ApparitionsAppearances
by Sesel Blue
Summary: Francis es el chico MALO y Arthur el chico BUENO. Ellos creen que lo peor que pudo haberles pasado fue haberse conocido, pero entre discusiones, concejos, enredos, malos amigos y hermanitos/as; ellos se darán cuenta de que es todo lo contrario, puesto a que tienen más en común de lo que creen. Advertencias: AU, alguna que otra palabra fuerte, temas adultos.
1. Chapter 1

**Si lo sé yo, que lo sepa todo el mundo: ¡Hetalia no es mío!**

* * *

_**Cap.1 **_

_**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**_

Arthur Kirkland ese es su nombre.

Rubio, ojos verdes, mal carácter…

Arthur, el chico nuevo, el recién llegado… la nueva víctima.

Mi nueva víctima.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Como todos las Miércoles, la primera hora de clases para los del 6to B es libre, me tome el rato para deambular por los pasillos del instituto.

-Hey, Francis… ¿has oído la noticia?

Me volví, tras de mí se encontraba Gilbert seguido por Antonio.

-¿La has oído? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Me coloque entre ambos y comenzamos a caminar.

-lo he oído, su nombre es Arthur ¿Verdad?

Ambos asintieron.

-sí, y dime… ¿Qué clase de bienvenida piensas darle?- Me pregunto Gilbert con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-ya verán, eso depende de cómo se comporte.

Seguimos caminando, riendo, mientras planeábamos como darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-buen día clase…

El profesor Honda entro al salón de clases con diez minutos de anticipación, todos tomamos asiento.

-bien, clase, antes de comenzar con las actividades correspondientes al día de hoy, debo darles un anuncio…

El profesor Honda anuncio la llegada de un nuevo alumno, del cual ya todos sabíamos, le indico que pasara, una vez dentro lo presento.

-Alumnos, este es su nuevo compañero, el joven Kirkland.

-mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, encantado de conocerlos…

-Bien, joven Kirkland pase a tomar asiento, por favor…

Mientras que el estudiante nuevo decidía donde sentarse, ya que más de una chica lo quería a su lado, Gilbert me mando una nota.

La abrí con sumo cuidado evitando que el profesor Honda me viera, era un dibujo mal hecho de Arthur vestido de princesa, una flecha señalaba la frente de Arthur aun lado de esta decía: "Princesa Arthur del reino Triceja".

No puede evitar reír, el profesor se volvió hacia mí y me pregunto:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, joven Bonnefoy?

-oh, nada…- respondí.

-bien, abran sus libros en la pagina…

Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y saque el libro de mi mochila, el profesor comenzó a explicar el tema, después comenzó a apuntar algunas cosas en el pizarrón, aproveche ese momento para enviarles una nota a mis amigos con algunas ideas, ambos rieron por la bajo mientras me miraban, yo también reí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, BFT?- pregunto el profesor.

-¿BFT?- susurro Arthur.

-Bad Friends Trio, Kirkland.- le respondió una de mis compañeras.

-nada…- respondimos al unísono.

-pues dejen de reírse de nada y pongan atención, esto vendrá en el examen.- dijo volviendo a su labor.

Al terminar la clase del profesor Honda, todos mis compañeros centraron su atención en Arthur, a excepción del BFT o sea mis amigos y yo.

-¿de dónde eres Kirkland?- pregunto Sthefany, la compañera que le dijo que significaba BFT.

-¿Cuántos son en tu familia?- pregunto Sofí.

-¿te gusta el futbol? Nos hace falta uno en el equipo.- le dijo Piero.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto Berenice.

-¿Qué materia te gusta más? – pregunto Frida.

-¿tocas algún instrumento? Si es así el club de música está abierto para ti.- le dijo Pascal.

Arthur lucia sofocado, y quien no con tantas personas rodeándolo y preguntándole un montón de cosas a la vez. Tonio, Gil y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-bien, soy de Londres, Inglaterra, en total somos tres en mi familia… esto… mi color preferido es el verde, mi materia preferida es literatura… mmm… toco la gaita, pero no soy muy bueno, y no es por presumir pero soy un excelente jugador de futbol.- dijo nervioso.

Mis compañeras estaban encantadas, ofreciéndose a llevarlo a conocer la ciudad y esas cosas, rodeándolo… centrando toda su atención en el chico nuevo.

-¿Tienes algún tatuaje?- pregunte.

Frunció el ceño ofendido, mis compañeras susurraron cosas como: "que insolente" o "Francis es un chico malo", los chicos sonrieron al ver que la atención ya no se centraba en el nuevo.

-¿tienes alguno? Solo di sí o no, no hay necesidad de que des detalles.- dije con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Arthur me lanzo una mirada asesina.

-no…- respondió secamente.- los caballeros no le hacemos daño a nuestro cuerpo, los tatuajes son para salvajes.

Las chicas se volvieron a él y le dieron la razón, hipócritas, mas de una de ellas tienen tatuajes en lugares poco visibles, se eso porque me he acostado con varias de mis compañeras, Arthur siguió respondiendo las preguntas que se le hacían con cortesía.

Antonio, Gilbert y yo salimos del salón, caminamos a la cooperativa y compramos unos jugos.

-¿lo has oído? Los caballeros no dañan su cuerpo… ¡Odio a ese tipo!- farfullo Gilbert molesto.

-se hace el interesante frente a las chicas…- dije yo dando un sorbo a mi jugo.

-y que mejor forma de atraerlas que haciéndose el galante.- dijo Antonio sonriendo.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras que dan al deportivo, hoy les tocaba al 3ro A clase de deportes y quería vigilar que ningún pervertido estuviera espiando a mi hermanita.

-¡Sey!- grite cuando la vi pasar.

-¡Francis! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto corriendo hacia mi sonriente.- ¡ah, hola, Antonio! ¡Hola, Gilbert!

-Hola, Seychelles…- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-y bien ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-oh, nada en especial…- dije acariciándole la cabeza.- solo nos sentamos a platicar… ¿verdad, muchachos?

Ambos asintieron.

-es mejor que se vayan…- dijo mi hermanita arrebatándome el jugo de las manos.- mis compañeras los van a acusar con el profesor Zwingli.

-no será la primera vez que lo hacen…- dijo Antonio.

-ni la primera vez que Vash nos mande a la dirección…- dijo Gilbert con orgullo.

Seychelles le dio un sorbo a mi bebida.

-ellas creen que son unos pervertidos mirones.- dijo.

-¿y tú qué crees, Sey?- le pregunte.

-de los tres creo que el único pervertido eres tú, hermano.- dijo levantándose.- es mejor que se vayan, se los digo por su bien.- finalizo para volver con sus compañeros.

Antonio y Gilbert comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Jajaja, hasta tu hermana cree eso de ti!

-¡cállense!- grite enojado.

-¿¡Que hacen aquí?- Dijo una voz conocida.- ¿¡cuántas veces tengo que enviarlos a la dirección para que dejen de espiar a las señoritas, trió de depravados?

El profesor Zwingli se encontraba en la entrada del deportivo, mire a mis amigos y de un solo movimiento nos levantamos.

-a la cuenta de tres… uno…- dije.

-…dos…- dijo Antonio.

-¡TRES!- grito Gilbert.

Echamos a correr, el profesor Zwingli venia tras nosotros.

-¡Vuelvan aquí!- grito.

… … …

Y nuestro marcador termino así:

Profesor Zwingli Vash: **364 **/ BFT: **0**

Estábamos en la sala de espera, cosa que a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que, la secretaria del director es de mi agrado.

Su nombre es Yekaterina, es muy amable e ingenua, también algo llorona… en si es un encanto de mujer; es la mujer perfecta, hermosa, sumisa y con un cuerpazo.

-Francis, ¡Francis!- susurro Gilbert dándome de codazos.

-¿Qué?- respondí sin dejar de mirar a Yekaterina que escribía en la computadora.

-estas babeándome…- dijo Gilbert.

-babeándonos…- le corrigió Antonio.

-gran pervertido.- dijeron a la par.

Pasaron quince minutos para que el director pudiese atendernos.

-ya pueden entrar muchachos…- nos dijo Yekaterina.

Y así entramos directo a nuestro entierro.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Para cuando salimos de la dirección el receso se había acabado, nos dirigimos de vuelta al salón de clases, hubiese preferido ir a comer pero eso solo nos hubiera provocado más problemas, más de los que necesitábamos en ese momento.

Las clases transcurrían lentas, y para colmo las últimas dos horas teníamos clase de historia con el profesor Karpusi.

Cuando las clases de historia terminaron, la mitad del grupo estaba dormida, incluido Gilbert, una cuarta parte estaba en proceso de dormirse, incluido yo, la otra parte estaba despierta, esa parte correspondía a la de las chicas y Arthur, y solo uno estaba fresco y radiante como lechuga, y ese era Antonio.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡ah! ¡Me alegro que hayan terminado!- grito Gilbert alzando los brazos.- ¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer algo para celebrar?

-me perece perfecto.- le dije.- pero me temo que Sey ira con nosotros.

-¿Qué no tiene clase de natación hoy?- me pregunto Antonio.

-eso es los martes.- dije.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada principal ha esperar a Seychelles.

-¡Francis! ¡Francis!- me volví, Sey corrió hacia nosotros.- ¡ha ocurrido algo terrible!- exclamo horrorizada.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos en perfecta armonía.

-¡alguien ha golpeado a Matthew! Ahora se encuentra en la enfermería.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- lo han dejado todo lleno de heridas… pobrecillo…

-ve a con el…- le dije.

Los ojos de Sey se iluminaron por completo.

-¿l-lo dices enserio, Francis?- pregunto.

-sí, es en serio, solo procura llegar temprano a casa.- le dije acariciándole la cabeza.- y procura no meterte en líos.

-está bien.- dijo sonriente.- ¡Gracias, Francis! ¡Eres el mejor de los hermanos!

Seychelles corrió hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista, me di la vuelta hacia mis amigos y con un gesto les indique que nos marcháramos.

-¿y qué vamos a comer?- pregunto Antonio.

-se me antoja un gran filete con puré de papas.- dijo Gilbert limpiándose la boca.

-…no sé, a mí se me antoja paella… ¿no habrá un restaurant español cerca?- pregunto Antonio.

-¿y si vamos a donde siempre?- sugerí, desde que Gilbert llego a la ciudad, hace cuatro años, siempre comemos donde mismo, un pequeño restaurant que se encuentra en la avenida principal, no es muy elegante, pero la comida es buena y barata.- además, ya saben que por más que discutamos y vaguemos siempre terminamos ahí.- recalque.

Al llegar al restaurant nos acomodamos en una de las mesas que da a la calle, no es un panorama muy bonito, pero por lo menos no se siente como si estuvieses encerrado.

Una chica se acerco a nosotros, traía un traje azul marino y medias negras, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello, sostenido por un lazo blanco, largo del color de la plata, tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero era sumamente hermosa.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo secamente.

-si, por favor.-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a ordenar, la chica apuntaba a gran velocidad nuestros pedidos, cuando terminamos de pedir, y ella de apuntar, se dio la media vuelta en silencio y se fue.

-que chica tan amable…- dijo Gilbert con sarcasmo.

-¿en serio? A mí me pareció grosera.- dijo Antonio, que al parecer no había entendido la indirecta.

-pero debes admitir que tiene un lindo rostro…-dije a su defensa.

-pero eso no justifica su mal carácter, y no pienso dejarle propina.- respondió Gilbert molesto.

-ya, ya, no discutan por trivialidades…- dijo Antonio tratando de apaciguarnos.- mejor pongámonos de acuerdo en la broma que le jugaremos al nuevo…

-sí, lo que Antonio dijo, ¿tienes idea de lo que haremos, Francis?

-… aun no, sea lo que sea, debemos dejarlo en ridículo frente a las chicas.

-sí, pero ¿Cómo?

Esa era una buena pregunta, me frote la barbilla y comencé a analizar lo poco que había aprendido de Arthur el día de hoy…

-pues tiene mal carácter, así que sacarlo de sus casillas debe de ser fácil, además ¿han visto sus cejas? ¡Esas cosas están más sobrepobladas que China!

Mis compañeros y yo reímos ante aquel comentario.

-¿y si lo depilamos?- sugirió Antonio.

-le haríamos un favor…-respondí.

-¿Qué tal si tiramos su mochila en la fuente?-propuso Gilbert.

-o en el techo, o en lo alto de un árbol o esconderla en el salón…por favor, esa broma ya esta pasada de moda.- explique.

-¿y si lo encerramos en la bodega del deportivo?- propuso Gil.

-eso suena bien…

-podríamos robarle la ropa cuando se esté duchando.- completo Antonio.

-también podría funcionar…

-¿y si retomamos lo que hicimos en la novatada de este año?- sugirió Antonio.

-¿te refieres al clásico de llenar globos con agua?-le pregunte.

-sí, pero en lugar de agua podrían tener otra cosa dentro.- dijo.

-¿pintura? ¿Salsa picante? – sugerí.

-mejor lancémosle tomates.- dijo Gilbert.

Y comenzó la guerra entre Gilbert y Antonio.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!

-bueno… rellenemos los globos con… no sé… ¿puré de tomate?

-¡Me niego!

-bueno, que sea jugo de tomate.

-¡He dicho que no!

-oh, no seas dramático, sabes perfectamente que las mejores manchas se logran con cualquier derivado del tomate.

-usemos pintura.

-vamos, eso ya esta pasado, es anticuado…

-no usaremos tomates, mejor lancémosle patatas…

-¡¿Qué?

Se estaba poniendo feo, los dos estaban en verdad molestos.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Antonio! ¡Basta ya! Ni tomates ni patatas.- intervine antes de que se mataran uno al otro.

-entonces ¿Qué?

Estaba a punto de dar mi opinión cuando ocurrió lo inesperado, al restaurant entro Arthur junto con otro chico, el cual tenía la mano sobre el hombro de nuestro compañero, pero realmente ver a un chico recargado en otro no es nada extraño.

Me volví hacia mis amigos, pero al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, de hecho, estaban discutiendo sobre patatas y tomates, conversación en la que, claro, no quería tener nada que ver.

-¿Tienen hamburguesas?- pregunto el acompañante de Arthur sin quitarle la mano de encima.

-no vendemos ese tipo de cosas.- respondió la mesera que nos había atendido minutos atrás.

-¿¡Qué!- grito, la expresión que tenía en el rostro era entre enojo y desilusión, mientras que la expresión en el rostro de Arthur tenia escrito algo como "dios, has que se habrá un hoyo en la tierra y que me trague en este instante, por favor".- ¿¡Qué clase de establecimiento es este! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no vendan algo tan sencillo como una hamburguesa!

Todos se volvieron hacia los recién llegados, era imposible no mirarlos sobre todo al otro chico que, de manera muy infantil, refunfuñaba que odiaba este país y que era de barbaros no vender algo tan simple como una hamburguesa.

-Por favor… no montes una escena aquí…- le pidió Arthur, mientras se masajeaba la sien.- vayamos a otra parte.- le sugirió.

-bien…- dijo el otro, abrazando por la espalda a mi compañero.

Se dieron la media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida, Arthur, a mi parecer, completamente avergonzado, mientras que el otro chico, que seguía abrazado a él, parecía ya no estar molesto.

De lo anterior se podían deducir muchas cosas, una de ellas es que la relación que tiene con ese chico es extraña.

-¿lo han visto?- pregunte volviéndome hacia mis camaradas.

-¿ver qué?- preguntó Antonio.

-ha Arthur.

-¿El inglesito estuvo aquí?- preguntaron a la par.

-sí, y no venia solo.

-¿Cuál chica del salón era?- pregunto Gil.

-no era una chica, era un chico.

-¿un… chico? – dijo entrecortadamente.

-Amigo suyo lo más seguro.- dedujo Antonio.

-no, a mi parecer… es otro tipo de relación.

Comenzamos a reír, teníamos la bienvenida perfecta.

* * *

_**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**_

Alfred me traía de la mano, cosa sumamente estúpida y vergonzosa tomando en cuenta que soy mayor que él, la razón era sencilla: Se nos hacia tarde para nuestro primer día de clases… bueno, a él se le hacía tarde, yo entraba a la segunda hora.

-A-Alfred… ahhh, me lastimas… ya deja de correr… ¡Alfred!

-¡es tarde! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡MUUUUY TARDEEEE!

-¡Suéltame!

No me hizo caso, estoy seguro de que el muy idiota ni me escucho.

-¡Idiota! ¡No importa cuánto corras, eso no quita el hecho de que vas con retraso!

-¿no puedes volver el tiempo, Arthur?

-¿Qué te crees que soy, Idiota?

-oh, vamos… yo se que tu puedes hacerlo…

-mejor sigue corriendo y para la próxima… ¡Programa la alarma!

Seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos al instituto, una vez dentro el idiota soltó mi mano, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el aula. Faltaban treinta minutos para que iniciara le clase así que decidí dar un paseo.

Lo primero que note es que el instituto lucía mucho mejor en las fotos del folleto.

Lo segundo fue que, curiosamente, había dos gimnasios, el más grande se encontraba muy apartado de los edificios, el otro, que era mucho más pequeño, se encontraba detrás de la cooperativa y el comedor.

Realmente mal ubicado.

El primero estaba perfecto, en un buen sitio… entonces, ¿para qué rayos el segundo?

Ignore lo anterior y seguí andando.

En si no había nada impresionante, los salones, la dirección y la biblioteca se encontraban en un edificio de dos pisos, subdividido en dos partes… ¿a qué clase de tonto se le ocurrió pensar que luciría bien así?

Suspire con pesadez, este lugar es horrible; Francia en si es horrible.

Camine sin rumbo un rato para hacer tiempo; me dirigí al salón de clases al darme cuenta que faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran el timbre, dos chicos pasaron justo a mi lado, me miraron de reojo, pero no se dignaron a saludarme.

Otra razón a la lista de "Por qué odio Francia."

Me coloque la mochila en el hombro y camine hacia las escaleras, me tope con un tipo de cabello negro corto, y una mirada algo… ¿Vacía? ¿Perdida?...

- ¿Kirkland-San?- dijo sin mirándome.

-¿San?- repetí un poco confundido.

-¿Arthur Kirkland-San?- pregunto.

-soy yo…

Que tipo tan extraño, ¿¡Tiene la misma expresión todo el tiempo! Y a todo esto… ¿¡Como diablos sabe mi nombre!

-mi nombre es Kiku Honda, soy profesor de literatura.

¿Literatura? Ahora que lo pienso…

-Hoy tengo clase con el 6to B.

Ok, es mi profesor, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sabe demasiado y…

-El director me ha encargado que este al pendiente de usted; seguramente debe estar nervioso, eso es común cuando se llega a una ciudad nueva.

Bien, perfecto, ya me tienen vigilado.

-venga conmigo, lo presentare ante la clase.

Lo seguí en silencio, al llegar al segundo piso se detuvo.

-antes de entrar debo decirle que…

¿Qué? ¿Me piensa decir que me comporte? ¡Qué tipo tan molesto!

-si necesita hablar o tiene alguna duda, no importa de lo que sea, puede dirigirse a mí y con gusto lo atenderé…

La típica frase de los profesores, a mi no me va eso del falso interés.

-si algo le preocupa… puede hablarlo conmigo.

Repitió, pero esta vez con una cálida sonrisa.

Asentí, eso último parecía verdadero, casi amistoso… bueno, a fin de cuentas es profesor de literatura ¿no? Y si mi materia favorita es literatura… entonces el tipo no es malo del todo…

Estoy pensando incoherencias de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí al profesor Honda, esta vez me quede en la entrada del salón.

-hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno…-dijo indicándome que pasara al aula.

Entre, el profesor me presento, y yo por cortesía, aun que era algo estúpido, me presente nuevamente.

Después de un rato, ya que las chicas de la clase por poco arman una guerra, me senté en la segunda fila, en el tercer asiento, quedando en el centro del salón.

La clase en si fue interesante, a excepción de las interrupciones hechas por un rubio idiota que forma parte de un grupo llamado BFT, que no paraba de reírse de yo que sé.

Al terminar la clase, me vi rodeado, al parecer había causado una buena impresión entre mis compañeros.

Las chicas me hicieron varias de preguntas y algunas me invitaron a recorrer la ciudad, cosa que no me interesa, los chicos me hicieron invitaciones para unirme algún club, tal vez entre al de fut bol, a todas esas atenciones me vi obligado a contestar con cortesía…

Aun que me aturden un poco.

En si todo iba bien hasta que…

-¿Tienes algún tatuaje?- pregunto alguien.

-que insolente…- susurro molesta una de las chicas.

-Francis es tan malo…- dijo otra con aire soñador.

¿Francis? Ese tipo se ha apuntado a mi lista negra, hice un gesto y pensé en cómo responder esa pregunta sin delatarme.

-¿tienes alguno? Solo di sí o no, no hay necesidad de que des detalles.-dijo nuevamente con sarcasmo, me volví hacia el solo para descubrir que era el idiota que arruino la clase del profesor Honda dos veces; le lance una mirada fría con el fin de intimidarle.

-no…- respondí con seriedad.- los caballeros no le hacemos daño a nuestro cuerpo, los tatuajes son para salvajes.

Me había mordido la lengua, metafóricamente hablando, pero mientras nadie más, aparte de mí, lo supiera todo estaba bien.

A fin de cuentas he cambiado, soy un caballero, ya no queda nada del otro Arthur.

Además no hay manera de que se enteren.

Las chicas me dieron la razón y siguieron charlando conmigo, me limite a sonreírles y contestar sus preguntas.

Una vez libre, me dirigí al comedor, había preparado mi almuerzo en casa y no me pareció adecuado comerlo dentro del salón de clases, esperando encontrarme con Alfred o Matthew para charlar un rato.

-¡AHHH!- escuche a lo lejos.

Lance un vistazo rápido y vi al BFT corriendo como locos a toda velocidad, tras ellos iba un chico bajo de cabello rubio.

-¡Están en graves problemas! ¿¡Lo saben!- grito el ultimo.

Menee la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, esos tipos son unos idiotas, que bueno que no tengo ninguna relación con ellos… pero me avergüenza el hecho de que estén en la misma clase que yo.

Entre al comedor, di un vistazo rápido a los alrededores, al no encontrarlos tuve que caminar entre las mesas; después de un rato vi a Alfred, me acerque a él.

-¿está esta silla ocupada?- pregunte.

-está reservada.- dijo.

-¿Reservada?

-solo bromeo, siéntate.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

Coloque mi almuerzo en la mesa, y tome asiento.

-¿Y Matthew?- le pregunte.

-Ahí viene- dijo.

Matthew traía dos bandejas de comida, la cuales coloco en la mesa.

-¿y eso?- le pregunte señalando una de las bandejas.- ¿Por qué traes uno extra?

-oh… eso es porque…

-¡Matt! ¡Matthew!- grito una voz femenina.

-¡Por aquí!- exclamo alzando el brazo.

Una chica morena se abalanzo sobre Matthew.

-¡Que malo eres!- le dijo.- me dejaste atrás de nuevo.

La chica se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y miro a Matthew.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le pregunto.

-… es cierto… permítanme presentarlos…- dijo.-Alfred, Arthur… Ella es Seychelles.- señalo a la chica.

-¡Hola, Seychelles!- dijo Alfred.

Me levante.

-Mucho gusto Seychelles, mi nombre es Arthur, y es un honor para mí conocerte.

Me miro un instante.

-también es un gusto conocerte… conocerlos…- dijo.- Matt me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes.

-oh, ¿en verdad?- pregunte.

-si… bueno… se que Matt ya lo hizo pero… Mi nombre es Seychelles…- exclamo nerviosa.- Como las islas… bueno el archipiélago de Seychelles… soy de descendencia africana.- dijo pasándose la mano entre su cabello.

-interesante.- le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias.- dijo sentándose.

Matthew y Seychelles nos comenzaron a hablar respecto a los profesores; al parecer el profesor de educación física es muy estricto y debíamos de tener cuidado de no hacerlo enfadar.

Alfred nos conto sobre sus compañeros y su profesor de idiomas.

-no entendí ni una sola palabra…- dijo.- ese tipo habla en clave…

-no es eso…solo es que masca palabras. - le explico Seychelles.

-¡además es aterrador!- exclamo Alfred.

-es verdad que da algo de miedo, pero en realidad es una buena persona.- dijo Matthew.

Y se armo un debate respecto a este profesor desconocido, por lo menos para mí, Alfred argumentaba en contra, mientras que Matt y Sey a favor.

Al final no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, y yo no pude decir nada, porque dieron el timbre para volver a clases.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más tranquilas, tuvimos una hora de matemáticas y de ahí dos de historia.

En esta ultima tuve problemas para mantenerme despierto, el profesor Karpusi debe de ser hijo de Morfeo o algo así, de solo escuchar su voz sentía deseos de tomar una siesta.

Para el final de la clase medio salón estaba dormido y los demás estábamos en proceso, solo un chico lucia despierto en todo el sentido de la palabra, era un castaño… creo que su nombre es Tony o Anthony o algo así… como si importara realmente…

Salí del salón, en ese preciso momento mi celular sonó, era Alfred.

-¿Qué quieres, Alf?

Comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, señal de que estaba enojado.

-Alfred- dije tratando de controlarme.- habla despacio, no te entiendo nada.

Suspiro y comenzó nuevamente, dijo que había ocurrido algo muy grave y que tenía que ir a la enfermería de inmediato.

-… lo hubieras dicho antes, idiota…- susurre molesto.

Cuando llegue a la enfermería lo primero que vi fue a Alfred gritando y maldiciendo, mientras que en la camilla se encontraba Matthew con unos cuantos moretones.

-Calma, Alf, calma…- dijo Matt, tratando de apaciguar a Alfred.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡No puedo!- grito.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte acercándome a ellos.

-Arthur qué bueno que llega…- dijo Matthew sonriendo.- tranquilice a Alfred, por favor.

-¡no puedo! ¡Estoy muy molesto!

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunte nuevamente.

-oh, es que un chico me confundió con otra persona y me ataco… por suerte se dio cuenta de que era la persona equivocada y… pues se disculpo y me trajo aquí…- dijo nervioso.- pero Alfred quiere que le diga quién para tomar venganza.

-oh, no, nada de venganza.- le dije a Alfred con seriedad.- no hoy, no en nuestro primer día; además mamá me mata si se entera que te deje hacer algo así.

-¿entonces qué? ¿Lo vamos a dejar así? ¿Diremos que no paso nada?- exclamó furioso.

-Mira a Matt.- le ordene.- si el ya se lo perdono, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Alfred respiro profundamente un par de veces, y después de un rato dijo:

-está bien… hare mi mayor esfuerzo para olvidarlo… pero no prometo nada.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, no había mucho de qué hablar al respecto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente, una chica entro a toda velocidad.

-¡Matthew!- chillo.

Era la chica del comedor, Seychelles.

-¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto! ¡Dime quien fue para partirle la…!

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia nosotros, se sonrojo por completo.

-hola…- exclamo nerviosa.- ¿q-que hacen aquí…? Esto…

-también nos alegra verte, Seychelles.- dije.

-esto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? ¡No los vi entrar!- dijo.

Matthew la tomo del brazo, ella volteo a verlo con algo de disgusto y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos compañía?

-Pero si ellos han estado todo el tiempo aquí.- le explico.- solo que no les prestaste atención.

-ah, lo siento… estaba algo…- susurro.

-¿Molesta?- dijo Alfred.

-exacto.

Seychelles tomo asiento, la mire con cuidado, no dejaba de observar a Matthew.

Me sentí algo incomodo, mire a Alfred, el también me miraba; con un gesto le indique que saliéramos, asintió con la cabeza.

-Matthew, Sey…- dije.- Alfred y yo saldremos un momento…

-si quieren pueden irse…- dijo Matthew.- yo puedo volver solo a casa.

-no, no…- dije.- iremos juntos…

-yo puedo acompañarlo.- exclamo Seychelles sonriendo.- hablo en serio, ustedes pueden irse tranquilos.

Intercambie miradas con Alfred, mire a Sey y Matt que charlaban de lo más tranquilos.

-está bien.- dije después de un rato.- ¡nos vemos luego!

-Bye, bye…- dijo Alfred haciendo un ademan con la mano.

Una vez fuera del instituto, nos dirigimos a la parada de autobuses.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto Alfred.

-a casa, idiota, ¿A dónde más?- respondí.

-tengo hambre… vayamos a comprar una hamburguesa.- sugirió.

-no…

-anda, vamos… ¿Sí?

-no...

-oh… por favor, Arthie… no seas malo…- insistió.

-he dicho que no.

-Ok, tendré que recurrir al plan B.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ni se te ocurra, Alfred.- le advertí.

-demasiado tarde…

-Alfred…- dije con tono amenazador.

Se paro frente a mí, tomo la manga de mi camisa y con un tono infantil dijo:

-¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos, Arthur! ¡Quiero una! ¡Por favor! ¿¡SÍÍÍ!

Dio de tirones a la manga y cada vez que lo hacía repetía lo mismo, a la decima estaba harto y le dije:

-¡cierra la boca! Iremos por tu estúpida hamburguesa.

Alzo los brazos al cielo y dando de saltos, que vergüenza, dijo con entusiasmo:

-¡Sí! ¡Hurra! ¡Hamburguesa! ¡Hamburguesa! ¡Hamburguesa!

Pose la mano sobre mi frente, sería un largo día.

Tomamos un autobús y bajamos en la calle principal donde, según el chofer y otras personas a quienes preguntamos, es la zona restaurantera.

-mmm… ¿y ahora?- dije mirando de reojo tantos establecimientos.- ¿a cuál entramos?

-¡a ese!- grito Alfred señalando un establecimiento que se encontraba cruzando la calle.- debe ser un _fast food._

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? En mi opinión es un restaurant poco elegante.

-pero es pequeño, además es rojo y amarillo es obvio que es un fast food.

Suspire, aun que tuviera esa apariencia, era obvio que era un restaurant de comida barata, con solo ver el nombre podía saberlo, pero no tenia caso explicarle a Alfred todo eso, estaba demasiado emocionado como para escucharme.

-vamos entonces…- sugerí de mala gana.

Al entrar al establecimiento lo primero que hice fue buscar una mesera o cualquier persona que pudiera atendernos, Alfred coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y camino a mi lado sin soltarme.

-creo que ahí hay alguien…- dije al ver a una chica de uniforme azul y con mandil.- debe ser una mesera, vamos a preguntar.- sugerí.

Caminamos hacia la chica y una vez frente a ella nos detuvimos.

-¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto secamente.

-si… ¿Tienen hamburguesas?- pregunto Alfred.

-no vendemos ese tipo de cosas.- respondió la mesera.

-¿¡Qué!- grito el muy idiota.

Ultima vez que lo acompaño, solo me hace pasar ridículos.

- ¿¡Qué clase de establecimiento es este! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no vendan algo tan sencillo como una hamburguesa!- grito con más fuerza aun, sentí como las miraras se posaban sobre nosotros.- odio este país, lo odio, lo odio…- refunfuño.

Coloque mi mano sobre mi frente y comencé a masajearla, me dolía a horrores, alce la vista un poco y le dije:

-Por favor… no montes una escena aquí…vayamos a otra parte.

-bien…- dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

Esto es embarazoso, completamente estúpido, un comportamiento digno de Alf.

Camine con dificultad hacia la salida, ya que Alfred seguía colgado de mi espalda, sintiendo mis mejillas arder; una vez fuera me prometí a mi mismo no poner un pie sobre esta calle en lo que quedaba del año escolar.

-idiota…- murmure molesto.

-oye, Arthie…- dijo soltándome.

-¿ahora qué quieres, tarado?- pregunte.

-hay unos chicos de la escuela sentados frente a la ventana.- me dijo.

-no me importa.- le dije.

-pero uno de ellos te estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, ¿no son de tu salón?- me pregunto.

Di un vistazo rápido hacia donde Alfred señalaba.

-_Oh, my…-_ dije completamente aterrerado.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunto.

-vamos a casa, ahora.- le ordene.

-pero mi hamburguesa…- protesto.

-¡Dije: AHORA!- grite tomándolo de la mano.

Le hice la parada aun taxi y subimos a él.

-¿ocurre algo malo, Arthur? ¿Acaso los conoces?- me pregunto Alfred después de un rato.

-van en mi salón…- le conteste.- son unos chicos problemáticos…

-¿te han amenazado o algo así?- pregunto.

-no, nada de eso, solo es que no me agradan…- mentí.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, el BFT había visto todo y seguramente se inventarían algo respecto a Alfred y a mí, tal vez pasaría lo mismo que en mi otra escuela…

-_oh, great!- _farfulle molesto.

Una vez en casa me encerré en mi habitación, tome mi iPod, me coloque los auriculares en los oídos y subí la música a todo volumen.

Me recosté en la cama y caí profundamente dormido.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Cuando desperté eran las cinco de la mañana, faltaban dos horas para que iniciaran las clases.

Me asome por la ventana solo para encontrarme con un hermoso amanecer.

-estas burlándote de mi, ¿Verdad?- exclame cerrando violentamente las cortinas.

Otra razón más para odiar este lugar.

Espere a que fuesen las seis y baje a desayunar, cuando termine me dirigí directamente a la escuela.

Entre al salón de clases y cinco de mis compañeros varones se encontraban ahí, en silencio, coloque la mochila en mi asiento y dirigí la mirada al pizarrón.

Grave error.

Con tiza roja, en letras grandes y curveadas decía:

"_Que lo sepa todo el mundo, ¡Arthur Kirkland es GAY!"_

Me levante a borrar eso de la pizarra, cuando de pronto me atacaron con un montón de globos de agua.

-¡Bienvenido chico nuevo!- gritaron mis compañeros con malicia.

Me dirigí a mi asiento y tome con violencia la mochila, corrí hacia la puerta y me detuve de inmediato, voltee a ver a mis compañeros.

-¡los odio!- grite, y salí corriendo de ahí.

¿¡Por qué diablos todo lo malo me ocurre siempre a mí!

Entre a los sanitarios del instituto y me encerré en uno.

La cabeza me dolía y me sentía al borde de la desesperación, no podía tolerarlo más.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

Este es mi primer fic FrUK, aun que de momento no lo parezca, y debo admitir que me siento un poco nerviosa.

La historia se desarrolla en un instituto en Francia (aun no decido en que parte).

Tuve ciertos problemas a la hora de pensar en un nombre para Seychelles, de hecho pensaba llamarla _Victoria_ como su capital, pero decidí mejor dejarlo así, es decir, si hay chicas que se llaman Grecia, Alaska o Kansas, ¿Por qué no puede haber chicas llamadas Seychelles? (y lo admito no quise pensar mucho)

Los siguientes capítulos también van a ser desde la perspectiva de Francis y Arthur, y se hablara más de las familias y vidas que tienen estos personajes.

Bien, aquí les dejo mi fic y espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Reviews? (Recuerden un Fic con reviews es igual a una autora feliz)

**Traducción:**

Fast food: Comida rápida (Alfred se refería a un puesto de este tipo.)

Oh, great! : ¡Oh, genial! / ¡Estupendo!

Oh, my: Oh, mi…

BFT/Bad Friends Trio o Akuyuu: El trió de malos amigos o malos amigos (Creo que esto es más que obvio ¬¬u).


	2. Chapter 2

Por desgracia Hetalia no es mio y sufro por ello...

Aqui dejo unas relaciones para que no se confundan:

Arthur y Alfred son hermanos.

Matthew es primo de los dos primeros.

Francis y Seychelles son hemanos también.

* * *

**Cap.2**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

-¿¡Se puede saber que mierdas tienes en la cabeza, Francis!

Dio un puñetazo a su escritorio, era la primera vez que veía tan furioso al abuelo.

-…era solo una broma…- trate de excusarme.- no creí que se lo fuera a tomar tan apecho…

-¡no seas idiota!- grito.

-¡no sé porque te molestas en hacer esto! ¿Qué no ya me regañaste junto con los demás? ¿Por qué entonces regañarme de vuelta en privado?- le pregunte frenético.

Dio un suspiro, me indico que me sentara en el sofá, lo obedecí sin chistar, se paro frente mío, tomo un poco de aire y dijo:

-no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo se siente ese pobre chico.

-¿Pobre? ¿Arthur Kirkland? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, abuelo?- le pregunte con cierta ironía.

-¡cierra la boca! - me ordeno.- ¡y mientras estemos en esta oficina soy tu director, no tu abuelo!

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy conforme.

-te lo voy a decir con la esperanza de que esto se quede entre tú y yo.- me dijo.- la familia del joven Kirkland está pasando por una terrible perdida, el padre de Arthur, Allan Kirkland, falleció.

-¿Y eso qué?

La verdad es que lo que ocurra en la vida de Arthur me da lo mismo, y si el abuelo… el director espera que sienta compasión por el está muy equivocado.

-"_¿y eso qué?" _Francis, esperaba un poco más de comprensión de tu parte, su padre ha muerto, el chico esta abatido.- me reclamo.

-¿y cuanto tiene eso? ¿Un año, dos…? ¿Cuánto?- pregunte fingiendo interés.

-una semana.- respondió con frialdad.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… una semana, pero Arthur dijo que él vivía en Inglaterra… ¿en qué momento enterraron a su padre para poder mudarse?

-¿Y por qué se mudo aquí?- pregunte.- el vivía en Inglaterra, ¿no?

-realmente no lo sé, mejor dicho no lo comprendí del todo.- se sentó a mi lado.- solo sé que al día siguiente de que muriera Allan Kirkland, su madre pidió la transferencia de Arthur y su hermano a este instituto, los motivos, por lo menos a mí, me son desconocidos.

-¿y después?- pregunte entrecortadamente.- ¿simplemente se mudaron y ya?

-no lo sé, lo único que puedo decir es que Arthur es muy independiente, muy maduro.- dijo.- pero eso no significa que sea de piedra, la pérdida de su padre, la transferencia y demás lo han afectado aun que no lo demuestre.- coloco su mano en mi hombro.

Baje la mirada un instante, me sentía mal, Arthur realmente era una persona solitaria…

-no te pido…- continuo mi abuelo.- que seas su amigo porque sé que él no es de tu agrado, lo único que te pido es que…- me miro a los ojos.- es que trates de ser amable con él, eso es todo.

-comprendo…- dije.

-y, Francis…- dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte.

-Esto te lo digo como tu director, te ganaste una semana en detención.- dijo seriamente.

-¿¡Qué!- grite.

-y tu castigo en casa será de cero salidas, cero televisión y cero internet por tres días.- agrego.- puedes retirarte.

Salí de la dirección a toda velocidad, mi travesura me había costado cara, no tanto por los castigos, era el sentimiento de culpa que no me dejaba en paz.

Entre a clases, hoy nos tocaba matemáticas las dos primeras horas.

No preste atención a la clase, ni siquiera pude distraerme en la profesora, que estaba muy linda, su vestimenta consistía en: una blusa blanca de manga corta y corbata negra, un short verde corto, unas botas a las rodillas cafés y un hermoso lazo rojo como diadema… lucia tan guapa, pero ni su imagen me serbia en estos momentos.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto… y no podía sacarme a Arthur de la cabeza.

Al terminar la clase Antonio y Gilbert se dirigieron a mi lugar.

-¿Francis? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntaron a la par.

-no.- conteste secamente.- no estoy bien… me siento fatal…

-¿tan fuerte fue el castigo?- me pregunto Gilbert.

-no.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Antonio.

-siento algo llamado culpa, no sé si la conozcan.- dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Culpa? ¿Pues qué te dijo?- me pregunto Gilbert.

-prometí no decirlo, así que olvídenlo.- respondí.

-vaya, Fra…- dijo Antonio realmente preocupado, solo me llama Fra cuando le preocupa algo.- enserio, sea lo que sea, te ha afectado, ¡Luces fatal!

Ignore el comentario de Antonio y comencé a recorrer el salón con la vista.

-no está aquí.- dijo Gilbert.

-¿Eh?

-la enfermera vino hace un rato y le dijo a la profesora que Arthur tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- comento Antonio.

Recordé la rabieta de Arthur antes de salir corriendo del salón y me sentí peor, realmente no se en que condición lo haya encontrado el profesor Honda, tal vez le dio jaqueca de tanto coraje que hizo… y todo por mi culpa…

-¿Te vas a disculpar con él?- dijo una voz femenina.

Se trataba de mi hermana, entro trotando al salón, se había hecho dos coletas y las traía atadas con unos hermosos lazos rojos.

-¿disculpa?- le dije.

-con Arthur, si te vas a disculpar.- dijo.

-¿Disculparse?- dijo Gilbert como si no comprendiera.

-sí, disculparse.- exclamo.

Escondí mi rostro entre las manos, eso no serviría de nada, para Arthur soy el idiota que acabo de hacer su vida un infierno.

-el se encuentra en la enfermería.- me dijo con tranquilidad.- me lo ha dicho Matthew, pero no es conveniente que vayas ya que su hermano está ahí y quiere golpearte.

-oh, genial…- dije.- ahora tengo al hermano encima.

-tú te lo has buscado, aun que tu broma no haya sido cruel del todo.- me restregó Sey en la cara.- Lo has dejado mal y ahora tienes que solucionarlo.

Intercambie miradas con mis amigos y mi hermana.

-¿Qué me recomiendas que haga entonces?- le pregunte.

-Es fácil: espera a que se apacigüe un poco, después ve y afróntalo.- dijo Seychelles.

Antonio le dio la razón, Gilbert frunció el ceño, y yo volví a esconder la cara entre las manos.

Seychelles me tomo por el cabello y me dio un tirón.

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras entonces!- grito acomodándose la falda.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-_Vaffanculo.- _dijo haciéndome una seña obscena.

-_¡__Oh! ¡Magnifique!_- exclame con ironía.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Gilbert alzando la ceja.- jamás la había visto tan molesta.

-debe estar en sus días.- dije.

Antonio meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-¿y tú de qué lado estas?- le reclamé.

-del tuyo.- contesto sonriente.

-¿Entonces?- inquirí.

- solo es que… Seychelles tiene razón, tanto sobre lo de enfrentar las cosas, como de enfadarse contigo.- expuso.

-¿y porque, según tu, tiene razón de enfadarse?

Lo mire con frialdad, tratando de lucir serio, el sonrió y dijo:

-simple, no estoy seguro de la relación que tengan, pero al parecer Arthur y Matthew se conocen.

Me quede boquiabierto tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho, después de un rato, y de pensar mucho lo que le diría, le pregunte:

-¿es ese entonces el problema? ¿Matthew y su relación con Arthur? No… mejor dicho Seychelles y su relación con Matthew.

Lo mire detenidamente, estaba jugando con una goma de borrar en forma de tomate, se volvió hacia mí.

-tal parece que sí.- respondió.

-¿no será también el hecho de que sacaste de quicio al v… al director?- señalo Gilbert.

-también puede ser eso.- dijo Antonio.

-y hay que admitir que te dio una solución bastante sensata.- me recalco Gil.

-lo sé.- respondí sin mirarlos.

-¿y entonces…?- inicio Gilbert.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Francis?- completo Antonio.

-yo…- susurre, después caí en cuenta de que más que una charla esto parecía un interrogatorio.- ¡un segundo!- grite.- ¿¡Por qué tengo que darles explicaciones!

-¡porque nosotros también estamos involucrados! ¡Por eso!- grito Gilbert.

-además, somos un grupo, ¿no? Somos el Bad Friends Trio y si alguno de nosotros toma una decisión, esta involucra al resto.- señalo Antonio.

-lo que dijo Antonio.

Mire a mis amigos, Gilbert tenía una expresión de fastidio, Antonio, en cambio, lucia bastante tranquilo.

-Esto… yo… ¿Ustedes que me recomiendan?

Sabía que no me ayudaría mucho su opinión, pero necesitaba otras alternativas, mis amigos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-te estás encomendando a las personas equivocadas…- susurro Antonio.- si me preguntas que debes hacer mi respuesta seria algo como: Déjalo que se pudra al maldito ingles ese.

La expresión en su rostro había cambiado por completo, lucia...

Trague saliva, y con el valor que pude acumular tartamudee:

-¿A-Antonio? ¿Q-que…?

-lo siento, pero desde que lo vi sentí un odio inexplicable hacia él.- farfullo para después volver a dibujar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Me volví hacia Gilbert el cual estaba tan asombrado como yo.

-¿y tú, Gilbert? ¿Qué harías o le dirías?- le pregunte.

Gilbert hizo su típica expresión de "Que genial y guapo soy" y dijo a todo volumen:

-Bien, supongo que le diría algo como: Soy genial y por eso no puedes enojarte por jugarte una de mis magnificas bromas, es más, ¡deberías sentirte honrado! Pero si lo que quieres oír es una disculpa… ¡Olvídalo!

Los mire, no sabía si reír o llorar ante aquellos consejos tan inútiles.

-…ustedes dos no ayudan en nada…- susurre.

-Pues hazlo a tu modo.- dijeron a la par.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.- pedí.

-Bien, ¿y de quieres hablar?- me siguió Antonio.

-mmm… no sé, ¿De amor?- dije con una sonrisa picara.

-nha… prefiero que el viejo me castigue…- exclamo Gilbert indiferente.

¿Qué el viejo lo castigue? ¿Cuál v…? ¿¡Se está refiriendo al abuelo!

-¿¡Viejo!- exclame tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡el director! ¡Juro que dije director!- grito Gilbert tratando de zafarse.

-¡Te voy a…!- deje la frase a medias, la razón: habían dado el timbre que indicaba el final del receso, ¡Habíamos perdido otro descanso!

Antonio se levanto y, literalmente, me arranco a Gilbert de las manos, dejándome solo mientras los demás entraban al salón y tomaban asiento.

Las chicas me miraron feo, los chicos me dirigieron miradas interrogantes, como exigiendo saber que ocurrió en la dirección, pero los ignore, lo único que me importaba en ese instante era ver a Arthur y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

El profesor de idiomas entro al salón de clases… pero Arthur no.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Lo que no me gusta de los jueves es que el día que salimos más tarde, y también es el día que nos tocan las materias y, algunos, de los profesores más pesados.

Después de una hora de idiomas, dos de física y una de química, sentía como mi cabeza, mejor dicho mi cerebro, palpitaba, si alguien más se acercaba con la intención de que retuviera información mi cabeza terminaría explotando.

Mi estomago me exigía comida y mi cuerpo descanso, así que en cuanto el profesor dio por terminada la clase tome mi mochila y salí de ahí a toda velocidad.

Me detuve en la entrada principal a esperar a mis amigos, Seychelles había salido temprano, una vez reunidos los tres nos dirigimos a la parada de autobuses.

-¿vamos a comer algo?- sugerí.

-no puedo.- dijo Antonio.- les prometí a Felicia y a Roma que las acompañaría a comprar ropa.

-¿y tú, Gilbert?- dije volviéndome al albino.

-hoy no, mi amada madre me ha amenazado… si llega a casa y ve a Ludwing solo, me castigara de por vida.

Suspiramos con amargura y nos sentamos a esperar la ruta correspondiente, primero llego la de Antonio, se limito a sonreír y subió, después vino la de Gilbert, hizo un ademan con la mano y subió dejándome solo.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Como el autobús no pasaba, tome un taxi; al llegar a la casa vi a Seychelles sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-estoy en casa.- dije.

No contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verme.

Deje la mochila en la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Mi hermanita se limito a subir el volumen del televisor.

-Preparare pescado a la naranja y budín…- grite.- ¿Vainilla o coco?

Seychelles apago el televisor y sin mirarme dijo:

-no trates de sobornarme con budín… ni mucho menos con pescado a la naranja.

-¿soborno?- dije inocentemente.- ¿Qué tiene que prepare tus platillos favoritos con el soborno? Solo quiero complacerte.

-si quieres complacerme…- farfullo frunciendo el ceño.- discúlpate con Arthur

Ya tenía suficiente, no estaba de humor para seguir escuchando como criticaban mis acciones, tome el cuchillo y lo deje caer sobre el pescado cortándole la cabeza al instante.

-¿¡Por qué te importa tanto!- grite.- ¿¡Que es lo que hice mal realmente!

Seychelles me miro atónita, rara vez le gritaba y por lo general ella me respondía con algún insulto, mas esta vez no dijo nada… solo se recostó en el sofá en silencio.

-Preparare un poco de ambos…- susurre.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Después de comer subí a mi habitación, amarre las cortinas y abrí la puerta del balcón, dejando entrar la briza marina… Marsella sí que es bella.

Me recargue en el barandal y comencé a repasar lo ocurrido, no solo lo de Arthur, también lo de Seychelles… era tan raro verla así, tan triste, tan solitaria…

Me preocupaba, no había tocado la comida y solo me dirigió la palabra para pedir permiso para retirarse a su habitación.

Extraño… realmente extraño.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Había pasado la tarde entera en el balcón sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, ya estaba oscureciendo y los veleros cerca del puerto comenzaban a encender las luces.

Las noches en Marsella son espectaculares, en especial si vives cerca del puerto, las luces de los veleros reflejadas en el mar le dan un toque mágico.

Me pregunte si Arthur pensaba lo mismo de Marsella aun que tuviera poco tiempo viviendo aquí… Arthur… me pregunto…

-Es hermosa, ¿Verdad?

Me voltee rápidamente y, para mi sorpresa, vi a Seychelles que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿ya no estás enfadada?- le pregunte.

-un poco.- dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte.- Si te molesta algo de lo que he hecho, puedes decírmelo… si es algo que te hicieron también puedes decírmelo… confía en tu hermano mayor.

Sey se coloco a mi lado y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza y comencé a acariciar con cuidado su cabello.

-estoy muy triste y enojada a la vez…- susurro.

-¿y a que se debe eso, señorita?- pregunte con dulzura.

-es que…- dijo entrecortadamente.- papá… y mamá… ¿no crees que le dejan todo al abuelo?... ellos… ellos nunca están y yo me preguntaba si…

Guardo silencio un instante, deje de acariciar su cabello, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y comencé a acariciar su brazo.

-¿realmente les importamos?

Mire los veleros tratando de buscar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Claro que si…- dije después de un rato.- que estén muy ocupados en su trabajo no significa que no les importemos…

Le di un abrazo rápido.

-y respecto al abuelo… tratare de no meterme en tantos líos… y- dije muy a mi pesar.- hare las paces con Arthur, lo prometo.

Seychelles sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-eso espero…- dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Volvía a ser la misma, al parecer Gilbert tenía razón… que extraño se escucha eso… Gilbert… tenía… razón…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Algo malo va a pasar…- me dije a mí mismo.

Solté una carcajada, era una lástima no tener con quien compartir mi chiste sobre Gilbo…

Desamarre las cortinas mas no cerré la puerta, saque unos libros de texto de la mochila e hice mi tarea.

Una vez terminada, baje a la cocina y grite:

-¿¡Que quieres para cenar, Sey!

-¡Sándwiches…! ¡No, mejor crepas!- respondió mi hermanita desde su cuarto.

-entonces…- susurre.- crepas serán.

Tome los ingredientes necesarios y comencé a preparar la mezcla… sonreí.

En este mundo no existe nada mejor que cocinar.

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

Me dolía la cabeza, la maldita jaqueca había vuelto.

Me encontraba encerrado en uno de los baños, era tan simple como abrir el pestillo y salir de ahí, pero en ese momento salir no era mi mejor opción.

Seguramente las clases ya habían comenzado, pero no importaba… no era la primera vez que me saltaba una clase.

Cruce los brazos y me recargue en la puerta, tenía mi mochila a la mano y un dinero extra, solo era de salir de la escuela sin ser visto y vagar un poco por las calles hasta que se hiciera hora de volver a casa.

Tome la mochila del suelo y abrí el pestillo…

Grave, grave… muy grave error.

-¿Kirkland-san?- dijo mi profesor de literatura.- ¿Por qué esta…?

-¿Mojado? ¿Empapado? ¿Húmedo?- pregunte dando los sinónimos que se vinieron de momento.

-eso también me gustaría saberlo…- saco una toalla de papel y me la entrego.- yo realmente me refería a que está haciendo fuera de clases.

Me seque el rostro con la toalla y la deposite en el cubo de basura; no sabía si era buena idea comentarle al profesor Honda lo ocurrido con los bastardos… los idiotas… con mis compañeros.

-sea lo que sea, usted puede decírmelo… prometo no enfadarme.- susurro dándome una mirada cómplice.

-vera… - no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo.- la razón por la cual estoy fuera es…

-¿Sí?- me indico que continuara con un tono amable.

-yo…- me comenzaron a temblar las manos.- tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y…

-pero eso no explica el por qué de que este empapado, aun que es sencillo deducirlo…- coloco su mano sobre mi hombro.- ¿El Akuyuu hizo otra de las suyas?

-¿Qué…? ¿Akuyuu? ¿Qué o quién es eso?- cuestione.

-El Akuyuu es el Bad Friends Trio.- explico el profesor.- supongo que le hicieron una novatada.

Sí que es extraño, es como si el profesor Honda estuviera un paso adelante, deje de darle vueltas al asunto y por fin logre decirle:

-vaya novatada… escribieron sandeces de mi en el pizarrón, me lanzaron globos llenos de agua, no estoy seguro si era el BFT, solo sé que fueron cinco chicos…

Era verdad, no había logrado ver sus rostros, sabía que eran varones porque usaban pantalones, no podía asegurar que el BFT lo había hecho o planeado, pero estaba seguro de que estaban involucrados de cierta manera.

-¿No vio sus rostros?- me pregunto.

-estaba demasiado oscuro y no pude distinguirlos bien.- le explique.

Se quedo un rato en silencio, tal vez estaba analizando la situación a fondo.

-Bien, digámosle al director sobre este acontecimiento.- sugirió.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No!- grite, yo podía ser muchas cosas menos un delator, prefería hacerme justicia yo solo antes de pedirle ayuda a alguna autoridad.

-No podemos dejar esto así, la novatada ya paso y a usted se la jugaron fuera de tiempo.

Lo mire como si acabara de decir una estupidez, debía serlo, pero como lo dijo y con ese semblante tan serio… tal vez si era enserio.

-¿o sea que es tradición?- pregunte tratando de obtener más información.

-se hace cada inicio de curso.- dijo como si fuera de lo más normal.

Ok, era oficial… ¡Entre a una escuela de desequilibrados mentales, desde el director hasta a los alumnos!

-¿¡…que clase de maldita escuela de locos es esta!- pregunte indignado.

-¡Kirkland-san!- me reprendió el profesor.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Es decir, ¿Qué clase de persona deja que los alumnos hagan eso?

-es una tradición.- dijo.- no una muy buena, pero a fin de cuenta tradición. Cuando comencé a dar clases aquí no lo entendía, han pasado cinco años y sigo sin entenderlo, pero me he adaptado a ello.

-… bien, no importa.- el dolor de cabeza se volvía cada vez más intenso.- solo déjeme irme, no estoy de humor…

-no puedo hacer eso.- dijo.

-¿¡Que no entiende! ¡Me duele a horrores la cabeza y no quiero estar aquí!- grite, estaba harto de esta escuela, de los profesores y no quería volver a casa temprano.

-vaya a la enfermería.- dijo, no comprendía la situación al igual que los demás profesores, y yo que creí podía confiar en él.- hablare con el director sobre su problema.

-vale…- farfulle.

Me dirigí a la enfermería, toque un par de veces la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- grito una voz femenina. Entre.

Dentro había una chica de cabello largo negro, traía una bata blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, las mangas de esta le cubrían las manos por completo. Ella se volvió hacia mí, me miro de pies a cabeza y pregunto:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Mmm…

Me miro un rato. Era obvio que no tenía idea de quién era.

-Disculpa…- susurro.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Arthur…- respondí.- Arthur Kirkland.

Repitió mi nombre por lo bajo un par de veces. Se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo una lapicera y una hoja suelta.

-¿Grado y grupo?- pregunto.

-Sexto grado, grupo B.- respondí.

-bien, Arthur.- dijo haciendo apuntes en la hoja.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-vera, señorita.- ella sonrió.- me duele la cabeza, para ser exactos el lado izquierdo, el dolor es insoportable… es como una punzada constante…

-ah, ya veo…- dijo levantándose de golpe. Se dirigió a un archivador, abrió uno de los cajones.-tu nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ¿Verdad?-me pregunto sacando mi expediente, yo asentí.

Comenzó a revisarlo, mientras me hacía preguntas de rutina.

-pues por lo que me has dicho y lo que veo en tu expediente, es jaqueca y es recurrente.- me miro preocupada.-…es demasiado raro en un joven de tu edad.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-veamos… sé que tengo algo para el dolor por aquí…- dijo hurgando el cajón.

Si que era extraña. Todos en esta escuela son extraños.

-¡Ana, ana~!- exclamo alegre con una tableta en la mano. La mire. ¿Ana, ana? ¿Qué se supone significa eso?- tomate esto y recuéstate un rato.- dijo dándome el medicamento.

Arroje la píldora a mi boca y la trague sin agua, me recosté en la camilla justamente como me lo había indicado.

-en estos casos sería mejor tenerte en observación…- susurro.- pero supongo que quieres es ir a casa…- dijo haciendo unos apuntes nuevamente.-… ¿No te molesta esperar en lo que voy a conseguirte un permiso?

Me levante de golpe. Debía estar bromeando. ¿En serio me dejaría irme?

-si voy ahora…- dijo.- Yekaterina se ocupara de que me atiendan rápido. Como sea.- se volvió a mí.- ¿Crees poder esperar?

_-¡Of course!_

Claro que sí. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario con tal de irme.

-bien, ¡no tardo!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Había pasado media hora y ella no volvía. La cabeza aun me dolía. Tal vez debía avisar a Matthew y a Alfred donde me encuentro.

Saque mi celular de mi mochila y comencé a escribir un mensaje.

_Me encuentro en la enfermería. No me busquen. Me dejaran ir temprano._

Di en la opción enviar y volví a guardar el teléfono.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que la enfermera volviera con el permiso.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Escuche el sonido de unos pasos, los cuales conocía muy bien. La puerta se abrió violentamente. El idiota de mi hermano hizo aparición.

-¡ARTHUUUUR!- grito corriendo hacia mí.

La enfermera seguía sin aparecer. Ya había pasado una hora.

-¿Qué no se supone deberías estar en clases?- dije molesto.

Alfred, que estaba pegado a mí como lapa, me soltó.

-se supone…- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- Dije que me dolía el estomago y me mandaron aquí.

-¿Mentiste?

El idiota asintió.

-¿solo para venir a verme?

Volvió a asentir.

-estaba preocupado… tu sabes… por lo de tu cabeza.- dijo levemente sonrojado.

-Idiota, se llama jaqueca, y es mejor que dejes de preocuparte y te vayas a clase.- le dije avergonzado. ¿Por qué tengo un hermano tan honesto y obsesivo?

Alfred coloco su mano sobre mi espalda y comenzó a darme unas suaves palmadas.

-Arthur…- dijo después de un largo rato.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué esta mojada tu ropa?- pregunto.

Me quede estático. No debía decirle. No era buena idea.

-Arthur…

No voy a contestar. Haga lo que haga no debo contestar.

-… anda, dime…

Tomo la manga de mi camisa… ya venía una de sus clásicas rabietas, no, no, no y no. Todo menos eso.

-¡DIME! Dime, dime, dime… ¡DIME! ¡ARTHUR, DÍMELO!- grito dándome de tirones.

Lo matare. Juro por dios que lo hare.

-¡Ya cállate maldita sea ¿¡Qué no ves que me duele la cabeza!- y gritando solo conseguí que me doliera aun mas.

Alfred me miro desconcertado.

-ya…- dije tratando de reprimir mi instinto homicida.- te diré solo si prometes no hacer un escándalo.

-Lo prometo.- dijo Alfred con su estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno.

Mentiroso. Romperá su promesa, eso es seguro. No durara ni cinco segundos callado cuando arme su alboroto. Típico de Alfred.

-bien… ¿Por dónde empiezo?- susurre.

-Por el inicio, ¿no?- dijo Alfred como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

…maldito idiota.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió.- finalice.

Bien, hora del conteo… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

-¿¡Quien ha sido! ¡Dime quien fue para partirle la cara!- grito colérico.

Lo sabía, era una mala idea contárselo.

Alfred siguió gritando y maldiciendo, ignorando mis comentarios y peticiones de que cerrara de una buena vez la boca.

De pronto la puerta se abrió por segunda ocasión, esta vez lentamente.

-¿Arthur? ¿Alfred? ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz bastante suave.

Se trataba de Matthew. Nuestro primo se quedo quieto en el umbral de la puerta.

-Pasa, Matthew.- le pedí.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-¡Unos idiotas han atacado a Arthur! ¡Eso paso!- grito Alfred.

-Alf…- dijo Matthew.- Tranquilizarte por favor.

-_¡I can´t do it! _¡Primero a ti y ahora Arthur! – Dijo señalándome.- ¡Esto es una especie de conspiración!

Tenía que haber crecido en USA, solo un norteamericano puede estar lleno de ideas sobre complots y conspiraciones… bueno, aun que los mexicanos… ¡Pero eso es punto aparte!

-Alfred, por dios, aquí no hay ninguna conspiración. Es solo mala suerte.- le dije.

-ese concepto tuyo es tan falso como eso de que no existen los alienígenas.- exclamo haciendo morritos.

No tenía sentido contestar a eso, si lo hacía terminaríamos peleando como siempre.

-como sea, estoy bien, con algo de jaqueca pero bien. No hay necesidad de que estén aquí.- no es que quisiera que se marcharan, pero estaban perdiendo clases por mi causa.- Gracias por preocuparse, ya pueden irse.

-¿Nos estas corriendo? ¡Qué malo eres! ¡Eres malo!- grito Alfred.

-Alf, no grites por favor…- le pidió Matthew al idiota.- Arthur se siente mal y necesita descansar, es obvio que no debemos estar aquí.- le explico.

-bien…- dijo no muy convencido.- me iré, pero antes… ¿Quién fue, Arthur?

-¡No pienso decirte nada! ¡Ya se dé que va el asunto contigo!

-¿¡Fue el rubio que vimos en ese restaurant! ¡El va en tu salón, ¿verdad? Dijiste que era un chico problemático… él y los otros dos que le acompañaban, ¡Fueron ellos, ¿Verdad?

-¡ya te dije que no voy a decirte nada! ¡Y no saques tus propias conclusiones!

-¡Cuando lo vea voy a darle una tunda!

-¡Nada de tundas! ¡Y nada de líos!

-¿… un chico rubio de cabello largo? ¿El fue?- cuestionó Matthew con una expresión de completo asombro.

-no saques conclusiones apresuraras, Matt.

-no es eso… esto… creo que lo conozco.-susurro.

-¿¡En serio!- grito Alfred tomándolo por los hombros.- ¡Dame su nombre!

-¡Espera Matthew! ¡No le digas nada!

-Déjalo, Alfred.- dijo Matthew zafándose de su agarre.- No te lo diré, además… conozco a la persona indicada para hablar con él.

-¿¡Ahhh! ¿Quién?- pregunto mi hermano.

-Eso es un secreto. Bien, debo irme. Espero que se recupere pronto, Arthur.

-ah… si, gracias.

Matthew procedió a marcharse. Alfred se quedo un rato más conmigo.

-¿Quién crees que sea?

-No lo sé. No me interesa. Y ya vete a clases.

-bien… ya me voy.

Alfred se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, justo antes de salir se volvió a mí, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Ve con cuidado, Arthie, si algo llegara a pasarte yo…

-no te preocupes.- le interrumpí.- ya nada va a separarnos.

Alfred sonrió, se despidió con un ademan y salió de la enfermería dejándome solo.

Nada…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Ana, ana~! ¡Mei Mei, aquí!- grito una voz femenina.

Me levante de golpe, era la enfermera que por fin había decidido aparecer.

- Lamento la demora Kirkland pero tuve que ir a avisarle a tu maestra, de ahí a Yekaterina y luego hablar con el director para…- suspiro.- Lograr conseguirlo.

Extendió una pequeña hoja de papel color azul.

-Tómala.- dijo, yo obedecí.- con esto no te pondrán excusas ni pretextos.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la enfermería, no sin antes agradecerle a la enfermera.

-No hay de que.- grito desde la puerta.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Una vez fuera me dirigí a la parada del autobús, iría a casa a cambiarme de ropa y, si mamá no estaba ahí, saldría a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

La ruta no pasaba, lo más seguro es que estuvieran en huelga o almorzando o yo que sé… cosas típicas francesas.

Me colgué la mochila en el hombro derecho y comencé a caminar, en el trayecto de la escuela a mi casa no paso ni un solo autobús. Ni uno. Otra cosa a mi lista de "Por qué odio Francia".

Para cuando llegue a casa mis ropas ya estaban secas y yo cansado, saque las llaves de mi mochila y abrí la puerta.

-¿…Por qué será que no me sorprende?- farfulle.

La casa estaba sucia. Ni rastro de mi madre.

Me quite los zapatos y arroje la mochila al sofá. Tome la escoba, y suspire con pesadez.

-Limpio, tomo un baño, me cambio y a la jodida de aquí…- susurre.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-_¡Damn!_- exclame soltando el cuchillo. Estaba lavando la vajilla y me corte la palma de la mano mientras secaba los utensilios.

Corrí al baño, dejando la limpieza de la vajilla incompleta, y rápidamente tome algodón y alcohol del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-En definitiva hoy no es mi día…- me dije mientras empapaba una bola de algodón con alcohol.- esto me va a arder…

Comencé a pasar con cuidado el algodón sobre la herida, por suerte no era muy profunda y el sangrado se detuvo pronto.

-Que problema…- sonreí.- en esta condición no podre continuar con mis deberes.

Bien, tal vez sería un problema la herida, pero también se le podía sacar ventaja.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Restregué la toalla sobre mi cabello un par de veces.

Saque los zapatos de deporte del closet, no sabía cuánto iba a durar mi recorrido. Traía un pantalón deslavado de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga corta con un estampado del lado izquierdo. A fin de cuentas nadie me conoce así que no importa mucho la ropa que use en estos instantes. Además lo más seguro es que será un paseo rápido debido a que no hay mucho que ver aquí.

Tome las llaves y la cartera, baje corriendo las escaleras y, con un solo movimiento, cerré la puerta. Lo único que me gusta de estar solo es que puedo comportarme como me venga en gana sin pensar en el que dirán… Aun que cuando vivía en Inglaterra eso era lo de menos.

Por lo menos hasta que…

¡Basta! No es momento de pensar en cosas tristes.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Me detuve frente a uno de los restaurantes. Un aroma peculiar provenía de este. ¿Fish and chip?

Realmente no sé como termine en la zona restaurantera, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido casualidad. Como sea, entre al restaurant.

-Bienvenido.- dijo una chica.

Respondí el saludo con una sonrisa y le pregunte:

-Disculpe señorita ¿Qué es ese aroma?

La chica sonrió nerviosa.

-esto… al chef se le ha… quemado la…- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Lo he apagado todo!- grito alguien desde la cocina.

Mire desconcertado la escena. Opte por tomar asiento y tratar de superar este penoso accidente. La chica coloco el menú sobre la mesa y se alejo.

¿Cómo pude confundir el olor de comida quemada con Fish and Chip?

…Odio Francia.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Deje una propina sobre la mesa y salí del restaurant. Para ser francesa la comida no había estado tan mal del todo.

Continúe con mi paseo por la ciudad.

…No sé por qué me imaginaba este lugar un poco menos… ¿Urbanizado? No sé porque se me venía en mente un pequeño puerto con una bahía de lo más despejada, con casas poco llamativas.

Esto es una ciudad en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"_Nada es lo que parece"_ Eso solía decirme mi padre. Y creo que en Marsella esto aplica.

Tampoco significa que empiece a gustarme este lugar, Londres es más elegante y sobre todo más misterioso.

Seguí mi recorrido, a través de las calles, más allá de la las casas, los puestos comerciales, sin rumbo fijo, realmente… Para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en el muelle.

El muelle.

¿Cómo diablos vine a parar aquí?

Camine un poco, había varias embarcaciones, una tras otra de todos los tamaños y tipos.

Busque un lugar donde sentarme para pasar el rato, dentro de poco tenía que volver a casa…

Mire el mar y sentí la briza marina… era bastante tranquilizante.

Tal vez este lugar no es tan malo del todo.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

No puedo creerlo. No quiero creerlo. ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

Fue lo que me repetí una y otra vez mientras corría por las calles de Marsella. Era ya de noche y seguía sin entender como había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada a excepción de mirar el mar.

Cuando llegue a casa, cansado y sudado, abrí la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y me dispuse a entrar.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, Arthur?- dijo una voz femenina. Era mi madre que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras.

-…realmente no…- conteste.- olvide el móvil.

-Son las doce, Cinderella.- dijo sumamente molesta.- espero que tengas una buena explicación.

-… salí a dar un paseo y… tarde más de lo planeado.- dije subiendo.

-ARTHUR KIRKLAND JONES.- dijo realmente molesta, solo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando está enfadada de verdad.- Tu no iras a ninguna parte, te quedaras aquí a esperar conmigo a que llegue tu hermano.

Me cruce de brazos, no muy conforme.

-¿También ha salido?- Pregunte.

-Salió a buscarte porque tú no te dignabas a aparecer.- me reprocho.- Mi dulce niño se preocupa por su hermano mayor y tu solo causas problemas.

Apreté los puños y reprimí el deseo de contestarle.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza, Arthur? ¿Aire? ¿O está vacía?- pregunto. Apreté los puños con más fuerza aún.

Pensaba en decirle: "Lo mismo que en la tuya" o algo así, pero opte por seguir en silencio.

- Contéstame.- me ordeno.- Arthur, contesta. Te estoy hablando.- dijo poniéndose de pie frente mío.- Te recuerdo que ya no estás en Londres y mucho menos con tu padre. Ahora estás conmigo y ya no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

-Espéralo tu sola entonces…Yo no le pedí que fuese a buscarme.- refunfuñe. Ella frunció el seño.

-Ese cinismo es tan propio de ti.- dijo.- Adáptate ya, ya no vives con Allan, ahora tienes que ser un buen ejemplo para Alfred.

Alfred. Siempre Alfred. Nunca se detiene a pensar en mí.

-Ojala…- susurre.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ojala mi padre estuviera vivo así no tendrías que soportarme!- Grite.- ¡Solo serian tu y Alfred como siempre y no tendrías porque cuidarme!

-¡Modera tu tono de voz, jovencito!- Grito.- ¡Siempre has sido un rebelde, Arthur! ¡Siempre hacías lo que querías! ¡Por eso tu padre…!- se calló al instante y desvió la mirada. Había hablado de más.

La mire. No necesitaba que completara la frase. Sabía a la perfección lo que me trataba de decir.

-Dilo…- le pedí.- continua con lo que ibas a decir.

-¡Nada!- susurro.

-¿Por eso se murió?- dije.- ¿Por qué yo no hacía más que causar problemas? Es eso lo que querías decir, ¿Verdad?

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡El estaba enfermo y viejo!- dijo tratando de excusarte.

-Yo sé que no fue eso lo que trataste de decirme.- exclame dándome la media vuelta.- Agradécele a Alfred de mi parte. Me voy a dormir.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta de golpe. Las lágrimas corrían sobre mis mejillas, una tras otra como en aquella ocasión. Mi madre me llamo un par de veces mas no le conteste.

Me recosté en la cama y me cubrí con una colcha aparte la cabeza. Como a la media hora oí que alguien abrió la puerta principal.

-No lo he encontrado.- escuche que dijo Alfred a lo lejos.- Tendremos que llamar a la policía.

-No es necesario.- Le contesto mi madre.- Se encuentra en su habitación.

-¡Qué bueno que está en casa!- Exclamo mi hermano.- ¡Hablare con él, mamá y…!

-No.- dijo ella.- no lo interrumpas mientras duerme. Ya mañana podrás decirle lo que quieras.

-But mom…

-I say NO, Alfred. You could talk with your brother tomorrow morning.

-… Yes, mom.

Mi hermano y mi madre subieron juntos. Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

-¡Que descanses, Mamá!- dijo Alfred.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, cariño.

El sonido de dos puertas cerrarse a la par resonó por toda la casa. Cerré los ojos y trate de conciliar el sueño.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Lloré toda la madrugada y solo dormí una hora. Cuando la alarma sonó me dolía la cabeza. Aun así me levante.

Baje a desayunar. Mi madre no me dirigió la palabra y Alfred estaba más dormido que nada, pero despertó después de que sumergió la cara en el cereal.

-¡Idiota!- grite.- ¡Por poco y te ahogas!

El se limito a sonreír mientras que mamá le limpiaba el rostro con una toalla húmeda.

-Es mejor que se vayan a clases.- sugirió.- Falta poco para las siete.

Alfred y yo tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos despedimos. Durante todo el camino Alfred no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar a la escuela cada quien tomo su rumbo. Era viernes y estaba feliz por ello. En efecto tendría que soportar a mis compañeros hoy y tendría el fin de semana libre.

Llegue al salón y sentí como todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, en especial la de Bonnefoy.

-Buenos días.- dije tomando asiento.

Justo cuando me senté, entro el profesor y las clases comenzaron.

Por suerte era viernes por la mañana y nadie se había dado cuenta de lo mal que me sentía.

* * *

¡Segundo capitulo arriba! ^¬^/

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y espero sigan haciéndolo –Si no los acusare con Arthur-

Se acepta de todo: tomatazos, críticas, ideas, sugerencias y corregirme en mi pésimo intento de hablar lenguas extranjeras -sobre todo en lo último-

He aquí las respuestas a los reviews:

DarkCat14: Lo del UsaUK solo era para ver quien caia, pero no hay nada de eso. Si va haber Arthur punk y otras sorpresitas. Tienes razon con lo del M, voy a ver si puedo corregirlo. Gracias x comentar!

nickypooh: Matthew es primo de Alfred y arthur mas adelante voy a explicarlo. y el punto es que el amor se de sin k lo quieran. Gracias por comentar!

maestro jedi: Todos amamos el FrUK! Me alegra k te guste! Gracias por comentar!

hohokamwolf:No importa. igual y yo te contesto aqui! Arthur serio es la razon de mi vida... es tan sexy!1 y admitamolos, k seria de Francis sin la seriedad de Arthur?

Procurare actualizar lo más pronto posible –Si no es que la censura (?) y el sindicato de maestros y trabajadores (?) no me detienen-

¡Gracias x comentar!

**Traducción:**

Vaffanculo: Jódete, púdrete y/o derivados…

¡Oh! ¡Magnifique!: ¡Oh! ¡Magnífico!

Damn: ¡Maldición!

¡I can´t do it!: ¡No puedo hacerlo!

¡Of course!: ¡Claro!/ ¡Por supuesto!

I say NO, Alfred. You could talk with your brother tomorrow morning: Dije No, Alfred. Podrás hablar con tu hermano mañana en la mañana.

Si lo sé… no salgo de lo básico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí, Hetalia no es mío, sino de su creador Himaruya-Sensei.**

* * *

Cap.3

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

_Viernes._

Subí a la bicicleta de un solo movimiento, Seychelles coloco su mochila y la mía en el canasto y se sentó en la parrilla de ésta.

-¡Date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde!- exclamo.

-Eso te pasa por no bajar a tiempo. –dije colocando los pies sobre los pedales.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara la primera clase. Se nos había hecho tarde.

-No vayas tan rápido…- dijo agarrándome de la camisa.- Me voy a despeinar.

-¡Es tu culpa por traer el cabello suelto!- le regañe.- Así que te aguantas.

-¡Bien! ¡Es mi culpa!- grito ofendida.- ¡Lo admito! ¡Eso me pasa por querer arreglarme un poco!

-¡Si ya eres guapa Sey!- exclame metiendo un poco mas de fuerza.- ¡A Matthew le gustas tal y como eres!

-¡C- cállate! ¡N-No lo hice por Matt!

-Por favor Seychelles.- Exclame.- Ya deja de negarlo, si es más que obvio que te GUSTA- recalque.- Y que tu le GUSTAS a él.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!- grito.- Es obvio que solo me ve como a una amiga…- se recargo en mi espalda.

-Créeme Sey, tu le gustas, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de ello.

Deje que la bicicleta anduviera por si sola y cuando perdió velocidad volví a pedalear.

-¿Vas a venir al club el sábado?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-No sé, estoy castigado.- respondí.- ¿Por qué?

-Vamos a hacer una demostración para el abuelo junto con los del club de música.- dijo.- Quería que vinieras a verme bailar.

-Veré que puedo hacer…- dije dando vuelta en la esquina.

-Xóchitl convenció a Antonio y a los latinos de tocar mientras nosotras bailamos.- explico.- Estamos festejando que el club de "Danza Internacional Folclórica y Moderna" cumple un año.

- Oye, aclárame algo…

-¿Dime?

-Comprendo que Xóchitl haya logrado convencer a Antonio y éstos dos a su vez a los latinos, pero… ¿Cómo convencieron a Roderich?- Pregunte.

No es que me pareciera imposible, pero para que el club de música actúe, Roderich tiene que dar su consentimiento, como sea comprendía el porqué de los otros, los latinos son fiesteros por excelencia, Antonio y Xóchitl también, Friedrich con tal de tocar no le importa mucho el lugar o el porqué, pero Roderich es muy especial cuando se trata de tocar el piano y de su club.

-Ah, de eso no estoy segura, supongo que Antonio hablo con él.- respondió.

Si, debió ver sido eso, después de todo Antonio y Roderich fueron amigos durante un tiempo.

-Antonio y sus viejas relaciones, siempre salvando el día.- exclame.

-Ok, fingiré nunca haber escuchado eso.- dijo aferrándose a mi.- ¿Sabes? También hay otro motivo por el cual estoy haciendo esto…

-Lo sé, es por el cumpleaños del abuelo.- agregue.- Que es el sábado.

-Exacto.- exclamo alegre.- Que bueno que lo recuerdes.

Reí por lo bajo. ¡Claro que me acordaba! Si desde la semana pasada planee todo, aun que estos últimos días no puede avanzar en absoluto con lo planeado, todo por culpa de… bueno eso no importa, ya lo haría mañana.

-Estoy pensando que tal vez mañana tú y yo podríamos ir a la plaza, este año tengo planeado preparar una cena especial… ¿Qué opinas?

-Una muy buena idea y cómo vamos por víveres el castigo no valida.

-Exacto, tú sí que me conoces Sey.

-Catorce años de convivencia lo abalan.

Nos echamos a reír. Levante la vista: a lo lejos se podía visualizar la escuela.

-Oye, Francis…- susurro.-No te metas en líos hoy, por favor.

-… En líos, ¿Eh?- exclame haciéndome el ofendido.- ¿Cuándo te he fallado Sey?

-A ver… el año pasado y el anterior y…- farfulló.

-Ok, ya entendí.- dije entrecerrando los ojos.- Ahora deja me apresuro o no vamos a llegar…

-…Que envidia…- exclamo cambiando de tema.- Hoy sales temprano.

-¿Cómo qué temprano? ¡Entro a la primera y salgo a la cuarta! ¡De las siete treinta hasta medio día!

-Por lo menos no entras a la primera para salir hasta la última.- me recalcó.

Llegamos a la escuela, me detuve en la entrada principal. Seychelles me soltó y bajo de un solo movimiento.

-Buen punto…- dije pasándole su mochila.- ¿Quieres que te espere saliendo de clases?

-No, tomare el autobús.- dijo acomodándose la falda. Tomo su mochila y se la echo al hombro.

Mire el reloj de la entrada, faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

-Está bien.- exclame mientras bajaba de la bicicleta.- Ve a clase entonces que faltan cinco minutos.

-rompiste tu record.

-Lo sé.

Seychelles se despidió con un ademan y corrió hacia el aula, yo en cambio lleve la bicicleta al estacionamiento y después corrí al salón de clases.

Me encontré con Antonio y Gilbert en la entrada, entramos y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del salón.

-Hey, Francis, ¿Ya te lo ha dicho, Sey?- Pregunto Antonio sacando su estuche.

-¿Qué el club de música se va a unir al de danza para una demostración?- Antonio asintió.- Sí, ya me lo dijo.

-¿Cómo le hicieron para convencer al señorito?- Pregunto Gilbert sacando su cuaderno.- Ese siempre se niega a todo.

-Oh, no hables así de Rode…- pidió Antonio.- Solo es algo "Delicado" con sus gustos.

-Sí, claro, lo defiendes porque era tu…

-¡Rode y yo éramos buenos amigos y nada más!- exclamo Antonio interrumpiendo a Gilbert.- ¡Estoy arto de que digas que entre él y yo había otra cosa!

-Yo solo opino por lo que veo…- se defendió Gilbert.- Y lo que vi ese día no es algo que los amigos hacen…

-Ya te he dicho que eso fue un accidente, Rode es muy torpe.- dijo Tonio entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Sabes que creo? Creo que tal vez sigues enojado porque Roderich te rechazo.

Gilbert mantuvo la mirada fija en Antonio, había dado en el blanco, suspire con pesadez… Cuando se trata de Roderich es mejor no meterse con ellos.

-El ya no me gusta…- farfullo Gilbert.

-Claro.- Exclamo Antonio.- A cualquiera le dejaría de gustar Roderich después de recibir una golpiza por parte de Elizabeta.

-Esa no es una chica.- dijo Gil recargándose en su mano.

-Tienes razón.

Mis amigos comenzaron a intercambiar comentarios sobre la novia de Roderich, por mi parte comencé a explorar el salón con la vista… Ya todos habían llegado a excepción de Arthur, aun que tampoco es que me interese.

Mire a mis amigos, que al parecer hablaban de… ¿Las gemelas? ¿En qué momento cambiaron de tema?

-Roma es tan bella…- dijo Antonio con aire soñador.- Y Felicia es un encanto.

Antonio y sus lindas primitas… Si tan solo tuvieran unos años más y no fueran parientes de mi amigo… Eso sería el paraíso.

Me volví a la puerta una vez más, esta vez me sorprendí un poco. Arthur había llegado y tenía cara de no haber dormido bien… también note que tenía una herida en la mano… No habrá tratado de… ¿O sí?

No, imposible… es decir, no creo que Arthur sea tan insensato… bueno, aun que no lo conozco bien, pero… El no parece de ese tipo de personas.

Mi mirada se topo con la de Arthur por un instante… Y algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba en peligro.

-Buenos días.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento entre las chicas.

En ese instante entro el profesor y las clases comenzaron. Mire a Arthur de reojo, si que era extraño… ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

No era que me importase, realmente ni me importa… Solo es curiosidad, es decir, si un compañero tiene una herida extraña en la mano es obvio que sientas curiosidad, ¿Verdad?

-Y esto jóvenes, es la teoría de la relatividad.- exclamo el profesor trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el jueves.

El profesor salió del salón y el alboroto se armo tras su partida.

-Hey, Francis…- me llamo Antonio.- ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

-Sí, claro…- conteste levantándome.- Vamos a la cooperativa.

-Eh… creo que no hay necesidad de eso.

Antonio saco varios recipientes con comida de su mochila, Gilbert y yo le dirigimos una mirada interrogante.

-Hoy tía Aida me preparo el almuerzo, pero es demasiado para mí. – Explico.- Así que creo que podemos compartirlo.

Gilbert tomo unos recipientes y se adelanto, Antonio fue tras él con el resto del almuerzo, me quede de pie un rato y los vi salir, me volví hacia las chicas las cuales tenían rodeado a Arthur.

Ya luego cumpliría lo pactado con Seychelles, si trataba de arreglarlo ahora probablemente, y conociéndome, me metería en problemas…

Creo que será otro día Sey.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¿Y quién te gusta entonces?- pregunto Antonio.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas.- dijo Gilbert mirando a otra parte.

Tome un trozo de pan y lo introduje a mi boca. Ver a ese par pelear es como una especie de función de cine.

-Anda, Gilbo… - pidió Tonio entornando los ojos.- Dinos…

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué estas…

-No finjas, si bien dijiste hace un rato "El ya no me gusta"- exclamo algo efusivo, señalándolo.- ¿Verdad, Fra?- dijo girándose hacia mí.

Además de cuando está preocupado, Antonio tiende a llamarme Fra cuando ocupa que sea su cómplice.

-Eso dijiste Gilbo…- susurre acercándomele.- Así que no lo niegues y dinos quien es.

Rodeamos a Gilbert, el cual se mostro sumamente nervioso.

-B-bien les diré…- susurro mirando fijamente el suelo.- esto… s-su nombre es… es…

Su rostro blanco se torno rojo, Antonio y yo nos lanzamos una mirada cómplice.

-¿Es…?- exclamamos indicándole que continuara.

-¡Olvídenlo!- grito.- ¡No pienso decirles!

-Eres malo…- dijo Tonio poniendo un gesto de desilusión.- Gil…

-Di lo que quieras…- exclamo el albino dándole una mordida a un emparedado.- ¡N-nof mef im… importa!

Sonreí, ya luego lo descubriría, Gilbert es pésimo tratando de disimular, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien que le gusta.

Continuamos comiendo hasta quedar satisfechos y aun así sobro comida, Antonio guardo las sobras en un solo recipiente.

-Vayamos al salón.- pidió.- Necesito guardar esto.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Maldita sea la hora en que nos programaron esta clase…- dijo Gilbert por lo bajo mientras se cambiaba de uniforme.- Vash va sobreexplotarnos…

-Mira el lado positivo, terminando esta clase nos vamos a casa.

-Después de dos horas de tortura…- exclamo.- Gracias Antonio eso me hace sentir mucho mejor…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le pregunte.- Desde la mañana estas de un humor…

-Problemas en casa.- dijo con desdén.- El maldito viejo como siempre haciéndonos la vida imposible.

-Que mal…- susurre poniéndome la playera.

-Y que lo digas…- se agacho para acomodarse los tenis.- Aun que no se va a salir con la suya, Inga ya lo puso en su lugar… Pero me inquieta un poco que ella termine cediendo.

-No creo…- dije mientras me sujetaba el cabello.-Tú mamá es una mujer muy inteligente.

-Es tan maravillosa como yo…

-No.- dije con cierta malicia.- Ella es mejor que tú…

-¿Eh?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Bien muchachos, pueden ir a ducharse.-exclamó el profesor.

Me sentía agotado. Dos horas de acondicionamiento físico son una cruel tortura a la cual somos sometidos cada viernes… es como si el abuelo quisiera dejarnos exhaustos para que no hagamos nado estúpido el fin de semana.

Por desgracia no siempre le funciona.

-Bien… Vamos entonces…- farfullo Gilbert.

Antonio y yo lo seguimos.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Todos se estaban desvistiendo, todos a excepción de…

-¡Hey!

Piero golpeo a Arthur con una toalla. Algunos de mis compañeros rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Vamos, Kirkland!- grito Piero empujándolo hacia las duchas.- No te van a violar.

Nuestro compañero se negó alegando que no confiaba en nosotros.

-Da lo mismo…- susurro Antonio.- Como si eso importara.

Mis amigos y yo entramos a las duchas. Pude escuchar a Piero tratando de convencer a Arthur de que entrara a bañarse y como éste le ponía excusas.

-¿Cuánto a que esto termina en jaleo?- dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo apuesto a que vamos a terminar amenazados por el profesor Zwingli.- exclamo Pascal desde el otro extremo de las duchas.- Y si no me creen, miren…- Pascal señalo a Marcel.

En efecto, el problema había comenzado. Marcel y Piero comenzaron a discutir.

-Oh, genial…- dijo con ironía Gustave el cual estaba a mi lado.- Otro pelea de enamorados.

-¡Cállate, Gustave!- gritaron a la par Piero y Marcel.- ¡No estamos enamorados!

-¡Y lo dicen a la par!- Grito Émile saliendo de las duchas.- ¡Un hurra por los enamorados!

Ambos, Piero y Marcel, se sonrojaron mientras reñían a Émile.

Pascal suspiro con pesadez y la verdad era comprensible; ver a Piero y Marcel en ese tipo de situación era de lo más divertido porque aun que sean amigos en ratos no se aguantan, pero el asunto se vuelve un fastidio cuando Gustave y Émile se unen para hacerles bulla ya que no saben cuando parar.

-¡Ya déjenlos en paz!- Grito Pascal.

-Oh, ya apareció un celoso… ¿Con quién quieres, Pascal? ¿Con Piero o con Marcel?- dijo André acercándose a su mellizo.

-¡Cállate, André! ¿Qué clase de hermano eres tú?- reclamo Pascal notoriamente ofendido.

Se armo un escándalo. André y Pascal comenzaron a insultarse, Émile y Gustave siguieron con la bulla de la "inexistente" relación entre Piero y Marcel los cuales a su vez lo negaban cada vez más desesperados.

Menuda escuela de locos, aquí siempre pasa de todo.

Me volví hacia Antonio y Gilbert los cuales se estaban duchando ignorando por completo la situación, bueno aun que es comprensible… esto es cosa de cada viernes, por lo menos desde que comenzamos este año.

Mire hacia donde se encontraba Arthur, parecía hastiado de la situación. Mi compañero se volvió hacia las duchas. Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas por un instante. Pude sentir como, al ser descubierto, el corazón se me detuvo por un instante… rompí el contacto visual.

-Hey…- dijo Gilbert mirándome.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?

-Estas pálido, Fra…- exclamo Antonio acercándose, acto seguido coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla.- Pero si tienes temperatura….

-¿De que estas…?-No puede completar la pregunta ya que fui interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente.

-¡Dejad de armar tanto alboroto!- Grito el profesor Zwingli entrando. Se hizo el silencio.- ¡Se escuchan en todo el edificio! ¡Compórtense ya! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar tanto jaleo los enviare a la dirección a todos!- amenazo cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Se los dije…- exclamo Pascal cerrando la llave de la ducha.- mejor me voy antes de que cambie de opinión.

Todos mis compañeros comenzaron a cambiarse para después retirarse. Pues sí, aquí se ocupa que a uno lo amenacen para que las cosas se hagan.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Apenas habíamos salido del deportivo, de hecho ya estábamos a escasos metros de la salida.

-¡Oh, no!- grito Antonio buscando entre sus cosas.-_ ¡Joder!_

Gilbert y yo nos volvimos hacia nuestro compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntamos a la par.

-Creo que olvide mi móvil en los vestidores…- exclamo completamente preocupado.- ¿Me podrían esperar en lo que voy y vuelvo?- pregunto.

-Pues por mí no hay problema.- dije.

-Ni yo tengo prisa…- exclamo Gilbert.- Pero de todos modos apresúrate.

-¡No tardo!- grito dándose la media vuelta.- ¡Solo esperen aquí!- echo a correr.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Antonio pasó a toda velocidad a un lado nuestro.

-¿Antonio?- le llamé.

Gilbert y yo lo seguimos a paso veloz.

-Tonio…- exclamé tomándolo por el hombro.- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No encontraste tu móvil?

Antonio ni siquiera me hizo caso, lo escuche maldecir un par de veces en su idioma.

-¡Antonio!- grito Gilbert parándose frente a él.- ¡Contesta! Lo encontraste, ¿Sí o no?

-¡No pregunten, solo vámonos de aquí!- exclamo visiblemente molesto acelerando el paso.- ¡Hoy no es mi día!

Lo seguimos. Algo estaba mal, pero conociendo a Tonio lo más seguro es que no nos lo diría.

-¡Estúpido Arthur!- farfullo.

No me atreví a preguntar qué había pasado, pero por lo menos sabía que Arthur estaba involucrado.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Pude escuchar la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. Me encontraba en la cocina preparando una ensalada de frutas. Me asome.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Grito Sey dejándose caer en el sofá.- ¡Creí que este día no iba a acabar!

-Bienvenida.

-¿Qué hay de comer?-pregunto.

- Prepare pescado frito, arroz y verduras al vapor.- dije.- Y de postre hay ensalada de frutas.

-Eso suena bien…- exclamo sobándose el estomago.- Sírveme un poco, por favor, que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¡Enseguida!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Di un sorbo a la limonada que tenía en la mesa y continúe leyendo una revista sobre vinos que había enviado mamá el mes pasado.

Seychelles engullo el último trozo de pescado que había en su plato, se limpio los labios con una servilleta y se volvió a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte dando otro largo sorbo a mi bebida sin dejar de leer.

-¿Ya te disculpaste con Arthur?- Lanzo de golpe.

Trague con dificultad. Seychelles me lanzo una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Ah…- balbucee apartándome de ella.- Pues… no…

Seychelles entrecerró los ojos mientras que arqueaba las cejas.

-Y no lo hiciste porque…- inquirió acercándose.

No pude retroceder mas, había llegado al límite del sillón. Mi hermana quedo a escasos centímetros míos.

-Porque seguro terminaba metido en un embrollo…- solté con dificultad.- Si con decirte que hoy no pude ni verlo a los ojos…

-¿A los ojos?- Pregunto colocando ambas manos sobre mi hombro izquierdo.- ¿Y por qué lo mirabas en lugar de acercarte y hablarle?

-No sé, tal vez esperaba que dijera algo como: _¡Hey tú! ¿¡Qué demonios miras!_ –Exclame.- Como sea, lo estuve pensando y tal vez sea difícil… Arthur es… es extraño, no he tratado mucho con él pero es extraño y me fastidia.

-¿Cómo puede molestarte alguien a quien apenas conoces?- pregunto.- eso no tiene sentido.

Guarde silencio. Tal vez carecía de lógica pero era así y no podía evitarlo. Hay algo en Arthur que no me gusta, no sé si es esa pulcritud que muestra o esa mirada indiferente… Solo sé que hay algo en el que me fastidia.

-Bueno, aun que quien soy yo para juzgarte realmente…- dijo levantándose.- Yo tampoco se nada sobre él.

Se paro frente mío y sonrió. Su sonrisa era siniestra.

-Pero sé lo que necesito…- dijo jalándome las mejillas.- Así que está bien, ¿No?

Asentí, Sey me soltó.

-¿Se puede saber porque es tan importante para ti que haga esto?- le pregunte masajeándome la cara.

-Ah, eso es porque Arthur es primo de Matthew… - exclamo Seychelles tomando el plato de la mesita.- De ahí en mas no tengo algún otro motivo.

Salió de la sala llevando consigo lo que había ensuciado. Me deje caer en el sillón, coloque mi brazo sobre la frente… Qué problema, estoy entre la espada y la pared. Si me disculpo con Arthur corro el riesgo de que éste quiera matarme, y si eso no ocurre Antonio y Gilbert se encargaran de hacerlo en cuando se enteren, mas si no lo hago corro el riesgo de que Seychelles se la tome conmigo.

Diablos… Y ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Hey, Francis…

Entre abrí los ojos. Seychelles me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El abuelo llamo, dijo que nos arregláramos porque nos vamos a ir a cenar fuera.

-¿Cenar?- pregunte mirando el reloj, eran las siete en punto.- ¡Es tarde!- grite sentándome de golpe.- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- pregunte.

-Lucias cansado, así que creí sería conveniente dejarte dormir.- dijo sentándose a mi costado.- Además de que te preocupas, hoy comemos fuera, deberías estar feliz porque te libraste de cocinar.

-¡Me gusta cocinar!

-…Es cierto, lo siento.- dijo dándose de golpecillos sobre la frente.- Lo olvide.

-Da lo mismo… ¿A qué hora viene?

-No sé…- respondió alzando los hombros.

-Bien…- suspire con pesadez.- Voy a cambiarme.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Para cuando el abuelo llego ya estábamos listos. Salimos de inmediato y no tardamos mucho en llegar al restaurant.

Uno de los meseros nos indico que lo siguiéramos, Sey me tomo del brazo, el abuelo iba tras nosotros.

Nos posicionamos en una de las mesas del centro, el mesero nos dejo el menú y con una ligera reverencia procedió a retirarse.

-Hoy se me antoja algo ligero…- susurro Seychelles ojeando el menú.- Un soufflé de coliflor o algo así…

-No divagues mucho.- le pidió el abuelo.- Tómatelo con calma y decide bien lo que deseas cenar, chéri.

-Pidamos vino tinto para acompañar la cena.- sugerí.

El abuelo sonrió. Comenzamos a discutir sobre que vino sería mejor para la ocasión. Seychelles nos miro algo confusa.

-No te sientas excluida, cariño.- le dijo el abuelo.- Si quieres podemos hablar de otra cosa.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.- exclamo ella.- Pero verles hablar de algo en común me agrada, así que prosigan, ya encontrare en que pasar el tiempo.

Reímos por lo bajo.

-Cuando mamá venga a visitarnos le pediré que te de unas cuantas lecciones de enología y marinaje.- dije.- Veras que será divertido.

-Si es que viene…- farfullo Seychelles doblando la servilleta.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Al poco rato llego el mesero a preguntar nuestra orden, una vez que tomada se retiro y el silencio volvió a la mesa.

-Iré al tocador…- dije levantándome.- Enseguida vuelvo.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Moje mis manos y las pase entre mi cabello, arreglándolo un poco. El lavabo de hombres estaba completamente vacío, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar. Como sea, saque un listón de mi bolsillo y ate mi cabello con éste.

-Perfecto…

Me mire en el espejo una vez más para asegurarme de que no hubiese nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba perfecto.

Escuche la puerta entreabrirse mas no le preste mucha atención.

-L-lo siento…- escuche decir a alguien. Me volví hacia la puerta.- No sabía que este es el baño de señoritas.

-Soy hombre.- le dije al recién llegado el cual me resultaba conocido.

-Ah…- exclamo.- Por un segundo creí que… pues que eras una mujer.

-Suele pasarme a menudo.

-Oye…- dijo acercándose a mí.- ¿De casualidad tu y yo no nos hemos visto en otra parte?

-Posiblemente.- dije apretando un poco más el lazo en mi cabello.

-¿De casualidad estudias en el instituto medio y medio superior Marseille?- pregunto.

Eso no era coincidencia. Preste más atención al tipo frente mío. Rubio, alto, ojos azules y un mechón de pelo muy peculiar... Juro por dios que he visto a este tipo antes.

-Sí, así es.- le respondí.- Estoy en el último año, en el grupo B.

-Arthur está en la misma clase que tu.

-¿Conoces a Arthur?- cuestione.

-Claro que lo conozco, si vivo con él.- Exclamo.

Claro que conozco a este tipo. Es el chico que iba abrazado de Arthur el otro día. Trague saliva… ¿Eso significa que es su pareja?

-Sé lo que tú y tus amigos le hicieron…- exclamo de pronto cambiando su semblante alegre por uno serio.- Y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir…

-Mira, sobre eso…

-Cállate y escucha.- me ordeno tomándome por el cuello de la camisa. Trague saliva un par de veces, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza a tal grado que lo sentía en la garganta.- Si me vuelvo a enterar de que le han hecho algo a Arthur se las verán conmigo, y créeme que no tendré piedad.

Me soltó dejándome de rodillas en el suelo. Se dio la media vuelta y salió del baño. Me quede estático.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Volví a la mesa con Sey y el abuelo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- pregunto mi hermanita.

-lo siento…- dije aun nervioso.- Vamos a comer, ¿Vale?

-Francis, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.- Estas pálido…

-Nada…- insistí.- Vamos a comer, ¿Sí?

Seychelles asintió no muy convencida.

No quería ser grosero, pero no me apetecía hablar del encuentro en el baño con el novio de Arthur.

La noche continuó tranquila entre alguna que otra charla sobre la demostración de mañana. Aun que en ratos solo podía concentrarme en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

La imagen de Arthur con ese tipo no salía de mi cabeza.

Arthur… Arthur Kirkland… Ese chico solo me ha traído problemas.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

_Viernes._

Para el final de la segunda clase ya no me dolía la cabeza, pero me sentía un poco decaído.

-Arthur…- dijo Sthefany.- Lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió ayer.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Frida dijo:

-Te pedimos una disculpa.

-Tu tranquilo.- dijo Berenice.- Ten por seguro que el director ya los puso en su lugar.

-No hay problema…- dije.- Ustedes no sabían nada.

¿O sí? Les dirigí una mirada inquisidora.

-… realmente no, pero lo sentíamos venir.- dijo Frida.- Uno no puede fiarse de nadie.

-Y mucho menos de BFT.- agrego Sthefany.

Sonreí. Las chicas se acercaron a mí.

-O-oye, Arthur…- dijo entrecortadamente Berenice.- ¿Te apetecería ir a comer con nosotras?

-¡Berenice!- exclamo Sofí.- ¡Que atrevida! ¿Qué tal si ya tiene planes?

-Me encantaría.- dije levantándome.

Nos dirigimos al comedor. Tomamos unas de las mesas de la entrada y las chicas comenzaron a charlar, yo, en cambio, busque con la vista a Alfred o a Matthew.

Vi a Matthew sentado al lado de Seychelles en una de las mesas del rincón, junto a ellos se encontraba Alfred y… una chica morena clara de cabello negro trenzado sobre su hombro derecho, la cual, al parecer, discutía con él.

Apenas tenemos tres días aquí y ya nos ganamos enemigos.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Al terminar el receso teníamos clase de deporte, miré por un instante ambos deportivos y pregunte:

-¿En cuál de los dos es?

-El que esta tras la cafetería.- contesto una de mis compañeras.

-¿Y por qué no en el otro?- le cuestione.- Si es mucho más grande y esta mejor ubicado.

-No podemos entrar ahí.- dijo Sofí.- Esta prohibido.

-¿Y por qué?

-Eso es porque…

-No podemos hablar respecto a ello y ustedes chicas lo saben.- interrumpió Brida, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a las demás. Se volvió hacia mi.- Solo le diré que ha estado inhabilitado hace aproximadamente tres años…

Las mire algo confundido y es que, de estar alegres y risueñas, después de aquel último comentario lucían tristes y sombrías.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-no…- susurro Berenice.- Solo un par de recuerdos tristes. Eso es todo.

-Ya no hablemos de eso.-exclamo Sthefany.- mejor entremos a la clase antes de que el profesor Zwingli nos regañe.

Si que era extraño. Mire de reojo el otro edificio. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Bien muchachos!- exclamo el profesor.- Pueden ir a ducharse.

Trague saliva. No es que no deseara bañarme después de dos horas de ejercicio intensivo pero… Para bañarse hay que desnudarse y eso significaría descubrir mi…

-¡Kirkland!

Volví a la realidad al instante.

-¿S-si, profesor Zwingli?- dije tratando de recuperar la calma.

-¿No piensa ducharse, Kirkland?- cuestiono.

-ah… si, si… claro que si…- dije entrecortadamente.

Diablos. Diablos y centellas. Maldita sea, maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea!

Es ahora cuando me pregunto… ¿¡Por qué diablos pedí que me hicieran un tatuaje justo ahí!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Entre a las duchas. Todos mis compañeros estaban desnudándose o desnudos, era el único con el uniforme de deportes puesto.

Uno de los chicos se acerco a mí y me dio un golpe con una toalla.

-¡Hey!- grite.

-¡Vamos, Kirkland!- grito empujándome a las duchas.- No te van a violar.

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces y me volví a mi lugar original.

-Me quedo aquí.- dije.- no me fio de ustedes.

-Oh, vamos Kirkland, ¿No me digas que no piensas perdonarnos la broma de bienvenida?

-Eso me va y me viene.- dije sentándome en una de las bancas junto a los vestidores.- Igual no pienso ducharme…

No por lo menos con todos ellos dentro. Eso sería exponerme. Si quiero ducharme tendría que esperar a que mis compañeros se fuesen, eso implicaba perder tiempo y vagar un rato sin ser descubierto por el profesor Zwingli.

-¿Qué acaso eres de eso que le tienen pavor a los baños públicos por los gérmenes y esas cosas?

-Ya déjalo, Piero…- exclamo otro de mis compañeros.- Si quiere apestar es su problema, no el tuyo… es molesto verte insistirle…

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Marcel.- exclamo Piero.- y yo puedo estar con quien quiera e insistirle cuanto quiera, tu a mi no me mandas.

-Oh, genial…- dijo con ironía un tercero, el cual se estaba duchando.- Otro pelea de enamorados.

-¡Cállate, Gustave!- gritaron a la par Piero y Marcel.- ¡No estamos enamorados!

-¡Y lo dicen a la par!- Grito otro que apenas salía de bañarse.- ¡Un hurra por los enamorados!

-¡Émile!- Gritaron completamente sonrojados los implicados.

-¡Ya déjenlos en paz!- grito Pascal desde las duchas también.

-Oh, ya apareció un celoso… ¿Con quién quieres, Pascal? ¿Con Piero o con Marcel?- dijo un chico idéntico a Pascal solo que un poco más alto y su cabello era más obscuro.

-¡Cállate, André! – Grito Pascal.- ¿Qué clase de hermano eres tú?

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar y armar una revuelta. Piero y Marcel negaron todo el tiempo tener algo. Pascal y André empezaron a insultarse. Émile y Gustave siguieron con la bulla.

Me quede estático. Esta es una maldita escuela de locos. Trate de ignorarlos y dirigí mi atención a otra parte. Mi mirada se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules que me miraban también.

El estúpido de Bonnefoy tenía clavados sus ojos en mí, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo también lo observaba, desvió la mirada al instante.

Desde la primera hora me había dado cuenta que Bonnefoy me miraba de reojo, de hecho, en todas las clases lo hizo… y es muy molesto… hace que me sienta acosado.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Cuando por fin mis compañeros se calmaron, después de que el profesor Zwingli nos amenazara con enviarnos a la dirección, se fueron retirando uno tras otro hasta dejarme solo.

Una vez que note que ya nadie volvería, me quite la ropa con sumo cuidado y procedí a bañarme.

El agua estaba fría, pero se sentía bien. Comencé a jabonarme sin dejar de observar a mis alrededores, no me fiaba del todo, cualquiera de los chicos podría regresar en cualquier momento.

Observe con cuidado la zona donde tengo el tatuaje, y me pregunte por enésima vez en que estaba pensando.

Y por descuidarme, un poco de jabón entro en mis ojos. Ardía. Levante el rostro y deje que el agua cayese directamente a éste.

De pronto escuche el sonido de un golpe y a alguien maldecir por lo bajo. Alguien había entrado. Abrí los ojos pero no vi absolutamente nada.

Salí de las duchas a toda velocidad, entreabrí la puerta y me asome, no había nadie en los pasillos. ¿Lo habría imaginado?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Al salir de la escuela me dirigí directo a casa. Al llegar no me sorprendió encontrarla hecha un desastre como siempre, procedí a limpiar.

Para cuando termine Alfred llego y volvió a hacer un desorden. Me moleste un poco pero fingí que no me interesaba.

-¿En dónde estabas?- Pregunto.

-En la escuela.- respondí.- En el deportivo para ser exactos.

-No hoy, ayer…- exclamo.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-…En el muelle.

-Creí que te quedarías a descansar en casa.- me reclamó.- Por algo te dejaron irte, ¿No?

-Pues creo que decidí cambiar los planes.-le respondí. -Oye, Alf…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Quién era la chica que estaba con ustedes en el receso?- Le pregunte.

Alfred me miro un instante, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

-Una chica morena clara con el cabello trenzado.- dije.

Alfred se quedo en silencio y se froto la barbilla. Después de un rato abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió.

-esto… es una de mis compañeras… creo que se llama Flor… Qué raro, ¿No?- exclamó.- Y a todo esto porque preguntas, ¿Te gusto o algo así?

-No, solo que note que estabas discutiendo con ella.

-Ah, eso…- dijo.- ni siquiera recuerdo el porqué.

Alfred se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Por mi parte me dispuse a poner en orden la casa otra vez.

Si no limpio yo, nadie lo hace.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Comenzó a oscurecer y mi madre aun no llegaba. Alfred le llamo con mi móvil un par de veces pero no contesto.

-Habrá ido a trabajar…- exclamo devolviéndome mi celular.- Me manda a buzón.

-eso espero…- dije acomodando unas revistas.

Termine de arreglar la casa y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿quieres un poco de té?- le pregunte a Alfred sacando la tetera.

-¡No, gracias!- grito.- Ya me preparare algo después.

Prepare un poco de té y scones. Alfred entro al poco rato a la cocina tomo una rebanada de pastel y un vaso con leche.

-¿En serio vas a cenar eso?-le pregunte mirando el betún que era de color verde muy llamativo.- No parece muy sano.

-Tú vas a cenar scones con té y nadie te dice nada.- respondió para después salir de la cocina.

-Stupid…- farfulle.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Después de cenar lave la bajilla.

Alfred me llamo desde la sala para que viéramos una película juntos. Una vez que termine me dirigí a la sala y me senté a su lado.

-¿De qué trata?- le pregunte.

-Es sobre unos aliens que llegan a la tierra, a Washington para ser exactos, para tratar de exterminar a la raza humana y después aparece un superhéroe americano y salva el día.- Exclamó completamente emocionado.- ¡La he visto como diez veces y no deja de parecerme genial!

Lo mire no muy convencido. Odio ese tipo de películas, pero tratar de quitarle el control a Alf y ver algo de lo que a mí me gusta iba a terminar en: "¡Arthur, cámbiale!" o en "¡Arthie está muy aburrida!" o también en "¡Cámbiale, por favor, cámbiale, cámbiale, cámbiale~!" y después me dolería la cabeza.

Así que termine viendo una estúpida película americana.

-¡Hey guys!- grito una voz femenina.

Nos volvimos a la puerta principal. Mamá cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

-¡Hey mom!- exclamo Alfred.

-Hola madre.-le salude.

-lamento haberme ido sin avisar…- exclamo.- Pero me llamaron del trabajo y tuve que ir a arreglar algunas cosas.

-oh, no te preocupes…- dijo mi hermano colocando su brazo sobre mi espalda.- Arthie y yo no las supimos arreglar solos.

-ah, me parece perfecto.- dijo sentándose en el brazo del sofá.- Hey, que les parece si vamos a cenar fuera.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué dices Arthur?

-No puedo, tengo mucha tarea…- me excuse. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de salir.- Vayan ustedes, además ya cene.

Alfred hizo un gesto de desilusión.

-Ok, entonces seremos Alf y yo.- exclamó mi madre levantándose.- De todos modos te traeremos algo, Arthie.

-Pero ya he cenado.- recalque.

-Dije que te traeremos algo y punto.

Alfred se levanto también y salió tras mamá dejándome completamente solo. Tome el control del televisor y di un vistazo a la programación.

-Macbeth… …- dije cambiando de canal.- Es una buena obra.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-Arthur…- escuche a lo lejos.- Arthur, despierta…

Abrí los ojos y me vi en mi habitación. Qué raro, que yo recuerde estaba en la sala.

-No te asustes…- dijo mi madre acariciándome la frente.- Cuando llegamos estabas dormido en el sofá y tu hermano te cargo hasta tu cuarto.- me explico.- Te trajimos unas crepas deliciosas… están rellenas de frutas rojas y chocolate semi amargo.

-está bien…- dije acurrucándome.- me las comeré mañana.

-de hecho…- susurro.- estaba pensando en que podríamos comerlas ahora… tu y yo, juntos… y charlar sobre lo que paso ayer…

Desvié la mirada y guarde silencio.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo.- Quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¿Quieres algo de té?- dijo sirviendo un poco en la taza.

Asentí lentamente, ella me sirvió un poco.

Di un sorbo al té y después introduje un trozo de crepa en mi boca. No estaba nada mal.

-Lo siento…- susurro picoteando una de las crepas con el tenedor.- Por lo que dije ayer.

La miré, realmente lucia arrepentida. Levanto la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

-…Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre haya muerto… ni de que yo sea tan obsesiva con ustedes… - dijo sin dejar de mirarme.- la verdad, Arthur, es que estoy aterrada.- confeso.- Siempre fuimos Alfred y yo, y tú con Allan al otro lado del mundo, y yo estaba acostumbrada a solo ver por uno y de pronto pasa todo esto y… es tan raro, ¿Sabes? No sé cómo tratar con ambos, es que me es difícil porque…

-Porque Alfred y yo fuimos educados de manera diferente.- le interrumpí. Ella asintió.- Eso lo comprendo a la perfección, pero debes de aprender a controlar tus emociones.

-Tienes razón, debo de controlarme… la verdad, Arthie, es que me siento muy triste, tu padre y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero jamás le desee la muerte. Yo lo quise mucho.

Lo último que dijo en verdad me sorprendió. Cuando era pequeño e iba en vacaciones a visitar a Alfred y a mamá a USA, siempre la oía quejarse de papá y decir cosas negativas de él. Jamás menciono si sentía o sintió algo hacia él y de pronto dice que…

-Yo amaba a Allan, pero las cosas no siempre tienen un final feliz, ¿Sabes?- dijo entrecortadamente.

La mire con atención: Estaba llorando.

-Yo no quería que se muriera. No quería.- exclamó.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Pude escuchar sus sollozos de igual manera.

Me levante y me dirigí al otro lado de la mesa, me pare tras ella y la abrace.

-No llores, por favor.- le pedí.- Si Alfred te escucha se preocupara mucho.

Se limpio las lagrimas y coloco sus manos sobre las mías.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que verme de esta manera…- dijo entre sollozos.- Arthur.

-No hay problema.

-Es de caballeros consolar a las damas…- susurro.- Apuesto que eso te lo enseño Allan.

-En efecto.

-Perdón…- volvió a decir.- Por ser tan imprudente.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema. Ahora, vayamos a dormir…- dije mirando el reloj.- Que es tarde.

Mamá se limpio las lagrimas una vez más, subimos juntos, una vez arriba me dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Arthie.- susurro.- Que descanses.

Se dio la media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación. Era obvio que aun estaba triste.

-Gracias…- susurre entrando a mi cuarto.

Me deje caer en la cama y enterré el rostro en la almohada, de ahí no supe nada más: Caí en un profundo sueño.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

_Sábado._

-_Réveillez-vous belle au bois dormant... c'est le matin, vous savez ce que cela signifie?_- Reconocí a la perfección su voz.

Me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada.

-Solo sé que es sábado…- farfulle semiconsciente.- Y eso significa que puedo dormir hasta tarde.

-No, tontito.- susurro Sey mientras enredaba sus dedos entre mi cabello.- Significa que hoy vamos de compras.

-Sey… por favor, te lo ruego… ¡Son las seis de la mañana!

-¿Y eso que? ¡Si quieres comprar pescado de calidad que mejor hora que esta! ¡Todo es mejor fresco!

-mmm…

-¡Levántate! ¡Anda, Francis!- me tiro del cabello.

-…Quiero dormir…- gimotee.

-¡Ya tendrás tiempo por la tarde!- exclamo comenzando a dar de brinquitos.- ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate, Francis!

-¿Y en que nos vamos?- inquirí sentándome.

-¡En la bicicleta! ¿En que mas? Ahora mueve el culo de la cama y ponlo en el asiento de ésta, ¡Nos vamos a la plaza!

_Dios, si no mal recuerdo, hace catorce años te pedí unos peces tropicales, no una hermana con el nombre de unas islas tropicales._

-¡Francis, muévete!- me ordeno.

_Seguramente tenías hemorroides y por eso te equivocaste._

-¡Francis!- volvió a gritar.

_Como sea, lo hecho está hecho._

-¡Ya voy!

_Pero me sigues debiendo unos peces._

Me levante muy a mi pesar y comencé a arreglarme, Sey seguía gritando que me apresurara desde la puerta. Hoy si que será un día pesado.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¿¡Vez como tengo razón!- exclamó.- ¡Mira que frescura!

Seychelles tomo el pescado con ambas manos y lo coloco frente mío.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser pescadora?- le pregunte entre bostezos. Estaba muy cansado.

Entorno los ojos, alzo la ceja y me lanzó una mirada asesina, tomo al pescado por la cola y me dio un golpe con él.

-¿¡S-se puede saber que demonios te pasa!

-¡Eres un idiota! – grito dándome otro golpe.

-¡Lo sea o no ese no es motivo para que me golpees!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¿Pescado?

-Listo.

-¿Verduras?

-Listo.

-¿Aceite y condimentos?

-Listos.

-Bien, no falta nada.

-Oye, Francis…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Y que vas a hacer de postre?

-…

-¿Francis?

-…Lo olvide…

-Idiota.

-¿Quieres dejar de insultarme?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Al llegar a casa, después de una pequeña parada en una tienda de repostería, procedí a acomodar todo lo que habíamos comprado.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a Sey.

-Las nueve en punto.- exclamó.- El abuelo ya debe estar en la escuela.

-¿Y a que hora es la demostración?

-A las once y media, pero tengo que llegar a las diez para ensayar.- dijo.- Así que debo de arreglarme de inmediato…

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos allá.- exclame colocando una cosas en la alacena.

-Nos vemos entonces…- grito subiendo las escaleras.- ¡Y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Deje la bicicleta en el estacionamiento. Alce la mirada hacia el salón de música, seguramente Antonio debía de estar ensayando junto con los demás chicos del club o tal vez estaba con los del equipo de Fútbol. Mire en mi celular, eran las once en punto. Lo más seguro es que todos estaban ensayando para la demostración.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el deportivo. A lo lejos mire a un trió de rubios fuera de éste, en cuanto uno de ellos me notó guardaron silencio al instante. Pude reconocerlos, eran Matthew, Arthur y el chico de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Francis.- exclamo Matthew sonriendo.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien.- le conteste tratando de ignorar a sus acompañantes.- ¿Tu también vienes a ver la demostración de Seychelles?

-Así es. Le prometí… bueno, me hizo prometerle que no me la perdería.- explico tocándose la nuca nervioso.- Ya sabe que ella suele ser muy perseverante cuando se lo propone.

-Esa es la Sey que conozco.- exclame con orgullo.

-¡Ah!- exclamo de pronto.- Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo volviéndose a Arthur y compañía.- No los he presentado.

Matthew me tomo del brazo y me acerco a los chicos, fingí una sonrisa.

-Francis…- dijo Matthew señalando a ambos.- Ellos son Arthur y Alfred mis p…

La presentación de Matthew fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil sonando.

-Permíteme un momento…- le pedí.- ¿Allo?

_-¿¡En donde estas! ¡Más te vale que ya estés llegando! ¿¡Antonio está contigo! ¿¡Esta Xóchitl con él!-_ Grito Sey al otro lado de la línea.-_ ¡Esto está mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Haz algo, por favor! ¡Pero muévete y hazlo! ¡Bye bye!_

-Me ha colgado…- masculle.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto Matthew.

-Eh, supongo… Sí, creo… la verdad no sé.- masculle.- Debo irme, así que… fue un gusto conocerlos…

Hice un ademan con la mano y, dándome la vuelta, corrí lo más rápido que pude al salón de clase. Si Antonio y Xóchitl se fueron juntos lo más seguro es que estuvieran encerrados en alguno de los salones haciendo… bueno, eso lo averiguaré en cuando los encuentre.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

_-No, no Toño… En serio créeme que ya no quiero que volvamos, lo nuestro se acabo, acéptalo._

Esto iba mal y para largo. Antonio le estaba insistiendo a Xóchitl para que volvieran, y no ocupo saber hablar español para saber que de eso va la conversación.

_-Xóchitl, florecilla mía… _

_-No Toño, ya no._

Me lo pensé un par de veces antes de entrar e interrumpir la plática.

-Francis…- exclamó Antonio en cuanto me vio entrar.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Eso no importa.- dije tomando a ambos de la muñeca.- ¡La presentación está a punto de comenzar y solo faltan ustedes!

-¡La presentación!-Grito la ex de Antonio- _¡Chingada m…!_ ¡Sey va a matarme!

-Corrección… - dijo Antonio.- Va a matarnos.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Los mataría a ambos en este preciso instante de no ser que los ocupo!- exclamo mi hermana furiosa.- ¡Antonio a la guitarra! ¡Xóchitl a vestirte! ¡Ahora!

Ambos echaron a correr hacia donde se les indico. Eran las once con veinte y ya estaba todo lleno, solo faltaba el abuelo para poder comenzar.

-¿¡Y tú que esperas! – Grito Seychelles empujándome a las gradas.- ¡Ve a sentarte!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Al final la presentación fue todo un éxito. Quien iba a pensar que la música boliviana es tan melancólica y hermosa, la música cubana tan movida y que la música mexicana despierta tu instinto fiestero.

Además Sey, Lilly, Elizabeta, Xóchitl y Felicia estuvieron excelentes, bailaron muy bien. Todos los estudiantes que se colaron a ver la presentación aplaudían y gritaban eufóricos y pedían un baile extra, las chicas se negaron debido a que estaban cansadas y más de uno dio un suspiro desilusión.

Una vez que todos salieron corrí hacia Seychelles y la abrace.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Excelente!- exclame eufórico.- ¡Les ha quedado perfecto! ¡Me siento orgulloso!

-Gracias…- susurro a mi oído.- Pero debes de irte ahora…

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?

-Porque esas delicias que vamos a comer no se hacen por si solas…- susurro abrasándome.- Haz que me sienta orgullosa yo también, haciendo lo que mejor sabes.

-Está bien.- dije soltándola.- Nos vemos en la casa.

-Nos vemos…-Grito corriendo hacia los vestidores.- ¡Suerte!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamo Seychelles colocando el pastel en la mesa.

-Luce delicioso…- dijo el abuelo sin dejar de sonreír.- y huele muy bien.

-¡Pues claro!- grito Sey colgándoseme del brazo.- ¡Si Francis lo ha hecho! ¡Es obvio que luzca, huela y tenga un sabor delicioso!

-Venga…- dije con modestia.- No es para tanto.

-Claro que lo es, ¿Verdad?

-Tienes talento, Francis.- dijo el abuelo.- En definitiva tienes que entrar a una facultad de gastronomía.

-No hablemos de mí…- Pedí sonrojándome.- ¡Es su cumpleaños!

-Je, la verdad es que me siento alagado, una excelente demostración y una deliciosa comida… ¡Es más de lo que puedo pedir!

-Y tal vez para navidad se nos haga el milagro de que Francis deje de meterse en problemas… ¡Y saque diez en Idiomas!- exclamo Seychelles burlona, abrazándolo.- Pero por hoy, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Hey!- exclamé ofendido.

El abuelo y mi hermana comenzaron a reír, y a decir verdad yo también. La risa es algo contagioso.

Cantamos feliz cumpleaños al abuelo por enésima vez y contamos alguno que otro chiste. Comimos pastel hasta quedar satisfechos y bailamos, si bailamos, las viejas canciones que el abuelo solía bailar cuando nuestra querida abuela vivía.

Más tarde llamo mamá para felicitarlo, después papá.

En si fue una noche algo movida, pero la verdad fue también una de las más divertidas.

Vimos películas hasta tarde y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá como cuando Sey y yo éramos niños y mamá aun no trabajaba en los viñedos.

Fue una de las pocas noches que me hizo sentir nostalgia también. No solo por recordar los viejos tiempos cuando mis padres pasaban más tiempo con nosotros, sino también porque, en un momento dado, ella volvió a mi mente…

Jeanne.

Hace tiempo que no la recordaba.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

Sábado.

Podía escuchar una canción a lo lejos, conforme despertaba la escuchaba más cercana hasta el punto en que comenzó a taladrar en mis oídos.

"_This love has taken its toll on me… She said Goodbye too many times before."_

-mmm… ¡Alfred! ¿¡Podrías bajar un poco el volumen!- grite.

"_And her heart is breaking in front of me…__ I have no choice because I won't say goodbye anymore."_

-¿¡Qué dijiste! ¡No te escuché!

-¡Que le bajes al volumen! ¡Maldición!

Vaya manera de despertar.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Tome asiento, las platos estaban ya acomodados en la mesa y mi mamá en la cocina haciendo unos panqueques.

_-I think they're O.K_.-Cantaba a todo volumen- _If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away…_

-¿Y por que a mamá no le dices nada?- farfullo Alfred molesto sentándose a mi lado.- Eres tan malo…

-Solo permíteme recordarte que duermo en el cuarto vecino, dime, ¿Qué sentirías si yo pusiera mi música a todo volumen mientras tú duermes?

-Pensé que estabas despierto.

-Es sábado, Alfred, ¿Quién en su santo juicio se levanta temprano los sábados?

-Los deportistas, los trabajadores… ¿Los estudiantes en Japón?

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Justo eran las ocho en punto cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Esta abierto!- grito mi madre colocando un plato lleno de panqueques sobre la mesa.- ¡Pase!

La puerta se abrió despacio. Tras ella apareció Matthew.

-¡Oh Matt, honey!- exclamo mi madre.- ¡Bienvenido!

-Buenos días…- susurro Matthew.- ¿Me permite pasar?

-¡Claro! ¡Recuerda que esta es tu casa también! Ven a comer unos panqueques, están recién hechos.- le pidió.- ¿y cómo están tus padres? Hace tiempo que no los veo… ¿Y que te trae por aquí, por cierto?

-Mamá…- le regañe.- Déjalo hablar.

-Sí, si… cierto, perdón Matt, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, solo vengo a invitar a Alfred y a Arthur a unirse a algún club…- dijo sentándose junto a mamá.- Bueno, si usted se los permite…

-¿Y quef… t-tiposh… activi… sonj…?- dijo Alfred.

-¡Alfred! ¡No hables con la boca llena! ¡Es de mala educación!- grite.- ¡Ten compostura!

-Deportivas como el equipo de Fútbol, el de Catch ball y el de baloncesto, y culturales como el club de danza, el de música, literatura, dibujo, anime-manga, teatro, apreciación del arte y cine.- explico Matthew con amabilidad pasando por alto mis regaños.

-¡Si que son muchos!- exclamo Alfred emocionado.

-¿Y cómo funcionan?- pregunte.

-Son clubes creados por los alumnos, se hacen todos los sábados por la mañana en la escuela y son gratuitos.

-¡Se apuntan!- grito mamá dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Los platos vibraron.

-¿¡Eh!

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Llegamos a poco antes de las diez a la escuela. Era tan extraño ver tantos alumnos en sábado, aun que creo que era más extraño aun que nosotros estuviéramos ahí.

-Nunca imagine que llegaría el día en que pasaría los sábados en la escuela.- exclamo Alfred.

-Guárdate ese comentario para cuando estés dentro de algún club, Alf.

-Oh, cierto, ¿Y tú en que club estas, Matt?-exclamo Alfred ignorándome por completo.

-El año pasado estaba en el de apreciación del arte, pero este año me inscribí a clases de piano y no tengo tiempo para esto; de no ser por ello me hubiese inscrito al club de música o el de dibujo, ¿y ustedes piensan unirse a alguno?

-Tal vez entre al equipo de Fútbol.- farfulle.

-Bien, entonces vamos primero vamos a la cancha junto al deportivo y de ahí al audiovisual.

El deportivo. Recordé lo que las chicas habían mencionado el día anterior, seguramente Matt sabría algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Matthew!- exclame.- ¡Ahora que mencionas lo del deportivo…!

-¡Hey!- grito Alfred interrumpiéndome.- ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo que el futbol y el football soccer es lo mismo! ¡Exijo una explicación!

Matthew y yo nos lanzamos una mirada.

-Idiota…

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

El árbitro dio un silbatazo, deteniendo el juego. Matthew le saludo con un ademan, el chico se quito la gorra dejando caer una larga coleta…

Corrección, es chica.

-¡Hey, Matt!- grito la chica corriendo hacia mi primo. Se dieron un abrazo rápido.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo…

-Hola, Flor…- exclamo Alfred acercándose a la morena. La chica frunció el ceño.

-Mi nombre es Xóchitl, gringuito.

-¿Sabes que ese término es ofensivo en mi país?- gruño Alfred alzando la ceja. Una risa torcida se dibujo en los labios de la chica.

-En efecto, si por algo te lo digo.

_-Witch…_

_-Pendejo…_

-¿¡Qué dijiste!- Exclamaron a la par.

Matthew se paro entre ambos separándolos un poco. Ambos miraron a direcciones contrarias y, no sé si considerarlo curioso, escalofriante o estúpido, se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo.

-Esto, no discutan, por favor…- les pidió.- esto, la razón porque vine es que…- la chica lo miro.- mi primo Arthur quiere unirse al equipo.

Levante la vista, la chica me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió en señal de aprobación.

-Me parece bien.- exclamo.- Después de todo nos hace falta uno en el equipo.

-¡No!- exclamo un tercero de pronto.- ¡Me niego!

Nos volvimos hacia donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de uno de mis compañeros de clase.

-¡Antonio!- grito Flor… Xóchitl.

-No, no y no.- dijo el chico negando con la cabeza de una manera… bastante infantil.

-Toño te recuerdo que tú no eres el capitán del equipo.- dijo señalándolo.

-De hecho lo es, Xóchitl.- exclamo otro chico acercándose, se trataba de Piero.

-¿¡Qué!- chillo.- ¿¡Cuándo ocurrió eso que ni por enterada me di!

-La semana pasada.-le respondió Piero. La chica miro iracunda a Antonio. Piero se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.- Hola Arthur, me alegra que vinieras.

-Diablos, fue la semana que estuve enferma.- farfullo la chica.- Si hubiese estado esto no hubiera pasado… estúpida gripa… estúpido Toño…

-Esto…- susurro Matthew.- ¿Podrían dejar de divagar y darnos una respuesta?

-Pues falta uno en el equipo.- dijo Piero tallándose la barbilla.- Y yo ya se lo había pedido a Arthur…

-Pero yo no lo quiero a él.- dijo el castaño haciendo pucheros.

-Y a mí me vale madres lo que tú digas, si sabe jugar se nos une.

-¡Xóchitl! ¡Esas palabras!- le regaño Piero, la chica rio de manera altanera.

-Hay Piero… como si no me hubieses escuchado decir cosas peores… Como sea, el güerito…- dijo señalándome.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

-Bueno, el güerito Kirkland se queda a practicar y si es bueno se queda, y me vale que a Toño no le parezca.- dijo tomándome del brazo. Antonio me lanzo una mirada fulminante, yo le respondí con otra igual.

-Eres mala…- dijo agachando la mirada mientras hacía círculos en la tierra con el pie.

-Y lo disfruto, bueno, bienvenido Arthur "güerito" Kirkland.

-¿Güerito?- masculle mirando a Matthew, éste se limito a encoger los hombros.

-Ni idea.-susurro.

-Es una pesada…- farfullo Alfred.

-¡Te oí!- grito la chica volviéndose a mi hermano.

-¡Eso quería!- exclamo mi hermano acercándose a ésta.

Comenzaron a discutir y lanzarse insultos en sus respectivos idiomas. Matthew y yo tomamos a Alfred por los brazos, mientras que Antonio tomo a la chica por la cintura levantándola escasos centímetros del suelo.

-Ya basta.- exclamo Piero.- Lo que tengan que decirse que sea en otra ocasión. Arthur…- dijo indicándome con la mano que me acercara.- Entra a la cancha y demuéstranos lo que sabes.

-Bien…- dijo Matt jalando a Alfred.- Nos vemos luego.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Al terminar las practicas Matthew ya me estaba esperando, me sorprendió un poco verlo solo. Acelere el paso hasta quedar a su lado y comenzamos a andar.

-¿Y Alfred?- le pregunte.

-Lo deje con los del equipo de Catch Ball.- respondió sonriendo.- ¿Y cómo te fue, Arthur? ¿Fueron amables contigo?- pregunto.

-Bien, de hecho todos fueron amables, bueno, todos excepto ese chico Antonio...

Sí, todos lo fueron. Los latinos me pusieron un apodo que sigo sin entender, pero por lo menos trataron de ayudarme a acoplarme; Antonio en cambio se esmero en dejarme en ridículo cada vez que podía.

-Parece ser que no le agrado, no es como si me interese él tampoco me cae bien.

Matthew me miro un poco confundido, como si no pudiese creer del todo lo que le acababa de decir.

-Bueno, eso es extraño, por lo general Antonio es muy amable con todos.

Caminamos en silencio un rato, no había mucho que hacer y sin Alfred haciendo alboroto o sacando temas estúpidos de la nada tampoco había mucho de que hablar. Alce la vista un instante y me di cuenta de que habíamos pasado a un lado del otro deportivo… Ahora que recuerdo…

-Ah, Matthew.- le llame. Matt alzó la mirada.- Ya que estamos libres y que Alfred no está, ¿Podrías decirme que…?

No pude terminar la pregunta nuevamente. Alguien a lo lejos comenzó a llamarnos a gritos; era Alfred.

-¡Arthur! ¡Matthew!

Corrió hacia nosotros hasta quedar frente nuestro. Se agacho un poco y empezó a respirar con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alf?- pregunte mientras le ayudaba a erguirse nuevamente, Matthew le extendió un pañuelo.

-¿Quieren ir a ver una demostración de danza?- dijo limpiándose el sudor con el pañuelo, ambos le miramos confundidos.- Los del equipo de Catch ball han cancelado para verlo y… pensé que tal vez ustedes quedarían ir, también.- explico.

-Aun que no lo hubiese pedido, tengo que ir.- soltó Matthew de pronto. Alfred y yo no volvimos hacia el.- Porque le dije que estaría ahí.

-¿A quién?- preguntamos a la par.

-A Seychelles.- contesto Matthew comenzando a andar.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Nos detuvimos frente al auditorio, eran las once y a lo que había entendido no podíamos entrar aun porque las chicas se encontraban ensayando. Me recargue en la pared y observe a Matthew y Alfred que discutían respecto a Seychelles.

-¿Y entonces ustedes dos son…?

-Amigos.

-¡Mentira! ¡Si van juntos a todos lados! ¡Es obvio que son…!

Matthew abrió la boca para contestarle pero calló al instante. Estaba completamente rojo.

-Aun no se lo he pedido…- susurro después de un rato.- Pero pronto lo haré…

Alfred abrió los ojos completamente asombrado, yo solo me limite a sonreír… Era más que obvio.

-¡ah!- exclamo de pronto mi primo.- Ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué era eso que quería que le dijera, Arthur?

-¿Eh?

-Antes de que Alfred nos interrumpiera… Me ibas a preguntar algo, ¿No?

-Ah sí, es sobre el deportivo…

-Oh, supongo que quiere saber porque está inhabilitado, ¿No?

-Exacto.

-Oh, es cierto… yo también quiero saber.- exclamo Alfred tomándolo por los hombros.- Dínoslo, por favor.

-Bueno… eso es porque…

Matthew dirigió la mirada a otro lado. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso.

-…es porque…- mascullo con la mirada fija en la nada y de pronto volvió a callar. Pude ver como su mirada se centraba en un solo punto.- Se los diré en otro ocasión.

Matthew se dio la media vuelta y saludo a un chico a lo lejos, él se detuvo frente suyo. Se trataba de Bonnefoy, nos miro de reojo y se volvió a Matt; comenzaron a charlar.

Después de un rato Matt menciono algo sobre aun no habernos presentado, cosa totalmente innecesaria tomando en cuenta que Bonnefoy y yo estamos en el mismo salón, como sea, mi primo tomo al idiota del brazo y lo acerco a nosotros.

Justo cuando Matthew nos iba a presentar un móvil comenzó a sonar, Francis busco en su bolsillo.

-Permíteme un momento…- Pidió.

Por mi podía quedarse pegado en el teléfono todo el año.

Alfred hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos, Matt nos dio una sonrisa nerviosa, yo me limite a no darle importancia al asunto; si estoy aquí es para divertirme, para pasar el tiempo… Y ese idiota no me lo va a arruinar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Matt una vez que Bonnefoy colgó el teléfono.

Mi compañero se volvió a nosotros, dijo algo incomprensible y, despidiéndose con un ademan, se dio la media vuelta para echarse a correr.

-¿Qué le pasa?- exclamo Alfred.

-Ni idea…- respondió Matt.- supongo que era algo urgente para que se fuese así…

-Pues no sé y ni me importa.- dije caminando hacia la entrada.- Solo quiero ver esto e irme a casa.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Realmente estuvo bien. Nunca imagine que la música latina fuera tan… no sé describir lo que me provoco… Y de hecho vi otra cosa que me provoco vértigo, pero eso es punto y aparte.

Como sea, para cuando acabo la presentación Alfred no dejaba de aplaudir y silbar, en ratos gritaba: _¡Wonderful!_, para después seguir armando alboroto.

Matthew en cambio solo observaba a Seychelles con ternura.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte.

Matthew y Alfred asintieron. Caminamos hasta la parada del autobús una vez ahí, Matthew tomo una ruta distinta a la nuestra. Al y yo discutimos un poco sobre si esperábamos el autobús o caminábamos a casa, al final gano la segunda opción.

+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+

Una vez en casa me senté a analizar un poco lo que había visto hoy en el deportivo.

Vi algo que me ha dejado un tanto… ¿Pasmado sería la palabra correcta? Bueno, vi como Bonnefoy la abraso y le susurro algo al oído. No sé si Matt lo vio también. Como sea, esa era una demostración de afecto muy clara, lo cual podía significar que tal vez entre ellos hay algo.

La verdad no sé si debería meterme en esto… Tal vez Matthew ya lo sabe y por eso no se ha animado a decirle a Sey… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Por qué diablos me estoy obsesionando con esto! ¡Si no es asunto mío! ¡Es mas no debería estar…! Diablos, ¿A quién engaño? ¡…Me preocupa Matt!

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Alfred sentándose frente mío.- Luces fatal.

Le lancé una mirada un tanto molesto. Odio cuando se da cuenta de que algo no marcha bien, siempre termino siendo acosado cuando eso ocurre.

-¿Viste a Sey con ese chico rubio…? ¿Francis?

Alfred asintió.

-Sí, de hecho venia pensando en eso… ¿Qué relación crees que tengan?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero no debemos de meternos en esto…

-Pues hablemos de otra cosa…- exclamo Alfred de pronto.- Porque si seguimos tocando este tema no me lo podre sacar de la mente.

-Bien…- di un suspiro.- ¿Y a que entraste?

-Pues a Catch Ball y al club de cine.

-Oh, que bien. A mí me aceptaron en el equipo de Futbol.

Alfred se sentó a mi lado, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-…Vaya, entonces se le hizo a Xóchitl…- exclamo.- que tipa tan molesta, vas a necesitar suerte para lidiar con ella.

-…no deberías expresarte así de una dama.- le regañe. Alfred me miro ofendido.- Y no me mires de esa manera, sabes que es verdad.

-Esa no es una dama…- exclamo levantándose de un solo movimiento.- es una bruja.

-¿Se puede saber que tienes en contra de ella?

-Yo nada, ella es la que la tiene en contra mía…

Tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. La programación era un asco y al final termino apagando el aparato. Se sentó a mi lado.

-…Arthur…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo hambre… - exclamo sobándose la barriga.- Vamos a comer una hamburguesa…

Le lance una mirada interrogante, ¿Hambre? ¡Pero si comimos en la escuela! ¿Cómo es posible que tenga hambre tan rápido?

-¿Tu solo comes eso o que? ¡Mira nada mas…!- exclame jalándole un poco la piel del estomago.- ¡Estas gordo! Y todo es por comer eso.

Me miro horrorizado como si le hubiese dicho que el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse o algo así. Se coloco de rodillas sobre el sofá y de un solo movimiento se posiciono frente mío.

-¿¡Qué!¡Yo no esto gordo! ¡No seas mentiroso, Arthur!

-¿A quién llamas mentiroso? ¡Claro que lo estas!- dije empujándolo.- Y es porque te la pasas comiendo cuanta chatarra se te atraviesa.

-¡Retráctate!- grito tomándome por los hombros.- ¡Retráctate! ¡Retráctate! ¡Retráctate!

-Bueno, ya…- exclame zafándome de su agarre.- Vamos por tu estúpida hamburguesa, pero cállate.

-Di que no estoy gordo…- me pidió entornando los ojos.

-Está bien…- farfulle arto.- no estás gordo, Alfred.

-¡Sí! Y ahora di que soy el mejor…- exclamo señalándome.- ¡Y que soy genial y que…!

-¿Cuántas hamburguesas me costara ponerle un alto a esta conversación?- pregunte interrumpiéndole.

-¿Me las vas a pagar?

-Con tal de que te calles, si.

-¡Yeah! ¡Yahoo!- exclamo tomándome de la muñeca, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba las llaves.- ¡Nos vamos!

Abrí los ojos de par en par… Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme, entre ellas el aseo de la casa y la tarea.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Espera!- dije tratando de soltarme en vano.- ¡Tengo que…!

-Lo harás después…- grito abriendo la puerta.- ¡Nos vamos a comer!

Y así termine siendo llevado a comer hamburguesas… y lo peor de todo a costa mías, pero bien lo que sea con tal de no tener a Alfred dando lata…

Lo único malo es que quiera o no, vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

-Un maldito e insignificante detalle…- farfulle.

-¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo, Arthie?

-…no, nada… olvídalo…

¿Por qué no es como antes? Cuando era un niño dulce y adorable… no entiendo ¿Cómo paso de eso a esto?

-¡Je! ¡Apúrate, Arthie!

Alfred me dio un jalón bastante fuerte. Maldito idiota, creo que me lastimo… Como quisiera darle una buena…

¡Basta ya! Esto es parte de mi nueva vida así que… debo de reprimir mi instinto punk… y dejar de preguntarme estupideces.

Suspire resignado, creo que me va costar mucho adaptarme.

**+:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::++:::+**

¡Yay! ¡Capitulo tres arriba! (0¬0)/

Me disculpo por la demora… pero tras una semana de convenciones, seguida por dos de evaluación no había tiempo para el fic.

Les agradezco a todos los que han comentado y aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews:

_**K4izer: **_El USAUK es bueno, de hecho esa fue una de las primeras parejas que conocí de Hetalia, pero para ser franca prefiero el FrUK, que bien k te haya gustado mi fic, gracias x comentar.

_**Kuroko du Lioncourt:**_ Comparto tu frustración… ¡adoro a esta pareja y hay tan pocos fic y doujinshins que me hace llorar! Es tan obvio que Francis+Arthur=Amor… -Oficial veo demasiado anime-

Gracias por comentar y me hace feliz ver k les guste mi trabajo.

The FrUK Rules! ᶺ¬ᶺ

_**Ange Rosencreuz:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado… Y comparto tu "Fetiche" por las historias escolares –Mas si hay de por medio Img de los bishonen de Hetalia en uniforme-

Sobre el error que comentas, ¿De casualidad no era la palabra **SERBIA** la que estaba mal? Si es así ya me encargare de corregirlo en un rato libre.

_**MemoriesOfRhapsody:**_ ¡Solo no me linches x ello! XDu

La verdad es k no estaba segura de que eso de hermanos fuera a agradar pero veo k funciona, de hecho yo siempre he visto esa relación entre ellos –Aun k el USAUK fue una de las primeras parejas yaoi de Hetalia k tuve el honor de conocer-

Sí, Sey y Fra son hermanos y de sangre… Más adelante explicare el porqué de esa "variedad".

Y en efecto Felicia (Ita-chan) y Roma (Romano) son las versiones fem de los Italia.

_**Ai no yoake: **_No te mueras x favor!

Je, el FrUK rules! Respecto a el AmeCan no me he metido mucho, pero igual lucen tan bien juntos~

Gracias x comentar.

_**Nickypooh: **_Solo un poco y en pequeñas dosis… XDu Ya más adelante ustedes deciden si la aman o hacen el club de "Todos odiamos a la mamá de Arthur" (?)

Sí, Alfred es obsesivo, pero aun no he mostrado hasta dónde puede llegar, je…

¿A que sí? ¡Adoro imaginarme la cara de "ya la regué" de Francis! n_n

Gracias x comentar.

_**Male-san: **_Wow, es la primera vez que recibo un review tan largo, ¡me siento alagada!

Coincido contigo, la escuela es como una tortura –En mi caso porque tengo aguantar a mis compañeros y un montón de evaluaciones continúas T.T-

Veo k la relación de hermanos gusta –Yo estaba segura de que me iban a linchar- Pero bien, es bueno que guste, ¿No?

Yo también sé lo que es odiar a alguien con solo verlo –A mi maestra de ingles, por ejemplo, no me ha hecho nada pero la odio- Pero en caso de Antonio hay otros motivos –Ya los sabrán conforme avance la historia-

La verdad la idea de un Francis culpable se me vino por un doujinshin que leí, y es que la expresión de culpa en el rostro de Francis luce tan linda~

Y veo que se dio a entender lo que quería en la escena de la playa, ¡yay!

Bien, gracias x comentar, en serio me siento alagada x el testamento k me dejaste, je…

Linum "Lino-chan"

_**Gullveig: **_Claro que habrá lemon, pero todo a su debido tiempo, primero tengo que hacer que Arthur y Francis se enamoran y después k superen el trauma pero tratare de que ocurra lo más pronto posible, lo prometo –Palabra de Fujoshi-

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar! **

**Y recuerden:** Dejen reviews si no quieren tener a Francis en su cama –Esperen, creo que esa no es una buena amenaza, ¿Verdad?-

**Traducción:**

**Réveillez-vous belle au bois dormant ... c'est le matin, vous savez ce que cela signifie ?:**

Despierta bello durmiente... ya es de día, ¿sabes lo que significa?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia no es mío, sino de Himaruya-Sensei –Por más que me duela aceptarlo TT****.TT-**

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Cap.4

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

-¡Claro, estar encerrados en detención no es castigo!

-Gil…

-¡Estarán sentados y en el aire acondicionado! ¡Mejor quiten la mala yerba del patio!

-Gilbert…

-Cuando se trata de castigarnos el viejo se las ingenia…

-¡Gilbert!

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Ya cállate!

Las clases ya habían terminado para el 6°B. Nos encontrábamos en el patio cumpliendo con el castigo, el nuevo castigo, que se nos asigno de último momento.

La verdad no era tan pesado, teníamos que librar el patio de enfrente de las malas yerbas, en si lo pesado era tener que escuchar a Gilbert refunfuñar, maldecir y quejarse.

-Y ahora ustedes, par de malos amigos e igualados, me regañan…

-…Si dejaras de refunfuñar y trabajaras más no lo haríamos.

-¡Pero si he trabajado mucho! ¡Mira la pila de basura que llevo!

-¡Esa tiene la basura de los tres! ¡Así que no es válida!

-¿¡Como que no es válida! ¡Yo junte la gran mayoría y…!

-¡PIENSEN RÁPIDO!- grito una voz a lo lejos, era Seychelles con unas botellas de agua en la mano. Tomo una y me la lanzó, hizo lo mismo con Antonio y Gilbert.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sey! - exclame destapando la mía para darle un largo trago.

-Todo por mi trió de idiotas favorito.

-¡HEY!-exclamamos al unísono ofendidos.

-_Jajaja… oh, come on, guys~_ I_ was only kidding! _– Dijo Seychelles.

Me limite a mirarla. Solo entendí algo sobre ir y sobre solo bromear o bromeaba… La verdad no soy muy bueno en Ingles. No por lo menos para entenderlo.

-Si pusieras más atención en la clase de idiomas no estarías tan perdido.- me riñó con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Tan temprano y ya vas a regañarme?- exclame con cierto cinismo.

-Pero si lo hace todo el tiempo.- dijeron por lo bajo y en un tono algo burlón Antonio y Gilbert.

-Ustedes no se metan.

-Oh, no peleen entre ustedes, por favor.- exclamo Sey hurgando en su mochila, saco una pequeña bolsa de papel y la extendió hacia nosotros.- Mejor coman unas galletas.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le preguntamos un tanto perplejos.

-Hoy tuve clase de cocina con el profesor Wang – exclamo.- Todos los lunes desde hace casi dos meses, Francis.

-Cierto, lo olvide… Perdón.- exclame imitando sus típicos golpecitos en la frente.- Mi error.

-No hagas eso… en ti no se ve lindo, tonto.- refunfuño parándose a mi lado.- En mi sí.

Mis amigos rieron por lo bajo.

-Y ustedes no se burlen.- exclamo molesta mirándolos. Callaron al instante.- De no ser por travesuras yo ni siquiera estaría aquí.- refunfuño.- No sé por qué debo estar vigilándolos si yo no hice nada, ¡No es justo!

-Perdón…

-Eso me pasa por salir a su defensa…

-Y por lo visto no salió como querías, ¿Verdad?

-No~

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me sentía bastante cansado y para colmo estaba todo sudado y sucio, pero terminamos de limpiar el patio que a fin de cuentas es lo que importa.

Ahora después de un largo y agotador día, iba a casa -junto con Seychelles que se quedo con nosotros hasta el final- a pie por que ninguna maldita ruta me hizo el honor de aparecer.

-Mañana no vas a poder levantarte de la cama…- exclamo mi hermana echándose las manos tras la cabeza.- Te va a doler TODO…

-Eso ya lo sé…

-¿Estas de mal humor?- pregunto parándose frente mío. Comenzó a andar de espaldas.- No deberías ponerte así.

-Y tú no deberías caminar así, vas a chocar con alguien o a caerte, como sea no es bueno.

-Jo…- exclamo haciendo morritos.- Nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido.

En eso te equivocas Sey, creo que te doy demasiadas libertades.

-¿Francis?

-…Solo voltéate, ¿Sí?

-Ok.

Sey se acomodo y comenzó a andar dejándome atrás. No importa, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, tomar un baño y dormir… Y mañana a la escuela.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Escuche que me llamaron un par de veces a lo lejos más no preste atención, me sentía tan cansado y la cama me invitaba a seguir durmiendo, y claro, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Sentí como Seychelles se sentó a mi lado.

-Francis…- me llamo.

-mmm…

-Francis.- dijo con un tono más fuerte.

-Déjame…

-¡Levántate!- grito quitándome las sabanas de encima.

-Dame cinco minutos más…

-¡Francis, levántate ya!- insistió dándome de tirones.- ¡Ya pasan de las siete!

-¿¡Qué!- exclame levantándome de golpe.- ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste antes!

-¡Te grite como ocho veces que te levantaras!- me espetó cruzando los brazos.- ¡Mejor apúrate o llegaras tarde!

-¿¡Y tú que!- le pregunte viendo que aun traía el pijama puesto.- ¿¡No piensas arreglarte!

-Hoy entro a la segunda, ¿Recuerdas?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Merde… Merde, ¡Merde!

-¡Gyaaa! ¡Esto va hacer que me salgan arrugas! - Grite paladeando a todo la que podía.- ¿¡Como diablos no oí la alarma! ¿¡Por qué no le hice caso a Sey! ¡Seychelles suertuda! ¡Gyaaa!

Diablos, no hay año que no me pase algo malo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca; en mi vida he hecho un esfuerzo tan sobre humano por llegar a la escuela. Deberían darme puntos por ello.

Deje la bici en el estacionamiento y corrí hacia el aula. A lo lejos vi a un rubio subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad… ¿Arthur? Nha, imposible. Seguí corriendo.

A ver… Hoy es martes, ¿Verdad?... La primera hora es… es con… ¡Con el profesor Karpusi!

Historia mundial… Vaya manera de iniciar el día.

Me detuve en seco en la entrada del salón, ya todos estaban en clases, solo un chico estaba de pie y ese era Arthur.

-¡B- buenos días!- exclame con dificultad.- ¿¡M-me permite pasar!

-Adelante, Bonnefoy.- dijo el profesor con tranquilidad.- Pero te pondré retardo.-se volvió hacia mi compañero.- Lo mismo va para ti Kirkland.

Entre al salón. Me senté junto a Antonio.

-Buenos días…

-Llegas tarde, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me quede dormido, ¿Y que ha dicho?

-Nos ha organizado para hacer un trabajo.- exclamo Gilbert que se encontraba en la silla frente mío.- Apenas nos va a dar los temas.

-Ah, ¿Y con quien les toco?

-Gil y yo estamos en el mismo equipo y…

-¡Silencio allá atrás!- exclamo el profesor Karpusi.- ¡A los que acaban de llegar los veo al final de la clase, los que ya están en un equipo pongan atención!

Asentimos en silencio. El profesor procedió a apuntar los temas y los equipos que lo harían.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¿A que equipo me van a asignar?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Ustedes dos se encargaran de la historia de Prusia.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!- gritamos a la par. Todos se volvieron hacia nosotros.

-¡Vuelvan a sus trabajos!- les ordeno Karpusi, mis compañeros le obedecieron de mala gana. Se volvió a nosotros.- Como les decía, su tema es historia de Prusia, desde la orden teutónica hasta…

-¡Espere solo un momento…!- le interrumpí. -¡Exijo una explicación!

-¿¡Por qué tengo que trabajar con este idi… con él!- exclamo Arthur señalándome.

-Francis, Arthur…- exclamo con tranquilidad.- La historia de Prusia es importante y ya no hay más personas para hacer la investigación, además, tomando en cuenta que llegaron tarde no están en posición de objetar.

Arthur y yo intercambiamos miradas. Arthur coloco la mano en la cintura y suspiro con pesadez. Yo me limite a cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia otra parte.

-Espero que me entreguen un buen trabajo…- exclamo el profesor Karpusi. Nos volvimos hacia el.- Tienen dos semanas para hacerlo, así que esfuércense y suerte.

Nos dimos la media vuelta refunfuñando por lo bajo.

¡Diablos! ¡No quiero trabajar con Arthur!

-Ah, esto va para todos, este trabajo tiene un valor del 50%, así que háganlo bien.- agrego el profesor.

-¿¡Eh!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Era la hora de receso, nos encontrábamos en el comedor.

-Quien dijo que todo lo que inicia mal termina bien, es un completo idiota, un salido mental, un…

-Ya basta.- exclamo Sey sentándose a mi lado.- Deja de soltar maldiciones y de insultar, es molesto.

-Pero…

-Tratamos de comer Francis.- dijo dándole un mordida a su sándwich.

-Eso se llama tener mala suerte.- exclamo Gilbert colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.- ¿Te vas a comer eso? – señalo mi almuerzo.

-Te lo regalo.- dije pasándole la charola.- No tengo hambre.

-La verdad te comprendo…- dijo Antonio.- Hasta a mí se me revolvería el estomago de tan solo pensar que tengo que trabajar con el inglesito ese.

-No es que se me revuelva el estomago…- Antonio y Gilbert me miraron perplejos.- Lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba.

-¿O sea que no te importa trabajar con él?- me pregunto mi hermana.

-No es que no me importe, solo es que… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Arthur y yo hemos tenidos nuestros roces y… Creo que no es buena idea que trabajemos juntos.

-Eso debiste decirle al profesor.- exclamo Gilbert.- Ahora ya no puedes zafarte.

-Lo sé.- dije de mala gana.

-¡Vamos, Francis! ¡Esfuérzate y ya verás como todo saldrá bien!- dijo Sey alzando los brazos.- ¡Tú puedes!

-…Gracias por los ánimos…

- No te estoy animando, te lo estoy ordenando.

-¿Qué?

-No se te olvide que aun le debes una disculpa…- dijo señalándome.- Y cómo vas a estar trabajando con él, es mejor que lo hagas de una vez.

-¡Ahhh!- gimotee.

-Nada de: ¡Ahhh!, lo vas a hacer, y ahora con su permiso…- se puso de pie y tomo su charola.- Me voy.

-¿En serio vas a disculparte?- me pregunto Gilbert una vez que vio a Sey sentarse con sus amigas.

-No lo sé, es que…

-¿Te tiene amenazado?- pregunto Gil con una sonrisa picara.- ¿O le tienes miedo?

-¿O un poco de ambas?- agrego Antonio.

-…Dejen de burlarse, como si no la conocieran…

-Precisamente por eso te lo preguntamos.- exclamaron a la par.

-mmm… un poco de ambas…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tu hermana te tiene pero si bien controlado!

-¡Ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en tu casa!

-¡Ya cállense!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Una vez terminado el receso, entre discusiones y replicas, fuimos al aula por nuestras cosas.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que la complaces demasiado…- exclamo Gilbert.- Creo que es tiempo de que la ignores.

-Y yo creo que es tiempo de que nos presentes a tu nuevo amor.

-¡Jajajajaja!

-No es gracioso, Antonio.- refunfuño el albino.

-Miren, ya dejémoslo, ¿Si?- les pedí.- No estoy de humor para discutir sobre esto…- mire de reojo a Arthur.- y aquello.- hice una seña hacia donde se encuentra el salón de Sey.

-Ok, entonces… ¡A la cocina y mas allá!- grito Gilbert señalando ésta.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Ni hao! - exclamo el profesor Wang.- Mi nombre es Yao Wang e imparto la clase de cocina…-lo miramos perplejos.-Y la razón por la cual digo esto es porque veo una cara nueva en el grupo-aru…

Todos se volvieron a Arthur.

-Tú nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ¿verdad?- mi compañero asintió.- ¡Bienvenido al instituto Marseille!

-…Gracias.

-Bien, comencemos entonces…- suspiro el profesor tomando su lugar.- Pónganse un mandil y tomen una mesa.

Una vez que nos pusimos los delantales, procedimos a formar grupos pequeños y acomodarnos en las mesas.

-Hoy vamos a preparar un platillo llamado...-exclamo el profesor mientras habría las bolsas de la despensa- ¡GAAAH!

-¿Gah?- inquirió la clase al unísono.

Al fondo se escucharon algunos comentarios como: _¿Gah? Nunca había escuchado sobre eso; ¿Qué platillo es ese? ¿Sera oriental? ; ¡Que nombre tan raro! ¿No?;_ entre otros.

-¡Esto no es lo que pedí!- grito el profesor frustrado.- ¡Esta todo mal! ¡No se puede cocinar así- aru!-se volvió a nosotros y dio un largo suspiro.- Bien chicos, al parecer tendremos que improvisar…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Un extraño olor hizo aparición. Era como a pan pero… no me era conocido. Busque de donde provenía y fui a parar a la mesa de trabajo de mis compañeras.

Fije la vista en lo que habían preparado, eran una especie de bollos.

-¿Qué es eso?- les pregunte a las muchachas señalando los panecillos.

-Son scones.- respondió Berenice.- Se acompañan bien con té.

-Arthur nos enseño a hacerlos.- agrego Frida.

-…son raros… y no tienen buena pinta…- masculle.- Lo dejaron demasiado tiempo en el…

Arthur me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

-¿Disculpa?- exclamo visiblemente molesto.- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Que estos scones no tienen buena pinta.- reitere.- Eso.

-Hablas como si fueses un excelente cocinero.- exclamo Arthur cruzando los brazos.

-Lo soy.- señale mi mesa de trabajo.- Esos omelettes que ves ahí, yo los hice.

-Cualquiera puede hacer un omellette.- gruño mi compañero.- Quisiera verte intentar hacer esto.- tomo uno de los scones.

- …claro que puedo hacerlo y mucho mejor que tú… - solté un tanto altanero.- solo necesito dejarlo crudo por dentro para compensar que este quemado por fuera…

-¿¡Qué dijiste, bastardo engreído!- grito mi compañero.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos se volvieron hacia Arthur. Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas, y a decir verdad yo también.

-Lo siento chicas…- soltó de pronto mi compañero.- Lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar eso.

Las muchachas asintieron y le perdonaron al instante, alegando que a fin de cuentas era mi culpa; Arthur dijo que no había necesidad de buscar culpables, que como caballero no se iba a rebajar a mi nivel y que ese desplante sería el último que verían. Aun así las chicas me lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Y otra vez quede como el malo del cuento.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de la clase de cocina tuvimos dos horas de literatura. En estas dos últimas me la pase pensando en cómo acercarme a Arthur y ponernos de acuerdo para lo del trabajo… y salir vivo de esto.

Y por pasármela distraído el profesor Honda me llamo la atención.

De ahí en más todo estuvo tranquilo… si quito el hecho de que las chicas me lanzaban cuchillos con la mirada, y que Gil y Tonio no ayudan de mucho.

-Vaya, vaya, no sé cómo vas a hacerle ahora, Fra.- exclamo Antonio jugando con su llavero en forma de tomate… estoy empezando a preocuparme por su obsesión por esa fruta.- las chicas te odian y tienes a Sey encima tuyo…

-Y para colmo tu calificación de historia depende del buen trabajo que hagas con el Triceja.- agrego Gilbert.- No quisiera estar en tu lugar.

-Gracias por los ánimos.- exclame con ironía.

Si, mis amigos siempre ayudándome.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Tendré que hablar con Arthur una vez que termine la clase. Faltan quince minutos.

En cuanto den el timbre caminare a su lugar y le diré… ¿Qué le diré? No será algo como: Tenemos que hablar, eso es obvio… Merde, estoy nervioso.

¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas?

-Bien, con esto doy por terminada la clase de hoy.- dijo el profesor Honda.- Ya pueden retirarse…

¿Eh? ¿Qué? Esto… ¿Ya termino? ¡Pero si faltan quince minutos aun!

-¡Hasta mañana Profesor!- exclamaron mis compañeros.

¡Espere! ¡Denos otro tema…!

-Hasta mañana jóvenes.- respondió saliendo del aula.

¡No! ¡No se vaya, por favor!

Mis compañeros comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Me volví hacia lugar de Arthur… el hacía lo mismo, sino me apresuro se ira y no podre decirle nada…

Reuní todo el valor que pude y me levante de golpe, camine hacia el lugar de Arthur, quedando frente suyo… ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Le hablo? ¡Pues claro que tengo que hablarle! Pero está ocupado… ¿Y si espero a que termine de…?

-¿Qué quieres?- exclamo con indiferencia mi compañero, mientras guardaba unos cuadernos en la mochila.

-¡Gah! Ah, esto… yo…

-Y bien…- reitero mientras se levantaba.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ah… esto…- ¿Qué le digo? ¡Lo de Prusia!- esto… el… ah… el…- ¿¡Por qué diablos estoy divagando tanto!

-Si no tienes nada que decirme, no estorbes.- exclamo mi compañero.

Me quede de pie sin decir una sola palabra. Arthur comenzó a andar.

Diablos… tengo que decirle algo, es solo un trabajo, no es como si le fuese a pedir que nos casemos o algo así.

Tome mis cosas y corrí tras él.

-¡Arthur, espera!- grite. Mi compañero se detuvo.

-¿Qué? –exclamo secamente volviéndose hacia mí.

-…El trabajo… Prusia… cuando…

-¿Eh?

-¡El trabajo de Prusia!- logre decir al fin.- ¿¡Cuando vamos a…!

-Investiguemos.- me interrumpió.-Investiguemos esta semana y reunámonos para hacerlo.

No sé si era una sugerencia… Aun que por la manera en que lo dijo creo que más bien era una orden.

-Bien, bien… tú piensas en todo Arthur.- exclame. A fin de cuentas el plan no era tan malo, además nos podríamos reunir el fin de semana para hacerlo.- ¿Qué te parece el viernes?- sugerí.

-Excelente.- Bien, había aceptado. Tal vez esto no iba ser tan difícil después de todo.- Ahora suéltame.- me pidió.

-¿Eh?- Lo mire confuso.

-Que me sueltes…- repitió algo molesto señalándome algo con la mirada. Mire su brazo… en efecto, lo estaba tomando por la manga de la camisa… Pero, ¿En que momento lo hice? Lo solté de inmediato.

-Ok… - dije algo confuso.- ¿Y en donde nos reunimos?

-En mi casa, obviamente.- dijo comenzando a andar.

-…eh, espera… y-yo…

-¿Quieres terminar pronto con esto?

-Pues sí, pero…

-Entonces el viernes al finalizar la clase de deportes directo a mi casa.

-…esto… está bien, creo…

Arthur se despidió con un ademan y siguió su camino. Yo me quede de pie, mirando cómo se marchaba.

Me senté en las escaleras a esperar a Seychelles mientras repetía mentalmente todo lo ocurrido.

Este chico es temperamental… y le gusta tener el control, ah… Vaya compañero que me fue a tocar.

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur**

Era tarde, muy tarde. El maldito despertador no había sonado y para colmo no había activado la alarma del móvil la noche anterior.

Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, comería alguna fruta y a clases…

Tome una manzana del frutero y note un pequeño papel sobre la mesa. Era una nota de Alfred, podía reconocer esa letra a la perfección.

_Arthie:_

_Mamá llamo y dijo que esta noche tampoco llegaría a dormir. No me preguntes el porqué ya que estaba semi-consciente cuando llamo y no le entendí del todo._

_Ah, te deje el desayuno en el microondas, espero que te gusten los huevos con tocino… Y el pan esta tostado no quemado; hay jugo de naranja en el refrigerador._

_Mmm, que más te iba a decir… ¡Ah, sí! Iré a casa de Matt después de la escuela así que no me busques._

_P.D. Ayer le robe las pilas a tu reloj, espero no te moleste._

_Alf. _

Hice una pequeña pelota con la nota y le lance a la basura.

Eso explica porque la maldita alarma nunca sonó…

No voy a enojarme… no debo enojarme… ¡Al diablo!

-¡Estúpido Alfred! ¡Tarado! ¡Inútil! ¡Desconsiderado!

Y así seguí lanzando insultos como unos cinco minutos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me asome por la ventanilla del autobús, no estaba tan lejos de la escuela, lo más seguro es que en unos cinco minutos estaría en clase… la cosa era que el reloj ya marcaba las siete y media.

-Que mal… voy con retraso…

Odio llegar tarde. Puede que haya sido muchas cosas en el pasado, pero jamás fui de esos que llegan tarde; me escapaba de las clases sí, pero siempre estaba puntual… cuando iba.

Pero aquí no puedo darme ese lujo, aquí no puedo hacer prácticamente nada… esto ya empieza a hastiarme.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Buenos días…- dije deteniéndome en la puerta.- ¿Me permite pasar?

- Adelante…- soltó el profesor sin dejar de apuntar.- Kirkland ¿Cierto?

Asentí. Entre al aula, las chicas me señalaron que me sentara a su lado.

-¡B-buenos días!- exclamo un voz chillona.- ¿¡Me permite pasar!

Oh genial, lo que me faltaba. El idiota ese había hecho aparición.

-Adelante, Bonnefoy.- le indico el profesor al idi… a mi compañero.- Pero te pondré retardo. Lo mismo va para ti Kirkland.

Bueno, retardo es mejor que falta, ¿No? Pero tampoco significa que esté conforme.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Una antología?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Exacto, para la biblioteca escolar.- contesto Frida sonriendo.

-Y no una cualquiera.- agrego Sofía.- Es una sobre antiguos imperios.

-Ahhh… eso no me emociona en absoluto.- suspiro Sthefany.

-No deberían ser tan pesimistas.- exclame.- No creo que sea tan difícil.

-Oh Arthur, como se ve que eres nuevo.-dijo Berenice.

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo veras.- exclamaron las chicas a la par.

No dije nada más; aun que no podía evitar preguntarme… ¿Que se supone quisieron decir con eso?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Una vez que termino de apuntar, el profesor Karpusi nos indico que comenzáramos a trabajar; aun que eso en mi no valida tomando en cuenta que no tengo equipo ni tema.

-Kirkland, Bonnefoy.- nos llamo el profesor tomando asiento.- Vengan un momento, por favor.

Camine hasta su escritorio, Bonnefoy se paró a mi lado a una buena distancia.

-Ustedes… - dijo observando unos… apuntes, supongo, en un cuaderno.-no tienen equipo… ¿Verdad?

Le mire, ¿Qué no es eso obvio? Si llegamos tarde, ¿Cómo espera que tengamos equipo? Dios, ¿Qué clase de de persona es esta?

-Pero supongo… que puede arreglarse…- continúo, pero ahora anotaba algunas cosas.- Lo tengo.

Que bien, por lo menos lo ha solucionado rápido.

-¿Cómo ha quedado entonces?- pregunte.

-Ustedes dos se encargaran de la historia de Prusia.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE!

Esto no es posible… ¡Esto debe estar mal! ¡Yo y ese idiota… ¿En el mismo equipo?

-¡Vuelvan a sus trabajos!- grito el profesor, mire de reojo a mis compañeros, que al parecer habían dejado sus trabajos de lado para observar a que se debía tanto escándalo. Mis compañeros volvieron a sus labores de mala gana.- Como les decía, desde la orden teutónica hasta…

-¡Espere solo un momento…!- le interrumpió Bonnefoy.- ¡Exijo una explicación!

Y no solo él, yo también quiero una explicación.

-¿¡Por qué tengo que trabajar con este idi… con él!- le pregunte señalando al idiota.

Debería darse cuenta ahora y reconsiderarlo, es más que obvio que no queremos trabajar juntos.

-Francis, Arthur…- exclamo con tranquilidad.- La historia de Prusia es importante y ya no hay más personas para hacer la investigación, además, tomando en cuenta que llegaron tarde no están en posición de objetar.

Si claro, como él no tiene que tratarlo, como él tiene auto, como él no tiene a un hermano menor idiota que le roba las pilas del despertador sin consultarle… ¡Basta! Estoy dramatizando.

Mire hacia donde Bonnefoy, el también me miraba. Suspire con pesadez, mi compañero se limito a mirar a otra parte.

La desilusión y el desacuerdo son mutuos. Por lo menos eso compartimos en común.

-Espero que me entreguen un buen trabajo…- exclamo el profesor.- Tienen dos semanas para hacerlo, así que esfuércense y suerte.

¿¡Por qué con él! Esto debe ser una mala jugada del destino…

Me volví a mi lugar no muy conforme.

-Ah- exclamo el profesor de pronto. -Esto va para todos, este trabajo tiene un valor del 50%, así que háganlo bien.- agrego el profesor.

Genial… ahora si no tengo otra opción.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me encontraba parado en las escaleras, no tenía ganas de entrar a la cooperativa, de hecho, no tenía ganas de nada.

-…diablos, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dije para mí.- no hicimos nada…

En efecto, no trabaje con Bonnefoy en clase ni siquiera me acerque a su lugar… Aun que él tampoco se esforzó por ir al mío, por lo menos si repruebo historia mundial ya se a quien culpar, pero eso no significa que por este incidente vaya a mandar todo al carajo.

Esto no está bien, sé que no debo de ponerme en el plan de no hacer nada… nuestros problemas y la escuela son cosas muy aparte y…

-¿Güerito?- exclamo preocupada una voz femenina, era Xóchitl. - ¿Estás bien? Luces algo molesto.

-Ah, no, no…- exclame.

-¿No estás bien?- pregunto acercándose.

-¡No!- exclame retrocediendo un poco.- Lo que quiero decir es que no pasa nada, no te preocupes.

-Ah bueno.- exclamo sonriente.- ¿Vienes a comer con nosotras?

¿Nosotras? Alce la mirada, tras ella se encontraban otras dos chicas.

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunte.

-¿No te acuerdas?- exclamo levemente ofendida.- La bronceada de cabello castaño chino es Sandra de Colombia y la blanca de cabello negro semi-ondulado es Alejandra de Venezuela, ambas están el equipo de futbol.

-¿En serio?- le cuestione incrédulo, no recordaba a verlas visto.

-Hola.- exclamaron ambas.

-Como sea ven a comer con nosotras.- me ordeno.- Vamos…- dijo tomándome del brazo, le seguí.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del rincón. Las amigas de Xóchitl no dejaron de susurrarse cosas al oído, para después mirarme y echarse a reír… Supongo que les causa gracia el que no me acordará de ellas.

-Hey, Arthur…- exclamo Alejandra.- ¿Cómo es posible que no reconocieras a esta belleza?- exclamo señalándose.- Ale no te lo perdonara tan fácil, tendrás que regalarme dulces y…

-¡Ale! ¡Déjalo en paz!- le reprendió Sandra.- Es normal que Arthur no se acuerde de alguien que vio solo una vez, además, nosotras no nos presentamos apropiadamente y…

-¿Acaso te gusta?- le pregunto Alejandra pasando por alto que me encontraba frente a ella.

-Calla esa boca tuya…- le respondió levemente sonrojada.

-No les hagas caso, Arthur.- exclamo Xóchitl.- Ellas siempre son así.

-No hay problema.- le dije.- No me molesta.

-Que bien… porque ahí viene lo bueno…- susurro.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué hace este boludo aquí?- refunfuño un tipo acercándose.- ¿Vos lo invitaste?- le pregunto a Xóchitl. Era un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules. Lo ignoro y se volvió a mí.

-Arthur te lo digo por si no te acuerdas…- dijo ésta señalándolo.- él es Santiago de Argentina y el chavo güero de pelo negro que viene allá- exclamo señalando al chico tras Santiago.- Es de Chile, se llama Manuel.

Manuel me saludo con un ademan. Santiago se volvió a Xóchitl.

-Contestadme.- exclamo molesto el argentino.- ¿Qué hace este aquí?

-Yo lo invite a comer, Santi.-le respondió mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Algún problema?

-No sabía que vos buscabas un remplazo para Antonio.- exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿¡Qué!- grito.- ¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡Arthur no es el remplazo de Antonio!

-¿Ehh?- exclamaron Sandra y Alejandra.- ¿Entonces porque lo trajiste contigo?

-¿¡Ustedes también!

-Pues si lo miras bien…- dijo Manuel con tranquilidad.- Lo único que comparte de común con Antonio es que tiene los ojos verdes y que es Europeo.

-No se te olvide que está en el equipo y juega tan bien como él.- agrego Sandra.

-Ah, con que es eso traviesa.- exclamo burlona Alejandra.

-¡Cállense! ¡No es cierto!- grito Xóchitl levantándose.

-Yo creía que querías mucho al boludo de Toño, ya veo que se te paso rápido el dolor de la ruptura.- agrego Santiago.- Me pregunto que dirá Antonio cuando se…

Miré a Xóchitl sorprendido, de hacho todos la miraban… Estaba llorando.

-Eh, espera vos…- exclamo Santiago.- No llores… esto…

-Cállate, no estoy llorando…- exclamo restregándose los ojos.

-Era solo una broma.- exclamo Sandra.- No queríamos lastimarte.

-Pues no es graciosa…- agrego Xóchitl.- Dejen en paz lo de Antonio y no metan a Arthur en eso, no tiene nada que ver.

Xóchitl se dio la media vuelta y salió a toda velocidad de ahí. Me levante para seguirla.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Santiago.

-¡A arreglar lo que iniciaste!- le espeté molesto.- ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!

-Vos no hiciste mucho por defenderte o defenderla.- me dijo.- En parte es culpa tuya.

Eso era cierto, yo tampoco hice nada, pero eso era porque creí que la broma era entre todos. Aun que no iba a explicarle eso.

- No voy a perder el tiempo dándote explicaciones…- le dije dándome la vuelta.- Ya hablare contigo seriamente sobre cómo tratar a una dama…- exclame antes de salir corriendo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final no pude encontrarla. Supongo que debe estar llorando en el baño o algo así.

Ese Santiago me las iba a pagar, decirle eso… Un segundo ahora que caigo… ¿Qué tal si era cierto? ¿Qué tal si soy el remplazo de el tal Antonio?

Pero bueno, ella dijo que no era cierto, así que supongo que debe ser un poco de bulla por parte de sus amigos… si es que se les puede llamar amigos.

Aun que si lo analizo bien, ella se comporto bastante amable conmigo desde el primer día, tal vez si le gusto un poco o tal vez estoy viendo cosas donde no hay nada.

-Es solo mi imaginación…- suspire.

Una campanada marco el final del receso. Camine hacia el salón de clases y en el camino me encontré con las chicas.

-Hoy tenemos clase de cocina…- exclamo Frida emocionada.

-Arthur…- me dijo Sthefany colgándoseme del brazo.- Tu vas a estar en nuestro equipo, ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro.

-¡Yay! ¡Que bien!- grito emocionada.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Observe atónito el lugar al que acababa de entrar.

-Y bien, ¿Qué opinas de nuestra humilde cocina?- preguntaron mis compañeras.

La cocina es enorme… no se compara para nada a la de mi antiguo instituto.

-Está bien…- conteste aparentando indiferencia.

Las mesas son enormes, hay utensilios de todo tipo, esta si es una cocina integral.

-Aun que he visto mejores.- agregue.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Ni hao!- exclamo… supongo que nuestro profesor, eso o algún loco se filtro a la escuela.- Mi nombre es Yao Wang e imparto la clase de cocina…-mis compañeros lo miraron como si acabara de decir algo bastante estúpido.-Y la razón por la cual digo esto es porque veo una cara nueva en el grupo-aru…

Sentí como las miradas se posaban sobre mí.

-Tú nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ¿verdad?- me pregunto, me limite a asentir.- ¡Bienvenido al instituto Marseille!

-…Gracias.

-Bien, comencemos entonces…- nos indico mientras se posicionaba de la mesa principal.- Pónganse un mandil y tomen una mesa.

Sthefany corrió por unos mandiles, las demás se acomodaron en una de las mesas del fondo. Una vez que todos nos acomodamos el profesor se decidió a comenzar la clase.

-Hoy vamos a preparar un platillo llamado...-exclamo el profesor abriendo las bolsas de la despensa. De pronto se detuvo y su semblante alegre cambio a uno de… ¿Desagrado?- ¡GAAAH!

-¿Gah?- repetimos todos por lo bajo.

-¡Esto no es lo que pedí!- chillo el profesor Wang.- ¡Esta todo mal! ¡No se puede cocinar así- aru!- tomo un largo suspiro.- Bien chicos, al parecer tendremos que improvisar…

Esto solo demuestra que en esta escuela hay gente bastante incompetente.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final como por culpa de quien sea que haya comprado la despensa la clase termino siendo libre, convencí a mis compañeras de preparas Scones.

-Son como bollos…- exclamo Berenice sacando la charola del horno.- ¿Y con que los acompañan en Inglaterra, Kirkland?

-Los acompañamos con té. - le conteste mientras llevaba una segunda charola.- Y si quieres los puedes rellenar con mermelada.

-Ah, suena bien.- dijo sonriente.

Coloque la charola dentro del horno. Berenice se me adelanto.

Me dirigía a la mesa de trabajo cuando note que teníamos compañía, se trataba de Bonnefoy.

-¿Qué es eso?- les pregunto a las muchachas señalando mis obras maestras.

-Son scones.- le respondió Berenice.- Se acompañan bien con té.

-Arthur nos enseño a hacerlos.- agrego Frida.

-…son raros… y no tienen buena pinta…Lo dejaron demasiado tiempo en el…-Eso ultimo que dijo me molesto. ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? ¿Quién le dio derecho a criticar nuestra comida?

Me pare frente a él y le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho?- le pregunte con frialdad.

-Que estos scones no tienen buena pinta, eso.- me contesto con descaro.

Me cruce de brazos molesto. ¿Qué se cree?

-Hablas como si fueses un excelente cocinero.

-Lo soy.- dijo señalando una de las mesas.- Esos omelettes que ves ahí, yo los hice.

Vi los platillos que tenia sobre la mesa… Bien decorados y lucían apetitosos, pero en este punto no iba a retroceder.

-Cualquiera puede hacer un omellette.- dije.- Quisiera verte intentar hacer esto.- tome un scone.

- …claro que puedo hacerlo y mucho mejor que tú… - exclamo.- solo necesito dejarlo crudo por dentro para compensar que este quemado por fuera…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Nadie se burla de mi comida.

-¿¡Qué dijiste, bastardo engreído!

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, reaccione demasiado tarde. Mis compañeras e incluso Francis, me miraban incrédulos.

La verdad no había dicho algo verdaderamente ofensivo pero… ese tipo de desplantes no van en un caballero.

-Lo siento chicas…- dije avergonzado por mi comportamiento.- Lamento que hayan tenido que escuchar eso.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al finalizar la clase de cocina, nos dirigimos al salón para recibir dos horas de literatura.

Trate de concentrarme en la clase mas no podía del todo, a mi mente venia una y otra vez las palabras de las chicas respecto a que Francis tiene la culpa de todo… me recordaba mucho a lo que las chicas del instituto a donde iba decían de mi… Era tan molesto.

Aun que no puedo comparar lo que yo hacía con lo que hace Francis… Yo soy mucho más inteligente.

-Bien, con esto doy por terminada la clase de hoy.- dijo el profesor Honda trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.- Ya pueden retirarse…

Comencé a guardar mis cosas en la mochila. Sentí la presencia de alguien más, mire de reojo frente mío se trataba de Bonnefoy.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte indiferente.

-¡Gah! Ah, esto… yo…- Balbuceo. Creo que no se esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra.

-Y bien…- reitere levantándome.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ah… esto… esto… el… ah… el…

No sé si estaba nervioso o trataba de sacarme de quicio… como sea, si era lo segundo lo estaba logrando.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme, no estorbes.

Comencé a andar dejándolo solo. Al parecer solo quería molestarme.

-¡Arthur, espera!- me pidió.

-¿Qué? –solté mientras me volvía hacia él. Se paro frente mío.

-…El trabajo… Prusia… cuando…- mascullo sujetándome por la manga de la camisa, ignore lo anterior tratando de entender que diablos quiso decir… ¿Qué acaso no puede decir las cosas bien? ¡Que tipo tan irritante!

-¡El trabajo de Prusia!- soltó de golpe.- ¿¡Cuando vamos a…!

-Investiguemos.- le interrumpí. -Investiguemos esta semana y reunámonos para hacerlo.

-Bien, bien… tú piensas en todo Arthur.- me dijo después de un rato.- ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

-Excelente.- dije tratando de no impacientarme.- Ahora suéltame.- le pedí.

-¿Eh?

-Que me sueltes…- repetí molesto mirando su mano. Cuando por fin capto a lo que me refería me soltó.

-Ok… ¿Y en donde nos reunimos?

-En mi casa, obviamente.- dije comenzando a andar nuevamente.

-…eh, espera… y-yo…

No. No te dejaré objetar. Si alguien iba a estar al mando aquí definitivamente ese seria yo. Además no pienso ir a su casa.

-¿Quieres terminar pronto con esto?- le pregunte.

-Pues sí, pero…

-Entonces el viernes al finalizar la clase de deportes directo a mi casa.- dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Me despedí con un ademan y seguí caminando sin volverme, supongo que tengo la batalla ganada… por decirlo de alguna manera.

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+::**__**:+:::+:::+:::**_

¡Fin del cap. 11! ¡Yay!

Aquí van otras relaciones para no confundirlos:

**Xóchitl (México):** Es la ex novia de Antonio y compañera de clase de Alf. Está en el club de danza con Sey y en el de futbol con Arthur y los otros latinos.

**Pascal, Piero, Marcel, Émile, Gustave y André/ Sofí, Sthefany, Frida y Berenice:** Son los compañeros de clase del Akuyuu y Arthur, les puse nombre porque pensé que estaría medio feo que a estas alturas Francis y compañía no se supieran sus nombres, como sea de Arthur se entiende por ser el nuevo, pero del Akuyuu como que estaría raro, ¿No?

**Sandra (Colombia)/Alejandra (Venezuela)/Santiago (Argentina)/Manuel (Chile): **Los demás latinos, si tienen ideas y comentarios respecto a estos haganmelos saber. -Y si quieren que aparescan otros también-**  
**

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Ai no yoake:**Gracias. Es lindo que escriban cosas buenas sobre mi fic. Y arriba el FrUK!

**Sol yuki uzumaki: **Wow! Reviews desde Argentina! Me siento alagada! Esto... ya lo hice aparecer pero si no te gusta su actitud o algo dimelo. Me gustaria que hablaras sobre los modismos que se usan en tu país si no es mucha molestia. Gracias por leer. -Y viva Iggy punk!-**  
**

**Nanda 18:**Esto... -Desviando la mirada- Creo que me has descubierto, pues si hay una relación pero no doy más spoilers. Gracias por comentar a ti y a tu amiga por recomendarme.

**Nickypooh:**En efecto, pero faltan mas cosas por descubrirle a Arthur aun.

Bueno, si hay algo de USAUK -Lo admito la pareja me gusta un poco- pero no vayan a pensar que... que... hay insesto. -Aclaro: No tengo nada en contra del insesto-

Coincido contigo... yo quisiera que mi onii-san no baka, fuera así.

Lo que paso en el deportivo... eso es un... HIMITSU. XDu

Gracias por comentar.

**Male-san: **A partir de este cap. empieza lo buena, sí, los no novios ya van a empezar a tratarse... aun que nosotros sabemos de que van las cosas entre ese par.

Lo que mensionas de que te vean abrasado con alguien y piensen hasta lo que no... bueno, yo lo he escrito porque me ha pasado tantas veces... -Y se que es molesto y comico a la vez... bbueno, en mi experiencia XDu- Pero me suena a que -espero no te moleste lo diga- a ti tambié te ha pasado, verdad?

La mamá de Iggy no es mala... solo tiene sus momentos.

Si, Xóchitl es Méx-chan, y me alegra te haya gustado. Sobre el equipo de fut... bueno Arthie en uniforme deportivo es sexy, pero lo prefiero punk y rockero es tan...! *q*

Lo de las duchas... en la preparatoria -Aquellos viejos tiempos- los muchachos solian hacerse ese tipo de bulla amenudo y ahora que estoy en la universidad... he notado que eso no cambia en absoluto.

Gracias por comentar. Cuidate y saludos!

**Ange Rosencreuz: **No me molesta en absoluto que menciones lo de la ortografía pero de momento mi editora a estado ocupada y pues no puede ayudarme del todo -Pero en vacaciones me las cobro- Ademas siempre a sido así conmigo: Linum vs Ortografía.

Bueno, la mamá de Arthie no es tan mala solo tiene sus ratos de estres como todos.

Ah... que más... ah si! Ya tengo lo de la disculpa... -Ahora es de que les guste-

Gracias por comentar y por los saludos.

Te cuidas.

**Setsuka Minami:** Ya lo sabras a su debido tiempo -Sonrisa malisiosa- Si doy spoilers siento que seria una espacie de crimen. Pero ma apresurare para que se enteren lo mas pronto posible. Arigatou por comentar.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, espero sigan dejando sus comentarios, quejas, criticas y opiniones –Ya saben que acepto de todo mientras sea con el fin de mejorar la historia- ^¬^/

Ah, por cierto, si alguien sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños de Arthur le agradecería que me lo dijera, por favor.

Y aqui dejo mi cuenta del FaceBook por si quieren dejar algo (o llevarse algo XD):

**Linum Bonnefoy-Kirkland**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya-Sensei, y… y… se me olvido que iba a decir. DXu_

**++++++++++::::::::::++++++++++::::::::::++++++++++::::::::::++++++++++::::::::::++++++++++**

**Cap.5**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis**

-Es fin de mes… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- le dije a Seychelles algo abatido.

Era miércoles por la mañana, mi hermana y yo íbamos en bicicleta por las calles de Marsella; le había prometido acompañarla a clases. Pero por desgracia entra a la primera hora por lo cual tuve que levantarme temprano.

-Que ya va a terminar octubre y dará paso a noviembre y de ahí a diciembre ¡Y una vez en diciembre tendremos vacaciones de invierno!- respondió Seychelles emocionada.

Ugh… no era su culpa no saberlo, o mejor dicho no recordarlo.

-¿Lo sabes?- reitere con un tono más serio.

-Ya te dije…- exclamo algo molesta.- sigue noviembre, luego diciembre y las vacaciones de…

-¡Evaluación mensual de Idiomas!- le interrumpí.

Evaluación de idiomas… la cosa más terrible que un alumno puede escuchar; cuando se trata de evaluarnos el profesor Berwald se las ingenia. El año pasado nos aplicaba solamente dos evaluaciones orales; una al inicio del semestre y otra al final, y los demás meses era escrita. Este año nos anuncio que sería un mes evaluación escrita al otro oral y así sucesivamente, es decir un 50% escrito y un 50% oral….

Y sé que me va ir mal…

-Oh, eso…- exclamo Sey después de un rato.- no me preocupa.

-Claro, eres la mejor de tu clase.- le restregué algo celoso.- Y tienes un talento nato para esto…

-_Merci_

Desde pequeña mi hermana ha demostrado gran habilidad con los idiomas. Actualmente habla además de Francés, obviamente; Ingles –A la perfección… como la envidio-, Español, un poco de Italiano y algunas frases en Alemán y Húngaro.

…Y yo ni a inglés llego… Mi único consuelo, aunque se está mal, es que es pésima en la cocina.

-¿Pero que voy a hacer?- exclamé algo dramático.- Esta vez es hablado… ¡Seguro obtendré una mala nota!- me lamente.

-Ya te dije que practiquemos juntos y no quieres.- reprochó.- Tu inglés escrito es muy bueno, Francis… ¡Pero no le pones empeño al hablado y por eso vas mal!

-¡Ahhh!- gimotee. No ocupo que me diga lo que ya sé, ni mucho menos que me lo restrieguen.- ¡Deja de regañarme!

-Es tu culpa por sacar el tema.

Guarde silencio. Seguí paladeando, faltaban unas dos cuadras para llegar y teníamos el tiempo de sobra.

-…Ah, ya quiero que vengan las vacaciones.- dijo con anhelo.

-Yo también, no sabes c…

-¡Dije que no!- me interrumpió una voz conocida.

A lo lejos pude observar a Arthur… acompañado por su amigo o novio o yo que sé. Éste lo abrazaba por la espalda, mientras que mi compañero ponía resistencia.

-¡…Ya no hare cosas que hagan que te levantes tarde! _I promise you!_ – oí que dijo Alfred… creo que ese es su nombre, cuando pasamos a su lado.- ¡Ya no lo hare y si lo hago será con tu consentimiento!

… Yo… ¿Escuche bien? Hacer cosas que hagan a Arthur levantarse tarde…. Y si lo vuelve a hacer será con su consentimiento… ¿Estarán hablando de… sexo? Y si es así, ¿O sea que lo forzaba? Si es así entonces…

Me imagine a mi compañero tumbado en una cama negándose a hacerlo y sobre él a Alfred tomándolo por las muñecas… Porque supongo que el iría arriba por su estatura y…

¡Waaa! ¿¡En que diablos estoy pensando!

-_Arthur, Alfred: Good morning!_- les saludo mi hermana como si nada. En verdad espero que no haya escuchado eso; y si lo escucho espero que no haya pensado lo que yo.- _See you later!_

…Diablos… no puedo sacarme la imagen de Arthur siendo forzado de la cabeza…

-Fra…- soltó mi hermanita.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Negué con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta, mientras trataba de ignorar las imágenes que venían a mi mente.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡DESPIERTA! –grito Gil dando un fuerte golpe al escritorio.

Me levante de golpe completamente alarmado. Gilbert soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

-¡Debiste ver tu expresión!- exclamo entre risas.

-…Merde… - exclame molesto.-Gil, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO PEDIRTE QUE NO HAGAS ESO?

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dijo sin dejar de reír.- pero fue tan tentador que no pude evitar hacerlo.

Gilbert procedió a tomar asiento a mi lado. Un ligero olor a humedad mezclado con perfume se hizo evidente. Observe detenidamente a mi compañero. Observe el reloj, eran las siete en punto; que extraño, por lo general Gil siempre llega diez o cinco minutos antes…

-… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- le cuestione.

-¿Ehh?- exclamo mientras sacaba su discman de la mochila.- Si solo faltan… treinta minutos para que empiecen las clases.

-Me parece muy sospechoso todo esto además…- recalque tocando la manga de su camisa.- Tu ropa esta húmeda y…- dije mirándolo de pies a cabeza.- Traes exactamente la misma ropa que ayer, incluso la de fondo es la misma.- señale la playera negra.

-Mi uniforme no se alcanzo a secar…- dijo desviando la mirada.- La secadora no servía y…- soltó nervioso.- Tuve que lavarlo yo… los otros estaban sucios… ya sabes, deje juntar la ropa y… ¡Y por eso traigo el mismo de ayer!- finalizo.

Lo mire no muy convencido. Gilbert no sabe mentir… bueno, si sabe, pero para algunas cosas y nervioso no es muy convincente.

-Ajá…- solté entrecerrando los ojos.- Y de aseguro yo soy virgen…

-… ¿Qué dijiste Fra?- exclamo mi compañero quitándose los audífonos. ¿En que momento se los puso?- No te escuche.

-Olvídalo…- dije un tanto resignado.- ¿Qué escuchas?- pregunte mientras me colocaba los audífonos sobre los oídos.

-No creo que te vaya a gustar…- farfullo Gilbert.

No entendía ni "_pío_" de lo que estaban diciendo… de hecho solo escuchaba acordes de guitarras bastante fuertes y otros instrumentos mezclados con la voz de un tipo que no se si estaba gritando o cantando.

-¿Qué m… es esto?

-Por eso te dije que no te iba a gustar…- exclamo Gil quitándome los audífonos.- A este estilo de música se le nombra Rock Punk…

-Es bastante…- divague unos segundos buscando la palabra apropiada.- Escandalosa.

-Lo mismo me dijiste del rock, del rock acido, del hard rock, del heavy metal, y del metal…- señaló.- Si no te gusta solo dímelo y ya.

-Bueno… no es… mi estilo de música exactamente.

-A mí tampoco me gusta lo que tú escuchas, no te preocupes.-dijo con tranquilidad parándose frente mio.- No se le puede hacer nada.

-Al menos eres honesto…- solté recargándome en mi mano derecha.- Muy honesto…- hice énfasis en lo último.

-Ya, ya…- exclamo haciendo morritos.- ¿Enserio quieres saber porque traigo la misma ropa de ayer?

Asentí. Claro que quería saberlo, ¿A quién creía que engañaba con eso de que no tenía otro uniforme limpio?

-Te vas a impresionar…- me advirtió.

-No creo.

-Si tú lo dices…- exclamo con una sonrisa picara.- Mas no digas que no te lo advertí…

-¡Hermano!- interrumpió un tercero de pronto. Gilbert se volvió hacia la puerta, yo me limite a mirar de reojo: Se trataba de Ludwing.

-¿Qué ocurre Lud?- Pregunto Gil un tanto inocente.

-No finjas no saberlo…- exclamo Ludwing con su tan imponente voz.- ¿Por qué no llegaste a casa anoche? ¡Tuve que decirle a mamá que te quedaste a dormir en casa de Antonio!

Gilbert pasó la mano izquierda entre sus cabellos. Yo solo me limite a observar la escena.

-¿Y bien…- cuestiono Ludwing.- dónde estabas?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-_¡Buenos días!_- saludo Tonio entrando al salón.- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono al ver que no respondimos el saludo.

-¿Anoche llamo Inga a tu casa?- soltó Gil de pronto. Antonio asintió.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que estabas dormido y que te avisaría que llamo para que después le devolverías la llamada.-Explicó éste.- ¿Por qué? ¿Hubo algún problema?

-No, no…- dijo Gil.- Solo Lud que no es nada ingenuo… Pero no hay problemas, gracias por cubrirme.

-Oye Gil…- exclamo Tonio tomando asiento frente a éste.- Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estabas?

El albino nos miro para después soltar un largo suspiro.

-Bien, sabía que no podía ocultarlo para siempre…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntamos a la par.

-Que estoy saliendo con alguien.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Y anoche me quede en el departamento de esta persona. Pero no pregunten nada mas, es todo lo que pienso decirles.

Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas, incrédulos ante tal confesión. Guarde silencio, mientras mentalmente buscaba que decir.

-_Gilbert tiene novio…_-canturreo Tonio con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¡Cállate!

-_Ya no eres virgen… _

-¡Por lo menos tengo con quien!- soltó el albino visiblemente molesto.- ¡No como a otro que la novia lo dejo!

Ugh… Justo en el clavo. Tonio guardo silencio. Gilbert sonrió triunfal.

La mirara de Antonio permanecía fija a la nada. Intercambie miradas con Gil… esto empezaba a preocuparme.

-¡XÓCHIIIIIIIIIIIIITL!- Lloriqueo aferrándose a su mochila.- ¿¡Por qué me dejaste! ¡Yo que te quería tanto!

-Gracias Gil…- exclame irónico.

-…No creí que se lo fuera a tomar tan mal…- susurro.

-¡Florecilla mía!- grito Antonio.- ¡Vuelve a mí!

-¡Supéralo de una buena vez!- exclamo Gilbert.

-…si…- dije con sarcasmo.- Como tu superaste cuando Roderich te rechazo después de la golpiza que te puso Elizabeta.

Gilbert se quedo estático unos segundos.

-¿Gil?- solté nervioso.

-¡Gaaah!- exclamo el albino.- ¡Estúpido señorito!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando. Primero llegaron las chicas, en cuanto entraron lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarme cuchillos con la mirada. Diablos, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar enojada una mujer?... Y todavía me lo pregunto, recuerdo aquella vez que Sey no me hablo durante dos meses porque sin querer pise a Mr. Fishie.

Después llegaron los chicos…

¡Un segundo! Ahora que caigo, ¿Dónde está Arthur? ¡Se supone que debió de haber llegado junto conmigo!; bueno, es decir… por que en la mañana me lo encontré y es obvio que ya debería estar aquí y…

-Buenos días.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

-¡Buenos días Arthur!- chillaron las chicas sonrientes.

Eso es una señal divina: Dios quiere que deje de joderme la existencia pensando en mi compañero ingles… eso o que deje de meterme en donde no me llaman.

O un poco de ambas.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas. El profesor Honda llego puntual como siempre, nos hizo una lectura y después una actividad. La única novedad fue que nos dejo salir cinco minutos antes de lo usual. Así que, aprovechando esto, salí con mis amigos al patio.

-Hey Gil…- solté. El albino se volvió a mi.- ¿Qué tanto sabes de historia de Prusia?

-…Lo que vi en mis libros de historia cuando vivía en Alemania.- contestó como si fuera obvio.

-¡…Hey!- exclamo Antonio de pronto. Gil y yo nos volvimos a él.- Esto hace que recuerde, ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer con Arthur?- Me pregunto.

-¡Ah eso! No hay problema, creo…- dije no del todo convencido.

Antonio y Gil intercambiaron miradas, después se volvieron a mí.

-¿Cómo que "No hay problema"?- espetó Tonio entrecerrando los ojos.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio. No tenía ganas de explicar lo ocurrido ayer, así que trate de resumirlo.

-Ayer hable con Arthur después de las clases: Quede de ir a su casa el viernes para avanzar lo mayor posible el trabajo.

Mis amigos me miraron confundidos.

-Así que el viernes, ¿Eh?- reitero Gil.

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué en su casa?- me pregunto Antonio.- ¿No hubiera sido mejor en la tuya? A fin de cuentas vives como a treinta minutos de aquí.

-A quince si tomas un autobús.- agrego Gil.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- exclame.- lo que ocurre es que fue de rápido. Ya saben… La prisa por volver a casa.

Mis amigos asintieron no muy convencidos ante mi explicación.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?- sugerí. Ellos seguían mirándome.- Y me dejan de mirar como bicho raro…- Reproché.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Antonio tu gran Idiota!- chillo una voz conocida.

-¡Hermana!- le regaño con un tono infantil una segunda.

Nos volvimos hacia donde provenían ambas voces: Se trataba de las gemelas.  
Las chicas venían corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. Por desgracia Felicia tropezó y, tomándose de su hermana para evitarlo, se llevo a Roma consigo. Antonio se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia ellas… es decir como a tres pasos largos frente a nuestra mesa.

-¡Grandísima torpe!- soltó Roma molesta.

-Lo siento- lloriqueo la gemela menor.

-¡Felicia! ¡Roma!- exclamo Antonio preocupado.- ¿Están bien?

-¡Claro que no imbécil!- contesto Roma mientras ayudaba a Felicia a levantarse.

-Duele…- dijo Felicia sacudiéndose la falda.

-Ya, ya…- les consoló mi amigo.- Solo fue un ligero golpe…- dijo mientras las revisaba.- Nada de que preocuparse.

Suspire un par de veces. Son tan lindas, pequeñitas e indefensas… Sobre todo Felicia.

-¡Hola primo Gil! ¡Hola primo Fra!- exclamo ésta sonriente.

Gilbert y yo le devolvimos el saludo.

-¡Ellos no son nuestros primos tonta!- le reprocho Roma.- ¡Solo el tarado éste!- dijo señalando a Antonio.

-Pero hermana…- replico Felicia.- Si son amigos de nuestro primo entonces es como si fueran parte de la familia, ¿No?

-Ah, olvídalo…- soltó Roma negando con la cabeza. Se volvió a Antonio.- Danos dinero para comprar unas bebidas.- Dijo secamente estirando la mano.

-No he oído las palabras mágicas~- dijo Tonio juguetón.

-Por fa…

-¡Ahora!- interrumpió Roma.- Y no nos trates como niñas. Tenemos trece no cinco.

Antonio saco dinero de su cartera y se lo dio a Roma. Ambas chicas se fueron tomadas de la mano.

-¡Gracias!- soltó Felicia despidiéndose con un ademan.

-Que genio el de Roma…- exclamo Gilbert.- ¿No te da miedo?

-mmm... No.- dijo Antonio sonriente.- Porque en el fondo sé que es una niña dulce y…

-¡Largo de aquí patata mutante!- grito Roma a Ludwing.- ¡Y aléjate de mi hermana!- exclamo apartando a Felicia.

-¿Y gentil?- le dijimos entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno…- dijo Tonio nervioso.- Muy pero muy en el fondo, quiero creer que es así.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Antonio!- gritaron otras dos voces.

Por inercia los tres levantamos la vista. Se trataban de Santiago y Xóchitl que para no romper con la costumbre venían empujándose.

Vaya que hoy Antonio esta solicitado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sonriente.

-¡Dile a este tonto que es imposible!- exclamo la chica señalando a Santiago.

-¡Vos eres molesta!- exclamo el argentino.- ¡Dile que si es posible!- le pidió a Tonio.

-¡Pero no para este sábado!

-¡Pero si tenemos tres días y…!

-Oigan, basta.- dijo mi compañero tratando de calmarlos.- ¿Qué cosa es no posible?

-Veras, quiero formar un segundo equipo por lo menos para tener una competencia real…- explico Santiago.- ¡Pero ella dice que es imposible!

-¡Porque lo es Santi!- se defendió Xóchitl.- ¡En menos de tres días no se puede preparar un equipo ni mucho menos una competencia!

-¿¡Pero como demostraremos lo geniales que somos en la cancha si no hemos nunca competido con alguien!

-¡Somos un equipo que se armo por diversión no para competir!

-¡Oigan ya basta!- dijo Antonio con una expresión seria.- ¡Dejen de discutir!

-¡Pues arréglalo capitán de equipo!- exclamaron a la par.

-Bien, yo creo que si se puede….

-¡En tu cara Xóchitl!

-Pero no para este sábado.

-¡Te lo dije necio!

-Como sea…- dijo mirando a Xóchitl.- Tú te encargaras de hacer los avisos de que buscamos otros once chicos o chicas…- La mexicana lo miro furiosa. Santiago rio.- Y tu Santi los pondrás en lugares visibles y llevaras un control de quienes se vayan anotando.- Xóchitl rio por lo bajo.- Pero quiero que ambos me traigan la lista del equipo más tardar para el lunes y para que esa misma semana nos tomaremos una tarde para verlos y seleccionarlos y…

-¿Y si mejor hacemos una reta por diversión?- pidieron ambos.

-Bien, pero de todos modos peguen la lista para ver si alguien quiere participar y creo que esta si puede ser el sábado.- dijo sonriente Antonio. Ambos latinos suspiraron con pesadez y procedieron a retirarse.

-¿Como sabias que…?

-Los conozco como a la palma de mi mano…- interrumpió Antonio.- ¡Ahora sí: A comer!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Una vez terminado el receso, y sin interrupciones de ningún tipo; ¡Gracias al cielo!, nos dirigimos al salón de clases.

Emma, nuestra profesora de matemáticas, ya se encontraba en el aula. De hecho estaba sentada sobre su escritorio. Traía una blusa negra y una falda corta color carmesí que hacia juego con el lazo atado a su cuello y al de su cabello, unas zapatillas negras con unas calcetas hasta la mitad de la pierna del mismo color… Bastante sensual y elegante en mí opinión.

-¡Buenos días profesora Emma!- le saludamos.

-¡Pasen jóvenes!- exclamo tan animada como siempre.- ¡La clase no puede empezar sin alumnos!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

La clase estaba algo pesada… estábamos en los últimos temas de estadística. No es que fuesen tan difíciles, pero ver tantas formulas en el pizarrón resultaba tedioso.

-Bien, aquí les van más datos para que los organi…

Estábamos a punto de quejarnos cuando milagrosamente alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo la clase.

-Emma.- dijo el profesor Karpusi con tranquilidad.- ¿Me permites un momento de tu clase para darle un aviso a los chicos?

-Claro Heracles.- dijo la profesora sonriente.- Tomate tu tiempo.

-No será mucho.- dijo entrando.- Chicos hoy la clase de historia va a ser en la biblioteca. Así que los espero ahí puntuales. Ah, y voy a tomar asistencia.- miro a la profesora.- Gracias Emma.

-De nada.- dijo esta despidiéndose con un ademan.- Bueno…- abrió el libro nuevamente.- Aquí les van los datos…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Creo que mi cerebro está a punto de estallar!- soltó desesperado Antonio pasándose las manos entre el cabello.- Ver todas esas ecuaciones me han provocado dolor de cabeza…

-Y me lo dices a mí…- exclamo Gilbert masajeándose la cien.- Yo no le entendí nada a Emma…

-Arriba esos ánimos, muchachos.- dije desganado.- Solo dos horas más y nos vamos a casa…

-Dos horas de tortura en la biblioteca…- exclamaron a la par.

-Y a todo esto…- solté.- ¿Por qué en la biblioteca?

-No sé.- exclamo Antonio alzando los hombros.- Supongo que quería variar un poco.

-Como sea…- dijo Gilbert sonriente.- Los asientos de la biblioteca están acolchonados así que dormir será mucho más cómodo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Silencio jóvenes…- exclamo el profesor una vez que termino de tomar asistencia. Todos dirigimos nuestra atención a éste.- Se que se están preguntando por que la clase de hoy será aquí. Bien, la razón es sencilla: Tienen una tarea muy importante que permanecerá en esta biblioteca para futuras generaciones. Así que siéntanse en libertad de tomar estas dos horas de clase para realizar la investigación del tema que les corresponda.- Nos miro con seriedad.- En orden, quiero que trabajen con sus compañeros. Nada de pleitos por favor. No hagan ruido o interrumpan las actividades de otros y lo más importante: Avancen su trabajo. Recuerden que equivale el 50% de su calificación. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí profesor!- chillamos al unísono.

Gilbert y Antonio intercambiaron miradas, después se volvieron a mí y me desearon suerte antes de dejarme. Como no tenia de otra, comencé a buscar a Arthur con la mirada, se encontraba detrás de todos junto a Piero y también me observaba. No pudimos reprimir un gesto de disgusto. Avance hacia donde mi compañero.

-Bien…- exclamo Piero mirando a Arthur.- ¡Hablamos luego Kirkland!- se despidió con un ademan.

Arthur y yo nos seguimos mirando fijamente un instante.

-Y bien…- soltó.

-Bien…- dije.

-Empecemos el trabajo.- exclamo Arthur con desdén comenzando a andar.- Y espero que pongas de tu parte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me dirigí hacia el computador de consulta. En cuanto Arthur me vio me tomo del hombro y comenzó a empujarme hacia el estante con las bibliografías, sin dejarme explicarle nada.

Al final termine siendo yo el que busco entre las fichas, mientras que mi compañero se encargaba de encontrar un lugar libre. Cuando por fin finalizo su deber; y yo ya estaba traumado de ver tantas fichas, mi compañero se acerco a "ayudarme".

-¿Y por donde empezamos?- pregunte a Arthur mientras buscaba entre las fichas bibliográficas algún libro que nos pudiera servir.-No podemos tomar todos los que tengan Prusia escrito…

-Eso lo sé.- exclamo parándose a mi lado.- ¿No tienen una manera más rápida de encontrar datos?

-Podríamos preguntarle a Chloé…- mire a la bibliotecaria.- Eso o usar la computadora que esta allá…- señale.

-¿Y que tiene de especial esa?- exclamo molesto. Supongo que noto que fue la misma de donde me quito.- ¡Podríamos usar cualquiera!

-Esa máquina contiene todos los datos de los libros que se encuentran aquí.- dije con tranquilidad.- Solo basta con escribir el tema en el buscador y esta te dará el nombre los libros que contienen información sobre este.

-¿Y porque no dijiste eso desde un principio?

-Porque tú me empujaste hasta aquí, ¿Recuerdas?

Arthur entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada a otra parte. Supongo que este tipo de reclamos deben de ser vergonzosos.

-Iré a ver ahí…- mascullo levemente sonrojado.- Enseguida vuelvo…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de consultarlo en el computador, como debimos hacerlo desde un principio, nos dirigimos a los estantes en busca de los libros que necesitábamos. Yo estaba terminando de tomar algunos, mientras que a mi lado Arthur se esforzaba por tomar uno de la parte más alta.

-…Un poco mas…- mascullo estirándose todo lo que podía.- Ya casi…

-Permite ayudarte.- Dije acercándome.- ¿Cuál es?

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo, gracias.- exclamo frunciendo el ceño y con esas cejas es tan difícil notar sus cambios de humor… Vaya, me he vuelto bastante sarcástico.- Tu sigue con los que faltan…

-Ya tengo todos.- dije estirándome.- Deja te alcanzo este para empezar de una buena vez.

-¡Yo puedo!- exclamo estirándose aun más.

-¡Te dije que me lo dejes a mí!- solté estirando el brazo libre.

-¡Vete a la mesa!- me ordeno dándome un empujón con la cadera.

-¡No hasta que baje este!- exclame devolviéndole el empujón.

-¡Yo lo hare!

-¡Si claro!- dije tratando de disimular el sarcasmo.

-¿¡Insinúas que no puedo!- me espeto indignado.

-¡No con tu estatura!- señale.

Arthur me dio un empujón nuevamente y yo se lo devolví. Comenzamos a empujarnos como podíamos mientras tratábamos de tomar el mismo libro.

-¡Largo!

-¡No!

-¡Ya casi!- soltó Arthur con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el revés del libro.

-¡Creo que lo tengo!- solté con una sonrisa de satisfacción debido a que ya lo había tomado.

-¡No toques!- exclamo dándome una palmada en la mano.

-¡No seas...!- exclame tratando de tomarlo nuevamente.

-¡…Que dejes!- me interrumpió tratando de alcanzarlo antes que yo.

-¡Lo ten…!- exclamamos a la par jalándolo. De pronto; y sigo sin entender cómo, todos los libros de la parte alta se vinieron hacia nosotros.- ¡AAAHHHHHH!

El sonido de unos libros cayendo hizo aparición: Se trataba de los que traía en la mano. La cual estaba utilizando para sostener los que trataban de venírsenos encima. Arthur también había metido ambas manos para tratar de evitar el desastre.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto mi compañero mirándome. Asentí.- Por suerte alcanzamos a detenerlos…

-Hubiese sido horrible que se nos hubieran venido todos encima.- dije tratando de empujarlos a su lugar sin buenos resultados.

-Y que lo digas…- soltó Arthur tratando de hacer lo mismo. De pronto se quedo serio, mirándome fijamente. Frunció el ceño nuevamente.- ¡Esto ha sido tu culpa!- chillo.

-¿¡Qué!- grite ofendido.- ¿¡Y según tu porqué es culpa mía!- proteste.

-¡Si me hubieras dejado hacerlo solo…!- me espetó.

-¡Nunca lo hubieses logrado!- le recalque.- ¡En todo caso es culpa tuya por no aceptar mi ayuda!

-¡Cállate!- me ordeno.

-¡Cállate tú!

-¡Tu primero!- soltó con más fuerza aún.

-¡Cállense los dos!- exclamo un tercero. Trate de mover la cabeza para verlo, pero el peso y la presión que ejercían los libros desde mis manos hasta mis hombros me lo impedía.- ¿¡Que diablos ocurrió aquí!- pregunto.

-¿…Piero?- soltamos a la par.

- ¡El mismo!- exclamo mi compañero.- ¿Están bien? Dejen los ayu…- se quedo unos segundos en silencio, para después reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntamos tratando de subir los libros. Por desgracia nos teníamos que seguir viendo la cara debido a que se nos entumeció el cuello.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Es que desde aquí parece que estuvieran besándose.

-¡No digas tonterías y ayúdanos!- soltó Arthur.

De repente fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ahora comenzaba a ver cómo nos encontrábamos. Su mano izquierda sosteniendo los libros sobre mi cabeza y mi mano derecha sobre los que iban a la suya. Demasiado pegados uno del otro.

-¿Besándonos?- susurre mirando a Arthur. Nuestros rostros se encontraban escasos centímetros uno del otro. No sé cómo no lo note antes. Tal vez porque discutíamos, pero ahora lo veía. Sentí la respiración de mi compañero cerca de mi mejilla. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.- ¡EKKKK!- chille tratando de alejarme, lo único que conseguí fue tropezar.

Los libros se nos vinieron encima a los tres.

-Damn!- soltó Arthur frotándose la cabeza.

-…M-merde!- solté sobándome las piernas y el estomago.

-¡Maldito diccionario de la real academia española!- chillo Piero recostado en el piso masajeándose con desesperación el hombro.- ¿¡Que diablos hace aquí! ¡Esto es Francia!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Esto es el colmo Heracles!- grito Chloé tomando los libros.

-Lo sé.- soltó el profesor Karpusi levantando a Piero con sumo cuidado.- Pero no debes enojarte con ellos, fue un accidente.

-¿Y quien dijo que estoy molesta con ellos?- soltó ésta irritada.- ¡Estoy enojada contigo que no los vigilas!

-Piero ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte preocupado a mi compañero.

-He estado mejor…- dijo tratando de sonreír.- No te preocupes.

-Si no me hubiese quitado tal vez…

-No es tu culpa.- me interrumpió éste.- Además, mientras pueda seguir jugando y no les haya pasado nada a ustedes dos da lo mismo.

Mire a Piero y me volví a Arthur. Mi compañero también lo miraba preocupado.

-Perdón…- soltamos a la par.

- No hay nada que perdonar, pero aun así disculpa aceptada.- Sonrió.- Ojala y los demás no se enteren de todo lo ocurrido se volvería un problema de ser así.

-Bien, vamos a la enfermería Rosse.-exclamo el profesor Karpusi; seguido por una iracunda Chloé, a la enfermería, dejando inconclusa la charla.

-Pero eso fue un incidente…- solté nervioso.- Enserio creyó que…

-Por desgracia…- dijo Arthur mirándome fríamente.- La gente siempre interpreta mal las cosas.

Me le quede viendo un rato. Era obvio que esa indirecta iba para mí.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Comenzamos a acomodar el desorden que provocamos en silencio. Nuestros compañeros no dejaban de murmurar, y en ratos pasaban por donde nos encontrábamos. En verdad quiero creer que Piero fue el único que nos vio porque… aun que no hubiese pasado nada, y aclaro no siento nada por Arthur, si el chisme llegara a propagarse y alterarse… Terminaría metido en el mismo tipo de bulla que le hacen a Marcel y Piero.

Mire a Arthur que, con una expresión de disgusto, miraba de reojo el reloj en ratos mientras acomodaba más volúmenes. Yo también seguí con lo mio. En un momento dado tome el libro que había causado todo este desastre, después mire el reloj: La clase estaba a punto de terminar.

-…Si quieres pido los libros que ocupamos.- solté después de un rato.- Chloé es muy comprensiva si le explicas la situación.

-Yo puedo pedirlos solo, gracias.- dijo Arthur colocando el último libro en el estante.- Yo puedo hacer las cosas por cuenta propia.

-A los nuevos solo les prestan tres volúmenes.- Le explique.- Además no tienes tarjeta. Yo en cambio puedo llevarme un máximo de ocho.

-Son diez en total.- soltó contándolos.- Los pedimos y nos los intercambiamos.

-Yo puedo hacer la investigación por internet.- exclame.- Si quieres los pido yo y tú te los llevas.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo…- dijo molesto.- Pero ese no es el caso.

-Te los doy el jueves…

-¿Ehh?

-Me quedo después de clases.- dije con tranquilidad.- Y avanzo con lo mio. El jueves terminas, agregas lo que quieras a lo que tengas.- sugerí.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Como quieras…- exclamo Arthur acomodando sus cosas.- Mientras no arruines la investigación, está bien.

Lo mire ofendido.

-A mí también me importa, ¿Sabes?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Arthur se termino llevando tres libros. Yo me quede con los otros siete. Mis compañeros se fueron retirando uno tras otro. En un momento dado mis amigos me invitaron a irme pero tuve que negarme. No me insistieron.

Seychelles me llamo al móvil. Le tuve que explicar la situación, obviamente emitiendo varios detalles. Dijo que no había problema y colgó.

Abrí uno de los libros y comencé a leer. Ya lo verá. Soy muy dedicado cuando me lo propongo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Conforme leía tomaba apuntes en mi cuaderno a toda velocidad. Llegando a casa le pondría orden y los transcribiría en el computador. Le demostraría a Arthur de lo que soy capaz cuando me propongo las cosas.

Como me gustaría que Arthur estuviese aquí para que vea mi excelente trabajo y…

- Es oficial: ¡Haz enloquecido!- grito una voz tras de mí.

Puede reconocer al instante de quien se trataba. Cerré mi cuaderno y tome un largo suspiro, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero al menos sé que he avanzado la investigación. Como sea, me volví a mi hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sey?- le pregunte.

-Sintiéndome orgullosa y preocupada de que te esmeres tanto en un trabajo.- Me contesto burlona. La mire.- Además ya son las cinco y la biblioteca se cierra en media hora.

-Bueno deja tomo mis cosas y nos vamos…

-Pero apúrate.- exclamo tomando mi mochila.- ¡Que no he preparado nada de comer!

Sey salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Ya se me hacia raro que se hubiese tomado la molestia de venir por mi. Tome los libros y me despedí de Chloé. Cuando salí mi hermana ya me esperaba afuera en la bicicleta.

-¡Muévete Francis que no tengo todo el día!- Grito.

-¡Ya voy!- grite corriendo hacia ella.

Eche los libros en el canasto. Subí en la rejilla de la bici.

-¿Te llevas los libros a casa?- pregunto Sey haciendo un gesto de sorpresa exagerado.- ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?

-¡Deja de bromear…-le pedí sonriendo.- y comienza a pedalear que ya está oscureciendo!

-¡Llegando a casa te espera un interrogatorio!

Me eche a reír. Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo. Y mucho que demostrar aun…

-No, de hecho me espera la cocina.

¿No es así Arthur?

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

-¿Sabes, Arthie? He estado pensando en que este domingo será 31 de octubre…- dijo Alfred caminando a mi lado.

-So what?- le pregunte de malagana.

-Pues pensaba en que tal vez debería hacer una _Halloween Party_ o algo así…

-So what?

-¡Deja de responderme de esa manera!- soltó Alfred haciendo morritos.- ¡No puedo creer que sigas enojado! ¡Ya te pedí perdón!

-¡No lo suficiente!- respondí.- ¡Además no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana!

-¡Era importante! ¡Mi calificación en química dependía de esas baterías!

-¡Yo hablo de la fiesta idiota!- exclame.- ¿¡Además no podías comprar unas baterías en la tienda en lugar de llevarte las de mi despertador como un vil ladrón!

-¡Te deje una nota y te pedí perdón! ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-¡Sí claro!- dije acelerando el paso.- ¡La nota me fue de mucha ayuda!

-Ahhh…- gimoteo Alf.- Ya perdóname.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le pedí.- Ya te dije que sigo molesto contigo.

-En ese caso…- dijo Alfred echándose sobre mi espalda.- ¡Nada mejor que un abrazo para mejorar el humor!

-¡Déjame!- grite tratando de zafarme.- ¡Alfred es enserio! ¡Esto no es divertido!

-¡No hasta que digas que ya no estás molesto conmigo!- soltó un tanto infantil aferrándose a mí.

-¡No pienso decir eso!- grite.

-Dilo~~- exclamo juguetón.

-No.

-Anda~~

-¡Dije que no!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Sonríe! ¡Te vas a arrugar!

Se aferro a mi espalda con más fuerza aun, mejor dicho se colgó a ella. Como pesa… Seguí tratando de zafarme.

-¿¡Y eso que te importa!- solté.- ¡Es tu culpa en primer lugar que yo este de mal humor!

- Bien…- dijo.- Es mi culpa y lo siento.- Que raro ¿Qué planea?- ¡Yo Alfred F Jones prometo que ya no me robare tus baterías! ¡En pleno uso de mi facultades mentales…- Entrecerré los ojos no muy convencido. ¿Las tiene?-juro que ya no hare cosas que hagan que te levantes tarde! _I promise you!_ ¡Ya no lo hare y si lo hago será con tu consentimiento!

-Y promete también que bajaras de peso…- le pedí.- En serio lo necesitas, Alf.

-¡Que no estoy gordo!

-No, que va…- dije con sarcasmo.

-Que malo eres Arthie…

-_Arthur, Alfred…-_exclamo una voz conocida. Se trataba de Seychelles que iba… en la misma bicicleta con Francis. Que desagradable me resulta el pensar que este con él.-_ Good morning!_- nos saludo sonriente. Le devolví el saludo con un ademan.- _See you later!-_ dijo en un perfecto Ingles.

-No entiendo…- dijo Alfred observándola.- ¿Por qué va con él? ¡Ella está mucho mejor con Matthew!

-Lo dices como si la conocieras de toda la vida.- le espeté.- Además es su decisión no nuestra.

-¿No me digas que crees que una chica tan bonita como ella está mejor con ese tipo?

-Yo jamás dije eso.

A mí tampoco me agradaba imaginarme a Seychelles con el idiota de Bonnefoy, pero mientras que a Matt no le moleste… Yo no tengo porque involucrarme.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al llegar a la escuela Alfred corrió directo a su aula. Yo hice lo mismo. Al entrar al salón de clases, observe el salón. El único que estaba ahí era Francis que tenía el rostro escondido entre los brazos.

Tal vez se siente mal… Bueno, creo que debería saludarlo, ¿No? A fin de cuentas voy a tener que lidiar con él me guste o no.

-Buenos días…

Mi compañero no respondió. ¡Que molesto! Esto me saco por tratar de ser amable con un idiota como él.

-…Deja eso Sey…- soltó de pronto mi compañero.-…que se nos hará tarde…

-¿Eh?

-El tren sale a las cinco…

¿De que mierdas está hablando? ¿Cuál tren?

-Oye, Bonnefoy…- susurre acercándome.- ¿Acaso has enloquecido?

Francis se movió un poco descubriendo su rostro.

-Oh, con que es eso…- susurre al observar que estaba hablando dormido.

Esto me recuerda aquella vez que Patrick se quedo dormido en el escritorio de mi cuarto y Erik aprovecho para darle un buen susto. Recuerdo que dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio y Patrick cayo de espalda. Je, fue tan divertido ver a Patrick así… aun que después le fue mal a Erik.

Y ahora esto. Me resulta tan tentador. Me encantaría hacer lo mismo.

-Tal vez debería…-me dije observándolo.- Darle un buen susto…

Esperen un momento. No puedo.

-¡Contrólate Kirkland!- me autoregañe.- Nada de travesuras por más que quieras.

Ya no estoy en Inglaterra, ni mucho menos con Maria, Patrick y Erik. Debo comportarme… Ahora soy un caballero.

-Maldita sea…- susurre saliendo del salón.

La verdad siempre supe que este cambio no me iba resultar sencillo. De hecho me sorprende que a estas alturas no haya sufrido ya una crisis existencial o algo así. De Punk a Caballero, creo que esto es más que suficiente como para volverse completamente loco.

Di un par de vueltas por la escuela tratando de despejar mi mente. Para cuando volví al aula ya faltaban unos quince minutos para que iniciaran las clases.

Salude a todos los presentes, las chicas me devolvieron el saludo bastante animadas. Puede notar como Francis me miraba de reojo. Ignore eso y procedí a tomar asiento.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Cuando finalizo la clase del profesor Honda, cinco minutos antes, decidí salir un rato a andar por ahí. Al poco rato dieron el timbre del receso y me dirigí hacia el comedor.

-¡Arthur!- exclamo una voz conocida.- ¡Hola!

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar. Para cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a alguien aferrado a mi espalda, y por lo que podía sentir se trataba de una chica... Una chica con los pechos algo pequeños.

-E-esto…- exclame tratando de adivinar quién era…- Hola… ¿Sthefany?

-¿Sthefany? ¡Error! ¡Soy Ale!- dijo soltándome. Me di la vuelta para verla mejor. En efecto era la Venezolana.- ¡Cómo puedes confundir a esta belleza! - exclamo molesta señalándome.

-¡Ale!- soltó otra chica. Se trataba de Sandra que venía corriendo hacia nosotros.- ¡Que mala eres!

-Es tu culpa por ser tan lenta Sandra.

-Hola, Arthur…- dijo con dificultad. Se volvió a Alejandra.- Muchas gracias por esperarme.

-No hay de que.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir, trate de apaciguarlas sin buenos resultados.

-Hola…- dijo Xóchitl cubriendo me los ojos.- A que no adivinas quien soy…

-¿Xóchitl?

-¡Exacto!- exclamo descubriéndome los ojos.- ¿Qué cuentas, güerito?- dijo tomándome de la mano.- Ven…¡Te invito algo de comer!

-¿Y tus amigas?- le pregunte observando a Alejandra y Sandra.

-Oh, ellas no vienen.- dijo sin soltarme.- Sígueme…

Note como las otras dos latinas se echaron a reír, lanzándose miradas cómplices. No sé porque pero creo que esto ya estaba planeado.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Quieres postre?- dijo sonriente mientras guardaba las sobras de la comida.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte mirando el tarrito que saco de su bolsa.

-Es dulce de leche.- soltó mientras se echaba un poco a la boca.- El favorito de Santi.

La mire. El favorito de Santiago… Eso significa que tal vez ya hizo las paces con él.

-Que amable fue Santiago en regalártelo.- dije sonriendo.- Me alegra ver que ya hicieron las paces.

-¿Y quien dijo que Santi me lo regalo?- exclamo comiendo un poco más. La mire confuso.- Lo tome de su mochila.

-¿¡Te lo robaste!- exclame. Ella se limito a asentir.- ¡Eso no está bien!

-Eso lo sé.- soltó haciendo morritos.- Pero él empezó…

-Mira, sé que eso que dijo ayer fue hiriente y…

-No fue eso.- me interrumpió.- Santiago y yo siempre peleamos, eso no es novedad. Lo que me molesto fue que mencionaran lo de Toño y que para colmo insinuaran que yo… Bueno, que te involucraran, eso no me pareció justo.

-Comprendo.

-Además hoy dijo una tremenda estupidez…

-No deberías expresarte así.- le regañe, no solo porque ese tipo de palabras se escuchan mal en una chica, sino también porque Santiago venia hacia nosotros.

-¡Pero es una tremenda tontería, carece de sentido, es imposible, es…!

-Xóchitl…- susurro Santiago parándose tras ella.- Eso déjalo para cuando Antonio me dé la razón.

-Eso no va a pasar, cabeza dura.

-Claro que pasará.- soltó.- Porque todas mis ideas son geniales y…- se quedo serio un instante.- ¿Es acaso ese el dulce que desapareció de mi mochila?- dijo señalando el tarrito.

-Ah…- soltó la chica nerviosa.- ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos después?

-Pero…

-¡Mira!- grito la chica.- ¡Ahí esta Antonio!

-¡El no me importa! Ahora…

-Lo convenceré de que no te deje hacer tal estupidez.- exclamo Xóchitl levantándose.

-¿¡Qué!- grito Santiago.- ¡Claro que no…!

Xóchitl se despidió con un ademan y echo a correr. Tras ella se fue Santiago… Que par tan problemático.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

El receso transcurrió tranquilo. Una vez que termine de comer me dirigí al salón de clases nuevamente.

La profesora Emma; así pide que la llamemos, ya se encontraba dentro del salón. De hecho estaba sentada sobre su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas con un atuendo bastante elegante y… sexy.

Una vez que entraron todos comenzó la clase. Estábamos viendo los últimos temas de estadística. No me resulto nada difícil entenderlos… ni mucho menos odiarlos. La verdad ver tantas formulas y datos en el pizarrón comenzaron a volverse un fastidio. Y cada vez que terminábamos con algún ejercicio Emma se encargaba de dictarnos más… Y la verdad es que coincidía con mis compañeros en sus suplicas de _"¡Ya no más!"_

Aun que parecía ser que no la convenceríamos tan fácil.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-…Hoy la clase de historia va a ser en la biblioteca…

El profesor Karpusi había llegado justo a tiempo, interrumpiendo el tercer ejercicio. Aun que no me agradaba lo que estaba escuchando. Por lo general, cuando un profesor dice que la clase será en otra parte es porque tiene algo en mente.

-Gracias Emma.

Volví a la realidad, el profesor ya se había despedido… Y la profesora Emma ya estaba abriendo el libro nuevamente.

-¡Más datos no, por favor!- chillaron mis compañeros.

-No se preocupen…- dijo la profesora sin dejar de sonreír.- Este es el último ejercicio…

Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

-Pero les dejare otros tres de tarea.

Lo sabía. Demasiado bello para ser verdad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-Jajajajaja…Ahora sí, los datos son…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Cuando la clase de matemáticas termino, salí junto con mis compañeros; que no paraban de quejarse y lloriquear, directo a la biblioteca.

-Hey, Arthur.- me llamo… Ugh, ¿Cómo se llama?- A que no adivinas…- exclamo parándose a mi lado.- Santiago y Xóchitl hicieron una propuesta muy interesante.- me dijo.- ¿Quieres saber de que se trata?

-Ah…- ¿Cómo se llama? Maldición… ¡Se que está en el equipo pero se me ha olvidado su nombre!- ¿De que va?

-Soy Piero…- soltó entrecerrando los ojos. Me sentí arder, ¿Acaso puede leer la mente?- Como sea, la propuesta va de hacer un equipo nuevo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Digo, es buena. Pero el asunto va de que Santi lo quería ya para este fin…- exclamo.- Obvio que era imposible. Al final término en que vamos a hacer una reta, bueno, si es que se forma un equipo para el sábado. ¿Qué opinas?

-Oh, eso…- dije fingiendo interés.- Suena bien.

-Te da lo mismo, ¿verdad?

¿¡Qué acaso este tipo puede leer la mente o qué!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Una vez en la biblioteca, el profesor procedió a tomar asistencia. Piero seguía hablando conmigo, ya no sabía si escucharlo o escuchar al profesor o echar a correr… ¡Este tipo está obsesionado con los deportes! Ya me hablo de Futbol, futbol americano, básquetbol y ahora volvíamos al soccer…

-¿Crees que ganemos la reta si es que hay?- me pregunto. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando me interrumpió.- ¡Pero que digo! Claro que la ganaremos.

Entonces si ya lo sabes, ¿¡Para que diablos me preguntas!

Tome un suspiro y me pedí paciencia. Cuando vi que no iba a poder mas, le pedí a dios; aun que no creo mucho en el, un bendito milagro.

-Hey, hey escucha…- dijo mi compañero.- Esto parece un discurso militar.

-…En orden, quiero que trabajen con sus compañeros. Nada de pleitos por favor. No hagan ruido o interrumpan las actividades de otros y lo más importante: Avancen su trabajo. Recuerden que equivale el 50% de su calificación. ¿Entendido?- soltó el profesor.

No me jodas… ¿¡Ves por qué no creo en ti, dios! Te pido un favor y me mandas directo al pozo.

Bueno, veamos el lado positivo. Al fin tengo una excusa para huirle a Piero… Aun que sea Francis. Comencé a buscar a mi compañero de equipo con la mirada, cuando por fin pude encontrarlo note que el también me miraba. No pudimos evitar mirarnos con desagrado. Iba a ir hacia donde se encontraba pero me gano la idea.

-Bien… ¡Hablamos luego Kirkland!- exclamo Piero despidiéndose con un ademan.

Una vez que se fue, Bonnefoy y yo nos seguimos observando fijamente un rato.

-Y bien…- dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Bien…

-Empecemos el trabajo.-le indique tratando de parecer indiferente.- Y espero que pongas de tu parte.

-Lo mismo digo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Francis se dirigió hacia una de las computadoras. ¿Qué diablos cree que hace? Corrí tras él y lo tome del brazo.

-Espera…- dijo mientras trataba de zafase.

-Nada de espera.- solté.- No pierdas el tiempo en eso, mejor vayamos por unos libros.

-Por eso…

-Ahí no vas a encontrar nada.

-Pero…- replico.

-Nada de peros.

-Arthur…

-No.

Lo lleve a jalones al estante de las fichas bibliográficas.

-Un libro es una fuente mucho más confiable que el internet.

-No, ¿En serio?- exclamo con sarcasmo. Le lance una mirada fulminante.

-Voy a buscar una mesa disponible.- dije comenzando andar.- Enseguida vuelvo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Y por donde empezamos?- dijo Francis sin dejar de buscar.-No podemos tomar todos los que tengan Prusia escrito…

-Eso lo sé.- exclame acercándome.- ¿No tienen una manera más rápida de encontrar datos?

-Podríamos preguntarle a Chloé…- dijo mirando a una castaña con un aire bastante serio, supongo es la bibliotecaria.- Eso o usar la computadora que esta allá…- me indico.

Mire hacia donde señalaba. Era la misma máquina de donde lo había quitado.

-¿Y que tiene de especial esa? ¡Podríamos usar cualquiera!- solté molesto. Que tipo tan necio.

Francis me miro como si fuese obvio.

-Esa máquina contiene todos los datos de los libros que se encuentran aquí.- me explico.- Solo basta con escribir el tema en el buscador y esta te dará el nombre los libros que contienen información sobre este.

-¿Y porque no dijiste eso desde un principio?- le pregunte. Eso nos hubiese ahorrado trabajo.

-Porque tú me empujaste hasta aquí, ¿Recuerdas?- me restregó.

Sentí un cubo de agua fría caerme encima, metafóricamente, ¡claro! Bien, eso había sido mi culpa… ¡Pero también fue suya por no esforzarse más en decírmelo!

-Iré a ver ahí. Enseguida vuelvo…- dije.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final el computador fue de mucha ayuda. Encontramos varios libros de consulta que nos servirían de mucho y procedimos a buscarlos.

Todos los que iba recolectando los llevaba a la mesa que había apartado. Solo me faltaba uno, que se encontraba en la parte más alta del estante. Por alguna razón extraña, la zona donde nos encontrábamos estaba poco concurrida, de hecho creo que los únicos que estábamos por esa zona de la biblioteca éramos Francis y yo.

Como sea, trate de tomar el libro… sin éxito. ¿Por qué soy tan bajito?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-…Un poco mas… Ya casi…

Seguía tratando de bajar el mismo libro. Me estire todo lo que podía, pero apenas pude tocarlo.

-Permite ayudarte.- dijo una voz. Me volví, se trataba de mi compañero.- ¿Cuál es?- pregunto colocándose a mi lado.

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo, gracias.- dije molesto. La verdad es que no me agrada, aun que sea con buena intención, que traten de ayudarme.-Tu sigue con los que faltan…

-Ya tengo todos, deja te alcanzo este para empezar de una buena vez.

-¡Yo puedo!- exclame estirándome aun más.

-¡Te dije que me lo dejes a mí!

-¡Vete a la mesa!

Le di un golpe con la cadera para que se alejase. Francis me devolvió el empujón. Comenzamos a discutir sobre quien bajaría el libro. Después de un rato el muy idiota dijo algo muy cierto sobre mi estatura; algo que, ciertamente, no debería importarle, ni restregarme. Le di un empujón mucho mas fuerte aun, Francis me lo devolvió. Comenzamos a empujarnos como, y con lo que, podíamos, mientras tratábamos de tomar el mismo libro.

-¡Largo!

-¡No!

-¡Ya casi!- grite triunfal deslizando los dedos en el dorso del libro.

-¡Creo que lo tengo!- dijo el muy idiota tomándolo.

-¡No toques!- exclame. Acto seguido le di una palmada en la mano.

-¡No seas...!

-¡…Que dejes!

-¡Lo ten…!- exclamamos trayéndolo hacia nosotros… Junto con los demás tomos de la parte superior del estante.- ¡AAAHHHHHH!

Metimos las manos tratando de evitar la avalancha de libros. Por desgracia no podíamos movernos mucho por el peso de estos.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte a Francis, éste se limito a asentir.- Por suerte alcanzamos a detenerlos…

-Hubiese sido horrible que se nos hubieran venido todos encima.

Mi compañero trato de subir los libros, yo también trate de hacer lo mismo.

-Y que lo digas…- dije mirándolo. De pronto caí en cuenta… ¡Si me hubiese dejado hacerlo solo nada de esto hubiese pasado!-¡Esto ha sido tu culpa!- grite.

Comenzamos a discutir sobre quien era la culpa, aun que era más que obvio que era suya. Después de un rato llego alguien y nos pidió que nos calláramos. No podía verlo bien pero estaba seguro que se trataba de él.

-¿…Piero?- pregunte deseando que mis oídos estuviesen mal.

- ¡El mismo!- exclamo. Diablos, por favor que no hable y nos ayude.- ¿Están bien? Dejen los ayu…-Mi compañero se quedo en silencio un rato, para después comenzar a reír.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntamos mientras tratábamos de subir los libros sin éxito.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Es que desde aquí parece que estuvieran besándose.

Me quede en shock unos segundos. Mire a Francis, el cual parecía estar perdido en su mundo. Es cierto que nuestros rostros estaban bastante cerca, pero eso se debía a que habíamos cruzado los brazos de manera involuntaria al tratar de evitarnos un buen golpe y nada más. No había otra cosa de por medio.

-¡No digas tonterías y ayúdanos!- solté molesto. Los brazos me dolían, ya no aguantaría más.

-¿Besándonos?- susurro mi compañero. La expresión de su rostro cambio por completo: Era entre sorpresa y ¿Terror?- ¡Eeek!- chillo echándose atrás.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que los libros se nos vinieran encima. Por suerte no resulte herido, con dolor de cabeza sí, pero no herido… Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de Piero.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final todo se volvió jaleo. La bibliotecaria estaba muy molesta con el profesor, Piero no paraba de soltar quejidos y había un montón de libros, enciclopedias y revistas en el suelo.

Le pedí disculpas a Piero, aun que yo no hubiese tenido nada que ver con su incidente. Al parecer no se lo tomo a mal, de hecho lucia feliz por ello. Comenzó a hablar con nosotros y a decir que éramos afortunados porque solo nos vio él. Supongo que tiene razón, si Émile o Gustave nos hubieran visto… En lugar de ayudar hubiesen esparcido un estúpido rumor sobre un amorío entre el idiota de Francis y yo.

No, gracias…

El profesor se llevo a Piero, dejándome a solas con Francis.

-Pero eso fue un incidente…- dijo éste.- Enserio creyó que…

-Por desgracia…- dije sin dejar de mirarlo.- La gente siempre interpreta mal las cosas.

Procedimos a arreglar el caos que provocamos en silencio. En ratos nuestros compañeros pasaban y nos miraban de reojo mientras murmuraban. Espero no ser el blanco de este viernes.

Mire el reloj… Creo que no vamos a hacer nada hoy.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-…Si quieres pido los libros que ocupamos.- dijo Francis después de un rato.- Chloé es muy comprensiva si le explicas la situación.

-Yo puedo pedirlos solo, gracias.- solté colocando el último libro en el estante.- Yo puedo hacer las cosas por cuenta propia.

Francis me miro algo molesto. No es mi culpa que sea tan necio, que sea nuevo no significa que sea tonto.

-A los nuevos solo les prestan tres volúmenes, además no tienes tarjeta. Yo en cambio puedo llevarme un máximo de ocho.- dijo con tranquilidad.

Conté los tomos que habíamos puesto aparte.

-Son diez en total. Los pedimos y nos los intercambiamos.- sugerí. Supongo que funcionara.

-Yo puedo hacer la investigación por internet, si quieres los pido yo y tú te los llevas.

Y vamos de vuelta con lo mismo. Sé que trata de ser amable, pero… ¡Me irrita tanto!

-Yo también puedo hacerlo…Pero ese no es el caso.

-Te los doy el jueves…- dijo de pronto. Lo mire, ¿A que clase de acuerdo quiere llegar? -Me quedo después de clases y avanzo con lo mio. El jueves terminas, agregas lo que quieras a lo que tengas. ¿Qué opinas?- me sugirió. Y a decir verdad, no era tan mala idea.

-Como quieras…- dije mientras acomodaba mis cosas. -Mientras no arruines la investigación, está bien.

-A mí también me importa, ¿Sabes?- soltó molesto tomando los libros. Me fui tras él.

Creo que estoy exagerando un poco con esto de ser indiferente.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Había salido quince minutos después de lo usual. Alfred y Matthew se habían ido antes porque, a lo que entendí en el mensaje que me mando Al, iban a jugar en casa del segundo. Así que estaba solo. Como sea, continúe andando hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. En la banca se encontraba un chico de cabello oscuro sentado, lo pase por alto y me senté al otro lado de la banca.

-Hola...- soltó después de un rato.- Arthur, ¿Verdad?

Me volví hacia éste y lo mire con atención. Era el chico que estaba sentado con nosotros, me refiero a los latinos, ayer.

-Hola, ah… ¿Manuel?

-Así es.- dijo sin mirarme.

El silencio volvió por un instante.

-Como tarda…- farfulle.- Estos autobuses…

-Lo sé.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Desde que llegue mi único problema ha sido ese. Una vez tuve que irme caminando porque no pasaba el muy maldito.

-¡A mí también me ha pasado! ¡Como tres veces!- solté.- ¡Y eso que solo llevo una semana aquí!

-Una vez…- exclamo sonriendo.- Santiago se le lanzo a uno enfrente porque no quiso detenerse. Al parecer estaban en huelga…

-Yo leí…- dije recordando un dato curioso que había leído en una revista turística.- Que en Francia es muy común que los trabajadores estén en huelga.

-Yo lo tuve que aprender a la mala.- dijo mientras se acomodaba.- Tengo un año aquí y ya me han tocado un par de huelgas, autobuses que no pasan… Y el estúpido de Santiago arrojándome al mar en pleno invierno.

-A mí en cambio…- dije haciendo recuento de mis desgracias.- Me han hecho novatada fuera de tiempo, he llegado tarde a clase o muy temprano, alguno que otro compañero molesto…

-Oh, la novatada… Yo también la recuerdo.

-Un mal día, ¿Eh?- dije sonriendo.

-Supongo.- dijo serio.- Fue el día que conocí al chico de mis pesadillas.

¿El chico de sus pesadillas? No sé porque esa frase me recuerda mucho a cierto pelirrojo que vive en Inglaterra.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Ya he dejado pasar tres…- soltó molesto.- Ese idiota me las va a pagar.

-¿Y a quien esperas?- Para que lo espere a pesar de ser un idiota, debe ser importante.

-Aun amigo, si es que puedo llamarlo así.

-Ya veo.

-Y tú…- cuestiono.- ¿También esperas a tus amigos?

Me quede estático un par de segundos… ¿Amigos? Bueno, amigos… Yo tengo amigos, ¿No?

-¿Arthur?

-No, yo no espero a nadie.- dije volviendo a la realidad.- Matthew y Alfred se fueron antes.

Sí, Alfred y Matthew, ellos son mis amigos. Bueno, no tanto… Me agrada Matt y me la llevo bien con él, pero como primos no tanto como amigos… Y con Alfred… Alfred es único. Es mi hermano y por eso lo soporto.

-Alfred…- susurro Manuel.- ¿Alfred F. Jones?

-Eh… Sí, el mismo.- le aclare.- ¿Lo conoces?

-Va en mi salón.- dijo.- ¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?

-Es mi hermano.

-Ah.

Sé que tengo amigos… Las chicas, bueno… no. ¿Piero? Ni hablar. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Las personas que conozco de aquí son Familia o personas con las que convivo más que nada por pasar el rato. No he compartido nada importante con estos, ni cosas en común… Ni les he mostrado mi verdadero yo. Los únicos amigos que tengo están en Inglaterra y ya tienen una vida hecha.

-Pero igual no espero a nadie.- dije cambiando el tema.- No ocupo compañía para ir a casa.

-Creo que para eso nadie ocupa compañía.

-¡Manu~!- grito alguien a lo lejos se trataba de Santiago.- Ya vámonos.

-Bueno…- dijo Manuel mientras se levantaba.- Ya llego el tarado este, así que nos vemos luego.

-Ok, hasta luego.

-¡Ah!- exclamo antes de irse.- No te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien.

Me le quede viendo. Manuel se despidió con un ademan y se fue junto con Santiago.

-Que deprimente…- farfulle.- Parece ser que no soy tan convincente…

Un camión de paro frente mio. La gente comenzó a bajar… No era la ruta que pasa por mi casa pero igual subí. Necesito distraerme.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Camine por las calles del centro sin rumbo fijo. Pase varios restaurantes y centros comerciales, pero ninguno llamaba mi atención.

Mire el reloj, ya había pasado una hora. Tal vez debería volver a casa… No, no me apetece llegar a limpiar y terminar de acomodar lo de la mudanza. Seguí andando hasta que tope con una tienda.

No era muy llamativa. Ni siquiera estaba pintada. Las puertas eran de vidrio y tenía unas enormes ventanas. Arriba tenía un letrero de neón que pintaba "Fevre: Music Shop"

Bueno, va directo al grano. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Rock, Hard Rock, Punk Rock, Acid Rock… Wow, quien diría que esta tienda tiene de todo.

-The Beatles…- solté emocionado viendo uno de los discos.- ¡The Rolling Stones!

Había de otras bandas como The Doors, Sex Pistols y The Clash. También había de otros grupos de los cuales no había escuchado como _Mermelada, Santana _y_ Maná_.

-Cuantos nombres tan raros e interesantes…- susurre mientras seguía leyendo.

Ahora había otros más raros aun, eran discos de bandas alemanas.

- Sportfreunde Stiller- lei con dificultad. - Smoke Blow, Beatsteaks… Die Totten Hosen.

No sé porque varias de estas bandas me suenan. Sobre todo Beatsteaks… Esa banda, ahora que recuerdo… ¡Era una de las favoritas de María! Claro, me insistía a cada rato que los escuchase… Ah, pero nunca hubo tiempo, además perdió el disco…

Mire el compacto con cuidado. Justo cuando estaba por tomarlo otros dedos chocaron con los míos.

-Disculpa…- dije volviéndome hacia la persona. Era un chico, traía una sudadera roja, la capucha de esta le cubría la cabeza por lo cual no podía ver bien su rostro.

-No hay…Tú…- soltó sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te conozco?- le pregunte extrañado.

Se bajo la capucha. Dios… maldita sea. Es el amigo de Francis… El albino, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Soy Gilbert.- dijo mientras tomaba el disco.- Beatsteaks, ¿Je?- soltó un tanto divertido.- Es Rock, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé.- dije tratando de sonar tranquilo.- A comparación tuya no soy tan idiota.

Gilbert me miro inquisidor. Después sonrió un tanto malicioso.

-Interesante.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte con frialdad.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo.- un chico como tú… No pareces alguien a quien le guste este tipo de música.

-No todo es como aparenta.- solté molesto.

Gilbert comenzó a reír de manera estrepitosa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Oh, nada, nada…- dijo mirándome no muy convencido.- solo es que no te creo. Dime, ¿Con que banda te iniciaste a esto?

-Sex Pistols.- respondí.

-Un grupo bastante viejo.- dijo.- Y por lo que he leído bastante bueno.

-Oh…- solté fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿Sabes leer?

Gilbert me miro serio, después de un rato otra sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro.

-Que cínico~-soltó juguetón.- No cabe duda de que esto es lo tuyo.

-Por supuesto que lo es.

Un segundo… ¿Por qué estoy hablando con este tipo tan tranquilamente?

-¿Has escuchado a esta banda?- me pregunto tomando los audífonos de la música de muestra.

Negué con la cabeza. Gilbert me tomo del antebrazo, jalándome hacia él. Comencé a oír la canción. Un sonido bastante fuerte, buenos acordes, el cantante tiene una voz bastante peculiar… Mas no entiendo lo que dicen.

-No.- conteste quitándome los audífonos.- Pero es buena.

-Es la banda cuyo disco estabas a punto de tomar.- dijo divertido.- ¿Andas en busca de algo nuevo?- me pregunto.

-No exactamente.

-¿Entonces?

Me quede en silencio. ¿Es acaso una buena idea responder eso a alguien que puede echarme de cabeza?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡No!- exclame incrédulo.

-Si, ke sesese…- respondió a todo volumen. El dueño de la tienda solo se limito a mirarnos.

Decidí responder y la verdad es que no me arrepiento. Gilbert es muy divertido. Habíamos estado hablando un buen rato sobre bandas y la razón por la cual nos gustaban. Ambos coincidimos en el hecho de que, aun que a veces no tenga sentido, el rock es una gran manera de expresar la inconformidad de manera clara y directa, de hecho la mejor manera de expresar muchas cosas. Ahora hablamos respecto a una desventura que vivió en un concierto.

-¿En serio se los llevaron a todos?

-Sí.- exclamo Gilbert.- Te digo que fue un pleito serio, muchos fans enfurecidos lanzando cosas y gritando, golpeándose… ¡Fue el concierto más excitante en el cual haya estado!

-A mí nunca me llego a pasar algo así, bueno… No al menos en un concierto.

-¿O sea que ya has tenido problemas con la ley?

-No tan graves como para pasar la noche en prisión.

-Pues en cierto modo tienes suerte.- se echo a reír.- Cuando mi madre fue a pagar la fianza para que me sacaran de ahí estaba en muy serios problemas.

-¿Y quién no lo estaría después de irse sin permiso con el auto de su madre cuando no se tiene carnet y para colmo termino en prisión por disturbios?

-Eso lo sé, me costó dos meses de arresto domiciliario, sin TV, Internet, postre y videojuegos.

-Tú madre sí que es estricta.

-Un poco, pero, cambiando de tema, hay algo que me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo es que un chico como tú paso de un tío guay a un desabrido caballero?

-¡Oye!- solté asiéndome el ofendido. Gil rio.- Bueno, solo digamos que hubo un par de cosas que me hicieron pensar que sería mejor dejar esto de manera… permanente.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

La enfermedad de mi padre y todos los cambios que surgieron debido a esto, por ejemplo.

-¿Arthur?

Volví a la realidad.

-Cosas…- solté.- No me gusta hablar sobre ello.

- Que mal.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. No era un silencio incomodo, era más bien como si ya no hubiese mas de que hablar.

-Iván no tarda en venir por mí…- soltó mi compañero mirando el reloj.

-¿Iván?- repetí confuso.- ¿Quién es I…?

El sonido de una campanada hizo aparición. Al parecer había llegado otro cliente. Un tipo alto, de cabello platinado y con una sonrisa infantil… pero bastante tétrica entro. Traía un grifo en las manos, ¿Por qué diablos trae un grifo?

-¿¡Qué demonios…!

-Justo a tiempo.- dijo. Se volvió a mí.-El es Iván.- exclamo Gilbert mirando al recién llegado.- Salgo con él.

Me le quede viendo incrédulo. Debía estar bromeando.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?- Pregunto el chico acercándose a nosotros. Me miro fríamente, después miro a Gilbert y sonrió, lo tomo por la barbilla e inclinándose le planto un beso. Ok, era en serio. Me miro de reojo y sonrió sobre los labios de mi compañero. Era más que obvio que trataba de decirme que es de su pertenencia.

-¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que no hagas eso, sobre todo cuando estoy acompañado?- le reclamo Gil visiblemente molesto.

Iván me miro, y aun que sonreía, algo en su mirada inocente, entre paréntesis, me decía que estaba metido en líos. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Tomare eso como un gracias.- dijo tranquilo. Gil frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto señalándome.

-Oh, el es un compañero de la escuela…- le respondió Gilbert un poco nervioso.-Se llama Arthur Kirkland.

-Mucho gusto, Arthur.- exclamo Iván extendiendo la mano para saludarme.- Mi nombre es Iván Braginski.- se presento apretándome la mano con fuerza.- Y dime, ¿Desde hace cuando Gil y tu se conocen? Porque me parece que esta la primera vez que escucho tu nombre.

Dios. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué nunca habíamos entablado conversación hasta ahora? ¿¡Qué! Este tipo no me da buena espina.

-Quiero este disco.- Exclamo Gilbert de pronto.- Ve y págalo, por favor.- le extendió el compacto a Iván.- ¡Ve, ve, ve!- soltó empujándolo hacia la caja.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Es muy celoso?

Iván se encontraba en la caja pagando. Gilbert y yo aun estábamos viendo algunos discos.

-Algo.- me respondió.- Más que nada posesivo. Pero es normal, solo le he hablado de Antonio y Francis, por eso desconfió de ti.

-Ah.- solté como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Bueno, ya está pagando.- dijo mirando al mencionado.- Así que supongo que ya debo irme.

-OK.- dije despidiéndome con un ademán.- Hasta luego.

-¿Ya me estas corriendo?- exclamo el albino indignado.- ¡Y yo que creí que ya éramos como amigos!

-Creí que Antonio y Francis era tus amigos.- le recalque.

-Lo son.- dijo.- Pero no saben de estas cosas y dudo que les interese. Además, me la pase bien hablando contigo.

-Yo también.- respondí.- Pero dudo que sea buena idea relacionarnos. Yo no quiero volver a esas andadas.

-¡Gilbert!- le llamo Iván desde la entrada.- ¿Ya casi terminas?

-¡En un momento!- le respondió. Se volvió a mí. -Yo no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas.- soltó.- Pero si algún día quieres desahogarte, o solo quieres divertirte un rato… ¡Mi casa es tu casa!

-¿Ehh?- solté estupefacto.- ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?

-Sí, y no estoy mintiendo. Cuando el magnífico Gilbert se ofrece u ofrece algo, siempre es enserio.

-¡Gilbert!- le volvió a llamar impaciente Iván.

-¡Ya voy!- grito molesto.- Y bien, ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto.- ¿Te animas?

-Pues…

-¡Giiil!

-¡Ya va!- respondí. Gil me miro incrédulo.- ¿Qué?- solté.- Creo que puede esperar.

-Supongo, pero mejor me apresuro.- dijo mirándolo.- ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos música un día de estos?

-¿Qué tal mañana?- sugerí.

-No puedo…- respondió.- Voy a avanzar mi trabajo de historia en el receso y después de clases.

-mmm…. ¿Y el viernes en el receso?

-Me parece bien.- soltó.- Ahora si me disculpas…- dijo dándose la vuelta.- Debo irme antes de que se enfade más.

-Ok, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.- dijo. Se fue junto con su novio de la tienda.

No sé si hice bien al socializar tan rápido con alguien a quien apenas conozco. Pero por otra parte, supongo que tal vez puede resultar. Tenemos gustos parecidos, y hemos vivido algunas locas experiencias… Aun que eso no significa que de esto pueda salir algo bueno o dure, Gilbert y yo podemos salir mal en cualquier momento… aun que tal vez de esta pequeña coincidencia puede resultar algo bueno, es que hay tantas posibilidades…

Solo digo que tal vez, solo tal vez, he encontrado un nuevo amigo.

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

Por fin el capitulo cinco terminado.

Perdón por la tardanza –Es que entre escuela, exámenes finales, vacaciones, navidad, fin de año y otro montón de cosas… En fin, tuve poco tiempo para el fic.- y como siempre gracias por leer y comentar. Prometo que tratare de no tardarme tanto… -Espero poder cumplir-

Aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Ai no yoake****: **Es malo estar despierto tan tarde D: -Recordando viejos tiempos con Shaman King y un dialogo bien shonnen que se volvió yaoiyesco…- DX

No te preocupes, ya pronto habrá FrUK.

Gracias por comentar.

**Ange Rosencreuz****: **¿Entre Arthur y Chile? –Se queda pensando un rato- Creo que no hay problema, tan solo tendré que ver que tipo de relación hay entre estos dos. ˄˄

Gracias por comentar.

**Sol yuki uzumaki****: **¿O sea que Santi es dulcero? XDu

En México también consumimos dulce de leche y lo llamamos, bueno al menos donde yo vivo, jamoncillo. Es macizo y lo pintan de rosa, a veces lleva nuez o chispitas de colores como adorno.

Tengo una duda respecto al uso de "Vos" y sobre "Grosso o groso" –disculpa si lo escribo mal- Que no estoy del todo segura que significa y si es o no un modismo argentino.

Ah, por cierto. ¿El mate es algo así como té?

Gracias por la ayuda, cuídate.

**Male-san****: **

*Colgándose de Male-san.*

La relación de Alf y Arthur… La más común entre hermanos –Creo ¬¬u-

Alf el alíen, jamás se me había venido en mente hasta que lo mencionaste.

A mí no me pasa eso de las alarmas, de hecho soy la primera en levantarme siempre. –Mi hermana deja que su alarma suene y suene, pero la tiene programada como una hora después de la mía así que… no importa.-

Bueno, sobre el trabajo de historia –La tortura de este par- ¡Claro que va a ser OWESOME! Sino Gil les jalara los pies en la noche… Je. XD De hecho este trabajo va a jugar un papel importante sobre ambos, en especial en Francis.

La mamá de Arthur… Bueno, para mí no es rara. Supongo que es porque algunas de las mamás que conozco son de esas que no están mucho en casa debido a su trabajo.

Y sobre Arthur y sus facetas, enserio me sorprende que no haya tenido ya una crisis. –Aun que debo admitir que me gustan todas ellas-

Bueno, gracias por comentar. Siempre me alegra leer tus reviews tan largos.

Ah, por cierto. No estoy muy segura si es la zona centro de México o la sur, pero soy del estado de Colima, de la costa para ser más exactos.

Besos y cuídate.

Linum.

**Deskdraik****: **Sí, de hecho le zumbaron los oídos.

Y claro que recuerdo a Pru, me molesta que en historia de México no lo mencionen. –Aun que bueno nunca tuvo trato directo con nuestro país-

Respecto a Gilbird, no me he olvidado de él solo es que aun no sé cómo introducirlo a la historia.

Ah, por cierto… Nunca aceptes tomates de desconocidos, ni de tipos llamados Antonio. –Gracias a eso termine despertando en medio de la nada… - Je. XDu

Gracias por comentar. -˄¬˄

**¡Dejen reviews si quieren volverse uno con Iván! Y si no quieren pues también dejen, ¿No? **


	6. Chapter 6

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, estos le pertenecen a Himaruya-Sensei. Yo solo tome a sus personajes prestados para corromperlos… _**¿¡Más! O.O **_ –Bueno, si es que es eso posible- ¬¬u_

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.6**

Era la hora del receso. Me encontraba en el salón de clases tratando de terminar mi trabajo. Había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche corrigiendo mis apuntes y ordenándolos, ahora solo faltaba que terminara de pasarlos al computador.

-Tengo… que… terminar con e… esto.- dije entre bostezos.

Me había quedado despierto hasta tarde. No recuerdo hasta que hora exactamente, pero por lo cansado que me siento fue bastante tarde.

-¿Francis?- soltó mi hermanita entrando al salón.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Terminando un trabajo.- dije sin despegar la vista del computador.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigas o con Matthew?

-Vi a Antonio solo y se me hizo raro, pensé que habían peleado o algo así.- exclamo. La mire.- Le pregunte dónde estabas y me dijo que no habías salido.

-Es que aun tengo mucho que hacer, así que decidí aprovechar el receso.- dije volviendo a mi trabajo.- Pero todo está bien. Vuelve a la cooperativa.

-No, mejor te acompaño.

-¿No piensas ir con tus amigos?

-No. – dijo sentándose frente mío.-Elizabeta está con Roderich, Felicia con Ludwing y por ende Roma con ellos, Lilly no vino a clases hoy y Xóchitl está con los otros latinos…- me explico.- Y Matthew últimamente pasa bastante tiempo con Alfred…

-Oh, comprendo.- en palabras simples soy la última opción.

Seguí pasando mis apuntes en silencio. Seychelles comenzó a hojear los libros.

-¿Aun tienes mucho trabajo?

Asentí.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Di un largo bostezo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Iré por café.- dijo levantándose.- No tardo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Es tan extraño, si hace meses me hubiese visto en esta situación… Bueno, supongo que me hubiese dado lo mismo. Pero ahora, entre más avanzo más me sumerjo en esto, y la verdad ya no sé si es por mí, o si me he vuelto un apasionado de la historia o… Por quedar en buenos términos con Arthur.

¡No! Claro que no… ¡Solo quiero demostrarle que me importa el trabajo! No quedar bien con él. Quiero restregarle en la cara una investigación bien hecha.

-¡Café en camino!- exclamo Seychelles trayéndome a la realidad. -Toma…- dijo extendiéndome un vaso.- Ten cuidado que está caliente.

-Gracias.

Di un sorbo y seguí con lo mío. Sey se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hojear los libros nuevamente.

-¡Wow!- exclamo sorprendida después de un rato.- No sabía que Prusia había estado en guerra con Francia

-¿Cómo que no?- exclame incrédulo. Eso lo dan desde primaria.- ¡Si eso es básico! ¿Qué es lo que haces en la clase de historia?

-Lo que todo estudiante: Dormir.- contesto como sin nada, mientras hojeaba los otros libros.

-¡No debes hacer…!- estaba a punto de reprenderle… Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para regañarla sobre todo cuando hago lo mismo?-Olvídalo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-_Go Francis, Go! _–grito Sey dando de puñetazos al cielo.- _Go on, do it!_

-…imposible…

-¡No te rindas!- soltó poniéndose de pie.- _You can do it!_

-Solo quedan cinco minutos…- dije algo desanimado.- No creo lograrlo.

-¡Sáltate la clase de Zwingli, entonces!- me sugirió.- Para que termines con esto.

-¿Qué acaso quieres que termine en la oficina del abuelo?- le espeté.- ¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?

-Contigo…- dijo como si fuese obvio.- ¿Cuánto te falta?- pregunto.

-Como dos…- comencé a contar.- Son tres hojas y media.

-Avanza lo que puedas ahora.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- Yo tengo libre la clase después del receso, si quieres termino por ti.

La mire incrédulo. Tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Mi hermana se limito a asentir con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Eres un ángel!- dije arrojándome a sus brazos.- ¡Te amo…!

-Ya, ya…- dijo apartándome.- Solo lo hago porque veo que en verdad te importa… Y porque necesito que me hagas un favor.- soltó.

-Ah…- Ya se me hacia raro. La mire.- ¿Qué clase de favor?

-Necesito un pastel de chocolate para mañana.

-Trato.

-¡Yay!- exclamo sonriente.- Ahora avanza… ¡Y el resto déjamelo a mí!

Aun que entendí lo que quiso decir, por alguna razón no dejo de pensar que eso ultimo suena un poco contradictorio.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Oye, ¿Y Gil?- me pregunto Antonio.

El receso había terminado ya. Sey se había quedado en el salón con mi Laptop terminando de pasar mis apuntes… Eso me hace sentir como si la estuviera explotando. Como sea, me encontraba en el gimnasio, en los vestidores para ser exacto.

-Creí que estaba contigo.- dije mientras me quitaba la camisa.- Se salió del salón un poco después que tú, pensé que se había reunido contigo en la cooperativa.

-Pues, no.- soltó Antonio mientras se acomodaba las zapatillas de deporte.- No lo vi en todo el receso.

-Entonces no tengo ni idea de donde está.

-Ojala no se le ocurra llegar tarde…- clamó Tonio.- Porque no quiero quedarme a clases extra…

Sonreí compasivo. No hay nada peor que llegar tarde, al menos en la clase del Sr. Zwingli, porque no importa si son solo cinco minutos… El te hará que te quedes una hora más como castigo.

-No creo, ya verás como aparecerá.- dije tratando de animarlo.- Gil siempre llega a tiempo.

-Eso espero…- dijo con frialdad.- O ya verá.

-¿A-Antonio?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Ya todos terminaban de vestirse y Gil aun no aparecía. Suspire con pesadez… ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?

-Gilbert…- soltó Antonio con un tono amenazador.- mas te vale aparecer en cinco, cuatro, tres, d…

La puerta del vestidor de hombres se abrió violentamente produciendo un enorme estruendo. Gilbert entro corriendo. Algunos de nuestros compañeros comenzaron a salir.

-H-hola…- soltó con dificultad sacándose el uniforme.

-¿¡Dónde estabas!- gritamos Tonio y yo a la par.- ¡La clase está a punto de comenzar y…!

-preguntas luego…- soltó metiéndose la playera de deportes.

-¿¡Sabes que pudimos habernos quedado una hora más porque no te dignabas a aparecer!- le reclamo Antonio.

-Sí, sí… Suenas igual que Inga.- dijo terminado de arreglarse. - ¡Listo!- grito.- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- exclamo tomándonos del antebrazo.- ¡Corran si no quieren que el ogro de Zwingli nos castigue!

Un segundo y ahora que caigo… ¿Dónde está el cejón de Arthur? Lo busque de reojo…

-¿No pensara entrar a la clase?- solté al no verlo.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Antonio y Gilbert a la par.

-Arth…- me interrumpí. ¿Realmente hay necesidad de decirles?- Nadie.

Salimos de los vestidores, curiosamente Zwingli no se veía a los alrededores. Pude ver a Arthur a lo lejos acompañado de las chicas y Piero, el cual traía en brazo vendado. No me voy a salvar…

-Tienes suerte…- le dijo Antonio a Gilbert.

-Pues claro…- soltó este con una sonrisa triunfal.- ¡A la gente genial como yo la suerte siempre le acompaña!

El Sr. Zwingli llego con un elegante retraso de 15 minutos debido a que hubo una reunión de último momento… Pero eso no significaba que nos libraríamos de su clase. En cuanto todos nos reunimos, nos pidió que hiciéramos ejercicios de calentamiento. Después nos ordeno que diéramos cincuenta vueltas al gimnasio.

Reprimiendo nuestros deseos de protestar, accedimos de malagana.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Oye, y a todo esto…- soltó Antonio.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Es cierto…- dije.- Te desapareciste un buen rato. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Estaba por ahí…- soltó Gil un tanto molesto, adelantándose.- Con un amigo.

-Ah, ¿De casualidad no es con el que te quedaste la otra noche?- pregunte mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

-El tipo con el que salgo no viene a esta escuela.- exclamó.

-Y hablando de eso…- dijo Antonio.- ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo?

-O por lo menos, si no piensas presentárnoslo…- dije.- ¿Podrías decirnos su nombre?

-No hay necesidad de eso.- exclamo nuestro amigo metiendo más velocidad.- No es importante que lo conozcan o que sepan cómo se llama.

-¿Qué es lo que nos estas ocultando?- le preguntamos a la par.

-Nada.

-No mientas.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Gilbert.

-Nada, ya déjenme.- chillo adelantándose.

Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-¿Lo seguimos?- pregunte.

-¡Vale!- exclamo Tonio.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Seguimos corriendo, ya íbamos para la decimoquinta vuelta. Antonio y yo seguimos interrogando a Gil, pero éste se sacaba o haciendo preguntas retoricas –Y alguna que otra irónica o cínica- o dejándonos atrás, aun que Antonio siempre lo alcanzaba… mientras que yo me esforzaba por seguirles el paso. Y para ser honesto me costaba algo de trabajo hacerlo.

-Ah…- solté sobándome el abdomen. Me costaba un poco respirar así que me detuve.

Antonio se detuvo en seco y corrió hacia mí. Gilbert hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien, Fra?- pregunto.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco el abdomen.- dije comenzando andar de nuevo.

-Eso te pasa por ir hablando mientras corres… - exclamo Gil.- ¡Significa que no tienes condición!

Antonio puso un gesto de disgusto. Se echo a correr rebasando a Gilbert. Éste lo miro algo confundido pero siguió con lo suyo… Hasta que Antonio metió el pie.

-¡MIERDA!- chillo Gilbert antes de tropezar. Antonio comenzó a carcajearse.

-…Creo que se va a enojar…- dije alcanzándolos.

Tonio me tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr con fuerza.

-Oh, vamos. Él sabe que solo estoy jugando, además nos la debía.- dijo Tonio divertido.- De hecho creo que deberías de agradecerme.

-Bien…- solté no muy convencido.- Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Antonio, maldito!- grito nuestro compañero furioso poniéndose de pie.

-Sabía que no se lo tomaría bien…- dije un tanto nervioso.

-Corre, corre…- dijo Antonio.- Que no nos alcance.

-¡Vuelvan aquí!- chillo Gil corriendo tras nosotros, dispuesto a tomar venganza.- ¡En cuanto los alcance me la van a pagar!

-¡Si es que lo logras!- gritamos a la par sin dejar de correr.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Ustedes sí que son problemáticos!

Al final Gilbert si nos alcanzo. Aun que para cuando lo logro, ya lo había tomado como un juego. Armamos una pelea amistosa, solo nos dábamos de empujones o decíamos verdades de manera que los demás no las entendieran. Como sea, eso basto para que Zwingli nos llamara la atención.

-¡Y ustedes sigan corriendo!- les ordeno a nuestros compañeros, los cuales se habían detenido a ver la escena. Se volvió a nosotros.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estaban armando tanto escándalo?

-Solo jugábamos, señor.- dijo Antonio.- No había discusión.

-La clase no es para que jueguen.- nos reprendió.- Deberían saberlo.

-Lo sentimos…- dijimos al unísono.

-Ya, olvídenlo.- dijo Zwingli masajeándose la sien.- Vuelvan a correr, sin armar escándalo, ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de correr, Vash nos puso a jugar con algunos balones de basquetbol, el fin de la actividad a lo que entendí era el mejorar la coordinación y circulación de los brazos. Teníamos que hacer de todo un poco, botarlos, pasárnoslos entre nosotros, correr… En fin no podíamos estar en un lugar fijo.

-Y Fernández se la pasa a Bonnefoy, pero el maravilloso Beilschmidt se la roba de las manos…- soltó Gil quitándome la pelota.- ¡Y el publico enloquece ante tan genial jugada!- comenzó a imitar los chillidos de un público emocionado.

-¿Cuál público?- pregunte divertido quitándole la pelota.

-El mismo que está disfrutando de mis comentarios.

-O sea…- dijo Antonio.- El que está en su imaginación.- Reímos por lo bajo, para después continuar jugando.

-¡Bonnefoy!- me llamo el Sr. Zwingli.

-¡Eeek!- chille soltando el balón. Mis amigos me miraron.- ¿M-mande?- solté nervioso.

-Te buscan.- me dijo señalando con la mirada la entrada.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Algunos de mis compañeros comenzaron a gritar cosas como "¡Guapa!" o "¡Preciosa!", otros solo se limitaron a silbar o lanzar besos.

-¡Tengan más respeto hacia la señorita!- soltó Zwingli.

Seychelles se echo a reír, mientras daba vueltas modelando el uniforme.

-Merci, merci…- soltó divertida.

-No les des vuelo.- le regañe.- Dime, ¿A qué viniste?

-¿A qué crees tú?- dijo con seriedad mostrándome la laptop. - Solo vine a entregártela, ¿O acaso no la quieres de vuelta?- inquirió extendiéndola. Tome la portátil.- Termine de pasar todo, así que espero ese pastel de chocolate.

-Muchas gracias.- dije dándome la vuelta.- Dalo por hecho.

-Espera…- exclamo aferrándose a mi espalda.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?- pregunte preocupado.

-Yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Quiero que sea de chocolate amargo con cubierta de chocolate blanco y mermelada de frambuesa.

-Voy a tener que pasar a la tienda…- solté rendido ante la idea.

-Yo voy, tu solo cocina.

-Trato.

Seychelles me abrazo con fuerza mientras soltaba gritos de victoria.

-¡No seas malo y compártela, Francis!- grito alguien a lo lejos. Me volví a mis compañeros varones y les lance una mirada fulminante.

-Bueno, ya me voy antes de que los mates.- soltó mi hermana.- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta luego Tonio, Gil y Arthur! Ah, y gracias Sr. Zwingli.

-No hay de qué.

Seychelles se despidió con un ademan de los demás para después salir corriendo de ahí.

-Esta niña…- mascullé viendo a mis compañeras las cuales lucían furiosas.- Siempre metiéndose en líos…- Mejor dicho, metiéndome en líos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Bien muchachos…- nos felicito Zwingli.- Lo han hecho muy bien hoy, ya pueden ducharse.

-Yaaay…

Mire el reloj. Las doce en punto. Podría decir que la tortura ya había terminado, de no ser porque sigue algo peor… Ir a terminar el trabajo de historia en casa de Arthur. Ahora que lo pienso…

Casa de Arthur… es igual a… Ese chico llamado Alfred, más mi compañero, más la señora Kirkland…

Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo será la señora Kirkland?

Comencé a imaginar a la mamá de Arthur. Primero se me vino en mente una rubia de cabello largo, de ojos verdes con unos lentes gruesos algo cejona- obviamente menos cejona que Arthur-… Ugh, es como ver la versión femenina de mi compañero y si tiene el mismo carácter… ¡Ni hablar!

Trate de idealizármela nuevamente… Pero siempre volvía a mí la misma chica y con un carácter peor al de Arthur.

-Diablos…- farfulle.-No puede ser así…

Por favor, dios, que sea una señora amable.

-Fra…- me llamo Tonio.-Oye, Fra…

-¿Qué?

-Suerte…- dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Haces que suene como si no fuese a volver.- solté.- No creo que pase nada.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.- dijo Gilbert.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo digo.- exclamo alzando los hombros.- Solo basta con que retrocedas un poco en esta última semana para darte cuenta.

-Eres bastante propenso a meterte en líos…- soltó Antonio.

-Y más con Arthur.- complemento Gil.

Miré a mis amigos los cuales no dejaban de decirme a santo y seña las mil y una razones por la cual las cosas no podrían salir bien. Ya veo por qué nos nombraron Bad Friends.

-Gracias por creer en mi…- solté haciendo morritos.

-Cuando quieras.- exclamo Gilbert.

Solté un largo suspiro de resignación. Eso es no tener vergüenza. Como sea, comencé a buscar a mi compañero de equipo con la mirada. Di un vistazo completo a todo el gimnasio, luego di otro con más cuidado… ¿Dónde está?

-Oigan…- solté nervioso sin dejar de buscar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Francis?

-¿Y Arthur?

-Ni idea…- dijo Antonio.

-Espera…- me pidió Gil. Se volvió a los demás.- ¿¡Alguien sabe donde está Arthur Kirkland!- grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Gilbert!- exclame avergonzado.

-¡Se acaba de ir!- respondió alguien a lo lejos.

-¡Gracias!

-¡De nada!

Gilbert se volvió a mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Me debes una.- señalo.- Ahora apresúrate.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

¡Qué grosero! ¿Cómo pudo irse sin mí?... Bueno, si puede… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Quedamos de irnos juntos para hacer el trabajo.

Pedalee con un poco más de fuerza. Alcance a Arthur un poco antes de que llegara a la parada de autobuses.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- escupí indignado.

Arthur siguió caminando y sin mirarme me contesto:

-Te dije que acabando la clase nos iríamos, ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!- exclamé.- ¡Pero aun así esto es exagerar!

-Además, estabas ocupado.- dijo.- Hablando con tus amigos, me pareció inapropiado interrumpirlos.

-¿Y se te hizo más fácil irte?- reproché.- Para ser un "caballero" eres bastante grosero.

-Y tú eres molesto.- soltó.- haciendo drama por algo tan insignificante, y para que te lo sepas: ¡No pensaba irme sin ti!

-¿Eh?

-Ahhh… e-esto…

-¿O sea que me ibas a esperar?

-N-no tanto como eso…- susurro, pude notar, a pesar de su expresión de enojo, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.- Pensaba irme pero pensé que sería de mala educación y… No iba ir más allá de la parada.

-Oh…

Que vergonzoso y extraño. Pero, supongo que es normal. Para ser honestos yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en el lugar de Arthur. Lo mire de reojo… Sus mejillas aun estaban rojas, debo admitir que ese carácter suyo es bastante curioso.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda tu casa?- le pregunte después de un rato.

-Como a unas cuatro… no, unas seis manzanas.

-Mmm… es algo retirado…- me volví a mi compañero.- ¿Tomamos el autobús?

-No.- soltó mirándome también.- Además, con tu bicicleta va a ser todo un lio andar subiendo y bajando.

-…Ah.

Eso era cierto, pero no pude evitar pensar que no era excusa válida para irnos bajo el sol; en especial para él, que iba caminando. Además no puedo andar muy rápido porque debo irlo siguiendo. La verdad es que me parece un poco injusto. Aun que, ahora que lo pienso… si ambos nos fuéramos en la bicicleta seria más rápido. Por mi no hay problema de llevarlo, mientras me indique por dónde ir, claro.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Súbete.- le pedí deteniéndome. Arthur me miro como si acabara de decir una completa idiotez.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No me digas que te da miedo!

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-… es que…- soltó. Pude notar cierta desconfianza en su mirada.

-No pienso tirarnos a propósito…- le espeté.- Anda sube, entre más rápido lleguemos a tu casa mejor, ¿no crees?

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. Arthur me dio su mochila de mala gana, la coloque en el canasto.

-Anda, sube.- le pedí indicándole la parrilla con la mirada.- Y recuerda señalarme el camino.

-Ok…- mascullo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Iba a toda velocidad, al dar vuelta nos encontramos con una bajada así que deje que la bicicleta tomara un poco más de rapidez. Un camión paso a un lado nuestro dándonos un empujón, con la corriente de aire que había provocado, claro.

-_Don´t you get us killer, you idiot! - _Chillo Arthur.

-¿¡Ehh!- exclamé. No le entendí nada.

-¡Ve más despacio!- grito.- ¡Ah, y da vuelta en la esquina!- me pidió.

Eche a reír. ¿Cómo quiere que vaya más lento si vamos cuesta abajo?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Di vuelta donde me pidió. Conozco esta parte de la ciudad, casi nunca vengo pero la conozco. Una calle más adelante hay varios edificios de oficinas. Es la zona "administrativa/económica" por así decirlo de la ciudad. Y por ende, las casas de esta calle pertenecen a los oficinistas. O sea que la madre de Arthur debe tener un empleo de ese tipo y…

-Detente…- me pidió.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunte deteniéndome frente a una casa de dos pisos blanca con techo rojo.- Que casa tan bonita…- exclame mirándola.- ¿Aquí vives?

-Así es.- soltó bajándose.- Si gustas puedes dejar tu bicicleta en la entrada.

Asentí. Tome mis cosas y me baje de la bici. La lleve hasta la entrada y la deje recargada junto a una enorme maseta que tenía un rosal.

-Enseguida abro…- soltó Arthur buscando las llaves en su mochila.

Aproveche el momento para acomodarme el cabello. Con los dedos lo hice para atrás y me lo tome en una coleta alta… No quiero causar una mala impresión a la señora Kirkland. Aun que si es como Arthur… Solo le bastara con verme para odiarme.

Mi compañero metió la llave en el cerrojo y el sonido del seguro abriéndose hizo aparición junto con el sonido de unos libros chocando con el suelo.

-Diablos.- exclamo mi compañero agachándose por sus cosas.- Pasa…- me ordeno sin mirarme.- Enseguida te alcanzo.

-Ok…- solté nervioso. Bueno, es hora de la verdad. Gire la perilla lentamente…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al entrar vi a una mujer. Era una mujer de cabello corto rubio y bonito rostro. Una mujer rubia, alta, joven y de bonitas curvas. Y venia corriendo hacia mí.

-WELCOME TO HOME!- chillo esta arrojándoseme encima.

No pude evitar quedarme en shock unos segundos. Debo admitir que es halagador, no todos los días una mujer tan bonita te brinca a los brazos de la nada.

-¿¡Que estas…! ¡El no…!- chillo Arthur parándose a mi lado.- ¡Mamá!

¿¡Q-qué! ¿¡Esta mujer tan bonita y joven es la mamá de Arthur!

-Arthie…- mascullo la señora Kirkland. Se separo de mí y me miro con cuidado.- ¿Uh?- soltó ésta después de un rato. -Tú no eres Alfred- dijo jalándome la coleta.- ¿Dónde está Alf, Arthie?- le pregunto a mi compañero.

Alfred… Qué extraño. Supongo que debe venir a menudo… ¡Pero qué digo! Si aquella vez en el restaurant el dijo que vivía con Arthur. Aun que tal vez era solo una expresión.

-En la escuela.- respondió Arthur apartándome de su madre de un jalón.

-Oh…- soltó. Se volvió a mí.- Y a todo esto, ¿Tú quién eres?

-Francis Bonnefoy.- dije extendiendo la mano.- Encantado de conocerlo, señora Kirkland.

La mamá de Arthur me miro y después miro a su hijo. Yo la observe detenidamente. Esos enormes ojos azules, ese cabello alborotado corto con ese mechoncito en el pelo tan peculiar y esa forma de ser… Me parece conocida.

-El gusto es mío…- dijo apretándome la mano.- Ah, y no me llames Sra. Kirkland, dime Ashley.

-Bien, Sra. Ashley.

-¿Eres compañero de Arthur?- me pregunto.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal se porta en la escuela?- pregunto con seriedad.- Se honesto.- me pidió.

-¡Mamá!- chillo Arthur molesto.

Ah… ¿Qué puedo decirle? "Su hijo se porta bien, pero a mis amigos y a mí nos encanta molestarlo" o "Me ha insultado un par de veces y discutimos a menudo, pero de ahí en más: ¡Es un buen chico, Señora!", creo que no.

-¿Qué?- le reclamó ésta entrecerrando los ojos.- Me interesa saber la opinión de tu amigo…

¿Amigos? ¡Buena esa, Sra. Ashley!

-¡El no es mi amigo!- le espetó Arthur.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos. Sigo insistiendo que me parece familiar.

-Somos compañeros de equipo.

La Sra. Ashley lo miraba no muy convencida de su explicación. Arthur la miro, molesto.

-Como sea…- exclamo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas a trabajar.

Eso último se escucho muy frio. Como si mi compañero no quisiera que ella estuviese aquí. Me pregunto si habrán peleado; de ser así comprendo que este tan frio, sino… ¿Qué es lo que tiene en contra de ella?

-Hoy entro a las dos, pedí permiso para llegar un poco más tarde.- le respondió Ashley.

-Bien…- dijo Arthur.-Vamos a estar en mi habitación.- le aviso mientras con la mirada me indico que lo siguiera.

-Ok.- dijo con tranquilidad. Se volvió a mí.- Ah, Francis…

-¿Mande?

-Y no me dijiste, ¿Cómo se comporta Arthur?- reitero.

-_Mother!_-chillo Arthur.

Debo de admitir que me resulta divertido ver a Arthur reprochar de esa manera. Aun que me da la impresión, por la forma tan seria en que me lo pregunta, de que la Sra. Ashley no lo está haciendo apropósito o solo para avergonzarlo. Es como si hubiera algo más… Nha, debe ser mi imaginación.

-Ah… Bien.- dije. Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente que podía describir el comportamiento de Arthur.

-Ah, eso es bueno.- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.- Y Arthie…

-¿Qué?

-La próxima vez que vayas a traer a alguien dímelo…- exclamo haciendo morritos.- Mira nada más en que ropas me vino a encontrar tu amigo.

-Ya te dije que es solo un compañero.

Mire a Ashley, traía una camiseta blanca algo ajustada y un short corto deportivo color azul con un estampado de estrellas. No se veía nada mal.

-Yo opino que se ve bien.- solté. La mamá de Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par incrédula, para después esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh, gracias!- dijo entrelazando los dedos.

-No hay de que.- dije dándome la vuelta. Me tope frente a frente con Arthur el cual me lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada.

-SUBE…-me ordeno lentamente con un tono de voz amenazador. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. -… AHORA.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Mire incrédulo el lugar donde me encontraba… ¿Es enserio esta la habitación de Arthur? Todo estaba en completo orden. No había ropa en el piso, o algún libro en la cama o en el escritorio, la cama estaba hecha. Bueno, sí creo que sea su habitación, solo que me es difícil creer que tengamos la misma edad y que él sea mucho más ordenado que yo. Mis amigos se la viven quejándose de mi "habitación ordenada" si vieran la de Arthur…

Creo que terminaría sacándolos a rastras de aquí o pagándoles terapia.

Di otro vistazo a la habitación, esta vez con más calma. Mire con cuidado el mueble donde se encuentran sus libros. En la parte alta había un barco a escala bastante curioso, junto a éste un unicornio tallado en madera y otros objetos bastantes peculiares.

-Disculpa el desorden…- soltó volviéndome a la realidad. ¿Cuál desorden?- Aun no he encontrado el lugar apropiado para algunas cosas y…- dijo mirando una caja.- No he terminado de desempacar.

-Ah, no importa…- exclamé.- Deberías de ver mi alcoba.

Aun que dudo mucho que eso ocurra.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Arthur saco su ordenador del cajón del escritorio y lo coloco sobre éste.

-Bien…- exclamó.- Empecemos con esto…

-Ok.- solté sacando mi laptop.- Solo déjame pasar el trabajo a la USB…- le pedí buscando entre mis cosas…- Diablos, donde…- ¡No! No puede ser… ¡La olvide en casa!- maldición…

Arthur me miro. Por su expresión creo que ya intuyo lo que pasa. … Ahhh, diablos… Seguramente debe estar pensando que soy un irresponsable y burlándose mental…

-Aquí.- soltó sacándome de mis lamentaciones. Mi compañero tenia la mano extendida hacia mí, y en esta tenía un USB.- Pásalo a la mía.- dijo. Lo miré, a decir verdad no imagine que esto fuera a ocurrir. Tome el USB de su mano.

-Y en cuanto termines con eso…- exclamó sin mirarme.- Dime como quiere el trabajo…- mascullo.

Ok, estoy en la dimensión de lo desconocido.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Hay que iniciar con una portada…- exclame parándome al lado de Arthur.- A Karpusi, aun que no lo parezca, le gusta que las cosas tengan un orden.

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto mirando la pantalla.

-Mucho.- solté.- Tiene que tener una portada, un índice, una introducción, la investigación en orden cronológico, las conclusiones y las referencias bibliográficas… Ah, y muchas imágenes.- finalice.

Arthur bufó. Comprendo, ni a mí me causa emoción hacerlo así; bueno, creo que a nadie le causa emoción hacer un trabajo así.

-Que exigente, ¿No?…- solté tratando de hacer conversación.

-Y que lo digas…- exclamo Arthur.- Sospecho que nos va a tomar toda la tarde.

-Lo sé, tal vez no lo terminemos hoy.

-¿Enserio crees que nos tome tanto? – Pregunto.-Digo… no quiere toda la información, ¿Verdad?

-Ubicación, extensión, inicios, reyes, guerras, sucesos importantes…- solté. Arthur me miro.- Todo.

Mi compañero soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé…- exclame comprensivo.- Adiós tiempo libre.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Arthur!- chillo la señora Kirkland desde abajo.

Nos encontrábamos en plena introducción. No se nos ocurría nada bueno, pero tratábamos de hacerla. Como sea, la señora. Kirk… Digo, Ashley, nos trajo a la realidad.

-¿Mande?

-¡Ya me voy!- grito.- ¡Hay comida en el horno!

-Bien.

-¡Cuídense y pórtate bien!

-¡Mamá!- reprochó mi compañero.

-¡Arthur!- grito Ashley arremedándolo.

Para ser honesto, esto me divierte. Ya no sé si creer que son madre e hijo o un par de extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-_Bye, bye!_- se despidió. Después se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Ah…- suspiro mi compañero. Se volvió a mí.- ¿En que estábamos?

-Tratando de hacer una introducción decente.

-Ah, sí…- soltó entrecerrando los ojos.- Eso.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Continuamos con el trabajo. La verdad es, que por extraño que parezca, los estábamos haciendo bien, es más: ¡No hemos discutido en absoluto!

Mientras Arthur tecleaba, yo hacía lectura de nuestros trabajos, y me encargaba de verificar que fuéramos en orden. Tuvimos uno que otro problema respecto a La guerra de Sucesión Austriaca, La guerra de los Siete Años y Guerra de sucesión bávara… Aun que ahora que lo pienso son tres cosas muy distintas.

En fin, todo iba en marcha, no intercambiábamos palabras a menos de que surgiera una duda respecto al trabajo y nada más. Supongo que si nos hubiéramos puesto en este plan desde antes, no habríamos tenido tantos problemas.

-Ay…- soltó Arthur estirando el cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy algo cansado…- dijo.

-Si quieres cambiamos los puestos.- sugerí. Arthur asintió.

¿Ven? Demasiado tranquilo…

Que miedo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Y entonces, el 20 de abril de 1792 la Asamblea Legislativa francesa declara la guerra al Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y a Prusia, iniciando así…

-Espera…- le interrumpí.- ¿No sientes que le estamos restando importancia a Prusia?

-¿Cómo que "restándole importancia"?

-Sí.- solté.- Cuando dices: "la Asamblea Legislativa francesa declara la guerra al Sacro Imperio Romano y a Prusia…" Lo estamos poniendo en segundo plano.

-¡Pero Prusia era parte de Sacro Imperio, por lo tanto es obvio que debería nombrarse primero éste!- exclamó.

-…Yo solo digo.- solté.- Debes admitir que suena así…

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga…?- profirió molesto.- ¿A Prusia le declaro la guerra Francia?

-¡Eso se escucha estúpido!

-¡Lo sé!

Me quede en silencio. No puedo creerlo, estoy discutiendo por algo tan insignificante… Ah, solo estoy agotado, es eso. La falta de sueño y el estrés me están poniendo de mal humor, mira que discutir sobre Prusia como si este fuese una persona…

Ja, una persona. No me imagino nada más bizarro que eso.

Di un largo suspiro tratando de relajarme.

-Sabes, tienes razón…- dije.- Esta bien como lo estás diciendo.

-¿…Eh?

-Oye…- dije levantándome.- ¿No te molesta si voy por un poco de agua, verdad?- le pregunte.

-No hay problema…- soltó mirándome.- la cocina está cruzando la sala, abajo.

Su expresión era la de alguien confundido. Supongo que esperaba que siguiera peleando, pero a decir verdad, no quiero darle el gusto ni a él, ni a mis amigos-Sobre todo a mis malos amigos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me serví un poco de agua y la bebí de un solo trago; lave el vaso que use y lo volví a colocar en su sitio. Ya me siento algo mejor.

Salí de la cocina, justo cuando pasaba por la sala algo llamo mi atención. Sobre la chimenea, había varias fotografías. Sé que no está bien husmear en casa ajena pero…

Me acerque a la chimenea, para observar las fotos en los marcos. Había varias fotos de la Mamá de Arthur, una en el Big Ben, otra en la estatua de la libertad y una en la torre Eiffel. Había otra de ella con dos niños, a uno pude identificarlo al instante; el ceño fruncido y las enormes cejas, era obvio que se trataba de Arthur. El otro no sé de quién se trataba pero debo de admitir que es tierno, trae una capucha roja con orejas de conejo. Había otra de Arthur con ese niño, en esta mi compañero traía un traje de… ¿Brujo? Y el niño a su lado de lobo. Y como esa había muchas otras, pero curiosamente, en ninguna aparecía el papá de Arthur. En las que había más personas, siempre aparecían: Arthur, la Sra. Ashley y el niño.

Qué extraño…

-¿Francis?- me llamo mi compañero.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, ya voy.- solté. Apresure el paso y prácticamente corrí escaleras arriba…

Aun que sigo intrigado, ¿Por qué no hay fotos del Sr. Kirkland?

Cuando subí Arthur no me pregunto nada. Aun que con su mirada me lo decía todo: "¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo? ¡Tenemos trabajo pendiente, deja de bobear!" O por lo menos así lo interpreto yo. Aun que no sé cuando me volví un experto en interpretar miradas.

Continúe el trabajo en silencio, sin preguntar ni chistar a lo que Arthur me dictaba. En los ratos que él se tomaba un descanso para tomar aire, yo miraba de reojo la habitación, solo para darme cuenta que Arthur ni retratos tiene… O tal vez sí, muy escondidos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Qué más nos falta?- pregunte estirando los brazos. Estaba cansado de escribir y me dolía la vista de estar tanto tiempo frente la pantalla.

-Mmm… un par de reyes más…- dijo sacando cuentas.- También aclarar lo de que la historia de Prusia…

-Se mezcla con la de Alemania y lo de la disolución después de la segunda guerra mundial, ¿Verdad?- le interrumpí. Asintió.

-Sí, también la bibliografía, la conclusión y las imágenes.- agrego.

-Ah, es poco…- dije. Bueno no es poco pero… Es menos de lo que avanzamos hoy. Di un largo suspiro, eche un vistazo por la ventana. Ya estaba obscuro.- Oye…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte.

-Son las…- Dijo abriendo su celular.- Van a ser las ocho…

-Ah…- solté. Después caí en cuenta.- ¡Un segundo! ¿¡Las ocho!- reitere.

Eso significa que llevo como siete horas aquí. Y también que Sey ha estado sola en casa todo el día. ¡Seychelles está sola! ¿Cómo diablos pude olvidarme?

-Sí, ¿Ocurre algo con eso?- pregunto desconfiado.

-Ya tengo que irme…- exclame.- Dejemos el resto para la próxima, ¿Te parece?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Entonces, ¿Cuando?- me pregunto Arthur recargándose en la puerta.

Le pedí un momento y cheque mi celular. Ni un mensaje o llamada de Seychelles… Qué raro.

-Francis…

-Ah, eso…- solté guardando el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.- ¿Qué te parece el martes?

-Me parece bien.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-El martes entonces…- reiteré. Asintió.- Bien, nos v…

Guarde silencio. Ahora que recuerdo, se supone debo hacer algo… Miré a Arthur detenidamente. Maldición, sé que se lo prometí a Sey pero…

-¿Ocurre algo?- me pregunto al ver que no me movía.

Solté un largo suspiro. Camine hacia donde había dejado mi bicicleta.

-Hay algo que debo decirte…- dije entrecortadamente, tomándola.

-¿Qué?

-Arthur, lo siento.- Ahí está. ¿Contenta Sey?- Lamento lo de la broma.- continúe. ¿Tendré que decirle todo? Bueno, entonces me disculparé por lo que en verdad me provocó culpa.-Yo… yo no sabía que pasabas por un mal momento y sé que fue injusto.- me sinceré.- Y lamento mucho lo de tu padre, y quiero que sepas que comprendo lo que sientes.- finalicé. Me siento tan raro… La verdad nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que le dijera a alguien eso.

Me volví a Arthur, él me miraba fijamente, anonadado.

-¿C-cómo…?- soltó. Su cuerpo temblaba. Dios, ¿Dije algo malo?- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- frunció el ceño.- ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?

Trate de abrir la boca pero en cuanto lo hice Arthur me interrumpió.

-¿Qué me entiendes?- soltó cínico.- Yo dudo mucho que tu sepas lo que se siente.- reprocho con las manos en la cintura.- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Claro que lo sé… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sé muy bien!

-¡Este tipo de cosas son serias, no es para que lo digas tan a la ligera!

Eso en verdad me molesto. Yo en ningún momento bromee o lo tome a la ligera. Jamás tomaría algo así de esa manera, mucho menos cuando ya lo viví.

-¡Le das mucha importancia a algo que ya paso!- chille apretando las manos.- ¡El mundo para tu información sigue girando y no eres al único al que le pasan ese tipo de cosas!

Maldición… Eso fue lo mismo que Seychelles me dijo cuando…

-¡No me vengas con tonterías…!- grito Arthur sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Me quede estático. Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un eco lejano… "No me vengas con tonterías, Francis" "¡Eres un tonto y no quiero volver a verte!"... Me volví a sentir como en aquella ocasión.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio!- chille desesperado. ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me disgusta tanto el hecho de que no me crea?- ¡En verdad se lo que se siente!

-Aun si eso fuera cierto…- soltó.- Dudo que sea lo mismo.

…Diablos. Deja de poner esa maldita expresión de dolor y enojo en tu rostro. Actúas como si fueras el único. ¿Por qué no lo superas? ¡No quiero verla! Esa expresión… ¡Me exaspera!

-¡Estoy arto de verte!- solté subiendo de un solo movimiento a mi bicicleta.

-¡Pues vete!- grito.- ¡Ni que me importe! ¡Me va y me viene lo que hagas!

-¡Perfecto!- chille indignado.- ¡A mí tampoco me importas! ¡Solo te hablo por el trabajo, porque para serte honesto ni siquiera me agradas!

-¡Ni tú a mí!- me espetó.- ¡Y respecto al trabajo, por mi se puede ir a la m…!

Comencé a pedalear a toda velocidad, dejando a mi compañero hablando solo. Maldita sea… ¡Me siento tan furioso! ¡Tan… tan…! Triste.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Llegue a casa. Deje la bicicleta en la cochera y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, camine a la cocina. No tengo hambre, de hecho, siento nauseas. Mire sobre la mesa varias bolsas, eche un vistazo, solo para ver que se trataba de los ingredientes para el pastel que Sey me había encargado…

Sey… Seguramente debe estar dormida.

-Bueno…- farfulle sacando las cosas.- Se lo prometí…

Noté que había algunas cosas de más, como fresas, galletas, frambuesas y… Coctel de frutas en almíbar…

¿Cómo diablos puede gustarle esta cosa? No comprendo, no tiene chiste… A mí me desagrada; aun que, a Jeanne…

A ella le encantaba.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Vertí el chocolate derretido sobre la masa y seguí batiendo. Cuando se incorporo, coloque el recipiente con la mezcla sobre la barra y tome otra cereza del coctel.

-¿F-Francis?- me llamo una voz algo adormilada. Me volví a la puerta, era Sey, traía su pijama puesto y entre brazos a Mr. Fishie.- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?- me pregunto.

-Preparo el pastel…- dije señalando la mezcla, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba un trozo de durazno del coctel.- Lo prometido es deuda, ¿No?

-Pues sí, pero podías haberlo hecho en la mañana y…- se interrumpió. Me miro preocupada.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre de qué?- inquirí algo desconfiado ante la pregunta tan repentina.

-El coctel…- soltó señalando el tarro de vidrio que lo contenía.- Pensé que no te gus…

-Ah, si es por esto…- exclamé colocando el durazno en el plato.- Luego te lo pago.

-No, no es eso es qué…- exclamó.- Bueno, solo lo comes cuando estás muy triste o muy enojado…- bajo la mirada y abrazo su peluche.- La última vez que te vi comerlo fue cuando te peleaste con Jeanne y cuando… ya sabes.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero la cerré al instante. ¿Qué se supone debo decirle?

-¿Estas triste o te hicieron enojar…?- pregunto.- ¿O un poco de ambas?

A veces me pregunto cómo puedo ser tan obvio, o por lo menos para Sey lo soy. Di un largo suspiro.

-Deja…- le pedí.- Que meta esto al horno y enseguida te platico.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Ustedes lo hombres sí que son estúpidos…- soltó Seychelles echándose una uva a la boca.- La verdad es que ambos se pasaron de la línea…- me señalo.- Tú sobre todo.

-¿Y por qué yo?- le reproché.- ¿De qué lado estás?

-¡De el de ninguno!- me regaño.- Ahora cállate y escúchame porque estoy en modo neutral.

Me recargue sobre mi mano derecha, con la izquierda tome un trozo de pera.

-Dime…

-Comprendo que te haya molestado la actitud que tomo Arthur, pero debes comprender que está pasando por un mal momento.- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Lo sé! Sé que pasa un mal momento…- exclame molesto.- ¡Pero no era para que se pusiera tan mal!- solté.- haciendo prácticamente de su tragedia un drama…

-Una vez leí…- soltó mi hermana tranquilamente.- Que no soportamos a las personas que nos recuerda algún defecto o etapa de nosotros mismos.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?- inquirí.

-Siéndote honesta…- dijo mirándome fijamente.- Creo que Arthur te recuerda tu faceta de depresión, eso y que…- tomo otra uva.- Tú eres una reina del drama y por eso te molesto verlo tan dramático a él.

-¡Yo no soy dramático!- proferí.- ¡Él y yo no nos parecemos en lo absoluto además…!- desvié la mirada.- No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

-Ahora que lo pienso…- dije.- Fui muy estúpido al tratar de comparar su pérdida con la mía…

-Te doy la razón en eso de la comparación…- dijo tranquilamente.- Mira, una perdida, de cualquier tipo puede ser muy dolorosa, pero…- tomo un suspiro.- Si te pones a pensarlo, no es lo mismo perder a tu amada a perder a tú padre…- abrazo a Mr. Fishie.- Porque… aun qué sé que tú en verdad la amabas…- soltó algo triste.- No puedes comparar cinco años de relación más casi tres de perdida y readaptación a…- la mire fijamente.- Diecisiete años de vida más dos semanas de perdida y cambios tan repentinos…

-Tienes razón.

-Además…- agrego.- No deberías de tomarte tan enserio sus cambios de humor, recuerda que tu también estuviste bastante cambiante los primeros dos meses…- señalo.- A tal grado que el BFT por poco se desmoronaba…

Recuerdo eso. Una vez el BFT estuvo a punto de separarse debido a mis repentinos cambios de humor, discutía constantemente con Antonio y Gilbert, sobre todo con Gilbert. Si no fuera porque Sey se metía mucho en el asunto y hablaba con ellos, a pesar de que se lo prohibí, creo que ahora no tendría amigos.

-Es por eso Francis…- dijo levantándose.- Qué debes entender, a ti ya te paso y poco a poco lo has ido asimilando, pero él apenas y puede detenerse a pensarlo.- tomo mi mano.- Pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con que haya menospreciado tu buena intención, aun que tu también fuiste algo insensible al decirlo de esa manera y algo inmaduro al irte así.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, me voy a dormir.- me dijo.- Mañana después del club, Elizabeta, Xóchitl, Feli y yo nos vamos a casa Lilly a visitarla y de pasada tomar el té.

Así que para eso es el pastel.

-Ah, por cierto, Antonio llamo.

-¿Y qué quería?- pregunte.

-No sé, dijo que te llamo al celular y que no contestabas…

Un segundo… Yo nunca oí sonar el celular… el celular… ¿Dónde lo deje?

-¿Francis?

Comencé a buscar frenéticamente en mis bolsillos y en mi mochila. ¡No está! ¡Maldición, no está!

-¡Lo he perdido!- chille.

-Tranquilo…- me pidió.- Tal vez no lo has buscado bien, deja te marco del mío…- soltó antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me quede solo en la cocina. Termine de preparar el betún… Y ahora esperaba a que el pan estuviese listo, lo cual; por desgracia, me daba mucho tiempo libre para pensar mejor lo ocurrido hoy.

Y en estos instantes más que pensar en mi teléfono perdido, pensaba en las palabras que Seychelles me había dicho.

Así que… Los humanos odiamos todo aquello que nos recuerde nuestras fallas, ¿No?

Yo, honestamente, no creo que Arthur me recuerde mi periodo de depresión y mucho menos su situación me recuerde la mía con… Con Jeanne…

Jeanne.

Esa discusión, hace tiempo que no la recordaba. Hace tiempo que no me acordaba de lo doloroso que fue perderla.

De hecho creo que, de no ser porque me sinceré en ese momento con Arthur –Sigo sin entender por qué lo hice- lo hubiese recordado, y es que de no haber sido por las palabras de Arthur que resonaron en mi mente -¡Maldito Deja vú!- creo que no…

¿Cuánto va a ser ya desde que murió? ¿Tres años? Me es difícil creerlo, hace tres años que ella…

Como me gustaría volver el tiempo he impedir todo lo ocurrido.

Que infantil, eso es imposible, pero si pudiera lo haría. Aun que no volviéramos a ser lo que antes, me gustaría volver a verla correr y sonreír, quejarse y molestarse, llorar y hacer caprichos… Aun que fuera solo un segundo… Me gustaría volver a verte, Jeanne.

Yo, me pregunto, si es que es cierto eso que dijo Sey.

En aquel momento, cuando la expresión en el rostro de Arthur cambio de sorpresa a enfado y de ahí se volvió una de completo dolor… Esa expresión… No pude tolerar verla. No me gusto en absoluto ver esa expresión en su rostro, en verdad me desespero a tal grado que me… me entristeció.

¿Eso se debe acaso, a como dijo Sey, a que me vi reflejado en él?

Yo no lo siento así, pero todo puede ser posible. Tampoco entiendo el por qué de que desesperara el hecho de que no tomará enserio lo que decía, es que, yo enserio… Yo estaba siendo honesto.

Me pregunto, si de cierta manera, todo esto me desilusionó… Pero, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? En ningún momento he buscado ser amigo de Arthur, en ningún momento he buscado acercarme a él… yo solo…

Yo solo me entere de su condición y concluí que, al igual que yo, se sentía algo solo… Como si algo le faltase…

¡Diablos! ¡Eso es precisamente verse reflejado en una persona, ¿Verdad?

…Merde, ¿A qué conclusión debo llegar con todo este montón de sentimientos contraproducentes mezclados con un montón de memorias y recuerdos que no van?

Todo esto, viéndolo de manera razonable… Pareciera que se trata de empatía, pero hay algo más algo como… como… co…

-Francis…- me llamó mi hermanita trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte volviéndome a ésta.

-Te tengo una buena y una mala…- exclamó.- La buena es que tu celular está vivo y en buenas manos…

-Que bien~- dije aliviado.

-Y la mala, bueno, ni tan mala…- la mire.- Es que esas manos son… bueno…

-¿Sey?- inquirí.- ¿En dónde y con quién está?

-En casa de Arthur….- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Maldita, maldita mierda de suerte que tengo.

-¿Francis?

Dios, tu sí que eres injusto conmigo; me has de odiar, ¿Verdad?

-¡Estoy maldito!- chille desesperado.

Eso o acaso será que…

Dios, ¿Acaso tú también te uniste al club de fans de Arthur Kirkland?

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

Llegue al gimnasio y no vi nada. Qué raro, la nota decía claramente que teníamos que vernos aquí, al menos que… Corrí hacia el otro. Al llegar pude observar a Gilbert recostado en el pasto, recargando los pies en la pared de éste. Jugueteaba con el cable de sus audífonos.

-Te has tardado…- soltó al verme.

-La próxima vez se mas especifico.- bufé sentándome a su lado.

-Pero si claramente decía en la nota: _Nos vemos atrás del gimnasio en el receso._

-Sí, ahora solo permíteme recordarte que hay dos.- exclame mientras habría mi mochila.- ¿Cómo iba saber yo que te referías al viejo?

-Ah, si…- dijo sentándose también.- Buen punto.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Toma.- dije extendiéndole unos de mis discos.

Gilbert lo tomo entre manos y lo miro. Abrió los ojos de par en par incrédulo. Se tallo los ojos, parpadeo y volvió a verlo con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-¿¡S-Se-Sex Pistols!- clamo sin salir de su asombro.- ¡Creí que bromeabas!

-No era broma.- dije entrecerrando los ojos.- Y también tengo otros…

Saque los otros discos. No es por presumir, pero la gran mayoría de los discos que tengo son de bandas que dieron inicio al tan conocido Punk Rock, o sea discos tan viejos que valen una fortuna. Pero no los vendería por nada del mundo.

-¡Estas reliquias valen una fortuna!- soltó- ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

Me quede en silencio, he ahí la razón por la cual no los vendería: Esos discos eran de mi padre. Cuando comencé a interesarme en esto me regalo el disco de _"The Sex Pistols"_. Aun recuerdo que para ganarme los demás me mando a tomar clases de francés y guitarra, y muy a mi pesar, accedí.

-¿Arthur?- me llamo Gil trayéndome a la realidad.

-… Trabaje duro por ellos…- susurre.

-Ahí se fue un buen sueldo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Oye, Gilbert…- solté. El albino se volvió a mí.

-¿Qué?- inquirió.

Sé que no debería ser tan desconfiado, pero creo que no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que no se lo pregunte. Sí, encontré alguien con quien comparto gustos pero… no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

-No les has dicho nada a tus amigos respecto a nosotros, ¿Verdad?- le pregunte.

-Haces que suene como si saliéramos a escondidas…- dijo con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-¿¡Eh!- solté sintiéndome arder.- ¡No es así!

-Pues así parece, y pensándolo bien si saben que salgo con alguien pero no saben con quién…- dijo frotándose la barbilla.

-Pues no es conmigo, bueno sí, bueno no…-balbucee. ¡Diablos! Digas como lo digas tiene doble sentido.- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Lo sé?- soltó burlón. Le lance una mirada feroz.- Ke sesese~ Es broma.- dijo riendo.- No, aun no se los he dicho.

-Ok.- dije sintiéndome aliviado. Bueno, supongo que debo de hacer conversación así que… Preguntare por lo único que sé de su vida privada.- Oye, y hablando de relaciones ¿Cómo van las cosas con Iván?

-Bien…- me respondió mirando a otra parte.- creo…- farfullo.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunte un tanto perplejo ante una respuesta tan vaga. Dios, odio cuando me expreso como un adulto.

Gilbert me miro serio, como si se tratará de algo importante. ¿Habrán terminado? ¿O acaso después del encuentro en la tienda de discos Iván, él habrá creído que Gil y yo…?

-Iván insiste en conocer a mis amigos…- escupió trayéndome a la realidad.

O tal vez es algo absurdamente vago típico de Gilbert.

-¿Y por qué no se los presentas?- pregunte. Digo, si ese es el problema la solución es obvia. A menos que…- No me digas que temes que te lo quiten…- solté serio.

Gilbert me miro como si acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que Antonio y Francis fueran gays!- exclamó a la defensiva de estos. Luego se quedo serio unos segundos.- Bueno, no que yo sepa; aun que a veces tengo mis sospechas, en especial de Antonio…

-Y eso me interesa porque…- solté. Se encogió de hombros.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No les he dicho nada.

¿Nada? Pero, ¿Por qué? Digo, si son amigos ese tipo de cosas son lo de menos, ¿No?

-¿Nada de nada?

-Bueno, saben que salgo con alguien y eso…- me respondió un tanto incomodo frotándose la nuca.- pero hasta ahí.

Un segundo, por qué… ¿Por qué no les ha dicho nada? Es decir, ¿A que teme? ¿Acaso sus amigos no están de acuerdo con ese tipo de relaciones? Y en todo caso, ¿Por qué me entere primero yo? Más bien, ¿Por qué me lo dijo primero a mí? Sí que es extraño, la verdad es que…

-…no lo entiendo…- solté entre labios.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Por qué tus amigos no saben nada de él y a mí me lo dijiste de inmediato?- respondí.- No lo entiendo.

-¿Quieres la verdad?-me pregunto. Asentí. - Es que quiero que hagamos un trío…- dijo mirándome fijamente, serio.

-_What the fuck!_- grite.

-Jajajajaja, es broma, es broma…- exclamo entre risas.- ¿O tal vez no?-dijo con un tono algo sugerente. Le lance una mirada fría.- Ke sesese, ya en serio; lo que pasa es que, ¿Cómo decirlo?- soltó llevándose la mano a la barbilla.-…Mmm…

-¿No saben que es chico? ¿O acaso lo saben pero no lo aprueban? ¿O es enserio eso del trío?- cuestione.

-No.- respondió. Se llevo las manos tras la cabeza y se dejo caer, recargando los pies en el muro del gimnasio.- Mira, a mi me gusta hacer bulla, bromear y eso, no soy alguien que se tome muy enserio las cosas, y eso es algo que comparto con mis amigos en común…- explicó.- Lo que trato de decir es que Iván es bastante…- suspiro con pesadez.- especial y me preocupa, más que la burla, es que hagan algo que Iván pueda tomarse como personal.

Lo miré. Con que se trata de eso. Los ha estado protegiendo… O sea que no importa mucho que yo lo sepa porque a penas lo conozco, ¿No? Claro, que se lo tome con el nuevo y no con mis viejos amigos…

-Ah, ¿O sea que no importa si se la toma conmigo?- expresé molesto.

Gilbert me miro algo confuso.

-No lo interpretes de esa manera.- dijo sentándose nuevamente.- Tú me das una impresión distinta.- confesó con un gesto tranquilo en el rostro.- No creo que te puedas meter en problemas tan fácil.

Me quede en silencio. La actitud que Gil muestra la mayoría del tiempo hace que recuerde a Erik, pero cuando se pone serio… No puedo evitar pensar en Maria. Supongo que por eso desde un principio congeniamos tan fácilmente.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-_The Chaos Theory?-_reitero, asentí. - ¿Por qué se hicieron llamar así?- pregunto.

-Es una historia bastante tonta a decir verdad.- solté.- Paso que Erik tenía…

-¿Erik?- inquirió Gilbert.

-Un chico danés que iba en la universidad con mi ex Maria.- le aclaré. Gil me indico con un gesto que continuara.- Bueno, como te decía, Erik tenía que hacer un examen importantísimo y se encontraba estudiando de último momento …- tome aire.- Maria lo estaba ayudando a estudiar y Patrick…- estúpido Trick como te odio.- Estaba enojadísimo porque no podíamos ensayar debido a que estos dos estaban muy ocupados con esto entonces el dijo: "Si no van a hacer nada bastardos al menos no me hagan perder el tiempo", entonces Mary se volví molesta a él y le dijo: "Mira, no es mi culpa que tú seas un antisocial amargado, ni que esta banda sin nombre no avance, ni que…" dijo tomando el libro de Erik. "Que la estúpida teoría del caos se robe nuestro tiempo" exclamó lanzándole a Pat el libro en la cara.

-¿Y eso fue todo?- pregunto algo desilusionado.

-No.- respondí.- Patrick insulto a Mary, esta lo siguió golpeando, yo trate de separarlos sin éxito, y de pronto Erik grito entusiasmado: "_The Chaos Theory!" _Obviamente lo miramos confusos, pero después…

-Comprendo.- dijo.- Se dieron cuenta de que les iba a la perfección.

-No…- solté.- De hecho, Erik insistió hasta hartarnos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Erik nuestro baterista…- exclamé.- Era genial, toca con tanta pasión; y a pesar de ser tan inquieto, vanidoso y latoso, cuando está en la batería era otro…- miré a la nada y comencé a recordar.- Patrick… bueno, él es el vocalista tiene una voz bastante potente, la verdad es que cuando canta se impone, él compone la gran mayoría de las canciones…- me volví a Gilbert.- Pero es un estúpido egocéntrico de mierda y para serte honesto lo odio.-Tomé un suspiro.- Y por último Maria mejor conocida como Mary… Ella es increíble, la mejor de las bajistas, es corista, bailarina, compositora y manager…- Bueno, mejor dicho "era". Al terminar la universidad consiguió trabajo y comenzó a viajar, como ella tanto quería. Eso nos afecto mucho como banda y como amigos. Como sea esa es otra historia.- Gracias a ella conseguimos nuestro primer concierto en un pub local…

-Espera un momento, hasta donde tengo entendido…- me señalo.- Tú no tenías edad para andar de pub en las noches…

-No, no la tenía… Pero siempre encontraba la manera de entrar.- Siempre la hallaba. ¿A cuántos pubs y centros nocturnos llegue a entrar sin ser visto? Creo que perdí la cuenta.

Gil dibujo una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-No eres tan aguafiestas como pareces.- dijo divertido.

-Claro que no, cuando estaba en Londres me la vivía de juerga, de pub en pub, en centros nocturnos hasta deshoras de la madrugada…

-Tal vez un día de estos te invite a tomar algo a mi casa…- dijo.- ¿Qué opinas?

-No lo sé…- solté. -Me encantaría pero…- No quiero, más bien no debo, volver a eso.

-Bueno, piénsalo y si tu respuesta es sí solo avísame con tiempo.- exclamo entusiasmado.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Continúe contándole a Gilbert sobre mis andadas, aun que al final siempre terminaba hablando de Erik, Patrick o Maria. Sobre todo de Mary.

-¿Y por qué la dejaste ir?- me interrumpió Gilbert de pronto.

Me quede en silencio. ¿En qué momento dije que ella y yo…? ¿Es acaso tan obvio?... Un segundo, si se lo dije, cierto, cierto.

-¿Arthur?- me llamo Gil.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- solté.

-Curiosidad.- respondió.- Es que a juzgar por tu sonrisa y las hablas maravillas de esta… Me pregunte porque rayos la dejaste.

-No es que me haya aburrido de ella o algo así…- dije tranquilo.- Paso que, simplemente, nos dimos cuenta de que no era igual y lo dejamos.

-En palabras simples no le dieron importancia.- concluyo.

-Así es, y en parte estuvo bien porque quedamos en buenos términos, ya sabes ¿No? - dije.- Como los mejores amigos por más loco que parezca.

-Oye, y a todo esto, ¿Cuánto duraron?- pregunto.- ¿Y qué edad tenias?

-Pues…- dije tratando de recordar. Mary me lleva seis… no, siete años.- Yo tenía quince y ella veintidós cuando comenzamos a salir y cuando por decir así terminamos…- Mmm, ¿Cuánto llevábamos? ¡Ah, sí!- Apenas íbamos a cumplir un año y dos meses.

Gilbert se quedo serio mirando a la nada.

-¿Gilbert?- le llame.

-Ahora comprendo todo…- soltó volviéndome a mí. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.- Te volviste un desabrido caballero porque una anciana rockera te violo.

-¡No le digas anciana!

-Ya sabes que solo bromeo…- dijo.- Iván me lleva cuatro años así que no me sorprende mucho que hayas salido con alguien mayor.

Me quede en silencio un momento pensando como devolverle la broma.

-Hey, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Sí, claro…- conteste.- Solo es que estaba pensando que si Iván es mayor que tú… ¿No es el que manda en la cama?- pregunte un tanto malicioso.

Gilbert abrió de par en par los ojos, completamente rojo.

-¡C-claro que no!- exclamo nervioso.- ¡Es obvio que el maravilloso y genialoso de yo es el que manda!

-¿Seguro?- inquirí.

-¡Por supuesto!

-No me mientas, Gil…- solté malicioso.

-¡Mejor cambiemos de tema!- pidió.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad…- solté.- Él es el que manda, ¿Verdad?

-¡Ya te dije que NO!- exclamó echándoseme encima.

Entre carcajadas e insinuaciones, comenzamos a forcejear. A decir verdad hace tiempo que no me divertía así… Ni que bromeaba de esa manera con mis amigos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Disfruta de su genialidad con calma…

Metí los discos en la mochila y saque los míos.

-Está bien…- respondí extendiéndole éstos.- ¿Te interesa alguno?

Gilbert me miro, después miro los discos y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que quieres prestarme éstas reliquias?- exclamo señalándolos.

-¿Y por qué no?- inquirí.- Tú me estas prestando los tuyos con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Claro que si…- dijo.- Pero… no son tan valiosos como los tuyos.

-¿Y eso qué?- exclamé.- Sé que vas a cuidarlos bien.

-Gracias.- dijo tomándolos.

-Bien…- dije levantándome.- Me voy.

-¿Uh?- soltó mirando el reloj.- Si aun tenemos algo de tiempo.

-Lo sé…- dije mientras me acomodaba la mochila.- Lo que pasa es que deje mi uniforme en el salón y debo ir por él.

-Ah, bueno… - exclamó mirándome.-Oye, salgamos un día de estos.- sugirió.

Mmm… eso no suena mal. Además tratándose de nosotros, supongo que algo desastrosamente interesante podría suceder.

-Préstame tu celular.- le pedí estirando la mano.

Gilbert me miro.

-¿Uh? ¿Para qué?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Para apuntar mi número.- solté obvio.

-Ok… - dijo dándomelo.- ¡Ah!

-¿Ocurre algo?

-De pasada apunta tu mail.- pidió.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

- ¡Eres un ángel! ¡Te amo!- soltó una voz conocida.

Eche un vistazo rápido por la ventana. Francis estaba colgado de Seychelles y a ésta no parecía molestarle. De hecho estaba bastante sonriente…

-Pobre Matt…- masculle.

Seguí andando… Aun faltan cinco minutos y a decir verdad, me sentiría como un mal tercio si entro al salón en este instante.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Nos volvemos a encontrar…

Tome la bolsa con mi uniforme y me la eche al hombro junto con mi mochila.

-Así parece- respondí secamente volviéndome a Seychelles.

-¿Estas cansado o algo así?- pregunto sin despegar la vista del computador.- Tu voz se escucha rara.

-No, para nada.- dije mirándola.

-Que bien.- dijo volviéndose a mi.- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?- pregunto sonriente.- ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el instituto y Marsella?

-Me ha ido bien, gracias.- Respondí. Sí, me ha ido muy bien. Eso solo si no cuento el hecho de que tengo que aguantar a tu novio, alguno que otro compañero molesto y al estúpido de mi hermano. –El instituto es… interesante, y pues Marsella tiene alguna que otra cosa para ver.- En eso no tengo quejas, solo por los profesores pero, nha, que importa.

-Que bien.- exclamo entrelazando los dedos.- La verdad me acabas de quitar un peso de encima.

-¿EH?- solté. ¿Qué se supone que quiso decir con eso? Y también, ¿Cómo se supone debo interpretarlo?

-Por un segundo creí que Francis y compañía ya te tenían atosigado, y que algunos maestros ya te traían vuelto loco.- soltó.- Es más, creí que te ibas a quejar o de karpusi o de Zwingli.

Esta chica… ¡Esta chica en definitiva lee la mente o algo así! Eso o… bueno, es obvio que ya tiene tiempo aquí y sabe quién te puede hacer radiar y quién no.

-Pues no he tenido problemas con…- me quede en silencio. ¿Qué hora es? Dios, voy a llegar tarde a la clase de deportes.- Luego hablamos…- exclame echando a andar.- Ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir a…

-Tranquilo.- dijo Sey interrumpiéndome.- Que el Sr. Zwingli y los demás están en junta… Como en unos diez o quince minutos salen…

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Solté.- ¿Y por qué nadie nos aviso?

-Fue junta de último momento…- dijo Sey mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad.- Como van a aclarar algunos puntos del calendario escolar decidieron no avisar porque según ellos no iban a tardarse…- se volvió a mi.- Y respecto a como lo sé, me sorprende que Matthew no te lo haya dicho…

-¿Decirme qué?- inquirí.

-Que soy nieta del Director.- respondió sonriente.- Eso y que a veces le ayudo a Yekaterina; ¡Ah! Y que formo parte del comité de alumnos, bueno… en palabras simples…- se volvió a su trabajo.- Me la vivo en la dirección y por ende me entero de todo.

Ok… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba ni me lo imaginaba ni… Bueno, nunca se me paso por la mente pensar algo así. Es que… Ella no luce como… así.

-No parezco una chica de ese tipo, ¿Verdad?- inquirió. La mire.-Ya sabes, de esas chicas serias y organizadas… Tengo una apariencia bastante relax, muy vaga, ¿No?

Lo bueno es que lo admite. Aquí va otro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan.

-La verdad no.- dije.- Bueno, gracias por el dato, pero de todos modos debo retirarme…- comencé a andar nuevamente.- Nos vemos.- me despedí con un ademan.

_-See you later, Arthur…_

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Cuando termine de vestirme, en los baños, _of curse! _Me fui directo al gimnasio. En cuando entre Piero me saludo a lo lejos con la mano libre, ya que tenía el otro brazo vendado, y me indico que me acercarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije deteniéndome a su lado.

-¡Te has tomado el riesgo, Kirkland!- clamo recargándose en mi hombro.- ¡Mira que llegar tarde a la clase de Zwingli!

-Pero él no está ahora.- dije tranquilamente, mientras quitaba su mano.

-Eso sí, eres un suertudo.- soltó.- Porque si Zwingli hubiese estado aquí… ¡Hora extra!- grito con un gesto exagerado.

-¡Cállate!- chillaron las chicas.- ¡Que latoso eres!

-Lo siento…- dijo Piero mirándolas. Se volvió a mí.- Como sea, tienes suerte. Es más, me sorprende que Zwingli no ande por aquí, él nunca se tarda y…

-Junta.- solté.

-¿Eh?

-Escuche por ahí que los profesores están en junta.- dije.

-Ah, con qué es eso…- dijo Piero.- Bien, eso nos da tiempo para seguir con lo del otro día…

… A esto solo queda una cosa por delante…

-El otro día hable con Santi y me dijo que ya casi se completa el equipo para la reta…- dijo. Abrí la boca para hablar pero me interrumpió.- Pero resulta que también me encontré con Xóchitl…

Esperar que la junta termine pronto.

-Y según ella no llevan ni la mitad, ¿Puedes creerlo?

¡…Pronto!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Piero seguía hablando y a mi parecer no pensaba callarse, las chicas estaban entretenidas en sus cuchicheos y esas cosas, el profesor no aparecía, y Gil estaba con el idiota de Francis y el odioso español. En otras palabras, nadie me hacia el favor de venir a salvarme.

-¡Bien, jóvenes!- Exclamo el profesor Zwingli entrando de golpe. Gracias dios, buda, Jehová, el que sea.- ¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo!- chillo. Todos comenzaron a acomodarse.- ¡Empecemos con la clase de hoy!

-¿No puede decir hola?- suspiró Piero.- Digo, de perdida buenos días y pedir las cosas por favor, ¿No?

-¡Hagan calentamiento!- Nos ordeno Zwingli.

-No puede.- dije sentándome.- además, el día que lo haga… -comencé a estirarme.- algo malo ocurrirá, eso o todos pensaremos que le lavaron el cerebro o algo así.- concluí. Piero se echo a reír.

-Dalo por seguro.- exclamó.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al inicio la clase iba dentro de lo normal, es decir, todos quejándose y haciendo a regañadientes lo que el profesor nos pedía. Pero, como siempre, nunca falta que rompa con la rutina, en este caso…

-Ya empezaron…- soltó uno de mis compañeros.

El BFT comenzó a hacer de las suyas, estaban gritando y diciendo incoherencias. Algunos de mis compañeros se detuvieron a ver la escena, otros siguieron en lo suyo pero de vez en cuando echaban un leve vistazo, yo en cambio seguí corriendo.

-¡Beilschmidt, Bonnefoy, Fernández!- grito Zwingli, el BFT se detuvo al instante.

Después de que Zwingli regañara al BFT (debo admitir que el profesor sabe imponerse) y de pasada a nosotros; nos puso a jugar con unas pelotas de básquet. La dinámica en si era simple, teníamos que estar en constante movimiento.

Las chicas se ofrecieron a jugar conmigo y con Piero, alegando que como este estaba "herido", estaba al parejo con ellas y que sería algo brusco si se pusieran a la par con los chicos.

A lo que digo, ¿Qué acaso Piero y yo no somos chicos? Bueno, tampoco soy tonto, sé que lo que en verdad quieren es quedar bien conmigo, pero…

-¡Guapa!- grito alguien a lo lejos.

Las chicas se detuvieron en seco, y Piero que dé al cabo no es cotilla, también. Yo seguí jugando.

-¡Preciosa!- le secundo otro. Después de varios cumplidos, algunos de mis compañeros comenzaron a silbar.

-¡Tengan más respeto hacia la señorita!- escuché gritar a Zwingli.

Bueno, ¿Quién es la que está en la puerta? Me volví solo para encontrarme con la gran sorpresa de que se trataba de Seychelles la cual estaba acompañada por Francis. Como sea, Sey lucia bastante divertida con la situación. Comenzó a modelar el uniforme y a dar las gracias a quienes le hacían cumplidos.

… No puedo creer que me haya vuelto solo para esto… Y peor aun… ¡No puedo creer que lo siga viendo como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer!

Creo que he vuelto un cotilla también. Francia me está mal influenciando, por no decir que su gente. Aun que me pregunto si puedo usar esto como pretexto para convencer a Mamá de mudarnos…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Seychelles ya se había ido, dejándome muy en claro que Francis es uno de esos novios posesivos, aun que bueno… si yo tuviera una novia como Sey, supongo que no querría que nadie la viera.

Bueno, como decía, se fue dejándome en claro eso y que las tías del salón son bastantes celosas. No dejaron de mirarla ni un solo segundo y cuando ella se despidió de mí prácticamente le lanzaban cuchillos con la mirada.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

La clase había terminado. Me quede parado cerca de la salida observando a mi compañero de equipo que en vez de apurarse se encontraba de lo más tranquilo hablando con sus amigos.

Apúrate, maldita sea. Quiero irme ya. Quiero terminar con el trabajo lo más pronto posible para dejar de lidiar contigo.

-… al diablo…- farfulle.

No voy a esperarlo. Es decir, si no mal recuerdo yo le había dicho que acabando la clase nos íbamos directo a mi casa, ¿No? Entonces haya él. Yo voy a irme, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Tome mis cosas y eche a andar. Como dije no pienso esperarlo, está muy contento hablando con sus amigos, si le importa el trabajo que se encargue de averiguar solo dónde vivo y…

Pero yo le dije que nos iríamos juntos… Bueno, no con esas palabras pero si no mal recuerdo dije…

"…_el viernes al finalizar la clase de deportes directo a mi casa…"_

En ningún momento dije, nos vamos directo a mi casa así que no hay compromiso, pero… Bueno, si yo propuse que trabajáramos en mi casa, es obvio que tengo que llevarlo conmigo…

¡Pero no dije "nos"! ¡Él puede irse solo…! Pero… no sabe donde vivo. Me detuve en seco.

-Diablos.

Estúpido sentimiento de que no está bien. Bien, bien, le daré una oportunidad. Pero no lo hago por él, lo hago por mí. No pienso hacerlo solo, si me voy a estresar voy a arrastrarlo conmigo…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- gruño.

Seguí andando sin mirarlo. Sabías a la perfección que nos iríamos después de la clase. No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero bueno, ya que insistes en saberlo.

-Te dije que acabando la clase nos iríamos, ¿Recuerdas?- solté.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Pero aun así esto es exagerar!- me reclamó.

¿Y que querías que hiciera si no dejabas de parlotear con tus amigos? ¿Sentarme a esperar?

-Además, estabas ocupado.- agregue.-Hablando con tus amigos, me pareció inapropiado interrumpirlos.- concluí. Sí, eso. No pienso decir más.

-¿Y se te hizo más fácil irte? Para ser un "caballero" eres bastante grosero.- soltó molesto. Eso sonó a regaño maternal; no, de hecho sonó a una crítica, y si a criticas vamos…

-Y tú eres molesto.- le eche en cara. Francis se limito a mirarme.-haciendo drama por algo tan insignificante…- Y niégalo. No puedes. No puedes como tampoco puedes criticarme. Si me alcanzaste fue porque me dio la gana de ser paciente. Por eso y porque…- y para que te lo sepas: ¡No pensaba irme sin ti!- solté. Francis abrió los ojos de par en par, al caer en cuenta cerré la boca al instante… ¿Qué diablos acabo de decir? ¿Por qué diablos dije algo así?

¡Juro que ese no fui yo! ¡Las palabras salieron por si solas y…! Maldito sea este reflejo inconsciente mío. Siempre saliendo cuando menos lo ocupo, ¡Como quisiera encerrarlo en el fondo y amarrarle con hechizos y cadenas, así solo saldría cuando en verdad lo ocupo! ¡O sea NEVER!

-¿Eh?- exclamo incrédulo.

Diablos, deja de mirarme como si estuvieras en la dimensión de lo desconocido.

-Ahhh… e-esto…- tartamudee. ¿Ahora como arreglo esto? ¡Acabo de quedar como un bipolar! ¡Y yo no soy bipolar! ¡Solo es que…! ¡Es que la honestidad se me sale sola de vez en cuando, eso!

-¿O sea que me ibas a esperar?-pregunto.

-N-no tanto como eso…- dije tratando de demostrar compostura. A ver, piensa bien lo que vas a decir, algo educado, digno de un caballero; y si eso no funciona me pongo en modo PUNK y lo golpeo hasta que se le olvide… No, espera, no debo irme a ese extremo.- Pensaba irme pero pensé que sería de mala educación y… No iba ir más allá de la parada.

Ambos guardamos silencio. Mire de reojo a Francis, el cual lucia bastante contrariado… Maldición, a estas alturas no me queda más que esperar a que este silencio incomodo termine.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de un rato, Francis me pregunto qué tan lejos estaba mi casa, rompiendo así el silencio. Le respondí que a unas cuantas cuadras, él sugirió que tomáramos el autobús.

A decir verdad, la idea me pareció buena, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.

-… con tu bicicleta va a ser todo un lio andar subiendo y bajando.- le expuse.

Francis se quedo serio un rato.

-Oye…- dijo de pronto. Me volví a él.

-¿Qué?

-Súbete.- soltó.

Me le quede viendo. Debe ser broma. Yo no pienso subirme a esa cosa… ¡Ni de broma pienso…!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- clamó retador.- ¡No me digas que te da miedo!

-¡Claro que no!- exclame.

Por supuesto que no me da miedo, es solo precaución. Las bicicletas no son seguras, y no pienso así solo por el hecho de que no haya aprendido a andar en una, eso no tiene nada que ver; y el que no lo haya intentado una vez más no tuvo que ver con el hecho de que caí en picada de las escaleras de parque, ni con las puntadas que me hicieron en la frente, ni los raspones en las rodillas que me dolieron durante un mes, ni con el hecho de que me lastimara el brazo, todo en mi primer intento, no tuvo nada que ver.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió.

-… es que…

-No pienso tirarnos a propósito…- dijo. ¿Y yo cuando mencione eso?- Anda sube, entre más rápido lleguemos a tu casa mejor, ¿no crees?- exclamo. Puede notar cierta amabilidad en su voz.

Bueno… Nunca es tarde para volver a intentarlo. Le di mi mochila, la coloco en el canasto.

-Anda, sube.- dijo indicándome con la mirada donde sentarme.- Y recuerda señalarme el camino.

Bien, ahí voy.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Francis dio vuelta a la calle a toda velocidad. Juro que sentí mis pies tocar el suelo. Aferre las manos a la rejilla. Vamos, ya casi llegamos y no puede empeor… HOLY SHIT! ¡La calle en picada! ¡Maldición! HELP ME! ¡Un loco viene conduciendo esta bicicleta! ¡No quiero más puntadas ni cicatrices!

Estaba aterrado, y para empeorar las cosas un camión pasó a toda velocidad dándonos un empujón.

-_Don´t you get us killer, you idiot! – _Grité.

No puedo creer que cuando iba en la motocicleta con Erik, y éste conduce como un desquiciado, no me asustara; es más, hasta me resultaba excitante… ¡Y que aquí, sobre una bicicleta, este rezando!

-¡Ve más despacio!- le pedí a mi compañero.- ¡Ah, y da vuelta en la esquina!- exclamé.

Francis se echo a reír. ¿¡Que mierdas es tan gracioso, IDIOT!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Ya llegamos?- inquirió Francis deteniéndose. - Que casa tan bonita… ¿Aquí vives?- Creo que eso es obvio, ¿No? Digo, no te iba a pedir que te detuvieras de no ser así.

-Así es.- solté bajando de la bici.- Si gustas puedes dejar tu bicicleta en la entrada.- dije. Francis asintió, tomo esta y la recargo en una de las masetas de la entrada.

-Enseguida abro…- le dije mientras buscaba las llaves en mi mochila.

Una vez que las encontré procedí a abrir la puerta, estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando sentí como la mochila se me comenzó a resbalar del hombro, alcance a detenerla pero no sirvió de nada ya que todos los libros se habías salido.

-Diablos.- solté molesto agachándome. Mire a Francis, bueno, no lo puedo dejar aquí, además ya está abierto.- Pasa…- le pedí.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

- WELCOME TO HOME!-Escuche gritar una voz familiar… ¿Mamá? ¡Pero se supone que debería estar en la oficina! Entre a toda velocidad a la casa y me detuve en seco al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡¿Ma-ma-mamá?

-¿¡Que estas…! ¡El no…!- grite. ¿¡Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí! Observe una vez más la escena. Mi madre colgada del estúpido de mi compañero al cual obviamente no parecía molestarle.- ¡Mamá!- le regañe.

-Arthie…- soltó mamá mirándome, después se volvió a Francis.- ¿Uh? Tú no eres Alfred.- soltó. ¡Eso es obvio, con un demonio! ¡¿De dónde sacaste que se trataba de él? ¡¿Y por qué diablos traes tan poca ropa?- ¿Dónde está Alf, Arthie?- pregunto sacándome de mis delirios.

-En la escuela.- le respondí mientras alejaba bruscamente a Francis de su lado.

-Oh.- dijo como si eso lo resolviera todo.- Y a todo esto, ¿Tú quien eres?- le pregunto a mi compañero.

-Francis Bonnefoy.- se presento éste extendiendo la mano.- Encantado de conocerlo, señora Kirkland.

Mamá lo miro extrañada y después me miro a mí. Supongo que ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran Ashley o Srta. Jones… Pregunta, ¿A una mujer con dos hijos se le llamar señorita?

-El gusto es mío…- dijo ella respondiendo el saludo.- Ah, y no me llames Sra. Kirkland, dime Ashley.- le pidió.

-Bien, Sra. Ashley.

-¿Eres compañero de Arthur?- inquirió Mamá, la mire, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal se porta en la escuela?

Con que a eso iba… Esta mujer… ¡Va a volverme loco!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Se armo la buena. Mi mamá logro sacarme de mis casillas y meter la pata a su muy "inocente" y "sutil" (tan inocente y sutil como una patada en el trasero) manera.

Desde el momento que indago por mi comportamiento, hasta creer que somos amigos, solo logro ponerme de mal genio y el idiota de Francis no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Sobre todo con…

-Yo opino que se ve bien.

Si claro, se le marca muy bien el cuerpo con tan poca ropa.

-¡Oh, gracias!- soltó mamá sonriente.

-No hay de qué.

Cómo diablos se atreve a decirle eso frente mío… Otro comentario de ese tipo y date por muerto maldito francés pervertido.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después del pequeño altercado, por llamar de algún modo a lo ocurrido, subimos a mi habitación. No sé porque, pero la expresión en el rostro de Francis al entrar a ésta parecía la de alguien que estaba viendo algo fuera de lo común.

Intercambiamos un par de comentarios respecto al desorden, bueno, más bien fue un comentario del tipo "quién tiene peor su cuarto" de esos cometarios más que nada para hacer conversación.

Saque mi ordenar del escritorio, Francis saco también el suyo. Me senté a esperar a que pasara su información a una USB para comenzar el trabajo… Pero a mi parecer, por cómo se lamentaba y buscaba como loco… Al muy torpe se le olvido traer una. Tome la USB que tenía guardada en el mismo cajón que mi laptop.

¡Ah, lo que tengo que soportar! En Inglaterra no me pasaba esto.

-Aquí…- solté extendiendo la mano.- Pásalo a la mía.- dije. Francis me miro… Ahora que lo miro bien… Las facciones de su rostro son bastante femeninas y traer una coleta así no ayuda… Si no es porque sé que es varón juraría que…

¡¿Que mierdas estoy pensando?

-Y en cuanto termines con eso…- solté devolviéndome a mi lugar.- Dime como quiere el trabajo…

No entiendo porque divague de esa manera.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Odio al profesor Karpusi. Antes no lo odiaba, antes como cinco minutos atrás, pero ahora lo odio. Me empareja con este idiota, me pide que no me queje porque me empareja con él y para colmo quiere que haga un trabajo sobre Prusia, que más que investigación pareciera que quiere que haga un libro de historia. Lo odio a él y a su cara soñolienta. Lo odio a él y a su materia. Lo odio a él y a mi compañero pervertido que le coquetea a mi madre. Lo odio aun más por hacer que pierda una hermosa tarde de viernes… Y sobre todo lo odio a por hacerme hacer una introducción.

-Introducción, introducción…- canturreo Francis por lo bajo trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Tienes idea de que decir como introducción al tema?- le pregunte a mi compañero.

-Ahhh…- soltó nervioso.- ¿Qué Prusia fue grande y que si siguiera existiendo aun lo sería?

Por dentro desee pararme y darme de topes en la pared.

-Ya enserio.- dije.- ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-…Sinceramente, no. Pero descuida, ¡ya algo se me ocurrirá!- dijo Francis.

Así que solo me queda decir, adiós tiempo libre, ¡Hola dolor de cabeza!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Por fin, después de cómo dos horas, logramos hacer una introducción decente. Ahora trabajábamos con el desarrollo del tema. Y digo trabajábamos porque, por difícil que parezca, así era. Habíamos tenido ciertos inconvenientes con algunos sucesos en la historia de Prusia, y debo admitir que discutimos por ellos pero, cuando sentía que el mi modo PUNK estaba por activarse para golpear al pervertido francés hasta el cansancio, tomaba un suspiro y contaba hasta cien.

-Continua…- me pidió Francis.

Continúe leyendo los apuntes de ambos. Cuando de pronto Francis me interrumpió, la razón: Que le estaba restando importancia a Prusia. ¿Cómo diablos es eso? ¡Hace que suene como si PRUSIA fuera una PERSONA! ¡Solo a un tío muy guarro se le ocurriría pensar en los países como personas!

Comenzamos a discutir como para no perder la costumbre, aun que, ahora que lo pienso, solo hemos discutido un par de veces así que no se puede decir que… ¡Bueno, el punto es que peleamos!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo diga, entonces…?- dije fastidiado.- ¿Qué a Prusia le declaro la guerra Francia?

-¡Eso se escucha estúpido!- chillo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Lo sé!

Ambos guardamos silencio. ¡Qué tipo tan molesto! Solo discutimos y nos odiamos y la verdad ni siquiera se bien el por qué. Lo único que sé es que ya quiero acabar con esto.

-Sabes, tienes razón…- exclamó de pronto.- Esta bien como lo estás diciendo.

-¿…Eh?- Solté incrédulo mirándolo. ¿Me acaba de decir que tengo razón? ¿Por qué?

-Oye, ¿No te molesta si voy por un poco de agua, verdad?- inquirió levantándose.

Lo mire. Qué raro es todo esto, no sé, la verdad esperaba que nos agarráramos a golpes o a insultarnos o algo así.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

No sé que tanto hizo mi compañero en la cocina pero se tomo su tiempo. Cuando entro pude notar como con la mirada vagaba por mi habitación, como si buscara algo en especial.

Como sea, seguimos con el trabajo. La verdad no se cuanto tiempo llevamos con esto, pero estoy seguro de que ya le avanzamos bastante. De pronto Francis se estiro y dio un largo bostezo, no sé porque pero al verlo hacer eso me sentí casado yo también. Mi compañero se volvió a mí y me pregunto respecto a lo que nos faltaba.

- Un par de reyes más…- respondí checando nuestros apuntes.- También aclarar lo de que la historia de Prusia…

-Se mezcla con la de Alemania y lo de la disolución después de la segunda guerra mundial, ¿Verdad?-me interrumpió Francis. Vaya, no creí que enserio lo hubiese leído. Me limite a asentir.

-Sí, también la bibliografía, la conclusión y las imágenes.- añadí.

-Ah, es poco…- soltó. -Oye…

-¿Qué?- inquirí mirando lo que nos faltaba.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó. Tome mi celular.

- Van a ser las ocho…

-Ah…- suspiro. - ¡Un segundo! ¿¡Las ocho!- exclamó levantándose.

-Sí, ¿Ocurre algo con eso?

-Ya tengo que irme…- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.- Dejemos el resto para la próxima, ¿Te parece?- sugirió.

Asentí de mala gana. ¿Cuál es la prisa por irse? Mañana es sábado.

-Perdón si soy algo brusco…- soltó de pronto. Lo mire.- Pero mi hermanita está sola en casa.

Ah, con qué es eso. ¿Quién lo diría? Mi compañero tiene una hermana, y al parecer le importa. Me pregunto cómo será, espero que no tan molesta como él y… Un segundo, y hablando de hermanos menores, ¿Dónde está, Alfred?

-Bueno…- clamó Francis trayéndome a la realidad.- Yo me voy.

-Espera…- solté levantándome.- Te acompaño a la puerta.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Francis abrió la puerta, yo salí junto a él cerrando ésta tras de mí y me recargue en el marco.

-Entonces, ¿Cuando?- le pregunté.

Mi compañero me hizo una seña para indicarme que esperara un momento. No tengo tiempo para eso. Necesito una respuesta ya.

-Francis…- le llame con un tono serio.

-Ah, eso, ¿Qué te parece el martes?- sugirió.

¿El martes? Bueno, no suena mal. Todo sea por terminar con esto.

-Me parece bien.- solté abriendo la puerta.

-El martes entonces.- exclamó.-Bien, nos v…- Mi compañero dejo la frase a medias. Se me quedo viendo como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Estaba estático.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirí.

Francis soltó un suspiro, camino hacia donde estaba su bicicleta y la tomo.

-Hay algo que debo decirte…- soltó.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Arthur, lo siento.- dijo sin mirarme. Me le quede viendo.- Lamento lo de la broma.- Esto… esto debe de ser una alucinación, eso o el cansancio nos ha afectado. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para decirle que no había problema, pero me interrumpió.-Yo… yo no sabía que pasabas por un mal momento y sé que fue injusto.- ¿Uh? ¿De que esta…?- Y lamento mucho lo de tu padre…- me quede en shock. ¿C-cómo? ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¡¿Cómo es que lo sabe?- y quiero que sepas que comprendo lo que sientes.

Apreté los puños. Me sentía a punto de explotar… Sentía como esa parte de mí que había estado reprimiendo durante estos últimos meses estaba a punto de salir, a punto de gritar todo el odio y frustración que sentía… Sentía deseos de golpear, romper, destrozar… De desahogarme de una forma bastante violenta.

-¿C-cómo…?- Pregunte con el mayor control que se me daba. Francis me miro preocupado.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Solté. ¿Cómo lo sabes, cómo lo sabes, cómo lo…? Yo no le he dicho a nadie sobre eso. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Y más importante, ¿Qué mas sabes sobre mí?-¡¿Quién te lo dijo? – chille saliéndome de mis casillas. ¡Maldita sea, contrólate Kirk! No, no puedo, ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¡¿Por qué me dice que lo entiende? ¿Es acaso otra tetra sucia? -¿Qué me entiendes?-solté cortante.- Yo dudo mucho que tu sepas lo que se siente, ¡Tú no sabes nada!- grite. -¡Este tipo de cosas son serias, no es para que lo digas tan a la ligera!

Me dolía el pecho y la garganta también. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi estomago, era la rabia agolpándose. Mire a Francis el cual me miraba. Parecía bastante molesto.

-¡Le das mucha importancia a algo que ya paso! – Grito.- ¡El mundo para tu información sigue girando y no eres al único al que le pasan ese tipo de cosas!

Eso lo sé. Sé que no soy el único al que le pasan esas cosas… Pero aun así me siento tan abatido, tan enojado… tan… tan solitario…

-¡No me vengas con tonterías…!- chille.

Francis se quedo parado, mirándome. De pronto su expresión anonada cambio por completo a una de desesperación.

-¡Estoy hablando enserio! ¡En verdad se lo que se siente!- grito violento.

Cuenta hasta diez… Este maldito idiota de mierda, le pateare el trasero… Cuenta hasta diez…

-Aun si eso fuera cierto…- dije recuperando la poca compostura que me quedaba. - Dudo que sea lo mismo.

Lo dudo. Realmente dudo que lo que este comparando con lo mío sea igual… no puede ser igual…

-¡Estoy arto de verte!- grito de pronto subiendo a la bicicleta de un solo movimiento. Lo mire confuso, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¡Idiota irritante e incoherente! Basta ya, cuenta hasta cien… cuenta hasta… cuenta… ¡Al diablo!

-¡Pues vete!- chille molesto.- ¡Ni que me importe!-Es verdad. No me importa.- ¡Me va y me viene lo que hagas!

-¡Perfecto!- grito.- ¡A mí tampoco me importas! ¡Solo te hablo por el trabajo, porque para serte honesto ni siquiera me agradas!

-¡Ni tú a mí!- solté con más fuerza aun.- ¡Y respecto al trabajo, por mi se puede ir a la mierda!

Cuando alce la vista pude ver a mi compañero alejándose a gran velocidad de mi casa. Ahí va…

Me recargue en la puerta y me deje caer lentamente; di un largo suspiro agobiado, maldita sea. Ya se me hacia raro que todo fuera tan bien y…

"_Y eso es lo que quiero, besos…"_

¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? Una canción en… ¿Español? ¿Y de donde…? Comencé a buscar de donde provenía el sonido.

"_Que todas las mañanas me despierten de esos, que sea por la tarde y siga habiendo besos."_

Vi una luz parpadear entre la entrada de mi casa y la acera. Camine hacia esta.

"_Y luego por la noche hoy me den más besos pa cenar…"_

Era un celular. Un celular azul con un colgante de la torre bastante peculiar de la torre Eiffel. Lo tome, ¿De dónde salió? Mire a ambos lados de la calle, la cual estaba vacía. Bueno, si lo abro tal vez descubra quien es el dueño…

Levante la tapa del celular y mire con desagrado el fondo de pantalla la foto de tres chicos, un castaño sonriente, un albino con una expresión victoriosa y un rubio idiota. En resumen, Antonio, Gilbert y Francis.

-Damn! - Masculle molesto. Esto es un complot, es como si dios se hubiese unido al karma en contra mía.

Apreté el celular y, levantando la mano, me dispuse a arrojarlo lejos de mi vista…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me encontraba sentado frente a mi escritorio, jugueteando con la tapa del celular. Al final decidí no arrojarlo a volar, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer con él. Estoy ente tirarlo, romperlo o devolverlo. En definitiva no haré lo último, si lo quiere que venga por él.

Aun que lo que menos quiero es verlo, porque seguramente terminaré golpeándolo. Pero todo es su culpa, es un idiota entrometido y…

Deje el celular sobre el escritorio. Tome el ordenador y lo encendí. Necesito distraerme en cualquier cosa, lo que sea…

Ya sé. Voy a revisar mi email… Aun que ya tengo bastante tiempo sin usarlo, espero no lo hayan cancelado.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Chequee la bandeja de entrada. Solo había un mensaje nuevo y era de hace una semana. Di clic sobre este…

"_Kirk, no puedo creerlo. He vuelto después de tres meses en altamar solo para encontrarme con un montón de noticias desagradables. Lo que más me sorprende es que no me enviaste ningún mensaje. Ni un solo mensaje, ni uno. Aun que si me lo hubieses enviado al celular no lo hubiera contestado nunca, ya que mi móvil, al tercer día de subir al barco, murió.-Creo que se tomo en serio eso de saltar por la borda (?)-"_

Lo sé, lo sé, si no te mande mensajes es porque no estaba en todos mis sentidos, ¿Si? Ah, y déjame adivinar, el cotilleo fue por cortesía de Patrick y Erik, ¿No?

"_Kirk, Patrick L Scott –Oh, suena algo dramático así, ¿No?- Está furioso porque te fuiste dejando la banda incompleta, está furioso porque no les dijiste que te mudabas sino hasta el último momento-Al menos no soy la única- y dice que no desea verte nunca más, que si te ve va a golpearte –Huy, si, como no. Primero lo mato antes que dejar ponga sus sucias manos sobre ti -Como sea, __¿Sabes? No creo que Patrick este tan enojado como dice. Solo creo que se siente mal por perderte. –Y admitámoslo: Somos humanos y el amor es egoísta – Además como te fuiste ya no tendrá a quien acosar-Por ese lado me alegra que te hayas mudado-__"_

A mí también, y no sabes cuánto.

"_Erik también está molesto, pero solo un poco. A decir verdad solo se enoja cuando nos juntamos los tres, dice que ahora ya no hay guitarrista y por ende, ya no existe THE CHAOS THEORY. Pero, bueno, no es tu culpa."_

I KNOW THAT, Mary. Ah, y no me recuerdes cosas desagradables, ¿Quieres?

"_No pienso recriminarte-Aun que admito que me molesto un poco el que no me dieras aviso-, porque en todo caso el único que tiene derecho a enojarse aquí eres tú. Aun que el saber que ese par están enojados por algo tan superficial me fastidia."_

Cuando termine de leer eso no pude evitar pensar en Maria regañando a los chicos.

"_Kirk… no, Arthur, me estoy desviando del tema principal- la razón por la cual realmente escribo- y no porque sea descuidada –Aun que lo soy, y mucho-, sino porque no deseo hacerte sentir mal… Pero, creo que estaría mal, valga la redundancia, si no te lo digo-Bueno, en este caso es escribo-. Arthur, lo siento. En verdad lo siento. La verdad es que lo que más me molesta es que no se detienen a pensar en ti y, para serte franca, estoy preocupada…"_

Releí lo último, preocupada… ¿Preocupada de que?

"_Me preocupa que te hayas reprimido y te sigas reprimiendo y que en cualquier momento estalles como solo tú sabes."_

Oh, por eso. La verdad me sigue sorprendiendo lo mucho que me conoce esta mujer.

"_¿Sabes? Quisiera haber estado aquí en Londres para consolarte, así que me disculpo si te sentiste solo por mi ausencia."_

Me recargue sobre mi mano, la verdad es que eso es lo de menos… Aun que si hubieses estado ahí creo que las cosas hubieran resultado al revés.

"_Aun __que sé que si hubiera estado ahí, en lugar de consolarte, tu hubieras terminado consolándome a mí. Sé que ya lo dije pero lo repito: Perdón, y lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento. Siente en todo tu derecho de enojarte si eso te hace sentir mejor. La verdad… no sé que mas decir. Siento muchas cosas pero no sé cómo expresarlas.__"_

De eso hablaba. Bien, no importa. Al menos te interesaste, y la intención es lo que cuenta.

"_Bien, creo que es todo por el momento. Si quieres hablar mándame un correo con la fecha que quieras para chatear. Besos y cuídate. Te quiere: Mary Fernández C."_

¿En serio es todo? Yo quería saber de sus aventuras en altamar, ¿Por qué no me conto sobre eso? No puedo creer que solo me haya escrito para esto.

"_P.D. ¿Cómo has estado?-Sé que es una pregunta tonta y que debí de hacerla al principio, perdón-"_

Suspire, ¡Ah! Si que eres despistada, Mary. Pero, me alegra saber que por lo menos al otro lado del canal alguien que se acuerda de mí.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Escribí un mail a Maria y di clic en la opción enviar, observe la hora, pasaban de las once. Bien, creo que es mejor que me duerma. Cerré el computador y me dispuse a irme a la cama.

"…_J'en ai marre de ceux qui pleurent…"_

El celular comenzó a sonar por segunda vez, pero esta vez era una tonada distinta, una en francés… Y la verdad no me gusta para nada. ¿Qué clase de canción es esta? ¡Qué gustos tan malos tiene!

"_Qui ne roule qu'a 2 a l'heure…"_

¿…Contesto o no? Diablos, esto no se va a callar hasta que no conteste.

"_Qui se lamentent et qui s'fixent"_

Miré el celular con desdén. Estúpido Francis, estúpido incidente, estúpida canción odiosa, sin sentido, de mal gusto…

"_Sur l'idee d'une idee fixe…"_

Levante la tapa del móvil con rapidez y lo acerque a mi oído.

-Buenas noches.-solté de mala gana.-El dueño del celular no puede atenderte debido a que…

-_Buenas noches…-_ me interrumpió la voz al otro lado de la línea, la cual me pareció conocida.-_disculpe, ¿Con quién hablo?_

-Arthur Kirkland.- respondí.

-_Oh, Arthur…-_ exclamó esta.- _Me alegra tanto que seas tú quien lo tenga._

-¿Eh?

-_Aun que a Francis no le hará mucha gracia…-_ dijo con rapidez.- _Pero no importa ya que…_

Francis, se alegra… no le hará gracia… Soy yo o la persona al otro lado sabe demasiado.

-¿Con quién hablo?- le interrumpí.

-_Lo siento…-_ dijo.- _Soy Seychelles._

-Ah, Seychelles.- exclamé. Supongo que Francis le abra pedido que llamase, si es que ya se dio cuenta de que perdió el móvil, sino debe ser una llamada de esas.

-_La misma.-_ soltó.- _Oye, disculpa que sea tan directa pero, si nos vemos mañana, ¿Me podrías entregar el móvil de Francis?_ - me pidió. Bueno, ¿Qué no Francis puede venir por él? Me molestan los tipos que traen a sus novias de mandaderas.- _Esta como loco porque no lo encuentra y ya lo dio por perdido y ya está dramatizando, bueno él siempre es así, pero está más dramático que de costumbre.- _soltó divertida.- _Así que… ¿Puedes traerlo mañana? Claro, sino es molestia._

-No, en absoluto…- mentí. Claro que me molesta. Que venga él por su móvil si es que tanto le importa.- Mañana lo llevo.

-Oh, gracias, en verdad gracias.- exclamó.

-_You´re welcome_.- exclamé. Sey es linda y amable, y me agobia tanto que este con ese idiota… Ella debería estar con Matt.- _See you tomorrow.- _Dije... Un segundo, ¿Le estoy hablando en inglés?

_-Well, thank you, Arthur._- dijo sin ningún problema. Lo bueno es que me entendió_.- Good night._

_-Good night._

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al día siguiente me levante bastante relajado, había dormido bastante bien. Miré el despertador, eran las siete, bien aun tengo tiempo para desayunar. Baje a la cocina, me serví cereal y me dispuse a comer.

Como a los cinco minutos la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó Alfred entrando.- ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

-Cuando entras a una casa por la mañana se dice "Buenos días"- le espeté.- Y si ves que hay alguien comiendo le dices "buen provecho" o "provecho".- Alfred hizo una mueca.- ¿Y como que qué hago aquí? Aun es temprano y desayuno; en todo caso yo debería preguntarte de dónde vienes y que horas son estas de llegar.- le recalque.

-Me quede a dormir en casa de Matthew.- exclamó sentándose a mi lado.- Y justo ahora vengo de la escuela.- dijo. Lo miré… ¿acaso no laboraron ninguno de los clubs en los que está inscrito?- Son las once de la mañana.

-¿Qué?- solté. Debe estar bromeando.- No juegues…

-No estoy jugando, en serio son las once.- exclamó.- en cuanto me desperté me fui a la escuela y apenas salí de ahí.

No puede ser… Saque mi móvil y cheque la hora… ¡Once y cuarto!, vi el reloj de la cocina… ¡Doce veinte!... Eso quiere decir que… que…

-Te quedaste dormido otra vez.- soltó Alfred divertido.- Creo que se te está volviendo costumbre, A…

-SHUT UP…- dije molesto.

Ese estúpido despertador ha hecho de las suyas por segunda y ultima vez. Diablos, me perdí de la práctica, si hubo reta no participe, maldición. Y creo que lo peor del caso es que…

-Ah, por cierto…- exclamó Alf. Lo miré.- Sey pregunto por ti, no me dijo que quería pero parecía importante.

No le entregue a Seychelles el móvil del idiota de Bonnefoy.

-¿Arthur?- me llamo Alf.

Odio esto. Mi suerte ha estado más que jodida desde que llegue aquí.

-¿Arthie?- inquirió nuevamente.

-Yo…- solté.

-¿Tú?- me secundo mi hermano.

Odio Francia. En verdad odio Francia. ¡País de vino, cursilería y mierda!

-Voy a comprar un nuevo despertador…- dije levantándome de la mesa.-Y patear paseros franceses de camino…- susurre malicioso mientras subía por las escaleras.

Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa me queda?

**~Fin del capítulo 6~**

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+**_

**Extra.**

**Y al lunes siguiente…**

Iba caminando hacia la escuela, me sentía realmente cansado debido a que ayer mi hermano hizo una fiesta. Ahora que recuerdo cuando nosotros éramos más pequeños en Halloween nos retábamos, para ver quién era el más aterrador y obviamente era yo quien ganaba. Pero, bueno, me he salido del punto. Por su culpa no tuve una buena noche.

Como sea, me encontraba a escasos metros de la escuela, era de mañana y las calles estaban vacías. De pronto un viento frio soplo… Y parada en la entrada del instituto pude observar a una chica rubia con un corte a lo chico, traía el uniforme de la escuela. Esta se volvió hacia mí y me sonrio.

-Buenos días…

La observe. Su piel era de un color claro, casi blanco, su cabello corto se encontraba sostenido por unos broches, era algo baja de estatura y sus ojos… Me provocaron nostalgia. Esos enormes ojos verdeazulados lucían realmente melancólicos, como si les faltase algo.

-Disculpa que te moleste…- dijo está acercándoseme.- Pero, de pura casualidad, ¿No has visto una cadena con una cruz de plata?

-No, lo siento…- dije. La chica bajo la mirada con tristeza. -Pero…- solté.- Si gustas puedo ayudarte a buscarla…

Ella me miro fijamente y después sonrio.

-¡Gracias!

-No hay de que…- exclame.- Ahora dime, ¿En qué lugar estabas la última vez que la usaste?

-Mmm… estaba…- comenzó a andar dentro del instituto, la seguí.-Ahí.- exclamo señalando el gimnasio cerrado.- Ahora recuerdo que estaba ahí dentro con mi novio cuando la perdí.

-Que problema…- dije al observar el enorme candado que mantenía cerrada la puerta.

-No importa.- dijo ella.- Puedo esperar y…

-O si gustas…- dije.- Puedo pedirle al intendente que nos habrá.

-¡Gran idea!- grito entusiasmada.- Ahora solo espero que siga ahí…

-Es muy importante, ¿no?- solté. Ella asintió.

-Es un regalo que él me hizo…

Que chica tan hermosa. Su sonrisa es tan cálida…

-Oye…- le llame. Se volvió a mi.- Se que es repentino pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre?- soltó señalándose. Asentí.- Mi nombre es Jea…

-¡Arthur!- grito alguien a lo lejos interrumpiéndola. Me volví solo para descubrir que se trataba de Gilbert.

-Ah, Gilbert…-solté saludándolo con un ademán. -Oye…- dije volviéndome hacia la chica. Me quede en shock al ver que ya no estaba.- ¿A dónde se fue…?- inquirí contrariado. Si solo me distraje un par de segundos… Vaya que es veloz.

-Buenos días…- Soltó mi compañero corriendo hacia mí.

-Buenos días...- exclamé sin mirarlo.- Oye, ¿No viste a donde se fue la chica que estaba conmigo?

-¿Cuál chica?-inquirió.- Al único que he visto es a ti.

-Ahhh… - solté. -Una que estaba aquí conmigo…- dije aun buscándola. Seguramente se sintió mal tercio y se fue. Bueno, en otra ocasión la ayudare.- Seguramente se sintió intimidada y se fue…- solté volviéndome a Gilbert.- Y ni siquiera supe su nombre…

-Ok…-exclamó entrecerrando los ojos, no muy convencido.- Ahora, cambiando de tema…- dijo.- ¿Qué te paso? Tienes una cara de pocos amigos que no puedes con ella… - exclamó mirándome detenidamente.

Eso es porque no dormí bien, Gil. Es obvio que me vea así, ¿No?

-¿Ah, sí?- solté con desdén… Eso es gracias a Alfred.

-Esa respuesta solo lo empeora, ¿Sabes?- dijo un tanto cínico.- Ya, enserio.- soltó.- ¿Ocurrió algo?- inquirió.

Bueno, de que ocurrió, ocurrió… Pero bien, como decirlo, mejor dicho por donde comenzar…

… … …

_Acto 1:_

_Ahí estoy yo como en eso de las nueve de la noche tranquilo haciendo mi tarea después de que la dichosa Halloween party de Alfred acabará._

_La, la, la, la…_

_De pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, es obvio que es mamá._

_-¡Arthur!- me llama desde la sala.- ¿Quieres ver unas películas de terror con nosotros?_

_-¡No, gracias!- respondo.- Tengo que hacer la tarea._

_Bien, mamá no insiste. ¡Punto para la tarea!_

_Acto 2:_

_-¡AHHHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡CORRE! ¡ESCÓNDETE! AHÍ NO, IDIOT! THE KILLER IS HERE! ¡WAAAA!_

_Ahora estoy tratando de dormir, pero, ¿qué creen?_

_-RUN! YOU CAN DO IT! RUN AWAY! RUN! AHHH!_

_Alfred y mamá no dejaban de gritarle como locos al imbécil actor de la estúpida película que están viendo que corra, cuando es obvio que…_

_-NOOO!_

_Van a matarlo al tarado._

_Maldita sea, por el amor de dios, es la una y media, ¿Qué acaso no saben que hay quienes tratan de dormir?_

_Acto 3 (Final):_

_Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama cuando… ¿Qué diablos es eso que vibra tanto? No recuerdo haber dejado el celular en la cama…_

_Abro los ojos solo para encontrarme con la gran sorpresa de que se trata de mi hermano sentado en mi cama._

_-¿Qué quieres?- suelto molesto.- Son las tres de la mañana.- le reprocho mirando el reloj._

_-No puedo dormir…- dice este con una expresión nerviosa.- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que si puedo dormir contigo…- repite._

_-Hay no me j…_

_De pronto la puerta se abre. Alfred suelta un grito mudo. Se trata de mamá, la cual se sienta al lado de mi hermano._

_-¿Mamá?- soltamos ambos a la par.- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Arthur…- dice con un tono más meloso que de costumbre.- ¿Puedo dormir aquí contigo y con Alf?- pide temblorosa.- Por favor._

_Ambos me miran suplicantes, con sus enormes y llorosos ojos azules, con su expresión de perrito abandonado y con frio._

_-Por favor…- le secunda Alfred._

_Suspiro resignado. Ya que._

_-Vale, pero ya duérmanse…- suelto dejándome caer en la cama._

_Ambos sueltan un grito de victoria y se meten bajo la sabana._

_Y así pasa la noche, con dos niños grandes quitándome la sabana, abrazándome y pateándome, hablando, sofocándome y robándome las almohada, dormidos, tal y como lo pidieron y querían, pero a cuestas mias._

… … …

-¿Arthur?- me llamó Gilbert volviéndome a la realidad.

Bien, esa historia no va salir de mi mente así que…

-No, en absoluto- mentí dibujando una sonrisa a medias. -solo falta de sueño- bostecé.

Gilbert asintió no del todo convencido y comenzó a platicarme de su fin de semana, me fui a su lado mientras lo medio escuchaba debido a que en ratos medio dormitaba. No me queda de otra.

Un segundo, y a todo esto, ¿Quién era la chica de hace unos momentos? Ah, supongo que tarde o temprano tendré la encontraré nuevamente; después de todo, el instituto no es tan grande.

_**+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

¡Capitulo seis arriba! ¡Yay! O¬O/

En serio perdón por tardar… de pronto las vacaciones se fueron volando y volví a la universidad y pues se me vino el montón de trabajo otra vez.

También debo decir que estoy preocupada por lo que ocurrió, y ocurre, en Japón; y me siento aliviada de que Himaruya y otros de los autores que me gustan estén bien.

Y para las personas que leen de Chile (Si es que las hay) espero que este bien todo por allá.

Bien, aquí les va otra relación de personajes para que no se confundan –Porque me encanta meter a los países que han hecho, y los que no han hecho, aparición en Hetalia-:

**Ashley Jones (USA versión FEM tan solo que con Nantucket): **Al igual que Alf es muy animada al grado de ser molesta y sobre-protectora, también es fuerte e inteligente; no le gustan las historia de fantasmas, pero le encanta ver películas de terror.

**Maria (Portugal), Erik (Dinamarca) y Patrick (Escocia): **Los amigos y miembros de la banda de Arthur cuando este vivía en Londres. Se les podía describir como unos amigos/enemigos bastante unidos. Cuando estaba con ellos para Arthur no había imposibles. Y pronto harán de las suyas en la historia.

Y cambiando de tema…

Hace poco Nerium –Mi cómplice en el crimen - me dijo que en Francia no usa la palabra, maestro o profesor, por lo menos no de secundaria en adelante, sino los términos Señor, Señora y Señorita. Así que creo que voy a empezar a usar esos términos a partir de este capítulo.

Les agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan y también a los que leen aun que no comenten. Espero que sigan haciéndolo. Bien, aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews:

**DTBlackheart: **Me alegra que te guste –Sé que siempre digo eso pero es verdad-

Lo de las insinuaciones que hago entre Alf y Arthie, tienen su razón de ser y por lo que dices a que si Francis lo confundiera con incesto… Me hace pensar que te adelantaste un poco a la historia, pero si, a riesgo de dar adelantos, por ahí va el asunto.

Respecto al otro gimnasio, sé que lo mencionaba mucho y que he comenzado a divagar de esto a tal grado de dejar un poco olvidado el tema, en algún momento quiero mencionar lo ocurrido en éste y la relación que tiene con Jeanne, no sé si hacer un pequeño especial acerca del tema o sacarlo a mención en alguno de los siguientes capítulos.

No sabría explicarte lo que es odiar a alguien a primera vista, y eso que ya me ha pasado (Si no espero que la explicación de Sey sirva de algo). Respecto a lo de Toño e Iggy, siento que voy a terminar dando muchos adelantos, se va explicar para los próximos capítulos. Si bien el odio le nació a primera vista fue creciendo conforme el primero comprobó unas cosillas –Lo que ocurrió en las duchas- el tatuaje de Arthur va traer consigo muchos problemas.

Wow, no sé porque pero me sorprende que a todo el mundo le haya caído medio raro eso del Ru/Pru, si hacen una linda pareja-A su muy extraño modo-

Ah, lo de las edades, con gusto te lo aclaro. Mira, aquí en México dan primaria- de los 6 a los 12 años-, secundaria- de los 12 a 15- y preparatoria- de los 15 a los 18, de hecho debes tener los 18 cumplido cuando entras a la universidad.

Lo que hice fue juntar secundaria y prepa, es decir, la edad de los personajes oscila entre los 12 a los 17 años.

1° (12 años) Ningún personaje.

2° (13 años) Ahí entran Lilly, Felicia y Roma.

3° (14 años) Ahí entran Seychelles y Matthew.

4° (15 años) Aquí entran Alfred, Xóchitl, Ludwing, Santiago, Manuel, Sandra y Alejandra.

5° (16 años) Aquí entran Elizabeta y Roderich.

6° (17 años) Aquí entran Antonio, Prusia, Francis y Arthur.

Ah, Iván tiene 21.

Espero que te sirva, sino me dices y lo hago de vuelta.

Bueno, como ya dije gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste mi trabajo y ¡WOW! Me sorprende ver que llegue hasta Perú -discúlpame es que me emociono fácilmente-

Bien, te cuidas y perdón por el testamento.

**Saki-Uzumaki: **Me alegra ver que cada vez se unen más a mi fic, y me da gusto que te guste mi Santi y mi Manu, y perdón si a veces trato un poco mal a Santi o hago que Manu o Xóchitl lo traten mal por mí.

Sobre la relación de "hermanos" de Iggy y USA, adoro hacer que a Arthur le salgan canas verdes y me gusta manejar mucho a Alfred como un niño grade –que a fin de cuentas eso es-

Dios, Piero, creo que voy a hacerlo famoso, es un OC que metí nomás por sacarle canas a Arthur, y creo que al final hasta le termine agarrándole afecto. –Pero si es chido a su manera-

Oh, Iggy y Gil y el rock, la combinación perfecta. Y sí, nomás espera a que Fra y Tonyo se enteren, porque se van a enterar… (WAJAJAJAJA!)

Iván y Prusia, en serio que creo que no muchos se lo esperaban, pero ver que algunos les gusta me hace bien, y si, a Iván nadie le quita su grifo- Además, es parte de su encanto (?)-

Gracias por comentar.

**Male-san: **Hi, Male-san! Tú tranquila, tú molestando y yo contestando… XD

¡Un hurra x el casi beso! –Yo quería hacer un beso-beso pero… Me trabe.- Aun que ya pronto habrá FrUK.

Bueno, veo que no soy la única entonces con ese problemita en inglés…-Me reflejo mucho en Francis como habrás notado-

Mmm, tienes razón en lo de Iggy y Gilbo, pero ya veré que hago para que Arthur nos muestre algo de su verdadero yo.

Yay, me hace tan feliz, tú siempre notas alguno de los detalles, como el del mar y recientemente el de la música. Creo que trate de hacer obvio a que iba el asunto.

La escena del diccionario… Pobre de mí Piero, nha, nadie lo mando. Sé que no meto mucha comedia pero me pareció apropiado de momento. –de hecho eso lo base en una experiencia que tuve precisamente con el diccionario de RAE y mi pie… No fue bonito, pero cuando lo recuerdo me hace reír.-

Ah, habrá más IvánxGil, tenlo por seguro, esa pareja aun tiene mucho que dar y también habrá más de la amistad de Gil e Iggy.

Bien, creo que es todo. Gracias por contestar y, una duda, ¿Por qué creíste que era de Chihuahua? Me mata la curiosidad, ah y de pura casualidad, ¿Tú eres de por ahí?

Ok, ahora si te dejo. Cuídate y hasta la próxima. O¬O/

**Miko0: **Hola, estoy bien, gracias. O¬O

Me agrada ver que cada día se unen más al fic. Al principio no estaba segura de esto del amor lento, pero bueno, sentí que era lo más apropiado, es decir, a mi me gusta el amor a primera vista pero cuando comencé con esto no quise hacer el típico cliché-Aun que a veces caigo en ellos- Además, como lo manejo estilo escolar, me gusta meter algo sobre la vida de todos, porque si hay algo que es bien sabido que la mayoría de los estudiantes-Por lo menos en mi caso- Comenzamos hablando de nuestro día y al final terminamos metiendo lo que vimos que hicieron los demás y chismes, y ese tipo de cosas, como que somos cotillas.

Y le diré a Rusia que ya tiene una víctima más…-aun que sospecho que a Gil no va a gustarle-

Gracias x comentar y cuídate.

**Sol yuki uzumaki: **umm… entonces puede ser algo así como: "Todas mis ideas son geniales porque soy muy groso" ¿Y el "che" seria más cuando se molesta? Así como: "No otras vez, che" O "¡Che! ¿De nuevo tu aquí?" disculpa, pero trato de encontrarle la manera de usarlo. Me he dado cuenta de que en la gran mayoría de los reviews nadie esperaba la pareja, RusiaxPrusia, digo, no es tan extraño, ¿O sí? A mí me gusta. Bien, nos vemos para el próximo cap. ¡Gracias por las aclaraciones y comentar!

**DarkCat14: **Es que Francis no deja de ser un pervertido, lo mires por donde lo mires. Mmm… ¿ArthurxGil? Bueno, debo admitir que hacen linda pareja. Y sí voy a seguir poniendo más de ellos, pero solo como amigos, ¿Vale? Quiero que el Akuyuu se traume no que se desintegre, je. XDu Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda de ArthurxGil, pero por favor trata de no violar gente en el camino, ¿Sí? Gracias x comentar.

**TheFannishaUsui: **Ok, le diré a Rusia que ya perdió una víctima, pero no me hago responsable si te acosa.

Gracias por comentar, ¡Ah, pronto habrá Arthur punk! –Y no solo menciones- Y permíteme adivinar… ¿Eres de Chile? –Espero no equivocarme- Bien, nos vemos y por favor aleja la plaga de los tomates de mí.

**Ai no yoake: **¡Claro que va a ver Halloween Party! ¡Alfred no se raja! Pero si la saco en la historia tal vez sea en comentarios o como un extra-aun que he estado pensando en hacer un cap. acerca de esta- Ya, ya, prometo que ya voy a sacar más entre Fra e Iggy, de hecho para los próximos caps. Jejeje. Ya voy a empezar a torturarlos.

¡Y yo no te estaba regañando, solo era una sugerencia amistosa en forma de regaño! (?) –Ok, ni yo entendí eso ¬¬-

Gracias x comentar, no vemos.

**Deskdraik: **Claro que habrá consecuencias debido a esa confusión "Yo creí que era tu novio/a nunca se me paso por la cabeza que es tu hermano/a". Lo siento, lo siento, quería poner un beso-beso pero… Me trabé pensando en el que pasaría después. Sí, Gilbert esta con Iván, son novios se quieren se dan besitos se pasan el chicle y… Otras cosas. Mmm, tal vez haga que Gil se lleve a Gilbird a escondidas… Sería divertido que interrumpiera la clase o que las chicas acosaran a Gil solo por su "pajarito" –Que perver se escucha eso-. Bueno, gracias por comentar.

**Beabraginsky: **Me alegra que te guste, y de hecho tu comentario me ha gustado.

Yo no sabía eso de que Fritz le había compuesto una canción a México, ni mucho menos que Prusia fue uno de los primeros en reconócele como país, lo único que leí de Prusia en mi libro de historia -el de secundaria- es que debido a que Pru entro en guerra con Fra, el segundo tuvo que retirar sus tropas de México, y de ahí en más… Pues nada, así que gracias por el dato.

Y sobre el USAxMÉX, no es raro; para serte honesta yo estoy esperando con ansias a que Himaruya saque a México para ver qué tipo de relación van a tener, espero que sea un tipo romance-complicado… Ya que es así como yo veo en ratos la relación que tenemos con nuestro vecino, Méx se la vive quejándose de USA, pero siempre está a su lado-Quiera o no, je. XDu-, Y por supuesto que habrá más de este par.

**¡Dejen un review si quieren que el ****AWESOME Gilbird**** haga aparición en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este solo es y siempre será de Himaruya-Sensei._

_**:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.7**

-¡Hey!- exclamó uno de mis compañeros.- ¿Quién tiene el cuestionario de literatura?

-Yo lo tengo…- grito una de las chicas.- Te lo paso si me ayudas con lo de inglés.

-No lo tengo…

-¡Pero yo sí!- soltó otro.- ¡Te lo paso si me ayudas con los ejercicios de matemáticas!

Adoro la primera hora de los miércoles, sobre todo cuando hay trabajos pendientes de por medio. Todo el mundo está de pie corriendo de un sitio a otro, gritando, exigiendo, preguntando… Como si fuese una especie de mercado o convención.

-Esto es igual o peor que una tienda de ropa en liquidación…- soltó Antonio.- Excepto que aquí no te manosean, ni arañan, ni te insultan… ni una tía obesa te embiste…

-Te comprendo…- dije mientras tomaba su cuaderno para corregir mi tarea de inglés (Yo ya la había hecho así que aclaro, solo estaba comparando la mía con la de Antonio, no copiándola).- Cuando acompaño a Sey a comprar en oferta es así…- sonreí.- Pero me divierto viendo el desfile de señoritas…

-Pervertido.- soltó Tonio.

-Hay, por favor.- exclamé.- Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo cuando acompañas a las gemelas…

-Bueno, pues si…

-¿Ves?- solté sonriente.

-¡Pero no es lo m…!

-Cuando escucho anécdotas como esta…- exclamó Gilbert interrumpiéndolo.- Es cuando me alegro de no tener hermanas, ni primas, ni s…

El sonido de algo que choco contra la ventana interrumpió a Gilbert; el albino se levanto y abrió esta, los tres nos asomamos.

-No veo nada…- dije mirando por los pasillos.

-Ni yo.- dijo Gil.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Antonio.- Miren ahí…- nos pidió señalando algo bajo nosotros, cerca del muro.- ¿Qué es esa bolita amarilla?

-¿Bolita amarilla?- inquirió Gil mirándola con atención.- Imposible…- soltó abriendo los ojos de par en par.- ¡GILBIRD!- chilló.

Mire con cuidado el animal. En efecto, se trataba de Gilbird, la mascota de Gil.

Mi amigo tomó impulso y saltó por la ventana. Antonio y yo salimos por la puerta a toda velocidad.

-Gilbird…- soltó Gilbert mirándolo.

-Hey…- exclamó Antonio moviéndolo con el dedo índice.- Despierta bolita de plumas…

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le pidió Gil a Tonio.

-¿Hacer qué?- inquirió el segundo sin dejar de mover la avecilla. Gilbert lo miro serio.- Ah, eso…- exclamó Tonio quitándole el dedo de encima a Gilbird.

-Anda Gilbird…- soltó Gil.- Despierta, un golpe en la ventana no es nada para un ave awesome como tú…

Gilbird no se movía, y a mi parecer, no respiraba; solo estaba ahí, tieso patas arriba.

-Creo que está muerto…- solté.

-¿¡Qué!- chilló el albino.- ¡No! ¡Rápido!- soltó.- ¡Hay que aplicarle primeros auxilios!

-Gilbert…- solté.- No creo que…

-Mi toro no se movía cuando se murió…- dijo Tonio. Lo miré, ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?

-¡Pronto: Respiración de boca a pico!- chilló Gilbert trayéndome de vuelta.

-Gilbert…

-¡No se queden ahí parados!- grito.- ¡Necesita respiración de boca a pico!

-Gilbert, no creo que eso funcione…

-¿Qué no va a funcionar?- preguntó alguien.

Los tres levantamos la vista. Se trataba de Piero que se asomaba por la venta.

-¡Gilbird necesita respiración de boca a pico!- soltó Gilbert.

Piero nos miro serio. Debe estar pensando que estamos locos… Qué vergüenza.

-¡A un lado!- exclamó este saltando por la ventana.- ¡Tome cursos de resucitación el verano pasado!- dijo colocando el índice de su mano izquierda sobre el pecho (?) de Gilbird.- ¡Se lo que hay que hacer!

Piero comenzó a aplicarle resucitación a Gilbird, daba pequeños soplidos al pico de este y después con el dedo índice aplicaba presión al pecho del pobre pajarillo.

¿Saben qué? Retiro lo dicho. Creo que él está igual o más loco que nosotros.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Diablos…- soltó Piero.- Creo que tendremos que aplicar electrochoques…- exclamó.- Rápido, un pasa corrientes y una batería para reloj…

-¿Reloj de mano o alarma?- pregunto Gilbert parándose.

-¡Eso no va a funcionar!- solté.- ¡Ya dejen descansar a ese pobre animal en paz!- dije tomándolo entre las manos.- Déjenlo morir con dig…

-Pio, pio…

Miré el ave en mis manos. Estaba de pie, como si nada, brincando y moviendo la cabecita a todos lados.

-¿Eh?

-¡Esta vivo!- grito Gilbert victorioso. El ave comenzó a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza.- ¡Más vivo y awesome que nunca!

-Otra operación victoriosa…- dijo con emoción Piero.- ¡Me alegra tanto!

-¡Viva por Gilbird!- grito Antonio.- ¡Y hurra por su resucitador!

Los miré incrédulo. Mis amigos están locos y mi compañero también. Bueno, no importa. Si fuesen de otra manera creo que no seriamos amigos… Además, creo yo también estoy un poquito loco.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Nos encontrábamos dentro del salón de clases, completamente rodeado por nuestras compañeras, debido a…

-Aww~- soltaron las chicas mirando a Gilbird.- Es tan lindo~

Las chicas estaban encantadas con el pajarito de Gilbert, ah… creo que eso se escucho sucio. Bueno, con la mascota de Gil, estaban encantadas mirándole y sacándole fotos.

-Gilbert, deberías traerlo más seguido…- soltó Brida acercando su dedo a Gilbird.- Es tan tierno, y esponjosito, y lindo…

-Pio, pio…- soltó el avecilla su tan peculiar canto. Es decir, un graznido bastante… ¿Grave? ¿Macho? Bueno, dejémoslo en que no es algo que le quede a una cosita linda.

-¿Qué diablos…?- soltaron las chicas retrocediendo.

-Gilbird es muy macho…- exclamó Antonio divertido.

-Y que lo digas…- solté.

-Es todo un hombre…- dijo Gil con orgullo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

El Sr. Honda entro al poco rato y dio inicio a las clases, y para no variar yo no le estaba poniendo atención, de hecho nadie le estaba poniendo atención.

Los chicos estaban echándole burla a Piero, ahora había pasado de ser "El novio de Marcel" a ser "El novio médico veterinario zoofilico de Marcel el cual le pone el cuerno con un canario"… No sé porque no me sorprenden las ocurrencias de estos.

Las chicas estaban muertas de risa debido a Gilbird, el cual se movía y se movía dentro de la chaqueta de Gilbert mientras este le ordenaba en voz baja que se mantuviera quieto y le regañaba por haberse escapado de su cuarto.

Antonio estaba dibujando tomates, toros y… ¿A Roma? Bueno, no sé. Pero estaba dibujando.

Me volví a Arthur el cual estaba tomando apuntes. Suspire, al final las cosas no resultaron. Ahora me tenía que disculpar por la disculpa, aun que no le encuentro sentido a eso.

Lo peor del caso es que cada vez que trato de acercarme algo me lo impide. Por ejemplo, el lunes Antonio me interrumpió, luego en receso nunca lo vi, después me traume tanto con la evaluación de idiomas que al salir ya ni trate. El martes en cambio, debido a lo del viernes, no fuimos a la biblioteca y tuvimos clase normal. Después cuando trate de acercarme a él al final de las clases de literatura, me lanzo una mirada tan fría, cruel y llena de odio, que no pude evitar retroceder para después salir corriendo. Sí, literalmente salí corriendo… Pero aclaro que no tenía miedo, claro que no, era solo precaución… ¡Uno nunca sabe que puede estar pasando en la cabeza de otra persona!

Pero hoy no me salvo, ya que Karpusi menciono ayer que esta clase sería en la biblioteca y debido a que tenía que irse seria con un suplente.

Ah, y para colmo, el Sr. Berwald de Idiomas, junto con la Srita. Emma, se ofrecieron a suplirlo. Esto no me agrada… La mirada del Sr. Berwald es fría, la expresión de su rostro es tan seria, es como si estuviese enojado aun que no lo esté; y no le entiendo cuando habla, ya sea en francés o inglés, sobretodo en inglés.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Por primera vez desde que estoy en el instituto, desee con toda el alma que la lección de Matemáticas nunca se terminara. El timbre marco el final de las clases. El Sr. Berwald entro al salón justo a tiempo.

-´ien, j´venes a la ´ibliot´ca.- nos dijo.

-¿EEEHHHHH?- exclamamos al unísono confundidos.

-Ya oyeron a Berwald, chicos.- soltó Emma tomando sus cosas.- Nos vamos a la biblioteca.

La miramos… Bendita ella que logra entenderle.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿y cómo van con su trabajo?- solté parándome detrás de mis amigos.

-¡Solo nos falta corregir unos pequeños detalles y listo!- exclamó Gil.- ¡Será el trabajo más AWESOME de todos!

-Ah…- solté.-Qué bien.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fra?- cuestiono Tonio mirándome.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo con Arthur?- me pregunto Gil.

-Averígualo tú mismo…

Los tres nos volvimos a Arthur, este se dio cuenta que lo mirábamos y me lanzo una mirada llena de desprecio.

-Mal, ¿Eh?- inquirió Gil.

-Muy mal…- suspiré con resignación.

-Ya te dije…- soltó Antonio dándole un golpe a la mesa.- Solo dime y yo lo pongo en su lugar.

-Antonio…- exclamé.- Ya déjalo, no te metas en problemas por mi causa.

-Sí, si ya está mal, deja que se ponga peor.- dijo Gil con sarcasmo. Me limite a lanzarle una mirada seria, a la cual respondió con una risa burlona.

-¿Qué va mal, muchachos?- inquirió una voz tras nosotros.

-Nada…- soltamos volviéndonos.- Señorita Emma.

Emma sonrio, tomo una silla y se sentó a lado nuestro.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- inquirió.- Antonio…- soltó. Mi compañero se volvió a ella.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Xóchitl?

Tonio se le quedo viendo a la profesora. Después subió los pies a la silla y abrazo sus rodillas… Que rápido se deprime.

-Terminamos.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Oh, disculpa…- exclamó Emma.- No lo sabía.

-No sé preocupe.

-¿Y tú, Gil?- inquirió.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Tan AWESOME y GUAPO como siempre.

-Oh, qué bien…- exclamó Emma riendo.- ¿Y tú, Francis?- inquirió. Ya sé a dónde va.- ¿Algún motivo en especial para que no estés trabajando con tu compañero?- ¿Ven? Lo sabía.

-No, ninguno… esto…

-Tienen problemas, de hecho ellos están pelea...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Tonio antes de que Gil y yo le tapáramos la boca.

-¡Cállate!- chillo Gilbert.

-Problemas, ¿Eh?- dijo.- ¡Yo sé cómo arreglarlo!- soltó tomándome de la mano.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Saben…- dijo la Srita. Emma mirando la pantalla en blanco.- No es por ser venenosa, ni nada por el estilo, pero…- nos volvimos.- He visto caracoles paralíticos que hacen más que ustedes…

Teníamos a Emma encima por segunda ocasión. Sí, por segunda vez… Ya que su intento de mandarme a mi lugar y pedirnos amablemente que trabajásemos no le funciono. Y ahora venia acompañada por el Sr. Berwald que no lucia nada feliz.

Miré a Arthur fijamente, este me miraba también; al instante volví mí mirada a Emma.

-Arthur, Francis, tienen que hablar y resolver este problema de comunicación…- dijo con calma.

Me le quede viendo, ¿Cuál problema de comunicación? ¡Nunca dije algo así! Es más, yo no dije nada.

-Y ´operar pa´ trab´ar en c´njunto…- soltó Berwald.- S´lo ´sí logra´n ´btendr´n ´enos r´sultados.

-Ahora, díganme…- exclamó Emma.- ¿Cuál es el problema que les impide trabajar?

-¿Problema?- cuestione con aire ingenuo.- Aquí no hay ningún problema.- solté mirando a Arthur, el cual se limitó a bufar.

-Ningún problema, ¿Eh?…- soltó no muy convencida.- ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes, chicos?

-Nada- exclamó Arthur de pronto.- ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir algo?

-Exacto…- dije.- No ocurre n…

-Tú cállate.

Hice un gesto de disgustó.

-Eres un grosero.- chisté molesto.

-El grosero eres tú.- Refunfuñó.- Entrometido.

-Mira quien lo dice…- dije con cinismo.

-CHICOS…- soltó Emma con un tono un tanto autoritario.- No discutan. Mejor esfuércense por pelear menos y trabajar más. Hagan lo necesario para hacerlo posible.- nos pidió.

-Yo dudo mucho…- solté.- que eso sea posible.

-Se nota que te conoces…- dijo Arthur con cinismo.

-Mira quien lo dice…- le espeté. Si quiere pelea eso es lo que tendrá.- Amargado.

-Idiota.

-Idiota tú.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Emma interrumpiéndonos.- Son un equipo y por ende tienen que trabajar juntos, LES GUSTE O NO.- señaló molesta.- Ahora, quiero oír ese teclado sonar sino me los llevo de corbata a la dirección… Y hablo en serio.- nos amenazó; y para completar el cuadro el profesor Berwald nos lanzo una mirada fulminante.- Así que muévanse.

-SÍ, SRITA. EMMA.- gruñimos a la par.

Ambos volvimos a nuestro lugar de malagana. Arthur sacó su USB y lo coloco sobre la mesa. Pero aun así no hicimos nada; solo sentarnos y quejarnos.

-Merde…- solté molesto.

-Bloody hell…- farfulló Arthur.

Así que, a esto solo queda decir: ¡Muchas Gracias, Antonio!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡FRA!

-¡Francis!

Antonio y Gilbert siguieron llamándome un buen rato. Traté de ignorarlos; no porque estuviese enojado con ellos o algo así, (bueno, tal vez un poco con Tonio), sino porque tenía encima al Sr. Berwald y a la Srita. Emma que de vez en cuando nos miraban de reojo.

-¡Ven aquí!- grito Gilbert.- ¡Pero apúrate!

-¿Para qué?- cuestione sin mirarlos.

-¡Solo ven!- exigieron al unísono.

Me volví a Arthur, el cual miraba a algún punto hacia la nada; y luego a mis amigos. Bueno, a vista de que no vamos a hacer nada…

-¡Voy!- solté levantándome de mi asiento.

Me iré a perder el tiempo a otra parte.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

En cuanto llegue, Antonio puso su silla junto a la de Gil, sin dejar hueco. Se movió a un lado dejándome un espacio.

-Acomódate.- me pidió dando de golpecitos al asiento de está.

-Ok.- dije sentándome a su lado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tienes planes para el viernes?- me preguntaron a la par.

-Eh, no.- solté.- ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque nosotros ya terminamos esto!- chillo Gil con orgullo señalando el documento abierto en el computador.- ¡Y vamos a festejar yendo a…!- abrió una página.- ¡EL CINE!

-¿Te nos unes?- inquirió Antonio.

Los miré. Qué envidia… Yo ni siquiera lo he terminado… ni mucho menos editado. Y si no me apresuro o una de dos, voy a tener que hacerlo en esta semana libre. Eso, o el lunes para entregarlo el martes. Como sea, ninguna de las opciones me agrada…

-¿FRA?

Y todo por culpa de él… ¡¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber que se lo iba a tomar tan mal? No es mi culpa que este tipo sea bipolar.

-¿Francis?

Estúpido Arthur… Estúpida sensación de culpa mezclada con enojo… Es…

-¡FRANCIS!- Gritaron a la par mis amigos trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Vienes o no?- inquirió Tonio.

-Sí.- dije tranquilamente.- Claro, a fin de cuentas el viernes salimos de vacaciones.

-Lo sé…- soltó Gil alegre.- ¿No es genial?- chilló.

-Y volvemos hasta dentro de una semana.- soltó Tonio.

- Sí…- dije.- Va a hacer un lindo descanso… Para después volver a otro trimestre de horror.

-Eso es lo de menos.- dijo Gil.- Solo piensa que después…

-Se vienen dos semanas de descanso por la navidad…- soltó Antonio.

Los tres suspiramos como si estuviésemos enamorados.

-Bien, al grano…- solté.- ¿Qué quieren ver?- pregunté mientras checaba la cartelera.

-Yo quiero ver una comedia…- soltó Tonio.

-¡Pues yo quiero ver una de acción!- exclamó Gilbert.

-Yo quiero ver un drama…- dije.- Busquemos algo con las tres c…

-¡De acción!- gritó Gil.

-¡Comedia!- chilló Tonio.

Gil y Tonio comenzaron a discutir por lo bajo y después se volvieron a lados opuestos, dejándome solo con la decisión. Ah, odio cuando hacen eso.

-Oye…- soltó Antonio después de un rato tomándome del brazo.- ¿Ya te diste cuenta?- me susurró al oído.

-¿Cuenta de qué?- inquirí.

-Arthur te ha estado mirando de reojo…- soltó.- Y además está haciendo gestos raros.

-¿Gestos?- solté volviéndome a este. En efecto, estaba haciendo gestos mientras miraba entretenido algo, y a todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que está mirando?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me pare detrás de Arthur, el cual ni cuenta se dio que estaba a sus espaldas. Baje un poco la vista para ver qué era lo que miraba tan entretenido… Era mi celular… ¡Estaba viendo las fotos en mi celular! Y no cualquieras, eran las fotos de mis romances…

Me quede ahí parado esperando a ver a qué horas se daba cuenta de que estaba tras él. Arthur siguió como si nada… ¡Y ahora se había salido de la carpeta de mis conquistas para ver la de mis lindas mujercitas! ¡Y lo estaba haciendo como si nada, sin culpa y sin vergüenza! ¡Qué descaro! ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Ya veo porque no me lo había entregado! ¡Claro! ¡Estaba obteniendo diversión a expensas mias!

-¿¡Por qué estás viendo MIS FOTOS!-. Inquirí ofendido cruzándome de brazos. Arthur dio un respingo y se volvió hacia mi.- ¡Eres un fisgón!- exclamé molesto.- ¡Creía que los ingleses tenían algo de decencia, pero ya veo que no saben de eso!- solté.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- exclamó levantándose de golpe.- Retráctate ahora.- me ordenó

Arthur se paro frente mío y me lanzó una mirada retadora, pero a este punto estaba tan molesto que no me iba a echar para atrás

-Que eres un entrometido, eso.- dije serio. - Regrésame mi móvil…- le pedí extendiendo la mano. -¡AHORA!

-¡No me grites! ¡Tú a mi no me mandas!- gritó mi compañero retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarme. Alzo la mano donde traía mi teléfono.- ¡¿Quieres tu móvil?- inquirió retador. -¡Aquí tienes tu móvil!- Gritó para después arrojarlo. El móvil me dio justo en medio de la frente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Caí de rodillas al suelo, pude sentir la sangre resbalando por mi frente.- ¡¿Feliz?

-¡Merde…!- solté levantándome. Bien, si a esas vamos. En verdad quería evitarme esto pero a vista de que ya dio el primer golpe. Discúlpame, Sey, pero esto es personal.- ¡Eres un grosero!- grité iracundo levantándome de golpe.- ¡Maldito inglés amargado!- le di un empujón.

Arthur me miró fijamente. La mirada que tenía en sus ojos no se comparaba para nada a las otras veces que me había mirado con odio o de manera amenazante… Esta era distinta. Me miraba retador, furioso, dominante, como si fuese otra persona…

-¡Bastard!- chilló envistiéndome.

Ya estoy harto, esto se arreglará aquí y ahora. ¡Él no me intimida!

-¡Idiota!- grité dándole otro empujón.

Seguimos insultándonos mientras forcejeábamos. Chocamos contra la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron estas levantándose.- ¡Ya basta! ¡No peleen!- comenzaron a correr.- ¡Que alguien los detenga!

-¡Vamos Kirkland!- gritó alguien.- ¡Pelea!

-¡Pártele la cara, Francis!- me animo uno.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡PELEA!- comenzaron a vociferar los demás haciendo bola.

Alce la vista buscando a Antonio y a Gilbert. Miré como Tonio se levanto dispuesto a ayudarme, mientras que el Gil lo agarraba tratando de evitar el desastre, incluso Gilbird lo jalaba, a Tonio, del cuello de la camisa… ¡Bien, no necesito ayuda para esto!

-¡Hare que cierres la boca de una buena vez!- chilló mi compañero. Lo miré una vez más. Había algo distinto en el… Cierta vivacidad que nunca había visto.

-¡No si yo lo hago primero!-solté.

Arthur me tomo por los hombros arrojándome hacia la pared, después me lanzo un puñetazo pero por suerte logre esquivarlo. Yo le lance un golpe, pero apenas y rose su mejilla. Comenzamos a forcejear nuevamente, en un momento dado Arthur metió el pie haciendo que ambos cayéramos al piso. Quedo encima de mí, nuestros rostros cerca el uno del otro, me tenía por las muñecas, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza… Y como puede logré escapar de su agarre.

Seguimos lanzándonos golpes, a veces los esquivábamos, otras veces no teníamos tanta suerte… Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que esta es el mejor pleito que se ha visto en el instituto, de eso y de que Arthur es la primera persona con la que he mantenido una pelea de verdad.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al poco rato llego la Srita. Emma, seguida por Berwald.

-Chicos…- dijo Emma acercándose.- Basta.

Arthur y yo la ignoramos. Esto no acababa hasta que uno de los dos cayera rendido.

Berwald nos dio un empujón, girándonos, y con una gran habilidad nos tomo por las muñecas.

-¡Ya ´asta!- exclamó metiéndose entre nosotros.- ¡Tr´quil´s!

-¡Suélteme!- le pedí retorciéndome en un intento inútil de zafarme.- ¡Que me suelte he dicho!

-No.

-¡Me lástima!- exclamó Arthur retorciéndose como gusano.- ¡Ya suélteme!

-¡´os ´amos ´ la dir´ción!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Su comportamiento es reprobable!- nos regaño Emma. De hecho ya tenía rato regañándonos.- ¡Se comportan como un par de chiquillos malcriados en lugar de cómo los jóvenes adultos que se supone son!- gruño.

Como sea, entre regaños y comparaciones, llegamos a la dirección, el Sr. Berwald nos soltó y procedió a retirarse. Emma abrió la puerta de la dirección y a regañadientes nos hizo pasar. Dentro se encontraban Yekaterina y Mei platicando.

-¿Dónde está el jefe?- inquirió entrando junto con nosotros.- ¡Aquí le traigo a un par problemático!

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Yekaterina llevándose la mano a la boca.- ¡Estas sangrando!- chilló.- ¡Y tu estas todo lleno de moretones!

-Salió…- soltó Mei contestando la pregunta de Emma.- Y no te preocupes, Yekaterina…- dijo volviéndose a esta.- Yo me encargo de revisarlos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Qué herida tan fea…- susurro Mei limpiando la sangre de mi frente.

-Oye, Mei…- le llamó Yekaterina.- ¿Esto es normal?- le pregunto mostrarle los moretones en el brazo de Arthur.- Están muy rojos.

-¡Debería darles vergüenza!- exclamó la profesora Emma.- Y agradecer que el Sr. Berwald estaba ahí…

-Pelear es malo…- soltó a media voz y con los ojos vidriosos Yekaterina.- No soluciona nada…

-Y lo único que logra es mandarlos a la dirección…- exclamó Emma.- Bien, se los encargo chicas…- dijo tomando sus cosas.- Debo irme a clases…

-Está bien…- soltaron Yekaterina y Mei a la par.

-Y cuando llegue el jefe los haces pasar…- soltó.- Ya llene el reporte.

-Entendido…- dijo Yekaterina.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

En cuanto termino el papeleo la Srita. Emma se fue. Al poco rato Mei hizo lo mismo, dejándonos a solas con Yekaterina.

-Él no tarda en llegar…- dijo nerviosa esta.- ¿No quieren un dulce?- nos ofreció amablemente extendiendo el tazón lleno de caramelos.

Negué con la cabeza y supongo que Arthur también, porque comenzó a insistirnos.

-Vamos, es para que se les baje el enojo.

Bueno, tomando en cuenta lo tedioso que será el asunto en cuando llegue "el director" creo que un dulce no me vendría mal.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al poco rato la puerta se abrió; él abuelo entro como si nada silbando un vals. Al parecer no ha notado que estamos aquí.

-Buenas.- saludó. Yekaterina respondió el saludo tímidamente mientras no señalaba con la mirada. En cuanto el abuelo me vio hizo un gesto de disgusto.-No sé porque esto no me sorprende…- exclamó.- Dime, ¿Por qué los mandaron, mon petit Yekaterina? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

-Eso fue porque tuvieron un pleito en la biblioteca…- respondió nerviosa.

-Ah, eso explica porque Chloé estaba tan enojada cuando llegue; así que…- se volvió a nosotros.- ¿Ustedes son el par de vándalos de los que hablaba? Bueno, como ya dije, de ti no me sorprende Francis.- soltó.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de darnos un sermón respecto a nuestro mal comportamiento, inmadurez, etc.; el abuelo le pidió a mi compañero que esperara fuera un momento ya que necesitaba hablar conmigo en privado.

Si, aquí vamos..., otra vez…

-Diablos, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-suspiró.- Te dije que no te metieras con él; te explique su situación…- exclamó molesto. -¿Por qué siempre te metes en líos? Dime, ¿Por qué?- soltó mirándome fijamente.

Me limite a guardar silencio. Porque, honestamente, ni yo sé la respuesta a eso. No es como si me metiera en problemas por gusto; bueno, algunas veces estoy consciente de las consecuencias pero realmente no lo hago con la intención de perjudicar a alguien.

-No lo sé. Supongo que es mi forma de ser…- dije.- Además, lo que paso no fue del todo mi culpa, ¿Sabes?- apreté los puños.- El también tiene la culpa por andar de fisgón.

-Eso lo sé…- dijo.- Emma y Chloé se encargaron de decirme lo que paso con lujo de detalles…- se recargo en su mano.- Al igual que Mei y tus compañeros de clases…- suspiró.- Mira que pelearse en la biblioteca por algo tan estúpido, dios, no tienes remedio.

Eso lo sé, y estoy harto de que lo repitas cada vez que termino aquí. Sé que para ti soy un vago sin remedio. Así que ya solo dime que me vas a obligar a hacer y ahórrate tanta palabrería.

-¿Sabes?- soltó.- Lo único que me queda es castigarlos, aun que dudo mucho que eso ayude…

Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Me limite a mirarlo… no sé en qué momento deje de escucharlo. Pero para cuando volví a la realidad él aun seguía riñéndome.

-Y entonces…- solté interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Entonces qué?- inquirió.

-¿Cuál va a ser el castigo?- pregunté.

-… Ah, eso…- exclamó.- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que dije?- preguntó. Solté un largo suspiro. Creo que es obvio que si lo hubiese estado escuchando no le hubiera preguntado, ¿No? -Tomaré eso como un no.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final no me fue tan mal… solo estaré encerrado en casa durante las vacaciones… Sí, adiós a la ida al cine con Gil y Tonio. Además, volviendo de vacaciones tendré que ayudar con la limpieza de las oficinas… De ahí en más, nada importante. Oh, sí, lo olvidaba. Y tengo que terminar el trabajo hoy si no quiero que mi castigo en casa y en la escuela se extienda… Hasta que me gradúe.

Como sea; me encontraba en el salón de detención… Bueno, en realidad es una pequeña oficina con unas cuantas butacas… Pero a fin de cuentas, ahí es donde voy a parar cada vez que me meto en líos. Arthur se encontraba sentado a mi lado, y tras nosotros Yekaterina.

-Así que eso llevan…- soltó esta sonriente.- Si me permiten decirlo, está bien pero creo que podrían agregar más énfasis en algunos párrafos y…

-¡Yekaterina, solo te pedí que les echaras un vistazo no que los ayudaras!- le reprendió el abuelo desde la dirección.

-Y-yo…- soltó está nerviosa.- Lo s-siento, Sr. Noah.

-Ya te dije…- soltó.- Solo dime Noah, no hay necesidad de formalidades.

-Está bien, Sr. N… Noah.- soltó.- Hey…- murmulló acercándose.- Si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedírmela…

-Yekaterina…- le volvió a llamar el abuelo.- El papeleo no se va a hacer solo.- exclamó señalando una enorme pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de Yekaterina.

-¡Voy!- exclamó apartándose.- Enseguida vuelvo.- nos dijo mientras se volvía a su escritorio.

-Ah, chicos…- nos llamó el abuelo. Ambos nos volvimos a este.- El trabajo de historia tampoco se va ha hacer solo, ¿saben?- soltó.- Y recuerden que no se van a ir de aquí hasta que lo terminen.

Arthur y yo nos miramos… Ambos soltamos un largo suspiro con desdén.

-¿Tregua hasta que lo terminemos?- sugerí de mala gana.

-Hagámoslo. Ya que.- respondió mi compañero sin mirarme.- Que ya quiero irme.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

El sonido de Yekaterina apilando y ordenando papeles, el sonido del teléfono y el fax… el sonido de mis dedos aporreando el teclado junto con la muy exasperada y amarga voz de mi compañero dictando… Todo esto está a punto de provocarme una jaqueca.

La verdad, creo que también influencio el hecho de que estábamos haciendo las cosas de mala gana… lo peor era que cada vez que Yekaterina se levantaba con la intención de ayudarnos (y de animarnos un poco) el abuelo se encargaba de mandarla de vuelta a su lugar.

Miré a Arthur que miraba concentrado y con el ceño fruncido, (Se le va a hacer una arruga en la frente si sigue así), los apuntes que tenía en las manos… ahora que lo miro con atención… sus cejas parecen tres líneas negras bien recalcadas… Sí, como si le hubieran pegado tres trozos de cinta aislante…, horrendas, antiestéticas… sobre pobladas, pero en cierto modo son curiosas, algo bastante como decirlo… único… esas cejas en verdad son peculiares… y graciosas, y en cierto modo algo lindas, y… un segundo, ¿En qué MIERDAS estoy pensando?

Menee la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y seguí tecleando. Vaya que estoy mal, pensar en que son lindas… ¡No tienen nada de lindas! Son sobre pobladas y antiestéticas, y… ¡Y no puedo dejar de mirarlas! ¡DIABLOS! ¿¡Por qué!

Ok… Es oficial. ME HE VUELTO LOCO.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Cómo van muchachos?- pregunto Yekaterina entrando.

-Bien…- respondí.- Ya casi terminamos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

-No…- respondió Arthur, que se encontraba editando.- Solo terminamos de corregir esto y nos vamos…- soltó tranquilo.

Yekaterina nos miro confusa. Después asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Veo que ya se les paso el coraje…- dijo sonriente.- Me alegra.- exclamó.- Bien, como sea…- titubeo un momento.- Yo solo venia a ver si necesitaban de mi ayuda pero ya veo que no, así que voy a irme.

-Que te vaya bien…- dijimos al unísono.

Yekaterina se despidió con un ademan y cerró la puerta con cuidado. En cuanto sucedió eso, me volví a Arthur, el cual también me miraba.

-¿Con que ya casi "terminamos"?- soltó haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-Sí, así como terminamos de "Corregir"- exclamé.- Y como eso de que "No necesitamos ayuda"

-¿Desconfías de mis habilidades, idiota?

-No, como puedes creer eso…- solté.- De lo que desconfió es de tus intenciones.

Ambos nos lanzamos una mirada fulminante.

-En cuanto esto termine espero que jamás tengamos que vernos involucrados.- solté.- No sabes lo desagradable que es tratar contigo.

-Y contigo.- exclamó Arthur.- No sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que en cuanto termine de editar esto ya no tendré que verte hasta el día en que lo tengamos que entregar.

-Me es imposible el pensar el que tú puedas sentir algo como la felicidad…- dije.

-Como a mí me resulta difícil el tratar de creer que haya un cerebro dentro de tu cabeza.- exclamó.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Entre insultos e "indirectas", (Bastante directas), tirones de cabellos y otras niñerías, el tiempo se paso volando. Para cuando caímos en cuenta era tarde… ¡Y el trabajo ya estaba listo para imprimirse! Saque mi USB de la mochila y la coloque sobre la mesa.

-¿Y esto es para?- preguntó.

-Es que cuando estoy feliz me vuelvo generoso…

-Habla claro, idiota…- exclamó Arthur.

Lo miré feo. Como, pero COMO me alegro de que hayamos terminado con esto. Es decir, es como dar por finalizado toda relación entre nosotros… Y eso me hace tan feliz.

-Pásalo, yo lo imprimo.- Solté.

-Ok.- dijo.- Todo con tal de ya irme, y de no verte.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy de poder descansar de ti…- exclamé.

-No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar estas vacaciones…- soltó.

-Y yo las mias.- dije.

Arthur me dio mi USB.

-Adiós.- dijo tomando sus cosas.- Espero no nos encontremos y nunca más volvamos a trabajar juntos.

-Dalo por seguro.- dije.- Es lo que menos quiero.

Me despedí de mi compañero con un ademán, y lo observe desaparecer…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grité.- ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!

Lo soy. ¡Claro que lo soy! Tal vez no tenga una buenas vacaciones, y este castigado, pero me he quitado un GRAN peso de encima. Y esa alegría nadie me la va a quitar. Es la alegría de no tener que tratar a Arthur **NUNCA** más.

_**++:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::++**_

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

Las vacaciones pasaron más rápido de lo deseado… Aun que en realidad no importa, porque no me divertí en lo absoluto. Me tuve que quedar en casa y hacer de niñera de Alf. Por dios, tiene 15 años, ÉL YA PUEDE CUIDARSE SOLO. Pero traten de hacer entender eso a mamá… Es un caso perdido.

Como sea, mis únicas salidas fueron a casa de Matthew, todas las tardes durante la semana libre, para jugar videojuegos… Bueno, Alf y Matt jugaban, yo solo me sentaba a leer Harry Potter en el sofá.

Así que en realidad, el hecho de volver a clases el lunes no me molesto en absoluto.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

El lunes que volví a clases me sentía realmente feliz. Porque, aun que mis vacaciones no hayan sido las mejores, todo, y digo TODO, era mejor que tener que cuidar de Alfred.

…Bueno, la verdad no.

Cuando volví el lunes las cosas estaban bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo? Supongo que la palabra correcta seria tensas, porque así parecía. Pero para explicar esto tendría que retroceder un poco a hace más de una semana cuando ocurrió lo que nunca imagine… me descontrole. Tuve una pelea de lo más interesante con Bonnefoy por algo tan estúpido como es "violar" la privacidad. Sigo sin creerlo, tenía días con ese maldito celular en manos, ¿Por qué diablos se me ocurrió ponerme a curiosear en plena biblioteca? Digo, ya ni Erik es tan tonto.

Pero bueno, la pelea es lo de menos, ya que en cierto modo después de esta me sentí mucho mejor, además de que termine mi trabajo… el cual olvide preguntarle a Bonnefoy si lo imprimió… Bueno, ya lo averiguare mañana…

¡Bueno, ya! Me estoy desviando del tema principal. Después de la pelea las cosas en el aula se volvieron bastante tensas. Para empezar las chicas ya no me hablan y los chicos no dejan de hablar de la "pelea del siglo". Pero lo peor del caso es que Gilbert no me habla en lo absoluto. Le envié una nota el jueves para vernos detrás del gimnasio pero jamás llego; tampoco contesto mis mensajes… Y por supuesto que en vacaciones no supe absolutamente nada de él.

Y hoy por supuesto tampoco hemos hablado… Bueno, supongo que debe estar enojado porque agredí a su amigo… bueno, da lo mismo… como si me importase… Digo, ¡Puedo conseguir más amigos, ¿No? ¡Claro que puedo!

¡Ah, Bloody hell! ¿A quién quiero engañar?

Gilbert era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo en este lugar…

Lo único bueno del lunes fue que… bueno, supongo que lo único bueno es que lo sentí pasar demasiado rápido.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Cuando desperté el martes… La verdad me la pensé mucho para levantarme de la cama. No quería ir a clases. Y no era tanto por el hecho de que mis compañeras no me dirigieran la palabra, o de que mis compañeros solo hablasen de la pelea… Ni de que el amigo castaño de Bonnefoy me viera feo, ni el haberme peleado con Francis. Más bien era el hecho de que ya no tenía con quien hablar… ni con quien compartir mi música y… un segundo… ¡Gilbert tiene mis discos!

¿¡Cómo puede olvidarme de algo tan importante! ¡Esos discos son mi tesoro! ¡Mi vida! ¡Si Gil ya no quiere hablarme no hay problema, pero que me devuelva lo que es mío!

Me levante de la cama a toda velocidad, me vestí tan rápido como pude y; sin despedirme ni desayunar, salí corriendo de casa.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

En cuanto llegue a la escuela, me dirigí directo al aula y, justo cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, escuche una voz gritar mi nombre.

-¡Arthur!

Me detuve un momento. Al no ver a nadie seguí caminado… Seguro lo imagine.

-¡Arthur Kirkland!- volvió a llamarme.

Me detuve por segunda ocasión. Eche un vistazo a los alrededores y, a lo lejos, pude observarlo. Se trataba de Gil.

-Espera justo ahí.- me pidió.

Me quede de pie incrédulo. A esto es la lo que llamo coincidencia, una muy desagradable coincidencia. Quise echarme a andar e ignorarlo como él hizo conmigo durante estos días pero algo dentro de mí me impedía moverme. Así que me decidí a esperarlo.

En cuando Gil llego a mi lado, eche a andar nuevamente…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Gilbert dejo sus cosas en una silla en el rincón y se fue a sentar a mi lado. Comenzó a hablarme de sus vacaciones, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba escuchando; y es que, digo, después de más de una semana ignorándome, ¿Qué se cree al venir ahora a hablarme como si nada?

-¡Y Berlín es GENIAL pero no tanto como YO, claro!- exclamó Gil.- ¿Y tú qué hiciste durante las vacaciones?- me preguntó.

Solté un largo suspiro. No pienso contestarle, porque no pienso hacerlo y ya. ¿Qué se cree?

-¿Arthur?- exclamó Gil.- ¿Ocurre algo? Luces molesto…

Pues claro que estoy molesto, _bloody hell!_

-¿Otra vez es falta de sueño?- preguntó acercándose.

-No te acerques…- farfullé apartando la mirada.

-¿Huh?- soltó.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no te acerques…- solté.- Mal amigo.

-¿Mal amigo?- exclamó.- ¿Y según tu por qué el maravilloso de YO es un mal amigo?

Sí Gil… hazte el obseso, yo puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo todo el día.

-Oye…- soltó.- Contéstame.

-Nada, olvídalo.- exclamé.

-¿Arthur?- soltó empezando a tirarme del cabello.- No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que respondas. ¿Qué hice?- preguntó.

Lo miré furioso. Dios, ¿es idiota o qué?

-¿Qué hice?- inquirió nuevamente.

Tome un suspiro. Vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Te desapareciste!- grité ofendido.- ¡Quise hablar contigo y nunca llegaste! ¡Te mande mensajes y nunca respondiste! ¿¡Por qué crees tú que lo digo entonces!

Gilbert se me quedo viendo… su mirada era bastante extraña, entre confusión y sorpresa.

-Ah…Con que era eso…- soltó.- Lo siento.- dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca.- Lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué?- exclamé.

-Problemas…- dijo bajando la mirada.- Entre otras cosas.

Me le quede viendo, lucia bastante deprimido… Creo que acabo de abrir una herida fresca.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Problemas?- solté después de un rato. Gilbert asintió.- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Son tonterías…- dijo.- En verdad no quieres saberlo, créeme.

-¡Claro que quiero saberlo!- exclamé mirándolo, en verdad lucia mal.- A lo mejor y así te perdono el que me ignoraras.- solté en son de broma.

-O tal vez lo tomes como una tonta excusa.- soltó dibujando una sonrisa a medias.- Bueno, ya que insistes, la razón por la cual estuve ausente las vacaciones fue por… bueno… mi padre… él…

-¿Él?- dije indicándole que continuará.

Gil desvío la mirada. Lucia nervioso y enojado. Tomo un par de veces aire y se volvió a mí.

-Él quería la custodia de Lud… y la mía- dijo con un hilo de voz. Lo miré… ahora comprendo. Coloque mi mano sobre su hombro, Gil sonrio ligeramente y después frunció el ceño.- ¡Viejo estúpido! Después de cinco años sin dar señales de vida de pronto aparece queriendo reclamar derecho sobre nosotros como si fuésemos objetos.- gritó.

-yo… no sé qué decir…- solté.

-No te preocupes… No necesito consuelo, porque de hecho las cosas ya están bien.- dijo- El ir a Berlín no fue por diversión, fue para dejarle en claro al viejo que ya no tiene patria a potestad sobre nosotros.

-Oh, ya veo…- dije.

-Pero venga…- soltó.- Mejor dejemos surcado el tema, ¿Entendido?- pidió dibujando una sonrisa.

-Entendido.- dije.- ¿Sabes? Por un segundo creí que estabas molesto conmigo por lo que paso en la biblioteca.

-¿La biblioteca?- soltó confundido.- ¿Qué rayos paso en la b…?- Gil abrió los ojos de par en par y acto seguido se echo a reír.- ¿¡Hablas de la pelea del siglo! _Mein gott!_ ¡Ya ni me acordaba!

-¡Tú también con lo mismo!- grité molesto.

Gilbert echo a reír de manera estrepitosa.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- soltó.- ¡Fue la pelea del siglo!

-¡Claro que no!- exclamé.- ¡He estado en mejores! ¡Además esto… eso, eso no fue una pelea!- dije.

-¿En mejores?- soltó malicioso.

-Bueno, yo…- Diablos. Abrí la boca de más.- ¡Eso fue en Inglaterra!... Pero lo que digo es que no fue la gran cosa… yo solo explote y ya, digo… ¡Odio mi carácter maldición!- chillé.

-Je, déjalo así…- soltó.- No vas a sacarles esa idea a los chicos, ni a mí, en un rato.- Lo miré. Gil soltó otra carcajada.

-¿¡Y ahora que es tan divertido!- chillé.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dijo entre risas.- Es que te viste tan gracioso con eso de que "creí que te molestaste por lo de la biblioteca"…

-Ok, ultima vez que te digo algo.

-Oh, vamos. No te enojes, solo bromeo.- dijo.- Eso es lo de menos, la única razón por la que me ausente fue por lo del viejo… por eso y porque tenía que estar con los chicos mientras las cosas se calmaban… bueno, mejor dicho, mientras Antonio se calmaba.

-Ah…

-Pero ahora que lo mencionas solo tengo dos… no, tres cositas que decirte respecto a eso.

-¿Qué?

-Primero: Lo que pase entre Fra y tú no es de mi incumbencia, ¿Vale?- exclamó. Me limite a asentir.- No pienso andarme enojando por cosas así; Segundo: La razón por la cual no te hable durante esos días fue porque debía estar con mis amigos mientras las cosas se calmaban, solo por eso; porque, aun que no lo creas, Antonio es un tío de cuidado. Y tercero: Gracias.- dijo sonriente.

-¿Eh?- solté confundido.- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, eso es porque…

-Buenos días jóvenes…- soltó una voz soñolienta interrumpiéndonos. Gil y yo nos volvimos a la puerta solo para ver que se trataba. Era el profesor Karpusi.- Y bien…- dijo mirando a todas partes.- ¿En donde están los demás?- inquirió.

-Por ahí…- respondió Gil parándose.- Seguramente haciendo ajustes de último momento.

-No me sorprendería si eso fuera cierto…- soltó Karpusi sentándose.- No será la primera, ni la última que pasa.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Poco a poco el salón fue llenándose… Bueno, de hecho estábamos como la mitad. Mire el reloj, habían pasado 20 minutos desde el inicio de la clase… Y Bonnefoy no se dignaba a aparecer… _Bloody hell!_ ¿Qué tal si no imprimió nada de nada? ¡Si repruebo historia por su culpa juro que lo mato! ¡Juro que lo haré! Donde no se atreva a aparecer juro que lo mato.

-¡WAAAAAAA!- gritó uno de mis compañeros metiéndome un susto de muerte.- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE IDIOTA DEFICIENTE DE PIERO CON NUESTRO TRABAJO!

-Hey…- exclamó Marcel.- Puede que Piero sea idiota, despistado, estúpido, deficiente, tarado, nena y todo lo que quieras…- soltó. ¿Lo está defendiendo? Si es así, vaya defensa.- Pero no es para que te pongas así además, aquí él único que tiene derecho a insultarlo soy yo.

-Sales a su defensa porque…

-¡Que no me gusta, maldita sea!- gritó Marcel completamente rojo.

-Iba a decir que porque son amigos…- dijo.- Pero esa también es una buena razón.

Los pocos que estaban en el salón se echaron a reír.

-¡Que lio esto de los trabajos en equipo!- exclamó alguien al fondo.

-Eso les pasa por dejar todo a último momento…- dijo el profesor tranquilamente.

-Hablando de eso…- dijo una de las chicas.- ¿Qué tanto tiempo tenemos para entregarle esto?

-Solo hoy.- dijo Karpusi.- Antes de la segunda hora o se quedan sin porcentaje.

-¿Ehh?- exclamaron todos.- ¡Denos hasta el receso!- pidieron.

-Ok…- soltó Karpusi.- Hasta el final de la segunda.

Mis compañeros empezaron a mascullar, algunos sacaron el celular para localizar a su pareja, otros seguían bufando y maldiciendo. Yo solo me limite a asomarme por la ventana. Bien, si Bonnefoy no llega estoy perdido, pero él se hundirá conmigo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Seguía de pie en la ventana. Al inicio de la segunda hora empezaron a llegar más personas y, como era de esperarse, los reclamos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. "¿En dónde estabas?", "¿Por qué tardaste?", "¡Por poco y reprobamos!" Y cosas por el estilo. Algunos ya estaban entregando sus trabajos y hablando con Karpusi. Yo solo veía a quienes llegaban, o sea a todo mundo menos a Bonnefoy… Di un largo suspiro. Lo mataré, si llega después de la segunda hora juro por dios que lo mataré. Es más, si no llega ahora, justo en este instante, juro que haré de su existencia miserable. Y cuando no pueda mas con todo, le daré el golpe de gracia. Sí, eso haré.

-Jejeje…

-Sr. Karpusi…

-¿Dígame?

-Kirkland me da miedo…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Estaba sentado. Sí, sentado, porque Karpusi se harto de verme de pie y prácticamente me mando a sentar. Como sea, esa es otra historia. Miré el reloj, 15 minutos para que termine la clase. Estoy perdido, estúpido Bonnefoy… Voy a r…

-¡Buenos días!- soltó una voz conocida interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¿¡Me permite pasar!

Me levante inmediatamente de mi lugar. Era Bonnefoy, recargado en la puerta, respirando agitadamente, con una especie de libro en la mano.

-Adelante.- dijo Karpusi.

Mi compañero dibujo una sonrisa a medias. Lo miré fijamente, ¡Ya era hora de que apareciera! Francis también me miraba… Y rio nervioso.

-Idiota…- farfullé.

-Bien…- dijo Karpusi.- Supongo que me van a entregar su trabajo, ¿Verdad?

Ambos asentimos. Camine con rapidez al lugar de Karpusi. Francis se paró a un lado de este.

-¡Aquí tiene!- soltó Francis con orgullo.- ¡Historia de Prusia!

Karpusi tomo nuestro trabajo y comenzó a leerlo. De pronto se detuvo en seco y nos miro confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntamos a la par.

-Esto no es lo que les pedí…- soltó.- De hecho ni siquiera es de mi materia.

-¿¡Qué!- chillamos.- ¡No bromee!

-Mírenlo por ustedes mismos.- dijo poniendo el libro abierto frente a nosotros.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. En la página principal en letras grandes y curveadas estaba escrito:

"_**Shakespeare: Amor, tragedia y locura"**_

-Francis…- solté tratando de contenerme.- ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-Creo que tome el trabajo de literatura de mi hermana por error…- dijo nervioso.

-¿Crees?- exclamé.- ¡Lo tomaste, idiota!

-¡No me grites!- exclamó molesto.- ¡Todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando!

-¡Y a ti se te ocurrió hacerlo con algo tan importante como esto!- grité.- ¡Serás idiota!

-¡No exageres!- chilló.- ¡Y deja de insultarme!

-Chicos, tranquilícense.- dijo karpusi.

-¡Eres un gran TONTO!- solté ignorando al profesor.- Por lo menos debiste de haber traído el correcto como compensación por haber llegado tarde, _Stupid_!

-¡Que dejes de insultarme! ¡No es para tanto!- gritó.

¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Dios! ¡Voy a matarlo!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Chicos…

-¡Idiota!- solté jalando más fuerte su cabello.

-¡Tú lo serás!- dijo jalándome la mejilla.

-Chicos, compórtense…

-¿¡Cómo diablos pudiste!- grite sin dejar de jalarlo.- _Bloody hell!_

-Que fue un accidente, _merde_!- chilló Francis.

-Por favor dejen de actuar como niños…

-¡NO ESTAMOS ACTUANDO COMO NIÑOS!

-No, claro que no…

Ignoramos al profesor y seguimos con lo nuestro, es decir, seguimos dándonos de jalones de cabellos, mejillas e insultándonos. En ratos nos jalábamos de la ropa y forcejeábamos.

-¿Pueden dejar eso por la paz?- pidió Karpusi.- Ya lo pasado, pasado.

-¡NO! ¡Todo es su culpa! ¿¡Que dijiste! ¡Deja de copiarme! ¡Yo no te estoy copiando, tú eres el que me está copiando a mí! - soltamos a la par sin dejar de forcejear.

-En días como estos me arrepiento de haberme titulado como profesor.

-¡Voy a cerrarte la boca por segunda vez!- solté molesto.

-¡No si yo lo hago primero!- gritó.- ¡Esta vez si te voy a bajar los humos, Kirkland!

-¡Eso quiero verlo!

-¡Pues lo voy a hacer justo ahora y…!

-Adelante, Bonnefoy…

-¿Ehh?

_What the hell? _Yo… ¿Escuche bien? Le dijo que: "adelante" o sea, le dijo que… ¿Le dio permiso de hacerlo? ¿Qué clase de profesor es?

-Gracias, Sr. Karpusi…- soltó una voz femenina.

Me volví a la puerta, se trataba de Seychelles. Esta se volvió a Francis y le lanzo una mirada feroz.

-Me dijiste que ya no te ibas a meter en líos.- soltó molesta.

-¡Cejotas empezó!- soltó Francis señalándome.

-¡Hey!

-No me importa quién empezó, Fra.- exclamó esta.- Una promesa es una promesa.

-Vale…- soltó Bonnefoy de malagana.- Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerte esto.- dijo Sey sacando un trabajo idéntico al que Francis entrego.- Al parecer tomaste el mío por error y bueno, ni modo que le entregue al Sr. Honda la historia de Prusia.

Miré a Bonnefoy y luego a Sey… Esta le entregó el trabajo a Francis, tomo el suyo y de pasada le dio una palmada en la frente al primero.

-¡Compórtate ya!- le reprendió.- ¡Se supone que tú eres mi ejemplo!

-Que mala eres, Sey.

Seychelles rio por lo bajo y le dio otra palmada a Francis.

-Bien, me voy.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- ¡Gracias, Sr. Karpusi!

-De nada Srita. Bonnefoy…- dijo este. Yo… ¿Oí bien? ¿Bonnefoy? ¿El apellido de Seychelles es Bonnefoy? Entonces eso quiere decir que…

-¿Por qué no puede ser un poco mas como su hermana, Bonnefoy?- soltó Karpusi.- Eso sería agradable.

-Supongo…- dijo Francis riendo.- Pero no puedo ser como ella aun que lo intente…

Francis y Karpusi siguieron hablando. Yo solo me quede de pie observándolos.

Ahora todo me cuadra, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Debí de haber sospechado desde el momento en que comento que tenía una hermanita… ¡Pero yo pensaba que era una cría, una cría rubia de ojos azules al igual que él! Esto ya me lo deja muy en claro, y es que era tan obvio: Las fotos de Sey en su celular, el que siempre estuviesen juntos, los abrazos, los favores, el verlos ir y venir juntos, el por qué Matt no se había dado por vencido. Es decir, Sey es la única chica que he visto junto a Francis desde que llegue al instituto. La única chica con la que no lo he visto coquetear, ni propasarse. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Me siento como un gran estúpido.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final Karpusi nos dio el porcentaje. Y quedo de decirnos a todos en la siguiente clase que tal quedaron los trabajos. Después de eso las clases transcurrieron de lo más tranquilas, si no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que los chicos no dejaban de recordarme el pleito de la mañana y que el amigo de Francis, Antonio creo que se llama, me lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada; pero eso no me importaba, la verdad es que me seguía sintiendo como un gran idiota.

En cuanto el timbre marco el final de la última clase, tome mi mochila y salí pitando del aula. De camino a la parada de autobuses me encontré a Alfred.

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto Alf después de un rato.- Luces como… shockeado.

-Lo estoy…- solté.- ¿A que no adivinas que descubrí hoy?

-¿Qué?- inquirió Alf.

-Seychelles y Francis son hermanos.

Alfred se me quedo viendo, como si no pudiese creer lo que le decía. Le explique lo que había pasado, bueno… no le dije lo de la discusión, solo la parte en la que Sey apareció.

-Ah - exclamó Alfred.- Eso lo explica todo…

-Lo sé.

-Con razón la vi besándose el otro día con Matt como si nada.- soltó.- Que bueno que son hermanos.- suspiró.- Eso me quita la mala imagen que me había creado de ella. ¡Una chica tan linda no puede ser tan z…!

-Espera…- solté tratando de digerir lo que acababa de decir.- ¿Qué?

-¿No sabias?- inquirió. Negué con la cabeza.- Sey y Matt salen desde… creo que desde Halloween; Matthew medio me comento de cómo empezó todo pero bueno, yo aun tenía la idea de que ella y ese _loser_… ¡Pero es bueno saber que ahí no hay nada!

Bien, es oficial, más claro no puede ser. Creo que si le hubiera preguntado a Matt o al mismo Francis desde un principio me hubiera ahorrado todo lo que estoy sintiendo justo ahora.

-Arthur…- soltó Alf de pronto.

-_What?-_ inquirí de malagana.

-¿Vamos por una hamburguesa?

-Vale…

-¡Yahoo!- exclamó Alf echando a andar. Di un largo suspiro y camine tras él.

No puedo creerlo, yo me siento tan tonto y él… ¡Él esta como si nada! Ah, honestamente, cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas envidio la estupidez de Alfred. Yo jamás podré dejar pasar las cosas así y seguir como si nada, actuando de una manera tan infantil y relajada como él lo hace. Yo jamás podré ser como Alfred. Siempre seré Arthur…

Y eso es algo que me molesta mucho.

_**Fin del cap. 7 **_

_**:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**_

**Extra **

_**Viernes de cine y… ¿Quién es Maria?**_

Viernes. Era un hermoso viernes por la tarde… y yo estaba encerrado en casa. Si no fuera por eso ahora estaría en el cine con Tonio y Gil. En verdad quería ir al cine… No es justo, todo por culpa de Arthur… Y también mía, porque claro, no podía dejarlo ahí, no, no podía, tenía que hacer mi drama, estoy empezando a pensar que Sey tiene razón al llamarme…

-Francis…- me llamo Sey. Me di la vuelta, se encontraba de pie, recargada en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Abre.- me pidió señalando las puertas corredizas del balcón.- Ah, y deja de refunfuñar tanto…- me pidió dándose la vuelta.- Te escuchas hasta mi cuarto.- dijo saliendo de mi alcoba.

-¿Refunfuñar?- solté.- No sé de qué diablos me habla.

-¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez!- grito mi hermana.

Bien, creo que debo dejar de quejarme. Como sea, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al balcón para abrirlo tal y como me pidió Seychelles. Y como me arrepiento…

-¡Francis!- grito Gil arrojando una piedra justo cuando abrí la puerta. El resultado fue que la piedra me pego en frente, justamente donde Arthur me dio con el celular.

-Merde…- solté sobándome esta.- ¡Gilbert! ¿¡Qué acaso pretendes empeorar lo que Arthur empezó!- solté señalándome la herida.- ¡Mira! ¡Me has dado donde mismo!

-Tal vez pretendía eso…- soltó mi amigo riendo burlón. Lo miré serio.- Bueno la vedad no.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Aun que debo admitir que es una cruel e irónica coincidencia, ¿no crees?

-Venga Fra no te enojes…- soltó Tonio.- Solo fue un accidente.

-Da lo mismo.- dije.- ¿Qué quieren?

-¿Cómo que qué queremos?- soltó Gil ofendido.- Vamos a ir al cine, ¿Recuerdas?

-No puedo.- exclamé.- ¿Qué parte de castigado no han entendido?

Mis amigos me miraron con cierta desilusión… Y en cierto modo comprendía el por qué, teníamos bastante tiempo sin salir juntos y se suponía que la salida al cine era pasarla bien un rato.

-Bueno, que sea en otra ocasión.- dijo Tonio.- Por mí no hay problema.

-Pero yo no puedo.- exclamó Gil.- Mañana me voy a Berlín y vuelvo hasta el próximo sábado.

Me les quede viendo. Qué problema… pero estoy castigado… castigado… c…

Y de pronto me di cuenta. Me estoy volviendo lo que siempre odie: Una persona que no rompe ni un plato… No, eso no podía ser. Sé que está mal que haga enojar al abuelo y que lo desobedezca, pero tampoco me va venir mal desaparecerme un rato. Además estoy de vacaciones. Y si se llega a dar cuenta de que me escapé lo peor que puede hacerme es castigarme, (otra vez). Bien, es cierto que no soy precisamente un rebelde, pero tampoco soy un santo… Y hoy me apetece ser el Francis que se mete en líos…

-Espérenme aquí un momento.- solté. Mis amigos me miraron.- Enseguida estoy con ustedes.

Me cambie de ropa a toda velocidad, y me peine haciendo una media coleta. Salí al balcón y como pude me pare por la parte de enfrente del barandal. Antonio y Gil solo me miraron.

-Francis…- soltó Tonio.- Sé que estás abatido por lo de tu castigo, pero esa no es razón para quitarse la vida.

Gilbert lo miró serio.

-A lo sumo si no cae bien se rompe una pierna…- dijo. Se volvió a mí.- ¡Vamos Fra, SALTA!

-Eso depende de cómo caiga…

-Igual no se muere…

-Ustedes solo procuren no estar en mi camino…- solté mirando hacia donde brincar.

Bien… ¿Listo para saltar Bonnefoy? En 3, 2, 1…

-¡VOY!- grité dando un salto. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo. Enterito y sin ningún rasguño.

-Me sorprendes…- soltó Gil. Créeme mon ami, yo también estoy sorprendido.- A lo sumo esperaba que te lastimaras o que no cayeras bien… Pero veo que no eres tan malo en esto como creía.

-¿Qué insinúas?- solté haciéndome el ofendido.- No eres el único que hace este tipo de cosas.

-Ke sesese Lo sé…- exclamó.- Bien, vámonos…

-Bye…- soltó una voz.

Se trataba de Sey que se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación.

-¡Sey!- solté mirándola.- Esto no es… esto...- balbucee.- yo… ¿Y si fingimos que no paso nada?

Ambos nos miramos fijamente un par de segundos. Seychelles se echo a reír.

-Fingiré que no vi nada…- dijo.- Pero me debes un favor.

-Vale.- solté dándome la vuelta.- Nos vemos luego.

-Ah, tráeme unos dulces del cine.- me pidió.

-Dalo por hecho.

… … …

Como el cine no quedaba muy lejos decidimos irnos caminado.

-¿Y tienen planes para las vacaciones?- solté.

-Ya les dije…- exclamó Gil.- Me les voy a partir de mañana a Berlín así que gócenme.- exclamó.

-Ok, te gozaré, ma cherie…- solté meloso pasándole la mano por la cintura.

-¡No hablaba de eso, maniaco!- exclamó tratando de apartarse.

-Oh, mon amour, Gilbert…- solté rodeándolo por la cintura.- No huyas de mí, yo solo quiero darte amor…- dije seductor y acto seguido sople con suavidad en su oído. Puede sentir a Gil estremecerse.

-¡Ahhh!- chillo tratando de zafarse, lo abrace con fuerza. - ¡Déjame!- grito.- ¡Antonio ayúdame!

-Ah -soltó Tonio.- ¿Puedo oír música o algo?- inquirió.- Así los dejo intimar a gusto y no escucho los bonitos sonidos del amor en apogeo.

-¿¡Qué clase de ayuda es esa!- grito Gil que seguía tratando de zafarse. Comencé a acariciarle la pierna.- ¡AAHHH! ¡DÉJAME DEGENERADO! ¡Antonio!

-Ya, ya…- dijo este.- Me estoy poniendo los auriculares.- dijo sacando estos de la bolsa.

-¿¡EH!- soltó Gil.- ¡No necesito esa clase de ayuda, IDIOTA!

-Ok…- soltó Tonio.- Ya basta, Fra…- dijo.- No querrás meterte en líos con su novio, ¿O sí?

-Ah, apenas que se estaba poniendo bueno.- exclamé con desilusión.- ¿Por qué tenias que recordarme tan insignificante detalle?

-yo solo digo…- soltó.- No querrás más enemigos.

-Buen punto.- exclamé soltando a Gil, él cual se aparto a una distancia prudente.- Y hablando de eso…- dije volviéndome al albino.- ¿Cuándo se nos hará conocerlo?- inquirí. Gil frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Y para qué diablos quieren conocerlo!- exclamó.

-Curiosidad…- solté.- Y es que, digo, ¿Qué clase de mejores amigos no conocen al novio de su amigo ni en foto?

-Solo los malos amigos…- dijo Antonio.

-¿Y eso qué?- soltó este.- Deberían alegrarse, ¡Le están haciendo honor al nombre!

-¡GILBERT!- le reprendimos a la par.

-Ya.- soltó.- Algún día de estos lo haré… tal vez.

-Cómo que "tal vez"- solté.- ¿Por qué no quieres presentárnoslo?- inquirí.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- me secundo Antonio.

Gilbert nos miro nervioso en silencio.

-Ya veo, con qué es eso…- chille.- Te damos vergüenza, ¿Verdad?- solté un tanto dramático.- Crees que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para que tu novio nos conozca.

-Nunca pensé que tú fueras así, Gil…- dijo Antonio en un tono infantil entornando los ojos.

-¡N-no es eso, idiotas!- chilló.- ¡Además, si me avergonzaran ni les hablara en primer lugar!

-Ya veo…- solté.- Entonces tu novio es el problema.- dije.- Te apena presentárnoslo porque seguro se viste de mujer o algo así, ¿No?

-¿Qué acaso eres estúpido?- farfulló Gil.- ¡Ni que Iván hiciera ese tipo de…!- callo al instante.

-Ah por fin algo de información. –solté ladino. -Así que Iván, ¿Huh?

-Esto…

-¡De solo escuchar su nombre te has puesto rojo como tomate!- exclamó Tonio.

-¡C-claro que no!

-¿Entonces por qué estas todo rojo?- inquirí malicioso.

-¡Que les importa!

Gilbert acelero el paso dejándonos atrás. Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas y corrimos tras él.

-Oh, vamos…- solté recargándose en su hombro.- No es para tanto.

-Solo jugamos.- dijo Tonio recargándose también.

-Bien…- soltó Gil.- Ahora ya saben algo, así que no se hable más de…

-Iván - le susurramos al oído.

-¡WAAA!- chilló molesto.- ¡Por eso precisamente no quería decirles nada!

Antonio y yo nos echamos a reír; es tan divertido molestar a Gilbert. Este nos miro molesto, pero al poco rato dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro… Y acto seguido me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡E-eso dolió!- lloriquee. Gilbert rio con satisfacción, de hecho lucia bastante feliz.- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- inquirí un tanto contrariado.

-Esa pelea en verdad sirvió. - soltó llevándose las manos a la nuca.-Es bueno ver que hayas vuelto.

Lo miré un largo rato. Bueno, creo que tiene razón a decir eso ya que últimamente he actuado distinto. Aun que es más raro el hecho de que la pelea con Arthur fue lo que me trajo de vuelta.

-No digas tonterías…- exclamé dibujando una sonrisa.- Para empezar, jamás me fui.

… … …

-¿Y a que vas a Berlín?- inquirió Tonio después de un rato.

La mirada de Gil se volvió algo sombría.

-El viejo…- fue lo único que dijo.

Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas. Cuando se trata de su papá es mejor no insistir y esperar a que él te diga. Por experiencia sé que de presionarlo no se obtiene nada bueno.

-Pero como sea…- exclamó Gil recuperando su actitud.- ¿Y qué harán ustedes durante la ausencia de mi grandiosa persona?

-Yo me voy a ir a España a la granja con los abuelos.- dijo Tonio.

-Pues yo voy a estar en casa.- dije.- Así que si les apetece llamarme ya saben donde localizarme.

-Venga Fra, sabes que lo haré.- dijo Tonio.- Tenga o no que decir.

-¡Y yo te llamaré cada vez que encuentre algo que sea tan AWESOME como yo!- soltó Gil.

-Estaré esperando sus llamadas; al menos ustedes harán algo en vacaciones.- exclamé riendo.- Y bien, cambiando de tema, sé que es pronto pero, ¿Tienen planes para las vacaciones de invierno?

-Pues nada aun, ¿Por qué?- dijo Gil.

-Pensaba en que deberíamos de ir a la playa la última semana; sería divertido.

-Me temo que yo tendré que desertar.- dijo Tonio.- Esas vacaciones van a ser de lo peor.

Gilbert y yo lo miramos confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- soltamos al unísono.

-¿No les he dado las nuevas "buenas"?- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último. Negamos con la cabeza.- Ah, pues pongan atención, mi "querida" hermana me llamo la otra semana y…

-Espera…- soltó Gil.- ¿Hermana? ¿Cuál hermana?

-Maria, Gil.- exclamó Antonio.- ¿Cuál más?- inquirió.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- inquirió Gilbert.- ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

-Gilbert…- soltó Antonio.- Desde que llegaste a Francia la he mencionado un montón de veces.

-Pues es la primera vez que escucho de ella.

-¡Pero si la he mencionado infinidad de veces!

-A ver, mencióname tres.- pidió Gil.

-El mes pasado cuando fuimos a comer una pizza.

-Estaba en casa enfermo.

-Hace tres semanas en las duchas…

-Yo estaba en el baño.

-Y cuando fuimos al muelle ese día lluvioso…

-Me fui a un concierto, ¿Recuerdas?- soltó Gilbert.

Antonio siguió mencionando cosas, pero al parecer en cualquiera hubo algún motivo, razón o circunstancia para que Gil no se enterara.

-Entonces, ¿Esta es la primera vez que escuchas sobre ella? -exclamó Antonio.- Pues no te has perdido de mucho…- dijo.- Es como todas las hermanas mayores, malvada hasta la medula.

-Okey…

-En fin…- dijo Antonio.- Me llamó, cosa que nunca hace por cierto, solo nos comunicamos por mail y eso si se acuerda o me acuerdo, verán no somos muy unidos pero supongo que…

-¡Antonio!

-¿Qué?

-Ve al punto.

-Ah, sí… perdón.- dijo.- Bien, me llamó a mi celular solo para preguntarme si tenía planes para las vacaciones de invierno, obviamente le dije que no y le pregunte para que quería saberlo…- dio un suspiró.- ¿Y qué creen que me dijo la_ señorita_?- inquirió.- ¡Que planea venir a visitarme! ¡Desde que se fue nunca ha venido a visitarme! Y ahora resulta quiere venir a verme y…

-Espera…- pidió Gil.- ¿Desde que se fue?- inquirió.- ¿A dónde? Es algo confuso.

-Pero sé que solo viene a verlo a él.- gruño Tonio ignorando la pregunta de Gil.

-¡No me ignores!- exclamó Gil molesto.

-¿Él?- inquirí confuso.- ¿Él quién?

-Ese maldito…- soltó Antonio.- Echo a perder a mi hermana… sí, era retorcida y eso, pero él se encargo de podrirle la mente con su música y metiéndola a perdición de los pubs y… ¡Lo odio!

-¿A-Antonio?

-Pero me encargaré de que esta sea la última vez que se vean, eso va de mi cuenta…

-Francis…- me llamó Gilbert. Lo miré.- Creo que lo perdimos.

-Creyó que no me iba a dar cuenta…- dijo Tonio metido en su mundo (En su muy oscuro mundo).- Pero esa marca en la espalda lo delato y ahora me las va a pagar.

-Sí…- solté con tranquilidad viendo a Gilbert.- Lo hemos perdido.

Gil y yo seguimos andando, dejando atrás a Antonio y sus confabulaciones consigo mismo.

-Oye…- soltó el albino.- ¿Podrías decirme quien es esa tal Maria?

-Es la hermana mayor que Tonio, le lleva como siete años. Termino el instituto cuando nosotros terminamos la primaria. La verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo que ella y Tonio se llevaban mal y peleaban mucho; de hecho gracias a Maria, Antonio aprendió a pelear. Y bueno, para no hacértelo largo, en cuanto término el instituto se consiguió una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. De hecho se fue a una universidad muy prestigiada en Londres y…- Me volví hacia Gilbert, el cual me miraba con los ojos abiertos tan cuan grandes son.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿L-Londres?- inquirió.- ¿Londres, Inglaterra?

-¿Hay algún otro Londres?- solté haciéndome el obvio.

-… Venga solo era una pregunta.- exclamó.

-Pues sí, se fue a Londres, en Inglaterra.- dije.- De ahí en más no se qué fue de ella… Bueno, lo último que supe es que está trabajando en un crucero, o era en un barco de cargas… ¿O era que en la naval? ¡Bueno! El punto es que tiene que ver con barcos y el mar. - exclamé.- ¿Sabes, Gil? A decir verdad me sorprende que haya decidido a venir a ver a Tonio tan de repente, es que… Ese par en verdad se lleva mal.

-…Pues supongo que Antonio es la excusa para ver a Ar…- Gilbert cayó al instante.

-¿Eh?- solté.- ¿Ver a quién?

-¡A quien sea que sea el tipo al que Tonio quiere partirle la cara!- soltó Gil nervioso tomándome del brazo.- Ahora apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde al cine.- exclamó.

Lo miré confundido, ¿Lo estoy imaginando o Gil está actuando más extraño que de costumbre?

… … …

-¡Estuvo genial!- exclamó Gil una vez que salimos de la sala.- AWESOME.

-Oh, venga. Sí estaba bien pero le falto más humor, era demasiada acción.- dijo Tonio.

-Se quejan porque esta era la única película a la que alcanzábamos a entrar por el horario.

-Claro que no. - solté.- Había más opciones, pero para cuando nos dimos cuenta TÚ ya habías comprado las entradas para esta.

-Ah, venga…- exclamó Gil.- No seas nena y ve el lado bueno, yo pague las entradas.

-Pues la próxima vez yo pago la mía.- solté.

-¡Nena!

-Lo que digas, Gilbert.

-Jo, no me des el avión solo porque no entramos a ver esa cursilería que tanto te gusta.

-¡Esa cursilería, como tú le dices, se llama drama!

Y así para no perder la costumbre; por lo menos en cuanto a géneros de cine, obvio, Gil y yo comenzamos a discutir.

-¡Hey!- soltó Tonio interrumpiéndonos.- ¿No es esa chica de allá Anna?

Deje de lado mi discusión con Gil y me volví hacia donde Tonio señalaba. En efecto, era Anna, y también nos miraba. Sonreí, ella respondió con otra sonrisa y con un gesto me indico que me acercase. Esto se va a poner interesante.

-Supongo que seremos solo tú y yo, Antonio…- dijo Gil recargándose en el hombro de Tonio.

-Oh, venga, no se lo tomen tan apecho.- exclamé.- Es más si no quieren que me vaya…

-No es que no queramos, es que tus hormonas siempre nos traicionan.- soltó Gil.- Así que deja de hacerle al tonto antes de que ella empiece a… olvídalo ya lo está haciendo.

Me volví hacia Anna, la cual miraba con ferocidad a mis amigos… Ah Anna será guapa y estará como quiere pero jamás me va agradar la actitud que se toma con mis amigos.

-¡Ya lárgate a con ella!- chillo Gilbert dándome una patada en el trasero.- ¡Y no vuelvas!

-Y haznos el favor de no hacértela novia.- exclamó Tonio.

Me limite a asentir. A veces no sé que es peor, si la actitud que toma Anna hacia mis amigos, o la actitud que toman ellos hacia ella… en especial Gilbert.

… … …

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo Anna con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Tome su mano y le di un suave beso.

-Luces hermosa.- dije.

-_Merci._

- ¿Le apetece a la señorita ir a tomar algo?

-Por supuesto.- dijo colgándoseme del brazo.- Contigo a donde sea.

Deslice mi mano por la cintura de mi acompañante, la cual no opuso resistencia alguna.

-¿Sabes?- soltó está riendo.- Después de comer, creo que deberíamos ir a mi apartamento.

-Lo que quieras chéri.- dije suavemente inclinándome.

Nos dimos un beso. No uno cualquiera, uno de eso que en verdad motivan.

-Olvida la comida…- susurro sobre mis labios.- Vayamos ahora.

-Me parece perfecto.- dije.

Nos besamos por segunda vez, pero con más pasión aun. Bien, mis amigos están molestos conmigo, y yo soy un maldito por haberlos abandonado por la compañía de una mujer pero…

-Vamos entonces…

Lo que está a punto de ocurrir es algo que en definitiva ellos no pueden darme… y que necesito.

* * *

¡Al fin subí el cap. 7! ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Podría poner mil y una razones por la cual me tarde pero solo lo resumiré de la siguiente manera: Me bloquee y la escuela… bueno, no ayudaba mucho. Ahora agréguenle a lo anterior problemas personales y; bueno, eso no importa. Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza.

Ahora, les aviso con tiempo para que no me ahorquen, tal vez no actualice durante un tiempito, (la verdad espero no cumplir), lo que ocurre es que tengo que hacer algo llamado "Veranos Operativos" mejor conocido en mi lindo estado como "te vamos a negrear bien y bonito, ¿Y qué crees? ¡No vamos a pagarte!" durante 5 semanas, y es obligatorio. Así que tal vez no tenga tiempo para el fic. Igual trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, si no me dejan reviews lo comprenderé… No quedo súper ni nada por el estilo, pero necesitaba meter algunas cosas antes de dar unos giros a la historia.

Como siempre les agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan, también a los que leen aun que no dejen reviews. Espero que sigan haciéndolo. Y ya saben que todo comentario, duda, critica, sugerencia, etc. Es bienvenido siempre y cuanto sea para mejorar este fic. Prometo que para el proximo cap respondere a los reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de dar mi disclaimer, me gustaría decir que lamento mucho la tardanza. Últimamente toda mi vida ha dado muchas vueltas. Ninguna del todo buena. **

**Así que perdón por hacerles esperar. Al final del Fic deje unas explicaciones. Así que ahora sin más preámbulos:**

**Hetalia no es mío. Le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei.**

**Advertencia: Puede que se pierdan en los tiempos del cap. Pero está bien. El capitulo que sigue de este es el antes de, y el que le sigue es la continuación de éste.**

**:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**

_**Desde el punto de Vista de Francis.**_

_Cap.8 (Parte 1)_

_**Viernes**_

Como para no perder la costumbre, ese viernes me levante temprano y prepare el desayuno. Sey, en cambio, veía el noticiero; y el abuelo, él se fue antes porque tenía trabajo pendiente.

-Francis…- me llamó mi hermana desde la sala.

-¿Dime?- respondí mientras colocaba el desayuno sobre la barra.

-¿Sabes dónde quedo mi impermeable traslucido con estampado de peces, estrellas y burbujas?- preguntó.- Y ya en eso…- prosiguió.- ¿De casualidad sabes dónde deje mi paraguas azul con estampado de florecitas blancas?

-¿Para qué los quieres?- inquirí.

-Es que el tipo del clima dice que hay probabilidad de lluvia; y obvio, no quiero que ésta me tome desprevenida.- explicó.

-El tipo del clima es un inepto. Se ha equivocado tres días y no dudo que hoy sea igual.- exclamé.- Es más, no podría ni predecir un resfriado aun que le goteara la nariz y tuviese fiebre.

Seychelles río por lo bajo.

-Je, no importa. Igual me lo llevo por si acaso; ya sabes, la precavida Sey.- dijo apareciendo al otro lado de la barra.- Solo dime si los has visto.

-Están donde los dejaste… - suspiré. Sey encarno la ceja.- En el armario de los abrigos.

-Ah, gracias.- soltó pellizcándome la mejilla.

-Anda, come.- le pedí apartando su mano.- Y solo permíteme decirte que los llevas en vano.

-No importa. Ya sabré yo, ese es mi problema…- dijo llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.- ¿Entendido?- dijo con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena.- le regañé. Sey entorno los ojos y trago en seco.

-Seh, mamá.

-¡No…!- estaba a punto de regañarle. Suspiré, no tiene caso.- Olvidalo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Hoy tomaré el autobús.- anuncio mi hermana señalando la parada, mientras bajaba de la bicicleta aun en movimiento.

-Eh, ¿Por qué?- inquirí deteniéndome.

-Porque quede con Matt.- dijo obvia.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada con él?- inquirí un tanto confuso.

-Claro que lo estoy. Bueno, aparentemente.- dijo.- He descubierto que es muy complaciente cuando se siente culpable, ¡Así que voy a aprovechar ese estado suyo al máximo posible!- exclamó con emoción juntando las manos.

-No hagas eso. En donde te descubra va a dejarte, y yo no pienso consolarte.

-Ok, lo pensaré…- dijo echándose andar.-… tal vez…

Menee la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Eso me suena a un no.- dije echando a andar también.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Sentí una gota helada caer sobre la pinta de mi nariz, luego otra, y le siguieron otras más. Entrecerré los ojos y pedalee con fuerza.

-Dios se la trae conmigo…- farfullé.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Deje la bicicleta en la entrada principal, y yo también me quede ahí. La lluvia no cesaba; lo peor era que, en donde me moviera, iba a terminar más empapado de lo que ya estaba.

Sentí el agua helada resbalar sobre mi rostro y me limpie éste por enésima vez. Este refugio no sirve de mucho.

-Debo lucir fatal…- me lamente al ver mi ropa mojada.

-De hecho, luces como un perro bajo la lluvia.- dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Acaso te pedí tu opinión, Kirkland?- bufé molesto.

-Ah, no. Pero como persona soy honesto.- soltó burlón.- Y sí, luces fatal.

-Vete Cejotas que no estoy de humor…- le advertí.

Hacia frio, estaba mojado (en el buen sentido) y ahora con Arthur con su aire suficiente frente mío, mi estado de ánimo no podía empeorar más. Cruce los brazos y temblé, mientras gruesas gotas corrían por mi rostro. Estaba helando.

-Venga, Bonnefoy, no es para que llores como niña…- dijo.

-¡No estoy llorando!- le espeté molesto.- Es agua lo que corre por mis mejillas, y tiemblo porque tengo frio…- expliqué echándome a andar.- Estoy completamente mojado.

-Espero que en el buen sentido…

-¿Qué pasaría si fuese de la otra manera?- dije un tanto sugerente.

-Eres un enfermo…- soltó cortante.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias.

-Al menos tienes la decencia, ¿O será desvergüenza?, de admitirlo. Buen comienzo; algo difícil, ¿No?- dijo con sorna.

-En absoluto.- exclamé.- Soy feliz de ello.

-No conoces la vergüenza, ¿Verdad?- dijo entornando los ojos.

-No, ¿Y tú?- inquirí. Arthur alzo la ceja.- Tomaré eso como un no.- Mi compañero me ignoro y siguió andando. Yo hice lo mismo, mientras me limpiaba el rostro, otra vez.- Argh, como odio esto…

-Qué nena eres…

- Es obvio que para ti es fácil decirlo porque no te vas mojando. No dirías eso si estuvieses en mi lugar…

Arthur rio disimuladamente, como si le hiciese gracia verme sufrir. En fin, recargo el paraguas entre el hombro y el cuello, y como pudo comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa.

-Toma.- dijo, después de un rato, sacando otro paraguas.- Prefiero morderme el orgullo a seguir escuchando tus quejas de niña.- tendió este hacia mí.

-No lo quiero.- dije apartando éste con la mano.

-Que lo tomes.

-Dije que no lo quiero, merde.

-Tómalo, bloody hell.

-NO.

-Tómalo o te lo meto por un lugar nada bonito.

-Yo no funciono con amenazas, Kirkland…

-Yo no amenazó, prometo que es muy distinto.

-Ah, ya veo.- solté.- Pues, ¿Sabes? Por mi no hay problema, adelante…- dije haciendo el ademan de bajarme el pantalón.- Pero, ¿No crees que es muy sucio hacerlo aquí?

Arthur frunció el entrecejo y se puso más rojo que una manzana.

-¡Vete al diablo, maldito pervertido!- chilló arrojándome el paraguas a la cara, éste fue a parar al suelo.- ¡Desinféctalo antes de devolvérmelo, Stupid frog!- gritó echándose a andar a paso veloz.

Sonreí complacido, y tomé el paraguas del suelo. Si hay algo a lo que le he tomado gusto últimamente es a molestar a Arthur, ya que siempre termina cabreándose y haciendo rabietas infantiles. Y la verdad no se ocupa mucho esfuerzo mucho en ello, solo basta con usar sus palabras en su contra; además, es divertido y gratificante molestar a Arthur, claro que lo es.

Abrí la sombrilla y sonreí. Mi buena acción del día estaba hecha.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas. Como siempre, Gil durmió en la gran mayoría, y Tonio se la paso dibujando. Las chicas se la pasaron hablando, los chicos armando alboroto; y Piero y Marcel… bueno, de esquina a esquina de distancia, al parecer aun no se hablan.

Arthur, en cambio, tomo apuntes y puso atención absoluta a las clases como siempre; y como siempre, también, al notar que lo observaba hizo una mueca y yo le respondí con otra. Ambos nos volvimos a direcciones opuestas.

Tome una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí: "¿Por qué tantos gestos? Sí tú cara en sí ya es desagradable", la doble, y se la arroje; dándole justo en la cabeza. Arthur la abrió y la leyó, acto seguido se volvió a mí y me lanzó una mirada asesina. Reí por lo bajo. Mi compañero apretó la nota con el puño y me la lanzo de vuelta, se la devolví, y así sucesivamente hasta que la nota fue a pegarle al profesor… Y ambos fingimos no paso nada.

…Ahora que lo pienso, todo esto es raro. Desde el día que nos escondimos de Zwingli algo había cambiado en nuestra (conflictiva) relación.

No sé porqué, pero sus acciones y él en general ya no eran tan repulsivos, en cierto modo discutir con Arthur ya no era tan molesto, de hecho se había vuelto divertido. Me divierte de lo lindo ver como hace rabietas y se le saca de quicio tan fácilmente, también me divierte usar sus palabras en su contra, a veces, solo peleo con él solo para oírle decir tonterías; pero, claro, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no nos llevemos bien.

Por así decirlo, la gran diferencia de nuestra relación actual a la anterior es que los gritos y golpes habían pasado a ser discusiones, usar las palabras del otro en su contra, e incluso, por más extraño que parezca, bromear de una manera bastante pesada.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Las clases ya habían terminado, me encontraba con mis amigos preparándonos para irnos. La lluvia no cesaba, y para colmo, no era que me importase, no veía a Arthur por ningún lado para devolverle su sombrilla. De hecho, en cuanto la clase termino él ya había desaparecido. En fin, mis amigos se pusieron sus impermeables de un solo movimiento, yo, en cambio, tomé el paraguas que Arthur me había prestado/ forzado a usar, y lo abrí. Eché a correr a la entrada principal por mi bici y ellos se fueron tras de mí. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue montarme en esta.

-¿Te piensas ir en esa chatarra con esta lluvia?- inquirió Gil acomodándose su impermeable negro.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dije entrecerrando los ojos, ofendido. Mi bicicleta será vieja, pero no es ninguna chatarra.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Tomaremos un taxi.- sugirió Antonio jalando las mangas de su impermeable rojo.- Así es rápido, y además pagamos menos.

-Además no creo que llegues muy lejos con esa vieja chatarra y ese paraguas.- agregó Gil.- Sí te vas con nosotros…- soltó cambiando de tema.- Puedes subir esa cosa a la cajuela y asunto arreglado.

-Lo siento, chicos. Hoy no hay nada en mis bolsillos.- me excusé.

-Venga, ya no lo pagaras después…- exclamó Antonio.- El chiste es irnos juntos.

-Y que nos dejen antes por disturbios.- exclamó Gil entre risas.- Como la última vez.

-En serio que no.- dije.- Otro día, ¿Va?- sugerí. Ambos me miraron con recelo, yo solo me limite a sonreír un tanto nervioso.

-Jo, que malo eres, Fra…- exclamó Antonio haciendo morritos.

-Y que nena.- soltó Gil.- Seguramente le estas sacando a irte caminando, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.- exclamé.- Simplemente tengo…, tengo cosas que hacer.- dije. Mis amigos me miraron poco convencidos.

No es que no quisiera ir con ellos. Ni le estaba sacando a irme bajo la lluvia en el momento en que el taxista se hartase de nuestro alboroto y nos bajase mucho antes de nuestro destino; no sería ni la primera vez que nos pasará eso, ni la última. Pero ocurría que, no sé el porqué, quería irme solo, sentía un enorme deseo de ir a solas por la ruta más larga hacia mi casa.

-Espero que no sea una mentira.- dijo Antonio. Hice un movimiento en señal de negación.- Ah, pues bien, otro día será, lluvia o no, ¿Vale?

-Me parece bien.- dije.

-He iremos a vagar por ahí un rato, ¿Trato?- dijo Gil estirando la mano. Antonio puso la suya sobre la de Gil.

-Trato.- dije colocando la mía sobre la de ambos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Iba pedaleando tranquilamente por las por las calles, que ya parecían canales, de Marsella; mientras que con una mano sostenía el paraguas y con la otra el manubrio de la bici, lo cual no era del todo complicado. Lo único difícil era andar, más que nada porque la lluvia distorsionaba un poco la vista.

Como sea, eso no me impidió seguir andando, a travesando las calles, casas, jardines, y unos cuantos autos.

A lo lejos, pude observar a un chico que brincoteaba de un charco a otro en la acera, mientras reía divertido. No traía sombrilla, y a pesar de estar empapado, se le escuchaba feliz y parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que podía pescar un resfriado.

Sentí una enorme curiosidad por saber quién era, por verle, ya que su risa resonaba entre el ruido de las gotas chocando contra el pavimento. Avance un poco más rápido hasta emparejarme a él. Me volví a éste y me quede perplejo.

Jamás imagine que una persona como él, alguien tan estirado, tuviese una parte tan, en cierto modo, tierna e infantil.

-¿Arthur?- solté aun en mi asombro. Mi compañero dio un respingo, se sonrojo levemente, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué acaso me estás siguiendo?- gruñó.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que no tuviese vida social!- bufé.

-Entonces, what the hell you doing here?- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Coincidencias, desagradables coincidencias.- solté.

-A mí tampoco me hace la mar de feliz verte.- dijo echándose a andar nuevamente. Seguí andando a su lado en silencio.

Aquí había muchas cosas fuera de lugar; para empezar, no traía la chaqueta del uniforme puesta (en la mañana la traía); ni el paraguas, además, iba solo (siempre va con el fastidioso de Alfred). Y pues, ese comportamiento suyo de hace un instante…

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- pregunté como por inercia, acto seguido me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué le pregunte eso? Está bien que ya no peleemos tanto, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos. No sé porque dije eso, no es como si me interese lo que haga o le ocurra. En absoluto. No somos amigos, no hay razones para… pero, no puedo evitarlo, es tan extraño verle sin ese odioso de Alfred (porque eso es lo que es: UN ODIOSO).

-Nada que te importe.- respondió el aludido, mirándome contrariado.- Yo solo…- calló al instante.

-Ah.- solté como si eso lo respondiese todo.- ¿Quieres un aventón?- le ofrecí, y me mordí el labio por segunda ocasión. Arthur me miró.

Dios, últimamente mi cerebro y mi lengua no coordinan en absoluto. Es como si lo segundo tuviese vida y se empeñara en dejarme como un estúpido.

-Tengo cerebro suficiente como para saber que irme contigo en esa cosa es, prácticamente, suicidio.- dijo.- Además, tratándose de ti, seguramente hay una doble intención. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Bonnefoy?- inquirió desconfiado.

Le miré ofendido. Eso es lo que me saco por ser amable.

-Para que te lo sepas: Puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin ninguna otra intención de por medio; no soy como tú, que seguramente haces todo con otras intenciones y crees que todos somos iguales.

-Yo no actuó así.- replicó.- Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que ni opines.

-Lo mismo digo.- farfullé.

Ambos dimos un bufido y nos volvimos a direcciones distintas.

Merde. La verdad, no sé qué es lo que me tiene tan molesto. Realmente, eso que me dijo, fue un tanto ofensivo, pero no era motivo para ponerme mal. No pude evitar recordar el día en que huimos de Zwingli: Ese día fue distinto. Arthur y yo, por un momento, parecía que teníamos mucho en común, incluso me pareció agradable; pero, justo ahora, creo que eso solo fue una ilusión. Él y yo no tenemos nada en común. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-El idiota de mi hermano se llevo mi paraguas…- soltó Arthur después de un rato rompiendo al fin el silencio. Lo miré.

-¿Y?- solté indiferente.

-Nada. Solo respondía a tu estúpida pregunta.- soltó.- Y me arrepentía de haberte prestado la suya. No debí haberlo hecho, debí de ignorar tus quejas de nenita y dejarte bajo la lluvia como a un perro…

-Sí, debiste…- exclamé.- Pero no lo hiciste. Además, creo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ¿No?- inquirí.- Lo hecho, hecho está.

-No me arrepiento, a fin de cuentas no es mi culpa.- dijo. Lo miré.- No es mi culpa que él sea un idiota confiado, ni que tú seas tan lastimero que no pueda mandarte al demonio.- explicó. Fruncí el ceño; no entendí que quiso decir con eso.- Además, dime, ¿Quién es tan estúpido e insensato como para no traer un paraguas consigo sabiendo que es temporada de lluvia?

-Bueno, si a eso vamos, es igual de idiota aquel que presta lo ajeno, y de pasada lo suyo. ¿No crees?- Tómate esa, Kirkland.

Arthur me miró retador, sonrio ladino y dijo:

-Yo creía que no, pero tu síndrome de estupidez a la larga se contagia.

-No me quieras culpar a mí…- dije.- En todo caso, tú ya lo tenías antes de venir aquí. Después de todo, hasta donde he visto y leído, los londinenses no hacen cosas muy inteligentes que digamos.

Arthur me lanzó una mirada tajante.

-Vete al diablo.

-Gracias.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Seguí andando al lado de Arthur, discutiendo por cosas vánales (como ya era costumbre en nosotros). En fin, después de ello, se hizo el silencio. Miré a mi compañero bajo la lluvia, el cual lucia pálido y temblaba. Pensé en pedirle que se subiera, pero sacudí la cabeza rápidamente tratando de sacarme eso de la mente. No era buena idea, además, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Arthur estornudo y tembló ligeramente. Diablos. Si sigue así va a enfermarse… no es como si me importe, pero… bueno, él me prestó (a la fuerza, pero lo hizo) su sombrilla, y después de ese primer comentario respecto a esta no me la ha pedido ni nada. Supongo que debería, al menos como muestra de madures. Sí gente, tengo madures.

-¿Seguro no quieres que te lleve?- ofrecí por segunda ocasión (y esta vez consciente de ello).

Mi compañero soltó un largo suspiró, agobiado.

-¿Qué acaso luzco necesitado?- bufó.- ¿O por qué tanta insistencia?

- ¿Insistencia?- inquirí.- Solo te lo he dicho dos veces; y la primera, de hecho, ni cuenta. Además…- sonreí malicioso.- Luces como un perro bajo la lluvia.

-Jajaja, que chistosito…- soltó Arthur con notorio sarcasmo.- Te voy a demandar por plagio.

-Hazlo.- dije retador.- Eso solo demuestra que no soportas que usen tus palabras en tu contra.

-No, de hecho, solo demuestra que no tienes nada con que atacar.

-Sí, como digas…- exclamé.- En fin, ¿Vienes o no? Es la última oferta antes de que me vaya.

-Reiteró, ¿Qué te traes?

-¿Quieres la verdad?- inquirí. Asintió.- Ocurre que, como tú me obligaste a cargar con esta cosa horrible pero útil, yo debo de hacer algo como compensación. Así que, para evitar que el universo exploté, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte. Así el Sr. Del Karma mantendrá nivelado él universo.- dije.

-¿Te inyectas estupefacientes?- fue lo único que respondió ante mi lógica.

-Vale, la verdad es que luces fatal.- dije.- Además, me caerás mal, pero no soy tan maldito (como tú) como para mandarte al diablo.

-Reiteró, ¿Qué mierdas te inyectaste, Bonnefoy?

-Y yo reiteró, das lastima. ¿Vienes: Sí o No?

-Vale.- dijo golpeándome en la cabeza con su bolsa.- Supongo que es lo mínimo que puede hacer alguien como tú por un buen gesto que no merecía.- dijo de manera tan despectiva que me recordó un tanto al modo de voz de Gil cuando alardea. No pude evitar reír ante tal comparación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo es que… sé que es ilógico, pero, ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres igualito a Gil cuando alardeas?

-Es la primera vez.- dijo.- Además, eso no es propio de Beilschmidt. Yo puedo hacerlo si me place.- exclamó.- En todo caso, ¿No te han dicho alguna vez que eres un dramático exagerado?

Rode los ojos, y con un tono teatral dije:

-Como no tienes idea.

Arthur sonrio, y yo también.

-Venga, ya vámonos de aquí.- solté.- Que se hace tarde.

-Vale.- dijo una vez sobre los frenillos de la rueda trasera. Me tomo con fuerza de los hombros.- Y mas te vale, por tu bien, no hacer estupideces.

-Lo siento.- solté.- Pero contigo arriba, hay muchas probabilidades de que ocurra.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Recorrimos el camino en silencio. De hecho el único intercambio de palabras fue para reiterar el domicilio de Arthur.

En fin, di vuelta calle abajo. Sentí como Arthur se aferro a mí con fuerza más no le di importancia. En ese momento, lo que más me preocupaba era el no derrapar. Las calles estaban completamente inundadas y vacías; aun así reduje la velocidad, no se sabe nunca que puede pasar.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Miré con atención las calles, las gruesas e incesantes gotas caer, el paisaje a lo lejos levemente difuminado pero sin perder su peculiar brillo; y me pareció hermoso. Hasta ahora, Marsella jamás me había parecido tan grande, ni tan bella. De hecho, el paisaje me incitaba a dar una vuelta al parque.

De pronto, sentí el peso de mi compañero cargarse más sobre mi hombro derecho, y después su respiración chocar contra mi oído.

Un escalofrió me recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza; sentí un nudo formarse en la boca del estomago. Arthur inspiro de manera prolongada, cerca de mi cuello.

-Huele tan bien…- dijo por lo bajo.

¡E-Es-Estúpido Arthur! ¡Está haciendo cosas raras para molestarme!

Me volví bruscamente para pedirle, no, exigirle que pusiera en su lugar (y creo que me lastime el cuello en el intento), pero la idea, el deseo, o como quieran llamarle, solo se quedo en mi mente.

En ese momento todo se volvió confuso. Era como si el tiempo se volviese cada vez más lento. Vi a Arthur, con su rostro tan cerca al mío, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, los labios color cereza entreabiertos, con un aire tan sumiso… La expresión de alguien que pide deseosamente un beso. No podía dejar de verlo. Me resultaba difícil creer que fuese él. Era tan extraño y en cierto modo era algo tan lindo…, Arthur es tan lindo, estúpidamente lindo.

…Lo último que vi fue su rostro acercándose cada vez más, hasta que solo pude ver sus labios rojos y sus verdes esmeraldas….

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

No sé ni cómo, ni cuando, ni el por qué. Pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en casa. Aun temblaba de manera violenta. Los nervios ya no formaban uno, sino, varios nudos en la boca de mi estomago, tenía el rostro completamente caliente (casi ardiendo) y cada vez que... que… que eso volvía a mi mente, el estomago me daba saltos mortales y el corazón me latía con tal fuerza que podía sentir como trataba de salirse del pecho.

En fin, estuve largo rato de pie frente a la puerta, di largos y pesados suspiros. Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y trate de abrir la puerta en vano. Las manos me temblaban y las llaves se me cayeron infinidad de veces, después, cuando al fin logre tenerlas, la llave no entraba. Así estuve buen rato hasta que lo logre.

Al entrar vi unas chaquetas colgadas en el perchero, una era de chico. Pero lo ignore por completo y seguí andando directo a la cocina. Algo dulce me calmará, sí, lo hará y…

-Buenas tardes, Francis.- me saludo una tímida y muy conocida voz. Era Lilly. Me volví hacia donde provenía esta.

Y ahí, sentadas en la parte principal de la sala, se encontraban Lilly, Felicia y Elizabeta (seguramente es de ella la chaqueta de chico). Lilly me sonrio tímidamente, Felicia me saludo con un alegre además y Eli se limito a decir un seco hola.

-¿Y Seychelles?- pregunté secamente. Las chicas me miraron contrariadas. Normalmente me hubiese sentado entre ellas y les hubiese coqueteado, pero no me encontraba de humor.

- En la cocina, primo Fra.- dijo Felicia, mirándome con preocupación.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada.

Eso es mentira. Ocurre de todo. De todo, maldita sea. Hay un batallón dentro de mí.

-¿Seguro? Luce decaído.- dijo Lilly llevándose la mano a la boca.- ¿No será acaso indicio de gripe?

No, Lilly, no lo es. Bueno fuera.

-Probablemente.

-Tal vez el donjuán fue rechazado.- dijo Eli hojeando una especie de manga con la portada de… ¿Esos son dos chicos? O es acaso que… Al diablo.- Si fue eso, que bien. Ya era hora.

Me di la vuelta y me eche a andar dejando de lado la educación. No tenía ganas de seguir una conversación absurda que no llevaba a nada realmente. Ni sentía deseos de estar ahí.

Así que las deje solas, y entre de golpe a la cocina; donde, aun que lo dudo, con lo único que debo de lidiar es mi hermana.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Sey me miró de reojo y siguió en lo suyo: servir helado en unas copas.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y saque crema batida junto con unas fresas. Lave las últimas y las corte de forma cual que parecieran florecillas. Coloque todo a su lado y me recargue en la barra.

-¡Linduras!- exclamó volviéndose a mí. Su semblante alegre cambio por una de completa preocupación.- ¿¡Q-Q-Qué mierdas te paso!- chilló.- ¡Estas hecho un desastre!... ¿¡Y es acaso la suela de un zapato lo que tienes marcado en medio del rostro!- inquirió señalando ésta.

No sé por qué me quede. Pude haber entrado tomar lo que quería y largarme a mi cuarto. Pero ya veo que el abuelo tiene razón en eso de decir que no pienso. Eso o tal vez quería que me descubrieran, hablarlo con alguien… Pero… ¿Con Sey?

Abrí la boca para explicarme más no pude. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me sacudí violéntame. No puedo decirle o… La escena volvió a mí. Volví a estremecerme.

-Fra, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo mi hermana tomándome por los hombros. Desvié la mirada, ¿Cómo explicarle qué yo…?- Responde.- exigió.

-Nada…- mentí. No puedo decírselo. No sé cómo podrá tomárselo.- Solo… ¿Me caí?

-Hm, no te creo.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- No me largo ni te suelto hasta que me des una respuesta convincente.- escupió secamente.

-Nada.- exclamé tratando de zafarme.

-Eso solo lo empeora, ¿Sabes?- dijo, arqueando la ceja, con un tono autoritario.- Por nada no estás así, y no me refiero a tu apariencia sino a tu actitud. Y no me iré hasta que me digas qué ocurre.- exclamó.- No soy una estúpida. No me tragaré un nada por respuesta.

-¡No puedo decírtelo!- chillé. Diablos. No debí decirlo así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ve y atiende a tus visitas.- dije cambiando de tema.

-Al diablo con las cortesías.- dijo.- Si ya han esperado diez minutos por un helado, pueden esperar otros diez, veinte o una hora más.- gruño.- No me moveré hasta que…

-Bien.- solté violento.- Te lo diré. Pero no ahora y no así. Ve y atiende lo tuyo primero.

-Vale.- soltó, con un aire autoritario.- Lo haré. Pero esto no se queda así.- dijo.- Ahora te pido, no, te exijo te quedes aquí.- me ordenó.- Promete que te quedaras aquí y me esperaras. Ya me di cuenta de que es lo que menos quieres, pero debemos hacerlo; es necesario. No te hubieses quedado de no serlo.- Asentí de malagana.- Vuelvo en seguida…- dijo saliendo.

Me deje caer al piso. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza y escondí ésta entre las rodillas. Me sentía mal, en verdad mal.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Fra, ¿Duermes?- dijo mi hermana entrando a la cocina después de un largo rato.

Seguía sentado en el piso, abrazado a mis piernas con la cabeza sumida entre los brazos. Negué con la cabeza.

-No logró conciliar el sueño…- mascullé.

Seychelles se sirvió un vaso de té y se paró frente mío. Se quedo un rato así hasta que opto por sentarse ella también.

-Perdón por actuar de manera tan posesiva hace un rato…- dijo. La miré.- ¿Quieres, si se puede saber, explicarme qué paso? Sin presiones.- sonrio con dulzura.- Tenemos toda la tarde, noche y la vida para hacerlo.

-Suenas igual que una psicóloga.

- Y mi primer logro en mi corta carrera ha sido hacerte reír.

-¿En qué momento fue eso?

-Justo ahora.- soltó abalanzándoseme para hacerme cosquillas. Y lo logró.

-Basta…- le pedí.

-Vale.- dijo dejándome. Se hizo un corto silencio.- Entonces, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- dijo rompiéndolo.

-No estoy del todo seguro de decírtelo. Es demasiado complicado.- me sinceré.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- inquirió levemente ofendida.

-No es eso, es solo que… No lo sé.

-Creí que podíamos hablar de todo.- dijo.- Yo siempre te cuento mis cosas, y tu siempre estás ahí para escucharme por más absurdas, complicadas… y recientemente problemáticas que sean.- se acomodo a mi lado.- Creo que ahora me corresponde ayudarte. Si es difícil, trataré de ayudar, te escucharé sin chistar, y trataré de comprenderlo. Te aconsejaré de la mejor manera, aun que no sea tan buena en ello.- dijo solemne.

-Eres mejor de lo que crees.- dije.- Pero este asunto va más allá de mis límites, y de los tuyos.

-Entonces, juntemos ambos límites y démosle una solución, juntos.- sugirió con delicadeza.- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que podremos?

-Honestamente lo dudo.

-Pues bien, entonces frustrémonos juntos.- dijo.

-Dirás que soy un estúpido.

-Tal vez, pero no lo creeré de corazón.

-Es que es algo tan…

-¿Es sobre Jeanne?- dijo. Abrí la boca más no me dejo hablar.- Te escuché gritar su nombre entre sueños.

-…no es ella…- dije con tristeza.- Es algo completamente distinto.

-¿…Qué es?

-Yo…- solté.

-Tú…

-Bese a alguien…

-¿Y eso te tiene así?- dijo.- En ti eso no es novedad.

-Déjame terminar.- le pedí.

-Vale.

-Y la verdad no sé porque lo hice…

-Eso ya esta raro…

-Sey.

-Perdón.- dijo- Prosigue.- me pidió dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-…Y ese alguien es un chico…

Mi hermana abrió los ojos tan grandes como son y escupió el líquido sobre mí.

-¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUÉ! – chilló.

Me limpie el rostro. Nunca creí que llegaría el día que diría esto, pero odio el té.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Sey saco unas frambuesas del refrigerador junto al queso cottage. Destapo este y lo puso entre ambos al igual que las frambuesas. Tomo una la metió tal cual al queso y se la comió. Hice lo mismo.

-Déjame ver si entendí…- dijo cortando el silencio.- Tú y… Arthur. Ustedes se besaron.- asentí.- Discutieron después de esto…

-Pero antes nos caímos de la bici…

-Cierto.- dijo.- Y después discutieron.- volví a asentir.- Y un camión por poco los mata…

-Pues se podría decir, paso muy cerca de nosotros…

-Vale. Entonces Arthur solo atino a patearte y es por eso que tienes esa marca en el rostro y pues al final solo atinaron a correr, ¿Verdad?

-Así es.- dije aun nervioso.- ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto o que agregar?

-… pues yo… esto… mierda…- Sí, Sey, yo pensé lo mismo.- Es que, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Tenías razón. Esto se sale de nuestros límites. Es complicado.- se sincero.- Y extraño. Incluso viniendo de ti.- Dijo. Oh, eso me hace sentir mejor. Nótese el sarcasmo.- Es que, ustedes se la viven peleando y, pues es obvio que se llevan mal. Aun que… Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente han estado bastante calmados…- se llevo la mano a la barbilla.- Y tus problemas y temas de conversación más recientes giran en torno a él más que en cualquier otra persona.

Me quede estático. ¡Tenía razón! Oh, dios, dios…

-Soy un maldito salido…- solté recargándome en la pared.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- inquirió Sey.

-Tú sabes de donde.- respondí sin mirarle.

-Fra, yo no soy perfecta ni tengo la boca llena de razón.-dijo.- Solo fue una observación que me tenía un tanto pasmada desde hace un tiempo.

-No es eso. Y si la tienes llena de razón y de otra cosa…- dije limpiándole trocitos de frambuesa y queso de las comisuras de los labios.

-¿Es por lo que Arthur te gritó?- dijo.- Si es eso en todo caso él es un salido también. Así que, disculpa la expresión, a la mierda sus palabras.

-Venga, no te lo tomes así.- le pedí.- No tiene caso, al menos de tu parte, tomarle importancia.

-Ni de la tuya.- exclamó.- Aun que bueno. Hay que admitirlo…- me miró.- Esta situación me pone los pelos de punta, y no quiero ni pensar como te pone a ti.- respiro profundamente.- Pero, ya estando en confesiones, debo de admitir también que me llena de excitación.- la miré confuso. Sey rio nerviosa.- Es difícil de explicar, pero es que… el solo pensar en toda la escena me dan ganas de… ¡NYAAA!- chilló con… ¿Emoción?

-Okey… estas empezando a asustarme.

-Bueno, es que si lo vieras a través de mí: La situación me es rara, fascinante y excitante. Aun que sé que no tiene caso, porque a fin de cuentas es algo entre tú y él. En fin, no sé cómo explicarte el porqué pero..., Para mí, que desde que recuerdo andas de chica en chica, el que hagas algo así; si bien, es cierto que eres acosador y amanerado, pero…, Tú nunca me diste la impresión de ser gay. Bueno, creo que no me explico verdad.

-No, la verdad no.

- Mira, primero que nada, no soy, y lo reiteró NO SOY homofóbica. Segundo: Este incidente es algo que se sale mucho del top ten de tus locuras es por eso que me resulta tan… fascinante por así decirlo.- ¿Me hizo un top ten?- Y tercero, mi opinión de ti y lo que siento no cambia. ¿Vale? Podrás ser marica, gay, nena, invertido…

-O un marica salido de mierda.- le interrumpí.

-O eso también.- dijo.- Aun que no creo que por lo que paso lo seas, bueno, me pone a dudar, pero no creo que seas realmente. Puede que tal vez, lo que ocurrió fue solo por impulso, o el momento, o qué se yo…- exclamó.- Honestamente, soy la última persona que podría aconsejarte… ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

-Adelante, a estas alturas no hay malas ideas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien con experiencia en el tema, como, no sé, ¿Gilbert?- sugirió.

-¿Gilbert?- inquirí poco convencido. Sey se limito a asentir.- De acuerdo, olvida lo que dije. Esa es una mala idea.

-Pero, piénsalo, él alguna vez tuvo que estar confundido antes de darse cuenta que era gay…

-¿Estás insinuando que soy gay?- exclamé ofendido.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, quien sabe…- dijo.- En fin, lo que trato de decirte es que él puede orientarte respecto al tema y dejarte más en claro las cosas…

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Gil?- Sey asintió.

-Sí, Fra, estamos hablando de mismo Gil.

- ¿Qué acaso estás loca? ¡Por donde lo mires es una mala idea! El hecho de que él sea eso no significa que pueda ir y decírselo tal cual. Sey, esto es algo que no puedo hablar con mis amigos.

-Si en verdad son tus amigos no creo que sea ninguna locura decírselos. Una amistad conlleva muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de ayudar y aceptar. Para bien o para mal.- dijo.- Como una especie de raro matrimonio. Además, por más egocéntrico, latoso, exasperante, fastidioso y poco centrado que sea Gil; no dudo que al igual que tu aceptaste tu condición con Roderich, él haga lo mismo contigo.

-Creo que, tal vez, puedo hacerlo…- Aun que la idea no me convence en absoluto.

-Yo sé que te ayudara a su muy peculiar estilo.- dijo. Asentí.

El silencio se hizo por segunda ocasión. Aun que ahora lo había sacado a flote y podía tratar el tema más ligeramente, me seguía sintiendo incomodo. El nudo en la boca de mi estomago se acrecentó notablemente en cuanto volví a considerar en decírselo a Gil y sentí deseos de llorar y rogar piedad en cuanto pensé en decírselo a Tonio. El pensar el decirle eso a mis malos amigos lo hacía todo peor. Al menos por Antonio; Gil como sea me lo perdona, pero Tonio, el es otro mundo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Oye…- me llamo mi hermana sacándome de mis lamentaciones internas.

-¿Qué?- solté. Espero que no sea más respecto al incidente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué sigo aparentemente enojada con Matt?

-Como quieras.-exclamé.- Es tu vida a fin de cuentas.

-¿Quieres saberlo sí o no?

-Venga, dime… Aun que sigo sospechando que es por lo de la ultima vez.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Correcto. Es que, Fra, dime, ¿Qué hay de malo en mis pechos?- lloriqueó.

-¿Sigues con eso?- dije.- Sey, el chico solo lo hizo una vez, creo que ya es tiempo de que lo olvides.

-Yo no hablo de esa vez.- bufó.- Lo volvió a hacer ayer. Y vio como lo vi cuando miraba los enormes y sub mutados melones de Yekaterina.- gimoteó molesta.- Es por eso que hoy quedamos y es por eso que anda de complaciente…

-Y yo que creía a Matt más discreto…- dije con cinismo. Sey me miró feo.- Hay, por favor, ¿Tú crees que fácil ignorar los enormes y sexys senos de Yekaterina? Creo que todos los chicos hemos fantaseado con ellos más de una vez.

-¿Estás insinuando que debo dejárselo pasar por qué según tu es normal?- bufó cruzándose de brazos notoriamente indignada.- ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese y qué clase de hermano eres tú?

-Uno que te habla con la verdad.- dije.- Por más tranquilo, respetuoso y buena gente que sea Matt no deja de ser hombre. Y el que este contigo no va a cambiarlo.- le expliqué.- Pero retomando lo último, si está aquí contigo queriendo arreglar las cosas significa que te ama en serio. Que hay una razón para que este contigo. Si fuera otro te hubiese mandado al diablo con todo y tus celos.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo.- Pero debes entender que me es difícil. Sobre todo por…- se miró los pechos.- Es que, dime, ¿Qué hay de malo en ellos? ¿Son feos? ¿Uno es más grade que el otro? Dime, ¿¡QUÉ!

No puede evitar soltar una risotada ante tal rabieta.

-Oh, genial. Ahora te burlas.

-Lo siento.- dije entre risas.- La verdad es que no tienes nada de malo. Lo juro. Y solo para que te lo sepas y si esto te levanta la autoestima: Tus pechos están bien. ¡Tus senos son lindos, perfectos y parejos!

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!- irrumpió el abuelo de pronto, Sey y yo dimos un respingo; juro que no lo escuche entrar.- ¿¡Qué d…! ¿¡Otra vez con eso!

-No es lo que piensas…- me apresure a decir.- Estas malinterpretándolo otra vez.

-Silencio, pervertido incestuoso.- me ordenó.

-Abuelo, no exageres, por favor.- le pidió Sey con firmeza.- Fra solo respondía a una pregunta un tanto rara que le hice. – el abuelo estaba a punto de decir algo pero Sey ya estaba en modo automático.- Además, él podrá ser pervertido, bobo, acosador, nena, una especie de madre, estúpido, dramático, vanidoso, egocéntrico, distraído, problemático, libertino, etc., pero nunca un maldito pervertido incestuoso.- dijo a mi defensa. Vaya defensa.

El abuelo se limito a mirarnos. Pude notar como trataba de contener la risa ante la lógica, cierta pero maldita, de mi hermana. Después de un rato solo se limito a decir:

-Si llegas a ir a juicio, nunca la dejes participar como testigo. Es más, has que le prohíban la entrada.

Ambos nos echamos a reír.

-¿Qué es tan…?- dijo mi hermana a medias.- ¡HEY!- bufó molesta al darse cuenta de que nos reíamos.- ¡Qué malos son!

Reí con más fuerza aun. Amo este tipo de raras escenas con mi familia. No seremos la típica familia feliz normal, pero somos mucho mejor que eso: SOMOS RAROS.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

El fin de semana paso volando, a pesar de que me desconecte del mundo. Mantuve apagado el celular, desconecte la línea de mi cuarto, y no salí a la tienda, ni al mercado, ni a la esquina. Durante esos dos días mi mente era un mar turbio de pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos… Y noches de insomnio. Repasando una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido. Me sentía mal, mi cabeza pesaba y dolía a horrores, sentía fiebre, aun que el termómetro solo marcara un grado fuera de la temperatura normal. Aun que rogué por enfermarme, ponerme mal; porque podría salvarme el sábado, pero hoy, a menos de que estuviese enfermo, herido o muerto, no había excusa para que faltara a clases.

Y aun no podía tolerar la idea de encontrarme frente a frente con Arthur.

-Merde…- mascullé.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Pare de lamentarme. No podía hacer nada. Así que, me levante de malagana, me vestí de malagana, hice el desayuno de malagana, y solo queda decir que todo desde la casa hasta llegar a la escuela fue una completa mierda.

Una mierda que podría empeorar.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Cuando llegue el salón estaba medio lleno. No había rastro de Arthur lo cual me produjo un enorme alivio, pero Gil se encontraba ya en su lugar, recostado sobre la butaca como para no perder la costumbre.

-Buenos días…- dije tratando de dibujar mi mejor sonrisa.- Mala noche, ¿Huh?- solté sentándome a su lado.

Gilbert se volvió a mí.

-Y que lo digas…- soltó un largo bostezo.- Me eche una bronca de las buenas con Antonio.

-¿EH? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué?- exclamé sorprendido.

-Anoche, por sus estúpidos celos irracionales y en parte por ti.- se irguió.- Y ya en eso. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue de ti? Te marque como loco al celular y el muy estúpido me enviaba a buzón.

Abrí la boca para soltar una gran mentira. Pero después recordé el sermón de Sey y otro montón de cosas más. Así que opte por la sádica verdad.

-Lo tenía apagado.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué?- gruño.- ¡No me digas que Antonio te puso en contra mía!- chilló.

-No he hablado con Tonio.- solté. Ni quería hacerlo porque, si daba un paso en falso, me metería hasta el cuello de problemas.- Y lo apague porque necesitaba pensar.

-¿Pensar?- cuestionó Gil como sino entendiera.- ¿Pensar qué?

-Solo pensar. En cosas.- solté poco convencido.

-…no te creo…- dijo.- No haces ese tipo de cosas solo por eso. Confiesa: ¿Te castigaron?

-No.

-¿Perdiste el móvil?

-No.

-¡Te secuestro un pollo mutante del espacio!- exclamó.

- Ah, NO.- dije.- Solo, solo lo hice por hacerlo. Digo, tenía algo en que pensar y…

-¿Qué es tan importante como para desconectarte del mundo?

-Nada.

-FRA…

-Solo cosas.

Gilbert me tomo por el cabello y comenzó a jalarlo.

-No te soltaré hasta que me lo digas…

-Entiende que no es nada…

-¿En serio…?- dijo jalándome más fuete.

-Venga, no quiero hablar de ello… - me tiró aun mas fuerte.- Bueno, si quiero, pero luego.- exclamé. Gil sonrio victorioso y me soltó.- Pero no aquí. ¿Vale?

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Dije que luego lo hablamos.-exclamé serio.- Ahora dime, ¿Qué merde ocurrió entre ustedes?

-Bien, ocurre que…

-¡Gilbert Beilschmidt!- gritó la voz de un muy molesto Antonio desde el umbral de la puerta.- ¡Me debes una explicación y la quiero ya!

-Y aquí vamos…- bufó el albino entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No creas que la conversación de ayer termino solo porque colgaste el teléfono!- gruño Antonio parándose frente a Gil.- Y no creas que…- mi amigo me miró. Le salude con un ademán, él solo se limito a mirarme inquisidor.- Ahorita sigo contigo, Gil.- soltó, acto seguido se volvió a mí.- ¿Sé puede saber qué fue de ti el fin de semana? ¡Te marque como loco a tu móvil y a tu casa, y jamás respondiste!- gruñó.- Y antes que me salgas con que no estabas en casa…- soltó.- Me encontré a tú hermana el sábado y me dijo que no habías salido para nada.- rodé los ojos. Muchas gracias, Sey.- Dime, ¿Qué acaso piensas convertirte en un ermitaño o algo parecido?- exclamó.- Porque, digo, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que estabas haciendo en casa como para no poder contestarme?

-Ah… esto… yo…- balbuceé. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba pensando en el beso con Arthur…? Primero muerto. O en todo caso Antonio me mata. En fin, no le diré eso. No ahora.

-¿Tú?

-Estaba… ¿Enfermo?- solté. Antonio me miró desconfiado; Gil, en cambio, acusador.

-¿Enfermo?- reiteró Tonio. Asentí.- Pues no te creo.- dijo.- Pero eso lo dejaremos para después, a fin de cuentas de tu letargo salió algo bueno…- se volvió al albino.- ¿Verdad, mal amigo?

-¿De qué están…?

-¡Que fastidioso eres!- chilló Gil.- Te lo digo y te lo repito: ¡El maravilloso de yo no sabía nada!

-Sí, claro.- dijo el castaño con notorio sarcasmo.- Mentiroso…

-Oigan, ¿De qué están hablando…? No entiendo que es lo que está pasando aquí.

-Estamos hablando de Felicia y Ludwing.- dijo Gil molesto sin mirarme.

-No, no estamos hablando de la dulce Feli.- le corrigió Tonio.- ¡Estamos hablando solo de Lud! ¡Del abusivo de Ludwing Beilschmidt! ¡De mi linda primita siendo corrompida por ese… ese…!

-Creo que lo que quieres decir es: De Felicia siendo "corrompida" por su NOVIO.- dijo Gil haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-¡Corrompida por el ABUSIVO de su novio!- exclamó Antonio.- ¡Ella es una niña, por ende, él es un abusivo! ¿¡Cómo sé que no ha abusado o está abusando de su inocencia!- lloriqueó.- Después de todo, es TÚ hermano, Gilbert. Y todo sabemos que tú de inocente no tienes nada.- le reclamó. Gilbert rechinó los dientes.- ¡Además, se supone eres mi amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?

-¡Con un demonio!- gritó Gil.- ¡Que yo no te he ocultado nada! ¿¡Cómo mierdas podía ocultarlo si no lo sabía, estúpido! Además, yo no ando cuidándole el culo a Lud, ni que fuera su nana.

-No me salgas con eso. Estoy más que seguro de que ya lo sabías.- bufó.- Y si no fuera así, cosa que dudo, pudiste haberle puesto un alto a Ludwing.

-¿Y por qué? A fin de cuentas están melosa y asquerosamente enamorados; además, si Feli fuese tan inocente no hubiese aceptado salir con él, ¿No crees?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- dijo Tonio con un tono tajante acercándose a Gil. Esto no augura nada bueno…

-¿Insinuar?- inquirió el albino.- Yo no insinúo, sugiero.- dijo con cinismo.

-¡Vete al demonio!

-¡Tú primero!- exclamó Gil, levantándose.

-¡VEEEEEEEEEEENGA!- exclamé metiéndome inmediatamente entre ambos, separándoles a una distancia prudente.- Basta ya de peleas tontas. Lo hecho está hecho. El que discutan no va a deshacer el hecho de que ellos estén juntos, así que cálmense y finjan que esto nunca paso, ¿Les parece bien?- sugerí riendo de manera nerviosa.

-NO.- soltaron a la par.

-Dile a tu hermano que no se atreva a hacerle nada, ni siquiera la toque…- dijo el castaño amenazante.

-¿O si no qué?- inquirió el albino con cinismo.

-Te lo advierto, Gil, es mejor que no me provoques…

-Sí, lo que digas…

-¡Deja de hacerte el valiente e importante, idiota!

-Chicos…- solté al ver que todos nos miraban.-…basta ya, por favor…- les rogué.

-¡Lo haré cuando dejes de exagerar, estúpido!- chilló Gil, ignorándome por completo.- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó a Tonio, y acto seguido salió del aula a paso veloz (No sin antes darle una patada a la puerta). Antonio arrojo su mochila al suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Aun no hemos terminado, marica!- le insultó. Gil se detuvo en seco y apretó los puños…, más no se volvió. Tardo un rato, pero se fue.

-Te equivocas.- le dije a Tonio al ver a Gil irse.- Ya se acabo, estarás contento, ¿No?- solté fríamente. Éste me miró contrariado.

La verdad, jamás me habría atrevido a decirle algo Antonio después de una discusión tan fuerte, pero estaba molesto y esa palabra. Sí, la palabra "marica", no dejaba de revolotear en mi mente. Me sentí muy molesto, Tonio no tiene ningún derecho de decirle eso a Gil aun que sea verdad.

-En seguida vuelvo. En lo que estoy fuera, piensa en lo que hiciste.- le exigí echándome andar.

-Por favor, Fra…- soltó notoriamente hastiado.- No me digas que estas de su parte…

-No, no lo estoy. Ni de la tuya tampoco.- dije.- Pero en verdad no tengo deseos de estar aquí.

Salí a toda velocidad del salón, ignorando a mi mejor amigo. Solo pensaba en Gilbert… y en lo mal que debía sentirse.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Anduve largo rato por los pasillos de la escuela, entre los salones vacios, incluso bajo las escaleras, pero no lo encontré. Así que quise pensar como Gil. Si yo fuera Gilbert dónde estaría…

-¡En el techo!- grité echando a correr.

Cuando al fin llegue al techo, pude ver a mi pálido amigo recargado en las rejas entrelazadas que cubrían todo el contorno de este.

-Hey…- le salude acercándome.

-¿Francis?- soltó Gil perplejo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que…

-No me envió Tonio, si es lo que piensas…- dije.- De hecho, estoy molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No debió decirte eso.

-¿Qué?

-Marica.

Se hizo el silencio. Después de un rato, Gil se echo a reír.

-Da lo mismo.- soltó.- No importa. Sé que lo dijo porque estaba enojado.- me miró.- Y sabemos que cuando eso ocurre se le sale lo machista y lo estúpido.

-De todos modos no debió…

-Venga, no voy a lamentarme. Me dijo la verdad después de todo, ¿No?- exclamó. A pesar de que sonreía pude notar cierta tristeza.

-De todos modos no…

-Olvidalo. Antonio es así…- dijo.- Ya volverá rogando perdón cuando caiga en cuenta de su idiotez, que seguramente será hoy mismo. Ya sabes cómo funciona, él no puede vivir sin mi awesome personalidad.- exclamó. Vaya, en verdad es estúpido… pero fuerte. Como le envidio.

-¿En serio? Porque hasta donde tengo entendido tú eres él que siempre…

-Dije que me extrañará.- exclamó interrumpiéndome.- Y se acabo.

-Vale…- solté riendo.- Si tú lo dices…

-Jo, que malo eres.- dijo Gil haciendo morritos.

-Y tú tan infantil…

Ambos nos echamos a reír.

-Por algo seremos amigos.- dije.- Pero dejando eso de lado…- dije cambiando de tema.- ¿podrías decirme…?

-¿Por qué gritábamos como locos?- inquirió. Asentí.- Claro, cotilla.

-No soy cotilla.- dije.- Solo me gusta estar informado.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es.

-Claro que sí.- dijo.- Solo que dicho de manera más sutil.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-…Como no fuiste el sábado…- dijo Gil sentándose. Hice lo mismo.- Antonio me llamo porque tu no le contestabas.- explicó.- Traté de contactarte sin éxito alguno…- me miró.- Así que le llame para decirle que no respondías a mi awesome llamado, que por cierto me debes una explicación…- dio un largo suspiro.- En fin, todo iba bien, hasta que Feli le quito el celular al imbécil de Antonio y gritó emocionada: ¡Salúdame a mi queridísimo Lud, dile que lo amo como a la pasta y a los tomates!- Gil se echo a reír.- En cierto modo fue chistoso. Hasta que Tonio le pregunto a Feli que si se refería a amor de amigos…

-Y resulto que no.- dije. Gil asintió.

-Lo dijo sin ningún rodeo: No es de amigos. Después de todo, somos novios.- dijo mi amigo imitando a Felicia. Reí por lo bajo.- Obvio que en ese momento, Antonio no me dijo nada…, de hecho se tardo una eternidad. No fue sino hasta el domingo que me llamo para reclamarme, y se armo la buena…- se estiró.- No pienso agobiarte con el resto, discutimos bastante, de hecho, me dijo cosas peores, pero bueno… yo también le insulte.- explicó.- Creo que los humos para hoy se le habrían bajado, pero olvido lo obsesionado que esta con ese par.

-Sí, creo que eso es un problema.- dije.- Además, ya fuera de sí, ni a cual darle.

-Exacto.- dijo.- En fin, dejando eso de lado…- se volvió a mí.- Ahora te toca a ti explicarte…- soltó señalándome.- Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte…

-Venga…- dije nervioso.

-Primero, ¿Estabas o no enfermo? O porque le dijiste a Tonio eso y a mí que apagaste el móvil.

-Un poco de ambas.- solté.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Yo no…- solté. Gil me miró acusador.

-Dijiste que había algo que me tenías que decir…

-No, tú me obligaste…

-Venga, ya estamos aquí, y lo dijiste aun que no haya sido a voluntad…

-Es que…

-Bueno, si no quieres, mejor dime qué era eso que "pensabas".

-Ah, esto…- trague saliva. ¡Era la misma respuesta a ambas!- yo… estaba mal… el móvil… no… ah… no sé… es que…

-Fra…- me llamó.- Soy genial, y todo eso, pero no puedo leer el pensamiento aun. ¡Así que explícate!

-Es que no es algo que se diga así como así…

-Hay, por favor, ¿De cuando acá nos andamos con secretos y rodeos?- dijo.- Sea lo que sea, no creo que vaya a traumarme más. Así qué suéltalo, Bonnefoy.

Ese era un buen punto. Pero, bueno, nunca he dicho o hecho algo así… En fin, no me iba ganar nada con darle vueltas. Así que, me arme de valor, tome aliento y solté en lo que más que un secreto parecía una confesión a gritó abierto:

-¡ARTHUR Y YO NOS…!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Gilbert seguía sin decir nada, solo jugueteaba con los cordones de su chaqueta roja. Yo en cambio me enrollaba el cabello, nervioso.

-Esto…- dije.- ¿No piensas decir nada?

-…sí…- me miró.- ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

-No. Es enserio.

-Entonces… tú…

-Lo bese.- dije entre dientes.

Gilbert me miró.

-¿Qué tu qué?- inquirió.

-Lo besé.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo besé.

-Vaya…- dijo.- Creo que algo está mal en mis oídos…- dijo tallándose estos.- Estoy escuchando incoherencias…

-¡Con un demonio, Gil, nada está mal en tus oídos!- grité.- ¡Tal vez en tu cerebro pero no en tus oídos!- no quería gritar, pero me sentía tan molesto.- ¡Lo digo y lo repito: Bese a Arthur! ¿Lo pillaste? ¡Lo bese, y ahora necesito de ti porque no se a quien más recurrir!

-¿Tú también vas a gritarme?- soltó.- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas!

-Lo lamento…- solté pasando mis dedos entre mi melena rubia.- No era mi intención.

-Está bien, solo no lo repitas. Después de todo, el maravilloso de yo no está para eso.- me miró.- Aun que debo admitir que esto en verdad me sorprende… Después de todo, yo siempre creí que entre tú y Tonio había algo…

-¿De dónde merde sacas eso?- solté.

-Admite que esa forma suya de tratarse no es precisamente normal.- dijo ladino.- En ratos se les pasa lo cariñoso a ambos, en especial a ti, pervertido mano larga.

-Es solo jugarreta.- dije.- Estoy seguro de que el día en que me pase de listo con él, seguro que necesitaré una silla de ruedas.- Gil me miró interrogante.

-¿En serio? No me digas que tiene la polla tan grande…- soltó.- ¿O es acaso que tu estas estrecho?

-¡No cambies mis palabras!- solté sintiéndome arder.- ¡Y-yo no hablaba de SEXO, pervertido!- exclamé.- Decía eso, por qué de seguro me mete una buena tunda donde lo intente.

-Ke sesese…- rio Gil.- Estas rojo.- soltó señalándome.- En fin, solo lo decía para calmar un poco el ambiente. No sé porque, pero últimamente ustedes andan de un humor…

-Pues no sé cual sea el problema de Tonio, la verdad.- dije.- Pero yo sí tengo razón para estar de nervios…

-Venga, no es tan malo…- dijo.- Solo fue un beso, ¿No?- exclamó.- Digo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Solo fue un experimento…

-No lo hice por querer experimentar…- solté.- En todo caso no crees que hubiese elegido a alguien más cercano.

-Mientras no fuese a mí…- dijo Gil.- No eres de mi tipo, Fra.

-Ja, chistosito…- dije con sarcasmo. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo dicho, es más, no sé en qué mierdas pensé en soltarlo. Es más, no sé en qué mierdas pensé al creer que sería bueno seguir el único consejo fuera de lugar de Sey… Como si no supiera que Gil nunca se toma nada en serio… Diablos… ¡Voy a quedarme con la duda de que me impulso a hacer esto para siempre!

Me sentí bastante molesto y deprimido. Abrace mis piernas y escondí el rostro entre los brazos.

-Eres un tonto, Gil…- lloriqueé.

- Sí soy tan tonto, no me hubieses buscado.- me reclamó.- ¿Por qué pensaste que sería conveniente decírmelo a mí?- inquirió.

-No lo sé. De hecho, ni pensaba decírtelo…- lo miré.- Pero Sey lo sugirió y luego tuve miedo de hablarlo con Antonio, y tu eres tan… tan…

-¿Vale madres?-soltó.

-No, tú eres tan… poco serio…

-Es lo mismo.- dijo.- Poco serio, vale madres… Lo único distinto es que lo primero es más sutil que lo segundo.

-No fue solo por eso.- solté.- Si te lo dije fue porque…, no sé…

-Por vale madres…- soltó.- y porque soy Gay. No se ocupa mucha lógica…- dijo.- Pensaste que sería lo mejor, después de todo…- lo miré. Gil sonrio como solo él sabe.- ¡Soy AWESOME!

-No. De hecho pensé que a diferencia de mi mejor amigo; tú no me matarías, solo te burlarías.

-Y lo pensaste bien.- dijo.- Pero, la verdad, no sé porque te mortifica tanto un beso, que hasta donde entendí, fue un accidente.

-Es que, en sí no es eso, digo… es solo… fue todo… ¡Pensé tantas cosas!... ya viéndolo bien…- balbuceé. Gil me miró serio, después cerró los ojos, y se llevo ambos dedos índices a las sienes.

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestione confuso.

-Trato de leerte el pensamiento. ¡Ya que tu solo le das vueltas al maldito asunto, y eso solo me deja en las mismas!- gritó. Me encogí de hombros.- Si en serio quieres que te ayude, dime con lujo de detalle lo que paso, con acciones no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-Vale.- solté.- ¡Pero nada de bromas!- le ordené.- O me cierro en la banda por siempre.

-No aguantaras.- dijo.- Eres como una tumba abierta, tarde o temprano uno termina viendo lo que hay dentro…- lo mire inquisidor.- Pero bien, si eso va ayudar a que le dejes de dar vueltas, acepto.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Cuando lo vi tan cerca…- dije. Recordé la escena y no pude evitar sonrojarme.- Me pareció muy lindo, no sé el porqué. Supongo que contribuyó el hecho de que conocí varios aspectos suyos que jamás imagine…- Gil solo se limito a asentir sin soltar palabra alguna.- Es muy maduro, en cuanto a sí mismo y los demás. No es como yo, que tengo una madures…

-Odiosamente paternal.- complemento.

-Exacto.- dije.- Y a su vez tiene un lado tierno e infantil, que debo admitir me llama bastante la atención. ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que era un estirado amargado, pero ahora lo veo de una manera distinta, en ratos pienso…- reí nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió el albino.- ¿Qué piensas?

-Sé que es una locura, pero creo que si no me la hubiera tomado con él, tal vez hubiésemos sido amigos.- tomé aire, y proseguí.- Pero, no estábamos hablando de eso, perdón por salirme del tema.

-No, no hay problema.- dijo Gilbert.- El punto es que me des cada detalle.

Miré a Gilbert. Me estaba asustando el hecho de que estuviese tan serio. Eso si era algo raro en él.

-Como sea, ¿Sabes? Fue extraño…- dije. Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo.- No dejo de repetirme que no pasa nada. Pero, es que, cuando nuestros labios…- trague saliva. No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo.- Se rosaron, fue… tierno. No sentí asco, de hecho, en ese momento no sentí nada más que cierta tibieza y humedad…- di un largo suspiro.- Después todo se complico. Cuando nos separamos y caí en cuenta en lo que había pasado… me quería morir. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que creía me iba a estallar, temblaba, me sentía nervioso, asustado… en cierto modo molesto conmigo por haber hecho algo así…- lo miré.- Y después de todo ello, y hablarlo con Sey, las sensaciones seguían igual de intensas. No podía dormir, comer, ni pensar con claridad… La escena aun se repite en mi cabeza, como una película que nunca termina…

-¿Es por eso que tenias apagado el móvil?

-Sí, así es.- solté.- De hecho, ni siquiera quería venir a la escuela…- di un suspiro más largo que el anterior.- Pero por desgracia no tenia motivo para faltar.

-Ya veo.- exclamó.- Y ahora…- dijo mirándome fijamente.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Miedo de verlo, de cómo debo reaccionar…

-¿Y por qué? Tú no lo amas…- dijo.- Sí te gustará sería lógico, pero a ti no te gusta.

-Pero debes comprender, yo, bueno, si he hecho cosas medio raras con hombres, pero todo era en juego.- solté.- ¡Jamás había besado a uno! ¡Dame crédito por ello! Creo que de ver sido, no con Arthur, con cualquiera, me hubiese puesto así…

-No.- dijo.- No hubiese sido igual.

-Claro que sí, porque somos dos chicos y… obvio seria desagradable.

-Pero no lo fue, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-A lo que me refiero es que las sensaciones y lo que siento ahora, seria justamente lo mismo…- exclamé molesto.- Con cualquiera hubiese sido lo m…

No continúe. No pude. Tenía a Gilbert pegado a mí. Mi amigo me planto un beso, uno bien dado en los labios. Lo miré consternado, en mi mente solo tenía una cosa en claro: ¡Le daría una tunda en cuanto se me despegase!

Cuando termino, mi amigo se separó de mí a una distancia prudente, me miró y soltó como si nada:

-Y dime, ¿Qué sientes justo ahora?- dijo con su tan usual sonrisa.

-¡Tremendas ganas de golpearte!- dije abalanzándomele. Gil coloco su mano en mi pecho y me aparto de un solo movimiento.- ¡Prometiste no burlarte y mira lo que haces! ¡Eres un mal amigo! ¡Yo aquí confundido por algo tan importante y tú te pasas de listo conmigo para burlarte de la situación! - le reclamé.

-¿Ahora estas confundido por mi?

-¡Claro que no!- dije estirando los brazos. Si no le pego, le ahorco.- ¡Ahora quiero golpearte!

-¿Fue lo mismo que sentiste cuando te besaste con él?

-¡Claro que no!- grité aun tratando de ahorcarle.

-¿Verdad que no es lo mismo besarse con uno que con otro?

Me quede estático. Ya veo a donde quería llegar. Recupere la poca compostura que me quedaba, y me volví a mi sitio.

-¿Verdad?- inquirió.

-No, no lo es.- bufé.

-¿Disculpa? No te escuche…- dijo llevándose la mano al oído.

-No es igual.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Quieres que te de mi maravillosa opinión respecto a lo que ocurre aquí?- dijo mi amigo después de un largo rato. Asentí.- Lo tuyo con Arthur es diferente a una amistad y mucho muy distinto a una enemistad. Ahora, volviendo un poco atrás, ustedes dos actúan de una manera muy rara. Se odian, pero se ayudan y se hablan como si fuesen amigos. Como en la clase de inglés, el te corrige y después de una larga discusión, tu a regañadientes le consideras…

-Pero eso es…

-Nada, espérate que estoy hablando.- me regaño. Asentí de mala gana.- Últimamente, aun que discuten, es más, desde antes, sus discusiones eran charlas, con golpes y gritos, pero charlas. Tú siempre lo miras, siempre, y me he dado cuenta de que a veces te preocupa…- abrí la boca pero Gilbert me ordeno que me callase con la mirada.- Incluso él ha cambiado. Bueno, digo… no es como si le hablase… tu entiendes. Como sea, a lo que voy es que su relación es conflictiva, pero en cierto modo fuerte. Además, tú mismo lo has dicho, Arthur es molesto, pero en sí tiene su lado bueno, y te agrada.

-Sí, es cierto.- solté.- Entonces, eso significa que…- trague saliva. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.- ¿Estoy enamorándome…?

-No. Solo significa que te agrada…- dijo.- Mira, te voy a contar algo.- el albino dio un suspiro con pesadez.- Cuando me di cuenta de que lo mío con el señorito era raro, creí que, era su culpa por ser tan nena. En fin, yo no quería aceptar que él del problema era yo…

-Ser homosexual no es ningún problema, Gil.- solté.- Es normal.

-Para mí lo era.- dijo.- Sí era marica, era mandar al diablo todo el concepto que el viejo me había metido a la cabeza respecto a ser hombre. Así que, ignore mis sentimientos y me convencí de que era cualquier cosa.- miró al suelo con tristeza.- Luego, un día, lo vi con Antonio, ellos estaban sobre la hierba, él estúpido señorito sonreía mientras que Tonio jugueteaba distraídamente con su cabello, y ambos…- desvió la mirada.- se veían tan felices y yo… me enoje tanto al pensar que ese podría ser yo, y eso me frustro como no tienes idea…, Así que no pude más y estalle…- me miró. Así que eso es lo que tanto discutían. Lo que Gil siempre le reclamó. Vaya, creí que sería más fuerte… Aun que bueno, cuando estas enamorado, todo se ve mal.- Fui estúpido. Me sentí traicionado, me enoje con Tonio, me enoje con el mundo… Pero aun así seguía negándome a ver… que lo amaba. Diablos, amaba a ese estúpido intento de caballero llamado Roderich.- Miré a mi amigo con tristeza. Nunca imagine que lo suyo con Roderich hubiese sido tan frustrante. Jamás menciono bien o con detalle lo que había pasado.- Venga, no me mires así. Harás que me arrepienta de contártelo.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Bien, para no hacértelo largo. Lo dejaré en que, no sabía ni qué hacer ni a dónde acudir, decírselo a cualquiera de ustedes me parecía una locura.- rio.- Pero de ver sabido que al menos tú, lo ibas a aceptarlo tal cual o Lud e incluso Inga, me hubiese animado.- Lo miré. No es que no me interesase su charla, pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con lo que me ocurría.- Bien, ya, le dejare de dar vueltas, lo que quiero decir es que, cuando por fin aclaré mis sentimientos quise buscar a Rode para decirle la verdad… fue demasiado tarde. Recuerdo ese día, llevaba una flor azul que había encontrado en el patio y un paquete de galletas a medio comer, me acerque a él, obvio, como era nuestra costumbre, comenzamos a discutir…

-Sí, recuerdo eso. Ustedes discutían mucho.

-Pero no me importo, me sentía feliz, y así, sin más preámbulos… lo bese, y le declare mis geniales y maravillosos sentimientos; pero, no sé si por fortuna o desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde.- Gil empezó a reír.- Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, Roderich se puso de todos los colores y por poco se desmaya, de pronto Elizabeta salió de la nada con una cámara de video en la mano y empezó a gritar: "No permitiré que abuses de mi novio", mientras que Rode no dejaba de balbucear: "¿Eh? ¿Qué?" y, aun que duela admitirlo, me dio la golpiza de mi vida. Y el resto es historia. Pero eso me sirvió, al menos con Iván ya no me anduve con tanto rodeos. A lo que quiero llegar con esto, Fra, es que "Nunca comas papitas con chile y leche"

-¿EHHH? ¿Qué merde tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

-Ke sesese, nada…- dijo entre risas.- Solo lo hice para ver si me estabas escuchando.- sonreí. Ese hombre no se toma en serio ni a él mismo.- Ahora sí, a lo que quiero llegar es que, no importa lo que pase y lo que piensen los demás de ti, el único que tiene derecho a juzgarte eres tú. A eso y a que jamás te obligues a ser algo que no eres. Eso no lleva a nada bueno.- mi amigo puso su mano sobre mi hombro.- Así que, respecto a lo que te paso, trata de tomártelo con calma, si le quieres o no, no es el fin del mundo. No te fuerces ni te compliques tratando de darte una respuesta porque puede que sea la equivocada. Analízalo bien, con calma, y llega a la solución que tu creas sea la correcta. Y no temas de Arthur… A menos de que traiga algo con que herirte, entonces sí teme.- ambos nos echamos a reír.- Aun que, ahora que lo pienso, la forma de relacionarnos que teníamos el estúpido señorito y yo, era muy parecida a la suya…

-…ah, ya veo…

-Pero no por eso significa que va a ser lo mismo.- exclamó.- Además, ese beso, lo mires por donde lo mires, pudo darse por muchas cosas, no solo porque lo ames. Incluso solo puede ser un encaprichamiento…

Me sentí bastante extraño. A pesar de bromear, Gilbert estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo y mostrándome una parte de sí que no conocía, todo con tal de ayudarme.

-Y, Fra…- Gil me miró sorprendido.- ¿Estas llorando?

-No estoy llorando…- solté restregándome los ojos.- ¡Solo estoy conmovido!

-Ah, venga…- soltó Gil.- ¿Necesitas un abrazo?- dijo abriendo los brazos.- Venga, no violo, solo muerdo…

Abrace a mi amigo con fuerza. No sé porqué, solo sabía que me sentía triste, no por mí, ni por Arthur, ni por Gil; sino por el hecho de que tuvo que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de que no soy tan fuerte como creía, ni tan buen amigo, y que no debo de juzgar.

-Francis…- me llamó el albino a mi oído mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Dime?- sollocé.

-En donde le digas a alguien de esta faceta mía lo negaré…- soltó.- Soy demasiado AWESOME como para que el mundo me vea sentimental, ¿Entendido?

-Vale, además, no puedo decir nada.- solté.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tendría que explicar lo mío también, y sería bastante difícil.

Ambos reímos, aun abrazados. Hasta que…

-¡No me jodas!- gritó una voz conocida.

Gil y yo nos separamos al instante y nos volvimos a Antonio, que se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta que da a la escalera.

-¿Q- qué…? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡…yo…!- balbuceo Tonio completamente rojo.- ¿Cuándo demonios pensaban decírmelo?

-¿Eh?- soltamos a la par.- ¿Decirte qué?

-¡Qué ustedes están juntos!

-¿¡Qué!- chillamos.- ¡Claro que no!

-¡No mientan!- exclamó.- Llevan rato fuera, se saltaron como dos clases, y… ¡Y los vengo a encontrar aquí solos y abrazados! ¡Es obvio que están saliendo!

Miré a Gilbert nervioso, y luego a Antonio. Diablos, esto no podría tornarse peor.

-Jajajajaja, es cierto, nos has descubierto…- dijo Gilbert tomándome por la cintura.

-¿Eh?- solté perplejo.

-Ya, Fra, digámosle la verdad.- sonrío con malicia.- Digámosle que eres mi novio, y que te doy duro todas las noches…

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!- chillamos Tonio y yo a la par.

-Perdón por la mentira, Antonio…- dijo.- Pero Fra tenía miedo de decírtelo. ¿Verdad?- inquirió mirándome.

-Pero, pero… ¿Entonces ese tal Iván?

-Era una mentira descarada.- dijo.- Esa es la forma en la que Fra me pide que le llame en la cama "Iván"- me apretó mas fuerte.- ¿Verdad, Fra?

-Ah, esto…- balbuceé.

-Espera.- pidió Antonio.- Si él te llama Iván, ¿Cómo le llamas tú?

-¿Qué?- solté.- ¿Cómo?

-En la cama, como le llamas.

-Ah…

-Me llama Bitte.- soltó el albino como si nada. Lo miré asesino, ¿Cómo merde que lo llamo BITTE?; Gil me miró y sonrio inocente, como si no hubiese dicho nada malo. Lo mataré, juro que lo hare.

-¿B-bi-bitte?- balbuceó Tonio completamente rojo.-Oh, dios.- dijo mirándonos inquisidor.- Ustedes…- dijo Tonio notoriamente frustrado llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- Al menos de ti, Fra; qué desilusión…

-Esto, puedo explicarlo…- solté. Aun que no se por qué debo hacerlo. Mataré a Gil.

-Ya, déjalo en paz.- Pidió Gil.- A fin de cuentas, ya no puedes evitarlo, somos novios y nos amamos, y tenemos mucho, mucho, demasiado, bastante sexo gay.

-Ah… seh…- balbuceé. Gil no tiene vergüenza. Aun que debo admitir que la expresión en el rostro de Antonio es de lo mas graciosa.- Y ahora por eso…- dije apartando la mano de Gilbert fingiendo estar ofendido.- Olvídate de que te deje darme esta noche…- cruce los brazos.- Te dije que quería que fuese secreto, ahora que ya no lo es dejo de excitarme la idea de estar contigo.

-Ah, te estás poniendo roñoso…- exclamó Gil.- No más espérate a que salgamos de la escuela; la golpiza que te voy a poner cuando lleguemos a la casa…

-Sí, cuando estamos a solas te sientes muy hombre; ándale, pégame ahorita que pueden vernos.- dije retador.

Gilbert no pudo más y se echo a reír a pulmón abierto, y yo también. Antonio nos miraba contrariado.

-Ustedes son unos enfermos…- soltó.

-Hay, nos amas…- dijo Gilbert.

-No importan mis sentimientos encontrados hacia ustedes…- dijo parándose a lado nuestro.- Necesito algo para olvidar…, o en su defecto un abrazo.

-Venga, ese podemos dártelo.- dije riendo.

Antonio me miró, luego miró a Gil y mantuvo la vista fija en este. El albino también le miraba serio. Diantres, con todo esto, ya se me había olvidado que estaban peleados…

-Creo que uno de mis awesomes abrazos grupales te caería bien.- exclamó el albino como si nada.

-Estas en lo correcto.- dijo el castaño sonriéndole.

Por más cursi, y gay, que parezca, nos dimos un abrazo grupal. Uno tan fuerte que nos obligo a caer al suelo, pero no nos importo y seguimos en lo nuestro. Hasta que escuchamos el sonido de una cámara y la risa de una chica.

Los tres nos levantamos de golpe. En la puerta se encontraba Eli con su inseparable cámara con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Esto se va para mis amigas en facebook!- chilló completamente emocionada antes de echarse a correr.

Los tres nos quedamos de pie en silencio, hasta que Antonio hablo:

-¿Y ahora?-inquirió.

-¡Tras ella!- gritó Gilbert echándose a correr tras Eli.- ¡Que no escape!

-¡Cierto!- dijo Antonio.- ¡Hay que quitarle esa foto!- acto seguido se echo a correr.

Yo me limite a dar un largo suspiro. Este día no podía estar más loco, ¿O sí? Miré al cielo y lance una mirada de advertencia a dios.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dije dándome la vuelta.- ¡Hey, espérenme, malos amigo!- grité echándome a correr también.

Bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? No importa cuantas vueltas le dé, no ganaré nada con lamentarme. Dejaré que el tiempo me dé la respuesta, mientras tanto…

¡ATRAPEN A ELIZABETA!

**:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::**

**Fin de la parte 1 del Cap.8**

**Bien, me explico.**

**Primero que nada, como ya dije, me disculpo por la demora. Últimamente las cosas no me han salido muy bien. Pero no pienso agobiarles con eso.**

**Este capítulo es solo una parte de lo que en realidad es el capitulo 8, el cual he dividido en tres porque es bastante largo, debido a que es la parte más crucial de la historia. Espero más tardar subir dentro de dos semanas. Ya llevo bastante avanzado, lo cual me da cierta seguridad de que no tardaré.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco a todos lo que leen y comentan. En verdad me hace sentir feliz ver que hay a quienes mi historia les gusta.**

**Aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Ariasu Usagi: He aquí la actualización, y perdón por la por la demora. Ah, por cierto, respecto al tatuaje, no sé porque aparece solo espalda, en mi documento Word lo tengo escrito "espalda baja", y luego veo en fanfiction y me quede: ¿Eh? No eres pervertida, más bien es que la pagina se trago esa palabra.**

**6Ritsu-chii9: Por fin subo, me alegra te guste y espero este también.**

**Thalitez: ¡Hola! Primero me alegra que te guste, y segundo, gracias por hacerme notar lo de la ortografía. Según yo lo reviso antes de subirlo pero siempre se me pasa algún detalle. Prometo tener más cuidado. Nos leemos luego.**

**Akeifa: Sí, así es. En cierto modo es por eso que Antonio odia a Iggy (Así que en realidad nunca fue injustificado) Respecto a Jeanne, en efecto, es una fantasma y sí, estas en lo correcto, ella murió en el gimnasio; para el siguiente cap. Trataré un poco más el tema de su muerte. Como vez, ya empezó el FrUK (bueno, si puede decírsele así), y habrá muchos más malos entendidos USA/UK. Respecto al papá de Arthur, ya veré si hablo más de él. Me gustaría, pero siento que se me iría mucho en ello. Gracias x el apoyo con lo de mis V.O. por suerte ya los termine, no muy bien, pero lo hice. En fin, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos. PD. No mires atrás… (Sé ve a Gil tras Akeifa con un aura propia de Rusia) ¡Y corre más rápido! DX**

**The silverpumpkin: Respecto a tu dos reviews; Sí habrá más de Arthur punk, ya que todos le amamos así, todo maloso y rebelde, pero será más adelante con la aparición de sus malos amigos. Y más sobre su mamá, que sí, has de cuenta es ver a Alfred solo que en mujer, el mismo carácter y todo (además de que son un par de glotones). Oh, Piero se está volviendo bastante famoso. Hay que admitirlo es un amor, algo loquito, pero un amor y más Gilbird… AWWW! En fin, al fin aclare la duda del odio de Antonio hacia Arthur, el problema es que Maria, bueno, ella no es solo el inicio de más problemas, sino que, su futura aparición, ya que the chaos Theory oficialmente hará aparición, todo se volverá más complicado… Y más divertido. Respecto a lo del tatuaje, como dije anteriormente, no sé qué paso, pero si lo tiene en la espalda baja, no sé porque no aparece así. Gracias x comentar, nos leemos luego. Me alegra te guste mi fic y me halaga este entre tus favoritos, cuídate.**

**Ange Rosencreuz: Gracias por la suerte, en verdad la necesitaba. Trataré de mejorar mi ortografía, palabra de Fujoshi. **

**: Primero que nada: Bienvenida al mundo del FrUK (?) XDu, me halaga oír que mi fic hace que te guste esta pareja. (Y espero te haya gustado la continuación) Respecto a Fra, créeme, no se va a llevar un disgusto, sino varios.**

**Yukime Hiwatari: Lamento que Sey te haya robado a Matt, creo que más de una nos llevamos (sí, yo también quiero a Matt) un disgusto ante la noticia. XD En fin, en respuesta a tus preguntas, Fra sabe que Arthur tiene un hermano, pero aun no capta que es Alfred. Sí, el odio de Antonio hacia Arthur es más que nada por Maria –es que según el español el inglés le echo a perder-. En cuanto a Méx y USA, habrá más de ellos y de los otros latinos para el próximo cap. Y más de Tonio y sus primitas. Nos leemos, y te cuidas.**

**Deskdraik: Nah, Himaruya ya sabe que solo jugaba. Fra, parece mujer, pero solo un poquito, y hablando de él; ¿Pervertido? ¿Francis? No, claro que no… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? (nótese el sarcasmo C:) Mmm, ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Lo de los trabajos en equipo nunca termina bien, lo sé por experiencia. Respecto a Arthur, sí ve fantasmas y sí, Jeanne está muerta; no sé pero me pareció injusto dejar de lado ese don tan típico de Iggy. Nos leemos luego, trataré de pone más sobre Gilbird.**

**Sinideas: No soy malvada… solo tengo contratiempos.**

**Pixiebol: Gracias, me emociona saber que causo tantas sensaciones. Prometo que Gilbird seguirá apareciendo.**

**Kathe 3: En serio no puedo creer que lo hayas leído en tres días. Por favor, no te convulsiones, se que Jeanne fantasma asusta… pero no es para tanto (?) XDu. En fin, respecto a tu pregunta, no sé cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, si bien tengo la idea de cómo debe de ser la historia y los temas, lo voy haciendo conforme me inspiro.**

**Sol Yuki Uzumaki: Gracias por la ayuda, la verdad no sé porqué tienen tan mala fama. Aun que aun estoy en 0 con Argentina, se que con tu ayuda Santi será más como debe (?). –Bueno, tú me entiendes- **

**Saki-Uzumaki: Mary no se interpondrá en el hermoso camino del FrUK… ¿O sí? Eso lo sabrán más adelante. Me sentí mal por Himaruya cuando hice la crítica sobre los países, pero luego pensé, nha, él sabe que lo amo. Respecto a Sey, ya la vi en el juego y me pareció tan insípida, nunca la imagine así, y más si tomas en cuenta quienes fueron sus "padres". Venga, sobre el RUPRU, es más que obvio porque Gil no quiere decir nada, todo su concepto de OWESOME se desmoronaría con eso. XDDDu Bien, creo que eso sería todo, nos vemos y prometo no tratar tan mal a Santi, aun que se lo merezca.**

**TheFannishaUsui: Sí, en efecto, es el fantasma de Jeanne. A tus preguntas: Sí, Iggy Punk aparecerá… Y Fra empieza a verle lo sexy a Arthie, y viceversa, a partir de ya.**

**DTBlackheart: Primero que nada, no hay de que, es un honor responder a tus dudas. Maria es hermana de Antonio, así que si hay una relación entre ellos, no muy buena pero la hay. La chica que vio Arthur era Jeanne. PD. Lamento lo de tu compu, y te comprendo. Yo estuve dos meses sin la mía, de hecho hace un mes que me la devolvieron.**

**Myobi Yagami: De hecho ambos son unos distraídos, si se preguntaran las cosas se ahorrarían muchos problemas, pero en fin, ¿Qué se les puede hace? ¡Y claro que habrá Arthur PUNK! Me halaga como describes mi forma de escribir, a veces no la siento así. Bien, gracias por comentar, nos leemos. **

**Ale89: Ya, ya, sabes que te recompensaré, tu solo pide y yo te lo doy. Respecto a lo de la canción, ya sabes que la pondré, será algo inolvidable.**

**Otra vez, gracias.**

**Me gustaría hacer un agradecimiento especial a las personas que estuvieron conmigo, me apoyaron y me están apoyando:**

**Nerium, muchas gracias. De no ser por tus amenazas (XD) esto no hubiese sido posible.**

**Yuki, gracias por el apoyo con Santiago. **

**Ryo e Itzzy gracias por el apoyo cuando más lo necesite.**

**Y Shadix, por ser mi paño de lágrimas. **

**Y muchas gracias a ustedes. Disculpen que me ponga así.**

**En fin, nos vemos para el próximo cap. Y les advierto que no es la continuación, sino, un antes del beso, desde los dos puntos de vista, y después vendrá la parte del beso desde Arthur más una pequeña sorpresita. **

**Así que: ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Ah, sí. Por cierto. Una nota rápida de idiomas:**

**Respecto a Bitte, la razón por la cual Fra y Tonio se sacaron de onda es porque Bitte en francés significa "pene", pero en alemán significa "Por favor", es por eso que Gil lo dijo como si nada y sobre todo, por eso miro a Fra de manera inocente. Gil es perver, pero no tanto.**

**Dejen reviews si quieren que el papaíto Turquía-Kun les haga una visita nocturna. Y si no, pues también dejen, ¿No? (Aun que no los merezca)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Himaruya.**

**Advertencia: Este Cap. Es un antes de del capítulo del beso, pero que me pareció importante ponerlo.**

**Y por adelantado les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. **

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

Bostece un par de veces y restregué mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos. No sé por qué, pero últimamente me sentía muy cansado, a pesar de dormir bien.

-Toma…- dijo mamá colocando una taza de café frente a mi.- Bébelo todo. Ya verás cómo te revitaliza.- soltó dibujando un sonrisa, y se fue de vuelta a la cocina.

Mamá comenzó a tararear una canción y siguió con lo suyo; o sea, darle vuelta al tocino. Lo único conveniente de esta casa hasta ahora, es que, si me estoy muriendo de hambre, en lugar de gritar: "¿¡Ya está listo el desayuno!"; solo tengo que girar la cabeza y ver cómo va mi madre con eso. Te ahorra tiempo y esfuerzo… Pero quita privacidad.

Como sea, di un sorbo al café. Estaba fuerte. Bastante fuerte. No pude evitar hacer una mueca.

-Argh…- solté. El sabor no se me iba de la boca.

Escuché como mamá empezaba a reírse a todo pulmón. Me volví solo para comprobar lo que era obvio: Que se estaba riendo de mí.

-Jajaja… Que gestos tan graciosos haces, je…- exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas.- Debí de advertirte que esta como a mí y a Alfie nos gusta: Bien Cargado.- dijo.- Perfecto para una larga jornada laboral, ¿No crees?- fruncí el ceño.- Venga…- me pidió entrecerrando los ojos.- No me mires así. No lo hice con mala intención.

-Yo jamás dije eso…- le espeté antes de dar otro sorbo.

-No, pero lo pensaste.- dijo señalándome con la espátula.- Lo sé. Estoy segura de ello.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- inquirí reprimiendo mis muecas. En verdad esta amargo. Muy amargo.

-Trata con algo de azúcar.- sugirió señalando esta.- Y respecto a tu pregunta…- hizo una pequeña pausa para colocar el tocino en un plato y ponía más en la sartén.- Es muy simple: Las madres lo sabemos todo. Absolutamente todo. Bueno, al menos cuando se trata de nuestros hijos.

-¿Incluso cuando los dejan de ver durante a…?- me calle al instante. Pude notar como la mirada de mamá se afligía.- Ah, esto…

-Venga…- soltó dibujando una sonrisa a medias.- Incluso si pierden la comunicación con ellos porque se han vuelto unos malcriados.- explicó. Vaya que supo devolverme el reproche.- Eso es a lo que se le llama instinto materno…- concluyó.

Se hizo el silencio. Mamá seguía en lo suyo pero ya no tarareaba, estaba bastante seria. Di otro sorbo a mi café y la miré. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pensando. Aun que creo que es obvio, tal vez algo como: "Qué insolente es al hablarme de esa manera" o "Que desfachatez la suya" o posiblemente algo como: "Cuando menos te lo esperes vas a despertar en un internado, Arthur Kirkland Jones, un internado de puros chicos y todos van a violarte porque tienes actitud de nena presumida… Tú solo sigue así de arrogante conmigo y ya veras, ya verás"…

Ok. Tal vez lo ultimo no. Eso suena más a amenaza de Patrick o de Mary, (de Mary amenazando a Patrick o a Erik), que a una amenaza materna. Aun que quien sabe, todo es posible… bien, da igual. Tampoco estoy mintiendo. Además, solo era una simple pregunta y nada más, solo una…

-¡Buen día mundo!- gritó Alfred sacándome de mis pensamientos, desde las escaleras.- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Buenos días, _honey_…- soltó Mamá volviéndose a él con una radiante sonrisa.- Hoy hay: huevos, tocino y pan tostado. Ah, también jugo de naranja y café como nos gusta: Bien Cargado.

-_YAHOO!_- soltó Al alzando las manos en señal de victoria.- Eso me gusta.

-Lo sé…- exclamó ésta.- Lo hice pensando en nuestros viejos días en _New York_…

-Oh, sí, como olvidar la vida en la gran selva de asfalto.- dijo mi hermano riendo.

Alfred se acerco a la cocina. Al principio no le tome importancia, porque creí que, como lo hace todas las mañanas, entraría a servirse un vaso de leche o jugo, o tal vez una taza de café. No fue sino hasta que oí a mamá amenazarlo que volteé.

-Pero es que huele también…- dijo Alf haciendo ojos de cachorrito.- ¿No puedo tomar uno?

-Deja ahí, Alf…- exclamó mamá restándole importancia.- Ahora, aleja tu mano de ahí o me veré obligada a usar el cucharon de madera.

-Solo es uno…- chistó este aun con la mano cerca del plato con el tocino.

-Dije que esperes hasta que termine y punto.- soltó mamá blandiendo la espátula por los aires.- Este no es asunto a tratar.

Alfred entorno los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Oh, come on…- exclamó tomando uno y acto seguido se lo echo a la boca.- Mmm…

Mamá se volvió a este y, con una velocidad que dudo que sea humana, saco el cucharon de madera del estante sobre ella.

-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que al tocino no lo tocas hasta que lo lleve a la mesa, Alfred Fergusson Jones!- le lanzó molesta dándole con el cucharon en la parte superior de la mano. Alfred dio un respingo.

Un segundo… ¿Escuche bien? ¿La F en el nombre de Alf es de Fergusson?

-Okey, ya entendí, no lo vuelvo a hacer…- lloriqueó este sobándose la mano.- Pero por favor no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre completo.

-¿Y por qué no?- inquirió mamá alzando la ceja.- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu nombre? ¿A caso es qué no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta…- soltó.- Alfred F. Jones, es genial, suena súper…- exclamó.- Pero cuando dices Alfred FERGUSSON Jones… pues, bueno…

Miré a Alf. Mamá también. Mi hermano empezó a titubear, y lo único que entendía era la palabra Fergusson. Ja, en verdad no puedo creer que su segundo nombre sea Fergusson. Ya ni me acordaba que era ese… Es en momentos como estos cuando me alegro de tener un solo nombre.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Fergusson?- dijo mamá.

Me volví a mamá. A mí me parecía muy obvio el por qué; y es que hay que admitir que un nombre así mata el encanto. Comprendo porque lo niega por completo. Yo también lo pasaría por alto.

-No suena a nombre de héroe…- chistó.- Suena más a… UGH…- soltó haciendo una mueca.

-Pues ese nombre que suena a UGH…- dijo mamá haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.- Es un nombre bastante cool o como digan ahora los jóvenes…

De pronto recordé algo que había leído en la clase de investigación. Sobre un tal Fergusson. Miré a ambos y no dude. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué más podía empeorar el asunto?

-¿Qué no Fergusson era el apellido de un cirujano Británico?- cuestioné interrumpiéndola. Mamá me miro como si no entendiera.- Sí, el tipo que invento los instrumentos de cirugía…

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir?- exclamó mamá. Yo me limite a asentir en silencio. Y luego se queja… yo solo trataba de ayudar.- Pero es un dato interesante, debo admitir…- dijo.- No lo sabía.- explicó.

-¿Ah? Entonces si no es por ese tipo, ¿Por qué lo llamaste así?- inquirí.

-Mi abuelo se llamaba así.- respondió.- Y lo adoraba con toda el alma, es por eso que lo llame así.

Ah, bueno… Es bueno saber que no se lo puso para torturarlo. Aun que bueno… ese nombre… Fergusson… No es por ser cruel pero es horrendo. Y divertido.

-Pues vaya nombre…- solté lo más bajo posible. – Fergusson…- murmuré burlón.

De pronto sentí como algo me golpeo en la cabeza. Miré al suelo, era el cucharon de madera.

-¡No es para reírse!- me regañó.- ¡Puedes marcarlo de por vida!

-Auch… ¿Y qué hay de mi? A mí también me afecta, (aun que sea físicamente).- exclamé sobándome la cabeza.

-Oh, ya dejen de quejarse… Y coman o se les hará tarde.- soltó.- Y no quiero oír más quejas respecto a nombres a menos de que quieran que los castigue.- nos advirtió. Ambos asentimos.- Es más si no les gusta están en todo su derecho a cambiárselos cuando sean mayores de edad.- dijo.- Mientras tanto solo háganse a la idea y…- de ahí en adelante deje de escucharla. Era obvio que estaba molesta por lo del nombre.

-Gracias, Alf…- dije irónico mirando a mi hermano.- Si no fuera por tus quejas no estaría de malas.

-No me culpes, ¿Yo que iba a saber que se iba molestar tanto? Además, tú también tienes la culpa por andarte burlando.- dijo a su defensa.

-Okey, yo me burle.- admití.- Pero al menos no le dije que era un nombre feo.- le espeté.

-Yo no dije que fuera feo…- protestó.- Solo dije que era… UGH.

-Créeme Alf; tú no lo sabes aun porque no has tenido novia, o eso creo. Pero para una mujer, UGH es igual a feo, por no decir a otra cosa.

-Y no es no, y sí es no. Y cuando dicen que no están molestas, es que están molestas. Y cuando dicen que están molestas es porque en VERDAD están molestas. Y si dicen que algo no es divertido…

-Es mejor que no te rías…- solté.

- Exacto.- exclamó.- Arthie, he vivido con una mujer durante los últimos años de mi vida, ¿Acaso crees que no he aprendido nada sobre una?

-Buen punto.

-mmm… oye…

-¿Qué?

-¿Y cómo era tu novia?- preguntó.- ¿Era linda y gentil?

Miré a Alfred. En verdad lucia interesado en saberlo. Me quede en silencio un momento, pensando en mi ex novia; bien, Maria… ¿Gentil? Bueno… Creo que esa palabra no la describe del todo. Y más si recuerdo como era con Erik y todas las veces que pateo el trasero de Patrick…

No pude evitar echarme a reír. Maria, ¿Dulce y Gentil? Creo que eso depende de cada persona.

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo divertido?

-No.- solté.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada…- dije.- Solo dejémoslo en que tenía un carácter… único.

Alfred me miró confundido, pero no pregunto más. Me gustaría decírselo, pero creo es mejor dejar algunas cosas de mi vida fuera de su alcance. Además, cuando se consiga una chica ya sabrá de qué le estoy hablando.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Oye, Arthur…- me llamó mi hermano.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Miré a ambos lados de la calle y con un movimiento le indique a Alfred que cruzáramos. Este me tomo por la manga de la camisa.

-Sí, claro.- exclamé.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-A ti… a ti…- titubeó. Le miré.- ¿Tú como sabes si te gusta alguien?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le cuestioné.

-Bueno, es solo que me lo he venido preguntando…- soltó nervioso.- Y como tú ya tienes experiencia, supongo que tal vez me lo podrías explicar…- dijo.- Decirme si es como en las películas de Hollywood o es algo completamente distinto.

-Hollywood es una fábrica de mentiras.- exclamé.- Y no me vengas con eso de que yo tengo experiencia. Bueno, no te niego que la tengo y tampoco te niego que me llego a gustar más de una persona, pero no me vengas a querer ver la cara con eso de que tú no lo sabes.

-No es como que no lo sepa.- dijo.- Pero, bueno… cuando vivía en New York las chicas del colegio eran las que me seguían a mí, yo no tenía la necesidad de seguirlas a ellas… Y no te voy a negar que no sentía nada cuando estaba con ellas pero...- suspiró.- No era que me gustasen, me agradaban porque eran guapas y simpáticas, pero tanto como gustarme, no.

-No te creo.- solté. Alf me miró inquisidor.- Porque si eso fuera cierto no me estarías haciendo esa pregunta.

-Pero lo es…- exclamó.- Y si lo que quieres son pruebas, pues...- dijo buscando en su celular.- Mira.- me ordeno colocándome el aparato frente al rostro.

Miré todas y cada una de las fotos, incrédulo. Un montón de crías… bueno, ni tan chicas, a lo sumo entre los trece y quince años, alrededor de mi hermano. A lo sumo eran unas quince. Todas rubias, bajitas, de lindo rostro y buenas curvas. Todas abrazándolo o dándole besos en la mejilla. Estúpido Alfred, entre él y el bastardo de Francis se la llevan; ya ni a mí me seguían tantas…

-Debes estar bromeando…- solté indignado.- ¿Cómo diablos me preguntas de eso cuando tú tenias tanto pegue? ¿Acaso lo haces solo para presumir?- inquirí molesto.

-C-claro que no.- exclamó.- a mi me da lo mismo. Si quisiera presumírtelo solo te hubiera mostrado las fotos.- dijo.- Te lo pregunto por eso de que tu ya tuviste novia y…

-Déjame adivinar…- solté.- ¿Ella te gusta pero te pasa completamente por alto?

-Algo así.- dijo levemente sonrojado.- No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal, es más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me guste y obviamente no quiero que se dé cuenta de ello.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es?- le pregunté.- ¿La conozco?

-Ah, esto… ella…- soltó.- Sí. De hecho sí.

-Bueno, ¿Y cómo es?- inquirí impaciente.- Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte.

-Bien… ella… es bajita, de cabello oscuro y…

-¿Es Sey, verdad?- inquirí con malicia.- Planeas quitársela a Matt.

-¡Claro que no! Ella está con Matt, y solo es una amiga.- dijo un tanto molesto.

-Lo sé.- dije tranquilamente.- Además, yo te pedí me describieras su carácter.- solté con una sonrisa ladina. Tomate esa por andar de presuntuoso, Alf.- No su físico.

-Que malo eres, Arthie.- dijo mi hermano entrecerrando los ojos y asiendo morritos.- Lo hiciste con mala intención.

-No, como crees…- exclamé haciéndome el inocente.

-Ah, en fin.- dijo Alf.- Ella tiene una actitud algo pesada, es una bruja amargada, una tirana, grosera y mal hablada y siempre me está diciendo insultos que no entiendo pero… tiene una linda sonrisa y un sentido del humor un tanto extraño pero divertido y le gustan los deportes y no teme a ensuciarse y…

-¿Seguro que es una chica?- inquirí.

-¡Claro que lo es!

Me eche a reír. Es divertido fastidiar a Alfred.

-Venga…- solté.- Mi único consejo es que si no estás seguro de lo que sientes no le des vueltas al asunto, seguramente al igual que a las otras la encuentras simpática, a su muy peculiar modo, claro.

-But, How do I know?

-Solo lo sabrás. – Dije.-En un momento dado la respuesta te vendrá como un golpe en la cabeza…

Alfred asintió poco convencido. Sé que tal vez debí haberme esforzado más, pero ese no es mi trabajo. Honestamente ni yo sé cómo es eso de momento. Simplemente lo sé y ya.

-Extraño New york…- lloriqueó.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

-Porque cuando estaba allá la vida era menos complicada.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Cuidado!- gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos. Tome a Alf por la mano y dándole un fuerte tirón lo obligue a agacharse. Un zapato de tacón pasó justo por encima nuestras cabezas. Levante la vista para ver a la propietaria de éste; era una chica morena de cabello largo sostenido en media coleta con una enorme flor roja en esta. Traía un vestido veraniego de estampado floreado hasta la rodilla. Muy guapa, por cierto.- ¡Lo siento! Es que hice una rabieta y se me soltó…

-No hay problema…- dije tomando este.- Permítame… - solté acercándome a entregarle el zapato.- ¿X-Xóchitl?- exclamé incrédulo al verle el rostro de cerca.

-Hola, güerito Kirkland…- soltó nerviosa riendo. Tomo el zapato.- Gracias por traérmelo.- dijo poniéndoselo. La miré incrédulo. No es como si nunca la hubiese visto con algo femenino puesto, pero era la primera vez que toda ella lucia como una chica.- ¿Qué?- soltó.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No por nada.- exclamé.- Es que te vez distinta. Además, me sorprende ver que no traigas el uniforme de deportes.

-Y a mi ver que tu si lo traigas.- dijo señalándome.- ¿Qué no te avisaron?

-¿De qué?- dije.

-Que hoy había junta. No era necesario traerse el uniforme y…- Xóchitl se interrumpió para volverse a mi hermano.- ¿Qué me estas mirando, _pinche gringo_?

-Nada en especial.- le respondió.- Solo miraba tu vestido, y pensaba en que te ves bastante…

-¿Femenina, guapa, distinta?- inquirió ésta. Pude notar cierta emoción en su voz.

-No. Rara seria la palabra.- dijo Alf.- Esa ropa no te va.

-¿Y desde cuando tu eres un experto en modas?- exclamó Xóchitl molesta.- ¡Pendejo entrometido!

-Solo digo que es raro verte puesto un vestido tomando en cuenta que tú no eres de esas chicas dulces, tiernas y delicadas…- dijo.- Tú más bien eres un chico dentro del cuerpo de una…

Las palabras de Alf quedaron suspendidas en el viento. Xóchitl le planto un coscorrón en medio de la cabeza; y uno bien dado, porque el sonido de su puño en contra de la cabeza de Alf se escucho bastante fuerte.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- exclamó Alf.- Aparte de bruja, eres agresiva.

-¿Y a ti eso que chingados te importa?- chilló ésta.- ¡Ni que te fueran a ver conmigo!- dijo dándose la vuelta.- Vete al diablo pinche gringo pendejo hijo de la chingada…- farfulló.- Nos vemos, Arthur.- dijo despidiéndose con un ademán.- ¡Vete a la chingada, Alfred!- dijo asiendo una seña obscena.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Alfred mirándola.- Yo solo se lo dije porque me pareció correcto.

Miré a mi hermano y después a Xóchitl. La verdad es que no me sorprende en absoluto. Creo que era obvio que ella esperaba que este la halagara. Por desgracia Alfred es un tonto que no se da cuenta de nada y Xóchitl es bastante impaciente como para esperarlo, pero tímida como para decírselo directamente.

-Pues yo creo que se ve bien.- dije.

-Yo nunca dije que se viera mal. Solo dije que era un tanto chocante verle un vestido…- soltó Alf molesto.- Pero ella siempre se toma a mal todo lo que le digo.

-Tal vez porque no se lo dices con las palabras correctas.- dije.- Además, creo que era obvio que ella esperaba un cumplido de tú parte.

-Vamos Arthur, no bromees.- exclamó.- Es obvio que lo único que ella quiere de mi es no verme.

-¿Es que acaso eres estúpido?- le cuestione.- ¿No notaste la emoción en su voz cuando le notaste el cambio?

Alfred me miro poco convencido. Después se volvió a Xóchitl y se le quedo viendo fijamente un rato. Hizo un mohín de disgusto pero pude notar cómo se sonrojaba. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que no…- soltó haciendo morritos.- Ya te dije que es ella la del problema. Le caigo mal y solo se busca cualquier excusa para maltratarme.- dijo.- Y yo de idiota que me tomo la molestia de tratar de llevarme bien con ella, dime, ¿En qué cabeza cabe tal tontería?

Sonreí compasivo. En la cabeza de un pobre diablo soñador enamorado. Créeme Alf, sé perfectamente lo que se siente eso.

-Solo en la de un idiota, pero no uno cualquiera. Uno llamado Alfred.- solté.

-Qué gracioso…- exclamó entrecerrando los ojos.- Qué gracioso.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Buenos días…- exclamamos Xóchitl y yo al unísono.

-¡Llegan tarde!- reclamó Antonio molesto sin mirarnos.- ¿¡Qué acaso no conocen la puntualidad!

-NO.- soltamos a la par.

-Joder…- masculló este.- Ya acoméndense y…- nos miró.- ¿Por qué carajos traes el uniforme puesto?- inquirió mirándome.

-Porque nadie me aviso que habría junta.- solté a mi defensa.

-Es la segunda vez que escucho eso el día de hoy…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Verdad, Piero?

Me volví a Piero, el cual traía puesto el uniforme de deportes. Éste se encontraba recostado en el césped, con una toalla sobre la cara.

-Yo no dije que no me avisaron…- masculló el aludido.- Dije que me lo dijiste en mal momento; y además para cuando lo recordé ya venía para acá, y bueno, ya estando en camino no pensaba devolverme a cambiar de ropa.

-Pero prácticamente me diste a entender que no te lo dije.- le reclamó.

-Honestamente, Antonio; ¿En qué pensabas al darme aviso de la reunión cuando estaba en plena discusión con Marcel?- le reclamó levantándose.

-Eso no te vuelve sordo, ¿Sabes?

-Ah, sabes algo… Olvídalo. No tengo ganas de discutirlo.- dijo Piero dejándose caer nuevamente.

-Ya, como sea…- soltó Sandra.- Uniforme o no, y aviso o no; a lo que venimos.

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo Alejandra.- Ya dinos que es tan importante como para hacer una junta de último momento.

Me volví a las chicas. Ale me lanzo un giño y Sandra me saludo con un ademán.

-Déjame adivinar…- pidió Santiago.- ¿Por fin vamos a tener un uniforme más capo en lugar de este? Si es así, sugiero que el short sea negro y la camisa sea con líneas blancas y celestes…- exclamó.- O en su defecto con el escudo de Argentina. ¡Sí! ¡Luciremos re bien y re grosos!- gritó emocionado.

-Jajaja, que buena broma…- dijo Xóchitl con cinismo.- Si fuera para eso, que espero no; yo sugiero que sea camisa verde y short blanco…- exclamó emocionada.- ¡Como los de mi selección!

-Eso sí que es un cago de risa…- dijo Santiago con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.- Esos sí que no dan ni una.

-Pues esos le han dado en la madre a los tuyos…

-Fue por puro orto. Seguramente dios estaba fuera de la línea de servicio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ya, ya, basta…- pidió Sandra levantándose de golpe.- Auch…- lloriqueó volviéndose a sentar.

-Sandra…- soltó Ale con un tono materno.

-¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso?- soltó Manuel que hasta ahora no había dicho ni pio.

-Manu tiene razón…- soltó Xóchitl.- No se te olvide que tienes mal el tobillo.

-¿Eh?- miré los tobillos de Sandra. Tenía el derecho vendado.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Ah, esto…- dijo Sandra despreocupada.- Pasa que el otro día me fui a bailar con Santi… y pues…

-El muy estúpido la soltó por andar de entrelucido…- dijo Alejandra.

-Venga, venga…- soltó Sandra.- Igual fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado, como sea…- me miró.- Me resbale y tratando de detener la caída metí el pie derecho…- estiro la pierna.- Y éste fue el resultado.

-Claro…- exclamó Xóchitl.- Y todo por culpa del pendejo éste.

-Che, ya la oíste…- dijo Santiago.- Yo no tuve del todo la culpa. Ella admite que también es responsable.

-Porque es demasiado amable como para decirte algo…- soltó la mexicana.- Por ejemplo que aparte de pendejo, estás salado y eres irritante.

-Oigan ya basta de charla…- dijo Antonio.- A lo que vamos…

-No, no y no.- dijo Xóchitl.- Ahora te aguantas que ya estoy en esto…- aparto a Antonio con la mano.- En serio que eres un irresponsable Santiago.

-Cállate de una vez.- soltó el argentino molesto.- Sos una bruja caga a pedos. Siempre te fijas en los defectos de todos, menos de los tuyos…- la miró.- Y para encima tenes el descaro de vestirte como mina cuando todo el mundo y su perro sabe que vos sos prácticamente un pibe.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- soltó.- El cabrón que se luce según él de ser macho y eres más gay que nada.

-¡Y a mucha honra!- exclamó el argentino rodeando a Manuel por los hombros.

-No me toques…- soltó el chileno inexpresivo apartándolo.

-Manu-lloriqueó Santiago estirando los brazos tratando de tomar a Manuel.

-Aléjate de mí, pervertido.- Manuel se aparto.

-P-pero yo…

-Cállate.- le ordenó el chileno inquisidor.

-Pero, Manu, yo te re amo…- soltó el argentino acercándose.

-¿Y tú crees que eso a mí me importa?

Xóchitl y Alejandra soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada. Sandra solo sonrio con ternura. Piero dio un respingo agobiado. Y yo solo suspiré… Todos los sábados es lo mismo. Discuten, se reconcilian, vuelven a discutir, se reclaman un montón de cosas y al final todo se va al diablo. Supongo que así son los latinos. No pueden estar ni juntos ni separados.

-¡HEEEEEY!- soltó Antonio interrumpiendo la escena dramática-cómica entre Santi y Manu.- No me había fijado…- dijo, con una expresión de completo asombro, jalando el vestido de Xóchitl.

-O venga…- suspiró la mexicana.- Ni que fuera tan interesante el que me ponga o no un vestido.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera…- soltó Santiago.- Pero tenes que admitir que es raro que te pongas ropa de mina… y que es mucho más raro aun que luzcas bien en ella.- dijo malicioso.- Mierda, se va a acabar el mundo…- exclamó dramático.

-Ja, ja, ja… que chistosito me saliste…- exclamó. Se volvió a Antonio.- Y tu ya suelta…- dijo jalándose el vestido.- Y deja de mirarme de esa forma…

-Venga, lo siento…- dijo Antonio.- Es que estaba recordando viejos tiempos…- suspiró.- Cuando me diste el Sí…- exclamó.- recuerdo que traías un vestido blanco y el pelo recogido en una coleta…- miró el cielo.- Lucias tan guapa.

-Pues gracias..., y que miedo que aun lo recuerdes.

-Sí…- dijo el español con aire soñador.- Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que te vi con un vestido puesto…- sonrio.- Pero era de esperarse, querías lucir guapa para mí.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!

-Oigan…- solté viendo que esto solo se iba volviendo más y más vago.- ¿Qué no se supone teníamos una cosa muy importante de que hablar?

-Sí, cierto…- dijo Sandra.- ¿Qué era eso de lo que nos querías hablar, Antonio?

-Seh…- masculló Piero que aun estaba recostado en el césped.- Cuenta.

-Ah, bueno… esto…- titubeo el aludido.

-¿Esto?- soltaron los latinos al mismo tiempo.

-…es que no sé cómo decirlo…

-Solo dilo y se acabo.- exclamó Manuel.

-Cierto, ya échate el cotilleo, Antonio.- pidió Santi.

-Bien, verán…- dijo.- Hace un par de días hable con los chicos del consejo estudiantil y…- se quedo serio.- ¡Un momento!- gritó.- ¡Hay otro, ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?- dijo Piero sentándose.

-¡Hay otro, ¿Verdad?- inquirió nuestro jefe.

-Oye…- solté.- ¿Otro qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡No puede haber otro motivo más que ese!- exclamó. Le miramos confundido.- ¡Es la única razón por la cual te volverías a poner un vestido!- señalo a Xóchitl.- ¡Hay otro tío, ¿Verdad?- dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué chingados?

-Che, boludo…- exclamó Santiago.- Qué haya un tipo tan masoquista como para fijarse en ella es lo de menos. Además, ¿Eso a quien mierda le importa?

-¡Pues a MÍ sí me importa, y mucho!- dijo Antonio. Los latinos negaron con la cabeza, resignados.- ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es más guapo que yo?- inquirió Antonio dramático.- ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Va en serio? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Hay alguien más!

-Hay ya cállate con una chingada… ¡Además, si hay o no, a ti qué chingados te importa!- soltó Xóchitl dándole un golpe.- ¡Mejor dinos esa madre que era tan importante en lugar de estar con mamadas!

-Ya luego se arreglan…- dijo Piero.- Ahora, decías… ¿Que el comité qué?

-…Ah, venga, tienen razón…- soltó Antonio.- Esto es más importante y nos incumbe a todos.- suspiró.- Hable con los del comité y…

-¡Primo Toño!- exclamó una voz femenina. Todos nos volvimos a esta como por inercia, bueno, casi todos a excepción de Piero que seguía recostado. Era una linda chica castaña de ojos a juego. Tras ella iba una chica idéntica, solo que esta tenía el cabello de un tono marrón oscuro y ojos verde seco. Bastante guapas ambas. Pero era obvio que eran unas chiquillas aun.- ¡Buenos días a todos!

-Aquí vienen ese par…- farfulló Xóchitl notoriamente irritada.

-Roma, Feli, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- exclamó nuestro capitán de equipo.

-Yo nada, es más, ni siquiera quería venir, ¡Maldición!- soltó la ojos verde.

-Pues vine a ver en que podía ayudar…- dijo la otra.- Ya sabes, supongo que las malas noticias les habrán caído como una cubeta de agua helada, ¿No?- nos miro.- Pero, no hay que desanimarse por ello, ¿Verdad?- sonrio. Era una de esas sonrisas que le das a alguien para tratar de animarle.

-¿DE QUÉ ESTA HABLANDO?- exclamamos al unísono lanzándole una mirada inquisidora a Antonio, (Y esta vez si éramos todos, incluso Piero había salido de su letargo). El cual, por cierto, tenía la expresión de alguien a quien se le había agarrado haciendo algo indebido.- ¿CUÁL MALA NOTICIA?

-Ah, esto…- balbuceó.

-¿No me digas que aun no les has dicho nada respecto a lo de que les quieren cancelar el club, primo Toño?- dijo la misma chica mirándolo.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!- chillamos.- ¿CÓMO QUE CANCELARNOS? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO LO HAS MENCIONADO ANTES?

-Es que buscaba la manera apropiada de decirlo…- soltó Antonio con pesadez.- Ahora, déjenme explicarles, no es tan malo como se escucha…

-¡Es peor!- gritó Santiago.

-¡Una aberración!- dijeron Alejandra y Piero.

-¡Chingada madre!- soltó Xóchitl.

-Venga, ya, contrólense.- les pidió sin perder la paciencia.- Pasa que hable con los del concejo, y resulta que hay una nueva líder o como sea que se le llame. En fin, esta chica hizo una petición de disolución a todos los clubs que no cumplieran con los requisitos. Y pues bien…

-¿Qué es lo que está mal con nosotros?- cuestiono Sandra, que hasta ahora, es la única de nosotros que mejor mantiene la calma.

-Pues el único problema es que…

-¡Lo sabia!- chillo Santiago.- ¡Sabia que el no tener un uniforme capo nos llevaría a esto!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…- dijo Antonio.- Ahora, como les decía, nuestro único problema es que nos faltan integrantes.

-Eso y que tienen hasta el día de hoy para conseguirlos.- dijo la castaña.

Miramos a nuestro capitán completamente asombrados. ¿Por qué diablos no habrio la boca antes? ¿Qué mierdas tiene en la cabeza? BLOODY HELL!

-Ah, también ese detallito…- dijo nervioso, mirando a la chica con cierta inquietud y la vez molestia.- Felicia, te agradecería que me dejases hablar a mí, por favor.

-Ah, está bien. Lo siento.- dijo Felicia llevándose la mano a la boca.- No era mi intención turbarlos.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo hiciste.- dijo Xóchitl.- Ahora, sé que me van a llamar corrupta pero, ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Sey con eso? Ya saben, una pequeña excepción por nosotros.

-Hable con Sey.- dijo Antonio.- Pero tiene las manos atadas. Al parecer esta nueva chica no acepta peticiones… Y Sey no congenia en absoluto con ella.

-¡Chingado!- exclamó Xóchitl.- Odio a esa nueva tipa en el consejo. La odio.

-La puta madre, la re odio.- dijo Santiago.

-Yo también le odio.- soltó Alejandra.

-¿Y qué nos ganamos con odiarle?- inquirió Piero.- Eso no quita el hecho de que el problema ya está aquí. Durante mucho tiempo lo tuvimos, mas no hicimos nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dije.- No ganamos nada con lamentarnos. Nuestro capitán ya cometió el error de no avisarnos con tiempo…- solté viendo feo a Antonio.

-¡HEY!

-Pero, si queremos quedarnos, habrá que buscar gente. Solo necesitamos tres personas.

-Cuatro.- me corrigió Manuel.- Toma en cuenta que Sandra esta herida y ocupa quien le remplace.

-Cuatro.- solté.- ¿Alguien tiene sugerencias?

Se hizo el silencio. Después de un rato Santiago dio un respingo.

-Ya sé.- dijo el argentino emocionado.- Piero, ¿Por qué no le pides a tu amigo que se nos una?

-¿Cual?- preguntó el aludido.- Tendrás que ser más específico que tengo muchos.

-El rubiecito de ojos verdes que siempre anda contigo…- soltó.- No recuerdo su nombre.

-Marcel.- le dijo el chileno a Santiago.

-¡NO, NO, Y NO!- chilló Piero.- ¡Lo que menos quiero es verle!

-Venga, ¿no podrías hacer de lado su pelea y pedírselo…?- dijo Antonio.

-No.- exclamó.- Y no se hable más del asunto.- Pidió entrando a su letargo por segunda ocasión.

-¿Pero qué carajo paso?- le preguntó Santiago.- Si ustedes dos siempre andan juntos…

Piero miró a Santiago molestó, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Dije que el asunto no está a discusión y se acabo…- farfulló.

Diablos. Marcel era buena opción. Lástima que estén peleados… Aun que no tengo idea de porque si ese par son realmente unidos. Bueno, no es que me importe tampoco.

-Okey…- dije.- Marcel no. ¿Algún otro?- inquirí.

Antonio miró a las gemelas.

-Ni lo pienses.- gruñó la de ojos verdes. Felicia solo se limito a mirarnos con cierto aire de culpa, mas no dijo nada. Es obvio quien es la que predomina en esa relación.

-Admitámoslo, no tenemos salvación…- dijo Xóchitl.- Dejamos todo de último momento y ahora por eso nos va a cargar la chingada.

-¿Eh? ¡Obvio que no!- soltó Santiago.- Eso no va a pasar. ¡Esto no se puede terminar!

-¿Y según tu por qué no?- inquirió Manuel.

-Porque no, Manu.- respondió.- Porque yo digo que no. Y si un argentino dice que algo no va a suceder obvio que él dice la pura posta.

-Sí, claro…- dijo Xóchitl.- Y en México no hay ni violencia ni corrupción. Y puedes caminar a la una de la mañana con un fajo de billetes en la mano y no pasa nada.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno oír eso.

-Estoy siendo sarcástica, Santi.

-Dah~, yo también.

-…Eres un…

¿Saben? Al principio, cuando me uní al club de futbol y vi por primera vez pelear a Santi y Xóchitl creí que realmente se odiaban. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que son prácticamente amigos y su mejor manera de comunicarse es peleando. Lo único malo de esto es que ellos empiezan y se arrastran a todo el mundo. Por ejemplo, justo ahora, Antonio y Felicia trataban de calmar a Xóchitl mientras que la otra gemela trataba de evitar que lo hicieran. Sandra como siempre les pedía que se calmasen. Alejandra y Manuel los alentaban a otras cosas y Piero… por lo general se opone, pero esta vez estaba tan sumido en su letargo que ignoraba por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Ah, que fastidio…- solté sobándome la sien.- Avísenme cuando se les bajen sus tonterías…- dije dándome la vuelta.

Honestamente ya estaba más que harto; me sentía hasta las narices de lo mismo. Esto es un completo desastre. ¿Por qué no se comportan? ¡Así nunca llegaremos a nada! ¡Necesitamos gente y lo único que hacen es perder tiempo actuando como un montón de bestias!

…Diablos, justo ahora… quiero sacar mi lado punk, golpearles y zarandearles hasta que aprendan a comportarse, _fucking shit!_

-¿Arthur? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sandra.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Kirkland?- exclamó Antonio.- ¡Vuelve aquí!

-¿No me digas que pensas abandonarnos ahora que más se necesita que estemos unidos? ¡Che no me jodas, sos un egoísta!- gritó Santiago molesto.

Seguí caminando, ignorando todas sus preguntas y palabras. Poco a poco fui metiendo velocidad, me siento asqueado de mi mismo. Mi lado punk, ja. Se supone que ahora soy un chico bueno. Que estúpido suena eso.

De pronto me sentí deprimido. Últimamente siempre me deprimía y un montón de preguntas se vinieron a mi mente: ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Por qué me niego a ver las cosas? ¿A actuar como lo que soy realmente? Yo alguna vez fui mucho peor que solo discusiones tontas y torpezas, lo fui pero me sentía feliz con ello.

…Yo era feliz…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Pateé una caja de jugo que estaba tirada fuera del cesto. Parece ser que alguien además de no atinarle a éste, tuvo toda la desfachatez del mundo en dejarla ahí. Odio este lugar, a nadie le importa nada a menos de que le afecte. Mientras tanto, viva la vida, ¿No?

No pude evitar sentirme más molesto aun. A donde miraba, fuese lo que fuese, encontraba una razón para enojarme aun más. Una razón para empezar a gritar e insultar.

Miré la caja de jugo con profundo odio y le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas.

-BLOOOOOOOODYYY HEEEEEEEEEEEELL!- grité.

La caja de jugo salió volando. Observe la trayectoria que tomaba y la velocidad a la que iba sorprendido; ya que fue a parar a la frente de un chico que traía varias cosas cargando. Ésta le dio un fuerte golpe abriéndole una pequeña herida. El chico tiro las cosas por el impacto. Y yo… yo me quede de pie observando la escena. Como siempre, de enojarme no obtuve nada bueno.

El chico estaba de pie, en shock aun. Podría aprovechar esto y echar a correr… o ayudarle. Ah, demonios; supongo debo de hacer lo correcto.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunté acercándome. Que interrogación tan estúpida; es obvio que la respuesta es no.

-No es nada que no pueda remediarse.- exclamó.- Muy amable de tu parte preguntarme después de herirme. Cualquier otro se hubiese largado. Tú no, eso demuestra que eres una persona amable, algo impulsiva pero amable, a fin de cuentas.- dijo. Me sentí arder. Después de todo echar a correr fue mi primera opción.

-Lo siento.- dije.

-No hay cuidado.- soltó poniéndose en cuclillas para recoger sus cosas.- Ya estaba predicho en las estrellas que nos conociéramos…- dijo mirando a la nada. Le miré escéptico. Dios, creo que este tipo se chupa de la misma que Erik.- Es por eso que no me moví cuando vi ese cartón de jugo volar hacia mí. Así tenía que ser. Ya que nuestro encuentro, es decir, tú y yo, estaba destinado.

Después de decir eso se volvió a mí. Que miedo. Creo que me está tirando la onda. Argh, ¿Por qué atraigo a los gays? ¿Qué acaso tengo escrito follame en la frente o qué? Además, ¿Qué tan masoquista, y estúpida, puede ser una persona como para ver venir el peligro y no moverse? Aquí tengo la respuesta. Y no ocupe ver el firmamento y nada por el estilo para obtenerla.

-Lo siento, no creo en eso de las estrellas y el destino…- farfulle alejándome.- Además, no eres mi tipo. De eso estoy más que seguro.

-No te estoy tirando la onda ni estoy bromeando contigo.- dijo tranquilamente. Le ignoré y seguí andando.- Pero es en serio cuando te digo que nuestras historias estaban destinadas a enlazarse; lo vi venir en mi esfera de cristal, Arthur Kirkland.- me detuve en seco y me volví hacia él.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- inquirí curioso. Siendo honesto, siempre he creído en magia, maldiciones, hadas y esas cosas. Pero me cuesta trabajo creer que enserio la gente pueda verles. Y más difícil me es creer que alguien pueda ver venir el futuro. Pero ahora esa persona estaba frente a mí y me llamaba por mi nombre, siendo esta la primera vez que le veía.- ¿Lo viste también?- solté un tanto emocionado.

-No, lo sé porque desde que llegaste las tías lindas no dejan de hablar sobre ti.- dijo. Sentí un cubo de agua helada caerme encima.- Además, gracias a tu popularidad, ya me dejaron en paz. Ya no soy el nuevo.-rió.- Vaya que eres famoso.- exclamó.- aun que no entiendo el por qué, si lo único lindo es tu rostro… tus cejas no te ayudan en nada; además parece que aun tienes quince y….

Deje de escucharlo. Ten paciencia Arthur, ten paciencia, me pedí molesto. Hagas lo que hagas no lo mates, no lo mates por más que quieras…

-Y eres muy bajito…

Por más que quieras.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Miré al chico aun lado mío que aun no dejaba de hacer observaciones respecto a mí. Era castaño y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Gil. Su piel era mucho más clara que la mía; sus colmillos sobresalían ligeramente sobre su labio. Nunca había visto una persona así.

-Ah, por cierto…- dijo mirándome.- Mi nombre es Ionel. Vladimir Ionel.- se presento extendiendo la mano. Respondí a su saludo.- Ion o Vladi para los amigos.- dijo.- Vengo de Brasov, Rumania.

-Arthur Kirkland…- dije aun que ya no hubiese necesidad.- Londres, Inglaterra.

-Londres, misterioso lugar…- dijo con emoción.- Muy mágico.

Asentí en señal de aprobación. Me gusto la observación que hizo. En fin, ayude a Io… Ion… A Vladi a terminal de levantar sus cosas. Este las tomo delicadamente como si fuesen de cristal y las metió con sumo cuidado en la bolsa con el resto. El bulto que se hizo era en verdad enorme. Me pregunto a donde llevará tantas cosas.

-Oye, sé que es tener muchas cara…- soltó. Le miré.-Pero, ¿Me podrías ayudar a llevar esto a mi club?- me pidió.

-Sí claro.- solté.- Y a todo esto, ¿De qué va?

-Es de algo muy especial…- soltó con un aire misterioso.- De magia. ¿Te interesa conocerle más a fondo? No cobro por mirar.- dijo en un tono sugerente lanzándome un giño.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Pasamos por debajo de las escaleras de la segunda área de nuestro edificio. Ahí, bajo éstas, había una puerta sucia. Vladi la abrió con sumo cuidado. La puerta produjo un chirrido horrible y un tanto escalofriante; el rumano me indico con un movimiento de mano que pasara. No negaré que, en un momento dado, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda mientras que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta… Junto con un sentimiento de curiosidad enorme.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Dentro era pequeño, frio y oscuro. Se veían unas cuantas velas encendidas, obviamente bien ubicadas, claro, de un tono azul turquesa un tanto pálido. Observe con cuidado todos los detalles. Había varios estantes con distintas cosas, desde lo más común, como velas, libros y figurillas, hasta cosas un poco más extrañas, como muñecas, lazos, prendas, frascos con líquidos de colores extraños, entre otras cosas. Todo en perfecto estado y bien acomodado.

En el centro, había una mesita de noche con dos sillas. En medio de la mesa; la cual estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco y otro más pequeño rojo, había una esfera de cristal sobre un cuadro de madera. Alrededor había pequeños péndulos de cristal cortado con distintas formas colgando y varias velas.

-Esto antes solía ser un almacén de escobas…- dijo Vladi.- pero en cuanto lo desocuparon supe que era el lugar perfecto. ¿No te da la sensación de que grandes cosas pueden ocurrir?- inquirió.

Sí, por supuesto. Honestamente, lo único que puede ocurrir aquí es que te violen.

-Yo no hablaba de abusos.- soltó de pronto el rumano sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Sino de cosas mágicas.

-Yo jamás dije…

-Lo leí en tu rostro.- soltó.- Tengo esa facilidad, sabes…

Por primera vez sentí miedo. Este chico en verdad era extraño.

-Perdón si te asuste…- dijo Vladi. Lo miré.- Te lo compensare. Y ya se como, ven siéntate…- me pidió sacando una de las sillas.- Te hare una lectura.

-Yo no…- balbuceé.

-Anda, - me pidió.- en el momento en que te vi supe que esa era la razón de nuestro encuentro.

-No sé…

-Vamos.- me pidió.- A fin de cuentas no hay nadie esperándote allá, y si vuelves ahora las cosas no se desarrollaran como deben.- dijo mirándome.- déjate llevar. No puedes estar siempre a la defensiva, además, si vuelves ahora corres el riesgo de que ese secreto tuyo salga a flote…- soltó. No pude evitar sentirme un tanto pasmado. Se referida acaso a…- La única manera de controlarte es dejando pasar el coraje y…- sonrio.- Obviamente, estando con esa persona a la cual te empeñas esconderle tu pasado.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al principio pensé que me haría una lectura a través de la bola de cristal o de mano. Incluso creí que me leería las runas o los caracoles. Pero no fue así. Vladi me pidió un objeto cualquiera de mis pertenencias. Lo único que traía a la mano era un llavero con la forma del Big ben el cual le pertenecía a mi padre y este me regalo hace como tres años. Aun que estaba viejo y un poco opaco, no me atrevía a tirarlo. Me gusta de verdad.

En fin, Vladi lo miró detenidamente unos 5 segundos y después me lo devolvió; no sin antes decirme que era una pieza muy bella. Una vez hecho esto, me pidió que guardara silencio ya que estaba listo para decirme mi "fortuna".

-Mis predicciones no son del todo exactas. No veo nombres, ni rostros ni nada de eso. Para mi todos son personas, a lo sumo te puedo decir si es familia o no.- me advirtió. Asentí.- Te hablaré un poco del pasado y el presente antes de irme al futuro.- dijo.- Solo para estar seguros que no te este diciendo la suerte de alguien más. ¿Entendido?- Volví a asentir. La verdad me parecía absurdo su método de lectura. Pero la curiosidad por saber que me iba decir pudo más que mi escepticismo.-Tu casa está dividida…- comenzó a decir.- Tienes una relación muy tensa con un miembro de tu familia debido a una situación que se dio hace años. Es algo que aun no le perdonas.- sentí un nudo en la garganta. Sabia a la perfección de que estaba hablando.- Veo también que alguien cercano se ha ido y ha dejado un sentimiento de vacío en ti, junto con uno de culpa y responsabilidad. Te has tomado muy enserio todo esto, a tal grado que has dejado muchas cosas de ti atrás, cosas no muy buenas pero que eran parte de ti y tu felicidad.- me miró.- ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto.- solté a media voz.

- En verdad le extrañas. Tanto a esa persona como a esa parte de ti que se fue junto a ella.- me miró.- Te sientes atrapado y no ves la salida. Hay muchas cosas que quieres gritar pero no puedes… Y veo que es por alguien a quien aun tratas de proteger.- Alfred. Pensé.- A tu tosca manera.- rio.- Ahora, veo que hay alguien a quien acabas de conocer…- dijo.- Bueno hay dos personas.- aclaró.- Con una te llevas bien pero, la otra te complementa…- exclamó. Ahí si no sabía a dónde ir. He conocido a muchas personas. La única que se quien podría ser en cuanto a llevarme bien es Gilbert.- También veo que te has metido en muchos líos, y que estos aun no acaban. Vendrán más, algunos muy severos, pero todo a fin de cuentas te llevará a ese algo que perdiste y que buscas desesperadamente. Y también te llevarán hacia tu complemento. Pero habrá muchos obstáculos, así que tienes que ser firme y sincero. Todo, tarde o temprano, sale a flote. Habrá muchas personas a tu favor y confusiones en el camino. Tendrás que ser cauteloso, ya que hay quienes quieren hacerte daño.- Seguramente esos son Francis y Antonio.- El pasado vuelve. Y no todo es lo que parece…- dijo.- ¿Quieres saber de tu complemento antes de que se me vaya lo poco que vi?- me preguntó. Asentí.- Bien, veo tres valores con los que le puedes identificar: responsabilidad, cariño y paciencia. Tres defectos: Torpeza, su tendencia a aferrarse a las cosas y su ego. Es un tanto engreído por algo que se le da bien. Bueno, también es una persona un tanto molesta, pero eso no es intencional.- dijo.- Su color representativo es azul. Y por alguna razón hay algo o alguien que lo persigue, pero no tengo idea de que es.- dijo.- En resumen te lo dejo así: debes tener cuidado porque tu vida dentro de poco dará otro giro inesperado; lo que sea que estés ocultando no seguirá por mucho; debes tener cuidado con quienes te rodean y, sobre todo…

-¿Qué?

-Dale una oportunidad a los demás..., y a ti mismo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Me despedí de Vladi y le agradecí por la lectura.

-Podrías pagarme con las galletas que traes en el bolsillo.- dijo.

Lo miré. ¿Cuáles? Metí las manos a las bolsas y descubrí que traía un paquete con dos galletas de avena con sabor a vainilla. Que miedo… ¿Cómo supo?

-¿C-co… cómo sabías qué…?- dije a media voz.

Vladi dibujo una sonrisa dulce, (debo admitir que me recordó un poco a Piero), y soltó:

-Ah, eso… es que vi la envoltura y se me antojaron.

Lo miré. Ya no estoy seguro de nada. Ya no sé si es mágico o en definitiva tiene un don de observación muy desarrollado, ¿O será que soy despistado?; En fin, le di las galletas y me despedí nuevamente. Vladi sonrió amistosamente y se despidió con un ademan antes de entrar a su cueva.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡AAARTHUUUR!- gritó el fastidioso de mi hermano arrojándose a mi espalda. Como pude, clave los pies en el suelo con tal de no perder el equilibrio.

-Alfred…- dije perdiendo el aliento. Pesa, en verdad pesa.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Arthie?- me preguntó aferrándoseme con fuerza.- Creí que estarías jugando o en reunión… o lo que sea que fueran a hacer.

-Creíste mal…- solté pellizcándole las manos. Alfred dio un ligero quejido y se soltó al instante.- No estamos haciendo absolutamente nada y creo que ya no lo haremos mas…- dije aun fastidiado. Pero de cierto modo ya no tan molesto como minutos atrás.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- exclamó de manera exagerada mi hermano.

-…Nada en especial.

Alfred me miro poco convencido. Coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

-Anda, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con un tono más suave. Me sentía molesto, pero aun así me volví a Alfred y lo miré. Me sentía como el hermano menor.

Vi a un par de chicas pasar, una era castaña de cabello largo y la otra rubia de pelo corto con un lazo rosa; en fin, noté como nos miraban con curiosidad. La castaña saco una cámara y nos tomo una foto, tomo a la rubia de la mano y echaron a correr entre risitas. Diablos, deben estar pensando que somos… Ah, se que Alf no lo hace con mala intención, pero me gustaría que fuera menos cariñoso conmigo. A fin de cuentas ambos somos hombres, aun que seamos hermanos.

-Es posible que nos cancelen…- dije zafándome de su agarre. Alf se recargo en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió.

Di un largo suspiro y le explique todo.

-Ah, ya veo…- soltó después de un rato. Sonrió.- Bueno, si entonces la cosas van a terminar así no hay que amargarse…- dijo tomándome del brazo.- Mejor, vayamos por un balón y divirtámonos un poco…- sugirió lanzándome un giño.

Sonreí. Alfred podrá ser un idiota, fastidioso y tonto, pero su felicidad tan enérgica es contagiosa.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Mi hermano traía la pelota jugando. La arrojo un par de veces en el aire e intento patearla fallidamente infinidad de veces.

-¿Seguro que sabes jugar?- le pregunte viéndolo fallar por enésima vez.

-Claro que sé.- soltó haciendo morritos.- Mira como la mando a volar y anoto un cuadrangular.

-Esto es Futbol no Béisbol, hermano.

Alfred me ignoro por completo y le soltó una tremenda patada al balón. Este salió volando.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.- exclamó.

Yo mire anonado el balón que iba a una velocidad increíble. Sin control… directo a las canchas.

-…Alfred…

-¿Qué?

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que eso puede lastimar a alguien?

-No, pero ahora que lo mencionas…, buen punto.

Ambos nos miramos por una fracción de segundo.

-¡Piensen rápido!- gritamos echándonos a correr tras la bola.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Dicho y hecho. La pelota fue a parar al rostro de alguien; al principio pensé que era una chica al ver que traía una coleta de cabellos rubios ondulados atada con un lazo azul. Pero después reaccione que se trataba del estúpido de Bonnefoy. Ese tipo es una especie de travestido. Siempre anda bien arreglado y con el cabello agarrado de una manera afeminada, o con ropa holgada de colores pasteles. En fin, a nadie le importa eso y como decía; al ver quién era, Alfred soltó una carcajada; a mí en cambio no me hizo ni una gracia verlo ahí. Ya tenía bastante con verle de lunes a viernes como para también verle los sábados. Vi como Antonio nos miraba rabioso, mientras que los demás aun seguían un tanto anonadados.

Francis se volvió completamente molesto para ver al responsable. Y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Hice un gesto de desagrado, él me respondió con otro igual.

-What t…- le iba a preguntar qué mierdas hacia aquí cuando recordé que tenía a Alfred a un lado. No puedo ponerme tan agresivo o empezaran los problemas.- What you doing here?

El estúpido de Bonnefoy me miró molesto, pero a comparación de otras veces que lo he insultado en mi idioma, esta vez no tardo en contestar. Me respondió que no era de mi incumbencia, y después dijo algo que no me agrado en absoluto. Que venía a ayudar un amigo. Entonces fue obvio, el odioso éste ya era parte del equipo. Después me pregunto la cosa más estúpida del mundo: Qué hacía yo aquí.

-No sé. Tal vez sea porque soy parte del equipo, ¿O no? Y no me digas que vienes a jugar… No creo que ayudes de mucho, ¿Sabes?- dije con un sarcasmo tan notorio que ya sería el colmo no lo entendiera. A menos de que sea muy estúpido… Lo olvidaba, sí lo es.

Comenzamos a discutir pero no duro mucho. Piero nos mando a callar. Su estado de humor nuevo realmente me está cayendo en la punta del pie. De mala gana le espeté que no era mi culpa… Y Francis hizo lo mismo. Fue tan molesto…

Piero se limito a ignorarnos y miró curioso a Alfred.

- ¿Y tú eres…?- le preguntó.

Mi hermano estaba a punto de abrir la boca para presentarse pero los latinos lo hicieron por él. Alf se limito a cruzarse de brazos molesto y hacer morritos. Cuando estos terminaron, éste se presento apropiadamente… Bueno, dentro de donde cabe Alf en la palabra.

Los latinos comenzaron a quejarse de la presencia de Alfred. Y Piero no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿En qué grado vas? ¿Qué opinas de la escuela?

Mi hermano le miraba un tanto confundido, pero lucia feliz. Contestaba sin chistar. A mí en cambio me causaba escalofríos. Si no fuera porque conozco a Piero, juraría que quiere algo con Alf. Dios, que tonterías pienso.

-¿No me digas que vienes a unírtenos?- le preguntó Piero, el cual lucia mucho más tranquilo.

-No sé, probablemente…- soltó Alf.

Y ahí fue donde se armo la buena. Si los latinos ya se estaban quejando por cosas vagas, ahora tenían razón. Aun que no entiendo cual es su problema con Alfred. Nunca me he detenido a preguntárselos.

-¡Tú no puedes!- chilló Xóchitl.

-Nuestro groso equipo perdería el estilo…- soltó Santiago.

-Claro que puedo…- dijo mi hermano.- Y no lo perdería, al contrario por tratarse del hero, sería mucho mejor.

Ahhh, no sé que es peor. Si tener que escucharlos hacer escándalo todos los sábados o escucharlos hacer escándalo más Alfred. Sentí deseos de gritar mas no lo hice. Ya estaba recuperando la calma y no quería perderla por una estupidez, así que opte por ignorarlos. Pero era difícil… de pronto un silbido interrumpió la discusión. Era Antonio.

-Hey, ¿Quién quiere jugar un rato?- gritó.

Los latinos, Piero y mi hermano soltaron un YO al unísono. Suspiré. Que fácil se olvidan de los problemas aquí. Miré a Antonio que miraba a Alfred con cierto desagrado, a pesar de que sonreía. Y miré a Francis. Éste me miró retador, arrojó la bola al aire y le dio una tremenda patada.

Ya veo… me está tratando de demostrar que me equivoco. Ja, le mostraré que quien está equivocado es él.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Pásala, Kirkland…!- gritó Piero que estaba disponible.

-¡No! ¡Pásamela a mí!- chilló Alfred.

Di un pase largo a Piero. No es que no confíe en Alfred… Pero no es bueno jugando. Piero se volvió listo para tomarla.

-Ja, soy mejor que tu patético intento de pase…- soltó Francis robándose la bola.

-¡Bien hecho, amigo!- exclamó Antonio alzando las manos en señal de victoria.- Enséñale como se juega.

-¿Él enseñarme a mí?- solté burlón.

Corrí tras Francis y se la arrebate, y él me la volvió a quitar.

-Creo que tu sarcasmo fue por nada, Arthur.- soltó Francis malicioso.

Desde que iniciamos a jugar nos declaramos la guerra. Una guerra que obviamente yo ganaré.

-¡Que ya alguien meta un pinche gol, chingado!- soltó Xóchitl molesta desde la portería.

-Concuerdo…- dijo Manuel desde la otra portería.

-¡Paren de ser tan egoístas y pasen la puta pelota!- exclamó Santiago.- Jo, no saben de lo que se pierden por no pasársela a su mejor jugador.- dijo corriendo tras nosotros.- ¡Pásala, Bonnefoy!

-¡Pásala, Fra!- gritó Alejandra.

El idiota de Bonnefoy siguió corriendo y yo seguí tras él.

-¿¡Arbitro, qué paso ahí? ¡Haga algo!- exclamó desde la banca Sandra a Antonio.- ¡Ellos no son los únicos que juegan!

-Debes de admitir que es mejor verles acaparar la bola que peleando.- le respondió Piero.

-Eso sí.

-A mí me chupa tres huevos.- soltó Santiago sacudiendo los brazos molesto.- Che, par de boludos egoístas.- nos llamó.- ¡Déjenme jugar!- ordenó corriendo tras nosotros.

-El héroe quiere jugar también…- soltó Alf haciendo morritos.

-Y esta belleza.- dijo Alejandra señalándose.

Ignoré lo anterior. Lo único que tenía en mente era Francis.

-Eres lento, Arthur…- dijo mi compañero burlón.

Sonreí con malicia.

-¡Ahorita vas a ver tu lento!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

El juego siguió largo rato y las quejas no paraban. Pero no me importo. Yo iba a la delantera y si lograba meterle un gol a Manuel nuestro equipo, (conformado por Alfred, Piero, Xóchitl y yo), ganaría. Y con eso le taparía la boca al molesto de Bonnefoy.

En fin, estaba a unos cuantos pasos y una patada de la victoria cuando ocurrió. Francis me alcanzo y metió el pie. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo con toda la intención de que perdiera el equilibrio. En fin, metió el pie y resbale, pero aun así lo tomé del brazo. Si me voy yo te vas conmigo, Bonnefoy.

Antonio dio un silbatazo y el juego se detuvo. Me levante del suelo, sentía mi frente palpitar.

-Argh, mi ropa…- escuché decir a Francis.- Se ha arruinado.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venirte con esa ropa de nena…- solté. Era cierto. Traía una camisa tres cuartos lila y un pantalón blanco. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse eso?- Sabiendo que puedes ensuciarte.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión.- soltó mi compañero molesto.- Además, a diferencia de otro, yo sí tengo buen gusto…

Rodé los ojos y solté un bufido. ¿A eso se le llama buen gusto?

-¿Te duele que te digan la verdad?- inquirió Bonnefoy.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté con cinismo.

-¿Fra, estás bien?- preguntó Antonio acercándose.

-De maravilla…- soltó Francis echándose el cabello hacia tras. Me miró.- Parece ser que alguien no pudo evitar tropezar sin llevarse a extras.

Sentí la sangre hervir. Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa.

-¿Yo?- inquirí molesto.- Lo dice el que metió la pata con toda la intención del mundo.

-Hey, no empiecen a pelear…- pidió Piero.

-Tú cierra el pico.- le ordenamos a la par.

-Yo metí el pie para robarte la bola.

-Mentira. Lo hiciste para que tropezará.- miré a Antonio.- Eso es una falta. Lo hizo a propósito.

Y comenzamos a discutir. Siempre era lo mismo, la cosa más vana, la más estúpida nos llevaba a lo mismo: Una discusión sin sentido que terminaría en golpes… probablemente. Miré de reojo a mi hermano, este solo miraba fascinado la escena. Me volví a lo mío. No ganará. Él no me ganará.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

La discusión poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande. Al final todo el mundo, (menos Sandra que estaba en la banca, y las gemelas que se habían desaparecido), estaba gritando. En fin, esto parecía cuento de nunca acabar. Lo peor es que ya no sabía ni de que estábamos hablando.

De repente todo se complico. Escuche el sonido de algo encenderse y de la nada los aspersores comenzaron a funcionar.

-¡Ahhh!- gritamos al unisonó.- ¡Esta fría!

-Se me trasluce todo…- chilló Xóchitl. En efecto, el vestido blanco se le había pegado completamente. Alfred y Antonio le miraban embobados.- ¿¡Qué chingados miran par de pendejos!- gritó escondiéndose tras Piero el cual estaba completamente sonrojado, pero al menos tenia la decencia de ver a otra parte.

-Y a mí…- lloriqueó Alejandra llevándose las manos a los pechos.- ¡Qué pena!- y secundo a Xóchitl.

-¡Vamos todavía! ¡Camisas mojadas!- exclamó Santiago.- ¡Qué SEXY!- tomo a Ale de la mano.- No seas tímida y sal a mostrarnos…

-¡No la molestes, Santi!- gritó Sandra levantándose de la banca. Pero debido a su esguince no llego muy lejos. Solo lo suficiente para terminar a orillas de la cancha. En fin, la colombiana se levanto, al igual que las otras su ropa se había mojado, pero estaba cubierta de lodo.- Uhhh…- lloriqueó.

-¡Esto es más sexy aun!- gritó Santiago.- ¡Lodo y chicas con cacho de cuerpazo!

-¡Cállate!- gritaron al unísono las chicas.

-Como me alegro de que Roma y Feli s hayan ido…- soltó Antonio.

-Lastima, hubiese sido más caliente…- dijo el argentino dándole un codazo a Manuel.- ¿Verdad?

Manuel rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Ah, vamos…- soltó Santi divertido.- No te calentes…- le paso la mano por la cintura.- Ellas serán sexys, pero tus tetillas son las únicas que me ponen a mil y lo sabes.

Manuel abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Date por muerto…- dijo con una voz bastante macabra.

Y lo que siguió fue Santi siendo golpeado de la peor manera… Nha, se lo merece.

-Ah, venga ya basta…- exclamó Francis después de un rato.- Mejor apaguemos esto antes de que nos resfriemos…- Y al dar el primer paso resbaló quedando más empapado y lleno de lodo.

No pude evitar echarme a reír, al igual que los demás. Francis no lucia nada feliz.

-Merde…- chilló.- Ahora si se arruino. Estas manchas no van a salir con nada, ¡Con nada!

-Jejeje, eso te pasa por traer esas ropas.- dije.- si no querías mancharte te hubieses quedado en casa. Esto es futbol, no un paseo dominical.

Francis me miró molesto mas no dijo nada. Solo se limito a clavar las manos en el suelo. De pronto levanto una de ellas y me arrojo una enorme bola de lodo manchándome.

-¡Mi uniforme!- solté.- ¡Eres un…!

-Eso te pasa por traer ropa blanca a una práctica…- soltó inocentemente imitando el tono de mi voz. Eso en verdad me molesto.

Me agache y tome un montón de barro con mis manos. Se lo arroje, pero este se movió y le pego a Alfred.

-Alf, yo…- dije entrecortadamente. Mi hermano sonrio.

-¡Guerra de lodo!- gritó arrojando una bola.

-¡SEEEHHH!- gritó Santiago.

Y así empezó un desastre. Uno divertido debo admitir.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

La guerra siguió un rato. Y como era de esperarse, el estúpido e infantil de Bonnefoy termino agarrándosela conmigo…. Y de pronto, los aspersores se apagaron. Me volví hacia donde los demás miraban.

A lo lejos pude ver a Sey. Y lucia muy molesta. Traía una manguera en la mano y caminaba a paso firme. Se paro frente a Francis.

-Hey, Sey…- soltó este saludándole como si nada.

Seychelles hizo un mohín de disgusto y apretó la llave de la manguera, mojando a Francis por completo… Bueno, más.

-¿¡Por qué mierdas hiciste eso!- chilló mi compañero molesto.

-Porque a los perros solos se les puede calmar con agua fría, por eso.- soltó molesta.- ¡Ya dejen de discutir y jugar, compórtense maldición!- la miramos atónitos. Era la primera vez que veía a Sey así.- ¡Si Monique les cancela el club la verdad no me sorprendería! ¡Son unos vagos!

-No digas eso, Sey…- le pidió Francis.- Se ve muy mal en una niña como tú.

-Como en ti el que rompas tus promesas…- replicó ésta.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sey retorció la manguera entre sus manos.

Seychelles empezó a reclamarle a Francis a algo respecto a no cumplir y le mojo otra vez. Mi compañero no le dijo absolutamente nada. Xóchitl se metió entre ambos y le dijo algo a Sey pero no escuche bien qué, nuestro capitán también dijo algo, pero sonó como a excusa en lugar de explicación.

Y así todos se metieron. Piero le explicó a Sey la situación actual, Xóchitl le pidió se calmase, lo cual me pareció raro tomando en cuenta que ella no es paciente con nadie. Y justo cuando parecía que la morena, (me refiero a Seychelles, no a Xóchitl), iba a recuperar la calma, Ale metió la pata.

-¿Qué paso con la santurrona aburrida?

El rostro de Sey se puso rojo y tenía una expresión fiera. Noté como Francis, y la misma Xóchitl, temblaron.

-¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de que me digan aburrida!- grito moviendo de manera brusca los brazos.- ¡Maldita sea y…!

El sonido del agua salir disparada provoco que todos guardásemos silencio. Seychelles miro la manguera que traía en manos y puso cara de horror al notar que se había traído el grifo junto con esta. Ale comenzó a burlarse y se llevó consigo uno de los aspersores.

No es necesario decir que de ahí en adelante la situación se tornó desastrosa.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de mucha charla y poca acción, Antonio nos dio la orden más sensata de su vida: Que corriéramos sin mirar atrás.

Alfred me tomo de la mano con fuerza y echo a correr prácticamente arrastrándome.

Por mi parte, me volví hacia las canchas para ver que nadie se hubiese quedado atrás. Y entonces los vi: El estúpido de Bonnefoy diciéndole algo a Seychelles, como insistiéndole, y ésta que no paraba de negar bruscamente con la cabeza.

Diablos. Si por mi fuera, el hecho de que lo atrapen y castiguen, a Bonnefoy, claro, me da lo mismo, realmente, absolutamente lo mismo. Pero la sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago que sentía del solo pensar en que la carga caería sobre los dos me estaba obligando seriamente a volver. En fin, como pude me zafe del agarre de Alf, que ya a este punto ni cuenta se dio de que lo había soltado; y corrí hacia las canchas.

-Seychelles, muévete, por favor…- le rogaba mi compañero.

-No, no y no. ¿Qué haré? Si me quedo me castigan, si huyo está mal…- dijo ésta al borde de la histeria.

-Pues mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió… ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? ¿Qué acaso son suicidas? – solté. Sey me miró con los ojos llorosos. Francis se limito a dar un vistazo rápido.

-Si ella no se va, yo tampoco…- exclamó mi compañero solemne.

Solté un largo suspiro. Eso es no tener sentido común; Además, no había tiempo de respetar decisiones, a lo sumo teníamos cinco minutos para escapar, de lo contrario nos echarían la soga al cuello.

-Sey…- solté. La morena me miró.- Ya habrá tiempo después para aclarar tus ideas…

-No, no lo habrá. Yo soy la que se porta bien, por si no te has dado cuenta…

Eso sí, pero ser bien portado no es sinónimo de idiota. Bueno, es mejor que no externase eso.

-Sey…

Francis dio un suspiro con pesadez.

-Lárgate de aquí. No la vas a sacar de su negativa.- dijo.

Le pedí a Sey una vez más que nos fuéramos, pero su respuesta fue no.

-Bien, me parece perfecto, me voy…- dije molesto. Bueno, si se quiere joder es muy su problema. Yo solo trate de ayudar; pero sé cuando no me necesitan.- No pienso perder el tiempo con ustedes…- dije dándome la media vuelta.

-¿¡Qué ocurrió aquí!- exclamó una voz conocida. Zwingli estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. FUUUCK!

Di un vistazo rápido a Sey. Me la llevaría de un jalón. ¡Al diablo con todo! No importa cuánto se niegue, la desesperación se le ve… Y puede que nos eche a todos de cabeza. Así que van conmigo les guste o no. Me di la vuelta y eche a correr hacia donde se encontraban, di un vistazo rápido y estire la mano para tomar la de Sey… supongo. No creo que la mano de Francis sea tan suave; y la arrastre tras de mí.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Af…- solté. Me costaba trabajo respirar. No sabía cuánto había corrido, ni en que maldita parte de la escuela estaba, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que nos habíamos perdido de la vista de Zwingli.- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?- dije con satisfacción.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera…- dijo Francis secamente.

-Le hablo a tu hermana, no a ti.- dije girándome lentamente.- ¿En donde…?- solté al no verla.

-No tengo idea; en algún momento se soltó, pero ni cuenta me di…

-Entonces, ¿Esto fue en vano?

-Creo que sí.

-Diablos…- solté echándome a andar.- Yo me voy entonces…-me detuve en seco. Algo me impedía avanzar. Miré mi mano que aun seguía unida a la de Francis. Ah… esto… ¿Por qué aun no lo he soltado?

-¿No deberías soltarme primero? ¿O es acaso que ya te ha gustado?- inquirió burlón.

-Claro que no, bloody hell.- exclamé soltándole bruscamente.- ¡Todo este tiempo creí que eras Sey, por eso no te solté! ¡No creas que fue por otra cosa!- dije.- Además, creo que tu también deberías preguntarte lo mismo.

-Eso era porque me tenías bien agarrado…-se excuso.- Pero, es bueno saber que no fue por otra cosa. Ahora, solo quiero preguntar si es cierto lo que dices, ¿Qué es lo que traes con ella?- dijo mirándome inquisidor.

Lo miré, ¿De qué mierdas me estaba hablando?

-Reitero, ¿Qué traes con mi hermana?- dijo. Le miré serio.- ¿Quieres con ella?

-Claro que no.- solté indignado.

-Reitero, ¿Quieres con ella?

-¡Si quieres una respuesta lee mis labios: NADA, NO y NO!

Francis me miró poco convencido. Vaya que es estúpido… y celoso.

-Ah, bien. Fingiré que te creo…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- Aunque jamás me soltaste, eso me pone a pensar que tal vez te gusta un poco.

-Como si me importara lo que pienses…- dije.- Si lo hice fue porque me pareció cruel dejarla ahí, y nada más.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! Además, yo solo quería ayudarla. ¡Ella me cae muy bien! Y no merecía que la castigasen por algo que…

-Que fue su culpa.- dijo.- Y el tratar de excusarte solo aviva mis sospechas.

-Me vale coño tus sospechas.- gruñí. Que tipo tan odioso e insistente. -Y solo para aclarártelo: Lo hice por ella, no por ti.

-Lo sé. Me odias.- suspiró Francis.-Lo dices todo el tiempo, y créeme: El hecho de que nos hayas arrastrado a…- miró a su alrededores.-... donde sea que estemos, no cambia la idea que tengo de ti. Ni un poquito.- me miró.- Ni cambia la idea que creo que tú tienes de mí.

-Más te vale.- solté amenazador.- No quiero que se metan ideas raras a tu retorcida cabeza.

-Huy, que modos.- exclamó.- ¿Qué paso con la etiqueta?

-No vale la pena usarla, no al menos contigo.

-Tienes razón…- dijo. Le miré extrañado.- Tu hipocresía no va contigo. A leguas se ve que tú de caballero no tienes nada…

Trague saliva. De no ser por el hecho de que confió en Gil, juraría que Francis me estaba lanzando una muy buena indirecta.

-Sí, lo que digas. Lo que te haga sentir mejor.- solté tajante. Me di la vuelta y eche a andar; pero me detuve en seco, ¿En dónde mierdas estoy? Francis rio por lo bajo.

-¿No tienes ni la menor idea de dónde estás, verdad?

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?- solté.- Y para que te lo sepas si se donde estoy.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo.- Ya que estas por irte…- Ni te atrevas Bonnefoy.- ¿Qué tal si me das aventón? Después de todo, tú me trajiste hasta aquí.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Yo no soy tu niñera, así que hazle como puedas!

-Uh, ya veo…- dijo llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.- Te niegas a llevarme porque estás perdido. Corriste sin fijarte y ahora estas tan perdido que no puedes ayudarme, ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Cierra el pico, bastard!- grité. No, no lo sabía, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saberlo.- ¡Que no te quiera llevar no significa que no sepa en donde estamos! Porque lo sé y puedo sacarte de aquí en menos de lo que canta un canario, ¿Cómo la vez?

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo.- Guíeme, por favor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Que me guíes, si sabes, claro.

-Claro que lo sé.

-Bien, guíame entonces…

-…Pues…- dije mirando a todos lados. Yo y mi gran boca.-…Por aquí…- dije señalando a quien sabe donde al azar.

-Okey, vámonos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Anduvimos sin rumbo un rato. Juraría que había visto el mismo árbol como diez veces, y sabía que era el mismo porque tenía grabado un corazón con las iníciales: "J+F"; y estaba a punto de volverme loco por Francis y su cantaleta.

-¿Estamos perdidos, cierto?- dijo por enésima ocasión.

-C-claro que no…- dije nervioso.- Solo hay que… ah…

-Reitero, ¿Nos perdimos aun más, verdad?- dijo.- Sabia que era mala idea seguirte.

-Pues lárgate tu solo entonces…- exclamé.

-¿Bromeas?- soltó.- Si conozco a Zwingli, y vaya que sí. Encontrar la salida de este jardín que parece bosquecillo (que sé donde esta) sería la cosa más estúpida que podría hacer.

Me le quede viendo, boquiabierto y a punto de estallar… O sea que todo este tiempo este maldito imbécil estuvo…

-¡Lo estabas haciendo a propósito!- chillé señalándolo.

-¿Yo?- dijo Francis con exagerada sorpresa.- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

-¿En serio? Pues tú no eres precisamente un…

-Shhh, cállate.- Le ordené.

-¡No pienso c…!

-¡Que te calles!- le ordene por segunda ocasión.

-¿Y por qué demonios debo de hacerlo?

-Solo cállate y escucha, Stupid frog…

Francis me miró poco convencido, pero guardo silencio.

-¿Lo escuchas?- inquirí.

-¿Qué se supone debo escuchar?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Eso!- exclamé al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de unas pisadas. No, más bien era el sonido de alguien corriendo.

-Alguien viene…

-¡Rosse vuelve aquí!- gritó alguien a lo lejos.

-¿¡ZWINGLI!- exclamamos a la par mirándonos.

-¡Rápido, hay que escondernos!- dijo Francis.- ¡Conozco un buen lugar!- exclamó echando a correr.

Seguí a mi compañero. Sé que es lo más insensato que puedo hacer, pero tengo un poco de fe, solo un poquito, de que no es tan estúpido como para echarse de cabeza solo para meterme en problemas a mí, ¿O sí?

-Aquí.

-¿Dónde?

-Justo aquí.- dijo señalando un enorme y frondoso arbusto.

-¿Ese es tu grandioso escondite?- solté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues quiero que sepas que nunca me han encontrado aquí.- dijo haciendo morritos.- Pero si no quieres, mejor por mí. Más espacio.

-Trataré de confiar de tus no tan fiables palabras.- dije.- Hazme espacio…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Piero Rosse!- gritó nuevamente la misma voz, pero esta vez se escuchaba más cercana.

-¿Ves algo?- dijo Francis asomándose a lado mío.

-¡Quédate en tu sitio!- le ordené, acto seguido le puse la mano en la nuca y le empujé.- Ya te diré si veo algo.

-¡No me gusta estar sumido aquí!- gimoteó.- ¡Yo también quiero ver! ¡No es justo que solo tú lo hagas!

-Bien, bien, sal si eso quieres…- solté. Que molesto es.- Pero deja de gritar como niño pequeño...- Francis hizo morrito.- Eres tan infantil.- exclamé.

-No soy infantil…- farfulló inflando aun mas las mejillas.

-No, claro que no lo eres…- solté rodando los ojos. Y yo no fui PUNK.

-Guárdate el sarcasmo…

-Lo haré si tú guardas silencio.

-Vale.

La voz seguía gritando incesantemente el nombre de Piero, mientras que mi compañero (que lo escuchaba a lo lejos más no podía verle) le gritaba que lo dejase en paz.

-Esa voz no es la de Zwingli…- dijo Francis.

-Lo sé.- solté.- Pero me es familiar…

-¡Piero!

-¡Déjame!

A lo lejos puede ver a Piero. Tras él apareció Marcel.

-Falsa alarma…- dijo Francis soltando un largo suspiro de alivio.- Son solo ese par.

Ambos nos levantamos. Solo se trataba de ellos, así que no tenia caso estar escondiéndose. Entonces, justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso fuera, paso algo bastante… no sé como describirlo…, bien. Marcel tomo a Piero por los hombros, lo volvió hacia él y le planto un beso, entonces el castaño le dio un tremendo puñetazo.

-Oh, my fucking God…

-Como que nos volvemos a donde estábamos, ¿No?

-Creo que sí, bastard.

Me volví a mi lugar. No se ocupaba ser un genio para saber que de esto no iba a salir nada bueno.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Estábamos tras el arbusto viendo la guerra que se armaba frente a nosotros. Yo no lograba entender ni pio de lo que decían, veía como movían la boca a toda velocidad mientras hablaban tan rápido que ni tiempo para respirar se tomaban. Francis, en cambio, parecía que iba muy al corriente, y se asomaba cada vez más… Que cotilla.

-Bájate o nos verán...

-¿Bromeas?- dijo estirándose un poco más.- ¡Esto esta buenísimo! Además, dudo que nos vean, están demasiado sumido en lo suyo como para… ¡Ahhh!- chilló. Francis se resbalo y se fue de cara directo al suelo. – Auch, mi nariz…- dijo sobándose. Me lleve la mano a la frente.

-¿Decías?

-Cierra el pico, Cejotas…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final las cosas no resultaron muy bien. Piero, al vernos, se puso completamente rojo (estoy casi seguro que brillaba tanto que se podía ver a distancia) y salió corriendo. En cambio Marcel, prácticamente nos amenazó, dijo que si decíamos algo de lo que vimos (admitió que no lo negaría, por cierto) él diría que…

-¿¡Por qué demonios me lio contigo!- bufé.- ¿Luzco acaso desesperado, necesitado o piensan que soy estúpido?

-Eres estúpido…- dijo Francis.- Pero eso ya era obvio desde antes, y no tiene que ver. Y no creas que eres al único que le afecta, a mí también me molesta esa idiotez que dijo…, después de todo, no tengo tan malos gustos.

-Ya quisieras que yo me fijara en ti, claro, si eso fuera posible.

-Ja, el mundo se acaba antes de que eso ocurra.- dijo.- Además, si eso ocurriera (pero sabemos que no será así), es más factible que tú me ruegues antes de que yo me rebaje a rogarte a ti.

-¿Y según tu por qué haría yo eso?

-Porque soy guapo, genial y…

-Jajaja, disculpa si me rio…

-Eso solo demuestra tu inmadurez, Kirkland…

-No, eso solo demuestra que…

"Tu ne comprends rien a l´amour" me interrumpió de pronto una canción. Okey, eso fue muy raro.

-Ahora vuelvo con nuestra "gratificante" conversación.- dijo sacando su móvil.

-¿Gratificante?- solté.- La única razón por la que estoy aquí aguantándote es por Zwingli…

-Y porque estás perdido. Solo estoy siendo cínico, después de todo eso no es propiamente de ti.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¿ALLO?

-No estoy perdido.-le espeté.- Solo estoy… ¡Solo sácame de aquí, ¿Quieres? ¡Creo que puedes charlar y caminar, ¿No? Digo, no creo seas tan estúpido.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- inquirió cubriendo la bocina del teléfono.

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Vale…- soltó con desgana.- Pero guarda silencio.- pidió volviendo a su móvil.- Disculpa la demora, ¿Decías?

Mire a Francis molesto. No me importa quién demonios está al otro lado de la línea, ni que me escuche, después de todo, es su culpa que estemos perdidos. No importa lo que yo haya hecho.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-P-pero…- balbuceo mi compañero notoriamente molesto.- ¡Eso es egoísta e injusto!- chilló.- ¡¿Cómo pretendes que se lo esplique a Sey?- mi compañero frunció el ceño. Después dio un suspiro de resignación, aun que aun lucia molesto.- Vale, lo haré. Disculpa. Sí, yo le digo. Adiós.- dijo cerrando el móvil violentamente.

Jamás había visto a Francis así. Ni cuando discutimos. Lucia fastidiado, cansado, triste e inquieto. Se mordió el labio hasta que se hizo daño, y siguió andando a grandes y pesados pasos, sin mirarme. Lucia bastante mal, más no dije nada. Realmente, aun que esto es nuevo, no es algo que me incumba o me importe. Solo nuevo.

-Siempre hacen lo mismo.- farfulló de pronto.- Ya debía de habérmelas olido desde la mañana; ya se estaban tardando, de hecho.- Me volví a mi compañero y lo miré como se mira a un loco, ¿Es que acaso me estaba hablando a mí?-Estoy harto de no aprender la lección; aun que, bueno, no es como si realmente esto me importe…

-Si en verdad no te importase, no te pondrías así…- le dije. Aun que no sé porque me tome la molestia de contestarle. A fin de cuentas no está hablando conmigo.

-Sí, tal vez, pero no es por mí. Ellos ya hacían esto desde mucho antes de irse…- exclamó completamente molesto.- A veces siento que soy más un padre que un hermano para ella…

-¿Hablas de Seychelles?

-La pobre de Sey no se lo merece. Ella estaba tan ilusionada con todo; y ellos… lo prometieron. Dijeron que vendrían y ahora resulta que no, es tan… tan…

-¿Estúpido?

-No, estúpido no, egoísta.- dijo.- Y, puta merde, ahora pretenden que yo lo arregle. ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo? Si lo digo, ya sea con delicadeza o directamente, sufrirá.

-Pues tampoco te ganas mucho con darle vueltas al asunto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¡Solo ve al grano!- sugerí. Un segundo, ¿Por qué m… estoy haciendo esto?

-Supongo que es lo más indicado.- dijo dando un suspiró con pesadez. Lo miré. He de suponer que, para que hasta ahora no se haya dado cuenta de que le estoy respondiendo, ha de hablar solo muy a menudo.

-No sería…- dije cruzándome de brazos.- Es lo más indicado.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- exclamó.- Pero no me causa nada de entusiasmo el tener que hacerlo. Digo, ¿Por qué siempre debo de ser yo quien de las malas noticias?- Me encogí de hombros a pesar de saber que no hablaba conmigo… No conscientemente.

-No sé.- dije.- Aun que, a todo esto…- ya estando en la plática.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El hecho de que mis padres crean que yo tengo la obligación de explicarle a Sey sus idioteces…- exclamó molesto.- Eso. Como odio que me deje lo más difícil a mí. Odio que traten de lavarse las manos de esa manera, y odio que…- Francis guardo silencio. Se volvió a mí y se puso completamente rojo. Vaya, al fin cayó en cuenta.- ¿Me has estado, esto, escuchando?- Asentí.- ¿¡Me estabas escuchando!- gritó. Di un suspiro y rodé los ojos.

-Si lo estabas gritando.- le respondí.- Además, si lo dices significa que no solo está en tu mente.

-Oh, mierda… Qué vergüenza.- masculló levemente sonrojado echándose a andar a paso veloz.

-Mira…- solté. Se volvió a mi.- No es que me importe, realmente ni me importa.- exclamé. Diablos, como odio mis momentos de debilidad. Maldito sentimiento de empatía.- Sé que no me importa. Lo único que puedes hacer es dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Sea lo que sea, la va a herir. Así que mejor díselo tú antes de que se entere por terceros.- Francis me miró perplejo. Guarde silencio. Empatía o no, esto algo que no me incumbe.- Solo digo…- ¿Por qué mierdas no puedo mantener la boca cerrada?- No es como si me importe o sepa mucho de ello…- Bueno, si sé algo.- Solo es una sugerencia.

-Es buena…- dijo con tristeza.- G-gracias…- soltó con dificultad.

-¿Es todo lo que piensas decir?

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? Aun que me duela admitirlo tienes toda la razón. Es mejor decírselo de una sola vez.

-No luces muy convencido de ello.

-¿Qué acaso estas preocupado por mí, Kirkland?- dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-C-claro que no…- Lo juro. No lo estoy.- Solo estoy dando mi opinión. Eso es todo. Me es indiferente tu vida, créeme.

-Esa actitud tuya es muy…- Francis sonrio. Arquee la ceja.- Nada, olvidalo.

-Okey…- solté poco convencido. ¿Qué fue ese cambio tan repentino?

-Retomando lo de la sugerencia.- dijo.- Es buena, lo difícil es ponerla en práctica. Debo admitir que haces que suene muy fácil.

-Haces que suene como si le vas a decir que morirá.- dije.- Mira, no sé de qué va el asunto. Pero hasta donde lo veo son solo malas noticias.

-Te equivocas.- soltó.- No son solo "Malas Noticias" son "Las MALAS Noticias"

-Oh, por favor…- dije rodando los ojos.- No seas exagerado.

-No soy exagerado.- rechistó.

-No, Francis, tú no eres exagerado; eres "El EXAGERADO"- dije con notorio cinismo.

-Jo, que chistosito…

-No me pidas que mienta.- dije.- Esa es la obvia verdad.

-Bueno, puede que sea un tanto exagerado a veces…- Alcé la ceja. ¿A veces?- Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Pero te pido lo veas a través de mí…

-¿Me pides tenga pesadillas despierto?

-Ser yo sería tu mejor sueño….

- ¿Tú crees?- dije.- En fin, en lugar de hacerme vomitar, mejor solo explícame, ¿Quieres?

-Es que mis padres le habían prometido a mi hermana venir para navidad…- dijo retorciendo las manos.- Pero ahora me llaman de último momento para cancelar. Me molesta porque esperan que yo además de dar la mala noticia, tenga que excusarles…- Miró hacia la nada.- No sabes la ilusión que le hacía a Sey todo esto. Eso en si es lo que más me duele.

-¿Y a ti no te hacía ilusión?- inquirí. Francis me miró como si no entendiese de lo que le estaba hablando.- Que tus padre vinieran para navidad, ¿No te hacia algo de emoción?

-Siéndote franco, no. A estas alturas y con todo lo que han hecho, no me resultaba atractiva la idea.- dijo. Le miré parecía realmente convencido de sus palabras.- De hecho, ya ni siquiera sé si les sigo queriendo o no.- Sentí un vuelco al corazón. Francis dio un suspiró y prosiguió.- Aun que eso ultimo no había necesidad de decirlo. Está de más, ¿No? A fin de cuentas, no fue eso lo que me preguntaste…- soltó riendo nervioso. Me cruce de brazos las palabras "no sé si les sigo queriendo o no" seguían dando vueltas en mi mente.- No creas que te lo digo con la esperanza de que me entiendas, o entiendas la relación que tengo con ellos. No espero que lo hagas. Sé que no te importa. Solo lo hago porque ya abrí la boca de más, por eso y, porque en cierto modo te has tomado la molestia de preguntarme, solo por eso.

Agache la mirada. Tienes razón. Sentí deseos de decir. No me importa, pero sé a la perfección lo que se siente. Lo comprendo y lo entiendo. Durante años he estado preguntándome que es lo que en verdad siento por Mamá. Cuando pienso en lo bueno estoy seguro de que le quiero. Pero cuando pienso en todo lo demás, en el desinterés, en esa mirada acusadora, en el favoritismo tan notorio hacia Alfred…, cuando pienso en que me obligo a vivir con papá porque según ella era un mal ejemplo para Alf y por ende me separo de éste; estoy seguro de que le odio con toda el alma.

-Lo que dices…- solté.-…no suena como algo que te sorprenda.

-No, de hecho no. Solo me es molesto.- dijo.- No quiero que Sey termine dañada por su culpa.

-Ya veo…- sonreí.- Le quieres demasiado, ¿No es así? Así que qué importan ellos. Creo que, a lo que me has dicho y he visto, ella está mejor contigo.

-Sí, eso es…

-Porque…- le interrumpí.- Es obvio que tu eres el que siempre está velando por ella. Pero… Es triste, porque si al final las cosas no llegaran a resultar y por algo se viesen separados… Haberte desvivido por ella habrá sido en vano.- Ese que hablaba ya no era yo. Era ese estúpido adolecente de trece dolido al ver que en su intento de proteger a su hermano de las absurdas discusiones de un divorcio termino siendo insultado y despreciado. Y obligado a ser separado de su hermanito.- Se que es cruel pero… Es mejor que empieces a ser egoísta con ella. Así las cosas que le sigan cuando tu ya no estés no le dolerán tanto. Si sigues protegiéndole tanto la vas a ser dependiente de ti y ya no sabrá defenderse sola. Y no creo que quieras eso, ¿Verdad?

Se hizo el silencio. Uno incomodo. Me arrepentía de haber dicho todo eso. No era algo que quería exteriorizar, y lo peor es que ahora lo sabia Francis y solo dios sabrá que hará con esa información.

-Arthur, tú…- Lo miré. Francis me miraba, pero no burlón o malicioso, sino comprensivo.- Lo sé. Lo sé y lo he intentado como no tienes idea. Pero no puedo. Tengo una debilidad tan desgraciada hacia ella, que por más que quiera no puedo ser malo. No puedo. Así como no puedo evitar sentir que odio a mis padres cada vez que hacen eso…

-… Ya veo. Es difícil…- sonreí. Francis me miro anonadado, pero sonrio.

-Si, a veces pienso que…- rio.- Se que sonará absurdo pero creo que yo… soy…

-¿El único adulto en casa?- le interrumpí. Asintió.

-¿Tú también?- inquirió.

-Como no tienes idea.- dije.- También he odiado a mis padres…

- Pero a nuestra edad eso es común.- exclamó.- Aun que se que está mal.- me miró serio a pesar de que sonreía.- Sí algo les pasará… me sentiría terrible de seguirles odiándolos… aunque se lo merezcan…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta junto con una sensación incomoda que no sé como describir. Sé que Bonnefoy no lo dijo con intensión, porque él no sabe lo que paso con mi padre solo que esta muerto… pero igual…

-Sí, no hay nada peor que arrepentirte después…- solté.- Y ya no poder hacer nada.

-Sí. Pero por suerte no han muerto y aun puedo…- calló al instante.- Lo siento.- exclamó de pronto. Le miré.- Lo había olvidado por completo. Aun que se que ahora que lo estoy mencionando… Pero no lo dije con esa intención… y… ah…

-Ya. Está bien.- le interrumpí.- Lo sé, te creo…- sonreí con malicia.- O al menos eso creo…

-¡Te juro que no lo dije con mala intención!- bufó.

Francis empezó a excusarse. Debo admitir que en otra situación me hubiese molestado bastante e incluso le hubiese golpeado. Pero justo ahora, me parecía de lo más divertido el verle pedir perdón.

-Está bien…- dije, después de escucharle disculparse mínimo unas cien veces, rodando los ojos.- En todo caso, yo te debo una disculpa, aun que eso vaya en contra de todo mi orgullo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- inquirió curioso.

-No debí de decir todo eso cuando te disculpaste por primera vez en mi casa.- solté.- Se vio muy mal.

-Sí, parecías un desquiciado bipolar.- dijo. Lo miré molesto.- Pero es comprensible. Años atrás yo hubiese estado igual…

-¿Ehh?

-… Tiempo atrás yo…

-¿Francis? ¿Kirkland?- nos interrumpió un tercero. Delante de nosotros se encontraba Marcel. Y también las canchas… Woah, que rápido se va el tiempo cuando hablas. Quien pensaría que se me iría tan rápido, sobre todo con Francis.- Hola.

-¿Cómo que "HOLA"?- soltamos a la par.

-Pues, eso.- rio.- No esperaba encontrarlos… nuevamente juntos…- soltó sugerente.

-N-no es lo que piensas.- se apresuro a aclarar mi compañero.

-Espera, primero que nada, ¿Piensa?- inquirí.

-Creo que no lo suficiente.- contesto Marcel con tristeza.

-Venga…- exclamé.- No era para que…

-Vale, no importa.- dijo volviendo a sonreír. Que miedo.- En fin, veo que ya no le huyen al ogro de Zwingli, ¿Verdad?- inquirió.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué?- preguntó una cuarta voz. Los tres nos volvimos hacia donde provenía esta.

-Z-z-z-Zwingli…- soltamos los tres al unísono.

-¿Me pueden explicar que significa esto de huirme?- soltó.- ¿Acaso ustedes tienen que ver con esto?- Nos miró inquisidor.

Trague saliva. Miré a Marcel y luego a Bonnefoy. Francis también me miró.

-¿Acaso no piensan decir nada?

-Esto…

-Ah, yo…

-Ocurre que…

-¡Fue ÉL!- exclamamos Francis y yo a la par señalando a Marcel, acto seguido nos echamos a correr en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Ehh?- soltó Marcel aun anonado.- ¡Oigan!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

No sabía cuánto había corrido. Ni si Zwingli me seguía o no. Lo único que sabía es que estaba metido en líos, y por alguna razón, una vieja y obvia razón, la idea de huir de esa manera me estaba gustando.

En fin, para cuando pare, iba llegando al viejo gimnasio abandonado. Pude divisar a cuatro personas que se encontraban jugando futbol aun lado de este. Forcé un poco la vista para verles mejor, se trataba de: Xóchitl, Alfred, Santiago y Manuel.

-Hey, Arthie…- soltó mi hermano saludándome frenéticamente al verme.- ¡Ven!

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté al verlos tan tranquilos.- ¿No les preocupa Zwingli los vea?

-No.- soltó Xóchitl.

-No, para nada.- dijo Manu.

-Él nunca viene aquí.- dijo Santi.- Además, si lo hiciera, nosotros somos más listos…

-Ah, okey…

-Así que como no nos preocupa…- dijo Xóchitl.- Tomamos prestado un balón y seguimos jugando.- sonrio.- Tú sabes, solo por diversión.

-Sé, y mira…- dijo mi hermano robándosela a la mexicana.- ¡Me supero a mi mismo a cada momento!

-Sí, claro…- soltó Santi.- Lo que vos digas.

-¿Qué te traes, eh?- dijo Alfred haciendo morritos.

-Todos aquí sabemos que el único jugador zafable y valioso soy yo. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, nuevito.

-Oh, venga…- Xóchitl se llevo la mano a la frente.- Manu, ¿Podrías calmar a tu novio?

-Ese imbécil de pacotilla no es mi novio, Xóchitl.- sonrio.- Pero con gusto lo pongo en su lugar.

Manuel se echo a andar con tranquilidad hasta llegar a Santiago. Le planto un coscorrón y después le jalo la oreja.

-Ya deja de molestar. Tú no eres el mejor jugador del equipo. No sabemos ni que eres para empezar…- miré al chileno sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto ni actuar ni hablar así. Manu me miró también, y me sonrio.- Venga, no te asustes. Así soy yo.

-Ah, ya veo…- solté.- Es que siempre me diste la impresión de…

-¿Ser un pacifista?- inquirió Santiago.- Nada que ver. ¡Y no le sonrías al mugroso inglés ese, Manu!

-¿Y por qué no?- dijo tirándole más fuerte.

-¿Cómo que mugre?- solté molesto.

-Cálmenseme o los calmo a putazos, cabrones.- exclamó Xóchitl.- Solo pásense de pendejos.

-Venga, no deberías decir eso…- solté. Y menos cuando yo lo pensé también.

-Sí, no te creas que por ser mina no te voy a cagar a palos.- le amenazó Santiago.

-Eso quiero verlo.

-Xóchitl, no me obligues a ponerte quieta a ti también.- le pidió Manuel.

-Sería bueno.- dijo Alfred.- Ya es tiempo de que a la señorita le bajen los humos.

-Tú no te metas, pinche gringo bueno para nada.

-Deja de llamarme así, bruja agresiva.

-Hey, ya basta de pelear…- les pedí. O me los jodo a todos y no de la manera bonita.

-¡Pues cálmalos a ELLOS!

-¡Cálmala a ELLA!

-¡Cálmense TODOS!- chillé molesto.

-Yo solo digo…- bufó Xóchitl.-Que Alfredito no debería meterse donde no lo llaman…

-Mi nombre no es Alfredito…

-Ni interrumpir.

-Y yo digo que sería bueno dejes de insultarme.

-Lo haré cuando a Santi y a ti se les baje esa idea de que son lo máximo en el futbol.

-¡Pero es obvio que lo soy!- exclamó Santiago.

-No, no lo eres…- soltó Manuel.

-Yo no dije que fuera lo máximo.- exclamó Alfred.- Dije que soy increíblemente bueno.

-Eso quisiera verlo.- dijo la mexicana con sorna.

Suspiré. ¿Qué caso tiene meterse si me mandan al demonio de igual manera?

-Pues lo veras.- dijo Alfred parándose frente al balón.- Ya verás cómo lo mando a volar y anoto chusa en ese árbol.- dijo señalando un Árbol enorme que se encontraba aun lado, prácticamente pegado al Gimnasio.

-Esto no es bolos, ¿Sabes?- dijeron los latinos al unisonó entrecerrando los ojos.

Alfred frunció el ceño señal más que obvia de que estaba molesto. Tomo algo de vuelo y pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas perdiendo el equilibrio. Los latinos miraron anonadados el balón que volaba a una velocidad increíble y soltaron un WOAH colectivo. El balón pego en el árbol más no se quedo ahí, reboto en un Angulo extraño y fue a parar a una de las ventanas del viejo gimnasio, rompiéndola y para colmo quedando dentro de este.

-Ya nos cargo la chingada…- soltó Xóchitl.

-A él, mejor dicho.- dijo Santi burlón.

-A todos, ese balón es propiedad de la escuela…- dijo Manuel.

- Habrá que ir a por él.- sugerí tranquilamente. Los latinos me miraron como si estuviese loco.- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- soltó Xóchitl.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Alf curioso robándome las palabras de la boca.

-Lo del asesinato de Juanita Manzana…- exclamó Santiago fúnebre aunque sonriendo. Manuel le tiro un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Lo de la chica que se murió ahí.- dijo Manuel. Negué con la cabeza.- Que extraño, si se supone era de tu clase.

-Pero, a lo que Toño me dijo cuando salíamos, eso fue hace como tres o cuatro años.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Creo es normal que el güerito Kirkland no esté enterado de ello.

-¿Qué? ¿C-como que murió ahí?- inquirió Alf escondiéndose tras de mi.- ¿La mataron o qué?

-Pues no exactamente.- dijo Xóchitl.- A lo que me contaron, ella se accidento…

-Se había hecho pelota rodando por las escaleras o algo así, ¿No?- inquirió Santi.

-Algo así, pero ahora que lo pienso, eso no es algo que pueda matarte tan fácil.- dijo Manuel.

-Pero no olvides, Manu, que ella estaba muy enferma.- dijo Xóchitl.

-¿Qué no se había roto el cuello y murió al toque?- inquirió Santiago.

Alfred me apretó el hombro y comenzó a temblar.

-Sí, sí, eso paso.- exclamó Xóchitl.- Solo que no murió al instante, vivió como una semana más.

-¿No fue por estas fechas, por cierto?- dijo Manuel de lo más tranquilo.

-Mmm, creo que sí.- Xóchitl sonrio.- Ahora que me acuerdo. Por eso no fue tanto problema que adaptaran el salón de eventos a gimnasio después de lo sucedido.

-Creí que lo adaptaron porque los compañeros de Arthur entraron en histeria.- dijo Manuel.- Con eso de que oían cosas raras.

-Sí, eso también. Hey, no creen que sería interesante entrar y ver si es cierto.- sugirió la mexicana emocionada. Pude notar a Santiago palidecer y sentí a Alfred temblar más fuerte aun.

-Pues a mí me da lo mismo. Son leyendas sin fundamentos.- dijo Manuel.- Además, debemos recuperar el balón.

-Lastima…- dijo Alfred.- Esta cerrado.

-Le pediremos a alguien de mantenimiento nos habrá.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- dijo Santiago.- No nos van a abrir. Mejor olvidemos este asunto tan boludo y de pendejos.

-Pues lo abro yo, no hay problema.- dijo Xóchitl tomando el candado entre sus manos.

-¿Usaras tu magia de bruja malvada caga a pedos?- preguntó Santi burlón.

-Ja, que chistosito.- dijo Xóchitl.- Usaré un pasador.

-Eso no funcionará…- dijo Manuel. La mexicana le ignoro y siguió con lo suyo.- Mejor vamos por…

-¡Listo!- exclamó la morena con entusiasmo retirando el candado.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?- preguntamos asombrados.

-Años de práctica y un buen pasador…- dijo riendo.- Ahora sí…- su voz se volvió algo sombría.- ¿Se animan a entrar?

-Tenemos que…- dijo Manuel metiéndose.

-Veamos que tan ciertos son los rumores.- dije tratando de no mostrar tanto entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica mirando al argentino y a mi hermano.- ¿Qué acaso les da miedo?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamaron a la par estos corriendo a la entrada y deteniéndose en seco frente a esta.

-¿Por qué se detienen?

-Ah… esto…

-Lo sabía, son un par de cobardes.

-¡Claro que no!- gritaron. La miraron a ella y después la puerta.

-¿Qué chingados esperan entonces?

-¡Las damas primero!- exclamaron a la par empujándola delante de ellos.

-Y los cobardes atrás…- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Que no somos cobardes!

Reí disimuladamente. No importaba lo que dijeran para tratar de excusarse. El miedo se les notaba a leguas.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Olía a encerrado y el ambiente era bastante pesado, y estaba muy frio. Bastante frio. Me frote los brazos tratando de obtener calor.

-¡Brrr Qué frio!- exclamó la mexicana frotándose los hombros.

-¡Esto es un congelador!- dijo Alfred acomodándose su inseparable chaqueta.

-… Tú lo has dicho, Yankee de m…

-Cállate, bastardo.

-…Bueno, bueno.

-Vamos, ya luego abra tiempo de pelear y quejarse…- les regañé.- Ahora concéntrense en encontrar la pelota.

Los chicos asintieron de mala gana, en especial Santiago, no lo entiendo; y entre murmullos y quejas comenzaron a buscar. Alfred se fue tras de mí, Santi se fue tras Manu a pesar de que este le decía que no y lo golpeaba con fuerza. Xóchitl andaba sola y como si nada. No sé porque pero no pude evitar recordar a Mary, tienen una forma de actuar bastante parecida…

-¿Q-qué vez?- me preguntó mi hermano a media voz temblando.

-Alf, si tienes miedo es mejor que…

-¡No tengo miedo!- replicó mi hermano.

-¡Mentiroso!- replicaron los latinos.

-¡Ustedes lo serán!- gritó este.- No tengo miedo…- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Vale, te creo. Pero hazme un favor y deja de sujetarme tan fuerte, ¿Sí?- le pedí. Alf aflojo su agarre.

-Este lugar es tan frio…- se quejo.

-Obvio, eso es porque no le entra ni la luz.- dijo Manuel.

-Pues yo creo se debe a que el espíritu de esa chica aun ronda por aquí.- dijo Xóchitl agachándose para ver debajo de las gradas.

-N-no digas eso…- dijo Alfred.- Es imposible…

-Y carece de lógica…- exclamó Manuel.

-Sí, no digas boludeces…- soltó Santiago.

-Bah, que van a saber ustedes de esas cosas…- dijo molesta levantándose.- Son un montón de escépticos…

-Habla por ellos…- dije.- Yo si espero que encontremos algo interesante.

-¡Ese es el espíritu aventurero, güerito!- gritó la mexicana emocionada.

-¿Cómo que algo, Arthur?- dijo mi hermano.- ¡Sí aquí no hay nada más que polvo y…!

-¡Shhh!- soltó Xóchitl.- ¿Escucharon?

-¿Q-qué cosa?- inquirieron Santiago y Alfred.

-Ese ruido…- soltó.- Como pasos…

-Seguramente los nuestros…- dijo Manu obvio.

-No estos son distintos…

-Es solo tu imaginación.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de un balón caer, después de otro y luego otros más…, Y vimos caer un montón de pelotas delante de nosotros. Así, de la nada.

-¿¡Qué mierdas!- soltó Santiago.

-¿¡De dónde salieron!- inquirió Xóchitl.

-FUCK!- lloriqueó Alf.

-Ya basta.- pidió Manu.- salieron de esa bolsa…- dijo señalando un enorme costal volcado.- Lo más seguro es que se cayó por una corriente de aire o por algún animal que le movió.

-No creo…- dijo Xóchitl.- Aquí limpian cada semana, si se fijan…- paso el dedo en una de las gradas.- La capa de polvo es muy ligera…

-Además…- dije yo.- Aquí no entra luz y mucho menos aire porque las ventanas al parecer siempre están cerradas…

-Sí, eso explica el olor a encerrado…- dijo la mexicana.

-Pues tiene que haber una explicación lógica…- dijo Manu.- Porque no hay de otra.

-¿Y qué tal si fue el fantasma de la chica que…?

-¡Cállate, pinche bruja!- bufó Santiago.- ¡Aquí no hay nada, ¿Qué no escuchaste a Manu?

-¡E-es cierto!- dijo Alf.- ¡Es imposible que haya algo así! ¡No tiene sentido!

-¿Y por qué debería de tenerlo?

-Venga, dejémoslo de lado…- pedí.- Y sigamos buscando ese…

-¿Se les perdió algo?- inquirió una voz femenina.

El balón de Futbol que buscábamos cayó desde arriba de las gradas, reboto en cada una de ellas hasta llegar a los pies de la chica.

-Ah, ya veo…- dijo ésta dándole una suave patada haciéndolo rodar hacia nosotros. -Deberían ser más cuidadosos.- dijo acercándose a nosotros.

Alf y Santi no dejaban de balbucear incoherencias, Xóchitl soltaba gritos ahogados y Manu estaba en shock. Yo me limite a observarle detenidamente. Era la chica con la que me había encontrado el otro día. La que buscaba su collar. ¿En qué momento entro? Esta me miró y se limito a sonreír, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron al unisonó. Los miré. ¿Por qué demonios gritan?

-¡Vámonos de aquí pero ya, Manu!- gritó Santi tomando la mano del aludido y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando.

-¡Xóchitl!- gritó mi hermano. La mexicana lo miró.

-¿Qué?- soltó.

-¡Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte!- gritó completamente sonrojado. Esta le miró asombrada.

-¿Qué c…?

-¡Pero estoy demasiado asustado para recordar lo que es!- gritó interrumpiéndole.

-¡Chingada madre!- exclamó molesta.

Alfred me miró y la miró a ella. Lucia aterrado. En fin, tomo a Xóchitl por la cintura, se la echo al hombro y salió corriendo sin más. Yo solo me limité a observarles. WHAT THE FUCK?

-¿Qué les pasa?- inquirí molesto.

-Ni idea…- dijo la chica.- Pero creo que deberías irte con ellos.- tomo el balón del suelo.- Y llévate esto de pasada.

-Ah, gracias.- dije tomándolo.- y me disculpo por ellos, en verdad no se que les ocurrió.

-No hay problema.- dijo.- Nos vemos.- y sin más se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con un ademan.

-Espera…-exclamé. Se volvió a mí.

-¿Sí?

-¿No piensas salir?

-No, aun debo de buscar algo.- dijo.-Pero te encargo que si vez a mi novio le digas que le quiero.

-Vale…- dije dándome la vuelta. Luego reaccione. ¿Y quién es el novio? ¿Y su nombre? Me volví a esta para preguntarle pero ya no estaba.- Maldición…- solté molesto. -Se fue otra vez.

Salí del gimnasio. Afuera se encontraban todos hablando de lo ocurrido.

-¡Eso estuvo bastante extraño!- dijo Manu.

-¡Y que lo digas!- exclamó Alf.

-…Me lleve un susto de muerte.- Admitió Xóchitl.- Pero me consuela saber que no fui la única.- dijo mirando de reojo a Santiago.

-¡Y-yo no estaba asustado!- exclamó este ofendido.- ¡Vosotros se estaban cagando del miedo pero yo no! ¡Solo les seguí el juego para que no se sintieran humillados!

-¡Hey!- exclamó Alfred.- Yo tampoco estaba asustado.

-Ni yo.- dijo Manu.

-No, ahora resulta que nadie se asusto…- exclamó Xóchitl.- Del único que creo eso es de Arthur que por cierto…- me miró.- Oh, aquí estas.- dijo sonriendo. Los miré serio.

-¿Qué demonios les ocurrió?- inquirí.- ¿Por qué salieron gritando y corriendo como locos?

-¿Qué acaso tu no viste nada raro en ella?- me preguntaron al unísono.

-Yo solo vi a una chica normal, algo pálida, pero normal.- exclamé.- Y nada más.

-Arthur…- dijo Xóchitl.- ¿Qué acaso no la viste algo borrosa como transparente?

-¿No notaste que flotaba?- inquirió Manu.

-¿Ni viste lo pálida y sombría que lucía?- exclamaron Alfred y Santi.

-No, no y no. Claro que no.- solté yo. Negaron con la cabeza.

-Qué extraño eres.- soltaron al unísono, para después volverse a lo suyo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Una vez devuelto el balón, y de haber sido juzgado raro y loco, nos despedimos. Alfred no paraba de temblar y de hablar del tema.

-Nunca creí que en serio fuésemos a ver algo así…- chilló.- Francia es un lugar terrible.

-¿Podríamos dejar el tema de lado?- pedí molesto.- Me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora que lo piensas debes estar aterrado.

-Mira que no.- dije.- Si enserio es o no un fantasma…- que ahora que lo pienso puede que si.- No pasa nada. ¿Qué daño nos puede hacer un muerto?- inquirí.- Y la razón por la cual me está empezando a doler la cabeza es porque ustedes no dejaban de gritar como locos.

-Oh, perdón…- dijo.

Seguimos andando en silencio. Pasamos varias calles y entre la gente. Alfred miraba la casas y hacia alguno que otro comentario, como tratando de hacerme reír. Yo solo me limitaba a sonreír a medias, asentir y a mirar estas. Algunas eran muy bonitas. Otras demasiado exageradas.

-¡Hey, mira!- exclamó mi hermano de pronto.

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

-Ahí, en el restaurant…- miré hacia donde señalaba.- ¿No es esa mamá?

En efecto, se trataba de mamá. Seguramente era su hora del almuerzo. En fin, esta se encontraba en una mesa para dos al aire libre, con las piernas cruzadas. Traía una falda azul corta y un top que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sobre este un chaleco en "V" a juego de la falda y unos tacones altos. Dios, no sé, bueno, si sé que le vio papá pero sigo sin entender qué demonios fue lo que les unió.

-Vamos a saludarla y…- mi hermano se interrumpió.- ¿Quién es él?

Miré con atención al tipo que había llegado. Tenía el cabello castaño alborotado y los ojos verdes, era bastante corpulento y traía una bandita sobre la nariz.

-Ni idea…- solté.

Mamá se levanto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y corrió hacia éste. Él la recibió entre sus brazos y, levantándola en los aires, le dio un beso.

-… Fuck.

-Bloody hell…

Mi hermano frunció el ceño molesto y echo a andar sin decir nada. Yo, en cambio, me quede de pie mirándoles. ¿Cómo pudo? Papá no tiene nada de haber muerto y ella ya… ¡Sé que estaban separados pero esto es…!

-…STUPID BICTH.

Nunca, pero nunca la voy a perdonar. Sé que dije que no es bueno y Francis me lo confirmo pero… Dime, Bonnefoy, ¿Tú podrías soportar algo así? Porque yo no puedo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

**Fin del capítulo nueve.**

**Como les dije este cap. Es un antes de del cap. Del beso. Espero que les guste. El siguiente capítulo es el beso desde la perspectiva de Arthur. Tengo ya la versión de Francis de este día también, pero someto a votación si quieren que lo suba o no. De antemano gracias y me disculpo por la tardanza. **

**Contestare los reviews para el próximo cap.**

**Y a mis amigas Nerium-chan, Yuki –por esto y por la ayuda con Santi- y Shadix por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles. Gracias chicas. Y gracias a ustedes por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Dejen reviews si quieren que Vladi-Kun les haga una lectura.**

**Avance del Next. Cap.: Arthur: -Patrick, te lo pido, bájate de encima de mí y sal de aquí, ¡AHORA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hetalia no es mío. Éste le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei.**

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

**Cap. 10**

_Estaba rodeado. Viese por donde lo viese no había escapatoria (aun no era como si realmente deseara huir de esto). Pero era la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación así. Busque a Mary con la mirada. Al único que puede ver a Patrick que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Cherry, Idiota. _

_La boca me sabía a sangre, ese tipo no dejaba de golpearme y lo peor es que cada vez que me trataba de defender los otros tipos que le acompañaban me lo impedían. _

…_Bastardo montonero._

_-¡Eres un cobarde, estúpido!-Grité.- ¡Solo un cobarde ataca en grupo! ¡Si es que eres tan valiente dame tu mejor golpe solo!- Sentí la garganta arder. En verdad estaba molesto. El sujeto en cuestión se echo a reír; fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué mierdas es tan gracioso?_

_-Eres un enano estúpido…- escupió secamente tomándome por la barbilla.- Por esa boquita tuya vas a terminar mal. Eres estúpido al creer que se necesita más de uno para ponerte en tu lugar.- sonrio.- Mocoso idiota, jugando a ser hombre cuando aun eres un crio…- Acto seguido tiro un puñetazo a la pared, apenas rosando mi mejilla. _

_-Si con eso pretendías asustarme…- dije con una sonrisa ladina mientras buscaba algo con que golpearle. ¡Una botella!- ¡Vas muy mal!- grité tomando esta. La golpee contra la pared y la apunte a su cuello.- Ahora sí._

_El sujeto solo se limito a alzar la ceja y mirarme de manera despectiva, con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro. Trague saliva; ¿Es acaso algún maldito sadico? En fin, echo a reír a todo pulmón, de manera cínica; Y, de un solo movimiento, me quito el arma y me acorralo, colocando esta cerca de la yugular rosando mi piel, rosándola de arriba hacia abajo con esta como si fuese una especie de pañoleta de seda o algo así. Traté de zafarme si éxito. Mierda, estaba atrapado y para colmo excedido de alcohol a merced de un bastardo idiota._

_-¿Quieres matarme?- inquirió.- Permíteme enseñarte como se hace…_

_-¡Púdrete imbécil!- chille y como pude le solté una patada en el estomago. Quise echarme a correr, sé que esto es de cobardes, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Por desgracia había olvidado que estaba acompañado. Los otros cuatro sujetos me sujetaron con fuerza y me acorralaron nuevamente.- Bloody Hell!- el sujeto rio mientras acercaba la botella a mi cuello nuevamente, sentí como los picos se adentraban en mi piel…_

_-¡Aléjate de Kirk, bastardo de mierda!- gritó una voz conocida. Vi a una chica con un vestido de cuero minúsculo y escotado salir de la nada, era Mary. De una patada derribo a dos. Uno trato de atacarla, pero ella fue más astuta, le tomo por el brazo y lo arrojo contra otro. Después tomo impulso y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada a mi agresor, dejándole inconsciente.- Toda tu vida se fue a la mierda, amigo…_

_-¿…Mary?- fue lo único que pude decir. Esta me miró y me dio su sonrisa más dulce… _

_Juro que cada día me sorprende más._

_-Hay que irnos de aquí antes de que nos caiga la ley…- exclamó tomándome la mano.- La próxima vez…- dijo mientras, prácticamente, me arrastraba fuera del caos que había dentro de aquel pub.- Solo grita mi nombre y vendré a tu rescate.- me lanzó un giño, coqueta._

_-¡Y-yo no ocupo gritar tu nombre!- solté.- ¡Todo estaba bajo control!_

_-Sí, claro… Te divertías mucho, ¿Verdad?- dijo seria. Fruncí el ceño. Mujeres, todas son iguales.- En fin…- suspiró.- ¿Y Erik?- inquirió._

_-Ni idea._

_-¿Y Cherry?_

_-Allá…- dije señalando a Patrick que lucía muy divertido a pesar de la paliza que estaba recibiendo._

_-Venga, lo dejaría joderse…- exclamó.- Pero, por desgracia, aun tengo conciencia.- se lamentó._

_María soltó mi mano y camino a grandes zancadas hacia donde Patrick. Metió la mano entre la multitud y, literalmente, tomo a Pat y lo saco por los aires._

_-Hola.- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- ¿No te da gusto verme, Cherry?_

_-Sí, es el mismo placer que siento cuando me patean el culo…- dijo este con una sonrisa cínica._

_De pronto sonaron las sirenas de la patrullas. Mary no perdió el tiempo, le planto una patada en el culo a Patrick impulsándolo, me tomo la mano y echando a correr nos saco por la puerta trasera._

_-¿y el idiota de Andersen?- preguntó Pat._

_-No lo sé.- exclamó Maria.- Y no hay tiempo como para devolverse a buscarlo…- nos miró preocupada.- Creo que tendremos que dejarlo atrás y…_

_-¡HOOOOOLA!- exclamó una voz chillona y molesta.- ¿Necesitan un aventón?_

_-¿¡ERIK!- soltamos al unísono. _

_-El mismo.- dijo el danés abriendo las puertas de la camioneta familiar para que subiéramos. – Los estaba esperando._

_Mary tomo a Pat por la camisa y lo arrojo dentro de esta. A mí solo me dio un leve empujoncito para que me adentrara. Ella se subió al asiento de copiloto._

_-¿De dónde mierdas sacaste esto?- inquirió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad._

_-Ah, de por ahí…- dijo este.- ¿Listos para la acción?_

_-¡No preguntes tonterías y leva anclas!- gritó la castaña molesta._

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡Pon tu cochino pie en el maldito acelerador!- le ordenó._

_-¡SEH!_

_Erik acelero y dio vuelta en seco. Del impulso quede recostado sobre en el asiento y Pat sobre de mí._

_-¡Quítate!- grité empujándolo._

_-¡Tarde o temprano tu sexy culito será mío Kirk, no lo olvides!_

_-¡Cherry no me obligues a ir atrás y meterte una tunda!- le regañó Mary._

_-Seh, todos sabemos que ese culito es de Mary…- soltó Erik._

_-Cállate, Erik.- solté._

_-¡Eso quiero verlo!- Retó Pat a Mary._

_Maria se arrojo a la parte trasera y como para no perder la costumbre, se armo la guerra entre Cherry y ella._

_-¡Ya basta de idioteces!- grité tomando a Pat por los hombros._

_-Sí, ya párenle.- dijo Erik jalando a Mary de vuelta a su asiento._

_-Bien, pero cuando lleguemos a mi casa no te la vas a acabar, Cherry.- le amenazó Mary._

_-¿Y por qué mierdas tenemos que ir a tu casa?- inquirió Pat molesto cruzándose de brazos._

_-Porque, mi querido pelirrojo imbécil, nadie sospechará que un montón de vándalos se escondieron en casa de una marina de alto rango…_

_-Así como no sospecharan de que nos escapamos en un auto familiar.- agregó Erik._

_-Exacto.- dijo Mary. Se volvió a Erik.-Ahora, gira a babor._

_-¿¡A babo…? ¿¡Qué!- soltó el danés confuso._

_-¡Mary no estamos en un cochino barco!- le gritó Pat.- Solo di derecha o izquierda como la maldita gente normal._

_-¡Pues a la izquierda, chingado!- Erik asintió y giro a la derecha. Nos llevamos la mano a la frente.- ¡La otra izquierda, ERIK!_

_-Ah, entendido.- dijo dándose la vuelta._

_-Hey, Mary, ¿Y según tu por qué nadie sospechara de ti?- inquirió Pat._

_-Porque soy marina, mujer y puedo hacer esto.-Se coloco en pose de niña indefensa, se llevo la mano a la boca y entrecerró los ojos en los cuales asomaban unas cuantas lagrimas.- ¡E-Ellos me obligaron, y-yo no quería…! Sniff… Ah, me subieron a la fuerza y se burlaron de mi…_

_-¿Quién mierdas se creería eso? ¡Eres mucho más grande que nosotros!_

_-Quien no me conoce como ustedes._

_-Buen punto…- soltamos al unísono._

_Seguimos hasta llegar a casa de Mary, y como dijo esta, nadie nos detuvo y ningún oficial llego a su apartamento a indagar por nosotros._

_-Bien.- dijo Erik saliendo después de un rato.- debo irme y deshacerme de la evidencia…_

_-Vale, cuídate.- exclamó Mary._

_-Oigan.- nos llamo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Hay que hacerlo de vuelta la semana que viene. ¡Fue muy divertido!_

_-¡Vete al diablo, tontito!- exclamó Mary cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

_Pat y yo intercambiamos miradas, Mary nos miró también. Era obvio que eso volvería a pasar._

_-Creo…- dijo Mary sirviéndose un vaso de agua.- Que tendré que dejar todo arreglado, ¿Verdad?_

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡ARTHUR!- gritó la voz de Alf.- ¡Arthie!

Desperté. Miré el despertador, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la alarma.

-¿Qué?- inquirí molesto. Mi hermano se adentro a mi habitación.

-Tienes que bajar ahora…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Mamá dijo que tenemos un invitado especial!- exclamó Alf.- ¡Seguro que es ÉL!

-Es él.- dije.- Es obvio.- me levante. Mierda, tan bien que estaba soñando.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque ya se olio que lo sabemos.- dije.

-Bien, como sea, cámbiate y baja ya.

Alf salió de mi habitación a toda velocidad. Lo miré. ¿Quién se cree es para ordenarme?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Déjame arreglar esa corbata chueca…- dijo Mamá arreglado a Alf. Mi hermano frunció el ceño molesto.- Listo, te vez muy bien, cariño.

-Seh…- soltó este molesto.

Miré a mamá, traía un vestido color vino de tirantes delgados, con escote cerrado, le llegaba a media pierna; lo acompaño con una chaqueta un poco más obscura y ajustada y unos aretes de rubí. Su maquillaje era claro. Era más que obvio que esperábamos a alguien especial.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Yo abro!- exclamó ésta prácticamente abalanzándose sobre la puerta.

Baje tranquilamente las escaleras. Al fin ese sujeto nos daría la cara. Alfred me miró cómplice. Después de que vimos a mamá con aquel sujeto en el restaurant nos pusimos en acción. A ver cuánto aguanta a los hijos de su amada.

-Chicos…- nos llamó mamá.- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles…

Mamá se adentro junto a "ese", el cual nos miró y lanzó una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Qué chicos tan interesantes veo aquí!- soltó acercándose a mí. Coloco su asquerosa mano en mi cabeza.- ¡Este debe ser el pequeño, Alfred!- dijo revolviéndome los cabellos.- ¡Esta algo bajito para su edad!

-Él no es Alfie, es mi hijo mayor, Arthur.- le dijo nerviosa.- Él de allá,- dijo señalando a mi hermano.- ese es Alfred.

-Oh, Ash, no me juegues bromas…- dijo.- ¿Cómo pretendes que crea que el muchachito de aquí es tu hijo mayor? ¡No luce como un chico de diecisiete!

-¡Pero esa es justa la edad que tengo!- exclamé zafándome bruscamente.

-Veo que sabe nuestros nombres…- dijo Alf acercándose.- Pero nosotros no sabemos el suyo.

-Ah, creí que su madre ya les había dicho…- exclamó mientras la miraba.- ¡Soy Zack!

-Ah, ¿Con que Zack, huh?- soltó mi hermano.- ¿Y de dónde se conocen?

-¡Alfred!- le regaño mamá.

-Tranquila, Ash, no me molesta que me hagan preguntas.- dijo tranquilamente acercándose a nosotros.- De hecho me agradan las personas que son directas.- sonrío.- La conozco del trabajo, Alfie…- miró a mamá.- ¡Yo soy la mano izquierda y su madre la derecha del jefe! Y ya saben lo que dicen…

-Izquierda y derecha siempre juntas…- dijo mamá riendo.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones?- inquirí yo.

-¡Arthur!

-Jajaja, amo a estos chicos…- exclamó Zack.- ¡Pues de momento conocer más a fondo a Ashley! A futuro quien sabe… A lo mejor y se convierte en mi segunda esposa…

-¡Basta, Zack, no bromees!- exclamó mamá completamente sonrojada dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No bromeo, Ash, la idea está ahí.

-¿Cómo qué segunda esposa?- inquirimos Alf y yo a la par.

-Ah, eso…- dijo.- Estaba casado.

-¿y qué paso?- inquirí.- ¿Se divorciaron?

-¡Arthur Kirkland Jones!

-Tranquila, Ash, no me molesta decirlo…- dijo Zack. Me miró.- Soy viudo.

-¿O sea que su otra esposa está muerta?- pregunto Alf. Me lleve la mano a la frente.

-Sí, mi linda Sandy murió hace tiempo…

-¿De qué?- inquirió nuevamente mi hermano.

-¡Alfred F. Jones!

-Trayendo al mundo a mi dulzura…- dijo hurgando su bolsillo. Saco una foto de su cartera.- Ella es mi hija, Wy.

-¡Mira, Arthur, tiene cejas como las tuyas!- exclamó Alf señalando a la niña de la foto.- ¡Hasta la misma expresión de fastidio!

-¡Eso no es…!- dije arrebatándole la foto para verla.- Vaya, que cejona está…

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- exclamó mamá tras nosotros arrebatándonos la foto.- ¡Los quiero en la mesa, ahora!

-Oh, Ashley no seas tan dura con ellos, son solo…

-¡A ti también te quiero en la mesa: AHORA!

-¡Sí, señora!- exclamó Zack sentándose también.

-Y bien…- dijo mamá dando un suspiró.- ¿Quién quiere waffles?- exclamó una sonrisa como la de los anuncios de pasta dental.

-¡YO!- exclamaron Zack y Alf como un par de niños pequeños.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Otro niño más para el montón.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Así que, Zack…- inquirió Alfred nuevamente. Este le miró.- ¿Trabajas donde mamá?

-Seh, así es.

-¿Y desde cuando comenzaron a salir?

-¡Alfred!

-Jajaja, no tiene mucho, de hecho… creo que son como dos semanas, ¿No?- inquirió viendo a mamá.

-Dos semanas, tres días…- le corrigió.- Y ya basta ustedes dos, ¿Qué acaso le pretenden hacer un interrogatorio al pobre de Zack?

-Ya te dije que no me molesta, de hecho…- nos miró cómplice. ¿Qué clase de adulto es?- si yo fuera ellos también estuviera atiborrando de preguntas al cretino que anduviese tras mi soltera, joven, simpática, encantadora, inteligente y, sobre todo, guapa madre.

-¿Ves?- soltó Alf.- Hasta el cretino nos apoya.

-¡Alfred Fergusson Jones!- chilló mamá.

-Ah, ¡No me llames Fergusson, no!- gimoteo mi hermano.

-Pero es cierto…

-¿Qué?- inquirió Zack.- ¿Lo de Fergie o lo de Cretino?

-Ambas.

-…Arthur.

-yo solo digo, además, él dijo…- solté llevándome un trozo de waffle a la boca.

-Ya basta, apúrense a comer que se les va a hacer tarde…

-Y lleven sombrillas porque según él tarado del clima va a llover…- dijo Zack.- Pero por lo lindo que esta el día lo dudo…

-¿Y a ustedes no se les hace tarde para el trabajo?- solté. No pensaba irme hasta ver que se fueran. No confió en lo que puedan hacer ellos solos.

-¿Y desde cuando tanto interés por qué se me haga tarde o no?- preguntó mamá entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso es obvio…- intervino Zack.- A de pensar que si nos quedamos solos haremos cosas lascivas… yo pensaría lo mismo.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Arthur sácate esas ideas de la cabeza!- nos miró a los tres.- Sí Zack está aquí es porque insistió en conocerles… En eso y porque se ofreció a llevarme.

-Seh, solo por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Y por qué no trajo a su hija?- inquirí.

-Mi Wy no quiso venir…- dijo levantándose de la mesa.- Y la trabajadora social me dijo que no debía obligarle a conocer personas nuevas a menos que quisiera… Así que la deje en la escuela.

-Ah, ya veo…

-Bien, Ash, tu hijo tiene razón ya debemos irnos.- mamá asintió y tomo su bolso del sofá.- Adiós, Arthur, Alfred, fue un gusto conocerlos. Nos vemos un día de estos para el próximo interrogatorio…- dijo burlón saliendo. Mamá se volvió a nosotros.

-Sé lo que están tramando…- dijo molesta.- De ti Alf no me sorprende, siempre me espantas a los novios, pero de ti Arthur…- dijo seria.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- nos lanzó una mirada fría.- Nos vemos luego. Adiós.- acto seguido salió dando un portazo.

-Cuál es el suyo…- farfullé.

-¿Dijiste algo, Arthie?- preguntó Alf.

-No, nada. Vámonos.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿No piensas llevarte tu sombrilla?- inquirí acercando esta a Alf. Mi hermano negó con la cabeza.

-Es un hermoso día, dudo que llueva.

Miré al cielo. Era cierto. Estaba despejado y soleado. Dentro de lo que cabe, claro, a esta hora del día. Pero a veces así era en Londres y al final del día terminaba empapado.

-No está de más llevarlo.- dije sacando mi sombrilla.

-Allá tu…- dijo Alf.- Igual yo me iré en autobús y no pienso cargar con esa cosa. Así que: bye.

-Vale, nos vemos.

-¿No vienes?

-Me iré caminando…- solté. Necesito pensar.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Durante el camino de la casa a la escuela, repase todo lo ocurrido. Zack no era un mal tipo, bueno, es torpe, estúpido, hablador y despistado, pero no es un mal tipo, lo que no me agradaba la idea de que este con mamá. En cierto modo, aun que sé que es estúpido, me hace sentir que estaba tratando de reemplazar a papá aun que no fuese esa su intención.

Di un suspiro agobiado. No sé porque siempre me complico de esta manera.

Sentí una gota fría caer sobre mi mejilla, luego otra y otra más. Seh, ya sabía yo que era demasiada belleza. Saque mi sombrilla y noté que también traía la de mi hermano…

-¿Por qué demonios la metí?- bufé abriendo mi paraguas.- Bien, de algo me servirá…

Ya me encontraré con Alf y estoy seguro que entre berrinches me la pedirá.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Para cuando llegue a la escuela, la lluvia estaba bastante fuerte. Había enormes charcos y a las calles les faltaba poco para volverse canales. Estaba nublado, llovía a cantaros y hacia viento…

-Es un bonito día…- dije entre labios.

No era burla, en verdad me parecía un hermoso día. Ya extrañaba la lluvia, cosa que en Londres es muy común. Extrañaba los tonos grises de las nubes, el viento frio y sobre todo…

A mis amigos. Extraño a Mary, con su complejo de mamá gallina, a la forma de distraerse tan fácilmente de Erik, incluso extraño las palabrotas de Pat… (Solo eso, su acoso no lo extraño en absoluto) Supongo, que el sueño de la mañana me puso melancólico.

En fin, seguí andando. Recordando viejos tiempos en Londres, con la banda.

_-Kirk…- soltó Mary cubriéndome la lluvia con su sombrilla. Le miré desde abajo, me encontraba sentado en los escalones fuera de su apartamento.- No me digas que me has estado esperando aquí desde la mañana…- Asentí.- Gran tonto…- se agachó para darme un beso en la frente. No pude evitar sonrojarme- Pasa, hay que arreglarnos para el ensayo…- río.- Lo que menos quiero es…_

-… lucir fatal…- irrumpió una voz mis pensamientos. Bendito dejá vu. Me volví para ver de quien se trataba.

Vi a Bonnefoy recargado en la pared, tratando de protegerse de la lluvia bajo una pequeña cornisa. Con este viento es obvio que no lo logrará. Mi compañero temblaba y se limpiaba de manera insistente el rostro.

-De hecho,- solté burlón. ¿Qué? No pienso dejar pasar esto.- luces como un perro bajo la lluvia.

Francis alzó la vista. Frunció el ceño y soltó:

-¿Acaso te pedí tu opinión, Kirkland?

-No, pero como persona soy honesto.- respondí- Y sí, luces fatal.

Francis me miró notoriamente molesto.

-Vete Cejotas que no estoy de humor…

Lo miré. No estaba de humor para discutir y mucho menos por mis cejas. Francis se volvió a otro lado. La lluvia se volvió más fuerte aun. Y mucho más frio. Mi compañero tembló, pude notar como algo resbalaba por sus mejillas… ¿Acaso estaba…?

-Venga, Bonnefoy, no es para que llores como niña…- Solté.

-¡No estoy llorando! Es agua lo que corre por mis mejillas, y tiemblo porque tengo frio… ¡Estoy completamente mojado!- chilló molesto echándose a andar.

-Espero que en el buen sentido…- dije entrecerrando los ojos. Un segundo. ¿Por qué dije eso?

Francis se detuvo en seco, y se volvió a mí. Ambos nos miramos fijamente. Bonnefoy alzo la ceja y sonrio malicioso.

-¿Qué pasaría si fuese de la otra manera?- soltó.

-Eres un enfermo…- dije echándome a andar.

-Sí, lo sé.- exclamó sin dejar de sonreír.- Gracias.

-Al menos tienes la decencia, ¿O será desvergüenza?, de admitirlo.- dije apresurando el paso. La lluvia se estaba poniendo peor. Me volví a Francis.- Buen comienzo; algo difícil, ¿No?

-En absoluto. – Confesó, alcanzándome.-Soy feliz de ello.

-No conoces la vergüenza, ¿Verdad?

-No, ¿Y tú?- inquirió. Le ignoré.- Tomaré eso como un no.

Seguí andando repitiéndome una y otra vez: Si no lo escuchas no pasa nada, si lo ignoras no pasa nada… Si no vas a la dirección por romperle la nariz es perfecto.

-Argh, como odio esto…- exclamó mi compañero. Me volví, se estaba limpiando el rostro por enésima vez.

-Qué nena eres…

- Es obvio que para ti es fácil decirlo porque no te vas mojando.- se excusó Francis.- No dirías eso si estuvieses en mi lugar…

No, no diría lo mismo. Te diría: Mira, me estoy mojando y no estoy armando drama por ello.

Seguí andando. Francis se siguió quejando. Aun que sus quejas ya eran para sí mismo, no dejaba de parecerme molesto.

-Toma.- le dije sacando el paraguas de Alf de mi mochila. Quién pensaría que si me sería útil después de todo.- Prefiero morderme el orgullo a seguir escuchando tus quejas de niña.- se lo ofrecí.

Francis se negó y lo aparto. Yo se lo volví a ofrecer, me lo volvió a devolver. Y comenzamos a discutir, el clásico: "Sí", "No" solo que con palabrotas. No sé porque me esfuerzo en lidiar con este tipo. Es estresante y molesto. No importa si antes no me lo pareció… bueno, solamente no me lo pareció cuando lo de Zwingli, pero eso fue otra cosa. Al parecer nosotros dos estamos condenados a vivírnosla de pleito.

-Tómalo o te lo meto por un lugar nada bonito.- le amenacé una vez harto.

-Yo no funciono con amenazas, Kirkland…- bufó.

-Yo no amenazó, prometo que es muy distinto.

-Ah, ya veo.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- Pues, ¿Sabes? Por mi no hay problema, adelante…- acto seguido se aflojo el pantalón y lo bajo un poco.-Pero, ¿No crees que es muy sucio hacerlo aquí?

Okey, esto ya es el colmo. Ya ni Erik era tan estúpido, ni Patrick tan vulgar.

-¡Vete al diablo, maldito pervertido! -dije arrojándoselo a la cara.- ¡Desinféctalo antes de devolvérmelo, Stupid frog!

Eche a andar a paso veloz sin mirar atrás. ¡Estúpido Bonnefoy, estúpidos Franceses y Estúpido Yo por ser Amable!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Las clases transcurrieron mas lentas que de costumbre. Y hablando de costumbres, para no perder estas mis compañeros hacían exactamente lo mismo. Pasársela hablando, o dormidos o haciendo otra cosa. Piero y Marcel seguían peleados… Y no creo que lo suyo se solucione pronto, aun que no es que me importe tampoco.

Durante el receso, busque a Alfred sin éxito alguno. Vi a Matt y a Sey comiendo juntos. Así que decidí comer solo a vista de la situación, no es que no me agrade Sey, pero no me siento cómodo con la idea de estar sentado con una pareja tan melosa. Me pude haber sentado con las chicas, pero desde lo de la biblioteca, la única que me hablaba era Berenice… y no quería meterla en líos con las demás. Aun que de cierta manera, no me importaban las demás.

En fin, después del receso entramos a nuestras últimas clases. Las cuales estaban bastante aburridas, pero aun así me mantuve despierto y tomé notas.

Después de un rato miré a mí alrededor y pude notar a Bonnefoy mirarme fijamente. ¿Qué acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Seguramente está pensando en cómo molestarme…

Le ignoré y me volví a otro lado. Al poco rato sentí como algo choco contra mi cabeza. Era una nota. La caligrafía era fina, escrita en tinta azul turquesa con brillos, cursiva y pequeña, pero aun así comprensible. La nota rezaba: "¿Por qué tantos gestos? Sí tú cara en sí ya es desagradable"

Era obvio que era del estúpido de Bonnefoy, solamente él se tomaría la molestia de estarme jodiendo en clases. Así que, hice su tonta e infantil nota bola y se la arroje de vuelta. El me la devolvió. Y bueno, no necesito explicar la rutina. Solo diré que nos detuvimos cuando la bola le fue a pegar al profesor y este por poco nos saca a todos de la clase (después de hacernos un interrogatorio, que exagerado).

Pero bien, no fue del todo malo. Debo admitir, que a pesar de tratarse del estúpido de Bonnefoy y a pesar de ser una situación bastante tonta… Fue bastante divertido.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al finalizar las clases di un último paseo en busca de Alf. Anduve por los salones mas no lo vi. Diablos, falta que este en el Gimnasio. Apreté mi paraguas con fuerza y eche a correr a donde este. Pero estaba completamente solo… bueno, casi solo.

En la puerta principal se encontraba una chica. Una chica de melena lacia y rubia, de apariencia frágil y tierna, con enormes y tiernos ojos verdes. Bastante linda. Traía un lazó lila atado en su cabello y temblaba. Pude notar que su sombrilla era bastante pequeña, incluso para una chica tan bajita como ella.

-…Brrr…- soltó frotándose con su brazo libre.- ¿Dónde estás, bruder?- soltó al borde de las lagrimas. Vaya, una chica alemana. Creí que Gil era el único alemán de la escuela.

-Hola,- le salude. La chica me miro con timidez.- Buenas tardes.

-B-buenas tardes.- dijo entrecortadamente.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Disculpe,- soltó con dulzura. Le miré.- ¿De casualidad usted no ha visto a Vash Zwingli por aquí?

-No.- Y espero no encontrármelo.

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias.- dijo.

-¿Tienes frio?- inquirí al verla temblar por enésima ocasión. La chica asintió.- Toma…- dije quitándome la chaqueta.

-¡Y-yo…! Yo no puedo…- dijo completamente roja alejándose.

-¿Por qué no?

-Usted también la necesita.- dijo.

-No hay problema… esto…

-Lilly. Zwingli Lilly.- se presentó. La miré sorprendido. ¿Zwingli? O sea que ella y el profesor Vash son…- Como le decía, le agradezco su oferta pero debo declinar.

-Tómala, por favor.- le pedí.- Tú la necesitas más que yo.- Lilly me miró un rato vacilante. Al final la tomo y se la coloco sobre los hombros.- G-gracias.

-No hay de qué.- dije.

-Por cierto… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ah, cierto…- dije.- No me he presentado, yo soy…

Miré a Alfred pasar por entre los pasillos del edificio principal.

-Lo siento, debo irme.- solté. Eche a correr- Fue un gusto conocerte Lilly.

-Espere…- gritó.- Aun no me dijo su nombre…

-Mi nombre es…

-¡Lilly, ya vámonos!- irrumpió la voz de Zwingli.

-_Ja, bruder…_

Bueno, supongo que será hasta la próxima. Si es que nos volvemos a ver.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Para cuando alcance a Alfred, caí en cuenta de algo crucial: Que le había prestado su sombrilla a Bonnefoy. ¿Cómo diablos pude olvidarme de pedírsela? Bloody hell!

-¿Qué paso?- inquirió mi hermano.

-Nada, se supone te iba dar tu sombrilla… pero…- Alfred me miró.- La olvide en mi aula.- mentí.

-Ah, ya veo, no hay problema…- dijo.- Yo voy por ella.

-No, toma la mía…- dije.- yo voy por la tuya, es más fácil.

-¿Bien?- soltó poco convencido tomándola.- Ah, por cierto. Llegaré tarde hoy.

-¿Y eso?

-Me iré a jugar videojuegos a casa de Matt.- soltó mirando al aludido que se encontraba aun en clases.

-Me parece bien.- dije.- Nos vemos.

-See you, bro…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Bien, no traía sombrilla no chaqueta para protegerme de la lluvia. Así que tenía que tomar el autobús. Y eso hice, me senté en la parada a esperarlo, pero cuando llego, el chofer no me dejo subir porque estaba completamente empapado.

Estúpidos franceses, nenitas delicadas de mierda.

Así que me fui caminado.

-Estúpida Francia, país de cursilería…- bufé molesto.

Me dolían los pies, tenia frio y estaba enojado. Lo peor de todo era que el único que tenía la culpa era yo por andar de imbécil y por mentiroso. Alf no necesitaba la sombrilla y me la hubiera perdonado si le decía que la preste. Pero no, yo tenía que mentir, digo, no era necesario.

Un auto pasó a toda velocidad y termino de mojarme.

-¡Cafre!- grité.

Vaya que bonito día. Nótese el maldito sarcasmo.

Di un suspiro agobiado. No ganaba nada con enojarme. Así que seguí andando. Las aceras estaban llenas de charcos.

Si antes, pero mucho antes, hubiese estado en esta situación, me hubiese limitado a brincar de charco en charco, divertido. Cuando era más pequeño, papá nos llevaba a pasear a Alf y a mí por el parque después de un día lluvioso, solo para que hiciésemos eso. Era divertido.

Miré uno de los charcos.

_-Mida, Aldhur, que aldo van las gotash…- escuché decir a un Alf de cinco años a lo sumo._

No sé porque lo hice, pero brinque en el charco y vi que tan alto iban las gotas. Me sentí como un niño otra vez. Era absurdo y poco práctico, pero aun así divertido. Así que decidí seguir, no pude evitar echarme a reír. La poca gente que pasa me señalaba y miraba como a un loco, pero no me importo. Era divertido, ya lo había olvidado por completo.

El sonido de la lluvia, el sonido de mi risas, las pisadas, todo era tan…

-¿Arthur?- soltó una voz tras de mí.

Di un respingo. Me volví hacia esta y vi a Bonnefoy, iba en su bicicleta y traía la sombrilla de Alf. No pude evitar sentirme violento. Y me sentí estúpido cuando comencé a notar que el color se me estaba subiendo.

-¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?- solté molesto.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que no tuviese vida social!- gruño Bonnefoy.

-Well, what the hell you doing here?

-Coincidencias, desagradables coincidencias.

-Pues a mí tampoco me alegra verte…

Eche a andar a paso veloz. Pude escuchar como Bonnefoy me seguía en su bicicleta. Le ignore. Tarde o temprano tiene que ir a su casa.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Francis después de un rato.

Lo miré contrariado. ¿A qué viene eso?

-Nada que te importe.- Francis me miró poco convencido.- Yo solo…

Esperen, ¿Qué se supone estoy haciendo? Hasta donde sé, yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, maldita sea.

-¿Quieres un aventón?

Miré a Bonnefoy. Okey, algo raro está pasando aquí. ¿Desde cuándo es tan amable conmigo? Si bien es cierto que nuestra enemistad se ha vuelto más leve, y que en rato más que enemigos parecemos malos amigos, no significa que realmente lo seamos. A menos que…

Ya sé. Se ha de traer algo entre manos.

-Tengo cerebro suficiente como para saber que irme contigo en esa cosa es, prácticamente, suicidio. Además, tratándose de ti, seguramente hay una doble intención. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Bonnefoy?- solté sin rodeo alguno.

-Para que te lo sepas: Puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin ninguna otra intención de por medio; no soy como tú, que seguramente haces todo con otras intenciones y crees que todos somos iguales.- dijo notoriamente ofendido.

-Yo no actuó así. Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que ni opines.- exclamé molesto.

-Lo mismo digo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Francis siguió andando a mi lado. A pesar de que ambos, supuestamente, veíamos a direcciones opuestas. Lo miré de reojo un par de veces. Tal vez en serio estaba interesado, tal vez me vio solo bajo la lluvia y le pareció extraño. No, imposible. O tal vez… Diablos, solo hay una manera de saberlo.

-El idiota de mi hermano se llevo mi paraguas…

Francis me miró y con la mayor indiferencia del mundo soltó:

-¿Y?

-Nada.- Ya sabía yo que solo andaba de entrometido molesto.- Solo respondía a tu estúpida pregunta. Y me arrepentía de haberte prestado la suya. No debí haberlo hecho, debí de ignorar tus quejas de nenita y dejarte bajo la lluvia como a un perro…- le espeté.

-Sí, debiste, pero no lo hiciste. Además, creo que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ¿No?

Maldita sea, tiene la boca llena de razón.

-No me arrepiento, a fin de cuentas no es mi culpa. No es mi culpa que él sea un idiota confiado, ni que tú seas tan lastimero que no pueda mandarte al demonio.- solté.-Además, dime, ¿Quién es tan estúpido e insensato como para no traer un paraguas consigo sabiendo que es temporada de lluvia?- inquirí. Chúpate esta Bonnefoy.

-Bueno, si a eso vamos, es igual de idiota aquel que presta lo ajeno, y de pasada lo suyo. ¿No crees?- …Te odio, Bonnefoy. Ma acabas de joder. Pero eso no significa que vayas a ganarme.

-Yo creía que no, pero tu síndrome de estupidez a la larga se contagia.- dije.

-No me quieras culpar a mí… En todo caso, tú ya lo tenías antes de venir aquí. Después de todo, hasta donde he visto y leído, los londinenses no hacen cosas muy inteligentes que digamos.

¡Cómo te odio, Francis Bonnefoy!

Cabe decir, que después de esto, continuamos discutiendo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estamos condenados a pelear hasta que uno de los dos de su brazo a torcer.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Seguro no quieres que te lleve?- dijo Francis después de un largo rato. Lo miré.

-¿Qué acaso luzco necesitado? ¿O por qué tanta insistencia?- inquirí.

Francis alego que no era insistencia, y después quiso usar mis palabras en mi contra. Como si eso fuera posible. Si lo que esperaba era verme enojar, no le daré el gusto. Después de una pequeña discusión mi compañero me volvió a preguntar:

-En fin, ¿Vienes o no? Es la última oferta antes de que me vaya.

-Reiteró, ¿Qué te traes?- solté desconfiado.

Francis comenzó a hablar sobre el karma y el equilibrio del universo.

-¿Te inyectas estupefacientes?- inquirí harto de escucharle. Eso explicaría sus desvaríos.

-Vale, la verdad es que luces fatal. Además, me caerás mal, pero no soy tan maldito, como tú, como para mandarte al diablo.

-Ya, en serio,- solté mirándolo.- ¿Qué mierdas te inyectaste, Bonnefoy?

-Y yo reiteró, das lastima. ¿Vienes: Sí o No?

-Okey.- dije dándole un golpe. Eso es por gritarme.- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por el buen gesto que no te merecías…- Francis me miró; y se echo a reír.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirí.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres igualito a Gil cuando alardeas?- soltó.

-_Is the first time…_-solté.- Además, eso no es propio de Beilschmidt. Yo puedo hacerlo si me place. En todo caso, - Y si a esas vamos.- ¿No te han dicho alguna vez que eres un dramático exagerado?

-Como no tienes idea. – dijo Francis haciéndole honor a la pregunta. No pude evitar reír, Francis me sonrio.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí. Que se hace tarde.

-Okey.- solté- Y mas te vale, por tu bien, no hacer estupideces.- le amenacé.

-Lo siento, pero contigo arriba, hay muchas probabilidades de que ocurra.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Miré la ciudad, se veía toda difuminada debido a la intensidad de la lluvia. Me costaba reconocer las calles que íbamos pasando, y tenía algo de miedo debido a que estas estaban inundadas y Bonnefoy iba a toda velocidad. ¿Qué tal si derrapaba y nos pasaba un auto encima? ¡No se lo perdonaría! ¡Nos reviviría solo para volverlo a matar! Si pudiera hacer eso, claro…

…Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda y no pude evitar temblar. El cuerpo comenzó a pesarme y me empecé a sentir cansado. Creo que el haber estado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia me estaba empezando a afectar. Además, los parpados me pesaban…

…Creo que me estoy enfermando…

Coloque ambas manos sobre el hombro derecho… Sí, derecho, de Bonnefoy, y me incline un poco. Me estaba empezando a sentir mareado. Y todo empezó a empeorar…

Me dolía la garganta, tenia calor, sí, calor a pesar del frio que estaba haciendo, y me costaba respirar… me sentía bastante agitado…

Pero aun percibía olores o tal vez desvariaba… Pero puedo jurar que olí el inconfundible aroma de la vainilla, aun que no sabía de dónde, di un largo respiro… Delicioso.

-Huele tan bien…- Masculle. Adoro la vainilla…

Francis se volvió a mí de pronto, yo lo miré pero como los parpados me pesaban no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los volví a abrir, el rostro de Francis estaba prácticamente pegado al mío…

-¿Bastardo?- solté perplejo.

Francis coloco su boca sobre la mía. La respiración se me detuvo por completo y el corazón se me acelero. Cerré los ojos, prácticamente los apreté, los forzaba a estar cerrados para no ver lo que ocurría frente mío.

Francis rozó sus labios con ternura y delicadeza sobre los míos, no fue asqueroso pero tampoco fue precisamente agradable…

Una vez terminado se separo delicadamente de mí, y al verme su expresión tranquila cambio a una de completo terror y vergüenza, estaba completamente sonrojado…

Y yo me sentía aliviado de que los diez segundos más largos de mi vida se hubiesen acabado.

-¿Por qué mierdas hiciste eso?- inquirí molesto.

Francis negó con la cabeza, y se volvió a otra parte.

-¿¡No me piensas decir nada, idiota!- grité volviéndolo hacia mí.

El movimiento de ambos fue tan brusco que la bicicleta se ladeo y ambos caímos. Mi compañero quedo sobre mí, lo aparte de una patada; y, a pesar del golpe que me di, no demore en levantarme y jalar a Francis del brazo.

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para hacer tus porquerías conmigo!- grité.- ¡Yo no soy ningún juguete! Si pensaste que porque nos llevamos mal podías experimentar conmigo y nadie sospecharía nada, ¡Estas muy mal!

-…yo no pensé eso…- balbuceo.

-¿¡Entonces!

-No lo sé…- dijo sin mirarme.- No pensé en nada… solo te vi y… no sé cómo explicarlo…- dijo sonrojándose.

Dios. Dios, no. Bloody hell, no. Él, él, él… Él se está… no, él está… ¿Enamorado? No, no, no.

-Lo siento…- dijo.

No pude soportarlo. Le tire un puñetazo. Francis me miró y después se volví a la nada, en silencio, con tristeza.

-¡Eres un, un…!- la garganta me dolía.

-¿…Un?

-¡Un pervertido, un maldito marica, un salido…!- Francis no hizo nada para defenderse. Solo me miró en silencio. Lo vi… Maldición, deja de mirarme de esa manera.- ¡…No lo sé!

Ambos nos miramos en silencio. Vi una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de Francis. Este se la seco.

-… Vaya, esta lluvia esta salada…- dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

Tome la sombrilla en silencio y le volví a mirar. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No piensa decirme nada?

-… Gracias por el aventón…- bufé.- Adiós.

Eche a andar sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Para cuando llegue a casa, me sentía completamente débil. Mis rodillas amenazaban con doblarse dejándome caer, me acerque al sofá como pude y me deje caer sobre este. Después todo se volvió oscuro…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

_-¿Sabes, Kirk?- dijo Mary jalándome hacia aquel enorme edificio.- Odio hacer fila para renovar permisos…_

_-Lo sé. Me lo has dicho infinidad de veces.- protesté._

_-No tienes porque decirlo así…- soltó.- Solo comparto mi molestia contigo…_

_-Sí, pero una cosa es decirlo una, dos o tres veces a diecisiete…_

_-¡Odio hacer filas, mierda!- gritó. La gente que iba pasando nos miró._

_-Dieciocho…- me corregí._

_-Bien, bien…- soltó mi novia jalándome.- ¡Me dejaré de quejar si me acompañas!_

_-Pero si ya te estoy…_

_-Y hacemos una parada antes de llegar a la oficina de renovación.- me lanzó un giñó sugerente._

_-Me parece perfecto.- dije dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Maria se echo a reír y me arrastro hasta un armario de escobas. Me empujo hasta al fondo y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente._

_-Sí nos descubren…- dijo sacándose la blusa.- Perderé mi trabajo…_

_-Lo sé…- dije levantándole la falda._

_-¿Sabes? ¡Al diablo!- soltó bajándome el pantalón.- ¿Listo para la acción?_

_-Señorita…- dije haciéndome el sorprendido.- ¿sabe que esto podía costarle su empleo, e incluso su libertad? ¡El joven con el que esta es un menor de edad!_

_-Je, lo sé - dijo dándome un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.- Pero él me incita a violarlo, prácticamente me acosa, su señoría…_

_-Nadie te creerá eso, es más fácil que piensen que abusas de mí…- dije acorralándola. Metí mi pierna entre las suyas y las abrí. Comencé a besarla._

_-Que te crea quien no te conozca…- dijo sonriendo.- Kirk…_

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Escuche el sonido de unos pasos. Abrí los ojos pero me pesaban a horrores. Quise hablar pero de mi garganta no salió sonido alguno. Miré a mí alrededor. ¿En qué momento llegue a mi alcoba? Volví a cerrar los ojos. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño… y todo se volvió oscuro por segunda ocasión.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

_Era noche. El árbol entre mi casa y la de Pat se movía de manera suave por el viento. Me encontraba leyendo un libro de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, que había conseguido en alemán, para mejorar mí practica en el idioma. Después me leería uno de filosofía que papá me había conseguido en francés. No sé porque esta tan obsesionado con que aprenda a fondo el idioma. Con su salario como profesor universitario y mis "deseos" de aprender, ¡Jamás iremos a Francia!_

_De pronto, el sonido de un trato quebrarse interrumpió mi lectura. Ahí vamos._

_-¡Fíjate lo que haces, idiota!- gritó la voz del padre de Patrick.- ¡Tenias que ser mujer!_

_-¡Como si tú fueses tan centrado!- respondió la voz de la madre de Pat._

_-¡Cierra el pico idiota o te lo cierro!_

_-¡eso quiero verlo!_

_El golpe de un puñetazo se escucho. Ugh, como odio esto. Después se escucho el de una bofetada._

_-¡…golpeas como una nena!- dijo el padre de Pat. _

_-¡Porque soy mujer!- dijo esta.- ¡Anda, dame de vuelta y yo te daré con una sartén!_

_El sonido de los golpes y los gritos continúo. Que molesto…_

_-¿…Aun leyendo, ratón de biblioteca?- irrumpió la voz de Pat de pronto. Me volví a la venta, Pat brinco dentro de mi cuarto. El árbol que separaba su habitación de la mía se movía como loco._

_-Hola y adiós, Lewis…- dije volviéndome a mi lectura._

_-Ya te dije que me llames Pat o Scott, Kirk enano idiota.- bufó sentándose en la orilla de mi cama._

_-¿Por qué? Sí Lewis es un nombre tan lindo…- me mofé._

_-Es nombre de nena.- se quejo. Acto seguido me dio un golpe en la mano y el libro de los hermanos Grimm salió volando._

_-…No empecemos con la de diario, Pat._

_-Así me gusta, Kirk.- dijo colocándose encima de mí. Quise moverme pero me tomo por las muñecas y me recostó bruscamente. Con su pierna forzó a las mias a abrirse.- Listo, así está mucho mejor, ¿No crees?_

_-No.- escupí secamente.- Así que, __Patrick, te lo pido, bájate de encima de mí y sal de aquí, ¡AHORA!- bufé._

_-No quiero…- dijo comenzando a lamberme el cuello.- Que piel tan clara, sería tan exquisito dejar una marca en tan blanco cuello…_

_-Ni se te ocurra.- me queje tratando de zafarme._

_-¿Y que harás si lo hago? ¿Gritar?- soltó retador._

_-Con todas mis fuerzas…- solté._

_-¿Y eso de que va ayudarte?_

_-Mi padre entraría a ver qué ocurre…- respondí.- y se llevaría un disgusto al verte comportar de esta manera…_

_Pat puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando se trata de mi papá su actitud cambia por completo. Supongo que es debido a que, a pesar de que hace muchos corajes conmigo y su enfermedad, él no ve a nadie como una molestia. Trata muy bien a mis amigos, respeta mis decisiones, e incluso se pone a escucharnos tocar. Él no nos ve como un problema a diferencia de la sociedad. Creo que por eso Erik, Mary y Pat, en especial este, le respetan y… es raro, le quieren. A pesar de que siempre quiere ponerme limites, papá es bueno. Dentro de lo que cabe. Como sea, el pelirrojo aflojo su agarre._

_-Escuche a tus padres pelear…- dije, Patrick me miró serio.- ¿Estás bien? Bueno, es obvio que no es nada agradable la situación, pero…_

_-Cierra el pico enano…- dijo soltándome.- Claro que estoy bien, no me importa. Por mi pueden matarse si esos los hace felices…- bufó._

_-¿…Seguro?_

_-Seguro.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Que no todos sean como Allan no significa que vaya a quedar traumado de por vida.- dijo.- Tu no me conoces en absoluto, Kirk.- dijo asomándose por la ventana-… Bien.- soltó.- Creo que ya terminaron, eso o ya uno de los dos está tirado en el suelo.- lo miré.- Me voy, pero volveré, y esta vez no te dejaré escapar, ¿Escuchaste?_

_-No estaré.- dije.- Cerrare con llave la ventana si es posible._

_-Haz lo que quieras, esta no es la única forma de entrar…- dijo jalando la rama del árbol acercándolo a mi ventana.- Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo._

_-Seh._

_-Ah, Kirk…- me llamo._

_-¿Qué mierdas quieres?_

_-¡Si vuelves a meterte en mi vida o a meter a Allan en esto, te partiré la cara!- me amenazó. _

_-Sí, claro…- dije rodando los ojos._

_-Y tu culo no se salvara, también.- acto seguido se colgó del árbol y brinco dentro de su cuarto. Me levante y cerré la ventana._

_-Bien…- solté.- ¿Y donde quedo ese estúpido libro?_

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Escuche la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unos paso en dirección a mí.

-Finalmente tienes tu merecido…- dijo una voz conocida. Me volví hacia donde provenía y entre abrí los ojos.- Tu conducta habitual cayó sobre ti, ¿Eh?- inquirió. Volví a cerrar estos. Me costaba respirar y me sentía tan cansado.- ¿Es…? ¿Es en serio?- escuche el sonido de unos libros caer sobre mi buro.- Eres un tonto…- dijo la voz. Quise abrir la boca, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.- No hay reacción. –Exclamó ésta, preocupada.-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- no respondí. Mi respiración se agitaba- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tan mal estas?- tome fuerza y con dificultad abrí los ojos… Era Bonnefoy. Genial. Ese estúpido. Francis me miró preocupado, después dio un ligero estornudo. O genial.

-Tú… - solté.-déjame en paz y vete…- le pedí. No quería más problemas.

-Que bueno, eres el de siempre…- dijo aliviado.

-Tú también estas un poco resfriado, ¿Verdad?- inquirí cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-¿¡EH! ¡Arthur se contagio de un virus extraño!- gritó.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

_-Arthur…- dijo la voz de mi padre. Lo miré.- ¿Estás bien?_

_-Me siento un poco mareado, eso es todo…- mentí. Me sentía terrible._

_-¿En serio? No mientas…- dijo mirándome preocupado. Coloco su mano sobre mi frente.- Esto…_

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Esto es malo… La fiebre no baja para nada.- dijo de vuelta la voz de Bonnefoy. Sentí como quitaba su mano de mi frente y lo escuche marcharse y volver al poco rato. Me coloco un pañuelo húmedo en la cabeza.- Mucho mejor, ¿no?- rió. Tonto, ya lárgate, ¿Qué no me escuchaste?- ¿Sabes?, si siempre fueras así de tranquilo, sería tan lindo.- murmuro. Diablos, no se te ocurra nada Francis.

-Estoy en casa.- dijo la voz de mi madre.

- Ah, que bien… - soltó Bonnefoy.- bueno… supongo…, no, más bien, me voy.- acto seguido escuche como se marchaba y la puerta cerrarse.

¿Qué fue eso? Creo que estoy delirando por la fiebre…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

_Llovía a cantaros. Pasaban de las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana. Había prometido llegar a las dos pero una cosa llevo a otra y la tocada termino mas tarde de lo habitual._

_-…Bien, el viejo sigue dormido…- solté autosuficiente. Sí, ahora me meteré en la cama y no sabrá que llegue tarde.- Jejeje…_

_-¡ARGH! ¡HMN…! ¡AAAHHF!- escuché. Acto seguido se escucharon varias cosas caer. El sonido provenía de la sala. Corrí hacia está. __-…Ahhh…_

_-¿Papá?- solté sintiendo un vuelco al corazón. Me padre se retorcía en el suelo, con la mano en el pecho. No, otra vez no, por favor._

_-¿…A-Ar-Arthur?- soltó con dificultad._

_-¡Llamaré una ambulancia!- grité tomando el teléfono. Mi padre se siguió retorciendo en el suelo._

_Arregle una maleta. Para cuando la ambulancia llego varios de los vecinos se estaban asomando por su ventana. Los paramédicos sacaron a mi padre de la casa. Yo salí tras ellos._

_-¿…Kirk, qué ocurre?- soltó la voz de Pat desde las escaleras de la entrada de su casa._

_-…Scott… papá… yo…- balbuceé._

_-Niño, debemos de irnos ya.- exclamó uno de los paramédicos._

_-Vete ya, Kirk…- dijo Pat empujándome dentro de la ambulancia. Lo miré, estaba pálido y miraba la camilla preocupado. De pronto su imagen se empezó a volver borrosa.- Idiota…- dijo pasando su mano en mi rostro.- No llores como nena y ya lárgate.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- ¡y no te atrevas a volver sin ÉL!- bufó._

_No, no me atreveré a volver sin él._

_Los días pasaron, y él iba de mal en peor. Las enfermeras me decían que fuera a casa me bañara y volviera. Pero no quería, no podía abandonarlo. No fui a la escuela. No tenía noticias de Scott ni de Erik, Maria se encontraba en altamar, y no me atrevía si quiera a llamar a mamá. Me sentía completamente solo… tan solo…_

_-Hey, mocoso idiota…- exclamó una voz conocida.- Ve a darte un baño, apestas.- era Patrick._

_-No quiero.- dije._

_-¿No has comido, verdad imbécil?_

_-No mucho._

_-Apestas y te vez mal.- dijo._

_-Lo sé…_

_-Odio los hospitales, huelen a desinfectante y muerte…_

_-Cállate, por favor.- le pedí._

_-¡Okey, toma!- dijo poniéndose de pie, me arrojo una bolsa a la cara. Lo miré molesto.- ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Lo has visto?- inquirió, negué con la cabeza._

_-No me dejan verle._

_-Ven, te ayudo.- dijo. Tome la bolsa y me levante._

_No sé cómo le hizo, pero Pat engaño a todos con su disfraz de médico, y mientras les distraía, aproveche para entrar._

_Papá se encontraba recostado, pálido y débil. Se volvió a mí y me miró sorprendido._

_-¿Al fin te han dejado entrar, eh?- dijo con dificultad.- Me alegra tanto verte._

_-Tengo poco tiempo.- dije acercándome.- Patrick me está haciendo el favor de distraerles…_

_-Arthur, metiéndote en problemas hasta aquí…- dijo.- y era de esperarse de Lewis.- lo miré.- ¿No piensas abrazar a tu padre?- corrí a este y le di un abrazo.-Arthur…- me dijo al oído. Me aparte para verle. Tomo mi mano.- No creo que me salve de esta._

_-No digas tonterías, viejo…- solté nervioso.- solo es otra crisis, dentro de unos días saldrás y todo estará como si nada…_

_-Por favor, no te auto-engañes…- me pidió.- Tu viejo sabe lo que dice. Y los médicos también…- lo miré. Por favor, no digas nada.- Mi corazón ya no soportara otra, está débil, de milagro estoy vivo y…- dio una olfateada.- ¿No te has bañado?- negué con la cabeza.- Vete a bañar, jovencito…_

_-No quiero…- solté.- No mientras estés aquí…_

_-ah, eres tan terco como tu madre, y tan testarudo como yo…- dijo.- Mala, muy mala combinación.- Bromeo.- Pero también eres una buena persona, algo neurótico…_

_-No digas tonterías…- le pedí._

_-Y mi orgullo.- sentí un nudo en la garganta.- Disculpa si no me ando con rodeos, pero quería que lo supieras. Por si algo llegará a suceder…_

_-Nada va a suceder…- gruñí.- Tu saldrás bien y todo será como siempre._

_-Eso suena bien.- dijo.- Me gusta la idea._

_-Tu saldrás bien, ya lo veras.- dije apretando su mano.- Los médicos son unos estúpidos y tú enfermedad una mierda._

_-Mi hijo, el sutil…- dijo riendo.- se levanto con esfuerzos y me abrazo.- Ya deja las malas palabras, por favor, y báñate…- me pidió._

_-Vale…- dije de malagana.- Lo haré…_

_Papá sonrio. Y justo en ese momento entraron a sacarme. Pero no importaba, me sentía bien de haberle visto. Pat ya no se encontraba en el hospital. Abrí la bolsa para ver que era, se trataba de un jugo, un sándwich de hígado, y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con betún de whisky… Típico de Scott._

_Salí al patio del hospital y me lo comí, nunca algo preparado por Pat me supo tan delicioso. Miré el enorme edificio frente mío, y me entro un rato de lucidez. Me acopie de valor y decidí ir a casa. Solo me bañaría y volvería. Solo eso. Un par de horas no harían la diferencia…_

… _Por desgracia el destino no era de la misma opinión…._

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Escuche el murmullo de dos voces. Al parecer había alguien en mi cuarto.

-Ese medico estaba en lo correcto…- dijo la voz de mi hermano.- solo era cuestión de medicamentos y descanso…

-Tal parece que sí…- dijo mamá.- La fiebre disminuyo bastante desde ayer…

Me moví y di un quejido. Entre abrí los ojos, todo se veía nublado.

-Está despertando…- dijo Alf.

-Que bien…-soltó mamá.- Es un alivio.

Poco a poca la imagen empezó a aclararse. Miré a ambos. Aun me sentía cansado, pero la fiebre y el dolor de garganta se habían ido. Mi mamá y Alf no esperaron para lanzárseme encima.

-Cariño, me alegra tanto que estés vivo.- dijo.

-¿Qué paso?- inquirí confuso.

-You catch a cold, bro…- dijo Alf.

-¿Qué día es?

-Es miércoles.- dijo.

-¿Dormí todo el fin de semana?- solté anonadado.

-Cinco días, para ser exactos.- dijo mamá.- El viernes te pusiste bastante mal. Llame al médico porque no respondías, el te reviso y dijo que tenias una gripe muy severa, que te hacían falta vitaminas y esas cosas…- explicó. Me miró fijamente y sonrio.- Pero estas bien, ya. Y ahora espero que te guste la sopa de pollo, que eso es lo que vas a cenar.- dijo levantándose. - ¿Aun te gusta el budín de vainilla? ¿Y el té de manzana con canela?- La miré confundido y asentí. -¡Bien, los preparare todo para ti!- me dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¡En seguida vuelvo!- salió de mi alcoba.

-Me alegra que estés bien, bro…- dijo Alf.- En verdad nos tenías preocupado…

-Alf…- solté.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes salir un momento?- le pedí.- Necesito cambiarme.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo.- te daré privacidad.- salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Baje los pies de la cama mas no me levanté. Me eche a llorar en silencio. No quería recordar nada de eso. Maldita sea.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Cuando regrese a clases las cosas estaban un poco distintas. En cuanto hubo oportunidad, Gilbert se echo sobre mí y no dejo de decir una y otra vez que se alegraba de verme vivito y coleando, eso fue en el receso y nadie vio nada. Esa tarde quedamos de vernos en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Piero me abrazo, también, Marcel solo me sonrio. Manuel y Xóchitl me abrazaron, también Sey y Matt. Berenice se echo a llorar y después soltó que le alegraba verme. En cuanto a Francis… él solo se limito a verme, yo también le observe. Mi compañero se sonrojo y se volvió a otra parte. Supongo que también le alegra verme.

Por la tarde, después de mucho insistir y de quitarme a Alf de encima, me fui a la tienda de música a reunirme con Gilbert.

-Hey, por aquí…- dijo Gil al verme entrar.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunté.

-Estoy pensando en comprar este…- me mostro un CD de Judas Priest.- Me gusto como tocan. Sobre todo la canción de Painkiller…

-¿En serio?

-Seh.- soltó mirándolo.- Será interesante… Luego te lo presto.

-…Ah, okey.

-¿Ya te dije que me da gusto verte vivo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Seh, como cien veces.

-ciento uno con esta…- exclamó echándoseme encima.- ¡Me alegra que estés vivo, punketillo loco!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Después de un rato de ver discos y criticar cruelmente algunas bandas. Salimos un rato a pasear por el parque.

-Es gigantesco, ¿No?- soltó Gil. Lo miré confuso.- El mar, Arthur.

-Ah, eso…- exclamé.- Sí, lo es…

-¿Sabes?- inquirió Gil.- Costa azul no queda muy lejos de aquí, hay que ir algún día de estos, El Maravilloso de Yo, Iván, tú, mis amigos…

-No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente. No soy la persona favorita de Antonio y Francis...-solté.- O vamos solo tú, yo y, tal vez, tu novio, o vas tú solo con tus amigos.

-Eso no es lo que quiero. Yo quería fuésemos todos juntos y no sé… ¿Hacer una orgia?- miré a Gil molesto y le solté un golpe en el hombro.- Ke sesese, bien, no. Solo era una sugerencia.

-¿Y por qué pensaste en primer lugar que era buena, y en segundo que yo habría de hacerlo?- lo miré.- Todas estas bromas me hacen asumir que tu vida sexual es de lo más frustrante y aburrida.

-¡C-claro que no! Mi vida sexual es genial, no te la platico porque te daría envidia- exclamó.- Él me satisface por completo y suele ser demasiado entusiasta y no se supone que TÚ mandas y…eh...- alce la ceja.- ¡RAYOS!

-Bien, yo no esperaba, ni quería, escuchar nada de esto…

-Pero lo hiciste y ahora continuaré mi disertación de por qué "Iván es el mejor polvo que puedas tener" o "Las 3 GRANDES razones por la que mi novio es Iván Braginski" por Gilbert Beilschmidt.- soltó.- Ahora que sabes mi GRAN secreto con Iván; ahora, ¿Qué tal si me cuentas tu versión de los hechos?

-¿Qué no eras tú el que mandaba?- inquirí.- Y… ¿De qué mierdas me estás hablando?

-Ah, ese… ese no es punto a discutir.- dijo rodando los ojos.- Lo que sí lo es, es lo que paso entre Fra y tú.

-¿Qué sabes al respecto? ¿Y cómo diablos...? ¿¡El estúpido de Bonnefoy te lo dijo, verdad?

-Ah, todo, si fue él y tal vez sea estúpido pero no deja de ser mi amigo...igual que tú.

-Ah,- suspiré.- bien. Dime, exactamente, ¿Qué te dijo?

Gil se encogió de hombros, y soltó:

-No mucho. Solo que se besaron, y que no sabe el por qué.

-¿No sabe o finge no saberlo?- solté molesto.

-No sé… Francis puede ser realmente un DRAMA-QUEEN- exclamó.- Yo solo sé que, hasta ahora, jamás le había visto tan confundido…- se llevo las manos a la nuca.- Aun que debo admitir que es lindo y divertido verle así.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

-No, tú dijiste algo en este momento y quiero sab...

-No dije nada, ¡fue solo tu imaginación!- dijo el albino.-Además, él que hace preguntas aquí soy yo.

-Dijiste que el idiota ese es lindo...

-Esa conversación no tuvo lugar...

-Claro que tuvo lugar...

-No, no la tuvo y cambiemos de tema... – dijo a la defensiva.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- inquirió.

-...No lo sé.

-¿No sabes o finges no saber?

-Gracioso…

-Mira, dejémosle de dar vueltas a esto y dime que demontres pasó.- me pidió.

-¿Para qué mierdas quieres saberlo?- bufé.

-Porque al parecer ninguno de ustedes lo sabe.- dijo.- Por eso.

-Pues si quieres saberlo…- dije.- Francis se aprovecho de que me encontraba mal para pegárseme como lapa. ¿Feliz?

-¿En verdad lo crees así?- soltó serio. -A menos de que seas una chica, eso no me suena a Francis.

-¿Ah, sí?- dije con cinismo.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu interpretación de los hechos?

- ¿Y eso que importa? En todo caso, dime la tuya.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Eh?- solté.- Me beso. Eso fue lo que paso.- gruñí.- Eso no significa nada.- me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño molesto.

-Sé que se besaron.- soltó.- Eso lo dejaron MUUUY en claro.- recalcó.- Pero, ¿En serio no hay nada más que agregar?

-Gil, ya, en serio, ¿A dónde demonios quieres llegar?- solté.- Mira, te lo diré tal cual paso, iba caminando en medio de la lluvia cuando me encontré a Francis…- suspiré.- Se ofreció a llevarme y después de mucho insistir, acepte. Íbamos en la bicicleta cuando me empecé a sentir mal.

-¿Gripe?

-Creo que fue peor que eso.- expliqué.- En fin, me sentí mareado y me recargue en Francis, solo eso. Para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía frente mío… besándome. Admitiré que no fue asqueroso, bueno, si lo comparo con lo que me hacia Scott, fue hasta tierno. Pero solo si lo comparo, como ya te dije me da lo mismo…

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?-bufé molesto. ¿Qué mierdas quería saber?- Y sí, es todo.

-No es insistencia, solo pensé que tendrías más confianza en mí.- soltó.

-¿Sientes que te oculto algo? Porque si es así, no es eso lo que estoy haciendo, de lo contrario, lo único que no te he dicho son detalles… Y lo que pasó después.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Dije algunas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Solo cosas…- dije volviéndome a otra parte. – Me encontraba molesto y no pude evitar gritar y exigir explicaciones. Le dije que era un pervertido, un salido y un marica. Y lo golpee, y me moleste mucho por qué no reacciono. No hizo nada por defenderse. Y luego todo fue obvio.- solté. Tan obvio…

-¿Qué fue obvio?

-Que está enamorado de mí.- solté. Ya viéndolo en retrospectiva creo que fui estúpido por no darme cuenta antes...- Me siento estúpido, fue tan obvio todo el tiempo. Las miradas, las notas, las sonrisas, su cambio al tratarme, todo. Era obvio.

-Tal vez solo te encontró simpático y por eso fue amable contigo.

-Gil se que lo defiendes porque es tu amigo pero…- lo miré.- Esto es distinto. Aquí el asunto es mas entre ese estúpido y yo, que tuyo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-El no me gusta, debo admitir que no es tan desagradable cuando lo tratas, pero solo eso. No quiero nada más con él.- solté.- Me mantendré en mi posición y espero que no me busque, porque la situación no me agrada y no me imagino en esta.- Gilbert me miró. Sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero no pienso mentirle.- Si justo ahora me preguntas que pienso de él, te diré que es un idiota, un torpe, un engreído, molesto y afeminado, que lo peor que me ha pasado es conocerlo… Y que espero nunca sentir nada por él, y que él jamás se atreva a ir tras de mí, porque lo rechazaré. No quiero problemas, estamos muy bien siendo enemigos, malos amigos…-le expliqué.- No soy gay. No me gusta Francis, ni ningún otro chico. Espero nunca pase, es algo que se sale por completo de mis límites.

-¿Tan malo es?-Inquirió Gil notoriamente molesto- ¿El ser gay te parece tan horrendo?

-Espera, yo en ningún momento dije que ser gay fuera malo.

-Pues eso es lo que me diste a entender…- se cruzo de brazos.-... No creí que fueses tan cerrado…

-Gil me disculpo si te di a entender eso. A mí no me molestan los gays, me la vivía con un bisexual, una marina, y un chico con un novio tan frio y sadico como no tienes idea. Lo que quise decir es que es algo que no me atrae, me agrada estar en compañía de chicos, pero no de esa manera.-suspiré.- He tenido encuentros leves y ocasionales muy desagradables…

-¿Y por eso te vengas diciendo todas esas cosas?- soltó.- Diciendo que Francis es todo eso, que no te gusta… Estás siendo muy despectivo y crítico, cuando no estás en posición de serlo. Tú no lo conoces y no tienes derecho a juzgarle…

-Tienes razón. Pero también me veo involucrado…

-Francis es mi amigo, y es una buena persona aun que no te lo creas.- suspiró.- y si tú piensas así de él, creo que lo mejor es darle paso libre a esto…

-¿Qué?

-Arthur eres mi amigo y nunca dejarás de serlo, pero en esta situación, aun que prometí ser imparcial, me iré a favor de Fra.- dijo.- Así que te pido no te expreses así de él.

Gilbert me miró serio. Yo sostuve la mirada.

-Comprendo.- dije.- Si estuviera en tus zapatos, también estaría a favor de mis amigos… -suspiré- Creo que es mejor darnos el libre.

-Sí, así es.

-Cuando te aclares, nos vemos…- soltamos a la par. Ambos caminamos en direcciones opuestas.

Gilbert estaba ofendido, y en cierto modo yo también. Sabía que el libre solo era una forma suave de decir que era mejor ya no frecuentarnos. Pero a pesar de ello no me sentía triste. Yo sabía que mis palabras desde un inicio llevarían a esto. Lo que dije era verdad y lo sostenía. Yo no siento nada por Bonnefoy, pero no le odio por lo que hizo. Pero tampoco significaba que por qué me dio un beso yo iba inmediatamente a ir tras él. La situación no me agrada. He estado en similares y sé a lo que conllevan. Así que a precio de ya no tener amigos, yo me mantendría firme en mi posición.

…Supongo que mis únicas maldiciones son la honestidad y el miedo, siempre me dejan solo…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Paso una semana. Fue la más larga de mi vida. A pesar de que Gilbert y yo nos seguimos frecuentando, la tensión que había entre nosotros por la conversación ocurrida aquel día provocaba largos e incómodos silencios, la música era ahora lo único que nos unía… Como al inicio. He de admitir me sentía bien de que no me haya hecho a un lado, pero me molestaba que ya no fuese tan fluido como antes.

La situación con Francis también había cambiado. Él me huía. Literalmente. Siempre, donde nos encontrásemos, este salía corriendo de la misma manera que un ratón le huye a un gato. Cualquiera se hubiese aprovechado de la situación y hubiese empezado a seguirle solo para aterrarle, pero yo no. Sé que si hago eso se prestará a que crea que busco algo y no busco nada en realidad. La situación entre nosotros me tiene sin cuidado. Además, me sentía bien de ya no tenerlo molestándome, aun que lo conseguí de la manera menos deseada.

En la escuela, todos estaban emocionados por que ya solo faltaban tres días para las vacaciones de navidad… Solo tres días. Me siento aliviado, espero que estas dos semanas bajen un poco la tensión existente en mi vida. Serán dos buenas semanas de descanso.

El solo pensarlo me hace soportable este pesado y aburrido lunes.

La campana para el receso sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Salí a pasear un rato por la escuela porque la verdad no tenía hambre en absoluto.

-Hey, ¿ya vieron?- escuché que dijo la voz de uno de mis compañeros.- ¡Hay algo MUY bueno que ver en el tablón de noticias!

Empecé a ver como los chicos se estaban reuniendo e iban en montones a este. Pero solo un rato, como si fuera una especie de exhibición. La curiosidad se apodero de mí y fui a ver de qué se trataba.

-Genial.

-¿Quién lo diría, no?

Trate de ver sobre estos pero me di por vencido y eche a andar. No sé que era tan emocionante y no lo sabría.

-¡Y así es como se hace una llave!- soltó una voz conocida.

-¡WOAH!

-Auch…- soltó la voz del amigo de Francis… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Antonio!

Me volví de inmediato. Vi a una chica de cabello castaño semi-ondulado, traía un vestido de cuero diminuto pegado y unas botas de tacón altas.

-¿Quieren ver como se hace una…?- la voz chica se interrumpió al verme.- ¿Kirk?- soltó.

Abrí los ojos en par en par al ver con atención a la chica a escasos metros.

-¿M-Ma-Mary?

-¿Kirk?

-¿UH?- soltaron los chicos a su alrededor curiosos mirándome.

Francis, Gil y Antonio también se encontraban entre estos. Gil se puso pálido y no dejaba de mirarnos a ambos. Francis parecía confundido… Antonio lucia furioso.

-…No puedo creerlo.- río.- ¡Pero lo sabía, digo, ya era OBVIO!- quiso correr hacia mí pero Antonio le tomo por la muñeca.

-¿A dónde…?- La pregunta se quedo a medias. Maria le soltó unos de sus tan famosos golpes y lo dejo tendido en el suelo. Corrió hacia mí. Yo solo me quede de pie inmóvil.

-¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRK!- exclamó colgándose a mí.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!

-¿M- Ma- Mary?- solté aun en shock.

No podía creerlo. Me negaba a creerlo. Maria estaba aquí, abrazándome… Vi como Antonio se levantaba y prácticamente me asesinaba con la mirada. Gil, en cambio, lucia nervioso. Y Francis… Él solo miraba sin ver.

…Y de pronto lo supe. Todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda…

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Fin del Cap. 10**

**Perdón por la demora, pero andaba de fiesta. No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar. Estaré ocupada las próximas semanas.**

**A, por cierto: a petición de quienes si quieren la continuación, la pondré. Y ha vista de los resultados que van en el poll que deje. ¡Arthur va 3 a 5 para ser SEME!**

Bien, como lo prometido es deuda, ¡Aquí les dejo la respuesta a los REVIEWS!:

Ritsu-Chii: Primero que nada gracias por comentar. No te hago esperar más, aquí tienes la continuación del beso. Me alegra ver que causo tantas emociones. Respecto a lo que me dices de Manu no me molesta en absoluto, desde el momento en que aparecieron los latinos les di la libertad de darme su opinión respecto a ellos. No me lo imagino diciendo groserías, debo admitir, pero ya más de uno me lo ha comentado, empezaré a hacer algunos cambios. (Y ahora que lo mencionas, creo que Manu y Santi son nuestro propio FrUK latino, ¿no? XDu) Me alegra que te haya gustado mi Vladi, que debo decir no sabía si meterlo o no. Bien, es todo, nos leemos. Bye.

Nekoogirl: ¡Pues primero que nada bienvenida! Me siento halagada, tres días, ¡Woah! Me da gusto te guste, eso significa que no voy tan mal. Gracias por comentar.

TheFannishaUsui: ¡Gracias! ¡Siempre es genial contar con buenos lectores!

Tari Deex Faelivein: Dios, a ti te debo doble respuesta, ¿Cierto? Pues empecemos. Primero, que valor el tuyo de ponerte a leer todos los FrUK de fanfic, la verdad es que yo caería bastante rápido. Respecto a tus comentarios, me gusta ir lento porque creo que se necesita una buena razón, no solo decir me atrajo y voy tras de él, ¿No? El chiste es tener motivos. Respecto a mis OCC, soy una persona a la que no le gusta dejar pasar las cosas por alto, así que aun que sea un extra y aparezca solo una vez, me gusta entrar en detalles (aspecto, nombre, etc.…) Respecto a los latinos. Le puse a Argentina, Santiago, porque cuando busque los nombres más populares en ese país me apareció entre la lista –En primer lugar estaba el de Martín, de hecho, pero me gusta más Santi-, en el caso de Manuel, ese nombre se repetía mucho, así que dije, bueno, dejémoslo tal cual. Gracias por las correcciones respecto a las relaciones latinos-europeos, y sobre Chile, las tomaré en cuenta. ¡Y viva, alguien más que comparte mi amor por el RUPRU TTwTT! ¿Qué más puedo decir? En verdad me halagas. Y ya no me acordaba de Pierre, que bueno que lo mencionas. No me molesta me preguntes por Manu, de hecho ahora que lo mencionas… ¿A dónde se fue? XDu Este chico… Y respecto a tu comentario más reciente, ¡Claro que entre Piero y Marcel hay algo! XD Sí ese par son amor, bien, me emociono. Creo que es todo. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

Deskdraik: Jajaja, ese dialogo. No sé que me fume cuando lo escribí. Por favor, no me demandes, ¿Qué será de mi fic si voy a prisión? QoQ* Respecto a Perú… ¿Y por qué, no? Digo, ya hay de todo ahí, parece más reunión de la ONU que escuela. ¡Sería divertido experimentar con más personajes! Eso, o… -Saca una norma de solicitud- Llénala y bienvenida -?- XDu Gracias por comentar. Cuídate tú también. ¡Nos leemos!

DarkCat14: Sí, la J+F en el árbol, era la marca de que Fra y Jeanne estuvieron ahí. Ya pronto Francis nos hablará más de su pasado con Jeanne. –De hecho viene un poco en la continuación del capítulo 9- Y comprendo que Sey te haya caído mal, se paso de linda -?- Pero bueno, es culpa de Fra por malcriarle tanto. Bien, me alegra te haya gustado, nos leemos.

The silverpumpkin: Sí, Sey es Fujoshi. De hecho cualquiera que sea amiga de Eli los es… Cielo, pobre Rode. Antonio… No, no lo tomará muy bien. ¡Y como lo prometido es deuda, ya por fin veremos a The Chaos Theory! ¿Lo es? XDu Es broma, claro que sí. Que susto te debiste de haber llevado, ¿No? –Lo digo por eso de que pasaron cosas raras mientras leías- Creo que este cap. fue especial paranormal… -Aun que esa no era la intención- Espero no te desilusione el no haber visto a Pat, pero solo déjame decirte que Mary no viene sola. Así que… Bien, gracias por comentar. Me alegra te guste, nos vemos. PD. Vaya, hasta ahora van dos víctimas por BITTE.

Nanda18: Respecto a tu pregunta, bueno, entre Rode y Tonio no había nada. Solo eran, y son, amigos. Bueno, respecto a las actualizaciones, la razón es simple. Termine el capitulo del beso antes –El otro solo le faltaba lo de Jeanne en el caso de Arthur-, y creí que ya era tiempo de darle un giro a la historia. Después metí este porque lo de Vash era obvio no lo había mencionado. Y respecto a The Chaos Theory, lo único que puedo decir es que Arthie necesitara suerte… ¡Bien, nos leemos! PD. No, Tonio no se tomará nada bien lo de Arthie y Fra.

Aru Lawlieth: YEAH! FRUK! XD –Es la nueva mala-palabra favorita de las fans-

TsukiKageshiro: ¡YAY! ¡Más Fans del RUPRU! *Llora de alegría* La discusión, bueno. Eso ya aparecerá y más adelante lo explicaré más a fondo. La relación de J y F es bastante trágica. Antonio es un celoso, y quiere a Maria aun que no lo admita. Y Gil…, Jo, ¡Mi awesome Gil es la onda! Ni Fra se puede resistir a sus encantos. XD –Okey, nop.- gracias por el dato de Ale, y por la suerte. La necesitaré. ¡Nos leemos!

Myobi Yagami: Lamento que se te hiciese tarde, pero me halaga que te tomaras la molestia de leerlo. Y sí, le atinaste, ¡A Arthur lo traiciono su cuerpo! XD Bien, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Nos vemos!

Akeifa: Bien, deja la ventana de tu cuarto abierta, que tendrás a unos de los hetalianos más sexys solo para ti, nena. XD Me alegra sobrevivieras a la ira de Gil. Pero me andaría con cuidado si fuera tú. –Además, Iván es un dueño celoso (?)- Me alegra te haya gustado. Nos leemos.

JustAmel: Solo dejémosle en que Arthur es un descuidado, y Francis casi siempre da por hecho todo lo que piensa. Arthur tiene su tatuaje en la espalda baja, una de las zonas más sensuales en un chico, digo yo. U/u Bueno, no es que alguien haya sido asesinado, pero si murió alguien ahí. –Bueno, casi- El FrUK, ya. Arthur Punk, próximamente solo en cines (?) Je. XD Y bien, tal vez sea cierto, somos el patio trasero, pero no somos ningunos inútiles. –Latina y mexicana de corazón- Bien, nos vemos.

': ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Me puedo tardar años, pero no abandono mis historias. –De hecho ahorita ando retomando un PruFritz que tenía en el olvido- Pues bien, ahora sabes que pensó Arthur y la reacción de Gil. ¡Y tienes razón: Quien fuese Eli! Nos leemos, cuídate.

Ale89: Amore, ya sé que era tiempo. Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie lo vuelta loca que andaba y ando, aun. Sí, acósame. Eso me agrada. XD Besos. Nos vemos, mon petite choux!

Bien eso es todo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Para las personas que me pidieron la continuación del Cap.9, el próximo Cap. Es ese. Y prepárense, que para el Cap.12 veremos a The Chaos Theory en acción.

Y recuerden:

**¡Dejen Reviews si quieren que aparezcan las tortugas de Tonio, Gilbird y Pierre!**

Adelantos:

Cap.11: El punto de vista de Francis de lo que paso el día en que él y Arthie huyeron de Zwingli.

Cap.12: Mary está en Marsella, y no vino sola. ¿Qué harán Antonio, Gil, Fra y Arthie al respecto?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei, aun que si me caso con él… No, mejor que siga siendo suyo. **

**Como decía, Hetalia es de Himaruya-Sensei, yo solo tome prestados sus personajes.**

**Y a petición de quienes si querían la continuación del cap.9; He aquí la versión de Francis, espero les guste.**

**Al final se encuentran las respuestas a su reviews, y un pequeño adelanto del cap.12 y cap.13, Junto con mi decisión final respecto al poll que les deje. Espero sea de su agrado que me tomo un buen pensarlo.**

**Ah, y también recordandoles que tengo facebook: Linum Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Donde subo dibujos y a veces cosillas FrUK para a quien le interese. **

**++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++:::::++**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.11**

_La vi sentada en las gradas. Le llame un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna. Caminé a paso veloz hacia donde se encontraba. Una vez frente a ella, solté:_

_-Tenemos que hablar._

_Mi novia frunció el ceño, molesta. Se levanto y comenzó a andar a paso firme, gradas arriba._

_-Hasta donde tengo entendido tú y yo no somos nada… Así que por ende, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. - dijo cortante sin mirarme.- Y ahora, si me disculpas…- soltó echándose a andar.- Me gustaría estar sola._

_Apreté los puños. Odio esto. Maldita sea la hora en que a esa chica se le ocurrió coquetearme en el parque… Y maldita sea la hora en que Jeanne se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, pero es que… debo admitir que esa tía era en verdad guapa y… ¡Diablos!_

_Sacudí la cabeza. No tenia caso enojarme ni arrepentirme por lo que ya estaba hecho. Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de arreglarlo… lo cual sería sencillo si no fuese porque mi novia es bastante terca y orgullosa._

_-Jeanne…_

_-Déjame sola.- soltó._

_-Jeanne, por favor, escúchame…- le pedí._

_-Dije que me dejes en paz, François._

_-Es que, Jeannie, ma cherie… Puedo explicarlo…- Lloriqueé. Jeanne se detuvo y se volteo hacia mí._

_-Bien…- soltó fríamente, mirándome como si fuese basura.-Tienes solo cinco minutos para explicarte, y más te vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo. _

_- Yo… esto…sobre esa tía tan guapa…- solté nervioso.- No pude resistirme a verla pero… - Jeanne me fulmino con la mirada.- Quiero decir, sabes… Es que es algo… -titubeé.- Genético, tú sabes, ¿No? Cuestión de masculinidad… y yo… ah…- me miró más feo aun.- Tú sabes, ¿Me entiendes, no?_

_-No.- soltó.- No entiendo de qué diablos me estás hablando._

_-¡Te juró que no era mi intención desviar la mirada!- chillé sintiéndome desesperado.- Es que no puedo evitar ver a las tías guapas que se atraviesan en mi camino pero, no es porque tu no seas guapa, es que ellas son tan lindas…- Jeanne se empezó a poner colorada, lo cual no es muy buena señal.- no quiero decir que tu no seas linda, claro…, esto…, de modo que, puede sonar como una excusa pero…_

_-¿Esa es tú gran explicación?- gritó interrumpiéndome.- No trates de hacerme cumplidos ni de engañarme con algo tan estúpido…- se dio vuelta y echo andar a paso veloz.- ¡Donjuán de mierda!_

"_Diablos… ¿Por qué soy tan malo explicándome?"Pensé, mientras corría tras ella._

_-¡Jeanne!- grité tomándola por los hombros y acto seguido la giré hacia mí.- ¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan terca y escúchame!- Jeanne desvió la mirada.-Por favor…- dije.- Tú sabes que no es mi intención, sé que soy muy coqueto y que eso… no es de buen gusto…_

_-Es lo peor que puedes hacer…- farfulló.-Se supone que vas conmigo…_

_-Lo sé…- dije.- Pero tú sabes cómo soy…- me miró. -Y también sabes que eres valiosa para mí; no importa cuán guapa sea la chica que pase frente a mis ojos, tú eres la única a la que quiero. _

_-Sí, lo sé, pero estoy harta de que siempre que salgamos sea lo mismo…- soltó.- Francis, yo te quiero, pero debes de dejar de hacer eso si quieres que esto funcione…- su mirada se volvió sombría- Mira, yo sé que no soy la más femenina… ¡Pero soy mejor que esas!_

_-Jeanne…- sonreí con ternura.- Créeme que no es eso. Es solo… mmm… que soy un chico.-Mi novia me miró como si fuese un idiota. -Un chico un tanto estúpido…- dije.- No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que tú seas un tanto… menos delicada que las otras chicas, ni el hecho de que seas grosera, ni brusca, ni…- miré a Jeanne. Estaba completamente roja y temblaba… de rabia._

_-Así que soy poco femenina…- me reclamó.- Y grosera… ¿No te falto decirme que soy hombre?_

_-¿¡Qué! ¡No! Espera- solté.- no es eso lo que quise decir…-balbuceé- bueno, es cierto que en ratos actúas como un chico pero… -Jeanne me miró con odio.- ¡Pero si tú misma lo dijiste!_

_-Ah, ahora resulta que porque lo dije yo, te sientes con todo el derecho de restregármelo… ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó pisándome._

_-Merde…- farfullé sintiendo mi pie palpitar._

_Jeanne echo a correr gradas arriba. Corrí tras ella._

_-¡Jeanne!_

_-¡Déjame en paz, maldición!_

_-Por favor…_

_-¡No!_

_-Mira, sé que no lo dije de la mejor manera, pero yo…_

_-No me vengas con tonterías, Francis…- gritó.- Mejor búscate otra novia…_

_-No quiero…- solté molesto.- No quiero una novia bonita y femenina, o tierna y delicada… ¡No cuando tengo a una chica como tú!_

_-Solo cállate, quieres…- me pidió.- Mi paciencia llego a su límite, ¡Eres un tonto y no quiero volver a verte!- gritó.- Estoy harta de que me digas que ya no harás algo y que no me cumplas._

_-Jeanne…- solté acercándome._

_-¡Basta ya!- dijo retrocediendo bruscamente.- Ya d…- mi novia dio un respingo. Había pisado en el filo de la escalera perdiendo el equilibrio. Estiré la mano con fuerza tratando de tomarla; pero no fui lo suficiente mente rápido… Cuando caí en cuenta ella se encontraba rodando violentamente gradas abajo._

_+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+_

-¡JEANNE!- grité levantándome bruscamente de la cama. Sentía mi corazón latir a todo lo que daba y me costaba trabajo respirar. Vaya manera de despertar…- Solo fue un sueño…- solté temblando.- Solo un mal sueño, un muy mal sueño… un terrible recuerdo…- mascullé.

Di un largo suspiro. Relájate, Bonnefoy. No tiene caso mortificarse por algo que ya paso… y que en definitiva ya no puede solucionarse.

-Jeanne…- solté.- Necesito verla….

Miré el buro al lado de mi cama. Abrí con dificultad la gaveta de este. Solo un momento, aun que duela… debo sacarme esa terrible escena de la mente. Saque una foto que tenía guardada dentro de un libro de filosofía… que jamás leí, ni leeré.

-No puedo creer que perdí a la chica más bella de Francia.- solté esbozando una sonrisa triste en el rostro.- Por una estupidez…

Di un último vistazo a la foto y volví a guardarla.

-Ah, bien, ya que estoy despierto…- dije poniéndome de pie.- Es mejor que baje a preparar el desayuno.

_+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+_

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando unos hot cakes. Hace tiempo que no hacía y realmente tenía antojo de unos. Al poco rato, me percate del sonido de unas pisadas. Alguien ya había despertado y al parecer venia justo a donde me encontraba.

-Ah, b- buenos días, Fra…- dijo entre bostezos mi hermanita, que aun se encontraba en pijama, entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Sey.- le salude tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- soltó estirándose.

-El desayuno.- dije obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé…- exclamó molesta.- Lo que yo pregunto es…- Sey miro el plato en donde tenía los hot cakes ya hechos. Sus ojos brillaron, de la misma manera que brillan los míos cuando veo una chica realmente buena. -¡HOT CAKES!- gritó emocionada dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro; acerco la mano para tomar uno.

-¡Ni lo pienses, señorita!- exclamé dándole una palmada.- ¡Aún no termino!

-Jo… ¡Eso me dolió, Fra!- lloriqueó.- ¡Que malo eres!

-No exageres.- le pedí.- Ni siquiera te di con fuerza.- me volví a lo mío.- Además, sabes a la perfección que los sábados desayunamos en familia, así que sería grosero que iniciaras sin nosotros.

-Suenas igual a una mamá regañona…- dijo haciendo morritos.- No, mejor dicho: Eres como una mamá regañona.

-Yo no soy como una mamá regañona.- chisté.

-Claro de que si…- dijo a la defensiva.- Eres gritón y siempre estas hablándome de tener buenos modales: Igual que una madre.- explicó señalándome.- ¿Y sabes algo?- inquirió.- Creo que partir de hoy empezaré a llamarte así, ¿Qué dices, mamá?

-¡Digo que no soy así!- solté.- ¡Y no me llames mamá!

-Qué gritona eres, mamá.

-¡Que yo no soy gritón!

-Claro de que sí.- dijo burlona.

-¡Basta ya, Sey! ¡No es divertido!

-Jo… - gruñó.- ¿Ves como si eres gritón y regañón?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¡Sí ameritas que te compare con una mamá!

-¡Ya te dije que no!- exclamé.- ¡Además, ni siquiera parezco mujer!

-¿No?- soltó con sarcasmo.- ¿Seguro? Porque de no ser porque tienes cierta cosa, tú podrías bien pasar por mujer.- dijo seria.

-Ya cállate.- le ordené a Sey autoritario, esta me lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Y qué si yo no quiero callarme, ¿Eh?

La miré fijamente. En verdad odio cuando se pone así, queriendo mandar y ganar. Como hermano mayor no le puedo permitir eso, incluso si se enoja conmigo.

-A parte de gritón, dramático…- farfulló.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le espeté molesto.

-Dije que eres un…

-¿No creen que es algo temprano para discutir?- nos interrumpió la voz del abuelo de pronto, metiéndonos un susto de muerte.- Creí que ustedes ya no discutían… - soltó con aire abatido.- Pero veo que me equivoque…- dijo. Soltó un largo suspiro.- Como sea, vengan al comedor que tengo algo para ustedes.

Seychelles y yo intercambiamos miradas. ¿Algo para nosotros? ¿Qué podría ser?

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

En cuanto entramos al comedor, nos encontramos con la vista de una mesa llena de cajas; mejor dicho regalos, ya que todas eran de colores llamativos y llevaban lazos atados.

-¿Qué es? ¿Quién los envía?- preguntó Sey curiosa.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma?- soltó el abuelo, apilando estos.

Sey asintió y paso veloz se acerco a la mesa y tomo uno. Con cuidado tomo el tarjetón que había sobre este y comenzó a leerlo. Se volvió a mí con los ojos abiertos de par en par completamente emocionada.

-¡Los envían papá y mamá!- gritó dando saltitos de alegría.

El abuelo sonrio complacido. Y yo también. Cuando se lo propone, mi hermana aún puede ser linda… Pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que su felicidad no iba a durar mucho.

-Lamento no haberlos sacado antes, pero últimamente he estado ocupado.

-¿Tiene mucho de que los enviaron?- preguntó mi hermanita mirando el paquete en sus manos con deseo.

-Como tres días.- respondió.- Y bien, ¿Qué esperan para abrirlos?- soltó mirándonos.

Me quede en silencio, mirando los regalos. Esto no pinta nada bueno. Por lo general papá y mamá no envían algo así por así… Siempre hay una enorme razón, o un por qué o pero de por medio. Y no dudo que esta vez sea lo mismo.

-¿Francis?- me llamo Sey sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No… - solté meneando la cabeza.- Solo creo que sería mejor que los abramos después de desayunar.- sugerí.

-Anda, Fra… ¡Vamos abrirlos! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!- rogó sin dejar de sonreír. -No será lo mismo después…- tomo el extremo del lazo.

Me acerque a la mesa, para ser precisos al lado de Sey. Mi hermana tiro del lazo que mantenía cerrada la caja y quito la tapa de esta. Ambos miramos en silencio, perplejos, lo que había en el interior de esta.

-¡LINDO! ¡DIVINO, DIVINO, DIVINO! ¡Es hermoso!- soltó sacando el vestido blanco que se encontraba dentro.- ¡Me muero por probármelo!

-Espera un momento, ma cherie…- le pidió el abuelo.- ¿No vas a ver qué más enviaron?

-¡Tienes razón!- gritó Sey juntando la manos completamente emocionada.- ¡Sera mejor abrirlos todos de una vez!- tomó otro paquete al azar.- ¡Vamos! ¡Adelante!- gritó tirando del lazo.

Di un largo suspiro… Ahí vamos.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Para cuando Sey termino de abrir todos los obsequios ya era un poco tarde. Mi hermana estaba vuelta loca con tantos vestidos que ya no sabía ni que hacer. A mí también me habían enviado cosas pero la verdad no me entusiasmo mucho. El abuelo en cambio, se hartó de estar sin hacer nada y se levanto de la mesa.

-Lleva eso a tu cuarto, cherie…- pidió.- Y apresúrate a cambiarte para ya irnos.

-Sí.- soltó Sey tomando los vestidos.

Una vez que dejamos los obsequios arriba. Bajamos para por fin desayunar. Cuando llegamos a la mesa ya todo estaba servido y listo para comerse.

-Bueno…- soltó soliendo de la cocina con unos vasos en la mano.- No se ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre…- dijo riendo.

Ambos asentimos y nos sentamos a comer. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, entre charlas sobre el club, el final del trimestre, exámenes y cosas por el estilo; aun que al final todo terminaba en un mismo tema: Los obsequios que enviaron papá y mamá.

-Y bien…- soltó el abuelo.- Cambiando de tema…- vaya, ya era hora.- ¿Por qué tanto discutían en la mañana?- cuestiono con seriedad.

Tragué saliva. De haber sabido que ese iba a ser el tema hubiese preferido seguir escuchando a Sey alardear sobre todos los lindos y nuevos vestidos que tiene. Mi hermana me miró seria, después se volvió al abuelo.

-Es que mamá Fra no me dejaba comer.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. El abuelo le miro confundido.

-¿Mamá?- soltó perplejo.

-Deja de llamarme mamá.- le pedí.

-Pues eso es lo que eres: una madre gritona.

-¡Qué no soy gritón!- chisté molesto.

El abuelo nos miró serio, después se echo a reír. Lo miré. No lo comprendo, hay días en que nos regaña por todo y otros en los que nos encuentra de lo más divertidos; creo que hoy es justamente uno de esos días.

-Ustedes dos son un estuche de monerías…- dijo sin dejar de reír.- Pero ya…- soltó recuperándose.- Vístete Sey o llegarás tarde a tu club.

-Cierto.- exclamó esta levantándose bruscamente.- Voy a ponerme ese hermoso vestido blanco que me enviaron, y bajo en seguida…- finalizó. Y acto seguido echo a correr escaleras arriba.

Miré a Seychelles subir. No dejaba de sentir que algo no estaba bien… Algo dentro de mí me decía que esta felicidad solo era momentánea.

-Las mujeres son algo vanidosas, ¿No crees?- soltó el abuelo riendo.

Me limite a asentir. No es que no quisiera seguirle el juego, pero ahora tenía esa idea dándome vueltas en la mente. Tal vez aun seguía algo consternado por el sueño de Jeanne; pero estaba seguro de que eso era punto y aparte.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó este sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada…- solté meneando la cabeza.- ¿Qué se supone tiene que ocurrir?

-A mi no trates de engañarme.- dijo con un tono un tanto austero.- Tienes rato serio; y no creas que voy a tragarme un "no, no es nada" como respuesta.

-Pues bien…- solté.- En vista de que me estas pidiendo sea honesto… hay algo que debo preguntarte.

-Dime.

-¿Has hablado con ellos?- pregunté.- ¿O te han llamado? Porque honestamente no creo que…

-No he sabido nada de Jean-Pierre y Annaïs si es eso lo que quieres saber.- dijo interrumpiéndome.- No sé porque haces este tipo de preguntas así tan de repente.

-La última vez que enviaron tantas cosas fue cuando Sey cumplió once, ¿Recuerdas?- exclamé.- Ellos llamaron de último momento para decir que no vendrían, el mismo día que llegaron un montón de regalos.

-Ah, si… eso-soltó.- Tranquilo, Francis…- dijo colocándome la mano en el hombro.- Se que ellos siempre hacen esto cuando se presenta un percance. Pero créeme, de ser así ya me hubiesen llamado…- me miró.- O te hubiesen llamado a ti. Así que, en vista de que no lo han hecho, lo mejor que puedes hacer es no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Asentí no muy convencido. Sí, claro. Para él es fácil decirlo. Él no tuvo que consolar a Sey, ni ver su mirada llena de desilusión; él no tiene que convencerla a cada rato de que ellos si la quieren, no la tiene que estar cuidando, ni vigilando, ni viendo por ella de la manera en que yo lo hago y…

Dios, Sey tiene toda la razón… en verdad sueno como una madre.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¿Sabes, Fra?- soltó mi hermana tratando de atar los lazos de sus zapatillas.-He estado pensando en algo, de hecho tiene un buen de tiempo dándome vueltas en la mente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?- pregunté mientras quitaba los lazos de sus manos y los ataba debidamente.

- ¡En que te hace falta salir de casa!- exclamó señalándome. La miré serio.- Y no me mires así. Últimamente has estado bastante raro y la verdad es que no me está gustando.- soltó.- Además, me parece insano que te quedes todos los sábados en casa, sin hacer absolutamente nada, es más creo que…

-Solo espera un momento.- le pedí, interrumpiéndola.- ¿Cómo que absolutamente nada? Para que te lo sepas yo hago muchas cosas.- le espeté.

-¿Las haces?- soltó Sey incrédula.

-Sí, las hago. Yo limpio, cocino, hago las compras, lavo la bajilla, pulo la plata, lavo la ropa; en fin, hago muchas cosas aquí.- exclamé entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cosas que bien una doméstica puede hacer si el abuelo afloja algo de plata.- soltó Sey.- No es tu responsabilidad.

- Pues no, no lo es.- solté.- Pero dejemos eso de lado y mejor explícame…- dije terminado de atar los lazos.- ¿Según tú por qué necesito salir más y en qué sentido estoy raro?

-Para empezar, estas bastante serio, en ratos parece que ni siquiera estas aquí.- dijo.- Después de la nada te pones gritón e histérico… y últimamente siempre luces afligido y preocupado.

-Pues no lo estoy…- dije.- Son solo cosa tuyas.

-No. No son solo cosas mias.- dijo levantándose.- A ti lo que te hace falta es hacer algo más que solo estar en casa como una madre…- dijo. Traté de abrir la boca, pero Sey ya había metido la directa.- Necesitas, no sé, hacer deporte, aprender a tocar un instrumento, cantar, salir, enamorarte. ¡Algo más que solo estar en casa!

-Ah…- suspiré.- Mira, Sey; primero que nada: No soy una mamá y dejemos eso, ¿Sí?; Segundo: Ya se tocar un instrumento, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero el violín que tengo en el cuarto no está de adorno; Tercero: No me molesta en absoluto limpiar ni nada de eso. Lo hago con gusto. Y cuarto y último: Olvídate de eso de unirme a un club, eso no está hecho para mí y lo sabes a la perfección. Y sobre enamorarme… eso está en veremos. Ah, y deja ya de preocuparte. Ese es mi trabajo.

-Lo haría si me dieras razones para dejar de hacerlo…- farfulló entornando los ojos.- Pero parece ser que no me escuchas…- dijo.- Al menos trata de unirte a un club.

-Ya te dije que no estoy interesado, no creo que haya alguno que me apasione.

-Okey…- soltó.- Si ese es el problema, la solución es sencilla.

-¿En serio?- dije.- ¿Y cuál es tu solución?

-Solo es cuestión de crear tu propio club. Así de fácil. Es más…- exclamó.- ¿Por qué no consideras el reabrir el club de esgrima?- sugirió. -A fin de cuenta tú eras el jefe, ¿No? Además te sería fácil volver a comenzarlo puesto a que el equipo sigue ahí, tienes todo a la mano y…

No sé en qué momento deje de escuchar a Sey. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del metal de las espadas chocando una con la otra y junto con una vieja conversación que revoloteaba dentro de mi cabeza… _"Ja, ¡touché!" "Sí, lo has hecho. Has tocado mi corazón, Jeanne" "… Francis..." "Yo te amo, Jeanne, y te amaré por siempre."_

-…Y así de fácil.- finalizó Seychelles dándome una palmada en espalda.

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta. No. Ni hablar. Eso era agua pasada.

-Así que, ¿Qué dices?

-No.- escupí secamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué no?

-Simplemente no.- dije cortante.- Eso se acabo y no seré yo quien le dé inicio de nuevo.

-Jo…- soltó Sey haciendo morritos, molesta.- Eso no es una repuesta. Además, si eres, eras y sigues siendo bueno para algo no deberías dejarlo en el olvido…,-tomo un suspiró, y prosiguió.- sin importar el motivo por el cual lo dejaste en primer lugar.

-Ah, Sey…- suspiré.- Tú no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

-Trató, ¿Sabes? Pero estoy harta de hacerlo.- exclamó bajando la mirada.- Bien, ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo.- soltó.- Igual si no quieres, no voy a obligarte.- dijo con un aire resignado.- Fui una tonta al creer que podría convencerte de ir, por creer que sería divertido que ambos fuésemos y viniésemos después del club…- tomo su bolso y echo a andar.- Disculpa a esta ingenua por molestarte. Nos vemos. - acto seguido mi hermana salió disparada, dando un portazo.

Merde… Creo que esta vez en verdad la herí.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡SEYCHELLES!- grité. Mi hermana estaba a escasos pasos del auto, donde el abuelo la esperaba impaciente.- ¡Sey, espera!- Esta hizo caso omiso a mi llamado y subió al asiento trasero del automóvil.- ¡SEY!- le volví a llamar.

-¿Qué?- respondió secamente sin mirarme. Corrí hasta donde estaba.

-Cambie de opinión…- solté recargándome de la puerta.- Me voy con ustedes.

-¿Seguro?- soltó sin mirarme, cabizbaja.- Porque si te sientes obligado… me dolería mucho si fueses solo por eso…

-No. No es por eso…- mentí. La verdad es que me sentía un tanto culpable.- Es que creo que tienes razón con eso de que debería de hacer algo más.

-¿En serio?- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí. En serio.- solté.- Ahora hazme espacio para subirme yo también.

Mi hermana asintió. En silencio se hizo a un lado. Abrí la puerta del coche y me subí.

-Ah, vamos entonces…- dije mirándola. Pude notar cómo se restregaba el rostro con una mano.- Sey…- dije apartándole esta.- Mírame. No llores, por favor.- le pedí. Mi hermana no me hizo caso.- Vamos, muéstrame ese lindo rostro…- dije tomándola por la barbilla para mirarla.

-¿Quien dice eso?- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Un rostro que no tenía ni rastro de lágrimas o tristeza alguna. La miré confundido.- De lo contrario, estoy feliz de ver que aun no pierdo el toque.- Y de pronto entendí. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

-¡TÚ!- solté sintiéndome arder.- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!

- Lo sabía. Aun no pierdo mi encanto. – soltó Sey riendo. Acto seguido, se recargo en el asiento del abuelo.- Te lo dije abuelito. Ya sabía yo que vendría.

Mire al abuelo, el cual me sonreía compasivo y con cierto aire de derrota.

-Creí que tendrías más fuerza de voluntad…- dijo.- Pero veo que al igual que yo, eres débil ante una mujer…- se volvió a Seychelles.- Y a ti te debo una cena.

-Pues sí. Así es.- dijo Sey con un aire suficiente.- ¿Y sabes a donde quiero ir? ¡A ese nuevo restaurant al final de la calle!

-Pero ese es muy caro…- exclamó el abuelo.

-Pero perdiste, y si no mal recuerdo, acordamos que si tu perdías me llevarías a cenar a donde yo quisiera.- le explicó.- Y yo quiero ir ahí.

-Eso me pasa por irle al lado equivocado…- masculló.

-Un segundo.- exclamé.- ¿Es que acaso me usaron como sujeto de apuesta?

-Sí.- admitieron tranquilamente, y se volvieron a su discusión.

Me deje caer en el asiento y respire profundamente. Dios, como pude olvidarme de lo mald… maliciosa que puede llegar a ser Seychelles. Pero bien, ya estaba ahí y de camino a la escuela. No podía dar marcha atrás.

-Oye, Fra…- me llamó Sey.

-¿Qué quieres?- solté sumiéndome en el asiento.

-¿Sabes jugar futbol?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- respondí secamente.

-Porque Xóchitl me comentó el otro día que hay una vacante en el equipo, y estaba pensando en que tal vez tú podrías cubrirla.

-¿Eh?- solté.- A mi Antonio no me dijo nada.

-Es porque tiene poco que ocurrió.- explicó.- Al parecer Sandra no podrá jugar por un tiempito…

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunté enderezándome.

-¿Y yo como diablos voy a saberlo?- exclamó.- ¿Es que acaso tengo escrito periódico en la frente?

-No, pero…

-Ya lo sabrás…- soltó.- Una vez allá.

Me limite a asentir. No tengo ganas de terminar metido en más líos, (No al menos por parte de Sey); ni ganas de entrar al equipo de futbol. Aun que la curiosidad me carcomía, ¿Qué le habría pasado a Sandra? Bueno… supongo que tendré que sacrificarme, e ir a la cancha a averiguarlo.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Cuando llegamos, Sey se fue por su lado y yo por el mío (No sin antes acordar que nos veríamos después en las canchas). En fin, me fui a paso lento hacia la cancha donde el equipo de fut-bol realiza sus prácticas porque, honestamente, aun que no tenia deseo e interés alguno por unírmeles, quería saber cuál era la razón por la cual Sandra no podía jugar; y aclaro que no soy cotilla ni nada por el estilo, solo me gusta estar bien informado.

Bien, como sea… Iba a paso de tortuga hacia las canchas y entre más me acercaba mayor era el escándalo que se escuchaba. Al parecer, como para no perder la costumbre, los latinos estaban en plena discusión. ¿Cómo lo sé? Es simple, la voz de Xóchitl y de Santi son inconfundibles, ese par siempre se la pasa peleando, gritando… Son tan p…

-¿Por qué jolines todas nuestras reuniones terminan así?- reprochó Antonio (interrumpiendo mis pensamientos) molesto.

Me detuve en seco. No es que fuera la primera vez que escuchará gritar a Tonio, pero si me era extraño. La verdad es que para que él se ponga de malas las cosas deben de ir en verdad muy, pero MUY, mal.

-¡Porque eres un pendejo, por eso!- chilló Xóchitl respondiendo a su pregunta.

Miré a la ex de Antonio. Me sorprendí mucho al verle puesto un vestido, y que se le viera bien. Tomando en cuenta lo desaliñada que es y grosera, a pesar de ser tan guapa; a veces me cuesta trabajo creer que sea una chica y mucho más trabajo el hecho de que mi amigo haya salido con ella. ¿De dónde saco paciencia?

-¡Óyeme, bastarda ésta!- gritó Roma mirándole feo.- ¡A este idiota nadie lo insulta más que yo!- concluyó aferrándose a Tonio.

Otra linda chica con un vocabulario… poco apropiado. Estoy empezando a sospechar que mi amigo es masoquista.

-Esas palabras, chicas…- les regaño Piero el cual, por cierto, se encontraba recostado en el césped con una toallita sobre el rostro.

-¡Cierra el pico, entrometido!- exclamaron a la par las aludidas.

-Okey, por eso decía que mejor me callo…- dijo Piero en un tono bobalicón.

-Hermana…- soltó Felicia nerviosa tomando a Roma por el brazo.- Tranquilízate, por favor…- le pidió.

Roma hizo caso omiso a la petición de Felicia y siguió discutiendo con Xóchitl. Di un largo y profundo respiro. Esto siempre ha sido así, bueno, de hecho era peor. Antes Xóchitl hubiese respondido al insulto con otro peor; esta vez solo se limito a mirarla como si fuese un bicho e ignorar cada una de sus palabras, y en ratos a responder de manera retórica o con sarcasmo, lo cual molestaba aun más a Roma. Felicia y Sandra (que ahora que lo pienso: ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? ¿Qué no se supone no iba a venir un tiempito?) Les rogaban que se calmasen, mientras que los demás… bueno, cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

Eche a andar nuevamente. Si me quedaba de pie a esperar a ver a qué hora se calmaban me podía ir despidiendo de llegar a casa esta noche. Además, no pensaba estar ahí sin hacer nada, aburriéndome. Al menos con ellos tendría de que hablar. Como sea, me pare tras de Tonio, él cual no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y le di un ligero puntapié en la espalda baja. Éste se giró.

-Hola…- le salude haciendo el ademán correspondiente.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- dije haciéndome el ingenuo.

Antonio me miro contrariado, después dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrio.

-En absoluto.- exclamó.- De hecho nosotros solo…- dijo mirando a Xóchitl, después a Santi y por último a Roma.- Estábamos en reunión, pero ya terminamos.- se volvió a mí.- Pero eso no importa.- exclamó.- Lo que me sorprende es verte aquí. Tenías un buen sin venir.

-Bueno…- solté.- Tú sabes, debes en cuando hay que salir de la rutina.

Antonio entrecerró los ojos poco convencido.

-¿Te trajo Sey, verdad?- inquirió.

-Tú sí que me conoces, mon ami…- dije.- Ahora dime, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Mi amigo rio y me indico con la mirada que me sentará a su lado.

-Pues…- dijo con aire abatido sin dejar de sonreír.- La novedad es que nos van a cancelar si no movemos el culo.

-¿Cómo?- solté contrariado.- Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Así como oyes, primo Fra…- dijo Felicia.- Al parecer el consejo estudiantil noto la falta de integrantes en el equipo y pues… e-esto…- se le quebró la voz.- esto…

-Los bastardos idiotas esos amenazaron con cerrar este club de mierda si no se completa para hoy.- clamó Roma molesta.- Pero se van a ir a la jodida, eso es seguro.

-Oye…- exclamé ofendido al recordar que Sey forma parte del consejo. Y de pronto reaccione. No era preocupación la suya, bueno si la era. Pero por el club. Ella era de quienes sabían de esto pero jamás menciono nada.

-¿Qué, bastardo?- dijo Roma aferrándose a Tonio.

-Nada.

-Pues…- soltó Xóchitl.- Sé que no es buen momento para recordarlo, pero nos siguen faltando integrantes.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- exclamó mi amigo dándole la razón.- Pero dime, ¿De dónde quieres que los saque?

-¿Quieres qué te diga?

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué tal ellas dos…?- sugirió Manuel, que hasta ahora no había hablado, señalando a las gemelas.- Creo que pueden ayudarnos, ¿No?

-Yo no.- exclamó Roma cruzándose de brazos.- A mi no me interesa lo que le ocurra a esta mierda.

-¡Hermana!- le regañó Felicia.- ¿No me digas que solo venias a ver como se lamentaban?- inquirió. La gemela mayor asintió.- ¡Eso es cruel!

-¿Y quien dijo que no lo fuera?

-Chamaca esta…- soltó Xóchitl molesta.

-¡Que mala eres, Roma!- lloriqueó Tonio.- Me deprimes…

-¿Y crees que eso a mí me importa, bastardo?

Xóchitl rechino los dientes. Sandra la tomo por los hombros antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Manuel meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Genial…- exclamó.- Estamos como al inicio.

-Vamos, Manu- dijo Santiago rodeando al chileno por los hombros.- Ya habrá quien se nos una. Si ponemos manos a la obra nuestro groso club vivirá para reinar y decir: "Púdrete, soy mucho mas capo que vos"- exclamó triunfal bajando la mano hasta la cintura de este.

El chileno miró feo al argentino. Le tomo la mano y comenzó a apretarle con fuerza.

-Esta es la segunda…- soltó.- A la tercera que me hagas no vas a vivir para contarla.- le advirtió.

-Pero, pero…- lloriqueo el argentino.

-Sin peros.- dijo Manu haciéndose aun lado.

-Esto…- soltó Feli. Nos volvimos a ella.- Yo… yo si estoy interesada.

-¡Hurra!- exclamó Alejandra.

-Eres un amor, Felicia…- dijo Antonio con una expresión de adoración abrazándola.

-Coincido contigo.- dije galante.- Una verdadera lindura.

Roma frunció el ceño, completamente crispada. Tenía las mejillas rechonchas y rojas por completo. Como sea, se metió entre Antonio y Felicia, apartándolos a una distancia prudente.

-Pues, si esta boba se une es obvio que yo tendré que hacerlo también, maldición…- dijo.- No sabe hacer nada por ella misma.

-Sí, claro…- exclamó Xóchitl sarcástica.- Por Felicia…

-¿Qué estas insinuando, idiota?

-¿Tú qué crees, pendeja…?

-¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre se arrojan indirectas como si hubiese un secreto?- dijo Antonio con un aire ingenuo.

Todos le miramos obvios. Suspiré. Creo que es evidente el porqué de que Roma cambiara de idea tan repentinamente. Por lo menos para todos… todos menos Tonio.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Solo nos falta uno más…- dijo Tonio emocionado.- Uno más…

-De hecho, te faltan dos…- dijo Sandra.- Recuerda que yo no puedo jugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- cuestione mirándola.

-Por esto.- dijo levantando su falda para mostrarme su tobillo derecho; el cual tenía vendado.- Cero futbol para mí. Al menos hasta que mejore…- explicó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, cierto…- dijo Antonio.

-Qué manera tan positiva de ver las cosas…- le dije parándome frente a ella. Acto seguido me agache, tome su tobillo y le di un beso. Sandra me miró con una expresión de asombro completamente sonrojada. Y bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy hombre de una sola m…

-¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA, MALDITO INTENTO FALLIDO DE CABALLERO!- soltó Alejandra alejándome de Sandra con un golpe.- ¡Ella es mía, solo mía, ¿Entendiste?

-Venga ya, Ale…- le pidió Sandra.- Francis solo era amable conmigo, ¿Verdad?- dijo mirándome.

-Sí, claro. Como con toda chica que se le cruza; él quiere hacerte cosas malas, Sandra.- exclamó señalándome.

-Yo nunca le haría nada a Sandra…- dije haciéndome el ingenuo. No al menos de que ella me lo pida. Y no le diré que no si lo hace.- Solo le demostraba mi aprecio, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello, Ale?

-No, pues nada…- dijo ésta.- Pero igual te estoy vigilando.- soltó.

Me eche a reír de manera disimulada. Creo que en verdad me voy a divertir aquí.

-Oye, Fra…- me llamo Antonio.- Y a todo esto, ¿A qué viniste?

-A echarte una mano…- solté. Antonio me miro confundido.- Sey me pidió que viniera a ayudarles.

- ¡Sey es una santa!-exclamó Xóchitl.- Pero creo que pudo haber mandado algo mejor.

-Una santa que envía demonios a hacer el bien…- dijo Alejandra mirándome feo.- Coincido contigo, Xóchitl.

-Así que…- solté ignorando los comentarios.- Aquí tienes aun integrante más. Al menos en lo que se recupera Sandra.- le expliqué. Quiero dejar en claro solo una cosa, si me estoy uniendo tan repentinamente es porque quiero ayudar a mi amigo, no porque quiera quedarme.- Así que solo te faltaría uno. Cuenta conmigo.

Antonio me miro de principio sorprendido. Después cambio su mirada a una de adoración.

-¡Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo, Fra!- gritó rebosante de alegría arrojándoseme encima. Ambos caímos al suelo.- Te quiero, amigo…- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza aun.

-¡Hey no hagan sus cochinadas aquí!- pidió Xóchitl.

-Siempre supe que había algo extraño entre ustedes…- masculló Ale.

-Y luego dicen que los trolos somos Manu y yo.- soltó Santiago malicioso.

-Habla por ti, Santiago…- dijo el chileno sin expresión alguna.

-Qué lindo…- dijo Sandra con aire soñador.

-¿¡Qué!

-…Nada.

Los miré. Roma me miraba de la manera más fría. Sé que en su cabecita la idea de matarme a golpes por robarle la atención de Tonio debe estarle revoloteando. Quise separarme de mi amigo pero este se aferro más fuerte aun y dolía…

Ahora que lo pienso, eso de que el amor duele… es muy cierto.

-A-Antonio…

-¿Sí, mi súper mega genialoso amigo?

-N-no p… puedo r… r-res-respirar…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-¡Piensen rápido!- soltó una voz bastante infantil y molesta. Me volví hacia donde provenía… Y no debí de haberlo hecho.

-¡…Merde!- chillé reaccionando demasiado tarde.

Una pelota venia hacia mí a toda velocidad, y por desgracia me golpeo el rostro. Estoy empezando a sospechar que mi cara es un imán para las heridas y/u objetos dañinos.

-¿¡Qué demonios!- exclamó mi amigo.

-Eso debió doler…- soltó Piero.

Me sobe la nariz con las yemas de los dedos… en verdad dolía.

Una carcajada estridente y molesta se hizo presente. Me volví hacia donde provenía. Merde, se trataba del novio, amigo o lo que sea de Arthur. Alfred sino mal recuerdo. Arthur me miró e hizo un mohín de disgusto, le respondí con otro igual. Alfred miró a Arthur y después me lanzó una mirada inquisidora. Ni quien quiera quitarle a su amante.

-_What t… you doing here?- _soltó mi compañero. Y por increíble que parezca le entendí. Como ya tiene un buen de tiempo que nos insultamos y todo eso… Y bueno, la gran mayoría de los insultos que Arthur suelta son en inglés, le pedí a Sey que me los tradujera. Así que por lógica los más comunes ya me los sé.

-Aun que no es algo de tu incumbencia y que realmente no sé porque me tomo la molestia de explicarte…- dije indiferente.- Estoy aquí para ayudar a un amigo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pretexto tienes para estar aquí?

-No sé. Tal vez sea porque soy parte del equipo, ¿O no?- dijo con un muy notorio sarcasmo.- Y no me digas que vienes a jugar…- soltó.- No creo que ayudes de mucho, ¿Sabes?

-Eres un cínico…- farfullé.

-_And you're a silly._

-Al menos ten la decencia de decírmelo en la cara y en francés…- solté sintiéndome arder.

-Venga, cállense los dos…- pidió Piero levantándose.- ya de por si es bastante molesto oírlos discutir en clase como para tener que aguantarles aquí también.

-¡Esa no es mi culpa! ¡Siempre es él que inicia con los problemas!- gruñí señalándole. Me di cuenta de que Arthur hacia lo mismo y me miraba molesto.- ¡Deja de mirarme así y de imitarme!- soltamos Arthur y yo a la par.- ¡¿Ves lo que te digo?

Piero nos miro con desdén, (Y debo admitir que ya me está asustando esta etapa de mal humor suyo); y paso por completo de nosotros. Miro a Alfred con cierta curiosidad e inquirió:

- ¿Y tú eres…?

-Yo diría que un gringo pendejo…- soltó Xóchitl metiéndose en la conversación.

-Un boludo chusma.- bufó Santi.

-Una amenaza para todos.- exclamó Ale.

-Un chico… un tanto problemático.- dijo con delicadeza Sandra.

-Un idiota.- suspiró Manu inexpresivo.

El novio de Arthur los miró serio. Después se volvió a Piero.

-Alfred- se presento ignorando los comentarios de los latinos.- _The hero!_

-Sí, aja. Lo que tu digas.- soltaron éstos con cinismo al unísono.

No sé por qué, pero tengo la leve impresión de que ninguno de ellos le estima. Ni un poquito.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Tome el balón con el cual el estúpido de Alfred me golpeo. Los latinos seguían quejándose de la presencia del amigo de Arthur pero este los ignoraba por completo mientras seguía charlando con Piero. Arthur se encontraba junto a estos escuchando la conversación. Le miré un rato y luego vi la pelota.

-¿Ocurre algo, Fra?- me preguntó Tonio preocupado.

-No…- dije sonriendo.- Oye, ¿Quieres jugar un rato?

Antonio me miró y asintió.

-La pregunta ofende.- dijo divertido. Dio un silbido y todos voltearon.- Hey, ¿Quién quiere jugar un rato?- un enorme YO colectivo resonó por toda la cancha. Antonio arrojo el balón por los aires y echo a correr.

Supongo que a estas alturas lo único que podemos hacer es dejar de lamentarnos. Además, estando en la cancha, puedo demostrarle a todos, en especial a Arthur, lo bueno que soy.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Solo estábamos jugando con equipos de cuatro debido a que las gemelas se tuvieron que retirar. Bueno, de hecho Roma se fue hecha una furia y Feli la siguió. Así que no nos quedo de otra. Lo bueno era que el equipo ya estaba salvado. Lo malo es que Antonio estaba algo molesto, pude notarlo en sus ojos…

En fin, al principio todo iba por así decirlo, viento en popa. Era solo un montón de alardeo y hasta cierto punto de egoísmo e impresionismo, al no dejar jugar a los demás, (aclaro que fue sin intención). Escuchando a todo mundo quejarse. Pero no me importaba. Valía la pena con tal de ver el rostro contrariado de Arthur cada vez que le robaba la bola o le cancelaba un pase.

Todo iba bien. Iba. Pasado. En un momento me obsesioné tanto con taparle la boca a mi compañero inglés que no me di cuenta cuando se volvió una discusión. No, de hecho si lo sé, fue en el momento en que al querer quitarle el balón se tropezó con mi pie, llevándome consigo.

-¡Eso es una falta!- chilló Arthur molesto.- ¡Lo ha hecho a propósito!

-¡Claro que no, merde!- grité.- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡Yo no miento!- gritó Arthur.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no, Bloody hell!

-Venga, no fue culpa de nadie…- soltó Antonio.- Yo vi todo. Fue descuido de ambos.

-Qué descuido de ambos ni que nada…- exclamó Arthur molesto.- Fue su culpa. Lo hizo a propósito, pero claro, como es tu amigo lo encubres…- farfulló.

-El no me encubre.- le espeté.- Y ya deja de echarme la culpa de tus descuidos.

-¿Mis descuidos? Los tuyos, dirás.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Cállense los dos!- gritó mi amigo. Nos volvimos a él. Antonio frunció el ceño y nos miró de la misma mañera que veo yo el lavadero lleno de trastos por lavar. Con hastió.

-Ni que tú fueras un santo…- soltó mi amigo molesto.- Y saben qué, hagan lo que quiera, fue culpa de ambos y se acabo.- dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Arthur y yo comenzamos a discutir como para no perder la costumbre. Poco a poco todos fueron metiéndose. Dando opiniones y quejas. Todos menos Sandra y Alfred. Alfred solo miraba la escena divertido. Sandra, en cambio, lucia resignada.

En fin, la pelea siguió un rato. Pero a esta se fueron agregando más y más personas. Todo llego a un punto en el cual ya nadie sabía ni de que hablaba, no yo me acordaba cual era el por qué de mi pelea con Arthur.

Y, de pronto, sentí un liquido fría darme un golpe en la espalda. Y en el pecho…. ¡En todo el cuerpo!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Esta fría!- chillamos.

Los aspersores se habían encendido o más bien alguien los había encendido. Me volví hacia donde estaban los interruptores pero solo vi la sombra de alguien. Estaba dispuesto a seguir a esa persona y reclamarle por arruinar mi ropa… ¡Se lava con agua caliente, el color se va a arruinar!, cuando de pronto la ex de mi amigo gritó:

-¡Se me trasluce todo!

No pude evitar mirar. Ahora veo porque Antonio estaba con ella; tendrá un humor terrible y una actitud poco femenina, pero tiene un cuerpo de diez. Dentro de lo que cabe, obviamente.

Xóchitl siguió gritando y corrió tras Piero, el cual la miró y se volvió completamente sonrojado a otra parte.

-Y a mí… ¡Qué pena!- dijo Alejandra escondiéndose tras Xóchitl que se escondía tras Piero. Qué repetitivo. Y maldito Piero suertudo. No es justo, le toca lo mejor del incidente.

-¡Vamos todavía! ¡Camisas mojadas! ¡Qué SEXY! No seas tímida y sal a mostrarnos…- soltó Santiago emocionado jalando a la aludida. Alejandra se negó y forcejeo.

-¡No la molestes, Santi!- gritó Sandra levantándose de golpe, (Que lindo, dos chicas lindas bastante amorosas entre ellas). Pero debido a su tobillo no llego muy lejos. Cayó inmediatamente al suelo, (empapándose de pasada y manchándose de lodo), y soltó un gemido de dolor…

Ah, debo admitir que, aun que es cruel, el hecho de que le haya pasado eso me animaba. Esas si son buenas curvas.

-¡Esto es más sexy aun: Lodo y chicas con cacho de cuerpazo!- gritó el argentino. Asentí convencido.

Las chicas fruncieron el seño y le replicaron molestas que se callase. Santiago sonrio malicioso. Tonio masculló que se alegraba de que las gemelas no estuviesen.

-Lastima, hubiese sido más caliente, ¿Verdad?- dijo Santi divertido dándole un golpecito a Manuel, el cual no lucia para nada feliz. No sé porque, pero estoy sintiendo venir la catástrofe.-Ah, vamos, no te calentes…- le pidió rodeándolo por la cintura.- Ellas serán sexys, pero tus tetillas son las únicas que me ponen a mil y lo sabes.

El rostro del chileno se ensombreció por completo.

-Date por muerto…- farfulló. Acto seguido le soltó una patada en…, ah, dejémonos en que Santi tal vez no pueda tener descendencia.

Solo sonreí compasivo. No se puede hacer otra cosa tratándose de ese par.

Un viento frio sopló, y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Si seguíamos así a todos nos daría un resfriado. Pero, a mi parecer, eso era lo último que les interesaba, ya que estaban bastante metidos en sus conversaciones…

-Ah, venga ya basta… Apaguemos esto antes de que nos resfriemos…- dije externando lo que se suponía era para mí.

En fin, quise echar a andar pero pise en falso… y me resbale. Fui a caer a un charco enorme de lodo y mis ropas terminaron completamente sucias y arruinadas. Todos se echaron a reír.

Puta merde, hoy no es mi día.

-Merde…- Dije mirando mi ropa, lo cual me molesto más aun. ¡Argh!.- Ahora si se arruino. Estas manchas no van a salir con nada, ¡Con nada!

-Eso te pasa por traerte eso puesto. Esto es futbol, no un paseo dominical.- me dijo Arthur burlón.

Se acabo. No estoy de humor como para estar escuchando criticas, ni mucho menos venidas de alguien con tan mal gusto como Arthur, (No lo he visto con otra ropa además del uniforme, pero con solo verle como se arregla sé que no tiene buen gusto). Así que opte por hacer lo más maduro en base a alguien de mi edad: Arrojarle lodo para manchar su uniforme también.

Aun que, pensándolo bien… Eso no fue nada maduro.

-¡Mi uniforme! ¡Eres un…!

-Eso te pasa por traer ropa blanca a una práctica…- dije arremedándole.

Mi compañero se agachó y tomo lodo también, al ver sus negras intenciones me moví. Así que su intento por devolvérmela fue a parar a con Alfred. Arthur se quedo boquiabierto, como estrujándose el cerebro. Yo reí para mis adentros: ¡Que mala puntería!

Alfred se sonrio y tomo una bola.

-¡Guerra de lodo!- chilló arronjándomela.

¿¡Por qué demonios el mundo se la trae en contra mía! Dime qué es lo que he hecho dios, ¡Qué!

-¡SEEEHHH!- le secundo Santi arrojándole una a Manu… Y luego por qué le pasan cosas malas.

Manu le tiro una a Santi dándole a Sandra, ésta le arrojo una a Ale y a Xóchitl, alguien le dio a Piero y este le dio a Tonio. Y así sucesivamente.

Bueno, ya que más da. A estas alturas, si me mancho, si se arruinan las cosas o no. Ya nada puede empeorar más. A menos que…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, dios!- dije por lo bajo en un tono amenazante mirando hacia el cielo.

Me levante. Si no puedes contra el enemigo… ¡Dale más duro entonces!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de un rato, y de una guerra auto declarada con mi compañero inglés, los aspersores dejaron de funcionar. No, más bien alguien los había apagado. Me volví hacia donde está el interruptor de éstos. Mi hermana se encontraba de pie junto a estos y tenía una cara de pocos amigos que no podía con ella. Me lanzo una mirada, una de esas miradas que dicen que no importa lo que digas o hagas, te irá mal. Y echo a andar.

-Hey, Seychelles…- le salude como si nada. Sey hizo una mueca de disgusto y me dio un buen baño con la manguera que traía entre manos.- ¿¡Por qué mierdas hiciste eso!- inquirí enfadado.

-Porque a los perros solos se les puede calmar con agua fría, por eso. ¡Ya dejen de discutir maldita sea y compórtense! ¡Si Monique les cancela el club la verdad no me sorprendería!- Nos regaño. Aun que gran parte del tiempo su mirada se poso sobre mí.

-No digas eso, Sey. Se ve mal en una chica como tú.- dije tranquilamente. Eso solo la molesto más.

-Como en ti el que rompas tus promesas…- me espetó. Su expresión se endureció.-Creí que te comportarías… Pero veo que tú eres el primero en empezar todo. ¡Eres un tonto!- dijo mojándome nuevamente con la manguera.

-¿Sabes si quiera lo que está pasando?- inquirió Xóchitl de pronto.

-No es lo que parece…- dijo Antonio.

-Y no somos vagos…- bufó Santiago.

-¡Claro que lo son! ¿O me dirán que ya solucionaron el problema?- soltó molesta.

-¡Pues claro, si por algo no la estamos pasando bomba!- Le dijo Santiago colocándose las manos en la cintura.- ¡Es obvio!

-Las gemelas, Alfred y tu hermano…- dijo Piero.- Estamos más que completos.

-Así que deja de gritar…- dijo Xóchitl.- ¿Qué paso con la niña buena que no rompe ni un plato?

-Sí, ¿Qué paso con la santurrona aburrida?- dijo Alejandra. No debió de decir eso. No así.

-¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de que me digan aburrida!- gritó agitando los brazos.- ¡Maldita s…!

Se hizo el silencio. Todo ocurrió de una manera tan rápida y extraña que… bueno, ah, esto… Mejor les explico.

Sey sacudió los brazos y en una de esas le dio un tiro a la manguera trayéndose consigo el grifo de esta. Sí, el grifo. Mi hermana solo lo miró con ojos de plato. Al igual que la gran mayoría de nosotros. El agua del grifo salió con tal presión que creó un efecto de lluvia.

-¡WOA!- exclamó Alfred.

-Qué fuerza la tuya…- soltó Xóchitl sorprendida.

-Huy, la señorita perfecta se metió en líos…- dijo Ale burlona.

Seychelles se volvió a esta molesta, Alejandra retrocedió y su zapato se atoro en uno de los aspersores, y al tratar de zafarse lo rompió. Así que una segunda mini lluvia se creó en el campo.

-Oh, Ale…- soltó Sandra preocupada.

Todos nos miramos anonadados ante la situación.

-Ahora sí que estamos metidos en uno bien gordo…- dijo Piero.

-Pero no hicimos ni una mierda…- exclamó Santiago palideciendo.- ¡Somos inocentes! ¡Las instalaciones seguramente ya estaban hechas pelota!

-Eso trata de explicárselo al sistema imparcial y de "yo siempre tengo la razón" de Zwingli…- dijo Manuel.

-Nos va a cargar la chingada…- soltó Xóchitl.

La gran mayoría entro en pánico, menos Antonio, Arthur y yo. Yo no podía entrar en pánico por más que quisiese, ya que Sey estaba en medio de una crisis. Estaba completamente pálida, pero lo que es hacerle honor a la palabra palidecer; y con una expresión de horror y pavor que no podía con ella. No paraba de farfullar un montón de cosas sobre que se iba meter en problemas, que no podía estar metida en problemas y etcétera…

-Hey…- dijo mi amigo con calma. Todos le ignoraron.- ¡HEEEEY!- gritó. Todos nos volvimos a él.- Tranquilícense, por favor.

-¡Como si eso fuese tan fácil!- soltó Santiago.

Y se armo el alboroto de nuevo. Antonio silbo obligándolos a voltear nuevamente.

-Ya dejen de lloriquear como nenas…

-Pero somos nenas…- gritaron las latinas más Sey al unísono.

-Y de llorar, en el caso de las mujeres…- dijo Antonio rodando los ojos.- Y escuchen. – Pidió poniéndose serio, cosa que ocurre muy rara vez.- Okey, se que la situación esta crítica y que Zwingli va a matarnos, pero hay que mantener la calma. Hay que compórtanos con madures como los jóvenes adultos que somos.- dijo. El alboroto se fue haciendo menor. Incluso Sey comenzó a recuperar su color.- Sé que si nos explicamos el castigo será menos duro. Si no afrontamos las cosas como son lo único que conseguiremos será que no nos crean y un castigo que ni dios quiera nos ponga mal. Así que, les digo amigos míos que…- el discurso de Antonio se interrumpió por el estrepitoso chillido de una voz que todos conocíamos a la perfección.

- ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO! ¿POR QUÉ LLUEVE EN DÓNDE LAS CANCHAS?- Sí, Zwingli ya había visto el desastre y al parecer venia hacia acá.

Todos nos volvimos a Tonio y le miramos como preguntándole que debíamos de hacer. Mi amigo trago saliva.

-¿Toño?- le llamó Xóchitl suplicante.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS…!- gritó mi amigo tomando a Xóchitl por el antebrazo y acto seguido se echo a correr.- ¡…Y SI ALGUIEN LES PREGUNTA ÉCHENLE LA CULPA A PIERO!

-¿¡Ehh! ¡Eso no es justo!- chilló Piero echándose a correr también.

Santiago tomo a Manuel y de un solo movimiento se lo echo al hombro y comenzó a correr, mientras que el segundo le pegaba e insultaba. Alejandra también se echo a Sandra en la espalda y echo a correr. Alfred tomo a Arthur de la mano y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Y yo solo me quede ahí de pie, observando a Sey lamentarse. La tomé de la mano pero la aparto bruscamente. Estaba horrorizada y necia a quedarse. Y yo no podía irme y abandonarla… Aun que eso significase problemas.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Tomé por la mano a mi hermana, y por enésima vez se zafó bruscamente.

-Sey, esto es en serio, hay que irnos de aquí.- le pedí.

-No, no podemos.-dijo nerviosa.- Esto está mal.

-Y quedarnos será peor…-solté.

-Pues vete tú…- exclamó.- Yo me quedo, y…- palideció.- ¡Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- chilló- ¿Cómo diablos me vine a meter en esto? ¡Se supone que soy la buena, la bien portada! Esto me va a hundir…- se lamento.

Solté un largo y profundo suspiro. Seychelles estaba balbuceando, como siempre que algo se le sale de las manos; y cuando esto ocurre a mi hermana, que no entiendo cual es su obsesión por ser la típica "chica buena", el mundo prácticamente se le viene encima. Lo peor del caso es que, por más que lo intentes, no se le puede sacar de su estado de autocompasión.

-No, no lo mereces…- dije disimulando el sarcasmo.- Ahora vámonos.- reiteré.

-No, no y no.- dijo. Me miró molesta.- ¡Todo es tu culpa!- gritó señalándome.

-¿Eh?- solté señalándome. Sey asintió.- ¿Y ahora qué hice?

-Que no hiciste.- exclamó.- Y no solo tú, sino del equipo de futbol, yo les di la mano y ellos qué hacen: ¡Me roban a Felicia!

Ya salió el primer problema, el primero de varios. No creo que este así solo por eso.

-Y luego esa estúpida de Monique con su aire de superioridad viene a querer mandarme…- prosiguió.- Y luego Matt, y…- frunció el entrecejo.- ¡Al diablo con Matt, Monique y todo lo demás!- chilló.- Zwingli va a matarme y todo es culpa de ellos por sacarme de quicio…

-Pues ya se los echaras en cara cuando puedas…- le espeté. (Y después me darás explicaciones a mí.)- Ahora, por lo que más quieras Seychelles, muévete, por favor.- le imploré.

-No, es que… ¿Qué haré? Si me quedo me castigan, si me voy está mal…- se debatió.

-Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió.- irrumpió una voz conocida. Mi hermana y yo dimos un respingo.- ¿Qué diablos ocurre con ustedes dos? ¿Acaso son suicidas?- inquirió.

No podía darle crédito a mis oídos. Conocía a perfección esa voz, estaba seguro de que era él, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se devolvió? Si él ya estaba seguro al lado de Alfred, ¿Por qué?

Di un vistazo veloz solo para comprobar que no eran alucinaciones mias, y no lo eran.

Arthur, sí, Arthur Kirkland, nos miraba inquisidor.

-Sí ella no se va, yo tampoco…- dije mirando a Sey que se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas.

No podía abandonarla, no solo porque fuese mi hermana, sino porque es mi amiga; y, no sé si por fortuna o desgracia, los amigos están juntos en las duras y en las maduras, (Algo que como parte de BFT conozco a la perfección).

Arthur dio un suspiro agobiado y meneo la cabeza, dejando en claro que no le interesaba, ni había tiempo para entender lo que ocurría. Miró a mi hermana y le llamo, ella le miro de mala gana.

-Ya habrá tiempo para aclarar la conciencia…- le dijo con convencimiento. Pero Sey le ignoro por completo. Mi compañero arqueo la ceja, notoriamente molesto.

-Lárgate de aquí.- le pedí, aun que realmente me daba lo mismo.- No la vas a sacar de su negativa. Será lo mismo si te quedas o no.- bufé.

Arthur me miró serio, y se volvió a Seychelles. Le insistió una vez más, pero ella se negó rotunamente. Mi compañero resoplo, dejo en claro que no pensaba esperarnos más y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a largarse.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- gritó Zwingli a lo lejos.

Oh, genial. Puta Merde, ya no hay escapatoria. Miré a mi hermana, la cual temblaba; Ah, supongo que tendré que culparme. Aun que, igual, sino lo hago, Zwingli dará por sentado que lo hice yo. Nadie creería que ella fue capaz de algo así. Además, sino me culpo, en el momento que Zwingli la regañé, todo se saldrá de sus límites y entrara en depresión, Y, honestamente, le prefiero arrogante a deprimida.

En fin, Zwingli seguía gritando y amenazando. No pude evitar dar un respingo como siempre que le veo. Sé a la perfección que lo que dice, lo cumple. Vi a Arthur y note como miraba de reojo a Sey. Y vi a Zwingli acercándose cada vez más.

Y entonces ocurrió algo verdaderamente extraño, al menos para mí.

Arthur Kirkland, sí, el mismo, se dio la vuelta, y echo a correr hacia nuestra dirección. Estiro la mano justo al pasar a lado de Sey, pero justo en ese momento esta se escondió tras de mí, y la mano que tomo Arthur no fue la suya sino la mía, arrastrándome tras suyo. Me quede un tanto shockeado una decima de segundo, pero reaccione y tome la mano de mi hermana arrastrándola conmigo a pesar de sus forcejeos. Y a lo lejos vi a Zwingli, mirándonos de la misma forma que un sabueso ve a una zorra.

-Francis…- sollozó mi hermana al verlo.-…Tengo miedo…

-Solo corre…- le ordené.- Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

O al menos eso espero.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Arthur no soltaba mi mano y su agarre tan fuerte me estaba lastimando. Traté de zafarme, pero lo único que conseguí es que su agarre se volviera más fuerte aun. Debo admitir que me sorprende la firmeza de su agarre, y que me sorprende su decisión de arrastrarnos consigo. En cierto modo, esa firmeza me hace sentir seguro… me hace sentir sienta calidez, es tan…

-…su mano es agradable…- solté entre labios.

De pronto reaccione y me sacudí violentamente.

¿¡Q-Qué estoy diciendo! ¡No es agradable, ni cálido, ni mucho menos seguro! ¡A lo sumo solo me ha dado la impresión de que Zwingli no nos alcanzará tan fácilmente! Y nada más. No me produce alguna otra sensación. NADA MÁS. Sí, además, su mano,… Es desagradable, lo es…, esta toda sudada y sucia, resbalosa y pegajosa; lastima…

Pero, esa sensación de seguridad no se va… y su calidez… bueno, no es tan horrible, solo un poco…

Sentí una punzada en el pecho bastante desagradable. Diablos, ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Estoy pensando puras incoherencias. Sueno igual que un loco.

-…son solo ideas tuyas por los nervios…- me dije a mí mismo. Sí, debe ser eso.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

No me di cuenta de en qué momento mi hermana se zafó de mi agarre, solo hasta que me volví para preguntarle si estaba bien, y note su ausencia.

-Sey…- solté nervioso, y apreté la mano de Arthur.

Mi compañero comenzó a reducir la velocidad hasta que se detuvo. Miró a todas direcciones como para tratar de verificar que Zwingli, por arte de magia, no nos hubiese alcanzado.

Y aun que duela, debo admitir que Arthur sí que es veloz.

-Lo perdimos. No fue tan difícil, ¿Verdad?- soltó con un gesto victorioso que me recordó a Gil.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, nadie dijo que fuese difícil.- dije imitando su tan habitual cinismo.

-Le estoy hablando a tu hermana, no a ti.- respondió volviéndose.- ¿En dónde…?- inquirió al no verla.

-No tengo idea. Cuando me volví simplemente no estaba.- le expliqué. Arthur hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Fue en vano, entonces?

Sentí unos enormes deseos de soltar un "Te lo dije" pero solo me limite a decir:

-Creo que sí.

Arthur dio un bufido y farfullo algo; se dio la vuelta, y echo a andar… hasta que el límite de mi mano lo detuvo…

Un segundo, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué diablos no le he soltado?

Miré nuestras manos unidas. No me resultaba repulsivo, pero la sensación que iba desde mi pecho hasta la boca del estomago no era precisamente agradable. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-No deberías soltarme primero…- inquirí nervioso, pero lo disimule fingiendo que bromeaba.- ¿O acaso ya te gusto?

-Claro que no, bloody hell…- dijo apartándose bruscamente.- Todo este tiempo creí que eras Sey. Por eso no te solté; no creas que es por otra cosa.- bufó.- Además, creo que tu deberías preguntarte lo mismo, que tampoco me soltabas.

-Eso era porque me tenías bien agarrado…- exclamé.- Pero, es bueno saber que no fue por otra cosa.- dije cambiando de tema.- Ahora, solo quiero preguntar si es cierto lo que dices, ¿Qué es lo que traes con ella?- escupí secamente.

-¿Huh?

-Reitero, ¿Qué traes con mi hermana?- dije serio.- ¿Quieres con ella?

Arthur me miró como uno mira a un loco, y lo negó. Pero sus excusas o razones no me convencían del todo, y cuando se trata de Sey no dejo de insistir.

-¿Quieres con ella?- reiteré cortante.

-¡Si quieres una respuesta lee mis labios: NADA, NO y NO!

Entrecerré los ojos. Eso no me convencía en lo absoluto. De hecho el que lo negará me ponía más en duda… Aun que bueno, tomando en cuenta que Sey ya tiene a Matt… Dudo mucho que eso ocurra. Debo dejar esas ideas locas de lado.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de una larga discusión, Arthur opto por ignorarme e irse. Pero se detuvo en seco. Pude notar como miraba confundido a todas partes. Era obvio que no sabía dónde estaba. No pude contener la risa. Cejón, terco y descuidado.

-¿No tienes ni la menor idea de dónde estás, verdad?- solté burlón.

Arthur me miró molesto. Dijo que sabia donde estaba y que no necesitaba que le estuviese molestando. Pero bueno, a mi no me molesta en absoluto molestarle, de hecho, me es divertido ver cómo le hago enojar con cosas tan triviales. Es como darme por hecho que le he ganado.

-Me parece perfecto, y ya que estas por irte…- Arthur me lanzó una mirada amenazadora, la cual me pase por el arco del triunfo.- ¿Qué tal si me das un aventón? A fin de cuentas, tú me trajiste aquí.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?- bufó.- ¡No soy tu nana, hazle como puedas!

-Uh, ya veo…- solté malicioso llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.- Te niegas a llevarme porque estás perdido. Corriste sin fijarte y ahora estas tan perdido que no puedes ayudarme, ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Cierra el pico, bastard! ¡Que no te quiera llevar no significa que no sepa en donde estamos! Porque lo sé y puedo sacarte de aquí en menos de lo que canta un canario, ¿Cómo la vez?

-Me parece perfecto.- dije dibujando una sonrisa. A ver Arthur quiero ver cómo "nos" sacas de esta.- Guíeme, por favor.

Arthur me miró anonadado. Reí con cinismo. En verdad quiero ver cómo nos saca de esto.

Será muy divertido

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-En parís nació el amor - canturreé mirando por enésima vez el mismo árbol. Arthur solo me traía dando vueltas por el patio de atrás. Pero que conste, el sabe donde estamos, no está perdido.- gracias a Arthur me perdí yo - mi compañero me miró feo. Yo solo me limité a soltar.- ¿Estamos perdidos, cierto?

-C-claro que no… Solo hay que… ah… esto…- soltó mirando a la nada.

-Reitero, ¿Nos perdimos aun más, verdad?- solté.- Sabia que era mala idea seguirte.- le restregué.

Arthur frunció el ceño y cerro los puños. Bien, cuenta regresiva: Tres, dos, uno…

-¡Pues lárgate tu solo entonces…!- Gritó molesto.

¡HEEECHO! Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano me daría la razón.

-¿Bromeas? Si conozco a Zwingli, y vaya que sí. Encontrar la salida de este jardín que parece bosquecillo, la cual sé donde esta, sería la cosa más tonta que podría hacer.

-¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!- gritó señalándome. Le miré.- ¡Sabias donde estábamos y aun así no hiciste nada!

-_Moi? _ ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa de mí?- inquirí dramáticamente.

Mi compañero me lanzó una mirada asesina y me insulto. Yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando me calló. ¿Cómo se atreve? Abrí la boca para rechistar pero no me dio chance. Al parecer había escuchado algo… pero yo no. Después de discutirlo un poco pude ver, bueno, más bien oír, de que hablaba. Era el sonido de alguien corriendo. Y después el sonido de una voz llamando a Piero por su apellido.

-¿¡ZWINGLI!- soltamos al unísono.

-¡Rápido, hay que escondernos! ¡Conozco un buen lugar!- sugerí echándome a correr. Arthur me siguió a pesar de no lucir seguro.-Aquí.- dije señalando un frondoso arbusto. Que por cierto ya ocupa una podada.

Mi compañero me miró poco seguro y me lo hizo saber. Yo le afirme que nadie me había encontrado ahí, y que no me importaba si no me creía… Al final termino accediendo.

-¡Piero Rosse!- gritó nuevamente una voz, pero se escuchaba más cerca.

-¿Logras ver algo?- solté asomándome.

-¡Quédate en tu sitio!- me ordenó Kirkland empujándome.

-¡No me gusta estar sumido aquí! ¡Yo también quiero ver! ¡No es justo que solo tú lo hagas!- me quejé.

-Bien, bien, sal… Pero deja de gritar como niño pequeño... – lo miré.- Que infantil eres…

-No soy infantil…- chisté.

Arthur rodo los ojos, y con su tan propio cinismo soltó:

-No, claro que no lo eres…

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al poco rato aparecieron Piero y Marcel, que para no perder la costumbre estaban peleando. Me sentí aliviado de que solo fuese una falsa alarma. Arthur y yo nos levantamos dispuestos a irnos, cuando ocurrió algo que no esperaba ver nunca. Marcel tomo a Piero y lo giró hacia él, y con toda la pasión del mundo, porque se notaba la pasión, le dío un beso. No cabe decir que Piero tenía una expresión de sorpresa y la quijada tan abierta que por poco y toca el suelo. Acto seguido, le planto un tremendo golpe.

En cuanto a mi compañero y a mí, decidimos que era mejor quedarnos en nuestros lugares.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Piero y Marcel tenían una acalorada discusión. A pesar de lo rápido que iban no me costaba trabajo entenderles. Así que no me estaba perdiendo detalle alguno.

-¡Eres un embustero! ¿¡Me escuchaste! ¡EMBUSTERO!- gritó Piero.

-¡Yo no mentí en ningún momento!- Replicó Marcel.- ¿¡Por qué siempre sobrellevas las cosas!

-¡Yo no estoy exagerando la situación!- chistó.- ¡Y si que has mentido! ¡Todo este tiempo que me hiciste creer te gustaba una chica y resulta que esta era hombre y para colmo ese hombre soy yo! - Oui Esto se está poniendo bueno.

-Que recuerde, jamás te dije que me gustara una chica…- gruñó Marcel.- Lo que te dije fue que me gustaba una persona amable, tierna y gentil, un tanto molesta. Jamás dije que fuera una mujer.

-Pues eso se presta a la malinterpretación, ¿No crees? Esas son palabras que por lo general se usan para describir a una chica.- Cierto. Muy cierto.

-¿Y no reparaste en molesto?

-Esa palabra aplica en ambos. Además, yo no me considero molesto.

-Pues en ratos con tu afán de que todo el mundo debe ser honesto, lo eres.- Buen punto.

-¿Así eres con todas las personas que te gustan? ¡Con razón no has conseguido nada!

Marcel miró el suelo con tristeza. La verdad, lo que dijo Piero, fue muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Poco sutil.

-Tienes razón, no he conseguido nada aun. Pero, no importa. Fui feliz a tu lado a pesar de haber tenido que mentir sobre lo que siento. A pesar de las discusiones y enredos…

-Que no resultaron ser falacias del todo…

-No, no lo eran. No me avergüenza decirte que te amo, Piero, porque es la verdad. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré…- Esto se está subiendo de tono. ¡Magnifico!

-Marcel, por favor, basta…

-No, déjame continuar… Yo… Tú siempre serás…

-Bájate o nos verán...- me regañó Arthur interrumpiéndome tan buena conversación.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esto esta buenísimo! Además, dudo que nos vean, están demasiado sumido en lo suyo como para…- dije asomándome un poco más. Pero por desgracias no me sostuve bien y resbale… dándome un buen golpe en la nariz. – Auch, mi nariz…

-¿Decías?- soltó mi compañero con cinismo.

-Cierra el pico, Cejotas…

Me volví a donde la charla, pero nuestros compañeros también nos observaban. Piero se puso completamente rojo y salió corriendo de ahí. Marcel, en cambio, se acerco a nosotros.

-Bonnefoy, Kirkland, que sorpresa verles aquí…- dijo serio.- En fin, no me andaré con rodeos, lo que vieron y escucharon es cierto, por lo menos de mi parte; Piero no tiene nada que ver para que ni se les ocurra andar diciendo cosas de él.- Abrí la boca para hablar pero Marcel ya estaba en modo automático.- Aun que si hablan, tampoco lo negaré. En fin, este es el trato, si ustedes no dicen nada, yo no diré que los vi aquí. Y créanme que puedo invertirme muchas cosas, ¿Esta claro?-sonrio- Después de todo, Arthur tiene una mirada tan dulce y Francis tan mala reputación, que no me sorprendería que… Bien, bye.- dijo alejándose. Me quede con la boca abierta. ¡Marcel es un cerdo maldito!

-¿¡Por qué demonios me lio contigo!- exclamó mi compañero después de un rato- ¿Luzco acaso desesperado, necesitado o piensan que soy estúpido?

Era obvio que no era el único que estaba molesto. Yo también lo estaba. ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan liado con Cejotas? ¡HORROR!

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Después de una discusión con Arthur sobre quien estaba más desesperado por quien, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al escuchar la melodía supe de inmediato quien era.

Sí, ya decía yo… Si lo estaba viendo venir.

-Ahora vuelvo con nuestra "gratificante" conversación.- Le dije a mi compañero con cinismo sacando el celular. Arthur comenzó a quejarse respecto a que mi compañía no tiene nada de gratificante y que quería que lo sacase del apuro en que lo había metido. ¿Perdón? ¿Yo? El se metió solo. Pero como mamá ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa al otro lado de la línea termine cediendo con la condición de que mantuviera cerrada la boca.- Disculpa la demora, ¿Decías?

_-Oh, ya era hora François…- dijo mamá al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué modales son esos? ¡Es de muy mal gusto dejar a una dama esperando!_

-Lo sé. Lo siento.- solté de mala gana. "Es de mucho peor gusto lo que vas hacer ahora" Pensé decirle. Pero mejor me lo guarde.- ¿Qué ocurre?

_-¿Cómo que "Qué ocurre"?- soltó ofendida.- Estoy bien y tu padre también, gracias._

-Lo siento.- volví a decir.- Me alegra que estén bien. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

_-Bien, bien.- dijo.- ¿Qué tal la escuela?_

-No muy bien.- solté.

_-Ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, François?- suspiró.- En fin, solo te llamo para hablarte sobre las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Ya faltan dos semanas para que salgan de clases, verdad?_

-Sí, dos semanas y media, de hecho.- aclaré.- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

_-Para que se busquen otros planes.- dijo mamá. Sentí un vuelco al corazón. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ser tan directa?- Papá y yo no podremos ir._

-P-pero, ¿Por qué?- inquirí.

_-Solo nos darán cuatro días…- dijo.- No tiene caso que me vaya a Marsella solo por tan poco tiempo, ni tiene caso que Jean-Pierre salga de París solo por eso. Así que nosotros acordamos que sería más conveniente nos viésemos solo los dos. Yo sé que ustedes se conseguirán que hacer, son jóvenes a fin de cuentas. ¿Alguna duda sobre lo que te acabo de decir?- inquirió._

-P-pero… ¡Eso es egoísta e injusto! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que se lo esplique a Sey?- grité completamente molesto.

_-Solo díselo tal cual.- dijo mamá.- Seychelles ya no es una niña, François, solo díselo y ya. Ella lo comprenderá; ah, por cierto, no vuelvas a levantarme la voz, ¿Entendido?_

- Vale, lo haré. Disculpa.- solté resignado.

_-Confió en ti, igual felices fiestas, los quiero…- dijo. Rode los ojos. Sí, claro.- Te encargo se lo digas, y salúdame a tu abuelo. Bien, adiós._

- Sí, yo le digo. Adiós.- bufé. Sí, que fácil.

Estoy harto. Estoy hartísimo de que siempre hagan lo mismo. Ya debía de habérmelas olido desde la mañana; ya se estaban tardando, de hecho. Estoy harto de no aprender la lección; aun que, bueno, no es como si realmente esto me importe…

"Si en verdad no te importase, no te pondrías así…" escuche que me dijo una vocecita. Genial, hasta mi conciencia está en esto.

-Sí, tal vez, pero no es por mí. Ellos ya hacían esto desde mucho antes de irse… A veces siento que soy más un padre que un hermano para ella…- le respondí.

"¿Hablas de Seychelles?"

-La pobre de Sey no se lo merece. Ella estaba tan ilusionada con todo; y ellos… lo prometieron. Dijeron que vendrían y ahora resulta que no, es tan… tan…

"¿Estúpido?" Continúo esa voz por mí.

-No, estúpido no, egoísta. Y, puta merde, ahora pretenden que yo lo arregle. ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo? Si lo digo, ya sea con delicadeza o directamente, sufrirá.

"Pues tampoco te ganas mucho con darle vueltas al asunto."

-Lo sé.

"¿Entonces? ¡Solo ve al grano!"

-Supongo que es lo más indicado.

"No sería… Es lo más indicado."

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no me causa nada de entusiasmo el tener que hacerlo. Digo, ¿Por qué siempre debo de ser yo quien de las malas noticias?

"No sé. Aun que, a todo esto… ¿Cuál es el problema?"

-El hecho de que mis padres crean que yo tengo la obligación de explicarle a Sey sus idioteces…Eso. Como odio que me deje lo más difícil a mí. Odio que traten de lavarse las manos de esa manera, y odio que…

Un segundo. Está no es la voz de mi conciencia, hasta donde sé, no tengo. Además, me es bastante familiar… Me volví hacia Arthur el cual me miraba como si nada.

-¿Me has estado, esto, escuchando?- Inquirí. Mi compañero se limito a asentir.- ¿¡Me estabas escuchando!- grité sintiéndome arder.

-Si lo estabas gritando. Además, si lo dices significa que no solo está en tu mente.- dijo.

-Oh, mierda… Qué vergüenza.- solté echándome a andar. Qué pena, mierda, Arthur escucho todo lo que dije… ¿Qué estará pensando ahora de mí? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué me importa?

-Mira, no es que me importe, realmente ni me importa.- soltó mi compañero de pronto. Lo miré.-Sé que no me importa. Lo único que puedes hacer es dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Sea lo que sea, la va a herir. Así que mejor díselo tú antes de que se entere por terceros.-Le miré conmocionado. ¿Quién es este tipo y que le hizo al Cejón?- Solo digo… No es como si me importe o sepa mucho de ello… Solo es una sugerencia.

Arthur se volvió a otro lado, levemente sonrojado. Sentí una extraña punzada en el pecho por segunda ocasión. Lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, lo sé, pero me sorprendía el hecho de que me lo dijera a mí, tomando en cuenta nuestra relación.

-Es buena…- admití.-G-gracias…

-¿Es todo lo que piensas decir?- inquirió.

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? Aun que me duela admitirlo tienes toda la razón.- solté- Es mejor decírselo de una sola vez.

-No luces muy convencido de ello.- Lo miré. Esto ya se estaba poniendo raro. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

-¿Qué acaso estas preocupado por mí, Kirkland?- dije burlón. Si esto era un juego me daría cuenta en su respuesta.

-C-claro que no… Solo estoy dando mi opinión. Eso es todo. – Exclamó.-Me es indiferente tu vida, créeme.

Lo miré. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Me odia pero me aconseja a pesar de que el afecto es mutuo… Supongo que así es Arthur. Su actitud es rara… pero única.

-Esa actitud tuya es muy…- solté. ¿Qué mierdas? Arthur me miró como esperando que terminara la frase.-Nada, olvidalo.- solté nervioso. -Retomando lo de la sugerencia.- dije. Seh, es mejor cambiar el tema.- Es buena, lo difícil es ponerla en práctica. Debo admitir que haces que suene muy fácil.

-Haces que suene como si le vas a decir que morirá. Mira, no sé de qué va el asunto. Pero hasta donde lo veo son solo malas noticias.- explicó.

-Te equivocas. No son solo "Malas Noticias" son "Las MALAS Noticias"

-Oh, por favor…- soltó.- No seas exagerado.

-No soy exagerado.

-No, Francis, tú no eres exagerado; eres "El EXAGERADO"

-Jo, que chistosito…- solté.

Seh, aquí está el Arthur que conozco.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, ni como. Pero para cuando caí en cuenta ya me encontraba explicándole a Arthur la situación. Todo. Como es que mis padres siempre prometían algo y nunca lo cumplían. Como siempre esperaban que yo arreglara las cosas como si fuese mi responsabilidad… Incluso le confesé que a veces ya no sabía que sentir. Quiero a mis padres, lo sé. Pero odio la actitud que toman hacia mí y mi hermana y hacia el abuelo. Es como si no existiéramos, como si fuésemos muy aparte de sus vidas. Arthur solo me miraba y hacia alguna que otra pregunta. Debo admitir que es algo muy amable de su parte; y también debo admitir que me sentía algo apenado y confuso al decir todas esas cosas, pero feliz. Era un enorme desahogo.

-Lo que dices…- soltó después de un largo rato.-…no suena como algo que te sorprenda.

-No, de hecho no. Solo me es molesto. No quiero que Sey termine dañada por su culpa.- confesé.

-Ya veo… Le quieres demasiado, ¿No es así? Así que qué importan ellos. Creo que, a lo que me has dicho y he visto, ella está mejor contigo.- Dijo mi compañero y le sorprendí sonriéndome compasivo. Balbucee algo, pero Arthur siguió dejándolo incompleto.-Porque… Es obvio que tú eres el que siempre está velando por ella. Pero… Es triste, porque si al final las cosas no llegaran a resultar y por algo se viesen separados… Haberte desvivido por ella habrá sido en vano. Se que es cruel pero… Es mejor que empieces a ser egoísta con ella. Así las cosas que le sigan cuando tu ya no estés no le dolerán tanto. Si sigues protegiéndole tanto la vas a ser dependiente de ti y ya no sabrá defenderse sola. Y no creo que quieras eso, ¿Verdad?

Me quede en silencio y Arthur también. Era bastante extraño. Yo también pensaba eso, pensaba en ser egoísta y dejar que mi hermana madurara ya, cosa que necesitaba con urgencia. Pero siempre me sentía egoísta de pensar así. Pero Arthur, el parecía seguro de sus palabras, a pesar de la tristeza que transmitía en ellas. Jamás imagine fuera tan maduro. Al menos, en lo que respecta a él, no sé como sea su manera de pensar hacia los demás.

-Arthur, tú…- solté. ¿Y ahora que digo? - Lo sé. Lo sé y lo he intentado como no tienes idea. Pero no puedo. Tengo una debilidad tan desgraciada hacia ella, que por más que quiera no puedo ser malo. No puedo. Así como no puedo evitar sentir que odio a mis padres cada vez que hacen eso…- confesé.

-… Ya veo. Es difícil…- dijo.

Arthur me sonrio, y me sorprendí a mi mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Si, a veces pienso que… Sé que sonará absurdo pero creo que yo… soy…

-¿El único adulto en casa?- sugirió. Asentí.

-¿Tú también?- solté un tanto sorprendido.

-Como no tienes idea. También he odiado a mis padres… - confesó.

- Pero a nuestra edad eso es común.- Dios, soné como un viejo.- Aun que se que está mal, porque si algo les pasará… me sentiría terrible de seguirles odiándolos… aunque se lo merezcan…

-Sí, no hay nada peor que arrepentirte después… Y ya no poder hacer nada.- dijo con notoria tristeza.

-Sí. Pero por suerte no han muerto y aun puedo…- Guarde silencio. Mierda, había olvidado por completo lo del papá de Arthur. Justo ahora debe pensar que soy un maldito por haber dicho algo así.- Lo siento.- solté completamente apenado. Y empecé a deshacerme en disculpas.

-Está bien…- soltó después de un rato.- En todo caso, yo te debo una disculpa, aun que eso vaya en contra de todo mi orgullo.

-¿Eh?- solté confundió.- ¿Por qué?

-No debí de decir todo eso cuando te disculpaste por primera vez en mi casa. Se vio muy mal.- dijo.

Ah, con qué era eso. Ya ni me acordaba.

-Sí, parecías un desquiciado bipolar.- bromee. Arthur me miró feroz. Ops, creo que no era momento de bromear.-Pero es comprensible. Años atrás yo hubiese estado igual…

-¿Ehh?- soltó.

Guarde silencio. ¿Estaba listo para confesarle a alguien más lo de Jeanne? En especial si ese alguien es Arthur… Pero, él es tan ajeno al asunto; y ha vivido una experiencia similar.

-… Tiempo atrás yo…- dije nervioso.

-¿Francis? ¿Kirkland?- nos interrumpió Marcel de pronto. Me sentí aliviado, me estaba apresurando a contarle eso a Arthur.

Así que me volví junto con mi compañero y comenzamos a discutir/hablar con Marcel. Después de todo, no se le he perdonado la insinuación que hizo hace un rato.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

Al final las cosas resultaron bien para todos… menos para Marcel al cual terminamos culpando injustamente de lo que paso en la cancha. Supongo que a esto es a lo que se le llama justica poética, bueno, no. Esto es más bien burda y cruel venganza.

Ya no vi a Arthur y mucho menos pude despedirme de él. Pero me sentía tranquilo y agradecido. Es extraño, nunca creí que llegaría el día que sentiría eso hacia Kirkland.

Seguí andando por la acera hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Ahí me encontré con Ionel. Vaya, tenía tiempo sin verlo. Este estaba cargado de bolsas y al parecer también esperaba el autobús.

-Hola…- solté acercándome a él. El rumano me vio y sonrio.- ¿A dónde vas tan cargado?

-A casa, Bonnefoy.- me respondió.- Pasa que tengo muchas cosas en el club y ya no caben, así que me estoy llevando lo más importante.- se explicó.

-Ah, ya veo…- un autobús se paro frente a nosotros. Ese daba una larga vuelta, pero me dejaba en casa.- ¿Esta es tu ruta?- pregunté.

-Sí.- dijo tomando sus cosas. Tome una de sus bolsas.- ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Sí.- dije.- Después de todo, no tengo prisa y es obvio necesitas ayuda.

-Je, tienes razón.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

-Tenía tiempo sin verte…- Soltó Ionel una vez en el autobús. Nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Algo atareado, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

-No me quejo.- dijo.- Entre la escuela y el club no tengo tiempo dé.- rió.

-Ya me imagino.- solté.- ¿Y no has tenido problemas con Monique?

-No, la nueva jefa del cuerpo estudiantil ni me ha dicho nada.- exclamó.

Lo supuse. El problema es conmigo…. Después de todo, Monique y Seychelles eran amigas, de no haber sido porque la rechace, ella no…

-Las mujeres son sádicas cuando se lo proponen, ¿No?- irrumpió Ion mis pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa?- inquirí. Ionel es una persona bastante especial y extraña. Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que te lee la mente.

-Monique es cruel, ¿No?- soltó-Oí que amenazó a muchos clubes de cancelarlos.

-Lo hizo- le aclaré.

-Ah, ya veo…- Ionel me miró largo rato fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Oí, Bonnefoy, ¿Quieres una galleta?- ofreció sacando un paquete.

-¡Vainilla!- exclamé tomando una.- ¡Mis favoritas!

Ionel me observo comerla, le miré un tanto contrariado. Sonrio.

-¿Te gusto?

-Ah, sí…

-Qué bien.- dijo juntando las manos.- Oí…

-¿Qué?

-¿Aun te sigue gustando el color azul?- inquirió.

-Claro.

-¿Y cómo te va en la cocina?- preguntó.- ¿Sigues haciendo platillos?

-¡Yo no hago platillos!- gimotee.- Hago arte.

-Jejeje, lo sé- dijo.- Escuche que salvaste a Sey de un lio gordo…- dijo cambiando de tema. Lo miré, ¿Quién se lo habrá contado?

-Sí, ya ves.- solté.- Alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de ella. Y por desgracia o fortuna, aun no sé…- bromeé.- Ese alguien soy yo.

-Un poco de ambas diría yo.- exclamó poniéndose de pie.- Bajo en la segunda cuadra.- me dijo tomando sus cosas.- Pero bueno, eso no es algo que te moleste.

-No, en absoluto…

-Eso es bueno. Bien,- dijo acomodándose.- Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.- dije pasándole la bolsa que le faltaba.

- Gracias…- la tomo.- Y suerte.

-¿Suerte?- solté.- ¿y como que por qué me deseas suerte?

-Porque mis predicciones nunca fallan…- dijo riendo. Alce la ceja.- Y créeme, que con lo que te espera a futuro, la vas a necesitar.

Ionel bajo del camión dejándome en ceros. Creo que el pobre de tanto estar en ese jodido armario para escobas empieza a desvariar.

O tal vez algo estaba a punto de pasarme…

Nah, es lo primero. Estoy seguro de ello.

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

**Fin del Cap. 11 –Pueden tomarlo como el 9-**

**Pues bien, como lo prometido es deuda aquí está la continuación para quienes la pidieron. Del cap.12 en adelante la historia ya avanza normal, así que no desesperen. No sé cuánto tarde en subir el nuevo cap. porque tengo unos problemitas -nada que no se arregle con algo de paciencia- Pero eso es lo de menos.**

**Aquí les dejo la respuesta a sus Reviews:**

**Sandy: Me alegra ver que mi historia te guste. Gracias por dejarme review. No sabes el bien que me hizo verlo.**

**Deskdraik: En serio? Pensé que lo había dejado en claro. En efecto, Vash Zwingli es nuestro querido Suiza -Bueno, al menos yo le quiero- XDu Bien, respecto a Perú, abrí la pagina pero no le entendí muy bien. Mary es genial, es más que genial, es mega-genial! Pero ya ustedes lo verán adelante. Nos leemos~**

**The silverpumpkin: Sip, Zack es Australia. Respecto a tu comentario sobre si a Ashley le atraen los cejones la respuesta es... Al parecer sí. Es que entre más tupidas las cejas, mejor. -Más, mucho más SEXY *q*- Arthur SEME, al principio la idea como que no me hacia click, pero vi un djs que me cambio completamente. -Era un UKFra- Y me encanto. Francis no perdía la elegancia en absoluto a pesar de ser UKE. Bien, creo que esto es todo, nos leemos~**

**NosoyManuel: Jejeje. Primero -sin intención de ofender- Permíteme decirte que tu username me encanta. Me recuerda mucho a un fic sobre USA que leí en el cual él escribía en fanfiction y su username era: NOSOYALFRED XD Y no pude evitar reír. En fin, Arthur fue cruel, pero creo que dejo muy en claro el porqué. Y sí, realmente no hay que tomárselo tan a mal, porque este es un FrUK y por ende terminaran juntos... -O no? ¬w¬- XDDDu Claro que sí! Y como dije anteriormente, Arthur SEME me gusta. La verdad tiene algo especial que te seduce con solo verlo y…-se limpia la baba- es tan sexy. Pero ya, me desvió, bien, nos leemos y me alegra te gustase mi fic.**

**Tari Deex Faelivein: Tu crees? Yo solo quise que se viera un tanto... de acción. Sí, lo que Alf quiso decir fue: Mira, Arthur, que alto van las gotas. -Paréntesis para decir que ChibiAlf es AMOR */¬/*- La escena de la gripe de Arthur en la cual aparece Francia, la saque por completo del capitulo de Hetalia Series en el cual Inglaterra pesca un resfriado. Mmm, repecto a la enfermedad de Allan, ni yo misma sé que es. Pero tu idea no es mala. En fin, demontres es como diablos, maldición, chingado, y etc. Es decir, algo que usas para expresar molestia. Otra cosa, PierrexGilbird? Cuando lei esto me quede así de : Qué? Pero ahora que lo pienso, eso sería algo divertido. Pues yo también veo a Arthur como seme, ya que manejo un Francis muy pasivo. Pero ya les comunicaré -cuando temine de dar respuestas- mi opinión final. Bien, creo es todo, nos leemos~ PD. Por favor, no me metas en líos con Iván. **

**Nekoogirl: En efecto, quién acompaña a Mary es nada má y menos -por desgracia para Arthur- Patrick (Scotland), Jujuju. **

**DTBlackheart: No te apures. Comprendo si estabas ocupada, el mundo no se acaba por ello. Lo bueno es que me dejaste uno ahora y eso me hace feliz. No odies a Arthur por lo que dijo, después de todo aun estaba un tanto choqueado. El novio sádico y frió que mencionaba es Alexander (Noruega) que sale obviamente con Erik (Dinamarca). Maria como ya dije y repito, es la onda! Y ya verán porque insisto tanto en ello. Bien, nos leemos. Gracias por comentar.**

**River94:Pues no te puedo prometer nada. A veces actualizo rapido y otras tardo -eso depende más que nada de como esten las cosas en mi vida- Pero este capi se los traje antes porque ya lo tenia hecho. Espero te guste, y me halaga te guste mi fic. Nis leemos~**

**Bien, gente, no les hago esperar más. Esto es un FrUK, y el poll que puse fue para hacerme a la idea de algo. Para empezar, vi que 10 personas votaron por Arthur seme y 7 por Francis seme. Me ponen en crisis, pero después de pensarlo tomé una decisión: Este Fic manejará a un Francis y un Arthur SUKES. Y él chico que tendrá el honor de se el seme en la primera vez, será: -redoble de tambores- ARTHUR KIRKLAND! Les agradezco a todos los que votaron y espero no sean duros al juzgar mi decisión. Pero creo que es la más conveniente a vista de los resultados. **

**Y bien, para ya no entretenerles más:**

**Cap12: Mary no vino sola. Al parecer Scott esta con ella. Pero Arthur ya dejo en claro que él quiere una vida más tranquila. Por su parte, Antonio esta vuelto una fiera, Gilbert se las está viendo difícil para ayudar a sus amigos -Fra y Arthie-, mientras que Francis está más que confundido porque, al parecer, es el único no entiende en absoluto la situación.**

**Cap13: Navidad. Blanca y dulce navidad... Al menos eso dice la canción. Pero para Fra y Arthie no es así. Una discusión, un encuentro y una revelación. Y también, una invitación que lo cambiará todo. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, uno ve las cosas cuando ya no las busca, y también, se puede seguir siendo la misma persona y teniendo los mismos gustos aun que no lo demuestres de manera externa. Difícil, no?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hetalia no es mío, este le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei. Todo es de él y solo de él. Yo solo soy una humilde fan que gusta de escribir historias con estos sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**El nombre de Camillo le pertenece a Vero Vortex y el de Antonella a Hikku, de Global Mpreg.**

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

**Desde el punto de Vista de Francis.**

**Cap.12**

Bien, ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? Ah, ya sé… esperen. No, no tengo idea.

Tal vez deba resumir lo que paso después del incidente. Bien. Eso haré. Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar… O contar.

El lunes, después de hablar con Gil y correr tras Eli en un intento inútil de quitarle la foto, volvimos al salón de clases, y Arthur seguía sin aparecer. A última hora del día nos enteramos de que nuestro compañero tenía una gripe muy severa… la cual se había mezclado con una infección de garganta. Mentiría si dijera que no me preocupe, ya que la verdad eso sonaba bastante grave.

A la mañana siguiente mi compañero tampoco apareció. Las clases transcurrieron de lo más aburridas. Bueno, casi.

-Bien…- dijo el profesor Karpusi viendo los libros amontonados sobre el escritorio.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Es la tarea atrasada y algunas cosas de Kirkland…- contesto Berenice.

-Ya veo. Alguien tendrá que llevárselas. No creo que venga pronto.- dijo. Nos miro a todos.- Bien, ¿Quién dice yo?

Todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Cree que alguien dirá que sí?- inquirió Antonio burlón a mí y a Gil. Gilbert me miró serio.

-No sé.- respondí.

-¿Nadie?- inquirió Karpusi.

-Nadie…- repitió Tonio.

Gil me miro por enésima vez.

-No pienso ir.- le susurre.

-Bien, si no quieres, no te obligaré y…- Gil puso su mano en mi trasero y me dio un fuerte pellizco.

-¡AHHH!- solté levantándome. Gilbert quito rápidamente la mano y silbo inocente.

-Bien, ya que está de pie.-Karpusi puso las cosas en mi pupitre- Gracias por ofrecerse, Bonnefoy.

-P-pe-pero yo…- me volví a mi lugar.

-¿Por qué demonios te levantaste, Francis?- inquirió Tonio molesto.

-Algo me toco el trasero…- solté mirando a Gilbert.- Y la próxima tendrá mi puño en la cara.

-Oigan, está bien que hagan sus cosas y lo admitan, pero pongan limites…- soltó Antonio.

-Es que a Bitte le gusta el peligro…- dijo Gilbert burlón.

-Gil no me obligues a pegarte…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Iras?- inquirió Antonio.

-No me queda de otra…- bufé.

-Pues, vele el lado bueno. Esta más ido que nada, no te causará molestias.- dijo mi amigo recargándose en mi.

Coloque las cosas de Arthur en la canasta de mi bicicleta. Ese no era el punto. El solo verlo me aterraba. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto la situación se tornaba difícil? Si despertaba y me veía ahí, ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

-¿Fra?- soltó Tonio.

-Hey…- dijo Gil colocándome la mano sobre el hombro.- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.- me susurro al oído.

Me volví a Gilbert molesto. Este me mostro una cálida y amplia sonrisa.

-…Como odio no poder odiarte, mal amigo.- suspiré.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Pedaleé con fuerza. Pase las calles en silencio, con la vista fija al parque. Ya no se veía difuminado. En cierto modo había perdido el encanto. Las calles estaban secas. Había gente por montones. Miré los faroles y detuve la vista en uno en particular. No me había dado cuenta. Ese era el farol donde Jeanne y yo nos habíamos besado por primera vez. Y curiosamente era también donde Arthur me había plantado una patada en el rostro.

-Vaya porquería de coincidencia…- solté.

Seguí andando. Al llegar a la casa de mi compañero toque el timbre. Nada. Otra vez. Nada. La ultima y me voy.

-Lo siento…- dijo una voz femenina abriendo la puerta. Era la Sra. Ashley.- Ah, hola.- exclamó.- Esto…

-Francis.- solté.

-Cierto, eres el chico que vino el otro día.- exclamó.- Entra, entra…- pase no muy convencido.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Esto, pues… Su hijo.- dije.- Bueno, no es como si vengo a verlo, digo…

-¿Le traes la tarea?- inquirió. Asentí.- Oh, qué bien. Gracias.- se me quedo viendo.- ¿Me harías un favor?- preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedes estar un rato arriba con él en lo que voy a comprarle medicina?- dijo.- Es que ya se le acabo una y pues… no puedo irme y dejar solo a mi cachorrito enfermo. ¿Podrías quedarte un momento?- la miré. ¿Qué hago?

-Ah, esto… yo… esto…

-Genial. Gracias.- exclamó saliendo.

-¿EH?- solté.

Miré las escaleras y trague saliva. ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Subo? Creo es obvio que sí.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Abrí la puerta con temor. Sabía yo que no estaba listo para esto. Estúpido Gilbert, ¿Por qué me obligo a hacer esto?

Miré a Arthur, dormía en su cama. Su respiración era agitada y estaba completamente rojo. De pronto sentí mucho enojo, y enormes ganas de burlarme a pesar de que no tuviese caso.

-Finalmente tienes tu merecido. Tu conducta habitual cayó sobre ti, ¿Eh?- me burle. Arthur no respondió.- ¿Es…? ¿Es en serio?- dije colocando los libros en el buro.- Eres un tonto…- le dije esperando una respuesta. Arthur no respondió. Me empecé a preocupar. Era obvio que estaba mal. Bastante mal.- Oye, ¿Estás bien?-seguía sin responder.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tan mal estas?

Arthur entreabrió los ojos y me miró fastidiado.

-Tú, déjame en paz y vete…- dijo con dificultad.

-Que bueno, eres el de siempre…- suspiré aliviado. Momento, ¿Eso es bueno?

-Tú también estas un poco resfriado, ¿Verdad?- dijo volviéndose a dormir.

-¿¡EH!- Lo miré serio. Esto está mal. Muy mal. Este no es Arthur. Alguien lo cambio. ¿¡Dónde está el inglés que siempre me agrede!- ¡Arthur se contagio de un virus extraño!

Coloque mi mano sobre la frente de Arthur. Ardía en fiebre.

-Esto es malo…

Salí de la habitación a toda velocidad. Moje un trapo de la cocina con agua helada. Una vez arriba coloque este sobre su frente. Arthur dio un suspiro.

- Mucho mejor, ¿no?- Dije sintiéndome más tranquilo. Observe su rostro. Lucia tan inocente. En cierto modo, supongo que es porque nunca esta así.- ¿Sabes?, si siempre fueras así de tranquilo, sería tan lindo.- solté. Un momento. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Arthur, él, no es lindo… bueno, sí lo es pero… Yo…

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- irrumpió la voz de Ashley. Me sentí aliviado.

-Que bien. Bueno, debo irme.- solté saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

Para cuando monte la bicicleta, me sentía nuevamente confundido. Arthur es solo un compañero. Solo eso. El beso no cambiara nada de eso. Porque en el fondo, a pesar de sentirme así… No sé qué es lo que siento realmente por él. Y supongo, que en cierto modo, es mejor no saberlo. Sería complicar las cosas, y reabrir una vieja herida, traer una vieja emoción la cual no quería de vuelta.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Las vacaciones de invierno estaban cada vez más cercanas, y esta por demás el mencionar el hecho de que todos estábamos emocionados, deseosos por esas casi tres semanas de libertad. Bueno, yo no estaba del todo deseoso. En cierto modo era porque por una parte se encontraba el hecho de que no había hablado con mi hermana respecto a que papá y mamá no vendrían; Pero, (viendo el lado bueno), también estaba el hecho de que por ser vacaciones, no vería a Arthur. Además, como ya tenía planeado trabajar (como todas las vacaciones de invierno y verano); mi mente se mantendría ocupada en otros asuntos.

…Pero no podía cantar victoria…

A solo tres días de que las vacaciones diesen inicio, mi hermana y su afán de tener todo perfecto para la llegada de nuestros padres parecía más persistente que nunca. Y no solo eso, mi temor a enfrentar cara a cara a Arthur se había vuelto más fuerte también.

Cada vez que lo veía, más bien, que me lo topaba por incidente, sucedía lo mismo. Era una rutina poco agradable. Me quedaba sin aliento, de pronto los recuerdos venían a mí, el corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y a lo único que podía atinar era a salir corriendo. Pero era imposible evitarlo, el hecho de ir en el mismo grupo no daba muchas opciones de huida y, tarde o temprano, tendríamos que hablar… Solo espero que para cuando eso ocurra, yo ya tenga en claro las cosas.

Bien, dejando de lado las vacaciones y al odioso inglés cejón ese…

Las clases transcurrían tranquilas. Estábamos, por así decirlo, reafirmando temas. Los exámenes de fin de curso habían terminado, y como siempre en INGLÉS mi nota había sido baja.

Y, a solo tres días de las vacaciones, parecía que todo estaba a favor. Los maestros nos habían dado la libre y nos dejaron decorar el salón y nuestros bancos a gusto… (Aun que no tenia caso tomando en cuenta que el miércoles solo tendríamos "clase" hasta el medio día y no volveríamos sino hasta el 10 de Enero) Pero fue un lindo gesto.

Entre decoraciones, cantos y charlas sobre qué haríamos durante las vacaciones. Las primeras horas se pasaron volando.

Para el receso, nuestro salón lucia igual que una plaza comercial.

-¡Bien, vayamos por algo para celebrar nuestra genialidad!- sugirió Gilbert echándoseme encima. Perdí el equilibrio y dimos un par de vueltas, más no caímos.

-Jojojo

-Ke sesese

-Sí, sí, en un momento…- dijo Tonio serio mirando su celular.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirimos Gil y yo, a la par.- ¡Me debes una soda!

-Tengo una llamada de mi hermana…- dijo.- Que raro…

-Tal vez quería hablar contigo.- dijo Gilbert tranquilamente.

-Como se nota que tú no la conociste.- soltamos Tonio y yo a la par.

-Oh, vamos.- exclamó.- Digo, tan mala no puede ser…

-Gil,-dijo Tonio serio- ella es peor que el demonio mismo.

-Por favor, no seas exagerado.

-¡La razón por la que se pelear tan bien es porque la vida con Maria es una lucha constante!

-¿Ves? Tal vez era mala su relación, pero te dejo algo bueno, ¿No?- inquirió el albino.

-Ah,-suspiró Antonio agobiado- Olvidalo. Es cuestión de que la trates para que me entiendas. Y ya pronto será…

-Cierto. Y a todo esto, ¿Cuándo llega?- pregunté curioso.

-Pues según ella, caerá en noche buena.- el castaño frunció el ceño.- Joder… ¿Saben que es lo peor del caso?- inquirió. Negamos con la cabeza.- Qué mis tíos la dejaran quedarse en casa.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?- inquirí.

-Qué me quedaré a solas con ella. –explicó. -Ellos se van a Roma, y las gemelas a Florencia con su padre. No sé como podre soportar esa tortura sin mis amadas primitas…- lloriqueó.

Gil y yo dimos un suspiro; ese es nuestro Tonio. Y dicen que yo soy dramático…

-Vamos, -solté- Vele el lado bueno. No creo que este mucho tiempo aquí.

-Ah, dios te escuche, Fra…

-Insisto, -exclamó Gil-¿Qué tan malo puede s…?

-¡Señorita!- irrumpió una voz a lo lejos. Era Zwingli.

-Tranquilo, tío…- exclamó una voz femenina en un tono bastante… arrogante.- Que solo vengo de paso.

Zwingli siguió exigiéndole a la chica que se devolviera. Pero ella dejaba bien en claro en sus respuestas que no le importaba. A lo lejos pude ver a una chica alta, de buen cuerpo, cabello largo y castaño semi-ondulado tomado en una coleta alta, botas de tacón, y vestido corto negro de cuero. ¿Quién es esa belleza? La chica se adentraba a paso firme al edificio principal.

Eche a andar a donde está. Mis amigos me siguieron.

-¿Tus hormonas andan juerguistas, eh, Fra?- exclamó Gil burlón.

-No es eso.- exclamé.- Bueno, en parte lo es. Pero es que…

-Entiendo.- dijo el albino.- Yo también tengo una curiosidad por saber quién es la chica que ha mandado al demonio a Zwingli. -La chica se detuvo frente a dos chicos de primero que se encontraban frente al tablón de notas. Saco algo del bolso y lo puso frente a estos.

-¿Han visto a este imbécil?- inquirió sin rodeos.

Un chico negó, mientras que el otro nos señalo. La chica giro levemente sobre su eje, levantando la mirada sobre su hombro.

-…Oh, ahí estas…- dijo dibujando una sonrisa ladina.- Estúpido gilipollas…

-¿Disculpa?- soltamos los tres a la par.

-Hay, por favor. No me salgas con que ya no me reconoces. No he cambiado tanto…- dijo recargándose en la pared en una pose un tanto sensual.- Solo han sido un par de años…

-¿Maria?- soltó Antonio.

-¿Antonio?- soltó esta cínicamente imitando su expresión.- ¿Quién más puede ser, gilipollas?

-¿M-Maria?- solté incrédulo.

-¿Ella es tu hermana?- soltó Gil señalándola. Antonio asintió.

-La misma…- dijo está acercándose a nosotros.- Hola, Francis. Cuanto tiempo…- me miró fijamente.- Sigues luciendo igual que una chica. Solo te faltan senos.- Entrecerré los ojos, ofendido. Se volvió a Gil.- A ti no te conozco, ¿Quién eres?

-Gilbert Beilschmidt…

-Ah, sí. El alemán.- dijo mientras rondaba alrededor de este.- Pues bien, algo malo tendrás por ser amigo de Antonio. Pero no se me ocurre que pueda ser.

-Soy demasiado genial. Eso es maldición para la demás bola de envidiosos.- exclamó Gilbert. Maria se echo a reír.

-Dios, sí qué eres lindo.- soltó. Antonio le miró sorprendido.- Me agradas, Gilbert… Oh, perdona, lo haré bien…

-¿Eh?- soltó Gil confuso.

-_Ich mag deine Einstellung, Gilbert_.- dijo en alemán. Supongo.- Disculpa, estoy algo oxidada en tu idioma.

-Nah, está algo literal, pero la pronunciación está bien.- Gil sonrio.- No sé puede evitar. No eres de allá, así que no es tu culpa el no ser tan genial como yo.

-¡En verdad eres divertido!- Dijo Maria echándose a reír nuevamente.- Gilipollas, creo que este es tu único amigo rescatable hasta ahora.

-¿Podrías decirme por mi nombre?- soltó mi amigo molesto.

-Ah, déjame pensarlo… NO.- exclamó esta.- Y bien, ¿No me invitas a comer algo?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- bufó Tonio.- Olvidalo, mejor dime, ¿Qué putas madres haces aquí? ¡Se supone venias el 24 de Diciembre!

-Primero responde, gilipollas. Si soy una mujer que trabaja, vive sola en un hermoso apartamento con tres habitaciones y balcón con buena vista en Londres, y estoy de vacaciones. ¿A que vendría yo a Marsella, un puerto turístico y de gran magnitud?

-Ya sé que vienes a pasar tus vacaciones.- respondió este un tanto brusco.- A lo que me refiero es a que haces aquí, en la escuela.

-Quise caer de sorpresa, así que me vine un poquito antes.

-Pues vaya sorpresa.- bufó el castaño.- Me ha caído en la punta del pie.

-¿Y quien dijo que para ser una sorpresa tiene que gustarte?- inquirió ella.- Gano mi dinero y si me da la gana de venir a gastarlo aquí y de pasada venir a joderte un rato a esta escuela, que por cierto, asistí yo también. ¿Qué mierdas tengo yo que darte explicaciones? ¡Es mi vida y mis vacaciones!

-¡Ya deja de gritarme!

-Nunca, bastardo idiota.

-Y de insultarme.

-Eso no va a pasar, gilipollas.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Antonio desesperado.- ¡Tú me enloqueces!

-Ay, ya cállate.- soltó esta cruzándose de brazos.- Ya enserio, tonto, invítame a comer algo.

-¿Qué no traes dinero?

-¿Qué no tienes modales?

Antonio y María comenzaron a discutir. Poco a poco las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado o por las cercanías se empezaron a reunir para ver la escena.

-¡Tú no estás aquí por mí!- exclamó Antonio.- ¡Estas por el idiota que te pudrió!

-¡Vuélveme a llamar podrida y todos los aquí presentes aprenderán a como patear tu enorme y grasiento culo, hermano gilipollas!

-¡Pero eso es lo que eres, una podrida!

-Bien, gente, ¡Les mostraré como patear un trasero español al estilo marino!- dijo acercándose a Tonio.- Primero…- tomo a Tonio del brazo y lo giro inmovilizándolo.- Segundo…- lo tiro al suelo.- Tercero.- se le dejo caer encima con todas sus fuerzas. Antonio soltó un quejido.- Y así es como se hace una llave…- soltó levantándose.- y se patea un culo español. Ahora, ¿Quieren ver como se hace una…?- Maria guardo silencio.

-¡Tonio! ¿Estás bien?-Corrí hacia Antonio y le ayude a levantarse.

-Auch…

-Hey, tu hermana sí que es agresiva…- dijo Gilbert ayudándome a levantarle también.- Pero he de admitir que tiene buenos movimientos… Si no fuese gay, anduviera tras ella.

-¿Disculpa?- soltamos Tonio y yo a la par.

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo. Soy gay, no ciego. Esta bastante buena.- soltó a su defensa.

-…Se necesitan agallas para decir eso, Gil…- soltó Antonio.- Eso y estar falto de c…

-¿Kirk?- irrumpió la voz de Maria.

-¿Mary?- dijo una voz conocida.

Antonio se volvió rápidamente hacia su hermana. Gil y yo fuimos tras él.

-¿Kirk?

-¿Quién es Kirk?- solté curioso. Antonio bufó. Gil trago en seco.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-…No puedo creerlo. ¡Pero lo sabía, digo, ya era OBVIO!- chilló la hermana de Tonio completamente emocionada, a punto de echarse a correr. Mi amigo frunció el ceño y de un solo movimiento le tomo por la muñeca, haciéndole retroceder.

-¿A dónde…?

Maria se volvió molesta a este y de un solo puñetazo lo tiro al suelo.

-¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRK! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!- gritó echándose a correr.

-¿M- Ma- Mary?

Me volví a mis amigos. Gilbert lucia… ¿Asustado? Y Antonio, furioso. Miré curioso hacia donde corría Maria.

A lo lejos vi a Arthur con cara de trauma severo. Balbuceaba una y otra ves: "¿Mary?". La hermana de Tonio se arrojo encima de este y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Cuanto tiempo…- dijo está escondiendo su rostro en el cabello del inglés.- Estas tan lindo…- se aparto de él.- Oh, dios, mírate, ¡Has crecido, también!- exclamó emocionada.

Me quede de piedra. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no le decía nada a Maria? ¿De dónde le conocía esta? ¿Por qué estaba actuando con el de una manera tan cariñosa y tan familiar?

…Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué diablos me preguntaba y me importaba eso?...

-…Merde.- solté.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- solté volviéndome a Antonio.- ¡Exijo saberlo!

-…Ese es él idiota que la pudrió…

-¿De que estas…?

-¿Qué no lo entiendes, François?- soltó Tonio molesto.- ¡Kirk es Arthur, ESE IDIOTA FUE QUIÉN LA VOLVIO UNA…!

-¿No crees que exageras?- soltó Gilbert.- Me parece un poco difícil de creer que… pues…

-¿Qué se conozcan?- bufó Tonio.- Londres y el mundo son pequeños.

-Bastante, diría yo.- exclamé aun incrédulo.

-¡No soporto verles juntos!- exclamó Antonio de pronto echando a andar hacia donde estos.

Gilbert me miró y, tomándome del brazo, me jalo.

-¡La última vez que te vi, estabas despeinado, con la ropa echa un genial desastre y tu cabello era de un singular color v…!

-¡Ya entendí!- exclamó Arthur tapándole la boca a Maria.

-¡Aleja tus horrendas garras de ella!- exclamó Antonio. Gil se coloco tras de este y lo tomo del hombro.

-Antonio, por favor, no…

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- inquirió Arthur frunciendo el ceño, pero su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Se me ofrece te alejes de mi hermana!- gritó el castaño apartando a Gil con un movimiento brusco.- ¡No quiero que la pudras más!

-N-no sé de qué estas…- balbuceo Arthur. Maria le miró confundida. Merde, ¿Qué mierdas está ocurriendo?- ¡Ella no está…!

-¡No lo estaba antes de ti!- bufó Antonio arrojándosele encima.

Antonio y Arthur cayeron al suelo de manera violenta. Empezaron a darse de tirones y golpes, mientras que uno gritaba sobre lo maldito que era la haber arruinado a María, (Que para mi sigue siendo la misma), y el otro le decía que no entendía a que se refería. Y no era él único. Yo tampoco entendía que mierdas estaba pasando.

Maria dío un suspiro agobiada. Se volvió a nosotros.

-Ustedes agarran al gilipollas y yo a Kirk.- dijo.- Ahora. Es una orden.

Entre Gil y yo levantamos a Tonio, cosa difícil, la verdad es que es muy fuerte y ponía bastante resistencia. Maria levanto a Arthur de un tirón, como si fuese un trapo.

-Ya estoy hasta la puta madre de lo mismo.- dijo esta soltando a mi compañero inglés, el cual lucia bastante molesto.- Estoy harta…- tomo a Antonio por la camisa.- De ti y de tus putos celos e ideas irracionales, por eso me largue a Inglaterra en la primera oportunidad.- lo empujo.- Ahora que estoy aquí, te pido que te controles y te alejes de Kirk si no quieres conocerme hecha fiera.- bufó.- Y tú…- dijo volviéndose a Arthur.- Quiero hablar contigo en privado.- Acto seguido le arrastro a otra parte.

-Bien…- solté.- Alguien me puede decir, ¿¡Qué puta merde ocurre aquí!

-Eso es lo que quisiera yo saber.- exclamó Antonio.- ¿Por qué me detuvieron?

-Porque estas fuera de ti.- solté.

-Diablos, solo estaba esperando el momento, pero ella y ustedes tenían que meterse.- gruñó.

-Tonio, ¿Me podrías decir que mierdas ocurre con un demonio?- exclamé.

Antonio dío un largo y pesado suspiro.

-¿Recuerdan que les mencione que un idiota de mierda hijo de puta echo a perder a mi hermana?- inquirió. Ambos asentimos.- Ese idiota de mierda hijo de puta es Kirk, que resulta es Arthur, que resulta que fue novio de Maria, que resulta que también es…

-Espera…- solté.- ¿Qué Arthur qué?

-Qué él es un…

-Gran tipo.- irrumpió Maria de pronto.- A ti te veo en la casa, y pobre de ti si me entero que le hiciste algo a Arthur.-dijo alzando el puño en venganza.- Bien, me voy.- acto seguido se dio la vuelta.

-Como la odio, no quería que viniera para empezar…- bufó Antonio.- Ahora solo complicará todo, se ira de Pub en Pub con él y…

-Pfff….- no pude contener la risa.- ¿Arthur? ¿De pub en pub? ¿Hablamos del mismo?

-Sí, es el mismo. Que no te engañe su cara de amargado.- escupió secamente.- A menos de que haya otro Arthur Kirkland con las mismas características y que haya salido con mi hermana.

-Entonces,-soltó Gil llevándose la mano a la barbilla.- Mi suposición era correcta…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirí alzando la ceja.

-Seh, ¿Cuál suposición?- soltó Antonio.

-¿Dije suposición? ¡Quise decir, IMPRESIÓN! ¡Mi impresión de que había algo ahí era correcta!- exclamó Gilbert un tanto nervioso.

-¿VALE?- soltamos Tonio y yo a la par poco convencidos.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Nos encontrábamos en los escalones que daban a nuestro salón. Ya había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso.

-A ver…- dije una vez que Antonio termino de explicarse.- Deja ver si entendí…

-Vale.- dijo mi compañero mientras sacaba su libro de matemáticas. Que por cierto a Emma se le estaba haciendo tarde.- Te escucho.

-Maria y Arthur, que es Kirk, eran novios, ¿Verdad?- Antonio asintió.- Pero Maria se volvió una maldita rebelde, aun que yo no noto la diferencia, cuando salía con él. ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Solo tengo algo que decir y eso es que tu hermana es una asalta cunas.- solté echándome a reír.

-Una sensual y fogosa asalta cunas.- completo Gil.

-¡Esto no es gracioso!- gimió Tonio.- ¡Es muy serio!

-No le veo lo malo a que hayan salido…- dije.

-Y tal vez Maria ya era rebelde desde antes y se destapo una vez en Londres porque no había quien le pusiera un alto.- dijo Gilbert.

Antonio nos mato, nos revivió y luego nos volvió a matar con la mirada. Es decir que nos remato (?).

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Al final Emma nunca apareció. Al parecer estaba enferma y como era nuestra última clase, nos dejaron salir antes.

-Oigan, ¿Les gustaría venir a mi casa?

-¿Cómo a qué?

-Pues a comer.

-Eso depende, -Exclamó Gil.- ¿Qué habrá de comer?

-Lasaña, ensalada cesar, limonada con vino rosado y gelatina de café con una bola de helado de vainilla de postre.

-Me ganaste con la limonada.

-Y a mí con el postre.

-¿Entonces?

-Considéranos añadidos.- exclamó Gilbert.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Sí, solo ellos dos.- dijo Antonio.- Gracias, tía Aida. Nos vemos.- colgó el teléfono.- Bien, ya le avise que ponga dos platos más al menú.- le miramos.- Y pues ahora a esperar.

-Vale,-exclamó Gil.- pero, ¿Qué haremos de aquí a la hora de la comida?

-Podemos ir a mi casa y hacer algo en mi cuarto…- sugirió Antonio.

-¿A tu casa? Nah, no me apetece a menos de que ya haya comida lista.- exclamó Gil.

-¿Entonces a dónde quiere ir el señor exigente?- inquirió Antonio.

-A dónde sea.

-Vaya, que claro me queda eso.

-Pues entonces sugiéreme algo mejor, torpe.

-Oigan, basta.- solté.- Si van a empezar a pelear mejor me voy.- exclamé.- De por si la situación me tiene bastante contrariado como para que ahora ustedes empiecen también. No estoy de humor.

-¿De qué hablas?- soltó Antonio alzando la ceja.

-Me refiero a lo de tú hermana y Ar… y él estúpido de Kirkland. A que no entiendo que está pasando o que paso porque me explican a medias.- exclamé.- Me gustaría saber que pasa. Odio que me dejen de lado en este tipo de asuntos.- me crucé de brazos, molesto.

-Vale, te lo explicaré…- dijo Antonio.- Pero primero debemos ir a mi casa.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso?- dijo Gil.

-Porque debo alimentar a Camilo y a Antonella, después de todo son mis mascotas.- dijo Antonio.- Su hora de la comida es dentro de 15 minutos y no quiero torturarlas haciéndoles esperar.

-Ah, cierto. Tus tortugas.- exclamó Gil.- Lo hubieses dicho desde un principio…- sacó su celular.- Eso hace que recuerde que debo pedirle a Lud que alimente a AWESOME Gilbird.

-…Vaya, me siento fuera de lugar.- solté.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Fra?- inquirió Tonio.

-Porque soy el único en este grupo sin mascota…- expliqué.- Y en verdad me gustaría tener una.

-No es tu culpa que no te dejen tenerlas…- dijo Gil aun en el celular.- Más le vale a West contestarme un sí o le golpearé.- bufó el albino.

-Pues lo sé, pero igual me entristece.

-Venga, no te pongas así…- exclamó Antonio. Me puso la mano en el hombro.- Mejor piensa que entre más pronto alimente a Cami y Nella, más pronto escucharas el cotilleo.

-Creo que eso me sube un poco el ánimo.- solté riendo.

Antonio se echo a andar. Me volví a Gil y le tomé del brazo; el albino me miró serio. Su mirada lucia culpable, como si quisiese decir algo, pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirí preocupado.

Gil abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante. Dibujo una sonrisa a medias.

-Nada.- exclamó.- Solo pensaba… en que ojala Lud alimente a Gilbird.

Lo miré serio. Pero el albino ya no mostro alguna otra señal.

Ahora que lo pienso, tiene días actuando un tanto extraño conmigo. ¿Será por lo de Arthur? Posiblemente quiere decirme algo respecto al tema. Bueno, pero si no está seguro… Es mejor no insistirle tampoco. Ya hizo bastante por mí, honestamente no puedo exigirle más.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Quieren intentarles ustedes también?- inquirió Antonio colocándonos un pedazo de tomate a cada uno en las manos.- Tranquilos, Cami y Antonella son bastante dóciles, les agrada la gente.

Gil de acerco el trozo de tomate a… La verdad no sé distinguir cual es cual. La cual se lo comió con gusto. Gil le puso el dedo índice sobre la cabeza. La tortuga no se opuso en absoluto.

-¡Vaya, le agradas a Cami!- exclamó el castaño.- Bien, solo faltas tú Fra y ya podemos ir a donde sea, dale a Nella su parte.

Le di a Antonella su parte mientras me preguntaba cómo diablos le hace Antonio para distinguirles, porque la verdad yo no lo logro en absoluto.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Pues bien, -empezó Antonio mientras caminábamos hacia el parque, (Lo que es no tener que hacer). - ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Que tal por explicarme a que te refieres con que Arthur "pudrió" a Maria.- exclamé.

-Fra, ¿Recuerdas como era mi hermana cuando vivía aquí?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.- solté.- Era seria a más no poder, no le gustaba que le tomarán el pelo, bastante agresiva, y se la vivía insultándote.

-¿Y no notas nada distinto en ella ahora?

-¿Aparte de su vestimenta, lo bien que se desarrollo y de que sonríe más? No, nada.

-Tal vez tú no lo sientes pero yo sí.- exclamó.- Ella era muy recatada, no mostraba interés en ciertas cosas, como la música rock y eso. Siempre andaba impecable. Pero le basto un par de años en Inglaterra para cambiar por completo.- dijo.- Verás, Maria se volvió todo aquello que rechazaba.

-O que tal vez fingía rechazar porque quería serlo…- exclamó Gilbert.

-¿De qué lado estas, Gil?- inquirió Antonio.

-De ninguno, solo es que la verdad no me interesa para nada el que hablemos de esto como si fuera algo grande.- soltó.

-Si no fuera porque creo te conozco,-exclamó Tonio.- juraría estas a la defensiva. Andas muy raro.

-No estoy raro. Solo que no me interesa el tema. Eso no tiene nada de malo.- soltó.

-Perdón si eso te molesta…- solté.- Pero a mí sí me interesa porque al parecer todo el mundo tiene en claro lo que pasa menos yo.- explique.

Gilbert me miró… Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-No te disculpes. Soy yo el que se lo toma bastante personal…

-¿Por qué?- inquirimos a la par.

-Porque al juzgar eso del rock y la rebeldía de Mary siento que me tiran la pedrada a mi también.

-Ah, eso…- exclamó Antonio.- Pero tú eres tú, Gil. Y te queremos aun que no entendamos ni pio de tu comportamiento y tus gustos… -explicó- Al menos yo te quiero aun que no te entienda. Eres mi gran amigo a pesar de que no concordamos y peleamos.- sonrio.

-Estoy con Tonio.- dije.- Tal vez tu no lo entiendes porque no tienes hermanas. Es un tanto complicado porque te la vives cuidándoles… aun que no las aguantes…- le expliqué.

-Ah, entonces…- vio a Antonio.- ¿Son celos?

-¡C-claro que no!- escupió el castaño.- ¡Solo es que no tolero que…!

-Son celos, es obvio…- soltamos Gil y yo a la par.

-Bien, es cierto, lo son.- confesó Tonio.- ¡Pero tengo mis razones!

-Explícalas, entonces…- le pedí.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Maria ya había empezado a mostrar señales de que se estaba metiendo a ese tipo de cosas en el momento en que llego a Londres. Pero no era tan alarmante que escuchara música de ese tipo o que aprendiera a tocar el bajo. Lo malo fue cuando conoció a Arthur y todas las noches se la pasaba de fiesta con él y otro dos chicos…

-Pfff….

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-…Nada, lo siento. Continua.

¿Arthur de Pub en Pub? Eso es una total tontería.

-Y comenzó a darles alojo en su casa… -Antonio cruzo los brazos.- Después vinieron las borracheras, la banda, los conciertos… Y obvio las consecuencias. Lo chistoso es que todo esto se dio más que nada en su periodo de noviazgo con Arthur. Así que, es obvio de quien es la culpa.

Asentí en silencio. No importaba cuanto me lo repitieran y como me lo dijeran. No me parecía para nada creíble lo que escuchaba. Era como tratarme de hacer creer que puedo sorber un filete con un popote. O sea, nada más lejos de la realidad. Arthur… puedo creer que haya salido con Mary y no me sorprendería en absoluto, ella es mega guapa. Pero de ahí a que sea un rebelde… alguien tan estirado como él… y en cierto modo tan l…

-¡Pero no permitiré que repita sus fechorías aquí!- interrumpió la voz de Tonio mis pensamientos.- Por eso me lance al todo.

-Comprendo.- dije.- Supongo que yo haría lo mismo si Matt tratará de meter a Sey a una vida tan loca…

-La única diferencia es que lo tuyo nunca va a pasar, Francis.- dijo Gil.- Mejor preocúpate de que no se la lleve a la cama sin protección, eso es más factible.

-Concuerdo con Gilbert.- exclamó Antonio.- Lo cual hace que recuerde…- se volvió al albino.

-Seh, le daré condones a Ludwing.- exclamó éste.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Feli aun es una niña!- soltó alarmado.- ¡Solo te iba a decir que los mantengas vigilados cuando estén en tu casa!

-Bien, le pediré a Lud ignore a sus hormonas, creo que puede hacerlo.- exclamó Gil- El tiene mejor control que yo en muchas cosas.

-Seh, el no le afloja a cualquiera como tú, Bitte…- dije burlón.

-Ese eres tú, Iván.- dijo Gil riendo.- Eres una cualquiera…

-Dios, ¿Van a empezar con sus cosas cochinas?- dijo Antonio.

-Seh, es que Fra ya se le antojo. No más escucha condón y le urge…

-Mira quien lo dice…

-Yo no le doy el culo a cualquiera…

-¿Seguro?- solté pasándole la mano por la cintura.

-Seguro.- dijo manoseándome el culo.

Antonio palideció.

-¡Dios, vamos a cualquier lado pero ya cállense!- exclamó el castaño echándose a correr.

-Jajaja, adoro ver su expresión…- solté sobándome la barriga.

-Sí, es divertido…- dijo Gil dibujando una sonrisa a medias.

-¿Gil, ocurre algo?- inquirí.

-…No. Solo es que…- me miró.- Fra, si… solo suponiendo, yo supiera algo pero prometí no decirlo pero la situación ha llegado a un punto en el cual debo interferir, ¿Sería malo que lo hiciera suponiendo, claro, que las personas involucradas son importantes para mí pero entre ellas hay, cierta, no sé, tensión?- inquirió.

-Yo digo que de igual manera se enteraran, así que si intervienes o no, será lo mismo. Pero harías bien en decirlo si en verdad solo son importantes… supongo. Ya que solo supones, ¿No?- exclamé.- Aun que es una pregunta interesante, ¿Estas metido en un lio así?

-NO, claro que NO.- exclamó meneando la cabeza.- Solo es de esas cuestiones que no te dejan en paz, eso es todo.

-Ah, ya veo.- solté.- Igual, si tienes un problema…

-No te preocupes. Ya te dije que solo suponía.- dijo adelantándoseme.

Extraño. En verdad, extraño.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡Woah, es tan lindo!- exclamó Tonio viendo con deseo el colgante de tomate para celular que había en aparador.- ¡Lástima que ya se me acabo el dinero!

-…Siempre es lo mismo contigo.- solté.- Tú nunca tienes dinero.

-Eso es cierto.- soltó.- Mi economía es escasa.

-Pues no sé porque…- dije yo.- A mí me dan lo mismo que a ti y me dura casi siempre más de la semana.

-Y a mí también, y siempre guardo un poco.- exclamó Gil.- Creo que el problema contigo es que no sabes administrarte, Tonio.

-Es difícil cuando tienes dos lindas primitas…- lloriqueó el castaño.

-En palabras simples, ellas te dejan sin nada.- dijo Gil.- Bien, sigamos adelante antes de que empieces a llorar…

-Demasiado tarde…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Seguimos andando, dimos una vuelta al parque. Cuando vimos que la hora de la comida estaba próxima, decidimos que ya era tiempo de irnos.

-Tomemos un atajo por la calle principal…- sugirió Antonio jalándonos.- O tía Aida se sentirá ofendida.

Echamos a correr por la calle. Pasamos varios restaurantes, el cine… Y llegamos a las zonas de los Cafés y cosas dulces.

-Oí, Fra, ¿También pedirás trabajo este año a la Sra. Clara?- inquirió Tonio cuando pasamos por el Café de la esquina. Es gracioso, está en una esquina y se llama "El Café de la Esquina". Bueno… A mí me parece gracioso al menos.

-Sí, como cada año en vacaciones de invierno.- solté.- Bien, ¿Qué no teníamos prisa?

-Solo un momento más.- exclamó Gil.

-¿Por qué?- inquirimos a la par.

-Es que hay un pelirrojo mega-guay allá- señaló una de las mesas.- Esta muy bueno.

Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-…Qué tío…

-Gil, no estoy en contra de tu homosexualidad, pero me siento raro de estar parado aquí solo para ver a un tío que según tú esta bueno…- solté.

-Yo ya me siento raro de solo escucharles…- clamó Antonio.- Además… ¡Esperen!- exclamó el castaño.- El chico que esta con el tío que te gusto, Gil, ¿No es el imbécil de Kirkland?

Gilbert, Antonio y yo nos dimos un giro discreto. En efecto era Arthur.

-Ja, parece que alguien tiene una cita…- exclamó Tonio.- Me pregunto qué sentiría Maria si lo supiera. Seguramente la frustraría completamente…

-No des por adelantado nada, Antonio.- le pidió Gil. Le miramos.- Yo solo digo, y no pueden argumentar en contra mía, que puede sea su amigo.

-¿Y por qué no podemos?

-¿Por qué creen ustedes?- soltó cínico.

-Ah, cierto.- exclamamos a la par.

-Igual, esto es algo que no nos incumbe y hay comida esperándonos, así que vámonos de aquí.- sugirió.

-Supongo, sí, va…- Antonio dio un respingo.- ¿¡Vale!

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirimos al unísono Gil y yo.

-Mírenlo ustedes mismos.

Me volví hacia donde Antonio señalaba… Y me arrepentí. Arthur se encontraba de pie, recargado en la pared, y al parecer el pelirrojo que le había gustado a Gil estaba más que amistoso con él.

Sentí una punzada al corazón junto con una rabia inexplicable.

-¿Y ahora cuál es tu veredicto, Gil?- se mofó Tonio.

-¡…Qué se vaya a la jodida!- grité.- ¡Dice una cosa y luego viene con esto! ¡Y yo soy el pervertido y salido! ¡Pues cuanta clase la suya!- exclamé echándome a andar a paso firme. Me sentía realmente cabreado. Muy cabreado.- ¡Sí seré idiota!

Seguí andando hasta que sentí como una mano me tomo por el hombro y me volví. Era Gilbert.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ocurrió?- inquirió.- ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?

-No lo sé.- solté.- Es que me siento tan… tan…

-¿Ofendido?- sugirió.

-Supongo.

-Ya veo.- soltó.- Sé lo que sientes. Después de lo que te dijo…- me miró.- Pero debes calmarte. Antonio esta aquí y no creo que quieras que se entere aquí y ahora.

-No, claro que no.

-Bien, cálmate, voy por él…- rio.- Le dije que me esperara en lo que te calmaba. El cree que te molestaste porque me gusto el pelirrojo y yo no se lo negué. Mejor que crea que entre tú y yo a que piense otras cosas.

-Y que lo digas.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

-Vale.

Gil fue por Antonio. Cuando llegaron hacia donde me encontraba, Antonio me pregunto que si estaba molesto por lo de Gil, y regañó a este por andar de coqueto frente mío. Lo cual me pareció divertido. Pero aun así el enojo no se iba… ni la imagen de Arthur con ese tipo que era obvio no es Alfred. Dios, estoy empezando a sospechar que no sé nada.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Gracias por la comida.- exclamamos los tres.

La Sra. Aida nos sirvió nuestros platos, sin dejar de sonreír. Vaya que es una mujer dulce. Veo de donde saco Felicia su carácter tan tierno.

Y, mientras mis amigos engullían la comida y no dejaban de decir que estaba deliciosa, yo solo le di unas cuantas probadas. Había perdido el apetito y lo peor era que sentía un ardor y un nudo bastantes molestos en el estomago.

Y, por si fuera poco, me sentía como un completo estúpido. Ya no sabía que dar por hecho y que no. Solo veía una y otra vez la misma imagen. Me levante de la mesa.

-¿Fra, ocurre algo?- inquirió Antonio.

-Me siento mal.- dije.- ¿Puedo subir a descansar un rato a tu habitación?

-Claro.

-¡Te acompaño!- dijo Gil levantándose sin darme tiempo de responder.

Ambos subimos por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Antonio en silencio.

-Bien, creo que debo recostarme un rato, a ver si con eso se va el malestar….

-Yo no creo eso…- susurró Gil.

-¿Entonces qué crees?- solté molesto.

-Creo que estás enojado por lo que viste.- soltó.

-Claro que lo estoy, me ofende el hecho de que me dijera todo eso y él haga eso…

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- exclamó Gil.- De Antonio entiendo las burlas. Y hasta cierto punto tú enojo. Pero de ahí a ponerte así…

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Si no lo sabes tú, que voy a saber yo.- exclamó.- Descansa, a ver si con eso se te va el mal genio.

Gilbert salió de la habitación. Me deje caer en la cama. No estaba de mal genio, solo me sentía molesto y ofendido. Y ahora confundido.

No sé a qué quiere llegar Gil con ese juego de jala y afloja, no sé que tiene en la cabeza Arthur, no sé quién es ese pelirrojo…

-Y me siento como estúpido.- solté.

Y lo peor de todo era que aparte de que le estaba mintiendo a mí hermana. Sentía que había algo que me estaba ocultando. Y no lograba por más que indagaba en mi mismo el saber lo que era.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Extra 01**

**¿Gatos en mi closet? Claro que no. Solo hay zapatos, ropa, y espero que pronto tú.**

Era martes por la tarde. Terminaba de preparar una mermelada de durazno. La estaba colocando en un recipiente de cristal y tapándola cuando escuche a mi hermana soltar una maldición desde su habitación y seguido de eso el sonido de sus paso bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí al verla entrar a la cocina.

-Nada, solo mi habitación que parece la dimensión desconocida…- dijo abriendo el refrigerador.- Encontré la blusa que perdí el año pasado detrás del ropero…- saco la leche, junto con una botella de agua y un cartón pequeño de leche con chocolate.- ¿Y tú que cuentas?

-Pues se acabo la mermelada y como no quise ir a la tienda hice cacera.- solté.- En fin, ¿A dónde llevas todo eso?

-Es que estoy cansada de limpiar y me dio sed…

-¿Y tomaras leche, leche con chocolate y agua?

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

-No, solo curiosidad, bien, dame aventón de aquí a mi cuarto.

-Vale.

Subí a mi alcoba y seguí escuchando a Sey maldecir. De pronto se hizo el silencio. Al parecer había acabado…

Desde que mis padres llamaron no dejo de sentirme culpable. Ella está preparando todo para su llegada y en cambio yo… Soy tan maldito por no decirle la verdad. Creo que tendré que tomarle la culpa al estúpido de Arthur. Y arriésgame a decirle la verdad.

-Sey…- solté entrando a la alcoba de mi hermana.- Debemos hablar.

Seychelles dio un respingo.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes tocar?

-Lo siento, es que es urgente…

-Bueno, te lo perdono, dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bien, es respecto a…

_-Miau _

-¿Escuchaste eso?- inquirí.

-¿Q-que cosa?- soltó.

-Eso, como un maullido de un gatito.

-¡Claro que no, solo desvarías!

-Bien, como te decía, quiero hablarte respecto a…

_-Miau _

-¿Otra vez?- solté.- ¿Segura que no escuchaste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Unos gatitos maullar!

-Claro que n…

_-Miau _

-¡Hay un gato aquí!

-¡Claro que no!

_-Miau _

-¿Miau? Miau, miau, miau…- soltó mi hermana.- Soy yo, juego. Como sea, me decías qué…

-Bien, -solté cruzándome de brazos- ¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes qué cosa.

_-Miau _

-Justo eso.- solté.

-No sé de que estas…

_-Miau _

-Chiquitos…- soltó mi hermana.

Guarde silencio. Los o el gato volvió a maullar. Provenía del closet.

-¿tienes a ese pobre animal en tu closet?

-Claro que no. En mi closet no hay nada, François mentiroso.- bufó mi hermana.- Solo ropa, zapatos, y futuramente si tengo suerte, tú.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Sey, no estoy para juegos…- exclamé. Camine hacia el closet y abrí la puerta.

-¡Espera!

-Donde…- vi una canasta y como debajo de una manta se retorcían tres bultos.- Ahí.

Quite la sabana. En la canasta había tres pequeños y muy peculiares gatitos. Un blanco peludo, parecía un león. Otro de enormes ojos cafés y dos largas manchas como si fueran dos coletas y uno con el ceño fruncido y ojos verdes con cejas un tanto pronunciadas.

-¿Y no había nada?- solté sacando la canasta.- Tú sabes que no podemos tener animales. El viejo es alérgico al pelo. Habrá que…

-¡No!- chilló Sey.- No permitiré que te lleves a Lyon, Iggy y Sesel. ¡No permitiré que los tires como si fueran basura! Son chiquitos y no tienen a dónde ir, morirán de hambre y frio allá afuera…- se echo a llorar.-…No los tires, Fra.

-Yo iba decir regalarlos.- solté.- Sey, no soy tan cruel. Sé que están peques. Y sé que, por lo visto, les amas porque ya hasta nombre les pusiste.- me miró.- Pero no podemos…

-Solo espera hasta que consiga quien se los lleve, ¿Vale?- pidió. Di un suspiro. Y asentí. Me estoy metiendo en una buena bronca.- Gracias.

Metí a los gatos de vuelta al closet. Estos comenzaron a juguetear entre sí. Son tan lindos.

-Gracias, te prometo que buscaré quien los quiera…- soltó mi hermana.- En fin, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Es sobre papá y mamá…- solté.

-¿Qué con ellos?

-Sey, verás, esto….

El ruido de algo chocar contra la ventana me interrumpió. ¿Será acaso que dios interfiere con mis planes? No sería la primera vez, en todo caso.

-¿Algo choco contra mi ventana o fue mi imaginación?- soltó Sey seria.

-Yo también lo oí.

-Aguarda en lo que veo que es.- me pidió.

-Sey, esto es importante…

-No pasa nada si lo retrasas…- soltó saliendo.- ¡Francis!- gritó.- ¡Ven rápido!

Salí a ver de qué se trataba el alboroto que soltaba Seychelles allá afuera. Me hermana levanto algo del suelo y me lo puso frente al rostro.

_-…Cho, cho, cho…._

-¿Una paloma?- inquirí.

-Creo que esta herida, mira su ala.

En efecto, el ave se había lastimado el ala.

-Traeré unos palito de paleta.- dijo Sey echándome el ave a las manos.- Ahora vuelvo.- solio corriendo.

-Espera yo...- suspiré resignado.- Olvidalo.

Vi al ave entre mis manos la cual lucia desorientada y a los gatitos en el closet que seguían jugando.

-Esto parece un zoológico.- me lamenté.

Pero bueno, en cierto modo, ¿No me estaba quejando de no tener una mascota? Esto era una señal de que o uno: No debía decir nada, o dos: Debo tener la boca cerrada y dejar de quejarme al fin.

Mi hermana subió con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y vendo el ala del ave.

-Creo que la deberemos cuidar en lo que se cura, ¿No?

-Supongo.- solté.

-Bien, bienvenido a la familia Pierre.

-¿Tan rápido y ya lo nombraste?

-Es que tiene cara de Pierre.

-Papá se enojará donde escuche que llamamos a una paloma con su nombre.

-Jejeje, no creo… En fin. ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

Trague saliva. Bien, ya es hora de la verdad, al menos de que ahora un perro entre volando por la ventana. Pero eso sería el colmo.

-Fra, ¿Qué era eso sobre papá y mamá que me querías decir?

-Ellos…

-¿Sí?- dijo dibujando su mejor sonrisa.

Miré a Pierre que se había acorrucado entre mis manos.

-Ellos llamaron…

-¿En serio?- inquirió emocionada.- ¿Y qué te dijeron?

-Que les disculparas, pero que por el trabajo… no van a venir.- dije con la mayor delicadeza y dulzura que me era posible.

-…Ah.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirí.

-Sí, estoy bien.- masculló. Mi hermana se levanto y fue a sentarse a su cama. Tomo a Mr. Fishie entre brazos.- Muy bien. ¿Cierras cuando salgas?- inquirió.

Asentí llevándome a Pierre conmigo. En cuanto cerré la puerta escuche el llanto ahogado de mi hermana. Más no entre. Es tiempo de seguirle el consejo al estúpido e imbécil de Arthur…

_-¿Cho?_

-Merde.

Y por su bien, dejarle crecer.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

-¡Kirk!- soltó Mary abrazándome más fuerte aún.- ¡Estas tan lindo!

Miré todo y a todos a mi alrededor. Mientras que Gilbert y Francis hacían una especie de esfuerzo por entender lo que pasaba, aun que a mi parecer a Gil ya le había quedado en claro; Antonio parecía quería matarme. Mary seguía aferrada a mí, hablando sobre el gusto que le daba verme.

…Y fue ahí cuando supe que todo mi esfuerzo por mantener mi pasado oculto estaba a punto de irse a la vil y jodida mierda…

-¿M-Ma-Mary…?- balbuceé por enésima vez sintiéndome como un gran estúpido.

No paraba de preguntarme a mis adentros una y otra vez qué hacia Mary aquí y si venia sola o acompañada. Y también me preguntaba por qué Antonio me veía de esa manera. ¿Qué le he hecho al imbécil ese?

-La última vez que te vi, -dijo Mary apartándose un poco- estabas despeinado, con la ropa hecha un fabuloso catástrofe, y tu cabello tenía un único color v…

-¡SEH, YA ENTENDÍ!- exclamé tapándole la boca. Maria me miró confundida.

-¡Aleja tus sucias garras de mi hermana!- exclamó de pronto la voz de Antonio. Me volví a este, Gilbert se encontraba tras de él. Le sujetaba del hombro, mientras que con la mirada me decía lo mismo que yo estaba pensando: El mundo es jodidamente pequeño.

-¿…Hermana?- susurre entre dientes. No recordaba que Mary tuviese un… esperen. Sí, sí me dijo pero…. ¡Jamás menciono su nombre! Solo decía: "El gilipollas de mi hermano", y lo llego a mencionar unas… como tres veces. Tres veces en casi cinco años. Ahí se ve el afecto.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- dije tratando de aparentar la mayor indiferencia posible.

Pero ahora era obvio. Mary se apellida Fernández, y Antonio obviamente, aun que nunca le tome atención, también. Jamás creí que un idiota como él y una fabulosa mujer como ella fueran… familiares.

-¡Se me ofrece te alejes de mi hermana! ¡No quiero que la pudras más!- gritó el castaño quitándose al albino de encima. Eso en verdad me molesto.

-N-no sé de qué estas…- me volví a Maria, ella estaba igual de extrañada que yo.- ¡Ella no está…!

-¡No lo estaba antes de ti!

Antonio se me echo encima sin darme tiempo de dar explicaciones. Así que no tuve otra opción más que defenderme. Será hermano de mi ex novia y ahora mejor amiga, pero eso no significa que dejaré que me haga lo que le venga en gana.

-¡Tú la volviste una rebelde!

-¡No sé de qué mierdas me estás hablando!

Y así seguimos un buen rato. Hasta que las manos justicieras de Mary me jalaron y las de Gil y Francis se llevaron a Antonio. Mi ex novia me soltó y camino hacia donde su hermano.

-Ya estoy hasta la puta madre de lo mismo. Estoy harta…- dijo tomándole del cuello de la camisa.- De ti y de tus putos celos e ideas irracionales, por eso me largue a Inglaterra en la primera oportunidad. Ahora que estoy aquí, te pido que te controles y te alejes de Kirk si no quieres conocerme hecha fiera.- exclamó empujándole.-Y tú, -dijo volviéndose a mí- quiero hablar contigo en privado.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Maria me llevo a unos metros de distancia, donde no nos escuchasen. Pude ver como el BFT discutían y me miraban de reojo. Mala señal.

-Bien, -comenzó mirando que nadie estuviese cerca.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre?- inquirí.

-Estas bien vestido, tu pelo es rubio… no es que este mal. Pero es completamente rubio. No hay mechas de colores raros o un color verde esmeralda.- soltó.- Ni accesorios punk. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Miré mis pies. Me cruce de brazos y comencé a mecerme lentamente.

-¿Arthur?

-Ah, paso que… ya no quiero ser nada de lo que represente antes.- solté.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- inquirió ella.

-Porque si no hubiese estado en ese concierto aquel día, a lo mejor él…

-Ah, ya veo…- dijo.- ¿Te refieres a la noche en que Allan se puso mal, cierto?- dijo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Asentí. Sentí muchos deseos de explicarle a Mary todo con lujo de detalles. De abrazarle. De que alguien me diera el consuelo que me avergonzaba tanto pedir.

-Tú siempre te mantienes firme…- dijo ella. Le miré.- eres un tanto parecido a mí.- sonrio.- Crees que si te derrumbas los demás lo harán también. Así que prefieres mantenerte firme aunque por dentro tiembles.- soltó.- Piensas, que todo depende de ti, y no es así Arthur. Tu eres solo una persona, no creas que es tu deber cargar con el peso del mundo encima de tus hombros.-dijo.- No creas que todo es tu culpa, que las cosas giran a tu alrededor porque no es así…

-…Gracias.- solté.- en verdad lo tomaré en cuenta.- trague saliva.- Y disculpa las molestias de hace un rato…

-¿Te refieres a lo de Antonio?- inquirió. Asentí.- Nah, no te preocupes. Debiste partirle la quijada al gilipollas celoso desobligado y manipulador ese.- se puso seria.- Aun que ahora que lo pienso, que bueno que no lo hiciste. Mis padres te hubiesen puesto los cargos suficientes como para que te pudrieras en prisión. –Frunció el ceño.- ¡Estúpido hermanito bobo intocable!- dibuje una sonrisa a medias. Me miró con dulzura.- En verdad no has cambiado, en el fondo, eres el mismo. Quisiera abrazarte y besarte, pero eso sería causarte más problemas…- miró al BFT.- Creo que debo irme…

-¿A dónde?- inquirí.

-Se supone me quedaré en casa de mis tíos, pero igual rente una habitación en un hotel muy lindo en la zona centro.- explicó.- Espera…-Hurgó en su bolsa, acto seguido saco una tarjeta.- Toma.

-¿Y para que me la das?- pregunté.

-Ven saliendo de la escuela para que hablemos tranquilos.- me giñó el ojo.- Te estaré esperando…-dijo con un tono seductor.- Bien, deja me despido de el idiota y le amenazo de pasada. Ah, por cierto, compórtate tú también.- me pidió. Asentí.- Te quiero, nos vemos.

-See you.- solté.

Bien. Y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas asesinas de Antonio, las inquisidoras de Gilbert, y trataba de entender por qué Francis me miraba tan curioso, pedía una señal divina para saber qué hacer. Cuando nos dijeron que Emma no vendría porqué tenia gripe y que nos podíamos ir antes, supe que esa era la señal que buscaba. Así que tome mis cosas y salí corriendo. No pensé en dar explicaciones o en llamar a Alf. Solo quería saber que estaba pasando en la mente de Mary como para venir aquí.

Así que, después de pedir indicaciones; ¿Qué esperaban? ¡No tengo el suficiente tiempo viviendo aquí como para saber dónde queda cada cosa!

Cuando di al fin con el hotel dónde Mary me dijo que se hospedaría, (después de haber dado un montón de vueltas hasta dar con el lugar), entre a este.

A pesar de ser un hotel cuatro estrellas, el lobbie era tan bonito como el de uno de lujo, y la recepcionista; Era una mujer alta, de bonita silueta, rubia y ojos verdes grisáceos, como sacada de una película. Me acerque a la recepción.

-Buen día, -dijo esta al verme con una dulce sonrisa.- Le atiende Louise, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buen día, Louise, -solté- estoy buscando a la Srita. Maria Fernández Carriedo.

-¿Habitación?

-Ah, esto, -miré la tarjeta. Note que tenía algo al reverso.- 201.- solté leyendo el numero tras esta.

-Ah, sí. Maria Fernández; Usted debe ser Arthur Kirkland, ¿Verdad? - dijo checando en la computadora. Asentí.- Sí, ella nos aviso que vendría. Segundo piso, a la derecha. ¿Le llamo para decirle que está aquí?

-No, quiero sorprenderla.- solté.- Gracias.

-De nada, para servirle.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Bien, aquí estoy.- solté deteniéndome frente a la puerta; la cual estaba entre abierta. Toque un par de veces.

-…Pasa,-soltó la voz de Maria al fondo- no sé para qué tocas si sabes que la deje abierta por ti.- exclamó. ¿Me estaba esperando? Bueno, es obvio. Entré. Maria apareció desde el fondo de la habitación, traía una bata. Al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha.- Espero que hayas traído lo que te encargue, P…- me miró.- ¿Arthur?

-Ah, ¿Sí?- exclamé.- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-Pues sí, ¡Pero eso no importa!- soltó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me pediste que viniera.

-Sé que te dije que vinieras.- dijo.- Pero no te esperaba tan temprano.

-Lo que pasa es que uno de mis profesores enfermo y me dejaron salir antes.- le expliqué.- En fin, ¿A quién esperabas?

-…Oh, ya veo.- dijo sentándose en el brazo del sofá.- Me alegra ver que me tomaste como prioridad.- rió nerviosa.

-¿A quién esperabas?- inquirí alzando la ceja.- Y no le des vueltas.

-Solo a un… amigo. ¿Sabes? No vine sola…- soltó.- Pero no importa eso, ¿Verdad? Digo, que yo venga acompañada no es nada relevante.

-Pues no lo es, pero me parece extraño que vengas con alguien más. Tú eres más de andar sola.

-Bueno, tal vez esta vez no quise venir sola…- soltó.- O no tuve opción.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

-Tú dijiste qué…

-yo no dije nada.

-María…

-¿Arthur?

-María, por favor, si es un nuevo novio; No me molesta.- solté.

-¿Nuevo novio? ¡Buen chiste!- soltó dejándose caer sobre el sofá. La bata que traía puesta se habrio dejando descubierta su pierna derecha completamente descubierta.- Jajaja.

-¿Entonces?- solté colocándome sobre ella.- ¿Quién es?

-Ah, Arthur, ¿Por qué siempre me complicas las cosas?- inquirió.- Bien, te diré porque confió en ti y espero lo tomes con madures.- soltó.- O de perdida que lo tomes, mmm… ¿Regular? Supongo.

-¿Qué acaso trajiste a un ex contrabandista convicto al cual ayudaste a escapar?

-No, pero es algo parecido.- soltó con desdén.- La verdad, es que traje a P…

-Mary, ya llegue…- dijo una voz jodidamente conocida.- No encontré de la que me pediste pero te traje unos tampones, igual ya no eres virgen así que…- Miré a Pat y él me miró a mí.- ¿Interrumpo algo?-Inquirió. Se volvió a Maria.- Sí pensabas hacer eso, me hubieses dicho que me largará en lugar de mandarme por tus cosas a la farmacia; Así me hubieses ahorrado ver tan jodidamente asquerosa escena.- exclamó.

-Oh, cierra el pico, Cherry.- soltó Mary levantándose.- Mejor sé lindo y tráeme un vestido de mi maleta que me estoy congelando…

-¿Y porque mierdas debo de hacerlo yo?- exclamó molesto.- ¡Mueve tu culo y ve por el!

-Bien, bien. No seas lindo entonces.- exclamó esta.- Sé útil por una puta vez en tu jodida vida y tráeme un pinche vestido que me estoy congelando con esta bata.- bufó.

-¿Y si no qué?- dijo Patrick.

-¡Tú trasero conocerá mi pie!

-Uy, que rico

-¡Patrick!

-Jajaja, vale.- dijo Pat entrando a la habitación entre risas.

-¡…Este chico me va volver…!

-Ejem…- solté. Maria se volvió a mí.- Me podrías explicar, si eres tan amable, ¿¡Qué mierdas hace él AQUÍ!- Bufé molesto.

-Lo siento, para empezar déjame decirte que ni yo quería de traerlo…

-…Puedo escucharte.

-¡Cállate!- soltamos a la par.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues compre dos boletos y…

-¿Por qué compraste dos boletos?

-Pasa que Erik dijo que si yo venía el me acompañaba…

-¿Qué pinta Erik en esto?

-…Estamos viviendo con Mary debido a… Solo dejémoslo en que es temporal.- soltó Pat.- Mary, tengo dos vestidos aquí. Uno dice "semi-ingenua" y el otro dice "¿Inocencia, qué mierdas es eso?"

-¿Qué ellos qué?

-Trae el que sea y ya cállate.- le ordenó esta.- Es que Erik ocupaba donde quedarse y Cherry se vino de añadido. Como la indeseable humedad del baño.

-Yo también te odio, Mary.- soltó Pat.- ¡Piensa rápido!

-Me alegra saber es mutuo.- dijo Maria tomando el vestido.- ¿No te importa si…?

-Oh, no. Claro que no.- solté bloqueándome la vista con la mano.- Solo continúa explicando.

-Ay, por dios, Kirk. Ni que nunca la hubieses visto desnuda.- exclamó Patrick.- No creo que su noviazgo no haya pasado de tomarse la mano.

-Cherry, no me obligues a golpearte.- Soltó Mary quitándose la bata. Se metió en el vestido de un solo movimiento.- Pues mira, te lo dejo en que Erik me dijo que me acompañaría pero se le atravesó algo…

-Algo venido de noruega llamado Alexander.

-…Y pues sé tuvo que quedar de último momento. Pero no te preocupes, -dijo sentándose a mi lado.- prometió que vendría por lo menos a pasar un fin de semana.

-¿Y sé supone que eso es bueno?- exclamé.

-…Kirk, ¿No te da gusto vernos?- soltó Mary con tristeza.

-N-no es eso.- exclamé.- Pero, pudieron haberme avisado. ¡Esto es tan repentino!

-No hubiese sido igual de divertido si te lo hubiésemos dicho.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Mary.- dijo Patrick.- En fin, ¿Qué paso contigo, Kirk?

-¿Qué paso de qué?

-¿Por qué luces como un maldito estirado?

-Porque he decidido comportarme… Al menos lo que esté aquí.

-Pfff… ¡Jajaja! ¡Buena esa, Kirk!

-…Vete al diablo, Cherry.

-Vamos, Arthur, no te enojes…

-¿Es en serio?- inquirió. Asentí.- Bueno, si tú lo dices. –Dijo burlón acercándose- Te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida llena de aburrimiento…

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer más que joderme?

-Arthur, no le hagas caso…

-¿Joderte?- inquirió.- Perdona, que yo tenga entendido esto es joderte…- acto seguido Pat puso su mano en mi trasero y le hizo honor al concepto "Acoso sexual".- Sigues teniendo un muy lindo y firme culito, ¡Tal y como lo recuerdo!

-¡GYAAAH!

-¡Bien, ya sacaste!

Acto seguido Mary tomo a Pat por la camisa y lo arrojo a la cama de la habitación. Lo sorprendente de todo fue ver como voló desde la salita a la cama sin chocar con nada.

-¡Eso es cruel, Mary bastarda agresiva!

-…Idiota.

-…Me alegra ver que las cosas no han cambiado en absoluto durante mi ausencia.- exclamé.

-Bueno, solo un poco por la mudanza de esos dos a mi casa.-dijo- Pero de ahí en más es igual.

Se hizo el silencio.

-En fin.- soltó Maria.- ¿Me llevas a pasear?

-Si quieres…- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Vale!- exclamó emocionada.- ¡Cherry ponte algo lindo que nos vamos de paseo!

-¿Lindo como formal o lindo como para salir de noche?

-Lindo como formal.

-…Fucking Hell.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Y bien, a dónde vamos?- inquirió Pat.

-¿Se le antoja un café y algo dulce?- sugirió Maria.

-Sí, me parece bien.- solté.- Pero creí que querías pasear.

-Kirk, conozco este lugar, viví un año aquí. La expresión "salir a pasear" era como para decir salgamos a aburrimos a fuera porque ya me aburrí de aburrirme dentro del hotel. Además, yo invito.

-Con eso me ganaste.

-A Kirk. Tú pagaras lo tuyo, Cherry.

-¿Para eso me vestí semi-formal?

-Sí.

-No sé ni a qué vine.

-Viniste porque eres un maldito acosador que quería darle lata a su ex víctima.

-Ah, cierto.- dijo tocándome el culo.- Ambrosía.

-¿¡Podrías dejarme ya!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Seguimos andando tras Maria, (Y yo a una distancia prudente del imbécil de Patrick). Al parecer quería ir a un lugar que a lo que nos dio a entender, era el mejor Café de toda Marsella.

-Alto… ¡YA!- ordenó Mary deteniéndose en seco.

-Mary, sabes que no estamos en la naval, ¿Verdad?- soltó Pat llevándose las manos a la nuca. Se detuvo tras ella.

-¡…Maldita costumbre!- bufó Maria molesta.- En fin,- dio un suspiro.- Ya llegamos.- dijo señalando un pequeño pero muy elegante café en la esquina. Intercambie miradas con Pat.

-¿Es ahí?- soltamos a la par poco convencidos.

-Sí, este lugar, aun que sé que no lo parece, es la mejor opción si lo que deseas es pasar un buen rato bebiendo un delicioso café y comiendo una exquisita, esponjosa, dulce y suave, rebanada de pastel de leche. –Se volvió a nosotros y rio. Supongo tenemos una expresión del tipo "¿De qué mierdas me estás hablando?", Bien estampada en la frente.- Tal vez no lo parezca. Pero si venimos dentro de dos días este lugar estará abarrotado de gente.

-¿Segura? Porque a mi parecer no vende mucho.- soltó Pat dando un vistazo rápido.

-Eso es porque los clientes potenciales están o bien en casa, o en la escuela, o…

-En clases extras.- completé.

-Exacto. ¿Ves, Cherry? Kirk lo entiende porque lo vive.- exclamó Mary.

-¿Kirk? Creo que prefiere que ahora lo llamemos Arthur, ¿No? Ya que decidió tener una nueva y aburrida vida…- dijo Pat con sorna.

-Cierto. Ahora con eso, ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?- inquirió Maria.

-Díganme Kirk o como les plazca.- solté.- Lo que yo haga es asunto mío y no tiene porque afectarles en lo más mínimo.

-…Ya veo.- Dijo Mary.- Bien, discutiremos eso después. Ahora, -junto las manos emocionada- Iré a ordenar algo especial para nosotros…

-¡Seh!- exclamó Pat victorioso.

-Por nosotros me refiero a Arthur y a mí. Tú pagarás lo tuyo, aun que yo lo traiga.- aclaró.

-Fucking Hell…

-Bien, no tardo. Siéntense donde quieran mientras tanto…- dijo señalando las mesitas que se encontraban fuera.- Vuelvo en seguida.- dijo echándose a andar. De pronto se detuvo en seco, se dio la media vuelta y soltó: - Y nada de idioteces. Lo digo por ti, Cherry.- Pat rodo los ojos. Mary le amenazó con la mirada y procedió a marcharse.

-Y bien, -solté tomando asiento- ¿A qué viniste a Marsella, Pat?

-Creo que es obvio, ¿No?- dijo recargándose en la mesa, justo a mi lado.

Scott sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y dio una bocanada. Soltó el humo de este lentamente.

-¿A joderle las vacaciones a Mary?- inquirí con desdén.

-En parte.- admitió. Coloco el cigarro en el cenicero. Se volvió a mí y me sonrio lascivo.- Pero también vine porque no tenía con quien jugar…- roso sus dedos en mi barbilla. Después me tomo por esta y alzo mi rostro.- El sol del mediterráneo te ha dado color, ¿Sabes?- soltó acercando su rostro de manera peligrosa.- Luces más apetecible…- acerco su boca a la mía.

Me levante violentamente y comencé a retroceder. Ya estaba bueno de acoso. Lo hacía en Londres, pero no permitiré que me lo haga aquí también. En fin, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para entrar al Café, pero la mano de Pat me detuvo de un tirón, girándome bruscamente hacia donde él.

-¿A dónde tan rápido?- soltó burlón.- No vine desde tan lejos para que me salgas con que no quieres jugar…- Miré a Pat molesto. Pero él se limito a levantar la ceja, divertido. Me tomo por ambas muñecas y me acorralo en la pared. Y no importaba cuanto me moviera o tratará de zafarme porque, para desgracia mía y de mi orgullo, Patrick es mucho más fuerte y hábil que yo.

-¡Suéltame!- le pedí molesto.- ¡Es en serio!

-Pero si solo será una partida rápida…- dijo acercando su rostro a mi oído.- Por desgracia, tenemos compañía…- susurró. Me estremecí. Maldición.

-…Basta.- le pedí.

-¿Sabes? El que te pongas difícil solo me incita más…- susurró. Comenzó a mordisquearme el oído.

-Déjame…

-Pero si aun no comienzo…- dijo divertido metiendo su pierna entre las mias, abriéndolas. Comenzó a lamerme el cuello, mientras que de un solo movimiento paso a tomarme ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Con la que le quedo libre comenzó a manosearme las piernas.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes, cerdo!- grité retorciéndome en un intento en vano de zafarme.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué?- bufó mientras metía su mano bajo mi ropa.- Tu piel esta tan suave…

-Déjame…- protesté.

-¿Por qué no gritas por ayuda?- inquirió burlón.- Pídele a Mary que te salve. A fin de cuentas ella siempre lo termina haciendo…

-…Yo puedo solo.- solté.

-Buen, chiste…- rio.- Tú no puedes solo con nada…- se burló. Acto seguido me soltó. Me di la vuelta bruscamente para entrar al Café… Pero Maria ya estaba saliendo. Vaya precisión.

-¿En serio los hice esperar tanto?- soltó sorprendida al vernos.- Lo siento, es que conozco a la dueña del lugar y me quede platicando un poco y… -Nos miró seria- ¿Por qué están tan agitados?

-Por nada…- solté molesto quitándole la charola de la mano.- Permíteme, yo los llevo.

-Sí, está bien…- dijo Mary. Le observe. Miraba algo al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirí.

-Es que creo que él que va allá…- dijo señalando un sujeto a lo lejos.- Es Antonio…

-¿Y eso qué?- inquirió Pat sentándose. Coloque las cosas en la mesa.

-Recordé que traje recuerdos para todos menos para él…- exclamó molesta.- Debo comprarle algo lindo o de lo contrario los viejos entrometidos van a sermonearme.- se sentó.- Pero dejemos eso de lado, -dijo mostrando lo que había en la charola- ¡A comer se ha dicho!- exclamó emocionada.

Miré al chico que señalo Mary. Traía el uniforme de la escuela. Después vi como un albino se volvió a él y le dio un jalón. Sentí mi celular vibrar, y entonces fue obvio.

-¿Arthur?- inquirió Maria.

-…Ah, sí.- solté.- Se ve muy bueno.

Saque el móvil por debajo de la mesa. Este tintineaba como loco, mientras que en la pantalla aparecía tienes un mensaje y el nombre de Gilbert. Lo abrí.

"_Lindo pelirrojo. ¿Él es el tan famoso Patrick del que me hablabas? Luego me explicas. De rápido: Tonio te tiene en la mira. Y Francis indaga. Maldita sea, no sé si decirle o no. No me gusta esto, pero te prometí no decir nada. Pero no te garantizo no se enteré, ya que Antonio al parecer tiene la idea. Pídele discreción a Mary. Si es necesario ten sexo con ella -?- Bromeo. Solo pídelo. Llámame._"

-…Diablos…- farfullé.

-¿Qué dijiste, Arthur?- inquirió Maria. La miré, ya después le explicaría.

-Dije que huele delicioso.

-¿A qué sí?- soltó emocionada.- Anda, pruébalo.

-Pues en mi opinión esta regular.- soltó Pat.

-Cállate, tarado. A ti nadie te pregunto.- dijo Mary.

-No importa, lo hago de igual manera.

Maria y Pat comenzaron a discutir. Y de pronto me sentí nostálgico. Era como estar de vuelta en Londres, pero después me entraron los nervios. Si el BFT volviendo de clases abría la boca de más no solo tendría a los del salón sobre mío, sino que Alfred tarde o temprano se enteraría y entonces…

-Bloody hell.

Seh, bloody hell.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Después de comer. Decidimos, bueno Maria decidió, que debíamos dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Me gusta el parque.- dijo Maria.- Me recuerda a un viejo ex novio.

-A mi me recuerda lo aburrida que es la vida. ¿En serio no vamos a hacer algo interesante?- farfulló Pat molesto.

-Si quieres te arrojo al mar. Eso sería divertido.

-No gracias.

-La verdad es que aquí no hay mucho que ver.- dije.- Es una ciudad tranquila.

-No de noche…- dijo Mary llevándose las manos a la nuca.- Hay un bar muy bueno que se pone de ambiente. Aun que cobra la entrada. Pero igual tengo un amigo que trabaja ahí de seguridad y si se lo pido nos deja entrar gratis.

-¿Y que estas esperando?- exclamó Patrick.

-No pienso ir con ustedes. Aun son menores de edad, y no creo que a Braginski le agrade la idea de que los lleve…- se llevo la mano a la barbilla.- Bueno, quien sabe. Su novio es menor de edad, a lo mejor y si le digo…- meneo la cabeza.- ¡Pero la respuesta en mi caso es no! No los llevaré.

-¡No seas mala!

-No seas insistente.

-Mary si quieres ir…- solté.

-No, no será lo mismo si voy sola o con este idiota…- exclamó.- Además, tengo entradas para el cine y…

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Contesta…- soltaron Mary y Pat a la par.

-Voy.- solté sacándolo.- ¿Bueno?

_-¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya está oscureciendo! Ven a la casa. Aun sigues débil, y no quiero que tengas recaída. Te quiero de inmediato.- exclamó la voz de mamá. _

-Ah, ¿Sí?- solté, pero ya había colgado.- Hey, debo irme.- solté.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si aun hay luz!- exclamó Maria desilusionada.

-Lo sé, pero Mamá me quiere ya en casa. Lo siento.

-Uy, mamá me quiere en casa…- soltó Pat en son de burla.

-Sí, ella me quiere en casa.- exclamé molesto.- Pero, si quieres salimos otro día.

-Si te vas ahora,-exclamó Maria- Será bajo mis términos la próxima salida, ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué esta no lo era?

-Cierra el pico, Cherry.

-Vale, será a su modo si eso es lo que quieren.- solté.- Pero debo irme antes de que se ponga exigente…

Maria me miró con tristeza, Patrick malicioso.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.- dijo Mary negando con la cabeza. Tomo a Pat y se lo echo al hombro.- Nos vamos al cine. Nos vemos.

-¿Y para eso me agarras como si fuese de trapo?- bufó Pat.- No te pensaba decir que no.

-Es una peli romántica - dijo ésta.

-¿Qué? ¡Bájame!

-Demasiado tarde.- dijo- Nos vemos…- soltó despidiéndose con un ademán mientras que Pat se retorcía como gusano.

A eso llamo divino Karma.

Di la vuelta y me dirigí a casa. Tal vez ellos no han cambiado. Pero yo sí.

…Aun que realmente nunca estuve seguro de quererlo, en primer lugar…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

**Extra 02**

**Perro Cochino**

Sentí cierta humedad en mi mejilla, y percibí un mal olor. Entre abrí los ojos y vi a un perro. Y no uno cualquiera, era un pequeño Scottish Terrier. Me lambia de manera persistente la cara. Me levante y lo aparte con cuidado de mí. En la puerta vi a mi hermano.

-¿Y ese perro?- pregunté señalándolo.

-Lo encontré afuera.- soltó.- Estaba hurgando nuestra basura, y pues…

-Espera, -exclamé- ¿¡Dejaste que este perro cochino me lamiera la cara!

-Vamos, Arthur, no es cochino, míralo…- dijo tomándolo.- Es lindo y simpático, como yo…

-Y estúpido…- bufé.

-¡Claro que no!- soltó ofendido.

-No creo que a mamá le agrade mucho verlo aquí.- dije.

-Yo sé que ella va a adorarlo.

-¡El patio es diminuto!- exclamé.- ¡El pobre no tendrá espacio suficiente!

-¡Vamos, Arthur, eso es lo de menos!- soltó.- ¡Piénsalo, tendremos un perro! ¡Será la gloria!

-¿Qué tiene de maravilloso el tener un perro?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- irrumpió la voz de mamá.- ¿Por qué gritan tan temprano?

Alfred abrazo al perro cochino, este comenzó a lamberlo. Asco. Mamá entro a mi habitación y miró al perro seria.

-¿Y eso?

-Lo hallé afuera.

-Ah.

-¿Puede quedarse?

-Pues es muy lindo…- dijo Mamá sonriendo.- Por mí no hay problema…

Alfred me miró sonriente.

-¿Ves? Somos mamá, yo y el perro cochino a favor.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió Mamá arrebatándole el perro a Alf.- Eres lindo, un buen chico, sí, sí que lo eres…- dijo pegando su rostro a la cabeza de este.- ¡Buen muchacho!

-Arthur dice que no podemos tenerlo, que no hay espacio.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero si ustedes lo sacan y todo eso, creo que él no se verá afectado en absoluto.- me miró.- ¿Qué dices, Arthie? ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ¡Ni lo notaras!- exclamó abrazándolo.- ¡Además, es una lindura!

-…No sé.- solté.

…Dios, ¿Qué acaso soy el único adulto en esta casa?...

-¿Podemos?- soltaron Mamá y Alf a la par entornando los ojos.- ¡Por favor!

-Vale.- dije de mala gana.- Pero Alf se hará cargo del chucho ese.

-¡WIII!- exclamaron victoriosos.

Al parecer, sí. Soy el único. ¡Qué difícil!

Después de desayunar. Mientras mamá y Alf decidían un nombre para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Yo cheque mi celular. Tenía otro mensaje de Gil el cual me pedía verme con urgencia.

…Diablos.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritaron a la par mi hermano y mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Y bien, -solté- ¿Cómo se llamará?

-¡Scottie "Kirkland" Jones!- soltaron a la par.- ¿No te encanta?

Traté de contenerme la risa. ¿Scottie? Jajaja. Sabía yo que Scott era un perro, pero…

-Me parece perfecto.- solté dibujando una sonrisa.- Bienvenido a la familia, Scott…- le di una palmada rápida en la cabeza.

Scottie movió la cola y comenzó a dar vueltas. Bueno, ahora que lo miro bien, sí es cochino y apesta… Pero es lindo.

Es odiosa e innegablemente LINDO.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Fin del Cap. 12**

**Como siempre les agradezco a todos los que comentan y leen. Son geniales. Segundo, chicos, sean parte del Marzo negro, onegai. No a la SOPA. Tercero, si algo llegará a pasar, seguiré subiendo ya sea en mi face, en hotmail o en Hetalia-Esp. **

**Facebook: Linum Bonnefoy-Kirkland**

**Hotmail: Kate_**

**Aquí las respuestas a los reviews:**

DarkCat14: Jajaja, gracias. Te daré semi gusto en lo de ScottIggy, pero no es nada concreto realmente. Yo también amo la idea de Francis siendo desvirginado. -La img que tiene en la cabeza es mega perver- Mary como chico? No me la imagino aun que se que ya esta. XDu y créeme que más adelante se te hará ver eso -HARD SxI-. Gracias por leer, nos vemos.

Tari Deex Faelivein: Gracias, en verdad me complique pensando en ello. Pero veo no se lo tomaron tan a mal. Respecto a la muerte de Jeanne, claro que fue traumante, no quise poner que se quemo porque me parecía muy... repetitivo? Supongo... Me halaga que te gustará el Piero x Marcel, y respecto a Rumania... es una buena pregunta. Xd Bien, nos leemos y gracias por comentar.

The silverpumpkin: Primero, gracias por comentar. Aquí te dejo el cap nuevo. Después de lo Jeanne, Fra quedo muy mal. Pero no es nada que no pueda solucionarse. Que bien que te haya gustado el Piero x Marcel. Nos leemos~

Deskdraik: Aquí la conti. Todas aman a Rumania y no se por qué XDu Nos leemos~ PD. Firma la solicitud y vente a estudiar con Fra e Iggy~ Que nos falta un peruano!

.Manuel: Jejeje. Jeanne te perdona. Es cierto, si no se moría no había FrUK.

Sandy: Es un placer contestarte. Je, no te preocupes, puedes decir me encanta todas las veces que quieras, eso me halaga bastante y me anima. Hablando de Matt no lo he metido ultimamente... tendré que hacer algo con eso. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos.

**Bien, eso es todo. Aquí les va un avance de los proximos caps y espero les guste este.**

**Cap. 13: Ya llegaron las vacaciones. Pero a nuestra pareja favorita, navidad es una fecha poco significativa. Un encuentro que lo cambiará todo. Por fin un sentimiento sale a flote. -A que no adivinan de parte de quién~-**

**Cap. 14: Te invitó a la discoteca, Kirk. Arruinemosle la noche a Mary. Esos hermanos. Qué acaso no pueden llevarse bien? Alcohol, Drogas, Enredos y algunas escenas medio HARD. Súmenle a esto una Mary ENCABRONADA, un Fracis CELOSO, y un Arthur medio PUNK. Y por si fuera poco, la verdad que sale a la luz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hetalia no es mío, este le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei. Así que, agentes del FBI, ¿pueden ya bajar sus armas? -Temblando-**

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Cap.13**

**Desde el punto de Vista de Francis.**

-¿Qué ocurre, Fra?- inquirió Gil parándose frente mío.

-Beilschmidt…- Le llamó Karpusi.- ¿No puede esperar a que termine de apuntar la tarea antes de levantarse?

-Vale.- soltó Gil de mala gana sentándose.

Karpusi siguió apuntando todos los deberes que tendríamos para vacaciones. Eso sí que es deprimente, sobre todo si cuento el hecho de que los demás maestros también nos dejaron una pila de deberes. Uf, pero eso no era lo que me tenía deprimido…

-Bien, eso es todo.- clamó Karpusi tomando sus cosas.- Esperó que lo hagan todo y… ¡Les deseo unas felices fiestas y unas muy divertidas vacaciones muchachos! ¡Cuídense, y si se van de fiesta, invítenme, por favor!- dijo saliendo del salón.

-¡Gracias, Sr. Karpusi!

Gilbert se levanto de su puesto y corrió hacia mí.

-Y bien, ¿En qué nos quedamos?

-Pues en que qué me pasaba.- solté.

-¿Y bien?

-Ah, -suspiré- Sey no me habla.

-¿Todavía?- exclamó Gil.- ¡Ya paso un día, que lo superé!

-Gil, tu y yo sabemos que así no funcionan las cosas.- dije.- Ella está molesta y lo más seguro es que siga así todas las vacaciones. Y lo peor de todo es que…

-No es tu culpa.- me interrumpió Antonio.- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué les detuvieras? ¡Tú no tienes control sobre ellos!

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- dije.- Pero también pude habérselo dicho antes.

-¿Y eso qué?- inquirió Tonio.- Te hubiese salido la misma y lo sabes.

-Hasta yo lo sé.- bufó Gil.- Como sea, ¿Qué tal si haces algo lindo y cursi para que te perdone?

-Ya lo intente, pero ella se niega a dirigirme la palabra.- los mire.- Pero, ¿Saben? Tiene razón en estar molesta, yo también lo estoy y mucho.

-¿Con tus padres?- inquirió Tonio.

-No, Antonio, seguramente con su abuela muerta…- exclamó Gil.

-Vale, ya entendí, Gil.- dijo el castaño.- Igual, Fra, creo que ella dramatiza y tu también. Todos tienen problemas, y algunos ni saben cómo se los ganaron.

-¿Por ejemplo?- inquirí.

-Yo.

-¿Tú?- soltó Gil.- ¿Aun la traes con Maria?

-Eso es aparte.- exclamó.- Ahora es otro problema que no sé si lo sea.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirimos Gil y yo a la par.

-Hoy en el receso, ya ven que fui a buscar a mis primas para entregarles sus almuerzos…

-Sí, ¿Y qué con eso?- exclamó Gil.

-Pues que me encontré a Roma y resulto que estábamos bajo un muérdago.- explico.- Lo curioso es que ella me miró como si esperara, no sé, algo…- se encogió de hombros.- Yo solo le di una palmada en la cabeza le desee una casi feliz navidad, y le pregunte por Felicia.

-¿Y qué ocurrió después?

-Ella me dio un pisotón y me gritó. Bueno dijo: "Eres un bastardo idiota, que fastidio contigo que nunca te das cuenta de nada y…" Ahí salió corriendo completamente vuelta un mar de lágrimas. Eso sí que fue raro.- nos miró.- ¿Ustedes creen que dije algo que le ofendió?

Gilbert y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Antonio,-solté tomándole por los hombros- tu ingenuidad es tierna, pero también es criminal.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo hice lo correcto. Le di a mi querida prima una palmada y le desee lo mejor.

-¿Pero en realidad eso es lo que ella deseaba?- inquirió Gil.

-¿Qué era lo que quería entonces? ¿Qué me alejará?- soltó.- No sé qué le pasa últimamente. Pareciera que quisiera verme desaparecer pero en ocasiones siento que quiere decirme algo… ¡Y no sé qué es! Es tan confuso.

Gil me miró serio, esperando a que yo le dijera la verdad a Tonio. Pero creo que es mejor dejar que él solo lo descubra… Sí es que lo hace algún día.

-¡Buen día, mundo!- gritó una voz de pronto. Todos nos volvimos al frente. Se trataba de Alfred… Bonita manera de joderme el día.- ¡Hola, Arthur!

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió el estúpido de Kirkland.

-Yo y la bruja venimos a dar un anuncio.- dijo señalando a Xóchitl, esta le planto un tremendo pisotón.

-…Fuck!

-Sigue chingando y te va a ir peor.- bufó esta.- En fin, buen día, muchachos. Soy Xóchitl y el imbécil a mi lado es Alfred. Como sea, estamos aquí para…

-¡Pedirles una cooperación para los niños de la casa hogar!- exclamó este interrumpiéndole.- ¡Los alumnos del cuarto nos hemos unido para hacerles un lindo presente por navidad, por eso estamos aquí!

-¿No te falto decirles que suelten la plata?- bufó Xóchitl molesta.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?

-¡Sí, voy a empezar, pendejo!

-Bruja.

-Bruto.

-Gritona.

-Estúpido.

-Fea.

-Baboso.

-…Ahhh… ¡Mil veces mala!

-¿Qué clase de patético insulto es ese?

Me di una palmada en la frente. Gil sostenía a Tonio el cual estaba a punto de cometer homicidio. Vi a Kirkland, estaba completamente avergonzado…

-Oigan,-soltó Berenice- ¿Si les damos dinero se van a ir a pelear a otra parte?

-No volvemos a pararnos aquí nunca.- le aseguró Xóchitl.- Y le pego a él de pasada.

-Trato.- dijo Bere levantándose.- Chicos, saquen la cartera.

-Yay, espera… ¿Qué?- exclamó Alfred.

-¿Y quién te nombro jefa de grupo?- inquirió Marcel.

-Tú solo afloja.- exclamó Piero.

-Con gusto si se trata de ti, Piero.- exclamó la voz de Gustave burlona.

Ambos chicos se pusieron completamente rojos. Y se armo el escándalo de todos los días en nuestra aula.

-¡Ay, ya cállense!- gritó Xóchitl soltándole un buen golpe al escritorio del profesor.- ¡¿No van a dar dinero si o no? Sino para ya largarnos con una chingada.

-Vale, tranquila, lo haremos…- dijo Berenice mientras pasaba por nuestros lugares.- Recuerden muchachos que es por una buena causa.

-¿Cual?

-El que esa loca no nos mate.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

La última hora de clase. Era miércoles 21 de Diciembre. Y las vacaciones comenzaban en cuanto dieran el timbre.

-Bien, eso es todo, jóvenes. Que tengan unas lindas vacaciones.- dijo el Sr. Honda.- Ya pueden retirarse.

Todos dieron un grito de alegría y el alboroto se hizo presente. Mientras que algunos deseaban feliz navidad a sus amigos, otros sugerían salir a celebrar… Y había quienes estaban con su pareja.

-Oí, Fra…- me llamó Gil.- ¿Quieres venir a ver una película en mi casa? Tú también estás invitado, Antonio.- el castaño dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Seh, me parece bien.- solté levantándome.

-Vamos, entonces…- soltó Gil.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

La tarde en casa de Gil fue muy tranquila. Vimos un par de películas y no hablamos de nada en especial. Nos tuvimos que ir en el momento en el cual a Antonio le llamaron, y a mí el abuelo me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que fuese a casa y preparara algo especial para la cena. Supongo que quería adelantarnos la navidad. Después de todo, el no iba a estar tampoco ese día con nosotros.

-Hey,-nos llamo Gil desde su ventana- Por si no llegamos a vernos, ¡Feliz navidad mega adelantada!

-¡Feliz navidad, Gil!- soltó Antonio.- ¡Qué te la pases genial!

-¡Yo siempre!

-Feliz navidad.- solté.- Nos vemos.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Los días pasaron volando. El 22 de diciembre, el abuelo preparo las maletas, iba a Lyon a visitar a un viejo amigo al cual había contactado después de muchos años. El cual le había pedido que fuese con él a pasar la navidad. Así que a pesar de no estar muy seguro de dejarnos solos, nos dío dinero, instrucciones y nos deseo una feliz navidad. Sey seguía sin hablarme, y yo solo me sentía cada vez más mal mientras me preguntaba que había hecho. El abuelo nos abrazo y tomo su taxi.

El 23 de diciembre, hice las compras navideñas, me tope con Gil y Tonio de pura casualidad en el centro comercial. Estuvimos charlando un poco respecto a lo que haríamos. Tonio estaba bastante molesto porque al parecer sus primas ya se habían ido y se había quedado a merced de Maria, la cual, a lo que menciono, solo se aparecía para quedarse a dormir. Gil en cambio estaba bastante emocionado porque había escuchado a su madre comentarle a Lud que le obsequiaría una motoneta. Y a pesar de que Gil quería una moto, ese era un buen comienzo. En fin, me despedí de ellos y volví a casa. Y Sey seguía sin dirigirme la palabra.

Lo único bueno, o rescatable, era que Pierre, el cual duerme en mi habitación debido a que los gatitos lo ven con deseo, mejoraba notablemente. Ah, eso, y que mis días de trabajo habían comenzado, lo cual me quitaba mucho tiempo. Y como agradecía eso.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

24 de diciembre. Noche buena y mañana navidad.

-Sey, la comida está hecha.- exclamé. Mi hermana soltó un "Sí" seco por respuesta.- Ya me voy a trabajar, dale de comer a Pierre…- solté mientras metía el ave a su jaula. Sí, debo admitir que le estoy empezando a tomar cariño.- Y también a Iggy, Lyon y Sesel. Te deje dinero para que les compres alimento. No tardo, vuelvo como a las once. Te quiero.

-Vale…-soltó saliendo de su habitación. Qué raro. ¿Ya piensa dirigirme la palabra de vuelta?- Pero tendrás que pasar por mí a casa de Matthew, que me invito a pasar noche buena en su casa.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirme que irías a casa de Matt?- inquirí.- ¿Sabes lo que me tomo preparar la cena para los dos?

-¿Y qué esperabas? Yo no pensaba quedarme sola todo el día y menos hoy. Iré a casa de Matt y si no quieres pasar a recogerme no importa, le pediré a él que me acompañe.- tomo el dinero y echo a andar a paso veloz a su habitación.-Solo es para que sepas. Igual daba lo mismo si te lo decía ayer u hoy, ¿No?

Y esa fue una buena, muy buena pedrada.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Qué pasa, François?- preguntó la Sra. Clara dándome los capuchinos que habían ordenado los de la mesa cinco.- Luces decaído.

-Tuve una especie de discusión con mi hermana.-solté tomando la charola- Pero ya lo dejo.- sonreí y coquetee un poco con las chicas que habían ordenado los capuchinos. Y el coqueteo funciono, porque me pidieron otras rebanadas de pastel y unas galletas de mantequilla para llevar.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti…- dijo mientras tomaba la orden.- Tu separas trabajo y casa cuando es necesario y me consigues siempre clientela… aun que sean puras muchachitas.

-¿Quiere que también le coquetee a los muchachos, Sra. Le Reim?- inquirí.

-Jajaja, claro que no.- soltó.- Pero sería lindo ver chicos guapos por aquí… bueno, el otro día vinieron un rubio y un pelirrojo bastantes buenos…- sentí una punzada.- Pero venían con una vieja amiga mía, una chica muy linda…- me dío lo que me habían ordenado.- Así que, dime, ¿Esta vieja cuando tendría oportunidad?

Sonreí. La Sra. Clara sí que tenía un sentido de humor bastante curioso. Es hablar con una jovencita… Y pensar que podría ser mi abuela. Aun que bueno, no tiene la apariencia de una; para empezar, su cabello es rubio platinado, lo cual no hace lucir las canas, no tenia arrugas, las únicas marcas en su rostro son líneas de expresión, y habla con una claridad excelente. Eso sin contar también que tiene una figura fina y bien conservada, no luce como una mujer de 60 años.

-Yo digo que si la tendría, usted es muy guapa.- Solté.- Y no lo digo porque sea mi jefe, sino porque es verdad.

-Y eso que no me viste en mi juventud…- exclamó sonriente.- ¡Traía a varios parisinos muertos por mí!- dijo con notorio orgullo. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Entre pedidos, trastos que lavar y otras cosas… Ni tiempo de pensar en casa me di.

Faltando cinco minutos para las diez, las cosas ya se habían calmado bastante. Limpie las mesas, barrí y trapee el piso aprovechando que no había nadie. Y me fui a lavar los trastos mientras que la Sra. Clara se encargaba de algunas cosas en la cocina.

-…Buenas noches.- soltó una voz desde el mostrador.- Buenas noches, ¿Hay alguien que pueda atenderme, por favor?

-¡Voy!- solté dejando los trastos de lado. Me seque las manos.- Un segundo, por favor.

Salí corriendo. En el mostrador se encontraba, dando la espalda, una chica castaña, traía un vestido blanco con encajes negros hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas altas.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?- inquirí acercándome.

-Hace unos días ordene una tartaleta de miel. Vine a recogerla.- se dio la vuelta.- Aquí está mi recibo, por si desea verle… ¿Francis?

-¿Maria?- solté un tanto sorprendido…, No esperaba verla.

-Ah, veo que se conocen.- dijo la Sra. Clara apareciendo tras nosotros con la tartaleta.- Hace diez minutos que la saque del horno, querida. Disfrútala.- se volvió a mí- Hazme favor de arreglarla y cobrarle el resto, François.

-…No esperaba verte aquí.- dijo Mari divertida apoyándose en sus manos.

-Bueno, yo tampoco.- solté acomodando la tartaleta.- ¿Quieres que le ponga un lazo o te la llevas así?- inquirí.

-Así está bien, es el postre para la cena.- exclamó.- No tiene caso que me la lleve tan elegante.

-Ese es un buen punto.- le pase la caja.- Serian…

-Ya sé lo que es…- dijo dándome el dinero justo.- Venia aquí a menudo.

-Bien, entonces no lo discuto contigo.- dije.- Deséale una feliz navidad a Antonio de mi parte.- hice un ademan de despedida- Gracias por su preferencia.

-…Francis, -soltó Maria extrañada volviéndose a mí.- ¿No te falto algo más?- preguntó.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento.- exclamé.- Feliz navidad.

-Eso no es a lo que…-frunció el ceño como si no comprendiese lo que pasaba.- Ah, olvidalo. Ten una feliz navidad tu también, y no te portes mal.- salió de la tienda.

Volví a mis labores y mientras las realizaba caí en cuenta que era lo que había faltado en esa conversación, además de los insultos de Maria, mis habituales coqueteos a esta. Desde niño siempre le coquetee a pesar de saber que no había esperanza alguna. Me mordí el labio, ¿Por qué no lo hice esta vez también? Maria no ha dejado de parecerme atractiva. Pero…

-…Me dio lo mismo.- bufé.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Francis, ven un momento a la cocina, por favor…- me pido la Sra. Le Reim. Entre a esta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Toma.- dijo dándome un sobre.- Tu pago del día de hoy y…- me dio otro.- Tu bono navideño.

-Ah, gracias, Sra. Clara, es usted muy…

-Aun no termino.- dijo tomando una pequeña cajita que tenía en el mostrador.- Y esta tartaleta de moras.-sonrio- Ya puedes irte. Yo me encargo del resto.

-Pero aun no son las once…

-Lo sé, pero te dejaré ir temprano por hoy.-me dio unas palmadas- Te lo has ganado. Ten una feliz navidad y llega mañana temprano por que te necesitaré en la cocina.

-Lo haré.- exclamé.- Muchas gracias por todo. ¡Qué tenga una muy feliz navidad usted también!

La Sra. Clara sonrio y se despidió de mí desde el umbral de la puerta. Yo camine tranquilamente hasta la parada del autobús, no tenia caso que me apresurase si después de todo no había nadie en casa. Además, no pensaba pasar tan temprano por Sey.

Di un largo suspiro, y, en lugar de seguir la ruta a casa, me di la vuelta y camine hacia el parque. Iría a pasear un rato, eso me haría sentir mejor.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

El parque estaba lleno de gente. Al igual que las calles. Todo mundo traía prisa, cosa normal en navidad. Algunos llevaban bolsas con alimentos, otros con regalos. Algunos simplemente con la compañía de alguien más. Y me sentí deprimido…

_-Hey, Francis, ¿Qué harás en navidad? ¡Yo sé lo que haré! ¡Pasármela bien!- exclamó la voz de Jeanne.- Contigo, claro.- me tomo la mano._

_-Pero aun falta mucho para navidad.- solté sonriendo._

_-No, ya verás como el tiempo se pasa volando…- rio.- Y pronto seremos tu y yo intercambiando regalos en nuestro lugar favorito…_

_-¿Dónde nos dimos nuestro primer beso?- pregunté._

_-Ese es el segundo lugar favorito.- Aclaró.- Yo me refiero al rincón en el parque donde nos conocimos, ¿Recuerdas?_

Volví a la realidad cuando un tipo me dio un empujón y me dijo… dejémoslo en que me recordó a mi madre. En fin, seguí andando. Jeanne y yo habíamos quedado ahí, pero al final, entre una cosa y otra y lo que ocurrió después… Jamás nos vimos. Es por eso que en cierto modo, más que por mis padres, la navidad no me gusta. Me hace recordar cosas tristes. Pero, supongo, que sumirse en los recuerdos e ir a ver ese sitio no me afectaría en lo absoluto. Tal vez mi regalo siga ahí… Je, es obvio que no, pero me gusta tener una pizca de fe de vez en cuando.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Atravesé unos cuantos arbustos rebeldes, y después de dos tropiezos y una espinada de lo más linda, estaba a unos escasos metros de llegar a ese lugar desconocido para los demás, pero tan especial para mí.

-…Sniff…

Me detuve en seco. ¿Ese era el sonido de alguien llorando? Me quede un rato de pie en silencio. El llanto aun se escuchaba. De pronto me dio un escalofrío. ¿Era el fantasma de Jeanne acaso? ¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de pensar tonterías, Bonnefoy! ¡Los fantasmas no existen!

¿…O sí?

-Claro que no, tonto…- farfullé.

Pero eso significaba que había alguien más. Una persona que al igual que yo no era feliz en un día se supone tan especial como es navidad.

Seguí andando. Bueno, solo iba de rápido, además, fuese quien fuese, no pensaba decirle nada. Está en su derecho, porque aun que este lugar me pertenezca de manera sentimental, el parque es para y de todos.

-…Al fin…- solté entre dientes. Miré sobre la pequeña pared de piedra el mar siendo iluminado por la luna.- Hermoso…

-¡Ah!- exclamó una voz de pronto. Vi a la persona que se encontraba en el piso limpiándose las lágrimas frenéticamente.- Yo…

-¡No se preocupe!- solté- Yo solo venia a ver el mar, ya me voy de hecho y…

-¿…Qué mierdas haces aquí, Bonnefoy?- inquirió.

-¿Arthur?- solté viéndole detenidamente. Mi compañero me miró. Se volvió a otra parte y siguió limpiándose el rostro.

-Me voy yo.- exclamó, mas no se levanto.

Miré a Arthur molesto, pero toda mi molestia se fue al diablo cuando vi sus ojos rojizos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su rostro levemente sonrojado y como temblaba. Lucia necesitado, triste y… muy solo…

-¿Puedo saber porque lloras o me insultaras si hago la cuestión?- solté cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya preguntaste, imbécil. Y no quiero hablar de ello, ni tampoco pienso decírtelo…- se limpio las lagrimas.- Además, no estoy llorando…

-No, estas sudando por los ojos…- exclamé con cinismo.

-¡Quieres largarte y dejarme en paz de una jodida y maldita vez!- chilló molesto. Di un respingo. No lo había visto así nunca.- ¡Déjame solo, maldita sea! ¡No necesito escucharte que ya tengo bastantes problemas como para sumarte!

-Sabía que iba ser como la segunda opción.- dije rodando los ojos. Me di la media vuelta.- Bien, no te molesto más…- estaba a punto de echarme andar, pero algo me detuvo. Fue el llanto de Arthur, el cual a pesar de ser tan ligero y silencioso, se percibía fácilmente.

Al demonio si me insulta, pensé dándome la vuelta, hurgue en mi chaqueta y saque un pañuelo, nadie es tan cruel como para dejar sola a una persona en esas condiciones. Además, el… Se nota que necesita y ruega por compañía… Y siento que yo debo de hacerlo…

…Ah, solo pienso estupideces….

-Toma.- dije plantándole el pañuelo en la cara.

-¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy un imbécil, así que hago cosas tontas.- solté.- Solo tómalo.

Arthur tomo el pañuelo de mala gana, pero solo se limito a observarlo. Me senté a su lado.

-Sé que me vas a mandar al demonio…- dije.- Pero, ¿Quieres?- solté ofreciéndole un trozo de tarta.

-¿Por qué estas siendo tan jodidamente amable, Stupid frog?- inquirió tomando un trozo.

-Porque, por desgracia, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar. Incluso a las personas que no tolero.- solté un tanto frio. A pesar de sentir deseos de proteger y consolar a Arthur, la imagen de lo que había visto el miércoles me frenaba, hacia que la ira por una decima de segundo volviera, aunque después algo más fuerte la calmase.- Por eso, y porque no tengo a donde ir.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió dándole una mordida a la tartaleta.- Aun que bueno, no es como si me importe, realmente…

-De todos modos, te lo iba a decir me escuchases o no…- solté.- Tengo la manía de hablar en voz alta aunque sea para mí…- Arthur me miró.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eres estúpido en verdad.- dijo.- Eso y que la tarta esta deliciosa.- le dio otro mordisco.

-Me deprime el tener que decir que yo no la hice…

-¿Ah, no?

-No, me la regalaron.- solté.

-Pues felicita al chef de mi parte, esta delicioso.- sonrio.- Me ha hecho sentir mejor.

-Ese es el efecto que tienen las cosas hechas con amor- solté. Me miró contrariado.- Llámame loco, me da igual, pero creo que todo lo que se hace con buena fe siempre hará feliz a las personas que lo tengan…

-…No es una locura….- soltó Arthur mirando el suelo con tristeza.- Es muy lindo, a pesar de venir de tu asquerosa boca, de hecho…

-¿Gracias?- solté. Lo miré.- Hable con Sey…- exclamé.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?- inquirió Arthur curioso.

-No me habla y en cierto modo me hizo la misma jugada que yo a ella.

-Que mal.- soltó.- Si me permites decirlo, eso demuestra lo malcriada que la tienes…

-No me molesta que lo digas, yo siempre supe que dejarle pasar las cosas era malo…

-Pero ella debería ser más agradecida, tu después de todo…

-Solo he jugado a ser mamá y papá cuando ese no es mi trabajo.- solté con tristeza.- Me pregunto qué hice mal, y de pronto caigo en cuenta que más que su hermano parezco una madre preocupada.

-Al menos tú te preocupas; -exclamó- Ya quisiera yo que mi madre fuese así y…- se puso completamente rojo y enmudeció al instante. Después de un rato de incomodo silencio y de intercambiar miradas, soltó: -Te diré lo que pasa ya que has sido tan amable, cosa que no es propia de ti, pero donde abras la boca y le cuentes a alguien más te parto la nariz y te juro que te arrojo de un acantilado.

-Vale, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Además, no creo que a nadie le interese…

-Ja, que chistoso.

-Solo bromeo, Cejotas, cuenta.

-…Discutí con mi madre.- soltó con pesadez.- Pero ella tuvo la culpa.

-¿Y por qué según tu ella tuvo la culpa?

-Mamá tiene un nuevo novio. No me molesta que lo tenga pero…- se empezó a pasar la mano entre el cabello- Me parece muy… me molesta que… Pasa que quiere que pasemos los días festivos con Zack…

-Ah, me he liado…- exclamé.- ¿Quién es Zack?

-El novio de mamá.

-Lastima, me la ganaron…- bromeé.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si repites eso?

-¿Me golpearas hasta dejarme inconsciente?

-Exacto.

-Entonces olvidalo.

-Eso haré. – Suspiró.- En fin, no sé porque debemos hacerlo. Zack es su novio y comprendo hasta cierto punto que quiera convivir con el pero…

-¿Te parece de mal gusto porque tu padre…?- me callé.

-Papá no tiene casi nada de estar muerto, y aun que se hayan divorciado hace tanto tiempo, ella debería de tener un poco más de respeto a su memoria. ¿Te parece que exijo demasiado, Bonnefoy?- bufó.- Pero a ella le parece todo lo contrario y se molesta de que dé mi opinión…

-Eso depende de cómo lo dijiste…

-¿A qué te refieres?- soltó molesto.

-A que no creo lo hayas dicho tranquilamente.

-Bien, admito que no fui precisamente delicado… ¡Pero la situación fue la que me puso así!- exclamó.- ¡Y ahora se supone que estoy castigado! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Lo creo.- solté.- A todo mundo lo castigan, como si eso nos detuviera realmente…

-…Me escape de mi castigo…- dijo. Me miró.- Anda, regocíjate con mi desgracia.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?- inquirí.- A mí también me ha pasado lo mismo. Escapo, discuto con mis padres… perdí a alguien importante…- sonreí.- La única diferencia radica en que a pesar de todo, trato de creer en que puedo cambiar sin dejar de ser yo.

-¿…Lo dices para sacarme más o es en serio?- preguntó curioso.

-Es en serio.- reí.- Aun que pensándolo bien, es estúpido.

-Tal vez no.- dijo Arthur.- Suena interesante.- me miró.- Oí, tengo una duda, ¿Quién es esa persona a la que perdiste?

-…Mi novia. Jeanne.- solté con tristeza.

Arthur me miró serio. Después miró el suelo con tristeza.

-Lo siento.

-No te apures, eso fue hace tres años, se supone que ya lo supere pero…

-¿El recordarla te hace sentir triste?- sugirió con delicadeza. Asentí.- A mí también me produce mucha tristeza y nostalgia pensar en Papá.

-Es normal.- lo miré. Arthur sostuvo la mirada.- Después de todo, tal vez en distinta magnitud, ambos los amábamos. ¿O me equivoco?

Arthur asintió en silencio. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Acerque mi mano para limpiársela pero este se me adelanto.

-Le extraño muchísimo. Demasiado. Le extraño a él y mi vida en Londres…- escondió el rostro entre los brazos.- Como quisiera a ver estado con él ese día… no haberme ido del hospital… ¡Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle y que nunca podre, maldita sea!- se echo a llorar.- Y me siento como estúpido mostrándote debilidad…- farfulló.

Miré a Arthur, en silencio. Eso no era debilidad. Se necesitaba ser fuerte para recordar ese tipo de cosas y no rendirte. Seguir adelante a pesar del dolor. Se necesitaba ser valiente para decir la verdad a pesar de que esta duela. Se necesita valor para llorar cuando tratas desesperadamente de mostrar que todo está bien.

Arthur temblaba. Traía un suéter muy ligero y la verdad era que esa noche estaba helando. Me quite mi chaqueta y la coloque encima de él.

-Toma, tonto. –Solté.- Es de locos salir con algo tan ligero en invierno…

-Eres un estúpido…- dijo sin mirarme, pero recuperándose un poco.- Ahora si no me iba a dar a mí gripe, tú te enfermaras…

-Arthur…- solté entre dientes.

Miré su mano, no podía dejar de verla. Sentí muchos deseos de tomarla. De hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. Quería hacerle sentir seguridad. Comencé a acercar mi mano a la suya lentamente, y a pesar de que mi cerebro le ordenaba que se detuviera esta seguía avanzando. Apenas sentía mis dedos rosar con los suyos…

-¿Idiota?

…Solo un poco más…

-¡ARTHUUUR!- gritó una voz conocida.

Di un respingo y aparte mi mano bruscamente. Mi compañero miró a todas partes.

-¿Alfred?- soltó confuso.

Los ladridos de un perro hicieron aparición de pronto. Un cachorrito, creo que es un Terrier escoses, apareció de entre los arbustos y se le echo a Arthur encima.

-¡Scottie!- soltó mi compañero con notoria sorpresa.

-¿Es tuyo?- inquirí. El perro se bajo de entre los brazos de Arthur y comenzó a olisquearme. Movió la cola en señal de aprobación.- Es lindo.

-Bueno, así como mío, no.- lo tomo entre brazos.- Es un añadido.

-¿Algo así como la invasión de las mascotas?- pregunté.

-Sí.

-¡Arthur! ¿Dónde estás?- inquirió la voz de Alfred que se veía a lo lejos.

-Debo irme.- exclamó Arthur levantándose. Se quito la chaqueta y la dejó en el suelo.- O empezara a armar alboroto…

-Vale, nos v…

Para cuando me di cuenta Arthur ya estaba corriendo para donde su novio. Este le abrazo, se quito la chaqueta y se la puso encima. Le tomo la mano, mientras que Scottie movía la cola, contento.

-…Vemos. –me levanté.- Feliz navidad para ti también, Kirkland.

Me fui en silencio a casa, pensando en que al menos Arthur pasaría una alegre navidad. Después de todo, se la tiene un tanto merecida, ¿No?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Llegue a casa. Esta se encontraba vacía. Los gatitos de Sey correteaban por su habitación notoriamente contentos. Pierre estaba un tanto escandaloso debido a que los fuegos artificiales y los barcos en la bahía no le dejaban dormir.

-Vale, Pierre, no te enojes…- solté riendo.- Te tapo.- dije poniendo una mascada sobre su jaula. Pierre se hizo bolita y comenzó a canturrear.

Me paré en el balcón y observé los últimos fuegos artificiales de la noche desaparecer ante mis ojos, mientras pensaba en Arthur, en como estaría, en si las cosas se solucionaron…

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué me importa ese malagradecido que ni siquiera se despidió?

-No se merece mi preocupación…

Miré el mar, iluminado por la luna y algunas luces de los veleros. Recordé la expresión de Arthur de tristeza… Y me sentí molesto. Pude haber dicho algo más, darle consuelo. Abrazarlo y protegerle… Pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Yo no debo hacer eso! No es mi obligación…

-No es mi amigo, ni mi familia… Ni mí amado…

No hay nada que nos conecte. Ni cariño, ni sangre… ni amor… AMOR…

-¿…Podría ser que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él?- solté un tanto confundido viendo el mar. Este se ondeaba delicadamente. Y la luna lucia más hermosa que nunca en su reflejo.

Recordé las discusiones, las charlas, el casi beso, los trabajos, el día que le lleve la tarea… cuando nos tomamos de la mano… lo que estuve a punto de hacer hoy…

Y el beso.

Y de pronto lo supe, esa sensación de enojo al verlo con Mari y ese pelirrojo. El deseo de protegerle, esas sensaciones cuando lo bese…

Eran las mismas que sentía con Jeanne.

-…Supongo, que ya encontré la respuesta a mi pregunta, Gil…- solté pensando en lo que diría el albino si me viese ahora.

…Sonreí. Vaya idiota que soy. Era obvio, siempre fue obvio. El involucrarme de esa manera fue lo que lo provocó. Después de todo, somos casi iguales. Era normal que en algún momento yo…

-…Yo…- solté entre dientes. Me sentí desesperado.- ¡Esto es imposible! ¿¡Qué acaso me odias, dios! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

-Dios no te odia…- escuche decir la voz de mi vecino de pronto.- Pero si no te callas, François Bonnefoy, yo lo haré por él.- me amenazó.

-…Merde.- solté dejándome caer.- ¿Por qué todo lo raro me pasa a mí?

Sí, ¿Por qué? ¡Me encantaría saberlo!

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Desde el Punto de Vista de Arthur.**

Toqué el timbre un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Vi la hoja de papel que Gil había dejado caer en mi escritorio el último día de clases. Era la misma dirección, no había errores. Volví a tocar, un chico rubio, alto y fornido abrió la puerta. Traía una camiseta negra y un pantalón estilo militar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó. Su voz era bastante… intimidante.

-S-soy A-Arthur…- balbuceé.- Y busco a G…

-¡ARTHIE!- gritó la voz de Gilbert. Este apareció tras él rubio.- ¡Qué bueno que llegas, pensaba que ya no ibas a venir!

-Lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde tuve que…

-¡Eso no importa!- me tomo por el brazo y me arrastro dentro.- ¡Pasa, toma asiento, ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¡Tenemos cerveza, vino, limonada, leche, agua y soda! ¡Lo que gustes, solo pide!

-Esto…

-No creo que a mamá le agradé la idea de que te pongas a beber tan temprano y frente a sus narices, bruder.- dijo el rubio serio, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Buh !- soltó Gil haciendo morritos.- ¡Que aguafiestas eres, Ludwing!- me miró.- ¿A que sí, Arthur?

-¿…Es tu hermano?- fue lo único que atine a decir. Gil asintió.-…No se parecen en absoluto.

Ludwing me miró, dio un suspiro y subió dejándonos solos. Ese chico es todo lo contrario a Gilbert. Aun que, bueno, Alfred también es todo lo contrario a mí. Creo que no estoy en posición de crítico.

-Bien, ahora que se ha ido…-soltó Gil.- ¿Quieres ir por algo a la cocina?

-…Tu sabes que yo vine a…

-Y hablaremos respecto al mensaje que te envié ahí mismo.- dijo levantándose. Lo seguí.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Me recargué en la barra del bar. La cocina de la casa de Gil era la más impresionante que había visto. Moderna, completamente limpia, ordenada y con bar. ¡BAAAR!

-Toma.- dijo pasándome el vaso con limonada.- ¿Seguro que no quieres que le ponga vino? ¿No quieres una cerveza?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a la suya. Negué con la cabeza.

-Así está bien, gracias.- solté dándole un ligero sorbo a la limonada. Estaba dulce.

-Tú y Lud son igual de aburridos cuando se lo proponen.

-Tú sabes porque deje de beber, Gil.- dije tomando un portavasos para colocar el mío.- Pero bien, no estoy aquí para hablar de eso.

-Uy, que serio.- exclamó. Lo miré.- Bien, bien, ahora te pareces a Inga, ya ni bromear se puede…

-Lo siento, -solté.- es que estoy nervioso y darle vueltas al asunto me pone más nervioso aun.

-Lo sé, lo sé, - dijo Gil.- bien, ya le digo mis planes maestros, Sr. Bond.- dijo burlón. Sonreí, Gilbert podrá ser molesto, pero es divertido.- Pasa que el lunes que Mary llego, Tonio…

-Espera.- dije acomodándome.- Ahora sí, prosigue.

-Mira no te lo haré largo, entre una cosa y otra, Antonio nos comento un par de cosas sobre Maria. La primera fue que salía contigo, la segunda es que estaba metida en eso del punk y que estaba en una banda, la tercera es que dijo un par de cosas sobre que ella y tú… se iban de pub en pub y eran unos rebeldes.- Ambos nos miramos serios.- No tengo ni idea de cómo lo sabe si se supone que ellos dos se llevan de la patada…

-Lo vimos, de hecho.- solté. Gil asintió en son de aprobación.

-Lo sé. Lo peor del caso es que Francis parecía bastante interesado… Pero me es curioso…

-¿Por qué?- inquirí.

-Porque se reía mucho, como si pensará que todo era una broma. En mi opinión, yo creo que no se trago ninguna de las palabras de Antonio… Lo único que sí, fue eso de que Maria y tú salían juntos…

-¿Y Francis que tiene que ver en todo esto?- inquirí.- El punto era sabes que tanto les había dicho el hermano… ¡El idiota ese!

-Antonio es un idiota, pero es nuestro idiota… Y es bastante peligroso.- suspiró.- Sé que no te importa Fra pero a mí sí.

-¿Por qué?- solté un tanto curioso. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que, aun que no lo parezca, Gil es muy apegado a Bonnefoy.

-Porque es mi amigo. Porque estuvo a mi lado en las difíciles… Y porque a pesar de ser tonto, cursi y nena, es divertido.- dijo.- Pero bueno, esto no se trata de Fra, es sobre tu secretito que en cualquier rato se te puede destapar.

-Ni lo menciones…, el solo pensarlo me pone mal.- exclamé.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió.

-Hablar con Maria, pero de todos modos, no creo que sirva…-solté- Si Antonio se las trae conmigo hará lo que quiera con eso. Mi única preocupación era que Alfred se enterase, pero si las cosas se me salen de control creo que tendré que aceptarlo y decir la verdad. Aun que eso me desagrada en absoluto. Después de todo, cuando vine aquí fue con la esperanza de hacer una vida diferente…

-Puedes hacer una vida diferente y cambiar de aspecto sin dejar de ser lo que eres….- dijo Gil.

-¿Disculpa?- solté.

-Nada, solo una sugerencia.- exclamó.- En fin, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, eso y…

-¿Y?- solté.

-Ya no quiero mentirle a Fra.- me miró.- Me siento mal de que él me diga todo y yo me ande con secretos…

-¿Quieres decirle sobre nosotros?- inquirí alarmado.

-Siempre que lo dices así haces que suene como si saliéramos.- dijo Gil burlón.- Y sí, quiero decirle que somos amigos, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada, pero te recuerdo que juramos no decirlo a nadie, así que estarías rompiendo una promesa conmigo.- solté.- Además, no sé por qué insistes tanto con él. Es tu amigo, no tu enamorado o algo así.- Miré a Gilbert.- Si no fuera porque te conozco, juraría que estas enamorado de él.

-Estuve, de hecho.- soltó. Lo miré atónito.

-¿Q-q-qué?- balbucee.

-Que hubo un tiempo en el cual estuve enamorado, bueno, más bien me encapriche con Francis.- explicó.- Pero ahora, ya no lo siento, lo quiero pero de otra forma. Le quiero como hermano y como amigo.- dijo.- Además, me encapricho con decirle porque si lo hago, el tendrá que verse obligado a mantener la boca cerrada si se lo pido. No lo parece, pero cuando se lo propone sabe guardar secretos.- me miro.- Además, si él lo sabe, buscará la manera de que Antonio mantenga el pico cerrado sin delatarme.

Miré a Gilbert. ¡Es un maldito bastardo genio de las estrategias!

-Me sorprende lo bien que relacionas todas las posibilidades.- exclamé.- En verdad que lo planeaste bien, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si hay un factor sorpresa?

-¿Cómo que Francis se lo tome a mal?- inquirió. Asentí.- También lo pensé, pero lo único que pasaría es que se la tomaría conmigo, a ti te dejaría de lado… Aun esta algo confundido por lo que paso, no creo que se acerque a ti por más molesto que este…

-…No me recuerdes eso, por favor.- le pedí rosándome los labios. ¡Ya no recordaba ese odioso incidente en la bicicleta!

-Perdón, olvide lo mucho que lo odiaste.- soltó un tanto cortante. ¿Qué le pasa? Supongo que es el viejo encaprichamiento…- Aun que…- sonrio malicioso.- Francis no besa tan mal…

Me volví a Gil, mientras sentía como el color se me subía. ¿Y él cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso ellos ya se habían besado…? ¡Qué cosas! ¡Sal maldita imagen mental! ¡Sal de mi cabeza, ahora!

-¿Y de donde sacas eso que ni me importa?- solté fingiendo indiferencia.

-…De por ahí.- dijo con intención oculta.

-Ese de por ahí me suena a otra cosa…- solté.

-¿En serio?- inquirió haciéndose el inocente.

-En serio.- solté serio.

-Yo solo decía, he escuchado de las chicas decir eso.

-Ah, -suspiré aliviado- por un segundo creí que ustedes…- me eche a reír.- Pero eso es una tontería.- dije para después darle un sorbo a mi limonada.

-Lo bese.- soltó.

Escupí todo el líquido sobre Gilbert.

-…Solo bromeaba.- dijo mirándose la camiseta.- Para ver tu reacción.

Lo miré molesto. ¿Ver mi reacción? ¡Ni que fuera a ponerme celoso de que Francis haya puesto su boca sobre la suya o viceversa! ¡Ni me importa! ¡Además es obvio que eso no pasaría: Francis me quiere a mí! Esperen un segundo… ¡Eso no es algo para sentirse orgulloso!

-¿Arthur, estás bien? Estas pálido…- comentó Gil acercándose.- Perdón, yo solo bromeaba. No te lo tomes a mal…

-Prométeme que nunca, jamás, pero nunca más, meteremos a Francis en nuestras conversaciones…- le pedí.- Que eso provoca en mí reacciones poco deseadas.

-¿Vale?- soltó.- Pero respecto a lo que te dije…

-No sé, Gil…

-Bueno, solo decía….

-Sí tu quieres hazlo, pero solo sí crees que es muy importante.- solté.

-No lo haría si fuese de otra forma.- soltó dibujando una sonrisa.

-…Bueno, está bien. Oí, -solté. Me miró.- ¿Me das más limonada?

-Depende, ¿Me la vas a escupir encima nuevamente?

-Solo si te lo ganas.

-Entonces no. Además, ¡Soy demasiado AWESOME como para que me escupan limonada dos veces!- exclamó.

Ambos nos echamos a reír, ¡Qué divertido era tener a Gil de vuelta!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

_-¿Hola?- soltó la voz al otro lado del teléfono._

-Hola, Mary. Qué bueno que te encuentro….- solté.

_-Tuviste suerte, iba de salida.- exclamó.- Cherry dijo que iba a la tienda pero no ha aparecido se fue hace un par de horas y…_

_-¡Ya llegue!- escuché que exclamó Pat._

_-Olvidalo. Mejor dime lo que quieres, ya no tengo prisa.- escuche a Mary decirle algo a Pat respecto a que no debía desaparecerse. Y como Pat la mandaba al demonio._

-Solo es una pregunta…- dije.- ¿Qué tanto sabe tu hermano respecto a tu vida en Londres?

_-Ah, pues la verdad no sé.- me respondió._

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Es tu hermano, por ende debes de saberlo!

_-¿Te preocupa que te delate?- inquirió.- El gilipollas de Antonio no es así… bueno, lo es un poco. Pero, bueno. Olvidalo, ni yo se que esperar de él y eso que soy su hermana._

-Maria, no te salgas del tema. Dime lo que tú crees o sepas que sabe.- le pedí.

_-Pues sabe que estuve en una banda por una foto que le envié, sabe lo de que siempre estaba con ustedes tres y que les daba y sigo dando alojo y…._

_-¿Es Kirk con el que estás hablando?- preguntó Pat.- Si es así dile que no se haga el imbécil y que venga a buscarnos. ¡Venimos a verlo y él se hace el interesante! ¡Qué desconsiderado!_

_-¿Podrías cerrar el pico?- le pidió Mary.- En todo caso tú también eres un desconsiderado por largarte a quien sabe dónde y no invitarme. _

_-Eso es porque te odio, Mary.- explicó. _Rode los ojos eso iba para largo_.- No sé necesita ser un genio para saberlo._

_-Kirk, dame un segundo…- me pidió Mary._

Después del sonido de unos gritos y de alguien chocando contra el muro, Maria retomo la línea.

_-Bueno, no sé muy bien. Pero sospecho que si se metió a mis cuentas y grupos sociales, sabe todo. Si sabía que somos, perdón, éramos novios, seguro que vio my space, mi blog y el face. Alguno o todos.- exclamó.- Pero, en lo que yo esté aquí me asegurare de que tu nueva vida no se vea afectada por mi culpa.- dijo.- Bien, debo dejarte, a Cherry le sangra mucho la frente y dudo que despierte, tengo que curarle… Adiós, Kirk._

-Espera, Mary…- pedí. Pero ya había colgado.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Scottie se metió a toda velocidad y brinco a mi cama.

-Creo que no está muy tranquila…- solté sentándome aun lado del perro. Este me miro con el rabillo del ojo.- Supongo que el imbécil de Pat tiene razón, desde el lunes que los vi los he dejado mucho de lado… ¡Pero es que su visita fue muy repentina!- miré a Scottie el cual dormía profundamente.- Y estoy hablando con el perro…- me dije a mi mismo sintiéndome estúpido.

-¡Arthur, a comer!- me llamó mamá.

-Bien, -exclamé levantándome.- esto no podría ir peor, supongo. –Miré mi móvil.- Después de navidad, te prometo que iremos a divertirnos, Maria. Y también, Pat, si se lo gana.- me eche a reír.- Como en los viejos tiempos, aun que sea solo una vez, ¿Vale? Digo, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Baje corriendo las escaleras. Más valía no hacer esperar a mamá al menos que la quisiera encima de mí. Y obvio, eso es lo que menos quiero.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Al día siguiente me llego un texto de un número desconocido preguntándome si estaba molesto. Después me llego otro texto diciéndome que tarde o temprano mi culo seria suyo. Así que supuse que el primer texto era de Mary y el segundo de Pat. Pero me parecía extraño, ya que Mary no tenia móvil y el número de Pat lo tengo registrado.

El teléfono comenzó a tintinear otra vez.

"_Ah, soy yo nuevamente. Mary. Solo para decirte que ya tengo móvil. Ayer olvide mencionarlo."_

Respondí el mensaje preguntándole si ya tenía planes para hoy en la noche.

"_Pues quede de ir a cenar con el gilipollas, así que supongo que si tengo planes. Y Pat se va a quedar en el hotel, supongo. Aun que pensándolo bien, estoy segura de que se va a desaparecer y no caerá sino hasta mañana con una buena cruda."_

Después llego otro mensaje.

"_Te invito al pub si aun no tienes planes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y tienes suerte conmigo"_

Ese era Pat. Le respondí que se fuera al demonio y se metiera su invitación por donde le plazca.

"_Bien, debo dejarte, y alejar mi móvil de Cherry antes de que lo contamine. Ah, por cierto, no tengo planes para después de navidad. Pero, solo es una sugerencia, sino quieres ir está bien, ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros a la discoteca? Hable con Braginski y me dijo que no había problema. Además Cherry y yo lo hemos estado discutiendo. Pero te digo, no es obligatorio que vengas con nosotros si no quieres. ¿Vale? Nos leemos."_

Wow, ese par me habían leído la mente. Justo pensaba en decirle a Maria que saliéramos a un pub o una discoteca.

**Me parece perfecto.** Escribí. **Justo pensaba en decirles. No me molesta, después de todo, debemos de hacer alguna cosa juntos en lo que están aquí. Tú dime cuando y nos vemos donde quieras.**

Me quede un momento viendo el móvil. Aun indeciso en si enviar o no el mensaje. En verdad quería ir, me sentía realmente tentado a ir, pero… ¡Dios, ya basta! Es imposible que me descubran, será solo una noche, y no haré nada malo. Solo iré a bailar, a lo sumo me tomo dos bebidas y no más. Di "sí" en la opción de enviar. Adiós, miedo, es hora de divertirnos.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Termine de arreglar la casa. Mamá estaba trabajando y Alfred se había ido a casa de Matthew a jugar videojuegos. ¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa? Como sea, termine de decorar el pino –Mamá y Alf lo habían dejado a medias-, la chimenea y demás. Aun que el decorado era algo austero, no lucia deprimente. Una vez terminado lo de abajo, subí a darle orden a mi habitación. Limpie los estantes, el escritorio y arregle la cama. Justo estaba aspirando cuando el aparato choco con una caja que tenia bajo la cama. Saque esta. Eran las cosas de papá. Las pocas cosas que había alcanzado a salvar y supuse eran importantes.

Abrí la caja con cuidado. Había un pequeño baúl de madera, unos libros, sus lentes, su corbata preferida. Y otras cosas. Observe el baúl, siempre me pregunte que tenia ahí dentro, pero conforme crecí le perdí el interés al asunto, pero ahora supongo que no hay nada de malo con fisgonear un poco. Después de todo, solo quiero recordar un poco de él antes de dejar esto bajo la cama… Pero nunca en el olvido.

Dios, en serio me afecto ese libro de Shakespeare que me regalo el viejo, empiezo a sonar como un poeta. Okey, en otro rato que tenga para mí saco a Juliet del closet.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Dentro del baúl había unas cartas atadas con un lazo y unas fotos, atadas también. Un lápiz labial –no quiero saber porque lo tiene ahí-, una rosa marchita dentro de una barra de jabón, la cual estaba dentro de una bolsa, y unos papeles doblados delicadamente.

Desate el lazo de las fotos, y comencé a verlas. Eran fotos mias y de Alfred cuando pequeños. Unas de nosotros, papá y yo, en Londres, una de la banda –supongo la tomo en secreto-, una muy vergonzosa en la que salgo en pijama con Juliet recargada en mi cama y abrazado a un oso de felpa, y al final, había una que jamás había visto. Era una foto de papá en su escritorio, bueno en el escritorio del salón de clases de la universidad, sobre este se veía a una chica de unos veinte a lo sumo sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sostenía un libro en su mano izquierda y con la derecha al parecer marcaba algo; ella sonreía de una manera radiante, papá la miraba con adoración. Cuando la vi mejor y de cerca pude ver que la chica era mamá. Detrás de la foto había escrito algo:

"_Para mi querido profesor. Sus clases son de lo más interesantes, se ha ganado todo mi interés… y también mi corazón. Gracias por hacer mi año de intercambio en Londres de lo más genial. Ashley Jones. PD. Feliz día de los enamorados."_

Supongo que papá debió pensar que mamá fue bastante directa por hacer una declaración así, y un regalo así. El viejo se sorprendía con facilidad. Me eche a reír al imaginar su cara de "no puedo creerlo". Así era él, y aun así, siempre buscaba ver lo mejor. Y lo conseguía.

Seguí viendo que más había, las hojas dobladas eran algunos exámenes míos íntegros, y unos dibujos, también había uno que Alf me había dado y yo daba por perdido. Es bueno saber que sigue vivo.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que haya guardado estas cosas…- solté viendo los exámenes y dibujos, y curiosamente, la nota de la compra de Juliet.

Miré las cartas, pero me entro una sensación de culpa. Esto ya seria ver demasiado. Pero tenía curiosidad; Debían ser muy importantes para que las guardara, ¿no?

Abrí una. Era un sobre muy peculiar, color lila con unos bordes de florecitas color plata. Olía a perfume de mujer, y estaba manchada. La hoja era del mismo tono y tenia los mismos adornos, he de suponer que era de un set de cartas.

Desdoble la hoja con cuidado, y comencé a leer:

_Querido Allan, te escribo esta carta para decirte que empiezo a temer. No me gusta estar aquí, la gente me mira muy fríamente y estoy segura de que solo ven a una tonta americana. Mis compañeras se burlan y me critican a mis espaldas, pero su silencio es más hiriente. Bien, ese no es el punto… Quiero volver a USA, extraño mi país, en verdad lo extraño. A mi familia, que de seguro está esperando a por mí. Aun que sé para qué es. A mamá no le hizo gracia saberlo, ni a papá. Ahora temo que volver sea peor que quedarme. Pero, bueno, tú me has insistido tanto… Qué supongo estaría mal dejar a mi bebe sin padre. Pero, no estoy segura de esto. ¿No me puedo ir y criarle a mi manera? Sé que dirás que no. Estas convencido de que debo quedarme, de que es tu responsabilidad criarle, y cuidar de mí. Pero no quiero que me cuides, menos si es solo porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, yo… Empiezo a odiar esta situación…_

Doble la carta y la metí nuevamente a su sitio. Guarde todo y deje la caja bajo mi cama. No quería leer más. No me sorprendía lo que leía, porque ya lo sabía. Yo sabía que mis padres no estaban casados cuando mamá se embarazo de mí. Ella solo tenía 20 años y tenia futuro por delante. Papá era un hombre maduro con vida promedio y…

Sentí las lagrimas resbalar.

No, no podía ser mi culpa. Ellos siempre insistieron en ello. Que no era mi culpa que las cosas hubieran terminado, pero…

Siempre lo he sentido así.

Porque a fin de cuentas, siempre era yo él que ocasionaba problemas, Alfred era demasiado pequeño… Y me alegro, sé que no recuerda muchas de esas cosas tan feas que se decían. Tuvo la suerte de crecer cuando mis padres ya estaban separados, así que no le afectaba mucho, al menos yo me encargaba de que no le afectará distrayéndole… Hasta que…

-Debo de dejar eso atrás…- solté poniéndome de pie.- El se enojaría si me viese en este esta y sobre todo hoy.- sonreí con tristeza.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Hey, chicos…- dijo mi mamá entrando. Eran las siete de la tarde.

-Llegas temprano,-soltó Alfred- creí que saldrías tarde.

-Pues no.- exclamó.- Pero ya luego habrá tiempo de explicar, suban a vestirse.

-¿Para qué? ¿Vamos a salir?- inquirimos Alf y yo a la par.

-Sip.

-¿Cenaremos en un restaurant?- inquirió Alf.

-Nop.

-¿Te invitaron a una fiesta o algo así?- pregunté.

-Sip.- dijo.- Pero es algo un poco familiar. Por eso quiero que se pongan algo semi formal.- se quito el abrigo.- Yo también me pondré algo más o menos decente.

-¿Pues a donde vamos?- inquirí.

-¿Segura que no es de trabajo?- preguntó Alfred.

-No, para nada, se trata de una reunión "familiar" por así decirlo de navidad.-sonrio emocionada- Zack nos invita a pasar las fiestas en su casa. Y claro que iremos.

-¿Cómo que iremos?- me queje.- No nos has preguntado si queremos ir.

-Bien, gruñón, ¿Quieren ir?

-Me da igual, Zack no me desagrada.- exclamó Alfred.

- Ni a mí, pero creo que estas apresurando las cosas.- solté.- Yo no tengo ganas de ir, apenas y le conozco y no sé nada de su familia. No me parece nada divertido ir a pasar navidad con la desconocida familia de tu novio al cual solo he visto una vez.- exclamé. Alf me miró boquiabierto. Mamá frunció el ceño.

-Pues ahí los conocerás. No seas aguafiestas.- soltó.- Ahora vístete.

-¿Y qué haremos?- pregunté.- ¿Sentarnos a ver como solo te diviertes tu?

-Modera tu tono de voz.

-¡No te estoy hablando fuerte!

-¡Ahora lo estás haciendo!

-¡Claro que no!- exclamé.- ¡No quiero ir!

-¡Pues no vayas! Sinceramente no sé cuál es tu problema, te pareces a Allan pero en actitud son totalmente distintos.- exclamó.

-¡Ese es precisamente mi problema!- solté.- ¡Creo que estas olvidándote muy pronto de papá!

Se hizo el silencio. Alfred solo se limitaba a vernos. Ahí estaba mi problema. Me parecía estúpido que ahora porque tiene a Zack quiera echar lo demás por la borda. Yo esperaba que al menos dijera algo lindo. Pero desde nuestra última discusión ni se ha acordado de él. Y ahora pareciera que lo único que tiene en la cabeza es Zack. No me molesta que salga con él, pero me gustaría que tratara de conservar un poco más la memoria de papa en lugar de solo recordármelo cuando discutimos.

-Tú tienes tu manera de recordarlo y yo la mía.- dijo.- Así que deja de hacerte el dolido y sube a vestirte dije que nos vamos y es mi última palabra.

-Y yo te dije que no quiero ir.- bufé.- Y al menos yo le tengo en mente, no como tú que lo cambiaste por un modelo nuevo.- le espeté.

-¿Sabes algo?- soltó completamente roja.- Quédate, no me importa; pero solo hazme el favor de irte a tu cuarto y no salir de ahí, que estas castigado. No quiero verte.- se cruzo de brazos.- Hablas de mí como si supieras todo lo que ronda en mi mente.

-De alguien tenía que sacarlo y no fue de papá- protesté. Mamá me miró furiosa.

-Oigan, ya cálmense…- nos pidió Alf.

-¡Tú no te metas!- exclamamos a la par.

-¡No le grites a tu hermano!

-¡No le grites tú!

-¡Lárgate a tu cuarto de una maldita vez!

-¡Pues me largo!- grité.- A ver si el cielo me hace un favor y me mata.

-Si eso pasa no me importaría en absoluto.

-¡A ti no te importa nada!

-¡Sí, tienes razón, no me importa! ¡Ahora largo!

-¡Pues me largo!

-¡Pues que te vaya bien!

-¡…Tú no tienes corazón!- solté encerrándome en mi alcoba. Estaba realmente cabreado. Escuchaba a Alfred tratando de calmar a mamá, mientras esta decía que era un caso perdido y que no sabía cómo Papá le hizo conmigo. Eso fue lo que lo colmo todo.

Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y salte de esta. Si creyó que con decirme que me encerrara porque estaba castigado podría detenerme, no sé qué mierdas le ronda por la cabeza entonces.

El viejo al menos se empeñaba en tratar de saber que me pasaba, pero ella no hace el esfuerzo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Eche a andar sin rumbo fijo, no tenía a donde ir, y hacia frio. Ahora me sentía tonto por haberme salido sin una chaqueta encima, este abrigo es demasiado ligero como para protegerme.

Me pregunte a donde debía ir. ¿Con Maria? No, ella ya estaba con su hermano, y no quería interrumpirle solo para que me diera alojamiento. ¿Patrick? ¿En qué mierdas pienso? ¡No me voy a arriesgar a que me violen mientras duermo! ¿Gilbert? No, eso sería bastante descarado. Además, ni siquiera conozco a su mamá.

Bien, no tengo opciones, supongo que tendré que vagar por ahí hasta que… pues se me ocurra algo o encuentre donde quedarme.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Llegue al parque. Miré mi móvil, eran las 10:15 pm, o sea que tenía como tres horas aproximadamente vagando como imbécil por una maldita discusión, ¿Por qué no aprendo a quedarme callado y ser conformista?... Porque ese no sería yo.

Pero a estas alturas en qué momento soy y en cual no soy. ¿Cuándo soy Kirk y cuando Arthur? Debí de verme quedado en una sola faceta y no haber salido jamás. Pero, bueno, ambas tienen lados buenos y lados… regulares. Realmente no les veo lo malo. Solo el hecho de que me complico, pero ese problema siempre lo he tenido.

-…Supongo que debería aprender a tener paciencia…- solté viendo a mis alrededores. Pude ver una zona bastante sola y apartada, lucia bien para sentarse un rato a descansar a pesar del mal estado en que estaba.- Pero esa no la tengo ni siendo Arthur, ni Kirk….

Después de tropezar y espinarme, termine metido en un pequeño y tranquilo espacio. Me recargue en el muro de piedra y me deje caer suavemente.

-¿Qué diría papá si me viese justo ahora?- farfullé.

Recordé la última vez que hablamos. Dijo que yo era su orgullo. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había de especial en mí en aquel entonces que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso? ¡Era literalmente un rebelde! Llegaba tarde a clases, no llegaba a casa, era irreverente… ¿Qué le hacía sentir orgulloso?

_-…No entiendo porque no me dices nada o te pones hecho una fiera como los demás padres, viejo…- solté mirándolo.- Me das muchas libertades, ¿No temes por mi futuro?_

_-No tengo porque temer, tratándose de ti se que todo saldrá de maravilla.- dijo.- Además, forzar a una persona a hacer lo que tú quieres no lleva a nada bueno, si lo sabré yo…_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí confundido ante aquella respuesta.- ¿No temes a que me vuelva un vago vicioso?_

_-Claro que temo, pero confió en ti, creo que es difícil explicarlo ahora…- rio.- Se que me odiaras por la respuesta, pero creo que solo lo entenderás cuando crezcas…_

-Ya crecí…- solté viendo el suelo con tristeza.- Y sigo sin entenderlo, viejo. ¿En serio tanta fe tenias en mi?... Si me vieras ahora, ¿Te sentirías desilusionado?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar. Supongo que fue cuando recordé por enésima vez lo del hospital, no podía llegar más allá de hasta dónde me había ido… era doloroso recordar el resto.

Y odiaba, odiaba en verdad ponerme así por eso… Pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, y de pronto todo lo que me guardaba lo soltaba. Aun así, me sentía estúpido llorando como un niño pequeño. Soy un adulto, debo seguir adelante, mi mundo no se acaba, lo sé pero… El dolor no se va. Maldita sea. ¡Como odio esto!

Comencé a temblar, el viento era frio y yo no tenía con que cubrirme, pero tampoco quería salir de aquí, a fin de cuentas no tenía a donde ir.

De pronto escuche a alguien maldecir. Pero no vi a nadie. Supongo que era alguien que iba de paso. Pero seguía escuchando pasos. Bueno, pero no creo que nadie venga a estos rumbos, después de todo está muy descuidado y…

-¡Al fin! ¡Es hermoso!- soltó una persona apareciendo de pronto.

-¡Ah! Yo…- exclamé. En verdad que me ha metido un susto. ¡Apareció de la nada!

-No se preocupe, yo solo venia a ver el mar, de hecho ya me voy, y…

Reconocí la voz al instante. Pero, eso era… ¡Ya sería bastante coincidencia venir a encontrármelo aquí! Bien, solo hay una forma de saber sí es él.

-¿…Qué mierdas haces aquí, Bonnefoy?- solté deseando que no fuera cierto.

-¿Arthur?

Era él. Maldita sea, Y yo aquí llorando… Me restregué las manos en la cara, limpiándome las mejillas rápidamente.

-¡Me voy yo!- solté. Pero la verdad no sentía deseos de levantarme. Bonita coincidencia, estoy aquí lamentándome y aparece este idiota.

Francis me miró con molestia, pero su expresión se suavizo notablemente. ¿Acaso luzco tan mal?

-¿Puedo saber porque lloras o me insultaras si hago la cuestión?

-Ya preguntaste, imbécil.- solté molesto.- Además, no me apetece hablar de ello, ni pienso decírtelo…- me limpie el rostro por enésima vez.- Y no estoy llorando.- le espeté.

-No, estas sudando por los ojos…- soltó cínico.

Lo miré molesto. No lo ocupaba aquí burlándose de mí, y menos cuando paso todo ese montón de cosas. Además, debería ser más amable conmigo, creo que es obvio que ya se lo que siente hacia mí y… ¿Y otra vez con eso? ¡Lo que sienta me es irrelevante!

-¡Quieres largarte y dejarme en paz de una jodida y maldita vez! ¡Déjame solo, maldita sea! ¡No necesito escucharte que ya tengo bastantes problemas como para sumarte!- grité.

-Sabía que iba ser como la segunda opción. Bien, no te molesto más…- dijo dándose la vuelta pero se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué esperaba para marcharse? ¿Qué le detuvo? ¿Me habría acaso escuchado sollozar? Espero que no empiece con algo.

-Toma.- dijo sin verme. Miré el pañuelo que me plantaba en la cara. Era bastante… femenino. Tenía un bordado de rosas y la F en dorado.

-¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz?- solté molesto.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy un imbécil, así que hago cosas tontas. Solo tómalo.- me pidió.

Mire a Francis con desconfianza, tome el pañuelo con toda la esperanza de que se marchara pero no fue así. Bonnefoy se sentó a mi lado.

-Sé que me vas a mandar al demonio…- dijo. Le miré- Pero, ¿Quieres?

Vi la tartaleta dentro de la caja. Lucia deliciosa. Mierda, tengo hambre. Tome un trozo, no sin antes preguntar a que venía esa extraña amabilidad. Eso no es propio de Francis. Bueno… No al menos conmigo, siempre termina mal. Francis me miró serios, como si estuviera molesto conmigo. En un momento dado, me dio la impresión de que me estaba reprochando algo con la mirada. Pero esa debe ser mi imaginación.

-Porque, por desgracia, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar. Incluso a las personas que no tolero. Por eso, y porque no tengo a donde ir.- dijo suavizando la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Y eso? Aun que bueno, no es como si me importe, realmente…- solté. Mordí el trozo de tarta que tome, estaba delicioso.

Francis me miró, después soltó algo respecto a que no importaba porque de todos modos hablaba en voz alta. ¿No, en serio? Con lo de Zwingli me di cuenta a la perfección. Yo me limite a decirle lo que todos sabemos, que es un estúpido. Eso y a decirle lo rica que estaba la tarta.

-Me deprime el tener que decir que yo no la hice…

-¿Ah, no?- solté. Vaya, creí que le apasionaba cocinar. Pero bueno, en estas fechas y a estas horas, es obvio que uno compre las cosas.

-Me la regalaron.- me explicó.

-Pues felicita al chef de mi parte, esta delicioso. Me ha hecho sentir mejor.- dije. Y de pronto me sorprendí sonriendo.

-Ese es el efecto que tienen las cosas hechas con amor. Llámame loco, me da igual, pero creo que todo lo que se hace con buena fe siempre hará feliz a las personas que lo tengan.

-…No es una locura…. Es muy lindo, a pesar de venir de tu asquerosa boca, de hecho…- dije. No era tanto como un cumplido. Pero papá era de la misma opinión. Lo que se hace bien hace bien a los demás, decía. Francis solo lo había dicho con otras palabras.

-¿Gracias?- dijo poco convencido.- Hable con Sey…- exclamó de pronto, cambiando el tema. Al principio no entendí, pero luego recordé lo que me había dicho respecto a sus padres. Supongo que se refería a eso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?- solté.

-No me habla y en cierto modo me hizo la misma jugada que yo a ella.- se lamentó.

-Que mal. Si me permites decirlo, eso demuestra lo malcriada que la tienes…- ¿Qué? ¡No pensaba mentirle! Esa es la verdad de la situación.

-No me molesta, yo siempre supe que dejarle pasar las cosas era malo…- admitió.

-Pero ella debería ser más agradecida, tu después de todo…

-Solo he jugado a ser mamá y papá cuando ese no es mi trabajo. Me pregunto qué hice mal, y de pronto caigo en cuenta que más que su hermano parezco una madre preocupada.- dijo interrumpiéndome. Lo miré. No parecía que estuviera mintiendo, en verdad se notaba que la situación le ponía mal.

-Al menos tú te preocupas; -dije tratando de darle ánimos. Después de todo, por mi concejo las cosas terminaron así.- Ya quisiera yo que mi madre fuese así y…

Callé al instante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso ya era demasiado y… De pronto recordé lo que me dijo Gil respecto a que Francis podría ser una gran persona. Ambos intercambiamos miradas. Me pregunto qué tan cierto es eso. Di un suspiro, si algo sale mal, ahorco a Gilbert.

-Te diré lo que pasa ya que has sido tan amable, cosa que no es propia de ti, pero donde abras la boca y le cuentes a alguien más te parto la nariz y te juro que te arrojo de un acantilado.- le amenacé.

-Vale, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.-soltó. Rio ladino.- Además, no creo que a nadie le interese…

-Ja, que chistoso.- dije con notorio sarcasmo.

-Solo bromeo, Cejotas, cuenta.

-…Discutí con mi madre.-solté molesto.-Pero ella tuvo la culpa.- me defendí.

-¿Y por qué según tu ella tuvo la culpa?- inquirió.

-Mamá tiene un nuevo novio. No me molesta que lo tenga pero… Me parece muy… me molesta que… Pasa que quiere que pasemos los días festivos con Zack…- expliqué. No sabía cómo decirlo sin echar de más. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que realmente me puso mal.

-Ah, me he liado… ¿Quién es Zack?- soltó Francis.

-El novio de mamá.- respondí.

-Lastima, me la ganaron…

Después de amenazar a Francis por esa opinión, seguí adelante con lo mío:

-No sé porque debemos hacerlo. Zack es su novio y comprendo hasta cierto punto que quiera convivir con el pero…

-¿Te parece de mal gusto porque tu padre…?- sugirió a medias. Me miró culpable. Seguro pensó que metió la pata… pero por desgracia tenía razón.

-Papá no tiene casi nada de estar muerto, y aun que se hayan divorciado hace tanto tiempo, ella debería de tener un poco más de respeto a su memoria. ¿Te parece que exijo demasiado, Bonnefoy? Pero a ella le parece todo lo contrario y se molesta de que dé mi opinión…- solté molesto recordando la pelea.

-Eso depende de cómo lo dijiste…- soltó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí.

-A que no creo lo hayas dicho tranquilamente.- explicó. Diablos, y eso que no somos nada.

-Bien, admito que no fui precisamente delicado… ¡Pero la situación fue la que me puso así! ¡Y ahora se supone que estoy castigado! ¿Puedes creerlo?- exclamé. Creo que he hablado demasiado, pero bueno…

-Lo creo. A todo mundo lo castigan, como si eso nos detuviera realmente…- Lo miré. No esperaba esa respuesta.

-…Me escape de mi castigo… Anda, regocíjate con mi desgracia.- solté.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? A mí también me ha pasado lo mismo. Escapo, discuto con mis padres… perdí a alguien importante… La única diferencia radica en que a pesar de todo, trato de creer en que puedo cambiar sin dejar de ser yo.- dijo sonriente. Era una sonrisa comprensiva. Okey, tampoco esperaba eso.

-¿…Lo dices para sacarme más o es en serio?- inquirí desconfiado.

-Es en serio. Aun que pensándolo bien, es estúpido.- admitió. De pronto caí en cuenta que eso que dijo fue lo mismo que Gilbert. Y al fin entendí a que se referían. Gilbert es el donde sea, no importa como este vestido o donde este. Y Francis, a pesar de su apariencia no deja de ser el mismo. ¡A eso se referían! A demostrar por fuera algo pero no dejar de ser lo que te hace feliz.

-Tal vez no. Suena interesante.- Me volví a este.- Oí, tengo una duda, ¿Quién es esa persona a la que perdiste?- pregunté. Recuerdo que me había comentado algo, pero Marcel nos interrumpió.

-…Mi novia. Jeanne.- su expresión cambio por completo a una de tristeza. Me sentí mal. Ahora veo a que se refería con eso de que me entendía. Debió ser muy doloroso.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que pude decir. No se me ocurría más.

-No te apures, -dijo dibujando una sonrisa a medias. -eso fue hace tres años, se supone que ya lo supere pero…

-¿El recordarla te hace sentir triste?- le interrumpí.-A mí también me produce mucha tristeza y nostalgia pensar en Papá.- confesé.

-Es normal. Después de todo, tal vez en distinta magnitud, ambos los amábamos. ¿O me equivoco?

Sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, la limpie. Eso en verdad me había llegado. Pero él, ¿Cómo diablos hacia para aguantar el dolor? Sé le veía pero… No lloraba.

-Le extraño muchísimo. Demasiado. Le extraño a él y mi vida en Londres… Como quisiera a ver estado con él ese día… no haberme ido del hospital… ¡Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle y que nunca podre, maldita sea!- en ese momento ya no pude controlarme. Escondí mi rostro para que no me viese llorar. Diablos.-Y me siento como estúpido mostrándote debilidad…

Francis no dijo nada. No se burlo. Solo se quedo en silencio. De pronto sentí como me ponía algo encima. Era su chaqueta. Me sentí bastante fuera de lugar… Eso es lo que hacen los novios no un par de… Críos estúpidos que se la viven peleando pero terminan siempre charlando de sus problemas… y viceversa.

-Toma, tonto. Es de locos salir con algo tan ligero en invierno…- dijo. Noté la ternura en su voz.

-Eres un estúpido…- me quejé.-Ahora si no me iba a dar a mí gripe, tú te enfermaras…- dije tratando de cambiar un poco la atmosfera tan… rosa.

-Arthur…- susurró.

De pronto lo supe. Su mirada era la misma que en aquella ocasión. Cuando lo del beso. Lo curioso fue que… No tenía deseos de irme. Tenía miedo, sí, pero no era algo incomodo. Francis roso sus dedos sobre los míos. Tenía la intención de tomarme la mano… Dios, ¿Qué hago?

-¿Idiota?- solté a ver si reaccionaba. Pero fue en vano. Debo hacer algo.

-¡ARTHUUUR!- gritó la voz de Alfred. ¡Bendito seas, hermano!

-¿Alfred?- solté haciéndome el sorprendido. Francis lucia un tanto… contrariado. Después escuche a Scottie ladrar. El perro apareció de la nada y salto sobre mí.

-Scottie…- solté.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó Francis. Scottie de inmediato le tomo confianza.- Es lindo.- dijo rascándole el oído.

-Bueno, así como mío, no lo es. Es un añadido.- expliqué.

Francis me pregunto algo, pero de lo confundido que me sentía solo me limite a decir sí.

-¡Arthur! ¿Dónde estás?- Gritó Alf. Me levante con la excusa de que tenía que irme. Di un silbido y Scottie corrió tras de mí. No quería que se armara otra más. Después de todo Francis cree Alf es mi novio… Y es mejor que lo siga creyendo. No quiero se haga ilusiones.

-¡Arthur!- exclamó Alf al verme. Me abrazo.- Estas helado…- se quejó. Acto seguido se quito el abrigo y me lo puso encima. Entonces recordé. Ni siquiera me despedí. Ni le agradecí… Y deje caer su abrigo. Está bien que no lo quiera en mi vida pero…

-¿Ocurre algo?- exclamó Alfred tomándome la mano. Me volví hacia donde Francis por lo menos para despedirme con un ademan, pero ya no estaba.

-Nada…- solté sintiéndome como un patán.- Vamos Scottie.

El perro me miró como reclamándome algo. Se puso al lado de Alfred.

-¡Arthur, ¿Por qué te escapaste?- inquirió mi hermano.- ¡Mamá está preocupada! Sé que discutieron pero al menos… pudiste haberte quedado en el cuarto.- me reclamó. Y siguió hablándome de todo lo ocurrido cuando no me vieron en mi alcoba. Y que Zack también me buscaba. No es un mal tipo… Al menos trata de ayudar. Sonreí con tristeza.

-Lamento haberlo arruinado.- dije.

-Tú no lo arruinaste…- dijo Alf apretándome la mano.- En cierto modo entiendo… Lo extrañas. Yo estaría igual si la situación hubiese sido al revés. Tu conviviste con él, por eso es normal que sientas que lo olvidamos…

-Alf…- lo miré sorprendido.

-¿Sabes? No recuerdo mucho de él, pero supongo que era genial.- exclamó.- De lo contrario no te pondrías así.

-Era genial.- solté.

Ambos seguimos caminando. Me volví una vez más con la esperanza de despedirme. Pero Francis no estaba, o tal vez sí… Pero ya no podía verle.

-Gracias…- susurre.- Bonnefoy.

Tal vez no eres tan idiota. Creo que te e juzgado mal.

-Mamá va a castigarte, ¿Sabes?- dijo Alf cuando nos paramos frente a la puerta de la casa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y si entras llorando?- sugirió.- A mi me funciona, se le tienta el corazón y se olvida de castigarme.

Me eche a reír.

-Lo siento, Alf…- exclamé abriendo la puerta.- ¡Pero yo no funciono así!

Ni Arthur, ni Kirk funcionan así.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Fin del cap.13**

**Bien, aquí les dejo el cap.13 esperando que les guste y también las respuestas a los reviews. Ahora que he vuelto a la escuela me encuentro en un estado un tanto… de ceros. Me he estado bloqueando mucho, así que no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar. Pero espero hacerlo pronto.**

Ritsu-chii: Hola, tenía tiempo sin saber de ti. Me alegra ver que aun me sigues leyendo. Qué bien que te haya gustado el ScottxIggy, me esforcé mucho en este tratando de hacer que sonara convincente. Sip, Fra cada vez hace más obvio lo… OBVIO, valga la redundancia. Y Arthur, bueno, él tiene problemas de actitud, más que nada, cuando se le mete una idea es difícil cambiársela. Respecto a lo de SEME o UKE, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para sacarte esa mala idea. Lo juró –De hecho ya tengo la idea- Bien, eso es todo de momento. ¡Nos leemos!

Deskdraik: Bienvenida a la escuela, entonces (?) XDu ¡Y ve por tu Rumania antes de que te lo roben! Sigo insistiendo, Mary es genial. Bien, nos leemos pronto.

Sandy: Je, lo del perro cochino se me ocurrió de hecho viendo Drake and Josh. XDu Pero lo adapte para que sonara más Alf y Arthur. Los coqueteos entre los malos amigos son la onda, hasta yo me divierto al escribirlos. Ya dije y reitero, Mary es genial y está llena de sorpresas. Como no tienen idea. Respecto a lo de imprimir el fic, por mi no hay ningún problema, de hecho me halaga bastante. Adelante, Sandy. Bien, es todo, nos leemos.

ALCsisMTY: Pat es amor (?), por eso todas le adoramos. Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Nekoogirl: Ni yo podría decirlo mejor. :D Nos leemos.

DTBlackheart: Para mí es un placer responderte. Maria es la onda. Respecto al Erik x Alex, supongo que puedo hacértelo, solo seria adaptar un poco la situación, pero no alteraría mucho el concepto que tengo de la historia. Lo del concierto si me es más difícil. Pero trataré de darte el gusto o hacer algo parecido. Es una muy buena idea. Sería divertido ver las reacciones. Bien eso es todo, y gracias por confiar en que lo haré bien. No los defraudare con eso de los SUKES, se los prometo.

DarkCat14: Dios, haces que suene como si Iggy y Mary aun saliesen, bueno, creo que tal vez lo hago parecer así. Sí habrá ScottxIggy, pero no sé si les guste como lo manejare, ya que más que una relación romántica, yo los veo más a la relación que tienen Fra y Gil, solo que más hard en algunos aspectos. Y respecto al encuentro hard… por ahí va el asunto. Bien, nos vemos. PD. A veces me arrepiento de haber hecho a Mary chica, sobre todo cuando veo el dibujo de Himaruya de Portugal chico. ¡Esta buenísimo!

Bien, como siempre les agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan, espero sigan haciéndolo. Y les agradezco también a quienes me agregaron en FACEBOOK. Son geniales. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ¿Vale?

**Y un adelanto:**

**Cap.15: Una disco y muchos enredos… Coincidencias a montones. Alcohol, uso leve de estupefacientes y discusiones algo fuertes. Y la verdad que Francis jamás creyó posible.**

**Cap.16: Hola, Erik. ¿Quieres escuchar nuestras desventuras de hace unos días? Oh, Francis. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -Creo que eso lo dice todo-**

**-Se ve a Linum caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa, en eso aparece Pat.-**

**P: ¿Qué ocurre, pervertida?**

**L: Es que no se me ocurre que poner para pedir que dejen reviews.**

**P: Ah, eso. Deja te muestro como se hace. –Se vuelve a las FANS en pose mega SEXY y sonrisa maliciosa pero sensual, que derrite los polos- Dejen reviews si quieren tener suerte conmigo, chicas.**

**L: ¿Y si no quieren qué?**

**P: -mirándole obvio- ¿En serio crees que haya una mujer que no quiera?**

**L: -abriendo los ojos como platos- Buen punto.**

**¡Así que no lo olviden, dejen reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Himaruya- Sensei. Yo solo tome sus personajes con la intención de entretener y nada más. No busco lucrar con ellos. Como ya dije, Himaruya es el único que puede hacerlo. ¬¬**

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.14**

-Chicos, ¡Reunión extraordinaria!- gritó Antonio al otro lado de la línea.

-Antonio, son las once de la noche y vengo hecho polvo del trabajo…- solté dejándome caer en la cama.

-¡Y a mí me interrumpiste en medio de una charla muy importante!- reclamó Gil.

-¿Me engañas, Gil?- solté burlón.

-Ke sesese Ya sabes - respondió juguetón.- Yo siempre quiero más…

-Eres un goloso de lo peor, Gil…- dije riendo.

-Hey, ya basta de sus cosas.- Pidió Antonio.- ¡Esto es serio!

-¿Es Maria?- soltamos Gilbert y yo a la par con un tono de fastidio.- ¿Ahora qué?

Últimamente siempre que hablábamos, el tema principal terminaba siendo la hermana mayor de Antonio, y la conversación siempre terminaba en que Gil o yo colgábamos. O ambos, como la vez pasada.

-¡N-no es Mary!- exclamó Antonio levemente ofendido.- Es para hacerles una propuesta…

-¿Propuesta?- solté.- ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?

-Suelta la sopa, Tonio.- pidió Gil.

-¿Nos vamos a la disco?

-¿Cuando?- preguntó Gilbert emocionado.

-¡Ahora!- soltó.

-¿Bromeas?- dije.- Mañana tengo que entrar antes para cubrir a un compañero, no puedo irme, tal vez otro día…-bostecé- Yo te digo cuando descanse.

-¡Es que tiene que ser hoy!- replicó Tonio.

-Yo tenía una cita… digo, algo que hacer,-soltó Gil. Rode los ojos. Iván, estoy seguro de ello.- si no fuese por eso no pondría ningún pero, ¡Ustedes saben que adoro las salidas nocturnas!

-¡Pero es que tiene que ser hoy!- suplicó el castaño.- Es más, yo invito todo con el dinero de mi paga de navidad, pero debe ser hoy. Se los suplicó.

-Lo siento, -dije- pero en verdad necesito descansar.

-Pues, yo creo que podría posponer mis planes…- dijo Gil.- Pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

-Chicos,-soltó Antonio con tristeza- Por favor, ¿Qué no eran ustedes los que estaban deseosos de salir a algún lado por las vacaciones? ¡Nunca hacemos nada divertido cuando estamos en la escuela! Y ahora que les vengo con una invitación ustedes me salen con eso…- dio un suspiro- Los extraño; Además, quería divertirme un rato con mis mejores amigos.

Gilbert dio un suspiro. Yo comencé a juguetear con mi cabello como siempre que estoy nervioso.

-Bueno,-dije- creo que si tú invitas…, me las veré duras mañana pero…

-Y yo le diré a mi… amigo que nos veamos en otra ocasión o… ¡Ya sé!- exclamó Gil- ¿Tonio, a que bar o disco vamos a ir?

-Esa que esta tan de moda…- exclamó el castaño.- No recuerdo el nombre, pero te cobran la entrada y está algo escondida…

-¿Nuitsblanches?- inquirió Gil.

-¡Justo ese!- exclamó Antonio.- ¿Lo conoces?

-Voy a menudo.- dijo Gilbert.- Y creo que no tendremos ningún problema para entrar, ke sesese

-¿Huh?- soltamos Tonio y yo a la par.

-¿En dónde nos vemos?- inquirió Gil.

-Pues no sé.- exclamó Antonio.- Además, ya estas horas tendremos que tomar un taxi…

-Esta salida nos saldrá cara…- exclamé.- A menos que…

-¿Qué?- soltaron ellos.

-El abuelo vuelve dentro de dos días, pero me dejo el auto y las llaves para cualquier emergencia…

-¡Cierto, Fra, tu ya tienes carnet para conducir!- exclamaron estos.- ¡Problema de transporte resuelto!

-¡Esperen, es solo para emergencias!

-Somos nosotros, es importante.- repuso Gil.

-Bueno, está bien.- dije.- Además solo será por hoy. Pero, esperen, ¿Y mi hermana?

-Volveremos pronto, Fra…- exclamó Antonio.

-Cierto, no te preocupes, yo dejo a Lud solo y nunca le pasa nada…- dijo Gil.

-Bueno, supongo, está bien.- me levante.- Paso por ustedes, solo díganme donde van a estar.

-En casa.- respondieron ambos.

-Vale, -suspiré.- Los veo en media hora.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Hola, Gil.- soltó Antonio saludando al albino.- Entra.- le pidió abriendo la puerta.

-¿Con que media hora, huh?- soltó Gil subiendo al auto.- ¡Paso más de una hora!

-Lo siento,-exclamé- pero se me fue el rato en elegir que ponerme, encontrar las llaves, tapar a Pierre y….

-¿Quién es Pierre?- inquirieron mis amigos a la par.

-Ah, es cierto, es mi mascota.- dije.- Se lastimo y lo he estado cuidando. Es una paloma.

-Genial, Fra.- exclamó Gil.- A ver qué día lo traes para presentárselo a Gilbird.

-¿Reunión de mascotas? ¿Puedo traer yo también a mis niñas?- inquirió Antonio emocionado.

-¡Eso será después!- exclamo Gil.- ¡Pero claro que se podrá! ¡Ahora pon en marcha esta carcacha, Fra, que nos vamos!

-¡SEH!- soltó Tonio.- ¡Acelera!

-Vale, -solté- pero donde me quiten el carnet, ya sé a quién culpar.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Y a quién esperamos?- inquirí frotándome los brazos.

Estábamos fuera de la discoteca, la cual tenía una enorme fila para poder entrar. Gilbert saco su móvil nuevamente y volvió a marcar. Antonio en cambio lucia desesperado, mientras andaba de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien.

-¿Qué buscas?- solté.

-Nada, nada…- respondió Antonio.- Solo estoy empezando a desesperarme de esperar a… ¿A quién esperamos, por cierto?- inquirió.

Nos volvimos a Gilbert. Este nos miro y dibujo una sonrisa ladina.

-Esperamos a Iván.- soltó.

-Pero Iván esta aquí, Gil.- soltó Antonio señalándome.

-Al verdadero.- explicó Gilbert.- El nos ayudará a pasar sin hacer fila y sin que nos cobren.

-¿Es tu amante?- inquirió Tonio.- ¿Engañas a Fra?

-Siempre, te sería difícil saber cuando no lo engaño.

-¿Qué mierdas significa eso?-exclamó Antonio- ¡Fra, dile algo!- me pidió.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?- solté.- Ni que fuera su mamá para regañarle.

-¿Qué no ustedes dos son pareja?- dijo alzando la ceja.

-Antonio, como te dije, tu ingenuidad es tierna y divierte, pero también es una maldición.- le expliqué.

-Solo era jugarreta…- explico Gil. Sonrio con sorna.- ¿O no lo era?

-Dios, no me confundan más.- soltó el castaño.- Creo que ya me quedo en claro que se divertían conmigo.- dijo molesto.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.- dije.

-Para ustedes no, pero para mí sí.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, Tonio, no seas nena, -replicó Gil- te diré algo.- Gil se acerco al oído de Tonio. Me acerque a ellos para no perder detalle.- Te compro el colgante de tomate si nos perdonas la pasada, ¿Vale?

-¡Ya hasta lo he olvidado!- gritó Antonio.- ¡Son mis amigazos!- exclamó colgándose entre ambos.

-¡Convenenciero!- soltamos Gil y yo, riendo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Gil, creo que Iván no va a venir…- solté.

-Claro que tiene que, si esta dentro él muy imbécil.- bufó el albino.- Le voy a marcar de v…

-¡Gilbert!- gritó una voz.

-Ah, es él.- soltó el albino. Levanto el brazo.- ¡Estamos aquí!- gritó.

Gilbert me tomo de la muñeca, y yo tome a Antonio de la suya. El albino prácticamente nos arrastro hasta la entrada, donde se encontraba un tío alto, algo corpulento, de cabello platinado, ojos violetas y una sonrisa… Tétricamente infantil.

-¿Este es…?- solté a media voz.

-Dah, ¿Quiénes son ellos, Gil?- inquirió Iván tomando al albino del brazo jalándolo, y de pasada, arrastrándonos.

-Mis amigos.- soltó el albino.- Iván: Francis, -dijo señalándome- y Antonio.- señalo al castaño.- Malos amigos: Iván.- lo señalo.- En fin, basta de presentaciones. ¿Ya podemos entrar?- exigió.

Iván miro serio a Gil pero sin dejar de sonreír. El albino carraspeo la lengua pero no perdió la postura en ningún momento.

-Vamos- soltó Iván dándose la vuelta. Gil nos indico con la mirada que le siguiéramos.- Rápido.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema que nos colemos así?- inquirí.

-Claro que no.- soltaron Gil e Iván a la par. Se miraron, Gil prosiguió: - Después de todo, consumiremos algo dentro, no estamos robando.

-Oí, Iván,-soltó el tipo que se encontraba en la entrada.- ¿No crees que ya estuvo bueno de amigos?

Iván le miró inocente, después sonrio inquisitivo. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, Antonio se limito a tragar en seco, mientras que Gilbert… El lucia bastante tranquilo.

-Yo sabré cuando esté bien, ¿Dah?- soltó Iván.

El tipo le miro atemorizado. Abrió la rejilla y nos dejo pasar sin soltar pio. No sé porque, pero creo que este tipo es un tío de cuidado. Y Gil saca mucho provecho de ello.

-Y otra vez entro sin pagar.- dijo Gil como si nada.- Ya creo deberían darme calendario, soy cliente frecuente de este lugar.- rio.- Por cierto, -miro a Iván- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba con una vieja amiga.

-¿La chica que quieres presentarme?- inquirió Gil. Su novio asintió.- ¿Y donde esta?

-Ni idea.- dijo éste.- Por ahí, seguramente. Ama bailar, no dudo que este haciéndolo.

-Pues bueno, ya luego la conoceré, entonces.- exclamo Gil.- Bien, gracias, nosotros nos vamos y…

-Espera.- le ordenó Iván.- Me debes algo a cambio de lo que acabo de hacer.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?- inquirió Gilbert despectivo.

Iván sonrio, lo tomo del brazo y de un movimiento brusco acerco a Gil hacia él. Entonces le planto un beso. Gil no puso resistencia. Estaba completamente rojo… Pero no más que Antonio que la quijada ya casi le daba al suelo. El beso se subió de tono, pude ver sus leguas entrelazarse y juguetear, y me sentí incomodo; Gil le dio un ligero mordisco a Iván en el labio, el cual les obligo a separarse. Yo le di un codazo a Tonio y gruñí: Cierra la boca o se te meterá algo. Este obedeció.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no frente a mis conocidos.- replicó Gilbert aun sonrojado.

-Vale.- soltó Iván sonriendo.- Ya me has pagado, diviértete.- Nos miro serio.- Sean buenos.- dijo con una expresión… atemorizante.

-Seh, lo que digas…- soltó Gilbert jalándonos.

-¡Tu novio da miedo!- exclamé.

-¿En serio? A mí me pareció simpático.- Dijo Antonio. Le degollé con la mirada. Gil rio.

-No se dejen engañar, es un sadico de lo peor.- nos miró.- Pero no se preocupen por él ahora, venimos a divertirnos y eso es lo que importa. Al diablo con Iván.

-¿Disculpa?- soltó este apareciendo de la nada tras Gil.

-Ah… I-Iván…

-Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga.- Nos miró.- ¿No les importa si me lo llevo, VERDAD?- Antonio y yo negamos con la cabeza.- Me parece bien.

-Pero…

Iván se llevo a Gil a base de jalones mientras este se quejaba como loco. Suspiré.

-Pobrecillo…- solté.

-Ni tanto,-exclamó Antonio.- Que él se lo busco en primer lugar.- Ambos nos miramos.- ¿Quieres ir a bailar un rato?- inquirió.

-¡CLARO!- exclamé empujándole a la pista de baile.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Después de un largo rato de bailar, y de gozar de la compañía de chicas mayores… Y bastante exquisitas, Antonio y yo decidimos tomar un descanso e ir a por Gil, que ya tenía como dos horas de que se lo había llevado Iván. Pero si mis sospechas eran correctas, lo mejor era no buscarle. Sabia por experiencia propia, con Anna en una discoteca similar a esta, que las parejitas usan los baños de algunos lugares para darse algo de amor. Y honestamente no quería ver a Gil siendo violado por Iván…, O violando, lo cual sí que sería bizarro, a Iván.

-Esa tía tan guapa me dio su número…- solté contento.

-Así parece…- dijo Antonio.- Hey…

-¿Qué?

-Voy al baño.

-¿A qué?- inquirí.

-A orinar.- dijo obvio.- Y después a marcarle a Gil, que con todo este escándalo apenas consigo escucharte y escuchar mis pensamientos.- soltó levantándome.- Pídeme una soda de cereza, ahora que vuelva te la pago, ¿Vale?

-Vale.- solté.- Nos vemos en la barra, entonces.

-Okey, no tardo.- soltó el castaño.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Una soda de cereza y una de vainilla.- solté parándome en la barra.

El barman me miro de reojo mientras servía un poco de vodka en un jugo de piña, y lo coloco junto a un vaso que tenía un Whisky en las rocas, lo paso a un pelirrojo que se encontraba a mi lado, este le dío un billete; Y mientras el barman se dedicaba a sacar el cambio al mismo tiempo de que trataba de atenderme, yo no conseguía apartar la vista del tío a mi lado. Me parecía familiar.

-¿Qué miras, afeminado de mierda?- soltó al notar que lo miraba.

-Nada.- exclamé molesto volviéndome a otra parte. ¡Vaya que hay gente grosera!

El barman volvió con el cambio y con mis bebidas.

-Más te vale, idiota.- soltó tomando sus cosas.

Fruncí el ceño molesto y lo observe marcharse. No dejaba de parecerme conocido, pero, ¿En dónde lo he visto?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

-¡Que no contesta!- gritó Antonio.

-Más bien no escucha el celular.- solté.- Tendremos que hacerle a la antigua y buscarle por separado.

-Así parece.- dijo Antonio dándole un sobo a su soda.- Espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo buscarle, que quería indagar a ver si…- calló al instante.

-¿Ver qué?- inquirí alzando la ceja.

-Nada, nada.- soltó.- Bien, vamos.

-¿Vale?- solté desconfiado.

Antonio me miro nervioso. Y de pronto entendí, había una intensión oculta para venir precisamente aquí. Y sospecho que esa intención es Maria.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡Gil!- solté en vano.

Hasta ahora había dado con diez tíos, y cuatro tías, y tres ancianos, que en aspecto físico, al menos por la espalda, se parecían a mi amigo. Pero al verdadero Gil parecía no lo encontraría tan fácil.

-¡GILBERT!- grité. Pero el sonido de la música cubrió mis gritos.- ¡GIIIL!

Me volví a todos lados como loco pero no lograba lograrlo. Y luego caí en cuenta que el asunto estaba peor, porque no veía a Antonio tampoco por ningún lado. Ahora me encontraba solo y no podía largarme porque les había prometido a mis amigos llevarlos a casa de ida y vuelta. Merde, debo aprender a tener la boca cerrada.

Aun que, bueno, no es como si quisiese irme, me la estaba pasando de mega lujo. Tenía mucho sin salir a una discoteca y la verdad me encantaba la idea de bailar y estar rodeado de gente, e incluso de tener un encuentro ocasional, con protección, claro. Pero no estaba tranquilo, debido a que Sey estaba sola en casa, y me sentía pendiente de que despertase y se encontrase sola y asustada. No lo parece pero ella es muy nerviosa y…

-Oye, amigo, ¿Me podrías dar tu hora?- inquirió una voz femenina tras de mí.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y miré el reloj. Me volví para contestar.

-Son las…- Callé de inmediato. Frente a mí estaba Maria.

-¿¡Qué mierdas haces tú aquí!- gritamos a la par señalándonos.

-Pues vine a divertirme; en todo caso la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- inquirió señalándome.

Mire a Maria fijamente. Traía una blusa color vino de tirantes escotada con encajes, una falda de cuero obviamente negra, unas botas negras estilo militar, y un listón negro con un dije de ancla atado al cuello. Su maquillaje era ligero. En definitiva esa no era la ropa que usaba cuando yo la conocí. Pero le sienta bastante bien, debo admitir.

Como sea, al verla supe que mis sospechas eran correctas. ¿Así qué nos extrañaba? ¡Más bien necesitaba quien le acompañase en lo que venía a espiar a su hermana!

-Lo sabía…- soltó Maria robándome las palabras de la boca.-, qué no era mi imaginación, sí vi al gilipollas de mi hermano.- exclamó. Me jalo del cuello de la camisa.- ¿Y a todo esto, dónde está?

-No lo sé.- solté apartándome.- Según él iba a buscar a Gil.

-Ah, sí, Gilbert.- soltó Maria.- Esta con Iván, creo que iban a ir por una botella de Vodka o algo así…- dijo

-¿Conoces a Iván?- solté perplejo.

-¿Conocerlo? ¡Si somos amigos!- dijo está.- Nunca imagine que el novio que tanto me presumía en sus correos fuese el amigo de mi bobo y atolondrado hermano.- explico.- Fue muy divertido cuando apareció con Gil en el hombro y me dijo: "Este es Gil; Gil, ella es la amiga de la que tanto te he hablado", -se echo a reír- Y ambos soltamos: "Ya nos conocíamos" e Iván…- soltó una sonora carcajada.- nos miró con cara de: "¿…Qué?"

-Es que bueno, es bastante inusual que se conozcan, supongo…- solté. De pronto algo capto mi atención.- Un segundo, -exclamé.- ¿Vodka? ¿Gil va a beber y tú lo permitiste?

-¿Y por qué habría él de no hacerlo? Está en una discoteca y si ese es su modo de divertirse no tengo jurisdicción sobre eso. Todos son libres de hacer lo que sea, además, va con Iván, así que estará bien.

-Sí, claro. Tú no tienes que llevarlo a su casa. ¿Qué le diré yo a su madre?

-Qué bebió. DAH.- soltó obvia.

-Tengo la leve impresión de que a ti te da lo mismo.- solté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no soy ni juez ni verdugo siempre y cuando este fuera de mí, si por ejemplo, yo lo hubiese traído obvio que me pondría como tú.-explicó.- Así que discúlpame pero no es mi problema, sino tuyo y del gilipollas al cual le partiré la cara en cuanto lo vea.

-Si es que le encuentras…- solté.

-Eso sí. Bien…- me tomo del brazo- Está decidido.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí.

-Vamos a buscarle. Supongo que, -me miró.- No soy la única que desea explicaciones.

-En eso vaya que tienes razón…

Antonio me debe una buena, muy buena explicación.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Yo voy abajo y tú arriba…- me ordenó Maria señalando las escaleras.- Nos vemos en la barra del bar en media hora, si tardo es porque me lo encontré y lo estoy asesinando… O me entretuve en otra cosa.- dijo antes de irse. Yo solo le miré. ¿Qué le hace creer que debo obedecerle?

-Mujeres, siempre queriendo tener el control…- suspiré.- Ella y Sey se volverían las mejores amigas… O se matarían. Seria de juntarlas y ver que pasa…- me dije a mí mismo.

Me eche a reír, mientras andaba con dificultad entre la gente. Choque con alguien y tropecé. Levante la vista, molesto, para quejarme, pero solo me limite a decir:

-Tú me debes una explicación.

Antonio se sobo la cabeza y me miro con cara de: "No sé de qué me hablas" dedicándome una mirada inocente.

-A mi dos veces en un mismo día no me engañas.- solté.- Ya me encontré a Maria. -exclamé- ¡Y todavía te ofendes porque Gil y yo te jugamos una bromita! Tu nos mentiste solo para venir a vigilarle cuando pudiste hacerlo solo. Ahora Gil ha de estar ahogado en alcohol con su espeluznante novio, y yo mañana seré más zombi que nada.

-Fra, -soltó Antonio- ya pasan de las dos, así que puedo tratar de engañarte porque ya es otro día.

-¡ANTONIO!- bufé.

-¡Es que…!

-¡No debiste forzarnos y salirnos con otra cosa!-solté.- ¡Ella puede hacer lo que sea, ya es mayor; no entiendo tu afán de vigilarle tanto, ni yo soy así…!

-¡Me preocupa!- soltó. Lo miré perplejo, Antonio desvió la mirada.- Ella sale todas las noches y regresa apestando a alcohol y eso… Sé que es mayor y puede hacer lo que quiera, pero… ¡Si bebe y sale tanto es porque hay un problema! ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

-O esa es su forma de divertirse.- le explique.- Como a nosotros que nos encanta hacer rabiar a Zwingli.

-Tienes razón, pero de igual manera… ¿Dónde está?- inquirió.

-No sé, nos separamos para buscarte.- dije.- Esta hecha una fiera.

-Me lo imagino.- Antonio miro a los alrededores.- Subamos a ver si le encontramos.- Me miró.- Bueno… si tú quieres acompañarme, claro…

-Lo haría aun que me tuvieran bajo amenaza.- sonreí.- No puedo dejarte ir solo, y menos con esta inesperada confesión.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieres cotilleo?

-Exacto.

-Vale, pero acompáñame.- me pidió.

-Me parece bien.

Antonio y yo subimos las escaleras. Durante ese lapso de tiempo no me dijo mucho realmente, solo que últimamente con todo lo que había pasado respecto a Maria y de cómo ella hasta ahora, aun que no entiende el porqué, ha convencido a sus padres de dejarle hacer su vida. Y él quiere, aun que le duela en el orgullo, ser reciproco. Pero que siempre termina haciéndola rabiar.

Ahora que lo pienso, Maria es marina, y los padres de Antonio también, pero a él jamás le ha interesado el tema de unirse a la naval… Me sorprende que no le estén cargando para que estudie eso… Y me sorprende que Maria con toda esa forma tan cruel de tratarle este ayudándole. En definitiva que las mujeres son raras. Difíciles hasta la medula.

-Tú sabes que no puedo controlar mis celos… Y que molesto no mido mis palabras…- me explico Antonio metiéndose entre la multitud para ver desde el balcón de la planta alta de la discoteca. Le seguí.- Y ahora con todo esto de que Arthur esta aquí y ella también…

-Deberías de hacer eso de lado.- solté sintiéndome nervioso. Arthur. Ni me acordaba de él. Desde el día en que se me metió la idea de que yo podría estar… pero solo tal vez, enamorándome, escuchar su nombre, ver algo relacionado con Inglaterra o pensarlo, me provocaba olas de calor y frio simultaneas. Es como estar enfermo… Pero peor porque esto es psicológico.- No creo que vayan a volver o que se vean mucho, Arthur es un estirado…

-¿Es que tu no me crees cuando te digo que él la volvió la descarada que es ahora?- soltó Antonio molesto.- Si no fuera porque te conozco, pensaría que estas…

-¡Cielos, Antonio! ¡Yo no le estoy defendiendo! ¡Ni me interesa lo que hizo, haga y deje de hacer!- bufé.- ¡Ya deja de pensar cosas que no son! ¡No me importa! ¿Entendido?

-Yo iba a decir que crees que te estoy jugando una broma. Ahora creo que estas harto del tema…- dijo sin verme.- Perdón, me pongo molesto.

Me quede en silencio. Gran estúpido. Pero es que… En parte tiene razón, estoy hasta las narices de escucharle hablar de su hermana. Me da cólera. Y ahora con todo esto de estar ocultando cosas, de Gilbert en quien sabe donde… Y mis sentimientos más revueltos que nada; me pongo nervioso e histérico ante la menor provocación.

-Mira, ahí está Gil…- soltó Antonio después de un rato.- ¡Y ya vi a Mari, también!

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí.

Trate de ver dónde demonios estaba nuestro albino amigo, o en su defecto la hermana de Antonio, pero todo se veía entre mezclado, y no lograba distinguir realmente las cosas.

-Vamos a por Gil, y luego a arruinarle la noche a mi hermana…- exclamó Antonio tomándome del brazo, arrastrándome tras de sí.

-Ella va a golpearte, ¿Sabes?- solté.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.- soltó Antonio.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡Tonio, espera…!- solté, pero mi amigo ya se había perdido entre la gente.

La discoteca estaba llena de gente. Apenas y se podía caminar, y se estaba volviendo bastante molesto. Además de que ya era tardísimo, y debía volver a casa. Me enfoque en encontrar a Gil entre toda la masa de personas moviéndose. Pero me era imposible ver más allá de quienes se encontraban a mí alrededor. Además, el ambiente se estaba poniendo bastante anárquico, había parejas de todo tipo haciendo sus cosas sin pudor alguno, bueno eso no me molesta, por mi que se den amor frente a mis narices. Pero la peste de una mezcla entre alcohol, cigarro y otros olores que no podía identificar ni quería hacerlo, me estaban mareando. Y ya se andaban armando los típicos pleitos entre borrachos.

-Debo encontrarlos para largarnos pronto de aquí…- solté.- No quiero terminar como la última vez que salimos…

La última vez que salí con mis amigos a una discoteca y el ambiente se torno así… solo diré que no tenía ni idea de donde mierdas estaba, ni de donde estaban mis pantalones. Ni los de Tonio… Ni la ropa de Gil… No quiero ni saber que hicimos. Ni saber porqué teníamos uniforme de colegialas sobre puestos…

-Ese fue un día muy loco…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Después de un rato al fin pude dar con Antonio, se encontraba en una de las mesas cercanas al bar, peleando a todo pulmón con su hermana. Iván se encontraba sentado al lado de Gil bebiendo. El albino me miro y se levanto de golpe dispuesto a arrojárseme encima.

-¡Fra cuanto tiempo!- soltó Gilbert. Estaba completamente borracho. Se tambaleo un poco, y tuve que hacer un movimiento brusco para tomarle.- ¿Has visto a los demás?

-¿A lo demás?- solté.- Pues si estamos todos aquí.

-No le hagas caso, Dah, ya esta ebrio…- dijo Iván como si nada mientras le daba un largo trago a una botella de vodka como si de refresco se tratase.

-Vale, ¿Por qué discuten?- inquirí.

-Invasión de la privacidad, joderme la existencia, -respondió Maria- ¿Te parece poco?

-Ya veo.

-¡No lo haría si me dijeras a dónde vas en lugar de solo irte entre la noche y parecer a deshoras de la madrugada oliendo a alcohol!

-¿Y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones digo yo?

-¡Por qué sí!

-En todo caso dámelas tú, que eres menor de edad y estas a deshoras aquí.

-Ni que tu adorado Arthur y el pelirrojo que fue a la casa a recogerte lo sean. Estoy seguro de que son de mi edad y a ellos se los permites…

-¿Y eso que te importa? Además… espera…- soltó Maria.- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?- solté temiéndome la respuesta.

-Cherry…- dijo Maria.

¿Cherry? ¿Acaso vino con alguna amiga?

-¿Te refieres al tío que estaba bebiendo contigo cuando nos encontramos?- pregunto Iván.

-Sí, él y el otro chico, el bajito rubio…- le dijo a Iván.

-El amigo de mi Gil.

-…Yo no soy tuyo, bastardo.- le espetó Gil.

-Pero tu culo sí, mi adorable puta.- le respondió este.

-Puta tú a…

-¡No discutan por favor!- pidió Maria.- Ahora hay algo más importante de por medio.

-Tus amigos no me parecen importantes en absoluto.- objeto Antonio.

-Ni tus dientes, que estas por perder, me lo parecen.- bufó Maria levantándose bruscamente.- Dios, les deje solos. ¿En qué cabeza dura cabe eso?- la miré. Lucia nerviosa.- Espero que Cherry no esté pasado de copas…

Uf, al parecer es este Cherry…

-Ni Arthur.- agregó.

-¿¡…A-A-A-A-Arthur!- solté con una voz tan chillona que estoy seguro que hasta en China la familia del Sr. Yao me escucho.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?- inquirió la castaña como si no comprendiera.- Son jóvenes y están en una discoteca, eso es de lo más común. Lo malo fue dejarles solos con alcohol al alcance…-retorció las manos notoriamente nerviosa- Y Cherry ebrio es un peligro. En especial para el culo de mi Kirk…- se mordió el labio.- Mierda. Estúpida mil veces.

-Tranquila, Carry, -le pidió Iván. ¿Carry?- no pudieron ir muy lejos, seguramente o están en el sanitario vomitando o en el otro bar.

-Iré a buscarles.

-Voy contigo.- dijo Antonio pegándosele como lapa.

-Yo veré en otra parte, vamos Gil.- dijo Iván echándose al albino entre brazos.

Mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo; yo me quede de pie, tratando de hacer click, pero mi cerebro no podía relacionar toda la mierda que había escuchado. Alcohol, Arthur, ese chico que tiene nombre de mujer… ¿O será un apodo? Y mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había escuchado… Y la palabra "Peligro" y "Arthur" Daban vueltas por mi cabeza…

…De pronto escuche algo que me dejo completamente helado. La Antártida y su frio bajo cero se me quedo corta, de hecho…

-… Too many problems oh why am i here, I don't need to be me…- gritó una voz. Una voz terriblemente conocida.

- 'cos you're all too clear, well and i can see, there's something wrong with you; but what do you expect me to do?- le secundo otra.

La primera voz canto más fuerte. Robándole el protagonismo a la primera. Me volví hacia donde provenía, noté a la multitud acumulándose frente a la barra principal del bar y sobre esta…

-Ese maldito pelirrojo es endemoniadamente sexy…- exclamó Gil.- Aun que Arthur… ¡WOAH! No sabía que tenía ropa así.

Había dos chicos sobre la barra. Un pelirrojo con una pantalón de cuero, una camisa semi fajada rota, la cual algunas partes eran sostenidas por una especie de broches… pinzas o como sea que se diga, unas botas enormes. Era el mismo que había visto en el bar. Y el otro… No estoy seguro de quien mierdas sea. Rubio, ojos verdes, cejón… Eso lo describe como Arthur. Pero ese no era Arthur; no podía ser Arthur.

Su cabello estaba alborotado, con mechones de color rojo, no traía camisa o tal vez la había perdido. Su pantalón era… Dios. Un pantalón de cuero negro con la bandera de Inglaterra en la zona del vientre, rasgados, con un cinturón grueso con dos aros colgando, y un cráneo estampado en la pierna derecha. Era un pantalón bastante… genial. No de mi estilo, pero genial. Y unos botines negros con accesorios de metal, estilo militar, y correas. En la mano izquierda traía una especie de brazalete. Era una especie de… bueno, no hay palabras para describirle.

-…Ese, ese, ese, ese no es Arthur…- solté.- ¡Ese no es ARTHUR!

-No, ese es Kirk…- dijo la voz de Mary tras de mí.

-Esto debe ser una broma. Una broma de mal gusto.- exclamé perplejo. No podía y no quería creerlo.

-¿Por qué te mortifica tanto verle así?- replicó Maria confusa.- ¿Qué acaso te tragaste eso que demostraba en la escuela?

-¡Ya sabía yo que era y sigue siendo un vago de lo peor!- exclamó Antonio.

-… you got a problem the problem is you, problems what you gonna do…- soltaron a todo pulmón ambos chicos…

El rubio se echo a reír a carcajadas abiertas. Mientras que el pelirrojo se le echo encima, y le lambio la mejilla. Arthur… no, ese no es Arthur. Kirk, le dio un puñetazo. Pero el pelirrojo solo sonrio con sorna y le siguió acosando.

-¿Francis te encuentras bien?- preguntó Antonio.

No pude responder, solo atine a salir corriendo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Me encontraba en los sanitarios. Me lave la cara infinidad de veces. Sentía frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Las manos me temblaban. Y la imagen de ese rubio, de ese bastardo ebrio con pantalones ajustados sonrisa ladina y jodidamente sexy no salía de mi mente. Ese no era Arthur. Ese es Kirk. Eso sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Aun no podía tragarlo, pero lo había visto y escuchado. Y comprendido. Todo lo que me dijo Antonio no eran exageraciones suyas.

Acababa de ver las dos caras de Arthur Kirkland. El Arthur dulce, gruñón y malhablado. Y el otro chico, Kirk, un rebelde, un rockero, alcohólico, malhablado -supongo-, y sexy. ¡Jodidamente Sexy!

Y lo peor del caso era que mi corazón latía emocionado ante lo que nunca había visto, y enternecido ante lo que recordaba y conocía.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Salí del baño con la esperanza de no ver más espectáculo. Y de hecho, ya no se encontraban ni el pelirrojo, ni Kirk. Maria estaba desaparecida y Antonio también. Al único que pude ver era a Gil sentado en un rincón, demasiado ebrio como para que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera coherente, más no su cabeza. Gil podrá estar ebrio, pero no pierde la conciencia tan fácil.

-Gilbert…- solté serio acercándome.

-¡FRA!- gritó echándoseme encima. Perdí el equilibrio pero por suerte quede recargado en la paren. Gil se aferro a mí con fuerza.- ¿En dónde estabas?- inquirió.

-En el baño tratando de aclarar las ideas.- solté.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ni idea.- soltó.- Fra…

-¿Sí?

-Me siento mal.- soltó haciendo ademán de querer vomitar.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a casa.- solté.

-Pero, Iván y yo quedamos de…

-Yo no lo veo por ningún lado…- exclamé.- Y no pienso dejarte aquí así.- le espeté.

-Quede de irme con él.- soltó.

-Pues me parece perfecto…- solté. Bueno, más bien lo grité.- ¡Espéralo!

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- inquirió Gilbert.

-No estoy molesto…- le aclaré.- Solo aturdido… Yo no vine pensando que vería esto. ¡Yo no esperaba ver esto! ¡Es tan confuso!

-¿Has decidido rechazar a Arthur por lo que has visto?- inquirió el albino.

-No es rechazo, Gil. Estoy vuelto un mar de ideas…- sentí como el color subía.- Creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de Arthur.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó. Por un segundo me pareció escuchar su voz quebrarse. Tal vez era el alcohol.

-Hace un par de días.- dije.- Me lo encontré y charlamos, pero fue distinto.- expliqué.- Y ahora lo veo completamente diferente y me asusta el hecho de que me gusta lo que veo.

-Entonces, deberías tratar más a fondo lo que ves, porque ambas cosas son parte de lo mismo… Y por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-Ya recordé. Maria y Tonio están juntos. -dijo- Iván fue por más Vodka…- festejo levantando la botella vacía.

-Pues entonces, supongo que soy el único que no tiene nada que hacer aquí…- solté.- Creo que debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto?

-En unas horas tengo que trabajar.

-Oh, cierto. Nos vemos entonces…- dijo el albino divertido zampándose lo poco que quedaba en otra de las botellas.

-Y ya basta de alcohol.- le espeté robándole la botella de la mano.

-Buh, que aguafiestas eres Francis…

-Y tu un alcohólico empedernido.- bufé.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Quise salir por la entrada principal pero estaba tan lleno que en lugar de avanzar iba hacia atrás. Al final termine en algún rincón del bar. A lo lejos visualice la salida de emergencia. Bien, al menos por ahí podría salir.

Pase entre la gente, olvidándome de los modales, me tenía que ir, irme pronto. Ya era de madrugada, y tenía trabajo.

Así que sin que nada me detuviese abrí las puertas hacia la libertad…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Deje caer todo. Las llaves del coche, mi cartera, y creo que hasta mi quijada toco el suelo. Solté un gritó ahogado. Mientras sentía que la gravedad surtía más efecto en mí.

A lo lejos podía verlos. Dos chicos. Un rubio y un pelirrojo. Kirk y Cherry. El pelirrojo recorría ansioso el cuerpo del rubio. Y yo no sentía nada más que el latido de mi corazón resonarme hasta los oídos. Podría seguir adelante y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero solo había un problema con ese plan perfecto… El hecho de que tenía que pasar a su lado.

No quería seguir viéndoles, pero no podía evitarlo, apartaba la mirada un momento pero luego esta me exigía más. Al final opte por tomar mis cosas y pasar a su lado a pesar de no querer hacerlo. No podía estar de pie por siempre esperando un milagro.

-…Patrick…- susurró la voz de Arthur.

Apreté los dientes. Eso no me incumbe, seguí andando, ignorando los gemidos. Era obvio que ahí se la estaban pasando bien.

-Pat…

-Ese es mi nombre, bastardo, no lo gastes…- dijo el pelirrojo.

Aparte la mirada. Todo ahí estaba normal. Nada fuera de lo común. A estas alturas ver algo así no debería ponerme mal. Además, ¿Por qué debería importarme? Es muy su culo y su vida.

-Eres tan apetecible, Kirk…

No pude evitar voltear al oír eso. Y entonces ya no pude apartar la mirada de la escena: Kirk estaba ahí, recargado en la pared, completamente sonrojado. El pelirrojo lo tenía acorralado, le lambia el cuello, la barbilla y todo lo que podía. Paseaba sus manos sobre las piernas de Arthur, acariciaba sus cabellos y le daba mordiscos de rato en rato. Le dio un beso y Arthur no opuso resistencia. Siguieron jugueteando un rato, mientras que yo no lograba salir del shock.

-…Déjalo…- solté entre dientes.

Apreté los puños. Me empezaba a sentir realmente cabreado. Muy cabreado.

Patrick, siguió acariciándolo, lambiéndolo, tocándole. Metió la mano bajo la ropa de Arthur y este no chisto. En un momento dado, metió su mano en la parte trasera del pantalón de Arthur, este soltó un chillido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, te estoy preparando…- dijo. Los pantalones de Arthur comenzaron a deslizarse… Y pude ver con desagrado como el pelirrojo movía su mano en círculos. Seguramente tenía sus asquerosos dedos en su… ¿Cómo se atrevía?

¡Él no tiene ningún derecho de tocarlo!

Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para decir eso? Arthur no ha dicho en ningún momento que no quiere ni ha chistado. Todo ahí luce tan normal que…

-Pat, esto se está saliendo de control, yo no accedí a esto…- chistó Arthur.

Vi a Arthur con atención. Y vi las cosas con claridad. Lo tenía bastante acorralado… Como si esperará que en cualquier momento echase a correr. Previniendo eso…

-Empezaste esto y ahora te aguantas…- soltó este moviéndose bruscamente.

-¡Déjame!- le pidió Arthur. Patrick lo empujo violentamente, le dio la vuelta y se aflojo el pantalón.

Arthur temblaba mientras le ordenaba que se detuviera…

Y ahí fue donde salió una parte de mí que no recordaba que existía siquiera.

-¡Que lo dejes cretino!- grité. Pat se dio la vuelta para verme. Le plantee un puñetazo en media cara.- ¡No te atrevas a seguir con tus porquerías si quieres vivir!- le amenace tomándole por las solapas. Arthur me miró confundido, como tratando de reconocerme.

-¿Y tu quien eres, bastardo?- soltó el pelirrojo sonriendo con sorna.- ¡Que yo recuerde nadie te invito a la fiesta!- dijo plantándome un pisotón. Le solté. Este aprovecho para devolverme el golpe.- ¡Este bastardo es mi juguete y le haré lo que yo quiera!

-¡El no es el juguete de nadie!- dije dándole otro golpe. Ambos comenzamos a soltarnos de puñetazos, sentí el sabor de la sangre, pero no me importa. No permitiría que este idiota le pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima a Arthur, ni a Kirk.

No, no lo permitiría. Ese tipo es indigno de tocarle.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Patrick perdió el equilibrio. Pero yo también lo estaba perdiendo. Corrí hacia Arthur y le tome del brazo, este me miró, yo le miré también. Frunció el ceño, me dio un empujón y completamente cabreado me dijo:

-¡Maldito bastardo de mierda, no tenias porque meterte, ahora lo tendrás encima, estúpido!- gritó.- ¡Además yo puedo solo y…!- Arthur cayó sobre mi pecho. Lo miré choqueado. No lo entiendo, en verdad no lo entiendo. Patrick se levanto del piso y me miró asesino.

-Esto no va a quedarse así…- sonrio malicioso.- Me joderé a Kirk y de pasada a ti, imbécil. Elegiste un mal momento para hacerte el héroe…

Miré a Arthur y a Pat. No podía dejar a uno a merced del otro, ni podía defenderme, estaba completamente acabado…

-¡Aléjate de ellos, bastardo infeliz de mierda!- soltó una voz femenina.

Maria apareció de la nada, hecho a andar a zancadas largas, tomo a Pat del brazo lo giro a ella y le soltó una tremenda bofetada. Lo miraba con odio… Y con resentimiento.

-¡Maldita sea, me prometiste que no te pondrías así y yo de idiota te creí y te traje!- le reclamó. Se volvió a mí.- ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Yo estoy bien, aturdido pero bien; Arthur en cambio…- le miré preocupado.- No responde.

-¿Qué mierdas le hiciste?- exigió Maria a Pat propinándole otra bofetada.

-Solo le puse unas cosas a su bebida…- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- exigió saber.

-Para meterle un susto por andar haciéndose el importante.

-Serás idiota, Cherry. ¡Pudiste haberle matado!- exclamó.

-Solo fue algo de medicamento para los nervios, tranquilizantes y somníferos.-dijo el otro.- Una dosis muy pequeña. No quería hacerle daño solo quería jugar con él…- explicó.

Maria soltó un largo suspiro, agobiada. Nos miró a los tres de reojo.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí…- dijo.- Estoy harta de todo esto.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡Pero yo no me quiero ir con ellos, quiero ir contigo!- renegó Antonio.

-Gilipollas, escúchame y bien, no es de que quieras, es de que debes.- dijo Maria.- Nadie se puede ir a casa en este estado.- exclamó.- Los únicos sobrios somos tu, yo y Francis.- le explicó.- Y yo debo de ir cuidando de Pat y Arthur, y de Francis que anda todo choqueado…- la miré. Solo estaba adolorido, el shock ya se me había pasado. Era cierto que me sentía aturdido con todo lo rápido que la situación avanzo. Como de estar en un callejón estaba con todo mundo en el estacionamiento organizándonos para ir a casa de Iván. Yo no quería ir, no me sentía seguro con la idea, pero me aterraba la idea de dejar solo a Arthur cerca de la amenaza roja.

-Pero yo no tengo carnet…

-Pero sabes conducir.

-Sí, pero no tengo carnet…

-¡Solo hazlo con una mierda!

-Vale…- soltó Tonio de mala gana.

El castaño me miró de reojo, como queriendo saber porque cargaba a Arthur entre brazos, yo fingí no darme cuenta de ello. Gilbert iba ebrio a más no poder, e Iván lo sostenía por la cintura con una sonrisa inocente en los labios. ¿Cómo Mary puede decir con tal seguridad que ese tipo está ebrio? Porque la verdad no se le nota. Yo al menos no se lo noto. Bueno, da lo mismo.

-Vamos entonces, dah…- dijo Iván. Mary echo a andar y fui tras ella. Abrió la puerta trasera del auto tipo familiar, que supongo rento, y me ayudo a subir a Arthur a éste. La castaña se puso tras el volante, y puso en marcha el vehículo. Yo iba en la parte trasera con Arthur, y Pat en el asiento de copiloto. Mari le siguió regañando, era obvio que estaba muy molesta.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jodiendo?- inquirió Pat hastiado.

-¡Hasta que me dé la gana, imbécil!- respondió ella.

Me sentía incomodo. Nunca me ha gustado estar en medio de una discusión. Miré a Arthur que seguía sin despertar, lucia inocente, tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y yo me sentía como una fiera dispuesta a atacar a quien se atreviese a ensuciarle.

-¿Qué miras, estúpido?- inquirió Pat al notar cómo le miraba.

-A un imbécil…- respondí con un tono acido.

Maria nos miró a través del espejo retrovisor, pero sostuvo la mirada en mí. Me analizo en silencio y me dio una sonrisa a medias.

-Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor…

Pat la fulmino con la mirada; pero ella le aniquilo con la misma, mientras sonreía con sorna. El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, y ella solo se limito a mirar a otra parte.

Apreté los labios y les miré. ¿Soy yo o hay algo bastante extraño en todo esto?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Y una vez en casa de Iván las cosas se pusieron un tanto incomodas; para empezar era un departamento pequeño con dos habitaciones, una sala con un enorme sofá y una cocina que daba a la misma, y también un pequeño balcón con vista a un pequeño parque.

Como sea, mientras Maria seguía discutiendo con Patrick y este le contestaba de una manera grosera, mi alarma interior resonaba al sentir las miradas acusadoras de Antonio. Gilbert estaba encerrado en el cuarto de baño vomitando, e Iván había salido de quien sabe donde con una sabana y una especie de almohada. Y Arthur, bueno, el seguía bajo el efecto de todo lo que le habían puesto en su bebida.

-Antonio, Pat y yo dormiremos en el sofá.- declaró Maria. El castaño dio un bufido y Pat soltó una maldición en inglés, eso lo supe porque sonaba muy parecida a la que siempre suelta Arthur.- Y me vale pito sus quejas de nena. En la cama individual del cuarto de huéspedes dormirá Arthur, tú…- indicó la castaña mirándome. Me auto-señalé y asintió.- Cuidaras de él, pero no te apures, te ayudaré a montar guardia para que no te duermas.

-¿Y por qué tantos cuidaditos?- exclamó Antonio notoriamente molesto.

-Porque si no lo has notado esta bajo el efecto de quien sabe que madre.- soltó Maria hastiada.

-Píldoras para dormir, tranquilizantes y otras cosas que encontré…- aclaró Pat como si nada encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Me sorprende que no haya caído antes…- soltó Mary quitándole el cigarro de la mano. Le dio una bocanada y se lo devolvió.

-Ya no lo quiero.- dijo Pat tirándole al suelo.

-Yo sé qué hacer con el…- dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida. Levanto el cigarro de suelo y lo puso sobre la mano de Pat. Este le miro furioso pero no soltó ningún quejido de dolor. La quemadura en su mano era obvia.- Eso es para que no lo tires donde sea, Cherry idiota.

-Gracias por el recordatorio, perra desgraciada.- dijo este.

-Cuida tus palabras con ella, estúpido.- soltó Antonio molesto.

-¿Y qué piensas hacerme si la sigo insultando, golpearme?- soltó el pelirrojo con sorna.- Quisiera verte intentarlo, españolete de mierda.

-Yo te…

-Gilipollas, no te metas en esto y duérmete ya.- le pidió Mary apartándole a una distancia prudente de Cherry. Tomo la sabana y almohada que Iván traía entre manos, y se la arrojo.- Gracias por dejarnos pasar el rato aquí.- dijo está volviéndose al novio de Gil.- Te la debo, Braginski.

-No es ningún problema, Carry.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.- Todo por los viejos amigos.

-Y que lo digas.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Miré a Arthur dormir plácidamente sobre la cama mientras escuchaba, entre muchas cosas, el sonido de algunos autos pasar, los pasos insistentes de Mary que caminaba de la sala a la habitación y viceversa, las respiraciones de Antonio, Pat, Iván y Gil que dormían, las manecillas del reloj avanzar… Y mis pensamientos, las memorias rápidas de este alocado día.

-problems, problems, problems… - balbuceé. Era lo único que recordaba de la canción y que entendía.- you have a problem, is you…

-Es: … you got a problem, the problem is you.- me corrigió Mary desde el umbral de la puerta.- Descansa, Bonnefoy. Yo montaré guardia de momento. – se sentó a un lado de Arthur, le miró fijamente y después soltó un suspiro.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?- solté. Maria abrió los ojos de par en par, yo apreté los labios. ¿Por qué mierdas hice una pregunta así? ¡Eso no es de mi incumbencia!

-Tienes la expresión de alguien que acaba de caer en que firmo su sentencia…- dijo dibujando una sonrisa juguetona.- ¿Antonio te hablo de nuestro noviazgo, o me equivoco?

-Lo siento, yo… -Mary me miro fulminante- ¡Sí, señorita!

-Jajaja, gracias por el cumplido.- acaricio los cabellos de Arthur, sonriente.- Supongo que eso te hizo pensar que le sigo queriendo, ¿No es así?- inquirió. Asentí.- La cuestión verdadera aquí es: ¿Por qué alguien que dice odiar a Kirk se ha vuelto tan cercano a él?

-¿Disculpa?- solté.

-Arthur y yo nos mandamos muchos mails, bueno, desde que está aquí se nos volvió costumbre. El me platica de todo un poco.- dijo.- Confía en mí, y confió en él. Y lo quiero mucho, no he de negarlo. Por eso me pareció curioso que, el chico que lo molesta y estresa como dice en sus cartas, últimamente este tan metido en su vida.- explicó. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, sentí como el color se me subía… Pero no entendía el porqué si no había razón.

-La situación ameritaba que me metiera, yo no podía dejarlo así, nadie puede ser tan cruel…- me excusé.- Un segundo, -solté- ¿Cómo qué lo estreso? ¡Yo ni siquiera le he molestado… estos días!

-Sigues siendo igual de estúpido como cuando me fui de aquí; por eso tú y el gilipollas se llevan de maravilla, aun que ese no es el caso…- dijo. Le miré ofendido.- Francis, te haré una pregunta y quiero que respondas con honestidad, ¿Quieres saber más de lo ocurrido hoy? Dime, ¿Tienes el deseo y la incertidumbre de saberlo?

-Esas son dos preguntas.- solté.- y la verdad me da lo mismo.

-No creo que te de lo mismo, de lo contrario no te hubieses puesto así al ver a Kirk.- sonrio.- ¿Tu y Arthur que son?

-Nada… solo… discutimos y… como malos amigos…

-¿Malos amigos?- se echó a reir.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada, solo recordé algo…- dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. Era una laptop. La abrió e inserto una contraseña.- Ven, -me indico con un ademán que me acercará- quiero mostrarte algo.

Me acerque a Maria con cierta desconfianza, ella solo sonrio, me tomo del brazo y de un jalón me sentó a su lado. Prácticamente me pego a ella.

-Respira hondo y prepárate…- dijo. En la pantalla se veía la página principal del FB.- Estas a punto de profundizar en la vida de tu mal amigo… y la mía.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-We are "The Chaos Theory"- dijo la voz del pelirrojo.- And this song called: "Born in fire", I hope it like you, if not… Fuck you, stupid bastards!

El bajo sonó y apareció Mary con una especie de vestido de tela escocesa, con corsé negro, escotado y corto, con las mismas botas que traía el día que llego. Después sonó la batería, y pareció un rubio con una camisa negra y corbata roja a lo que alcance a distinguir…

-¿Quién es ese tan formal?- pregunté.

-Se llama Erik.- respondió Mary.- Prepárate para lo mejor.

Unos acordes complicados hicieron aparición. Acordes pesados, rápidos y a lo que podía ver, difíciles. Y apareció Arthur. Traía un pantalón verde, botas negras con cabetes rojos que llegaban a la rodilla, una camisa blanca con el símbolo de la anarquía marcado en rojo y una chaqueta de cuero llena de accesorios de metal, con una especie de collar a juego, tenía el cabello alborotado de un solo lado con mechas rojas.

-¡Seh, Kirk, toca!- gritó Mary emocionada.

-¿Arthur?- solté señalándolo. Mary asintió.

El pelirrojo empezó a cantar, en ratos Maria le hacía segunda, Arthur tocaba con ímpetu, y el rubio también demostraba gran pasión. He de admitir que la música de ese estilo no me agrada, pero en este caso, había algo que me tenía hipnotizado; no era Arthur, ni su actitud desconocida, era más bien ver la efusión, la ira, la fuerza, que había en esa tonada. En todos ellos, de manera individual y grupal. Impresionante, no había otra manera de describirle.

-Esa canción fue uno de nuestros mejores éxitos…- dijo Maria.- Aun que jamás pasamos de banda local o grabamos con una disquera, éramos bastantes famosos en los pubs y tocadas.

-Bueno, yo no sé mucho de esto, pero me parece increíble que no hicieran algo más grande. Tienen talento.- me sincere.

-Es que tenemos bien marcados nuestros objetivos, y la banda más bien era… Locura de juventud, por llamarle así. Conforme crecí lo empecé a ver así. No sé los chicos.- Mary se metió a sus fotos.- No quiero decir que no haya sido y no siga siendo importante, solo que aparecieron otras prioridades…- abrió una foto.- Mira.- me pidió.

-¿…Eso es lo que creo que es?- inquirí.

-¿Una foto nuestra en plena pachanga? Seh, eso es.

-¿Tienes más fotos?

Mary me giño el ojo cómplice y abrió una carpeta que tenía otras carpetas dentro.

-Como veinticinco álbumes más…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Mary me mostro álbum por álbum, foto tras foto, y aun que me costaba trabajo creerlo; no podía negar que el chico con el cabello alborotado, a veces con mechas rojas o verdes o completamente verde, ropa punk y accesorios extravagantes, era Arthur. Pero había algo extraño en todo… Porque a pesar de verlo, no podía, ni puedo, relacionarle con el Arthur actual. ¿Qué impulso a Arthur a todo eso? No me refiero a ser punk, me refiero a lo que le impulso a mostrarnos otra cosa. ¿Qué lo llevo a cambiar de manera tan radical su manera de ser?

Después empecé a ver las claras señales de que su comportamiento era forzado. Desde la vez que inquirí si tenía un tatuaje y se molesto, hasta la insinuación de su mamá. También nuestras peleas. Arthur es buenísimo peleando, no creo que una persona que considera indignos ciertos comportamientos sepa defenderse de tal manera.

-¿En qué piensas?- inquirió Maria cerrando la laptop.

-…Cosas, nada realmente importante…- solté.

-Ya veo.

Me volví a Maria, aun seguía sin comprender… (Haciendo a un lado lo de Arthur), A qué se debía que me hubiese mostrado las fotos. Si pienso más que nada en las cartas de Arthur hacia ella, creo que esta debería odiarme también, ¿No?

-¿Por qué me mostraste esto?- le cuestione. Maria dio un suspiro en silencio, se echó el cabello hacia atrás, y se volvió a mí.

-Porque quise hacerlo…- respondió obvia.- Por eso, y además siento que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar… Y Arthur también. Me ha hablado de los amigos que tiene aquí, pero tú eres su principal tema de conversación…-Di un ligero respingo y sentí el color venir- Creo que ustedes dos tienen una gran amistad y un lazo muy fuerte…

-¿Lazo?- inquirí.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Maria soltó un largo bostezo.

-Que sueño, bien, me voy a dormir.- dijo levantándose.- Bye, bye…

-Espera…- solté pero ella ya me había dejado solo.- ¿…Qué lazo?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Desperté entre la noche muerto de sed. Quise ver la hora en mi celular pero estaba muerto. Me levante y camine hacia la cocina. Vi la luz de esta encendida y la puerta entre abierta…

-¡AFFF! ¡D-duele…!

-¡…HUM! Solo un poco más…

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo, ¿Era acaso lo que yo creía? Me asome solo para comprobar lo obvio…

-Iván…- gimió Gil que se encontraba sobre la mesa con las piernas abierta.

-…Tranquilo…- le susurro este besándole todo el cuerpo.

Iván le dio unas cuantas envestidas más a Gilbert antes de quitarse de terminar y recostarse encima de él cubriéndolo de besos.

-Espero nadie haya escuchado…- susurro mi amigo.

-Tranquilo, todos duermen…- le dijo Iván acariciándole los cabellos.

Después de un rato de arrumacos y charla fuera de contexto, Iván se levanto. Gilbert le imito.

-Tendremos que limpiar el desorden…- dijo Gil.

-Estoy en eso…- dijo Iván sacando una pañoleta.- Dah, ¿Cuándo se me hará…?

-Primero muerto antes que vestirme de Maid…- bufó Gil.

Vi la mesa cubierta de… de…

-Okey, yo no vi nada…- dije dándome la vuelta.- Absolutamente nada.

Y aun que lo hubiese visto no pensaba abrir la boca… Solo tengo que decir una cosa y es…

-Qué maldito día de salidos ha sido este…

Eso y que ya tenía la idea de cómo lo hacían dos chicos… pero no esperaba verlo con mi mejor amigo. Nadie quiere ver porno gay de ninguno de sus mejores amigos. ¡GAAAH!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Al día siguiente después de rechazar la invitación a desayunar, no podía olvidar lo que había visto la noche anterior acontecer en la mesa, me dispuse a retirarme justo cuando Antonio entro a la cocina con unas orejitas de conejo puestas y sosteniendo un mandil en mano derecha y un dildo en mano izquierda. Gilbert palideció, Iván siguió comiendo sin dejar de sonreír, Maria y Cherry miraron eso como si fuese cualquier cosa, yo me sentí helar, y Arthur… El seguía vomitando en el baño.

-Miren lo que encontré…- dijo Tonio como si nada.

-¿D-de dónde sacaste eso…?- inquirió Gilbert palideciendo aun más.

-Del baño antes de que Arthur me sacara para echarse a vomitar…- respondió.

Me volví a Gil e Iván. Tonio, sin dejar de sonreír, también.

-Solo tengo una duda… -Soltó Antonio-¿Lo usas tú o él?

-Eso depende, -dijo Iván- ¿Las orejitas o el dildo?

-¡Cierra el pico, Braginski!- gritó Gil.- ¡Y tu devuelve eso a su lugar inmediatamente!

-Oh, vamos, solo responde Gil…- dijo Tonio.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-P-pues bueno… esto… ah…- balbuceó Gil poniéndose rojo.

-¡Me voy!- solté llevándome a Antonio de corbata. Lo deje en la entrada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Guarda eso inmediatamente!- le ordene cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Salí corriendo del edificio sin mirar atrás, subí al auto y me fui a casa. Cuando llegue me preocupo el ver una patrulla fuera de esta…

-¿Qué merde está ocurriendo?- solté entrando violentamente.

Un oficial soltó a mi hermana la cual estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-…F-François…- sollozó.- ¡Francis!- gritó. Se echó con tal fuerza sobre mí que me hizo caer.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió.- ¿¡En dónde merde estabas, infeliz!- gritó estampándome una bofetada.

Los oficiales se echaron a reír y balbucearon algo sobre dejar a solas a la "PAREJITA", saliendo de la casa; mientras yo solo pensaba al ver mi hermana hecha una fiera:

¡Sálvese quien pueda!

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

-Hasta mañana, mamá…- dije saliendo de casa a toda velocidad.

-Divierte en casa de tu amigo.- dijo esta despidiéndose desde la puerta.

Trague saliva… Seh, en casa de mi amigo. Camine hasta la parada de autobuses y de ahí di vuelta a otra parte. Vi un auto tipo familiar estacionado, un auto color verde. Tenían que ser ellos.

-¡Enano idiota!- gritó Pat asomándose del lado del piloto.- ¿En serio piensas irte con eso puesto a la disco?

-No.- dije dándole unas palmadas a la mochila que traía cargando.- Aquí traigo lo que me pienso poner.

-Me parece bien…- dijo malicioso Pat.- Súbete.

-¿Y Mary?

-Súbete.

Subí con desconfianza al asiento del copiloto.

-Hola, Kirk…- dijo Mary apareciendo de la parte trasera solo en ropa interior.

-¿Qué hacías ahí y así?- inquirí desviando la mirada un tanto cortado.

-Pasa que tuve que salir disfrazada de casa…- explicó tomando la bolsa que se encontraba entre ambos asientos.- Y pues como te estabas tardando… -Miró a Pat- Avanza o nunca llegaremos…

-Vale.- dijo éste echando a andar el vehículo.

-El punto es que tengo que cambiarme…- le dio un jalón a mi camisa de manga tres cuartos con franjas blancas y verdes.- Y tu también, aun que tu ropa nueva es linda y suave… ¿Verdad, Pat?

-Es ridícula…- dijo Patrick con la vista fija en la carretera.

-No tan ridícula como echarse a llorar al ver una película como alguien el otro día…

-¡Por eso decía que me parece pasable!- exclamó Pat interrumpiéndola. Mary se echo a reir.

-Ah, ¿Me perdí de algo?- inquirí confuso.

-¡SEH!

-¡NAH!

-¿Sí o no?

-Pues veras que Patrick…

-¡NADA!- encendió el radio.- ¡Escuchemos música, ¿De acuerdo?

Miré a Patrick con desconcierto. Era raro verle a la defensiva.

-LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME….- sonó.

-Súbele, Pat…- ordenó Mary metiéndose una blusa color vino.

-¿Te gusta esa cursilería?- inquirió este subiéndole.

-Me encanta.

-Que rara eres…

-No tanto como tú que…

-¡Cállate!

Maria y Pat siguieron así un buen rato, yo solo les miré. Soy yo o… ¿Hay algo raro entre este par?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡HEEEY!- chilló Mary. Pat y yo nos volvimos a esta.- ¿A qué no adivinan?

-¿Eres una idiota?- inquirió Pat.

-Posiblemente. Pero lo que es seguro es que tú tienes un lado sensible.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Qué paso?- inquirí ignorando lo que seguía sin entender.

-Erik me llamo, que lo más probable es que venga a caernos el próximo fin, ¿No es genial?- inquirió emocionada.

-Algo…- dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad. Me pase a la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Cómo que algo?- dijo Mary pasándose a la parte delantera.- Toma tu bolso.- dijo lanzándolo a mi lado.

-Gracias…- solté. -Pues digo que…

-Es que como ya es OTRO no le emociona ver a cosas insignificantes.- me interrumpió Pat.

Mary me miró inquisitiva.

-¿Por qué mierdas le crees eso?- inquirí molesto sacándome la camisa.

-Porque tu respuesta no fue la correcta, por eso.- dijo esta.

-Claro que me emociona que Erik venga…- dije.- Pero no me parece lo máximo.

Seh, aprecio a Erik, pero no me emociona al máximo la idea de todos nosotros juntos… Porque sé lo que pasa cuando todos nos reunimos.

-¿Le estas huyendo a la emborrachada que nos vamos a poner…?

-¿…O la resaca?- intervino Pat terminando la pregunta de Mary.- Pondré un disco de los sex.- dijo.

-Vale.- clamamos Mary y yo a la par.

-De hecho, sí.- confesé.

-Pues me vale pito de igual manera te pondrás hasta la quinta con nosotros.- dijo Pat.- ¡Esta es buena!- exclamó subiendo el volumen.

-¿Solo por qué tu lo dices crees que lo haré?- gruñí.- Vete al demonio, Lewis.

-¡No me llames Lewis, bastardo!

-Seh, recuerda que es Cherry, Kirk.

-¡Cierra el pico, Mary!

-¿Te dolió la piedra, eh?- inquirió esta.

Di un suspiro. Empezaron a discutir otra vez.

-Que pereza me dan ambos, la verdad…- solté. Estoy empezando a preguntarme por qué los extrañaba, honestamente.

-¿Te aburres, Kirk?- inquirió Mary preocupada mirándome.

-Contigo quién no se aburre…- dijo Pat.

-Venga…- soltó esta clavándole las uñas en el brazo a Pat… este la miro feo.- Sé que te animara…

-¿HUH?- soltamos ambos a la par la verla acomodarse a sus anchas en el asiento de copiloto.

-Seen you in the mirror when the story began and I fell in love with you I love yer mortal sin- comenzó a cantar a todo volumen junto al estéreo.-Your brains are locked away but I love your company…- fingió pasar un micrófono, que de hecho era un cepillo, a nosotros.-I only ever leave you when you got no money…

-I got no emotions for anybody else you better understand…- solté sonriendo.

-I'm in love with myself, myself… my beautiful self- cantó Pat sonriendo con sorna.

-A no feelings no feelings for anybody else…- cantamos los tres a coro.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Bien, -soltó Mary bajando el volumen. – es hora de poner algunas reglas antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

-¿Qué acaso te crees nuestra madre?- preguntó Pat molesto.

-Si fuera tu madre, no serias así de lengua larga conmigo.- dijo está molesta.

-Sí fueras mi madre ya hubiese escapado de casa como por decimonovena ocasión consecutiva…

-Pero sigues viviendo bajo mi techo…

-…Oigan,-solté interrumpiéndoles, ambos me miraron.- no es por nada, pero… ¿Está ocurriendo algo entre ustedes de lo que no esté enterado?

-¿De dónde mierdas sacas eso?-inquirieron a la par. Bueno, más bien me lo gritaron.

-Bueno, solo digo, veo que se llevan mucho mejor… bueno, siguen peleando y…

Ambos me miraron y luego intercambiaron miradas.

-No, no pasa nada.- dijo Mary.- Solo nos dimos tregua…

-Mientras vivo en su casa, no quiero que me meta a prisión con sus influencias marinas.

-Nah, no te mandaría a prisión, solo te mataría y diría que te metiste en mi casa usando mis influencias marinas…- dijo está sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Ahora vez lo que ocurre o sigues pensando estupideces?- inquirió Pat mirándome.

-Entiendo. Es cuestión de vida, ¿No?

-Algo así.- soltaron a la par.

-En fin, -dijo Maria- regla número 1, la más crucial e importante regla: No molesten, jamás molesten, ni se atrevan a molestar a Braginski, ¿Entendido?

-¿Vale?- soltamos a la par al ver la seriedad en su rosto.

-Numero 2, esa regla es para ti Pat: Aléjate del culo de Kirk, y del Whisky, o si es posible de ambos.

-No prometo nada.

-Me doy por bien servida de que no sea un no.- suspiró ésta.

-Pero tampoco es un sí.

-¿Quieren dejar en paz el tema de mi culo?- protesté.

-No.- respondieron al unísono.

-Buh…- bufé.

-La tercera: diviértanse y recuerden… "Lo que pasa en Nuitsblanches se queda en Nuitsblanches"

-Eso me gusta…- dijo Pat.

-Genial.- solté yo.

-Bien, da vuelta en la próxima cuadra y… ¡A divertirse se ha dicho!- exclamó emocionada.

Pat dío una sonrisa ladina, Mary empezó a reírse a todo pulmón y yo seguí canturreando la música de los Sex Pistols… Seh, acabo de recordar el por qué les extrañaba.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Dónde está ese tal Braginski?- inquirió Pat cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Dice que viene en camino, que hay un poco de tráfico y puede que tarde.- dijo Mary revisando su celular.- Pero que lo sigamos esperando y el nos consigue entrar.

-¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta trasera como hacíamos antes?- pregunte y calle al instante sorprendiéndome de lo deseoso que estaba por hacer algo así. Mary y Pat me miraron cómplices.

-¿Por qué no?- soltó Pat.

-No es mala idea…- dijo Mary.

-¡Esperen, no es…!

-Nuestro KIRK está volviendo de entre las cenizas como el ave Fénix…- dijeron con un aire poéticamente maldito. Temí por mí.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Solo olvídenlo, ¿Quieren?

-¡NAH!- soltaron al unísono.- ¡Es una idea Genial!

-UGH…- solté yo.

Amigos… es peor que tener enemigos.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡CARRY!- gritó una voz de pronto. Mary se volvió como una colegiala con aire soñador al escuchar la voz de un mejor amigo que tenía tiempo sin ver… Pero bueno, ¿Qué no está así la situación?

-¡IVANINSKI BRAGINSKI!- gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que patéticamente molesto…- dijo Pat mirándome.

-Yo diría que embarazoso…

Mary corrió hacia el joven que se encontraba en la motocicleta. Este bajo de un solo movimiento, la estrecho entre sus brazos y la levanto por los aires; Maria se echo a reir. Y yo tenía la leve impresión de que ya había visto a ese tipo en otro parte.

-Te he extrañado…- le dijo colgándosele del brazo. Este la siguió.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, Carry, -le respondió este- ¿Y tú, dah?

DAH… ¿Dah? Dios, conozco ese tono de voz y ese dah…

-Hola, Arthur…- dijo Iván. Mary y Scott me miraron anonadados.

-¿Sé conocen?

-Es amigo de mi Gil.- respondió Braginski.

-Ah… ya veo.- respondió Mary como si eso lo respondiera todo.

-¿Y ustedes de donde o como se conocen?- inquirí.

-Bueno…- ambos se miraron.- Cuando yo estudiaba aquí, Braginski y yo formábamos parte de un club de Historia que sugirió Karpusi que formáramos, ¿Recuerdas, Iván?

-Seh, el club de historia de la tortura medieval y santa inquisición… -dijo este con aire soñador- Era genial…

-Hasta que lo cerraron por subir a Frederick al potro y zafarle el brazo…- dijo Mary.

-Lastima. Recuerdo ese día, el helado que comimos estaba delicioso.

-Y que lo digas, viejos tiempos aquellos, ¿No?

-Exacto.

Pat y yo intercambiamos miraras… Mary tiene un lado siniestro y oscuro que no le conocía… Y agradezco no haber conocido…

Y respecto a Iván…

Gil, amigo mío, no sé si compadecerte o desearte buena suerte.

-Bien, -dijo Iván sonriendo de manera infantil- entremos, entonces… ¿DAH?

En serio, no sé si sentir lástima por ti o desearte buen viaje.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡WOAAAH!- soltamos los tres.

-Los bares de Francia son impresionantes…- dije viendo las pistas de baile, los bares bien surtidos, el buen ambiente, escuchando la buena música… Las luces. Genial.

-Y pensar que aquí trabajas…- dijo Mary recargándose en la espalda de Iván.- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo me presentas a tu Gil?

-Hoy…- dijo Iván.- Le estoy convenciendo de venir. A veces se pone difícil el muy…

-Así son los novios…- dijo Mary riendo.

-Yo nunca me puse difícil contigo…- le espeté.

-Eso crees tú…- dijo ella riendo.- Que no lo recuerdes es otra cosa.

-A ver, ¿Cómo está eso?

-Uy, viejas peleas salen a flote…- dijo Scott divertido.

-¡Cierra la boca, Cherry!- soltamos a la par.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡Vamos a bailar, chicos!

-No gracias, Mary. No me apetece todavía.- dije.

-¡Buh!- soltó esta inflando las mejillas. Se volvió a Scott.- ¿Y tú Cherry, bailas conmigo?

-No me molestes…- dijo Scott dándole un sorbo a su Whisky en las rocas.- Qué estoy bebiendo.

-Mierda, ¿Nadie quiere bailar?- bufó Mary.- ¿Con que puta finalidad venimos aquí entonces?

-Alcohol.- dijo Pat.

-Recordar viejos tiempos.- solté.

-Presentarte a mi novio…- dijo Iván.

-Joder…- soltó Maria curvando un poco la espalda.

-Pero si tanto quieres bailar, yo bailo contigo.- dijo Iván levantándose.- Claro, si no les importa…- dijo mirándonos de reojo.

-Me da igual.

-Por mí no hay problema.- dije.

-¡Vamos, dah!- soltó Iván tomando a Mary del brazo arrastrándole tras de sí.

-¡JEJEJE! ¡Cuídenme el bolso, chicos!

Ambos desaparecieron entre las luces y la gente en la pista de baile.

-Pensé que dirías que no…- dijo Pat observando la pista después de un rato.

-¿Disculpa?- solté.

-Creí que te molestaría más que el sadico se llevara a la loca a bailar…- explicó.

-Ah, eso. ¿Qué mierdas te hizo pensarlo?- inquirí sacando un caramelo del mini bolso de Mary. Me lo eche a la boca.

-No lo sé, solo lo creí. Eras muy celoso con ella…

-Era, ahora ya no hay motivos para serlo…- dijo pasándome el caramelo por toda la boca.- No siento que vaya a perderla porque no tengo que perder…

-Uy, que asquerosa y cierta poética frase.- se mofó Pat.

-Tan poética como el nombre de Lewis.

-Como te odio.

-Es mutuo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Maria seguía metida en quien sabe donde con Iván. Yo estaba disputándome en si me iba o no a bailar. Pat llevaba su tercer Whisky en las rocas…

-Voy por otro whisky…- anuncio Lewis levantándose.- ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Disculpa?- solté incrédulo.

-Que si quieres algo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que si quieres atragantarte con una mierda del bar maldita sea!

-…Pues… ¿Por qué no?- solté. Qué raro es que Pat se ofrezca a tráeme algo, él no es así.- Un jugo de piña…

-Que nena eres…

-¡Con vodka!- solté de arrebato.

-Eso esta pasable…- dijo echando a andar.- Vuelvo cuando me dé la gana.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Patrick volvió después de un rato, refunfuñando y maldiciendo. Al parecer lo habían hecho enojar.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?- inquirí tomando mi bebida.

-Un salido me estaba viendo de más y lo puse en su lugar.- dijo dando un largo sorbo.

-Creo que en ratos se te olvida que tú también entras en el concepto de salido.- dije. Pat me miró feo.

-Salido, no; bi, sí.

-¿Y que no es igual o peor?- solté con sorna. Honestamente me gusta hacerle enojar.

-No, hay una gran diferencia, enano idiota.

-¿Cual?

-Te lo diría pero eso sería fácil y ya sabes lo que dicen de eso.

-¿Qué se llama Lewis y se la vive fumando y bebiendo?

Pat entrecerró los ojos, molesto, coloco su bebida en la mesa y soltó:

-Fuck you, stupid.

-You too, bloody bastard.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡Chicos!- gritó Mary apareciendo después de un largo rato en quién sabe dónde.

-¿Qué?

-¿Han visto a Braginski? –inquirió. Negamos. – Es que se me desapareció desde hace un rato y pues…

-Carry…- dijo Iván apareciendo tras ella.

-¿Mande?

Iván traía cargando sobre el hombro a un chico con pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra con estampado tipo Halloween y una chamarra roja. Era obvio de quien se trataba.

-Te traigo a alguien quien quiero presentarte desde hace tiempo…- dijo bajándolo de un solo movimiento.

Gilbert nos miró anonadado un par de segundos. Se hizo el silencio.

-Carry, este es Gil; Gil, ella es la amiga de la que tanto te he hablado, dah.- los presento.

-Ya nos conocíamos- soltaron a la par. Iván les miró inocente.

-¿Eh?

-Ya tenemos el honor de conocernos.- replico Mary estirando la mano hacia Gil.- Pero igual es un gusto reencontrarnos.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió este estrechándole la mano.

-¿…DAH?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿En la escuela?- inquirió Iván.

-Así es…- dijo Mary.- Veras…

Mary comenzó a explicarle a Iván todo lo que paso sin omitir detalles. Por su parte, Gil se sentó a mi lado, mientras que Cherry se levantaba por su… ya perdí la cuenta, vaso de Whisky.

-Esto va para largo…- dijo Gil. Me dio una sonrisa.- Quién iba a pensarlo, ¿Huh? Tu ex novia y mi novio eran y siguen siendo los mejores amigos.

-Seh, ¿Quién lo diría?- solté.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Vienes solo con Iván?- pregunté.

Gil dio un sorbo a una cerveza y detuvo a un camarero.

-Pediré Vodka.- advirtió a Iván. Este asintió en aprobación.

-Supongo…- dije sintiéndome un tanto nervioso.- Que eso es un no.

-Me conoces bien.

-Por algo somos amigos…- dije arrebatándole la cerveza. Le di un largo trago.- Puaj, la prefiero caliente.- me queje.- ¿Entonces quién mas viene?

-Francis y Antonio.- dijo arrebatándomela nuevamente.- Pero descuida, con toda esta gente dudo que te vean…

-Supongo…- trague en seco.- Que es lógico.

El camarero apareció de la nada y dejo la botella de vodka entre nosotros.

-A menos de que vean a Mary entonces ahí…

-Dame Vodka…- le pedí acercando mi vaso de jugo de piña a medias.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Que me des vodka, BLOODY HELL!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿No crees que has bebido demasiado?- inquirió Gil preocupado.- Ese jugo de piña es más vodka que zumo…- lo tomo dándole vueltas al contenido.

-Yo sabré cuando es suficiente…- dije molesto.

-¿Qué no se supone ya no bebías?

-Me di la libre por hoy…- expliqué.

-ah, bueno… creo.- masculló.

-¿Cómo que "creo"?

-Ke sesese, es que suenas igual que un borracho… lamentándote y diciendo cosas como "yo sabré cuando es suficiente"…

-No estoy ebrio, bloody hell!

-¡Has dicho bloody hell desde tu cuarto vaso de vodka sabor a zumo!

-No es cierto…

-Eso es normal…- dijo Pat robándose un poco de vodka.- Cuando esta ebrio en verdad, se pone a llorar…- se rio.- como el idiota que es…

-¡No es cierto!- dije sintiéndome arder. Mentira, si lloro cuando me embriago.- En todo caso, cuando te embriagas te vuelves un problema…- Y un peligro para cualquier cosa que se mueva, de hecho. Pensé.

-Al menos no lo niego, es cierto…- dijo.- Voy por algo a la barra.

-¿Otra vez?- solté.- A Maria no va a gustarle.

-Mary se puede ir al averno.- dijo yéndose.

-¿Y los extrañabas por qué?- dijo observando a Scott marcharse.- Ella es genial, pero él es… no me da buena espina…- se acerco más a mí.- Sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, no se la da a nadie…- dije.- y los extrañaba porque… bueno, es difícil explicar.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Vamos…- dijo Gilbert levantándose.

-¿Uh?- solté.- ¿a dónde?

-A dejar de lamentarnos como nenitas patéticas y hacer algo.

Gil me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta la pista de baile. Mary se encontraba ahí con Iván. Pat estaba en el bar, bebiendo.

-¡HOLA!- exclamó Maria lanzándosenos encima.- ¿Y eso que están aquí?- inquirió.- ¿Se aburren?

-Nah, venimos a des aburrirnos.- aclaró Gil.- ¿Verdad, Arthur?

Asentí poco convencido.

-¡YAY!- exclamó Mary.- ¡A divertirnos!

-¿Qué no lo hacías?

-Sin Kirk…- dijo ella guiñando el ojo.- No hay diversión…

Y fue cuando me di cuenta… me he metido tanto en mi papel de caballero... que estoy arruinándome y arruinándole la noche a los demás.

-¿A eso llaman los franceses bailar?- me burlé al ver esos movimientos sin chiste que hacían ante la música rock que sonaba. Miré a Mary.

-¿Qué o…?- La tome por la cintura y la levante por los aires, le hice pasar por entre mis piernas, di un giro rápido y le levante… -¡YAAAAAAY!- soltó está emocionada.- ¡Ese es mi Kirk!

-¡Y esto es solo el comienzo!- solté divertido.

No pienso amargarme más la noche. ¡Es hora de mostrar que Arthur Kirkland aun tiene espíritu!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡Qué pongan a los sex en lugar de esta mierda!- grité dándole un empujón a Pat. Este me miró ligeramente sorprendido. Alzo la ceja en señal de aprobación.

-¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta porquería cursi!- gritó devolviéndomelo.

Mary apareció tras nosotros con unas cervezas. Me dio una, otra a Pat y la de ella le dejo a la mitad al primer sorbo.

-¡Que despejen la barra!- ordenó- TCT les mostrará lo que es música.

-¡FUCK YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritamos los tres al unísono.

Subí a la barra de un solo movimiento. Pat subió y derribo unas botellas y vasos de una patada. Ayude a Mary a subir.

-¿¡Están listos para nosotros!- grité.

Al fondo se escucharon algunos gritos de aprobación. Bebí el contenido de la cerveza y arroje el envase al suelo, este se quebró en mil pedazos. Pat tomo uno de los vasos y arrojo el contenido al cielo, empapándonos y empapando a quienes se encontraban cercanos a la barra.

-¡Nosotros somos The Chaos Theory!- gritamos.- Y si no les gusta nuestra música pueden irse mucho al demonio.

Pat comenzó a entonar Submission. Yo le hice segunda. Mary comenzó a bailar. Jalo algunas personas a la barra, mientras se empujaban y las cosas que seguían sobre esta caían al piso, quebrándose. Pat y yo comenzamos a empujarnos sin dejar de cantar. Soltamos patadas, insultos, golpes… Maria abrió una botella de Ron y me la empino sobre la cabeza, levante el rostro y trate de beber la poca que me llegaba a la boca…

Para después escupirla sobre el público. Y contrario a lo que pensé, en lugar de ofenderse, algunos empezaron a imitarnos, y unos cuantos… (Que se notaban no eran de por estos rumbos) entonaron la canción, también.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Ok, this time for real...- solté.

-Belsen was a gas I heard the other day in the open graves where the Jews all lay… Life is fun and I wish you were here. They wrote on postcards to those held dear…- cantó Pat.

_-Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...- _Soltó Mary recargándose sobre éste. Le tiro una mordida y se echo a reir. Este le lambio la mejilla… Okey. Está ebrio. Solo ebrio ignora las maldades de Mary.

Mientras Maria abusaba vilmente de Pat, (mordiéndole, golpeándole, pellizcándole, etc.), yo bebía todo lo que tenia al alcance. Me bañe con un vaso de whisky, uno de ron, una bebida dulce y otro montón de porquería pero no me importo. ¡Era yo, nuevamente, yo!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Pido descanso…- soltó Mary.- ¡Voy a darme retoque!

-¡Mujeres!- gritó Pat.- Siempre maquillándose, puaj, porquerías…

-Vamos, vamos, cree que puede mejorar…- solté yo.

-Os castraré…- dijo con su sonrisa más tierna y mirada más cruel. Ambos tragamos saliva.- Solo bromeo, jejeje…

-Esa broma sonaba muy real…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¡TOMA!- gritó Pat dándome un vaso de soda.

Tomábamos un descanso de cantar y ahora bailábamos como locos. Bueno, si los empujones y golpes contaban como baile. Mary se había desaparecido, Iván y Gil, también. Solo éramos Pat y yo. Miré el contenido con desconfianza, vi que Pat traía una bebida preparada.

-Yo quiero ese.- exclamé.

-Es mío.- me espeto molesto apartándome de un empujo.

-¡Qué lo quiero!- dije arrebatándoselo.

Me lo bebí todo de un solo sorbo mientras éste se quejaba, lo aparte bruscamente.

-¡Subiré a cantar otra vez!- grité tirando el vaso al piso.- Mi voz es mejor que tu porquería de voz…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo en tono retador.- ¿Y qué piensas cantar?

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras…- solté.

Pat me soltó un puñetazo a media nuca.

-¿Y eso por?- gruñí.

Me empino el vaso de soda en la boca, lo trague a la fuerza… Tosí.

-¡No te lo traje en balde!- bufó.- ¡Enano Idiota!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-… Too many problems oh why am i here, -canturreé-I don't need to be me…

- 'cos you're all too clear, well and i can see, there's something wrong with you; but what do you expect me to do?- irrumpió Scott.

Y comenzó la competencia. Aun que bueno, nosotros siempre no la vivimos compitiendo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

No sé en qué momento las cosas se empezaron a subir de tono. Bueno, lo sé. Era mientras cantábamos sobre la barra todas las canciones de los sex que se nos venían a la mente. Pat comenzó a darme de lengüetazos y a manosearme, al principio me resistí o trate de no darle la importancia, pero conforme seguíamos cantado, bailando y bebiendo, comenzaba a sentirme más ligero, a ver y escuchar las cosas de manera más lejana… Me sentía bastante tranquilo, pero aun en ese éxtasis me sentía consiente, sabía que las cosas no iban bien, pero me sentía con la suficiente fuerza de controlar la situación.

Salimos por la puerta trasera, entre besos y caricias. Pero no sentía nada, tal vez calor en la parte media de mis piernas, pero de ahí en más nada. Solo era placer. El placer que los movimientos asquerosamente certeros de Pat provocaban.

El calor de las lenguas rozándose, la falta de respiración, las manos deslizándose… mientras no pasará de ahí, yo podría manejarlo. Claro que podía.

-…Patrick…- solté entre dientes. Scott me ignoro, se encontraba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos.- Pat…- solté más fuerte. El pelirrojo entre abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Ese es mi nombre no lo malgastes…

-Escuché algo…- dije.

-Son solo excusas…

No, no las eran. Había escuchado algo. Pero teniéndolo encima de mí como lapa, no podía ver más allá; lo extraño ahora era que mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se sentían cada vez más ligeros, y las rodillas comenzaban a temblarme… Y ese murmullo de alguien maldiciendo era más lejano y menos importante, también.

-Eres tan apetecible, Kirk…- dijo Pat recargándome en la pared, sin dejar de tocarme, en verdad estaba ansioso. Pero yo no sabía siquiera lo que hacía. Solo sabía que se sentía bien. Pero no me gustaba la persona que lo estaba haciendo…

La verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Pat me dio un beso en la boca. Deslizo su lengua dentro de mi húmeda cavidad con deseo… yo solo me sentí mareado y un tanto asqueado. Quise pedir que le bajará un poco a su juego. Porque una cosa son besos y caricias… y otra es llegar más allá. Y yo no deseo llegar a ningún lado con Pat.

Scott se aparto un poco, me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrio. Eso no me agrado. Era una sonrisa retorcida, la típica sonrisa que pone en su rostro cuando sabe que va a obtener lo que quiere. Sentí miedo y tuve un rato de lucidez. ¿Por qué mierdas permití que se propasara conmigo en primer lugar? El no me gusta. No negaré que aprecio a Scott, como amigo, como vecino, por lo que hizo por mí mientras papá estuvo hospitalizado… Pero, no siento algo lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar que haga esto. No quiero esto. Me sentí valiente y capaz de controlarlo, pero no soy ni valiente ni fuerte a su lado. Soy vulnerable, como un conejo herido ante una zorra…

-¡UGH!- solté.

Sentí los dedos de Pat adentrándose… moviéndose… era tan desagradable. Solté otro chillido y me moví bruscamente. No, no quiero. No puede obligarme.

-Tranquilo, te estoy preparando…- me susurro al oído.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. No era tristeza, era dolor y rabia. Sí en verdad se atrevía a hacerme algo más… por más que me duela, no se lo perdonaré jamás. Esto va más allá de amigos, incluso de una amistad tan mala y tan poco respetuosa como la nuestra.

-Pat, esto se está saliendo de control, yo no accedí en ningún momento a esto…

Era cierto, solo vi la oportunidad de divertirme y la aproveche, pensé que podía controlarlo, y ahora veo que solo eran ideas mías. Esto estaba fuera de todos los límites.

Pat me acorralo aun más, y apretó su agarré; éste no es el Scott terco que conozco, es el Scott que le vale madres todo y hará cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerla. Y yo era justamente la cosa que quería.

-¡Empezaste esto y ahora te aguantas!- exclamó empujándome. La espalda me dolía a horrores, ese último movimiento, y sus dedos aun dentro de mí, lastimaban.

-¡Déjame!- exigí molesto.- ¡No quiero ir más allá! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Confórmate y déjame ya!

Pat me miró fuera de sí. Molesto, lleno de ira y frustración.

-Nada me detendrá ahora, ni mis sentimientos por él…- Okey. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Por quién?- Debiste de ver pensado en eso antes de jugar al valiente. Ahora vamos a terminar lo que empezamos y se acabo.- ordenó.

Mi cuerpo estaba débil y adolorido. Y yo aun en shock. Pat me dio la vuelta bruscamente, me bajo el pantalón y… sentí como algo húmedo y caliente se acercaba, tratando de adentrarse…

…Maldita sea, quiero matarlo…

-¡Que lo dejes cretino!- gritó una voz de pronto. Sentí como Pat se aparto de mí. No, ese no era Pat, era un imbécil peligroso alcoholizado con el cual había quedado solo.- ¡No te atrevas a seguir con tus porquerías si quieres vivir!- le amenazó. Esa voz que me era familiar, pero no podía reconocerle de todo. Me subí el pantalón, me voltee a ver a la persona, pero no lograba distinguirle, además no podía verle porque… me sentía bastante avergonzado y humillado, de que alguien viniera a mi rescate después de que yo solo me provoque esta situación…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Los veía pelear. No podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía una mezcla extraña de emociones. Era rabia hacia Pat, coraje hacia la persona que me defendía, y sobre todo odio… Odio a mi mismo por no ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien. Nadie debería defenderme, soy capaz de hacer las cosas, como me meto en problemas debo de solucionarlos…

… Ahora era cuando debería ser Kirk y defenderme, ser Arthur y mostrar mi habilidad…

Comencé a temblar, me sentía mareado, todo se volvía confuso… y entonces…

-¡Vamos!- dijo una voz. Sentí como me tomaron del brazo.- No creo que…

Miré a la persona frente mío. Era Francis. Tenía que ser él. Y me sentí avergonzado; me daba demasiado coraje y vergüenza, no podía creer ni quería creer que me hubiese visto en esa situación con Pat… Justo ahora, Francis, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Me odias? ¿Soy basura ante tus ojos? ¿Qué soy? …Sentí ganas de llorar, pero las reprimí. Al menos eso aun podía hacer.

-Vamos, ya…- pidió dándome un jalón. Me sentí violento. Le di un empujón. No, no me iría con él.

-¡Maldito bastardo de mierda, no tenias porque meterte, ahora lo tendrás encima, estúpido!- chillé. Era cierto, Ahora Scott le haría la vida imposible, y no deseo que le haga eso.- ¡Además yo puedo solo y…!- Deje la frase a medias. Todo se volvió oscuro… otra vez.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Desperté. No sabía dónde estaba. Miré a mí alrededor… Vi un bulto a lado mío.

-¿Quién mierdas…?- solté destapándole.

Era Francis, acurrucado, con semblante preocupado…

-¡MIERDA!- solté descubriéndome.

No, no estoy desnudo. No tengo marcas… y no me duele… lo que supongo me debe de doler. Miré a Francis, traía la misma ropa puesta. No, no creo que haya pasado, o me haya hecho algo.

-Arthur…- soltó Francis. Lo miré, seguía dormido.- Arthur…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ten cuidado…

Apreté los labios. Levante el puño dispuesto a golpearle… pero lo baje al instante.

-Eres un maldito bastardo…- bufé.- Pero te debo una…

Lo cubrí nuevamente; gran idiota. Me acurruque al otro lado de la cama. No tenía idea de donde estaba, ni de lo que había pasado… pero ya lo averiguaría después, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo ahora.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Sentí la luz de la ventana dar a mi cara, entre abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de Mary casi pegado al mío.

-¿Qué quieres?- solté de malagana. Me dolía la cabeza a horrores y tenía la garganta seca.

-Te traje un Bloody Mary Special…- dijo sentándose a mi lado. Vi la bebida roja y espesa con desagrado.- No lo mires así. Esto levanta hasta los muertos.- aseguro plantándomela en la mano.

Di un sorbo. El sabor no me convencía en absoluto.

-¡Vamos, Kirk!- exclamó con su voz más demandante.- ¡Deja de ser nena y hasta el fondo!

Obedecí y lo tome hasta el fondo, tratando de ignorar la textura y el desagradable sabor.

-¡Bien!- dijo entrelazando las manos.- ¿Y cómo nos sentimos?

-…Pues…- sentí como todo se agolpaba en la garganta.- ¡BAÑO!- grité saliendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Fondo a la derecha!- gritó ella.

Corrí hacia donde me indico. Abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué jolines es esto…?- oí balbuceaba Antonio levantando unas cosas del piso del baño.

Ambos nos miramos por una fracción de segundo.

-GET UOT OF HERE!- ordené sacándolo de una patada. El castaño me miró contrariado. Cerré la puerta en sus narices y le puse el pestillo.

…No necesito decir que lo que siguió fue un hermoso momento de intimidad entre el baño y yo…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Me siento enfermo…- dije saliendo de ahí como una hora después.

Caminé hacia la cocina, (la había alcanzado a ver cuando corría hacia el baño); en la mesa se encontraban Maria e Iván, Scott estaba de pie.

-Hola, hola, ¿Ya mejor?- preguntó Maria, bebiéndose un bloody Mary. Sentí ganas de vomitar otra vez.

-No…- solté.

- Oh, te sentirás mejor después de desayunar algo.- dijo Mary levantándose.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Vas a cocinar?- solté sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque tu comida es un asco.- dijo Scott.

-Y la tuya ha de ser una delicia.- soltó molesta.

-Al menos no está salada…

Me lleve la mano a la frente. Iván se echo a reír.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Mary.

-Ustedes hacen una linda pareja…

Mary y Scott se pusieron completamente rojos… de la ira.

-¿¡De donde mierdas sacas esa idiotez!- gritaron al unísono.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Bastardo gilipollas toma tus cosas despídete de tu amigo y vámonos…- ordenó Mary a Antonio.

-¿Tan pronto?- soltó este con desilusión bajando un mazo de naipes.- Si apenas íbamos a jugar…

-Pues si quieres quédate.- dijo ella.- sirve que me voy al hotel y de pasada dejo a Arthur en su casa.

-¡VOY CONTIGO!- soltó levantándose. Le tomo por el brazo la arrastro hacia la puerta.- ¡Adiós, Gil!

-¿Adiós?- soltó el albino. Ambos intercambiamos miradas.

-Luego hablamos…- dijo entre labios.

-Vale.- susurre.

Me pare al lado de Mary, daba lo mismo, su hermano ya sabía de mí y demasiado. Antonio se metió entre ambos y se le pego como lapa. Pat iba a mi lado, fumando.

-Ah, ¿No puedes dejar de ser un subnormal por un momento y despegárteme?- dijo Mary apartándose. Antonio se le pego nuevamente.- Te llevaré a casa primero…

-¿Por qué a mí primero?-inquirió Antonio.

-Porque eres molesto.- dijo Pat.

-No te metas Scott.- dijo lanzándole una mirada fría a este. Se volvió a Antonio.- Es porque eres un fastidio.

-¡Eso fue lo mismo que dijo ese idiota!

-Lo sé, pero como lo dije yo… ¡Tiene estilo!- exclamó dibujando su mejor sonrisa.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Durante todo el camino fuimos en completo silencio. Mary y Antonio no dejaban de discutir respecto a porque la primera tenía que dejarnos en casa. Antonio me miraba de reojo, molesto. Pat me miraba también, pero le ignoraba.

Mary dio vuelta en seco y se detuvo frente a una casa enorme con un estilo colonial.

-Bien gilipollas, largo.- exigió abriendo la puerta.

-Pero…

-Que te bajes.

-¡No me puedes dejar así como así!

-Sí que puedo. Ahora bájate y espero que cuando esté de vuelta ya este echa la comida.

Antonio bajo de malagana y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¡Espero que llegues temprano!- exigió.

-Lo haré.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Bien…- dijo Mary mirándonos.- ¿Podemos hablar de lo ocurrido?

Pat y yo intercambiamos miradas. Pat desvió la mirada, yo solté un bufido.

-Supongo eso es un no.

-No es un no…- intervine.- Solo es que no hay mucho de qué hablar.

-Seh, que casi lo violen a uno no es cosa de que hablar…- dijo mirándome. Fruncí el ceño.- Como tampoco lo es drogar a un amigo con medicamentos…- se volvió a Pat. Este le hizo una seña obscena.

-…Ya te dije que solo quería jugarle una broma.- dijo.

-Pues vaya broma… ¡Fue muy divertida!- dije con sarcasmo.

-Sí, tan divertido como tú ignorándonos…

-No los ignoraba.

-Sí que lo hacías.- dijo Pat.

Mary asintió en señal de aprobación.

-¿Estás de su lado?

-Claro que no; pero, tampoco estoy del tuyo.- aclaró.- Comprendo hasta cierto punto que, bueno, estas tratando de recomenzar…

-¡Yo no estoy tratando de recomenzar y tu no comprendes lo que pasa!- bufé.

-¡Lo comprendería si me lo explicaras, Kirk!- chilló.- ¡Maldita sea!

Se hizo el silencio. Era un ambiente un tanto cortante el que había… Ya no sabía por qué discutíamos: Si por lo que paso fuera del bar, mi comportamiento o qué sé yo.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer entonces?- preguntó Mary después de un rato.

-Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. ¿Qué caso tenia seguir con lo mismo aquí?

-En palabras simples te rendiste.- dijo Scott.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sí, eso hiciste.- dijo ella.- No estás siendo racional, solo piensas que con dar un giro de mil grados las cosas cambiaran.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto psicoanalizarme?

-No te psicoanaliza, te dice la cruda verdad.- soltó Scott.

-¿Qué acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?- exclamé yo.

-No, es una cruel ironía por la cual coincidimos.

-…Prefiero hablar sobre lo otro.

-Pues hablemos de lo otro.

-No hay mucho que hablar: Te embriagaste, me embriague, se me hizo fácil, te sentiste valiente… ¡Y por poco tuviste la suerte de perder la virginidad en un basurero tras un bar!- dijo Scott con cinismo.- He ahí la GRAN explicación.

-Y yo les dije que no se pasaran de copas.- soltó Mary.- Cuando eso pasa sabemos a la perfección que ustedes dos terminan mal.-nos fulmino con la mirada.- Son débiles ante el alcohol.

-¿Débil él?- solté.- ¿¡Por poco y me viola, y es débil!

-Subido de copas nadie piensa con claridad.- dijo Mary.- A eso me refería con debilidad.-me miro- En tu caso, después de unas cuantas pierdes la noción de que te es o no posible. Y este, -miro a Pat- se vuelve una bestia.

-Bestia pero no para ti, bella puta.

-Ni dios lo quiera, cretino de mierda.- Mary se echó el cabello hacia atrás.- Además, eres Cherry, hay mucho que morder, pero poco hueso que chupar.

-¿Quieres verlo, preciosa?- soltó retador.

-¿Preguntas si quiero reírme un rato? Claro, small cherry.- dijo está.

Pat se desabrocho el pantalón. Okey… Mejor paro esto.

-¡El punto es que no debimos beber de más ya entendí!- irrumpí.- ¿¡Pero qué pasa con eso de ponerme cosas en la bebida! Con razón tan amable, me las estabas dando adulteradas.- reclamé.

-Solo era una y ni tenía alcohol…

-No me jodas, ¿Le pusiste pastillas al refresco?

-¡BINGO!

-¡Con razón me lo zampaste!

-¿Qué mejor oportunidad que cuando ya estas pasado?

-¡Serás…!- dije arrojándomele encima.- ¡Eres un desgraciado!

-¡Claro que no!- gritó empujándome.- ¡Solo vi la oportunidad y la aproveche, aun que al inicio no era con esa intención!

-¡Eso es ser un desgraciado idiota mal amigo!- grité.

-¡Tu eres el idiota por bajar la guardia!

Comenzamos a golpearnos. Maria seguía como si nada conduciendo. Para cuando detuvo el coche una cuadra antes de mi casa, ya había sacado todo el coraje que traía dentro a través de golpes e insultos, y creo que Pat también porque se puso a fumar… Bueno, él siempre fuma.

-¿Ya lo sacaron de sus sistemas?- inquirió. Ambos asentimos.- Hombres tenían que ser.

-Así funciona, Mary.- explicó Pat.- Después de una paliza todo se soluciona y seguimos adelante.

-Ya me di cuenta.- soltó.- Bien, Kirk, aquí es tu parada.

-Lo sé.- solté.- Gracias por traerme y…- me volví a Pat.- ¡La próxima vez que lo hagas no te la vas a acabar!

-¿Insinúas que vas a dejar tu faceta de niño bueno y volver a salir con nosotros?- inquirió.

-Claro que lo haré, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? - solté ofendido.- ¡Y no es ninguna faceta, demonios!

-Claro…- soltaron a la par.

-¡No lo es y…! ¡Ustedes ya me están asustando parecen pareja!- dije a mi defensa.

-¡No la jodas Kirk!

-¡Pues ustedes tampoco! ¡Ahí me avisan cuando llegue Erik y nos vemos!- solté dando un portazo. Mary me arrojo mi bolso.

-¡Vale, malhumorado!

-Ya te hace falta… lástima que no me dejaron terminar con lo mío.

Lo último que escuche algo chocar contra la puerta del auto.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Llegue a casa. Abrí la puerta y entre a paso veloz directo a mi cuarto. A pesar de que me había cambiado el olor a alcohol y humo que despedía era bastante intenso.

-Me tengo que bañar…- suspiré.- y buscarme una buena excusa para mi próxima salida y…

Me saque la ropa y la eche al cesto, junto con la que tenia dentro de la bolsa.

-¡Y lavar esto!

Ya la lavaría después, siempre termino lavándola. Pero primero bañarme, claro. Las excusas y lo demás después.

En fin, entre a la ducha. Solo me quede de pie ahí sintiéndola caer, en verdad estaba perfecta.

-No estoy pasando por nada…- solté recordando lo que me había dicho Mary.- Yo no sé porque les importa tanto el que quiera dejar las cosas… ¡Giro de mil grados! Ja, buena esa…

Bien, estoy hablando solo.

-Que deprimente…

Como sea, seguía bañándome y pensando en mis asuntos. Si vuelvo a salir con los chicos y Erik esta, lo más seguro es que bebamos lo cual llevará a una situación parecida y…

-Arthur…- irrumpió la voz de mamá.

-¿Mmm?

-Voy a lavar la ropa.

-Seh, está bien…

Por ende debo mantenerme alejado de Cherry y tratar de no hacer algo muy tonto… o no beber, y… Un momento…

Escuché la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse y fue cuando caí en cuenta.

-WHAAATH?- grité horrorizado.

¡Sí no saco eso del cesto antes de que lo vea estaré en una buena!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Salí con solo una toalla medio envuelta a la cadera, jabón resbalándome y escurriendo agua a montones de mi alcoba, y baje las escaleras lo más rápida y discretamente posible.

-Bloody hell, bloody hell… bloody fucking hell…

Sí ve la ropa y la olfatea estoy, pero estoy, jodidamente perdido.

Apresuré el paso. Por suerte cuando llegue al cuarto de lavado, que curiosamente es la cocina, (que raros son los franceses), mi cesto se encontraba intacto y mamá no se encontraba.

-Perfect!- exclamé victorioso sacando la ropa del cesto.

Seh, gané, no se dará cuenta de absolutamente nada de lo que paso an…

-Oye, Ash, ¿Acaso sabes cómo…?- irrumpió una voz.- ¿Eh?

-¿Huh?

Miré a la persona de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Zack traía un plato con waffles a medio comer, y ropa casual. O sea una camiseta y una especie de short. Ambos nos miramos fijamente. ¿Qué mierdas hace tan temprano aquí y curiosamente el día en que mamá descansa? Comenzó a dolerme el estomago en solo pensar la lista de posibilidades.

Aun que eso era lo de menos, lo importante ahora era que me había cachado en plena movida.

-Vaya, que incomodo es todo esto…- dijo mirándome de reojo, pero su vista se detuvo en la ropa que traía entre manos.

-…fuck…

-¡Oye, Zack! ¿Dónde estás metido?- inquirió la voz de mamá.

¡Estoy condenado, jodidamente condenado!

La vi bajar por las escaleras, acercándose cada vez más.

-¡ASH!- exclamó Zack de pronto echándose a correr a donde ella. Seh, ve y delátame, cretino idiota hijo de p…- ¿Me podrías decir cuando fuiste a Paris?- inquirió tomándola del hombro, jalándola hacia la sala. Se volvió hacia mí y con la mano libre me hizo una señal para que me echara a correr mientras que entre labios creo que decía algo como:  
"Go, go, go!"

-¿No te había dicho ya?

-No que yo recuerde.

Lo miré contrariado pero no me la pensé dos veces. Salí corriendo con la evidencia de ahí.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Para cuando volví a bajar, Zack se encontraba en la sala, viendo una película, comía una rebanada de pastel y bebía un vaso de leche.

Bien, ¿Y ahora que se supone que hago?

-Hola, Arthur…- dijo sin mirarme. Di un respingo.- ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí de mala gana y me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo supiste era yo?

-Lo deduje.- acerco la rebanada de pastel.- ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.- solté.

Zack siguió mirando la película como si nada. Lo miré de reojo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué busca obtener en todo caso?

-No lo hice por ganarte, si es lo que estas pensando.- soltó de pronto.- En todo caso, si quisiera ganarme a tu madre, me iría a por tu hermano.

Lo miré anonadado. A pesar de su apariencia estúpida sabe bastante bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. No sé si deprimirme o molestarme.

-Vaya, lo has notado.

-Se ve hasta el espacio… - exclamó.- Aun que he de admitir, retomando lo de hace rato, que me sorprendió ver que tengas ropas así…- rió.- Tienes una apariencia bastante tierna, estirada, pero tierna a su modo…- me revolvió los cabellos. Solté un gruñido.- No luces como un rebelde…

-Todo mundo dice eso…- solté molesto acomodándome el cabello.- Como sea, si tu intención no es ganarme, ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Te va a joder si te lo digo, estoy seguro…- dijo.- ¿Aun así estas dispuesto a saberlo?

-Nah, a estas alturas mi vida no puede complicarse más.

-Bueno, eso sí…- sonrio.- Lo hice porque no me pareció justo.

-¿Disculpa?

-La forma que tiene Ash de tratarte y expresarse respecto a ti.- dio un suspiro.- Ya me había hecho algunos comentarios respecto a ti que… no eran muy agradables. No sé bien que es lo que motivo la relación que tienen ahora, pero te diré algo… -comió un trozo de pastel- era la misma que tenía mi madre de mí, y mira donde he llegado. Por mal camino no voy. Y ese tipos de cosas a la larga dejan heridas que no se curan tan fácilmente…

-¿Disculpa pero qué?

-Yo creo que tú lograras algo grande. Es solo de darte tiempo. Por eso no permití que te descubrieran, hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Me quede en silencio. Incoherencias, fue lo primero que pensé. Lo segundo fueron tremendas ganas de escuchar de mamá la opinión que ya conocía tiene respecto a mí. Lo tercero fue nostalgia. "Creer" era algo que papá decía mucho. "Creo en ti" me lo decía todo el tiempo.

-En cierto modo, lo hice por razones egoístas, si lo pienso bien. –soltó.- Pero bueno, también fue por… no sé… ¿Por qué sí?

Guarde silencio. Zack es un idiota, no tiene tacto y dice incoherencias. En sí, es un idiota. Zack es un idiota, pero, si lo piensas detenidamente es una buena persona, también.

-Así que…- solté después de un largo rato. Se volvió a mí.- ¿Tú eras igual que yo? -Zack asintió.- Que deprimente… esto solo hace que me entren ganas de matarme.- bromeé.

-No, Arthur, no lo hagas.-dijo Zack con un gesto de horror de más exagerado- ¿Quién venderá plutonio a los nazis entonces? ¿Quién, dime?

-¿Aun existen los nazis? Creí que eso había terminado.

-Eso es lo que queremos que crean, ingleses ingenuos. ¡WUAJAJAJA!

-¡NOOO! ¡Mi vida es un engaño!

Ambos nos echamos a reír. Aun que aun no puedo ver a Zack con buenos ojos, debo admitir que no me es tan desagradable. Tiene algo como que simpatiza. No sabría describir que es.

-Pero ya en serio, eso me deprime un poco. Mi idea de trabajo no es estar encerrado en una oficina.- exclamé.

-Mi trabajo me lleva a muchos lados, Arthur.- dijo.- Y no te lo digo para que estudies lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno, eso es un consuelo.- dije levantándome.

-¿Te vas ya?- inquirió.

-Seh, es que tengo cosas que hacer.- dije.- Entre ellas mis deberes de vacaciones, el aseo de mi cuarto…

-¿Y ocultar la evidencia?

-También, -solté.- pero eso no lo digas tan fuerte.

-Vale, es nuestro secreto entonces.- dijo lanzando un guiño acompañado de una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me parece bien, pero recuerda que solo es secreto si es entre dos o menos.

-Conozco el concepto de secreto.- dijo.- Que sea un tanto escandaloso es punto a parte.

-Okey, solo era para rectificar.- dije.

Camine hacia las escaleras, me esperaba una tarde muy pesada. Me volví hacia Zack.

-Hey, una última cosa.- exclamé. Se volvió a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por la ayuda.- dije.- Sé que no te sirve de mucho, pero te has ganado una decima de punto conmigo.

-No sirve de nada, pero es grato saberlo.- soltó.- Diviértete con tus deberes… o en su defecto trata de no dormirte.

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta solté.

Dios, quien lo diría, este tipo en verdad es simpático… Me recuerda un poco a Alfred.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Subí a mi habitación, tome mis cosas dispuesto a terminar mis deberes cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. Tenía dos mensajes.

Uno era de Mary y el otro de Gil. Abrí primero el de la chica.

"_**Arthur, solo para que te vayas preparando, que Erik nos viene a caer en dos días"**_

-¿¡Qué!

Dios, eso en verdad es poco tiempo. Ojala pueda salir. Tendré que inventarme una buena excusa… o abusar de mi nuevo amigo. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Respondí al mensaje de Mary y abrí el de Gil.

-¿Eh?- solté. Lo releí varias veces. Pero no lo entendía. En verdad no lo entendía.- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

"_¿De qué me hablas?"_ respondí.

"_**Solo piénsalo, por favor."**_ Contesto.

"_¿Pero de qué cosa?"_

"…_**No pienso decírtelo."**_

Ya no seguí con eso. Solo me volví al mensaje inicial.

"_**DATE CUENTA"**_ rezaba.

¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Di un suspiro. "Seguro sigue ebrio" pensé restándole importancia y me volví a mis deberes. ¿Cómo podía darme cuenta de algo que ni siquiera me podía decir que es?

-Seh, seguro sigue ebrio…- bufé abriendo el libro de matemáticas.- Como sea, mejor me enfoco en esto.

Solo queda decir que… bueno, no hice nada extraordinario el resto de la tarde, realmente.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

**Perdón por la demora. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, entre escuela, prácticas interminables, proyectos y mis problemas personales, no había tenido tiempo o más bien, inspiración para el fic.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me leen y comentan, para el próximo Cap. prometo contestar a sus reviews. Lo juro. Y gracias también a Shadix, Kisa, Hera, y S. Cecy estuvieron conmigo en las duras y las maduras, son geniales chicas, les quiero. **

**Por último, para quienes aun no caen en cuenta de quién es y es mi culpa porque no puse la nota les dejo lo siguiente:**

**ZACK JACKMAN (Australia):** Es el clásico tipo animado y sin pelos en la lengua, siempre honesto y es muy raro que juzgue a alguien sin conocerle bien. Tiene una tendencia a restarle importancia a las cosas, sobre todo si se trata de distancias; es un tanto despistado e idiota, pero su carisma es contagioso. Odia los sapos. En la historia es el novio y compañero de trabajo de Ashley, y en cierto modo el rival de amor de Arthur y Alf en el corazón de esta. XD

**Bien, es todo por el momento, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y tomatazos. **

***Se ve a la autora sentada en las escaleras de su casa viendo al cielo***

**Linum: …Diablos.**

**Francis: ¿Qué pasa preciosa?**

**Linum: Estoy pensando en que poner para que me dejen reviews.**

**Francis: No te molestes, mon petite, déjamelo a mí. Yo lo arreglo.**

**Arthur: ¿Tú arreglar algo? ¡Buen chiste!**

**Francis: Silencio, Cejotas.**

**Arthur: Oblígame, bastardo.**

**Linum: Bueno, basta, ya sé que haré. *Señala a las chicas que se encuentran leyendo con una sonrisa ladina* Dejen reviews si quieren un poco de hard de este par para el próximo capítulo. Todos sabemos que es lo que esperan. O¬ó/**

**Fra y Arthie a la par: Eso es cierto… espera, ¿¡QUEEÉ! OoÓ**

**Linum: ¡Comenten ya! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hetalia no es mío, este solo es de Himaruya-Sensei; yo solo escribo esta historia con el fin de entretener y nada más. No busco lucrar de ningún modo. ****Y también las canciones que he mencionado antes, durante y después de éste capítulo no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, y no busco ningún lucro de estas, al igual que no busco lucrar con la obra de Himaruya. ****Como ya dije, lo hago con el fin de entretener y nada más.**

**+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.15**

_Serví el café a la mesa 5 y me retiré amablemente. A pesar de estar en temporada vacacional, la cafetería estaba bastante tranquila. Entré al local y limpie las mesas a pesar de que no era necesario. Ya que realmente no habíamos tenido clientela._

_-Envuélveme estas tartas…- me pidió la Sra. Le Reim apareciendo tras de mí con unas tartas recién horneadas._

_-Está bien.- solté tomándolas. Ella volvió a la cocina. _

_No habíamos tenido mucha clientela, pero sí bastantes pedidos… En fin, me dispuse a envolver las tartas. Cuando terminé levante la vista para ver si me necesitaban, y note que había dos personas en una mesa. Acomode los pedidos y salí a tomar su orden, no sin antes llevar una mini tartaleta de cortesía por si los había hecho esperar de más._

_-Buen día…- solté con mi mejor sonrisa.- Lamento la demora. Soy Françoise y seré su camarero. ¿Desean algo en especial los c…?- deje la frase a medias._

_-¿Francis?-soltó Arthur tan sorprendido como yo._

_Mire a su acompañante. Se trataba de Alfred. Este me miro y soltó una sonrisa a medias. _

_-Lamento si les hice esperar.- solté por inercia sintiéndome incomodo.- Cortesía de la casa.- dije colocado la mini tartaleta en la mesa._

_-Oh, thank you!_

_-Que amable, pero no tenemos mucho, de hecho._

_-Pero igual nos la quedamos.- aclaró Alfred acercándola a su lado._

_Arthur le miró serio, regañándole con la mirada. Alfred le dio una sonrisa infantil, e inclinándose un poco acerco su mano al cabello de este, pasándole los dedos entre este, lo peino un poco, pasando parte del flequillo rebelde de Arthur tras su oreja._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- inquirió Arthur frunciendo el ceño, aun que levemente sonrojado._

_-Tenías una basura en el cabello, y ya en eso pues lo acomode un poco.- dijo Alfred riendo inocente. Arthur desvió la mirada avergonzado. Y yo solo me sentí más incomodo. _

_-¿Gustan ordenar algo?- solté tratando de mantener la sonrisa en los labios.- Hoy tenemos unos tiramisús deliciosos de café y limón…_

_-Suena bien…- dijo Arthur.- Yo quiero uno de café._

_-Que sea de limón, -dijo Alfred- el café le hace daño._

_Arthur frunció el ceño más no objeto._

_-De limón está bien._

_-Yo quiero un café bien cargado y una rebanada de pie de manzana…_

_Apunte la orden y me retiré en silencio, no sin antes mirar una vez más a Arthur y notar como este me miraba también, nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas, hasta que no resistí y me volví a otra parte sintiéndome arder, mientras que por dentro mi corazón latía como loco._

_¿Por qué tenía que aparecer así, de pronto, y con él?_

_Mientras acomodaba rápidamente todo lo pedido, claro sin hacer un desastre, pensaba en que no quería volver a esa mesa. Pensaba en Alfred pasando sus dedos en el cabello de Arthur. Pensaba en lo que había pasado en la discoteca… Pensaba en Arthur. Solo en Arthur. Como todos los días a partir de aquella ocasión._

_-¿Bonnefoy?- soltó la voz de mi compañero. Di un respingo y mecánicamente me volví a este._

_-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dije._

_-…Yo… tengo que… hablar contigo…- dijo entrecortadamente. Le mire._

_-¿Hablar? Tu y yo no tenemos de que hablar, Kirk… ¡Kirkland!- exclamé nervioso._

_-…También tengo que devolverte algo.- dijo._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué? _

_-Esto…- exclamó sacando un pañuelo._

_-Ah, eso…- solté tomándolo.- Ya ni lo recordaba. Gracias.- lo guarde._

_-Respecto a lo que paso…_

_-No sé de qué me hablas…- exclamé. Mentira, lo sabía a la perfección, pero no quería hablar de eso. Solo no quería, porque no tenía de que hablar._

_-De la discoteca, y todo lo que paso.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Mira, quiero solucionar las cosas de manera civilizada, así que deja de hacerle al tonto y escúchame._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres solucionar si no hay nada de qué hablar?- solté.- Si lo que te preocupa es que diga algo, no lo haré._

_-No es eso…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Necesito saber por qué te metiste a defenderme, por qué te quedaste… y por qué…_

_-…No quiero hablar de eso._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Simplemente no quiero y punto.- dije caminando hacia el sanitario.- Ahora si me disculpas…_

_-Bonnefoy…- dijo corriendo tras de mí. Corrí a encerrarme pero entre un forcejeo y otro terminamos dentro del mismo._

_-¿Por qué no lo dejamos en que lo hice por hacerlo y me dejas trabajar tranquilo?- solté.- Yo gano dinero, tú te vas con tu novio, y todos salimos ganando._

_-Alfred no es mi novio.- soltó serio._

_-No, -solté con sarcasmo.- ¿Entonces qué es?_

_-¿Qué no es obvio, bastardo?- soltó._

_-¿…Qué cosa?_

_-Vaya que eres estúpido._

_-Si lo soy, ahora déjame salir y continuar con mi trabajo…_

_-No…- soltó bloqueándome la salida._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió un tanto desesperado._

_-Ya te lo dije, pedazo de idiota._

_-Ah, okey, te lo diré…- solté resignado. Arthur me miro fijamente. Nunca había notado lo grandes, tiernos e imponentes que son sus ojos. Me sonroje. ¿Qué merde pienso?_

_-Estoy esperando…- soltó._

_-Lo hice porque… no podía permitirlo. Simplemente no podía._

_-¿Y por qué no podías?_

_-¿Quién sería tan cruel como para desviar la mirada al ver algo así? ¡El tipo estaba por violarte! Y yo no podía permitir que se propasara contigo, sobre todo cuando tú estabas tan…_

_-¿Fuera de mí?- inquirió. _

_Pude notar cierta tristeza en su voz, o tal vez sería miedo. Supongo que no esperaba que nadie y mucho menos yo lo mirase así, pero… ¿A que tenía miedo? ¿A que lo juzgase? Igual aun que si lo hice pero de una manera poco objetiva… ¿Por qué es tan importante mi opinión? Yo no pienso decir o hacer algo que pueda perjudicarle._

_Antes, tal vez… pero ahora…_

_-Yo iba a decir ahogado en alcohol._

_-Ya veo, pero eso no responde nada realmente, ¿Sabes?_

_-Simplemente no podía permitirlo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Solo no…_

_-¿Es acaso por qué tú estás…?_

_No, dios no… no lo digas. No quiero saberlo. No quiero escuchar que tu también lo sabes… ¿Acaso soy tan obvio?_

_-Me dio un arranque de ira al verte con ese tipo.- confesé._

_-Ya veo…_

_-No podía dejarte solo porque no confiaba en absoluto de sus intenciones._

_-Comprendo…_

_-Estabas vulnerable en aquel momento… Si hubieses estado como en la barra no…- callé al instante.- Lo siento, yo…_

_-En la barra, yo…_

_-Ese era Kirk, lo sé, me lo dijo Mary._

_-Ese no era Kirk, era yo. Arthur, Kirk, ambos. No dejo de ser yo en ninguna de esas facetas. _

_-¿Y cuál de ellas te gusta más?-inquirí._

_-Ninguna, ambas… no lo sé._

_Ambos nos miramos. Fijamente. Arthur lucia inseguro, yo me sentía nervioso. El espacio era pequeño, ambos nos encontrábamos de frente, prácticamente pegados._

_-Yo creo que ambas son imponentes.- solté._

_Arthur sonrio. Me gusta cuando sonríe. No pude evitarlo. Le bese. _

_-Lo siento…- solté apenas me separaba. Pero, al contrario de golpearme o insultarme, me tomo por la barbilla y me atrajo a él. Nos dimos un beso bastante apasionado. Las manos parecían estorbar, hurgaban bajo las playeras. -¿Qué estamos haciendo?- inquirí._

_-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque lo hago._

_-Yo tampoco._

_Daba lo mismo, realmente. La situación, el miedo, amor… lo que fuese que impulsase todo esto no quería que se detuviera._

_-Nunca antes he estado con un chico en una situación así…- confesé._

_Arthur limpio la saliva de los labios._

_-No sería precisamente mi primera vez… pero… nunca fue de esta manera._

_Ambos nos sonrojamos, pero Arthur… él tenía una chispa, algo en su mirada. Algo malicioso, pervertido, dominante… en verdad me estaba gustando. _

_-No con alguien que me amé…_

_-¿Soy tan obvio?_

_-Bastante…_

_Me beso. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, sentí un escalofrío y cierto pudor, mas no le detuve. Tenía miedo, pero estaba deseoso de sentirlo. _

_-Pero, bueno…- me miro. Parecía estar en una especie de trance.- Admitámoslo, no estás para nada mal. Y no solo me refiero a tu cuerpo…- me dio un mordisco en el cuello._

_-No tengo ni idea de que hacer…- dije riendo. No sé si por nervios o por lo interesante que estaba poniéndose la situación.- ¿Qué te parece sí, a mi falta de experiencia, me enseñas un poco más?- le di una mirada sugerente. Sonrio lascivo.- Será interesante que por una vez alguien más sea quién me dé placer… _

_-Me gusta cómo suena eso…_

_Un beso más. Las manos buscando calor, cercanía, la ropa que poco a poco perdía límites. Su mano bajo de mi estomago hasta el vientre. La metió bajo los pantalones. Sus movimientos eran jodidamentes placenteros…_

_-Arthur… UMMM… K-Kirk…_

_-Bonnefoy… _

_-Llámame por mi nombre… AAAH…. Por mi nombre… UMMM…_

_-Te has venido…- soltó mirándose la mano. El líquido blanco corría por su mano lentamente… se lo paso por los labios. Se veía bastante erótico.- ¿Quieres probar…?- acerco su dedo índice a mi boca. Le di unas lambidas…- Sucio…_

_-Mira quién lo dice…_

_-No creas que por ser tu primera vez seré amable contigo…- bajo su mano hasta llegar a mi espalda baja.- Solo menos brusco, Francis…_

_-Okey…- susurré buscando sus labios. _

_Sí la boca de Arthur Kirkland es droga, entonces soy un maldito adicto de mierda. Y no me importa._

_Al principio su dedo en mi entrada era doloroso… y ardía. Era un ardor como cuando te das un ligero raspón, un dolor incomodo pero soportable. Después sus manos bajaron, junto con mis pantalones. Yo solo le rodee el cuello y le abrace con fuerza. Me sentía sumergido en éxtasis…_

_-Recárgate un poco en la pared, y sostente con fuerza…- dijo.- Voy a ponerla dentro._

_-Más te vale no te pases de vivo, Kirk, que donde me duela de más por un descuido tuyo te ahorco…_

_-Ni que fuera el cerdo de Pat…- bufó levantándome._

_Temblé un poco, nervioso… Pero la verdad no es tan desagradable como lo pintan en las películas para adultos. Al principio el dolor es algo intenso, es como cuando te haces una cortada. Es un ardor y un dolor molestos momentáneos, luego se vuelve ligero y tolerable. Abrace a Arthur con fuerzas y no sé cuantas veces susurre su nombre, después lo comencé a gritar. Entre gemidos el me llamo de distintas maneras, desde insultos hasta mi nombre completo._

_Las primeras embestidas fueron un tanto dolorosas, pero poco a poco se volvieron placenteras… Cruce las piernas en las caderas de Arthur._

_-Francis…- masculló Arthur tocándome el rostro con la mano derecha.- Francis, Francis…_

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-¡FRANCIS!

Abrí los ojos de par en par… Seychelles estaba prácticamente pegada a mí, con semblante preocupado, tocándome el rostro… Con su mano derecha.

-¿¡Qué MERDE haces aquí!?- grité dando un saltó brusco. Caí de la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡S-sí!- solté colocándome una almohada sobre el monstruo entre mis piernas bastante emocionado esa mañana.- ¡M-muy bien!

-¿En serio? Lucias bastante agitado…- soltó.- Estabas todo rojo y soltabas gemidos extraños…

-Créeme que estoy perfectamente…- exclamé sintiéndome avergonzado.

-Okey… me alegra oír eso.- dio un suspiro aliviada.- Supongo que tenías pesadillas o algo así, ¿Verdad?

-… Seh, pesadillas…

Bastante realistas y… eróticas, diría yo.

Sey me dio una sonrisa y salió de la alcoba. Miré la erección que seguía sin bajarse.

-Estúpido y sensual Arthur "Kirk"…-bufé.

Sobre todo sensual, puta merde.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-¡Ya me voy a trabajar!- solté mientras me acomodaba el uniforme.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- inquirió el abuelo quien, por cierto, había regresado de su viaje un día antes, en plena madrugada.- Ni siquiera has visto lo que te traje.

-Lo haré después…- exclamé.- Ya voy con retraso.

-Jo, Fra, no será lo mismo sin ti…- bufó Sey haciendo morritos.- Me prometiste que abriríamos juntos nuestros presentes.

-¿No puedes esperar a que vuelva del trabajo?

-La curiosidad me carcomerá.

-Entonces hazlo sin mí.

-…Vale.- dijo abriendo la enorme caja que traía en manos.- ¡LINDO!

-Lo bueno es que no tienes que insistirle…- dijo el abuelo riendo.

-Lo sé.- exclamé.- Bien, debo irme.

-Nos vemos luego…- soltaron a la par.

-¡Hasta luego!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Las primeras horas estuvieron bastante cargadas. Teníamos el local lleno, y cuando un cliente se retiraba llegaban más. De no ser porque el chico del turno de la mañana se quedo, me hubiese vuelto loco.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando, hasta quedar solo un par de mesas ocupadas. Mi compañero se retiró dando por hecho que yo podía hacerme cargo de eso.

-Vaya inicio…- suspiré agotado.

-Uno muy bueno tomando en cuenta que últimamente el negocio a estado bastante tranquilo.

-Lo sé.- miré a las personas sentadas afuera, y a las que paseaban por la acera.- Pero es porque ha estado lloviendo, nadie sale en esas condiciones.

-Es solo agua…- dijo tomando una flor de azúcar.- Si fueran como mis flores decorativas…- la dejo caer en un vaso de agua, la flor comenzó a desmoronarse.- Creo que lo entendería.

-Bueno, dejémoslo en que el clima frio no les motiva.

-Es más bien que los jóvenes se han vuelto flojos.

-¡HEY!- exclamé ofendido.

-Es la verdad, François.- dijo riendo.- _C'est la vie._

-Jo…- solté. Un mechón me cayó sobre los labios y di un resoplido para retirarlo.

-Pero tranquilo, que tengo un plan para atraer más clientela…- dijo sacando una caja de la parte baja del mostrador.

-¿Qué es?- inquirí curioso.

La Sra. Clara abrió la caja mostrándome su contenido. Era un blusón blanco con encajes, de esos que se sostienen en los hombros, color blanco, corto… Muy lindo, puesto en una bella dama, claro. Lo tomo para que lo viese mejor.

-Este es mi plan B.

-¿Y eso cómo nos ayudará?- pregunté confuso.

-Fácil. Tú te lo pones y te vas a anunciar nuestros servicios en plena lluvia… ¡Será tan sensual!

-Yo no pienso hacer eso ni aunque me duplique el sueldo…

-¿Y si te lo triplico?

-No, aunque no lo crea tengo algo de dignidad.

-Oh, diablos…- dijo con cierta desilusión.- Ni modo, tendré que esperar al plan C.

-¿Plan C?

-Sí… Esperar a que cumplas 21 y así sea legal pretenderte…

Me quede en shock por unos segundos.

-Bien…- solté.- Usted es una mujer guapa y sensual para la edad que tiene… pero creo que en definitiva eso no se podrá.

-Bueno, quien sabe como lo veas para dentro de 4 años, así que…- saco una tarjeta con su número y la puso en mi mano.- Si cambias de opinión en tu mayoría de edad… ¡Llámame!

Me le quede viendo… y creo que tenía un tic en el ojo, porque sentía una palpitación en el parpado fuera de lo común. La Sra. Clara echo a reír.

-¡Me mata tu expresión!- exclamó entre carcajadas, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-A mi no me hace gracia…- farfullé.

No, no me la hace en absoluto.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

La campañilla de la puerta sonó. Lo cual solo significaba o que teníamos clientes… o que nuestros acreedores venían a cobrarnos.

-Buenas tardes…- solté, dibujando una sonrisa.- Mi nombre es François, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle…?- miré fijamente a la persona frente mío.- ¿Marcel? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí no te gustaban las cosas dulces…

-No me gustan…- dijo mientras miraba las tartas y pastelillos tras las vitrinas.- Pero fuera hay alguien esperando que si le gustan.- suspiró.- ¿Qué es lo que me recomiendas?

-Depende, ¿Esa persona a la que quieres impresionar es cierto castaño que conozco?- inquirí mientras veía la variedad.

-…A Piero le gustan cualquier clase de dulces, me complica el trabajo, el muy tonto.

-Te lo complica pero bien que lo invitaste a salir, ¿No?- solté riendo con malicia.

-Eres un cotilla de lo peor, Francis.- dijo Marcel.- Y no es una cita… es más como… un paseo... coff… romántico…coff…- rodo los ojos.

-¿O sea que están saliendo oficialmente?- pregunté sorprendido.

-¡SHHHH!- soltó tapándome la boca de inmediato.- ¡No lo digas tan fuerte, Bonnefoy!

-O sea que sí están…

-Sí.

Solté una risita tonta. Lo sabía. TODOS LO SABÍAMOS.

-Pero guárdatelo, Bonnefoy, que aun no convenzo a Piero de hacerlo oficial.

-Vale, vale…- solté.- Solo me hace gracia que tanto que lo estuvieron negando para que al final terminasen así…

-Lo sé, es un tanto extraño…- dijo comenzando a juguetear con la lapicera en el mostrador.- Pero bueno… he de admitir que tenía años esperando la oportunidad de… bueno… en algún momento…

-Oh, ya veo…- me eché a reír.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Oh, nada, es que solo me vino de momento algo a la mente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, pensé: "Creo que de tanto ducharse juntos les empezó a gustar lo que veían"

-¡…C-claro que no, pervertido!- solté otra carcajada.- ¡Y ya deja de reírte que no tiene gracia!

-Jejeje, ¿O sea que jamás lo miraste, ni una sola vez, cuando se duchaban?- inquirí curioso.

Marcel se sonrojo y comenzó a gritar incoherencias. Eso solo me hizo más gracia.

Cuando uno se enamora actúa de una manera más estúpida de lo normal…

Sí he de saberlo yo.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-¿Y bien Marcel cómo piensas pagarme esto?- inquirí.

-Con dinero.- soltó el rubio.

Lo mire de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No has pensado en pagar de otra manera?- solté en un tono sugerente.

Marcel hizo una mueca exagerada. Sonreí. En verdad me divierte ver sus expresiones.

-Seh, claro… Si quieres aflojo…- soltó con una sonrisa cínica.

-Uh, eso me gustaría…- le seguí el juego.

-…Ya veremos…

La pase la mano libre por la cintura. Me dio un manotazo.

-¡Solo bromeaba!

-Toda broma tiene su grado de verdad…- solté rodando los ojos.

-Pervertido…

-Gracias.

Llegamos a la mesa. Piero estaba sentado como niño bueno, recargado en una de sus manos. Traía una camiseta tres cuartos verde y un pantalón de mezclilla… No sé porque pensé luciría más femenino… Creo que estoy mal, digo, no porque sean pareja debe ser así, ¿O sí?

En fin, coloque la charola en su lugar, salude a Piero con cortesía y comencé a servir el café en la mesa, coloqué las galletas vainilla, rebanada de pastel de limón, dos tiramisús de café y las trufas con relleno de licor en la mesa. Esto les va a salir caro.

-¿FRANCIS?- exclamó Piero haciendo un gesto. Le di una sonrisa.

-Como no sabía que traer, pedí lo que se me ocurrió te gustaría, Piero.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?- inquirió Piero ignorando por completo a Marcel.

-Ahhh… ¿Cada verano e invierno desde los 14?- solté.

-¿Y por qué nunca te he visto si vengo desde los 10?

-Tal vez vienes por las mañanas, cuando esta Franck.

-Ah, sí, Frackie, a él si lo conozco.

-Pues ahí está la explicación.

-Oí, Piero, ¿Me escuchaste siquiera?- replicó Marcel parándose frente a el castaño.

-Seh, todo está bien… pero nos va a salir caro.

-Lo mismo pensé y le advertí.- exclamé.

-…Seh, ya ves, Marcel es cabeza dura.

-¿Ya lo calaste?- inquirí malicioso.

-¿…Eh?- soltó Piero con aire ingenuo.

-¡BONNEFOY!

-Jajaja, nada.- exclamé.- Bien, los dejo…

-Mejor no nos dejes, ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en que si no podemos pagarte saldremos corriendo?

-He decidido que no importa me paguen, Marcel puede aflojar un poco por ambos.- bromeé.

-¡…Joder, no seas tan pervertido-obvio, Francis Bonnefoy!- gritó el aludido.

-Solo juego, no te lo tomes tan en serio…

-Ash, ya no importa…- exclamó levantándose.- Voy por unas pajillas…- dijo a Piero.- Vuelvo en seguida.- echo a andar.

-Muévelo como me gusta, Marcel.

-¡GAAAAAAH, BONNEFOOOOY!

-Jajaja.- me volví a Piero.- Si necesitas algo más me avisas…

-Vale, de hecho sí, hay algo…- soltó indicando con un ademán que me acercara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí curioso. Piero se acerco a mi oído.

-Solo un detallito…- me susurró al oído.- Marcel es mío, perra... –soltó amenazador.-Así que deja de insinuártele... o me encargaré de ti.

Me separé de Piero y lo miré contrariado… El tenía una sonrisa bastante tétrica en el rostro.

-Te lo encargo, ¿Vale?

-…Creo que necesitas ayuda, Piero, y de la profesional.- solté, alejándome lentamente del castaño.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Al final Piero termino pagando, a pesar de que Marcel se negó por completo, y antes de irse, mientras el rubio observaba a otra parte, me indico con un gesto que me tenía vigilado… y luego rió. No sé si reírme o llorar ante eso.

Al poco rato vi pasar a Santiago, Alejandra, Manuel y Sandra al otro lado de la acera en dos ocasiones. Después vi pasar a Xóchitl.

Y la cafetería se fue vaciando poco a poco, mientras la tarde transcurría tranquila.

-Francis…- me llamó la Sra. Le Reim desde la cocina.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunté entrando.

-¿Cómo van las cosas fuera?

-Completamente solitario.- exclamé.

-Perfecto.- soltó quitándose el mantel.

-¿Disculpe?

-Me parece bien.- dijo pasándomelo.- Termina de hacer los pedidos pendientes en lo que voy por unas cosas, no tardo.- exclamó abriendo la puerta trasera.

-Ah, okey…- me coloque el mandil.

- Te lo encargo, Françoise.- Dio un giño antes de salir.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Di un respiro profundo y grité por enésima vez: "Voy"; pero parecía que la persona que tocaba el timbre estaba empeñada en molestarme.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- inquirí.

-Quiero un cappuccino y un smoothie de chocolate blanco con crema batida y chispitas de colores.- soltó una voz alegre. Era un chico rubio de melena alborotada, ojos azules… alto y algo fornido.- Una bolsa de galletas de nuez y una tartaleta de frutillas. Todo para llevar, si es posible.

-Sí, claro.- dije dándome la vuelta. Escuche sonar el timbre otra vez, me volví, el rubio me miro sin dejar de tocarlo.- ¿Necesita algo más?

-¿Ah, qué? No…- exclamó.- Es que es divertido jugar con esta cosita.

-Ah, ya veo…- rodé los ojos y me volví a lo mío.

El chico comenzó a tararear una canción mientras golpeteaba la vitrina con los dedos. Después comenzó a mover el pie de manera insistente. Se volvió al timbre un rato antes de volver a cantar.

Creo que tiene un problema de hiperactividad…

-¿Sigues con eso?- inquirió una voz algo aguda de pronto.- Vas a volver loco al tío al otro lado de la vitrina.

-Tú sabes que no me puedo mantener quieto.- respondió el otro tío haciendo morritos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo es que me está empezando a doler la cabeza.- dijo la misma voz.

-¿Sigues con eso?-inquirió.- ¡Tomate algo!

-¿Por qué no te tomas algo tu? A ver si te estas cinco minutos quieto.- reclamó.

-…Claro que puedo estarlo. ¡Mírame!- exclamó.

Sé que sonará grosero, pero me detuve un momento solo para contar cuanto tiempo duraba quieto. Pasaron diez segundos…y después de ellos el timbre comenzó a sonar como loco, otra vez. Contuve la risa…

-…Bien, -me di la vuelta- aquí está su pedido… ¿Gusta que lo envuelva…?- levante la vista para verle.- ¿O se lo llevará así…?

-Así está bien, gracias. ¿Me ayudas?- le pidió a un chico que se encontraba dándole la espalda, mirando unos cuadros.

-Sí, claro…- soltó este dándose la vuelta. Ambos nos miramos detenidamente. Sentí mi corazón detenerse por un momento antes de empezar a latir con fuerza.- ¿Francis? ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?- soltó Arthur completamente sorprendido.

Lo miré detenidamente. Traía una camisa blanca, un pantalón rojo a cuadros, de este colgaba una cadena plateada; sobre éste, unas botas estilo militar de cordones, sobrepuestas. Su cabello estaba alborotado. Era un estilo parecido a la noche de la disco, solo que un tanto más formal… Lo único que no me cuadraba era el porqué de que la voz de Arthur estaba tan aguda, pero eso era lo de menos.

-…Kirk… digo, Arthur… hola… Ahhh… yo…desde el inicio del verano…- balbuceé.

-Oh, ya veo.- soltó rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

-¿Se conocen, Kirk?- inquirió el otro chico. Arthur soltó un bufido, se cruzo de brazos, y rodo los ojos.

-No, Erik, solo le hago conversación a un extraño por gusto…

El rubio le miro un momento confundido, después sonrio de manera inocente.

-¡Genial!

-…No sé si eres o te haces…- soltó mi compañero, obviamente agobiado.

-¿Ser qué?

-Olvidalo, solo paga esto…

-Seh, seh, lo haré…- metió la mano al bolsillo y hurgo un largo rato.

-¿Qué estás esperando?

-Creo que Alex tiene mi dinero…- rió nervioso.- ¿Me prestas?

-Dios, no puedo creer que aun me hagas esto…- exclamó Arthur sacando la cartera.- ¿Cuánto te debe, Fra…, digo, Francis?

-Yay, gracias…- soltó revolviéndole el cabello.

-Déjame en paz… - pidió mi compañero, apartando su mano. El chico hizo caso omiso y le siguió revolviendo el pelo, mientras Arthur soltaba gruñido. Yo solo me quede en silencio, observándole. Y el sueño de la noche anterior vino a mí…

-¿Entonces?- inquirió.- ¿Cuánto es?

Trague saliva. Sentí el color subírseme y desvié la mirada al instante, para evitar ponerme más nervioso.

-Francis, ¿hola?- soltó pasándome la mano frente al rostro.- ¿Cuánto es?

Contesta, Bonnefoy, ¡Respóndele!

-Es… - Cruzamos miradas.

-¿Es?

Desvié la mirada al instante, frunciendo el ceño. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tiene que venir a mí justo ahora? ¡Es tan incomodo!

-¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió Arthur, con su voz normal, molesto.- ¿Por qué me estás dando vueltas y evitas verme?

-¡No estoy haciendo nada de eso!- grité un tanto ofendido volviéndome a él. Mi compañero tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras me acusaba con sus enormes ojos verdes.

"_¡Francis, Francis !"_ Y la imagen de Arthur en pleno orgasmo, desde mi imaginación, volvió a mí.

-¿…Por qué estás tan rojo, extraño con el que Kirk anda haciendo conversación solo por hacerla?- inquirió el rubio, señalándome.

-¡…No estoy rojo, no estoy evitándolo, ni le estoy dando vueltas a nada!- exclamé.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió Arthur.

-…Nada…

-Bueno, no es que sea metiche, la verdad ni me importa, pero uno no se pone así por nada.

-¡Cállate!- soltamos a la par.

-…Okey.

-No tengo nada, solo estoy algo… bueno, ¿Y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

-¿…Y quién te las está pidiendo?

-Bueno, ¿Qué tú no le preguntaste que por qué estaba así en primer lugar?

-¡No te metas, Erik!

-Lo siento, es solo que lo preguntaste.

-No es razón para que te metas.

-¿Por qué estás a la defensiva si lo que te digo es verdad y sin intención de perjudicarte?

-No estoy a la maldita defensiva, toma tus cosas y déjame terminar lo que sea que está pasando aquí.

Erik asintió poco convencido y se fue a sentar. Arthur dio un pesado suspiro.

-…Vaya qué modo de tratar a tu amigo…- solté.- Deberías de ser así con el pelirrojo idiota ese… - Y el estomago me empezó a doler solo de recordar a ese bastardo mano larga.

-¿Hablan de Pat?- inquirió Erik desde la mesa. Le ignoramos.

-Como yo trate a mis amigos no es de tu incumbencia.

-Entonces el que yo te conteste o no, tampoco es importante.

-Claro que lo es, se trata de mí.

-Entonces, como se trata de ti, ¿Te molestaría decirme por qué tu voz estaba tan rara hace unos minutos?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Entonces mis motivos tampoco te incumben.

-Ah, ah, eso yo lo sé.- exclamó el rubio con la misma energía de un niño ansioso por responder una pregunta.- Es porque se comió completito el de Patrick.

Me le quede viendo a Erik, mientras me sentía palidecer, con un tic en el ojo. Arthur solo sé puso rojo y apretó los puños.

-¡No lo digas así!- gritó.

-Pero si te lo comiste todo.- exclamó Erik sonriente, como si fuese lo más normal.- Y luego gritaste como loco. Parecías poseído.

-…No me la jodas, Arthur. Todavía que el tipo te trata como basura y dejas que te haga eso.- le regañé.- ¡Sabía que debía haberlo quemado y tirado al rio cuando se me diera la oportunidad!- refunfuñé.

-¿…Qué mierdas dices, Francis? ¡No es la porquería que tu mente depravada está pensando!

-¿Entonces? ¡Después de lo que vi creo que es obvio no lo puedo relacionar con otra cosa!

Arthur apretó los labios y me miró lleno de ira.

-¿Me estás juzgando?

-No te estoy juzgando, te estoy regañando.

-Eso no sonó a regaño, sonó a crítica.

-Pues no lo fue.

-Ya decía yo que por eso no me veías, te sientes demasiado bueno por lo que viste, ¿Verdad? Te has de sentir superior a mí…

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu vida y lo que te pase con tus locos amigos no es algo que me importe.

-Mis locos amigos son geniales y tienes razón, es algo que no te incumbe.

-¿Soy genial? Qué bien.

-¡Cállate, maniático!

-Bueno, vale.

-E insisto, qué mal los tratas.

-¿Vas a seguir jodiendo? ¡Tú has de tratar muy bien a los tuyos! Apuesto a que los manoseas, bloody bastard.

-Al menos a mí ellos no me meten mano…- dije sarcástico. Me mordí la lengua. ¡Maldita sea! No debí decir eso, pero Arthur se la busca en ratos.

-…Defiéndeme, maniaco…- soltó Arthur volviéndose a Erik.

-…Bueno, creo que no debiste decir eso, extraño que empiezo a creer que no es tan extraño porque es obvio que sabes de más.

-Vaya, Erik, que ayuda.

-¿Pues qué más quieres que le diga?

-…Olvidalo.- Arthur me miro.- Creí que no eras así, pero veo que me equivoque. La verdad no sé porqué me muestras facetas tuyas que no mantienes. Deja de jugar conmigo.- coloco unos billetes en la mesa.- Quédate con el cambio.- se volvió al ojo-azul- Erik, toma tus cosas y ya vámonos que solo perdemos el tiempo.

-…Lo mismo digo.- solté dándome la vuelta, para entrar a la cocina a largos y pesados pasos.

-¡Adiós, extraño!- dijo el ojo-azul, dando un ademán.- ¡Y gracias!

-¡ERIK!

-Adiós…- respondí el ademán con un ligero movimiento.- De nada.

-…Jo.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Maldita sea. Sabía yo que esto solo me traería problemas. Me jode.

Me jode en verdad pelear con Arthur. Me jode saber que posiblemente me estoy enamorando de él. Me jode darme cuenta de que me estoy volviendo un maldito celoso. Me jode el maldito amor.

¿De qué sirve estar enamorado? Hasta ahora este sentimiento solo me ha traído problemas.

Di un largo y pesado suspiro. Allá Arthur, si le gusta la mala vida que se quede con ese pelirrojo. No me importa… no me importa, claro que no me importa… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me importa y mucho! ¡Mándalo a la goma y ven a mí!...

…Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo tan gay… ¡Qué miedo!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-He vuelto…- soltó la Sra. Le Reim dejando las bolsas de lado.- ¿Te importa si pongo algo de música?- pregunto encendiendo el radio.

-Claro que no…- respondí sumergido en mis tareas.- De hecho me vendría bien.

-¿Hubo gente en lo que yo no estuve?

-Un poco…

-Supongo que un cliente pesado por la expresión en tu rostro.

-…No está para nada errada.

Ella guiñó un ojo y sonrio ladina.

-El instinto de una mujer jamás falla.

Sonreí. No, no falla. Pero tampoco significa este del todo en lo correcto. Ah, me gustaría saber cuál es el punto de todo esto. ¿A qué me lleva esto? ¿Cuál es el punto de que me sienta así? Tal vez debería de dejar esto de lado. Este romance es obviamente imposible, así que… ¿Qué caso tiene que me esfuerce en él? ¿Qué caso tiene me esfuerce en conseguir lo imposible?

-¡Dios, amo esta canción!- exclamó la Sra. Clara, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- exclamé.

-Escucha, escucha…- pidió subiendo el volumen.

"A quoi ça sert, l'amour? On raconte toujours, Des histoires insensées, A quoi ça sert d'aimer?" soltó el radio. " L'amour ne s'explique pas! C'est une chose comme ça! Qui vient on ne sait d'où, Et vous prend tout à coup."

…Vaya coincidencia. Divina coincidencia. He de suponer que dios me ha mandado de manera muy clara la respuesta.

-Hey, estás sonriendo, ¿Te ha gustado?

-…En parte es eso…- solté.

-Uh, ya veo…- echó a reír.- Alguien está enamorado

-¡Claro que… sí!

…Lo estoy. Claro que lo estoy. Y este sentimiento que apareció de la noche a la mañana, será aprovechado al máximo. Después de todo, sin desacuerdos y grandes esfuerzos, el amor y la vida no tienen caso.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Esa noche para cuando llegue a casa me dispuse a armar un plan. Arthur es un cabeza dura, pero no dejaba de gustarme. Y la verdad, nuestras discusiones sin sentido no iban a cambiar eso. Así que pensé en que podría sugerirle salir un día… pero supongo sería volviendo a la escuela. Seh, y podría comenzarme a acercar más… y pedirle ayuda en inglés… Eso o… hacerlo rabiar. También funciona.

Me miré al espejo, sonreía como tonto. Pero sentía que lucía mejor que en otras ocasiones. Pierre comenzó a quejarse, señal de que quería que lo tapase. Cubrí a la paloma.

Me senté en la cama y seguí ideando algún plan. Algo podré hacer para acercarnos… ahora que lo pienso, también esta lo del equipo de futbol, puedo seguir retándolo. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer para estar a su lado… la cosa es que él quiera estar del mío y…

-Francis…- dijo la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

Deje de lado a Arthur, creo que es tiempo de recuperar el lazo perdido con mi hermana.

-Ah, seh, adelante.

Sey traía su pijama puesto. Entro despacio, como cuando la regañan. Se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí.

-Primero, como siempre haces mucho ruido.- entrecerré los ojos.- Segundo… el abuelo ya descubrió a los gatitos.

-Dios, ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Pues mañana quiere hablar con ambos… tengo un mal presentimiento, Fra. No puedo dormir, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que les pasará.- se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas.- ¿Qué pasará si me obliga a abandonarlos?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Por más molesto que esté no creo que te pida hacer algo así.

-Pero él dijo que no los quería aquí y que mañana buscaría donde dejarlos.

-Exacto, dejarlos, o sea… puede ser en cualquier parte. No creo que quisiera decir que hay que abandonarlos.

-¿Y si dijo eso?

-Tranquila…- le acaricie la cabeza.- Tengo un par de malos amigos que me harían el favor de cuidarme uno… y no creo que Matt te diga que no…

-…Eso sí. Oye, pensaba en algo.- soltó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Podría preguntarle a Matt si no conoce a alguien que los quiera en vista de que yo no puedo conservarles…

-Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde están?- inquirí curioso.

-En tu balcón, ¿Qué no los has escuchado?

-Eh, no. Tenía otra cosa en mente, solo escuche a Pierre y eso es porque lo tengo a un lado.

-Pues ahí están… -se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, los gatitos entraron corriendo. Iggy soltó un bufido al verme, Sesel me dio una ligera lambida en la mano, y Lyon se echó sobre mis piernas, ronroneando.- Míralos, Fra, son tan lindos y nos aman.

-Lo sé…- acaricie a Lyon.- Pero sabes a la perfección que no podemos tenerlos.

-…Lo sé.- suspiró con amargura.- Solo es que los quiero, y mucho.

-…Bueno, espero que el abuelo se porte flexible y te deje quedarte con uno.- sonreí.- La verdad es que yo también me sentiría solo sin la presencia de este trió de traviesos.

-Me recuerdan a ti y tus amigos… aun que en ratos Iggy y Lyon me recuerdan a ti y Arthur…- echó a reír.- Se meten en problemas pero bien que ahí están molando el uno al otro.

-Tienes razón.- dije divertido.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Algo.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.

Mi hermana se tumbo en la cama, Sesel se coloco sobre su estomago, Iggy jugueteaba con su mano. Lyon se acomodo nuevamente en mí.

-Oye, Francis…

-¿Sí?

-Ahora que recuerdo…- me miró.- hace tiempo que no hablamos de Arthur…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, desde que me puse como una histérica por lo de papá y mamá…

-Lo bueno es que lo admites.

-¡Calla!- me ordeno risueña.- El punto es que… ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Has pensado en él o seguimos en lo que paso la ultima vez?

Di un suspiro y sonreí.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Sey, bastantes cosas.- la miré.- Algunas buenas, otras malas…

-¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión de todo ello?

-…Creo… no, pienso, estoy casi seguro de que… me gusta.- admití.

Sey abrió los ojos tan grandes son, dibujó una amplia sonrisa, y levantándose de golpe, metiéndole un pobre susto a los gatos, gritó completamente emocionada:

-¡Cuéntame todos los detalles! ¡AHORA!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Le conté todo, cada detalle. Seychelles lucia bastante emocionada. Cuando llegue a lo de navidad, lo de la disco (obvio omití varios detalles), y lo más reciente en la tienda, me abarroto de preguntas, desde cosas muy profundas hasta detalles que no entiendo para que los quería.

-Oh, Fra, debiste de haber sufrido tanto… y haberte molestado tanto… y… - suspiró.- Lamento haberte montado una escena tan larga y dejarte solo con todo esto.

-Tranquila, está bien- dije.- Igual me di mi tiempo para pensar…

-Y así que… ¿Desde navidad te diste cuenta?

-Sí, así es…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Pensaba en tomar cartas en el asunto…

-Iras a por él, que bien.- junto las manos, complacida.

-Pero, he pensado que tal vez él no quiera estar a mi lado… además… -la miré- No estoy muy seguro de todo esto. Por desgracia hay muchas cosas de por medio.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Simple y superficial: La sociedad, la moral, la critica…

Sey me miró detenidamente. Lucia seria. Después de un rato, se acerco a mí, se coloco a mi lado, tomo mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

-No seas estúpido, Fra.

-¿Disculpa?- solté un tanto ofendido y anonadado ante tal respuesta.

-Que no seas estúpido dejándote arruinar por algo que mismo dijiste es simple y superficial. –dio un respiro hondo- Francis, la moral es algo que invento un idiota que no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que repudiar la felicidad de los demás.- dio un suspiro y miro a través del balcón.-  
¿Qué importa si es hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer, hombre con mujer o de más?- inquirió volviéndose a mí, sonrio con dulzura.- Mientras exista amor, estés seguro de tus sentimientos y seas feliz... por mí está bien, y al diablo con lo que piensen los demás. Solo tú decides por ti y por tu felicidad.

-Me alegra oír eso…

-Tú sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, como tú siempre has estado del mío. Aun que tus problemas y los míos tengan un grado de diferencia de aquí a la luna.

Se hizo el silencio por segunda ocasión, era un silencio apacible; señal de que realmente ya no había más de que hablar.

Miré el reloj, pasaban de las doce. Sey seguía recostada en mi cama, mientras los gatitos yacían dormidos sobre su estomago. Yo estaba recostado también, solo que con los pies recargados en la pared. Ambos nos miramos.

-¿Qué?- solté.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues en lo que me acabas de contar. Examine detenidamente la conversación y acabo de caer en algo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, pensaba en que eres un celoso de lo peor.

-…Lo sé- lancé un bufido.- Pero tú no estabas cuando paso lo de Patrick.

Seychelles echó a reír, mascullando algo sobre lo divertido que le resultaba ver mi reacción. Cuando se recupero, soltó:

-No sabes cómo me hubiese gustado estar ahí, porque de no ser que estabas serio cuando me lo contaste, seguiría sin creérmelo. De hecho, no puedo creérmelo.

-Es cierto, ni yo que estuve ahí presente puedo creérmelo.

-¿…Sabes?- inquirió.- Creo que Arthur está sentido contigo.

-¿Uh? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?- le cuestioné.

-Los fundamentos son sencillos.- acaricio a Sesel.- Es que empezó hablándote bien, a lo que me comentaste, y cuando le ignoraste… te dijo que no te creía así. Significa que tenía una buena imagen de ti… Y que la arruinaste, François.

-…Supongo que es cierto. – dije analizando lo último que me había dicho el inglés.

-Es cierto.- bostezó.- Oye, y a todo esto… ¿Por qué le ignorabas?- inquirió.

-Recordé algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-…Esto… ah…

-Oh, vamos; dímelo, creo que si no me trauma me hará más fuerte…

-Por no decir pervertida.- mascullé.

-Tomando en cuenta de quién soy hermana, puedo darme el lujo de decir que aprendo del mejor.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

-Dios, dios, acabo de pensar en el pobre de Matt…

-¿Qué pasa con él?- inquirió mi hermanita.

-Empieza a preocuparme lo que pasa cuando estén solos.

-Tú sabes que Matt es todo un caballero… no tienes porque desconfiar de él.

-Yo no desconfió de él…- sonreí malicioso.- Sino de ti. Pobrecillo, un día de estos va a terminar violado… Sey, prométeme usar condón cuando eso pase.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó Sey, dándome un manotazo.- Yo no le haría algo así… ¿O sí?- alzó la ceja.

-¡Jajaja!

-Jejeje…

-Pobre chico, temo por él.

-No temas, le gustará.- dio un respiró profundo.- Pero ya, en serio, ¿Qué pensabas?

-…Bueno, te lo dejaré en que recordé algo un poco incomodo.

-¿El sueño erótico que tuviste en la mañana?

Me puse pálido… y el tic de mi ojo volvió.

-¿En serio te creíste todo lo que dije?

-¡Claro que sí, lo dijiste de una manera muy inocente!

-Por favor, Fra; era obvio que tenías sueños húmedos.- rodó los ojos.- Gemías el nombre de Arthur y tu "amigo" estaba más que emocionado. Solo que no quería incomodarte desde tan temprano, y menos sin saber detalles del porqué.

…Trague en seco y entrecerré los ojos. Ahora si estoy empezando a temer, y no solo por Matt.

-Bien, mañana seguiremos hablando de esto.- dio un bostezo más largo. Tomo a los gatos entre brazos.- Me voy a dormir.

-Hazme el favor…- solté recostándome.

-Pero, antes de irme… Fra…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡ARTHUR !- dijo imitándome.

-¡Largo de aquí!- grité, arrojándole una almohada, mientras me sentía arder.

-¡Jajaja, venganza!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

No sé qué hora era, solo que escuché los pasos de alguien adentrándose a mi habitación. Entreabrí los ojos y alcance a distinguir la figura de Seychelles.

-¿Qué haces?- mascullé.

-Hace calor, así que estoy abriendo ventanas, puertas… tu sabes.

-Ah, okey…- solté volviendo a acurrucarme.

-Buenas noches…

-Noches…- dije antes de quedarme dormido, otra vez.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Francis, Francis…- escuché soltó una voz a lo lejos bastante conocida.- ¿Nos abres espacio?

-¿Eh? Claro…- dije sin tomarle importancia. Solo quería dormir.

-…Vale, ahí voy.- sentí como se acomodaban a un lado mío.

…Un momento. Esto es demasiado realista como para ser un sueño.

-¿¡Qué merde!?- grité levantándome de golpe, echando la sabana fuera.

Vi a Gil acurrucado a mi lado, con Gilbird sobre su cabeza. Se coloco el brazo sobre la cabeza, cubriendo los ojos.

-¿Quieres bajar el volumen? Tratamos de dormir.- pidió.

-¡Pio, pio!

-¿Qué haces aquí, a estás hora? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo entraste?

-Tuve problemas, no tengo ganas de hablar, no puedo ir a casa, no puedo ir a con el estúpido de mierda bastardo de Iván, me siento hasta la jodida y entre por el balcón. El cual estaba abierto de par en par.- se cubrió nuevamente.- Buenas noches.

-Gil, ¿Sabes que esto es ilegal?

-Vale, ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¡Me voy!- dijo molesto levantándose. Gilbird cayó sobre la cama, y en lugar de ir tras su dueño, solo se acomodo en la almohada.- Vaya amigo que eres.

Gilbert se tambaleaba un poco y temblaba, molesto. Estaba levemente sonrojado, y olía a alcohol. Era obvio que había estado bebiendo.

-¿En tu estado actual? Claro que no. Solo me has sorprendido.- me levante, y de un jalón lo senté de vuelta en la cama.- Es demasiado tarde para que andes tu solo por ahí… -di un suspiro- Sé que no quieres, pero al menos podrías resumirme el porqué de que estés aquí.

-Ah, vale, te diré, pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-¡Saca el vino!

-…Gil, en tu estado no creo que sea tan buena i…

-¡Qué saques el jodido vino, Bonnefoy!- me ordenó.

-Vale, vale, pero deja de gritar.- le pedí.

-Okey…- soltó.- Pero recuerda algo: ¡Yo soy el mejor, el mejor, y nadie me detendrá !

-En verdad que estás bastante ebrio.

-Apúrate, hace calor, calor, y el vino es refrescante… no tanto como la cerveza. –Exclamó ignorándome por completo.-Pero sé que de esa no tienes. I WANT RED WINE… ITS AWESOME JUST LIKE ME.

Rodé los ojos. A pesar de saber que no era buena idea baje por el vino. Solo eso lo tendría callado.

Cuando volví con la botella Gil comenzó a beber. Por más que le insistí me dijera que pasaba, encontraba la manera de darle la vuelta al asunto. Después comenzó a insistir en que lo acompañase, y no lo negaré, le seguí la corriente.

Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después de eso. Sé que comenzamos a beber… pero conforme la botella disminuía, la conversación y los recuerdos se volvían más confusos…

Lo único que sé es que después de 5 botellas, ambos caímos como piedra en la cama. Y no desperté hasta que la luz del sol dío sobre mi rostro.

-…Mi cabeza…- lloriqueé sobándome está. Me dolía a horrores.- ¿Qué paso?- solté mirando a mi alrededor; la habitación estaba vuelta un desastre.- Pareciera que hubo una fiesta llena de vikingos, punks y metaleros aquí…

Me volví al otro lado de la cama. Gilbert se encontraba acurrucado a mi lado, con Gilbird sobre la cabeza… todo hasta ahí normal. Medio recordaba que parte del desastre lo habíamos provocado después de la tercera botella, como también recordaba que Gil había maldecido infinidad de veces a Iván, después de brindad a su salud (a la de él, no la de Iván).

Me levante de mala gana, y caí directo al suelo llevándome la sabana conmigo… y entonces note algo. Mi ropa no estaba. Bueno, estaba regada por toda la habitación, pero no estaba puesta en mí. Y no solo eso. Había dos pares de bóxers en el suelo. Me levante como pude… y noté con horror que mi amigo no traía nada de ropa. Absolutamente nada.

-…Oh, dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?- solté con la voz rota.- ¿Qué merde hice o hicimos?

Gilbert dio un suspiró y susurro mi nombre acompañado con un te quiero, aún dormido. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme. Dios, dios, dios, ¿¡Qué merde paso!?

Nosotros no pudimos haberlo hecho… ¿O sí?

La puerta de mi habitación se habrio violentamente. Tras ellas apareció mi hermana.

-¡Buen día dormilón, ¿Cómo d…!?- exclamó a medias…- ¿Qué hace Gil aquí…?

Sey nos miro detenidamente, su rostro palideció por completo.

-…No me jodas.

-Sey, no es lo que estas pensando…

Mi hermana se puso completamente roja y acto seguido se desvaneció.

-Francis, ¿Qué está pasando allá? Voy a subir…- gritó el abuelo desde la planta baja.

Mire a mi hermana desmayada y a Gilbert desnudo…

-Ya me cargo la mierda…

Seh, ya me cago la mierda.

**+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

-Kicked your ass again, Al.- soltó Matt con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-New rule! You are not allowed to be BABY PEACH anymore!- bufó mi hermano, molesto.

-¿Es en serio?- solté dejando de lado el último libro de la saga de Harry Potter.- ¿Te pateo el trasero con baby Peach?- Alf hizo puchero, eche a reír.- ¡Jajaja, no puedo creerlo! ¡Jajaja!

-FUUUCK! ¡No es divertido, Arthie!- lloriqueó.

-Para mí sí que lo es.- exclamé limpiándome unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡…Buh!

-Jejeje…- soltó Matt.

Se hizo el silencio. Matt y Alf volvieron al juego y yo a mí libro. Al poco rato el sonido de un auto estacionándose frente a la casa se hizo presente, y el de unos pasos. La puerta se abrió.

-Hey, guys.- soltó Mamá entrando con un montón de bolsas en mano. Me levante a ayudarle, Matt me imitó.- Gracias, Arthie…- dijo jalándome la mejilla. Solté un gruñido.- Y Mattie.-se volvió a Alf- ¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

-Aburridos…- dijo Alf, asomándose por la ventana.- ¿Cuándo dejará de llover?

-Pero si no está lloviendo…- soltó Matt.

-Pero ayer sí, y por eso no pudimos jugar catch ball…- gruñó Alf, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…- dijo Matt asomándose también.- y hoy está algo nublado.

-Ah,- suspiré agobiado, mientras acomodaba las cosas.- es temporada de lluvias, háganse a la idea de que así va a ser.

-¿Ser cómo?-inquirió mi hermano.

-Ayer llovió, hoy llovió, y mañana seguramente lloverá.

-Eso es cierto…- exclamó mamá estirándose.- Bien dicho, Arthie. Aun que no me gusto tu tono de voz… ni la cierta carencia de sentido de la oración…

Fruncí el ceño. Mejor ni discutirle que la frase es parte de una canción que escribí el otro día, en plena madrugada viendo la lluvia. Me alucine bonito ese día.

-¡Vamos al Pub, Pub, Pub! ¡Fish and chips!- canturreé- A ese tipo al que odio, una maldición le caerá…

-¿Qué dijiste, Arthie?

-Ah… ¿Nada?

Mamá me miró seria.

-Un segundo…- soltó Alf de pronto. Nos volvimos a este.- ¿De quién es la camioneta frente a la casa? Que yo recuerde tu tomaste un taxi.

-Ah, eso…- dijo mamá.- Es de Zack.

Alfred frunció el ceño, mamá sonrio, yo seguí acomodando las cosas aun tarareando la canción… y Matt solo inclinó levemente la cabeza, en señal de confusión.

-Disculpen la intromisión pero, ¿Quién es Zack?- inquirió.

-¿Qué Madalaine no te lo ha dicho?- preguntó mamá, asombrada.

-Mamá no vio la necesidad tocar el tema en cuestión, creo…- soltó Matt.

-Es tu futuro tío.- explicó dibujando su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Sobre mi putrefacto cadáver!- gritó Alf.- ¿Qué hace aquí, ahora, y a todo esto?- le interrogó.

-Me lo encontré en el centro comercial y se ofreció a traerme; además que le comente sobre lo que pienso hacer en el jardín y me dijo que lo haría por mí, -juntó las manos- ¿No es lindo?

-…Jo.- soltó Alf cruzando los brazos mientras hacía morritos.- Igual, siento que se está tomando muchas libertades…- gruñó desviando la mirada.

-¡Aww, amor, estás celoso!- soltó mamá conmovida.- Dulzura…- le pellizco la mejilla.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡The Hero no está celoso! … I only care you!- mamá lo abrazó.- N-no enfrente de Matt, mamá…- replicó apartándose, notoriamente avergonzado.

-Jejeje, en fin. Él solo vino a eso, no fue nada planeado… lo cual hace que recuerde…- se asomó por la ventana e hizo una seña.- Que no lo invite a pasar… jejeje…

Mamá abrió la puerta y al poco rato Zack se asomó por el umbral de esta, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Pasen, pasen…- le pidió.

-Buenas, chicos…

-Buenas.- soltamos Matt, Alf y yo al unísono.

Zack nos miró de reojo, y detuvo su vista sobre Matt.

-¿Y él es…?- inquirió.

-El hijo de mi hermana Maddie, Matthew.

-Ah, tu sobrino…- exclamó. Miro a Alf y a Matt un par de veces.

-WHAT?- bufó Alf.

-Nada, solo es… se parecen bastante. Es casi como si fuesen gemelos.- dijo.

-Tomando en cuenta que Maddie es mi gemela, creo que es obvio que exista tanto parecido entre nuestros hijos.- explicó mamá.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…- se estiró.- Bien, Ash, ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Baja las cosas de la camioneta y te explicó que es lo que quiero hacer…- pidió tomándolo del hombro.

-Okey, bien, nos vemos en un rato, chicos… Es hora de trabajar por una bella dama…- exclamó.- Y, por cierto, un gusto conocerte Matthew.

-Lo mismo digo… creo…

Mamá y Zack se detuvieron en la puerta. Escuché como ambos alentaban a pasar a alguien más…

-Chicos, antes de irme…- Zack pasó de vuelta, pero esta vez traía una niña a su lado; la niña cargaba un Koala… Momento, ¿Un Koala?- Les presento a mi hija, Wy Jackman.

-¡…Y Sidney, no olvides a Sidney, Zack!- bufó levantando el koala.

-Wy and Sidney Jackman…- dijo divertido.- Bien, peque, te dejo un rato en lo que ayudo…

-Seh, lo sé, no soy estúpida…- soltó la chiquilla frunciendo el ceño.- Me sentaré a dibujar en el sillón. -Colocó el animal sobre su cabeza; de su bolso saco un lápiz y un cuaderno.- Solo apresúrate que ya me quiero ir a casa, yo no quería venir en primer lugar.- Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a dibujar.

Miré a la chica. Creo que todos la veíamos. Y dicen que yo soy gruñón y directo…

-¿No es encantadora?- soltó Zack enternecido.

-Seh, ajá…- soltamos el resto.

Si tú lo dices, Zack… Creo que fingiré creerte.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Así que…- soltó Alf después de un rato mirando el koala de Wy.- ¿Es tuyo?

-Seh…- masculló sin despegar la vista del cuaderno.

-Sidney es un nombre muy lindo…- dijo Matt.- Perfecto para una hembra…

-Es un koala macho…- aclaró la chica sin mirarle.

-Ah, bueno, igual es bonito…- dijo Matt.

-¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle nombre de nena a un koala macho?- inquirió Alf.

-Al tarado de Zack, ¿Problemas?- bufó Wy aun sin mirarnos.

-…No, ninguno…- exclamó Alf.- Que carácter…

-Miren, yo no les agrado ni ustedes a mí, vuelvan a lo suyo y a mí déjenme hacer lo mío, ¿Les parece?- pidió.- Yo solo estoy de paso en lo que Zack termina de andar de "perro" con su nueva novia… ¡Jo! ¡Todos los tíos son igual de arrastrados!

-¿Disculpa?- solté dejando la despensa de lado.- ¿Con que edad cuentas para clasificarlos a todos por igual? Seguramente mucha experiencia has de tener.

-Tengo 10 años… Y vivo con uno, así que mi lógica va mucho más allá de lo que tu cerebro pueda comprender, tú, cómo te llames…- exclamó levantando el lápiz. Este se le resbalo de la mano, y fue a parar a mis pies.- ¡Oh, no!-Soltó dándose la vuelta. Recogí el lápiz del suelo.

-Arthur, mi nombre es Arthur.- solté parándome frente suyo, la chica no se digno a mirarme siquiera.- Wy.- le di lápiz.- Y creo que te falta mucho por recorrer para que puedas hablarme de esa manera, niña.- Wy frunció el ceño y se volví a mí.

-¿¡A quién llamas…!?- gritó a medias. Me miró fijamente… Y se sonrojo.-…Ah…

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí contrariado.- ¿Se te olvido lo que ibas a decirme?

-…Tu… eres… muy… guapo…- soltó. Matt y Alf se volvieron a mí. Yo solo sentí como comenzaban a sudarme las manos.

-¿D-disculpa?

-¿…Tienes novia?

-¿…Ah?

-¡Decidido: Eres mi futuro esposo!- exclamó señalándome. Acto seguido se volvió a su dibujo.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- exclamé.

-Eres perfecto, tenemos el mismo carácter… ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento!- dijo sin dejar lo suyo.

-¡Espera un momento…!

-Uh, Arthie tiene novia…- se mofó Alf.

-¡Claro que no!- repliqué.- Además, le llevo 7 años…

-¿Y eso qué? ¡El amor no conoce edades!- dijo dibujando una sonrisa.- ¿Verdad, Sidney?- inquirió. El Koala soltó un gruñido.- ¿Ves? El piensa lo mismo.

-¡Me vale lo que piense él, es un koala con mirada diabólica!- solté desesperado.

-¡En Paris nació el amor, Arthur una novia joven se agarró!- canturreó mi hermano.

-¡Para, eso no rimo y no es divertido!- exclamé molesto.- Matt, ayúdame, ¿quieres?- supliqué.

-mmm… esto… ¿Puedo ser el padrino de boda?- inquirió.

-¡Matthew!

Mi hermano comenzó a reírse a carcajada abierta. Matt trataba de tranquilizarme. Yo no dejaba de balbucear… Y Wy solo dibujaba.

Maldita mocosa con su maldito estado de ánimo en modo aleatorio. ¡GAAAH!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Solté el libro que traía en manos, y me puse de pie de un solo movimiento. Alf y Matt dejaron caer los controles. Wy puso su cuaderno de lado.

-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¿Qué demonios…?- solté echando a correr hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-…Ese fue Zack…- dijo Wy levantándose tranquilamente.

-¿Segura?- soltaron a la par Matt y Alf.

-Segurísima.

Salí seguido de mi hermano y Matt, tras de ellos salió Wy tranquilamente cargando a Sidney como si se tratará de un osito de felpa. En el patio, abrazado a mamá se encontraba Zack pegando de gritos como loco, en el suelo unas tablas y herramientas, sobre el martillo un sapo.

-¡AHHH! ¡Quítate cosa horrenda!- gritaba el castaño.- ¡Largo!

-Por favor alguien dígame que esto no es en serio…- solté.

-Lo es, los odia.- dijo Wy. Camino hacia donde el sapo.- Shu, shu, fuera de aquí cosita verrugosa… - soltó haciendo un ademán con la mano, el sapo salió de ahí y se metió a un agujero.- Y ya está, puedes dejar de gritar como nena, Zack, y seguir trabajando…

-¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamó Zack abrazándola. La alzó por los aires.- ¡Bella y valiente como mí Sandy!

-Valiente sí… bella casi….- soltó haciendo morritos.

-¿Cómo que casi, amor?

-Seh, casi, las cejas son lo único que no van…- exclamó.- Todo es culpa de tu genética.

-Jejeje, ¿Bromeas? Sí esas cejas tupidas son lo más sexy que puede existir…

-Papá, tu lógica me da miedo…- exclamó Wy bajándose.

Zack y Mamá volvieron a lo suyo. Mientras que nosotros seguíamos de pie cómo tratando de comprender como era posible que le temiera a un sapo.

-¿…Alguien quiere té?- solté después de un rato.

-Depende, ¿Habrá pastel?

-Pues no sé si aún haya de ayer, pero si tenemos galletas.

-Me agrada la idea.

-¿…Qué tal si sacas un juego de mesa, Alf, y nos entretenemos un rato?- sugirió Matt.

-Jugaran ustedes, a mí se me antojo releerme algo de capitán América para quitarme el mal sabor de boca…

-¿Insinúas que, mi p…, Zack te da asco?

-No, solo insinúo que no entiendo que es lo que le ve mi mamá.

-¿Te refieres a la señorita octubre?

-¿A quién llamas así?

-¿Y tú qué tratas de decir?

Alf y Wy comenzaron a pelear. Matt solo sonrio compasivo, yo di un largo suspiro. Este día sí que será largo.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Serví la primera ronda de té. Matt coloco las galletas sobre la mesa de estar, Alf robo unas cuantas y volvió a sus comics.

-Así que, Wy, ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Matt.

La chica levanto la mirada de su cuaderno, acomodo a Sidney en sus piernas, y después de darle una mordida a una galleta y un sorbo a su té, respondió.

-De Queensland.- dio otro sorbo.- La zona sur, de hecho. Ahí viví durante 7 años, hasta que por el trabajo nos mudamos a Wellington, Nueva Zelanda, durante 6 meses, de ahí a no recuerdo que región de Italia un mes…. Estuvimos en Paris, luego en Irlanda… Y llevamos como año y medio aquí.- dio un respiro.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno, yo nací y crecí en Toronto, Canadá… los primeros 10 años de mi vida… estuve dos en New York, y llevamos dos aquí.

-¿Cuestiones de trabajo, también?- inquirió.

-Mamá es periodista y puede trabajar dónde le plazca… pero a papá le ofrecieron un buen puesto aquí y pues tuvimos que mudarnos… Pero no me quejo, es muy bonito.

-¿Y qué hay acerca de ti, Arthur?

-Nací en Londres, Inglaterra, pero no viví lo suficiente ahí como para recordar mi infancia… - solté mirando la taza de té entre mis manos.- Viví casi once años en New York…

-Hasta que decidiste mudarte con papá…- soltó Alfred sin dejar de leer sus historietas.

-…Seh.- solté fingiendo convicción.- Yo decidí volver a Londres en mi adolescencia… Y pues… paso que hace poco…

-Nuestro padre murió hace unos 5 meses…- me interrumpió.-Y a mamá le ofrecieron un buen empleo con muchas prestaciones aquí… Así que nos mudamos. Tenemos como 4 meses aquí. No hay mucha historia tras esto realmente.- explicó.- Yo viví desde que tengo memoria en New York.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Ese silencio que se hace cuando das información de más.

-…Esto… ¿Quieren saber sobre el origen de Sidney?- preguntó Wy alzando a la mini bestia. Asentimos.- Pues lo rescatamos de ser atropellado. Los de la casa de cuidados estaban sobre su límite de cupo y papá accedió a adoptarle y criarle, con el tiempo se volvió parte de la familia.- le dio un beso en la nariz, este le lambio la mejilla.- Huele a eucalipto…- dijo divertida.- Como sea, al final no pudimos devolverle y nos quedamos con él.

-Ah, que tierno.- comentó Matt.- ¿Y no te lastiman sus garras? Se ven filosas…

-Claro que no, con el tiempo te acostumbras…

Matt y Wy comenzaron a hablar sobre Sidney, Alf siguió leyendo sus comics y yo… bueno, solo me limite a observarlos.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

El celular comenzó a sonar, y no pudo haberlo hecho en mejor momento. Yo estaba a punto de dormirme del aburrimiento.

-¿Bueno?

_-Hey, Kirk._

-Hola, Mary…- solté levantándome de la mesa. Cubrí la bocina.- Debo irme…- me volví a lo mío.- ¿Qué ocurre?

_-¿Recuerdas que el vuelo de Erik llegaba hasta en la noche?_

-Seh.

_-Pues, ¿Qué crees? Se adelanto, llega entre una a dos horas.- soltó._

-¿Qué?

_-Lo sé, a mí también me tomo de sorpresa. En fin, ¿Crees que aún puedes acompañarnos a recogerle al aeropuerto?_

-De que puedo, puedo, Mary…- exclamé.- Pero, tengo que ver la manera de que me dejen irme antes, no sabes cómo batalle para que me dieran permiso después de lo de la disco.

_-¿Tu mamá se enteró?_

-No, no… pero igual se pone exigente. No confía en mí.

_-…Cierto, a veces olvido que no tratamos más con la flexibilidad de Allan…- dio un suspiro.- Extraño a tu viejo._

-Igual yo.

_-Bueno, solo te llamaba para avisar, sí te dan permiso mándame un mensaje y yo paso por ti como la otra vez, ¿Vale?_

-Sí, está bien.

_-Nos vemos._

-Nos vemos, Mary.

_-Te quiero, Kirk._

-…ah… ¿Yo también?- dije entrecortadamente. ¿A qué viene ese te quiero tan repentino?

_-Tú sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, ¿Verdad?_

-Seh, lo sé.

_-Para lo que sea._

-Lo sé.

_-Bueno, nos vemos._

-Bye.

_-Bye bye, baby._

Okey, Maria está rara… muy rara. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo de lo que no me enteré?

Guarde el celular en el bolsillo. Al darme la vuelta note a Wy parada tras de mí, a un metro escasamente.

-Hey, Wy, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

La chica me lanzó una mirada acusadora. Su koala me miraba feo también.

-¿Wy, ocurre algo?

-¿…Quién es Mary?

Tragué saliva. Dios, no me digas que sí iba en serio con eso de ser mi futura esposa… Y sí es así… ¿No pudiste haberme mandado una más grandecita?

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Mamá y Zack se encontraban en la entrada trasera de la casa, al parecer habían terminado ya con el jardín. Ambos se lavaban. Salí.

-Mamá.

-¿Seh?

-¿Recuerdas que iba a salir hoy?

-Sí.

-Pues solo vengo a decirte que ya me voy.

-¿Ahora?- soltó mamá como si no entendiera.- ¿Qué no era por la tarde?

-Lo era, lo que pasa es que…- busque una manera de decirlo sin mentir del todo.- Mi amigo me llamo y… estará antes en casa.

-Ah, ya veo.- limpió sus manos con una pañoleta.- Me parece bien, ve, entonces.

-Gracias…- Dije dando un suspiro, aliviado. No es que quisiera mentir, pero si le decía que en realidad se trata de mis "malos amigos", estoy seguro que si me encierra en un colegio.- Entonces, voy por unas cosas.

Me di la vuelta y subí a toda velocidad a mi habitación. Mientras subía, pude notar como Wy aun me observaba, desde el sofá, aun exigiendo una respuesta.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación vi a Scottie acurrucado en su cama, el cachorro dio un respiro pesado y solo se limito a mover la cola, mirándome.

-Joder, le dije al estúpido de Alfie que te diera tu medicamento…- solté molesto al notar que mi hermano ni siquiera había abierto el frasco.- Dijo que se haría cargo de ti, y al momento de la verdad me deja todo a mí.- abrí el frasco, y coloque la cantidad indicada en la receta que nos paso el veterinario. El perro puso resistencia cuando traté de darle la medicina, pero igual conseguí que la tomara.- Sé que no te gusta, me di cuenta cuando el veterinario te dio la primera dosis… pero es tu culpa. Si estas indigestado es por pasártela comiéndote todo lo que hallas a tu paso, en especial basura…- Scottie dio un leve chillido, como si dijera: "Pero sabía bien"- No me importa si te gusta, si es basura no es buena.- reclamé. Scottie metió el rabo entre las patas.

-Vale, no te pongas mal, solo es una crítica constructiva. – Le acaricie la cabeza.- Lo menos que quiero es que te pase algo malo.- El cachorro movió la cola y dio un ladrido, contento.- Pero Alfred se las verá conmigo, debe estar al tanto de ti, eres de él a final de cuentas.

Scottie me miró e hizo una monada, ladear la cabeza inocentemente, cómo cuestionándose algo. No pude evitar sonreír. En fin, deje un momento eso de lado y preparé una maleta. Bueno, en realidad era una mochila con dos cambios de ropa, ya que tratándose de Erik… bueno, es mejor no arriesgar. Lo más seguro es que terminaremos bebiendo hasta vomitar, como hacíamos en Londres.

-Ahora veamos… ¿Qué me pondré?

No podía irme completamente Punk, pero tampoco como niño bueno. Busque entre la ropa, esperando encontrar algo decente.

-…Usa la camisa blanca con ese pantalón rojo a cuadros, las botas militar negras y esa especie de boina.- sugirió una voz tras de mí. Di un respingo, dándome la vuelta al instante; Era Zack.

-Je, soy yo.- exclamó divertido.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…- solté.- Pero, bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pasa que escuche que ibas de salida y vine a decirte que si necesitas aventón, ya no tardo en irme. Si quieres te espero.

-Solo voy a dos cuadras…- dije mientras sacaba lo que me había indicado.- Van a pasar por mí.

-No importa, te llevo.

-Okey, bajo en seguida; y, Zack…

-¿Sep?- soltó el australiano sonriente.

-Para la próxima, toca la puerta.- exclamé.- ¡Casi me da un infarto!

-Así tendrás la conciencia, Arthie…- fruncí el ceño.- Vale, vale, lo haré. Lo prometo.- dijo, mientras salía, entre risas.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Mamá no dijo nada al verme salir. Bueno, eso ya era algo. Me despedí de mi hermano y Matt; y le pedí a Alf que no se olvidará de sus deberes con Scottie.

Zack esperaba afuera con la puerta abierta. Wy dormía en la parte trasera de esta junto con Sidney, es cual estaba prácticamente en su cara.

-¿No te da miedo que pueda ahogarla?- pregunté subiendo.

-No, ella estará bien.- respondió el castaño mientras acomodaba los retrovisores.- Entonces, ¿A dos cuadras?

-Sí.

-¿…Y en serio vas a quedarte a dormir con un amigo?

-En parte sí.

-¿En parte?

-¿Qué acaso eres un confesionario o algo así?

-No, no lo soy. Solo soy cotilla.- respondió.- Además, no le veo lo malo a que hablemos.- echo a andar el motor.- Digo, a tu edad yo decía eso y lo que en verdad significaba era…

-¿Noche de borrachera en una habitación de hotel con tu amigos?

-…Ah, no. Iba a decir noche en el lago de atiborrarse de chatarra y alcohol… -rodó los ojos- Ahora que lo pienso era estúpido y peligroso… Era "Estúpigroso"… ¡Genial!

-…No sé si reírme ante eso o fingir que no lo escuche.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-…Ah, en fin. Voy a ver a unos viejos amigos.

-Y no le dijiste eso a tu madre porqué…

-Pensará que salgo con una bola de vándalos.

-¿Y no lo son?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que los estas escondiendo por temor a una crítica infundada, y al hacer eso estás dando a entender que sí lo son, aun que no lo creas…- se detuvo.- ¿Son ellos?- dijo señalando el auto de María. Scott y ella se encontraban discutiendo en la parte delantera.

-Sí.

-En mi opinión son normales…

-…Pero nadie pidió tu opinión.

-Igual la doy.

Mary dejo de discutir con Scott, y volvió la vista curiosamente a dónde me encontraba; al verme, dibujando una enorme sonrisa, me saludo a mí y a Zack. Respondí el saludo.

-Ella es muy linda.- dijo el australiano mirándola.- Y parece ser una buena persona.

-…Seh.

-Y sé nota que aun la quieres…

-…Seh… un momento… ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Jejeje, lo sabía. ¡Eran novios!

-…P-pero… ¿Cómo?

-Es obvio.

-¿…Lo es?

-Sep… bueno, en fin. Creo que aquí es tu parada, así que fuera de mi auto y a divertirte con tus "malos" amigos…- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.- Cuídate.

-Gracias…- solté bajado del auto.- Adiós, Z…

-Arthur, cásate conmigo…- dijo Wy entre sueños, interrumpiéndome.

Estaba casi seguro que tanto mi quijada como la de Zack tocaban el suelo. Solo que yo estaba palideciendo, y él se estaba poniendo… ¿Serio?

-¿Qué mierdas significa eso, Kirkland?- soltó con una sonrisa torcida, y mirada amenazante.

-…Ah… ¿Adiós?- dije alejándome lentamente.

-Arthur…

-¡Graciasporelaventónnosvemose nmejorvida!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-¡Hola, Arthie!

-Hola, Mary…

Maria bajo del auto y me dio un largo y fuerte abrazo. Yo tarde un momento antes de corresponderlo. Qué raro, ella no es tan cariñosa. Ni cuando éramos novios era de esa manera conmigo.

-¿Listo para ver a Erik?- soltó tomándome por los hombros.

-…No estoy precisamente ansioso.- exclamé rodando los ojos.- Pero supongo que sí quiero verle, un poco.

-¿No puedes dejar de ser un cínico de lo peor ni un momento, verdad?- dijo Mary entrecerrando los ojos, mientras hacía morritos.

-¿Cínico? Yo diría idiota.- dijo Pat asomándose por la ventana del conductor.- ¿Por qué no se dejan de cursilerías y mejor mueven el culo? Ya se nos hizo tarde y no quiero al idiota de Andersen jodiendo… -soltó un pesado suspiro, con una notoria expresión de fastidio.-Qué no sabe, a fin de cuentas.

-Cielos, Pat, por tu expresión pensaría que al que no le da gusto verle es a ti.- exclamé burlón.

-Lo que pasa es que alguien no durmió, ni dejo dormir anoche…- bufó molesto el pelirrojo, lanzando una mirada acusadora a la castaña.

-Oh, por favor.- exclamó.- Tú y Erik hacen muchísimo más ruido cuando están juntos en mi casa, viendo sus partidos de futbol o películas de guerra… o cuando el toca la batería y tu cantas, maldita cereza empedernida.

-No es lo mismo, joder.

-Solo me puse a tocar el bajo.

-Mientras llorabas como nena.

-¡Porque soy una nena y no estaba llorando!

-No, seguramente sudabas por los ojos.

-¡Deja de joderme!

-¡Lo haré cuando dejes de joderme a mí!- bufó Pat.

-Go to the hell, Cherry!

-Your first, pretty bitch!

-Dios, -di un largo suspiro-¿Ustedes no se cansan de pelear?- inquirí.

Ambos me lanzaron una mirada asesina. Yo solo me limite a mirarles retador.

-Vale, sube y a por Erik…- dijo Mary empujando a Scott.- Y tú lárgate al asiento trasero, Cherry.

-Como si quisiera ir a tu lado.

-…Por favor, chicos…

-Ya, ya, nos vamos…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Mary soltó un largo suspiro, yo me recargue entre mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y Scott dio un bocado al platillo que acababa de comprar.

-¿Qué nos se supone que llegaba en dos horas?-protesté.

-Eso dijo…- Mary dio un vistazo rápido a la pista de aterrizaje.-Pero ni rastro de su vuelo.

-Solo falta que Andersen nos salga con algo…- soltó Pat.

-Espero que no…- suspiró Maria mirando su celular. Después de un rato se volvió a la pista.

-…Me aburro…- dije. Mire a Scott.- Y a todo esto, ¿Qué comes?- inquirí. Pat me miró, y trago en seco el bocado.

-Un poco de sushi, con algo de arroz con carne… y cosa verde.- respondió.

-Ah, ya veo…- dije observando la cosa verde que parecía crema de pistacho.

-¿Y con qué dinero la compraste?- cuestionó Mary, volviéndose a nosotros.

-Con mi dinero.- respondió Pat molesto.- Maria, el que este viviendo contigo no significa que esté en la quiebra, ¿Sabes?

-¿En serio? Yo creí que por eso te habías mudado a con ella.- exclamé un tanto confuso.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo dignidad!

-Pues para mí esa era la única razón viable, pero bueno… ¿Entonces por qué fue?- inquirí.

-Que Pat te lo diga…- exclamó la chica con una risa burlona.- Yo lo sé, pero me parece que no estoy autorizada para decírtelo…

-Que hipócrita eres, Mary Fernández…- dijo Pat entrecerrando los ojos.- Se lo dijiste a Erik en mis espaldas, pero como estoy aquí…

-Oh, vamos, no es algo que no sepa o sepamos…

-Pero es algo de lo que no me apetece hablar…

Ambos se miraron retadores, y comenzó la pelear. Yo solo solté un suspiro.

-¿Ya van a empezar a pelear otra vez? Esto es cosa de todos los días…- repliqué. Ambos me ignoraron.- ¿Es acaso esta la manera en la que piensan recibir a Erik?

-Es la única que conocen…- dijo una voz divertida tras de mí.- Tiempo sin verte, Kirk.

-…Erik.- solté volviéndome. El danés dibujo una amplia sonrisa, dio un "hola" un tanto infantil, y, con la mano bien extendida, me dio una palmada en la espalda; la cual, por cierto, me mando al suelo.- Ay, a m-mi también m-me da g-gusto… Auch…Mi caja torácica…- me quejé.

-Oups, lo siento…- dijo levantándome de un tirón. Me dio una fuerte abrazo.- Pero es que estoy tan gustoso de verte… sigues tan pequeñito, por cierto…

-…H-help me... I…CANNOT… BREATHE…

-Deja ya a ese pobre chico, cabeza hueca…- protesto una segunda voz. Vi una mano salir de la nada y darle un buen zape a Erik. Este me soltó al instante entre quejidos y protestas.

-Eso me dolió…- lloriqueó el danés.

-¿Alexander?- dijeron Mary y Pat a la par, dejando, ¡Al fin!, de lado su pleito.

-Ah, ¿Seh?- soltó este con su tan común aire indiferente.

Maria, Scott y yo nos volvimos a Erik. Esté nos miro inocente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a traerlo?- reclamó Mary. Se volvió a Alexander.- No te ofendas, Alex, me da gusto verte. La cosa aquí es que la reservación que tu novio me pidió que le hiciera es solo para una persona.

-Pero yo te lo dije, recuerdo que lo hice.- dijo Erik.

-No, no lo hiciste.- replicaron Mary y Scott.

-…Te dije como quince veces que le dijeras que cambiara la reservación.- dijo Alexander.

-Vamos, Alex, amor mío, no seas exagerado…

-No me llames amor y no me digas exagerado…- advirtió.- Te lo dije 15 veces Andersen. Te lo dije tres veces de camino a Noruega, cuatro en casa de mis padres, dos en la habitación de Lukas…- tomó un respiro.- Otras tres de camino a Dinamarca… Y las otras tres fueron en distinta etapas antes de tomar el vuelo.

-¿En serio? Yo creí que lo había imaginado.- dijo Erik llevándose el dedo índice sobre los labios. Alexander alzó levemente la ceja, el danés tembló.- Venga, lo siento, pero como sea eso lo podemos arreglar llegando al hotel… ¿Verdad, Mary?

-Pues claro que podemos, pero va a costar.- soltó ésta.- Como sea, lo hecho está hecho y…- se volvió a Alexander.- ¿Cómo está tu hermano, Alex?

-¿Disculpa?

-Lukas, ¿Cómo sigue de salud?

Alexander miró a Erik acusador.

-Okey, se lo dije, pero fue porque ya tenía planes con ella y le tuve que cancelar para irme contigo a ver a Lukas y a los suegros… y tú sabes… el resto.

-Ah, vale, comprendo.- suspiró el noruego.-Ya se encuentra estable, por suerte solo eran indicios de neumonía y se pudieron controlar a tiempo. Gracias por preguntar, Maria.

-Qué bien, y de nada.

-…Bueno,-solté yo.- ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Seh, claro…- exclamó Erik.

-No olvides llevarte las maletas.- dijo Alex echando andar.

-¿Las maletas? ¿Qué no las tienes tú?

-Creo es obvio que no…- dijo mostrando sus manos vacías.- Te dije que las tomaras cuando bajamos del avión…

-…Ah… pues… lo olvidé. Lo siento.

-Ah, deja voy a preguntar si las tienen.

-…Espera…- le pidió Erik.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero te vayas molesto conmigo.

-…No estoy m…

-¡Te cantaré algo para que te animes como aquella vez que olvide nuestro aniversario!

-No te atrev…

-Está canción es para ti, Alexander…- exclamó el danés, subiendo a la mesa donde me encontraba momentos atrás. Pat se apresuro a quitar su plato de ahí, Mary saco la cámara y yo me lleve la mano a la frente. Alex se cruzo de brazos, y echo a andar lentamente. - When the sun is setting at the end of the day and the city fills with shades of grey…In between the streetlight and the moonlit snow… There's a place I go…Where I do my show- comenzó a cantar. La gente comenzó a rodearnos. Yo me encogí de hombros.-I'm your drama queen tonight…All my troubles are out of sight… When the lights are on I will be your shining star…-Los guardias se empezaron a acercar también. Algunas personas comenzaron a sacar video y fotos. -I'm your drama queen tonight… Everything's gonna be alright… When I get on the stage tonight!

Erik siguió cantando, y no solo eso. Movía las caderas y brazos de una manera tan sugestiva que daba pena ajena. Mire a mis amigos, Scott tenía una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, Maria estaba muerta de la risa tomando video, Alexander ya volvía con las maletas. Y yo…

-Qué tío tan más loco.- dijo una voz.

-Estúpido diría yo.- dijo otra.

-…Por favor dios…

Erik se dejo caer de rodillas, y extendió en brazo izquierdo hacia Alex, mientras con el puño de otro fingía un micrófono.

-Haz que se calle o me caiga un rayo encima…

Yo solo tenía deseos de que me tragara la tierra.

**+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+**

**Fin del Cap.15**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan, espero lo sigan haciendo. Perdón por la demora, pero me quede sin laptop y mi hermana me prestó una. La cual me dio el gusto de tener un solo día, por lo cual tuve que apresurarme. Además, estuve nuevamente en practicas lo cual me quito bastante tiempo.**

**Y bien, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están las respuestas a su reviews:**

ALCsisMTY: Bueno, pues cómo puedes ver Francis ya está descubriendo demasiado de Arthur Punk o Kirk –prefiero llamarlo así-, y seguirá haciéndolo. Y respecto a tu duda, carnet es el permiso para menores, no la licencia. Gracias por leer, y me alegra te guste como describo las cosa desde el punto de Arthie.

Sinideas: Bueno, primero que nada, gracias. Segundo, Arthur es bastante cabeza dura, pero ya verás como sede. Para eso esta Gil a fin de cuentas, que será como Cupido y… oups, di un avance. Bien, no importa, que ya era obvio. Scott tiene fijación por Arthur debido a que este se parece a alguien muy importante en la vida del pelirrojo, y en el próximo cap sabrán de quien se trata.

Respecto a tu otro review, creo que la situación de ambos es triste… pero la de Arthur sin duda se llevaría el premio. Sobre lo de que Fra se dé cuenta de que Alf es hermano de Arthie y no lo que cree… bueno me estoy tardando, pero lo pondré. Admito que como mencionas, la actitud de Sey no es la correcta, pero como Arthur lo dijo está bastante mimada, pero también es una chica lista y ya verás como sienta cabeza y aprecia a Fra. Respecto a que ignores a Pat y te vayas a por Gil, ¡Qué genial! Pero ten cuidado que Iván es un novio muy celoso *KOLKOLKOL* ¡Huye!

nanda18: No escribo más rápido el hard pero me animo más a hacerlo. xD Y sí, a Gil se le quebró la voz por que Fra le importa, y de que le sigue gustando, bueno, ustedes mismas lo notarán conforme avance la historia. Je, creo que nadie se esperaba que Gil dijera eso. Respecto a Mary es obvio que a ella no le molestaba algo así, digo, se la vive con chicos. Y Francis… bueno su naturaleza es coqueta, ahí ni cómo hacerle la verdad.

DTBlackheart: Primero que nada, me alegra te haya gustado. Pat habla de sus sentimientos hacia otra persona que está muy ligada a Arthur y ya pronto sabrán quién es. Y sí, oficial, ya Erik esta con el grupo y la banda al fin está completa. Me alegra que te guste la relación de Zack con Arthur, me esmero mucho en ella, de hecho. Y hablando de Arthur, está haciéndolo cada vez más obvio, y seguirá así. Mientras que Fra, bueno, el ya dio el gran paso. Y bueno, ya te di Scott x Iggy, y apenas una leve introducción al Alex x Erik, que espero te guste. Es cierto que la historia de Iggy es muy triste, la verdad esa era la sensación que quería provocar. Y tú tranquila, yo también he querido darle una sacudida a Ashley, ella se gana el premio a la inconsciencia, la verdad.

. .Problema: Sí, es un sobre nombre amistoso, y sí, Tonio sigue encaprichado con Xóchitl, y No, ROMA NO ES PRIMA DE SANGRE DE ANTONIO. Lo dejo en claro y en grande, y el próximo capítulo pienso recalcarlo aun más. Dios, es cierto, Sey es una despistada, pero ya verán cómo le compensa a Fra. Y sí, Maria y Fra se llevan bien, por así decirlo, lástima que no trague a su hermano. Gracias por las felicitaciones y perdón por la demora.

carla-today: Gracias por comentar y seguirme. Me alega ver que cree gusto en ti por parejas que antes no te interesaban, en verdad ver reviews de más fan me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡Y sí, que salve Santi! ¡Un momento, yo soy de México, Xóchitl va a matarme… !

Sandy Cecy: Je, sé que lo fue y bastante, por eso mismo te lo advertí, y no es contradictorio, yo interpreto como algo bueno el que lo veas de esa manera. Creo qu ni yo como autora puedo entender cómo es posible la amistad entre esos tres… y ahora cuatro con la llegada de Erik. Pues lo creas o no, lo de los nazis no tuvo que ver con las parodias. Y sí, era obvio a que iba cada quién, es una lástima que el único que no tuviera motivos y se llevara el mayor disgusto fuese Francis. Jajaja, Nee-chan, si hubiese puesto a Matt haciéndome propaganda no serias de la misma opinión, ¿Cierto? En fin, sep, es una lástima que Fra no logrará su bien intencionado objetivo, y que para colmo, Sey este de berrinchuda con él. Sabes que no tengo problema con que imprimas el fic, eso me halaga. Je, no fui la única entonces con antojo de dulces y un pañuelo igual de lindo que el de Francis, ¿eh? Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que sigas haciéndolo, y que los capítulos que sigan continúen cumpliendo con lo esperado.

Deskdraik: Padres, la mía ya no me bota porque ya no tengo compu… xD Para serte honesta a mí ambas formas de ser de Arthie me gustan y mucho. Todo mundo quiere hard, y me siento nerviosa de ver que les parece el de este cap. ¿Y cómo qué no vas a la escuela? O.o Pues aquí si vas a estudiar, Desk. *Se mordió la lengua xD* Al parecer ya declaraste a Vladi tuyo, ¿No? Bueno, no tengo problema con ello. Y espero pronto pensar en un oc para Perú y hacerle aparecer con los demás latinos. Bueno, que más te puedo decir… Gracias por leer. Y también, muchas gracias por lo otro. PD. ¿En verdad doy esa impresión de ese par? –Refiriéndose al pelirrojo y la castaña-

Ritsu-chii: Creo que fue por las prisas, ¿no? La escuela nos traía locas a las dos. Ajajaja, no he visto ningún comentario negativo de mi ScottxIggy, en definitiva veo que lo hice bien o eso creo yo. Y ya sabes cómo soy, me gusta dejarles enganchadas, es un gaje del oficio. Respecto a Fra y Arthur, tienes razón. Arthur puede aprender a defenderse sin ser tan grosero, y Francis no debió pasarla mal por la culpa de Sey, que admito es bastante malcriada, pero a fin de cuentas ambos se encontraron y abrieron más el corazón que es lo que importa. Y respecto a Pat, tráelo acá que lo necesito para el fic. xD Bien, bien, lo dejo. Espero sigamos en contacto y gracias por leer. PD. Seguiré tu consejo, guapa, y a la vida me la voy a manosear por c… canija. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Erelbrile: Oh, venga, no eres eso, solo se te paso comentar y ya lo hiciste. Y eso se agradece.

Respecto a tus otros reviews, Toño le dio una palmada cariñosa a Roma aun que es obvio que eso no era lo que quería, pero recuerda que Antonio es algo… ¿Estúpido, descuidado, torpe, b…? En fin, no conecta bien en ratos. ¿Licanrayen? ¿Liucoyam? O.o En mi vida he escuchado nombres así; y pues aquí, bueno, al menos en mi región, Xóchitl –qué proviene del náhuatl y se traduce como "FLOR"- es un nombre bastante común. Los gatitos, los describiste del todo bien, excepto por lo de violadores… bueno, aun que Lyon tomando en cuenta que es NekoFrancia… ahí si le diste al todo. Bueno, respecto a lo de Alf y porque Fra no se da cuenta es muy sencillo. Arthie y Alf no se parecen, además de que no actúan como hermanos convencionales. Aun que, bueno, por otra parte Francis debería de preguntarse quién es el hermano que jamás ha visto de Arthur, tomando en cuenta que este a cada rato lo menciona, ¿No? xD Bueno, es que Francis es un poco lento. Lo que pregunta de Inga, ella es una nyo pero aun no me decido cual de las dos, si nyo Germany o nyo Prusia. Respecto al papá no pienso adentrarme mucho realmente, alguna que otra mención a lo mínimo, es por eso que no he pensado en algo más a fondo sobre ese personaje. Sep, Gil se divierte con Arthur, y Arthur es tan obvio. Más adelante me gustaría retomar más sobre el tema para dejarlo más en claro. Lo de Juliet, no es una metáfora, Juliet es… bueno, se los haré saber en el próximo capítulo –el 16-. Y sí, me he dado cuenta de que tengo bastantes errores, que bueno que los mencionas, a ver si puedo darme un tiempo para corregirles. Ahora, compartes algo en verdad íntimo, y no te daré sermón. De hecho me sorprendió bastante, ya que tú me comentas que viviste el choque como hermana mayor, y yo… bueno, yo soy la menor, y cuando mis padres se divorciaron, a pesar de no saber o estar consciente de todo lo que pasaba a diferencia de mis hermanos mayores, lo sufrí bastante. Tal vez se escuchará un tanto choteado, pero te comprendo. Y me hace sentir conmovida, triste y un tanto rara el haber despertado este sentimiento en alguien más. Y sí, es una lástima lo de la mamá de Arthur, pero él le demostrará que puede hacer las cosas bien… aun que su relación con ella no es del mismo ver. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y que te guste como definí la relación de ese par. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Mapple 8D: Pues ya Francis ha visto demasiado de Kirk, pero no sabría decirte cuando exactamente estarán al fin a solas.

Bob-go: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, Fra ya está seguro y sabe lo que siente aun que le cueste manejarlo. Repecto al ScottxDen jamás lo había pensado… xD Y no es tan crac, creo. De hecho podría funcionar. Je, pero en fin, esto es FRUK y te prometo que pronto habrá.

Nekoogirl: Ajajaja, creo que todas esperaban ver más de Scott y Arthie, pero les recuerdo que Francis es el mero bueno. xD Y si tu eres enferma por eso, yo que lo escribí, ¿Qué soy? No quiero saberlo. Y me uno a ti y a las demás: ¡DATE CUENTA, ARTHIE!

The silverpumpkin: Sep, la verdad en ese cap esas mujeres se ganaron el odio de muchos, la verdad es que ambas son unas cabecitas duras cuando se lo proponen, pero al final, nuestros queridos protagonistas estuvieron juntos y eso es lo que importa. Y me has dejado sorprendida, todos han preguntado sentimientos sobre qué, pero solo tú que has dado en el blanco. Pero no lo divulgues, ¿Vale? Jajaja, yo ya lo hice por ti. Respecto a Erik, cómo pudiste notar, no sé separa de su Alex ni por un momento. Je. Gracias por comentar.

Yukime Hiwatari: Creeme, Francis no se rendirá tan fácil, ni Arthur se la pondrá así. Lo siento, te juró que sacaré más de ese par -USAxMEX-, y de los otros latinos. ¿Vale? Zack es amor, y Wy ya salió para darte gusto. Me hace feliz ver que te gustará mi escena RUPRU, adoro esa pareja pero siento que no la exploto de la manera correcta. Y bien, creo sería todo, gracias por comentar.

Nekolandia: Pero ya lo hiciste y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Gracias por leerme y de nada.

lilium2709: Perdón por tardar, pero aquí está. Y sí, era promesa lo del hard y espero te haya gustado.

Nolimy-kun: Mujer, mis respetos. Echarte todo un fic en tan poco tiempo, que aguante. Y que haya sido el mío me conmueve. Me alegra ver que compartamos el gusto por esas parejas, que a fin de cuentas las pongo porque me gustan mucho. Y que te guste como manejo los personajes y digas que me seguirás… no tengo más que decirte: ¡GRACIAS!

Ann Aseera: ¿En serio? ¡Eso me halaga! ¡Y claro que Arthur y Scott son sexys! Y he aquí la continuación, tarde pero segura.

**Bien, no sé cuando sea mi próxima actualización, ya que aun no tengo computadora propia. Pero espero sea pronto. Ah, otra cosa, este HARD no cuenta como la aparición de seme de Arthur, no se si me explico. **

**En otras noticias, NyoGermany va ganando para ser la mamá de Gil y Ludwing. **

**Y aquí les dejo unas cuestiones más de las cuales deseo saber sus opiniones: ¿Les gustaría hiciese un capítulo especial sobre los padres de Francis y Arthur, y otro sobre como Arthur conoció a sus amigos y Francis a los suyos? Espero su respuesta.**

**Ah, por cierto, dejen reviews sí quieren que hable más sobre la relación de Lud y Antonio con las gemelas Italianas. Y si quieren de otras cosas, también.**

**Capitulo 16: Qué tienen en común THE CHAOS THEORY y THE BAD FRIENDS? Alcohol, confesiones y enredos... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hetalia no es mío, éste solo le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei. Tampoco lo son las canciones o citas que menciono, estas les corresponden a sus respectivos autores.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis**

**Cap.16**

-Joder, Seychelles…- solté desesperado tomando a mi hermana por los hombros, la sacudí violentamente.- ¡Este no es momento para dormir, MERDE!

-¿Uh? ¿Eh?- masculló confusa abriendo lentamente los ojos.- ¿Qué paso?

-Entraste y viste algo que ni yo mismo puedo explicar…- dije.

-Vaya porquería.- dijo ella mirando a los alrededores. –Parece que unos vikingos hubiesen hecho una fiesta aquí… y… dios… apesta a alcohol.

-Lo sé…- dije.- Pero ese no es el problema.

Seychelles miro a Gilbert y luego a mí. Se puso completamente roja.

-¡Ponte unos calzoncillos!- exclamó.- ¡Y cúbrelo a él también…!

-¡Cómo quieres que…!

-¿Francis?- escuché decir la voz del abuelo. Ya estaba cerca.

Mi hermana y yo intercambiamos miradas. Me apresure a ponerme algo encima, ella echó todo el desastre del suelo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó entrando.

-¡NADA!- exclamamos a la par, parándonos frente a la cama para que no viera al albino.- ¿¡Por qué debería estar pasando algo!?

-Cuando ustedes dos hablan a la par nunca es bueno…- dijo éste, lanzando una mirada acusadora.- ¿Qué me están ocultando?... –miro a los alrededores-¿Y qué diantres pasó aquí?- inquirió.

-Por lo general no es bueno, pero está vez no hay nada que ocultar, ¿Verdad, Fra?- dijo nerviosa dándome un codazo.

-Claro.- dije poco convencido fingiendo una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tendría que pasar?

-Mmm… no les creo…- dijo tratando de entrar. Sey se puso frente suyo, impidiéndole el paso.- ¿Y se puede saber que hace la señorita?

-Esto, yo… no puedes entrar.- chilló.

-¿Y no puedo, por qué…?- soltó retorico.

-Porque los gatos estuvieron aquí…- profirió.- No querrás hincharte como globo solo para no encontrar nada más que desorden aparente, ¿O sí?

-¿Desorden aparente?- soltó.- Desorden aparente mis b… ojos.- exclamó.- ¡Parece que aquí hubo una juerga de puros vikingos!

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!- dijo con aire suficiente. Le mire serio.- Que diga… Claro que no. Es solo desorden.

El abuelo arqueo la ceja, señal obvia de que se estaba desesperando.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo pido de buena manera, Seychelles-Victoire Bonnefoy, déjame pasar.- pidió.- Si no tienen que ocultar, como dicen, no tienen a que temer, tampoco.

Ante esa lógica mi hermana no pudo hacer más que hacerse a un lado. El abuelo dio unos pasos y miro a los alrededores. Olisqueo un par de veces. Yo rogué a Dios porque no se percatará de la presencia de Gil, y al parecer Sey también.

Pasó por un lado de la cama, y dio un vistazo rápido al desastre sobre ésta. Por suerte, desde el punto donde estaba no podía ver a mi amigo. ¡Gracias, Dios!

Después del chequeo, se volvió a nosotros.

-¿Quién de los dos estuvo bebiendo?

-Yo.- confesé.

-¿Y por qué el desastre de tu cuarto?

-Ni idea.- respondí.

-¿Estuvo alguien más aquí?

-Yo.- mintió Seychelles antes de que pudiera auricular palabra alguna.

-¿Tú?

-Seh, mientras Fra bebía solo, yo me divertí viendo el desastre que hacia. Porque vaya que hizo estupideces borracho, te juro que hasta ganas me dieron de grabarlo…- dijo Seychelles con tal convicción, que hasta yo me lo estaba creyendo.- Estaba muy aburrida y el también, tu dormías y pues se nos hizo fácil hacer una mini-juerga… ¡Así de simple!, ¿O no, Fra?

-…Seh.

-…Dios, ustedes están locos…- dijo viendo aun el desastre.- No puedo creer que ni cuenta me haya dado…

-¿Estas molesto?- preguntó Sey al ver como se masajeaba las sienes.

-No molesto, más bien desilusionado… no los creía capaces de algo así.- confesó.- Tendré que pensar en un castigo… Después de que hable contigo sobre los gatos. Y también contigo, Francis, claro, después de que limpies todo este desorden.- mi hermana frunció el entrecejo.- Y no me mires así, tu bien sabes que no debiste traerlos en primer lugar, Seychelles.

-…No voy a discutir eso aquí.- se volvió a mi, dándome una mirada cómplice.- Hablemos abajo del asunto, ¿Quieres?

El abuelo asintió, di un suspiro aliviado. Que bueno que no lo…

-¿…Dónde mierdas estoy?- inquirió una cuarta voz.

Se hizo el silencio. El abuelo me miro a mí, luego a Sey, luego a Gilbert, y me volvió a mirar.

Había escuchado sobre sentir helar la sangre, pero jamás había imaginado que tan desagradable podía ser. Por primera vez en mi vida lo había experimentado, y no era para nada bonito.

-¡Te espero abajo!- soltó mi hermana saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

-¿A dónde vas, cobarde?- le espeté molesto, escuché a mi hermana mascullar algo que no entendí. Después me volví a la escena.

Gilbert y el abuelo se miraron largo rato. Esperando a que uno de los dos diera el primer paso.

-Buenos días, Sr. Bonnefoy…- le saludo el albino de lo más tranquilo.

- Beilschmidt…- respondió el abuelo, aun perplejo. Se volvió a mí.

-¿Puedo explicarlo?

-…No… no quiero ni saber que pasó aquí.- dijo.- Solo… arregla esto, ¿Quieres?-pidió- Tengo mucho que hablar con tu hermana… y contigo en cuanto lo que estoy pensando se me vaya de la mente…

-Abuelo…

-Sabes, solo arréglalo, ¿Sí?

-Es que no es lo que piensas.- solté.

-¿Gilbert, puede irse a casa solo?- inquirió haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa si ni siquiera estoy seguro que cómo llegue aquí?- respondió.

-…Solo acomoda, llévalo a su casa y regresa antes de que anochezca…- dijo echando a andar.

-Abuelo, por favor, lo estas maximizando…- repliqué.

-Por lo mismo te estoy pidiendo que salgas…- soltó molesto.- Cuando vuelvas espero estar en disposición de minimizarlo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?

-Te estoy diciendo que lo acompañes.

-Prácticamente me estas corriendo.

-Eso no es correrte, ahora vete…

-Pero…

-Vete.

-Yo…

-¡Arregla y vete! Cuando vuelva espero no encontrar ni desorden ni gente en este cuarto.- gruñó.

Asentí lentamente, mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Maldita mierda… creo que esta vez si que la arruine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empecé a recoger el desorden del suelo y arrojarlo a la cama. Gilbert me miraba de reojo, cómo esperando a ver a que horas le reclamaba. Y vaya que tenía razón para hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Fra?- preguntó después de un rato.

Di un suspiro, me subí a la cama, me acerque a él, quedando frente suyo y solté:

-Esperaba que tu pudieras responderme eso, Gil… ¡Porque yo no tengo ni la más remota idea!

Gilbert me miro serio. De un movimiento me hizo a un lado, se puso de pie y soltó:

-¡Déjame tratar de hacer memorias! –Levanto unas cosas del suelo y las puso en su lugar.- ¡Y no me grites ni presiones!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga entonces?- dije cínico.- ¿Con un tono amoroso y materno? ¡Esto no es para nada divertido!

-Para mi tampoco lo es…- dijo.- ¿Viste la expresión del viejo? ¡Estaba que quería matarnos! Es obvio que no le hizo gracia alguna…- se puso una playera encima.- Ni a mi me la hace… Me siento fatal… creo que en cualquier rato voy a devolver la bebida.

-¿Tu crees que eso es sentirse mal?- la tome del brazo y lo jale hacia mí. Puse su mano sobre mi pecho.- ¿Lo sientes latir? Estoy completamente agitado.

-…No creo sea aun taquicardia…- dijo Gil, condescendiente.- Como siempre estás dramatizando, François…

-¿Disculpa?

-DRAMA, DRAMA EVERYWHERE.- se mofó.

-Mi inglés ha mejorado lo suficiente como para saber lo que me estás tratando de decir… - le di un golpe en el hombro.

-…Pues no me importa, no miento.- dijo terminándose de vestir.- Y otra cosa, no es obligación que me acompañes a casa…

-Pues en vista de que prácticamente me corrieron de mi alcoba, creo que sí.

-…Pues… como quieras.- Dijo Gi sentándose en el piso.- Pero si vas a estarme gritando, mejor ni vayas.- sentenció jalando el cesto de la ropa sucia hacia él.

Comenzó a doblar la ropa y la coloco en el cesto. Me senté a su lado y comencé a hacer lo mismo.

-…Disculpa…- dije después de un rato.- Me puse nervioso, lo siento.

Gilbert me miro de reojo y sonrío.

-No hay problema.- dijo.- Igual yo también me puse dramático… -se volvió a mí- Perdona por robarte el trabajo.

Ambos reímos por lo bajo, divertidos. La verdad es que no puedo durar mucho tiempo molesto con mis amigos, y menos con Gil, sobre todo ahora que me ha estado ayudando tanto.

-Ya en serio…- exclamó Gil.- Disculpa el haberte metido en un lio por mis cosas.

-Tu tranquilo…- solté.- Yo sabía hasta cierto punto a lo que me atenía al recibirte en esas condiciones.

-…Eso sí.

Se hizo un segundo silencio. Una vez que terminamos de doblar la ropa, comencé a barrer el piso mientras que Gilbert acomodo la cama.

-Oye, Fra…

-¿Dime?

-¿Te apetece ir a visitar a Antonio?

-Claro.- me encogí de hombros.- ¿Por qué no?

-Me alegra que la respuesta sea positiva…- clamó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ayer antes de ponerme borracho había prometido a Antonio que me encargaría de reunirnos en su casa.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Últimamente haz estado como desaparecido, Fra.- dijo Gil en tono de reproché.

-Lo sé, pero es por el trabajo.- respondí.- Además, si tanto quieren verme, ¿Por qué no van a visitarme?

-Porque no podríamos hacer nada más que esperar a tu descanso mientras te vemos trabajar. –Rodó los ojos- Me aburro de solo pensarlo.

-¿…Y para que quiere Antonio nos reunamos?- pregunté.- ¿Haremos nuevamente de espías?

-No, para nada…- respondió.- Lo que pasa es que quiere que pasemos una tarde de botanas y películas. Tú sabes, como cuando éramos chicos.

-Le entró la nostalgia, ¿Eh?- sugerí burlón.

-Supongo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La habitación quedo arreglada más rápido de lo que creí. Y yo también me encontraba listo y dispuesto a pasar la tarde fuera. Me volví a Gilbert, el cual miraba la vista desde el balcón, serio.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirí.

El albino negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?- insistí.

Volvió a negar.

Me empezó a preocupar esa actitud… Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que se puso así cuando, mientras me vestía, le pregunté que si ya había logrado recordar algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Él dijo que trataría de hacer memorias, pero al parecer no logró nada.

-No te fuerces…- solté. Se volvió a mí.- Total, tal vez solo nos dio calor y por eso despertamos así…

Gilbert sonrió con tristeza.

-No es eso, ya recordé…- dijo.- Y hay cosas que creo que te interesarían saber…

-Ah... ¿Y?- inquirí.

-Tranquilo, tu culo aun es virgen.- soltó un tanto brusco.

-Es bueno saberlo. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, dejo de serlo desde hace tiempo, pero tu no tuviste el honor de pasar por el.- dijo.

Alcé la ceja. Parecía desilusionado… ¿Qué acaso no le causaba alegría saber que entre nosotros no había pasado nada? ¿Qué lo tenía así?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-¿Seguro…?

-Seh.

Fruncí el ceño inconforme. Estoy seguro de que algo no está bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ni creas que voy a tirarlos por ahí como si fuesen cualquier cosa!- escuché gritar a Seychelles.

-¡Modera tu tono de voz conmigo jovencita!- exigió el abuelo con su tono más severo.- Te estás volviendo muy impertinente…

-¡Yo no soy impertinente, soy honesta y directa que es muy distinto!

Mire a Gilbert avergonzado… Jamás, pero jamás, ningún conocido había estado en casa cuando ocurrían éste tipos de discusiones. Él sonrió compasivo.

-Lamento que hayas escuchado eso…

-Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrado a oírlo gritar… Además, lo mismo pasará cuando lleguemos a mi casa.- dio un pesado suspiro.- Inga va a matarme por haberla dejado hablando ayer…

Ambos nos miramos, la verdad es que no era nuestro día.

-¡Dije que no!

-Y yo te dije que no me importa, busca dónde los quieran pero ya.

-¿Nos largamos de aquí?- inquirió Gil.

-Hasta la pregunta ofende.- respondí abriendo la puerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vimos a la mujer parada frente a nosotros, cruzada de brazos, con una expresión de indignación en el rostro; indispuesta a negociar.

Bien, explico; cuando salimos de mi casa, resulto ser que Gilbert había llegado anoche a mi casa en su motoneta. Así que lo que nos habría tomado casi una hora en autobús fueron como veinte minutos. Cuando llegamos a su casa, Gilbert abrió la puerta muy a su pesar, y su mamá estaba ahí. De hecho, coincidió el hecho de que ella bajaba las escaleras para irse a trabajar y Gilbert abría la puerta rogando por no encontrarla.

A lo que me había explicado mi amigo, la noche que llego a mi casa había discutido con Inga y la había dejado en plena discusión, parloteando sola. No me dijo sobre que discutían, solo que él ya tenía los nervios de punta y ella termino por quebrarlos. Así que después de una visita al pub, recordó lo que le había prometido a Antonio y fue así como llego a mi casa.

En fin, el punto es que las cosas no estaban bien. Y era obvio de solo ver el rostro de la mujer rubia, alta y de actitud reservada que estaba frente nuestro.

-Lo esperaba, soldado…- dijo secamente.

-Buenos días, Inga…- dijo Gil con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-Buenos días, Sra. Beilschmidt…- le saludé asustado. Ella se limito a mirarme de arriba hacia abajo, fríamente. Se volvió a Gilbert.

- ¿Sé puede saber por qué llega tan tarde, sobretodo cuando salió sin autorización, Soldado?

-Ocurre que pase la noche en casa de Francis, Inga.- respondió éste.

-¿Bajo la orden o autorización de quién?

-Bajo mi propia orden.

-¿Sé puede saber a que se debe la indisciplina cometida ayer cuando le hacia un interrogatorio tan serio?- la madre de Gilbert se irguió cuan alta es. Su silueta se enmarco mucho más, y de no ser por el miedo que sentía al verla pedir cuentas a Gil de esa manera tan austera, la hubiese observado con más detenimiento.

Gilbert en cambio, no se inmuto, de hecho, él también se irguió cuan alto es.

-Si me lo permites, Inga, creo que ese interrogatorio era una total perdida de tiempo. Y no es porque el sujeto en cuestión se negase a hablar, sino por que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.- se defendió.

-Igual lo supiese o no el sujeto en cuestión, en este caso usted, Soldado; no debió cometer tal falta como la del día anterior, abandonar la sala de interrogatorio en un momento tan crucial no es cosa de risa. Usted sabe que ante tal falta debo tomar medidas serias.

-Toma las medidas que te apetezcan, Inga.- exclamó Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros, con aire desinteresado.- Igual no me importa.

La madre de Gilbert frunció el ceño y comenzó a ponerse roja. Se subió las mangas del uniforme militar, se quito uno de los guantes, y con una velocidad sorprendente pesco a Gilbert del brazo y de un solo movimiento lo inmovilizo.

-¡Modere el tono y la forma tan insolente en la que me esta contestando, Beilschmidt! Recuerde que soy su superior.

-Vale, vale, lo sé… solo suéltame.- le pidió. Inga lo soltó de inmediato.- Es tan molesto cuando te pones en ese plan…

-No me pondría en esa actitud si usted fuese un poco más apegado a las reglas de la base.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Ahora, ¿me puede explicar de una buena vez lo que esta pasando?

-…Estaba molesto, y honestamente que te empiecen prácticamente a echar en cara un montón de preguntas sobre un tema del cual ignoras por completo no es para nada una buena solución. Estaba molesto y no aguante más, ¿Sabes?

-¿Y por qué estaba tan molesto, soldado?- dijo ella en un tono más suave, cambiando su semblante serio por uno apacible.

-Inga, no quiero, reitero, no quiero hablar del tema en cuestión.

Inga dio un largo suspiro, resignada.

-Tú nunca quieres hablar de nada, Gilbert. A veces me preocupa tu actitud tan explosiva, en verdad.- Dijo con expresión preocupada, ligeramente sonrojada.- Me gustaría que un día de estos me dijeras lo que te pasa en lugar de solo decir: "Ya lo solucionaré o no quiero hablar de eso"

Me quede boquiabierto. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Gil, está era la primera vez que escuchaba a su mama llamarlo de "tu". De hecho está era la primera vez que le veía demostrar sentimientos de ese tipo… Y esa manera de decirlo fue tan…tímida. ¡Que linda!

Mire a Gilbert, a él no parecía sorprenderle en absoluto el cambio de actitud de esta.

-No necesito hablar de cosas de las que puedo hacerme cargo.- dijo él.- Tu sabes a la perfección que no me gusta meter a las personas en mis problemas.

Eso era cierto, yo podía tener problemas o incluso el mismo Antonio, y nos terminábamos enterando de todo y aconsejándonos. Pero con Gilbert la cosa siempre a sido distinta, el rara vez se queja de algo, más bien hace comentarios del tipo: "Me molesta su actitud o la situación" pero rara vez va más allá de eso. Es muy poco común en él hablar seriamente de sus cosas.

-Está bien, no quiere hablarlo y lo respetó. Lo que si no pienso tolerar son esos desplantes suyos…- Esa era la Inga de siempre.- Está bajo arresto domiciliarlo hasta nuevo aviso, sin televisión, transporte, salidas, i…

-…Espera…- le interrumpió Gil.

-Internet, y tendrá que hacer el aseo de la casa.- prosiguió sin prestarle atención.- A partir de mañana a las seiscientas horas.

-¿Eh?

-No he olvidado el permiso concedido hace unos días para ir a casa de Fernández…- dijo aclarándose la garganta, se le veía un tanto avergonzada.- No me portaré tan estricta en esta ocasión porque… supongo que yo también expedí un poco la línea de mando… así que…

-¡ERES GRANDE, INGAAA!- gritó el albino alzando los brazos victorioso.

-Pero está será la única ocasión en la que habrá esta flexibilidad… que no me hace gracia el modo en que me ha respondido.

-Okey, entendido, señora Madre- dijo Gil asiendo el típico saludo respetuoso militar.- No volverá a repetirse.

-Como quisiera creer eso, soldado…- dijo ella.

Gilbert echó a correr escaleras arriba con el entusiasmo de alguien a quien acaban de regalarle cien mil francos.

-¿Me permite pasar?- inquirí.

-Adelante…- dijo volviéndose a mi.- Y Bonnefoy…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por acompañarlo…- sonrió tímidamente.- Espero no le haya ocasionado problemas.

Aw~ ¡Es tan hermosa!

-En absoluto.- dije.- Siempre es un placer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Me siento un poco avergonzado…- Admitió Gil saliendo del baño. Se dirigió al ropero y empezó a hurgar entre su ropa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora sabes el tipo de madre gallina que tengo.- arrojo una camiseta negra y un pantalón deslavado de mezclilla a la cama.- Es tan vergonzoso cuando le sale lo materno…

-No deberías sentirte avergonzado…- dije riendo.- Además, más que humillante me parece lindo…

-Joder, Francis, no me digas que te esta empezando a gustar mi mamá.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Es demasiado alta para mí, y eso es solo para empezar.- exclamé.

-Entonces, ¿A qué viene eso?- inquirió comenzando a vestirse.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… me ocasiona algo de celos.

-¿Eh?

-Quisiera que mi mamá fuera tan linda como la tuya.

Gilbert me miro como solo se puede ver a un loco. Me sentí un tanto avergonzado al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Pero que dices, Fra?- inquirió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Si tu mamá es muy guapa, de hecho creo que es mucho más guapa que la mía.

Eso es cierto. Mi mamá, seicheliana y con notoria raíz africana, es alta, de cabello largo castaño que termina en ondas, trae un ligero flequillo y sus labios son de un tono chocolate rojizo. Tiene el rostro fino, ojos grandes y expresivos de color marrón, una figura bien marcada, largas piernas y cerebro.

Es la mujer que todo hombre dice querer tener, pero que ni regalada la querrían. Una mujer bonita y con cerebro no es precisamente la típica ama de casa que hará lo que le digas sin chistar. De hecho, ella es soberbia e impertinente. No permite que nadie le imponga su voluntad. En fin… Mi madre bien podría ser modelo, pero ella prefirió estudiar y trabaja como asistente ejecutiva en una compañía que se dedica a la producción de vinos, cuya sede se encuentra en París, (aun que de vez en cuando se mueve un poco pero solo por un par de días), y obviamente, es dónde la tienen.

-Seh, es guapa… pero nunca la veo. No recuerdo mucho de ella, solo que era muy directa y seria… no recuerdo haberle visto mostrar ese tipo de afecto como el de Inga hace un rato…- dije.- Además, será hermosa, pero su comida es horrenda…

-Igual que la de Sey.

-Seh, mi hermana heredo mucho de ella… por desgracia.

-Oh, venga, ¿Es en serio? ¿Te gustaría que tu mamá fuera más como la mía?

-En darse cuenta de lo que me pasa, al menos. Lo que nos pasa.- dije.

-…Seh, Inga se da cuenta de muchas cosas.- rodó los ojos.- Es incomodo, la verdad.

-Bueno, supongo que para ti debe de serlo, sr. Independiente.- reí. Gilbert sonrió, de hecho me miraba con ternura.- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para que sintieras un flechazo por mi?- inquirí burlón.

-¿Eh? No, para nada.- exclamó. Se acomodó un poco la camisa, y se coloco las zapatillas de deporte.- Solo es que… bueno. Son tonterías, olvídalo.

-Dime…

-No.

-Anda…

-No te lo voy a decir, no insistas…

-Por favor…

-Bueno, esta bien. Solo pensaba en lo bueno que es verte tan tranquilo después de tan loca situación que aun no ha sido esclarecida. – explicó.

-Ah, eso… ya ni me acordaba.- solté.- Pero que bueno que lo mencionas, ya que estamos aquí y a solas…

-No, Fra -me interrumpió-, no voy a tener sexo contigo.

-Ajaja, no Gil, yo sé que te quieres conservar de blanco hasta nuestra luna de miel.- dije divertido.- Digo que aprovechando que estamos solos, deberíamos de hablar del tema.

-¿Piensas que estuvo tan mal como para que lo tengamos que discutir en privado?

-No tanto como eso, pero… -le eché una mirada seria- por como estabas de callado en mi casa, no me diste una buena impresión del asunto.

-Ah, eso… no era tanto como por lo que paso anoche, sino…- trago saliva.- Estúpido Iván hijo de perra…- masculló.

-…Sé que la pregunta es necia, pero, ¿Sucedió o sucede algo malo entre tu e Iván?

-…No quiero hablar del tema.

-Gilbert, escúchame, creo que ya no estamos en etapa de decirnos ese tipo de cosas… Yo te he dicho de todo lo que me ha pasado con Arthur y de lo que estoy sintiendo, y no es tanto por obligación, pero creo que si yo puedo tu también puedes.

El albino soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Se sentó a mi lado y dijo:

-Terminamos. Bueno, más bien el que termino fui yo.

Sentí la sangre congelarse por segunda ocasión.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… hay una tercera persona.- dio una sonrisa a medias. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.- Curiosamente, siempre que trato de hacer una relación hay una tercera persona. Pero, nunca fue tan… -su voz temblaba- digo, ¡Yo soy genial y no debería alterarme por esto pero…!

-Tú amas a Iván.- solté con convicción.- Es obvio. Y si él no aprecia eso a tal grado de que involucro a alguien más, entonces no vale la pena que alguien tan genial como tú se altere por él.

Gilbert se restregó los ojos. Se volvió a mí con su más amplia sonrisa.

-…Supongo tienes algo de razón.

-Corrección –exclamé dándole un golpecito en la nariz-, yo siempre tengo la razón.

Gilbert se echo a reír, malicioso. Una vez que paro el ataque de risa, se volvió a mí y con una expresión burlona dijo:

-Ni que fueras el maravilloso de yo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salimos de la casa de Gilbert aun sin hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aun que tampoco hablamos más de lo de Iván. La verdad me sentía mal porque lo que había dicho no era del todo útil sino conocía del todo la situación, pero Gilbert lucia muy afectado, y le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que el atosigarle no funciona, si te dice algo es porque quiere.

En fin, cuando llegamos a casa de Antonio, la tensión en el aire era obvia. Gilbert atravesó a paso veloz la entrada del jardín, hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-Antonio…- gritó tocando la puerta.- Antonio.

Después de un rato de insistir sin éxito, Gilbert se harto.

-¡Antonio!- gritó molesto pateando la puerta. -¡ANTONIO, ET ARRÊTS _**JALARTE LA CHAQUETA**_ AND OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, DAMN IT!

-Oh, Gil, tu siempre tan elegante y sutil sin importar el idioma…- solté.

-Yo siempre, gracias.- dijo.- Maldición…- siguió golpeteando la puerta.- Abre de una maldita vez…

-¡Ya dejen de joder, voy!- gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Gilbert y yo intercambiamos miradas, perplejos. La puerta se abrió, tras ella apareció la hermana de Antonio, junto con el olor de comida recién hecha que provenía de la cocina.

-Ah, se trata de ti, Francis…- dijo María mirándome despectivamente.- Y…- se volvió a Gil y sonrió.- El Awesome Gilbert.

-Hola, Mary…- le saludo Gilbert.

-Buenos días, -le salude ignorando el gestó con el que me recibió- Buscamos a tu hermano, ¿Se encuentra en casa?- inquirí.

-No, ha salido… bueno, de hecho lo obligue a salir. –Respondió.- Se me ha antojado algo de pan para la comida y le he ordenado que fuese a comprar… salió hace un rato, pero no creo tarde mucho en llegar.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Pero, no hay necesidad de que lo esperen afuera, pasen en lo que llega.-con un ademán nos indico que pasáramos. Entramos, ella cerro la puerta tras nosotros. Le seguimos a la cina.- Estoy cocinando…- Percibí el aroma del bacalao, arroz, y un aroma dulce.

-Huele muy bien, ¿Qué es?- pregunté.

-Es un platillo muy sencillo, es bacalao condimentado con arroz a la mantequilla con zanahoria y calabacín. Y el aroma dulce es por unos bollos rellenos de natilla dulce que acabo de preparar.

-Se escucha apetecible.- solté.

-Pues claro, lo hice yo, después de todo.- dijo con aire autosuficiente.- En fin, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Solo venimos a pasar la tarde con Antonio…- respondió Gil.

-Vaya huevos los de ustedes, yo no puedo estar más de una hora con él sin querer matarlo.- rio.- Pero bueno, esa soy yo. ¿Y qué tienen planeado hacer?

-Tu hermano dijo que había rentado unas películas y comprado unas cosas…

-Ah, eso explica los tratos tapados dentro del refrigerador con la inscripción: "No tocar, te hablo a ti, Maria"… Igual no me los iba a comer, pero le di una buena ostia por eso.

-Venga, por lo que veo ustedes son un par de problemáticos.- dijo Gil divertido.

-Bueno, no es tanto como problemáticos… nuestros caracteres son los que chocan a cada rato…- hizo un mohín.- Bueno, pero eso no es algo que no se sepa.- se echó el cabello hacia atrás- ¿Les apetece algo de comer?

-Sí, claro…- respondí.- ¿Tu que dices, G…?

Me interrumpí. Gilbert ya se encontraba comiendo.

-¡Gilbert!- le regañé.

-¿…Qué?

Maria se echó a reír, cuando ceso, tomo unos platos.

-Lo bueno es que él no se la pensó mucho…- soltó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ya llegue!- gritó la voz de Antonio.

-¡Ya era hora Gilipollas!- respondió Mary colocando su plato y el mío en la mesa, mientras que Gil se serbia un poco más.

-¡Deja de llamarme Gilipollas!- rechistó Antonio.- Además, hubiese llegado antes de no ser por tu capricho de querer de ese pan raro… que solo pude conseguir en la zona centro.

-¿Y está caliente?

-Lo acababan de sacar del horno…

-Perfecto.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, Antonio entro lentamente; tenía una expresión de completo fastidio, pero eso cambio en cuanto noto nuestra presencia.

-¡Fra, Gil, qué bien!- exclamó contento.- ¡Me alegra mucho el que hayan podido venir, en especial tu, Fra!

-Insisto, -solté- ¿Qué acaso no podían ir a verme a la tienda?

-Es aburrido esperar a tu descanso para hablar…- dijo Antonio haciendo morritos.

-Ah, otro con lo mismo.- solté llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

-Ciertamente, esa no es excusa.- irrumpió Mary.

-Ciertamente, eso no es de tu incumbencia…- dijo el castaño.

-¿Y? Me meto porque quiero y cuando quiero y me vale si soy o no bienvenida.

-Eso se llama ser entrometida y…

Antonio y Maria siguieron discutiendo. Gilbert se sirvió un poco de comida y vino, y se echo un pedazo de pan a la boca.

Mire a Maria fijamente. Traía un top a rallas blancas y azul marino que descendía desde el inicio de su pecho hasta el inicio de la cintura, un mini short blanco sostenido por un cinturón azul y unos tenis azules. Como siempre se veía guapa, aun que años atrás jamás le vi vestir de esa manera…

Después me quede pensando, mientras aun mantenía una acalorada discusión con Antonio, que tal vez la razón por la que vino fue Arthur. Bueno, creo que es obvio…

El punto es que pensé que tal vez Arthur le seguía queriendo (Y cómo no hacerlo si está como perita en dulce) y eso me dolió. Luego traté de despejar esas ideas tan tontas de mi cabeza, si Mary y Arthur aun tuviesen algo, ¿Por qué ella me habría ayudado a conocer mejor al cejón? Eso no tendría sentido de ser así. Además ella misma lo dijo, lo quiere mucho, sí, pero es su amigo.

…Vaya, pensar que cruzo el canal solo para ver a un viejo amigo que se encuentra en una mala situación. Que lealtad.

- ¿Por qué no aprenden de Maria que viajo desde el otro lado del canal solo para ver a un viejo amigo?- inquirí.

Antonio dejo de discutir con Mary, ella se sacudió el cabello y sonrió entre victoriosa y halagada, Gilbert dejo de comer.

-Creo que estás confundido, Fra.- dijo Antonio.- Ella vino a ver a su exnovio.

-Qué resulta es mi mejor amigo, por ende lo que dijo Francis es correcto.- aclaró Maria.

-Eso sí, si ahora son amigos, entonces si aplica la de Fra.- exclamó Gil.- Pero honestamente yo no compraría un boleto de avión para ir a buscarte…- me miro.

-Ni yo.- exclamó Antonio. Se volvió a Gil acusador.

-¿Qué?- bufó éste.

-¿Y tu de qué lado estas?

-Del suyo, del tuyo y del de ninguno.- contestó.

-…Vaya respuesta.

Mis amigos echaron a discutir sobre la falta de coherencia de la respuesta del albino. Mientras que Maria se sentó a comer de lo más tranquila. Yo solo les observe con cierta resignación.

"Mejores amigos," pensé. "Son como enemigos, excepto que los enemigos te tratan mejor"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando terminamos de comer, Maria levanto los platos de la mesa y los metió al lava bajillas. Nosotros salimos a la sala, y ella salió tras nuestro al poco rato. Camino hacia nosotros, miro a Antonio y le dijo:

-Te toca sacarlos y acomodarlos… y dale una sacudida a la sala.- Tomo un bolso que se encontraba colgado en el perchero.

-¿Ya te vas?- soltó mi amigo en tono de reproché.

-Claro…- respondió ella obvia.- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, además, unos amigos vinieron y les dije que los llevaría a recorrer la ciudad… y tal vez mañana los lleve a dar un paseo por el campo si no es que el clima juega una de las suyas…- dijo asomándose por la ventana.- Así que no esperes verme por aquí…

-¿Más amigos?- soltó Antonio con un mohín de molestia.- ¿Cuántos más piensas traer?

-Ninguno más, y deja de joder.- replicó ella.- Además, me voy en un par de días, así que tranquilízate, porque ellos se van conmigo.

-¿Incluso Arthur?- preguntó Antonio esperanzado.

-Por desgracia se queda, pero si por mi fuera me lo llevaría a vivir conmigo… -respondió.

-¿Y por qué a tu casa?- soltó Antonio.

-Cuestiones personales, y no pienso aclararte cuales…- dijo ella.- Honestamente me sorprende que a el pobre no le haya dado un ataque aquí. Yo me volvería loca con el hecho de tener que verte de lunes a viernes en la escuela.

-Por suerte estás al otro lado del canal.- dijo Antonio.- Y si a ti te sorprende eso, a mi me sorprende aun más que sigas viva con lo loca que estas y lo boquifloja que eres.

-No pienso hablar de mi locura ni de mi forma de ser, y menos con alguien como tú, Toño.- Maria se acomodó el bolso.- Igual no esperes verme ni hoy ni mañana.- repitió.

-Vale, ya vete.- dijo Antonio.

-En eso estoy…- se acomodó las zapatillas de deporte.- No te olvides de mantener limpio…

-Lo sé…

-Bien, me voy.

-Vale. Adiós, Bye, largo.- exclamó Antonio.

Maria frunció el ceño y cerro la puerta violentamente tras de si. Gilbert y yo intercambiamos miradas. En definitiva, hoy era el día de ver escenitas dramáticas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Y qué tipo película rentaste, Tonio?- pregunté mientras movía la mesita de la sala para poder recostarnos en el piso.

-Rente varias, un par de comedia muy buenas, una de acción cien por ciento alemana para Gil…- el aludido soltó un chillido en señal de victoria.- Y otras dos pensando en ti, Fra.

-No sabía que rentaban porno a menores…- dijo Gil malicioso.- De ver sabido me hubiese venido preparado con pañuelos y vaselina…

-¡…N-no, de ese tipo no, Gil!- exclamó Antonio.- ¡Me refería a que rente unas que dije: A Fra le van a gustar, estoy seguro!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no le van a gustar? ¡Ya deja de hacerte el santo, Tonio, y dime cual de las veinte y tantas versiones de Emmanuelle* te rentaste!- exigió el albino, regocijándose de la situación.

-¡…Sé que le gustan de esas, pero…!

-¡No encontraste de las que a él le gustan y te trajiste unas bien sucias!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que es sano!

-Claro que es sano, ayuda a satisfacer una necesidad natural a falta de.

-¡Yo, no… esto… deja de mover mis palabras a tu antojo, Gil!- lloriqueó Antonio desesperado.- ¡Dile algo a tu novio de mentiras, Francis!

Rodé los ojos y di un suspiro resignado. Este par. Como sea, me volví a Gilbert y con una sonrisa juguetona le dije:

-Gilbert, deja de joderte a Antonio de la manera poco placentera.

-Ke sesese…- rio.- Vale.

-Gracias, Fra…

-De nada y por cierto, -solté.- si van a discutir sobre mí o porno, sean más sutiles al menos.

-¿Qué acaso te molesta?

-No tanto eso, pero ustedes gritan de tal modo que estoy seguro que nos ha oído la mitad del vecindario.- dije.

-…Nah, no creo.- soltó Antonio sonriente.- Además, si hubiesen escuchado algo, ¿Qué más da? ¡Ni que no lo supieran!

-Eso depende de que hablemos…- dijo Gil.- Del hecho de que Fra es un pervertido o de que tu rentaste porno.

-¡Que yo no rente porno, hostia tío!

-Claro, tú no lo rentas… Lo vives.

-¡GAAAH!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terminábamos de ver la película de acción que había traído Antonio, mientras le dábamos baje a las botana y nos partíamos de risa.

Eso era debido a que Gilbert no paraba de hacer comentarios bobos, imitaciones, o cambiar los diálogos. Es en verdad gracioso y chocante ver a dos tipos que hablaban de armas y misiones, conversando (con el doblaje tan original de Beilschmidt) de su infancia frustrada por una banana acosadora y el poni rosado escupe arcoíris que nunca pudo tener y su futuro matrimonio con la niña de la escuela que le hacia bullying… lo peor del caso es que a veces los malditos diálogos coincidían con los creados por el albino, dando como resultado que los tres estalláramos en carcajadas.

-¡Gilbert, jejeje, basta!- le rogué.- ¡Jajaja…Me cuesta respirar…Jajaja!

-¡Jajaja!

-¿…Has visto como un conejito se sube a otro conejito y luego salen más conejitos? Y luego cuando volteas hay más conejitos… ¿Por qué?- dijo Gil.- Digo, me vuelvo hay dos, me vuelvo a voltear hay cuatro, me vuelvo hay ocho… ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué se suben uno a otro y hacen eso?- soltó tratando de contenerse la risa.

-¡GILBERT!

-A mi no me importan los conejitos, vete, vete, ¡Ya no te quiero!, ¡Pero estamos en mi casa!, ¡No me importa, lárgate de aquí!

Antonio y yo seguíamos muriéndonos de la risa. Tuvimos que pausar la película varias veces para poder tomar aliento, ya que Gilbert no paraba por nada a pesar de que estuviera muriéndose de la risa también.

Bien, así continuamos un rato. Para cuando termino la película, decidimos darle un descanso a los ojos antes de seguirle con las comedias. Así que pusimos los tazones en medio de los tres y comenzamos a charlar.

-¿Y qué han hecho?- inquirió Antonio.

-No mucho.- solté yo.- Trabajar, y trabajar… ¿Dije trabajar?

-Sí, lo dijiste…- dijo Antonio.- Y tu Gil… -se volvió a albino- ¿Qué fue de ti? Ya ni me contaste después de que te llame. ¿Cómo te fue por lo de tu rabieta de ayer?

El albino trago en seco toda la botana que traía en la boca, dio un sorbo a la sangría casera, y dijo:

-Pues, Inga me castigo. Y si no me crees, pregúntale a Fra, él estuvo ahí. – me miro.

-¿En serio?- exclamó el castaño.- ¡Joder, Gil! ¿Y que haces aquí si se supone estas castigado?

-Inga se compadeció de mí.- respondió el albino.

-Vaya, pues me sorprende… Después de todo… ella sonaba tan preocupada, y a lo que me dijo de como saliste de casa…

-Y también agrégale lo que te dije cuando me llamaste…- añadió Gil.

-Seh, que por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas tan encabronado?- preguntó.- Casi me aturdes. -reclamó- Y no me salgas que fue por lo de Lud y Feli que no me la voy a tragar.

-Pues ábrete bien la boca, porque en parte fue eso…

-…Un momento…- solté yo interrumpiéndoles. Se volvieron a mi.- ¿Tu lo sabes?- inquirí señalando al castaño. Este asintió.- ¿Él lo sabe?- le pregunté al albino.

-Seh, ¿Por qué no habría (yo/ él) de saberlo?- respondieron a la par.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu no?- Inquirió Tonio.

-Pues no me sabía ni la de Lud y Feli, no de que habían hablado después de que tú saliste como loco de tu casa, que por cierto no me dijiste el por qué.

-¿En serio no te lo a dicho, Fra?

-Ni una palabra, Tonio.- exclamé.- Me parece injusto. ¿Y por qué Antonio te llamo?...-me volví a éste- ¿Por qué le llamaste?

-Bueno, eso fue porque su mamá me llamo.- explicó el castaño- Preguntando si no se encontraba conmigo.

-¿Y por qué?

-No sé, siempre lo hace.- dijo Antonio.- Como si Gil viniera conmigo.

-Eso sí…- respondió el albino.- Voy a todas parte menos a su casa.

-Cierto… -dije.- Pero yo te preguntaba el motivo.

-Porque me salí de casa, por eso.

-Sé que fue por eso, lo que quiero decir, es cual fue el motivo por el que te saliste.- solté molesto.- Porque parece ser que hasta Antonio lo sabe. ¡Merde!- no pretendía molestarme, pero el hecho de que Tonio lo supiera y yo no, después de todo lo que le he y me había confesado, me sacaba de quicio. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué me daba vueltas del asunto y a Antonio se lo dijo como si nada?- ¿Por qué parece ser que soy el único que sabe las cosas a medias?

-Vamos, Fra, no eres el único que medio sabe cosas…- dijo Tonio.- Además, con tanto reclamo, empiezas a parecer una novia celosa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y no estoy celoso!- bufé.- Solo digo que no es justo, llega a mi casa, hacemos un tremendo desastre… ¡Y no me dice nada! ¿No te parece injusto? ¡Digo, es molesto, ¿No?! ¡Que uno de tus amigos si sepa porque el otro estaba tan alterado y tu no es cosa para ofenderse!

-Tu definición de ofensa es muy parecida a la de celos, Fra…- dijo Antonio divertido.- Justo ahora actúas como una chica celosa, amigo… ¡Y te va tan bien!- se mofó.- Luces tan lindo y chistoso, ¡Vaya que es divertido, ¿No?!

-¡No es cierto! ¡No estoy ni celoso y no soy lindo! ¡Soy sensual, guay y guapo… pero no lindo como una chica, merde!

-Lamento decirte que ahora es justo lo contrario, amigo.

-¡Qué no, MERDE!

-Que sí, joder.

-Dije que…

-¿Piensan dejarme hablar o van a seguir rompiéndose las medias, las nenas?- irrumpió Gil. Nos volvimos a este.- Te explicó, Fra.

-Vale.- solté.

-Esto Antonio lo sabe, porque cuando salí de casa, como a la hora me llamo…- dijo.- Y yo me encontraba… bebiendo en un pub, pero divago. En fin, había salido temprano a pasear por el parque, y…

-¿De que estás hablando?- solté alzando la ceja.

-Déjalo hablar que a eso va…- pidió Antonio.- A mi también me saco de onda al inicio, pero conforme avanza…

-Bueno, ¿Quién esta contando la historia, Tonio? ¿Tu o yo?- reclamó Gil.

-Ops, lo siento.- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Te decía, Fra… Había salido temprano al parque, y de ahí iba a ir a la tienda de discos, porque había quedado de verme con Iván… Pero el no llego…- dijo el albino bajando la mirada.- Como sea, trate de localizarlo cuando comenzó a tardar, pero el teléfono me mandaba al buzón, así que me harte y le mande a la mierda. Como no tenía que hacer me decidí volver a casa temprano.

-Okey, ¿Y luego qué?- pregunté.

-Pues, cuando llegue vi que teníamos correspondencia, así que la tome, y note…

-¡Que había una postal de Felicia para Ludwing!

-…Gracias por adelantarte, Tonio, no sabes como me gusta que me interrumpas…- dijo Gil con notorio sarcasmo.

-No seas enojón, Gil, te van a salir arrugas en la frente…- solté.

-Lo sé, lo siento… aun estoy molesto.

-Bueno, es pasable.- lo mire.- Entonces, ¿Una postal, eh? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho si tomas en cuenta que nadie más sabe de la relación de ese par más que Roma, Gil y yo…- exclamó Antonio.

-…O sea que… ¿Inga se puso a interrogarte sobre eso?- inquirí. Gil asintió.- ¿No es un tanto exagerado? Eso no me suena a ella…

-…Lo que pasa, Francis, es que Felicia no tiene permiso para tener novio…- aclaró Antonio.- Ella tiene trece años, no lo olvides. Y mi tío es muy celoso con las gemelas…- eso último sonó como una especie de lamento.- Así que… pues, creo que era obvio.

-Lo que ella se tomo a mal fue que Lud no se lo dijera, ya que si le agregas que mi hermano confeso que era por eso…

-Ya veo.

-Igual, Inga está de acuerdo, pero… dice que si a Felicia no le dan el permiso tendrán que terminar con eso, que está a favor del amor pero no de las mentiras.

-Ya veo, pero si ni tu ni tu hermano le habían dicho… ¿Cómo se enteró?

-…Díselo, Gil.- soltó Antonio.

-El maravilloso y estúpido de yo entro agitando la postal por los aires y canturreando boberías, tu sabes… quería ver a Lud rojo como tomate… ¡Es tan divertido!

-Pero dejo de serlo en ese momento.

-Seh, cuando Inga me miro, yo lo mire… Y supe que la había regado.

-Y fue cuando ella te empezó a interrogar.

-Y yo estaba molesto por eso de que Iván me había dejado plantado… y no me contesto.- agregó.- Así que los nervios se me crisparon… ¡Es que me jode que me pregunten por cosas que yo ni al caso!

-Pero si ya sabías que salían…- dije.

-Pero no eso de que Feli no tenía permiso…- aclaró Antonio.- Eso lo vino a saber en ese momento.

-Y lo peor de todo es que me lo recriminaron como si yo lo supiera todo y yo les solapaba… Y ya sabes como es Inga con las mentiras, no las tolera.

-…Cierto.

-Después de eso yo salí de casa, y me fui al pub a buscar a Iván cuando me llamo Antonio…

-Porque su mamá se angustio al verle salir de esa manera.- dijo el aludido.- Y pues me dijo lo que acaba de explicar.

-Creo que Ludwing me odia… por abrir la boca de más.- se lamento Gil.- Debieron ver su cara.

-Él siempre tiene esa expresión de ira en su cara, es nata.- dijo Tonio divertido.- Así que relájate.- su expresión se volvió un poco más sombría.- Ahora solo falta ver que tal se lo toma Feli…

-…Pues creo que va a llorar…- dije.- Vaya líos los de estos chicos…

-¿Lo dices por tu anterior vivencia, Fra?- cuestionó Tonio.

-¿Cuál vivencia?- preguntó Gilbert.

-Ah, es que tu no lo sabes, llegaste después de eso.- exclamó el castaño.- Hubo un tiempo en el cual Fra y Jeanne tenían un amor prohibido… la situación era más o menos parecida.

-Muy parecida.- aclaré.- De hecho, pero si saben mover las cartas, esto solo será un recuerdo divertido.

Gilbert sonrió. Me sentí aliviado, parecía que soltar un poco la sopa le había aligerado el enojo.

-Y después de estar en el pub… bueno, pasaron muchas cosas y fue cuando fui a parar a tu casa, Fra… y el resto tú lo sabes.

-¿Cuál resto?- preguntó Antonio.

-Ah, me quede a dormir con Francis, bueno, de hecho, me cole a la casa de Fra.

-¿En serio?

-Más cierto no puede ser…- dije riendo.- Y también nos metimos en una buena…

-¿Y eso?- inquirió.

Mire a Gilbert nervioso. No estaba seguro si decirle o no a Antonio lo que había pasado, o lo que sabía que había pasado. El albino, en cambio, solo se estiró un poco y dijo:

-Llegue ebrio a casa de Francis…

-Ah…

-Y después de eso, me cole por su ventana directo a su cama, al darse cuenta de eso Fra me regaño yo empecé a armar alboroto… El punto es que nos terminamos bebiendo 5 botellas de vino.

-¿¡Cinco!?- exclamó el español incrédulo.

-Sep, cinco completitas.- Gil sonrió.- Fra no recuerda lo que paso, pero yo sí.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Tonio curioso.

-Pues para empezar…- Gilbert sonrió.- Empezamos a lloriquear como nenas por amores perdidos…

-Ese Roderich, causando pasiones el condenado…- se mofó Antonio.

-Seh, maldito señorito podrido.- exclamó Gilbert.- No, no, y después… ¡Fra se quiso agarrar a golpes con el espejo!

-¿En serio?- soltamos a la par. Antonio muerto de risa, yo perplejo.

-Sí, es por eso que el armario estaba volteado, Fra.- dijo viéndome.- Te hubieses visto, de no ser porque estaba demasiado ebrio como para saber como funcionaba la cámara de mi AWESOME teléfono te hubiese grabado para futuros chantajes…

-¡No me jodas, que cosas con ustedes!

-…No puedo creerlo.

-Y aun falta.

-¿¡Más!?- soltamos ambos.

-Hubo un momento en que nos entro la loquera y comenzamos a tirar la ropa sucia y la limpia por todos lados… y antes que pregunten por qué… ¡No tengo ni la menor idea!

-…No vuelvo a beber…- solté.

-Invítenme cuando vuelvan a beber…

-Luego…- Gil saco el celular.- Pusimos música y echamos a bailar.

-¿Cómo diantres es que el abuelo y Sey no escucharon todo ese alboroto?- solté confuso.

-Y yo que voy a saber.- exclamó Gilbert.- Como sea, empezó a sonar esta…- de pronto la canción de Rock DJ hizo aparición. Y tuve un recuerdo… oh, dios mio.

-Mon dieu!

-Oh, tenía siglos sin escuchar esa canción…- chilló Antonio emocionado.

-…No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…

-Pues créelo…- dijo Gil.- Qué le hiciste de stripper anoche.

-¡Jajaja, que bajo has caído, Francis!

-¡NOOO!

-Oh, venga, solo perdiste la poca vergüenza que te quedaba.- Le lance una mirada inquisidora, Gil se la paso por el arco del triunfo.-…Yo en cambio perdí toda mi dignidad… ¡Mira que retarme a bailar!

-Mira que acceder…- dije. Ya lo recordaba. Gil se mofó de mí después de mi baile y le rete. Después de mucho insistirle acepto.- Tu tenias menos que perder que yo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-…Vamos, Gil.

-Yo concuerdo con Fra, tenías menos que perder.

-¡No se unan en mi contra!

-¿Qué se siente?

-Feo…- dijo Gil.- Como sea, al final, cuando el alcohol gano en definitiva la batalla nos recostamos a dormir, pero eso fue todo… no, espera, vomite entre la madrugada…

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde?

-En tu cesto de basura, lo siento.

-…Oh, merde…

-Perdón…

-Vaya que debió ser chocante despertar al otro día y verse desnudos…- dijo Antonio divertido. Asentí.- Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores, pero seamos honestos, entre ustedes dos, por más pervertido uno y homo el otro, dudo que eso pase.

Mire a Antonio ofendido, pero después me sentí aliviado. Que bien. Al menos se lo tomo con gracia y no con molestia. Con eso que en ratos le sale lo machista…

-Gracias por compartir eso conmigo…- soltó.- Fue muy entretenido…- nos miro.- Siento que estuviésemos jugando a verdad o desafío.

-Si fuese así, como Fra y yo confesamos… a ti te tocaría confesar algo.- dijo Gil. Claro, si fuera el caso.

Antonio se quedo serio unos instantes, se llevo la mano a la barbilla, entrecerró los ojos y soltó:

-Bien, ya que estamos en confesiones, supongo que… yo también debería confesar algo… Y no estaría de más, la verdad estoy harto de guardármelo.

-¿Es respecto a Mary?- preguntamos Gil y yo.

-No tiene nada que ver con ella…- dijo Antonio.- Pero ya que mencionamos viejos amores, nuevos romances, mentiras y tonterías… Creo que yo también debo compartir esto. Igual… no es ningún secreto para ustedes y yo… -nos miro entre serio y angustiado- estoy harto de seguirle haciendo al tonto. Honestamente necesito del concejo de alguien.

Gilbert y yo intercambiamos miradas. Eso estaba poniéndose bueno y raro… muy raro. Antonio rara vez era serio. Y eso sonaba bastante importante.

-¿Ocurre algo grave?- pregunté preocupado.

-¿A quién matamos?- exclamó Gil.

-…No, no, tranquilos.- dijo haciendo un ademán.- Es sobre Xóchitl…

-¿Qué con ella?- dijo Gil.

Suspiré desilusionado. Y yo que creí que seria algo importante.

-Ya ven que ella termino conmigo…

-Sí, eso no lo sabemos.

-Pero no saben por qué…

Abrimos los ojos de par en par. Era cierto, Antonio jamás nos había dicho el porqué, y cada vez que preguntábamos se cerraba en la banda.

-Ella me termino por Roma.- Confesó.

Se hizo el silencio. ¡Eso era obvio! Roma se la pasa celando a Antonio como una novia psicópata. Era normal que la mexicana se hartará y mandará a volar a Antonio. Después de todo, este le defiende mucho, y jamás le regaña aun que se lo tenga bien merecido.

-…Eso era obvio.- soltó Gilbert.-Digo, ella no es ninguna dulzurita.

-…Ella me termino porque se dio cuenta de que Roma esta enamorada de mí y que yo lo sé.- dijo.

Me empecé a ahogar con mi propia saliva. Gilbert gritó un qué que juro me dejo bien aturdido.

-…Chicos, me siento mal…

-¿Por qué?- soltó Gil recuperándose.- Digo, le haces al tonto, ¿Qué más da? Cierto, tu novia te dejo porque ella se dio cuenta… pero… vamos, no es tan malo. Ni que por gustarle significa que seas un pedófilo o algo así…

-A mí me gusta ella también.

-¿Eh?

-…Estoy enamorado de Roma. Creo que siempre lo he estado.- confesó.- Pero me vine a dar cuenta, bueno, más bien vine a aceptarlo poco después de la rabieta que me hizo en navidad. –nos miro- ¿Ustedes que opinan al respecto?

Estaba a punto de la taquicardia. Todo este tiempo pensando que Antonio ni en cuenta, y resulta que solo fingía para no darle vuelo a un amor… ¿Imposible? ¿Loco? ¿Incestuoso?

Gil en cambio, solo estaba serio, en silencio, como que tratando de asimilar.

-¡No quería decírselos porque sabía que se lo tomarían a mal!- exclamó al ver que no decíamos nada.- Lo sé, lo sé, es enfermizo. Sobre todo de mí que me la paso escamándome de los gays.

-…No, no lo es…- habló al fin Gil.- Solo es raro… yo daba por hecho que Xóchitl te había vuelto asexual o algo así, tu nunca dabas indicios de nada… aun que ahora que lo pienso… eso explica porque la sobre proteges y le dejas pasar todo.

-Vaya que es obvio una vez aclarado eso, ¿no?

-Seh, lo es.- dije recuperándome.

-Pero vamos, no puedo creer no se dieran cuenta…- soltó.- Digo, ¿Por qué creen que Roma no tiene ni un solo pretendiente revoloteándole? Eso no es ninguna coincidencia…- su mirada se volvió sombría.

Estaba seguro de que Antonio los había ahuyentado a todos. Era obvio. Pero aun así, algo no me cuadraba… la mexicana tenía quince y aun así salía con ella, sé que Roma es chica, pero creo que puede esperarla un poco. ¿Por qué no decirlo de una vez? Solo es cuestión de control.

-¿Ustedes creen que soy un maldito incestuoso pedófilo?- preguntó.

-Claro que no.- dije.- A fin de cuentas, ella es hija de tu tía con otro hombre, antes de casarse con tu tío de sangre.

-En palabras simples, su relación familiar es política, o sea, inexistente.- aclaró Gil.- Tal vez lo de la edad si está un poco grave, pero es cuestión de esperar.

Antonio nos miro un largo rato, como si no supiera que decir. Después sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo, yo aquí atormentándome para que se lo tomarán tan tranquilamente.- dijo.

-Tu te lías solo porque quieres, ni que fuera algo tan grave…- exclamó Gil.- Al menos no es chico o estas saliendo con ellas a escondidas… Sí, tus tíos no se la tomarán bien a la primera, pero sabiéndote explicar será lo de menos.

-Así que ya admitido, no queda más que darle…- le animé.

Antonio asintió, contento.

-¡Es cierto, a darle!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estábamos viendo una comedia, y mientras Gil y Tonio se partían de risa por un pobre sujeto al cual la suerte no le sonreía, me entró la culpa.

Gilbert estaba siendo honesto, Antonio también… todo mundo. Todos menos yo.

Por un momento me dije a mi mismo que no tenia importancia tener secretos, pero luego me quede pensando que si ya estaba decidido, que lo estaba, que iría a por Arthur, no tenía caso guardarlo, ya que tarde o temprano mis amigos caerían en cuenta que estaba actuando distinto con el inglés.

Pero… Antonio lo odia. Lo odia con odio pirata. Decir eso sería dar un paso a mi propia tumba… pero, sería peor si se daba cuenta después… porque…

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Gil sacándome de mis pensamientos.-Estás torciendo las manos.

Mire mis manos que jugaban al exorcista.

-…Yo también tengo algo que confesar…- mascullé.

-¿Eh? ¿Te tienes qué?- pregunto Antonio.

-Algo que confesar…- dije.

Antonio me miro serio, Gilbert frunció el entrecejo preocupado.

El castaño pauso la película, se volvió a mí, y con su mejor sonrisa dijo:

-Pues te tardaste, suéltalo.- pidió.

Gilbert me miro sobre el hombro de este, y entre labios me pregunto si estaba seguro. Yo le di una mirada segura, y el me hizo un gestó de apoyo. Y vaya que lo necesitaba.

-…Ya que estamos hablando de viejos amores, nuevos romances y tonterías…- comencé.- Confieso que a mi también me está gustando alguien… no, me gusta alguien.- aseguré.

-¿Ese alguien no es Anna, verdad?- preguntó el castaño en tono suplicante.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamé.

-Ah, bueno…- dijo Antonio.- Entonces…

-¿Entonces?- inquirí.

-¡En hora buena, Fra!- gritó Antonio alzando los brazos al cielo.- ¡Te felicito! ¡Joder! ¡Creí que después de lo de Jeanne jamás te volverías a fijar en nadie más!

-¿Eh?- proferí desconcertado.

-Dime, dime…- se acercó a mí emocionado.- ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Es guapa? Dime, quiero saber todo sobre la nueva dama en tu corazón.

-…Ah, esto…

-Anda, Fra, dile…- me animo Gil. Aun que estoy seguro que lo decía más que nada para saber como confesaría quien era esa personita.-Sin miedo…

-¿Tu lo sabes, Gil?- preguntó, éste se limito a asentir.- Y luego te enojas porque uno no te dice, Fra. No hagas lo que no quieres te hagan a ti.- dijo.- Pero dejemos de lado eso, dime, ¿Quién es?

Trague saliva, me sentía nervioso. Lo peor del caso es que yo solo me había metido a la boca del lobo, y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás sin que me clavara entre sus fauces.

…Bueno, igual tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto, Fra?- repuso Antonio haciendo morritos.- ¿Es acaso fea o deforme o que? ¿Es Roma o Feli o Xóchitl? Espero que no… no me gustara tener competencia.

-No, créeme que no, Tonio.- dije. Pero no sabes como me gustaría.

-¿Entonces?- soltó.- ¿Quién?

-Mmm, esto, yo…- balbuceé. Al diablo. No puedo ocultarlo para siempre ni echarme atrás, y ya en algún momento se dará cuenta, acaba de demostrarnos que no es ningún estúpido. Además, si me mata, me hará un favor… Bueno, creo.- Es…- Antonio se acercó.- A-Arthur…- dije entre dientes.

-¿Eh? Dilo fuerte y sin pena que no escuche ni madres.- pidió.

-Es Arthur…- murmuré.

-¿Quién?- soltó nuevamente.- Habla más fuerte que no te escucho nadita.

Cerré los ojos, di un suspiro profundo, me arme de valor. Yo puedo, yo sé que puedo.

-¡Es Arthur!- grité.

Abrí los ojos. Antonio me miraba perplejo… y Gilbert también. Supongo no se esperaba que en verdad me atreviera.

Se hizo un silencio bastante denso, se podía escuchar claramente a la gente que paseaba por la cuadra y el sonido de los autos. Gilbert me miro, luego a Antonio. Abrió la boca pero, la cerró al instante, sabía que aun no le correspondía intervenir. Yo dirigí la vista a todos los rincones de la casa, nervioso. Antonio se irguió y me miro inseguro.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?- me pidió.- Creo que escuche mal…- pude notar como con la mirada me rogaba que hubiese dicho el nombre equivocado… Por desgracia, para él, era el correcto.

-Tus oídos están bien…- dije aun nervioso.- Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland.

Antonio frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Me miro molesto, como dispuesto a gritarme y sacudirme, dispuesto a decirme de que me iba a morir. Pero no hizo nada, solo guardo silencio, no hizo ni el más mínimo de los ruidos… Me odia. Estoy seguro.

-Antonio…- solté después de un rato.- Di algo, lo que sea…- rogué.- O tu Gil, el que sea.

Me sentía mal, sentía como si me hubiese metido con la novia de un amigo o hubiese hurtado algo… A pesar de que no era nada de eso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- soltó Tonio molesto.

-No sé…- dije con voz temblorosa.

-¿Quieres que me eche a reír y diga que está bien?- exclamó.- Si quieres puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo aun que es obvio no lo estoy…- se cruzo de brazos.- Mierda, es tan…

Ambos nos miramos fijamente. El con frialdad, yo con incertidumbre.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿No es un chiste estúpido o una broma pesada?- volví a negar. Antonio me miro con disgusto y me tomo por los hombros.- ¿Completamente seguro?- preguntó. Asentí.- No asientas, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

-Me gusta Arthur…- solté. Antonio lucia anonadado.- Y le quiero.

Antonio no salía de su sorpresa, comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas. Gilbert se levanto, listo a detener lo que fuera.

-No puedo creerlo. Simplemente no puedo…- chilló.- ¿¡Qué mierdas tiene ese maldito tipo que seduce a todo mundo!? ¿Qué acaso sus cejas son sexualmente atrayentes o qué?

-Son curiosas, pero no creo que sean un atractivo sexual…- solté.

-Joder…- lloriqueó. Después apretó mis hombros con más fuerza y comenzó a sacudirme.- ¡François Bonnefoy! ¿Cómo jolines paso esto? ¿Cómo mierdas pudiste? ¿Por qué permitiste te sedujera? ¡Se supone soy tu mejor amigo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde antes? ¿Hace cuanto de esto? ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme de esa manera?

-Yo… yo…- no sabía como responder a tantas preguntas.

-Oye, Tonio, ya bájale al drama.- dijo Gil serio.- Déjalo respirar un poco.- Antonio se volvió a Gil y le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.- ¿Qué?

-Tú…- dijo acusador, señalando al albino.- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Y según tu por qué?- chilló.

-Claro, es obvio, no querías ser el único gay entre heteros, así que lo jalaste, ¿Verdad? ¡Se te hizo fácil meterle ideas!- le acusó.

-Basta ya…- exclamé. Metiéndome entre ambos antes de que se dieran un agarrón.- Tonio, tú y yo sabemos que no soy ningún inocente…

-Eso sí…

-Cierra el pico, Gil.- solté.- En fin, no soy ningún inocente ni tampoco soy gay. Me gusta un chico, ¿Okey? Pero me siguen gustando las chicas, también. Solo que ahora… pues me siento más atraído por el que por ellas.

Antonio me miro al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Eso es ser GAY! ¡Te volviste GAY!

-Bueno… -soltó Gil frotándose la barbilla.- Hasta donde yo sé eso es ser bisexual.

-¡Cállate, Gil, que todo es tu culpa!

-¡Mierda, yo no le dije: mira enamórate de él! ¡Que te valga tiene equipamiento extra!- gritó Gilbert.- ¡Cómo si quisiera meter a alguien más en los líos que implica una relación de esas!

Antonio guardo silencio, y yo también. Gilbert en verdad lucia molesto. Muy molesto.

-…Como si yo quisiera que a Fra le hicieran todo lo que a mi… como si quisiera que se pasará las noches lamentándose por lo que dejo ir… por lo que dicen los…

-Gilbert…

-Gil…

El albino se toco las mejillas. Las lágrimas corrían unas tras otras.

-…yo… yo…

-Perdón, me lo tome a mal… no… disculpa…- balbuceo Antonio.- Gil, no quería…

-¡Ustedes son un par de idiotas!- gritó.- ¡Estoy hasta la mierda de sus dramas!- Tomo su abrigo y bolsa.- ¡Y si te jode/trauma que a Fra le guste te tengo otra bomba Antonio: Arthur y yo somos amigos! ¡Así que puedes odiarme también!

-¿¡EHHH!?

-Y si no puedes vivir con eso por tus problemas con él me vale verga-acto seguido salió corriendo de ahí.- _MIT EINER SCHEIßE_!

Nosotros solo nos quedamos de pie, incapaces de tragarnos aquello. Antonio lucia bastante afectado… y de pronto solo se dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a balbucear una y otra vez que era un maldito estúpido histérico… y la había jodido bien y bonito y no sé cuanto más, porque mi español no daba para tanto. Yo tome mi bolsa, me despedí y salí corriendo, también.

No pensaba dejarlo solo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vi a Gilbert sentado en esa banca rota en el parque. Esa banca sucia y abandonada donde solía sentarse cuando paso todo lo de Roderich. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía ahí, seré honesto, tenía fe de que jamás se volviese a sentar en ella.

-Hola…- solté. Se volvió a mí, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- el albino asintió.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, viendo el mar.

-Perdón, he actuado como un idiota.- dijo.

-No, esta bien…- solté.- Después de todo… estás algo aturdido aun por lo de Iván…

Gilbert me miro en silencio, trago saliva varias veces, se notaba quería decir algo pero no podía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.- ¿Te sientes mal aun por lo que gritaste?

Quería preguntarle respecto a si lo que había dicho era verdad, pero me retuve. Me importaba más saber que era lo que pasaba en su mente.

-…Sí, no debí de salirme de mis casillas…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.- Era obvio que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no gritarte y matarte…- se restregó los ojos.- ¡Pero cuando empezó a decir que todo era mi culpa yo… yo…!

Gilbert se arrojó a mí y echó a llorar. Sentí la sangre helárseme. Me resultaba bastante difícil verle así, Gilbert siempre había sido el despreocupado, el risueño, el fuerte… y ahora no paraba de llorar, mientras escondía su rostro en mi hombro. Yo me limite a acariciarle el cabello. No sabía que hacer realmente.

-¿Sientes tristeza?- pregunté. Era obvio.

-Mentí…- dijo.- Cuando me dejo plantado si respondió el teléfono, pero colgó al instante…- se limpio en mi camisa, le reste importancia.- Volví a marcar y me mandaba a buzón… No podía dejar de pensar en eso y por eso me moleste con Inga… la regué…

-Vamos, Gil…

-Y luego, luego… cuando salí de casa, fui al Pub donde siempre bebemos pero me dijeron que no había ido en todo el día, así que fui a su casa… escuchaba voces dentro pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave así que me cole por la ventana…

Cerré los ojos, los apreté con fuerza, le abrace. Sabía lo que venia, estaba casi seguro.

-Lo vi con una chica… esa camarera malhumorada y antipática… pero es hermosa. Es mujer y hermosa. ¿Cómo puedo competir con eso, Francis?- chilló.- Dime, ¿Cómo?

-Gilbert…

-Todos los chicos que me gustan terminan haciéndome a un lado por una chica linda, psicópata y marimacho, pero linda.- se aferró a mi con fuerza haciéndome daño, pero no le dije nada.- ¡Siempre hay una chica bella y marimacho tras ellos! Roderich con Ely, por ejemplo.- aflojo un poco el agarré.-…Ella, ella es tan hermosa… E Iván… Él no dijo nada, solo me miraba como diciendo, como reclamándome… Y ella solo me miro… como si fuese basura.

-Tú no eres basura, Gilbert.- solté molesto.- Y no quiero que creas eso.

-Yo lo sé…- exclamó.- Pero… en ese momento. Yo… empecé a gritar muchas cosas, ella estaba sobre él, semidesnuda… y él, bueno, solo estaba en toalla, y tenía una expresión horrorizada… y cuando pregunte quien era ella, solo dijo que me fuera… Y ella me dijo que yo era un maldito parasito y que curaría el padecimiento mental de Iván y yo me sentí tan furioso que grite y lo termine y… y…

-Gilbert, Gil, mírame…- rogué. Levanto la mirada.- Escúchame bien, Iván es un cretino que no vale la pena, y si te hizo eso lo que se merece es que lo partan a la mitad con una sierra oxidada.- dije.- Tu vales mucho y eres demasiado AWESOME para él, así que deja de llorarle… Y esa chica será linda pero tiene la cabeza hueca, el parasito es ella, no tú. Tú no estás enfermo.- recalqué.- Y quiero que lo digas…

-Francis…

-Yo Gilbert soy AWESOME y no estoy enfermo.- solté.

-Yo Gilbert soy Awesome y no estoy enfermo…- dijo sin ánimo.

-Eso, síguelo diciendo mentalmente hasta que se te grave.- solté. Le tome por la barbilla.- Mírame a los ojos y júrame que lo harás…

-Francis…

…De pronto el ambiente se torno extraño. Gil me miraba, pero era distinto. Ya no triste ni confundido, sino como rogándome un beso. De hecho, acercó sus labios peligrosamente a los míos… pero los alejo al instante. Yo solo lo miré, anonadado, incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba. Él solo se levanto y gritó llorando otra vez:

-¡…Yo! ¡Perdón, Fra…!- y se fue corriendo, dejándome solo.

Y entonces recordé, recordé algo que Gilbert nunca menciono de nuestra noche de juerga.

Él y yo nos habíamos besado. Cuando habíamos terminado la última botella y nos habíamos recostado había ocurrido. Yo tome su rostro entre mis manos y le bese entre dormido y despierto, pensando en Jeanne… Él respondió a mi beso, pero no con pasión exagerada, sino con dulzura. Y dijo…

_**Cuando estoy contigo, Francis, no estoy tan seguro de lo que siento por Iván.**_

Ahora el que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas era yo. Gilbert estaba, está o estuvo enamorado de mí… Y yo jamás me di cuenta.

-Si seré idiota…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llamé a Gilbert, pero el celular me mandaba directo a buzón. Me sentía bastante preocupado. Marque a Antonio pero el solo dejaba que sonará el teléfono.

Fui a con mi hermana, ella se encontraba en el computador, ya no había rastro de los gatos, excepto de Iggy, que al parecer había convencido al abuelo le dejase que se quedase. El abuelo podrá ser convincente, pero Seychelles lo es aun más.

-Préstame tu teléfono.- le pedí.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Solo préstamelo!

-Vale, llévatelo, malhumorado.

Tome el teléfono de mi hermana y volví a marcarle a Antonio. Está vez si me respondió.

-¿Bueno?

-Antonio…

-Francis…

-¡Por favor no cuelgues!- le rogué.- Por favor…

-¿…Qué ocurre? Suenas desesperado…

-Lo estoy.- confesé.- Gil no me contesta, y me preocupa… hable con él pero creo que solo lo empeore…

-¿Sobre qué?

No sabía si decírselo o no, pero opte por soltar la sopa. Lo que me había dicho, lo que paso, lo que se guardo… todo. Ya estaba harto de mentiras. ¡No quería seguí guardando secretos a mis amigos!

Antonio de principio no decía nada, después solo se limitaba a decir: Ya veo. Cuando terminé de hablar, el español soltó un largo suspiró.

-…Se veía de aquí hasta el espacio, Fra.- dijo.- De hecho se me hizo raro que jamás te tirara la onda de una manera más descarada.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿Y ahora que hago, Tonio?

-Tu tranquilo, deja lo calmo y luego hablamos sobre ello.- soltó.- Iré a darle una vuelta justo ahora, no vaya a ser…

-Te lo encargo…- dije.

-Vale…- dio otro suspiro.- Y, Francis…

-¿Dime?- inquirí con desánimos.

-Respeto tu decisión…- soltó.- No dejo de odiar al cejón, pero respeto tu decisión. Y la de Gilbert. Perdón por el drama…

-No hay que perdonar…- mascullé.- Ahora, ve, y avísame como te fue.

-Lo haré.

Me deje caer en la cama, aun confuso. Gilbert me quería y viéndolo en retrospectiva era más que obvio. Me sentí mal. Todo este tiempo contándole sobre Arthur, sobre Jeanne, sobre todas las chicas que pasaron por mi cama… Y él solo se limito a reír burlón y seguirme la corriente mientras que por dentro seguramente se sentía pésimo.

Soy un mal amigo, eso es lo que soy.

-…Gilbert, lo siento.- solté.

Sé que no puedes escucharme, pero si es cierto eso que dicen de que la amistad crea lazos tan fuertes que podemos saber que piensa el uno para el otro…

-…Perdón.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Desde el punto de Vista de Arthur.**

Patrick y Erik reían a todo pulmón, mientras que Maria tenía una mirada psicópata y Alexander… bueno el seguía dándole de pisotones a Erik.

-…J-joder…- solté. Momento… ¿Esa era mi voz? ¡Está aguda!- ¡Eres un maldito!

-¡…Con voz de duendecillo y todo!- exclamó el pelirrojo partiéndose de risa.- Bien, Arthur, bien…- dijo dándole un trago a una cerveza.

-¡Que divertido!- exclamó Erik. Alexander le dio otro pisotón.- ¡Auch!

-No sé como tengo la paciencia para lidiar contigo…- dijo el noruego.- Eres un niño en grande.

-…Es porque me amas…- dijo el danés dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es porque acepte y ahora ya no sé como quitarte de encima…- dijo mostrando un anillo en el dedo anular.- Sigo preguntándome porque lo hice…

Abrí los ojos de par en par, Pat escupió la bebida, Maria freno. Todos nos fuimos hacia adelante, por suerte nadie resulto herido.

-¿¡EH!?

-¿Qué acaso no les dije?- soltó Erik sorprendido.- ¡Me les caso! ¿A que es genial?

De no ser porque mi garganta seguía irritada por comer todo ese picante que parecía puré de pistacho, hubiese empezado una acalorada discusión con Erik respecto a que el matrimonio es cosa seria. Patrick solo soltó un "no me jodas". María en cambio, no lucia tan sorprendida.

-Ya me lo suponía…- dijo.- Eso explica por qué me llevaste el otro día a la joyería y me mediste un montón de anillos.

-Seh, es que quería el apropiado para mi dulce Alex.- ¿Dulce? Debes estar de broma, Erik.- Y al final elegí pues… el que tu dijiste.

-…Obvio, pues si tengo buen gusto.- soltó la chica.

-Momento…- exclamó Pat.- Si tu ya lo sabias, ¿¡Por qué demonios frenaste de esa manera casi matándonos!?- reclamó a la castaña.

-Ah, eso…- dijo condescendiente.- Es porque Arthur aun tiene irritada la garganta… y ahí esta la cafetería…- sacó un billete de su bolsa y me lo dio.- Toma, Kirk, cómprate algo, de preferencia a base de leche y muy frio, para que te quite el malestar.

Negué con la cabeza. ¡No podía aceptar su dinero!

-Usaré el mío…- dije. Mi voz aun seguía rara.- Pero gracias por la consideración, eres muy a…

Tanto Erik como Pat contenían la risa. Seh, lo sé. Mi maldita voz está chistosa y todo es mi culpa por creerme que eso era puré de pistacho. ¿En que cabeza cabe confiar en las palabras de Patrick, digo yo?

-STOP IT!- chillé, porque sonaba como un chillido, molesto.- IT IS NOT FUNNY!

-No, claro que no…- dijo el pelirrojo divertido.- Tu voz de teletubbie…

-ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, PAT?

-A RUDE AND STRANGE TELETUBBIE, IF THEY IN THEMSELVES ARE RARE… WITH YOU, YOU COULD MAKE A STRANGE AND FREAKY CIRCUS.

-SCREW YOU…- solté bajando del auto.

Erik bajo tras de mí, corriendo. Cuando me alcanzo se me dejo caer sobre la espalda. Como pesa.

-Si tú vas a comprar algo dulce, yo también quiero…- soltó abrazándome por los hombros.- Kirk…

-Haz lo que quieras.- exclamé.

-…Mmm… ¿No estarás enojado por qué nos burlamos de tu voz chillona, o sí?

-No, Erik, me hace un buen de gracia…- dije irreverente.

-Qué bien.- soltó aliviado.

Dios, ¿Por qué no puede captar las indirectas? A veces me pregunto si Erik es ingenuo o solo se hace el ingenuo.

-Tu no reconocerías el sarcasmo aun que te golpeara la nariz, ¿Verdad?- inquirí.

Erik me miro fijamente con cierto aire inocente.

-¿…Qué es sarcasmo?- preguntó llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

-…Olvídalo.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, que curiosamente era la misma a la que habíamos ido a la llegada de María, la irritación iba disminuyendo, pero el malestar en mi cabeza iba en aumento. Erik si que sabe ser pesado cuando se lo propone.

-Y entonces yo le dije a Alex que me aburría letalmente…- soltó el danés aun colgado de mi.- ¡Entonces comencé a patear el asiento y hacer música con lo que tenía a la mano, mientras Alex solo se masajeaba las sienes! …Que curioso, a él le pasa lo mismo que a ti, le duele la cabeza de la nada y…-me dio un golpecito en la cabeza. Sí, Erik, empeora lo que iniciaste.- Odio los aviones, son mega desesperantes… estar sentado todo el rato solo viendo el cielo. Para viajes los barcos… ¿Alguna vez has viajado en barco, Kirk?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, y ya.- solté.

-Que mal, de lo que te has perdido y…

Siguió hablando, seguía hablando y creo que seguirá en un buen rato. Abrí la puerta del establecimiento. Al ver el escaparate lleno de postres Erik soltó un "WIIIIIIIIII" agudo y salió corriendo para verlo y tocarlo todo como un niño pequeño.

Yo, en cambio, me concentre en ver los cuadros colgados… Había unos bastantes interesantes. Todos alusivos, claro, al arte de preparar café, todos tenían referencias y una explicación. Después fije mi atención a una de las paredes, que tenía escritas frases referentes, también.

-_** La venganza es como el café, por más azúcar que se le ponga, siempre deja un sabor amargo.**_- leí.-_**"Se cambia mas fácilmente de religión que de café."**_**- **bien, de eso no estoy seguro. A fin de cuentas, creo en dios, mas no me considero religioso…-_**El té carece de la arrogancia del vino, del individualismo consciente del café, de la inocencia sonriente del cacao."**_- eso es una vil mentirá. ¡El té no carece de nada!- _**Aquél café de la madrugada, no fue tan placentero como aquella noche que dormí a tu lado.**_- una frase que trata de manera sutil la sexualidad; Francia, a fin de cuentas, es donde estoy.- _**El café debe ser caliente como el infierno, negro como el diablo, puro como el ángel y dulce como el amor.**_

Releí un par de veces esa frase, no sé porque, pero cada vez que lo hacia la imagen de Francis me venía a la cabeza. Menee la cabeza un par de veces en señal de negación, no sé porque pensaba en él… (Realmente ni siquiera me interesaba saberlo). Así que dirigí mi atención otra vez a las pinturas. Había una realmente interesante, hecha de café, al parecer de Costa Rica. Iba a leer a detalle la descripción cuando el sonido de una campanita insistente me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Erik que no paraba te tocar el timbre del aparador.

-Deja de hacer eso…- le pedí.

-¿Bromeas?- soltó Erik con entusiasmo.- ¡Siempre he querido jugar con una de estás!- siguió dando de golpecillos insistentes.- Por cierto, tu voz aun sigue rara…

-Lo sé.

-¿Vas a querer algo para cortar de una vez con esa irritación?

-Sí, -dije- ya que estamos aquí…-eche un vistazo a la lista de precios.- Pídeme un cappuccino.

-¡VAAALE!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Traté de concentrarme en los cuadros, digo trate, porque el muy… de Erik no dejaba en paz esa maldita campana del demonio. Hasta el tipo que estaba metido en la cocina, cuya voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, ya estaba harto. Era obvio de solo escuchar como gritaba "Voy" de manera exasperada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó la voz de un chico, la cual me parecía conocida.

-Quiero un cappuccino y un smoothie de chocolate blanco con crema batida y chispitas de colores. Una bolsa de galletas de nuez y una tartaleta de frutillas. Todo para llevar, si es posible.- dijo Erik alegremente.

-Sí, claro.- Respondió el chico. Erik toco la campanilla una vez más haciéndome crispar los nervios.- ¿Necesita algo más?- preguntó.

-¿Ah, qué? No… Es que es divertido jugar con esta cosita.- le explicó divertido.

-Ah, ya veo…

Erik comenzó a tararear UNTIL THE DAY I DIE, mientras hacia la tonada golpeteando la vitrina, agrego al poco rato el sonido del choque de su pie contra el suelo. Toco una vez mas el timbre y comenzó a canturrear.

-¿Continúas con eso?- exclamé.-Vas a trastornar al tipo detrás del aparador. -"Y también a mí", pensé.

-Tú sabes que no me puedo mantener quieto.- respondió haciendo un gesto infantil.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo es que me está empezando a doler la cabeza.- dije.

-¿Sigues con eso?- soltó.- ¡Tomate algo!

-¿Por qué no te tomas algo tu? A ver si te estas cinco minutos quieto.- reclamé molesto. Seh, el dolor de cabeza ya estaba haciendo su magia.

-…Claro que puedo estarlo.-dijo- ¡Mírame!

-Pago por ver…- dije entre dientes.

Erik no duro ni cinco minutos en paz cuando desespero y comenzó a tocar el timbre nuevamente. Reí por lo bajo mientras que éste solo hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-…Bien, aquí está su pedido… ¿Gusta que lo envuelva…? ¿O se lo llevará así…?

-Así está bien, gracias. ¿Me ayudas?

-Sí, claro…- dije dándome la vuelta. Me tope con unos ojos azules, los cuales se iluminaron repentinamente al verme, mientras hacían contraste con la tonalidad rojiza que tomaba la piel clara de su dueño.- ¿Francis? ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?- pregunté. Luego pensé que fue una pregunta estúpida y desee haberme mordido la lengua.

Igual, Francis no respondió, solo me miraba fijamente. Supongo que mi atuendo, menos punk que el de la noche disco, había atraído su atención. Me empecé a preguntar de que manera, y me sorprendí a mi mismo deseando que fuera de un modo positivo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" pensé. "¿Desde cuando me es importante dejarle una buena impresión a alguien?"

-…Kirk… digo, Arthur… hola… Ahhh… yo…desde el inicio del verano…- soltó al fin.

-Oh, ya veo.- me lleve la mano al cabello y comencé a rascarlo, como cuando me pongo nervioso. La cosa era que me resultaba extraño estarlo, sobretodo por él. Trate de ignorar eso y seguir las cosas como si nada.

-¿Se conocen, Kirk?- inquirió Erik.

-No, Erik, solo le hago conversación a un extraño por gusto…- respondí.

-¡Genial!- exclamó el danés. Dios, ¿Es en serio?

-…No sé si eres o te haces…- dije agobiado.

-¿Ser qué?- preguntó con aire inocente.

-Olvídalo, solo paga esto…- dije deseando darme de topes en la pared. Erik metió la mano al bolsillo y hurgo insistentemente un rato. -¿Qué estás esperando?- pregunté al ver que aun no sacaba nada.

-Creo que Alex tiene mi dinero…- dijo dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Me prestas?

Lo mire. Eso debía estar de broma, pero por desgracia, y tratándose del danés, era de lo más probable. Suspiré resignado y saque la cartera.

-Dios, no puedo creer que aun me hagas esto… ¿Cuánto te debe, Fra…, digo, Francis?

-Yay, gracias…- exclamó Erik. Acto seguido comenzó a desordenarme el cabello.

-Déjame en paz… - le pedí, Erik se paso mi petición por… ya sabrán donde. Me volví a Francis.-Entonces, ¿Cuánto es?- inquirí. Mi compañero trago en seco y fijo la vista a otra parte.-Francis, ¿hola?- sacudí la palma de mi mano en su cara.- ¿Cuánto es?

-Es…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Estaba rojo como tomate, y eso me empezó a poner nervioso y molesto. ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Es?

Bonnefoy frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de golpe. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué evita el contacto visual conmigo? Pensé que le gustaba… momento… ¿Y eso que tiene de importante? ¡Nada! A lo que me refiero… bueno…

¡Se supone que soy su cliente, debe darme la cara! ¡Sí, eso es!

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté. Me di cuenta que mi voz volvía a ser la misma.- ¿Por qué me estás dando vueltas y evitas verme?

-¡No estoy haciendo nada de eso!- chilló. Lo miré acusador.

"No, claro que no" pensé.

-¿…Por qué estás tan rojo, extraño con el que Kirk anda haciendo conversación solo por hacerla?- irrumpió de pronto Erik.

-¡…No estoy rojo, no estoy evitándolo, ni le estoy dando vueltas a nada!- exclamó Francis sonrojándose aun más.

-¿Entonces?- solté.

-…Nada…

-Bueno, no es que sea metiche, la verdad ni me importa, pero uno no se pone así por nada.- dijo Erik.

-¡Silencio!- dijimos al unísono.

-¿…Vale?- soltó éste confuso.

-No tengo nada, solo estoy algo…- ambos nos miramos.- Bueno, ¿Y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?- soltó.

Eso me ofendió. Primero empieza bien, luego sale con eso.

-¿…Y quién te las está pidiendo?- dije con notoria molestia.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tú no le preguntaste que por qué estaba así en primer lugar?- Preguntó Erik. EL mire fulminante, jo, como odio cuando tiene la razón.

-¡No te metas, Erik!- solté.

-Lo siento, es solo que lo preguntaste.- dijo.

-No es razón para que te metas.- repliqué.

-¿Por qué estás a la defensiva si lo que te digo es verdad y sin intención de afectarte?- cuestiono con cierta inquietud.

-No estoy a la maldita defensiva, toma tus cosas y déjame terminar lo que sea que está pasando aquí.

Erik accedió poco convencido y se fue a sentar.

-…Vaya qué modo de tratar a tu amigo…- dijo Francis.- Deberías de ser así con el pelirrojo idiota ese…

El tono con el que había dicho esa última frase denotaba notorio desagrado. ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Patrick? ¡Por favor, que ridiculez! Yo jamás tendré una relación con Pat ni con él. Así que no sé que le preocupa tanto. Además, ¿Qué se cree para insinuar que soy un mal amigo? ¿Me ha visto acaso? N-O… ¡NO!

-Como yo trate a mis amigos no es de tu incumbencia.- dije.

-Entonces el que yo te conteste o no, tampoco es importante.- respondió.

-Claro que lo es, se trata de mí.- repliqué.

-Entonces, como se trata de ti, ¿Te molestaría decirme por qué tu voz estaba tan rara hace unos minutos?- soltó retorico.

-Eso no te incumbe.- bufé.

-Entonces mis motivos tampoco te incumben.

-Ah, ah, eso yo lo sé.- exclamó el danés de manera infantil.- Es porque se comió completito el de Patrick.

Apreté los puños y me sentí arder. Dicho así se escuchaba tan sucio…

-¡No lo digas así!

-Pero si te lo comiste todo.- lanzó Erik.- Y luego gritaste como loco. Parecías poseído.

Francis me miro completamente fuera de sí, lucia molesto, celoso y desilusionado.

-…No me la jodas, Arthur. Todavía que el tipo te trata como basura y dejas que te haga eso… ¡Sabía que debía haberlo quemado y tirado al rio cuando se me diera la oportunidad!

-¿…Qué mierdas dices, Francis? ¡No es la porquería que tu mente depravada está pensando!- dije a mi defensa.

-¿Entonces? ¡Después de lo que vi creo que es obvio no lo puedo relacionar con otra cosa!

Me quede inmóvil. Debía estar de jodida broma. ¿Cómo se atreve a echarme eso en cara? ¡Creí que él…! Pensé… bueno, eso no importa. Juzgue mal otra vez. Lo tache de buen tipo, cuando es obvio que no lo es en absoluto.

-¿Me estás juzgando?

-No te estoy juzgando, te estoy regañando.

-Eso no sonó a regaño, sonó a crítica.

-Pues no lo fue.

-Ya decía yo que por eso no me veías, te sientes demasiado bueno por lo que viste, ¿Verdad? Te has de sentir superior a mí…- le eche en cara. Francis me miro iracundo.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu vida y lo que te pase con tus locos amigos no es algo que me importe.- respondió hastiado.

-Mis locos amigos son geniales y tienes razón, es algo que no te incumbe.- dije.

-¿Soy genial? Qué bien.- soltó Erik.

-¡Cállate, trastornado!- solté.

-Bueno, vale.- dijo como niño regañado.

-E insisto, qué mal los tratas.- se mofó Francis.

-¿Vas a seguir jodiendo? ¡Tú has de tratar muy bien a los tuyos! Apuesto a que los manoseas, bloody bastard.- repliqué.

-Al menos a mí ellos no me meten mano…

Francis guardo silencio. Esa es la gota que lo derrama todo… Pero no voy a explotar, actuaré con madurez, si eso haré.

-…Defiéndeme, maniaco…- le pedí a Erik. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-…Bien, pienso que no debiste decir eso, desconocido que empiezo a creer que no es tan desconocido ya es claro que sabes demasiado.- dijo. ¡BRAVO!

-Vaya, Erik, que ayuda.- solté.

-¿Pues qué más quieres que le diga?- dijo él, mostrándose molesto.

-…Olvídalo.- Dije agobiado. Me volví a Francis- Creí que no eras así, pero veo que me equivoque. La verdad no sé por qué me muestras facetas tuyas que no mantienes.-solté. Me sentía molesto y decepcionado. Igual que cuando discutes con alguien cercano. Pero me pareció ridículo, ya que realmente no existe ninguna relación entre Bonnefoy y yo.- Deja de jugar conmigo.- Pedí. Coloque el dinero sobre la mesa.- Quédate con el cambio. Erik, toma tus cosas y ya vámonos que solo perdemos el tiempo.- dije.

-…Lo mismo digo.- dijo él.

-¡Adiós, extraño! ¡Y gracias!- soltó Erik que al parecer aun no se percataba de la seriedad de lo ocurrido.

Aun que bueno, ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien que vive con la cabeza en las nubes?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ese ceño fruncido?- me preguntó Mary al vernos llegar.- ¿Qué le hiciste, Erik?

-¿¡Ehh!? ¡Yo no le hice nada de nada!- soltó el danés a su defensa.- ¡Él se enfado solito!

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó.

-Porque es una nenaza, por eso.- dijo Pat. Me limite a lanzar un suspiro.- ¿…Ves?

Maria suspiró resignada.

-Suban…- pidió conectando un iPod al estéreo.

La música comenzó a sonar, y todos pusimos una expresión de que mierdas al darnos cuenta que la canción que sonaba era "Close to you". Mis amigos se volvieron a Erik.

-¿Es en serio?- soltó Pat.- ¿¡En serio!?

-¡Yay! ¡Tú aún eres de los míos, Erik!- exclamó Maria emocionada.- ¡Chócalas!

Ambos la chocaron. Después el danés se volvió al noruego y empezó a cantarle, mientras que el segundo solo tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-¡Maria quita eso!- pidió Pat al ver lo meloso que se ponía Erik.

-Jamás…- dijo divertida.

Me levante y cambie la canción. La verdad es que no tenia ni ganas de escucharla ni de ver lo que ocurría justo a mi lado.

-¡Bien, Kirk!

-¡ARTHUR!- me regañó la castaña.- ¡Eso no se hace…!

Maria siguió con su discurso de mamá gallina, pero su voz era un sonido lejano para mí. Me encontraba sumido en "Oh Love" de Green Day, mientras que memorias cortas, prácticamente fotos de mi vida desde la enfermedad de papá, mí llegada a Francia y todo lo que había ocurrido a partir de ello venían a mí. En todas la cosas que habían pasado. Y sobre todo en las que han pasado con Francis. Me sentí un tanto conmocionado, mas no entendía el por qué.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Arthur? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Maria trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, claro.- respondí despegando la vista de la ventana.- ¿A que viene la pregunta?

-…Es que luces algo serio.

-Esa expresión la tiene así desde siempre…- soltó Patrick.- La verdad no sé porque te tomas tan en serio su bipolaridad nata.

-¡Yo no soy bipolar, estúpido!- chillé.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, claro, y Alex no me ama…- dijo el danés riendo.

-Yo no te amo.- afirmo fríamente el mencionado.

-Yo sé que cuando dices que no dices sí. Así que cuando dices que no me amas sé que dices: Te amo muchísimo…- dijo completamente convencido.

-Si, claro, si tú lo dices…- exclamó con notorio sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, yo no soy bipolar, solo escuchaba atentamente la música, eso es todo. Por eso estaba serio…- expliqué.

Maria me miro poco convencida y siguió conduciendo mientras Patrick seguía buscando pleito conmigo y Erik y Alex discutían respecto a que significaban las palabras del segundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pat, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Erik y Alexander mientras se registran y de ahí se van a nuestra habitación?- dijo la castaña dándole las llaves al pelirrojo. Este la miro inquisidor.- ¿Qué?

-¿Y tu y Kirk a dónde van o qué?

-Yo iré por bebida, y no quiero ir sola así que me llevaré a Arthie.- dijo Mary. La mire. ¿Y en que momento me lo pidió y acepte, digo yo? Ah, como les gusta tomar decisiones por mí, Bloody hell!

El pelirrojo alzo la ceja y le miro poco conforme, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya en serio, ¿A dónde van?

-¡A comprar bebida y botana!

-Sí, claro, pretendes que te crea que tu y tu exnovio van a ir a comprar…

-No pretendo que lo creas, te lo ordeno, joder.

-Bueno, vale.- soltó.- Pero al rato si sales embarazada no te quiero ver llorando…

-Si, claro, Pat…- dijo.- Como si coger sin protección fuese lo mío… Te recuerdo que no soy tu.

-…Como te odio.

-Es mutuo, Darling…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Traes el hielo?- preguntó mientras miraba las botellas. Asentí.- Aw, aun no sé que elegir.

-Lo importante es que te ajuste…- solté.- ¿Cuánto dinero traes?

-El dinero no es problema para mí, Kirk…- dijo.- Mis ahorros, los que son a parte de los de mi fondo, y mis padres son los que las están pagando.- sonrió.

-¿Tus padres?

-Seh, ellos…- dijo echando una botella de vodka, una de Ron, otra de whisky, y acquaviti… (Momento, ¿Qué hace ese tipo de bebida aquí?).- Yo pensaba pasar un fin de semana aquí y luego darme un tour por los nórdicos en un crucero que se veía buenísimo.- explicó.- Pero mis padres insistieron en que me quedará aquí para vigilar a Antonio y convencerlo… bueno, tú ya conoces el negocio de mi familia…

-¿Y lo has hecho?

-¿Bromeas?- soltó.- ¡Para nada! Pero acepte porque se ofrecieron a pagarme la mitad de los gastos… Y así que mientras ellos creen que le meto ideas al sonso de mi hermano yo disfruto de unas vacaciones de juerga que me tenía tan bien merecidas…- sonrió resignada.- No sabes que complicado es vivir con Erik y Scott…

-Creí que te agradaba Erik…- repuse alzando la ceja.

-Me agrada y mucho…- dijo Maria echando a andar hacia donde las cosas para picar. La seguí.- Pero entre él y Scott se están encargando de volver mi casa un chiquero, y por más que trato de mantener limpio no lo consigo, de ahí en más, quitando los pleitos que me lanzó con Cherry… no es tan malo vivir con ellos.

-Oye…- solté tomando unos paquetes de palomitas.- ¿Y por qué diablos están viviendo contigo?

-…Bueno…- divago con la mirada.- Fue algo bastante peculiar…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí…- echó unas bolsas de papas fritas y crema.- verás, a Erik le entro por demostrarle a sus padres que podía vivir solo… y se termino yendo a mi casa.

-Eso no es vivir solo.- exclamé- Como sea, ¿Lo hizo por eso de que quiere estudiar arquitectura pero a capricho de sus padres está en administración de empresas?

-Seh, ya ves como es de necio. El sigue diciendo que no va a dirigir esa empresa y esas cosas… Vaya, está prácticamente despreciando un futuro tranquilo.

-Ah, típica terquedad de Erik.

-Lo sé.

-Igual me da lo mismo que este.- dice.- Tendrá un desastre, pero al menos hay que comer cuando llego.

-Bueno, eso ya es algo…- nos miramos fijamente.- ¿Y Patrick?

-…Mmm, eso…- agacho la mirada.- No sé si debería de decírtelo…

-…Has estado algo rara…- dije.

-Mira quien lo dice…- me miro.

-Yo no soy el que de repente se echó a llorar en la madrugada de la nada, al menos tengo motivos.- dije.

-…Ese día estaba llorando porque me sentía mal.- dijo ella.- Me acordé del viejo y me entró tristeza, tu y yo no somos tan distintos. Al menos por lo mismo hemos llorado.- exclamó molesta mirando a otra parte.- Y eso no se lo pensaba decir al estúpido y odioso de Cherry.

-Estúpido y odioso, pero bien que lo tienes viviendo contigo.- solté.- Por favor, Maria… no nos andemos con secretitos y rodeos, ni tu ni yo somos así. Bien lo has dicho, no somos tan distintos.

-…No, no lo somos.- dijo.- Y por ende deberías de saber que otra cosa que tenemos en común es que somos un par de obstinados.

…Mire a Maria. No era casualidad ni simple capricho el que quisiera mi compañía. Su lado mamá gallina, ex novia y mejor amiga estaban de por medio, pero en especial el primero.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Me pasa que…- me miro.- tu actitud me esta alterando los nervios, estás frio, luego cálido, cercano, distante… ya no sé que pensar. Creí que era solo lo de Allan pero, estoy empezando a creer que hay cosas que no me has dicho aun.

-…No está pasándome nada, M…

-Arthur, me preocupas y mucho.

-…No está pasándome nada, en serio.- mentí.

Sí, si que me ocurrían cosas. Pero no sabía como Mary se tomaría lo que me ha pasado con Francis, o con Gil, o la relación con mamá. Maria me miro con notoria angustia.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- inquirió.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé, dímelo tu.- soltó.- Yo pienso que es porque no estuve contigo cuando me necesitabas… bueno, más bien cuando pude ser de ayuda pero…

-No, claro que no.- le interrumpí.- Mary, ¿Cómo puedo estar enojado con alguien que vino desde el otro lado del charco solo para verme?-inquirí.

-…Podrías.

-Podría, pero no.- dije.- No sabes lo contento que estoy de que estén aquí.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Fuimos a pagar las cosas y las llevamos al coche, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maria dio un giro imprevisto. Pensé que había decidido tomar un atajo hasta que note que se estaciono en un mirador.

-¿Q-qué paso? ¿Qué hacemos aquí…?

La chica recostó mi asiento y acto seguido recostó el suyo. Se acomodó a sus anchas, en una pose un tanto sensual, volviéndose a mí.

-¿M-Mary?

…Okey, hace dos años esto se me hubiese hecho de lo más normal. Pero ahora, bueno, es raro…

-Hagámoslo…- dijo seductoramente echándose sobre mí.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamé apretando las piernas. Maria metió su pierna entre estas y las abrió a todo lo que daban.

-Anda, no te pongas quedito… Te va a gustar.

-Maria, no, no, no…- solté negando frenéticamente mientras la chica deslizaba su mano sobre mi pecho.- ¡SOY BUDISTA Y MI ESPIRITUALISMO SE VE ARRUINADO SI TENGO SEXO!- Okey, ni yo entendí eso.

Maria se hecho a reír, unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y se quito al instante. Le mire perplejo.

-Hablemos.- dijo ella.- Lo siento, es que quería cortar la tensión.

-Pues vaya manera.- reclamé.- ¡Por poco creí que…!

-¿Qué iba a violarte?- inquirió. Asentí.- Dios, claro que no, podré ser muchas cosas menos una viola menores.

-Pero lo hicimos muchas veces cuando novios…

-Si quieres no es violación.- dijo ella.

-Eso sí.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunté acomodándome el cabello.

-De ti.- dijo ella.- Creo que lo deje obvio.

-Bueno, ¿Y que quieres saber?

Alzó la ceja.

-Okey, sé lo que quieres saber…- suspiré agobiado.- ¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó.

-De insistente.

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos como pensando, se llevo la mano a la barbilla, y soltó:

-Supongo que es culpa de Antonio.

-Échale la culpa a tu hermano.- solté.

-Seh, ¿Por qué no? Es más fácil que buscar un verdadero motivo.

Ambos nos echamos a reír.

-Bien, ¿Me dirás entonces?

-…Bueno, vale.- dije.- Pero solo si tu también me dices.

-Está bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comencé a contarle todo. Los pleitos y discusiones con mamá respecto a papá, lo que había estado pasando con Francis –sin censura alguna-, lo de Gil, y las cosas más recientes con Zack y Wy.

-Ese tipo, Zack, ¿Era el que te trajo en el auto?

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Se ve a leguas que es de lo más simpático el tío.

-Lo es…- dije.- Me cae muy bien…

-Oh, eso es muy bueno.- soltó.- Ahora tienes tres amigos en este lugar.

-¿Cómo que tres?

-Sí, Gil, Zack y el torpe de Francis.

-¡Francis no es mi amigo!

-¿Seguro?- me miro fijamente.- ¿Completamente seguro de lo que dices?

-…Bueno, tal vez un poco…- dije desviando la mirada.- ¡Pero es el que va hasta debajo de la lista!

-Okey, vale.- dijo riendo.

-Mary, pensé que te lo ibas a tomar serio.

-Estoy tomándolo en serio…- dijo ella.- Si no fuese de tal modo, te estaría echando bulla, porque honestamente eso de ir recapitulando tu vida y las cosas que te han pasado con él mientras escuchas Oh Love es un muy buen motivo para mofarse.- explicó.- Y eso sería lo más normal quitando todo lo anterior.

-Bueno, eso sí.- dije sonrojándome.

-¿O acaso si te gusta?- preguntó serena.- Se honesto.

-¡Claro que no!- chillé sintiéndome arder.- ¡Jamás podría gustarme alguien tan largo y bipolar!

-Jajaja, tu eres necio y voluble, creo que harían linda pareja.

-¡N jodas, claro que no! ¡Dijiste que no te burlarías!- reclamé.

-Lo siento, lo siento… solo es que… Arthur, tu a veces provocas que uno se mofé de ti con esas reacciones que pones…

-¿Cómo?

-Como la jeta que pusiste cuando Erik dijo que se nos va a casar.- explicó.- Pensé que le dirías "Erik, el matrimonio es un asunto muy serio y delicado".

-Pues eso es lo que es.

-Pero también es aventura de locos.- dijo.- O eso creo.

-Aventura, lo dudo.- solté cortante.

-Ah, mira, que el matrimonio de tus padres no funcionara no es motivo para que tengas un concepto tan frio sobre lo que es la unión entre dos personas, cariño.- nos miramos.- No porque uno fallo significa que todos sean iguales.

-¿Y que hay de los padres de Patrick?- ataqué.- ¿Y de los de…?

-¿Y que hay de mis padres?- me interrumpió.

-Raro caso, muy raro.- solté cruzándome de brazos.

-Ah, creo que lo que pasa contigo es que le tienes miedo al amor.

-Claro que no.- dije ofendido.- Es solo que… tu sabes no me gusta me analicen como si fuese…

-Arthie, no estoy psicoanalizándote, eso es demasiado complejo… solo digo lo que veo.- explicó.- Como que tu relación con Francis es rara, con Zack es muy parecida a la que tenías con Allan, Gil es… bueno, su amistad está bien. Eso y…- cayó al instante.

-¿Y?- dije indicándole que continuará.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Dime.

-¿…Cómo sé que no te saldrá lo histérico en cuanto te lo diga?

-Por favor, ¿Pues que me vas a decir?

-…Ah, bien…- soltó.- Lo que te iba a decir es que… la relación con tu mamá es un asco.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Ni que me fuera a morir por algo tan obvio!

-No es solo eso, es que… creo que tú la odias.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces como explicas que sientas tanta repulsión al estar a su lado? Porque eso es prácticamente lo que sientes, repulsión.

-¡Yo no siento nada de eso…!- solté.- No digas tonterías…

-Si lo que estoy diciendo según tu son tonterías, ¿Por qué tus ojos están vidriosos y tiemblas?

La mire, y note como su imagen comenzaba a distorsionarse.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Estás enojado con tu mamá?

-Claro que no.

-Arthur…

-¿Por qué habría estar enojado con ella?- solté.

-Porque por ella terminaste separándote de tu hermano viviendo en Londres y con Allan prácticamente a la fuerza… Porque… ella decía cosas feas de Allan cuando la visitabas, porque no lloro en su funeral, porque te llevo a otra ciudad sin consultarte… no sé, dime tu, la lista en mi opinión es larga… y mucho.

-…yo…

-Socialmente no podemos estar enojados con nuestros padres, es que según eso es "innatural", pero, como personas, podemos estar enojados con quien nos de la gana, si nos lastima.- dijo Maria. Me dio una palmada en la cabeza.- Eres un chico muy tierno Arthur, no quieres mostrar tu molestia.

-Seré estúpido en todo caso.

-No, solo eres algo reservado.- dijo ella.- No te gusta meter a los demás en tus cosas…

-…Estoy molesto, muy molesto.- solté, y curiosamente sentí mucho alivio ante esas palabras.- Con ella y en cierto modo con papá.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-Con ella por no darme la oportunidad…- dije.- Con él por… sé que es estúpido, pero…

-¿Por déjate?

-Sí.- solté con tristeza.- Me siento muy solo.

-…Oh, Kirk…- me abrazó.- Tu no estás para nada solo, mi cielo…

-¿Maria?

La chica se separo de mí, me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente.

-No lo estás. Tienes a Alfred, a Gil, a Zack, a Wy, a Scottie, a Matt, al tonto y nenaza de Francis…- la mire.- Y sobre todo a mí, a Scott (aun que no lo parezca), y a Erik.

-…Lo sé.

-Aun que claro, no es lo mismo.- dijo.- Jamás ocuparemos ese espacio que dejo vacío el viejo pero… podemos intentarlo.- echó a reir.- Aun que fallaríamos épicamente.

-Eres una boba en ratos, Maria Fernández…- solté sonriendo.

-Seré hermana del gilipollas de Antonio.

-¡Deja de meterlo! En serio, ¿Qué te traes con él?

-Para ser honesta, nada realmente- respondió.- Solo es que me gusta molestarlo y ponérsela difícil…

-Ah, ¿Y por qué?

-Para formarle el carácter… Y si no se inmuta conmigo que lo trato como mis pies…- sonrió ladina.- Quiero ver como se opondrá a nuestros padres cuando estos insistan por ultima vez en que estudie en la naval.

-Okey, o tú odias a tus padres o quieres muerto a tu hermano, Mary.

-No, de hecho no, lo único que pasa en mi caso es que…- se sonrojo.- QUIERODEMASIADOAANTONIOCOMOP ARADEJARQUELOFUERCENAHACERAL GOQUENOQUIEREAUNQUENOLOPAREZ CA.

-¿EHH? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, vamos.

-Tu dijiste que…

-¡Vamos a embriagarnos, yeah!

-¡Maria no seas así!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Como tardaron!- soltó Erik al vernos entrar.- Por un momento creí que se los habían secuestrado.

-Oh, claro que no…- soltó Maria riendo.

-¿Fueron a comprar bebida o hacer el amor?- bufó Pat.

-Qué te importa, estúpido.- soltó ella.

-¿Acquaviti?- dijo Alexander sacando la botella.- No sabía que lo vendieran aquí.

-Pues tal parece que sí…- soltó Maria contenta.- Bien, bien, ¿Listos para divertirnos?

-Depende…- dijo Erik sacando un par más de botellas.- ¿Se animan?

-¡CLARO!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Así que se casan…- dije dándole otro trago a la botella, la pase a Scott.- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-¿En serio quieres hablar de eso, Kirk?- exclamó Erik.

-Sí, me interesa saberlo.

-…Esto no entra en mi concepto de diversión…- bufó Cherry.- ¿Y dónde esta la loca de Mary?

-Tras de ti, bastardo…- dijo esta dándole un zape.

Maria traía una guitarra en manos, la cual seguía afinando.

-¿Qué ocurre con esa jodida guitarra?- inquirió Scott.- ¿Hasta cuando la tendrá lista la "dama"?

-Señor, no este jodiendo estará lista en cuanto lo tenga que estar…

-Ustedes dos siempre peleando…- dijo Erik divertido.

-¿Son pareja o algo así?- preguntó Alexander dándole un sorbo a un vaso lleno al tope de acquaviti.

Scott y Maria miraron a Alexander como un león ve a su presa.

-¡CLARO QUE NOOO!- chillaron a la par, molestos.

-Negación, toda buena relación se reduce a eso.

-¡Eso es una vil mentira!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bebe, bebe, bebe…- soltaron Maria y Scott a la par. Alex solo levanto el pulgar.

-¡AHHH~!- soltó Erik tirando la botella vacía al suelo.- Podría hacer esto todo el día.

-…Espero que no.-soltó Alexander.- No quiero cargar con tu hígado por el resto de mi vida…

-Aw, amor…

-Porque donde te caiga la cirrosis me busco otro y te largo.

-¡Alexander!- lloriqueo el danés.

-En serio no puedo creer vayan a casarse.- solté.

-No te preocupes, ni yo lo creo.- dijo Alex.- De hecho, sigo sin entender como ocurrió.

-…Me diste el sí después de que te lo pedí… la vez numero mil doscientos.

-Ah, cierto…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien, chicos….- exclamó Mary contenta.- ¡Al fin logré afinar esta cosa!

-¡Ya era hora!- soltó Scott.- Toca algo, Fernández.

-No me presiones, Scott.- me miró.- ¿Qué quieres que toque, Arthur?

-…No sé, como que se me antoja… algo de THE BEATLES.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, lo es.

-Sí, sí, ya sé cual…- exclamó Erik.

-Ni se te…

-¡STAND BY ME para cantársela a mi Alex!

-…Por favor, no.

-Vale…- dijo la castaña comenzando a tocar la guitarra.- Por Alex…

-¿Te estas vengando, cierto?

-No, como crees.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Y ahora una para Mary!- exclamó Erik.- ¡SHE IS A LADY!

-Jajaja, ¿Te la sabes siquiera?

-No, pero la puedo improvisar…

-Dirás, arruinar la pobre canción…- dijo Alexander.

-…Cantemos otra, una de los Sex.- sugirió Pat.

-¿Cual?- inquirimos.

-ANARCHY IN THE UK.

-¡Vale!

Alexander rodo los ojos, tomo su iPod y se puso los auriculares.

-No cuenten conmigo…- soltó empezando a canturrear.- THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME THEY SAY, YOU'RE MY HOME, SO HEAR ME PRAY.

-Quien como el de propio.- solté.- En serio sigo sin entender como es posible que vayan a casarse…

-Es porque nos amamos…

-No, no es eso…- respondió el noruego acomodándose en el sofá.- Y no soy propio, tengo dignidad que es distinto…

-Vas a casarte con él y te atreves a decir qué tienes dignidad…- inquirió Cherry.

El noruego lo miro sin inmutarse para luego soltar:

-Mate.

-La verdad, ahí ni como alegar.- soltamos Mary y yo.

-Oigan, -dijo Erik- sigo aquí, ¿Saben?

-Seh.- soltamos como si nada.- Pero no importa.

-Son unos malditos conmigo…- lloró el danés.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Erik se nos casa, Erik se nos casa!- canturreo Mary.- Se nos casa, casa, casa, Jajaja…

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunté. La chica se sirvió su decimo vaso de Vodka.

-¡SEEEH!- exclamó levantando la botella por los aires.- ¡JAJAJA!

-Jamás creí que viviría para poder verlo…- exclamó Erik.- ¡Maria esta borracha!

-No lo estoy y se los demostraré…- abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón.- Miren… - se paro de manos en el barandal del balcón y comenzó a andar y echar piruetas…

-¡Joder, baja de ahí!- solté espantado corriendo hacia ella.

-…Pero si no pasa n…- se fue de lado.

Erik dejo caer la botella, la cual se quebró en el piso. Yo solté un chillido agudo, sintiéndome helar. Pat dejo la guitarra de lado, se levanto y corrió al balcón.

-¡Maldición!- gritó.- ¡Esa estúpida!

-…No la veo…- lloriqueé. - ¡Debe estar muerta!

-Esa idiota…- dijo Pat al borde de las lágrimas. Se restregó el brazo en la cara- ¡No digas idioteces, Kirk!

-¡Pero eso debe ser, se cayó!

-¡Que no está muerta!

-Qué sí…

-¿Quién esta muerta?- soltó Maria tras nosotros metiéndonos un susto de muerte.- ¿Les gusto mi actuación? ¡Les dije que estoy buen sana!

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER TAL ESTUPIDES, PERRA MALDITA! ¡Casi me da un infarto! - exclamó Cherry sacudiéndola por los hombros.- ¿Escuchaste?

-¿Ah, seh?

Erik se le quedo viendo a Scott malicioso, yo en cambio aturdido, Maria se sonrojo levemente. Él se puso completamente rojo.

-¡No es como si me importes!- exclamó soltándola.

-¡A Pat le gusta Mary!

-¡Claro que no!

-La quieres, la quieres…

-¡Que no!- gruñó.

-Maria, no vuelvas a hacerlo…- le pedí.

La chica asintió, aun en shock, sin despegar la vista de Scott y Erik que discutían. Entonces lo vi claro… Maria tal vez lloraba por mi viejo, se preocupa por mí, y oculta su cariño mal sano por su hermano… pero, había algo más que le importa, que la tiene preocupada… Y ese algo es: Cherry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alexander dormía profundamente, con los auriculares aun puestos. Pat, Erik y yo bebíamos y canturreábamos algunas canciones, desde los Beatles, hasta Nirvana. La verdad es que nosotros somos, más que punks, aleatorios.

-Me caso…- echó Erik.- Vaya, no puedo creerlo.

-¿Te preocupa?- dijo Mary tocando la guitarra.

-¿Ah? No, para nada…- soltó Erik.- Es solo que me cuesta creerlo… después de todo…- miro a Alexander.- Hice muchas cosas que realmente no merecen perdón.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté curioso.

Mary tocaba Hotel California. Admitiré que esa canción me provoca escalofríos, y al ver la mirada de Erik tan seria me dieron más fuerte.

-Bueno, yo lo traté muy mal de niños, lo humille de muchas maneras… hice cosas muy feas… realmente…- dijo.- Una vez lo obligue a entrar a un lago desnudo y pesco una pulmonía… por suerte la pudieron controlar y…

Trague saliva, Maria siguió tocando sin inmutarse.

-Oh, por favor, creo que a estas alturas se las esta cobrando y tu se lo estás permitiendo, ¿O me equivoco?- soltó Pat.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es tan obvio por como te trata y se lo permites…- exclamó. Saco un cigarro y lo encendió. Dio una bocanada.- Lo peor que puede pasar es o que se maten una vez casados o sean asquerosamente melosos… ¡Que repugnante!

Erik sonrió, le robo a Pat el cigarro y dio un largo bocado también.

-Supongo…

-…Me desesperas niño bonito, y arruinas mi cigarro…- exclamó quitándoselo.- Te la vives complicándote cuando tienes una vida tan tranquila y prácticamente echa, honestamente, tu no tienes ningún maldito motivo para estar con nosotros.

-¿Por qué no soy un trastornado?- dijo riendo inocente.

-Oye, yo no estoy trastornada…- dijo Mary a su defensa.- Solo soy una rebelde que vivió reprimida por sus padres por mucho tiempo y que tiene un hermano que es un gilipollas total.

-Ni yo.- solté.- Solo tengo una familia bastante disfuncional.

-Yo sí, y por los mismos motivos del estúpido de Arthur…- dijo Pat.

-Yo no, no tengo de que quejarme, mis padres se aman, soy hijo único así que tengo lo que quiero cuando quiero, tengo una empresa y millones por heredar…- rio.- La vida me sonríe con un guapo novio. Lo único que no tengo es la carrera que en verdad deseo… Por eso me rebele y me uní a ustedes.

-En verdad, patético…- dijo Pat.- Si yo tuviera ese dinero para empezar no estaría en Londres.

-No es como si yo quisiera estar en Londres en lugar de Dinamarca o Noruega.- dijo él.- Pero admitámoslo, ¿Quiénes mejor que los ingleses para enseñarte a ser una diva?

-Y que lo digas.- dijo riendo Mary.

-Los londinenses son unas nenas…- dijo Pat.

-¡Hey, yo soy londinense!

-Seh, completamente confirmada la teoría.- dijo Pat.

-No me jodan.- bufé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?- soltamos nosotros.

-¿Ya te has metido con Alex, Andersen Erik?- soltó Maria maliciosa.

Erik se puso rojo, y echó a reír nervioso. Pat lo miro.

-No jodas, ¿Te vas a casar con él y no lo has calado? ¡Eso ya no es patético sino deprimente!

-Venga, venga, Alex quiere que esperemos hasta la boda… que será poco después de que me gradué…

-¡Faltan tres jodidos años para eso, Andersen imbécil!

-…Lo sé.

-Yo pienso que es lindo…- dijo Maria.- Que lo respetes.

-Yo pienso que es patético, viólatelo antes de que alguien más lo haga.

-¿Alguien como tu?- solté.

-Cierra el pico, Kirk.

-Uy, que malote…- solté con sorna.

-Mary, prepárate que este par se va a agarrar…

-Ah, ese par siempre se agarra… y de muchas formas.

-¡MARIA!- exclamé avergonzado.

-Vomitaste verdad, Fernández…- dijo Pat malicioso.

-Tu sabes que siempre lo hago…- dijo ella acercándose.

Erik comenzó a reír.

-¡Y luego dicen que no!- exclamó.- ¡Ya dense un besito! Pero uno salvaje sino ni lo hagan…

-Eso es repugnante…- dijo Scott.- Como si quisiera besarla… al único que ha besado es a Kirk y ese es un niño bobo.

-¡OYEEE!- solté molesto.

-Kirk besa bien… bastante bien a pesar de su corta edad…- dijo Maria.- Y obvio, mejoro conmigo…

-Presumida.

-¿Quieres ver que no presumo?

-A ver, demuéstramelo…

Maria acorralo a Pat en un rincón… éste solo le miro retador. La castaña acerco su boca peligrosamente a la del pelirrojo, y con la lengua le marco la comisura de los labios. Después los unió a los de éste. Se dieron un beso apasionado y a la vez sucio. Parecía una guerra de dominio a través de sus lenguas. Se escuchaban leves gemiditos que provenían de ambos. Cuando se separaron se limpiaron los labios.

… Y yo me traume bien y bonito.

-Y que dices, ¿te gusto?

-Nah, estuvo regular…- dijo Pat.

-¿¡REGULAR!?

-Vamos, velé el lado bueno, has tenido la fortuna de besarme, considérate prodigiosa.

-Vete a la mierda hijo de perra…

-Yo no sé…- dijo Erik.- Pero creo que por esos gemidos los dos lo gozaron y mucho…

Ambos se volvieron al danés y se acercaron de manera peligrosa.

Después de que el pobre de Erik recibiera una paliza, seguimos bebiendo, cantando y charlando. En un momento dado la cosa se puso rara, y con la excusa tonta de que Erik se iba a casar, Pat y Mary hicieron una competencia de baile que se termino volviendo un concurso de striptease.

Y el danés se hizo merecedor de otra golpiza cuando dijo que poco les faltaba a ese par para irse a la cama…

Pero honestamente, yo también lo pensé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Alguna petición?- dijo Maria.- ¿O ya quieren que guarde la guitarra?

-Yo quiero una…- solté.

-¿Cual?

-WONDERWALL

Los tres me miraron. Sabían a la perfección porque la pedía. Se trataba de la canción favorita de papá. Pat trago en seco y soltó:

-Yo la canto.

-Y yo hago los coros…- dijo Mary.

-Entonces yo tocaré la guitarra.

-Y yo improvisare con las botellas.- dijo Erik.

Nos miramos fijamente, estábamos actuando como una banda otra vez.

-Entonces… una, dos… tres…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de WONDERWALL seguimos con STOP CRYING YOU HEART OUT y terminamos con IMAGINE. Me sentía bastante triste, pero a la vez feliz. Mis amigos estaban conmigo y deseaba no se fueran jamás, pero la ausencia de papá aun me dolía a horrores.

Las botellas se había consumido en su totalidad y ya no había botana. Pero no importaba, solo eran una distracción para lo que en verdad importaba.

-¿Y entonces que tal tu nueva vida?- preguntó Erik.

-Es un asco, la gente es tan antipática… aun que tengo un par de amigos y la casa en donde vivo es más espaciosa que en la que vivía con el viejo.- suspiré.

-¿Aun te sientes decaído?- preguntó Erik. Asentí.

-Honestamente, la perdida de Allan nos ha afectado a todos…

-¿Es por eso que llorabas, Mary?- dijo Scott.

-Seh, honestamente.

-Lo extraño.- dije.

-Yo también…- dijo el danés.

-Y yo…

-Allan… es doloroso pensar que no le volveré a ver nunca más…- dijo Patrick. Nos volvimos a él.

-¿Perdón?

-Tu viejo era genial, Arthie…- dijo Pat con una sonrisa triste.- La mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida…

-Vaya, Pat, no sabía que lo apreciaras tanto…- dijo Erik sorprendido.

-Pues para mi era obvio… parecía una especie de admirador o algo así.- dijo Maria.

-…Era como un padre para mi… me apoyo mucho cuando más lo necesite… hasta que llego Arthur y arruino nuestro bonito romance.

-¡Cállate yo no arruine nada! ¿Y como que romance? No digas tonterías…

-Uy, alguien estaba enamorado…- se mofó Erik.

-Mmm… no tanto como enamorado. Allan me gustaba y mucho…- dijo Pat como si nada. Lo mire serio.- Pero jamás sabré definir si era o no amor, la única vez que quise intentarlo… él me dijo… bueno eso no es de su incumbencia.

-¡Vamos, Pat, no dejes el chisme a medias!- pidió Erik.

-Dije que no les importa y se acabó.

-Pat…

-Déjalo, Erik, no dirá nada…- soltó Maria.- Igual, si hablamos de eso… Allan también fue una gran ayuda para mí. Me ayudo a perdonar a mis padres y ponerme un poco más del lado de mi hermano… Y me dio empleo cuando más lo necesitaba… gran tipo.

-A mí me trataba como a una persona normal, eso ya era algo. No tengo mucho que decir de él, solo que me caía bastante bien.- dijo Erik.

Los tres se volvieron a mí. Yo me restregué los ojos, los cuales tenía anegados en lágrimas. No pensaba mucho en la confesión de Scott, porque en cierto modo yo ya me las olía. Era más bien el ver como había más personas que lo apreciaban.

-¿Y tu, Kirk, no tienes que decir?- preguntaron.

-Preferiría tener a Juliet en manos…- dije tomando la guitarra de Mary.- Pero igual esta sirve para lo mismo.

Comencé a tocar la guitarra, los tres me miraron…

-Hey, conozco esa canción…- dijo Erik.

-Es…

-Mother, you had me but I never had you- solté.-I wanted you…

-But you didn't want me- continuó Pat.- So I got to tell you: Goodbye, Goodbye…

-Father, you left me but I never left you… I needed you but you didn't need me- cantamos a la par.-So I just got to tell you: Goodbye, Goodbye… Children, don't do What I have done I couldn't walk And I tried to run So I got to tell you: Goodbye, Goodbye…

-Mama don't go Daddy come home Mama don't go Daddy come home Mama don't go Daddy come home Mama don't go Daddy come home- soltamos los cuatro, con voz temblorosa.

-Daddy don´t go…- solté.-Please, don´t go…

-Arthur…

- Father, you left me, but I never left you…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Arthur, Arthur…- soltó una voz conocida._

_-Mmm…_

_-Arthur, levántate…- pidió la voz._

_Alce la vista para ver a la persona tan insistente. Se trataba de mi papá._

_-¡P-pa-papá!- chillé levantándome al instante.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-La pregunta más bien es, ¿Por qué aun lloras por mí?- dijo mi padre con un semblante preocupado._

_Miré a mí alrededor. Mis amigos dormían, Erik a mi lado y Scott y Mary en la cama vecina, me asome… Alex estaba en el sofá._

_-No divagues con la mirada y respóndeme, por favor…- me pidió._

_-…Ah, lo siento… sé que no te gusta verme así pero…- solté.- Yo… me siento confundido…_

_-Y como no estarlo si andas de un sendero a otro sin rumbo fijo…- dijo él._

_-Papá…_

_-Arthur, mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Sabes? Convencer al de arriba de dejarme verte fue todo un show… aun que bueno, vale la pena…- me mezclo el cabello._

_-Papá, ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Depende, ¿Con qué?_

_-Con mi vida…- dije.- Debo volver al pasado, dejarlo de lado… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Mmm… admito que tu madre se llevaría un susto de muerte si te ve entrar con el pelo pintado de verde… así que… no sé._

_-¿Cómo que no sabes?- solté._

_-No lo sé, tal como lo oyes…- dijo el riendo._

_-Papá, este no es momento de bromear…_

_-Lo sé, solo es que me gusta ver tus reacciones… en fin, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que seas tu mismo._

_-El problema es que ya no sé quien soy._

_-Tonterías: Tú eres Arthur Kirkland._

_-¿Y quién es Arthur Kirkland?- solté un tanto molesto._

_Mi papá sonrió nervioso y me dio un abrazo._

_-Lamento decirte que eso lo tienes que descubrir por cuenta propia… ahora, debo de irme…_

_-Espera…- solté aferrándome a su mano._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí?- pregunté. Asintió.- ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Preguntas por qué?- dijo él indignado.- Es como si preguntaras por qué amas, respiras, vives… _

_-¿…Por necesidad?_

_-¿Uh? No, tonto.- dijo.- Solo lo usaba de referencia… cielos, aun te tomas literal las cosas…- rodó los ojos._

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-Porque eres la persona más facetica, intensa, inteligente, entusiasta y emocional que he conocido. En palabras simples un apasionado.- dijo.- Si sigues así iras en grande…_

_-Papá…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Te quiero…_

_-Yo también, Arthur…- sonrió.- Con todo el corazón._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando desperté, tenía a Erik pegado prácticamente a mi cara, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y bien…?- solté.

-Levántate y salgamos de aquí…- dijo.

-¿Por?- pregunté.

-Eso.- señalo la cama de a lado.

Levante la vista. Scott y Maria dormían como si nada, aferrados el uno al otro.

-¿Y?- solté condescendiente.

-Esto…- el danés se levanto, anduvo sigilosamente hasta ellos y levanto la cobija.

Pat tenía los pantalones y el bóxer abajo, Maria el vestido levantado y las pantis también abajo. Okey… eso si estaba bastante… ugh.

-¿Quieres estar aquí para cuando despierten y se arme la gorda?

-No quiero estar cerca…- solté levantándome.- En lo que resta del año.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erik y yo fuimos a pasear por el parque, después de que el danés llevará a Alexander a su habitación, y yo aprovechará para vestirme.

-¿Ya te vas a casa?

-Sí, -dije- tengo cosas que hacer y prometí volver por la mañana.

-Bueno, supongo está bien…- dijo el danés.- Pero igual si consigues tiempo hoy, si es que Mary no cambia de planes… iremos a dar la vuelta a la ciudad, y mañana al campo. Por si quieres venir…

-Trataré de hacer un espacio…- solté.- Dios… no puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué se acostaran?

-Seh… esto va estar cabrón…

-Nah, no creo…- dijo Erik tranquilo.- De hecho sospecho que se lo pasaran por el arco del triunfo ambos…

-Eso espero. Aunque, digo, no me lo esperaba.

-Yo sí.

-¿Uh?

-¿Aun no sabes por qué Scott vive con nosotros?- inquirió, negué.- ¿Te explicó?

-Por favor.

-El padre de Cherry golpea a la mamá de este, ¿Sabías?- asentí. Claro que lo sabía, eran mis vecinos.- Pues la última pelea fue la buena, por poco la mata… los paramédicos la sacaron gravemente herida de la casa…

-Que maldito…

-Lo sé… Pat estaba devastado.-dijo.- Pero la cosa no termina ahí, cuando ella volvió tuvieron otra pela y la iba a golpear nuevamente… pero Pat se metió a defenderla.- lo mire. Él también estaba sorprendido, a pesar de que contaba la historia.- En fin, Pat quedo muy herido… lo peor fue que su mamá solo lloro… y al día siguiente…

-No me digas que…- dije temiéndome lo peor. Erik asintió.

-Ella los abandono.

Ahora me quedaba claro. Sin su mamá en casa, Pat ya no tenía motivos para quedarse. Siempre había dicho que su mamá, que siempre le rogaba que no se fuera, era la razón por la que estaba en casa.

-Cuando fue la primera vez con Mary esta lo mando al demonio por altanero, pero te aclaro que ni ella ni yo sabíamos nada…

-Vaya…

-Él estuvo rondando la casa unos días, y ella una noche, ya harta salió ha hablar con él… y pues le dijo lo que te acabo de contar.

-Ya veo.

-Después de eso… las cosas entre ese par han estado raras. Es una relación muy íntima y a la vez muy violenta. Siempre pelean y se gritan, pero Maria siempre hace cosas amables por Scott y viceversa. De principio me pareció normal pero…

-Entiendo.- dije.- Creo que… después de todo, Scott y Mary conocieron fases muy intimas el uno del otro…- sonreí.- Honestamente, no me sorprendería si terminan juntos.

-A estás altura, ni a mí.- dijo riendo.- En fin, respecto a lo otro. ¿Crees que puedas?

-Veré, sino les aviso.

-Vale, esperaré tu respuesta.- se dio la media vuelta.- Nos vemos, Kirk.

-Hasta luego, Erik…

El danés desapareció de mi vista y yo eche a andar contra corriente hasta la parada del autobús. Pensé que era una lastima el haberme ido de Londres, ya que me había perdido de muchas cosas, mas, curiosamente, no me sentía del todo desdichado por estar en Marsella.

Tenía a Gil, Alf, Matt y al estúpido y odioso de Bonnefoy. Y me sentía algo completo.

La verdad ya no parecía tan malo estar en casa con Mamá…

…Mamá… Papá…

-Debo de hablar con ella…- solté amargamente.- Creo que ya es hora de que nos arreglemos…

Mire el cielo azul y despejado. Sonreí.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Viejo…- Y Mary. Pensé.

Ya era hora de acomodar las cosas, y de elegir mi camino. Ya era hora o de ser Arthur o Kirk o una mezcla loca y nueva de ambas.

Me sentí emocionado y a la vez con cierta incertidumbre. Sobretodo por mis amigos. Pero después pensé que ese era su problema y ya sabrían como arreglarlo.

Ahora era tiempo de que yo solucionara los míos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del capitulo 16.**

**Lamento en verdad la demora, pero dure un buen sin computadora y de ahora que volví a la escuela he estado ocupada. Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan. Prometo responder sus reviews el siguiente capitulo. **

**Cap. 17: De vuelta a clases, algunos recuerdos de la partida de TCT, Antonio psicópata, Gilbert 100% latoso, Francis demostrando su madures, más sobre Vladi, Las gemelas, Monique, Piero y Marcel, Anna, y los gatitos, entre otras cosas. Aparición oficial de Turquía y volviendo a la pantalla el diccionario de la RAE.**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Y para no perder la costumbre:**

**¡Dejen reviews si creen que los conejitos al paso que van dominaran el mundo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hetalia no es mío ni busco lucrar con él. Este solo le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei, y cuando me case con él, será mío y habrá mucho yaoi... mientras tanto...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.17**

Me quede de pie frente a la entrada principal. De solo ver la escuela y pensar que mi primera clase era la de matemáticas y que después le seguían dos de inglés no me daban ganas de entrar.

Los horarios habían llegado el viernes del último fin de semana de vacaciones al correo grupal y se habían publicado en la página web de la escuela, junto con la asignación de grupos y una lista de los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio.

Suspiré con pesadez. No quiero entrar a matemáticas, no.

-Buenos días, Francis.- dijo una voz tras de mí. Me volví al instante.

-Oh, Ionel... Buenos días.- dije al ver al rumano.- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-...Interesantes...- respondió.- Me quede en casa de un familiar lejano, el cual vive en un castillo lleno de historias espeluznantes...- sonrió emocionado.- ¿A qué es genial, no?

-Seh~, claro~- solté.

-¿Y qué tal las suyas?- preguntó.

-Regulares...- dije rodando los ojos.- Trabajar, irme de antro, ver a mis amigos, lo usual...

Ionel me miro fijamente, después dibujo una sonrisa y soltó:

-Todo se solucionará, así que ten calma... más que enojado está avergonzado. Además, no puede huir para siempre. Necesita de ti y del otro chico ahora más que nunca.

Me le quede viendo. ¿Hablaba de Gilbert? Bueno, es obvio pero... ¡Qué miedo! ¿Como le hace éste tipo para darse cuenta de las cosas?

-¿Cómo demonios...?

-Je, solo lo sé, en fin...- echó a andar.- Te dejo, debo pasar al club antes de entrar a clases…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba a punto de entrar, muy a mi pesar, cuando note algo bastante peculiar. Iván se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada. Fruncí el ceño molesto. ¿Qué mierdas quería? Si viene a molestar a Gil no se lo permitiré... el pobre ya está lo suficientemente alterado.

Camine en la dirección opuesta a dónde se encontraba para esperar a mi amigo a pesar que desde lo ocurrido nos evitábamos. Bueno, de inicio no era así, pero cada vez que tratábamos de hablar, la atmósfera se volvía incomoda, dando como resultado que solo nos sintiéramos peor... y yo no sabía realmente como tratar el tema, a pesar de que Antonio me había hecho el comentario de que Gilbert solo estaba algo alterado, pero no molesto ni nada por el estilo.

Igual no me sentía cómodo.

Vi a Gilbert a lo lejos, traía los auriculares puestos y al parecer a todo volumen, ya que pasaba por alto de todo y todos los que se encontraban en su camino. Me apresuré un poco para alcanzarle.

-...Buenos días...- solté dándole un golpecito en el hombro para que me notara.

El albino me miro de reojo y me dio una sonrisa... la cual se borro al instante.

-¿Desde cuando está ese infeliz ahí?- inquirió, quitándose los auriculares, con una expresión de completo fastidio.

-Tiene poco rato... creo.- dije.

-Joder, me tiene hasta la puta madre...- bufó.- Me ha estado buscando desde que paso... bueno, tu ya sabes. - apretó los puños.- No quiero ni verlo, me castra, ¡Maldita sea!

-Gil, cálmate, por favor...- pedí. - Mejor ignóralo y entremos...

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil...

-Sé que no lo es.

Gil dio un suspiro pesado, y relajo un poco su semblante.

-Vale, lo siento...

-Basta de disculpas, -dije- no son necesarias.

-Bien...

Echamos a andar como si nada, pasando a un lado de Iván. En cuanto este noto a Gilbert se volvió a él y empezó a seguirle...

-Necesitamos hablar...- dijo.

-...- el albino solo hizo una mueca de molestia. Le mire preocupado.

-Gilbert, no puedes evitarme para siempre y lo sabes...- exclamó el ruso.

-...- la mueca de molestia se torno a una de tristeza.

-...aférrate a mi brazo y larguémonos de aquí...- sugerí en voz baja. Éste me miro de reojo, sonrió levemente y me tomo del brazo.

-¿Piensas que huyendo podrás zafarte de mí?

Gilbert soltó un suspiro, trago en seco y soltó:

-¿Soy yo o el zumbido de un bicho molesto es lo que resuena en mis oídos? Que plaga tan desagradable...- acto seguido me dio un tirón, prácticamente arrastrándome.- ¿No crees?

Iván se quedo de pie, con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro, mas no se fue... mientras que, caminando a tropiezos por los jalones de Gil, me di cuenta de como el albino le miraba de reojo de rato en rato... hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-...Eres libre, Fra...- exclamó soltándome.

-Mi brazo...- lloriqueé sintiendo como palpitaba.

Gilbert se echó a reír al ver mis muecas. Me hubiese ofendido de no ser del alivio que sentía de no verle llorando.

-¿Estás listo para mates?- preguntó después de un rato.

-Honestamente, no. Pero es lindo volver a ver a Emma después de tanto tiempo.- dije sonriente.

-Seh, Emma es simpática...- siguió el albino. Y de pronto no pude evitar preguntarme si eso era verdad o solo me seguía la corriente.

-...Sí.

Entramos al aula en silencio. Solo había una persona, era Antonio que se encontraba completamente dormido. También había una bolsa bastante formal en el asiento delantero de la cuarta fila.

-Vaya, primer día y solo estamos cuatro...- solté.- Bien.

-Honestamente, ¿Quién tiene ganas de volver a clases y sobre todo con la mierda de horario que nos dieron?- dijo Gil.- Todos los días entramos a la primera hora y salimos a la ultima.

-¿...Tan temprano y discutiendo?- dijo Tonio con voz soñolienta.

-Buenos días, flojo.- dijo Gil.- no discutíamos, hablamos del horario...

-Dirás del jodido horario tan mierda que nos asignaron...-protestó.

-¿Ves?

-Okey, a nadie le ha gustado el horario, ya entendí.- exclamé.- Pero, tomando en cuenta que el trimestre pasado fue tan free, no me sorprende... Y no olviden que fue free por el problema que teníamos con los maestros y los intercambios...

-Esa no es excusa, quiero de vuelta el viejo horario.- lloriqueó Antonio.

-¡Sin horario free no hay alumnos!- exclamó Gil.

-Eso sonó a que alguien piensa levantar una huelga...- dije divertido.

-...Tal vez, tal vez...- el albino se dejo caer en una butaca dejando un espacio libre entre el y Antonio. Me acomode.

Ambos nos miramos de reojo, y la incomodidad volvió en cuanto note como se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿Siguen con eso? ¡Qué lata!- exclamó el castaño de pronto.- Francis, estoy empezando a sospechar que, si no te apuras con el estúpido cejón de Kirkland y Gil no se encuentra un novio pronto, van a terminar juntos...

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gruñó Gilbert robándome las palabras de la boca.- Antonio, las cosas entre tu y yo van bien así que no lo arruines con tonterías...

-¿Entonces me dirás que no hay tensión entre ustedes de ningún tipo?- inquirió alzando la ceja.

-Bueno... esto... yo...

-¡Buenos días, muchachos!- exclamó una voz interrumpiéndole. Era Yekaterina. Traía un vestido negro con flores de colores.-...Por favor, pasen...- pidió. Varios de nuestros compañeros entraron, entre ellos Arthur. Antonio frunció el ceño, molesto. Gil solo hizo un ademán de saludo y yo me limite a mirarle... hasta que noto que le miraba y me lanzó una mirada asesina.- Bien, tengo que darles un aviso...

-¿Qué nuestro horario está mal?- inquirió la voz de Pascal al fondo.

-No, su horario esta bien...

Un "AWWW" de desilusión resonó en toda el aula.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Berenice.

-Es sobre Emma, ¿Ella les da a primera hora, cierto?

-La clase, sí, no hemos entrado en confianzas de ese tipo para darnos algo más...- dijo una voz maliciosa a fondo. La clase entera estallo en una estruendosa carcajada.

-Chicos, por favor, contrólense...

Eso era imposible, la bulla tan característica de nuestra aula se había hecho presente y no pensaba irse... bueno, al menos eso parecía hasta que...

-¡Calladas ranas que va a cantar el sapo!- gritó una voz conocida.

Todos guardamos silencio y fijamos la vista al frente. El profesor Sadiq entro al aula no sin antes darle un golpe a la puerta. Traía puesto su tan característica mascara, la cual usa cada vez que se presenta ante un nuevo grupo.

-Chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verles...

-Fue solo un trimestre...- dijo Marcel entrecerrando los ojos.

El profesor le lanzó un dulce el cual lo golpeo en el centro de la frente.

-Igual ha sido mucho...- Marcel se seguía sobando donde le golpeo.- Como sea, lo que esta linda dama trata de decir...- tomo a Yekaterina entre brazos y la hizo girar.- es que a causa de que Emma estará ausente por unos exámenes médicos que le harán por lo de su embarazo...

-¿¡EEEHHHHH!?

-Silencio mis ranitas, no se me exciten. Como les decía, estará ausente, pero no se preocupen qué tienen un profesor Turco que no solo es bueno en cuanto a calidad y servicio, que por cierto les daré la materia este trimestre, se refiere. Sino que también es un matemático nato... así que ya pueden ir pensando en como le harán para pasar mi clase con gracia...- exclamó.

Todos le miramos con una expresión de resignación.

-Bien, creo que ya no tengo que hacer aquí...- dijo Yekaterina.- Me retiro...- salió prácticamente corriendo del aula. Y honestamente, quien no.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Sadiq Adnan.- se presentó.- Soy de Estambul, Turquía.- nos miro.- Sé que se están pensando que para qué mierdas les digo lo que ya saben, que no están lelos y bla, bla, bla... no me importa...- se encogió de hombros.- Lo repito porque veo tenemos una nueva carita en clases... -miro a Arthur- Kirkland Arthur, ¿Cierto?- inquirió. El inglés asintió.- Perfecto...- exclamó quitándose la mascara con notorio entusiasmo. Sus ojos verdes se veían más ambiciosos y vivaces que de costumbre.- ¡Siente bienvenido y honrado de estar en mi clase, chiquillo, ya que tendrás el honor de que sea tu profesor!

-Gracias... creo.

-Bien, bien... en fin...- tomo el libro de matemáticas.- Saquen su cuaderno que iniciaremos con un ejercicio simple...- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a dictar.- Si Kiku tiene 75 manzanas y el estúpido de Heracles tiene 25... Calcular el valor presente a una tasa de del 10, 20, 30 y 45 por ciento, convertible bimestral mente a medio, uno y un año y medio. Calcular el valor y elaborar cuadros...- Un ¿Qué demonios? resonó.- ¿Cuanto dio, Beilschmidt?

-¿...Eh?- soltó el albino confuso.

-Pasa al pizarrón y sácala...

-Pero...

-Pasa.

-Yo...

-Muévete, Beilschmidt.

-¿Al menos me dará la formula?- bufó.

-Claro que te la doy~...- sonrió malicioso.- Y la formula también.

-...No me joda, profe...- dijo Gil entrecerrando los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la clase de Sadiq termino, todos estábamos completamente alterados. Como maestro de servicio y calidad es excelente... pero como profesor (suplente) de matemáticas no tiene piedad.

-...GO´D MORNIN´, GUYS...- dijo la voz del profesor Berwald.- How ar´ you?

-Fine, thanks you. - Soltamos en automático. - And you?

-...So, so.- soltó acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio.- What abo´t your holidays?

Mis compañeros comenzaron a hablar sobre sus respectivas vacaciones. Yo solo me quede en silencio, me eche hacia atrás y cruce los brazos, como en todas las clases de Berwald. No es que no me interese o no me guste, es que simplemente no puedo... me complico a la hora de hablar en tan sencillo idioma.

Honestamente, hay días en los que me preguntó cómo mierdas es que estoy en un nivel tan alto de inglés... luego recuerdo que mi abuelo es el director y la respuesta se vuelve simple:

Corruptive magic, corruptive magic everywhere~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras mis compañeros comentaban sobre sitios de interés turístico, que era el tema de primera parcial, yo miraba a través de la ventana, deseoso de que la clase se acabase sin ningún preámbulo. Por desgracia, cuando se trata de mi nórdico profesor, eso nunca es posible.

-Well, Bonnefoy, as is so obvio´s that you are bor´d, what if you mad´ us the honor to read the art´cle of the page tw´lve?

-What? - Solté.

-Read the art´cle. - Me ordenó.

-...Okey.- dije de mala gana. Odio, en verdad odio tener que hablar en clase... Me avergüenza...

-Then, benin...

-Turkey...- leí. - Tourism and Gastronomy...

-Continuous...

-Something about Turkey... Official Name: Republic of Turkey, capital: Ankara, official Language: Turkish, currency: Turkish Lira, religion: Islam... form...- guarde silencio. Continúe.- Form of state: Republic... -tome un suspiro, vamos bien, vamos bien, espero seguir así.- Turkey Tourist Attractions: His landscapes are exotic and has several palaces, mosques and castles.

-Woah~

-Istanbul: Istanbul is the Grand Bazaar and spice market and several mosques. Istanbul is the main port and largest city of Turkey...- mis compañeros comenzaron a hablar sobre las imágenes que venían incluidas en el articulo. Yo solo rogué por no equivocarme.-Pamukkale: _Pamukkale, meaning "cotton castle" in Turkish, is a natural site in Denizli Province in southwestern Turkey. The city contains hot springs and travertines, terraces of carbonate minerals left by the flowing water. Pamukkale is a tourist attraction. It is recognized as a World Heritage Sites together with Hierapolis._

Se hizo el silencio... se escucho una risotada. Luego otras le siguieron. Un ¿Qué dijo? ¿Es inglés o francés? empezaron a escucharse. Maldición. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, voy bien, me emociono, y termino regándola... Me volví a Gil y luego a Antonio, me encogí de hombros.

-Continous...

-Gastronomy...- me tembló la voz.- Turkish cuisine is famous for its rich variety of dishes and magnificent combination of spices and herbs...

-For exampl´?

**-**Turkish salad: This have onion, red and green bell pepper, black olive, cucumber, tomatoes, lemon juice, oil olive, feta cheese, garlic, parsley, mint, salt and black pepper. - leí. Al ver la imagen me emocione bastante. Si se trata de gastronomía es lo mío.-_Tepsi böregi: Puff pastry stuffed with minced meat, cheese, and yogurt and chopped fennel and Baklava: Composed of pieces of pistachio pastry and syrup._

-...Pfff...- el sonido de una risa ahogada hizo aparición. Comencé a sonrojarme.

-¿Quién se está riendo y qué es tan gracioso?- bufé molesto.

Mis compañeros señalaron a Arthur, ambos nos miramos, él sonrió con sorna y asintió ante mi mirada acusadora.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- inquirí ofendido.- Lo leí bien.

-No, no lo hiciste...- dijo Arthur.- le diste un asentó tan francés que ya ni a inglés sonaba, de hecho lo leíste con varias pronunciaciones propias de Francia.- denotó.- La verdad ese tipo de acento tan...Sin intención de ofender, es un acento nasal. Pareciera que las palabras salen de la nariz, no de la boca... -me miro- Pero, bueno, tratándose de ti...- se señalo la nariz.- No me sorprende.

-...Bien, admito que mi nariz es algo grande...- solté tranquilamente. Me lleve las manos sobre las cejas.- Pero al menos mis cejas no se ven hasta el espacio...

-¿Disculpa?- soltó arqueando una.- ¿Qué?

-Cejas~- solté moviendo las manos.- De oruga dorada~

-¡Nariz de pinocho!

-¡Cejón!

-¡Narizón!

-¡Cejota!

-¡Napioso!

-CJ

-Narizudo

-Cejijunto

-¡Franchute!

-¡...El amor, el amor, no deja de ser, el amor, el amor, busca siempre el bien, el amor, el amor, no deja de ser, el amor, el amor, no deja de ser, el amooooooooooooor~!- canturreó Gilbert irrumpiendo nuestra discusión.- ¡Oh, seh~!- levanto el dedo pulgar dando su sonrisa más maliciosa en su típica pose de "¡Qué genial soy!"

Se hizo el silencio. Arthur y yo le mirábamos sacados de onda. El resto de mi compañeros o bien se reían o lo miraban como un caso terminal de la estupidez humana. Berwald... bueno, él solo lucia resignado.

-¡No, eso no! ¡Nunca!- gritó Antonio de pronto dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.- ¡Primero sobre mi cadáver putrefacto!

El silencio en el salón era tan denso que se escuchaban las clases de las otras aulas. A mí me vino el tic en el ojo, Arthur solo tenía una expresión de: WTF?! En el rostro.

-¡Pfff... JAJAJA!- la clase estalló en una risotada.

-¡Amigo psicópata~!- dijo Gilbert burlesco.- _Os daré una ostia, tío._

-¿Qué dices, Gil?- soltó Antonio con una mirada asesina.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- gritó Arthur de pronto.

-¿EHHH?

-¡Tú y tu estúpido acento de mierda!

-¿¡Acaso estás buscando pleito, Kirkland!? ¡Porque eso es lo que te estas ganando!

-Quiero ver eso...- dijo tomándome por las solapas.- En verdad...

-...Novio Punk-ero...- soltó Gilbert.- What the fucking bloody hell!

Me sonroje. Arthur solo alzo la ceja confuso, soltándome.

-¿Qué mierdas quisiste decir con eso?-preguntó.

-Ke sesese~

-Ok, ya est´vo bueno d´ tanto relajo...- soltó Berwald.- Cálmense, por favor... -nos miro fijamente a cada uno hasta llegar a Antonio- Y Fernández, guárdese sus pens´mi´ntos para sí. Lo mismo pa´a ust´d...- miro a Gil.- Beilschmidt.

-¡Vale!- soltaron a la par.

-Y Kirkland...

-¿Dígame?

-Necesito habl´r con ust´d después de clas´...

-Okey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Gilbert, necesito hablar contigo!- solté.

La clase de Berwald ya había terminado y teníamos receso, así que no era de esperarse que todos salieran a toda velocidad del aula. En fin, el albino se volvió a mí.

-¿De qué?- preguntó como si nada.

-¿Cómo que de qué?- exclamé.- ¡De lo ocurrido en clases!

-Ah, eso~

Alce la ceja, con mi expresión más seria en el rostro.

-¿En serio?

-Vamos, Fra...- dijo Gil encogiendo los hombros.- Dudo mucho que alguien más, a parte de Tonio, tú y yo, haya entendido a que venía eso...

-¿Y que tal y sí...?

-No, todos tenían expresión de no saber que pasaba...- dijo Antonio.- De hecho, creo que pensaban que Gil andaba en sus días de loca, otra vez.

-Dirás mis días de desvaríos... también conocidos como cruda a falta de sueño...

-No es gracioso...- solté.- ¿Y si Arthur se dio cuenta?

-Eso qué...- exclamó Antonio.- ¿Qué no piensas ir tras él?

-Pues sí, pero no así... no tan descaradamente... es de poco a poco...

Antonio alzó la ceja, Gil sonrió.

-Fra, créeme, no tendré mucho de conocerlo pero te aseguro que Arthur no se dio cuenta de nada...

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.- echó a reír.- Dramático.

-¡No soy dramático!

-...No, es solo que el amor te pego duro... ke sesese~

Antonio nos miro serio, soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea el estúpido de Kirkland?- preguntó.

-Ah, cierto...- soltó Gil.- Olvido que aun no lo asimilas del todo...

-¡No es que no lo asimile, es que no lo trago, ostias!- bufó.

-Vale, vale, ya entendimos...- dije.- Mejor vayamos por algo de comer... y me platican que tal sus últimos días de vacaciones...

-Una mierda...- respondieron a la par.

-...Bueno... entonces les digo como fueron las mías...

-Puro trabajo...- dedujeron.

-Bueno, entonces se ponen a comer en silencio.- exclamé.

-.¡..No!

Los mire feo.

-No me hagan perder la paciencia, porque donde eso pase me los voy a violar salvajemente, par de pelafustanes.

-Ja, ¿Pelafustanes? Cálmate, Sadiq segundo~.- soltó Gil con sorna.- Al único que te quieres violar salvajemente es a Arthur, no te hagas...- me miro.- Lo sé, ya te vi, imaginándotelo en tanga brasileña azul metálica, bailándote el Cancán…

Mi mente empezó a procesar eso… y una risa nerviosa junto con un sonrojo hizo aparición. ¡Estúpido y sensual Kirkland!

-Jojojo~

-¡Gah, fuera, estúpida y asquerosa imagen mental!- grito Antonio.- ¡AAASCO!

-Ke sesese~

Gilbert no paraba de reír, a mi se me empezaban a crispar los nervios y Antonio... creo que de los tres es el que más sufre con la situación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Entonces, chicos...- dijo Antonio.- Hay algo de que quisiera hablarles...

Gilbert, Tonio y yo comíamos tranquilamente en una de las mesas del rincón.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté.

-No es nada grave, de hecho, es algo que creo que les va a interesar...- sonrió.- Pasa que...

Un celular comenzó a sonar. Era el de Gil. Este lo saco del bolsillo y observo la pantalla un instante.

-Me tengo que ir...- soltó poniéndose de pie.- Hablen ustedes y luego me lo comentan, ¿Vale?

-¿Y a donde vas?- preguntó Tonio.

-Con Arthur...- dijo Gil como si nada.- Me acaba de enviar un mensaje, al parecer quiere platicar conmigo de nada en particular...

-¿Nos dejas por él?- lloriqueo el castaño.- Fra, dile algo...

-Diviértete, te ponemos al tanto después...- dije.- Y me lo saludas... no, mejor no.

-De hecho, está molesto contigo...

-¿Te hablo al respecto?- inquirí.

-No, pero se le nota con solo verle.- exclamó.- Además, con lo de hace rato no creo que este muy feliz...

-Cierto...

-Bueno, vete, largo, déjanos por ese cualquiera...- exclamó Antonio indignado.

-Cálmate novia celosa, que al rato vuelvo, ¿Va?- dijo.

-...Insisto que no sé que tiene ese que seduce a todo mundo...

-Es que él sabe moverlo y ustedes no...

Antonio y yo miramos al albino perplejos, este se hecho a reír.

-Es broma, malos amigos...- soltó.- Solo platicaré con él un rato... además... jamás los cambiaría... llegaron primero, no lo olviden.

-Más te vale...- exclamamos a la par.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Y hermano?- preguntó Ludwing apareciendo al poco rato seguido por Felicia, y obviamente, tras de ellos Roma.

-Roma, Feli~- exclamó Antonio ignorando al alemán, abalanzándose sobre su primas.- Están hermosas~ Cuanto tiempo~

-¡Tiempo mis bolas!- exclamó Roma enfurruñándose.- Nos viste ayer que llegamos y hoy por la mañana, quítate, eres molesto, ¡joder!

-Toño~- exclamó Feli dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lárgate con el macho patatas que tienes por novio...- exclamó Roma apartándola bruscamente.- ¡Joder!

-Lud~- lloriqueó Feli estirando los brazos.

-Venga, venga, está bien. No llores...- dijo el rubio sonrojándose al notar nuestras sonrisas maliciosas.- Repito, ¿Y mi hermano?

-Se fue a con un amigo...

-¿El rubio ojo-verde?

-El mismo.- soltamos a la par.

-Mmm... Está bien... igual quiero hablar con ustedes.- dijo sentándose. Felicia se sentó a su lado, mientras que Roma al lado de Antonio, aun que con cierta distancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntamos al notar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Lud.

-Es sobre bruder...- soltó.- Me está inquietando un poco el hecho de que este tan... tranquilo.- nos miro.- Está callado, quieto, con la mirada baja. Hace poco, creo que les comento, tuvimos un problema y yo ya me encargue de dejarle en claro que no estoy molesto con él, porque admito que en parte es mi culpa... pero él sigue así. -dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua- Me preocupa aun más que ha dejado de escuchar metal y solamente escucha t.A.T.u... y eso en él si que está raro porque odia al grupo... ¿No ha hablado con ustedes respecto a que le incomoda? ¿O no tienen alguna idea de que puede ser?

-¿...Tu sabes algo, primo Toño?- preguntó Felicia.- Si Lud no está tranquilo yo menos, además, primo Gil me cae muy bien...

-¡Qué no es nuestro primo, ostias!- bufó Roma.

Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas. Era obvio que ambos lo sabíamos a la perfección y Ludwing ya lo había notado.

-...No sé si este bien decírtelo porque para empezar no está y seria como hablar a sus espaldas y las cosas, al menos en mi opinión, deben ser directas...- dije.- Pero ya que mencionas eso de que ha estado escuchando a t.A.T.u. Ya empiezo a preocuparme también...

-Entonces, ¿Lo saben?

-Hasta la pregunta es estúpida, macho patatas... es obvio que sí.- respondió Roma.

-Roma, no seas así...- pidió Antonio.

-Es la verdad.

-Como sea, -solté al ver que nos desviábamos del tema- si está ocurriendo algo. Y si Gil te ha hablado de su vida creo que tú ya debes sospecharlo...

Ludwing se quedo en silencio unos momentos, con semblante preocupado.

-Es sobre Iván, ¿verdad?- dedujo.

-Sí, así es...

-Eso explica porque lo ronda más de lo usual... y porque Gilbert está más altanero de lo normal con él...- soltó.- Ah, ¿Y por qué están peleados?

-Ellos no están peleados, rompieron.- aclaró Antonio.

-¡Tonio!- le reprendí.

Felicia dio un grito ahogado. Antonio me miro como perrito regañado. Yo solo di un pesado suspiro.

-Sí, así es.- dije.- Ellos rompieron y quedaron en malos términos...

-...Ya veo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Los sonidos de los tenedores chocando contra los platos era lo único que se podía escuchar.

-Gracias por decírmelo, estaré al pendiente de bruder...

-Amore...

-No hay de qué... -solté- Pero no lo atosigues, mejor déjalo que se calme, pero si ves que sigue muy mal dinos y nosotros nos encargamos...

-Seh, lo secuestraremos...- exclamó Antonio.

-No digas jaladas, bastardo...- exclamó Roma.- Honestamente...

-En fin...- solté al notar que aun seguía un aire incomodo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Antonio trataba de apaciguar a Roma que no dejaba de decir de maldiciones debido a un comentario que hizo Felicia sobre la nueva novia de su padre, Lud abrazaba a Feli la cual lloriqueaba como repuesta a todas las palabrotas de su hermana. Yo, en cambio, me sentía fuera de lugar.

Al poco rato apareció mi hermana con Matt.

-Hola, Francis...- dijo Sey.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

-Buenos días, Francis.- dijo Matthew.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, -respondió hurgando en su mochila- tome...- dijo extendiendo una botella de maple.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté.

-Un obsequio de mi padre, que recientemente fue a Canadá.- dijo.- Es maple de la mejor calidad cien por ciento canadiense.

-Gracias...- solté observando el empaque.- Eres muy amable...

-Y eso que no has visto el enorme peluche que está en mi salón.- alardeo Sey.

-¿Es tuyo?- inquirió Felicia, dejando de lado sus lloriqueos, emocionada.

-Ajá

-Vi cuando el de entregas lo trajo. ¡Está divino, Sey!

-¿Era ese felpudo enorme tipo oso polar?- preguntó Roma.

-Ese mismo.

-...Waaa, sería lindo si me regalaran uno así...- dijo Felicia con el típico tono que usa una chica cuando trata de dar de entender algo a su novio.- ¿No creen?

-¿Quieres uno?- preguntó secamente Ludwing.- ¿Te parece bien para tu cumpleaños?

-...Vaya, acabas de arruinarla, idiota.- dijo Roma.

-Venga, no es culpa de Lud ser tan directo...

-Dirás poco sutil y romántico...- soltó la castaña oscura.

Lud lucia envuelto en un aura depresiva.

-Yo diría poco espontaneo...- agrego Sey.

-...Venga, no todas tenemos un novio como el tuyo de lindo y detallista...

-Ja, el mío lindo, pero el tuyo Feli, fortachón... buen ojo, amiga.

-Gracias, tu también tienes buen ojo, Sey.

-Je, te agradezco lo notes.

-...Dios, ustedes dos dan miedo...- soltó Roma.

Entre los chicos, incluido yo, se hizo un ambiente incomodo. Antes de que este empeorara, solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza para cambiar de tema:

-¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones, Matt?

El canadiense me miro aliviado y soltó:

-Bien, pase las tardes con mis primos o simplemente me iba de paseo por ahí. Tome clases de piano, también. ¿Y tú que cuentas?

-Trabaje, fue lo único que hice.- dije.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijeron...- soltó Sey maliciosa.

-Cállate...- solté mirándole amenazante.

Mi hermana se paso mis palabras por entre los pies y siguió platicando con las chicas. Lud y Matt comenzaron a hablar sobre los talleres que se impartirían este semestre y cuales tomarían. Yo me volví a Antonio, el cual comía tranquilamente, sin despegar la vista de Roma, con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Y entonces...- solté.- ¿De qué querías hablar?

Este me miro pícaramente y sonrió.

-Eso...- soltó guiñando el ojo.- Te lo diré cuando estemos todos reunidos.

Mire a Antonio inquisidor, este me lanzó una sonrisa inocente. Algo esta tramando, apuesto lo que sea a que sí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el receso llego a su fin, nos dirigimos de mala gana al aula. Seguían dos maravillosas horas de historia con el profesor Karpusi. Si gente, seguimos llevando historia. Como sea, Gilbert ya se encontraba dentro del aula cuando Antonio y yo entramos. Y Arthur también, el cual no dejaba de mirarme feo, por cierto.Karpusi hizo aparición y como cada año nos dio las fechas de evaluación, los materiales de consulta que podíamos encontrar en la biblioteca entre otras cosas, y se dispuso a impartir la clase como si nada, y mis compañeros empezaron a caer uno a uno.

Para el final de la primera hora, Gilbert estaba completamente dormido, Antonio despierto y fresco como lechuga y yo en un estado inminente de somnolencia.

-...Y como podrán ver en la pagina 90 de su libro...- dijo la voz de Heracles como un eco lejano.

Me estaba durmiendo. Y por más que tratará no podía mantenerme por completo despierto. Empecé a rogar por algo que me despertara de golpe. Cualquier cosa. Y entonces ocurrió...

-YOU ARE SO DEATH, BLOODY BASTARD!- gritó Arthur.

Todos dieron un respingo, a excepción de Gil que seguía dormido, asustados ante el estruendoso rugido de este. De pronto, no supe que paso realmente, solo que algo había chocado contra mi frente y reboto sobre mi cabeza, y ese algo venia de dónde estaba Arthur.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- soltó sintiendo la cabeza dolerme a horrores.- ¡Estúpido cejotas!

-¡FRA!- soltó Antonio.

-¡Tu bien sabes!- exclamó Arthur ofendido.- ¡Bastardo!

Sentí un liquido caliente correr sobre mi rostro. Antonio me miraba horrorizado y Gil empezó a despertar por los gritos de las chicas.

-¿¡Uh!?- exclamó.

Heracles dio un suspiro, resignado. Pidió a la clase se calmara y soltó:

-Fernández, llame a la enfermera y pídale que se dirija a la dirección; Bonnefoy y Kirkland... ustedes ya saben a donde deben de seguirme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mei se encargo de detener la hemorragia, para cuando entre a la oficina del abuelo, traía un enorme y antiestético parche sobre la frente. Arthur, en cambio, parecía nervioso. Al parecer ya se había percatado de que lo había hecho no estuvo bien. Ojala se hubiera dado cuenta antes de hacerlo.

-Ustedes dos no se pueden estar quietos, ¿Cierto?- inquirió Mei con molestia.- Jo, y tus herirás últimamente son donde mismo, Francis...- se volvió a Arthur.- Tiene otros lugares menos sensibles donde le puedes pegar, ¿Sabes? Y no te lo digo para incitarte.

-¿Entonces?- soltó Arthur.

-No lo sé, desvarío cuando me molesto y término diciendo tonterías... que herida tan fea... peor que la de la última vez...

-Mei, tranquilízate, por favor...- pidió Yekaterina nerviosa.- Son solo unos jovencitos...

-Jóvenes adultos, Yeka-Chan...- protestó Mei.- Ya saben lo que hacen... porque honestamente no creo que te hayan pegado solo por hacerlo...

Fruncí el ceño, molesto. Estoy seguro de que algo debí haber hecho, pero no para que se desquitara de esa manera conmigo. Igual, ese algo no era motivo... y sobre todo si no estoy al tanto... Estúpido, Arthur... me jode cuando le sale lo bipolar. ¿Por qué no puede ser ese chico tranquilo y lindo todo el tiempo? Me ahorraría cicatrices y dolores innecesarios...

Aun que si fuese todo el tiempo así...

-No seria la persona que me gusta...- dije entre dientes.

Mei Mie me miro confusa.

-¿Dijo algo, Bonnefoy?

-¿Eh? No, nada...

-¿Seguro?

La conversación no pudo seguir, el abuelo entro a su oficina a paso veloz, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Yekaterina, te deje unos trabajos pendientes, necesito los termines de archivar y pasar al computador, por favor.

-Si, Noah.

-Gracias por venir a parchar a Francis, Mei, eres muy amable. Puedes volver a tu consultorio.

-En seguida, Bonnefoy.

Ambas chicas salieron de la oficina a sus respectivos lugares, el abuelo cerró la puerta tras su partida y se volvió a nosotros.

-Y bien... ¿Ahora que fue?- dijo acomodándose en su silla.- ¿A qué vino ese exabrupto tan repentino en plena clase de historia?

-Yo no sé, así que ni me mires... -solté- pregúntale a él.

El abuelo se volvió a Arthur.

-Él sabe perfectamente porque lo hice.

Se volvió a mí.

-¿Cómo mierdas voy a saber por qué estas molesto conmigo? ¡Ni que te leyera la mente!

-No te hagas idiota, bien que sabes.

-¿Saber qué? ¡Se claro, Kirkland!-bufé- ¿Es lo que paso en vacaciones, que tampoco entiendo, o lo que provocaste en clases de inglés que tampoco fue culpa mía?

-¿Qué paso en vacaciones?- preguntó el abuelo.

-Nada...- respondimos a la par.

-Y no, no es eso...- dijo.

-¿Entonces?

Arthur frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos y escupió:

-No pienso darte pistas, y claro que fue tu culpa. Y sobre lo de inglés, llevas 6 años con el mismo idioma y no lo aprendes, es el colmo contigo.

-Tres.- aclaré.

-¿Uh?

-Tres años, es lo que llevo hasta ahora de inglés.-expliqué- Los tres primeros son de Alemán, y los imparte el profesor Vincent... es igual de aterrador que Berwald, pero al menos a él le entiendes lo que dice.

-¿En serio? ¿Alguien igual de intimidante que Berwald...? No te creo.- soltó incrédulo.

-Es en serio, - le aseguré.- es más, cuando lo vea te diré quién es... Además, Berwald intimida, pero no lo hace conscientemente, es solo apariencia… en el caso de Vincent no es solo apariencia, intimida a los alumnos apropósito.

-Okey... wow, no puedo creerlo... está escuela tiene puro maestro raro... y aciago.

-¿Lo dices por ellos?

-Y también por el tipo que nos dio mates en la mañana.

-¿Sadiq?- inquirí. El inglés asintió.- Ja, Arthur, si eso te traumo no has visto nada, estaba en su modo más tranquilo...

-¿En serio?

-En serio...

-...Aquí todos los profesores están locos...

-Y que lo digas...

Di un respingo al escuchar el sonido de una carcajada ahogada, Arthur y yo nos volvimos al abuelo.

-¿Qué?- soltamos a la par.

-¿Es en serio?- rio.- Ustedes mas que enemigos parecen un par de viejos amigos... peleando pero juntos... Jajaja.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- soltamos a la par ofendidos. Nos miramos.- ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Yo no te imito, tú me imitas! ¡GAAAH!

-...Digan lo que quieran, solo se hunden más...

-...Bloody hell...

-...Merde.

-Seh, así es~

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Entonces, espero verlos aquí después de clases para la detención, muchachos...- dijo el abuelo para después continuar con su discurso de que deberíamos aprender a llevarnos bien.-...Y por cierto hay algo que les debo comentar, pero será en la tarde.

Di un respiro pesado y rodé los ojos. Insisto que no sé porque me castiga si yo no hice absolutamente nada. ¡Por primera vez todo fue culpa del estúpido de Arthur! En fin, ambos salimos de ahí con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-Francis, espera un momento...- me pidió el abuelo. Me volví a él. Con un gesto me indico que entrara de vuelta, lo seguí de mala gana.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito que te lleves esto porque hoy me quedaré hasta tarde...- me dio un sobre.- Guárdalo y cuídalo con tu vida...

-Okey...- lo metí a mi bolsillo.

-Y por cierto...

Mi celular soltó un silbido. Era la canción de Engel de Rammstein.

-¿Huh?- soltó.

-Permíteme...- lo saque. Era un mensaje de Gil.

**"Fra, aprovecha la confusión y vete directito a la parte trasera del GYM abandonado"**

-Te decía...

Sonó por segunda ocasión. Está vez era Antonio.

_"Pero lo haces, que no se hará todo este alboroto por nada"_

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué significaban esos mensajes? Bueno, es obvio quieren los vea en el GYM, pero... ¿A qué se refieren con confusión?

-Guarda esa cosa y escúchame...

-Vale...

-Te decía que...

-¡KYAAA!

Ambos dimos un respingo, espantados. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la calefacción comenzó a hacer ruidos raros. Yekaterina no dejaba de soltar chillidos.

-¿¡Y ahora qué!?- soltó el abuelo echando a andar.- ¿¡Qué ocurre, Yekaterina!?

-¡Yo, yo... yo no lo sé!- respondió.- Las luces empezaron a parpadear y... y la computadora se apagó y no alcance a respaldar la información y... ¡WUAAAAH!- comenzó a llorar.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es esto posible?- bufó el abuelo exasperado.- Si todo se checo con tiempo para que no hubiera este tipo de... merde...- miro a Yekaterina.- Ya deja de llorar y mejor llama al técnico, querida.

-Lo siento, Sr. Bonnefoy...- dijo entre sollozos.- Eso haré...

-Venga, eres una buena chica...

Mientras que el abuelo y Yeka seguían en lo suyo aproveche para echar a andar a donde me pedían mis amigos. Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras choque con alguien, de hecho, le di un empujoncito con los hombros.

-Lo siento...- solté sin mirarle. Debía apresurarme antes de que el viejo se diese cuenta había desaparecido- Ha sido mi culpa...

-¿...Bonnefoy?- dijo una voz conocida, levemente sorprendida.

Me volví a ésta. Se trataba de Monique, ésta me miro levemente sonrojada con una ligera expresión de pasmo. Echo atrás su cabello rubio, y dio una sonrisa a medias. Le mire detenidamente, seguía igual de bajita, aun que su rostro se había hecho más bonito. La ultima vez que la había visto con atención fue unos años atrás cuando se me declaro y dejo de ser amiga de Sey... porque no me perdonaba el que le hubiese dado un no por respuesta.

Monique es así, no perdonaba fácilmente... su orgullo no se lo permite. Al igual que Sey.

-Bonnefoy, buenos días...- dijo aclarándose la garganta.- Es un gusto verle nuevamente...

-Igualmente, Monique...- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Espere un momento...- pidió. Me detuve, se acercó a mí.- Perdone que le moleste, pero... ¿No ha visto de casualidad a Seychelles por aquí?- negué.- Esa niña...- soltó acomodándose los lentes.- Le dije que necesitábamos hablar y se desaparece... es tan poco profesional...

-...Venga, algo importante debía de tener para no poder atenderte...- mentí. Era obvio que no quería dirigirle la palabra.

-Usted es pésimo mintiendo...- dijo Monique apretando los libros entre sus brazos.- Es obvio que ella no quiere atenderme... igual no me importa. Esto es muy aparte de... bueno, ya no importa.- dio un largo suspiro.- Debo irme. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

-¿De nada?- solté echando a andar. Sentí como algo se interpuso en mi camino y di un leve tropiezo.- Ugh...

Me volví a Monique la cual tenía un aire indiferente... y note su pie acomodarse de manera discreta en su lugar...

-Fue un gusto saludarle...- dijo echando andar.-...Bonnefoy.

-Lo mismo digo...- solté entrecerrando los ojos.

Como dije, ella y Sey no saben perdonar... par de orgullosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Me pueden explicar que pasa?- fue lo primero que solté a ver a mis amigos esperándome.

-Primero, qué soy un maldito genio en cuanto a instalaciones y demás se refiere...- exclamó Gil con orgullo.- Y segundo...

-Esto...- dijo Antonio mostrando unos boletos de tren.

-¿Y eso?- solté.

-...Son los boletos a nuestra libertad.- respondió.- ¿Recuerdas que teníamos planeado ir a Costa Azur desde hace 3 años…?

-Seh.

-Pues estas linduritas son nuestro pasaje a Cannes…

Lo mire patidifuso. Tome los tickets entre manos. En efecto, eran tras boletos de segunda clase para ir a Cannes.

-¿A qué es genial, verdad?- dijo Gil con una sonrisa ladina.

-Solo es de apresurarnos porque sale en media hora…- soltó Antonio.- Y hay que escabullirnos sin ser descubiertos…

No podía dejar de mirarlos… tres pasajes a Cannes… ¿De dónde demonios saco Antonio tres pasajes a Cannes?

-Espera un momento… Primero: ¿De dónde sacaste la plata para pagarlos?- Pregunté, aun que más que pregunta parecía regaño.- Y segundo: ¿Qué mierdas le hicieron a la instalación eléctrica?

-…Maria me lo dio con tal de que la solapara con algo de los viejos…- respondió el castaño.- En cuanto a las instalaciones…- miro a Gil.- La verdad no sé, aquí el técnico, informático, mecánico, electricista y todo lo relacionado a tecnología y mantenimiento es él, no yo…

-Solo moví unos cables y baje algunas palancas… no es algo que saldrá caro… tal vez algunos focos resulten fundidos y los computadores se dañen si no tienen un regulador adecuado.- explicó Gil.- Pero realmente, dudo mucho que eso pase… tienen un buen cableado y un buen equipo de computo...

-Woah, hablas como un experto…- exclamó Tonio emocionado.- Por algo tienes puros 10 en informática aun que te duermas en clases…

-Y por eso tomaré de vuelta las actividades extra curriculares relacionadas con cualquier cosa de esas…- añadió Gil.

-Bien por ti…- solté.- Ahora, ¿Cómo nos vamos?

Gilbert y Antonio me miraron anonadados. Alce la ceja, contrariado.

-¿Qué?- escupí secamente.

-Nada, es solo que… pensamos te pondrías más mamá gallina.- respondió Tonio.

-Lo haría, pero estoy molesto.- solté.

-¿Por?

-Porque me castigaron injustamente por culpa de Arthur.- dije.- Ni quien le entienda…

-¿O sea que ya no te gusta?- cuestiono Antonio esperanzado.

-Lo siento Antonio, mi enojo no llega a esos limites…- solté.

-Ostias…- suspiró resignado.

-Retomando el tema. ¿Nos vamos o quieres quedarte?- inquirió Gil mirándome.

- La verdad ya ni me importa quedarme al resto de las clases…- exclamé.- Solo vámonos de aquí antes de que mi conciencia empiece a joderme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos, chicos…- gritó Gil desde el otro lado de la barda.- Arrojen esas mochilas…

-¡VA!- exclamó Antonio lanzando la suya.

-Ay, mi AWESOME cabeza…- chilló Gil.

-Lo siento…

-Ahí va la mía…- advertí dejándola caer suavemente.

-¡La tengo! ¡Ahora arrójense ustedes!

-Vale.- dijo Antonio trepando la barda.- ¿Te ayudo, Fra?

-Nah, yo puedo solo…- dije.

-Lo que digas…- soltó Antonio brincando.

Trate de subir la barda sin éxito. Mis amigos soltaban suspiros exasperados y varios "por eso te ofrecimos ayuda". Fruncí el ceño molesto. No es mi culpa que esté musgosa por las lluvias.

-Trepa por las enredaderas de aquí… están fuertes y resistentes.- dijo una voz de pronto metiéndome un susto de muerte.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- solté volviéndome a donde provenía ésta.

-Hola, Fra… ¿Te escapas?- Inquirió Ionel mientras comía unas galletas.- Supongo que fuera de la ciudad, ¿Huh?

-Voy a Cannes…- dije.- ¿Qué debo hacer para…?

-Nada, realmente ahora no tienes nada que me interese… por ahora.- soltó.- Pero ya que vas a Cannes tráeme algo lindo, no por mi silencio, sino como agradecimiento…

-¿Eh?

-¡FRAAANCIS!- gritaron mis amigos al otro lado de la barda, crispados.- Nos va a dejar el tren si no te apresuras, demonios.

Ionel me regalo una sonrisa alegre. Yo alce la ceja, desconcertado.

-¿Sabes?- soltó llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.- A veces, la idea más descabellada, la que parece la peor de las opciones resulta ser la más sensata…

-¿De qué merde hablas?- solté empezando a escalar.- Honestamente, a veces no entiendo ni pio de lo que dices, Ionel…

-…No hay necesidad de que lo entiendas…- exclamó encogiendo los hombros. Se coloco los audífonos.- El punto es que si se te ocurre una locura y crees que es la cosa más estúpida del mundo, hazlo... En palabras más simples, la decisión correcta puede parecer incorrecta; y una decisión difícil puede ser la mejor decisión. - echó andar.- ¡VREI SA PLECI DAR NU MA, NU MA IEI NU MA, NU MA IEI NU MA, NU MA, NU MA IEI CHIPUL TAU SI DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI MI-AMINTESC DE OCHII TAI!- canturreó mientras bailaba de un modo bastante sugestivo.

-¿…Okey?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡ESPEREEEEEEEEEEN!- gritamos al unísono corriendo hacia el tren como desesperados. Las puertas de éste estaban a punto de cerrarse.

Gilbert nos arrebató las mochilas de las manos y les arrojo contra la puerta, éstas quedaron atoradas. El inspector hizo una señal al maquinista para que abriera las puertas nuevamente.

-Sus boletos jóvenes.

Antonio se los coloco en las manos mientras entrabamos.

-Bien, todo en orden.- nos los entrego.- Que tengan un buen viaje.

-Gracias…- soltamos con el poco aliento que nos quedaba, buscando un lugar disponible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antonio iba completamente dormido, yo miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje, y Gilbert escuchaba música. Al final encontramos cuatro asientos disponibles, los cuales quedaban de frente uno de los otros. Antonio se acomodó en dos inmediatamente, dejándonos a Gil y a mí como única opción el sentarnos juntos.

Recargue el rostro en la palma de mi mano… me sentía exasperado. No por el viaje, de hecho el ir en camino a Cannes me resultaba de lo más estimulante. Me sentía así por el hecho de que no podía hablar con Gilbert como antes. Suspiré. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? No puedo fingir que no paso nada, pero tampoco puedo darle relevancia… pero… me mata la curiosidad.

Me gustaría saber en que momento fue, por qué, si aun sigue sintiendo eso por mí. Me pregunto si sería muy descarado curiosear respecto al asunto. Mi mirada vago por todo el pasillo, hasta detenerse en Gil. Lo mire detenidamente. ¿En que pensará? ¿Al igual que yo tendrá un nudo en la garganta por toda la incomodidad producida por la indecisión de tocar algo que bien puede solucionarse hablando?

-NOW I HAVE TO CHOSSE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO… HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME NOT! - Canturreó.

Gil entre abrió los ojos y se volvió a mí. Nos miramos detenidamente, sonrió. Me sobresalte de momento ante la escena tan repentina, pero al final opte por sonreír también.

-¿Qué escuchas?- pregunté.

-…Nada en especial… solo cursilerías…- dijo quitándose los auriculares. Apago el reproductor.- La dejare antes de que me meta ideas raras…

-…Seh, creo sería lo más conveniente…- solté.

-Oye, ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar?- preguntó.

-Creo que como una hora…-respondí.- Y a todo esto… ¿Sabes a dónde iremos una vez en Cannes?

-Ni idea…

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

-Tu tranquilo, Fra…- soltó Gil jalándose las mangas de la camiseta al notar como se levantaban lentamente.- Lo divertido de no planear es que termina pasando de todo.

-…Bueno, eso sí pero…- noté como jalaba de más las mangas.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No, no, para nada… -me miro- Solo es que me siento un tanto ansioso, eso es todo.

-Muéstrame tus muñecas…- ordené. Gil negó.- Muéstramelas…

Entre jaloneos e insultos logré descubrirle las muñecas al albino. Tenía un morado en la muñeca izquierda. Uno enorme.

-¿Qué te paso?- inquirí.- No me digas que te lo hiciste por Iván, Gil.

-Sí, claro, me apreté hasta marcarme la muñeca por Iván…- bufó sarcástico.- Claro que no, Francis… Estoy algo bajo de ánimos, no loco.- dijo serio.

-¿Entonces?- pregunté.

-Me lo hizo Iván hace unos días, mientras forcejeábamos porque estaba terco a hablar conmigo… me apretó de más para jalarme, pero no sé salió con las suyas…

-Ah… ya veo.

Se hizo un breve e incomodo silencio.

-…No quiero verle, mucho menos hablarle.- soltó el albino. Le mire.- Por más que duela… no voy a caer.

Mire su muñeca detenidamente. Me sentí molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguirle haciendo daño? La verdad no sé como Gilbert puede soportarlo.

-¿Estas bien, Fra?- preguntó de pronto.- Luces bastante serio… y no debería ser así. ¿Sabes?

-Lo estoy, solo que…- mire el morado.- Me preocupa esto.

-Nah, está bien… yo sé defenderme, y no le daré la oportunidad de lastimarme nuevamente…- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Tu no te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí.

-Vale…

El tren siguió su rumbo, Gil saco nuevamente el reproductor…

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- dijo pasando uno de los auriculares.

-..Seh, ¿Por qué no?- solté colocándomelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La hora paso volando entre canciones. Hubo una que atrajo bastante mi atención, y mientras Gilbert se distrajo un momento, tome el reproductor y la envié a mi celular. No es que no quisiera que se enterase, solo es que cuando muestras interés en algo que le gusta, Gil suele atiborrarte de información… haciendo que lo vuelvas a pasar por alto.

El tren paro. Habíamos llegado a Cannes. Gilbert guardo sus cosas en la mochila, yo tome la mía y la de Antonio.

-Tonio…- solté.- Tonio, despierta…

El castaño seguía dormido, con una expresión inocente en el rostro, mientras susurraba entre dientes el nombre de Roma una y otra vez.

-¡Despiértate, Fernández, que ya llegamos!- chilló Gil tumbándole de una patada. Antonio cayó al suelo y se levanto al instante completamente exaltado.

-¿EHH? ¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE?- balbuceó mirando a todos lados.- ¿Ya llegamos?

-No, Antonio, seguimos en Marsella…- soltó Gil. El castaño le miro crédulo.- ¡Claro que ya llegamos, bobo! Ahora levántate que el tren no estará eternamente estacionado…

-Vale, ayúdame…- Gilbert tomo la mano de Antonio y de un tirón lo levanto.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó el castaño al verle el morado en la muñeca.

-Tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento verbal con Iván que termino en jaloneo… nada serio.- respondió el albino.- Ahora, vamos…

-Pero, pero… ¡Gil no puedes permitir que te haga más daño!- reclamó Antonio.

-Lo sé, ahora vamos…

-Gilbert…

-Dije que te muevas…- dijo Gil como si nada.

Antonio me miro serio. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. Sabía a la perfección lo que pensaba del asunto… ya que yo también lo veía así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Echamos a andar sin rumbo fijo. Después reparamos un momento y nos pusimos a pensar en a dónde ir primero, hay muchos lugares para visitar:

La playa (que es lo más famoso a parte del festival), también está la zona de la rue d'Antibes y el boulevard de la Croisette… o la Catedral de Notre Dame de Bon Boyage, también está la torre sarracena del Suquet y la Iglesia de Notre Dame de l'Esperance.

Aun que también podríamos visitar el Castillo de Le Suquet, y ya en eso el Musée de la Castre.

Después reparamos en que no traíamos dinero suficiente para pagar el regreso en tren, algo de comer decente y el transporte interno.

-Veamos…- solté sacando cuentas.- Con lo que tenemos podemos, en teoría, pagarnos el regreso en un autobús de línea económica, comer algo ligero y rentar una bicicleta.

-¿Una bici para cada uno?- preguntó Antonio.

-No.- exclamé.- Una sola bicicleta para los tres.

-¿Y cómo jolines cabremos los tres en una sola bicicleta?

-Yo que voy a saber. Pero de que se puede que vayamos los tres en una, se puede…- dije.

-¿Y si mejor caminamos?- preguntó Gil.

-No valdría la pena el haber venido, porque no veríamos nada.- expliqué.- En la bici nos moveríamos mucho más fácilmente y rápido.

-¿Y a dónde iríamos primero?- preguntaron a la par.

-Supongo que por el horario no podemos ir al museo… -suspiré.- Por suerte es Martes, así que tendremos chance…-hurgué en mi bolsillo- traigo algo de dinero extra de mi trabajo.

-No sé, Fra…- dijo Gil.- A mí no me interesa tanto el museo, preferiría ir solo a ver el castillo y el boulevard…

-Y yo a ver las catedrales y la playa…- exclamó Antonio.

-…Bueno, entonces primero vayamos a rondar el castillo…- dije tomando un mapa de información turística.- Nos queda cerca, luego iremos a las catedrales y por ultimo a el boulevard… ¿Qué opinan?

-Opino que tu muy bien, Fra.- dijo Antonio.- Y a todo esto, ¿Rentaremos la bicicleta?

-Ke sesese, ya nos vi sobre la pobre bicicleta, ¿Crees que nos soporte?- dijo Gil divertido.

-Claro que lo hará, si mi pequeña puede conmigo, Sey y el mandado de los sábados; creo que una bicicleta nueva puede con nosotros.- dije.

-Cierto, si tu cacharro puede cualquier otra bici también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Mira ese edificio de allá!

-¡No, no, el espectacular!

-¡Mira ese auto!

-¡Puedo ver el boulevard desde aquí y la costa!- exclamó Gil.

-¡Que genial!- soltó Antonio. ¡Con razón es tan famosa!

La bicicleta se tambaleaba como loca, mientras que yo metía toda mi fuerza con tal de mantenerla en equilibrio. Antonio, que se encontraba en frente, no dejaba de moverse y estorbarme la vista, mientras que Gil, que iba en la parte trasera, tomado a mis hombros, no dejaba de moverme.

-¿Podrían estarse quietos un rato? Si siguen así nos vamos a caer.- protesté.- Y al que se van a joder es al que conduce la bicicleta…

-Ya, ya, no te pongas nena, Fra…

-Sí, Francis, si eso es lo que quieres, nos pondremos en paz y…- Antonio abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¡JOOOOOLINES QUE HERMOSO AUTO!- gritó emocionado dando un movimiento brusco.

Y así fue como los tres terminamos de narices al suelo.

-…Se los dije…

-Cállate, Fra…- soltaron a la par.

En fin, volvimos a trepar y fuimos al castillo. Sé que no debería de mostrarme fascinado por algo que es parte de mi cultura, pero solo había visto fotos del castillo, jamás lo había tenido tan de cerca. Gilbert y Antonio corrían y gritaban, mientras tomaban fotos del lugar, entre exclamaciones. La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos miraba de manera fría… pero realmente no era relevante. Yo iba tras ellos, a paso lento, observando minuciosamente, impresionado.

Del castillo tomamos camino hacia Le Suquet. La zona es completamente hermosa. Las casas y las calles son de lo más interesantes. Antes solía ser un pequeño pueblo de pescadores, hasta que la aristocracia inglesa condujo al desarrollo de la región. Actualmente son villas con calles estrechas y edificios mayormente conocidos por sus ventanas de versicolor. De ahí nos fuimos a Mont Chevalier, a ver las capillas, justo como Antonio quería. Aun que también observamos la torre, el viejo castillo de Cannes y la rivera.

Antonio y Gil seguían embelesados con todo lo que veían a su paso, y, honestamente, yo también. La única diferencia era que yo no tomaba tantas fotos como ellos, si ya llevaban unas 50, yo como máximo tenía unas 10 y eran muchas.

Ya para ese punto ya era algo tarde, así que paramos a una tienda local y compramos unas manzanas, tres botellas de agua, y un enorme emparedado para los tres. Lo suficiente para tener energía para la última parte de nuestro recorrido.

El boulevard de la Croisette. Ese era el ultimo punto a tocar… y fue lo mejor que pudimos haber visto. La Croisette es la zona más popular y elegante de Cannes. Es toda la zona costera, con sus restaurantes, tiendas y demás, todo contrastando frente al hermoso azul del mar. No es que Marsella no fuese hermosa, lo es a su modo, pero Cannes es mágico.

Nos bajamos de la bicicleta y la dejamos en otro sitio de la misma compañía de rentas, ya que no tenía caso seguir en ella, pronto volveríamos a casa.

El viento de la tarde era ligeramente frio, con olor a sal… mi cabello ondeaba, al igual que el mis compañeros. De hecho, la escena en ese momento (Antonio corriendo y dándose la vuelta pidiéndonos que nos apresuráramos con un tono alegre e infantil, Gilbert un poco más atrás con una sonrisa melancólica mirando el mar y yo caminando lentamente observando cada detalle, buscando el mejor ángulo para una foto) parecía sacada de película.

-Jamás había visto un atardecer tan hermoso…- solté recargándome en el barandal.- Es una lastima que tengamos que irnos…

-Lo sé…- Soltó Gilbert parándose a mi lado.- Lastima…

-Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde tomaremos el autobús?- preguntó Antonio.

-En el mapa dice que hay una estación a unas cuantas cuadras que tiene salidas a Marsella cada hora… así que… tenemos una media hora más antes de irnos.

-Okey…- Antonio nos miro.- Oigan… debo de ir… por un obsequio… así que…

-Me parece bien, veamos que hay en las tiendas…- dije.- A lo mejor compro algo para Sey.

-Y yo para Lud.- dijo Gil.

-…Sí, pero… yo pensaba… ustedes saben… ¿ir solo?

-Y para qué quieres ir solo.- exclamé alzando la ceja.

-Seh, ¿Pues qué vas a comprar?

-Nada malo… pero… no hay necesidad de que… ustedes saben… ¿Vayamos juntos?

Gilbert y yo le miramos y lo entendimos al instante. Antonio buscaba excusas para dejarnos a solas… ¿Acaso trataba de reconciliarnos o querrá unirnos? A estas alturas no sé que esperar de él, honestamente.

-Vale, ve… nos vemos en el muelle en un rato…- solté señalando este.- ¿Me acompañas, Gil?- pregunté. El albino dudo un momento antes de asentir.

-Los veo entonces…- dijo Antonio dando un suspiro aliviado.

-Es tan obvio…- soltamos Gil y yo a la par. Nos echamos a reír.- Torpe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estábamos en el muelle, el atardecer era de lo más hermoso y el viento continuaba. El mar tenía distintas tonalidades, todas llenas de vida. Gilbert se tallo los brazos y se detuvo a mi lado. Ambos nos miramos. Era hora de hablar, el problema era quién tomaría la palabra primero.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

-…Supongo que debemos tratarlo, ¿No?- soltó Gil rompiéndolo. Le mire.- Tu sabes, lo que paso el otro día…

-Bueno, la verdad no es tanto como tratarlo…

-Quiero dejarte en claro…- me interrumpió.- Que ya no sigo enamorado de ti, te quiero pero no de esa manera.- nos miramos.- Y también quiero que sepas que no estoy molesto, no al menos contigo.

El viento soplo un tanto violento. Abrí la boca para preguntarle algo, pero la cerré al instante.

-Supongo que tienes curiosidad de saber cómo es que ocurrió a su tiempo, ¿No?- cuestiono.- Seh, supongo que yo también la tendría en tu lugar…

-…No hay necesidad de que me lo digas sino quieres…- me apresuré a decir.

-No la hay, cierto, pero quiero decírtelo.- aclaró.- Mira, no es una gran historia. Pero si es algo divertido…

-¿Por qué?- pregunté dibujando una sonrisa al ver como reía divertido.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?- preguntó. Asentí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No todos los días te encuentras a un albino antes del inicio de clases en oficina de tu abuelo.- Pues… ahí fue donde empezó todo… creo…- se sonrojo, lucia nervioso, divertido y avergonzado.- Fue algo inusual, porque yo jamás me había fijado en alguien…

-¿O sea que…?- solté entre avergonzado y sorprendido señalándome. Gil asintió.- ¿YO?

-Sí, Francis, tu fuiste mi primer amor.- dijo el albino sonrojado.- Durante un largo tiempo…

-No sé si sentirme halagado o cabreado.- solté riendo nervioso.

-Tómalo como quieras…- dijo Gil tranquilamente.- Menos a mal. En fin, recuerdo que cuando te vi… todo gracias a Gilbird que se le ocurrió irse a posar sobre tu cabeza… pensé que eras… una chica muy hermosa. Ke sesese, vaya idiota, jamás se me paso por la mente que eras un varón, de hecho tuvo que pasar una semana para que me diera cuenta… recuerdo que cuando te veía pensaba, "Françoise es tan linda" "Le va tan bien el uniforme" "¿Debo saludarle o se asustará?" y tonterías de ese tipo. Hubo una vez, bueno, varias, en las que me sentí muy celoso de Antonio… porque creía que… -ambos nos miramos entre divertidos y apenados- Que él…

-¿Qué era uno de mis pretendientes?- inquirí.

-Exacto.

-Jajaja, para nada…- eché a reír.- Solo era el típico amigo empalagoso… bueno, ambos éramos así, y créeme, no fuiste el único en pensar algo así.

-¿Lo de qué eras una chica o lo de tu relación con Tonio?

-Ambas… pero por lo primero me hacían más bulla que por lo segundo.

-Bueno, es que eras muy bonito, la verdad tarde mucho en tragar que eres varón…

-Lo sé, lo sé, mis facciones son muy finas. Todos me lo han dicho…

-Además, esa semana portaste el uniforme de chica…

-Eso fue…- solté rodando los ojos.- Porque perdí una apuesta con Jeanne… y ella no perdonaba.

-Lo sé, llegue a conocerle un poco, no lo olvides… de hecho, por ella fue que empecé a preguntarme algunas cosas… y la razón por la que Antonio te levanto la falda y bajo la ropa interior frente mío…- suspiró.- Vaya decepción que me lleve… honestamente… hubiese preferido seguir creyendo que eras lesbiana a saber que eres hombre.- se comenzó a sacudir el cabello.- ¡JOOODER, aun me causa dolores de cabeza todo ese embrollo! ¿¡Por qué todo lo que me gusta es gay u hombre!?

Eché a reír… y no por compromiso. Sino porque la escena dramática de Gil junto con los recuerdos de aquellos viejos días me hacían gracia. Por fin todo tenía sentido. Eso explicaba porque en momentos tenía la impresión de que Antonio y Gil disputaban por mi atención. Tonio siempre ha sido un celoso y Gil enamorado de mí… vaya cosa.

-¿Y cuanto duro esto?- pregunté.-…Porque bueno, la otra vez…

-Duró un año, termino precisamente cuando Jeanne murió…- dijo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.- Comprendí que lo nuestro no podía ser, tu la amabas demasiado y estabas destrozado, y yo aun no estaba seguro de que era gay y ya me empezaba a sentir atraído por el señorito… Entonces entendí, que tal vez no podía ser algo más que tu amigo. Pero podía estar a tu lado y eso ya era algo para mí.

-Gilbert…

-Y lo que te dije aquella noche… bueno, fueron viejos caprichos, realmente… yo… en verdad me duele Iván… pero… es verdad que en cierto modo tengo mis dudas… por como nos tratamos más que nada. No por mis sentimientos. Yo le amo como te ame en su momento… si no es que más fuerte.- sonrió.- Solo que el alcohol a veces es un mal concejero.

-…Comprendo… creo que… si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…- solté.

-…A veces…- confesó.- Me imaginaba saliendo contigo, y no te negaré que muchas veces me lo llegue a preguntar…

-¿Y cómo lo imaginabas?

-La típica cita de críos, un paseo por la ciudad, rentar unos patines en el parque, comer un helado, una caminata por el muelle… un beso rápido. Tonterías… aun que bueno… siempre quise tener una cita así… aun que claro, mis citas con Iván también fueron buenas pero nunca así…- suspiró.- Creo que me quedaré con la espina para siempre porque jamás pude tener algo así de inocente… aun que claro, yo no soy ningún inocente.

Lo mire detenidamente. Era sorprendente la madurez de Gilbert. Como lo manejo todo en silencio hasta cierto punto… y todos eso sueños que tenía que lo pudieron haber quebrado y no fue así… Vaya, ahora veo más claramente…

De pronto una idea loca vino a mi mente. ¿Y si hubiéramos tenido esa cita? Incluso ahora, ya sin nada que perder, se podría, ¿O no? Porque… solo sería salir. Salir a divertirnos. No por obligación, sino para cumplir ese viejo sueño. Loco… en verdad loco pero… tal vez…

Estúpido Ionel. Te debo un regalo.

-Salgamos…- solté de pronto. Gil me miro como si no entendiera.

-¿Eh?

-Salgamos.- repetí.- Tengamos la cita que siempre deseaste.

-No hay necesidad de que hagamos esto, Fra... en verdad.- dijo Gil sonrojándose.- No te fuerces a hacer algo que no quieres por un viejo encaprichamiento mío, y….

-No es necesidad ni que me esté forzando, creo que sería divertido, Gil.- solté interrumpiéndole.- Dame la oportunidad de darte eso que tanto deseaste al menos un día. Te lo debo, siendo honestos.

Gilbert me miro inseguro.

-¿Entonces?- solté. Dio una sonrisa como respuesta.- Perfecto, será el viernes a las cinco…

-¿Este viernes?

-Seh, así es…- dije.- Te estaré esperando en el parque.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos a Marsella ya era de noche. Obviamente los regaños en mi casa no se hicieron esperar. El abuelo me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir, yo solo me limite a asentir restándole importancia. Lo ultimo que me dijo es que el viernes no entraría a clases de inglés… cuando le pregunte el porque me dijo que era porque la clase la tendría en la biblioteca con un tutor. No pude preguntarle más porque volvió a sus reclamos y, la verdad, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerle mucho caso.

Más tarde llego mi hermana, el abuelo la regaño por llegar 5 minutos después de la hora establecida, era obvio que seguía molesto conmigo. Sey le ignoro por completo y subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a mi alcoba.

Cuando entro me pregunto donde me había metido más no me dio chance de contestar porque comenzó a contarme de todo el enfrentamiento que se había echado con Monique por lo de los clubs que aun tenían ciertos problemas. Cuando termino yo comencé a contarle de mi ida a Cannes y de todo lo demás. Todo. Al principio Sey no lo encajo muy bien, pero después le excito bastante y comenzó a hurgar en mi ropero, buscando la ropa ideal para mi cita del viernes.

-Pensaba llevar mi segunda mejor ropa, al fin de al cabo, no es algo muy serio…- solté.

-No bromees, Fra. Se trata de una cita.- dijo mirando mis dos mejores cambios.- El azul le va a tus ojos, pero el lila resalta tu tono de piel… ¡Que difícil!- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Yo eché a reír. Para mi la verdad no era complicado. Solo era cuestión de tomarse las cosas a la ligera, porque independientemente de ser una cita, también era una salida con un amigo.

Al poco rato el abuelo se asomo a mi cuarto, y al vernos juntos le pidió a Sey ya se fuera a acostar y a mi también. Recordé lo que me había comentado cuando llegue, y aprovechando que ya se le había bajado un poco el mal humor le pregunté:

-¿Y quién será mi tutor, abuelo?

Él me miro y con una sonrisa maliciosa y, saliendo de la habitación, dijo:

-Tu gran amigo Arthur.

Seychelles dejo caer los cambios de ropa al suelo. Yo solo me quede en shock mientras escuchaba al abuelo bajar. ¿ARTHUR? ¿Ha dicho Arthur?

-¡Al diablo con tu cita con Gil!- gritó mi hermana crispándome los nervios. Tomo unas tijeras y se arrojó sobre mí.- ¡Tienes que llegar con un nuevo estilo para el viernes!- Yo solo le miré nervioso.

-¿No crees que estás exagerándolo un poquito?- pregunté. Negó con la cabeza, completamente convencida.

-No, no exagero. Ahora siéntate que te daré un nuevo look.

Di un largo y pesado suspiro. La verdad no me importa mucho llegar con un nuevo look para impresionar a Arthur… Me preocupa más el hecho de que será mi tutor de inglés…Mi tutor.

Dios, si de por sí no soporto el que me escuchen hablando en inglés… ahora con él…

-¡No es justo!- lloriqueé.

No, no lo es. Dios, dime,… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho?

-Deja de llorar…- dijo mi hermana. La mire.- Veló así, pasaras más tiempo con él.

…Cierto. Por eso decía, ¡Bien hecho, Dios!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

_Entre a la habitación del hotel, lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta. Era la hora de la despedida, dentro de unas horas, mis amigos volverían a Londres… y yo me quedaría aquí ya que tenía escuela la semana siguiente. Suspiré resignado y seguí andando a mi pesar. La puerta estaba abierta desde que llegue, así que no me moleste en cerrarla, pero me preocupo el hecho de que estuviese así. Ya que era obvio que Scott, Mary y Erik (junto con su Alexander) se encontraban dentro._

_Vi a Alexander apilando las maletas. Este me miro y saludo con un gesto para después salir por más cosas a su habitación. Erik me miro y dibujo una sonrisa a medias. _

_-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunté.- Perdón por no poder venir, pero no pude conseguir el permiso…_

_No era mentira. Mamá no me había dejado salir. Primero porque ella tenía que trabajar hasta tarde esos días y alguien debía cuidar de Alfred y Matthew (de Matt porque su papá había ido a Canadá y su mamá a Paris) y segundo porque en su opinión ya había salido demasiado con mi amigo… Y a lo que entendí ella pensaba que se trataba de Francis… ¿Por qué mierdas piensa eso?... Dah, es obvio… es porque es el único que he llevado a casa. Creo que debo presentarle a Gilbert algún día… al menos él no le echaría el ojo como el estúpido de Bonnefoy… en fin. El punto es que no pude ir con mis amigos._

_-Las cosas están bien… pero raras a la vez.- respondió Erik._

_-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que bien y raras a la vez? __That´s no have sense!- solté._

_-Lo sé, pero es así como están las cosas ahora…_

_Ambos nos miramos fijamente, no era broma._

_-¿Lo dices por Mary y Scott?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- inquirí._

_-Están raros… digo, bueno, es difícil de explicar…- respondió. Arqueé la ceja.- O sea, siguen llevándose igual… pero en ratos… ambos se ponen como melancólicos… serios… el otro día…- dijo acercándose a mí mientras bajaba la voz.- Los oí hablar sobre lo que paso…_

_-¿Y qué dijeron?- curioseé. ¿Qué? ¡Yo también tengo ansias por saber que paso después!_

_-Qué eso no podía ser…- dijo con cierta tristeza.- A pesar de que era obvio, porque incluso Scott lo admitió, que hay sentimientos entre ambos… _

_-Pero, ¿Por qué?_

_-No sé, no expusieron ningún argumento, era del tipo no se puede solo porque no.- exclamó.- Qué raro, ¿No?_

_Me mordí el labio. Eso me parecía una tremenda tontería. No había ningún fundamento… ¿Cuál era el problema? ¡Si es obvio que hay algo entre ellos y no es cualquier cosa!_

_Eché a andar molesto hacia la alcoba, mire a Scott sentado en la cama, doblando la ropa. Me dispuse a entrar y echarle todo un discurso sobre la situación y mi opinión y sobre que a Mary no la va a tratar como si fuese cualquier cosa y… tropecé. El buró en la entrada, el cual no mire, fue el causante de ello._

_Me levante sobándome la pierna afectada por el golpe y levante la mirada a Patrick. Éste me miro, abrí la boca para decirle hasta de que se iba a morir… y la cerré al instante. Tenía una mirada fría, distante y llena de ira. Una mirada de esas que te congela la sangre al instante. Di vuelta en U y salí al instante de ahí. Choqué con Maria (la cual acababa de salir de la ducha) en el pasillo, está me miro y me dio una sonrisa… pero sus ojos lucían llorosos. _

_Tragué saliva. ¿Era en serio? No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué no se dan la oportunidad? Si bien es cierto que ellos tienen caracteres muy difíciles pero…_

_-¿Qué le hiciste a Arthur?- escuché exclamó Mary. Me volví a la habitación. Mary estaba parada frente a Scott, en paños menores, este le miraba condescendiente.- Respóndeme. Lo vi salir de aquí como alma en pena… y el único presente eres tú._

_-Yo no le hice nada, ni siquiera le he hablado…- respondió Scott.- Deja de exagerar._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Yo que sé, deja de joder._

_-Deja de joder tu…- dijo cruzándose de brazos, molesta.- Estas arruinando nuestras ultimas horas aquí._

_-La que las arruina eres tu…- dijo él.- Siempre lo arruinas tú._

_-¿Perdón?- soltó ella agarrándole por las solapas.- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_-¡Qué siempre jodes todo cuando marcha a la perfección!_

_-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que la jode! ¡Maldito perturbado hijo de…!_

…_La discusión se interrumpió. Pat y Mary se dieron un beso. Era un beso ligero, tierno y a su vez melancólico… se separaron al instante de que se lo dieron y continuaron discutiendo sobre nada en especial. Era como si buscaran excusas para no hablar de sus sentimientos._

_Yo en cambio no pude soportarlo más, esa escena, quitando lo del beso, me recordaba mi infancia… las discusiones entre mamá y papá y no podía tolerarlo. Salí de ahí, gritando que solo iba de paso y, mientras que mis amigos me miraban contrariados, les desee buen viaje._

…_No sabía que esos recuerdos aun me afectaban…._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡ARTHIE!- gritó mi hermano sacudiéndome por los hombros, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me quite los auriculares y le mire.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté restregándome los ojos. Me sentía cansado. No había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en eso, y en otras cosas… Y también porque Matt y Alf hacían un escandalo de locos con su partida de videojuegos nocturna.

-Ya llegamos.- dijeron Alf y Matt a la par.

-¿Estabas dormido?- preguntó mi hermano levantándose.

-No, para nada…- dije.- Solo pensaba en algunas cosas…

-¿Cómo?

-Mi maldito horario y las actividades extracurriculares…- respondí caminando tras él y mi primo.

-Cierto…- dijo Matt contento.- ¿A cual se inscribirán?

-Pensaba tomar periodismo. Me agrada eso de las investigaciones y vagar en busca de notas de interés… ¿Y que hay de ustedes, guys?- inquirió Alf.

-Pues… escuche que Mei dará un curso de primeros auxilios, tal vez lo tome…- dijo Matt.- De ahí no sé… no sé me ocurre, hay muchas cosas interesantes.

-…Yo tomaré la extra de Literatura, y tal vez la de idiomas… Vi en la pagina web que posiblemente habría extras de inglés y alemán… tomaré Alemán, obviamente.- solté.

-¿Por qué tomaras un idioma así?- preguntó Alf confundido.

-Porque…- respondí.- Lleve alemán en la escuela y quiero perfeccionarlo. Además, tener mayor dominio de idiomas habla muy bien de ti en cuanto a ingresos en la universidad se refiere… y yo necesito extras si quiero tomar Lengua y Literatura Inglesa…

-¿Y por qué quieres estudiar eso?- preguntó mi hermano. La señal se puso en rojo y cruzamos la calle.

-Porque me gusta, por eso. ¿Qué tiene de malo?- protesté.

-Digo, no es que sea malo, pero… ¿Sé puede vivir de eso?- cuestionó.

-…Esto, no es que quiera ser entrometido…- soltó Matt al ver como deseaba hacer explotar la cabeza de Alf con la mirada.- Pero, ¿Qué no el tío Allan era profesor de Literatura Inglesa?

-… ¿Eh?- exclamó Alf. Se volvió a mí.- Arthie, ¿Es cierto eso?

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?- bufé molesto. Negó con la cabeza.- ¡Pues eso era! ¡Profesor en Literatura Inglesa, especialista en Shakespeare!

-Oh, ya veo…- miro a Matt.- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, mamá me lo comentó…- respondió.- Le pregunté cuando… bueno, ustedes saben…

Se hizo el silencio, Matt y Alf me miraron nerviosos, como esperando a ver a que horas me rompía a llorar o a gritar… Pero, la verdad, me daba lo mismo que hablaran de eso. A mi lo que me jodía era darme cuenta que mamá jamás le menciono a Alfred nada de papá.

-¡Y también hablaba Francés, Alemán y un poquito de Español!- agregué.- Y sus grupos favoritos eran The Beatles y Oasis.

-…Vaya, el viejo era interesante…- exclamó Alfred sorprendido.-…Pero… ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo nada de eso?- preguntó.

-Porque…- di un largo suspiro.

No podía decirle a Alfred que poco antes de que él naciera, mamá se fue de casa… Y cuando nació se negó a darle el apellido de papá y le puso el suyo. Tampoco puedo decirle que papá estaba con nosotros solo en temporadas porque los abuelos se metían en todo. TODO. Ni le puedo decir que la mayor parte del tiempo yo lo mantenía fuera de casa porque mamá y papá no podían verse sin armarse un tremendo pleito.

- Papá iba y venia de Londres a cada rato y casi no tenía tiempo para nosotros.- Sep. Así de simple.- Pero eso no significa que no estuviera interesado…- aclaré.

-…No había necesidad de que dijeras todo eso…- dijo Alf.- Con decir que casi no estaba me hubiese bastado. No pienso juzgarlo y mucho menos cuando realmente no recuerdo nada de él.

-…Ahora que lo pienso… yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de él… y eso que estuve dos años en New York con ustedes…

-…Es que eran demasiado pequeños…- dije.- Es por eso que no lo recuerdan. Pero en fin, dejemos eso de lado, el punto es que…- los mire.- Voy a estudiar Lenguas y Literatura Inglesa en Londres y para ello necesito extracurriculares, entre más y relacionadas al asunto, mejor.

Mi hermano y mi primo intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron. Seguimos hablando de las extras y nuestros nuevos horarios y demás… aun que en el fondo, me picaba la espina de saber porque Alf desconocía tanto de Papá.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oye, disculpa, oye…- dijo un chico. Las personas que pasaban a lado suyo le ignoraban.- Ayuda…

Alf, Matt y yo le miramos. Era un chico en apariencia de unos 13 o 14 años, moreno, cabello negro lacio y enormes y redondos ojos a juego. Se notaba a leguas que era nuevo. Nos acercamos a él, al vernos sonrió emocionado.

-Hola…

-Hola.- solté.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¡SEH!- exclamó.- ¡Nadie me hace jodido caso y necesito saber donde queda el aula del quinto y… y…! ¡Extraño Perú, carajo!- lloriqueó.- ¿Por qué me vine de intercambio a Francia, maldición? ¡Nadie me escucha y tengo horas como sonso preguntando por un aula a todo el que me pasa por el frente, y no es justo!- protestó.- ¿O ustedes que creen?- preguntó sonriendo.

Matthew sonrió nervioso, Alfred lucia un poco contrariado… yo sonreí de manera forzada.

-Yo creo que tienes un desorden de personalidad, amigo…- dijo Alf. Le di un codazo.- ¡AUCH!

-Pues mira…- empecé.- Las aulas de quinto están en el segundo edificio en la parte alta…- señale este.- De hecho…- señale a Alf.- Mi hermano va para allá, mejor se van juntos.

El chico miro a mi hermano meticulosamente y sonrió emocionado. Extendió la mano al instante.

-Soy Luis Alberto, vengo de Cuzco, Perú.- ambos estrecharon la mano.- Es un placer… ¿De dónde eres por cierto?

-Soy Alfred… vengo de New York, USA.

-¡Qué genial, eres de USA!- chilló.- ¿Es tan enorme y fantástico como en las películas? ¿Cómo es la señora de la libertad? ¡Debe ser maravilloso!

-…Bueno, lo es… algo… esto… ¿De dónde dices que eres?

-Cuzco.

-¿…Cuzco?

-Ajá.

-¿Existe Cuzco?- inquirió mi hermano.- ¡Yo pensé que era un invento loco de Walt Disney! ¡Entonces… ¿Existen los Andes?!

-Ah… ¿Seh?

-¡WOO HOO!

- Ignorante…- solté llevándome la mano a la frente.- En serio no puedo creer que no sepa que existe más allá de USA.

Mire avergonzado a Luis mientras pensaba en regalarle a Alf un atlas. Éste no lucia interesado en absoluto en el hecho de que Alfred ignorara por completo su país… De hecho estaba como deslumbrado por mi hermano.

-Okey…- exclamé.- Qué miedo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entramos al salón de Alf y seguimos la conversación ahí. Matt y Alf se encargaron de darle a conocer "lo crucial" a Luis de la escuela, los maestros y de más.

-Oigan, tengo una pregunta…

-¿Cuál?- inquirimos al unísono y reímos al notarlo.

-¿Hay algún otro latino a demás de mí?- inquirió.- Cuando me inscribí me comento el señor Bonnefoy que los había pero no los he visto aun…- entrecerró los ojos.- ¿O será acaso que el viejo divo ese me mintió?- refunfuñó.

-¿Viejo divo?- exclamó Matthew confundido.

-Ah, eso…- soltó Alf con cierto desdén.-No, él no te mintió…

-¿Hay más? ¡Bien!... Mientras no sean chilenos…- masculló dibujando una sonrisa tétrica.

-¿Eh? ¿…EHH?- Le mire desconcertado.

-¿Y por qué lo dices así, Alfie?- soltó Luis abrazando a Alf por los hombros con familiaridad, preocupado. Alfred le miro confuso.

-¡Buenaaaaas, Francia! ¡Marsella! ¡Saludo General!- exclamó la voz de Santiago- ¡El Santi groso ha llegado a vos para deslumbrar totalmente el cielo gris!

-No mames Santiago, ni que fueras dios.- soltó Xóchitl. Alfred empezó a buscarle con la mirada.

-Cierto, deja de agrandar tus bolas… tse, argentino tenias que ser…- bufó Alejandra.

-Ya dejen de pelear…- pidió Sandra.- Es el primer día y ya están peleando…

-Son estas minas que no dejan de cagar a pedos, que no paran de joder, las boludas…- exclamó el argentino abriendo la puerta de golpe.- ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaban... eh?- arqueó la ceja, confundido.- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen acá? …Hablo de ustedes –señalo a Matt primero y luego a mí- ¿y este…?- dijo señalando a Luis.

-¿Quién, quién?- soltaron la chicas entrado de golpe.- ¿Cuál tipo?

-ÉL.

Las chicas miraron a Luis detenidamente, éste les sonrió coqueto y se levanto al instante.

-Soy Luis Alberto, preciosas.- dijo.- Y no, no tengo novia… Así que no tengo problema en ir con ustedes a recorrer la ciudad, seria un honor, de hecho, ir con tres señoritas tan guapas… en especial tu…- le lanzó un giño a Xóchitl, esta se sonrojo levemente.

-¡HEEEY!- protestó Alf.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Luis confundido. Miro a Alf y luego a Xóchitl.- Ahhh, ya veo…- soltó con aire eficiente.- Ella es tu chica, ¿Verdad?- la señalo.- Lo siento, amigo, no lo sabía, pero no se repetirá, lo prometo.

Alfred y Xóchitl se miraron, después se volvieron a Luis.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡Nosotros no somos nada de nada!- exclamaron a la par.

-Ah, okey… Entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le preguntó.

-¡Oye, no te quieras pasar de listo, que haya dicho que no seamos nada no significa que este en pro de que salga contigo!- gruñó Alfred señalándole.

Se hizo el silencio. Xóchitl irradiaba en rojo, Alf también. Sandra, Alejandra y Santiago se acercaron curiosos para no perder detalle alguno, Matt y yo intercambiamos miradas. Teníamos que saber que seguía ante tal dialogo.

-¿Y por qué no estás de acuerdo, gringuito?- preguntó Alejandra.

-Sí, Alfred, ¿Por qué no está de acuerdo?- inquirió Sandra.

-Seh, boludo hijo de p… ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Santiago son sorna.

-Why do you care so much, Alf?- preguntó Matt.

-Yes, why this care you?- inquirí.

Las miradas se posaron sobre Alfred, este se empezó a encoger de hombros nervioso.

-¿POR QUÉ, ALFRED?- preguntamos al unísono.

Mi hermano comenzó a balbucear tonterías sobre hamburguesas, papas fritas, hotdogs y malteadas con sabor a pepinillos… Xóchitl se dio una palmada en la frente, pero seguía completamente roja.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez!- le ordenó esta.- Si ya lo iniciaste, termínalo, pendejo… ¡Y no es como si me importe lo que tengas que decir!- se apresuró a aclarar.

-…Pues, yo… esto… me importa porque…

-¡…Weones hijos de…!- chilló de pronto una voz. Todos dimos un respingo.- ¡Les grité para que me esperaran y aun así se subieron al puto autobús sin mí!- reclamó.

-¡MAAANU!- soltó Santiago.

-¡Llegas justito, justito para la confesión!- dijo el argentino jalándolo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Alf y Xó.

-¿Al fin?

-Seh.

-Ya era hora.

Alfred parecía resignado y aterrado… al parecer las cosas no iban a salir como él esperaba. Tal vez debería meterme a ayudarle… Nah, quiero ver como lo resuelve por cuenta propia. Es más divertido.

- ¡Miren allá, ¿No es él que viene Zwingli?!- soltó convencido.

-¿Dónde?- soltamos todos mientras nos volvíamos a donde señalaba.

-¡Adiós bola de ineptos!- gritó, echando a correr a toda velocidad fuera de ahí, Alfred.- HAHAHA!

Todos le miramos estupefactos. La única a la que parecía no importarle, o más bien lo veía como algo de creer de él, era Xóchitl.

-No salgo con ese gringo pendejo…- soltó de pronto. Nos volvimos a ella.- Pero tampoco saldré contigo, lo siento… Pero, ve el lado bueno, te quedan ellas dos…- señalo a Sandra y Ale, mientras echaba a andar.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Manuel.- Aun no término de retarles…

-A la enfermería, me duele el estomago de tanto coraje que he hecho… espero este Mei.- miró a Manu.- Ya nos partiremos las medias cuando regrese, ¿Trato?

-Sale, weona.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Alf?- me preguntó Matt.

-Nah, ya volverá… tiene clases, y si eso no sirve, en algún momento se cansara de correr y le dará hambre y entonces tendrá que volver porque el muy WANKER olvido su mochila.- señalé ésta.

-…Bueno, eso es cierto, pero…

-Estará bien, Matt. No te preocupes…- solté.

-…Cierto, cierto, tiene que volver a menos que quiera meterse en problemas con Kiku…- exclamó Alejandra.-…Ah, es una lastima. Nos perdimos de una confesión de novela, todo por caer en un truco tan tonto…

-Bueno, pero fue de comedia, ¿No?- dijo Sandra.

-Seh, de hecho.

-Todo por culpa de Manu, se le dio por llegar en medio de la confesión... se estaba poniendo re bueno.

-…Me vale que se haya arruinado la confesión, bola de weones, ¡Quiero que me den explicaciones de porque me abandonaron y…!- miro a Luis detenidamente.- Momento… ¿Luis Alberto?- le señalo.

-¿Eh?- soltaron el resto.

-¿Manuel?

-…Seh.

-¿MANUEL?

-…Seh, el de la convención.

-¡MANUEL!- exclamó envuelto de un aura oscura.- ¡No he olvidado lo que me hiciste, Manuel!

-¡Que no fui yo, weón!

Ambos latinos echaron a discutir y de ahí en adelante la cosa perdió completamente el sentido. Matt y yo solo nos limitamos a salir de ahí antes de terminar envueltos en esa bronca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt y yo nos separamos de camino a nuestras respectivas aulas. Cuando llegue a la mía, note que solo había una persona, y ésta se encontraba hasta el fondo de la clase, durmiendo. Era Antonio. El estúpido y patoso de Antonio. El estúpido mal amigo de Antonio… yo no sé como Gil lidia con él y con Francis… sobre todo por… bueno, eso es cosa suya, no mía.

-…Joder, -Exclamó este de pronto levantando la cabeza. Bueno, no estaba dormido. Me miro feo… Muy feo.- ¿Tenías que ser tú? ¡Siempre eres tú, mierda!

-¿Y qué tiene de malo sea yo, Bloody Bastard?- bufé molesto arrojando mi maletín a una de las bancas.

-El solo hecho de que seas tú. ¿Por qué mierdas no te quedaste en Inglaterra? Ya suficiente tengo con que pudrieras a mi hermana para que vengas aquí a robarme lo que es mío…

-¿De que mierdas hablas?- inquirí confuso.

-Ya, nada, jolines… solo olvídalo.

-…Pero…

-Dije que se acabó.

-Pero…

-¡Que se acabó, joder!

-Pues… _cojones contigo, gilipollas. Ve a cagarle el palo a otro, subnormal._- dije en español. Ah, creo que olvide mencionarlo… sé un poco de español. Es una larga historia de la que no me apetece hablar… ni ahora ni nunca.

-You first, WANKER… - soltó en un perfecto inglés.- Yes, I also know insults from your own country. In your face, stupid!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, después de la discusión con Antonio salí un rato a pasearme por la escuela, la cual lucia distinta al trimestre pasado. Lo fui a notar cuando vi que, no solo le habían dado mantenimiento, sino que las cosas estaban bastante movidas. Note también que ambos gimnasios habían sido pintados. Se veían bastante bien, y la ventana rota de aquel viejo incidente… me refiero a cuando junto con mi hermano y los latinos vimos el fantasma de aquella chica, había sido remplazada.

Cuando terminaba de dar mi paseo me encontré con el resto de los del salón, y con Yekaterina, la cual nos pidió que pasáramos para darnos un anuncio. Así que, volví de mala gana a mi aula para re encontrarme con el pesado de Antonio, Piero y Marcel, las chicas, Gilbert, y el resto de locos de mi clase… Ah, y también con Bonnefoy.

Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, molesto. Recordé lo que Gil me había comentado en vacaciones, aun que no era mucho realmente. Solo que éste ya sabía lo que alguna vez sintió por él y ahora le evitaba o algo así. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué le hace eso a Gil? ¡Él y el idiota de Antonio son un par de inútiles malos amigos! En fin, cuando al fin di con su mirada, pude notar que él ya se encontraba observándome. Estaba entre Gil y Tonio. El albino me sonrió, mientras que el castaño solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Me sentí algo contrariado, porque después de lo que me dijo Gil me costaba trabajo creer que aun tuviera deseo de estar con ellos dos. Yo los habría mandado a volar, honestamente.

Como sea, le lance una mirada asesina a Bonnefoy y éste desvió la mirada al instante, levemente sonrojado… Le seguí viendo de camino a mi lugar y una vez más de reojo cuando me senté. Ese idiota mal amigo… ¿Qué se siente? ¡El que yo le guste no justifica que le vaya a perdonar lo que hace! ¡Gran tonto! Ni su linda carita de nena, tampoco. A veces no entiendo ni porque me alegra encontrarlo… siempre termina regándola él muy i…

-¿Uh?- solté entre labios al reparar en todo lo que había dicho y sacudí la cabeza violentamente. ¿Pero que mierdas estoy observando? ¡Estoy pensado idioteces! ¿Cómo se va ver bien ese afeminado de mierda? Además, no debería darme gusto verle… no me da gusto verle, de hecho. Yo… no me hace gracias y se acabó. Además, sigo molesto con él por como se comporto en la tienda… Y yo que lo creía alguien decente… pero que va ser decente. ¡Es Francis Bonnefoy por el amor de dios!

- Kirkland Arthur, ¿Cierto?- inquirió de pronto una voz. Mire al hombre frente mío y me limite a asentir. ¿Quién es y a que hora entro que ni lo vi? - Perfecto… ¡Siente bienvenido y honrado de estar en mi clase, chiquillo, ya que tendrás el honor de que sea tu profesor!- exclamó enérgico.

-Gracias...- solté mirándolo fijamente. Jamás lo había visto.- Creo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las clases de matemáticas transcurrieron de lo más pesadas, y de ultimo momento vine a caer ese tipo sería nuestro maestro sustituto (gracias a Berenice que tubo la amabilidad de responder a mi pregunta). En fin, a demás de darme cuenta de que es un cargado y de que la trae contra Gilbert, no tengo mucho que decir respecto al profesor.

De ahí pasamos a inglés con Berwald… a veces me pregunto como es posible de clases de inglés tomando la manera en la que habla. Como sea, las clases transcurrían de lo más interesantes, a pesar de que a mi no me sirve de mucho tomarlas, Berwald nos preguntó sobre nuestras vacaciones y algunos temas sin importancia, y entro a temas de evaluación en cuanto noto que las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse. Y todo iba bien, el tema era interesante, y las imágenes del libro de texto muy buenas, hasta que…

-Well, Bonnefoy, as is so obvio´s that you are bor´d, what if you mad´ us the honor to read the art´cle of the page tw´lve? -soltó Berwald. Todos nos volvimos a Francis el cuan tenia una expresión de "No joda" en el rostro. Yo sonreí con malicia. No es que me de gusto que sea malo en inglés, aun que tampoco lo compadezco. Al menos debería esforzarse más.

En fin, Francis comenzó a leer el artículo que iba sobre Turquía. Su pronunciación comenzó bien, pero termino decayendo bastante… al grado que parecía francés. Los chicos comenzaron a burlase, yo trate de contener la risa, no por educación, sino porque, yo tenía el mismo problema a la hora de pronunciar cuando aprendía francés. Pero le metí empeño a pesar de no tragar el idioma, y miren como va el asunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para el final del artículo no pude soportarlo más y me eche a reír. Cuando Francis preguntó quién estaba riendo mis compañeros callaron al instante y me señalaron… si serán bastardos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió ofendido.- Si lo leí bien.

-No lo hiciste. Le diste un asentó tan francés que ya ni a inglés sonaba, de hecho lo leíste con varias enunciaciones propias de Francia.- señalé.- La verdad ese tipo de acento, sin ofender, es un acento nasal. Pareciera que las palabras salen de la nariz, no de la boca... Pero, bueno, tratándose de ti, no me sorprende.

Francis me miro molesto, a mi me dio lo mismo. Que se enoje conmigo, es la verdad. Además, no se lo digo del todo con el afán de molestar, sino porque esas denotaciones de su problema con el idioma le pueden ayudar a mejorar y a evitar burlas tontas… Pero eso no quiere decir que lo haga con el fin de ayudarlo, claro que no.

-Bien, mi nariz puede sea grande…- dijo Francis sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Pero al menos no es como tus cejas que se ven hasta el espacio…

-Bloody bastard…- solté molesto. Y todavía que me tome la pena de ayudar a este mal agradecido, si será… Tome un suspiro. No iniciemos mal el trimestre.- ¿Disculpa?

-Cejas de oruga dorada~- soltó moviendo las manos.

Lo mire… debo controlarme y…

Movió las manos sobre sus cejas imitando la forma de arrastrarse de las orugas.

¡A la mierda el buen inicio de trimestre es francés muerto!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de una sarta de insultos, una casi pelea a golpes y algunas frases sin contexto de Gil que no entendí en absoluto, Berwald nos pidió que nos calmásemos y que lo viera después de clases. Solo a mí. ¿Por qué solo a mí si Francis también estaba peleando? ¡No es justo!

Como sea, al terminar las clases, me quede ultimo y me dirigí al escritorio, donde el profesor acomodaba tranquilamente sus cosas.

-Kirkland, ¿C´mo t´ sientes en ´ste n´vel de inglés?- preguntó sin rodeos. Alce la ceja confuso. ¿A que venía la cuestión?

-Pues, bien… no es precisamente un reto, al menos para mí, pero los temas y actividades en clases son entretenidos, ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Primero: G´cias por esa opini´n tan buena…- soltó con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro. Temblé. ¡Qué miedo!- Segundo: T´ pregu´to esto por q´ he estado pens´do en que no t´ne caso tenerte en mi c´se si tu ya sab´s lo que se sup´ne te debería ens´ñar.

-Ah, ya veo… - exclamé.

-Bien, exp´sto esto seré claro co´igo… - dijo mirándome fijamente.- ¿L´ gustaría se´ir en clase o prefi´re´ que le asigne algo más a su ni´el p´ra acredi´ar la materia?

-Pues, seguir en clase… realmente no tiene caso.- confesé.- Es buena, pero no estoy aprendiendo nada. Si tiene una mejor manera de acreditarme… por mi no hay problema.

-De hecho la te´go- dijo.- ¿Le parece la id´a de dar un´ tutor´a?

-¿Ser tutor?- exclamé. Asintió.- ¿No cree que es algo avanzado para mí?

-…No, real´nte. Pero ´s su decis´on.

-…Me parece bien.- solté no muy convencido. Bien, papá era maestro, y a mi se me da la facilidad para explicar las cosas… pero de ahí a enseñarle a alguien más…- Puedo intentarlo.

-Perfecto.

-¿Y quién sería mi tutelado?

-mmm… ya desp´es le diré.

-Okey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le mande un mensaje a Gil pidiéndole que nos viéramos tras el gimnasio, que me urgía hablar con él respecto a lo que me había dicho Berwald y el asunto inconcluso de como Francis se entero de que le gustaba en vacaciones.

Al poco rato apareció Gil. Me dio un saludo desde lo lejos al cual respondí con un ademán.

-Perdón por la tardanza…- soltó acercándose. Se sentó a mi lado.- Estaba con los chicos… tu sabes, hablando de tonterías… Ke sesese…

-¿De qué tonterías?

-Lo que paso en inglés, Iván… hacer radiar a Antonio con mis ocurrencias, lo usual.

-Ah, ya veo…- lo mire acusador.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó. Le lance una mirada más gélida aun.- ¿Ahora qué hice?

-No te hagas, bien sabes porque te veo así…

-No, no lo sé…- dijo Gil.

-¿Es en serio?

-Mírame…- se auto-señalo.- ¿Mi expresión te parece la de alguien que sabe lo que está pasando?

-No…- respondí.- De hecho me parece la expresión de alguien que no tiene sentido común.

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad…

-Jo… - soltó asiendo morritos.- ¿Es de pura casualidad por que no te he contado bien que paso con Iván y lo que le siguió?

-No es por eso, pero que bueno lo mencionas porque me dejaste con muchas dudas…- dije.

-¿Entonces?

-Gilbert, en serio, es tan obvio que me sorprende no te des cuenta…

-¿…Es por qué le sigo hablando a mis amigos?- inquirió serio. Asentí.- Venga, no creí que te pondrías así…- entrecerró los ojos y susurro.- Tu y Antonio son igual de sentidos cuando se lo proponen…

-Te escuché.- me quejé.

-Ese era el punto…- me miro.- ¿En serio está mal que les hable?

-No es que este mal…- solté.- Tal vez sea yo él que este mal interpretando las cosas…

-Tal vez.

-Pero es que, no me parece justo, a lo que entendí Antonio te dijo cosas hirientes y Francis te ha estado evitando… ¡No me parece bien que les perdones así como así y menos si ni siquiera se han disculpado!- reclamé.

-Ah, ah, es que eso no te lo dije…- soltó.- Perdón, ha sido mi culpa por omitirlo, pero bueno… últimamente no he estado en mis cinco sentidos…

-¿Decirme qué? ¡Habla ya, Gil!

-Que se disculparon conmigo.- dijo.- Antonio ese mismo día, y Fra… bueno, no fue tanto como una disculpa, pero trato de no… incomodar… aun que al final termino apartándose…- bajo la mirada.- Y todo por dejarme llevar por Iván.

-Deja de culparte por ello…- exclamé.- Digo, es normal que te pongas así, después de todo ustedes tenían algo… y pues bueno, fue una ruptura muy repentina… y…

-Je, ¿Tratas de justificarme?- preguntó.

-…Ya ni sé que es lo que hago…- exclamé fastidiado.- Yo también he estado algo ido…

-¿Por lo que me contaste de tu mamá?- inquirió. Asentí.- ¿Y has pensado en hablar con ella respecto a como te sientes?

-No sé, eso depende, ¿Has pensado en hablar con la tuya respecto a lo de Iván?

-…No creo que se tome muy gustosa el que le he ocultado que salgo con el chico con el que estuve encerrado en prisión aquella vez que le robe el auto para irme a un concierto que termino en jaleo…

-…Si yo fuera ella tampoco lo estaría.

Ambos nos miramos serios… después echamos a reír.

-¿De cuando acá nos convertimos en los padres del otro?- exclamó Gil limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, aun riendo.

-No lo sé…- me deje caer en el césped.- Como sea, ¿Es que acaso ella nunca lo imagino o qué? Porque hasta donde tengo entendido él te visita… y tu mamá esta al corriente de que eres homosexual, ¿O me equivoco?

-De que está al corriente, lo está… y estoy casi seguro de que tiene sus sospechas de que lo mío con él no es una simple amistad. Pero él que sabe a ciencia cierta de mi relación es Lud, solo él… como te dije, ella desde el momento que lo vio me advirtió que no me involucrara demasiado, que no le daba buena espina…

-Debiste hacerle caso.

-Lo sé…- dio un largo suspiro.- Pero eso no importa mucho, realmente. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-…Cierto… y ya en eso…- le mire.- ¿Me podrías explicar que paso?

-Pero si te dije que paso…

-No, no me dijiste…- repliqué.- Solo echaste una maraña de frases fuera de contexto con distintas noticias…

-Ah, cierto… seguía exaltado. Pero, ¡ya estoy bien!- dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa lleno de orgullo.

-Me alegra mucho…- dije con una sonrisa tierna la cual cambie por una expresión seria.- Pero eso no significa que me vas a dejar a medias, ahora canta pajarito.

-¿…Okey?- soltó Gil encogiéndose de hombros.- Cielos santos, me das miedo en ratos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-…Entonces, después de que lo encontré con aquella chica me fui a beber a un bar y de ahí a casa de Francis…- dijo.- Termine metiéndole en problemas, por cierto.

-Bien se los tiene merecidos.

-Je, sabía dirías eso… en fin.- volvió a la historia.- En la mañana después de ser corridos de su casa, pasamos con Antonio, por cierto vi a Maria, y dedicamos la tarde a nosotros hasta que Antonio comenzó a contarnos cosas personales después de que yo les dije respecto a lo de Iván de manera muy resumida y sobre el problemita que tuve en casa…

-¿Ellos saben que te engaño?- pregunté.

-Sep, Fra fue el primero en enterarse, después se lo dije a Antonio. En ese momento la verdad, no deseaba hablar de ello, tu sabes no me gusta meter a los demás en mis cosas… por ejemplo, hoy en la mañana Fra andaba de sobreprotector conmigo porque Iván se vino a aparecer… Me sentí bien de saber no estoy solo pero… no me gusta que se preocupe por mí.

-Oh, ya veo…- solté restándole importancia.- ¿Y cuanto tiene haciendo eso de buscarte?

-¿Eh? Pues, desde que lo termine, me busca.

-Oh, ya veo…

-En fin, nos estamos saliendo del tema…- exclamó de pronto.- El punto es que la razón por la cual Antonio me dijo esas cosas tan hirientes fue porque Francis dijo que t…- abrió los ojos de par e par y me miro nervioso.- Solo dejémosle en que dijo algo respecto a un tema que no es del agrado de Antonio pero si del suyo.

-¿…Pero qué? Mira, no es como que me importe, pero… ¿De qué les hablo?- pregunté. No, en verdad no me importaba, no me interesa nada de lo que diga Bonnefoy de hecho, pero ver a Gil cambiar el contexto de tal manera me hacia sentir intrigado.

-…Es que le dijo a Antonio que le agradaba alguien que a él no le pasa.- dijo.

-Pues que infantil Antonio, la verdad…

-Bueno, supongo que algo de eso es cierto… Y él me culpo por ello porque… bueno, la verdad ya visto nuevamente, no fue tanto como culparme, empezó a soltar disparates… Y yo no soporte y le conteste y me puse al favor de Fra… y luego…

-Pero te los tomaste a pecho, ¿verdad?

-En ese momento sí, no había sido mi día realmente, todo mundo me gritaba, preguntaba… me sentía sofocado y a lo único que atine fue a salir corriendo…- abrazo sus piernas.- Como un cobarde…

-…Gil, tu no eres un cobarde, en todo caso si se es uno por salir corriendo entonces… ¿Qué soy yo que ante todos mis problemas respondo a insultos, dolores de cabeza y llanto?- cuestione un tanto retorico.

-…Je, no lo sé. –dibujo una sonrisa a medias-Pero bueno, dejémosle mejor en que me sentí así en ese momento. Como sea, -nos miramos- me fui al parque a reflexionar un poco y a, para que lo niego, echarme a llorar. Y pues, al poco rato, apareció Francis y…

-Momento…- solté interrumpiéndole al notar que era como la cuarta o quinta vez que le mencionaba. Arqueó la ceja.- ¿Francis?

-Sep.

-¿Por qué él?- inquirí.

-…No sé, tal vez porque se preocupo por mí.- dijo obvio.

-…Digo, está bien, comprendo, son amigos… pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, solo, digo… no es que me importe…- me rasqué la nuca nervioso.- Pero últimamente tiene demasiado protagonismo en tu vida…

-O tal vez yo la tengo en la de él…- explicó, me lanzó una mirada inquisidora.- Arthur…

-¿Qué?- exclamé empezando a sentir amenazado.

-¿Por qué de pronto te pareció importante el denotarme que lo he mencionado demasiado?

-¡No me pareció importante, joder! ¡Solo curioso! ¡Y él ni me importa! ¡A mi me importa saber lo que paso! ¡No él, jamás él, nunca él…!

-Ahora el que habla fuera de contexto eres tú.

-Claro que no, bloody hell.

-Claro que sí.

-…Gil…

-Bien, lo dejaré para luego, y continúo explicándote…

-Por favor.

-El punto es que me encontró y no pude guardármelo más y le dije todo lo que te conté del engaño, las llamadas, y demás…

-Ajá.

-Y fue entonces… que por un desliz le dije… bueno, no le dije, le deje en claro que me gustaba… y bueno…

-¿Ajá?

-Él… bueno, empezó a evitarme, pero no era su intención; para ejemplo hoy que estuvo conmigo…

-Ajá, okey, bien… -solté. ¿Por qué me sentía tan molesto de pronto?- ¿Y ya lo han hablado o solo le han estando haciendo al tonto?- Gilbert me miro contrariado.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando o echando en cara?- cuestionó.

-¿Y qué tendría yo que echártelo en cara?- solté indignado.- ¡Es una pregunta!

-No, no lo hemos hablado. Pero quiero hacerlo… si ya aclaré las cosas con Antonio, creo que con él puedo aclararlas también… -me miro preocupado- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-…Es porque le estas dando un aire de misterio y vueltas a esto… y también porque sabes que no me gusta hablar de Francis, me molesta.

-Cierto, sé que no es tu tema de conversación predilecto, pero nunca te pones así de…

-¿Así de cómo?

-Así de energúmeno.

-…Oh…- le mire serio.- Yo también estoy sorprendido…

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿De qué?

-De ver que tienes un amplio vocabulario…

Gilbert me miro malicioso y se arrojó sobre mí, acorralándome.

-Vete al cuerno, Kirk.

-Tu primero, y si me intereso a lo mejor te sigo.

-Tonto.

-Mira quien lo dice…

-…En fin, -dijo dejándose caer a mi lado- dejando tu actitud pedante y mi amplio vocabulario de lado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-…No mucho…- solté estirándome.- Salí con mis amigos y viste los resultados de mis borracheras… Y pues, he pensado en lo que me dijo Mari, pero no estoy muy seguro de que hablar con mamá solucione las cosas… en mi caso, tal vez lo termine empeorando…

-…Cierto, tu eres de las personas que se alteran y gritan…

-…Me voy a ahorrar lo que pensaba contestarte solo para demostrarte que estás muy equivocado.

-Te lo dije, ya estás levantando la voz…

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Seguro?

-…Bueno, un poquito…

-¿Un poquito?

-¡Bueno mucho, ¿Contento?!

-Seh.

-A ti ya te gusta hacerme enojar, ¿Verdad?

-Me encanta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gil y yo nos fuimos al salón, mientras seguíamos hablando del tema de Iván, y Francis y Antonio… (Que por cierto, seguía molestándome el hecho de que Antonio le hubiese hecho una escena, Gil les hubiese pasado las cosas tan rápido… y Francis, ese estúpido… no importa), y sobre si yo le hablaría o no a mamá respecto a como me siento por ella.

-En fin, mis vacaciones fueron un asco…- concluí. Gil me miro.

-¿En serio? Creí que la habías pasado bien con tus amigos…

-Claro que la pase bien.- aclaré.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó.

-Bueno, los resultados fueron los que no…

-Ah, ya veo… cosas externas…- soltó.- ¿Cómo?

-Sep, y alguna que otra interna como los intentos de abuso de Scott…- aclaré.- Lo demás fueron cosas como quedarme en casa a hacer de niñera, no poder salir los últimos días con mis amigos… tener que ver al estúpido de Bonnefoy…

-¿Te refieres a cuando te lo encontraste en la disco?- inquirió.

-¿Ah? No, a eso no. Es que el otro día Scott me jugo una bromita pesada haciéndome creer que lo que tenía en el plato era crema de pistacho… y no era eso. Estaba lejos de serlo…

-¿Qué era entonces?

-Wasabi.

-…Pfff…

-¡Gilbert!

-Lo siento... pero… jejeje….

-Bueno, el punto es que…- esperé a que dejara de reír.- ¿Ya?- asintió.- Nos detuvimos a una cafetería muy interesante, de hecho, ya había ido ahí el día que me mandaste el mensaje preguntándome…

-Sí, sí, ya se cual… -exclamó- ¿Y entonces?

-Pues me encontré con Francis, admito que de momento me lo tome a la ligera, por lo de la disco y pues como actuó...- me restregué el cabello.- Mi opinión de él había cambiado, pero de pronto… fue raro…- me senté.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sentándose en la banca al lado a la mía.

-Empezó a evitar el contacto visual y de pronto… ¡Me armo una escena de celos por Scott! Por el amor de dios, ¡PATRICK!- exclamé.- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Me jode que de pronto sea mega flexible y comprensivo y de pronto me… me…!

-¿Te cele?

-No, eso no, que lo haga, no me importa… ¡Me sentí juzgado!

-Pero no era así, digo, si tu mismo lo has dicho, te celo…

-Pero me evitaba, como si le avergonzara…

-Claro, porque seguramente de pronto se sintió apenado de darse cuanta de que tenía celos, usa la lógica, Kirk…

-Como sea…- rodé los ojos.- Me amargo la tarde.

-¿Qué te celara te amargo la tarde? ¡Eso a mí me la alegraría…!- le mire feo.- No de Francis, claro.

-Ah, eso espero.- solté.- Y no fue los celos, eso es lo de menos, hasta cierto punto saber que hace coraje por mi causa está bien… lo que digo es que…

-¿Es qué?

-Al pensar que me estaba juzgando, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros… me hizo sentir desilusionado…

-¿Eh?

-¡Digo, ya vez, no es…!- exclamé.- ¡No es como desilusión amorosa! ¡Tú sabes que me refiero a que sus cambios me hacen sentir…! ¡El punto es que no me importa lo que haga y…!

Gilbert echo a reír a carcajadas. Yo le mire molesto.

-Ultima vez que te cuento algo…- solté haciendo morritos.

-Lo siento…- dijo.- Pero entre tú y él cuando hablan el uno del otro… ni a dónde irle…

-…ÉL… ¿Él te ha hablado de mí?- inquirí.

-…Posiblemente.- dijo haciéndose el misterioso.- Pero como has dicho que no te importa, creo que no hay necesidad de aclarecer esa pregunta…

-…Cierto, no me importa.- solté desviando la mirada.- ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Solo me sorprendió un poco, es todo.

Gilbert empezó a picotearme las mejillas mientras decía una y otra vez que mi cara era graciosa y linda cuando me enojaba. Yo di varios resoplidos.

Eso me pasa por decir cosas que ni al caso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poco antes de que sonara la campana, Berenice entro al aula, traía consigo el diccionario de la RAE cargando.

-¡Hey!- exclamó al vernos.

-Hey…

-Hey, hola…- solté levantándome para ayudarle.

-Hola, Gil, Arthie…- me lo paso.- Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor?

-¿Qué?- soltó Gil.

-Claro, dime…- dije mientras miraba feo a Gil.

-¿Podrían cuidarme esto en lo que vuelvo?

-Claro…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la enfermería por algo para el estomago…- respondió Berenice.- Y de ahí… -dibujo una sonrisa tétrica- A buscar a un par de gays que no me dieron primicia…- nos miro inocente.- Así que se los encargo, si pueden, claro.

-…Seh, claro…- soltamos a la par, desconcertados.

-¡Gracias!- dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Oh, no, el libro a la loca yo no se lo cuido, es tu bronca, Kirk…- dijo Gil.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda…- bufé entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero coincido contigo, eso fue algo psicótico.

-Y que lo digas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la campana de fin de receso sonó mis compañeros entraron al aula de mala gana. Gil volvió a su lugar y ya no continuamos hablando del tema de Iván, o de sus amigos o de lo mío.

En fin, cuando Francis entro no pude reprimir un gesto de disgusto. El verle no me hacia gracia en lo absoluto, porque verle era pensar en la disco, en el café, en Gil siendo ignorado, en Scott y en burlas y peleas innecesarias en clases las gran mayoría provocadas por él y su estúpido acento.

Así que mejor decidí concentrarme en la clase de historia en lugar de en ese idiota.

-…Entonces, chicos, ¿Quién puede decir de manera resumida como fue la segunda guerra mundial?

-Yo, yo…- exclamó André alzando el brazo frenético.- ¡Bum, zas, y más BUUUM!

Todos echaron a reír.

-Ya, en serio, ¿Quién puede resumírmela pero como es?

-Yo… - dijo una compañera alzando la mano.- Vera…

No preste atención a lo que decía. Eran temas de los que yo ya sabía… y no había más que saber de ellos.

Las clases de Karpusi me aburren…

Pero bueno, al menos no son tan complicadas como las de ese tipo que nos dio mates en la mañana… que por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama?

No recuerdo, pero creo es árabe o de esos rumbos… Qué tío tan raro… pero bueno, no es tan atemorizante como Berwald… ¿Por qué habla tan entrecortado?

...Bueno, al menos ya le entiendo mucho más que cuando recién ingrese…

Y por cierto, ¿A quién le daré tutoría? No me dijo nada… supongo que a alguien del salón… espero no sea Francis…

Lo cual me hace pensar… ¿Por qué Francis estaba tan raro en clases de inglés cuando Gil empezó a decir sus tonterías? Bueno, tonterías siempre dice, pero estas las dijo con malicia… ese Gilbert…

Y ya en eso… ¿Por qué Antonio tuvo ese desplante en clase de inglés? Pareciera que estuviera molesto, como si supiera algo, y además, Gil bromeaba mucho… y Francis lucia nervioso por lo que hacían este par…Y luego Gil con eso de Novio Punk-ero….

¿Por qué Francis se puso tan nervioso al verme?

¿…Qué es lo que está pasando?

Pareciera que se supieran algo y cada quién lo manejara a su antojo… momento… saben algo… es obvio que se saben algo…

…A menos que ellos… ¿Será qué?

¿Y si Francis les dijo algo de lo que ha pasado?

…Ahora que recuerdo, tiempo atrás Gilbert dijo algo respecto a que se sentía mal de mentirle a Fra respecto a nosotros, y el único motivo para sentirte mal de no decirle algo a alguien es porque esa persona te cuenta sus secretos… Y guiándonos por eso, entonces, eso significa que Francis… ¡Francis le conto a Gilbert de nosotros! ¡Eso explicaría porque el albino de pronto me cambia de tema cuando hablamos del rubio o se pone tan latoso conmigo! Y entonces, si nos guiamos por eso… eso significa que… ¡Antonio también debe de saberlo!

…Dios, dios, ¿Y qué tal si no solo le dijo a ellos? ¿Y si le dijo a Sey también? ¿Y si ella le dijo a Matt? ¿Y si Matt le dijo a Alfred…? No, eso no puede ser, si Alf lo supiera Francis ya sería francés muerto… pero, qué tal y sí… ¿Y si Seychelles le dijo a sus amigas? ¿Y si sus amigas se lo dijeron a alguien más? ¿Y si Xóchitl se lo dijo a los latinos? ¿Y si lo saben los chicos? ¿Y si Piero y Marcel ya están enterados? ¡Tal vez Berenice lo sabe!

O peor aun… ¿Y si lo saben los profesores?

Mire a Karpusi hablando sobre la segunda guerra. Me miro de reojo y siguió con lo suyo.

¡Lo sabe! Seguramente hicieron un club de apuestas… ¡Ahora mismo deben estar dándose sus pitazos sobre las apuestas! ¡Que sí yo doy indicios…! ¡Que si él tomo la iniciativa!¡Seguramente con todo lo que paso en la clase de inglés Berwald ya les dio la primicia! ¡Ya se los ha de haber confirmado! ¡Ahora seguramente él y sus colegas se han de estar burlando!

¡Y todo es culpa de ese estúpido!

Mire a Francis con rotundo odio mientras apretaba con fuerza el diccionario entre mis manos.

¡Todo es culpa suya por abrir la boca! ¡Como lo odio! ¡GRRR! ¡Me castra! ¡Me las pagará todas, Stupid Frog! ¡Es francés muerto!

-YOU´RE SO DEATH, BLOODY BASTARD!- grité furibundo arrojando el diccionario hacia donde se encontraba. Este fue a dar justo a su cabezota.

¡Ese maldito estúpido bocón! ¡Ni el más mínimo secreto se sabe guardar! ¡Ahora, al menos Gil y Antonio saben de las cosas entre nosotros! ¡Joder!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No necesito decir lo que paso después, realmente. Terminamos en la dirección y el abuelo de Francis, que cuando se trata de la escuela es imparcial, nos termino leyendo las cartas respecto a nuestro comportamiento…

Yo la verdad me estaba arrepintiendo, desde antes de entrar, de haber tenido un desplante así, la verdad es que no sabía y sigo sin saber que es lo que está pasando conmigo. Yo no soy así. No soy paranoico, algo cambiante de ánimo, sí, pero no paranoico. Violento también soy, pero honestamente, no había un motivo bien justificado para pegarle a Bonnefoy, aun que su presencia debería ser considerada motivo suficiente.

En fin, divago. Cuando el Sr. Bonnefoy termino de regañarnos nos pidió fuéramos a clases y después volviéramos para la detención… sí, eso me gane por andar de loco. Solté un pesado suspiro y eche a andar al aula… teníamos clases de "Calidad y Servicio III" con el profesor Sadiq… creo dijo Francis se llama el tipo ese. Y de ahí dos de cocina con Yao.

Como sea, entre al aula… estaba vacía. Aun así entre y tome mis cosas. Cheque el horario, decía que era en el aula-laboratorio 2B en el otro edificio. Así que sin más preámbulos salí corriendo hacía esta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Disculpe la demora, ¿Me permite pasar?- pregunté jadeando.

-Adelante, -dijo el profesor Sadiq, entré. – toma asiento.

Me volví a mis alrededores, todos lucían nerviosos. Note que Gil y Antonio no estaban por ningún lado. Ni Francis, pero de él no me sorprendía tanto, ya que escuché cuando lo llamaron nuevamente… Pero igual, sin los malos amigos, a pesar de que mis compañeros hacían su usual alboroto, el aula se siente vacía.

En fin, el profesor Sadiq comenzó a explicar el modo de evaluación, los propósitos de la materia, índico que material de ayuda podíamos encontrar y en dónde, y leyó y explico cada punto del plan de estudio. Caí en cuenta que en teoría la materia sonaba sencilla pero en práctica era completamente distinto, ya que era una mezcla de servicio tanto como al cliente, como a lo referente a las instalaciones, las presentaciones, publicidad, calidad, normas, mercadotecnia, e incluso un poquito de contabilidad.

Vaya, creo que tendré que aplicarme y dar un repaso a mis viejos apuntes.

-Bien, una vez aclarado esto… ¿Hay dudas?- se hizo el silencio.- ¿No? Perfecto. Entonces abajo todo que les tengo una sorpresita…- espero a que bajáramos las mochilas y guardáramos los cuadernos.- ¡Examen oral sorpresa! Y no de ese tipo de oral, así que no se me exciten demasiado…

-¿EHHH?

-Primera pregunta, ¿Qué es calidad, Gilbert?

-Profesor, Gilbert no está…- denoté.

-Oh, diablos, bueno… ya será para la próxima clase.- me miro.- Como sea, Arthur, ya que estás con ganas de hablar, hace unos cuantos trimestres vimos definiciones sobre calidad y servicio, tal vez consideres injusto te haga preguntas en tu primera clase conmigo y sobretodo en esta materia…

-¿Disculpe?

-Arthur, ¿Puedes resumirme con tus propias palabras qué es Calidad y qué es Servicio?

-…Bien, si no mal recuerdo…- solté rodando los ojos.- Servicio es el resultado generado por las actividades de interrelación entre el proveedor y el cliente paras satisfacer sus necesidades… y Calidad es el conjunto de propiedades o características de un producto o servicio que le otorgan habilidad para satisfacer las necesidades explicitas o implícitas.

-Muy bien Arthur, de hecho es sospechosamente correcto… ¿Llevabas una materia parecida al mía en tu anterior escuela?- preguntó. Asentí.-Muy bien, buena memoria. En fin, a ver mis ranitas, ¿Alguien podría decirme que es el punto de equilibrio y para que sirve?- levante la mano.-Arthur, deja de alardear de tu buena memoria y deja que los tapados de tus compañeros respondan algo.

-¡HEEEY!

-Es la verdad.

Después de que mis compañeros fallaran de manera épica a cada una de las preguntas el profesor Sadiq comenzó a lamentarse mientras nos advertía que no pensaba volver a tener en extra a medio grupo como los trimestres pasados…

-Es que esto es el colmo…- soltó.- En definitiva, no puedo creer que siendo una materia en si practica, estén tan tapados, al menos saber describir con sus palabras la cosas deberían poder hacer, no es nada que no hayamos hecho en estos talleres, y es una vergüenza que el único que conteste bien sea un chico que ni siquiera estuvo en esas clases… ¿No les da vergüenza?

-No.

-Tapados y pelafustanes… dios, en definitiva no quiero tener que hacerle evaluación extra a medio grupo, prefiero negociar…

-Vamos, Sadiq, ni que fuéramos Arthur…

-O Francis.

-Creo que ellos serán los únicos que pasaran como se manda la materia…- bufó.

-Profe, no es nuestra culpa que uno sea una enciclopedia andante…- dijo Gustave señalándome.

-¡HEY!

-Y además Francis trabaja en eso, es obvio que siempre tendrá ventaja…- protesto André.- Además de que su padre es mercadotecnita… ¿Cómo competir con eso?

-¿Y eso qué tiene de relevante?- preguntó el profesor.

-Pues es lógico, si tiene padres así, tiene facilitada la información…

El profesor Sadiq rodó los ojos, hastiado.

- En fin, les dejo como tarea que repacen porque les haré examen la próxima clase.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy el maestro y si digo que habrá examen lo habrá.

Todos empezaron a quejarse. Yo solo les miré… ¿Cómo es posible que se les complique una materia que se basa en lógica común? Ah, cierto. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Estoy en Francia, aquí no existe lógica alguna.

De ahí en adelante la clase transcurrió tranquila a partir de eso. Hubo momentos en los que juraba sentía que alguien me tiraba bolitas de papel, incluso voltee a donde habitualmente se sienta Bonnefoy esperando verlo con su molesta sonrisa burlona, diciéndome entre labios o con la mirada que me pusiera a leer un mensaje bobo en tinta azul seguramente criticándome. Pero eran, claro, alucinaciones mías, ya que el BFT seguía sin aparecer… Mire las sillas vacías…

-Se siente tan solo…- susurré.

Como sea, cuando termino nos dirigimos a la cocina e, como aun no teníamos el stock necesario, improvisamos. Realmente no hicimos nada relevante.

De ahí me dirigí a la dirección para cumplir con mi sentencia. Por suerte traía un libro en la mochila y tenía tarea suficiente de mates para pasar el rato.

-Kirkland, -exclamó el señor Bonnefoy al verme- pasa.

-Buenas tardes…- solté de malagana pasando.

-Que bueno que llegas, -mire que se encontraba con él el profesor Berwald- justo hablábamos de ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Seh, así es.- dijo Berwald.

-¿Es sobre lo que me propuso?- dije dejando la mochila en una banca. Me acerque al escritorio.- ¿Cómo quedo entonces?

Ambos hombres me miraron serios. Supongo que era por el hecho de que les estaba hablando como si fuésemos iguales, bueno lo somos, de hecho, pero en cuanto a mando, no.

-Quiero decir, ¿Y que ha decidido?- me apresuré a corregir.- ¿Tiene un "alumno" para mí?

-Tenemos a un candidato perfecto, de hecho.- soltó el abuelo de Francis dibujando una sonrisa burlona.- Kirkland.

Mire al Sr. Bonnefoy y me sentí como un gran idiota. El parecido entre el y Francis es enorme, ¿Cómo diablos jamás lo noté? STUPID! Bueno, al menos de algo puedo estar seguro: Francis no se vera tan mal de adulto… momento… ¿Por qué pensé eso? Sacudí la cabeza levemente. ¡Concéntrate en lo que realmente importa, Kirkland!

-¿Ah, sí?- solté sin dejar de verle.

-Seh, de hecho Oxenstierna y yo estábamos hablando de que sería muy bueno para ambos, ya que no interrumpirá para nada sus horarios.

-Ya veo, -dije- Es alguien de la clase, ¿cierto? ¿O acaso me equivoco?

-Est´s en lo cie´to, Kirkland. De hecho, es alg´en que cons´der´mos la tut´ria le será, útil…

-¿Quién es?- pregunté.

El Profesor Berwald y el director intercambiaron miradas.

-Es Françoise.- dijo el Sr. Bonnefoy.

Me les quede viendo, serio. Debían estar bromeando.

-¿Eh?

-Es Francis, Kirkland…- repitió Berwald.

-¿Y por qué él?- repliqué.

-¿Se armó to´a una dis´sión en mi clase con él y todavía pre´unta?- dijo retoricó.

-…-Ante ese argumento no podía poner peros.

-Además, creemos sería muy conveniente para ambos…- dijo el Sr. Bonnefoy sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿O usted que opina?

-…Pues, vera… - ¿Cómo decirle que en estos momentos lo que quiero es estar cerca de él por obvias razones para mí?-…yo…

-Y a todo esto…- soltó interrumpiéndome.- ¿Dónde está? Le dije que tenía que venir aquí después de clases… -me miro- ¿De casualidad sabes donde está?

-¿Y cómo he de saberlo yo?- exclamé.- Para empezar ni siquiera entro a clases.

Berwald miro al señor Bonnefoy, demandante. Este soltó un suspiro resignado y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos.

-Ese chico, no puedo creer que tenga seis años viviendo con él y jamás de una en cual será su decisión definitiva o sus acciones en general…- Saco una billetera y de está tomo quince Euros.-…Ese muchacho me acaba de costar aproximadamente 100 francos…- se quejó pasándolos. Berwald los tomó.- Toma, Oxenstierna.

-Es un placer hacer neg´cios con u´ted, Sr. Noah.- dijo éste dibujando una sonrisa a medias.

-Y yo que creí ya se estaba corrigiendo…

-Seh, los adolece´tes son imp´edecibles.- argumentó.

Un tic me vino al ojo… No eran histerias mías, ¡En serio hay apuestas entre los profesores! ¡Maldita escuela de locos corruptos!

-…En fin, -el Sr. Bonnefoy se volvió a mí.- ¿Qué opinas, Arthur?

-…Tomamos la decisión que consi´ramos mejor pa´a ambos… cre´mos que pu´den hacer muchas mejoras si tra´ajan de la manera debida, además de que tienes la capacidad.

-¿Tomamos?- inquirí.- ¿Quienes?

-Nosotros.- soltaron al unísono.- Claro que Berwald no se mueve sin mi aprobación, esto lo veníamos comentando desde hace tiempo, de hecho.- continuó el señor Bonnefoy.- Además veló de la siguiente manera: tú ganas, él gana, todos ganamos. ¿No es genial?

-A mi no me quieran hacer tonto…- solté molesto.- Aquí hay gato cerrado, como es su nieto le conviene que yo le de clases. –Les miré- A esto se le llama corrupción.

-No, Arthur, no lo veas así…- pidió el Sr. Bonnefoy quitándose los lentes. Los levanto un poco a mi altura, miro por una decima de segundo, sonrió y los coloco sobre su escritorio. Creo que ya esta senil.- La situación es tan simple como que va mal en la materia y tu tienes la habilidad y conocimiento suficiente para destaparle un poco el cerebro, que honestamente no sé que le pasa porque estúpido no es, si está en un buen nivel es por algo.

-Lo único que no hace ´s ha´lar… de ahí en más es bu´no… también necesita pra´ticar su escri´ra…- dijo Berwald.

-¿Ves? No está en blanco. Además, míralo así, apruebas la materia, Fra mejora el idioma, y te cuenta como extracurricular… Y además de que tú pondrías a Francis quieto, se ve que tienes carácter….- agregó.

-…No sé porque siento que también lo hace por castigarlo…- dije acusador.

-Bueno, eso es en parte…- rio.- En parte es también un castigo, pero es uno con buenos resultados. O bien se matan o se hacen amigos. El punto es que espero dejen de pelear…- me miro.- Y además, permíteme aclararte algo, lo que hago no es corrupción, se llama selección por conveniencia.

-¡Es lo mismo!- chillé molesto.

-¿Tu crees?

-En fin… irrumpió Berwald- ¿Qué dice, Kirkland?

-¿En verdad es el único que necesita ayuda?- pregunté suplicante.

-Fuera de conven´en´as y demás, sí.- respondió.- Le asignaría algui´n de otro grupo, pero hone´tame´te todos mis alumnos con probl´mas en idiomas ya tienen tutor, el único era él, más q´ porque no hu´iese quién, porque se neg´ba rotundamente…

-Pero ahora no importa si se niega o no, o lo hace o reprueba.- agregó el director Noah.- Así de simple. Fuera es mi nieto, pero aquí es mi estudiante y mi negocio. Y si sus calificaciones afectan la calidad de la escuela y no son las que realmente debe tener, debo ponerme a trabajar en ello y hacerlo responsable. Así que, ¿Qué dices?

Los dos hombres frente mío me miraron inquisitivos, yo suspiré, no tenía realmente opción… Asentí.

-Sí, yo seré el tutor de Francis.- dije.- Solo díganme los días, el lugar y lo que debo tratar con mayor fuerza.

Ambos soltaron una leve risa en señal de victoria. Berwald comenzó a explicarme, y una vez que termino, me dirigí a la sala de detención… Para iniciar con la primera parte de lo que en mi opinión sería una larga tortura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando salí de ahí pasaban de las cinco… así que me dirigí directo a casa. De camino a ésta, cheque mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Gilbert diciéndome que se había fugado con sus malos amigos a Cannes. Vaya, eso explica todo, en fin, le conteste que esperaba se la pasará bien y me trajera algo. De camino a mi destino pude ver a los latinos dándose una vuelta con el nuevo integrante, Luis Alberto, el cual parecía discutía con Manuel… Después le preguntaré a éste que pasa entre ellos, porque no capte muy bien como esta que se conocen.

Al llegar a casa ni Alf (que supongo salió), ni mamá estaban, así que aproveche para limpiar, después hice un té y tome unas galletas. Subí a mi habitación y termine de hacer la tarea. Después leí un rato "La bruja de Portobello" no es un libro del todo interesante, pero tiene alguna que otra cosa rescatable y la narración es buena. Después no hice mucho realmente, solo arreglar un poco mi habitación. Acomode las cosas que tenía sueltas en el cajón más grande de mi escritorio y una vez que este estaba vacío metí todas las cosas de papá, las que alcance a salvar, en éste, y mientras las acomodaba note un pequeño pañuelo escondido en el rincón del cajón.

-¿Y esto que hace aquí?- inquirí. Lo plegué para verle mejor y abrí los ojos de par en par.- Esto es de Bonnefoy. ¿Por qué aun lo tengo en mi poder?

Lo coloqué sobre el escritorio y de rato en rato le miraba de reojo. ¿Se lo devuelvo? Bueno, es obvio que debo hacerlo, a fin de cuentas fue un préstamo no un regalo. Además, ¿Para qué necesito algo así? Di un bufido. Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué cuando se trata de ese idiota se me complica tanto la existencia?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya para en la noche, como en eso de las once y media, me llego un mensaje de Gilbert pidiéndome encendiera el ordenador y me conectara al chat, que necesitaba preguntarme algo. Yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando llego, así que después de una sarta de groseras le pregunté si eso tan importante no podía esperar para mañana, y al parecer no… ya que estuvo mande y mande mensajes hasta hartarme y hacer terminar accediendo.

Me conecte al chat y encendí la webcam.

-¿Qué quieres, maldición?- exclamé.

-Primero que nada decirte que te traje esto…- dijo mostrando una bolsita de Macarons.

-Ah, gracias…- solté de malagana.

-¿No te gustan los dulces?

-Claro que me gustan, solo que me parece ridículo me despertaras por eso.

-No es por esto que quiero hablar contigo, es por algo más…- soltó.- Es que… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…- se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí.

-¿Tu que dirías si… amm… no sé, si yo… aceptara salir con alguien cercano… que… ummm… en cierto modo esta relacionado con un amigo…?

-¿Qué?

-Supongamos que alguien me invito a salir y pues yo le dije que sí, pero ese alguien esta interesado en un amigo mío y en cierto modo ese amigo en él aun que el muy w… no lo admita. ¿Qué dices?

-Que no tengo ni la remota idea de que estás desvariando, Beilschmidt.

-…Ah, ya, al demonio. Francis me invito a salir.- soltó.- ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Sentí la sangre congelárseme, y por un segundo juraría que el corazón me dejo de salir.

-¿Qué Francis hizo qué?- exclamé.

-Me invito a salir, ya arreglamos las cosas, claro. Dice que quiere darme una cita… fue extraño, pero… admito que me agrado la idea, necesito distraerme, realmente… así que… ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué digo de qué?- solté molesto.

-¿No te incomoda que salga con él… no sé… este viernes?- preguntó.- Porque si es así le cancelo, solo que tenía que decírtelo porque sentí que era importante y…

-¿Y por qué pensaste me seria de interés?- cuestioné fingiendo indiferencia.

-No sé, será acaso porque últimamente ustedes dos se han vuelto cercanos…- dijo con cinismo.

-Gilbert, a mí no me importa lo que haga Francis…- exclamé.- Y si quiere salir contigo y a ti te sirve como terapia, pues muy bien, adelante, hazlo…

-Estás exaltándote…

-¡No estoy exaltándome!- bufé desviando la mirada. De pronto me sentía burlado y ofendido. Era una especie de ira que carcomía por dentro, pero no le hallaba una justificación valida al hecho de sentirla. Igual, Francis y yo somos como amigos, enemigos, qué se yo… Y pues Gilbert, la verdad, él jamás haría algo con intención de herirme, lo sé…

-Mira, no te lo digo en mal plan…- aclaró.- Pero si no estas de acuerdo, le cancelo. Prefiero quedarme en casa a tener más problemas, realmente.

-No, no…- dije forzando una sonrisa.- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, además ni me importa, ¿Por qué habría de importarme?- Gilbert me miro, inseguro.- Tu ve y diviértete con él, no hay problema… además, te preocupas demasiado, ni que mi opinión fuese tan relevante… digo, a fin de cuentas es cosa entre tú y él así que ve tranquilo y… ¡Buenas noches!

-¿EHHH? ¡Espera, A…!

Cerré el ordenador al instante. Era cierto, mi opinión ni es superlativa, porque la cosa es entre ellos y… él…

-Es obvio me quiere a mí…- dije tomando el pañuelo.- Aun que eso tampoco es relevante.

Cierto, yo lo doy por hecho, pero él jamás lo ha dicho, aun que se podría decir lo ha demostrado… Pero igual, eso no significa nada. Porque así como viene puede ir, y además yo… no siento nada por él. No sé ni siquiera si siento algo por él. Ni lo que somos.

-Entonces, en todo caso… si sé todo eso… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?- cuestioné al viento, entre labios.- ¿Por qué?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**Al fin termine el cap.17 no precisamente como quería, pero lo he hecho. Perdón por la tardanza pero mi escuela es un caos lo cual me provoca jaquecas. **

**Unos puntos que me gustaría tocar antes de responder a los reviews es que:**

**-Zack Jackman no es el nombre oficial de Australia, yo se lo invente, el apellido se lo puse en honor al actor Hugh Jackman.**

**-El FRUK ya comienza a partir del next cap y tal vez meta más sobre la familia Kirkland, lo que les advierto de antemano es que la familia Bonnefoy hará aparición más adelante.**

**-El abuelo de Francis es una versión adulta de él mismo.**

**-Anna seguirá apareciendo, pero en este capitulo se me paso, será al siguiente, también Mónaco y explicare más sobre ella.**

**En fin, eso es todo, les agradezco a los que me leen y comentan, son geniales. Recuerden dejarme reviews con sus dudas, comentarios y criticas, con gusto los contestaré. **

**Y antes de responder sus comentarios, un adelanto del cap.18:**

AA 18: Un beso, una pelea, una cita… otra ruptura. Un libro con una frase sabia. Un chico intuitivo, una nueva relación, los latinos haciendo de las suyas…

**Ahora sí, las respuestas a los reviews:**

Peny: Gracias, más adelante pienso poner un poco de ellos dos.

Belen: Claro, Din es tan genial, me hubiese gustado que se conociera con Gil, pero tenía que continuarlo, en cuanto a Roma, sacaré un poco más de ella adelante.

MileyAndre: En serio? xD Ese Alex provocando frustración, pero se le perdona por su voz divina! Respecto al fic… bueno, veo que a todas les conmociono lo de Gil, y muchas odiaron a Antonio, pero no se la tomen en contra de él… Después de todo se arrepintió y ayudo. Respecto a Gil… bueno, tendrá que sufrir un poco más… dios, soy tan mala. Alex y Erik se casan, como creí gusto. Mary y Scott… no esperaba que lo aceptaran tan bien. Y respecto a Arthur o Kirk… tendrán que esperar un poco más.

Sinideas: Jajaja, en serio? A mi una vez me paso así pero en la escuela fue tan… gya! Francis… bueno, ya te deje en claro con Gil no se acostó, y más que valiente yo diría que le gusta vivir sus emociones. Erik… Erik más que paz hace que te olvides de las cosas! Pero es amor! Mary… bueno, ella no está embarazada… pero… es un poco emocional. Es la madre que Arthie se tiene merecida. En cuanto a Gil, bueno, el sufrirá un poco más pero tendrá un final feliz, me gusta el drama, sabes? Francis siempre piensa en sus amigos, así que encontrará el modo de solucionarlo. Mary y Scott ellos son… una pareja algo fluctuante, por decirlo de algún modo. Y coincido contigo, la terquedad de Arthur es lo que hace no tenga una vida tranquila.

Erelbrile: Tiempo sin verte! Me alegra saber que aun me lees! En fin… jejeje, todas cayeron con el sueño de Fra… xD Era demasiado rápido y bello para ser verdad. Respecto a la conversación, lo que pasa ahí es que Inga cree que Gil solapa a Lud todo el tiempo, cuando es justamente lo contrario. Respecto a si le quiere o no, la respuesta es sí, solo que Gilbert prefiere ser independiente y es por eso que a veces es un tanto cortante con ella. Respecto a si Inga sabe o no lo de Gil, se podría decir que no porque éste no se lo ha dicho, pero ella tiene sus sospechas. La expresión "jalarte la chaqueta" es española y significa fapear. A mi también me gusta el FraPru y es por eso que tenía planeado este enredo desde cuando. Solo necesitaba avanzar un poco… aun que obvio esto es FRUK. Y sí, Antonio es muchas cosas menos imbécil. Respecto a Arthur, Er-Chan, estamos hablando de Arthur, él siempre da excusas vagas. xD Sep, la forma en que los descubrieron, A Mary y Scott, no fue la mejor. La canción se llama MOTHER de JOHN LENNON. Y tomo nota respecto a la corrección que me hiciste, no se repetirá. ATTE. Cecy "Lino" Zamora.

DTBlackheart: Como viste, no paso nada de eso, pero la cosa se complico, adoro el RUPRU así que no dejaré que acabe tan fácilmente, yo tengo un as bajo la manga y ya lo verán… -?- Erik es amor y se va casar con el sensualoso de Alex, en cuanto a Wy, seguirá apareciendo… pero no sé aun cuando nuevamente. La chica causante del rompimiento entre Iván y Gil es Natasha/Natalia –Bielorrusia- pero no se saldrá con las suyas, tampoco la vean como la villana del cuento porque no es así. Y entre Fra y Gil, lo que te puedo dejar en claro es que estarán más unidos que nunca.

Deskdraik: Vlad es genial y yo también espero verle en Hetalia… Francis siempre se complica y Arthur ni se diga. Pues a vista de que les agrada la idea, creo que pondré esos extras, pero serán en un fic aparte. Y sí, oficial que ese par tenían algo… y Gil, él estará bien, lo prometo.

Nanda18: Pues como ves metí más de ellos y habrá más, no mucho pero lo suficiente para ocasionar los celos de Arthie. Y pues ya tengo ordenador así que espero seguir actualizando más seguido. Las cosas a Francis se le complican solo un poco, y Arthur aun no resuelve nada. Sí, Natasha era la jodida zorra tras el asunto del RUPRU roto… por cierto, es un adelanto que no debería hacer, pero veras tu petición vuelta realidad.

TheFannishaUsui: Lamento lo de tu abuela y espero estés mejor. Spamano a la orden para ti en el next cap aun que sea indirecto. Lo prometo. Cuídate y sonríe, querida.

Karina M. I: Antonio no es ningún tonto, quisiera aclarar, solo es de esas personas que fingen serlo para luego sorprendernos cuando bajamos la guardia. En palabras simples, alguien de mucho cuidado. Y pues… que te puedo decir? Gil aun seguirá sufriendo un poquito. En cuento a lo del dibujo… muchas gracias! Me encanta verlo!

RoSavery: Wow! Dejarme rev de uno en uno no es algo que me moleste, de lo contrario, me encanta! Me hiciste releer la historia porque había cosas de las que ni me acordaba! Y pues me siento halagada de que leas mi fic… y te diré que no tengo nada del USAUK, de hecho me gusta, pero creo que me identifico más con el fruk. Coincido contigo de que a Arthur cuando no le llueve le nieva… creo que estoy ensañada con él. Jajaja, otra que cae en el club de todas odiamos a Ashley… xDDD Debería hacerle una pagina en el face. Tanto Arthur como Francis son muy maduros, pero también son jóvenes y por ende lo estúpido en ratos les sale a flote. Respecto a un shot de Manu y Santi… bueno, me gusta la pareja, por qué no? :D

Dolphin-Chan: Muchas gracias por el comentario, yo también me he dado cuenta de ello y me alegra ver que alguien más lo aprecie.

Akeifa: Primero que nada es un gusto ver que aun me lees, tenía tiempo sin saber de ti, y respondiendo a tus preguntas: Xóchitl termino a Antonio porque ella sabía lo que había entre él y Roma y la verdad no pensaba pelear por ello. Yo le hice el nombre a Zack, y el apellido es Hugh, me gusta mucho ese actor. Piero y Marcel ese par son mi pareja favorita… xD Debería hacerles algún cap especial o algo. PD. Tu rev me ha gustado y por tus tartaletas, te envió unas pero no sé si lleguen. PD2. Cuídate la espalda, no vaya a ser que Ru y Pru se vayan tras de ti.

Hanako Ishida: Sep, tienes razón, era obvio que era algo muy precipitado, pero Fran aun no debe enterarse de que Jones y Kirkland son hermanos, ya que es parte del suspenso. Erik es un tontito adorable que se gana los golpes de Alex, la verdad. Y a Mary lo que le pasa es que es muy cariñosa y enamorada… no es bueno para su salud mental. xDDD PD. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, se aprecia en verdad.

Mapple 8D: Okey, haré FRUK en el next cap. Algo simple pero que ya lo deje en claro todo. Para lo demás, pienso hacer caps aparte en otro fic anexo. Pero aun no es seguro.

Sandy Cecy: No temas por Matt, nee-chan, Sey no le hará nada que no quiera. Zack y las ranas son la onda, y sí, son tan lindas… pero bueno, eso es criterio de cada quien. Y Arthie y Fra ya pronto estarán juntos, solo necesitan una buena patada en el culo para que lo entiendan. Je. Prometo que te pondré más de las gemelas, respecto a los extras, aun pienso si sí o no de ellos.

Yumike Hiwatari: Habrá USAMEX más adelante, lo prometo, y sí, es complicado manejar varias parejas solo que… no sé si deba o no hacer tantos omakes también. Debería, ¿No?

Ritsu-Chii: Yo sé, no te preocupes…. Comprendo que andas ocupada, yo también vivo con esos problemas… Pero queríamos estudiar la uni así que ahora hay que aguantarnos, nena. Y gracias por el ánimo, al menos sé que contigo puedo contar. Scott por Iggy… te puedo dar, pero no de momento en el fic… ¿Te parece bien un dibujo?


	18. Chapter 18

Hetalia no es mío, este siempre es y será de Himaruya… así como los libros y canciones que menciono solo le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis**

**Cap.18**

_Salí hacía un balcón, era de mármol blanco y tenía enormes floreros integrados a las esquinas, también de mármol, con flores rojas, las cuales soltaban sus pétalos ante el ímpetu del viento. Y en una esquina, con un ramo de estas en manos junto con un collar de plata con un colgante en forma de cruz del mismo material, se encontraba una chica con un vestido blanco. Su cabello, a lo chico, ondeaba al ritmo de la corriente, mientras se volvía lentamente a mí._

_-¿…Jeanne?- solté sorprendido._

_Ella sonrió con dulzura._

_-Tiempo sin verte, Francis…_

_-Jeanne… ¡JEANNE!- grité corriendo a abrazarla. Ella respondió a mi abrazo.- ¡Te he extrañado mucho!_

_-Yo también…- exclamó apretándome con fuerza, mientras sumergía su rostro en mi cuello._

_Nos separamos un momento. Me sentía tan feliz de verle que ya me había olvidado por completo del pequeño detalle de su muerte. Y no lo recordé sino hasta que note la palidez en sus ojos y piel, y el hecho de que no tocaba el piso._

_-…Vaya…- solté con desilusión.- Esto es solo un sueño._

_-No, no lo es…- dijo ella.- Es real…_

_-No es real…- dije con tristeza.- Cuando despierte sabré que lo fue al notar que te has ido y el tiempo ha pasado._

_-…Cierto, no puede ser real si no es tangible… ¿Verdad?- Inquirió con tristeza.- Pero alguna vez fui una realidad para ti…_

_-Aun lo eres, porque lo fuiste y lo serás siempre…- protesté._

_-No, Francis, ya no lo soy más… no al menos de la misma manera en que lo hubiese sido unos días, semanas, meses y años atrás… como lo fui mientras viví y después de… parece tan lejano, pero es relativamente poco… tres años hace…_

_-Unas semanas.- solté pasmado._

_No podía creerlo… no podía ser cierto. Jeanne… yo… olvidé por completo su… olvide por completo su aniversario de muerte. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¿Qué paso en ese entonces que lo olvide…? Vinieron a mí las escenas del beso, el encuentro en navidad y lo de la disco. Pasaron frente a mis ojos como una especie de película… en el intervalo de todo aquello había caído el aniversario de la muerte de Jeanne pero mi mente estaba tan llena de Arthur Kirkland y mi confuso amor hacía él que lo había dejado de lado por completo… Y sentí tremendas ganas de llorar._

_-No es que este mal me hayas hecho a un lado, tu sigues vivo y comprendo que tengas prioridades y necesidades… que yo honestamente no puedo complacer.- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. Me limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas._

_-Pero… yo… lo siento… en verdad lo lamento…_

_-Lo sé y lo comprendo, pero, Francis… tu también debes entender de una buena vez esto, yo estoy muerta y tu vivo. Y te limitas por mí._

_-Jeanne…_

_-Ya no lo hagas, parte de crecer y seguir adelante es dejar atrás lo que te hace sufrir una vez que aprendiste lo suficiente de ello… igual, no es tu obligación permanecer a mi lado de esa manera, todo el tiempo, con una pequeña memoria basta… quiero que sigas viviendo, viviendo sin el peso de mí sobre tu espalda porque te amo._

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Antonio.

Gil me miro interrogante también pero solo se limito a seguir comiendo su postre. Tonio se acercó aun más, curioso. Di un largo suspiro, me eche el cabello hacia atrás y solté:

-Nada. Desperté abrumado al darme cuenta de que efectivamente lo había olvidado…

-Oh, ya veo…- exclamó Antonio. Sonrió.- Sin ofender, pero me alegra ver que este descuido no te haya afectado tanto, es bueno ver que subconscientemente estas superando lo de Jeanne…-su mirada tierna cambio por una sádica y su voz se volvió fúnebre- Pero es una lastima que sea a causa de ese estúpido…

-…Me da miedo cuando te pones así…- solté entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero bueno… es cierto que de algún modo, a pesar de sentirme mal por haberle olvidado este año… creo que ya era hora de que dejara de obsesionarme tanto… incluso si fue un sueño o no… ella tiene razón. Sigo vivo, ella muerta… y no importa cuanto me aferre, lo piense o le ignore…- di un largo y pesado suspiro.- las cosas deben seguir de una u otra manera…

-Cierto, cierto…- exclamó Antonio.

Se hizo el silencio. La cosa se torno entre melancólica y deprimente. Yo por un lado con remordimientos y recuerdos de mi gran amor por Jeanne. Y Gilbert que estaba callado desde la mañana. Cuando le preguntamos que pasaba se limito a decir que se sentía algo decaído.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Gil?- preguntó Tonio.- ¿Por qué esa cara larga?- le jalo la mejilla.

-Déjame en paz…- bufó el albino.- Solo es que… es algo tonto…- desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué es tonto?- preguntó Tonio mirándole.

-…Bueno… es que el otro día estuve pensando…- dijo entrecortadamente sonrojándose.

-¿En qué?- inquirí.

-…Ah, en que… si yo hubiese sido una mujer tal vez todo esto no estuviera pasando o no hubiera pasado… -le miramos fijamente. Frunció el ceño.- ¡Les dije que era algo estúpido!

-Y vaya que lo es…- soltó Antonio. Asentí en son de aprobación- Además, si te hicieras la operación, ¿Qué pasaría con los cinco metros que tanto presumes?

-¡Antonio no le metas ideas!- exclamé.

-No le estoy metiendo nada. Solo digo que si quiere ser mujer hay otros métodos pero privaría al mundo de lo que ya tiene… aun que bueno…- se llevo el dedo índice a la boca.- ¿No seria interesante verle como mujer? Digo, Gil no es feo, sería una chica muy linda, ¿No crees?

-¡Antonio!

-…Bueno… es cierto ya nadie gozaría de mis maravillosos cinco metros pero…- se llevo las manos al pecho.- Lo compensaría con cinco kilos…- hizo el ademán de tomar unos enormes pechos y moverlos.- ¡Dos y medio y otros dos y medio…! ¡Cinco kilos!

-¡Gilbert!

-¡Cinco kilos, una larga cabellera y una micro-falda!

-¡Antonio!

-¡Oh, sí, nena!

Sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el comedor. Pero nuestros compañeros estaban muy en lo suyo como para preocuparse por lo que ocurría en nuestra mesa.

-Ya basta ustedes dos… -exclamé- Aquí nadie se va a hacer la operación.

-Pero, Fra, son cinco kilos.- chilló Antonio.

-Seh, Fra, no te hagas el santo…- Gil me miro aun haciendo el ademán.- Si sé que te lo estas imaginando, si casi las tocas… mis dos enormes que juntas son cinco kilos.

-¡Claro que no, no puedo ver algo que, aun que muy tentador, no está ahí y no lo imagino ahí!

-Pero es solo de meterle un pelín de imaginación, Fra…- dijo Antonio parándose tras Gil.- ¡Y veras los cinco kilos!- hizo el ademán.

-Antonio, deja mis sexis senos imaginarios, no estas en derecho de tocarlos…

-…Ustedes hacen que me de vergüenza ajena, ¡Y eso que yo soy el pervertido del grupo! ¿En que posición me deja esto?

-Oh, vamos, Fra, Gil… ¡Si son cinco kilos…!- soltó Tonio.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta se hizo presente. Nos volvimos horrorizados. Tras Tonio y Gil se encontraba Roma.

-Esto…- soltó Antonio poniéndose pálido.- Yo… te juro que puedo e…

-¡Eres un pervertido! –gritó dándole un golpe en el estomago.- ¡Tú y tus subnormales amigos!

-Auch… R-Ro-Roma…- dijo Antonio con el poco aliento que le quedaba dejándose caer al suelo.

-¡IDIOTA!- gruñó ésta antes de salir corriendo de ahí, dejándonos a Gil y a mí con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-…Bien, dejando de lado mi dolor físico y emocional…- exclamó Antonio recuperándose.- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Fra.

-Sí.- contesté.

-¿Eh? ¿Sí qué?

-Eres un masoquista.

-¡Esa no es la pregunta y mira quién habla!- protestó.

-Jajaja, ni como decir que no a eso, Fra.

-Cállate, Gil, que lo tuyo también entra ahí.- solté.- En fin, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-Ah, eso, cierto…- exclamó.- Es sobre tu cabello…- dijo señalando éste.

-Oh, cierto, yo también tengo curiosidad…- dijo Gil mirándome.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté nervioso enroscando los dedos en este.

-Nada, es solo que…- dijo Tonio- es muy distinto a tu usual peinado. Y traes una mecha azul… ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

-Ah, eso, es cortesía de Sey. –Me quite la liga del cabello y lo acomode.- Lo acorto por detrás y lo dejo largo delante, aun que con ciertas capas, un tanto cuadrado y me hizo la mecha para calar una nueva tintura lavable que compró…- dije jalando el mechón azul eléctrico.- Lo de hacer la partidura de lado en lugar de la usual a la mitad fue idea mía… ¿Qué opinan?

-Me gusta el mechón, te da un toque rebelde.- dijo Gil. -Y en general luce muy bien.

-Es mono, pero insisto, ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó.

-Tengo la esperanza vaga de que Arthur lo note.- admití avergonzado.- Más que nada es por él.

-…Aw…- soltaron mis amigos con sorna. Me sonroje.- Ternurita.

-¡Cállense, par de odiosos!- chillé.

-Es que es tan tierno, lo dijiste como toda una dama…- exclamó Gil divertido.

-Fu sososo~

-…Merde, por eso no quería decírselos…

-Venga, no es nada malo…

-Ni de que avergonzarse, Fra, aun que es divertido. ¡Ke sesese~!

-Pero, si en verdad quieres que se fije en ti, deberías ir directo al grano de una vez.- dijo Tonio.

-¿Eh?

-Tu sabes, declarártele al imbécil, de lo contrario creo que lo pasara por alto… o no sé, tu lo conoces Gil, ¿Qué dices?- preguntó al albino.

-Digo que tienes razón.- Admitió. Se volvió a mí.- Sino se lo dices el seguirá creyendo que lo que paso, paso y ya. Arthur es así, si no hay certeza no es en serio.

-…Pero, bueno, ¿Y si se lo digo y él aun así pasa de mí?- dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tu y dónde quedo nuestro amigo?- preguntó Gil.

-Cierto, Fra. ¿Dónde quedo tu determinación?

-Se fue a la mierda hace tiempo.- respondí.

-Sino te hace caso significa no era para ti, y de ser así haremos una hard party…- exclamó Tonio.

-Cómo sea, no creo diga que no, estoy casi seguro de que ustedes terminaran juntos…- soltó el albino. Antonio y yo le miramos inquisidores.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Bajo que fundamentos dices eso?- pregunté tomándolo por los hombros.

-…Soy su amigo, lo que me dices también lo sé por su propia versión. ¿Así o más obvio?- dijo Gil evidente.- Además, he notado que tiene ciertas manías contigo, pero igual no te hagas estúpido y decláratele de una buena vez, Bonnefoy.- advirtió.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Después de la conversación en el comedor nos dirigimos a clases. Por enésima vez di un gran giro hacia mi lugar, pasando casualmente siempre frente a Arthur, para ver su reacción, pero él parecía completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿Le pasaría algo grave? ¿O es acaso que no le gusta mi nuevo look? No, de ser lo segundo ya me lo habría echado en cara… Entonces, ¿Habrá discutido con su mamá otra vez? ¿Tendrá problemas con ese hermano que aun no he visto? ¿O con el fastidioso de Alfred? ¿Gil lo habrá hecho enojar con sus frecuentes monólogos sin sentido?

Di un suspiro. Ya le preguntaría en inglés… bueno, si es que hay tiempo para eso.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Las clases pasaron volando, las últimas que faltaban para poder salir eran las del profesor Oxenstierna. Cuando apareció, todos tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares. De pronto llamo a Arthur y le pidió que fuese a su oficina, en la dirección, junto con Piero por unas cosas para poder comenzar la clase. Así que nos puso a leer en lo que los esperábamos. Pero como los alumnos en lugar de estudiar siempre divagamos, se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos por el aula.

-…Mmm, me siento aburrido.- soltó Gustave.

-No lo est´ría si le´era el artí´lo.- dijo Oxenstierna inquisidor.

-Es que un aburrimiento distinto, profesor.- exclamó éste.- Es un aburrimiento del tipo… "Siento que hay un vacío pero no sé que es"

-Cierto, cierto.- exclamó André.- Es cómo si algo hiciera falta, yo también lo siento.

-…Curiosamente, yo también…- dijo Pascal.

-Y yo…- gimió Émile.

-Tal vez sea que ya no nos molestan a Piero y a mí…- soltó Marcel obvio.

-¡Cierto!- exclamamos todos al darnos cuenta.

-Oiga´, le´ puse a l´er, no a dialogar.- replicó Berwald.

-Esperé, Prof, esto es serio.- exclamó Émile.- ¿Y por qué dejamos de hacerlo?

-Porque ya no tiene chiste ahora que todos sabemos que ya es oficial… supongo.- dijo Gustave.- Ahora que son pareja no tiene caso molestarles porque ya no se tiene el mismo resultado.

-La cosa más inteligente que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora, Gus…- exclamó André.

-Cierra el pico.

-Como sea, creo que ahí esta el vacío…- continuo Pascal.

-La cosa es… ¿Y ahora cómo lo llenamos?- preguntó André.

-Ley´ndo lo que les pedí ´n si´encio.- respondió el profesor molesto.

-Supongo, ideando una nueva pareja o algo así, ¿No?- dijo Berenice. Todos la miramos.- ¿Qué? ¡Es obvio por el amor de dios!

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Gustave.

-Ay, ay, me pongo de su lado porque es mi novia y me pega.- se mofó Émile.

-Mira, imbécil, no me obligues a ponerte en tu lugar…

-Gustave…- advirtió Berenice.

-Lo siento, cielito.

-AJAJAJAJA.

-Pero, ya, en serio, necesitamos un nuevo blanco para llenar el vacío.- dijo André.- ¡Necesitamos una votación justo ahora!

-¡Lo q´ nece´itan es l´er y si va´ hablar ´l me´os hága´lo en inglés!- bufó Berwald.

-We need vote, right now!- dijo André. -En fin, ¿ideas?

-…Necesitamos sea una pareja que en definitiva no será jamás…- comenzó Gustave.

-De preferencia que no se lleven bien.- dijo Émile.

-Que se odien mucho, pero mucho…- dijo Antonio divertido.

-Un par que es tan improbable que sería en cierto modo obvio…- sugirió Pascal.

-Que sean cómicas y absurdas sus peleas…- agrego Gil.

Se hizo el silencio. André se volvió a mí. Todos se volvieron a mí.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ni se les ocurra!- advertí.

-Pero, pero…- empezó Berenice.- Bonnefoy es tan guapo…

-¡Hey!- replicó Gustave.

-Y Kirkland tiene una carita de lo más tierna, y sus discusiones son absurdas pero divertidas y…- se llevo las manos a la cara, sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿Divertidas? ¿Qué tiene de divertido que termine herido por sus histerias?- repliqué.

-Dice´ q´ d´l odio al amor hay un pa´o, si vamos a algún punto d´ partida p´ra apoyar esto ´n lo q´ no ´stoy de acu´rdo.- dijo Berwald.

-¡CIERTO!

-…No lo piensen, ni se les ocurra…- les amenacé.- Es una mala idea, mala en verdad…

Mis amigos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron con sorna.

-…Chicos, por favor…

-FRA*ARTH…- se mofaron.

-Hijos de p…

-¡Un hurra por el FRA*ARTH!- exclamaron todos alzando las manos.

Comencé a hundirme más y más en mi lugar… Puta merde.

-Hemos vuelto…- exclamó de pronto la voz de Piero.- ¿Qué era todo ese alboroto que se escuchaba?

-Seh, ¿Qué ocurrió en nuestra ausencia?- preguntó Arthur.

Comenzaron a escucharse algunas risitas ahogadas.

-Creo que ocurrió algo interesante, Kirkland… y nos lo perdimos.- dijo Piero con su típica sonrisa.

-Supongo, en vista de sus reacciones.- respondió Arthur de la misma manera.

André se aclaró la garganta y me miro malicioso.

-Ni se te o…

-Uh, Bonnefoy, uh, te engaña y con Piero… ¡Y hasta te lo restriega descaradamente!

-¿Eh?- soltó Arthur.

-¡Arthur, te juro no es lo que piensas no tuve que ver!- me apresure a decir.

-Uh, Francis, ¿Cómo que disculpándote? Si es él quien te engaña, ten algo de dignidad al menos.- dijo Gustave.

-¡Aquí nadie engaña a nadie!- chillé.

-Debe ser lindo tener una fe tan ciega, Francis…- dijo Pascal.- Tienes suerte, Kirkland.

-¡No tú, Pascal!- exclamé.

-¿De qué mierdas están hablando?- preguntó Arthur entre molesto y confundido.

-De que ya sabemos de su romance, de que tú y Bonnefoy se dan besitos y se van a lo oscurito.- dijo André.

Arthur me miro furibundo, mientras se ponía cada vez más y más rojo, y yo comencé a rogar por mi vida.

-¡Te juro no tuve que ver!- lloriqueé.

-No le creas, miente, miente…- soltaron los chicos. -Pero que hemos de esperar, si Arthur le miente también…

-Es que son de esas parejitas, ustedes saben, inestables, creo que lo suyo es solo sexual…

-Jajaja, ¿Te los imaginas diciéndose de cariñitos como Cejitas ó Narizoncito…?

-¿Qué mierdas hiciste en mi ausencia, Bonnefoy?- chilló Arthur.

-¡Nada, maldita sea!- exclamé.

Como para no perder la costumbre comenzamos a discutir. Pero no duro mucho…

-…Saben, creo que lo suyo es una especie de indestructible mal romance… ¿Verdad?

-Seh, yo creo que aun que se engañan, porque no creo ninguno sea santo.

-Seh, uno ya no sabe que esperar de ellos…

Tanto Arthur como yo estábamos completamente alterados. Creo que en ese momento ya no importaba quien tenía la culpa de las burlas, sino callarlas. Me levante y le lance una mirada a Arthur.

-Permíteme arreglarlo.- le dije.

-¿Tu arreglando algo? Eso me gustaría verlo.- dijo molesto.

-¿Quieren engaño?- solté parándome frente a André.- Les daré engaño. Mon chou…- dije seductor sentándome sobre sus piernas. Deslice mi mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen.

-¿F-Fra-Francis?

-…Tranquilo, déjate llevar…- le tome por la barbilla.- Este será nuestro secretito, mon a-m-o-u-r…

-¿EEEEEEEEEH? ¡ARTHUR mira a tu novio, dile algo!

-¿Él empezó, Bonnefoy?- preguntó Arthur. Le di un guiño.- Entonces por mi no hay problema…- dibujo una sonrisa a medias. Se acercó a André y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Tienes mi permiso de divertirte con él, siempre y cuando lo devuelvas limpio y antes del anochecer…

-Jajaja, buena esa, Kirkland…

-Yo no estoy bromeando.

-¿No quieres tu parte?- le pregunté con sorna a Arthur.

-Ya luego la tomaré…- dibujo una sonrisa siniestra.- A mi manera…

-¿EHHH?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

La cosa no fue más allá de eso porque Berwald nos mando a la biblioteca para la tutoría. De camino hacía ésta, me sentía nervioso y no dejaba de pasarme la mano por el cabello pensando en que decir para romper el hielo. Arthur me miraba de reojo en ratos, hasta que de repente me preguntó que diablos había sido toda esa bulla en clase. Me sentí aliviado y comencé a explicarle las cosas.

-¿Y eso fue lo que paso, entonces?- dijo Arthur. Asentí.- Vaya que no tienen nada mejor que hacer más que joderse al prójimo.

-Y que lo digas…- escupí rodando los ojos.

-…Como sea, hay que evitar que sigan con eso que es obvio es una falacia…

-Tranquilo, de eso me encargo yo.- exclamé. Nos miramos fijamente, sonreí.- Conozco a mis compañeros y sé que la gran mayoría goza de hacer mas no de que le hagan, claro ejemplo André.

-Je, se puso pálido cuando comenzaste a acosarlo.- se mofó.- Idiota.

-Jajaja, lo sé, siempre se pone pálido cuando las cosas se salen de su control.

-Igual yo también creo que tendré que poner de mi parte.- dijo.

-¿Sacaras tu lado punk?- pregunté.

-…Tal vez. ¿Crees que eso los espantaría?

-Mucho, créeme.

-Bien, entonces eso haré…

Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca, él paso primero. Chloe nos miró feo, mas no le di importancia. ¡Estaba feliz! Arthur y yo al fin teníamos una charla tranquila, un poco rara, pero tranquila.

-Buenos días, ¿Me das una lapicera para registrarnos? Vamos a estudiar.- dije aun en mi nube, abriendo la bitácora.

-Buenos días, creo que no será necesario eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- inquirí.

-Porque si no mal recuerdo, a su grupo en general lo tengo bloqueado por mal comportamiento, y ese bloqueo continuará hasta que los daños sean reparados por completo y reciba una disculpa por el mal uso que le dieron a las instalaciones.

-¿De qué esta hablando?- exclamó Arthur.- Yo no veo ningún daño.

Chloe se levantó y camino hacia una de las mesas, le dio un ligero golpe y a esta de le cayo un pie. Alzó la ceja, acusadora.

-Esta fue en la que cayeron cuando comenzaron a pelear, sino mal recuerdo, por un trabajo en equipo que tenían y algo de un móvil.- intercambiamos miradas.- Así que, se dan vuelta en U y se buscan dónde más estudiar, porque aquí no entran hasta que se acabe el bloqueo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Arthur después de un rato. Estábamos sentados en las escaleras.- No podemos estudiar aquí, no podemos irnos al aula, ni al gimnasio…- fuimos pero estaban en clase.- Ya sabía yo que nada bueno vendría de tratar de enseñarte algo.

-¡OYE!- bufé ofendido.

-Admítelo, Bonnefoy, es la pura verdad.

-…No pienso responder eso.- exclamé.- Como sea, ante esto podemos, o bien fingir que lo hicimos aun que no sea verdad o salir de la escuela y hacerlo en casa de alguno de los dos.- sugerí.

-Seh, claro, y saldremos por la puerta en las narices de Zwingli.- soltó con cinismo.

-Zwingli está dando clases,- objeté.- así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?- Sonreí con malicia Guardo silencio unos segundos. Me miro.

- Vale, pero no será posible en la mía. Mamá descanso y seguramente debe haber un desastre.- explicó.- Que sea en la tuya.

-…Okey…- solté sorprendido ante tal respuesta.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Tomamos el autobús debido a que Sey se iría en la bicicleta. Los minutos pasaron largos, ya que, a pesar de ir sentados juntos, no hablamos en absoluto. No sabía de que hablar, era complicado realmente. No somos precisamente amigos como para tratarlo con familiaridad, pero tampoco somos unos completos desconocidos. Nos sabemos muchas cosas, o al menos yo le sé cosas. Conozco muchas personalidades de Arthur, la cosa es que no sé como hablar con él sin meter la pata. No es como coquetear con una chica, porque aun que me guste, no lo puedo tratar como una… Que complicado es todo esto…

-¿Vives cerca del mar?- preguntó Arthur sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí.- Debes de tener una vista espectacular de noche.

-La tengo, mi balcón da directo al muelle.- le expliqué.

-Ah, ya veo.- soltó.- ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

-En dos cuadras más bajamos y caminaremos unos cinco minutos.- expliqué.- Así que en unos diez minutos estamos en mi casa.

-Ah, ya veo…- me miró.- ¿Y quién está ahí de momento?

-Solo tú y yo… de momento.- dije. Intercambiamos miradas, sonrojados. Es obvio esto ya no es como antes.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-¿Es esta?- pregunto Arthur señalando mi casa.

-Seh, la blanca de tejado carmesí.- dije sacando las llaves.

-…Es enorme.

-¿Tu crees?

-No creo, afirmo, es enorme. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?- preguntó.

-Solo cuatro y dos baños. La cocina, el comedor, la sala, el desván… y pues el patio… y tres de las cuatro habitaciones tienen balcón.

-Igual es enorme…- dijo.- ¿Y tienes mascotas?

-Sep, un gato, bueno ese es de Sey, y una paloma.

- Yo tengo un perro, bueno, creo que si te acuerdas, ¿No?- preguntó sonrojándose levemente.

-Seh, Scottie. Un lindo terrier escoses…- dije dibujando una amplia sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya no lo recordabas.

-Jamás lo olvidaré, -solté- es un chico muy simpático. Ni olvidaré ese día, también… Ops…

-…Bueno… eso… entremos, ¿No?- sugirió.

-Seh, eso…- exclamé metiendo la llave.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-Mi habitación esta arriba, al subir, la primera puerta, no tiene llave, puedes pasar y acomodarte…- dije.- Prepararé algo de té, para acompañarlo con unas galletas… bueno, claro, si te apetecen.

-Suena bien…- soltó mientras comenzaba a subir.- Te espero arriba.

-Bien, siéntete como en tu casa.

-Gracias.

Extraño. Fue lo primero que pensé mientras preparaba el té. Arthur esta actuando bastante extraño. Me pregunto si le pasará algo. No, él ya me lo hubiese dicho. Saque unas galletas del tarro y las coloque sobre un plato de porcelana. Acomode las tasas junto con la tetera en la charola. Bueno, he de suponer me lo hubiese dicho, siempre nos terminamos contando las cosas. O tal vez solo quiere hacer las cosas bien, se ha de sentir raro teniendo que darme clases, aun que bueno, no tiene porque, es obvio lo que me enseñe estará bien. En fin, subí en silencio; me asome por la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta, y vi a Arthur sentado en mi cama con un marco entre manos; al notar mi presencia dio un respingo y lo dejo de golpe sobre el buro junto a mi cama.

-…Yo, yo solo…- se encogió de hombros, incomodo.

-Está bien, no es nada malo, si la tengo ahí es por algo.- mire la foto -La rubia de cabello corto es mi exnovia.- dije. Me miro.- De la que te hable aquel día, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, sí me acuerdo…- se hizo un breve silencio.- Bueno, cambiando de tema… creo que deberíamos empezar con la clase.

-Cierto…-solté acercando las cosas.- comencemos.

-Bien-tomo una galleta- Toma cuaderno, veamos que tal se te da la el listening and the spelling…

Arthur comenzó a dictar el fragmento de un cuento. Solo se detenía para darle un sorbo al té. Escucharlo hablar en su idioma me producía sensaciones raras, entre ellas nervios de saber que donde me pidiera que hablara terminaría acribillado en críticas. En fin, cuando terminé, Arthur me quito el cuaderno de las manos, lo leyó con detenimiento y encerró unas cuantas palabras en rojo.

-Tienes problemas con los homófonos, pero no te culpo, es normal, incluso yo a veces tengo problemas con ellos.- dijo después de un rato.- Pero está bien, la redacción, tienes buen oído.

-Gracias…- solté sonrojándome.

-De nada, como sea, veamos ahora…- dijo sacando una especie de agenda.- Te dictaré unas cosas en francés y quiero me las digas en inglés…

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero ver que tal se te da la traducción, solo para ver que puntos debemos atacar.- explicó.

-Está bien.- solté.- Pero creí que Berwald…

-No me pienso fiar de sus palabras…- gruñó.

Después de varios errores de pronunciación y de formulación, pasamos a la parte de inglés a francés. Eso no sería tan problemático, pero me sentía un tanto hastiado.

- Ahora traduce: Do what you can, with what you have, where you are…- pidió. -I may disagree with what you have to say, but I shall defend, to the death, your right to say it

-La primera es: Haz lo que puedas, con lo que tengas, en donde estés; Y la segunda: Quizás yo esté en desacuerdo con lo que digas, pero yo defenderé a muerte tú derecho a decirlo…- traduje de malagana.

Es obvio sabe cual es el problema, no sé porque le da vueltas al asunto. Además, si seguimos así saldré tarde para la cita con Gil, y dejarlo plantado o cancelarle a ultima hora no es opción.

-I think the hardest part of kicking a habit is wanting to kick it. I mean, we get addicted for a reason, right?

Lo miré mientras traducía. ¿De dónde saco todas esas frases? Di un suspiro. Esto iba para largo, y me aburría letalmente a tal grado que empecé a contestar de manera monótona y mecánica.

- If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said that it'd be easy, they just promised it would be worth it.

-Si tienes una oportunidad, tómala. Si cambia tu vida, permítelo. Nadie dijo que seria fácil, ellos solo te prometieron que valdría la pena…- solté en automático.

-I´m a fat frenchman idiot.

-Soy un gordo idiota f…- reaccioné.- ¡OOOYE!- repliqué.

-Jajaja, ¿Se te fue el aburrimiento?- inquirió malicioso.

-Jo, eso fue grosero.

-Igual que la manera en que me estabas contestando, como sea…- apuntó unas cosas en la agenda.- Ya vi donde trabajar así que no seguiremos con esto…

-Gracias al cielo.

-Entonces… si estás de acuerdo…- se aclaró la garganta.- What if you tell me a little about yourself? To begin to eradicate your horrible pronunciation.

-…Well.- di un pesado suspiro.- I hate the Monday is the worst day of the week.

-And?- dijo indicándome que continuara.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-…Francis, ¿Sigues aquí? ¡No se te olvide que tienes una cita con Gil en una hora!- exclamó mi hermana entrando abruptamente, interrumpiendo la poca conversación que estaba haciéndole a Arthur. (Aproveche para sacarle sobre que le gusta y eso… aun que solo obtuve lo que ya sabía).- No quiero oírte lamentándote de que… ¿Eh?- soltó al vernos.

-Hola, Sey.- dijo Arthur. Se volvió a mí.- ¿Vas a salir? Me lo hubieses dicho y no te estuviera entreteniendo, desde que rato termino la sesión. Solo eran dos horas.- soltó con tranquilidad.

-No, no, está bien…

-Tienes una hora, no está bien… sin intención de ofenderte, Arthie.- exclamó Sey.- Y para colmo no hay que comer, pero no importa, ya algo haré yo…

-¡NOOO!- grité. Sey me miro seria.- Quiero decir… aun hay algo de ayer… no hay necesidad…

-Cámbiate y lárgate, pero antes ten la amabilidad de acompañar a tu profesor…- dio una sonrisa burlona.- Por cierto, te deje el cambio que creí adecuado aquí…- dijo sacando éste.- Y el peinado que traes se verá perfecto… por cierto… ¿Qué opinas?

-¿De qué?- pregunté.

-No tu, Fra. Le pregunto a Arthur…- aclaró.

-¿Qué opino de que, Sey?- inquirió.

-Del nuevo corte de Fra, yo se lo hice. A qué es lindo, ¿no? Perfecto para su cita de hoy.- pude notar cierta malacia en su voz.

Arthur me miro con detenimiento. Se acercó un poco. Seychelles sostuvo el aliento.

-No lo había notado…- dijo.- Oye…- Llevo su mano a mi mejilla, di un ligero respingo mientras sentía como rozaba mi piel.

-¿S-Sí?- balbuceé.

-Está mecha...- dijo jalándola.- Te hace ver bien nenaza.- la soltó al instante y echo a reír.

-¡...Merde contigo, Arthur! ¡Deja de joderme!- bufé. Sey echo a reír.- ¿Y tú de qué lado estás?

-Del tuyo… Jajaja…. Pero debes admitir que es tan…Jaja, es para... Laughing Out Loud.- exclamó.

-¡No, no lo es!- protesté.

-Como sea, yo pienso se le ve bien, Arthie.- debatió Sey.

-No digo se vea mal…- respondió Arthur.- Solo digo que su rostro es femenino, y ese corte con la mecha hacen que se vea como una chica roquera.

-¿Cómo una chica linda, al menos?- preguntó.

-Ah… esto… bueno…- comenzó a ponerse rojo.- Debo irme ya…- exclamó guardando sus cosas.- ¡Debo ir a casa con Alfred!- salió corriendo.- No hay necesidad me acompañes. ¡Nos vemos!

-Eso es un sí.- dijo Sey complacida. Le mire serio.- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-No debiste mencionar lo de Gil, de por si esta enojado conmigo y ellos dos son amigos… no quiero al rato saber que están en líos por mi causa.- protesté.

-…No creo, porque si es de esa manera…- soltó colocando la ropa en la cama.- Él seguramente ya debe haberle comentado a Arthur de esto… y a juzgar por la expresión que puso cuando lo mencione… no le ha gustado nada.- sonrió- Ahora veamos que hace…- masculló.

-¿Eh?

-Nada…- exclamó levantándose.- Solo apresúrate.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Salí de casa faltando quince minutos para las cinco. Estaba seguro de que Gilbert iba a matarme con todas las de la ley. Iba en bicicleta, por la calle principal, pedaleando a todo lo que daba. El parque no quedaba lejos de ahí, pero… no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO!- chillé entre jadeos, dejando caer la bicicleta al césped, mientras corría hacía el albino sentado en una banca tranquilamente comiendo unas frituras.- ¡Se me fue el tiempo en otras cosas y…!

-Tranquilo, ya me dijo Arthur que te tardaste por la tutoría de inglés que llevas con él… que por cierto… ¿Cuándo pensabas comentarnos?- reclamó.

-¿Eh?- solté.- ¿Él te dijo qué?

-Sí, mira…- puso el móvil frente a mi cara.

"_El imbécil de Bonnefoy va tarde… lo sé porque estaba en tutoría de inglés CONMIGO, seh, para eso me quería Berwald el otro día; luego hablamos. Diviértete, pero no demasiado, Gil."_

-Te dije que él me mantiene al margen de todo.- explicó Gilbert.- Pero me encanta el hecho de que recalcará que estabas con él… ¿Acaso me lo estará echando en cara?

-No digas tonterías, Gil… seguramente pensó que ya te lo había dicho y lo creyó necesario… aun que bueno…- me rasque la nuca.- Está extraño conmigo últimamente, muy…

-Calmado, lo sé, lo he notado.- irrumpió Gil.- Pero esto no creo lo haya hecho solo por eso…

-Seguramente le molesto que Sey le echara en cara que tendríamos una cita…- bromeé.

-Posiblemente.- dijo Gil serio.- Como sea, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de tus líos amorosos después… ¿A dónde vamos?

-A donde quieras, hoy tu eliges.- solté.

-Genial, solo deja le aviso a Lud…- saco el celular y comenzó a redactar.- Inga cree que estamos juntos, pero él esta con Feli, salimos y volveremos juntos para evitar problemas… ¿No es genial?

-…Es raro, me cuesta aun creer que él te solape a ti.

-¿Tu crees? A mi no me lo parece.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-¡Vamos primero por un helado!- exclamó Gil jalándome.- Pero no uno cualquiera, quiero el nuevo que sacaron en Carté d'or, un ART CUP FRUIT.

-Vaya, parece que alguien es un acompañante exigente.- solté divertido.

-No es exigencia, pero desde que lo sacaron en el menú he querido probarlo, ¡Anda, vamos!- pidió.

-Okey, no tienes que ponerte tan infantil, te dije que hoy tus caprichos serán como ordenes para mí.- exclamé.- Además, a mi también se me antoja una copa enorme de fruta acompañada con crema batida.

-¡Entonces mueve el culo y vamos!

Subimos a la bicicleta y comenzamos el recorrido. Cuando llegamos a la heladería pedimos dos copas iguales de ART CUP FRUIT, al mirarlo en vivo y a todo color me enamore. Es una copa con una bola de helado, en este caso de yogurt con jalea de fresa, algunas fresas como decoración, junto con flores de manzana y unas mini-cerezas. Unas hojas como decoración. Era hermosa. Debo de hacer unas en casa cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Como siempre, Gil me robo de mi helado, a pesar de que pedimos exactamente lo mismo, y empezamos a bromear sobre cualquier tontería o cosa que nos venia a mente. La charla era muy amena y relajante. Después de un rato de charlas, monólogos locos y chistes bobos, pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí.

-¿Y ahora a dónde quieres ir?- pregunté.

-Mmm… vamos al fuerte de Saint-Jean y de ahí a la plaza.

-¿Cuál plaza?- pregunté.- ¿Prefecture o Aux huiles?

-Ambas me gustan, ¿Tenemos tiempo para las dos?

-Pues para darles un vuelta de rápido, sí. - exclamé montando la bicicleta.- Sube.

Gil subió a la parte trasera y se abrazó a mi espalda. Pude sentir como a pesar de tomarse con fuerza de mi cintura trataba de mantener la distancia. En el fondo, esta cita a pesar de ser un des-estrés y ser más que nada para divertirnos y saber como hubiese sido si… Era una forma de dejarnos en claro que ambos teníamos ya sentimientos por alguien más. Incluso si había un beso o abrazo rápido de por medio, eso no cambiaria nuestra relación en absoluto.

Primero llegamos al fuerte, en el siglo XII éste estaba ocupado por los Caballeros Hospitalarios de la Orden de Malta. La Torre cuadrada fue edificada en el siglo XV por el rey Renato I de Nápoles. En 1670, Luís XIV ordena al Caballero de Clerville la construcción de la torre del Faro. En 1949 fue declarado como monumento histórico de Francia. Actualmente alberga la programación de exposiciones del museo de las Civilizaciones de Europa y el Mediterráneo.

-Sabes, no me gustan mucho que digamos los museos…- dijo Gil mientras andábamos por los pasillos.- Pero vale la pena venir a ver la construcción.

-Es interesante pensar que hace siglos esto presencio tantas cosas… que muchas personas vivieron aquí…- solté viendo las exhibiciones.- Tenemos suerte, ¿No crees?

-Mucha…- soltó el albino. Echo a correr.

-¿A dónde vas?- solté corriendo tras él.

-¡Mira, mira, mira!- exclamó emocionado.- ¡UNA EXHIBICIÓN SOBRE PREUßEN!

Gilbert comenzó a hablarme sobre Prusia, la cultura y la historia, cosa que a pesar de ya haber entregado en un trabajo, me seguía pareciendo interesante. Mi albino amigo me comento que sus abuelos maternos son prusianos, y que él se sentía parte de ello a pesar de que ya no existiera la nación como tal. Debo de confesar que yo no sabía que Gil tenía esa sangre en sus venas. Tal vez eso explica porque no entra en el típico estereotipo alemán.

-Lud estaría encantadísimo con todo esto…- exclamó Gil observando los cuadros. Debo admitir que me resultaba tierno verle actuar como un niño pequeño, curioseando y queriendo tocar todo… y yo parecía una madre gritona cada vez que lo apartaba de las obras antes de que un oficial lo hiciera.

Después fuimos a las plazas, aun que solo las rondamos de rápido, ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo que digamos. Aun que nos detuvimos un poco en la Place Aux huiles, para comprar una botana. Las tiendas en verdad son bonitas, y siempre están llenas de turistas. Es gracioso pensar que algo así sea un atractivo turístico tan destacado. En las guías turísticas que te dan en los aeropuertos, se encuentra en la categoría de sitios de interés.

De ahí pasamos a la plaza de Sadi-Carnot, la plaza más hermosa de Marsella, curiosamente para llegar a ésta debes pasar por la callejuela más descuidada de la ciudad. Paradójico, ¿Verdad?

-Oye, Fra…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-¿Podemos ir a Notre Dame de la Garde?

-De que podemos, podemos…- respondí un tanto extrañado.- Pero a esta hora ya está cerrado.

-No importa, vamos.- pidió.

-Gil, no sé que estas planeando, pero no me da buena espina…- dije.

-Tu tranquilo, ya veras como es divertido…- dijo con un tono burlón.

-Eso solo me causa más desconfianza aun…

-Oh, vamos, ni que te fuera a violar o algo así…Aun que bueno, tal vez ya allá…- bromeó.

-¿En serio crees que me podrás meter mano antes de que haga de todo? Que inocente.- me mofé.

-Pues ya veremos, ya lo veremos.- me retó.

-Jojojo…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Como había advertido, la iglesia se encontraba cerrada. Había subido la colina en bicicleta en balde. Gil bajo en cuanto paramos y hecho a andar mientras se volteaba de rato en rato y me pedía me apresurada.

-¡Muévete, Francis!- escupió por enésima vez.

-Ya voy. Pero en serio…- solté jadeando.- ¿Qué merde tienes planeado hacer?

El vigilante estaba dando su ronda rutinaria. Gil me detuvo, me jalo tras los arbustos y susurro:

-Esperemos un momento a que se vaya y entonces manos a la obra…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer o qué?- inquirí por lo bajo.

-Entraremos…- sonrió.- Es obvio, ¿No? Solo que como…

-¿Cómo viles ladrones?- sugerí.

-No, tonto, como invitados inesperados… será divertido.

-Si tú lo dices.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-Gil, no estoy muy seguro de que esto sea buena idea…- dije con un hilo de voz mientras sentía latir mi corazón con fuerza.- Esta muy oscuro y solo aquí, además, ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?

-Ese es el chiste, Fra, que no nos descubran, y si lo hacen saber huir antes de que nos enjareten el lio.- exclamó emocionado.- Así que no seas nena y relájate, será divertido y no pasará nada malo, te lo prometo.- levanto la mano en son de promesa con un aire solemne.- Por mi vida y mis discos de industrial metal.

-Bueno, vale, te creo…- solté tratando de relajarme un poco.- ¿Y que hacemos?

-¿Has visto todas esas puertas que dicen prohibido el paso?- cuestionó.

-¿Las que dan directo a las torres y salas?- pregunté.

-Sep, esas mismas.

-¿Vamos a entrar?- solté sin disimulo alguno de la emoción que sentí. Asintió.- ¡Debemos tomar fotos y mostrárselas a Antonio!

-¡Lo mismo digo, Fra!- gritó alegre.- ¡Y ese es el espíritu!

-Será genial, solo espero no nos descubran antes de lograrlo.

-Tranquilo, si he entrado a clubes nocturnos y edificios sin ser detectado, esto será pan comido.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Empezamos por una puerta al azar que llevaba a otra de las salas de la iglesia. Estaba frio y oscuro, a pesar de que apenas empezaba a atardecer afuera. La habitación era enorme y silenciosa, Gil y yo observábamos y tomábamos foto de cada detalle… Las heladas figuras parecían observarnos inquisidoras. Había muchas cosas de valor tanto histórico como monetario y claro religioso. Desde las alfombras, a las pinturas, las figuras, los detalles en metal precioso, hasta el techo lleno de grabados. Era obvio que el lugar estaba intacto.

-Es impresionante…- exclamó Gilbert.- Y pensar que durante años me estuve reteniendo de ver todo esto.

-Cierto, de ver sabido antes…- dije.

-¿Quieres ir a las torres?- preguntó mi amigo.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- solté tomándolo por la muñeca, lo arrastre tras de mí.

-¡Me gusta esa actitud!- dijo acomodando un poco la mano para poder también tomar la mía. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.- ¿No te incomoda?- pregunto.

-En absoluto, a fin de cuentas es una cita, es normal.- dije.

-Ke sesese, cierto, es que esto es tan ameno que lo había olvidado en absoluto.- confesó.

-Cierto.

Ambos nos fuimos de la mano y abrimos la puerta que daba a una de las torres. Ésta chirreo cuando la abrimos a pesar de que fue de manera cuidadosa. Las escaleras lucían viejas e inutilizadas. Echamos a andar de una en una cuidadosamente, en silencio, en verdad era tétrico. Las ventanas daban a los jardines de la iglesia, enrojecidos por el atardecer.

-Es todo un contraste…- comenté.

-Y que lo digas…- dijo Gil. De pronto se puso serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Por aquí.- masculló dándome un jalón.- Entra ahí.- me empujo a una apertura que se encontraba en la pared, mientras que por su parte se colgaba de la ventana.- No hables.

Justo antes de responderle unas personas bajaron mientras hablaban sobre ruidos raros que provenían de la parte de abajo. Que buen oído el de Gil, porque yo no les escuché en ningún momento.

-Bien, estamos fuera de peligro.- dijo entrando nuevamente.- Es mejor que ya nos vayamos.

-No, quiero llegar a la cima de la torre. Después de eso ya nos vamos.- pedí. Gil sonrió con malicia mientras asentía. Sonreí contento y corrimos escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegamos a la cima me sentía totalmente satisfecho, la vista era espectacular. Un viento frío soplo revolviéndome el cabello. Me volví a Gilbert, el cual me miraba detenidamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te ves muy bien, desde tu ropa hasta tu nuevo corte.- dijo. Me sonroje.- Esta es una de las mejores citas que he tenido…

-Gilbert…

-Es tan divertido y emocionante como imagine que sería…- nos miramos fijamente.- Por un momento la tristeza se perdió. Gracias, Francis…

-De nada.

-Estoy seguro que como yo te veo algún día Arthur te verá, y me hará muy feliz el momento en que eso ocurra.- añadió.

Después de eso bajamos en silencio. No sabía que decir… de no ser porque Gil me ha dicho que ya no siente eso por mí lo hubiese tomado como una declaración. Lo miré, lucia muy tranquilo. Me sentí gustoso de ello. Su amor por Iván es muy fuerte y comprendo que la situación le duela demasiado como para tener que lidiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Me alegraba saber que le daba el mejor de los consuelos al traerlo de un lado a otro haciendo tonterías.

En fin, mientras bajábamos nos encontramos con unas personas. Al vernos los reclamos no se hicieron esperar… y sentí miedo al ver que sacaban unas porras mientras daban el pitazo de que había intrusos en el área. Gilbert, en cambio, sonrió emocionado y me tomo de la mano nuevamente.

-¿Listo?- preguntó.

-¿Para qué?- inquirí.

-¡Para esto!- gritó jalándome escalera abajo a toda velocidad. Subió por una ventana y yo solo me limite a imitarle. Saltamos de está y caímos directo en unos arbustos… me alegro de ello, porque de no ser que nos amortiguaron la caída seguramente hubiésemos resultado con una pierna herida. Por desgracia ya había gente abajo esperando por nosotros.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunté.

-Lo mismo que hacemos cuando vemos a Zwingli.

-¿Correr y gritar como niñitas?

-Exacto.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritamos echando a correr como locos mientras nos seguían. Subimos a la bicicleta y pedaleé con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar al parqué.

Una vez ahí nos dejamos caer sobre el césped. Al vernos, después de calmarnos, aun jadeantes, echamos a reír de manera estruendosa.

-Dios, dios, dios, que divertido fue todo eso.- exclamé.

-¡Mein Gott, y que lo digas!- chilló.

-Tenemos que repetirlo pero la próxima vez con Antonio.- soltamos a la par con arrebato.

Se hizo el silencio, nos levantamos del césped y echamos a andar al muelle, tranquilamente. No dejábamos de mirarnos una y otra vez de rato en rato. Era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya esta oscureciendo…- dije viendo el mar. Me eche atrás algunos mechones rebeldes.- Creo que ya debo llevarte a casa.

-Me parece bien…- dijo sonriendo.- Le daré aviso a Lud. Gracias por la cita, en verdad fue muy divertida.

-Yo también me divertí mucho.- admití.- Espero que repitamos esto nuevamente… con Antonio, claro.

-Por supuesto que lo repetiremos… Y no seremos solo tú, yo y Antonio. Sino también nuestras respectivas parejas.- añadió.

-Sera mucho más divertido, entonces.- exclamé emocionado.

El viento soplo suavemente, era un poco cálido. La luna comenzaba a divisarse a lo lejos y a reflejarse ligeramente en el mar.

-Bueno, entonces supongo… ya nos vamos, ¿No?- dije.

-Sep, Lud dice me esperará en el parque.

-Entonces vamos al parque.- dije.

Ambos nos acercamos lentamente el uno al otro y nos tomamos de la mano mientras andábamos en silencio. Lo miré, me miro, ambos sonreímos. Entonces, deteniéndonos poco a poco, sin dejar de vernos, se estiró un poco y yo me incliné levemente…

Nos dimos un beso tímido sobre los labios, luego uno un poco más prolongado, pero sin lengua y nada de eso, era algo más bien romántico. Al separarnos, ambos sonrojados, nos reímos de modo bobo.

-Sino fuese porque amo en verdad a Arthur creo que serías una buena opción, Gil.- confesé.

-Sino fuera porque aun amo a Iván y ahora te veo con demasiado cariño como para no poder volver atrás sería de la misma manera.- dijo.

-Pero bueno, por algo pasan las cosas.

-Exactamente.

Nos despedimos con un ademán y echamos a andar en caminos opuestos, a nuestros respectivos hogares.

De camino, mientras escuchaba música, miré a Anna a lo lejos. Al verme, ésta corrió a mí alegremente y se me echo encima. Yo solo le mire, sintiéndome extraño por el hecho de no sentirme emocionado y excitado, como hubiese sido meses atrás…

Era obvio que mi amor por Arthur es más fuerte que mis deseos.

-Hola, querido…- dijo contoneándose un poco, sonriente.- Tiempo sin verte, luces muy bien… adoro tu nuevo look. Confieso que por poco y no te reconozco.

-Gracias, tu también te vez bien.- dije.- ¿Te acortaste el cabello?

-Un ligero despunte, gracias por notarlo…- dijo pasándose la mano entre la ligera melena negra.- ¿Y a dónde vas?

-A mi casa, ¿Y tú?

-A la mía…- sonrió pícaramente.- ¿No te apetece venir un rato y ya sabes?

Di un suspiro, triste. Me dolía pensar que en el fondo, ya no podía corresponder a los sentimientos, no románticos, de Anna, y no porque no quisiese o pudiese, sino porque ya no me sentía atraído por ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, guapo? ¿Te pasa algo malo?- inquirió extrañada. Se acercó para querer besarme, la aparte con delicadeza.- ¿Francis, estás bien?

-Anna, debemos hablar.- dije serio.

-Claro.- soltó un tanto extrañada.- Dime.

Di un largo suspiro, y pensé la mejor manera de ser claro sin ser hiriente. Cuando la respuesta vino a mí, comencé a hablar.

-Creo que ya no debemos vernos más.

-¿EH? ¿Por qué?- inquirió.

-Porque… lo he pensado, y creo que mereces algo mejor que una relación rápida y ocasional. Los dos merecemos algo más estable, ¿No crees?

-Claro que lo creo, lo que me parece extraño es que lo digas así, tan abruptamente, siendo que no hace tanto tu y yo…

-Lo sé y lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

-… Hay alguien más, ¿verdad?- inquirió frunciendo levemente el ceño.- Por eso has estado tan raro últimamente…- soltó. Trague saliva.- Tu y yo acordamos que cuando nos fijáramos en alguien más nos lo diríamos para no terminar como ahora que me lo vienes a decir seguramente después de un buen de verle, ¿O no lo acordamos así? ¡Respóndeme!

-No sabía como decírtelo, lo siento.

-No, soy yo la que lo siento. Eres un estúpido, y yo fui una estúpida por creer que como bien comenzó bien terminaría. ¡Que mierda!

-Anna, por favor, no te lo tomes así… Sé que me quieres, y yo también te quise a mi manera, pero esto es mucho más fuerte…

-Me vale, me vale si es o no más fuerte, y no es eso lo que me altera más, sino que no me lo dijeras en cuanto comenzó…

-Es que yo no lo planeé.

-Yo sé que no lo planeaste, y lo siento mucho, porque te acabas de ganar una mala aliada…

-¿EHHH?

-…Ya lo veras, -soltó secamente- ya lo veras, François Bonnefoy.- se dio la vuelta y echo a andar sin darse vuelta atrás.

Maldita sea… yo sabía desde cuando que tenía que terminar con esto, pero simplemente no sabía como manejar todo. Y ahora…

-Me acabo de hundir hasta las rodillas de mierda…

Porque estoy seguro de que Anna no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

**Cap.18**

Me sentía a la mierda de mal. Muy mal. No quería que nadie me hablase y me tocase. Lo deje muy claro cuando André y Gustave empezaron a echarme burla frente a Bonnefoy y yo les amenacé. No me importo. Ya era hora que vieran que el caballerito tiene su lado poco amable. Ambos se fueron como perros con la cola entre las patas.

La razón de mi molestia eran los recuerdos del viernes anterior, la primera clase de tutoría que le había impartido al estúpido de Bonnefoy. Y por más que trataba de ignorarlos, volvían a mi mente.

Ese viernes nos fuimos juntos a su casa, y las cosas lucían normales, vi una foto de su novia y comprendí que era el fantasma de aquella chica del gimnasio. Y sentí una enorme compasión y afinidad hacia Francis… vaya que fui estúpido.

Incluso bromeé con él y sin darme cuenta deje muy claro mis celos, porque qué otra cosa podía ser ese sentimiento ante su cita con Gil sino celos, y el hecho de que me gustaba como luce con su nuevo look, porque honestamente le va muy bien.

Ese día, incluso mencione a Alfred, a sabiendas que Francis no sabe que es mi hermano, solo para provocar una reacción en él.

…Pero eso no es importante o relevante realmente. Mi enojo y mi depresión se deben a dos cosas.

Una de ellas es darme cuenta que me importa mucho más de que creía… la otra era lo que había presenciado ese viernes, cuando comenzaba a anochecer, en el muelle. Me sentía cabreado de solo recordarlo, y me cabreaba aun más al ver que ellos dos anduvieran como si nada y actuaran como siempre cuando andaban cerca de mí.

Ese día, juro por dios que yo no me sentía celoso ni nada por el estilo, claro que no, pero la curiosidad me carcomía. Así que después de mucho dialogar conmigo mismo salí de casa con la patética excusa de que iba a comprarme un helado al centro. Alfred quiso acompañarme, y no le dije que no.

Mientras caminábamos en el parque, comiendo, yo un helado llamado Art Cup Fruit, algo así como Copa de fruta artística, Alfred bebía una malteada de chocolate extra grande. Ambos hablamos de nuestras respectivas actividades escolares, y le comencé a contar sobre mi clase con Francis, Alf me dijo que le alegraba mucho verme tan entusiasmado con ello y que si ya no había problema entre Bonnefoy y yo. Le respondí que no, pero me sentí raro al darme cuenta de que me sonroje al oírle mencionar, y Alf, para colmo, lo noto. Él, después de que batalle para convencerlo de que no pasaba nada y lo distrajera sugiriendo que fuera al muelle, me contó que tenía algo que confesar y ya no podía guardarlo más, le pedí que me lo dijera, entonces confeso que estaba enamorado. No de cualquier chica, sino de una muy especial, de Xóchitl Hernández Ixtlilxóchitl… Vaya nombre… y vaya que Alf se lo aprendiera. Le dije que me daba gusto, pero que me preocupaba la actitud de ella hacia él.

De ahí en más no charlamos de nada relevante, y andamos tranquilamente cerca del muelle… Cuando Alf escupió repentinamente su malteada y volteé intrigado hacia donde miraba incrédulo.

Y lo vi. La copa plástica cayo de mis manos, las cuales la soltaron inocentemente. El helado se desparramo por todo el suelo. Eran ellos. Gilbert y Francis, besándose. No supe como reaccionar, y me limite a pedirle a Alf que volviéramos a casa. En el camino él solo decía que jamás se imagino que el hermano de Seychelles fuera homosexual, sobre todo porque Matthew ya le había hablado de lo popular que es entre las chicas y lo mujeriego que puede llegar a ser. Yo solo asentía. Tenia un nudo enorme en el estomago y otro peor en la garganta… Me dolía.

Cuando llegue a casa me encerré en mi cuarto con la excusa de que me sentía cansado. Pero no hice más que ver a través de mi ventana hacia ninguna parte. Pensando en todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, en todo lo que ha pasado, en todo lo que he sentido. En lo que me ha demostrado que siente. Todo. Y me di cuenta de algo, algo muy obvio. Él me gustaba, no podía ser más claro, pero me negaba a creerlo y me costaba acéptalo.

Me vine a dar cuenta cuando reaccione que a pesar de que Francis tenía más culpa que Gil de lo que paso, preferí enojarme y culpar a Gilbert. Y reaccione que la ultima vez que me sentí así de herido por alguien fue cuando vi a Maria con un chico que la pretendía un poco antes de que me decidiera a pedirle fuésemos novios. Cabe decir que me puse a llorar, por la rabia, el enojo, el dolor, por lo ofendido y triste que me sentía… por mi estupidez. Todo era culpa de Francis, pero aun así odiaba más a Gilbert. Pero eso no importa tampoco. Nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Ninguno de los tres tenemos compromisos con el otro.

En fin, el viernes fue un día de mierda en su totalidad. Y el fin de semana no fue nada agradable a causa de lo mismo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Volvamos al lunes. Gil trataba de hablarme, pero yo, a parte de estar molesto, le evitaba porque me sentía avergonzado. Cuando me llamo el sábado para sugerirme que saliéramos a divertirnos por ahí, solo me limite a gritar por el auricular completamente molesto que creí éramos amigos. Él solo soltó un ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Y yo colgué completamente enfurecido. Luego me mando un mensaje disculpándose por lo que sea que me molestara, pero no conteste.

Estaba actuando de lo más infantil. La verdad es que no sé manejarlo, y debo admitir que tengo mucho miedo de la situación. Esto no era como lidiar con Pat, o con Mamá. Ni lo de papá. Era lidiar con el hecho de que yo… yo… ¡Sigue pareciéndome lo más absurdo! ¡Simplemente no puedo estar sintiendo eso por él! Pero aun así ahí estaba, restregándose frente a mis cejas, lo obvio.

-Oye, Arthur…- soltó Francis acercándose. Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó.

Ocurre que eres un completo imbécil y te odio por besarte con mi mejor amigo, porque gracias a eso no le hablo y estoy muy molesto, Stupid frog.

-No, nada, solo no he dormido bien.- mentí.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber si el próximo viernes nos iremos a tu casa o a la mía para lo de inglés.

Me le quede viendo. ¿Por qué no mejor te largas al maldito averno si me haces el favor?

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió.- Luces algo… como enfermo.

-Sentí ganas de vomitar de pronto, pero eso no es importante.- Eso era verdad. Di un suspiro, mi enojo no me quita el hecho de que tengo responsabilidades con él que debo cumplir.- En tu casa, creo sería más conveniente.

-Está bien, entonces el viernes nos vamos allá.

-Vale.

-Oye…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

-¿Están molestos tu y Gil?- inquirió. Le mire perplejo.

-¿Qué mierdas te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, es que él y tú están algo raros…- respondió.- Por eso.

-Pues no lo estamos, gracias por preguntar.- dije secamente.

-¿De nada?

Francis se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Se sentó a lado de Gil y comenzó a charlar con él. Escondí el rostro entre los brazos e ignore la clase de historia por completo. Me sentía hastiado.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Para las clases de Sadiq, las cosas se pusieron bastante escandalosas. Ese maestro es de los que cuentan cosas de su vida, te jode de manera amistosa, te hace reír, y a su vez da la clase. De hecho, a pesar de mi estado de ánimo tan bajo, me sentía alegre de oírlo.

Cuando empezó a mencionar cosas sobre su materia me apresure a seguirle el ritmo para mis apuntes… se veía que era estricto a la hora de los exámenes. Y debía concentrarme en sacar buenas notas y tener muchas materias y actividades extras para valer mi entrada a la universidad.

-Bien, y como les decía respecto a esto de…

-¿Se encuentra aquí Gilbert Beilschmidt?- inquirió una voz conocida irrumpiendo la clase.

Todos nos volvimos a la puerta, inclusive Sadiq, a verle. Era Iván. Traía una camiseta negra, un pantalón de cuero con una cadena colgando, y unas botas bajo éste. Su bufanda estaba algo rota de las esquinas.

-Reitero, ¿Está Gilbert Beilschmidt en esta clase o no?- dijo tétricamente.

Mis compañeros señalaron al albino, el cual no salía de su asombro.

-¿Q-qué mierdas haces a-aquí?- bufó.

-Vine por ti.- exclamó entrando a grandes pasos.

-No te lo vas a llevar, ni creas.- soltó Antonio levantándose, dispuesto a defenderle.

-Tu no te metas.- exclamó Iván dándole un empujón, el cual mando a Antonio directo al suelo. Mientras que de un tirón alzo a Gil por el aire y se lo echo al hombro.- Tu vienes conmigo, dah.

-¡No, no y no, bájame, bájame, bájame maldita sea!- se quejó Gilbert dándole de golpes.

Francis solo miraba perplejo la escena, como el resto. Y debo de admitir que yo también.

-¡Maldita sea, Fra, Kirkland, el que sea joder!- chilló Antonio haciéndonos reaccionar.- ¡Se lo está llevando, con una ostia! ¡Muevan el culo!- dijo levantándose para salir corriendo tras ellos.

-…Puta Merde, es cierto.- chilló Francis levantándose de golpe. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo pero no le importo, salió corriendo como alma en pena.- ¡Aguarda, Gilbert!

-…Bloody hell…- dije reaccionando ante el hecho de que no era nada bueno que Iván irrumpiera con tal de llevarse a Gil independientemente de lo ocurrido.- ¡BLOOOOOOODY HEEEEEEEEEL, GIIIIIIIIIBERT!- bufé saliendo tras ellos.

Sadiq solo se asomo y gritó algo que no logre entender.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-¡Dejalo maldita sea!- gruñó Antonio dándole de golpes a Iván, los cuales eludía fácilmente.- ¡Bájalo inmediatamente, maldito gilipollas de mierda!

-Deja de joder, niñato.- dijo Iván tirándolo de un solo golpe al suelo. Antonio se toco la mejilla. La tenía completamente roja.- No te daré más fuerte porque eres hermano de Carry y amigo de mi Gil, solo por eso. Considérate afortunado.

-Me vale coño, por mi puedes molerme a golpes con tal de lograr que dejes a mi amigo.- chilló levantándose.

-Antonio, Iván, ¡Basta ya!- ordeñó el albino.

-Claro que no, él no te va a tratar como a su muñeco, Gil.- bufó Antonio tratando de quitárselo a Iván sin éxito alguno.

-Que molesto eres… creo que tendré que disculparme con ella después…- dijo Iván dispuesto a levantarle el puño a Antonio.

-Adelante, no te tengo miedo.- chilló este.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Gilbert.

El sonido de un puño chocar contra el rostro de alguien resonó. Me descubrí los ojos… Antonio estaba intacto… pero no significaba que alguien no hubiese salido herido.

-F-Fra-Francis…- balbuceó Antonio.

-Fra…- masculló Gil.

-Bonnefoy…- solté.

-Te pido por favor de la mejor manera que…- dijo este limpiándose la sangre de los labios.- Que bajes a Gil y te retires, si no es mucha molestia.- su mejilla estaba hinchada y roja, casi morada. El ojo se le cerraba un poco por la hinchazón.

-No pienso hacerlo, y que bueno que te veo porque contigo tengo asuntos pendientes…

-Iván, detente, por favor…- pidió Gilbert.

-Ya sé que saliste con mi Gilbert… de hecho los vi, y vi lo que hicieron…- dijo notoriamente molesto.- Si eso se vuelve a repetir no tendré ninguna compasión por ti. Sé todo lo que él ha pasado por ti, así que te considero un riesgo potencial, y exijo te olvides de tu estúpida petición y te mantengas ajeno a él.

-Me mantendría ajeno a él de no ser porque me importa y le quiero mucho…- dijo Francis irguiéndose, a pesar de que no le llegaba ni al hombro a Iván.- Además, tengo que protegerle de un estúpido que no supo apreciarlo, así que no puedo cumplir con lo que me pides.

En ese momento las cosas se tensaron. Iván bajo a Gilbert, este se metió entre ellos. Antonio lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo, a pesar de sus quejas, a su lado. Lo abrazo para que no se metiera.

-¿Así que a esas vamos?

-Gilbert volverá con nosotros. Antonio, no lo sueltes.- pidió. El castaño asintió.

-Lo cuidaré con mi vida, Fra.- soltó.

-Francis, Antonio, por favor…- insistió el albino.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Tendrás que molerme a golpes antes de lograrlo.- soltó.

-¡FRANCIS!

-…B-Bonnefoy…- balbucí.

Iván le soltó un golpe a Francis en la mejilla, haciéndole sangrar más aun el labio. Francis se levanto y le lanzó un golpe, pero Iván lo esquivo, éste le lanzó otro, dándole justo en la nariz… ésta comenzó a sangrarle, pero Francis no se acobardo, siguió peleando…

-¡Ya me tienes harto!- exclamó Iván. Francis se encontraba de pie, jadeando, completamente herido.- ¡Con este te dejo en el suelo de una buena vez!

Francis ya no podía coordinar bien. Antonio no se metía con tal de no soltar a Gilbert el cual lucia completamente desesperado.

No, no, no… ese golpe, si él le da ese golpe… Francis podría… él podría…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- chillé, metiéndome, dándole un golpe a Iván. Abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que había hecho. Pero al ver la situación a mí alrededor, el pecho se me hincho de valor. No, no podía permitirlo.- ¡No te atrevas a levantarle la mano de vuelta, ¿Escuchaste?!- advertí eufórico.- De lo contrario me veré obligado a darte tu merecido con el perdón de Gil, Braginski.

Antonio, Francis, y Gilbert me miraron completamente incrédulos.

-Arthur…

-Gil, ¿El imbécil de Kirkland dijo lo que creo que dijo?- soltó Antonio anonadado.

-Seh…

-Cualquiera que se meta con Gil o Francis, en especial con el imbécil de Bonnefoy…- solté molesto.- Se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Me sorprendí mucho al decir todo eso, porque me vino directo del corazón. Era lo que sentía. Me daba rabia verles heridos. Me daba rabia ver a Francis pelear por Gil. Me daba rabia ver a Gil llorar por Iván. Incluso me molestaba ver a Antonio herido.

-Comprendo, pero… ¡Si me dejaran hablar con Gil no habría necesidad de esto!- gritó Iván dándome un puñetazo.

-¡AAARTHUR, NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Francis.

Escupí sangre, bastante sangre. Iván lucia decidido a darme otro golpe con tal de quitarme del camino. Pero eso no ocurrió, ya que Gilbert se libero del agarre de Antonio y se metió entre su ex novio y nosotros.

-¡Basta ya, por favor!- chilló con los ojos llorosos por la frustración.- ¡Iván ya no les pegues, chicos ya no peleen!- demandó.

-Pero, Gilbert…

-Iván, si me voy contigo. ¿Me juras que los dejaras en paz y no les harás ningún daño?- soltó completamente serio.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo solemne.

Gilbert nos miro. Era obvio lo que pasaba. A pesar de que le rogamos, él solo se dio la vuelta y se fue al lado de Iván, dejándonos con las palabras en la boca.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-No puedo creer que se haya largado con el imbécil ese, maldita sea… joder…- Antonio se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos, abatido.- ¡Maldita sea!

-Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con eso, Tonio…- dijo Francis.- Pero debemos respetar su decisión.

-¡Es que no es justo!- chilló.- ¿¡Y si le hace algo y no le volvemos a ver!? Yo… yo… yo no podría perdonármelo…- Antonio temblaba.- No podría…

-Tonio…- soltó Francis tratando de tomarle por el hombro. Éste se apartó bruscamente.

-Quiero estar solo.- dijo echando a andar.

-Comprendo…- dijo Francis con tristeza.

Ambos nos miramos, y en silencio caminamos hacia la enfermería.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Mei curo nuestras heridas lo más rápido que pudo. Pero como no tenía medicamento para el dolor, tuvo que salir de momento dejándonos solos. En ese momento todo se volvió incomodo.

-Gracias…- dijo Francis después de un rato, le miré.- Por ayudarnos.

-…No fue nada.- dije entre molesto y avergonzado.- Después de todo, no podía dejarles solos, sobre todo a ti que de imbécil te le pusiste al tu por tu a alguien mucho más fuerte solo por Gilbert.- no pude disimular el tono de reproché en mi voz.

-…Lo sé, no fue muy sensato… pero en verdad odio a ese tipo por lo que le hizo a Gil…

-Lo sé, se nota que le quieres…

-Y lo odie más por lo que te hizo…- me miro.- Arthur, no tenias que meterte, preferiría que me hubiera dado ese golpe a mí mil veces antes de que te hubiese tocado…

-¿EHHH?

-Arthur, tuve mucho miedo por Gil y por ti.

-No tenías por qué tenerlo, bien sabes que no soy ningún niño, me puedo defender yo solo.- le espeté.

-¡Lo sé pero aun así me aterré!- chilló.- ¡Tenía mucho miedo de que te pasará algo malo, como lo tenía que le pasará a Gil también! Justo ahora él debe estar con Iván, y no sabemos que le puede estar haciendo… estoy muy preocupado, Arthur, no quiero que le pase algo malo…

Mire la preocupación en los enormes ojos azules de Bonnefoy, los cuales estaban vidriosos. Se las limpio.

-Yo… yo lo siento mucho…

-¿Y por qué lo sientes?

-Por meterte en esto… por meter a Gil en problemas también por mis ideas estúpidas… MERDE, puta merde…

Todo mi enojo se fue a la mierda, lo único que estaba a hora era cierto recelo hacia Gilbert y unas ganas tremendas de consolar a Francis.

-Lo que le pase no es tu culpa, Francis.- dije.- Es cosa de ellos dos.

-Pero yo, y si él…

-Él estará bien, es Gilbert, por dios.- chillé.

-…Tu no lo entiendes, Arthur, es eso lo que me preocupa…

Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert. Me sentía hasta la coronilla de oírle mencionar su nombre. ¿Qué se cree este tipo? No puede demostrarme que me quiere y luego simplemente dejarme de lado. Eso no es justo. No lo es.

Date cuenta de que estoy a tu lado, date cuenta de que el albino superara el camino porque es fuerte. Date cuenta de que yo…

Le besé. No sé si fue el impulso, los celos, o esas mariposas que sentía en el estomago con ese vuelco en mi corazón.

Como sea… mis manos estaban en sus mejillas, y mis labios sobre los suyos. Los roce suavemente, con ternura, recelo y cariño. En verdad sentía el deseo de hacerlo. Me separe lentamente de él, completamente sonrojado. No sabía que decir, pero no importo. Francis estaba igual de liado que yo. Él me tomo por la barbilla y se acercó tímidamente, dándome otro beso, al cual correspondí. Era un beso tierno, desesperado, curioso… lleno de sentimiento.

Ambos nos acariciamos las espaldas, sin dejar de besarnos. Cuando por fin cesamos, necesitábamos respirar, nos miramos fijamente, avergonzados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

-Un beso, imbécil.- respondí obvio a pesar de la pena.

-Sé lo que fue, lo que quiero decir es… diablos, estoy tan confundido… pero FELIZ, y yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- soltó.

-…Porque… ¡No lo sé! Honestamente no lo sé… es que fue… no parabas de hablar de Gil y… ¡Es tu culpa por besarme y darme a entender cosas que no, en primer lugar!- chillé.- Por tu culpa ahora no puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentirme raro…

Francis me miro serio.

-Arthur, no me digas que…- no, ni se te ocurra.- ¿Te encelaste de Gilbert?

-…Claro que no, solo me molesto que… Bueno, ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- bufé.- Mejor finjamos que esto nunca paso, ¿Quieres?

Francis me miro entre molesto y decidido. Yo solo me limite a cruzarme de brazos.

-Te amo.- soltó. Me empecé a ahogar con mi propia saliva. Ni yo esperaba eso.

-W-WH-WHAT?

-Te amo, Arthur Kirkland.- gritó.- Te amo. Nunca dudes de ello.

-…Yo…- agache la mirada.- Es tu culpa, ¿Sabes? No dudaría de ti sino hicieras tantas tonterías. En ratos sospecho que eres un retrasado mental.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención herirte.

-No seas idiota, nadie a dicho que me heriste.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue una cosa del momento, solo eso.

-Arthur, yo te amo, es en serio. No es cosa del momento.- dijo Francis, nos miramos fijamente.

-No me ames… deja eso de una buena vez ahora que puedes…- dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un problemático, alcohólico, punk, inglés, y mis cejas son grandes.- solté.- No soy un buen partido.

-Pero eres maduro, cariñoso y tierno, sobre todo cuando eres terco y bipolar.- dijo.- Además, no tiene nada de malo eso, yo en verdad quiero amarte.

-No, no está bien…- dije con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no está bien?- cuestionó.

-Porque… escucha, solo preferiría que no lo hicieras…- di un largo suspiro.- No soy la persona que crees, Francis. A veces soy muy malo… si sigues terco a estar a mi lado, si lo logras… yo solo te haría lamentarte.

Él me miro con tristeza.

-Nadie dijo que vaya a ser fácil…- objetó.

-No, no lo es, ninguna relación lo es, pero…- me frote los brazos. Todo esto me tenía triste y feliz. Y las palabras que provenían de mi boca, eran solamente palabras simplificadas de lo que realmente decía mi corazón.-Soy un egoísta, y honestamente, si por mi fuera te dejaría seguir y te trataría como siempre…- trague en seco.- Pero yo… ahora me importas demasiado como para seguir con esta farsa. Así que por favor, solo déjame, vete, enamórate de alguien más… -el pecho me dolía a horrores- No quiero hacerte daño, aléjate de mí ahora que aun es tiempo.

Francis asintió lentamente, aun procesando las palabras. Me miro con profunda tristeza. Yo solo mire el suelo, no me gustaba verle mal…

-Está bien, comprendo tu punto de vista y lo respeto, pero no esperes que te haga caso. Se nota que tú no me conoces tampoco.- dijo. Nos miramos fijamente.- No me prohíbas amarte, porque lo seguiré haciendo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, lo haré aun que te niegues. Yo solo te lo he hecho saber, para que entiendas que lo que siento es en serio al cien por ciento.

-Francis…

-Te amo, Arthur. Y no descansaré hasta conseguir como mínimo que salgamos al menos una vez. No me importa si al final quedo en la zona de mejor amigo.- la determinación en su voz era bastante notoria.- Solo quiero que lo sepas. Jamás dejaré de estar para ti. Eres una persona muy interesante, solo que te encierras en lo malo y no abres paso a lo bueno, por eso es que a veces la gente prefiere alejarte de ti… yo lo comprendo porque lo viví.

-No es por lo de mi padre, enteramente.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo… yo solo digo que… no me lo prohíbas, ¿Sí?

-Está bien…- dije.

-Tu en verdad vales la pena, no lo olvides, independientemente de tu pasado… -sonrió- Tienes un futuro por delante. Es por eso que lucharé por ti.

Ambos nos acercamos el uno al otro, los labios estuvieron a punto de rosarse una vez más. Pero nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo. Él salió de la enfermería en silencio, yo me quede de pie, pensando en todo lo que había dicho.

"Te amo… tu en verdad vales la pena. Te amo… en verdad vales la pena"

Esas palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas a mi cabeza. Me senté en la orilla de la camilla y comencé a reír. A pesar de sentirme triste, esas palabras me hacían sentir bien, completamente feliz. Lo que sabía, lo que siempre supe, estaba ahí, ya demostrado. Y no solo por él, sino por mí.

Francis Bonnefoy me ama… y es mutuo. Maldita sea, es mutuo. No sé en que momento, pero empezó a ser mutuo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Esa noche no dormí. Mi mirada estaba fija al pañuelo entre mis manos. Deslice sobre el bordado en forma de F mis dedos.

Mamá ni siquiera había notado lo que me paso, y Alfred maximizo la situación a tal grado que mejor me ahorre las explicaciones.

Matthew, en cambio, solo se limito a decirme que si me pasaba algo y necesitaba hablarlo, que sabría escucharme y guardar el secreto. Yo solo le agradecí.

Scottie dormía plácidamente en la orilla de la cama. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado. El frio de la noche me forzaba a enredarme en la manta.

Di varias vueltas en la cama, pero no logre conciliar el sueño. Encendí el computador y abrí el email… necesitaba hablar con alguien. Di clic en redactar… y describí todo lo pasado en estos días. Todo. No escribí el asunto ni tampoco el destinatario. Mis dedos temblaban sobre el teclado mientras yo pensaba en Maria, es la única que sabe mis cosas… la única que sabría aconsejarme. Lo envié y apague el computador. Me puse a leer un libro mientras no paraba de pensar que mierdas iba a hacer ahora.

-Basta, -solté abriendo el libro al azar.- concéntrate un poco.- me puse a leer.

_Si hay algo de consuela en la tragedia de perder a alguien a quien amamos tanto, es la esperanza, siempre necesaria, de que tal vez haya sido mejor así..._

Dirigí mí vista a otra página del libro al azar.

_Pero el tiempo, además de curar las heridas, me enseñó algo curioso: "es posible amar a más de una persona en la vida"_

Repetí lo anterior.

_Eso, sin embargo, no me obliga a renunciar a todo lo que viví, siempre que tenga cuidado de no intentar comparar ambas experiencias; no se puede medir el amor igual que medimos una carretera o la altura de un edificio. _

…Esto no me ayuda en nada.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, más que nada porque mamá, que tardo todo un día en darse cuenta de lo que me había pasado, exagero las cosas, ahora veo de donde saco Alf esa paranoia, y me pidió que me quedara. Igual no tenía ganas de ir a ver a Francis o a Gilbert. Cuando ella me preguntó que cómo me lo había hecho, insinuando que seguramente yo solo me lo había buscado, le dije que fue en defensa de un amigo… Y ella solo sonrió, alegando que si fue por alguien más estaba bien, pero que no lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

No pensaba quedarme encerrado en casa todo el día, así que después de dormir unas horas extras, decidí sacar a Scottie a dar un paseo. Me puse un sweater de manga tres cuartos rayado en verde claro y pálido, un pantalón de cuero café y mis zapatillas de deportes color rojo.

Mientras paseaba por el parque me encontré con la sorpresota de que los latinos no habían ido a clase, bueno, al menos Santiago y Manuel, los cuales al verme me saludaron. Manuel incluso cruzo la calle para saludarme. Cabe decir que Santiago hizo una mueca al vernos juntos.

-Así que es cierto…- dijo al verme.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo del pleito, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿En serio?- inquirí.

-Bueno, no todos, pero no tarda.- rodó los ojos.- Pero en serio no creí que tu… en fin, uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente. ¿Y cómo estás?

-Bien, -solté- solo duele un poco.

-Que bueno.

-¿Y ustedes se escaparon de clases?

-Algo así…- dijo el chileno.- Yo le estoy huyendo a Luis Alberto.

-Ya veo, por cierto…

-Lo conocí en una convención vinatera. Mi padre tiene una productora de vino, y su padre es el dueño de los hoteles donde fue la convención.- explicó.- Él cree que le robe a su novia, pero ella era la que se me insinuaba… pero eso no es relevante. El punto ese weón que me odia, y es mutuo.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Cómo sabías que te preguntaría eso?

-No lo sabía, lo intuí porque todo el mundo me lo ha estado preguntando.

-Ah, ya veo.- sonreí.- Que mal.

-Nah, que crea lo que quiera, no es mi problema.- dijo.- Bueno, te dejo, Santiago ya debe estar pensando cosas que no…

-Lo más seguro…

-Bien, te veo mañana, claro, si nos encontramos, cuídate…

-Igualmente, nos vemos…

-Recupérate pronto.

-Gracias.

El chico cruzo la calle y hecho a correr hacia el argentino. Scottie siguió andando, y yo tras él.

Anduve por las calles de Marsella, hasta llegar a una callejuela abandonada. La cual, para mi sorpresa, se conectaba a una de las plazas más bonitas que había visto.

Anduve por ésta, hasta encontrar un parque y baje a éste. Scottie comenzó a ladrar, contento y, zafándose de su collar, hecho a correr.

Fui tras él a toda velocidad, lo vi meterse entre una pareja… que pena.

-¡Lo siento!- solté deteniéndome frente la banca.- Es solo un cachorro aun y… ¿EHHH?

-¿A-A-Arthur?

-¿Güerito Kirkland?

Mire a los chicos frente a mí. Eran Alf y Xóchitl, ambos traían ropa de salir. Alf una camisa blanca con azul marino y un pantalón de mezclilla con zapatillas de deporte, y Xóchitl una camisa blanca que rezaba hecho en México, un short de mezclilla corto y zapatillas de deporte color rojo. Traía el cabello suelto. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Esto… ¡Perdón!- soltó Alf.

-Esto… ¿Ehh?

-¿Qué chingados…?

-¡Por favor perdóname, sé que ella te gusta también!

Tanto Xóchitl como yo le miramos perplejos.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- exclamé.

-Pero eres muy amable con ella.

-Porque me cae bien.

-Entonces…

-Adelante, hermano.- tome al perro entre los brazos.- Solo procura no escaparte de clases tan seguido.

-¿Qué te paso en el rostro?- preguntó Xóchitl.

-Me golpearon.

-Entonces los rumores…

-Son ciertos.- solté.- Cómo sea, no interrumpo… lo que sea que este pasando. Nos vemos.- dije dándome la vuelta bruscamente.

Eso no me lo esperaba… en verdad no me esperaba nada. Últimamente pareciera que todo es así. Simplemente me pillan de manera inoportuna… ¿O será que siempre llego en el momento equivocado? En fin, no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo…

Eche a correr por las calles de Marsella. No supe cuanto corrí ni cuanto tiempo. Scottie solo soltaba quejidos por el movimiento brusco.

Me detuve en seco y lo baje. Al voltear a ver donde me encontraba me di cuenta que sin querer fui a parar a la casa de Francis… no puedo creer que en serio haya avanzado tanto…

-…Tal ves esto es señal de que yo… y él… pero no es igual a cuando…

_Eso, sin embargo, no me obliga a renunciar a todo lo que viví, siempre que tenga cuidado de no intentar comparar ambas experiencias; no se puede medir el amor igual que medimos una carretera o la altura de un edificio. _Escuché en mi cabeza, como si de una especie de susurro se tratase.

-…Entonces, esa persona de quien me hablo Vladi…

Esa persona, ¿Es posible seas tú, Bonnefoy?

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Extra**

**I MISS YOU**

Era martes por la tarde, justamente la hora del receso. Pero no importa ni el día ni la hora que sea, no, él que importa aquí soy yo… porque soy genial. O al menos eso creía.

Cuando viva en Alemania mi vida, a pesar de la bronca diaria entre mi padre e Inga, era de lo más tranquila, si bien no tenía amigos no había problema, yo era feliz solo. Ahora la soledad y yo ya no podemos convivir.

Antonio no me hablaba, y Francis estaba bastante decaído. Y yo… yo entendía. No debí irme en primer lugar con Iván, era obvio que eso los afecto. Y tenían razón de molestarse conmigo por más increíble que puedo ser.

Arthur falto a clases y no lo culpo, de los tres, me refiero a mis amigos, él tenía más motivos para estar molesto. Le había robado la atención de su amado, aun que no lo quiera admitir, y a demás había sido golpeado por mi causa.

En fin, me recargue en las rejas del tejado, me encontraba en el techo de la escuela, esperando a alguien. En la espera me di tiempo de leer el último mensaje que me había mandado Iván, hace un par de días, el cual seguía en la bandeja de entrada:

_**Я тебя люблю, Gilbert. Yo quiero que vuelvas a sonreírme a mí, no a nadie más. ¿Puedo hacerte mío una vez más? Sé que ahora mi nombre es tu noche, pero… ¿Recuerdas todo aquello que pasamos? ¿Me recuerdas?**_

_Junto a esto venía anexado un tono. __Lo abrí:_

HELLO THERE, THE ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE

THE SHADOW IN THE BACKGROUND OF THE MORGUE

THE UNSUSPECTING VICTIM OF DARKNESS IN THE VALLEY

WE CAN LIVE LIKE JACK AND SALLY IF WE WANT

WHERE YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND ME

WE´LL HAVE HALLOWEEN ON CHRISTMAS

AND IN THE NIGHT WE´LL WISH THIS NEVER ENDS

WE´LL WISH THIS NEVER ENDS

WHERE ARE YOU AND I´M SO SORRY

I CANNOT SLEEP, I CANNOT DREAM TONIGHT

I NEED SOMEBODY AND ALWAYS

THIS SICK STRANGE DARKNESS

COMES CREEPING ON SO HAUNTING EVERY TIME

AND AS I STARED I COUNTED

WEBS FROM ALL THE SPIDERS

CATCHING THINGS AND EATING THEIR INSIDES

LIKE INDECISION TO CALL YOU

AND HEAR YOUR VOICE OF TREASON

WILL YOU COME HOME AND STOP THIS PAIN TONIGHT

STOP THIS PAIN TONIGHT

DON´T WASTE YOUR TIME ON ME YOU´RE ALREADY

THE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD (I MISS YOU, MISS YOU)

DON´T WASTE YOUR TIME ON ME YOU´RE ALREADY

THE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD (I MISS YOU, MISS YOU)

Recordaba esa canción… la recordaba con mucha tristeza. En verdad odio a Iván, y a esa canción también, ya que sonaba aquel día, la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba, entre labios, en susurros cerca de mi oído, mientras hacíamos el amor por primera vez también.

Basta, debo de dejar de pensar en eso, ahora yo soy feliz, con mi hermano, mis amigos… bueno, lo era, pero es por mi culpa y de uno u otro modo habré de solucionarlo.

No sé cuantas veces escuche esa canción.

-Idiota, ya me hiciste tuyo nuevamente…

Sí, el lunes que me llevo a rastras, y empeoro la situación. Lo hicimos a la fuerza, violentamente, con desesperación… con mucha melancolía. Me negué, durante todo el acto me negué, pero al final termine cediendo. Cuando terminamos, quise irme pero caí al suelo, me dolía todo el cuerpo, el me levanto y lo hicimos una vez más, pero cuando quiso ponerse cariñoso conmigo después del acto me apartaba y lo apartaba bruscamente, aun estaba enojado, en verdad no quería que me tocara. Y al final, mientras fingía estar dormido esperando a que se largara… él dijo…

"En verdad te extraño, pero tu no quieres escuchar motivos… No estoy cansado de ti, jamás lo estaría…" dio un suspiro. "Lo que paso fue algo que jamás desee, ella es… atemorizante y no la amo, jamás la amaré, pero no entiende. Al que amo es a ti, con todas mis fuerzas. Y hoy, el volver a estar dentro de ti fue tan doloroso… perdóname por forzarte y por lo de tus amigos…" deslizo su mano sobre mi cabello. "Y deja de hacerte el dormido, sé que me estas escuchando."

Después se fue, yo me levante, me bañe y cambie… y al llegar a casa, después de sollozar largo rato me dormí.

Y ahora mis amigos… ellos no…

-Hola, Gil…- dijo una voz femenina.- Perdóname por la demora.

-No hay problema, Sey, -dije volviéndome a ésta. Me sonrió.- ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Francis me platico lo de ayer, primero que nada quiero decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con que mandes al diablo a Iván…

-¿Ehh?

-Tu lo amas mucho, es obvio, y si él te busca es por algo, ¿No crees?

-Eso no es de tu…

Recordé lo que había dicho Iván antes de irse… tal vez ella…

-Perdóname por meterme de esa manera, pero quería decirte mi opinión de la misma manera que se la hice saber a Francis.- asentí. Aclaró la garganta.- Lo segundo es que, Arthur y Francis se volvieron a besar y prácticamente ambos admitieron que se aman…

-¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo?- chillé.

-Lo sé, ni yo me lo creía…- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado.- Gil, debemos hacer algo…

-¿Pero cómo?

Seychelles me conto todo lo que paso después de mi partida. Lo de la enfermería y todo lo ocurrido. Con razón Fra estaba tan deprimido.

-Ahora, Gil, por eso es que no debemos dejar que lo tiren al olvido, así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos a cupido?

-Me parece bien.- solté.- Pero si a eso vamos…

-Hable con Antonio por teléfono también, y se nos unió. Dice que ya esta harto de ver como trata Arthur a Fra y como éste sufre por él.

Seychelles se echo a reír, yo solo me limite a mirarla. Es una entrometida, manipuladora y fastidiosa… pero es muy sensata también.

-Oye, ¿Te puedo contar algo?- dije.

-¿Uh? ¿Claro?- soltó perpleja.

Le conté lo de Iván, sin censura, porque estoy seguro que Fra tampoco se mide mucho por el hecho de que sea menor que él. Cuando terminé, Sey se quedo en silencio, como analizando la situación.

-Mmm, ¿Y sabes exactamente que paso?

-No, solo que él le teme o algo así, pero me cuesta trabajo creerle, estaban casi desnudos cuando los encontré…

-…Ya veo… yo… Gilbert, en verdad me cuesta creer que él, después de todo lo que han vivido, de como inicio su relación, te haya engañado porque sí, y menos cuando me dices todo lo que te susurro mientras te hacías el dormido. Estoy segura de que en verdad te ama, y tu lo conoces lo suficiente para saber si lo que te dice es mentira o no…

-Yo estoy seguro de que él no miente…

-¿Entonces?

-…Estoy muy ofendido.

-Ya veo…

Sey me abrazo, se apartó de mi lado y pude notar como había sacado de mi bolsillo mi celular.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirí al verla moverle.

-Yo no, tú en todo caso…-Me arrojo el celular en las manos, mire la pantalla de este, se marcaba el numero de Iván.- Habla con él.- dijo antes de irse.

Me quede en shock, la voz de Iván se escucho al otro lado.

-¿Bueno?

-Iván…

-¿Gilbert…?

Y ahora… ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago?

-Gilbert…- al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de una chica y unos platos cayendo.- Te llamo después… ahora las cosas aquí…

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERMANO! NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE DECIRME QUE NO…- chilló la voz desesperada.- YO TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO… NO PUEDES DEJARME DE LADO SOLO POR ESE INSECTO…

-Su nombre es Gilbert y lo amo…

-Él debe desaparecer… él…- se escuchó un llanto ahogado.

-Gilbert, en serio, me gustaría hablar contigo pero…

-¿Es ella?- solté.- ¿La chica con la que me…?

-¡No hice todo eso solo para que me sigas rechazando!

-Eres mi hermana, comprende que no te veré de esa manera.- dijo Iván con disgusto.- Eres aterradora y no me gustas. Te quiero pero no de esa manera. Nunca… -di un suspiro- Es la chica con la que me viste el otro día, su nombre es Natasha y es mi hermana menor… ella esta obsesionada conmigo…

-Debo colgar…- dije sintiéndome enfermo.

-Gilbert… no, espera…

-¿Qué quieres?- solté con desdén.

-…Yo… Gil… no olvides…

-Aquí el único que olvido fuiste tu…- dije molesto.

-Te prometo que lo solucionaré y estaré contigo nuevamente…- soltó.- Así que por favor no olvides la propuesta que te hice aquel día, por favor…- colgó.

Mi mirada se desvió al horizonte. Recordaba aquella propuesta, hace una par de semanas me la había hecho. Me dijo…

"Te amo" exclamó avergonzado extendiendo un anillo. "En cuanto terminé la universidad y tú los estudios, escapemos a dónde quieras y vivamos juntos"

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza. Jamás olvidaré eso, pero tampoco todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Yo en verdad… me quería fugar con él. Pero… esa conversación que se escuchaba a fondo, a pesar de odiarla con toda el alma… ella esta sufriendo por él como yo… Y no me parece justo. Es muy cruel.

Yo… yo… Mire el anillo que colgaba, junto a la cruz de hierro de mi abuelo, en el collar de plata cerca de mi corazón…

-¿Qué debo hacer?

**:::::+:::::+::::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+:::::**

**Fin del Cap.18**

**Bueno, ya terminé el cap.18… bastante dramático, en mi opinión. Espero no me quieran matar por todo lo que puse, pero lo creí necesario. El próximo cap será más dramático aun, ya que en cierto modo es la continuación del extra de Gil, con lo que está ocurriendo entre Fra y Arthur, pero a su vez con algo de comedia por parte de Seychelles. Por cierto, trabajo en un extra de los padres que espero poder subir pronto.**

**Como siempre, agradezco a todos lo que me leen y dejan reviews, y sin más preámbulos sus respuestas:**

**Ritsu-Chii: Jejeje, tu siempre vas muy adelantada, amore mío, ya sé, al igual que tu, que siempre podremos contar la una con la otra. Y hacer cosas por ti no es ninguna carga para mí, te lo aseguro.**

**Bonnevel: De momento, cuando comencé a leer tu REV me asuste pensando que me ibas a atosigar o algo así, e incluso insultar, por hacer RUPRU, pero me alegra ver que solo fue una idea boba mía. Me gusta el PRUAUS por cierto, los conocí antes del RUPRU y me siguen pareciendo tiernos, en otro de mis fics, de hecho, terminan juntos, pero de manera muy abierta. Me halaga te guste como manejo a Iggy, la verdad se me complica mucho, pero como lo hago en base a un amigo PUNK, las ideas fluyen fácilmente en ratos. Y sí, claro que te agrego, aun que rara vez uso menssenger… es kate_90skoerboy arroba Hotmail punto com. –Lo escribo así por motivos del FF- Nos leemos.**

**Erelbrile: Me gusto mucho como describiste la relación entre Gil e Iván porque en cierto modo es así como yo la veo, y sí, es obvio que lo busca por algo. Lo de TATU se me ocurrio porque me entro por volver a escuchar de ellas, y sí, es obvio las escucha porque le recuerdan, más que Iván, su relación con él. Pero sería interesante ponerlo a maldecir a éste por culpa de ellas. Respecto a Cannes y su cultura, claro que investigue, fue una semana ardua de investigación y preguntas a mi maestra de entorno turístico mundial… (La cual cree quiero irme de intercambio a Francia por tanto que le pregunto de éste) xDDD Arthur… mi Arthie, tiene problemas. Claro que eso de la cita era la patada que necesitaba para moverse. Me hizo gracia lo que dices de la atracción sexual, más porque imaginé a Noah diciendo algo como: "Mientras no ensucien/ hagan mucho ruido, por mi no hay problema" xDDD En fin, creo que esto sería todo, y respecto a Manu, una amiga chilena me ayudo mucho en él, así que es más merito de ella que mío. Nos leemos.**

** : Primero, bienvenida al club de "Todas amamos a Gilbert" y al de "Everybody hates Ashley"… creo debería formar ya un grupo en el FB de ella, a vista de que todos por aquí la odian. Okey, no. Gracias por el consejo de los recordatorios, y tienes razón, no debería usar tanto personajes, pero me emociono y mira lo que pasa. xD Gracias por el REV, nos leemos.**

**Yukime Hiwatari: Me alegra me guste como manejo el FRAPRU. Respecto a Iván, tienes razón en decir que no fue la manera correcta, pero Gil malinterpreto demasiado esa escena y en parte es culpa suya también por no dejarle explicar. Creo que Fra y Tonio ya te mostraron de lo que son capaces de hacer por su albino favorito, ¿No? Y sí, en el caso del SPAMANO, de un modo raro ya se están dando las cosas entre ambos. xD Respecto a Scott y Mary, este espoiler no debería darlo, pero sí, a pesar de todo, quedaran juntos. Y claro que me gusta el USAMéx, me halaga te agrade mi Méx, a muchos no les gusta que sea mujer o como actúa, pero es así como la creo debe , creo es todo, gracias por comentar y nos leemos.**

**ALC-Neechan: Pues bueno, creo que te he cumplido tu deseo de PRUFRA, aun que sea un poquito e incusamente. ¿En serio la parte de Arthur es deprimente? Debo trabajar en ello, gracias por mencionarlo. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos. PD. Yo también adoro a Arthur celoso es tan… neurótico y paranoico. xD**

**Akeifa: ¿Te angustio pero a la vez te hago reír? FUCK YEAH, hago bien mi trabajo, entonces. :D Insisto, adoro a Arthur celoso, se saca unos buenos rollos. Y Antonio, ni yo sé como le hago para hacerlo así de cambiante, pero supongo que es del tipo de persona que aparenta ser tonta cuando en realidad no lo es. Me halaga todo lo que dices de mi fic, y sí, seguiré metiendo más de Arthie y su mamá… Y por cierto, no me asusta que exageres un poco con Hugh, yo lo encuentro bastante genial, guapo y cool, también. 3 PD. ¡Huye, huye, que no es solo Pru, sino Gilbird! **

**Sinideas: Creo que el inglés empieza a entender y a dar su brazo a torcer, ¿No crees? Tienes razón, todos necesitan una cita con Fra, y ya pronto arreglaré el problema de Gil… (Para el próximo cap, de hecho) :D Y habrá más USAMéx. Lo juro. Bye bye.**

**Mapple 8D: Trataré de cumplirte los celos de Argentina hacia Chile por Perú, te lo prometo, pensaré en algo. Arthur, ese mi Arthur, la neta es que parece una niña pequeña. xD PD. No solo Arthur, sino yo, encenderemos una vela para que quedes. Saludos. C:**

**TheFannishaUsui: Te daré ambas cosas, y respecto al FRAPRU aquí termina, realmente, solo era para hacer aflorar el FRUK, aun que admito me gusta la pareja y me gusto escribirlo. ¿Qué tiene de cosa Arthur celoso? Es todo amor. xD Por cierto, me alegra estés mejor. Nos leemos, saludos desde Manzanillo. 3**


	19. Chapter 19

Hetalia no es mío, este siempre es y será de Himaruya, así como los libros y canciones que menciono solo le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis**

**Cap.19**

Cabe decir que, después del incidente de Iván; Arthur, Gil, Tonio y su servidor, nos vimos afectados. El abuelo no dijo nada el martes, aún estaba en shock (al igual que Sey) por como quede, pero el miércoles nos mandó a llamar solo para decirnos que nos quedaríamos a limpiar los jardines por causar tanto alboroto en la escuela. Así que a nosotros, Tonio, Gil y yo, nos mandó a los grandes, mientras que a Arthur le dejo las jardineras pequeñas.

No puedo decir que esto me alegra, ya que quisiera hablar con él… además que las cosas aquí…

"…Okey. Esto no es cómodo precisamente." Pensé mirando a mí alrededor. Gilbert estaba bastante deprimido y Antonio molesto… Y yo tenía nuevas para ellos. "Bien, creo que me corresponde a mí arreglarlo"

-Chicos…- solté jalando a ambos por las solapas.- Tenemos que hablar…

-¿Sobre qué, Fra?- inquirió Tonio.

-…Es sobre lo que paso el otro día cuando vino Iván…

Antonio frunció el ceño molesto, Gilbert desvió la mirada.

-Está bien, lo siento… lamento haberles hecho pelear en vano… ¡Pero yo no se los pedí en primer lugar!- exclamó Gil.

-Ahora, aparte de masoquista, malagradecido…- chilló Antonio poniéndose frente del albino.

-No soy malagradecido, de hecho aprecio mucho el que se arriesgaran por mí. Pero, les pedí desde un inicio que lo dejaran, pero no me hicieron caso. ¡Ni que no supieran con la clase de personas que me meto!- gruñó.

-¡Por eso mismo fue que nos metimos, estúpido!

-¡Ay, ya cállate!

-¡Cállate tú!

-¡Cállense los dos!- ordené con mi voz más severa.- ¡Y hablen como la gente civilizada, puta merde! Parecen un par de críos idiotas, como si no pudiéramos entendernos hablando y…- empecé a quejarme a diestra y siniestra.

-Sí, mamá…- soltaron a la par después de un rato al ver que no me callaba.

-…No jodan que sus tonterías no me tienen de humor…- solté.- Antonio, si vas a gritarle a Gil, al menos dejalo explicarte.

-En tu cara, Toño.- exclamó el albino burlón.

-Y Gil, si vas a restregarle las cosas en la cara a Antonio deberías pensar un poco más, en lo que hemos hecho por ti y en lo que has hecho para que esto llegará a estos extremos, antes de hacerlo.- objeté.

-Jajaja…

-Y si van a seguir con esas cosas, tan fácil como mandar nuestra amistad a la mierda, porque no pienso estar dividido entre los dos.- agregué.

-Francis… vamos, no te pongas así de…

-¿Nena?- solté. Asintieron.- Digan lo que quieran, no estoy más debajo de lo que están ustedes justo ahora.

-…Bueno, eso es cierto…- soltó Antonio. Miro a Gil haciendo morritos.- ¡Es que no debiste irte así con él! ¡Me jodió en verdad ver que prácticamente nos matamos y rogamos por ti y tú…!

-Me fui con él porque a como vi la cosa me iba a quedar "viudo".- exclamó Gil.- Pareciera que no pero en verdad me preocupan… A ti Tonio casi te parten la quijada de no ser porque Francis se metió…- exclamó señalando al castaño.- Y a ti Francis, solo es de que te mires al espejo y no ocupo decirte más…- me señaló. Me toque la mejilla.- De puro milagro la nariz no se te desvió…-dio un largo suspiro- Escuchen, prefiero mil veces lidiar con esto solo a arriesgarlos.

Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas. Gilbert se sentó en el césped, se inclinó un poco y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

-¿…Sabes, Gil?- soltó Antonio después de un rato.- En verdad eres un jodido gilipollas…

-¿EHH?

-Yo preferiría que me pasará cualquier cosa antes de que cualquiera de ustedes resultara herido.

-…Antonio…

-Igual yo.- exclamé.

-Francis…

-Es por eso que a mí no me importa tener esta marca en el rostro como a Fra no le importa que lo vean todo golpeado por la calle…- dijo. Gilbert lo miro, después me miro, yo solo asentí.- Lo que sí me jode es que tú sigas pensando que estás solo como cuando llegaste a la ciudad.

-Coincido con Tonio, -dije- si bien es bueno ser independiente y mantenerte ajeno de ciertos asuntos para mantener ajenos a los demás, debes en cuando que te ayuden no es malo.

-¡EXACTO! ¡Y más si se trata de nosotros, tus amigos, tu familia! ¡Tus hermanos de diferente madre!- soltó Antonio.- No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me sentí, Fra no me dejará mentir, al verte irte con ese loco sádico… que por cierto…

-Que duro pega…- solté riendo.

-Aparte…- exclamó Antonio, se volvió a Gil serio.- ¿Qué paso cuando te fuiste con él? ¿Te hizo algo? Más le vale no haberte levantado la mano.

-No, no me levanto la mano…- masculló Gil desviando la mirada.- Y no me hizo nada malo… Lamento haberlos alterado, malos amigos…

-¿En serio? No mientas.- pidió Antonio con un tono insistente.- Porque el martes vi que te costaba caminar… ¿Seguro estás bien?

-…Eso… ah…- soltó sonrojándose mientras desviaba la mirada.- Eso fue por falta de costumbre…

-¿Eh? ¿EHH? ¿Qué jolines se supone significa eso?- preguntó Antonio.

-Ah, yo…- dio un largo suspiro.- Ese día que me fui con Iván, le reclame por todo lo que paso y comenzamos a discutir acaloradamente sobre lo del engaño y de cómo los trato a ustedes y del rumbo de nuestra relación, y cosas así…

-Ajá, ¿Y luego?- inquirió el castaño serio acercándose.

-…Yo…

-¿Tú?

Gilbert nos miró una décima de segundo y se volvió a otra parte apenado. Entonces entendí…

-Merde, no puede ser en serio… No es en serio, ¿verdad?- dije un tanto crispado esperando que la respuesta fuera la que quería en verdad escuchar.

-Discutimos mucho, y simplemente, fue…- se pasó la mano entre el cabello.- Hicimos… ¿Sabían que soy genial?- soltó cambiando de tema.

-GIIIIILBERT- escupimos a la par, entrecerrando los ojos.

-…No pasó nada, nada de nada y no pueden hacerme hablar…- alegó mientras cortaba la hierba mala.

Antonio le miro serio.

-No me digas que…- lo señaló.- ¿Te acostaste con él?- Gilbert se puso completamente rojo.- Joder… ¡Voy a matarte!- exclamó poniéndose de pie, con las tijeras para podar en manos.- ¡Y luego lo mataré a él!

-¡Antonio, cálmate y baja eso!- solté.

-¡Todavía y que me preocupo por ti y me haces esto!- reclamó, acercándose peligrosamente.- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

-¡GAAAAH!- chilló Gil echando a correr.

-¡No huyas, cobarde!- gritó Antonio siguiéndole.

-¡Oh, Puta Merde!- exclamé echando a andar tras ellos.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Antonio tenía a Gilbert acorralado en el piso, mientras que éste lo mantenía a cierta distancia con la pierna que tenía libre. Ambos forcejeaban y se gritaban cosas en sus respectivos idiomas. Lo divertido de esto es que solo enojados entendemos que dice el otro aunque no sea nuestra lengua madre, lo malo es que siempre que discutimos de esa manera alguien sale herido.

-_¿Tú aun lo amas?- _preguntó Antonio, forcejeando.

- Warum muss ich um Erklärungen zu geben? Sie können nicht verlangen sie.

-_Claro que tienes, reitero, ¿Lo amas?_

- Ja, verdammt noch mal, glücklich?

-…_Joder contigo._

Bueno, Gilbert no dijo nada que realmente no fuera obvio. Di un suspiro. Creo que debo calmar esto antes de que empeore. Tome la manguera, abrí la llave y les moje.

-_¡Está heladísima, Francis! ¿En qué jolines piensas o qué?_

-Eingefroren ist, Was Scheiße auf dem Herzen?

-Pensaba en que solo así se les puede calmar cuando están peleando cómo perros callejeros. - respondí dándoles otro baño. Soltaron un chillido y se separaron al instante.- Y funciono.

-Mierda, si le da un resfrió a este maravilloso cuerpo será tu culpa, Fra.- se quejó Gil quitándose la camisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Fra, si me resfrió tú tendrás que cuidarme.- protestó Tonio.- La verdad no sé de dónde sacas estos remedios tan drásticos.

-Mamá nos lo aplicaba cuando discutíamos. Pero si algo aprendí de la mala experiencia fue a no pelear, y alégrense está a temperatura ambiente. Ella la ponía a helar especialmente para nosotros.

-¿Es en serio?

-Seh.

-Tu mamá es una sádica.

-La mejor descripción hasta ahora de ella, en fin, ¿Ya se les bajo el coraje?- pregunté aun con la manguera en manos. Asintieron.- Eso creí.

-…Pero es qué…

-No me obligues a mojarte nuevamente, Antonio.- solté serio.

-Vale, olvídalo.

-Además, es muy su culo, que se lo dé a quién le venga en gana. No es ni tu problema, ni el mío.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Gilbert.

-Tienes razón, terminemos con esto.- pidió.- Tengo una paella esperándome en casa.

-¿Paella?- soltó Gil.- ¿No es la que nos vienes prometiendo desde hace años y nomás no lo cumples?

-Sep, eso mero.

-Eres cruel, Tonio, nos prometes cosas y cuando las haces no invitas.

-Es su culpa por tanto enredo.- se excusó.

-Mójalo, Fra, mójalo.- dijo Gil.

-Creo que sí…- dije tomando la manguera.

-No, Fra, no, no… los invito, los invito…- Antonio tomo hierba y me la arrojo, solté la manguera.- ¡Caíste, gilipollas!

-¡Al ataque, Gilbo!- exclamé arrojándome sobre Antonio.

-¡Sí, capitán!- soltó Gil divertido.

Comenzamos a juguetear. Es así como funcionamos… Todo el tiempo ha sido así.

-Ustedes son mi trio de críos idiotas favoritos…

Nos detuvimos. Frente a nosotros se encontraba Seychelles, traía un vestido blanco de tirantes con estampado de estrellas de mar rosadas. Traía una canasta en manos. Al vernos sonrió radiante.

-Me alegra ver que ya están en buenos términos- saco una manta de la canasta y la extendió en el piso. Se sentó.- No saben lo preocupada que me tenía el asunto. –Miró a Gil- ¿Y hablaste con él o solo me hiciste marcar en balde?- preguntó. Nos volvimos al albino.

-Ella sabe pero es porque tú ya le habías hecho el comentario.- reclamó señalándome.- Y hable con él, pero no mucho.- respondió.

-…Bueno eso… lo siento…- dije.- Pero es que no me lo podía guardar, salió junto con otras cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntaron mis amigos a la par.

-Fra y Arthur van que vuelan para ser novios, como Gil e Iván para volver…- dijo Sey sonriente mientras sacaba un poco de pan, jamón y queso de la canasta.- ¿A qué no es genial?

…Se hizo el silencio. Era uno incómodo. Siempre es el incómodo. Merde. ¿Por qué nunca es el silencio de "estoy satisfecho y no hay más que decir"? ¿Por qué?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Entonces cuando estábamos en la enfermería…- di un sorbo a la limonada.- Empezamos a hablar respecto a lo que paso. Yo le dije que me preocupo bastante el hecho de que se metiera porque pudo haber terminado mal… pero fue tan raro… él solo hablaba de ti, Gil…

-Je, sabía que lo suyo de mandarme mensajes directos no eran más que celos…- dijo el albino con aire autosuficiente. Dio una mordida a su emparedado.- Soy genial.

-Seh, claro…- dijo Tonio rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, -solté- entre una cosa y otra, me beso.

Gilbert comenzó a atragantarse. Antonio escupió la bebida. Sey dio un chillido emocionada igual de fuerte y efusivo como cuando se lo conté la primera vez.

-¡Lindo, lindo, lindo!- soltó mi hermanita.

-¿Y luego qué paso?- preguntó Antonio un tanto cortado.- ¿En serio ya son…?

-Me le declaré, como ustedes me recomendaron que lo hiciera.

-¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó curioso acercándose.

-Que te digan Gil o Sey, que estoy seguro ya lo saben.- Antonio se volvió a los mencionados. Estos negaron con la cabeza, se volvió a mí nuevamente.- Puso excusas, para a final de cuentas decirme prácticamente que no.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué mierdas le pasa a ese tipo!?- el castaño saco su teléfono y comenzó a teclear.- Le llamaré a Maria y le pediré que hable con él inmediatamente, ostias. ¡Si será idiota!

-Tengo que lidiar con que tu hermana se entere, no gracias.- solté quitándole el teléfono.

-Pero si ella seguramente ya lo ha de saber, Fra…- exclamó Gil.- No soy al único que Arthur le cuenta sus cosas…

-Oh, mierda… estoy frito…

-No creo, de ser así ya estaría todo un ejército aquí.- dijo Antonio.- Tal vez ni siquiera ha pensado en como matarte aún. Tal vez está pensando en cómo te torturara antes de ello. Así es ella.

-O tal vez ella está hablando con la persona que verdaderamente merece ser regañada…- dijo Sey de pronto. Le miramos serios.- Arthur terminaba de hablar con una chica llamada Mary por teléfono cuando los estaba buscando.- se echó atrás el cabello.

-¡Esa es la podrida de mi hermana!- exclamó con orgullo Antonio.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Fra?- preguntó Gil.- ¿Vas a desistir?

-Todo lo contrario, desde ayer comencé a trabajar…- dije.- Pero supongo que es mejor lo escuches del propio Arthur.- sonreí.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

La plática continúo. Después de lo mío y de un montón de explicaciones, vino lo de Gil. Que si bien no nos agradó mucho lo que escuchamos, tuvimos que apoyarlo. Es obvio que van a volver y en cualquier momento.

Después de eso Sey se fue a con Arthur y volvió. Nosotros seguíamos trabajando. Ella solo se sentó a observarnos.

-No sé si es incómodo o raro…- soltó Antonio de pronto. Lo vimos.- Que tu hermana sepa tanto de nosotros y nuestras vidas, Fra…- Sey se echó a reír.

-Para mí es de lo más divertido y emocionante.- admitió ella.

-Para mí ya es normal…- solté.

-Para mí sigue siendo un tanto chocante…- dijo Gil.

-Y hablando de cosas chocantes…- nos volvimos a Sey.- El otro día fui a comprar ropa…

-¿Y eso qué?- soltamos al unísono.

-Pues encontré algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Unos boxers con la bandera de Reino Unido…- rio.- Pensé, esos son perfectos para Fra y los compre…

-Tonta…- exclamé avergonzado.- Déjate de bromas.

-Es en serio, mira…- los sacó de la canasta.- No pude resistirme y…

-Oye, Seychelles…- exclamó de pronto la voz de Arthur.- Disculpa que te moleste, pero, ¿Me podrías regalar un poco más de limonada, por f…?- vio los interiores que mi hermana traía sin vergüenza alguna entre las manos.- ¿EHH?

-Sí, claro…- dijo como si nada levantándose.- Como te decía, son tuyos.- me los arrojo.

Arthur se me quedo viendo, como cuando ves a un maldito pervertido. Yo, en cambio, irradiaba tanto calor que posiblemente se podría calentar fondue en mi cara.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo Sey extendiéndole un vaso.

-¿Ah, qué?-soltó confundido.- ¡Cierto! Gracias…

-No hay de que- dijo Sey sonriente. Arthur comenzó a beber.- Aunque si quieres agradecérmelo, ¿Por qué no admites que lo quieres y sales con mi hermano?- Arthur comenzó a atragantarse.

-S-Se-Sey…- balbucí.

-¿Perdón, qué?- inquirió Arthur con un tic en el ojo.

-Que si en verdad quieres agradecérmelo, dile a Matt que lo quiero y salúdame a tu hermano.- dijo.

-Momento, eso no fue lo que dijiste.

-Claro que sí.

-No, no es cierto.

-Claro que sí, ¿O acaso me estás llamando mentirosa?- cuestionó fríamente, arqueando la ceja.

-No, que va. Debí haber escuchado mal…- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Como sea, debo terminar las jardineras…

-Igual que ellos.- dijo Sey.- Eso les pasa por andar haciendo líos.- suspiró.- Como sea, ¿Se han dado cuenta de que siempre que los castiga es de esta manera? Digo, limpiando el jardín.

-Siempre lo hace… digo, ¿Qué se supone debo aprender de esto?- cuestioné.

-Tal vez se gastó la plata que debería invertir en el jardín y por eso espera que nosotros lo hagamos.- soltó Antonio.

-Cierto, que casualidad que pagamos para terminar haciéndolo nosotros.- dijo Gil.

-…Pfff, no sé porque pero me imagine al viejo esperando la próxima fechoría.- dijo Arthur. Lo miramos.

-Seh, -solté divertido.- Pasando su mano sobre un gato y riendo maléficamente, mientras dice: "Pronto, ya pronto se meterán en problemas, eso espero, necesito re-plantar las petunias"

-Jajaja, eso sería tan…

-Lo sé. Y le prende velas a los santos rogando porque nos metamos en líos.- dije. Arthur sonrió.

-Y apostando a su vez con Berwald a ver ahora con que salen y recientemente salimos.

-Jajaja, tengo que grabar eso o escribirlo…

-Seh, je, hay que compartirlo al mundo…- Arthur rio divertido.- Los oscuros secretos del Sr. Bonnefoy… ya veo el libro negro con letras doradas…

-¡Oh, seh, será un best seller!

-Es más, le harán una película, una secuela...

-Y un detrás de.

Ambos echamos a reír. Cuando terminamos nos dimos cuenta de que los demás nos miraban fijamente, serios.

-¿Qué?- inquirimos a la par.

-¿Es en serio?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Cuando terminamos, estábamos tan contentos que nos fuimos a casa de Tonio por esa paella.

Al día siguiente las cosas seguían, dentro de lo que se puede decir, normales. Las clases transcurrían aburridas como siempre. Las cosas entre Gil y Antonio estaban mejor, aunque en ratos, cuando llegaban mensajes, Antonio se ponía en modo "Novia celosa" y le arrebataba el celular a Gilbert. Arthur no me hablaba mucho, solo cuando le preguntaba algo o se trataba de corregirme. Lo cual hace que recuerde…

-En serio, Antonio, ya deja de husmear.

-No estoy husmeando, solo estoy protegiendo.

-Pues deja de protegerme, es raro.

-Es que yo te quiero, no tanto para ser tu novio de mentiras, pero te quiero.

-Aléjate de mí, me estas empezando a asustar.

-Oye, Gil.- el albino se volvió a mí.- ¿Tú y Arthie ya se hablan?

-No, aun no. Más que nada porque no ha habido tiempo, ya vez como hemos andado de deberes…- dijo.- Además de que él estaba algo apurado por los papeleos de la universidad o algo así la última vez que hablamos.

-Cierto, la universidad… pensar que este es nuestro penúltimo trimestre.- dijo Antonio.- Entonces, mencionando esto… ¿Si vamos a cumplir lo pactado? ¿Ya hicieron sus trámites?

-Claro que ya los hice…- solté.- Desde cuando he estado enviando papeleo a la facultad de gastronomía. ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de algo tan importante?

-Claro que no, solo creí que al paso que íbamos ninguno llegaría a la universidad.

-Y que lo digas.- soltó Gil.

-¿Ustedes ya hicieron sus papeleos?- pregunté.

-Ya mande solicitud para ingeniero agrónomo y para veterinario en otra. Son mis dos amores, si no entro en una no me arrepentiré de tomar la otra.- dijo Antonio.

-A veces me sorprende lo precavido que puedes llegar a ser…- solté.- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Gil?

-Ya aplique en Ingeniería de Montes y en Ingeniería Informática… ahora debo elegir, porque ya me dieron el sí en ambas…- dio un suspiro.- Lo que me dijo Inga es que puedo tomar una y luego volver a aplicar en la otra, que no estaría mal que tuviera dos carreras. Pero las dos me gustan demasiado y no sé por cual irme. Que complicado…

-Bueno, al menos los tres ya tenemos las solicitudes en espera… bueno, dos de nosotros.- dije.- ¿Compartiremos departamento como acordamos?- cuestioné.

-Claro.- soltaron a la par.

-Que bien.- dije contento.- Entonces, ¿Cuándo vamos a París a buscar departamentos?

-…Mmm, les parece bien dentro de dos semanas…- sugirió Tonio.

-Perfecto.

Volvimos a la clase, la cual continuaba en el mismo curso. La cosa parecía no ir a ningún lado. Tenía tremendas ganas de hablar con Arthur, de saber si el paquete que envié el martes, había llegado. Arranque una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

"Hey, ¿Por qué esa cara?"

La arrojé a mi compañero, que al sentir el golpe de la hoja, la tomo y desdoblo. Después de un rato está volvió a mí.

"¿Mi cara? ¿Qué hay de la tuya, idiota? Ni que no supieras que estamos en las horas más aburridas del día. A veces eres un tonto."

"Solo un poco. Y dime… ¿Te ha pasado algo nuevo? ¿Si iremos a estudiar mañana a mi casa? ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que iremos, es un deber. Mi calificación depende de que aprendas algo. De nuevo, no te importa, pero si te refieres a lo que me enviaste el otro día, sí, sí me llego. Que por cierto, gracias y púdrete, maldito bastardo. Por tu culpa mamá cambio mi versión de la historia y cree que me pelee por el amor de una chica. Bueno, no fue por amor, pero si había una chica de por medio… -?- Idiota, en fin. ¿Por qué no pusiste tu nombre a la nota? Eres un estúpido descerebrado, como si no supieras que reconozco tu letra."

Sonreí. Entonces si le llego, y si supo que era de mi parte.

"¿Y te gusto? No sé mucho de tus gustos, pero es rara la persona a la que no le gusta el chocolate. ¿Supiste que era mío porqué reconociste mi letra? ¡Es un honor!"

"¡No te creas el importante, BLOODY BASTARD! Yo solo digo que de tanto que me molestas con tus notas absurdas en clases, ya me es inevitable no saber si se trata o no de ti. PD. Claro que me gusto, pero es un regalo corriente. A todo mundo le gustan los chocolates rellenos. PD2. Pudiste haberte esforzado más. PD3. No es como si quiera que te esfuerces más."

Reí por lo bajo. Miré a Arthur, él también me miraba, y a pesar de tener un mohín de disgusto, estaba levemente sonrojado, entre labios susurro su típico: Maldito bastardo. Comencé a escribir.

"Okey, entonces me esforzaré más a no petición tuya. -?-"

"Te dije que no quiero nada. Déjame en paz…"

"Qué raro eres. Es la primera vez que escucho decir a alguien que no quiere nada…"

"Más raro en todo caso eres tú. Además, si es para que caiga, lamento informarte que necesitarías darme un regalo verdaderamente genial. No me refiero a algo caro u ostentoso. Me refiero a algo que me haga sorprenderme."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Idiota, si te dijera ya no tendría chiste. ¿Qué no dijiste que ibas a esforzarte por mí? Estás tomando el camino fácil. PD. Y no es como si me importe, solo digo."

"Jajaja, es cierto. Perdón, deja logré mis propios méritos. En fin, nos vemos mañana."

"Sí, creo que nos veremos mañana. Ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar. Espero traigas el arma letal a la que llamas bicicleta. Por cierto, he estado pensando. No en ti, claro. Pero si en la situación. Y llegue a la conclusión de que la hipocresía es algo que no va para nada conmigo."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mmm, ¿Cómo decirlo de tal manera de que un cabeza hueca como tú pueda entenderlo? Creo que debido a cómo está la cosa, no deberíamos estar haciéndonos idiotas con el típico juego de no me hablas pues púdrete yo no te hablo tampoco. A lo que quiero llegar es que… es mejor que seamos jodidos amigos o algo así. No tiene caso finjamos indiferencia cuando es obvio nos conocemos nuestros trapos sucios. Bueno, es solo una sugerencia. Allá tú si quieres o no tomarla."

…No sé cuántas veces releí la nota entre mis manos. Y no fue sino hasta que Antonio me pregunto qué pasaba que reaccione. Di un grito de emoción, levantándome de mi lugar. Todos voltearon a verme. Cuando caí en cuenta lo único que atine fue a sentarme nuevamente y jalar a mis amigos para que me cubrieran.

-¿Qué miran?- soltó Gil de pronto.- Lo siento, pero si es mi genialidad está fuera de su alcance.

-Igual que mi energética personalidad.- dijo Antonio.

Los demás nos tacharon de locos y se volvieron a sus lugares.

-¿Por qué ese grito?- preguntaron a la par.

-Luego les digo…- solté aun en mi nube.- Es algo bueno.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Es que en serio te ha pegado duro, Fra…- dijo Antonio preocupado leyendo la nota.- Mierda, me estresa ver cómo te trata en ratos. Debería ser más agradecido.

-Vamos, así es Arthur, creo que se lo está tomando muy bien. Creí se pondría más a la defensiva.- objetó Gil.

-Igual no me cuadra del todo. No me parece correcto.- dijo Antonio.

-¿Por qué?- solté sintiéndome ofendido.- ¿Qué tiene de malo quiera ser mi amigo?

-Que ya sabe lo que sientes y él en cierto modo admitió está interesado en ti. Esto me parece absurdo, es como decir, te amo pero eres mi amigo.

-…Si debe de ser de esa manera para llegar a algo por mí no hay problema. Me esforzare.- dije.

-Ese es el problema, que será lo mismo. Seguirá fingiendo que por ser amigos es normal.

-En eso concuerdo con Tonio, Fra. Si en verdad te vas a lanzar a esto debes marcar una línea entre amigos y conquista. Que sepa que su relación por tu parte quieres se vuelva otra.

-Y eso es lo que haré.- dije.- Vaya, ustedes dos sí que son pesimistas, hablan conmigo como si no supiera en lo que me estoy metiendo… ¿Qué parte de playboy no han entendido?

-No, no lo sabes.- soltaron a la par.

-Si serán…

-¡FRANCIS!- soltó de pronto la voz de mi hermana. Nos volvimos a está.- ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Me levante de mi lugar y eché a andar a su mesa. Junto a ella se encontraban el idiota de Alfred y Matthew.

-Hola, Matt…- solté fingiendo no notar al… ya no tengo idea de que es de Arthur.- Hoy te ves… distinto. ¿Creciste?- solté al notar que estaba casi a mi altura.

-Ah, no de hecho, no…- respondió… ¿Alfred? Mire a ambos. Los dos se veían distintos, o sea… como que algo no les cuadraba.

-Son idénticos, ¿no?- dijo Sey. Le miré confundido.- Lo que hace quitarle los lentes a Matt y ponérselos a su primo, y ya en eso, cambiarles el peinado. ¡Es tan divertido!

-Momento…- solté señalando al chico sin lentes.- ¿Matt?- asintió. Señale con el que estaba hablando.- ¿Alfred?- soltó un bufido como respuesta.

-¿A qué no es genial?- chilló Sey emocionada.

-Pero, ¿Qué?

-…Creí que Arthur ya se lo había mencionado… que somos primos.- dijo Matt.

-Eso lo sé, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- los señalé.

-¿Qué parte de primos no entiendes?- preguntó Alfred.- Dios, con razón Arthur no te saca de idiota, sí que eres despistado. Matt es primo de Arthur y es obvio que si es primo de mi hermano es primo mío, ¿Lo captas, dude?

-Oye, no seas grosero con Fra solo porque es algo lento.- dijo Sey a mi defensa.

-¿Hermanos?- solté.- ¡Oye!

-¿Ves?

-Sí, ya veo. Ustedes dos no se parecen en nada, Sey…- dijo Alfred.

-Como Arthur, tú y yo…- dijo Matt divertido.

-De hecho.

Y yo… todo este tiempo creí… y Arthur sabía y nunca… O sea que… lo usaba de pretexto solo para… El viernes, el viernes no se va escapar de un buen interrogatorio.

-¿Qué chingados?- soltó la voz de Xóchitl sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Alfred, devuélvele sus lentes a Matt, no la chingues. De por sí está ciego sin ellos, y además de que tú ni ocupas.- se los quito. Acto seguido se los acomodo a Matt.- Perfecto.- se volvió a mí.- Francis, que bueno te encuentro, ¿Dónde está Antonio?

-Comiendo con Gil, te acompaño, yo ya me iba…- solté dándome la vuelta.

-Vale, nos vemos Sey.- dijo la morena.- Ya deja de hacer pendejadas, Alfredito.

-…Yo no hago pendejadas y mi nombre es Alfred, no Alfredito…- dijo éste haciendo morritos.

-Sí, lo que sea…- dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Matt.

-Tú sigue, así estas bien.- respondió divertida.

-Xóchitl, aléjate de mí hombre.- dijo Sey burlona.

-Tú sabes que mis respetos a lo ajeno.

-Okey, eso espero. Ah, y por cierto…

-¿Mande?

-El sábado empezamos con el club de baile para que te vengas con ropa cómoda.

-Okey, igual la ocuparé para Futbol… ¿Pero terminará temprano? Recuerda que también estoy en música.

-Quedará entre ambas como siempre, ¿Crees poder este año, también?

-¿Pues con quién chingados crees que estás hablando, Sey? ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Puro POWER mexicano!

-Jajaja, okey, yo solo decía.

-Jajaja, no.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Antonio…- dijo Xóchitl extendiendo la mano.- Traigo algo que es tuyo.

-¿Uh?- soltó el castaño.- ¿Qué es?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuiste a mi casa y te regale un colgante de toro y lo perdiste?

-Cómo olvidarlo si siempre me lo recordabas…

-Pues resulta que no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda; lo encontré entre mis cosas el otro día que hice limpieza.- dijo mostrando el colgante.- Te lo devuelvo después de tanto tiempo.

-¡TORITO!- exclamó emocionado tomándolo.- ¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada.- Antonio se levantó y le abrazo.- Oye, ¿Qué estás?

-En verdad gracias.- se separó de ella y sonrió.- Te prometo que ya no lo perderé.

-Venga, gracias, pero ya no tiene caso que me hagas ese tipo de promesas…- dio una sonrisa a medias y le pego en el hombro.- Tonto.

-Vale, ¿Te veré el sábado en el club de Futbol y el de música?

-Dame por presente.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- Adiós.

-Bien. Nos vemos.- se despidió con un ademán.

-…Okey…- solté entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Qué se supone fue eso?- me senté a su lado.

-Cierto, ¿Desde cuándo tanta amabilidad?- inquirió Gil.

-Ah, eso…- dijo Antonio.- No fueron los únicos con novedades en vacaciones.

-Y luego me regañas porque me veo con mi ex…- masculló Gil.

-Yo no me veo con ella, simplemente me la tope por accidente en la tienda, un poco antes de navidad y estuvimos charlando de… pues de nuestra vieja relación, y ella retomo el tema de Roma y me preguntó que qué pensaba al respecto…- rodó los ojos.- Total que si no fuese por Xóchitl yo seguiría divagando en el tema de que me gusta Roma, así de simple.

-Oh, ya veo… -solté- Ex salvaje te tuvo que zangolotear para acomodarte las ideas.- bromeé.

-No, solo me dio dos bofetadas y una patada…- dijo sonriente. Le miramos perplejos.- Pero lo bueno de reencontrarnos fue que ya quedamos en buenos términos.

-¿O sea que…?

-Sep, volvimos a ser amigos, como antes.

-Y dices que yo no sé en lo que me meto…- solté.

-Sí, ya ves… es que es tan fácil juzgar…- dijo Gil levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté.

-¿No me digas que estás ofendido?- soltó Antonio.

-¿Eh? No, para nada. –Respondió el albino- Es solo que… tengo algunos pendientes, nos vemos en clases.

-Vale…- soltamos suspicaces.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Fra… Fra…

-¿Qué quieres, Gil?- solté volviéndome a este.

Nos encontrábamos en las dos últimas horas de clases, Antonio había salido al sanitario. El albino se volvió a mí y me mostro su celular.

-Lee.- exigió.

-Vale…- dije comenzando a leer el texto.- "Gilbert, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Nos vemos hoy después de clases en el muelle del parque central. Iván."

-¿Qué opinas, Bonnefoy?

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunté.

-…No estoy seguro, eso no suena para nada a Iván, pero es su número…

-Pues si es su número, es suyo.- dije lógico.- Reiteró, ¿Irás o no?

-…Mmm… no es que sea cobarde ni nada por el estilo, tú sabes que soy genial…

-Quieres que te acompañé, ¿Verdad?

-¿…Puedes?

-Claro…- solté dando un largo bostezó.- Pero no estaré a tu lado, ¿Verdad?

-No, solo de incognito por si la cosa se sale de control…- miro la entrada de reojo.- Se lo pediría a Antonio, pero él que se saldría de control sería él sin dudarlo.

-Cierto, me parece bien. Cualquier cosa yo me meto… pero más te vale no irte y dejarme mal parado…- me froté los ojos.

-Bien… -me miro preocupado.- ¿Estás bien? Luces muy cansado.

-Sí, lo estoy… solo es que… bueno, no es nada importante.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió. Asentí.- Vale, pero si sigues así me veré obligado a meterme.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Las clases pasaban de lo más tranquilas. Me sentía algo cansado, pero eso era normal… Tratar de impresionar a Arthur requería un esfuerzo sobre humano. No les había comentado a mis amigos que Sey y yo teníamos clases intensivas de inglés, ni que por las noches hacía repasos en internet.

Lo otro era que me la pasaba buscando en eBay un regalo digno de Arthur. La cosa es que no se me ocurría qué. Bien podría ser algo punk o algo de literatura… O algo tipo fan obsesivo.

También me desvelaba viendo un anime muy bueno llamado Lovely Complex… pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

-Nos vemos…- soltamos despidiéndonos de Antonio.

El castaño tomo su ruta correspondiente, mientras que Gil y yo esperamos a que se fuera.

-¿Listo?- solté.

-Claro.- dijo Gil.

Esperamos una ruta que nos dejara en el centro. Ya estaba decidido. En lo que él se veía con Iván para hablar, yo estaría dando un paseo inocente cerca de ahí, para estar al tanto de lo que pasaba.

-Otra vez te vez cansado…- dijo mientras bajábamos del camión.

-Es que no he dormido del todo bien…- respondí dando un bostezo.

-¿Por?

-…Me la paso navegando en internet últimamente.

-Viendo porno, de seguro.- dijo desconfiado.

-Bueno fuera, el porno es más fácil de encontrar que un buen regalo.- protesté.

-Oh, eso…- dijo Gil rodando los ojos.- Yo creo que si le das algo de los Sex no muy costoso y original, estaría bien. O algo de The Beatles u Oasis. Incluso de Blink 182 o Green Day. O puedes darle algo sobre estudio de literatura inglesa, creo que lo apreciaría también. Aunque también le gustan las miniaturas bien detalladas…

-…Lo he pensado, pero por más que navego no encuentro algo que me guste y…- me volví a él.- Momento, ¿Cómo sabes que es por eso?

-Hablé con Arthur, me lo conto todo. Bueno, desde su perspectiva…

-Ah, ya veo…

-Así que… ¿Amor perfecto?- cuestionó burlón.

-Cállate…- solté sonrojándome.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Papá me consiguió la botella con conocidos de la empresa donde trabaja.

-¿Crees me pueda conseguir licor de hierbas?

-…Ni se te ocurra. No quiero termine en prisión por tu causa.

-Bueno, al menos no puedes decir que no lo intente.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Llegamos al lugar acordado, pero no había rastros de Iván. De hecho la única persona que se encontraba ahí era una chica. La chica que nos atendió en el restaurante, cuando Arthur llego por primera vez a la escuela. Gilbert soltó un pequeño gruñido y le miro largo rato desconfiado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Esa chica… es con la que descubrí a Iván.

-Ah, ya veo… al parecer este es un enfrentamiento.- dije- Y eso explica que esos mensajes no sonaran, como tú decías, suyos

-Es su hermana y está obsesionada con él.

-¿O sea que es algo como incesto?- pregunté sintiéndome mosqueado.

-Ajá…- soltó como si nada- ¿Sabías que en Rusia es legal emparejarte con tus hermanos pero la homosexualidad es muy mal vista?

-No, no lo sabía.

-Date por educado.- dijo echando a andar. Lo seguí.

-¿No piensas hacerle daño o sí?- inquirí desconfiado.

-Claro que no, pero si quiere confrontarme no le daré la media vuelta.- farfulló.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Bien, estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres?- soltó Gilbert un tanto tosco. La chica se volvió a él. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos que daba miedo. Era una perdida, una chica tan linda.- Porque he de suponer tú fuiste la que envió el mensaje, ¿O me equivoco?

-Estás en lo cierto.- dijo ella con voz tétrica.- ¿Qué hace este tipo contigo?- me miro feo.- La cosa es entre tú y yo.

-Yo lo invite, y sé que la cosa es entre nosotros, así que tranquila…

-Yo me puedo ir si eso quieren…- solté al sentir como se tornaba pesado el ambiente.

-No- soltaron a la par.

-…Okey.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Gil.

-Solo darte una pequeña advertencia.- dijo ella.- Aléjate de mi hermano, Beilschmidt, o de lo contrario no me contendré.

-…Por mí encantado, es más, tú misma debes saber que lo estoy evitando desde que te vi en la cama con él.

-Yo sé que eso no es cierto.- soltó apretando los puños.- El otro día estuviste en su casa como el insecto arrastrado que eres.

-Claro, y fui a mi voluntad…- dijo sarcástico.

-Dudo que alguien tan poca cosa como tú haya puesto resistencia.

-Pues si la puse, para que te lo sepas y deja de hablar de mí como si fuera mierda. –La miro serio.- Porque tú no estás por encima de mí como para venir a decirme todo esto. Además, si le gustaras tanto a Iván, él no seguiría buscándome. Porque yo no lo busco, él me busca.- recalcó.

-Cállate, cállate, cállate…

-La verdad duele, ¿No es así?- dijo Gilbert molesto.- El saber que las cosas no son como las piensas. Así me sentí yo al verte metida en donde nadie te llamo.

-Tenía que meterme, estabas echándolo a perder… salir con un hombre… No es posible.- lo miro.- Hermano no tendrá el respeto que merece si se le sigue viendo contigo. Además de que esto es enfermizo de muchas maneras.

-No tanto como el hecho de que tú te metas con él, eres su hermana, por el amor de dios. Y para colmo, hasta donde tengo entendido, tu afecto hacia él no es correspondido.

-…Gilbert, ¿No crees que estás siendo grosero con la dama?- mascullé.

-Usted cállese, nadie le está pidiendo ayuda.- dijo ella.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.- dijo Gil.- Te expondré las cosas de una manera más educada.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo amo mucho a Iván, demasiado.- confesó.- Y me dolió, pero no tanto, soy muy genial, verle contigo cuando quedo de verme en otra parte. Al principio pensé que era obvio que las cosas terminarían de esa manera, después de todo tengo como un año saliendo con él y aun me cuesta saber que está pensando… aunque no es como si me importe mucho, realmente. No estoy para leerle los pensamientos, sino para disfrutarlo…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó la rubia platinada.

-Pensé que fue una pérdida de tiempo entregarle todo mi amor a una persona que no supo valorarlo como era, pero ahora dudo otra vez sobre la verdad de los hechos.- la miro.- Y lo mismo te pasa a ti. Es obvio que dudas, a pesar de que él te lo deje en claro, ya que tus sentimientos también te nublan la razón. A lo que quiero llegar es que comprendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti el hecho de que la persona a la que amas en verdad te rompa el corazón, a fin de cuentas yo también lo viví…

-Cierra el pico…- apretó con más fuerzas las manos.

-Gilbert…

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu relación con él es cruel y triste, tú lo amas pero es obvio que el siempre pasa de ti, y aun así no desistes. En verdad debe ser frustrante, ¿No?- los ojos de la chica se anegaron en lágrimas.- Natasha, tal vez no sea la mejor persona para decir esto, pero… ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de soltarlo?

-Cállate…

-¿No es tiempo ya de dejar de engañarte y hacerte daño y mejor escuchar sus palabras y dejarlo decidir por sí mismo? Después de todo, no importa cuando intervengas, sabes que no obtendrás el resultado deseado…

-¡Dije que cierres el maldito pico!- chilló frenética soltándole una bofetada.- ¿Tú que vas a saber de eso? ¡Has tenido el amor de hermano por el que siempre he anhelado! No me vengas con sermones… ¡Has tenido todo lo que he deseado por años!- le tiro otra bofetada.- ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no importa cuánto ponga de mi parte, porque lo único en que piensa es en ti, solo en ti, dándome solo menosprecio!- estuvo a punto de darle otra, pero Gilbert lo detuvo.- ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

-¿En verdad merece Iván todo este enojo y tristeza de tu parte?- dijo Gil.- Natasha, ¿No te cansas de desilusionarte todo el tiempo? Porque honestamente yo me cansaría.

-…Tú no sabes valorarlo, es por eso que no entiendes lo que siento y me dices todas esas cosas absurdas…

Di un largo y pesado suspiro. Ella estaba equivocada. Tal vez no con Iván, pero Gilbert conoció todos esos sentimientos a cortesía de su amistad con Roderich. Lo triste era ver como se engañaban ambos. Gilbert no podía admitir que a pesar de amarlo, sentía mucha ira por lo que pasó y se excusaba diciendo que era confusión. Natasha, en cambio, no podía, aunque lo supiese, sentar cabeza en el hecho de que él jamás sería suyo. Y era muy triste en verdad. Un amor frustrado es destructivo, y a veces pensamos en que si nos engañamos un poco interpretando las cosas de otra manera… Tal vez consigamos una migaja de lo deseado.

…Me pregunto si lo que ahora me está pasando con Arthur tiene similitud con esto o es solo que me afecta escuchar esto y lo estoy interpretando de otra manera…

Sería más fácil abandonar el objetivo, claro. Así no sufriría, pero Arthur… bueno, él nunca ha dicho que no, pero tampoco ha dicho que sí… Ah, otra vez divago.

-…Mas bien eres tú la que dice cosas absurdas por la no querer escuchar.- la miró con tristeza.- En fin, si eso es de lo que me querías hablar, lamento decirte que pierdes el tiempo. Porque aunque quiera volver conmigo a estas alturas yo ya no estoy seguro de que quiera hacerlo. Así que has lo que quieras, no me importa.

Gilbert se dio la media vuelta, y con un movimiento de cabeza me indico nos marcháramos. Yo estaba a punto de seguirle cuando paso. De pronto, la Natasha que solo se había limitado a responder groseramente y dar una bofetada, enloqueció de ira.

Giró a Gil de un solo movimiento y le soltó un buen golpe en la cara, tirándolo al suelo, después se le arrojo encima y comenzó a zangolotearlo, mientras daba chillidos, y tirarle de arañazos. Yo me quede en shock, no podía meterme tratándose de una mujer, pero las cosas estaban fuera de control. Gilbert tampoco sabía qué hacer, debido a lo mismo que yo.

A lo único que atine a hacer fue a tomarla por la cintura y levantarle de un tirón. La chica comenzó a retorcerse. La verdad es que era fuerte, muy fuerte, me costaba mantenerla entre mis brazos. Gilbert se levantó despacio, aun confundido.

-Tranquilízate, por favor…- le pedí.- Una chica tan linda no debería dar ese tipo de espectáculos en la calle…

-¡Tú no te metas!- grito Natasha aun forcejeando.- ¡Suéltame, pervertido!

-Oye, eso es cruel, ni siquiera me conoces…- dije tranquilamente.

-Eres el pervertido que me mira lascivo cada vez que va al restaurant donde trabajo…

-Ah, okey… entonces creo que sí tienes derecho de decirlo.- solté apenado.

-Suéltame…

-No hasta que te calmes…

La chica siguió forcejeando, de pronto sentí como dio un movimiento rápido cerca de su pierna. Se dio la media vuelta, soltándose de mi agarre, en la mano derecha traía unas tijeras miniaturas de costura. No eran lo suficientemente poderosas para matarte, pero si lo suficientemente afiladas para dejarte unas buenas cortadas y una cicatriz. Me miro dispuesta a atacarme… pero eso no pudo ser, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Gil se metió.

Y entonces paso. Ella alcanzó a darle un buen corte, en el ojo. Y comenzó a sangrar. Gil se lo cubrió, aun confundido, Natasha lo empujo, este tropezó con una piedra y se golpeó la cabeza. No se levantó, y la herida en su ojo seguía sangrando. Natasha se puso sobre él dispuesta a dar otro golpe cuando…

-¡Basta ya!- pidió Iván apareciendo de pronto.- ¡Dejalo en paz!

Natasha le miro como un gato espantado y solo atino a salir corriendo. Iván apresuro el paso y se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado de Gilbert.

-Gil, Gilbert…- dijo moviéndolo, pero no reaccionaba.- Rayos…- saco el teléfono.- Llamaré a una ambulancia…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Ir en una ambulancia con el sádico exnovio de uno de tus mejores amigos, mientras telefoneas a sus familiares de camino al hospital no es nada cómodo. Las manos me temblaban, pero aun así fui claro y no titubeé a la hora de explicarle a Inga lo ocurrido, dijo que iría de inmediato allá. Pero yo no quería ni saber del asunto.

Cuando llegamos, sorprendentemente, Inga se encontraba ya en la sala de espera junto con Ludwing, el cual no dejaba de golpetear la mesa con los dedos. Inga, en cambio, solo daba largos y pesados suspiros.

-Hola, señora.- solté. Ella se volvió a mí.- Qué alegría y que pena es verle aquí.

-…Lo mismo digo.- profirió.- Bonnefoy, ¿En dónde está mi soldado?

-No sé, se lo llevaron de rápido y sigo confundido.- me senté a su lado.- Lo lamento.

-Está bien, tú no tienes la culpa… le dije que era una mala idea, que ese chico significaba problemas, pero es propio de Gilbert nunca hacerle caso a nadie.

-Cierto.- solté dibujando una sonrisa a medias.- Así es Gil.

-…Señora… yo… Gilbert…

Los tres nos volvimos a Iván recién entraba a la sala.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó Inga de mala gana.- ¿No te basta con deprimirlo y hacer que lo manden al hospital, ahora quieres también darle el mal trago de verte cuando se recuperé?- replicó.

-No, no es eso, yo…

-Madre, no creo que las intenciones de Braginski sean malas.- objetó Lud. Le miré asombrado.- Después de todo, sino le interesara hubiera dejado a bruder y a Francis a su suerte.

-…Yo lo lamento.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi hijo, ya le has hecho mucho daño.- bufó ella.- Inconscientemente, al menos. No me importa lo mucho que se quieran, es una orden. He respetado todo el tiempo las decisiones de mi pequeño soldado… ya no más. Esto es la gota que derramo el vaso. Es mucho peor que un robo de auto o una ida a prisión, incluso de una escapada de clases…

-Comprendo, pero al menos… ¿Puedo despedirme de él? Déjame disculparme al menos correctamente.- pidió Iván.

-…Me parece bien, pero después de eso te quiero lejos de mi vista y de su vida.

-¿Es en serio, Madre?- dijo Ludwing.- ¿No ha pensado en la opinión de bruder?

-Sé cuál será su opinión y sigo firme. No ahora, al menos. Te quiero lejos de él hasta que piense bien las cosas. Y si decide volver contigo, espero que se hagan las cosas bien…- miro a Lud.- Y lo digo por ti también.

-…Bruder me pidió que guardara el secreto.

-Pues hiciste mal, soldado.

-…Lo siento.

Inga frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No importa cuánto nos disculpáramos, ella estaba en todo su derecho de ponerse así. Después de todo, independientemente de su relación con Gil, él no deja de ser su hijo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Cuando al fin nos permitieron pasar, lo primero que sentí al ver a Gilbert sentado como si nada, con el ojo cubierto con un ligero parche, fue un enorme alivio. Inga y Lud le abrazaron, para después comenzar a regañarle. Iván se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, ambos se observaron en silencio un largo rato.

-Tu hermana es una rival de cuidado…- soltó el albino rompiendo el silencio.- Por suerte esto no dejará cicatriz, fue solo un corte, pero probablemente use lentes un tiempo para corregir un pequeño daño en la retina.

-…Lo siento.

-Está bien, no te estoy culpando.

-Gilbert, creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos.- dijo.- Desde lo que paso, solo te he hecho daño.

-…Estoy completamente de acuerdo, yo también creo es mejor darnos algo de distancia.

-…Entonces, supongo esto es…- Iván trago saliva.- ¿El adiós?

-Tal parece que sí.

Los ojos de Iván se anegaron en lágrimas. Le mire sorprendido. Creo que todos los presentes le miramos de la misma forma.

-¡Me niego a hacer esto!- gimió.- Tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, además… ¡Simplemente no puedo!

-Si te refieres al anillo que me diste...- dijo sacándose un anillo de su collar.

-…Esto no puede ser el final…- lloriqueó.- Yo te amo.

-…Lo sé.- dijo Gil tranquilamente.- Y si quieres que te siga amando tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida.- se puso el anillo en el dedo anular.- Solo así podrás compensarme.

-Gilbert…

-¿En serio creíste que tiraría todo a la basura?- bufó.- Cielos, te falta aprender mucho de mí.

-Soldado…

-Bruder…

-Mamá, este imbécil me pidió que viva con él y estoy pensando en esa posibilidad.- dijo.- Obviamente pienso terminar mis estudios.

-Pero tú dijiste…- solté.- Que no estabas seguro…

-Cuando te están drogando con medicina barata tienes tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas.- respondió.- El punto es que no pienso tirar a la mierda lo que me costó tanto, ese no es mi estilo.

-Entonces, ¿Lo de hace rato?

-Fue en parte una farsa para sacarle la misma expresión y emociones que tuve durante ese tiempo.

-…Señora…- Iván miro a Inga.- ¿Puedo estar con su hijo?

Inga frunció el ceño.

-De que puedes, puedes… pero no hasta que las cosas se calmen y tú te recuperes…- dijo.- En verdad creo que si quieren continuar con esto, deben darse su tiempo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero si algo quiero dejar en claro es que cuando volvamos a vernos no será como si nada hubiese pasado. Creo que deberíamos empezar de cuenta nueva, obviamente no me refiero a olvidar… sino a volver a tratarnos. Pero mientras tanto, en verdad necesito este tiempo para mí… Y creo que tú también.- suspiró.- Así que… ¿Qué dices, Iván? Será un tiempo sin vernos.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, debo solucionar lo de Natasha para evitarte más disgustos, y también unas cosas en la universidad.- soltó Iván.- Y cuando te sientas listo, ¿Podré buscarte cómo antes?

-Cuando este todo solucionado, te estaré esperando en dónde siempre.

-…Es propio de ti cumplir tus promesas, así que… estaré buscándote hasta que eso ocurra.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

El viernes las horas pasaron lentas, para cuando llego inglés agradecí al cielo porque me moría de sueño, y como las clases eran en mi casa, después de que se fuese Arthur podría dormirme un rato. Cuando salimos de la escuela, Arthur me preguntó por Gil, no le vi lo malo a explicarle lo ocurrido. Arthur no dijo ni pio. Al parecer, al igual que Antonio, la situación no le cuadraba en absoluto. Coincidimos en que, realmente, esa no era una reconciliación, sino un tiempo de prueba. También discutimos un poco, pero eso no es novedad.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, descubrí a Sey fuera. Me sorprendió porque ella saldría tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- inquirí.

-…Me vino el periodo y me sentía fatal, así que me dieron pase.

-Entiendo.- solté.- Pero… ¿Por qué estás sentada en la entrada comiendo helado en lugar de entrar?

-Es que cuando llegue…- dijo Sey.- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando noté que alguien estaba dentro, marque al abuelo pero está en su oficina.

-…Entonces es obvio que es un ladrón…- dijo Arthur sacando su celular.- Llamaré a la policía.

-Espera, -le pedí- ¿Estás segura, Sey?

-Ajá, escuché ruidos y se me figuro ver a alguien, además de que la ventana está abierta.

-Pero eso me parece extraño…- solté.- Porque al menos de que el ladrón sepa del código de seguridad de la casa, no entiendo como desactivo las alarmas.

-…Eso es un buen punto.- dijo Arthur.- Puede que sea alguien conocido.

-Debe ser la chica de la limpieza que contrato el viejo…- solté.- No sean paranoicos.- abrí la puerta.

-¡Espera!- soltaron andando tras de mí.

-Eres un imbécil, Bonnefoy…- soltó Arthur por lo bajo.- Si fuera solo yo, como sea, pero expones a tu hermanita…

-No expongo a nadie, estoy seguro quien sea que sea no vino a robar.- dije tranquilamente guiándome por los sonidos.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntaron a la par.

-Porque un ladrón no vendría a cocinar… ¿Acaso no huelen el té y las galletas?- cuestioné.

Ambos comenzaron a olfatear.

-Entonces, ¿Quién?- inquirió Sey.

-Averigüémoslo.- dije abriendo la puerta.

La persona dentro dio un respingo y dejo caer las cosas al oír el sonido de la puerta. Nosotros dimos un respingo al ver de quién se trataba. Arthur solo se limitó a mirarle y a mirarnos confuso.

-¿Quién es él, Bonnefoy?- preguntó.

-…P-Papá…- respondí aun asombrado.- ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, mejor?- respondió.- Se supone deberían estar en clases.

-Papi…- dijo Sey.

-Seychelles, mi cielo, mírate…- exclamó enternecido.- Eres toda una mujercita, el vivo retrato de tu madre.- se acercó a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.- No cabe duda de que serás una mujer muy guapa, y una dama muy inteligente.

-¿Papi?

-Dime, mi cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó dándole un empujón.

-¿S-Seychelles?- balbuceó.

-No vienes para navidad pero bien que vienes sin avisar para meterme un susto…- le reclamó aun empujándole.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deja de temblar y respóndeme!

-Seychelles, ¿No crees estás exagerando?- inquirí. Me miro asesina.- Por eso decía que estás en tu derecho.

-…Ella es atemorizante.- masculló Arthur.

-No es justo que le hagas esto a tu hija menor, ¿Sabes? ¿Qué ejemplo me estás dando? ¡Responde!

-Sey… Tú… en verdad que sí eres el vivo retrato de tu madre.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Claro que lo soy, soy su hija a fin de cuentas. Y no me has respondido, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Papá la miro, luego me miro a mí y luego a Arthur.

-Pues… vengo por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¡Eso no responde mi pregunta!

-¡Pero si es la respuesta!- protestó él.

-¿Y por qué no aviso qué vendría?- inquirí interrumpiéndoles.

-Le dije a papá…- dijo viéndonos.- Pero al parecer se olvidó de decirles. Entrecerró los ojos.- Como siempre… en fin… -miro a Arthur.- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Fra?

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, señor.- se presentó mi compañero.

-¿Kirkland?- inquirió. Arthie asintió.- Que curioso…- soltó.- Mi papá tiene un amigo que se apellida igual.

-¿Ehh?- soltamos los tres a la par.

-En fin, cambiando de tema… ¿Alguien quiere galletas? ¿Chicos?

El silencio se apodero de la cocina. Primero lo de Gilbert, luego papá y ahora… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

Cuando llegue a casa después de aquellos trabajos forzados, lo único que deseaba era subir a mi alcoba y dormir una siesta. Pero eso al parecer, no sería posible. Justo antes de que pudiera introducir la llave en la ranura de la puerta, ésta se abrió por cuenta propia.

-¿Uh?

-¿Eh?- solté viendo al hombre frente mío.- ¿Tío Carlos?

-¡Arturito!- exclamó alegre dándome un golpe en la espalda.- ¡Madalaine, mira quién llego!

-¿Tía Maddy?- mascullé asomándome. En efecto, se encontraba en la mesa, junto a Alfred, Zack, Wy, Matthew y mamá bebiendo té y comiendo galletas. También había una mini canasta muy curiosa y bien detallada en la mesa color verde.

-Oh, Arthur, mírate, tan crecido. La ultima ve que te vi aun eras un niño.- dijo ella enternecida.- Ahora eres todo un jovencito galante, y prácticamente el retrato de tu padre.

-G-gracias…- dije tímidamente. Ella siempre provoca ese tipo de reacciones en mí.- Es un gusto verle nuevamente también, luce muy bien como siempre.

-Aw, que tierno. Muchas gracias.- dijo dando su mirada más dulce y su sonrisa más tierna.

¿Es en serio ese terrón de azúcar es la gemela de mi madre?

-Como sea, pasa muchacho, que te estábamos esperando.- dijo tío Carlos jalándome.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone es esto?- pregunté sentándome entre Wy y Zack. Al mirarme, Wy se sonrojo por completo y balbuceó algo que no pude alcanzar a entender. Solo le di una sonrisa.- ¿Una reunión familiar o algo así?

-No, es más bien algo así como que a Ash las visitas sorpresas se le juntaron.- respondió Zack sonriendo con malicia y cierta complicidad.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestione. Él desvió la mirada al canasto sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

-¡Nada en absoluto, de eso estoy segura! ¡Sea quien sea quién haya mandado esto no es rival para mí!- dijo Wy cruzándose de brazos.- Y solo porque no traigo a Sidney para reafirmar mis palabras.

-¿EHH?

-Arthur, no sé cómo le haces pero traes a las chicas muertas.- dijo Alfred burlón.

-¿Qué mierdas?

-Arthur es un chico guapo, es normal que sea el blanco de las chicas.

-Eso es, Arturo, un playboy de primera que las trae locas.- dijo tío Carlos.

-¿No creen que deberían dejarlo tener algo de privacidad? Es obvio no sabe lo que pasa.- espetó Matt.

-Gracias.- dije. Al fin alguien se daba cuenta.

-Lamento informarles que eso no será posible…- dijo mamá.- Porque estoy llena de cuestiones.

-¿Sobre qué o qué?- solté.

-Ese canasto llego hace un momento.- dijo mamá tomando la nota sobre este.- Y todo indica que es para ti… y ahora veo claro que fue lo que paso…

-¡Dame eso!- le arrebate la nota y comencé a leer.-_"Cuando te duele mirar hacia atrás y te da miedo mirar adelante, mira hacia la izquierda o la derecha y allí estaré, a tu lado, Arthur."_

Me sentí arder, todos me miraban burlones…Estúpido y cursi Bonnefoy… ¡No importa que no lo hayas firmado! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no reconocer tu letra? ¿Y a todo esto que me regalaste? Abrí la canasta. Eran chocolates blancos en forma de botón de rosas, tome uno y le di un mordisco, estaban rellenos de licor… pero era uno color violeta. Noté que bajo había un pañuelo blanco con un bordado de violetas… pero no eran las típicas. Lo saque.

-Oh, violetas malvas…- soltó tía Maddy.- Significan déjame amarte en el lenguaje de las flores…

-¿Y están rellenos de licor de violeta?- preguntó Zack tomando uno, se lo hecho a la boca.- Sí, lo están. ¡Amor perfecto!- exclamó.

-¿EHH?

-¡Es un mensaje oculto entonces!- concluyó emocionado tomando otro chocolate.

-¡OYE!- solté apartando el canasto.

-…Si mis clases de significado de flores de cuarto grado sirvieron de algo…- comenzó a decir tía Maddy tranquilamente.- Significa algo como "Mi amor por ti es puro y podría ser perfecto, así que déjame amarte."

-¡NOOO!- exclamó Wy dando un golpe a la mesa.- Él es mío, mi futuro esposo. ¡Tendrás que rechazar a esa arrastrada, Arthur!- dijo señalándome.- Por el bien de nuestra futura relación.

-Wy, creo que debemos hablar de estas ideas tuyas sobre eso de una futura relación…- escupí secamente.

Zack me tomo por el hombro y me jalo a su lado.

-Si le vas a romper el corazón…- susurró.- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí.

-Claro que no, no soy tan cruel.- solté.

-Eso creí.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, querido?- cuestionó Wy.

-En otra ocasión te lo diré.- solté.- Como sea, esto…

-…Déjate de mentiras, -soltó Mamá con una sonrisa burlesca.- Pillo. Así que ese golpe en la cara no fue por un amigo, sino por una chica.

-¡Claro que no!- bufé.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Un amor platónico, entonces? De algo estoy segura, esto me deja en claro que ese pleito fue por amor. No creo que te hubieses metido por algo más.

-…C-claro que no.- balbucí.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan rojo?- inquirió mamá.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- solté.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras, tú cara te delata.

-…Claro que no.

-De hecho sí.- soltó Matt.- Sin intención de ofender.

-Demasiado tarde, Matthew.- exclamé entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, men, si yo tengo una novia, que tiene de malo te pretendan… y… mierda, hable de más…- El rostro de Alfred se tornó rojo.

-¿NOVIA?- soltaron los presentes perplejos.

-Adiós.- solté yo, aprovechando la confusión, para huir a mi alcoba con todo y chocolates.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Y qué se supone debo hacer con esto?- mascullé echándome otro chocolate a la boca.- De lo único que estoy seguro es que Bonnefoy me va a escuchar…

Así que… ¿Amor perfecto? ¿Pureza? ¿Dejar que siga? ¿Estar a mi lado?

-Cielos santos, este tipo no podría ser más cursi…- sonreí.- Aunque, bueno, debo admitir es lindo se tomará la molestia.

¿EH? ¡No! ¡Claro que no es lindo! Por su culpa ahora me van a querer sacar información de la admiradora secreta que no tengo. ¡Si la única que me sigue es Wy! …Que por cierto, debo terminar con eso antes de que se torné complicado. Pero ese no es el punto ahora, el punto es que gracias al cursi regalo de Francis estoy metido en un chisme que ni al caso.

…Mierda, y todo porque lo bese en la enfermería… No, de hecho todo fue porque él me beso bajo la lluvia… Bueno, todo fue culpa de los besos. Así de fácil.

-Erg, ese…- solté rozándome los labios.- Tonto.

Bueno, la pelea, debo admitir que tal vez si fue un tanto por amor, pero… Bueno, no es mi culpa. Es culpa de Bonnefoy por equivocarse de género. Si fuera una chica sería más fácil. No digo que no es que no se pueda siendo ambos chicos, pero es tan raro… bueno, no es como raro de extraño o feo, es más bien raro como de que es nuevo y no sé cómo manejarlo realmente.

Leí la nota una vez más… Mejores palabras, por desgracia, no pudo elegir. Porque justo así es como se podría definir la relación que hemos llevado hasta ahora. La coloqué sobre el buró junto a mi cama. Los chocolates me los termine y guarde la canasta con el pañuelo. Obvio si alguien me llega a preguntar diré que los tiré.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Baje a la sala solo para seguir con el desastre. Después del interrogatorio de Alfred, vino el mío. Por suerte Wy contestaba por mí. Es patético una chica de 10 te defienda, pero honestamente prefiero eso a delatarme yo solo.

Cuando mi familia se fue, al parecer tío Carlos tenía que ir a cubrir una noticia a París y tía Maddy iba a despedirlo; mientras que Zack tenía que volver al trabajo y Wy a sus clases de dibujo, yo volví a mi alcoba ignorando los comentarios de mamá respecto a que las cosas no se iban a quedar a medias, ya que tarde o temprano sabría la verdad de la situación.

Por la tarde recordé que Maria, que me había llamado durante el castigo solo para decirme que ya había leído el mail y que me llamaría cuando la tarifa fuera más baja ya que también tenía que contarme, había quedado de marcarme en una hora y esa hora ya había pasado. Le mande un mensaje. Al minuto mi teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Arthur, perdón por la demora…- dijo la voz temblorosa de Mary al otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien…- solté un tanto contrariado.- ¿Todo en orden por allá?- pregunté.- Tu voz se escucha algo rara.

-Es que… me dieron una noticia… y bueno, creo que eso es lo de menos.- soltó.- Lo tuyo tiene prioridad de llegada.

-Pero lo tuyo se escucha es más importante.- le espeté.

-Puede esperar, hay mucho tiempo, de hecho.- dijo tranquilamente.- En cambió lo tuyo…

-También puede esperar.- exclamé poco convencido de sus palabras.- Tu voz rara vez suena tan apagada, ¿Segura que no le quieres dar prioridad a lo que te pasa?

-Ah, es solo por algo que me salió en el examen médico de la marina, nada importante.- comentó.- Bueno, no es que no sea importante, pero no es el fin del mundo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, segura a más no poder.- suspiró.- Como sea, respecto a lo de tu mail, tengo algo que decir antes de que me des explicaciones del mismo…

-Está bien, te escucho.- dije tranquilamente acomodándome en la cama.

-¿¡Qué mierdas pasa contigo!?- gritó dejándome casi sordo.- ¿¡Desde cuando tienes la puta autoestima tan baja que yo ni por enterada!? ¿Leíste lo que escribiste siquiera? ¿Cómo qué no eres conveniente? ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

-Maria, yo…

-¡Cállate que aún no termino!

-Sí, señorita.- solté en automático.

-Arthur, maldita sea, eres tan obvio y a la vez tan complicado.- soltó.- Ese no eres tú, ese no sonaba para nada al Arthur Kirkland que conocí, amé y quiero tanto. ¡Ese sonaba a un chico que no sabe siquiera en donde está parado y tú no te puedes dar el lujo de decirme que no sabes que hacer de tu vida!

-Mary…

-¡Tú, él que siempre habla de entrar a la universidad, de ser alguien en la vida, mejorar, cambiar, él que siempre ríe por tonterías, quien cuya apariencia es completamente distinta a lo que escucha y a sus ideales! Si es por Allan ya estuvo bueno. Él viejo estaría decepcionado de ver que no te interesa ya hacer algo por ti, y si no es por él, si es por tu mamá, mándala a la maldita mierda, lo que esa te diga no tiene por qué afectarte y…

-¡No es por ninguno de ellos en particular!- gemí interrumpiéndole.

-¿Entonces?- bufó molesta.

-¡Tengo miedo!- reconocí.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy aterrado por todo esto. Tengo mucho miedo de no saber cómo lidiarlo. Además, yo solo estaré aquí seis o siete meses más a lo sumo.- expliqué.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo secamente.

-Bloody hell, Mary, creí serías más comprensiva.- protesté.

-Tú sabes que soy muy comprensiva pero, que también soy directa.- dijo.- No te estoy diciendo que lo tuyo con Francis, sea lo que sea, este mal. O que se hayan besado, que se te haya declarado, y todas esas emociones, porque en cierto modo, desde que me lo dijiste en vacaciones ya venía pensando que en cualquier rato eso iba a pasar.- tomó aliento.- Lo que digo es que no puedo creer que tengas esa imagen de ti mismo. Honestamente, no creo que ese miedo sea a la situación, ni a cómo lidiarlo, ni mucho menos el tiempo, la verdad no creo eso, pienso que más bien son excusas.

-Yo no te estoy mintiendo.

-Pero tampoco me estás diciendo las cosas como son.- su voz se volvió austera.- Sé que tienes miedo, en la carta se nota, pero no creo que sea por nada de eso…

-Es que es la verdad.

-Es parte de la verdad.- me corrigió.

-¿Qué sugieres tú es?

-…Ah, pues en mi opinión, es más bien miedo a que si logras algo grande con él, puedas perderlo.- dijo tranquilamente.- Y no me sorprende sea así. Toda tu vida ha sido un fracaso amoroso tras otro.

-No digas tonterías, por más patético que se escuche, tú eres la única novia que he tenido.

-Yo no me refería precisamente a novias, sino a todo a tu alrededor. - explicó.- Tus padres se separaron, te la vivías entre Londres y Nueva York, te separaste de tu hermano, tu madre prácticamente te rechazo…

-Cállate, por favor…

-No, no me voy a callar, ya es hora de que lo hables y si es a la fuerza, así tendrá que ser.- dijo.- Luego se muere tu papá, tienes que volverte a ir, y no a NY sino a Francia, donde no sabes nada de nadie, te apartas de tus amigos… uf, Arthur, pierdes todo lo que amas o aprecias, es por eso que ya no quieres amar a alguien más. Te da miedo repetir ese ciclo tan vicioso de tu vida.

-Yo… yo…- no sabía que responder. Y bien sé que cuando no tengo ni idea de que contestar es porque me dieron justo en el blanco. Eso no puedo negarlo.- Yo…

-Estás asustado de perderlo.- concluyó.

-…Estoy asustado de destruirlo como todo lo que quiero un poco.- dije.

-…No lo destruirás, sea lo que sea, mientras estés feliz, yo sé que no lo harás. Estoy segura que esto será lo que rompa este ciclo.- dijo con dulzura.- Y si no es así, entonces yo estaré ahí para ti. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, lo sé… gracias.- dije poco convencido.

-Solo piénsalo, ¿Sí?

-Está bien, lo haré.- di un largo suspiro.- Y, ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunté.- ¿Qué está mal en tu examen médico?

-…Ah, no es que este mal. Es solo que también me tiene un tanto asustada, en este caso es porque… no sé cómo decírselo a la única persona que se ve, además de mí, afectada de algún modo por esto…- dijo con pesadez.- Además de que no me considero tan apta para esta responsabilidad, pero en cierto modo es algo que siempre quise.- comentó.

-¿Estás enferma terminal o algo así?- solté alarmado.

-¿Qué? ¡No, tonto!- exclamó.- Mejor te dejo de dar rodeos.- dijo tranquilamente.- Los resultados no son cien por ciento seguros, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Estoy segura que lo es porque hace no tanto me quite el dispositivo y coincide con los días.- respondió.

-Maria, tú… me estás tratando de decir que…

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo.- Según eso tengo como unas dos semanas. –Echó a reír.- Oh, dios, sigo sin creérmelo, de no ser que tengo los malditos resultados en la mano… creo que me pondría a maldecir como histérica. Pero me prometí no decir tantas cosas por mi bebe.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- fue lo único que pude decir mientras trataba de procesarlo.

-No voy a abortar, esto no es resultado de una violación y dudo mucho venga deforme o con algún problema mental.- respondió.

-Y esto… es incómodo… esto…- balbucí. ¿Cómo le pregunto quién es el papá?

-De seguro lo que realmente te interesa saber es quien es el padre, ¿Cierto?- preguntó. Di un ligero "Ajá" como respuesta.- Te lo dejo fácil, su nombre es Patrick y se apellida Scott.

-¿¡Qué mierdas!?- chillé.

-Jejeje, yo estaba igual. Pero es lógico, es con el único chico que me he estado metiendo.- soltó con calma.- Creo que fue cuando estuvimos en Marsella. Lo más seguro aquella vez que te fuiste en la mañana…- dijo. Sentí escalofríos de solo recordarlo.- Tú sabes, bebimos mucho, una cosa llevo a la otra…

-¿Pero en verdad te…? Bueno, tú sabes…

-¿Me penetró y eyaculó dentro de mí? Sep.

-¡GYAH! ¡No tenías que decirlo así de golpe!- chillé.- ¡Ahora tendré esa imagen en la cabeza!

-Jajaja, lo siento.- soltó.

-Bueno, ya, en fin…- suspiré.- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No sé, tengo miedo.- respondió.- No tanto de que me diga que no se hará responsable de manera económica o algo así, o de que me dé un poco de apoyo moral, no espero nada de eso de Cherry…- aclaró.- Sino de que no quiera saber nada en absoluto del bebe.

-Comprendo, debe ser frustrante…- dije sintiéndome insignificante. Lo mío no era nada a lo suyo.- Pero no creo… bueno, para que darte falsas esperanzas, lo más seguro es que se pondrá histérico y entrará en una especie rara y violenta de depresión.

-Lo sé, es a eso a lo que más le saco.

-Te deseo suerte, si él no toma cartas en el asunto… yo me encargaré de ver por ambos.- dije.- Si tu bebe no tiene padre yo seré el sustituto más cercano a ello, te lo prometo.

-Arthur…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.- Que yo te resuelva los problemas es una cosa y que tú me los resuelvas es otra completamente distinta.

-Ya te dije, no te sientas mal por ello, igual dentro de poco volveré a Londres.

-…No es…- se escuchó un ligero sollozó.

-No tengas miedo, de un modo u otro a ese bebe no le faltará nada en la vida, ni amor, ni dinero, mucho menos apoyo. Créeme que hasta Erik se pondrá loco cuando se enteré, lo adorara. Tiene mucho amor, del sano, por los niños. A mí no me gustan tanto, pero será tuyo así que lo querré.

-Gracias…

-Y, Mary…

-¿Dime?

-Tienes razón, le tengo miedo al fracaso en el amor una vez más.

-Arthur…

-Mira, mañana hablamos más, ¿Vale? La hora de las tarifas baratas ya paso, yo te llamaré a tu casa. ¿Sí?

-Sí, está bien.

-Te quiero mucho.- dije.- A ti y a tu bebe que espero ver pronto.

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo.- Espero todo con Francis se solucione.

-Ya verás que sí. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

El jueves las clases transcurrían dentro de lo que se podía decir normales. Yo tomaba apuntes como siempre de estas y trataba de mantenerme concentrado. Pero mi mente revoloteaba a Francis y a Mary. Vaya, la cosa cada día está más complicada.

-Uf, en fin… algo se nos ocurrirá…- mascullé.

Un papel me pego en la nuca. Lo tome. Era una nota de Francis. Una nota muy obvia referente a lo que había hecho ayer… Ayer, vaya, ese fue un día loco. Sobre todo con Sey que más obvia no puede ser… Esa niña.

Le respondí que si me había llegado, no sin antes reclamarle lo que pasó a causa de ello. La cosa se tornó un tanto difícil cuando comenté que reconocí su letra. Después traté de hacer que no me mandará más regalos, pero terminó en algo parecido a encontraré el obsequio perfecto. Bueno, será interesante ver que tanto desfila por la puerta de mi casa. Poco a poco la charla se tornó más al hecho de las clases de inglés y de cómo seguiríamos a partir de lo de la enfermería…

Sugerí que fuéramos amigos. Algo estúpido realmente tomando en cuenta la atracción entre ambos. Además que dar amistad a un enamorado es como darle migajas a un pobre. La cosa más cruel que se puede hacer… pero a él no pareció desagradarle la idea, de hecho dio un grito de emoción… Y debo admitir me gusto. Me sentía feliz de que alguien se emocionara por mí. Pero aun así sabía que eso estaba mal. Igual fingí que no me interesaba.

No puedo hacer mucho realmente hasta no estar seguro que hay algo más fuerte que esto que creo es amor.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

En el receso me fui a comer al gimnasio donde Gil y yo nos habíamos reunido por primera vez. Seguía sin hablarle desde que le reclamé injusta, y ridículamente, el hecho de que se besara con Francis. Realmente, el enojo se me había bajado, y ahora veía las cosas con claridad.

En cuanto tuviese la oportunidad lo buscaría para hablar. De al cabo, nuestra amistad ya no es ningún secreto y…

-Pensé que estarías aquí…- soltó la voz de Gil metiéndome un susto.- ¿Cómo estás?

-…Joder, me encantaría que no llegaras por la espalda cuando estoy comiendo…- protesté.- Pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Que gruñón eres.

-Y tú eres fastidioso.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo por lo que sea que hice?- preguntó.

-No, ya no.- respondí dejando la comida de lado.- De hecho quiero hablarte de eso.

-Me parece bien, -se sentó a mí lado-¿Qué paso para que te pusieras así?

-Me entraron los celos y no pude evitar ir a ver que andaban haciendo, y por eso los vi besándose en el parque cerca del muelle.- solté.

-¿…EHH? T-tú nos… tú…

-Los vi y lamente haberlos seguido. Eso no fue correcto.

-Bueno, tampoco fue correcto de mi parte salir con alguien que sé esta liado en cierto modo contigo y… -abrió los ojos de par en par asombrado y me miro- ¿Admitiste que estabas celoso?

-Ajá, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- dije un tanto cínico.

-Nada, pero… pero…

-Estoy seguro de que Francis ya te puso al tanto de lo que paso en la enfermería, ¿O no?- asintió.- Pues es verdad. Yo lo bese para después rechazarle.- lo mire serio.- Gracias, por cierto.

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias por qué?

-Por darme la patada en el culo que me hacía falta para caer al abismo.- respondí.

-…Pues de nada, ya sabes, para eso están los amigos geniales como yo.

-Pero no vuelvas a repetirlo que te parto la cara.- le amenacé.

-…Está bien.

Se hizo un breve silencio el cual Gil rompió.

-…Cuando vivía en Alemania no tenía muchos amigos… ¿Sabes? Cuando me mude aquí, no tenía mucha fe en hacerlos, ya me había acostumbrado a andar solo por ahí. Pero luego conocí a Francis y lo confundí con una chica y me enamore de él…

- Y supongo te llevaste una buena desilusión.- dije.

-De hecho.- sonrió.- Pero bueno, las cosas en Alemania eran malas si las comparo con cómo me va aquí.- dijo.- Mis padres se la vivían de pleito, el viejo nos trataba de los mil diablos las pocas veces que estaba en casa. Inga se la vivía deprimida, Lud era mucho más tímido y apartado de lo que es ahora… Y yo me la vivía metido en líos. Bueno, eso no ha cambiado mucho.

-De hecho.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que estaba en un punto en el cual no tenía fe alguna en la gente y mucho menos en las relaciones.- dio un suspiro.- Pero con el tiempo caí en cuenta que eso no eran más que ideas mías por las malas experiencias…

-Comprendo a la perfección lo que es eso…

-Entonces también comprendes por qué te lo estoy diciendo.- intuyó.

-Sé que no es para tenerte lastima, eso no te va…- respondí.- Es por lo de Francis. Lo que me dijiste me lo dijo ayer Mary.- solté.- Pero contigo ya me quedo reafirmado.

-Ya veo… esa chica es genial.- dijo.- Sin intención de ofender, que bueno te puso en tu lugar.

-De hecho, ella es la única persona que no importa cuánto me regañe jamás me molestará… -me volví a él levemente avergonzado- ¿Te cuento un pequeño secreto?

-¿Cuál?- masculló acercándose.

-La razón por la que decidí terminar con ella es que empecé a verla más como una madre que como una novia… ¿Es eso raro?- inquirí.

-Un poco, pero no mucho tomando en cuenta las edades y su personalidad.

-Lo sé.

Ambos echamos a reír. Era un desahogo ya no estar tan tensos el uno con el otro.

-Oye, con toda honestidad, ¿Aun te gusta Francis?

-No, es demasiado bonito para mi gusto.- respondió.- ¿Y a ti te gusta?

-Un poco, para que te miento…- solté encogiéndome de hombros.- Si por algo le besé.

-Cierto…- sonrió malicioso.- Picaron.

-Cállate…- solté dándole un codazo.- No empieces tú también, ayer estaba que no cabía de la burla en la que mi familia me traía metido.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curioso.

-Es que el estúpido Bonnefoy me envió chocolates y traía una nota jodidamente cursi… y eran muy simbólicos… Zack dijo algo de que el relleno era de amor perfecto…

-¿Licor de violeta?

-Eso mismo.

-Ese Francis, más cursi no puede ser.- comenzó a reír.

-Yo creo que sí puede… es tan extraño…

-¿No te gusto?

-No es que no me gustara, es solo que me sentí como una chica al leer eso y pues por el gesto en sí…- di un suspiro.- La verdad es que no me gustan los detalles tan románticos. Ni siquiera cuando me correspondía hacerlos a mí…

-Entonces, ¿No te gusto?

-¡Que sí me gusto, mierda, lo que digo es que me sentí como una nena y eso no fue agradable!- protesté.

-Ah, ya veo.- me miro.- ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? Y no me digas que regalarle tu amistad porque tú y yo sabemos eso es lo peor y lo estás haciendo descaradamente.

-…Quiero conocerle más antes de tomar una decisión.- confesé.- Pero pedir una cita era muy drástico, y seguir que no pasaba nada no me iba a llevar a ningún lado. Así que creí sería lo más conveniente hacerme su amigo…

-Ah, visto así cambia…

-¡Pero prométeme que eso no se lo contaras a él!- le pedí.- O de lo contrario te voy a tirar a un pozo… Y sabes que sí lo haría.

-Vale, mantendré la boca cerrada.

-Pero si hay algo que quiero le comentes…- dije.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó.

-Que si me va seguir haciendo regalos, sean menos cursis. Si es algo simple como un libro de literatura inglesa o un CD o algo barato no hay problema. Solo que no le digas que yo te lo dije, hazlo como si fuera una sugerencia de tu parte.- pedí.

-Sí, jefe. ¿Algo más?- dijo burlón.

-Por ahora no, puede retirarse.- respondí del mismo modo.

-Jajaja, eres un loco.

-Mira quien lo dice, idiota.

-Cállate, tú me amas e idolatras, Kirkland.

-Tus ojos, yo no hago nada de eso. Lo único que idolatro es a Juliet.

-¿Juliet?

-Cierto, no te lo había dicho. Juliet es el nombre de mi guitarra.- aclaré.

-Ah, ya veo…- dijo sonriendo complacido.- Ya veo.

-¿Por qué luces tan malicioso?

-¿Eh? Por nada. Oye…

-¿Dime?

-De la chica que me contaste le prestaste tu chaqueta y jamás la volviste a ver… ¿Sigues sin saber de ella?

-Sí, así es. Creo que es un fantasma o algo así, no la he visto desde ese entonces… Y se llevó mi mejor chaqueta.

-Ah, ya veo… Y nunca supiste su nombre, ¿Cierto?- inquirió ladino.

-Gil, ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta y por qué sonríes así?

-Por nada.

-Gilbert…

-Vamos al aula antes de que suene la campana…

-Gil…

-¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!- gritó echando a correr.

-¡Eso no es justo, Beilschmidt!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Ese jueves fue un día muy tranquilo. Me fui a casa justo saliendo de la escuela acompañado de Matt y Alfred. Ambos discutían sobre algo que paso en el receso, pero yo no estaba muy concentrado en ello.

Cuando llegue a casa le llame a Mary, pero hablamos muy poco. Al parecer seguía sin darle la noticia a Scott, y eso ya me estaba estresando. Sé que no debería, comprendo su situación, pero prolongarlo no llevará a ningún lado. Yo le hable de los chocolates y la plática con Gil. Ella dijo que era afortunado de tener un amigo tan genial como Gilbert y que era una lástima no hubiese estado ahí para robarme dulces. Ambos coincidimos en que era un poco ridículo que me hubiese hecho un regalo tan cursi, a pesar de que me haya gustado, ya que era verdad.

La cosa no salió de eso. Esa tarde también me entro por llamarle a Gil, pero en su casa no respondían y el móvil lo tenía apagado. Seguramente estaba con Iván, lo más probable es que el lunes se hayan reconciliado. No es algo que me alegre, pero si eso lo hace feliz, bueno, yo no tengo porque meterme en donde no me llaman, para empezar.

De ahí en más no pasó nada relevante. Estuve haciendo mis tareas, jugué un rato con Scottie, vi las noticias, preparé la cena y me fui a acostar temprano.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-¿Y mamá ya te dejo en paz con eso de la novia?- le pregunté a Alf al día siguiente aprovechando que íbamos solos.

-No, de hecho ahora muere por conocerla…- se lamentó.

-Creí que ella te gustaba…

-Me gusta y mucho, pero es que realmente no es mi novia.- dijo.- Bueno, no aun, está en planes…

-¿Estás pensando en proponértele?- pregunté.

-Sep, así es…- me miro.- De hecho, el sábado lo haré. Ya está todo planeado, no hay fallas.

-Tendré que ver eso, entonces…- solté divertido.

-Lo veras, tenlo por hecho.- dijo.- En fin, ¿Qué hay de ti y esa pretendiente misteriosa?

-…Mmm, no mucho.- solté.

-Oh, vamos. Yo te cuento de lo mío, es justo me cuentes de lo tuyo.- dijo haciendo morritos.

-¿De cuándo acá es obligación contarte de mi vida, Alfred?

-No es obligación pero es un código de hombres.- dijo de un modo infantil.- Yo te cuento, tú me cuentas.

-Eso suena más bien a trueque y hace tiempo dejamos de practicarlo en Europa.

-¡No me hagas esto, Arthur!- se quejó.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo te explicó?- sin decirte que es hombre, lo odias, lo odiaba, me gusta fastidiarle y tratarle mal, te odia porque le he mentido respecto a ti por diversión y ya hemos llegado a… ¿Cómo dicen los americanos? ¡Algo así como primera base!- Mmm, es una persona conocida, de hecho. Sé quién es… ah, esto… ya nos hemos besado… no hay mucho que contar. Se me declaro hace poco… y ya es mucha información para tus oídos, entrometido.- exclamé apresurando el paso.

-¿Es una chica linda?- preguntó.

-Mmm… creo que algo.- Bueno, Bonnefoy, es un idiota, cierto, pero no está para nada mal.- No es miss universo, pero tiene lo suyo. Ahora, como te decía…

-¿De qué color es su cabello?

-Rubio, pero te decía…

-¿Y sus ojos?

-Azules, pero…

-¿Y su voz es dulce y melodiosa?

-… ¿Dulce y m…?- me le quede viendo.- ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Claro que no!- solté entre risas.- ¡Su voz es chillona y molesta! ¡Honestamente te dan ganas de callarlo!

-¿Callarlo?- soltó Alfred confundido.

-Eh, digo… callarle. Eso. Callarle. Este estúpido idioma de mierda, solo me causa líos…- me excusé. Diablos, diablos, diablos.- Es muy complicado en ratos, ¿No crees?

-¡Y que lo digas!- exclamó Alfred. Bien, cayó en mi excusa.- A mí aun me cuesta entender un poco las conversaciones… Oye, que chistoso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando recién llegamos solo hablábamos en inglés entre nosotros… y ahora hablamos en francés. What a world, not?

-Y qué lo digas.- dije.

No me había dado cuenta, realmente. Al parecer… ambos nos estamos adaptando demasiado bien a Marsella, lastima, al menos de mi parte, que no tardo en irme de aquí.

-Oye, Arthie…

-¿Mande?

-Sobre tu pretendiente…

-¿Qué con é… esta persona?

-Espero conocerle pronto.- dijo emocionado.

-...Creo que estará bien que algún día les presente.- fue lo único que atine a decir.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Cuando entre a clases la cosa lucia algo… fúnebre. Al menos entre Antonio y Francis, que estaban en completo silencio. Me senté entre Piero y Marcel, delante de Berenice.

-¿Qué paso o qué?- inquirí.- ¿De cuándo acá tanto silencio?

-No sé, ellos peleaban sobre algo, pero no me enteré de qué.

-Ni yo.- dijo Berenice.

-Pero sea lo que sea, para que estén así, no es bueno…- dijo Marcel.

-Ah, ya veo… gracias.

Las clases comenzaron después de eso.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Tuve que esperar a que las clases terminaran para tener una buena excusa para acercarme a Bonnefoy. En todo el día Gil no se apareció y eso comenzó a preocuparme, en fin, cuando salimos del aula, camino a la parada, no pude retenerme más.

-Bonnefoy…- solté.

-¿Sí, Arthur?- dijo volviéndose a mí.

-¿Por qué Gilbert no vino a clases si es que se puede saber? Y claro que puedo saber porque es mi amigo y no me gusta eso de los rodeos así que quiero que seas breve y no me digas que no porque te conozco. Así que canta.- exigí.

-Más tacto no puedes tener aun que te lo propongas, ¿Verdad?- soltó.

-No me vengas con bromas, ¿Por qué Gilbert no vino? Y no me digas que nada, ya que los vi muy queditos a ti y el jodido de Antonio.

-Bueno, ya que te interesa tanto saber…- dio un suspiro.- Tuvo un incidente ayer.

-¿Qué?- solté.

-Tranquilo, no es muy grave, por suerte.- exclamó.- Pasa que recibió un mensaje de Iván pidiéndole que se vieran, pero no era Iván realmente sino la chica con la que le engaño… Y ella se quería vengar porque Gilbert e Iván a lo que entendí se acostaron el lunes y ella se dio cuenta, pero Gilbert que nada se puede quedar callado y al igual que tú tiene la maldita sutileza por los suelos, -vaya, Francis, que directo- dijo cosas de más y ella lo termino atacando. Le dio con unas tijeras en el ojo. Le corto el parpado, y el único daño grave es que ocupara lentes por unos días. Pero para el lunes ya está de vuelta, no tenía que exponerse unos días al medio ambiente hasta que la herida sanase un poco o en su totalidad, no recuerdo bien. En fin, es por eso que no vino, ¿Dudas?

-No, de hecho lo explicaste demasiado bien.- solté.- Pero, a todo esto, ¿Iván donde mierdas estaba?

-No sé, pero apareció justo a tiempo, porque yo había entrado en pánico.- suspiro.- No solo fue lo del ojo, sino un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Ya veo…- le mire preocupado.- Pero, ¿Seguro que está bien?

-Sep, lo está.- respondió.- De hecho, hasta de pasada él e Iván se reconciliaron, si a eso le puedes llamar reconciliación.- bufó notoriamente molesto.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunté.- ¡Da detalles, Bonnefoy!- exigí.- ¿Qué no se habían reconciliado el Lunes?

-¿El lunes? ¡Claro que no!- respondió.- La cosa solo se puso peor. Ayer si fue reconciliación, con decirte que hasta hablaron de darse una segunda oportunidad pero que primero necesitaban tiempo para ello y prácticamente Gil dijo que se iba a fugar con él.

-¿Es en serio?

-Te lo juro.

-Vaya…- solté.- What a world.

-Y que lo digas.- masculló.- Te seré franco, esto no me agrada. Porque más que reconciliación lo siento como un tiempo para ver que pasará.

-Pues prácticamente eso es lo que es, creí que lo habías captado.- nos miramos.- A veces olvido que lidio con alguien tan lento como tú.

-No soy lento, merde.- se quejó.- Solo es que… bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta ser tan desconfiado y eso me vuelve un tanto torpe.

-No ocupas decirlo, ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Gracias.- dijo cínico.

-De nada.- respondí.

Francis siguió andando, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Vaya, es muy perturbador en cierto modo verle así. En verdad no le agrado el asunto. Pero bueno, ni a mí me agrada. La cosa es que por más que nos metamos no podemos hacer mucho por Gilbert si él no quiere.

-Oye…- solté.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó. Dio un largo bostezo.- ¿Quieres saber más de ayer?

-No, ya le preguntaré a Gil luego.- respondí.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por qué luces tan casado? Claro, no es como si me importe.- me apresuré a decir.- Solo es que…

-No he dormido bien.- dijo.- Pero no es que algo me aflija. Es solo que me desvelo…

-¿Haciendo qué?

-…Estudiando inglés…

-¿Eh?

-Es solo que… quiero mejorar, ¿Sabes? Es solo eso.

-…A mí no me mientas…- dije dibujando una sonrisa burlesca.- Lo que pasa es que quieres impresionarme, idiota.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Arthur…- me advirtió.

-No abuso.- respondí.- Más bien tú abusas de mí.

-Eso quisiera pero no te dejas.- dijo malicioso.

-…Eso... ¡Francis! ¡Bastardo pervertido!- dije dándole un golpe.- ¡Eres un…!

-Jojojo… Oh, vamos, es una broma… Aun que sería bueno si no fuese de esa manera. ¿No crees?

- Ve a decirle obscenidades a André, bloody hell.- protesté.- Y déjame fuera de eso.

-Lo siento pero pides imposibles…

-Vas a ver tus imposibles cuando te llegue con una orden de restricción.

-Y yo quiero ver tu expresión al ver que ese papel no me detenga.

-…Cierto, de ti, como de la policía francesa, no se puede uno fiar.

-A ver, déjame ver si estoy entendiendo, ¿Dices que sería inútil solo por ser francesa?

-Digo que si su policía es como sus choferes y empresas que se la viven en huelga no tiene caso que me vaya por lo legal.- expliqué.- Ustedes los franceses son unos vagos. Es por eso que el mundo los tiene en tan mal concepto.

-Y ustedes los ingleses unos estirados.

-Estirados, pero siempre cumplidos.- objeté.

-Inglés tenías que ser…

-Y tú francés…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Durante el camino fuimos discutiendo sobre estereotipos, y vaya que cuando se lo propone Francis puede ser muy objetivo.

-Yo solo digo que tú reflejas algo de verdad respecto a esa imagen tan amargada y caballerosa que dan de los ingleses todo el tiempo…

-Y yo solo digo que cuando andas de pervertido y diciendo tus tonterías, das la mala imagen que se supone quieres evitar…

-Y yo digo que deberías divertirte más.

-Ya me divertí mucho en su tiempo.- exclamé.- Ahora tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Si es lo que creo, yo también lo tengo en mente.- dijo.- El que sea un "haragán" como dices tú, no significa que no sepa que tengo responsabilidades.

-Nadie te dice que no seas responsable, solo digo que a veces eres pervertido y vago…

-Y yo digo que tú eres manipulador en ratos, ¿Sabes?

-¿Sabes qué? Está pelea se acabó.

-No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva.

-Dije que se acabó.

-Pero…

-¡Se acabó y punto final!

-¿Ves? ¡Ahí está el Arthur manipulador!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Que no y…- desvié la mirada hacia su casa. Seychelles se encontraba en la entrada comiendo helado.- ¿Qué hace tu hermana en casa tan temprano?

-…Ni idea.- nos detuvimos frente a ésta.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-…Me vino el periodo y me sentía fatal, así que me dieron pase.- respondió.

-Entiendo. Pero… ¿Por qué estás sentada en la entrada comiendo helado en lugar de entrar?

-Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando noté que alguien estaba dentro, marque al abuelo pero está en su oficina.- explicó.

-…Entonces es obvio que es un ladrón…- intuí sacando mi celular.- Llamaré a la policía.

-Espera…- me pidió. Se volvió a Sey- ¿Estás completamente segura?

-Sep, escuché ruidos y creí haber visto a alguien dentro, además de que una de las ventanas está abierta.

Mire a Bonnefoy. ¿Así o más? Comencé a marcar.

-Pero eso es extraño…- exclamó.- Porque, al menos de que el ladrón sepa del código de seguridad de la casa, no entiendo cómo pudo desactivar las alarmas.

-…Eso es un buen punto.- admití ante esa lógica.- Posiblemente quien este adentro es alguien conocido.

-Debe ser la chica de la limpieza que contrato el viejo…- dijo Francis abriendo la puerta.- Par de paranoicos.

-Eres un imbécil, Bonnefoy…- le regañé por lo bajo, siguiéndole.- Si solo fuésemos nosotros, como sea, pero expones a tu hermanita…

-No expongo a nadie, estoy seguro que, quien sea que sea, no vino a robar.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- inquirimos a la par.

Francis alego que un ladrón no va a cocinar a una casa. Y eso era cierto, ya que el olor de unas galletas y té se hizo presente. Mi compañero abrió la puerta, y yo tras él, junto con Sey, sin guardar el teléfono en caso de una emergencia. El hombre dentro de la cocina traía un delantal y una charola de galletas entre manos. Al vernos dio un respingo y Sey y Francis otro. Mire un tanto mosqueado a los presentes, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Quién es, Bonnefoy?

-…Mi P-Papá…- respondió.

Miré al hombre frente nuestro. Su cabello era rubio y corto, sus ojos de color azul, enormes. Es obvio que si es su papá. Se parecen demasiado. Incluso la forma del rostro. Seychelles, al igual que Francis, estaba sorprendida, pero también molesta. Comenzó a reclamarle por lo que había pasado antes de navidad, lo que Francis me contó aquel día que huimos de Zwingli. Debo admitir que me sentí intimidado. Ella sí que es amenazante cuando se lo propone.

Cuando se calmó un poco y le preguntó que hacia ahí, el señor Bonnefoy respondió que se encontraba por cuestiones de trabajo, y al parecer su aviso no había sido pasado por el director. Una vez las cosas aclaradas el padre de Francis, dirigió su vista a mí.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Fra?- preguntó curioso. Me dio una sonrisa.

…Maldito Francis, ya veo de donde sacaste esas expresiones tan…

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, señor.- dije estrechando su mano.- Es un placer conocerle.

-¿Kirkland?- inquirió. Asentí.- Que interesante. Papá tiene un camarada que se apellida igual.- comentó. Miré al señor Bonnefoy un tanto perplejo. ¿Escuche bien?-En fin, cambiando de tema… ¿Alguien quiere galletas? ¿Chicos?

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

-Así que Arthur,- comenzó el padre de Francis sirviéndome el té.- ¿Tú eres de Londres?

-Así es.

-¿De qué parte?

-Kennington.- respondí.

-Ah, ya veo.- sonrió.- Yo he estado por esos rumbos, es muy bonito. ¿Y por qué te mudaste?

-¡Papá!- le reprendió Francis.

-¿Qué dije de malo ahora?- inquirió confundido.

-Uno no le pregunta a la gente ese tipo de cosas cuando acaba de conocerla.

-Mi padre murió y me mude con mi madre y mi hermano por cuestiones del trabajo de ésta.- respondí.

-…Oh, ya veo…- respondió.- Yo lo lamento.

-Está bien, no lo dijo con mala intención.

-Bueno, en fin.- dio un sorbo a su té.- ¿Y qué te trae a esta casa?

-Su hijo.- respondí. Luego caí en cuenta de que eso se prestaba a la malinterpretación.- A lo que me refiero es que soy el tutor de inglés de Francis y es por eso que estoy aquí y…

-Jajaja, comprendo.- dijo divertido.- Ya algo me había comentado mi padre al respecto de que llevaba una tutoría.- me miro.- Así que no te preocupes, no es como si creyera que cuando dices "su hijo" es como si vinieras por él.

-No es como si yo haya pensado eso…- mascullé.

-…Okey. ¿Y ya has ido a recorrer la ciudad?- preguntó.

-No, no me he dado el tiempo.- respondí.

-…Ya veo. Que mal.

-Oye, papá… -soltó Seychelles- ¿No crees que es que debería Francis llevar a Arthur a recorrer la ciudad?

-Cállate, Sey…- masculló Francis avergonzado.

-Cierto, no sería mala idea.- miro a Francis.- François, deberías de llevar a tu amigo a conocer la ciudad, sería divertido.

-No creo que él quiera…

-Oh, vamos, no decidas por él. La ciudad es fantástica, te encantará.- dijo volviéndose a mí.- ¿No te gustaría conocerla un día de estos por completo?

-Pues sería bonito pero no quiero molestar a nadie…

-Tonterías, tú no molestas a nadie. Déjanos demostrarte que los franceses también tenemos etiqueta y hospitalidad, al menos en Marsella aún se conserva…- su mirada se nubló.- No como en París…

-Papá, ya supéralo…- pidió Sey.

-Es que no puedo…- lloriqueó.

-Han pasado ya más de 20 años, debes de hacerlo.

-Buh, lo sé… como sea.- se volvió a mí.- ¿No te gustaría?

-…Esto…

-Papá, si hay algo que falla en esa invitación es que para llevarlo a recorrer toda la ciudad en un día necesitaría un auto, y no tengo uno.- dijo Francis.

-Toma el mío.- le arrojó las llaves.- Tienes carnet ya, ¿No?

-Sí, pero…

-No seas así de antipático, se amable con tu amigo y llévalo a pasear por ahí. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por el hecho de que te dé tutorías.

-Yo, esto…

-En serio, señor, es un lindo detalle…- comencé.- Pero, la verdad…

-¡Vamos, Arthur, no te sientas incomodo, lo hace con gusto!- soltó Sey.- ¿Verdad, papá?

-Claro que lo hago con gusto. No te cohíbas.- respondió el señor Bonnefoy.

Mire a los presentes, uno por uno. Seychelles era obvio estaba conspirando, el señor Bonnefoy lo hacía por hacerlo, y Francis… él lo veía de la misma manera que yo. Esa salida era una especie de cita. Y siendo amigos, la palabra cita no sonaba para nada ahí.

-Yo… creo… estaría… ¿Bien?- balbucí.

-¡Genial!- soltó el señor Bonnefoy.- Entonces ya pueden subir a estudiar, no los entretengo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+

Subimos en silencio las escaleras. Al entrar a la habitación comenzamos con la clase. Le pedí escribiera una historia de una cuartilla. Francis se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir, me pare tras él y comencé a corregirle. Se volvió a mí, nuestras narices estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que se podían rozar de un solo movimiento. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Él en cambio me miraba fijamente, serio, levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Tú estás jugando conmigo, ¿Verdad?- bufó.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- le espeté.

-Porque sabes a la perfección que salir juntos sería como una cita y se supone somos amigos.

-Lo sé, pero tu papá… ¡Tu papá prácticamente me hizo decir sí!

-…Ah, lo sé. Y esa Seychelles… me las va a pagar…- soltó molesto.

-…Es tú culpa por decirle las cosas, es obvio que está planeando algo.- solté.

Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron fijas.

-Tienes razón, como sea, lo hecho, hecho está, así que… ¿Cuándo quieres ir a conocer la ciudad?- preguntó.

-Cualquier día, me da igual.- respondí.

-…Está bien.

-…Los amigos también salen juntos, ¿No?- solté.

-La cosa aquí es que tú y yo no somos simplemente amigos por más que le demos vueltas.- bufó. Dio un largo bostezó.- I finished.

-You´re wrong.

-About what? The text or our friendship?

-Both.

Señalé las palabras y frases a corregir en rojo y le expliqué. Cuando terminamos con eso seguimos con la charla.

-…Mira, lo siento si estoy algo apático…- soltó.- Me siento muy cansado. Y eso no es excusa. A lo que quiero llegar es que si te sientes presionado, no salgamos.

-Claro que me siento presionado, pero decir que no es darle una bofetada a la invitación amable de tu padre.- dije.- Además, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para apartar una cosa de la otra.

-…Bueno, en eso tienes razón… paso por ti el domingo en la mañana, como en eso de las nueve.

-Vale.- lo mire.- No llegues tarde.

-Okey.

La clase continúo tranquilamente. Pero la tensión se percibía en el aire. Las cosas no estaban del todo bien, no es como si él estuviese enojado o yo del todo seguro. Era como si ambos quisiéramos decir algo más y no supiésemos cómo.

-Oye, Arthur…- soltó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Es cierto que Alfred F Jones es tu hermano y no tu novio como siempre me hiciste creer?

Lo mire serio. Con que era eso.

-Si es mi hermano y lo de hacerte creer, lamento decirte que tú solo te hiciste ideas, imbécil.

-…Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, yo jamás te dije que fuera mi novio.

-Pero jamás me dijiste que fuese tu hermano.

-…Ah…

-Touché.

-I hate you.

-Me too.- dijo mirándome serio. Sonrió.- No, la verdad no.

-Deja de decir tonterías… ¿Así que sueño?- inquirí cínico.- ¡Que mentiroso eres!

-Estoy de malas por lo del sueño, lo creas o no; Y saber que Alfred es tu hermano es la mejor noticia que me pudieron dar, significa que no tengo que romper nada… bueno, no por ahora.

-Como si pudieras romper algo que no…- reaccione a donde iba esa oración.- ¿¡Cómo mierdas le haces para agarrarme desprevenido!?- me queje dándole un golpe.

-Jojojo, sencillo, la cosa va de que tú eres un tanto inocente.- se echó a reír.

Hice morritos. ¿Yo hacerlo sufrir a él con mi indiferencia? Creo que la única víctima aquí soy yo… Y lo peor del caso es que se supone él es el lento. ¿En dónde me deja esto, entonces?

-Jejeje…

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Te vez muy lindo cuando te enojas.- dijo picándome las mejillas.

-¡Oh, cállate!

-Oh, que encantador…

-¡Gyah, déjame!

En definitiva, ¿En dónde me deja esto?

**+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+**

**Fin del capítulo 19.**

**Bien, al fin terminé el nuevo cap. La verdad no esperaba terminarlo tan pronto. Creo que volví a la normalidad después de dar un giro tan drástico. Pero eso es solo parte de la trama.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, prometo responder sus reviews el próximo cap. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hetalia no es mío**, este es y solo** le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei**,

al igual que las canciones y libros que cito pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

** Yo no busco lucrar con nada de esto.**

* * *

**Cap.20**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

-¡Vuelve a la cama, amor!- masculló Gilbert a mi oído de manera cual se pudiera escuchar al otro lado del teléfono.

-Joder, Francis, que no tengo todo el día…- soltó tratando de contenerse la risa Antonio.- Y las chicas que contrataste salen caras, no olvides que cobran la hora.

-Tú, yo, la cama y mis maravillosos cinco metros, Iván.- dijo burlesco Gil.- Si yo fuera tú ni lo pensaría…

-No molestes, Bitte.- bufé.

-Ya ni te pregunto en dónde estás…- soltó Seychelles al otro lado de la línea conteniéndose la risa.- Diles que les mando saludos y saluden por mí a las gemelas y a Lud.- pidió.

-Sey envía saludos, y supongo el resto ustedes lo intuyen…- solté apartando a Gilbert.

-¡SEEEEEY tu hermano anda engañando a Arthur, detenlo!- gritaron a la par.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- pedí tratando de no reír ante las muecas que hacían.

-Jajaja, ponles un alto ya, Fra…- dijo Sey divertida.- Pero ya que hablamos de Arthur, ¿Ya pensaste a donde lo llevaras y qué te pondrás?

-A donde llevarlo tengo una idea, de que ropa voy a ponerme, ni idea.

-Ponte lo que sea, como si fuera a importarle.- soltó Antonio.

-Pégale de mi parte.- pidió Sey.

-O no te pongas nada y a lo que van…- sugirió Gil.

-Oh, qué asco…- masculló Antonio desviando la mirada.- Sal imagen mental, sal…- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Por favor pégales pero bien duro.- pidió Sey.

-No pienso hacer eso.- solté.

-Jo, en fin. ¿Cómo que no lo has pensado?- bufó.- ¡Si es mañana, Fra!

-No me ha parecido importante…- confesé.- Lo que realmente me interesa es…

-¿Violarlo…?

-¿Hacerme quedar cómo el único hetero del grupo?

-No par de idiotas, lo que me importa es que se divierta.- protesté.

-Aw- soltaron los tres con decepción.

-Dios mío, ustedes tres sí que dan miedo.- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mira quien habla.

-En fin…- dijo mi hermana.- Si no te importa entonces, deja que lo haga yo. ¿Vale?

-Como quieras.- respondí.- Pero te encargo me dejes en la cama dos abrigos. El rojo tejido y el azul con capucha.- pedí.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Sey y mis amigos.

-Solo hazlo y eso no es de su incumbencia.- solté señalándoles.

-Eso merece una buena tunda…- exclamó Antonio.

-Vale.- soltó mi hermana.- Confió en que no lo echaras a perder.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- bufé molesto, mientras esquivaba los manotazos de Antonio y trataba de zafarme de Gil que me sostenía por la cintura.

-No es como si quieras hacerlo, Fra. Pero a veces eres un tanto…

-¿Con quién hablas, cariño?- soltó de pronto la voz de papá interrumpiéndola.- Ya termine de hacer los estudios en esta zona, ¿A dónde quieres ir a ahora?

-A dónde nos lleve el viento…- exclamó emocionada.- ¡Te dejo, Fra!

-Ah, no, ahora me dices…- protesté.

-Bye bye…- colgó.

-Esa niña…- solté volviéndome a mis amigos, los cuales me miraban fijamente.- ¿Qué?

-Como lo ensayamos, Tonio…- soltó Gil.

-Vale.

-¿De qué merde…?

-Uno…

-¿Chicos?

-Dos…

-¿Qué van a…?

-¡TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!- gritaron echándoseme encima, di un chillido agudo y acto seguido nos caímos de la cama.

-Mi cabeza…- lloriqueé.

-Jajaja, lo hicimos, Tonio. Somos geniales, pero yo más.- chilló Gil.

-Fu sososo…- rio el castaño sobándose la frente.

-Bruder, ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?- preguntó Lud asomándose.

-¡Cosas de hombres, Lud!- soltó Gil levantándose.

-Si tú lo dices…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Nos pusimos a charlar sobre lo del incidente de Gil. El albino no parecía nada preocupado por lo que ocurrió, de hecho, nos mostró con cierto orgullo la herida, que ya estaba prácticamente cerrada por completo, de su ojo. Después saco unos lentes del cajón y empezó a quejarse.

-No es justo, joder, son incómodos…- soltó poniéndoselos por encima del parche.- Me pican.

-Pero solo serán un par de semanas, ¿No?- inquirió Tonio.

-Lo sé, pero estás cosas no son para nada geniales, no van con mi estilo.- bufó haciendo morritos.- Jodido Iván, por tu culpa y la de tu horrenda y macabra hermana luciré como un nerd.

-¿Tú crees?- solté quitándole el parche.- Abré los ojos…- le pedí. Acomode los lentes.- Mmm…

-¿Qué?

-Te vez muy bien con lentes.- solté.- No veo esto realmente como un problema.

-Cierto, de hecho luces más centrado. Aunque dudo que por esto te vuelvas así.- dijo Antonio.

-Jodete.- soltó el albino haciendo una seña obscena.

-Acompáñame…

-Con gusto…

-Fu so… espera, ¿Qué?- soltó Antonio al darse cuenta por donde iba eso.- ¡No, no, no…!

-Te jodiste Tonio, ahora me cumples.

-No, es que no era así… ¡Francis, ayúdame!

-Mmm, como que los dejo a solas, aunque me da lo mismo, ver no me haría nada.

-Ven acá, amigo…- dijo el albino abrazándole por la espalda.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Jojojo…

-A veces se te olvida que lidias con un gay, ¿Verdad?

-…Es que no actúas como uno, actúas como un hombre, bueno, como un adolecente de hecho, pero uno muy macho…

-¡Es que yo siempre seré todo un hombre, uno muy genial, jamás estaré en posición de chica por más gay que sea!

Me empecé a reír.

-¿Qué?

-Me encanta como desvarían.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Bueno, la tarde transcurrió tranquila, entre comillas. Antonio y Gil como siempre terminaron peleando, aunque se reconciliaron al instante. De ahí en más no hicimos mucho. Gil dijo que el lunes ya volvería a la escuela, sin el parche. Antonio le pregunto sobre Iván, él solo se limitó a decir que, al parecer, ya no se habían visto desde aquel día, pero que le había mandado media docena de girasoles ese mismo día al hospital. Y hoy en la mañana otra media docena, junto con una strudel de manzana y helado de vainilla. Antonio anuncio que había pasado algo bastante interesante en el la hora del club de futbol, respecto a Xóchitl. Al parecer Alfred se le había declarado cantándole una canción, y la morena… atino a desmayarse. Lo curioso es que más que molesto, aunque Antonio demostró cierto disgusto por el hecho de que se tratase de Alfred, pero se sentía feliz de ver a Xóchitl en el juego otra vez. Gil dijo que no se podía imaginar una pareja así, ni yo de hecho. Y fue cuando me vino a la mente algo…

-Oigan, ¿Sabían que Alfred es hermano de Arthur?- comenté.- Que gracioso, ¿No? Y nosotros todo este tiempo pensando que…

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, incomodos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… nada.

-Chicos…

-Bueno, yo ya sabía…- dijo Antonio.- Eso del hermano que nunca aparecía y el hecho de que siempre andaban juntos me hizo sospechar… así que le pregunte a los latinos, pero siempre se me pasaba decirte…

-Y a mí Arthur ya me había dicho… Pero no se me dio la gana de decírtelo porque era divertido ver cómo te ponías.- admitió el albino.

Me vino al ojo un viejo tic. Estos… malos… amigos… ¡Voy a golpearlos!

-Venga, Fra, no te pongas mal…- pidió Antonio.- No es como si en algún momento no te lo pensará decir, es solo que… tu sabes…

-¿No tragas a Arthur?

-Exacto. Y pues pensé que si no te decía eso y te dejaba seguir pensando lo otro, tal vez lo olvidarías…

-Ah, ya veo…- me volví a Gil.- Y tú, ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Ninguna, y no pienso disculparme, tampoco.- respondió el albino encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo hice con toda la intención, realmente, así que ni enojarte deberías, de hecho, deberías agradecerle al magnifico de yo por su intervención. Porque de no ser que te deje creer que Arthur tenía novio no te hubieses animado a ir tras él, así que… De nada, Fra.

-…Jodete, Gilbert. Y no pienso acompañarte.- solté fingiendo indignación. De hecho la sentía, pero ante esa lógica, la verdad no se podía objetar.- Se terminó nuestra relación de mentiras…

-¡NOOOU!- exclamó dramático.

-Oh, dios…- soltó Antonio.- ¿Podrá Gilbert recuperar a Fra? ¿Francis le perdonara por hacerlo caer en garras del inglés punketo? ¿Esa relación de mentiras algún día se volverá de verdad? ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!- dijo señalando al público imaginario.

-¿Qué mierdas…?

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Cuando volví a casa no me sorprendió en absoluto ver a Sey en mi cuarto, como tampoco me sorprendió el ver toda mi ropa fuera de su lugar.

-Me he decidido por una camiseta blanca, un chaleco negro, un pantalón blanco también y un lazo blanco.- dijo Seychelles.

Me desperece un poco y vi las ropas que me mostraba.

-¿No crees que es muy formal para una salida?

-Claro que no, es perfecto.- objetó.

-Mmm… ¿No tienes una segunda opción?

-Pues para el sweater rojo que me pediste, pensaba en esto…- saco la camisa a cuadros rojo y naranja opacos.- con esto…- saco el pantalón negro.- Y estas…- empujo con el pie las zapatillas rojas de deportes.

-Eso me gusta mucho más.- solté.

-Perfecto.- soltó acomodando el cambio en la puerta del armario.- En fin, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal tú tarde?

-Bien, comimos, charlamos, vimos películas, lo usual…

-Ah, ya veo.

-¿Y la tuya?

-Papá me compro más peluches para la colección…- exclamó contenta.- Tengo una langosta, un cangrejo, otro pez idéntico a Mr. Fishie pero en rosa, una anguila y una ballena. Y mucha ropa y zapatos nuevos… jujuju.

Mi hermana siguió alardeando de todo lo que había comprado a expensas de la culpa de nuestro padre. Mientras yo pensaba en sugerirle a papá que reconsiderada en hacerse un segundo fondo de ahorros porque a este paso ni el mismo Dios podría salvarlo de la quiebra ocasionada por el impulso consumista de Seychelles….

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

El domingo por la mañana, me bañe, lave los dientes, acomode el cabello, y me vestí (Obviamente, no es que le pensara seguir el consejo a Gil… por ahora.). Repase una y otra vez los puntos que tenía planeados tocar. Tome una mochila y metí los abrigos en esta.

Baje a la cocina por unas botellas de agua y choque con papá, que se preparaba unas tostadas para el desayuno.

-Hey, François, buenos días…- soltó mientras cortaba algo de frutilla.- ¿No te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar?- preguntó extendiendo el plato con tostadas.

-No, gracias. Ya desayune.- mentí. Abrí el refrigerador y saque dos botellas de agua, también tome un par de manzanas del frutero.- Además de que si me entretengo más se me hará tarde.

-Oh, cierto. Quedaste con Arthur a las nueve, ¿Verdad?

-Seh, ahora si me disculpas…

-Trata de llegar temprano y con el auto cargado, que lo necesito mañana.- pidió.- Y llévate una para el camino.- envolvió la tostada y me la puso en la mano.

-Vale.- solté de malagana.

-¿Qué pasa? Antes te gustaban mis tostadas…- dijo con cierta decepción.

-Antes, hace seis años, ahora no me gustan…- respondí.- No después de todo lo que aprendí en clases de nutrición.

-Ah, ya veo…- dijo mirándome con ojos vidriosos. ¿Y dicen que yo soy dramático?

-Venga, venga, me la comeré…

-No quiero que te la comas si te sientes obligado…- suspiró.

-Lo hago con gusto, -le di una mordida.- ¿Ves?

-…Entonces, llévate otra, ¿No?- dijo echándome una más a la bolsa.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que conozco, en serio, realmente conozco a mi papá, juraría que eso fue solo un berrinche. Pero no es así. Jean-Pierre Bonnefoy es más bien el típico hombre… ¿Sensible? Se podría decir. Se los dejaré fácil. La típica escena es el hombre tiendo la rienda de cualquier situación, ¿No?, en mi familia es Mamá teniendo el control total de todo mientras papá solo accede sumisamente. Y hablando de eso…

-Oye, papá…

-¿Qué ocurre, François?- soltó dándole un mordisco a una de las tostadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?-inquirí. No es como quiera que se vaya. De hecho, su presencia no me incomoda en lo absoluto.

-Pues se supone que debo hacer un estudio, tal vez unos seis meses máximo, si me apresuro unos tres o cuatro.- respondió tranquilamente.- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Curiosidad.- solté.- Y mamá, ¿Ella vendrá?

-Mmm, no, no lo hará. De hecho quería traerla conmigo.- dijo. Dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Pero?-dije con un tono sugerente.

-Dijo que su trabajo como asistente ejecutiva era mucho más importante que el venir a hacer de mi nana… esa es mi Anaïs, siempre tan directa…- dijo con cierta resignación.- Pero igual quiero apresurarme con esto. No me gusta dejar a tu madre sola.- confesó dando otro sorbo. Uno largo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné.- ¿Temes que te engañe o algo así?

Papá escupió el café y comenzó a toser secamente.

-¡Claro que no!- chilló.- E-ella no se atrevería, es un angelito… es… es… ¡Anaïs no me engañes! ¡Soy demasiado viejo para ser padre soltero y volver al mundo de las citas!- lloriqueó.

-P-papá… era solo una… pequeña idea fuera de contexto…- dije retrocediendo lentamente. Sus ataques dramáticos me dan miedo.- Mamá es muy recta, no creo que haga eso… por más guapa que sea y posibilidad que tenga…

-Cierto, cierto…- dijo aclarando la garganta, levemente sonrojado.- Me lo tome muy en serio…

-Como siempre…- solté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es que tú y ella siempre me vienen con ese tipo de cosas…- se quejó de modo infantil.- Solo les gusta jugar conmigo.

-Lo que pasa es que hacemos uso del sentido común… Y tú dramatizas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto… Y, ¿Perdón?- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora.

-Bueno, yo también lo hago un poco…- me desperecé.- En fin, antes de que me vaya, una última pregunta…

-Vale, ¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué no te gusta dejarla sola si no es por eso?

Papá me miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, arqueando ligeramente la ceja.

-Porque la última vez que la deje sola trato de cocinar y terminó incendiando la cocina.

-Jajaja, buena esa…- solté.- Ya en serio, ¿Por qué?

-Es en serio…

-Ops…- tragué saliva.- Bueno, esperemos que está vez no sea el departamento…

-Sep... En fin, -sonrió-Anaïs, resiste, que tu chef vuelve en cuanto termine su trabajo aquí.- exclamó con un aire decidido.

Reí por lo bajo, tomé las llaves del auto y me despedí con un ademán, que ignoro por completo. Aun que dio lo mismo que lo hiciera, papá estaba en una especie de coma fantasioso, seguramente sobre mamá.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

"Es curioso". Pensé mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina. Conforme avanzaba, me daba cuenta de que, a pesar de que he ido muy pocas veces a casa de Arthur, recordaba el camino a la perfección. Y entre más avanzaba, veía cosas que traían recuerdos a mi mente.

Miré con cierto anhelo ese punto donde se encontraba la lámpara, anhelaba ese recuerdo, del primer beso, que por alguna razón me parecía lejano. Era como si fuese un punto insignificante en una hoja blanca, que nadie podía notar. Miré el parque con añoranza, también. Ahí habíamos hablado de una manera honesta. Había conocido a un Arthur distinto. También en estas calles secas, había visto su lado infantil. De pronto todo eran recuerdos…

-Merde…- solté apretando el volante.- No sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir con esto. A pesar de ser tan poco…

No quiero ser su amigo. No quiero. Sé que no está preparado para algo más grade, o al menos eso cree pero es que… Yo no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me siento atraído de esta manera cuando es todo lo contrario. Y tratar de fingir que somos amigos y tratarlo como a uno más solo termina en momentos incomodos como los del viernes pasado. Porque eso fue incómodo y raro. Ese día, esos días… nadie parecía estar bien. Todos estábamos raros de alguna manera. Pero bueno, esas son cosas en las que no voy a adentrarme.

Además, estoy empezando a pensar que Antonio tiene razón eso de ser amigos es solo una excusa… Pero… puedo estar cerca de él… pero aun así…

-¡Basta ya!- gruñí, deteniendo el auto justo frente a casa de Arthur.

Eran las nueve en punto. ¡Perfecto! Sin retraso alguno. ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, Kirkland?

Baje del auto, camine lentamente, nada había cambiado. Las rosas de la entrada seguían hermosas y fragantes. Corte una y la metí al bolsillo de mi camisa. Verifique que mi aliento fuese agradable, que mi ropa estuviera sin ningún pliegue, y los zapatos bien limpios. Cuando terminé toque el timbre.

No abrieron. Lo toque otra vez. Nada. Una vez más…

-¡Ya voy!- gritó una voz somnolienta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Tras ella apareció Alfred, al verme no pudo evitar mirarme con una mezcla de disgusto y asombro.

-Buenos días, -exclamé dibujando una sonrisa a medias.- vengo por Arthur, hoy quedamos de ir… a recorrer la ciudad. ¿Está listo?

-¿Ehh?- soltó Alfred como si no comprendiera.- ¿Salir? ¡Él no dijo nada de salir!

-¿Ah, no?- mascullé.

Alfred me indico que pasara con un ademán. El sonido del televisor encendido con las caricaturas matutinas resonaba en la sala, vi la mesa de estar la cual estaba plagada de comics y porta discos.

-Deja le llamo.- dijo.

-Vale.

Alfred se detuvo frente a las escaleras.

-¡AAARTHUR!- gritó.- ¡TE BUSCAN ABAJO!

-¿Eh?- se escuchó soltó de malagana.- ¿Qué?

-¡Solo baja!

-…mmm.

-¡Arthur!

-¡Ya voy!

El sonido de la puerta siendo azotada y varios refunfuños se hicieron presentes, juntos con los de pasos largos y pesados. Creo es obvio que mi inglés acababa de levantarse.

Arthur apareció al pie de las escaleras. Traía una camisa tres cuartos holgada color negro, un pantalón de pijama verde militar, y una calceta en el pie derecho color rosa. Se pasó la mano por el estómago mientras se desperezaba. La piel desde la parte superior del ombligo hasta la mitad del vientre quedo descubierta…

…Dios, se ve tan jodidamente sexy… ¿Cómo lo logra?

-¿Qué mierdas quieres?- soltó.

Alfred se limitó a señalarme. Arthur me miró fijamente, le salude con un ademán.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano y vestido así, bloody bastard?

-Vine por ti.- solté obvio.

-¿Venir por mí? ¿A qué o qué?- inquirió confundido.

-¿Te suena "Tour por la ciudad"?- cuestione.

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a sonrojarse. Al darse cuenta de que lo miraba cambio su expresión a una seria y dijo:

-Ah, eso…

-Se te había olvidado, ¿Verdad?- solté burlón alzando la ceja.

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó.

-¿Entonces para que preguntabas?

-Ah... ¡Era para saber que hablábamos de lo mismo…!

-¿Soy yo o eso no tiene sentido?

-¡Cállate, bastardo!- soltó dándose la media vuelta. Primero se escucharon los pasos normales, después como corría y cerraba la puerta de golpe. Reí por lo bajo, creo que con esto queda desmentido eso de la puntualidad inglesa.

-¿Y a dónde van?- preguntó Alfred irrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa?- solté.

-Tomando en cuenta de que mamá no está en casa. Es mi deber como hermano saber a dónde lo llevas, con que intenciones y amenazarte para que lo traigas temprano a menos de que te las quieras ver con el héroe,- advirtió.- o sea, conmigo.- se auto-señalo.- Mr. Jones, para ti.

-No voy a llamarte así siendo que ni siquiera tienes mi edad, Alfred.- solté.- Pero si quieres saber de qué va la cosa…- solté.- Lo llevaré a conocer la ciudad. No hay ninguna intención tras eso…- mentí. Tomando en cuenta que Arthur me gusta, aunque no vaya pensando en ello, cuenta como intención cualquier oportunidad de estar juntos.

-¿Un tour por la ciudad?- dijo mirándome desconfiado. Asentí.- Mira, seré claro contigo: Me caes mal. Desde que paso lo de la broma de los globos tengo ganas de partirte la cara y la única razón por la que no lo he hecho es porque Arthur no me deja, lo cual es raro tomando en cuenta que se la vive quejándose de ti…-aclaró.- Así que espero estés diciendo la verdad porque si llega quejándose a casa te juro que no respondo.

Alfred decía la verdad. No se ocupa conocer mucho a una persona para saber cuándo habla con la verdad. Una mirada lo dice todo. Y en ese momento Alfred me estaba diciendo mantente alejado si lo que tienes en mente es hacerle sentir mal.

-Pareciera que no, pero yo quiero mucho a Arthur y ahora que lo tengo cerca no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Así que lo quiero de vuelta temprano, feliz y sin complicaciones. ¿Entendido, Bonnefoy?- amenazó.

-Vale, lo prometo.- dije de malagana.

Alfred me miraba fijamente, desconfiado. Golpeteaba el piso de manera insistente y movía los dedos de la mano sobre sus brazos, que se encontraban cruzados… Pensé que después de descubrir son hermanos ya no me sentiría tan amenazado como antes… Pero creo que esto será peor.

No sé precisamente del pasado de Arthur, mucho menos del de Alfred, pero estoy seguro de que, sea lo que sea que paso, creó una dependencia muy grande del uno hacia el otro. Ya que Arthur, aunque no lo parezca por cómo se expresa de él, siempre anda tras Alfred.

-…Solo tráelo a tiempo. No quiero lo metas en problemas.- soltó.

-Entendido.- respondí suponiendo que por problemas se refería a Ashley.

El sonido de los pasos de Arthur bajando interrumpió nuestra… ¿Charla? Digamos que rompió el momento incómodo. Me volví hacia las escaleras. Arthur traía puesta una camisa azul con la bandera de Reino Unido, un pantalón algo entallado negro, unas zapatillas de deportes rojas y una pañoleta a cuadros negros y rojos atada al cuello. No esperaba verle vestido así, sobre todo cuando todo el tiempo me ha dado a entender que quiere mantener esa parte de sí a un lado. Aunque bueno, no es algo que revele mucho. Realmente.

-¿Listo?- inquirí.

-Solo vámonos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.- bufó.- Vuelvo luego, Alf.

-Okey, pero ten cuidado. Me preocupo por ti.- soltó Alfred haciendo una mirada digna de un cachorrito. Debo admitir que era lindo.

-¡N-no digas tonterías!- gruñó Arthur sonrojándose.- ¡Solo voy a dar la vuelta por ahí con este idiota, no al fin del mundo o algo así! ¡N-no exageres las cosas!

-¡Oye!- solté sintiéndome ofendido.

-Yo no confió en él.- dijo Alf señalándome. Arthur me miro y se volvió a él.

-Ni yo, pero en fin.- me empujo por la espalda.- Me voy y deja de preocuparte, estaré bien.

-Bueno, vale…- dijo no muy convencido haciendo morritos.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Sube…- le pedí abriendo la puerta. Arthur se limitó a entrar sin siquiera verme.- ¿Quieres desayunar algo? ¿Qué te apetece?

-Como sea.- dijo sin siquiera verme.- Mientras no manejes esto como manejas la bicicleta, a dónde me lleves o lo que hagamos me da lo mismo.

-Ah, ya veo.

-No me malentiendas, aunque no me importa si lo haces de igual manera, pero lo quiero aclarar. No estoy aquí por ti, estoy porque no supe decirle que no a tu papá…

-…Vaya, no sé cómo tomarme eso, realmente.

-Tómalo como quieras, no me importa.

-Es que se escuchó tan raro lo que dijiste…- solté llevándome el dedo índice a los labios.- ¿Debo estar celoso de mi papá?- dije con un deje ladino.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué habrías de…?- me miro.- ¡No es eso, bloody hell, lo que quiero decir es que…!

-Sé lo que quieres decir.- solté arrancando el auto.- Pero, ya extrañaba usar tus palabras en tu contra.

-…Eres insoportable.

-Gracias.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

El silencio dominaba en el auto. Así que decidí encender el estéreo. Podría forzar la plática, pero seguro terminaríamos discutiendo y eso nos arruinaría el apetito. En fin, vi que el iPod de Seychelles se encontraba conectado al estéreo, así que opte por encenderlo. A fin de cuentas Sey escucha música muy tranquila, no creo que eso ofenda a nadie. La canción "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" de Edith hizo aparición. Subí el volumen.

"_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien…Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal…"_

-_Tout ça m'est bien égal…_-Masculló Arthur. Lo mire.- ¿Qué?- soltó al notar que le miraba.- ¡No es que me guste es solo que…!- se comenzó a sonrojar.- ¡Cuando María me daba clases de Francés ponía música para ayudarme con la pronunciación, y pues… conozco la canción, ¿Ok?! ¡Pero no significa que me guste!

-¿Y si no te gusta por qué te sabes la letra?- le mire acusador.

-¡Porque… eso no es de tu incumbencia y fija la vista a la carretera, no quiero morir!- soltó.

-Jejeje, yo sé lo que hago, no es la primera vez que conduzco, tranquilízate.- pedí.- ¿En serio tan poca confianza tienes en mí?

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad cuan cruda es o prefieres que la suavice un poco?- respondió alzando la ceja.

-…Tomaré eso como un sí.

Se hizo un breve silencio. ¿Qué más puedo decir o hacer? Veamos, ¿Halagarlo? No, a diferencia de una chica no creo se lo tome muy bien. Lo malo de salir con un chico que no es precisamente tu amigo es que no puedes tratarlo como tal. Y tampoco lo puedes tratar como a una chica a pesar de ser tu mayor interés… Entonces, ¿Qué puedo decir?

-…Mmm… Oye, Arthur…

-¿Qué quieres?

-He estado practicando mi inglés, ¿Sabes?

-Algo me dijiste el viernes.- respondió.- ¿Y eso qué?

-¿No te gustaría te contará un chiste o algo en inglés? Solo par que veas como he mejorado.

Arthur me miro poco convencido, dio un suspiro pesado y soltó:

-Al fin dices algo inteligente.

-¿Insinúas que nada de lo que digo es sagaz?

-No, yo no insinuó. Yo afirmo.

-…Screw you.

-Thank you.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Then, tell me that jokeorwhatever.

-Mmm, let me thinksomething.

-I hopethis is fun.

-I maysurprise you my humor sense.

-I want to see that.

-Well, it is true. Hey, you know Manuel, the Chilean guy, do you?

-Yes, Whatabout him?

-Did you know that he has a HEN as a pet?

-Ah, no… I didn't know that and I not whatexpected.

-And did you know that HEN wears a TIE?

-Why a henwould use a tie?

-Because is hentie, Jojojo.

-I don't understand.

-It is a pun. Ultimatelythis is Hentai.

-…I still don't understandit.

-Sometime have you seen anime?

-Ah… no.

-…Thenwebetterletitwell.

-Well… considering that you haven'tanyidea aboutwhat is humor sense; I think I should show you. Even that, letitaside, I must say your pronunciation has improved.

-YAAAY!

-Passed 0.05% to 1%. Congratulations, you passed the stupid frog delayed a stupid and clumsy frog.

- ... Stupid and clumsybut so hottie and free frombigeyebrows

-Fuck you, asshole. Anyway ...readyfor a good joke?

-Okay, let'ssee. Surprise me.

-Is there a boggart in your pants?

-Ah, no... Why?

-Because your ass is riddikulus! AHAHAHA!

-…Ehh?

-Boggar, Riddikulus, Harry Potter.

-…Harry… Potter… Ah, that guy. The orphanboywholiving withhisuncles at whichonedayreceived a letter and goes to a magicschool and has to face a fearsomesorcererwhosenamemus t not be named. Sey lovesit.

-Yes. Tell me, have you read the books?

-No.

- Did you see the movie at least?

- ...I did not see the caughtmyattentionenough to go into the matter.

- ... Heretic!

- Heretic, Me? You cannot say me that when you don't understand a jokeabout anime!

-It'sverydifferent.

-No, it's not.

-Go to the hell.

-Come on, do not takeitwell.

-I said: Go to the hell.

-Ah, ok, I say "le fuck", then.

-That no has sense.

-Le fuck and that'sall.

-Whatever.

Bien, lo del sentido del humor no funciono. Pero si de algo puedo estar seguro es que tenemos un pésimo sentido del humor. O al menos así es como lo percibo por alguna razón.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Paramos en un pequeño restaurant cerca del boulevard, lo cual era muy conveniente, porque quería mostrarle la vista antes de llevarlo al parque un rato. El desayuno fue de lo más tranquilo. Hubo un momento en el que juro Arthur trataba de matarme, eso o su pronunciación le fallo. Espero sea lo segundo, porque de ser lo primero… Significa que hasta ahora la cita va mal. Y no sé cómo puede ir mal si yo no he hecho nada aun para arruinarla… Creo…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Cuando pasamos por la calle que da a la playa Du Prophète, la cual tiene una vista espectacular del mar, Arthur solo se limitó a soltar un bufido a pesar de que pude notar la buena impresión que le causo. De hecho, no importaba que tanto se emocionara con lo que le mostrara o dijera, él siempre terminaba optando por tomar la actitud de no me interesa.

Entonces, me di cuenta: Venía con toda la intensión de no divertirse.

Con lo que no contaba era con él hecho de que yo voy con toda la intensión de pasar un buen rato, y en eso va incluido.

-Bien, nuestra siguiente parada es…

-¿Un parque?- soltó con desdén.

-No es cualquier parque.- solté.

-¿Qué tienes éste según tú que lo hace más especial que los otros?

-Que aquí siempre hay algo interesante que hacer, además observa…- le pedí. El mar se veía al fondo, iluminado por el sol, centelleaba de manera tal que parecía tenía brillantinas por encima. Las escaleras, los barandales y las bancas eran completamente blancas, contrastando con el verde de los árboles, las coloridas flores y el azul turquesa del mar. Se veía a lo lejos a los chicos en bicicleta, otros jugando Petanca*, algunos cuantos paseando por el muelle con su pareja o patinando, algunostenían música y bailaban al compás de ésta. Las risas dominaban en ese lugar.- ¿No es maravilloso?

-Mmm… he visto mejores.- soltó echando andar.

-Oye…

-¿Qué quieres?

-No querías salir, ¿verdad? ¿O es que eres así de amargado cuando estoy cerca?- cuestioné.- Lo digo porque no actúas así. No me lo puedes negar, me tocó verte con tus amigos.

-Solo digamos que esto no estaba en mis planes.- respondió.- Y bien, ¿Qué se supone vamos a hacer aquí?

-¿Sabes patinar?- pregunté. Se hizo el silencio, Arthur me miro de la misma manera que Iggy mira Sey cuando menciona la palabra "baño", era una mezcla de "A mí no me jodas eso no va a pasar" y "Maldita sea, no." Sonreí pícaramente. Arthur me miro serio, aunque levemente sonrojado- No sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-quién dice que no sé, Bloody bastard?

-Tu cara de gato.- solté.

-¿Eh?- me miro confuso.

-Es que Sey tiene un gato y cuando lo va a bañar pone esa misma cara…

La expresión en el rostro de Arthur era una de aburrimiento total. Y comprendo. No creo que a alguien le interese saber sobre la mascota de mi hermana.

-En fin, -solté- como no lo negaste, supongo que no tienes problema con ello.

-…Claro que no tengo problema, pero no es algo que me interese.

-Pues lo siento mucho porque ya le pague a mi amiga la renta de los patines así que no hay opción.- exclamé jalándolo por la manga de la camisa.

-¡Tú no puedes obligarme!

-Mírame…- solté jalándolo más fuerte.

-¡Gyah, suéltame!- gruñó retorciéndose.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Francine me saludo desde su cabina. Yo me limite a darle un ademán con la mano libre mientras que con la otra jalaba de Arthur.

-Hola, mon ami, ¿Listo?- preguntó sacando unos patines que lucían prácticamente nuevos.- Apartados los mejores por adelantado.

-Por supuesto,- dije recargándome en el aparador.- Merci, mon cherie.

Solté a Arthur el cual dio un gruñido, coloque los patines en sus manos, comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo mientras se los colocaba –o al menos eso trataba-. Francine miro a Arthur detenidamente y luego a mí.

-Creí que vendrías con una chica como siempre haces, Fran…- soltó.- No sabía que ya habías cambiado de gustos… Aunque no te culpo… -se estiro para pellizcarle las mejillas a Arthur- ¡Es adorablemente malhumorado! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Catorce, quince…?

-¡Tengo diecisiete y no soy novio de ese estúpido!- exclamó.- ¡Ni siquiera estoy aquí por él, maldita sea!

-Yo jamás dije que fueran novios, solo dude de la sexualidad de Francis, lindurita.- exclamó ella con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.- Aunque lo hacía desde mucho antes, ¿O no, mon cher?- dijo colgándoseme de los hombros.

-Oui, Oui…- dije abrazándola.- Tu siempre queriendo hacer dudar.

-Admítelo, la pones fácil…- se acercó a mí. Dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.- Fran…

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y mueve el maldito culo!- soltó Arthur tomándome por la camisa.

-Oh, oh, novio celoso ataca…- soltó Francine divertida.- Creo que ese tipo de personas son lo tuyo, ¿Eh, Fran?

-¡Qué no soy su novio y no estoy celoso, maldita sea!- gritó jalándome.- ¡Es solo que tengo derecho a exigir cuando me hace perder el tiempo!

-¿Soy yo o eso no tiene sentido?- soltó Francine sonriendo maliciosa.

-¡Oh, cállate!- bufó mientras prácticamente me arrastraba a pesar de que era obvio que con los patines no podía ni andar.

-…Ah, nos vemos Francine. Gracias.- mascullé.

-De nada, guapo, que te diviertas.

-Gracias…

-¡Para de parlotear y muévete!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-¡Listo!- solté atándome las agujetas.

-Ya era hora…- exclamó Arthur levantándose con dificultad.

-Lo dices como si hubiese tardado eternidades.- le espeté.

-¡Te llevo veinte minutos!- chilló.

-Bueno, es que a diferencia de alguien, yo si me los ate bien.

-…No molestes, frog.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierto, no me molestaré por esto.- lo mire.- ¿Listo?

-…- Trago saliva.- Claro que estoy listo, ¿Quién te crees que soy?

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Debo decir que no fue buena idea. Arthur se encontraba en el suelo, completamente enfurruñado, mientras que la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor nos miraba de reojo curiosa. En definitiva no sabía patinar.

Explico, todo iba bien, caminaba con dificultad, y yo le pregunte una vez si sabía patinar o no, como solo se limitó a mirarme feo, le ofrecí mi ayuda y se negó. Entonces en son de burla, jamás pensé se lo fuera a tomar en serio, le dije que seguramente no sabía y que si lo hacía no tenía las agallas para demostrarlo… Y lo hizo. Se deslizo… pero se fue de largo y no podía detenerlo, a pesar de que lo seguía a todo lo que daba, al final fue a dar al barandal del muelle, el cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de narices al suelo. Ahora tenía la ropa hecha un desastre y la cara roja tanto de la vergüenza como por el golpe que se dio… Ahora sí soy francés muerto…

-Arthur…

-No.

-Arthur, por favor…

-Dije que no, bastardo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- pedí.

-…Ya hiciste demasiado…- dijo tomándose del barandal, levantándose con dificultad.- Pero ya puedes regodearte… No sé patinar, ¿Contento?- Ambos nos miramos. Él seriamente, yo tratando de mostrarme calmado.- Mejor devuelvo estas cosas y me voy a casa…

-No.- solté tomándole por las muñecas.- Si lo dejas ahora no podrás hacerlo nunca.

-Déjame en paz…

-No.

-¿Qué acaso quieres terminar de dejarme en ridículo, estúpido?

-Yo no busco eso…- solté echando a andar en reversa.- Te voy a hacer un favor…

-Lo dudo…- soltó tomándome por las muñecas, también. Era obvio que aún estaba espantado. Anduvimos un rato, lentamente, sin decir nada.

-Hey…- solté.

-¿Qué?- bufó.

-Estás patinado.- dije divertido.

-No es cierto…-dijo- Tú solo me estas llevando.

-Pero tú estás cooperando…- dije.- Sí levantas un poco más los pies, y enderezas las rodillas, verás cómo lo logras sin mi ayuda.

-…Mmm, voy a tratar de creerte un poco…- soltó.- Y no para hacerte sentir importante, sino por mí.

Arthur se irguió e hizo lo que le sugerí. Le solté un poco el agarre y lo seguí jalando. Una vez que vi tomo confianza solté una de sus manos y me acomode a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó avergonzado al ver que aún lo sostenía de la mano.

-Dirigirte un poco antes de dejarte hacerlo solo… y de pasada aprovecho un poco.- sonreí.

-¡Aléjate de mí, tu bastardo con intenciones ocultas!

-Jajaja, no.

-¡Gyah!

Después de un agradable rato de insultos -?-, decidí que ya era hora de soltarle y dejarlo a andar. Solo por el simple hecho de que ya hasta se le había olvidado que traía patines y llevaba mi ritmo. Así que le solté y seguí molestándole, y ni cuenta se dio.

-¿Y cómo vamos?- pregunté parándome frente suyo, cruzando los brazos.

-…Eso no es de tu incumbencia- bufó mirándome. Comencé a girar alrededor suyo.- ¿Q- qué estás?- masculló siguiéndome con la mirada confundido.

-Estoy viendo que acabo de acallar una de tus críticas.- dije.- El alumno le enseñó algo al maestro.

-Gran cosa…- bufó levemente sonrojado.- Ahora sé patinar…

-Gracias a mí…

-No presumas, bastardo…

-Anda, es solo cuestión de decir: "Gracias", amargado.

-Muérete.- bufó adelantándose.

-…Tratándose de ti, básicamente tiene el mismo significado.- dije sonriendo.- Pero aún falta una lección más… - dije parándome frente suyo, con el brazo estirado.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Esto…- solté tomándolo de la muñeca para hacerlo girar.- ¡La parte divertida!- exclamé echando a reír.

Arthur comenzó a gritar una sarta de insultos, pero luego comenzó a reír. Y yo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Por alguna razón extraña cuando giras el mundo se vuelve divertido. Primero se mueve más rápidamente, después parece entremezclarse hasta quedar como el lienzo de un artista frustrado. Lleno de colores a tal grado que es difícil distinguirlos y te causa un leve dolor de cabeza. Luego se vuelve anarquía, viene el desequilibrio y el mareo, junto con el éxtasis. Y te das cuenta de que has perdido el control de ti mismo y si te detienes puedes caer. Y eso es lo más divertido, porque una vez que caes sabrás las consecuencias de tus actos y a donde iras a parar…

Fui el primero en perder el equilibrio, y por ende, solté sus manos. Arthur se detuvo en seco pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza y otra al barandal.

-…Eso fue estúpido… pero debo admitir que me saco una sonrisa…- dijo aun mareado.- ¿Puedes levantarte solo, Stupid frog?

-Sep…- dije poniéndome de pie. Me sacudí un poco la ropa.- Pero has pasado ya la prueba.

-Decídete. ¿Qué no era el último aprendizaje?

-Era un poco de ambos…- exclamé.- Ven. Devolvamos esto. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Es otro cursi regalo?- preguntó.

-No.- dije.- Es un premio por haber aprendido algo nuevo…- sonreí.

Arthur me miraba fijamente, con cierta melancolía. Cómo si esas palabras le hubiesen recordado algo. Recaí que podrían recordarle a su padre, tomando en cuenta que yo hago esto con Seychelles, y lo aprendí de papá.

-¿Arthur?- solté.

-Vale, vamos.- exclamó dándose la vuelta.- Creo que he tenido suficiente de esto, por ahora.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Cuando volvimos, Francine preparaba sus cosas para irse. Al vernos sonrió alegre.

-Se ve que se la pasaron bien…- comentó tomando mis patines. Arthur comenzaba a quitarse los suyos.

-De hecho.- dije.- Pero alguien tuvo muchos problemas para tomar el ritmo.- me volví al ojiverde.

-Cállate.- bufó Arthur.- Yo no tuve ningún problema, solo un leve inconveniente.

-Es básicamente lo mismo…- dijo Francine. Arthur la miro serio.- Tú me recuerdas a una compañera de intercambio. ¿De casualidad eres inglés?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-No, soy australiano, americano y creo que canadiense…- Francine y yo le miramos confundidos.- Okey, no, sí soy inglés…- respondió.

-Ella también lo es.- dijo.- Es de Liverpool, de hecho.

-Oh, bien…- dijo.

-Interesante.- solté.- Tú eres de Kennington, ¿Cierto, Arthur?

-Seh.- respondió mi compañero.

-Ustedes dos se llevarán bien…- dijo ella. Me miro cómplice.- Si nos veremos, ¿verdad?- sonreí.- Eso creí. Es propio de ti cumplir lo que prometes… la mayoría del tiempo. Y estaba segura que está era una de esas mayorías.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó curioso.

-Oh, de nada en especial.- dijimos a la par riendo.

-…Esto no me agrada.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Lleve a Arthur por un helado, y seguimos paseando por la bahía, en silencio. El miraba de vez en vez a la gente a nuestro alrededor. Y yo… no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué es de ti esa chica?- preguntó de pronto. Lo mire.- Y no lo digo porque este celoso o algo así, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.- bufó desviando la mirada.- Solo pregunto porque se ve se llevan bastante bien.

-Aw, es una lástima que no sea por eso…- solté dramático. Me miro asesino, sonreí.- Es solo una amiga.

-¿Qué clase de amiga?- inquirió.- Como hombres tú y yo sabemos que existen muchas clases de amigas.

-Una buena amiga.- respondí.- Francine y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

-Ella es muy bonita.- denotó.

-…Ah, ya veo…- solté sintiéndome un tanto molesto.- Te ha gustado, ¿Entonces?

-No, no es mi tipo. Es algo empalagosa.- respondió.- O al menos me da esa impresión.

-¿No te gustan las chicas así?

-No, se vuelven un problema a la larga.- respondió.

-Ah, ya veo…

-¿Y por qué nunca la he visto en la escuela?- dijo.

-Eso es porque ella está en otra escuela, en una de señoritas.- comenté.- Dentro de seis meses se va a la universidad, igual que nosotros.- no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al decir eso último.

-Entonces, sino es de la escuela, ¿De dónde la conoces?

-¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió un interrogatorio, señor "no son celos"?

-¡Que no son celos, bloody hell!- bufó.- ¡Es solo maldita curiosidad, fuck!

-Bueno, ella era, y es, una amiga que compartía en común con Jeanne.- aclaré. Di una lambida a mi helado.- Y a Francine la conocí en la primaria, mucho antes de conocer a Jeanne. Es por eso que nos hablamos con tanta familiaridad.

Y se hizo el silencio.

-Ah, yo… yo no…

-Está bien…-dije.- No lo digo para que me tengas lastima o algo así… tu exigías respuestas y te respondí honestamente, eso es todo. Así de simple.- apreté un poco el paso.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Comenzaba a atardecer. Le ofrecí a Arthur la botella de agua y la manzana que traía en la mochila. Las acepto sin chistar. Pasamos junto a unos chicos creo eso son, que jugaban petanca en una cancha de arena. Arthur se detuvo un momento.

-¿A qué juegan?- preguntó, acto seguido dio un mordisco a la manzana.

-Se llama petanca.

-¿Petanca?

-Sep, es parecido a los bolos sobre hierba, si me pidieras una comparación.

-Pero no la pedí, Stupid frog.

-Igual te la doy, grumpy cat.

-¿Grumpy cat?

-Bueno, si yo soy una rana, tú debes ser algo también… y por alguna extraña razón siempre que me agredes me recuerdas al gato de Sey.- eso era cierto. Ese gato me odia.

-Podrías conseguir algo ingenioso, ¿Sabes?

-No creo que rana sea algo ingenioso.

-Púdrete.

-Tu primero.

Los chicos en la cancha nos miraron. Uno de ellos era rubio y el otro castaño, ambos llevaban el cabello semi largo y sus ojos eran verdes. Uno de ellos, el rubio, sonrió despreocupado y nos saludó. El otro tembló un poco y dio un ademán de saludo más respetuoso.

-Como que tipo, ¿Qué hacen mirándonos?- soltó.- Tipo eso es poco cortés…

-Feliks…- soltó el otro.

-Ah, disculpen, -exclamé- nosotros…

-¿Cómo se juega eso?- preguntó Arthur, acercándose, como si nada.- Y si los mirábamos era porque él trataba de explicarme sin éxito sobre el juego.

-Oye, eso no es cierto…- me quejé siguiéndolo.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?- preguntó el castaño. Arthur asintió.- Mira, te e…

-Como que tipo yo le explico al extranjero, Toris, relájate.- exclamó el otro.- La cosa va de…

Feliks y Toris comenzaron a explicarle a Arthur de que iba el juego. De hecho es algo realmente simple, gana el equipo o persona cuya pelota quede más cerca del bolo, que es una pelota de madera o plástico, cuando termine la partida. En sí, consiste en tirar una bola cerca de otra.

-Oh, ya veo.- soltó Arthur.

-¿Quieren jugar?- preguntó Feliks.- Como que tipo es aburridísimo si solo somos Toris y yo. De hecho, como que desde que rato pensaba en meter más jugadores, era una idea divina y ustedes dos aparecen como que tipo de la nada. Esto es como una especie de invocación o algo así. Creo que a eso le llaman poder de pensamiento, pero como sea me desvió del tema, tipo, ¿Juegan o no?- reiteró.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunté.- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-…Mmm, creo que sí.- respondió Arthur.

-¡Tipo que suerte!- exclamó.- Toris y yo somos un equipo y ustedes otro. ¡Será fantástico!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

El tiempo se fue volando. Cuando caí en cuenta era tarde y aun nos faltaba una actividad que hacer. Me volví a Arthur que estaba muy concentrado en dar el tiro final, mientras que Feliks gritaba que fallara y Toris le pedía se comportaran respetuoso. La razón era simple: estábamos empatados y ese tiro definiría quien se llevaría la victoria definitiva.

-¡Como que vas a fallar, o sea como que te falta más que concentración para ganarnos, tipo!

-¡Feliks, no seas grosero!

-Como que tipo Arthur sabe que solo juego.

-Igual no es divertido.

- Shut up! -dijo Arthur dibujando una sonrisa ladina- Di lo que quieras; yo voy a ganar.

-Tipo pago por ver…

-Me rindo contigo…

-Vamos, Grumpy.- le anime.

-Shut up, Stupid.- bufó.

Arthur lanzo la bola, la cual quedo a escasos centímetros del pino.

-Como que exijo la revancha.- se quejó Feliks.

-Por mí no hay problema, igual volveré a ganar.- se mofó Arthur.

-Creo que no hay ya tiempo para eso.- dije yo. Se volvieron a mí.- Lo siento, chicos. Pero él y yo debemos irnos. Aún falta algo que hacer.- expliqué.

-Tipo eso no es justo…- lloriqueó Feliks.

-Feliks, que estén con nosotros no significa que deban hacer lo que queremos.

-¡Tipo como que eso no me gusto para nada, cero cool!

-Oye, yo quiero quedarme más tiempo.- dijo Arthur.

-Es que hay algo más, es aquí cerca.- dije.- Y no puedo posponerlo.

-…Bien, vale.- bufó Arthur.

-Sí quieren pueden venir, no hay problema.- les dije.

-Aceptamos.- dijo Feliks jalando a Toris.- Y una vez allá, continuamos la partida.

-¡Bien!- soltó Arthur siguiéndome.- Pero igual sabremos qué equipo tendrá la victoria, ¿No es así, Stupid frog?

-Por supuesto, grumpy cat.

-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que estoy de acuerdo con ese apodo.

-Como yo tampoco recuerdo estar de acuerdo con el mío.

Ambos comenzamos a discutir. Después pasamos a los tirones de cabellos e insultos. Para cuando caí en cuenta tenía a Arthur encima de mí, forcejeando, mientras que Toris y Feliks nos miraban.

-¡Vas a dejar de decirme así, para ti soy Kirkland, Bonnefoy, o a lo sumo Arthur!- exclamó Arthur.

-Eso no será así hasta que me trates mejor o me des un beso…- me burle colocándolo debajo de mí. Arthur me dio una leve patada y se posiciono otra vez sobre mí, sonriente.

-¡Eso no pasará, Frog!

-Eso crees tú, Grumpy…

-…Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien…- dijo Toris nervioso.

-¿Eh?- soltamos.

-Como que tipo lo que Toris quiso decir es que tipo es obvio que ustedes son una pareja divina.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- soltamos separándonos. Aunque bueno… no era del todo una mentira.

-Como sea, el punto es que es raro…- dijo Feliks.- Bueno, ¿Y dónde es ese asunto para encontrarnos?

Mire a Arthur, el cual se sacudía la ropa, me acerque a Feliks y susurre:

-Al otro lado de la playa a una lunada, pero es una sorpresa.- hice un ademán de que guardará el secreto. Asintieron.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Arthur.

-Tú tranquilo, ya lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí.

Feliks sonrió cómplice, en cambio Arthur hizo una mueca.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Ambos subimos al auto, mientras que Toris y Feliks cruzaban la calle para tomar un autobús. Y antes de que digan fue descortés de mi parte no darles un aventón, debo aclarar que sí se los ofrecí, pero ambos se negaron.

-Y bien…- preguntó Arthur cuando arranque el auto.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.- respondí.

Me miro con desconfianza. Yo solo alce la ceja, divertido. ¿Y si le gasto una broma? Lleve la mano al tablero del auto y active el seguro de la puerta. Ahora solo se podían abrir por fuera, a menos de que lo quitara, claro.

-¿…P-por qué pusiste el seguro, i-idiota?- preguntó nervioso.- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-…Bueno, ya que estamos solos y no puedes escapar…- sonreí con malicia.- Te llevo a un lugar muy interesante, donde nos divertiremos mucho…

-¿O sea?

-Te daré una pista tiene cinco letras…- acerque mi mano a su pierna.

Arthur me miro aterrado. Abrió la ventanilla, pero esta se trabo a la mitad, así que no podía abrir la puerta. Empezó a forcejear desde adentro.

-Vamos, no te pongas así…

-¡Aléjate de mí, imbécil!- chilló. Se asomó por la ventanilla y comenzó a gritar.- ¡Auxilio, alguien, quien sea, éste imbécil trata de violarme!

-¡Sí es tan imbécil como dices, ¿cómo es que no has escapado?!- gritó un tipo en una motocicleta.

A lo lejos vi la playa donde había que dado con Francine, Arthur seguía forzando la puerta.

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora…- dije tratando de contenerme la risa. Me acerque a él poco a poco hasta que lo acorrale.

-¡Mantente alejado de mí, pervertido!- gimió.- No soy de esos que lo hacen solo por nomás sin pensar y mucho menos con alguien que no es nada suyo así que sácate esas estúpidas ideas…

-¿Hacerlo?- solté inocente.- Pero eso sería bastante incomodo, ¿No?

-¿Eh?

-No digo que este en desacuerdo, pero no sabía que fueras así…

-¿De qué estás…?

-Bienvenido…- quite el seguro.- A nuestra última parada, las cinco letras: PLAYA.- la abrí.

Arthur me miro. Primero patidifuso, luego con desdén, después con ira.

-¡Eres un imbécil pervertido de mierda!- gritó dándome un golpe.

-¿Disculpa?- solté apartándolo sin dejar de sonreír.- Yo no fui el que pensó en sexo…

-¡Tratándose de ti uno no puede pensar en otra cosa!

-Oh, que halagador…

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡No te hagas ideas falsas!

-Jojojo…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

A lo lejos pude ver la fogata, y a Francine junto con unos chicos, todos sentados en unas mantas.

-¡Fran, que bueno que llegas, creí no vendrías!- exclamó corriendo hacia a mí.- ¡Y veo traes invitados, que bien, muy bien!- me tomo del brazo. Arthur hizo una mueca.- Hola, Arthie… No te molesta, ¿Verdad?- dijo con sorna sin despegarle la vista a Arthur.

-Como si me importará la rana.

-Eso creí…- echó a andar.- Pero vengan, apúrense.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata. Éramos en total unos ocho chicos. Cinco hombres y tres mujeres. Francine se sentó a un lado de una chica rubia que llevaba dos coletas y lentes, ella iba vestida con una camisa negra, una falda de mezclilla y unas medias rasgadas negras y botines. Me senté al lado de Francine y Arthur a mi lado… Feliks y Toris, vaya, no tardaron nada, se sentaron juntos al otro lado, mientras que la parejita extra estaba un poco más apartada, dándose acuchones.

-Y bien, ¿Qué les apetece hacer a los recién llegados?- preguntó Francine estirándose.

-¿Qué hacían antes de nuestra llegada?

-Beth nos contaba unas historias de terror muy buenas…- respondió señalando a la rubia, la cual dio un ligero gruñido por respuesta.- Por cierto, Arthie, ella es la chica de Liverpool que te digo y él es el chico de Kennington que te comentaba, Beth.

Arthur y Beth se miraron un largo rato.

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, es un placer…- dijo estirando la mano.

-Soy Elizabeth Wilde, pero todos me llaman Beth.- dijo la chica.- Y también es un gusto… por lo visto estamos aquí arrastrados por un par de franceses insistentes, ¿Eh?- inquirió sonriendo.

-¡HEEEY!- soltamos Francine y yo a la par.

-Así parece.- respondió Arthur correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Y uno que no puede simplemente decir "deja de joder" por cortesía.

-Y que lo digas…- Arthur miro fijamente tras ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Es eso una guitarra eléctrica?

-Sep, así es.- la coloco en sus manos.- Edición especial de…

-¡Autografiada por los integrantes de The Who!- exclamó emocionado.

-¿Te gusta The Who?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Genial!

Ambos echaron a reir y comenzaron a hablar sobre música y esas cosas. Francine y yo nos quitamos de en medio. Yo me sentía también un tanto molesto, pero trate de disimularlo. Después de todo, son del mismo país, es obvio que coincidan tanto, ¿No?

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Bueno, esto se pone aburrido, pero estoy segura que entre Kirk y yo podemos solucionar esta mierda, ¿No es así?- exclamó la rubia poniendo de pie con la guitarra en manos.

-¡Me parece bien!- dijo Arthur levantándose.- ¡Toca la que quieras, Beth!

Arthur y Beth comenzaron a entonar una canción, creo que era de Green Day, suponiendo que al fin reconozco un poco de esa música con el tiempo que me la pasó en la web un buen regalo… Aunque también creo que influye el hecho de que durante un tiempo sonaron mucho en la radio. Feliks los animaba a seguir. Francine solo miraba a Beth, fijamente, con una sonrisa entre labios.

-Veo que tú también has superado lo de Jeanne.- mascullé.

-…Bueno, con el tiempo entendí que no importaba cuánto esperara, ella no iba a volver…- me miro.- Y veo que tú también lo has superado… pero me sorprende mucho que sea con un chico.- sonrió.- Igual creo Jeanne se sentiría contenta.

-¿Tú crees?- dije.- Espera, ¿Tan obvio soy?

-No del todo, él también contribuye, mira discretamente…- desvié ligeramente la mirada hacia Arthur sin mover la cabeza. Al darme cuenta de que me miraba sonreí y el desvió la vista.- Y claro que lo creo, si de algo puedo estar segura es que ella quería fuésemos felices…- nos miramos fijamente.- Y me alegra mucho que a pesar de que esto es especial para ti reconsideradas un reencuentro…

-Bueno, no podía dejar atrás a mi mejor amiga… y vieja rival de amores…

-Jujuju, cierto, hace ya tres años desde ese fatídico día, desde la última vez que tú y yo hablamos…

-Lo sé.- mire a Arthur.- Aun la extraño.

-Yo también.- dijo ella mirando a Beth.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Muy bien, una linda pero innecesaria demostración…- dijo Francine.- Hagamos alguna otra cosa.

-¿Linda e innecesaria?- bufó Beth molesta.- ¿Qué mierdas pasa contigo, Francine?

-Solo digo que no era del todo necesaria, se supone que veníamos a pasar el rato.

-Esto es pasar el rato.- dijeron ambos ingleses.

-Para ustedes.- dijo ella.- No para todos.

-Eres molesta, idiota.

-Y tú una igualada, Beth.

-…Vete a la mierda.

-Oh, querida, gracias por el viaje.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada, Beth.

Arthur se sentó a mi lado nuevamente. Lo mire.

-¿Te diviertes?- pregunté.

-Algo, no esperaba encontrar a alguien con gustos en común a los míos.- sonrió.

-Ah, ya veo…- dije sintiéndome celoso de Beth a pesar de estar seguro jamás la volveríamos a ver.

-Disculpen, ¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Toris.

-Seh, como que tipo dejen de pelear…- dijo Feliks dirigiéndose a Francine y Beth.- O sea, como que eso es cero cool, además de que tengo una mega idea.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron ambas chicas.

-Verdad o reto pero como que tipo con más diversión…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

El juego va de beber una copa cada vez que alguien cuenta algo y da la casualidad que nunca lo has hecho… Aun que si lo has hecho puedes beber también. Si no quieres beber más se te reta a hacer algo. En nuestro caso iba a ser intercalado debido a que solo llevábamos una diminuta botella de vino y otra de ron, cortesía de Beth, y mucha botana y refresco.

Todos tomamos nuestro vaso en mano.

-¿Y quién empieza?- preguntó Toris.

Se hizo el silencio, al parecer todos tenían cosas que contar.

-A la mierda, yo lo hago primero.- dijo Beth alzando su copa.- ¡Una vez estuve en prisión por armar un disturbio en un pub en un meeting de bandas! Golpee a tres tipos y a uno de esos tres le partí la quijada, además de llevarme una botella especial de Ron añejo.

Todos bebimos de golpe la mitad de nuestras bebidas.

-Sigo yo, o sea como que yo…- dijo Feliks.- Una vez como que tipo es vergonzoso, pero me metí con mi mejor amigo en los baños de la escuela. Tipo nadie se enteró… hasta ahora, claro.

Toris se comenzó a poner rojo.

-¡Prometiste que no lo dirías!- gritó.

-Tipo, todos son desconocidos, estoy seguro que después de esta noche ni nos volvemos a ver, o sea no te preocupes…

-¡Es que hay un límite para todo!

Nadie bebió.

-Bueno, creo que sigo yo…- dijo Francine.- Yo confieso que he salido con más de tres personas a la vez.

Ambos chocamos los vasos y bebimos el resto, al igual que Beth y Feliks.

-Yo confieso que estoy enamorada…- dijo la chica que estaba con su novio y lo beso. Todos nos servimos otro vaso y bebimos… Momento. Arthur bebió…

-Yo confieso que…- Arthur nos miró.- Una vez salí a beber con unos amigos a la casa de uno… su casa tiene una piscina que hace oleaje… En fin, todos nos pusimos bastante ebrios… El punto es que yo… -se puso rojo- comencé a cantarle pleito a la piscina, no sé porque, ni como, simplemente sé que quería darme unos buenos con la piscina…-Todos trataban de contenerse las risas… hasta el mismo Arthur.- El punto es que medio recuerdo que me encerraron en un cuarto… y cuando desperté no sabía ni como había llegado ahí… y había otro chico semi-desnudo en mi cama…

-¿Tuvieron sexo salvaje?- preguntó Beth.

-O sea que ya no eres virgen…- se mofó Francine.

-Como que tipo, eso es fuerte…

-Lo dice el que conto nuestras intimidades…

-¡No pasó nada de eso…! Creo… no me dolía el culo…

Todos estallamos en una tremenda risotada. Y curiosamente, todos bebimos.

-Bueno, yo confieso que una vez… Salí con mis amigos a la disco, no recuerdo que mierdas hicimos, solo que al otro día despertamos en un motel, nuestras ropas no se encontraban y los tres vestíamos de colegialas… hasta la fecha sigo sin saber que paso.

-¡Jojojo, un brindis por esas memorias perdidas, mon ami!- dijo Francine.- Yo confieso que en una borrachera perdí mi virginidad a los 15.

-Mi mamá temía la perdiera por andar en bici, nunca me dejo de hecho, no tengo ni idea de cómo andar en una bicicleta…- dijo Beth.

-¿Y entonces?- inquirió Francine.

-El asiento trasero de mi novio, en el mirador, a los 14.- dijo ella.

-A puesto que eso nunca se lo espero…

-Es una retrógrada.

El resto del vaso se fue en esas tres confesiones. De ahí las cosas iban subiéndose de tono. Después fueron las edades en las que probamos alcohol, de las virginidades perdidas, y otras cosas.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Arthur?- preguntaron los demás.

-Me reservo los detalles pero a los 15 deje de ser virgen.- dijo.- Y veamos… confieso que… tengo un tatuaje…

-¿Es en serio?- chillé.- No digas mentiras.

-Cállate, bastardo, tú te la pasas jodiendo con mi lado punk pues ahí te va una nueva.- se levantó y bajo ligeramente los pantalones.

-The Chaos Theory…- leyó Beth.- ¡Wow! Yo llegue a escuchar su música, ni idea que fueses tú…- gritó.- Y el dragón está increíble…

-No puedo creerlo…- gemí.- ¿Cuándo mierdas te lo hiciste?- pregunté.

-Oh, oh, novio materno hace de las suyas…- se burló Francine.

-Así parece…- se burló Beth.

-No es mi novio…- se quejó Arthur.

-No soy materno.- me quejé.

-No me digas…- soltaron con tal sarcasmo que era batalla perdida.

-Bueno, ya que estás jodiendo tanto…- dijo Arthur.- Una vez me emborrache, iba solo con Mary, mi ex novia, y recuerdo que tenía tiempo queriéndome hacer un tatuaje y le estuve insistiendo, así que ella se hizo pasar por mi tutora y firmo para que me hicieran el tatuaje, y como recién Patrick había hecho el logo, nos pareció que sería divertido.

-Oh, ya veo…- solté.- Igual, ¿En qué pensabas?

-No estés jodiendo, tú no eres nadie para preguntar o reclamar.

-Cierto, no lo soy, -exclamé- pero de igual manera me sorprende… bueno, analizándolo bien, era de esperarse, pero…

-¿Y eso qué?- exclamó.- Tu eres un maldito mujeriego y nadie te dice nada.

-…Chicos… como que no tiene caso que peleen… no es relevante…- dijo Feliks.- Mejor dejemos esto de las confesiones y pasemos a los retos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Toris.- Mejor dejémoslo antes de que se maten.

-Bien, empiezo yo…- dijo Beth.- Ya que como no son novios, creo que esto no les molestara en absoluto… pero yo los desafío a darse un beso. –la miramos. ¿A quién le decía?- Les hablo a ustedes, Kirk y Francis.

-Gyah, que lindo.- chilló Francine.- Apruebo la idea. Mil veces aprobada.- exclamó empujándome hacia a Arthur.

-¡E-Espera!- solté.

-No voy a besar al bloody bastard… - se quejó Arthur mientras lo empujaba Feliks.

-Oh, vamos, es solo un beso, uno insignificante,- dijo Beth- a menos de que en realidad si sean algo y teman descubrirlo.

-No soy nada de él y no pienso besarlo.- dijo Arthur.

-Perfecto, entonces me dejas en claro que si hay algo por ahí escondido.- dijo Beth.

-No lo hay.

-Yo creo que sí y que por eso te da miedo…

-No te preocupes, Arthur, nadie te recrimina el hecho de que seas un cobarde…- dijo Francine.

-Chicas, por favor, no lo molesten…- pedí.

-Les voy a dar su cobarde.- dijo molesto.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente. Está sería la primera vez que nos besáramos de una manera más consiente. Yo mire sus labios rojos. Aun recuerdo el sabor y la textura de estos y no me molesta volverlos a sentir, la cosa aquí era la situación. Solo era un reto tonto. Comenzamos a acercarnos, lentamente…

-Ni creas que quiero besarte…- masculló.

Lo ignoré por completo, no pensaba seguirle el juego. Nos miramos otro rato más, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo escuchaba resonar en mis oídos. Entrecerré los ojos, mi rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo. No vi más a Arthur, porque estaba seguro que sí lo hacía terminaría diciendo o haciendo algo estúpido.

Mis manos se movieron por si solas a sus mejillas, primero la derecha, lentamente, luego la izquierda, un poco más arriba, para poder sentir los cabellos rebeldes que se posaban en sus oídos. De hecho, su oído se sentía caliente, obvia señal de que él también estaba sonrojado. Los labios se unieron suavemente. Era la sensación de la humedad, el suave roce, las respiraciones que chocaban, el corazón latiendo de manera desenfrenada. A lo lejos, por lo menos a mí me parecían lejanos, se escuchaban los gritos de Francine y Feliks, los "no puede ser" de Toris, los "no mires" del chico a su novia, los "Eso no es nada" de Beth junto con sus "Eso es tan gaaay". En un momento dado, Arthur se crispo un poco, dio un ligero respingo y se fue hacia atrás, estire el brazo y le rodee por la cintura, mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba el cabello. Arthur se resistió un poco, pero cedió. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y las distancias se volvieron nulas. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, mientras que los labios se humedecieron; deslice la lengua sobre las comisuras de sus labios, y él hizo lo mismo, provocándome unas ligeras cosquillas. Nuestras lenguas exploraron las húmeda cavidad del otro… Comenzaba a hacer bastante calor…

-Ajem…- soltó una voz volviéndome a la realidad.- Creo que ya demostraron demasiado… o muy poco, ya ni sé…- era Francine.

-Por mí no importa que se demostró.- dijo Beth.- Me dejaron callada. Que bolas. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera negado. Que confianzas las suyas, tanto en sus tendencias y su amistad o relación, no sé, la verdad.

-Tipo, como que no me engañan, que se me hace son pareja…- dijo Feliks.

Arthur y yo nos separamos al instante. Y él no dudo ni un segundo en limpiarse los labios, de hecho se los tallo frenéticamente infinidad de veces. Yo solo me quede serio, incapaz de creer que lo ocurrido hace un rato era verdad, de hecho me di unos cuantos pellizcos para cerciorarme de que no era un sueño. Y no lo era.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

De ahí en más las cosas transcurrieron normales, de hecho, parecía que lo del beso no había ocurrido. Nadie lo menciono, eso, ni tampoco las confesiones; los retos continuaron, con bebidas, gritar cosas vergonzosas, otros besos, dibujarse o escribirse cosas con labial o así, hubo hasta un travestido… No, no era yo. Fue Feliks… Al final la cosa termino en una guerra de agua… Sí, nos mojamos a pesar de que estaba helada, por suerte la fogata se encargó de secarnos rápidamente. Y ya cansados, junto a ésta, seguimos contando historias de todo tipo. La cosa estaba bastante animada, hasta que mi teléfono sonó, marcando que ya era hora de partir.

-Arthur, son las diez, ¿Ya quieres irte?- pregunté.

-Si por mí fuera me quedaría aquí…- dijo.- Pero mejor no me arriesgo.

-Tienes razón, mi papá debe estarme esperando.- dije.

-Y Alfred me ha mandado infinidad de mensajes…

-Pues mejor a casa, chicos, no hay de otra…-dijo Francine.- De hecho, yo debo llevar a cierta señorita a su casa, también.

-Nah, como si importará mucho…- dijo Beth.

Nos despedimos de los demás. Mientras subíamos las escaleras, noté como Arthur se frotaba los hombros.

-Toma…- solté sacando el abrigo azul. Arthur lo tomo. Yo saque el rojo y lo acomode.- Está helando esta noche.

-Lo sé.- se puso el abrigo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Arthur se recargo en el balcón blanco del mirador, observando el mar, el cual estaba siendo completamente iluminado por la luna. Ambos dimos un largo suspiro.

-Hace tiempo que no hacía algo así…- dijo.

-Ni yo, aun que a final de cuentas no terminamos de ver la ciudad.

-No importa, -dijo- aún hay tiempo para verla; no es algo que se recorra en un día, a pesar de usar un auto…

-Cierto, supongo que después será…

…Momento, esto es como pedir una segunda cita, ¿No?

-Supongo, en otra ocasión…

¿Eso era un sí?

-…Arthur, respecto a lo que paso hace un momento…

-Llévame a casa…- soltó echando a andar.- Si llego tarde corro el riesgo de que me maten.

-Cierto, cierto…

Tal vez es solo una ilusión vana.

Durante el camino a casa de mi compañero, un enorme silencio domino el auto, cuando me decidí a hablar me di cuenta de que Arthur no respondía, pensé que ignoraba mis palabras… pero no. Se había quedado dormido. Se ve muy tierno mientras duerme, bastante inocente. Ojala fuera así de dulce todo el tiempo. Su respiración era suave, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, seguramente por el frio que se apoderaba de la noche. Detuve el auto frente a su casa.

-Arthur, levántate…- dije dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro.- Arthur…- dio un respingo, más no se despertó.

Esto… es tan lindo… y huele a vainilla… pero eso debe ser por mi sweater. Me acerque. Esto no es correcto, es prácticamente robar… Pero aun así. Junte mis labios con los suyos por segunda ocasión, pero justo en ese momento abrió los ojos. Ambos nos miramos.

-Y-yo… yo… yo…

Soy Francés muerto… estoy tan muerto que ya apesto.

-Esto… puedo… yo puedo…

Arthur estiro los brazos, me atrajo hacia sí y me beso profundamente… Y a pesar de que él dominaba en ese momento no opuse resistencia alguna. Acaricie su cabello y él jugueteo con el mío.

-Je t'aime…- dije entre labios antes de volver a besarle.

Arthur no dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando la espalda, no perdí tiempo y le imite. Era un beso parecido al de la playa, solo que más subido de tono… Y comenzaba a sentirme excitado. Cuando sentí algo duro chocar contra mi pierna, y la pierna de Arthur chocar contra mi miembro, reaccione. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Esto no es un sueño, es real! ¿Está bien que este abusando de esto? ¿…Que ambos abusemos de esto? No, no quiero que Arthur se vuelva otra de mis citas pasajeras. No quiero que después de esto solo sea un juego más… Me aparte. Ambos nos miramos, shockeados, era como la primera vez que nos habíamos besado. El miedo y la incomodidad reinaban.

-Arthur, yo…

-…Bueno… esto… ¡Adiós, bastardo!- soltó dándome un empujón con el pie.

Se bajó del auto dando un portazo tan fuerte que creí se caería la puerta, y corrió hasta la entrada de su casa, alcance a ver como se le cayeron las llaves un par de veces. Cuando abrió la puerta se volvió a dónde estaba, susurro algo entre labios y entro dando otro portazo.

Bien… no sé si lo arruine o logré algo… Y no quiero averiguarlo, porque temo a que la respuesta no sea agradable a mis oídos.

**+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

_-¡Look, Arthur, Alfred! ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pidamos un deseo!- dijo papá emocionado jalándonos._

_Apreté con fuerzas su mano, y el correspondió. Tomo a Alfred de la otra. Miré el cielo: Estaba repleto de estrellas. Era como si miles de luciérnagas danzaran en un manto azul prusia._

_-Father… ya no creo en eso.- dije. Tenía ya diez años y había decidido ser un chico maduro, más que nada por Alfred, que no debía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Yo debía tomar las riendas, ser fuerte… No quedaba de otra._

_-Pero yo sí, ¡Yo sí creo daddy!- dijo Alf emocionado._

_-Entonces pide un deseo, Alf.- pidió papá sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Deseo que daddy, mommy, Arthur y yo vivamos juntos por siempre en una gran casa de dulce… ¡Y un perrito!- gritó Alf emocionado. Fruncí el ceño… ¡Debía ser una broma!_

_-¡Alfred! ¡Tonto!-le regañé- ¡Si lo dices en voz alta no se cumple! ¡Además tienes que cerrar los ojos, fruncir la nariz y entrelazar los dedos!- indiqué. _

_Papá nos miró curioso y echo a reír. Ambos le miramos._

_-¿Qué no que ya no creías en eso, Arthie?- inquirió entre risas._

_-N-no...-comencé a sonrojarme- y-yo…_

_-Pero… Si no lo digo en voz alta…- empezó Alf atrayendo nuestra atención.- ¿Cómo lo sabrán las estrellas?- me preguntó._

_-Ellas lo escuchan todo, Alf.- dije frunciendo el ceño, avergonzado.- Mientras lo desees de corazón._

_-¿Por qué no pides un deseo tú, Arthur? ¡Veras como se cumple!- me dijo. Le mire. Dudo mucho que puedan cumplirlo, pero… Dicen que no se pierde nada con intentar._

_-Mmm… lo hare pero no es que enserio crea en ello.- aclaré. Cerré los ojos, fruncí la nariz y cruce los dedos… no porque lo crea, sino para que se dieran cuenta de que no mentía._

…_Deseo que todos estemos bien. Que papá, mamá y Alfred sean felices siempre. ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Deseo, por favor, que le consigas un corazón nuevo a papá!_

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Abrí los ojos. Era sábado por la mañana. La luz tenue entraba a través de la ventana entre abierta. Y a pesar de sentirme un tanto nostálgico, está vez en lugar de llorar o deprimirme, sonreí. Me pregunto sí Alfred recordará eso… Tal vez no. Lástima, él se lo pierde.

Di un largo bostezo, la noche anterior me había desvelado leyendo fabulas. Había una en especial, llamada el conejo y el colibrí, que por alguna razón extraña me recordó la primera vez que Bonnefoy y yo hablamos… No es que diga que me gusta pensar en él y mucho menos recordar aquel fatídico momento, no. Solo digo que ese colibrí es un maldito presumido al igual que él… Y que no se preocupa por ese conejo, y aclaro no me siento identificado hacia este, me refiero a que no piensa mucho en las cosas que puede afectar a su alrededor. Aunque bueno, no es que yo no haga eso. ¡Y tampoco quiere decir que lo justifique! Solo digo que es un presumido. Bueno, da igual, realmente.

Me vestí rápidamente y baje. Ya era tarde, se me estaba volviendo eso una mala costumbre. Entre a la cocina buscando algo de desayunar, y simplemente opte por tomar una manzana. De camino a la entrada me topé con mamá que se estaba despidiéndose de Alf mientras este trataba de zafarse como un coyote.

-Te quiero mucho, mucho, cuídate, por favor, no hagas cosas malas, come bien, lávate las manos y entre los dedos…- le dio infinidad de besos en la cara.- Se bueno, no te desveles…- lo tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Mamá, me asfixias…- soltó Alfred completamente sonrojado.

-…Quisiera no tener que dejarte, pero debo hacerlo, el lunes vuelvo, lo prometo.

Seguí viendo la escena mientras comía. Alfred aun trataba de zafarse en vano de los mimos de mamá… En momentos como estos como me alegro de que me odie.

-Bueno, ya, te dejo, sino jamás me iré…- soltó liberándolo.- Cuídate y nada de parrandas y cosas…- me miro.- Eso lo digo por ti, adiós.- tomo sus cosas y salió.- Se comportan y nada de desastres.

-Vale.- soltamos a la par.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Arthur…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te has dado cuenta que mamá es algo, cómo decirlo, poco efusiva contigo?- dijo. Lo mire.

-¿En serio? ¡No me digas!- solté sarcástico.- Ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Pues se necesita estar muy ciego para no notarlo…- dijo serio.- ¿Por qué será así?

Te lo podría explicar, Alf. Pensé. Pero sería darle muchas vueltas y sacar cosas de las cuales no me apetece hablar. E igual, no valdría la pena. Con el tiempo me acostumbre a que ella siempre sería así y que por más que lo detestara eso no cambiaría.

-No lo sé.- dije.- Tal vez es su forma de ser…- mentí.

-No será porque… No, no creo. Sería algo bastante tonto.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Negó.- Dime…

-Bueno, he pensado, no recuerdo mucho a papá… pero estoy casi seguro de que tú eres su viva imagen o algo así, todo el mundo lo dice.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dije deteniéndome para poder cruzar la calle.

-¿No será que le recuerdas a papá y por eso te repudia?

-Mmm, posiblemente, no sé…- me encogí de hombros. No, no es solo eso. Es parte de, pero no es toda la explicación.

-No me gusta pensar eso, pero creo que podría ser así…- dijo echando a andar.- Igual, son sólo suposiones. Tal vez mi lógica de héroe está fallando.

-Bueno, eso depende, -farfullé, mientrascaminaba tras él-¿Alguna vez funciono?

-…Claro que sí…- dijo haciendo morritos. Sonreí.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mi hermano al ver que me detuve poco antes de llegar a la escuela.

-…No es nada…- dije dándome la vuelta no sin antes dar un vistazo rápido alrededor.- Solo es que… sentí como si alguien o algo nos siguiera…- me volví a Alf.- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunté al notar como me miraba emocionado.

-¿Será alguna clase de conspiración o algo así? ¡Tal vez sea un espía! ¿Te imaginas?

-O solo es una persona molesta…- dije echando a andar.- Deja de agrandarlo.

-Buh, Arthie, tú le quitas lo divertido a las cosas…

-Yo no le quito la diversión a nada, solo soy realista…- bufé.

-Es casi lo mismo…- dijo haciendo morritos, para después seguir quejándose.

…Solté un suspiro. Será mejor no decirle que tengo tiempo sintiendo eso, de lo contrario, y estoy seguro de ello, Alf terminaría sacando una historia del tipo que el FBI nos sigue para que los ayudemos con un problema alienígeno que amenaza al mundo o algo así…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Al llegar a la escuela Alfred y yo nos separamos. Al parecer tenía algo que hacer en su otro Club que no podía esperar, así que me dirigí a la cancha principal. Ya todos se encontraban jugando.

-Venga, che, Manu…- gritó Santiago.- ¿Vos no puedes patearla con más fuerza?

-No me vengas con cosas, weón…- soltó el chileno lanzándole la pelota en la cara.

-¡FAAALTA! ¡Y está es ya la tercera!- gritó Sandra dando un silbatazo.- Manuel, lo lamento mucho, pero te pido de la manera más amable que salgas del campo por tu conducta antideportiva.

-Conche su madre, de al cabo ni quería jugar…

-Jajaja…- se burló Santiago.- Eso te pasa por boludo.

-Y si sigues así tú también quedaras fuera, Santi, que te la estas ganando.- dijo la colombiana seria.- Estamos en nuestro primer partido después de tanto tiempo y ustedes ya empezaron con cosas.

-Pero ellos siempre empiezan con cosas…- dijo Piero.- No sé para qué te enojas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con "PIERROT"- dijo Ale.

-Es Piero, PIERO.- gruñó el castaño.- Pierrot es otra cosa muy distinta.

-Ah, vale, perdón…- dijo la venezolana molesta.- Vaya, hoy todos vienen de un humor…

-Yo no…- dijo… Creo que se llama Felicia.- Yo estoy contenta.

-Eso es porque eres una idiota.- dijo Roma… creo. ¿O era al revés? Ay, ya no sé.

-Venga, no peleen.- pidió Antonio.

Me detuve en seco. La verdad así no me dabala gana de entrar a jugar… Podría irme a ver si encuentro a Vladi por ahí, eso sería divertido.

-¡HEEEEEEEEEY!- soltó la voz de Luis Alberto de pronto poniéndome los pelos de punta.- ¡Hola… esto… Hermano!

-¿Eh? Ah, hola.

-Oh, hola güerito Kirkland…- dijo Xóchitl apareciendo a su lado.

-Hola, Xóchitl. Buenos días.

-Ya era hora…- dijo Antonio.- ¿No que los ingleses son muy puntuales?

-Sí, ajá, lo que digas…- exclamé adentrándome a la cancha.

-Buen día, Arthur.- me saludo Manuel.

-Buen día.

-Boludo, llegas tarde.

-Y tú tienes la marca del balón en tu cara, Santiago.- dije tranquilamente señalándole el rostro. Este entrecerró los ojos, indignado.

-Hola, Arthur. ¿Listo para jugar?- preguntó Sandra.

-Por supuesto.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

La mañana paso tranquila, bueno, tranquila dentro de lo usual. Los latinos como siempre peleaban. Era el pleito de diario entre Manuel y Santiago y de vez en vez el de Santiago y Xóchitl. Y ahora con Luis Alberto en el equipo era de es esperarse que Manuel tuviera más problemas. Pelearon tres veces seguidas por el tema de la novia robada… Y nos vimos obligados a separarlos varías veces. Por su parte Sandra y Felicia se las pasaron pidiendo que nos apaciguáramos, Alejandra y Roma alentando los pleitos… Piero solo se limitaba a sonreír o soltar verdades, lo cual lo metía en problemas… Y Antonio como el "buen" capitán que es solo se la paso bobeando.

…Seh, fue una buena mañana.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Mmm… no contesta…- solté cerrando el celular molesto.

Era la decimoquinta vez que le marcaba y obtenía el mismo resultado. ¿Dónde demonios está? Se supone que sus clubs terminaron, y no me puedo ir sin él. Bueno, si puedo, pero mamá insistió en que teníamos que ir y venir juntos y… Erg, tiene quince años, ¡Por dios!, puede cuidarse solo.

Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, veamos… Si fuera el idiota de Alfred, ¿Dónde estaría? Veamos, es cuestión de pensar como él: "…Soy un idiota con complejo de héroe que se la vive pensando en comer, que no conoce el significado de la palabra peligro y con la cabeza en las nubes… Ah, y creo que el mundo se reduce a Estados Unidos"

Se me ocurre la cafetería, el club de audio visual (también conocido como club de cine al cual está inscrito), tal vez viendo lo de entrar al curso de periodismo, y por alguna razón extraña el club de danza. Bueno, ni tan extraña, Xóchitl está ahí y seguramente, digo, yo jamás hice algo así, es solo una suposición, se coló solo para verle.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Entre al Aula de Audio visual.

-Buenos días.- dije.

-Buenos días…- respondió un rubio oscuro, ojos verdes con gafas, sin verme. Al parecer editaba un video en la computadora.

-Busco a mi hermano, Alfred Jones.

-¿Jones?- repitió.

-El mismo.

-Lo siento, él no ha venido hoy…- se volvió a mí.- Pero si lo veo le diré que le busca…

-Gracias…

-Por cierto, soy Eduard- se presentó.

-Soy Arthur.

Estrechamos las manos. Se volvió a la computadora.

-Yo le digo, entonces, Arthur.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-No he visto al joven Jones. Lo siento.- dijo Yekaterina, que al parecer se estaba encargando de llevar un control de las actividades extra curriculares.-Ah, por cierto, Kirkland…

-¿Sí?

-La próxima semana comienzan con alemán avanzado, será a partir de once a una de la tarde, con el profesor Vincent Van Houten.- dijo.- Entraste justo al límite del grupo. Felicidades.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, Yekaterina.

-De nada, querido.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Alfred tampoco se encontraba en la cafetería. Así que solo me quedaba ir gimnasio. De camino observe el viejo gimnasio abandonado y sentí una mezcla de emoción y escalofríos… Me gustaría volver a entrar a este y ver a la chica… momento… Caí en cuenta de algo, más bien lo volví a recordar, la chica fantasma que es obvio es la ex de Bonnefoy… ¡Jeanne! Y de ser así eso significa que ella… ¿Ella querrá que la reencuentre con Francis?… Oh, no. No pienso hacer eso. Una cosa es tú verlo y no comentárselo a nadie, otra es decirlo y que te juzguen loco. Y yo no pensaba volver a eso último.

Seguí andando, ignorando mis pensamientos, hasta llegar a mi destino.

-Chicas, hola…- solté entrando.

-Hola, Arthur…- soltó Seychelles.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Verás yo…- miré con atención dentro del edificio.- Busco a Alfred…

-¿Y qué chingados tiene el gringo que hacer aquí?- preguntó Xóchitl.

-No es el gringo, Xó, se dice: mi novio…- dijo Felicia sonriente. La mexicana se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear insultos en su idioma.- No lo hemos visto… esto… ¿Arthur, cierto?

-Sí, así es… vaya… entonces ya no sé dónde está…

-Bueno, yo creo haber visto a dos chicos, pero no sé si uno de ellos sea el que buscas…- dijo de pronto una castaña.- Entraron en la mañana, cuando abrí y cargaban…

-¡Elizabeta!- chilló Sey tapándole la boca, como si la chica acabara de revelar un gran secreto.

-¿Qué pasa, Sey?- preguntó extrañada ésta quitándose a la morena de encima.

-…No tiene por qué pasar nada, digo…

-¿Tú también los viste, ve?- preguntó Felicia.- Porque yo creo haberles visto también…

-…Y yo…- dijo una rubia al fondo… Que me parecía bastante familiar.

-…Mmm, disculpa…- solté adentrándome.- ¿Te conozco?- pregunté.

Ambos nos miramos, ella desvió la mirada casi de inmediato, sonrojada.

-¡Hey, tú, quién sea que seas!- gritó la castaña abrazando a la pequeña.- No te sientas tan familiar con Lilly como para llegarle con ese tipo de cosas.

Lilly… me suena ese nombre. Lilly. Estoy seguro que ya la he visto antes.

-Si solo le pregunté si nos conocemos…- protesté.

-Tranquila, Lilly, te protegeré…- dijo la castaña.

-Gracias, Ely, eres muy amable… Pero, -me miro- él y yo sí nos conocemos…

Un enorme "¿EHHH?" resonó en el auditorio.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde?

-¡Ve, no esperaba eso de ti, Lilly!

-Wow, Lilly picarona…

-¿Es en serio, Lilly?

-…Sabía que te conocía…- solté contento.- Pero, ¿Me harías favor de refrescarme la memoria?

-Con gusto, usted y yo nos conocimos cuando…

Las palabras quedaron a medias. Las luces se apagaron. Las chicas dieron un chillido asustadas. Yo solo di un leve respingo.

-Mantengan la calma en lo que investigo…- dijo con voz firme la tal Elizabeta.

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente… pero curiosamente un reflector daba a Xóchitl. De pronto se soltó algo de viento frío, supongo eran los climas, y un montón de trocitos de papeles de colores con diversas formas empezaron a revolotear… Y una guitarra sonó. Otro reflector señaló a las gradas. Todos nos volvimos a estas.

Y ahí estaba Alfred, con una guitarra eléctrica en manos, idéntica a Juliet solo que en azul, con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Esta va del HERO para ti, Xóchitl!- la voz de mi hermano resonó por todo el lugar y juro que casi me deja sordo. Xóchitl soltó un "¿Qué chingados…?" El resto de las chicas comenzaron a dar grititos emocionadas.

-¡Animo, hermano!- esa era la voz de Luis Alberto, desde un pequeño cubículo. Al parecer él estaba encargándose de la iluminación y de más.

-¿Pero qué mierdas…?- solté.

-…Hey Juliet… HEY JULIET!- Alfred apareció en las gradas, con una guitarra eléctrica en manos, señalo A Xóchitl y continuo.- Hey I'vewatching you… Every Little thing you do every time I see you pass in myhomeroomclass, makesmyheart beat fast! I'vetried to page you twice, but I see you roll your eyes… Wish I couldmakeit real, but your lips are sealed, that ain't no bigdeal…!- Xóchitl se comenzó a poner roja, Alfred le sonrió coqueto.-When you got me! Where you want me! I know you really want me!I hear your friendstalkabout me… So why you tryin' to do without me? When you got me! Where you want me! You don't have to say forever… Forus to hangtogether… So hear me when… I say: Hey Julieeet! Hey Juliet, I thinkyou're fine! You really blowmymind!- la señaló.- Maybe, someday, you and me can runaway…I just want you to know: I wanna be your HEERO! Hey Juliet! Hey, hey, Julieeet!

La iluminación volvió a ser la misma. Seychelles sonrió y le dio a Xóchitl un ramo de rosas, que sigo sin entender en que momento fue por ellas o dónde diablos las escondió.

-Así que… ¿Qué dices, Xó?- dijo Alf bajando de las gradas hasta quedar frente a ella.- ¿Te gustaría ser la Juliet del Hero?- se rasco la nuca, nervioso.

Las chicas comenzaron a alentarla a dar el sí, yo seguía un tanto incrédulo de que Alfred se planeara algo así, no digo que no lo crea capaz, solo que me sorprende el hecho de no haberme dado cuenta que planeaba algo. Mi hermano solo la miro, un tanto inquieto, levemente sonrojado.

-…Alfred, todo esto es a poca madre…- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, también sonrojada.- Y yo…- el color comenzó a subírsele más.- Yo…

-¿Xóchitl? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi hermano acercándose al verle retroceder torpemente.

-¿Xó?

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- dije parándome tras ella.

Xóchitl cayó al suelo, inerte. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar, Alfred se shockeo, yo la tome por la espalda y la levante, dispuesto a cargarla… pero Elizabeta me la quito y se la echo sobre los hombros como si nada.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Al parecer había sido algo nervioso, a lo que nos había dicho Mei. Al poco rato llego un taxi por Xóchitl y las chicas se fueron con ella. Alfred se quedó de pie un rato, serio, mirando la carretera.

-Fue mi culpa…- masculló.- Debía asustarla… fue demasiado…

-Por favor, dudo mucho haya sido eso…- dije echando a andar.- Aunque admito que eso fue de muchas maneras poco sutil…

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

-Debí de hacer algo más serio…

-Pero ya lo hiciste, ahora es esperar el resultado.

Alfred agacho la mirada.

-¿Qué crees que diga?

Le miré, di un largo suspiro.

-Mira, no soy un genio de las mujeres, he tenido pretendientes a montones pero solo una novia… y en mi experiencia, lo más seguro es que ella…- me estire un poco.- Te va dar una respuesta afirmativa y violenta… no sé por qué lo siento así.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó, su mirada se llenaba de alegría.

-Estoy un 99% seguro.- solté.- De que será una respuesta violenta… y afirmativa. Pero sobre todo violenta.

-Pero será un sí, ¿Cierto?

-Eso creo.

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamó emocionado echándose sobre mí.

-¡AGH! ¡Bájate, estás pesado!- me queje.- ¡Alfred, se me va a hacer una hernia!

-I am so HAPPY!- chilló.- ¡Vayamos a festejar mi futura victoria!- me tomo de la mano.- ¡Vayamos por hamburguesas y malteadas!

-Oye, idiota, espera un poco…- solté.- Dije que sería un posible, no es seguro…

Alfred se volvió a mí y sonrió. Le miré serio.

-Pero creo que tú no entiendes, Arthur…- me tomo con firmeza la mano.- Cuando se trata de ti, de tus palabras, hay como magia…

-¿EHH?- solté patidifuso.

-Come on, no me digas que ya no te acuerdas…

-¿De qué?

-De todas esas veces que has dicho cosas y se cumplen…

-Eso solo ha sido una coincidencia, bastardo, no lo manejes a tu favor…

-No estoy haciendo eso… solo digo que tienes como algo. Es raro.

Alfred apresuro el paso, llevándome tras de sí. Yo traté de zafarme en vano… No, mis palabras no son mágicas… Si lo fuesen, no estaría aquí, solo para empezar.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Por la tarde me dedique a limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa, una vez que terminé subí a bañarme. Scottie se encontraba al pie de mi cama. Al verle le lance una mirada inquisidora, metió la cola entre las patas y se escondido debajo de la es que quiera ser malo con él, no me gusta. Pero está enfermo; al parecer tiene parásitos a lo que dijo el veterinario, y ha estado regurgitando por lo mismo. No es que sea asqueroso, pero cuando vomitan tu cama cuatro veces en un mismo día y tienes que lavar las sabanas y cambiar todo… Estúpido perro…

Alfred dijo que se iba a encargar de él pero siempre termino yo llevándolo al veterinario, dándole el medicamento ¡y ni siquiera es mío!

Aunque bueno… en las noches es grato tener a alguien a mi lado que me quiere de manera tan incondicional aunque no le demuestre afecto alguno… ¡Digo, esto…! ¡No es que este necesitado de afecto! ¡Tengo personas que me quieren… Ah, como… Bonnefoy! ¡Oh, good, eso no ayuda para nada!

Scottie salió debajo de la cama y me miró fijamente curioso, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, moviendo la cola, como si la situación le divirtiera.

-What are you looking at?- le lance una mirada fría. Se volvió a meter bajo a la cama.- Eso creí.

-¿Qué creíste?

Di un respingo. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba mi hermano.

-¡I-idiota, me asustaste!- bufé.- ¡Avisa antes de entrar!

-Jo, pero si estaba abierta…- se quejó dejándose caer sobre mi cama.- Así que no veo cual es el problema…- Scottie salió debajo de la cama y comenzó a lamberle la mano.- ¡Hola, amiguito!- lo alzó.- ¿Quién es un buen chico?- dio un ladrido.- ¡Tú lo eres!- me miro.- ¿Por qué le regañabas?

-Porque se quería subir a la cama y no puede hasta que mejore.

-Pero por estar enfermo deberías ser más considerado con él, Arthur.- dijo.- Mira su dulce y tierna carita…- lo levanto a la altura de mi cara.- _Yo no te hago nada, Arthur. No es mi intención ensuciar… Yo te quiero mucho, mucho, quiero ser tu amigo_…- dijo haciendo una voz chillona. Scottie solo ladeo la cabeza.- _¿Por qué tú no me quieres a mí?_

-Sigue con eso y los sacaré a ambos de aquí…- solté cruzándome de brazos.- Y si quiero al perro, pero no quiero que ensucie… ya estuvo bueno de tanto cambiarle las sabanas a mi cuarto…-suspiré- Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada…- bajo al perro y se estiró.- Solo buscaba a Scottie para llevarlo a pasear… Y decirte que si quieres que traiga algo para cenar… aunque podríamos comer donas y café, da lo mismo…

-…No me apetece, realmente.- me senté a su lado. Abrí el cajón del buró y saque mi billetera.

-¡WOW, QUE GENIAL!- gritó arrebatándomela. -¿Dónde la conseguiste…?- preguntó abriéndola.- Es genial. El estampado, el material, el tamaño… ¡Maravilloso! ¡Quiero una igual pero con la bandera de USA! ¿Crees que pueda conseguirla?

-Yo que voy a saber…- dije quitándosela.- Compré esta en Londres… -tome algo de dinero y se lo di.- Compra lo que quieras, mientras no sean donas o cosas dulces, para cenar.

-Vale, ¿Pero qué quieres?

-No sé, algo ligero.

-Entendido.- soltó levantándose.- ¡SCOTTIE!-éste salió disparado tras Alf- Volvemos en un rato.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Cuando Alfred volvió, traía una bolsa con varías hamburguesas, papas y refrescos… No sé cuál sea el concepto de los norteamericanos de cena ligera… pero eso no es lo que yo tenía en mente. Tomo las cosas y las dejo en la mesa de estar.

-Arthie, ¿Cenamos juntos?

-Claro… ya qué.- Me senté a su lado.

-Te traje una de pollo…- dijo.- ¿Aun te gusta el pollo?

-No creo que deje de gustarme…- dije en cierto modo sorprendido.

Bueno, sé que es tonto que me ponga así por una hamburguesa de pollo, pero… Cuando era niño eran las comía, y por alguna extraña razón no me resultan repulsivas… Y tomando en cuenta la memoria de mi hermano. Bueno, tal vez le doy mucha importancia…

-Y traje soda de manzana. ¿Esa te sigue gustando? Si no te doy de la mía, es de cereza…- dijo.

-Alf, sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero créeme, muy pocos de mis gustos han cambiado, y los que cambiaron no son sobre la comida, así que deja de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas…- solté dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa. Mi hermano me miro serio. -¿Qué?- solté.

-Nada…- sonrió.- Es solo que… olvídalo, es una tontería…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada…- encendió el televisor.- Solo recordé algo, es todo. No es relevante, realmente…

-¿Qué cosa?- insistí.

Alfred dio un largo suspiro, me miro un tanto avergonzado.

-Vale, te diré pero no te rías, prométeme que no lo harás…- dijo.- Con el corazón, promételo…

-Lo prometo…

-Júralo que tampoco te lo tomaras a mal…

-Okey, lo juro…- dije empezando a sentirme hastiado.

-Júralo por lo más sagrado, que tú Arthur Kirkland Jones no te molestaras y no te reirás de lo que el maravilloso Hero pensó…

-Con una mierda, Alf, ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?- bufé.

-Bueno, ya voy. Tranquilo… que humor…

-Honestamente a veces eres exasperante…

-…No lo soy…- hizo morritos.- En fin… recordé algo… cuando éramos más pequeños…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije por la mañana que tus palabras eran mágicas y me juzgaste loco?

-…Sep.

-Recordé la última vez que estuvimos juntos, antes de que te fueras con papá a Londres de manera definitiva. Comías una hamburguesa y bebías soda de manzana, conmigo. Y prometiste que volveríamos a estar juntos, mientras me limpiabas las lágrimas…

Lo mire fijamente. Recordaba eso. Fue el día después de que me escapara con Alf de la casa porque papá y mamá no se habían medido y empezaron a discutir enfrente de ambos… Yo no quería que Alf escuchara todo, así que lo tome de la mano y me lo lleve al parque. Cuando volvimos mamá estaba echa una fiera conmigo… Y fue cuando le cedió mi custodia a papá alegando que yo era una manzana podrida y que si no podía controlarme, al menos no me dejaría contagiar a Alf. Obvio yo le hice creer a él otra cosa… igual le afecto.

-Yo sabía que te ibas porque tenías que cuidar a papá…- ahí está la mentira. No me iba por eso. Me iba porque me forzaron. Al menos ella.- Pero igual me dolió mucho… entonces… siempre que me sentía triste… recordaba tus palabras y que algún día estaríamos juntos de vuelta. Después del primer año, deje de hacerlo. Y pensé que no pasaría… pero paso…- sonrió.- Me siento feliz de ello a pesar de que la situación no fue la indicada…

-Alfred…

-Por eso decía que tus palabras son mágicas… sino mal recuerdo dijiste que "No llores, sé que no quieres estar solo, pero es por nuestro bien. Te escribiré y llamaré. Y ya verás que pronto volveré, Alf. Tranquilo. Y comeremos una vez más lo mismo que hoy, para burlar a la separación por boba, esas ideas suyas no son nada."- dio un sorbo a su refresco.- Y mira, curiosamente, se repite… Y volviste. Tus palabras son una realidad…

Se hizo el silencio. El sonido del televisor resonaba en la sala.

-Perdón, dije algo tonto…

-No, no lo dijiste…- sonreí.- De hecho me da gusto saber que… no fui el único que pensaba en eso.- Respondí. Alf me miro, contento.

-Of course not, BRO.- exclamó dándome un golpecito en el hombro.- Te quiero mucho.

-…Yo también te quiero, a pesar de que seas un idiota molesto.

-¡HEEEY!

-¡Jejeje!

Alfred comenzó a cambiar los canales mientras comíamos. Dejo de hacerlo cuando encontró una película que capto su atención.

-¡WOW! ¡Cementerio de mascotas…! ¡GENIAL!- exclamó. Lo mire.- ¿Qué?

-Es de terror…- dije.

-¿Y?

-Tú eres un cobarde…- le recordé.

-…Claro que no…

-La última vez que viste una película de terror dormiste conmigo alegando que tenías miedo…

-Ha pasado el tiempo y he madurado…

-¡No tiene ni dos semanas de eso…!- exclamé.

-Oh, come on… es una película vieja, será tan falsa que ni nos asustará aunque ese sea su género…

-Yo sé que son falsas, por eso no me crispan… pero tú tienes una tendencia a dejarte llevar.

-No es cierto, ahora cállate que va a comenzar…

-Bueno, me callo, pero no te quiero metido en mi cama al rato llorando… ¿Escuchaste?

-Eso no pasará.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

La puerta sonaba de manera insistente. Me levante de la cama, camine a largos pesados hasta esta y la abrí…

-¿Qué mierdas quieres, Alfred?

-Ah, esto…erg… Arthur… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- dijo mi hermano nervioso abrazado a la almohada. Cerré la puerta de golpe. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHUR, por favor! ¡Abre!- lloriqueó.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Alf…- dije metiéndome a la cama.

-¡Tengo miedo!

-No me importa…

-Está muy oscuro…

-Me da lo mismo.

-¿Y si me sale algo raro?

-No es de mi incumbencia…

-…Por favor…

-¿Vas a dejar de joder?

-Sí…

-Vale, entra y callado…-Alfred soltó un grito victorioso y abrió la puerta- Y la próxima vez si te digo no veas una película de terror no la veas…- me quejé.- Si ya sabía yo iba a terminar así.

-...Jo, eres tan quejumbroso…

-Y tú un llorón…

-Yo no estaba llorando… solo expresaba mi incertidumbre…

-Sí, claro que lo hacías… lloriqueando…

-¡Qué no estaba llorando!

-Lo que digas, Alf. Ya cállate y duérmete.

-Jo, qué malo eres conmigo.

-No me importa, duérmete.

-Está bien…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+:::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred se madrugo para ver las caricaturas. Yo seguí durmiendo. La verdad pasar la noche con él fue incomodo, no dejaba de patearme, quitarme la sabana o la almohada… en fin, no me dejo dormir. Así que aprovechando se había ido, me extendí a mis anchas.

-Arthur…

-mmm…- solté de malagana dándome la vuelta. ¿Ahora qué quiere?

-¡AAARTHUR! ¡TE BUSCAN ABAJO!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- exclamé. ¿Buscarme? ¿Quién?

-¡Solo baja!- exigió.

-…mmm.- estaba tan cansado y la cama no ayudaba…

-¡Arthur!- gritó.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamé levantándome. ¡Qué pesado!

Camine de mala gana hasta las escaleras. Estaba demasiado cansado como para disimular el mal humor, así que más le vale a Alfred sea algo importante.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres?- dije.

Mi hermano señalo a alguien a su lado… para mi sorpresa y desgracia se trataba de Bonnefoy, debo admitir que no pude evitar sorprenderme de verle aquí… Digo, ¿A qué viene me visite tan temprano? No es como si me disguste la idea, es solo que es raro… ¡Pero tampoco digo que me agrade porque no es así!

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano y vestido así, bloody bastard?- pregunté sin rodeos.

-Vine por ti.- respondió obvio.

-¿Venir por mí?- solté. ¿De qué mierdas habla? No recuerdo haber quedado en algo con él.- ¿A qué o qué?

-¿Te suena "Tour por la ciudad"?- preguntó.

No pude evitar mostrar sorpresa. ¿Cómo mierdas lo vine a olvidar? ¡Si lo habíamos acordado el viernes! ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera pensé en que hacer o ponerme o que excusa inventar para no ir sin sonar tan…! ¿Pero qué digo? ¡No me importa en absoluto verme bien o hacer algo divertido! Además, no quiero darle falsas ilusiones, porque a pesar de ser un bastardo idiota… me importa un poco. Pero no mucho, solo un poquito, más que una piedra menos que Scottie. Y es mucho.

En fin, después de una leve discusión volví a mi alcoba y comencé a hurgar entre la ropa, por desgracia ayer había lavado ya muy tarde; así que saque de una caja mi ropa vieja. Aún me quedaba perfecta y no estaba desgastada, además no revelaba mucho, era algo más bien informal que punk. Igual no es algo que Francis no sepa, así que no tiene caso que se lo oculte y Alfred… supongo que en algún momento debo decírselo… Y de ahí en más me es irrelevante lo que la gente piense…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Afuera estaba un auto azul, para cuatro personas, estacionado. Francis se apresuró y abrió la puerta para mí… No pude evitar hacer una mueca, mientras trataba de retener los insultos en mi cabeza y los sonrojos. Solo es una salida a recorrer la ciudad, una cita, y aun así… ¿Por qué mierdas me trata cómo a una chica? ¡Eso es tan cursi y vergonzoso! Pero bueno, eso es de esperarse del idiota que me regalo chocolates con un mensaje de amor tan… Erg… no quiero hablar de eso. Aun no me libero de toda la burla y bronca que me han causado.

Subimos al auto, discutimos un poco, eso ya parece una especie de manía entre nosotros. El silencio se hizo presente, no era un silencio agradable... Había una tensión que no se iba y no entendía el por qué si esto es una salida común y corriente, no una cita o algo de eso. Al poco rato encendió el estéreo, bueno, al menos la música se encargaría de deshacerse de ese ambiente incómodo. Comenzó a sonar la canción "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien". Y en cuanto menos me di cuenta la estaba cantando… recordaba esa canción de mis clases de francés con Mary.

_-_¿Qué?- solté al notar que me miraba.- ¡No es que me guste es solo que…! ¡Cuando María me daba clases de Francés ponía música para ayudarme con la pronunciación, y pues… conozco la canción, ¿Ok?! ¡Pero no significa que me guste!- expliqué. Momento, ¿Por qué mierdas le tengo que dar explicaciones? No, más bien la pregunta es: ¿Por qué siempre me molesto en darle explicaciones? ¡No hay un motivo para ello, incluso si hemos tenido esos encuentros… simplemente no lo hay!

-¿Y si no te gusta por qué te sabes la letra?- dijo ladino.

-¡Porque… eso no es de tu incumbencia y fija la vista a la carretera, no quiero morir!

La conversación se desvió un poco a la forma de conducir de Francis y mi confianza inexistente hacia él… ¿Cómo tenerle confianza a alguien que te jura amor y cuando te das la media vuelta se besa con tu mejor amigo? ¡Y no es que este celoso o algo así! Y si bien lo bese porque me molestaba oírle repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Gil eso no es prueba de nada, ¿Verdad? ¡No, es obvio no lo es! Simplemente fue… fue… fue un impulso del momento. Eso es todo. No hay más. Tal vez dije que siento, posiblemente siento algo por él, pero puede que este confundido. Eso debe ser… no puedo amar a alguien tan idiota… a pesar de todo lo que hemos compartido…

…No sé porque siempre que digo eso me siento mal…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

De camino a desayunar algo, sabrá dios a dónde, Francis comenzó a hablarme de que estaba practicando su inglés, así que, tomando en cuenta que soy su tutor en la materia, me permití darle el tiempo de mostrarme lo poco que ha logrado.

-Well, it is true. Hey, you know Manuel, the Chilean guy, do you?- dijo Francis en un inglés afrancesado.

-Yes, Whatabout him?- pregunté.

-Did you know that he has a HEN as a pet?- inquirió.

-Ah, no… -respondí. Jamás me lo menciono, aunque bueno, nunca me he sentado a hablar con él tampoco. En fin. -I didn't know that and I not whatexpected.- confesé.

-And did you know that HEN wears a TIE?- dijo.

Momento. ¿Qué mierdas acaba de decir? ¿Por qué mierdas una gallina usaría una corbata, ya sea como presentación o como lazo?

-Why a henwould use a tie?- pregunté, contrariado.

-Because is hentie, Jojojo.

-I don't understand.- dije mirándole feo.

-It is a pun. Ultimatelythis is Hentai.- explicó.

-…I still don't understandit.

-Sometime have you seen anime?- cuestionó. Bueno, sé que es el anime, pero no soy fan de ello, no como Alfred. Así que negué. -…Thenwebetterletitwell.

-Well…Considering that you haven'tany idea aboutwhat is humor sense; I think I should show you. -solté. Francis lucia algo decaído… supongo que esperaba me riera, pero bueno… eso no tuvo nada de gracia. Aunque hay algo rescatable de esto.- Even that, letitaside, I must say your pronunciation has improved.

-YAAAY!- exclamó alegre.

-Passed 0.05% to 1%. Congratulations, you passed the stupid frog delayed a stupid and clumsy frog.- dije malicioso. Me miro serio… eso es. Que no se te suba solo porque mejoraste un poco FROG, aun te falta mucho.

- ... Stupid and clumsybut so hottie and free frombigeyebrows- respondió… E-ese idiota cara de nena…

-Fuck you, asshole. –gruñí tratando de restarle importancia. No voy a caer en su juego.-Anyway ...readyfor a good joke?

-Okay, let'ssee.- sonrió.-Surprise me.

-Is there a boggart in your pants?

-Ah, no... Why?

-Because your ass is riddikulus! AHAHAHA!

Francis me miro como si no comprendiera.

-Boggar, Riddikulus, Harry Potter.- expliqué.

-…Harry… Potter… Ah, that guy.- soltó, para después dar un breve pero practico resumen de la saga.

-Yes. Tell me, have you read the books?- inquirí.

-No.- respondió.

- Did you see the movie at least?- seguramente eso sí debió hacerlo. Hay personas que prefieren las películas a los libros. En mi caso es al revés.

- ...I did not see the movies. It not caughtmyattentionenough to go into the matter.- explicó.

Vaya… así que no le ha interesado. Bueno, en estos casos uno debe actuar de manera madura y decir…

- ... Heretic!- grité señalándole.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Nos detuvimos en un restaurante cerca del boulevard… Tenía una vista asombrosa del mar. Entramos en silencio a este y nos sentamos en una mesa que se encontraba en el balcón, frente al mar. No pude evitar verle. Es hermoso. No es que el de Inglaterra no lo sea, pero ese nunca se veía así de claro… y despejado.

-¿Es la primera vez que estás tan cerca del mar?- preguntó Francis de pronto hojeando el menú.

-C-claro que no…- dije cruzando los brazos.- Ya antes lo he visto, ni que Londres no tuviera…

-¿Lo tiene? Bueno, sé que lo tiene…- dijo.- pero está tan saturado de cosas… que dudo que sea tan hermoso como lo que vez ahora.

-Como odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón…- dije tomando la otra carta.

-Disculpa…- soltó dibujando una sonrisa retorcida.- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Me acabas de dar la razón?

-No molestes…- dije empujándole.- Acertaste por una y única vez en tu vida. Gran cosa.

-Di lo que quieras, pero en el fondo sé que no piensas así…- me señalo burlón.

-Cállate…

-Yo sé que no…

-Camarera…

-¿Diga?

-Oh, vamos, no cambies el tema…

-Denme veneno, por favor…- dije. Francis se me quedo viendo. De hecho, las personas a mí alrededor se me quedaron viendo.- ¿Qué?

-¿Tan malo es que te invite a pasear por la ciudad para que quieras veneno?- preguntó en un tono dramático.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?- bufé.- Sí, es malo. Pero yo no pedí veneno, pedí pescado, sordo.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste… veneno.- dijo.- No dijiste "poisson" sino "poison".

-Claro que no.

-Qué sí…

-Dije pescado y se acabó…

-¿Tan difícil es admitir que te equivocaste al pronunciar?

-¿Tan difícil te es admitir que escuchaste mal?- gruñí.

-Ah, esto…- soltó la camarera.- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere?

-Tráigale su veneno para que deje de sufrir…-dijo Francis molesto.

-¡Que dije pescado maldita sea y que nena eres!- gruñí.

La chica solo nos miró, mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-…La has asustado… gruñón…

-No gruñiría sino fueses tan molesto…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

La comida paso tranquila. De vez en vez charlábamos un poco sobre la escuela, las extracurriculares y la clase de inglés del viernes. Jamás mencionamos lo de la enfermería… Francis no me pregunto por qué le besé. Aunque no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo, y yo no le pregunté por qué sigue insistente conmigo si tiene a Gil… Aunque no tengo motivo para hacerlo, y no, no estoy celoso… Es solo que simplemente no puedo dejarle pasar su forma tan irresponsable de ser. Es solo eso. Libertino. No es como si me importe, pero deberían ponerle un cuadro de censura…

-¿Por qué ese ceño fruncido?- soltó de pronto. Le mire.- ¿Algo te molesta o es que ya tienes esa expresión?

-Ninguna de las dos…- respondí.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensaba en cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Solo cosas…

-Mmm… eso no es muy convincente…

-No me importa, no estoy para convencerte de algo…- dije levantándome.- Voy al sanitario, vuelvo en seguida.

-Vaya, que delicadeza decir eso cuando estoy comiendo…

-Como te dije, no estoy para darte gusto…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Me lave la cara infinidad de veces. ¿Por qué sigo dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado? Digo, esto no es una cita. Es un recorrido por la ciudad. Segundo, no somos nada, independientemente de que han pasado cosas entre ambos, simplemente no hay porque estar así… Y bien, me gusta, por desgracia me gusta, pero… ¡Bloody bastard, todo es tu culpa! Si tú no me hubieses besado ese día bajo la lluvia seguiríamos odiándonos… Y no estaría tan mal…

Observe mi imagen en el espejo. Ese de ahí no soy yo. No tengo ni idea de quién es. No es Kirk, no es Arthur… es solo un chico que piensa demasiado las cosas. Y eso me desagrada.

Salí del baño, refunfuñando un montón de maldiciones. Choque hombro a hombro con una chica de cabello corto negro, con aire misterioso, la cual me miro con una mescla de angustia y repugnancia. ¿En serio tan mal me veo?

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención…- le dije.

-Lo dudo…- dijo viéndome con profundo odio.

¿Qué le pasa? ¡Y luego yo soy el amargado! No sé si aún exista, pero de ser así, aquí hay algo más que agregar a la lista de "Por qué odio Francia"

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Bien, nuestra siguiente parada es…

-¿Un parque?- pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

-No es cualquier parque.- dijo con convicción.

-¿Qué tienes éste según tú que lo hace más especial que los otros?- pregunté. Aunque de solo verle era un parque hermoso, las escaleras, barandales y bancas eran blancas, había infinidad de plantas y al fondo se veía el mar. Había gente realizando actividades de todo tipo… Y tenía un muelle perfecto para pasearte.-He visto mejores.- Francis entrecerró los ojos, serio.

-Oye…- dijo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

-No querías salir, ¿verdad? ¿O es que eres así de amargado cuando estoy cerca?- dijo. Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando agregó: - Lo digo porque no actúas así. No me lo puedes negar, me tocó verte con tus amigos.

Guarde silencio. No, Francis. Tú apenas y me conoces. No te des el lujo de creer que sabes de mí por lo poco que has visto o te he dicho… pero en algo tienes razón. No soy así.

-Solo digamos que esto era parte de mis planes.- mire el parque.- Y bien, ¿Qué se supone haremos?

-¿Sabes patinar?- preguntó. Tragué saliva… Aquí está otra prueba… No es que no sepa patinar, pero después de mi incidente con la bicicleta le tengo terror a todo lo que tenga ruedas y responda a la física simple.- No sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-quién dice que no sé, Bloody bastard?- mascullé. Claro que sé, no mucho, pero sé.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Francis me llevo a rastras hasta una cabina donde rentan patines que se encontraba instalada a un lado del muelle. Dentro de esta había una chica castaña clara, de ojos azules, bastante mona, con una expresión burlesca muy parecida a la de Bonnefoy. Ésta le saludo, y Francis le respondió con un ademán, sin dejar de jalarme, a pesar de mis esfuerzos en vano por zafarme.

-Hola, mon ami, ¿Listo? Apartados los mejores por adelantado.- dijo sacando unos patines nuevos.

-Por supuesto, merci, mon cherie.

Claro, coquetéale, ignora el hecho de que estoy detrás de ti.

-Bastardoidiotapervertidoojal atetransformesenranayteatrop elleunauto…

Y no, no estoy celoso. Solo molesto.

-Creí que vendrías con una chica como siempre haces, Fran…- dijo de pronto la semi-rubia. La mire, ella mantuvo su mirada fija a la mía.- No sabía que ya habías cambiado de gustos… Aunque no te culpo… -se acercó a mí y me jalo las mejillas… ¡Como odio que me hagan eso!- ¡Es adorablemente malhumorado! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Catorce, quince…?

-¡Tengo diecisiete y no soy novio de ese estúpido!- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que tengo menos? Sé que mi rostro es algo regordete, pero no es para tanto.- ¡Y no estoy aquí por él, maldición!

-Yo jamás dije que fuesen algo, solo dude de la sexualidad de Francis, ternurita.- aclaró dibujando una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.- Aunque eso ya lo venía haciendo desde antes, ¿O no, mon cherie?- Acto seguido se abalanzo a Francis.

-Oui, Oui…Tu siempre queriendo hacer dudar.- dijo divertido, abrazándole.

Cuenta hasta cien, cuenta hasta cien… no mates a nadie… No te molestes si quiera en algo que es obvio lo hacen para molestarte. No vale la pena, se inteligente…

-Admítelo, la pones fácil…Fran…- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡A la mierda! ¡Ese estúpido viene conmigo, no con ella! ¡Qué no se le olvide eso!

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y mueve el maldito culo!- Lo tome por la camisa.

-Oh, oh, novio celoso ataca. Creo que ese tipo de personas son lo tuyo, ¿Eh, Fran?- bromeó.

-¡Qué no soy su novio y no estoy celoso, maldita sea! ¡Es solo que tengo derecho a exigir cuando me hace perder el tiempo!- comencé a jalarlo hacia el muelle.

-¿Soy yo o eso no tiene sentido?- soltó maliciosa.

-Shut up!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Me até los patines como si se tratara de zapatos normales y me levante. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y el equilibrio a fallar. Aun así negué infinidad de veces el hecho de no tener la remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Francis comenzó a andar una vez que se rindió conmigo… Lo mire. Se mueve con bastante facilidad, pero creo que es de esperarse, ¿No? Seguramente él hace este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Se volvió a mí. Di un respingo. Se acercó a paso veloz.

-¿Seguro no quieres te ayude? ¿En verdad sabes patinar?- preguntó.

-Claro que sé…

-¿Y por qué te tiembla todo y te sostienes, entonces?

-No molestes…

-Sino sabes no tengo problema en ayudarte…

-No necesito tu ayuda, sé lo que hago…- mentí.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Ehh?

-Si en verdad sabes supongo que no te molestaría demostrarlo.

-Of course not.

-Entonces, adelante, hazlo…

-Te mostraré…

Bueno, es solo de mantener el equilibrio mientras te deslizas. Es pan comido… supongo. Di un paso tambaleante, luego otro, cuando sentí tenía algo de equilibrio quise dar un paso largo… y logré deslizarme… pero solo había un problema… ¡No podía parar!

Francis comenzó a dar de gritos, mientras me indicaba como parar y a su vez trataba de detenerme sin éxito. Yo trataba de aferrarme a cualquier cosa que pasará a mi lado, pero no podía… Al final termine golpeándome en el estómago con las bardas del muelle… y caí al piso de nariz… por suerte no se rompió ni sangro nada… Al menos externamente. Mi orgullo se había terminado de romper. Por eso odio los patines, patinetas y demás relacionados.

Francis se paró a mi lado, en silencio, respirando agitadamente. Aparte la mirada.

-Arthur…

-No.- bufé.

-Arthur, por favor…

-Dije que no, bastardo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- rogó.

-…Ya hiciste demasiado…- me tome del barandal y me levante con la poca fuerza que tenía.- Pero ya puedes regodearte… No sé patinar, ¿Feliz? Mejor devuelvo estas cosas y me voy a casa…- mientras me queda algo de dignidad.

-No.- dijo tomándome por las muñecas, firme.- Si lo dejas ahora no podrás hacerlo nunca. Como si eso me importara.

-Déjame solo…- pedí.

-No.- dijo serio.

-¿Qué acaso quieres terminar de dejarme en ridículo, estúpido?- reclamé.

-No quiero eso…Yo quiero hacerte un favor… dijo retrocediendo.

Lo tome de las muñecas con fuerza al sentir como me jalaba consigo. Me voy a caer, no quiero caerme… no quiero otro brazo roto como cuando niño.

Dirigí la mirada al piso. Francis siguió jalándome. Al poco rato me aconsejo que me acomodara un poco, y le hice caso. No porque quisiera, sino porque… supongo que le estaba agarrando el chiste a esto del patinaje. Poco a poco recuperé la confianza, al menos a su lado tenía la certeza de no caerme… al menos que se cayera… más vale que eso no pase FROG… Francis sonrió complacido y me soltó un poco, ahora solo me sostenía de la mano, la gente que pasaba nos miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirí.

-Dirigirte un poco antes de dejarte hacerlo solo… y de pasada aprovecho un poco.

-¡Aléjate de mí, tu bastardo con intenciones ocultas!- grité retorciéndome… Ya sabía yo que por algo andaba tan amable.

-Jajaja, no.

-¡Gyah! ¡Suéltame tu bastardo idiota pervertido!

-Sí tú quieres…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Después de un rato Francis me dejo andar solo, de vez en vez pasaba frente mío y me restregaba me había enseñado algo. Obvio yo me encargaba de reducirle importancia… a pesar de que sé era relevante para mí. ¡Sabía patinar! Digo, no me va a llevar a ningún lugar importante algo tan simple, pero al menos ya lo domino.

Bonnefoy me miro alegre y me tomo nuevamente por las muñecas, cuando le pregunté de que se trataba dijo que era momento de la última lección… y comenzó a hacernos girar. Okey, ya lo dominaba… ¡Pero no significaba que estaba listo para eso! Francis en cambio lucia bastante divertido con la situación. Mientras dábamos vueltas como locos no nos soltamos las manos para nada… Y recordé la primera vez que nos tomamos la mano. Fue un incidente en la cancha de futbol que lo provoco, mientras huíamos de Zwingli. Sus manos eran tan suaves como en aquella ocasión, y cálidas… y… ¿Qué mierdas?

Mire a mi alrededor, todo se veía tan entre mezclado, como una acuarela. Y sonreí. Era un momento interesante. La gente no me veía, y yo no podía saberlo aunque quisiera. Ojala todo el tiempo fuese así. Solo dar vueltas y no saber nada de los demás… aun que te den ganas de vomitar.

Francis se soltó cuando comenzó a perder el equilibrio, yo traté de detenerme lo más rápido posible, sosteniéndome de uno de los barandales del muelle. Me lleve la mano libre a la cabeza, me comenzaba a doler.

-…Eso fue estúpido… pero debo admitir que fue algo divertido. ¿Puedes levantarte solo, Stupid frog?- pregunté acercándome.

-Sep…- dijo poniéndome de pie.- Felicidades, has pasado la prueba, así que ven. Devolvamos esto. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Es otro cursi regalo?- pregunté.

-No. Es un premio por haber aprendido algo nuevo…- sonrió con dulzura.

Le mire. No pude evitar sentirme raro. Era como nostalgia. La última vez que alguien me sonrió de esa manera fue varios meses atrás.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Francine, creo se llama así la chica, y Francis, se despidieron de manera muy familiar. No pude evitar sentir cierta curiosidad… Era demasiada confianza la que se tenían al dirigirse el uno al otro como para ser solo conocidos.

Lo mire varias veces de reojo. Lucia tranquilo, como si no le fuese relevante el que yo viese el modo en el que se trataban… Y no, no me lo es. Es solo curiosidad.

-¿Qué es ella de ti?- pregunté. Me miro.- No lo digo porque este celoso o algo por el estilo… no te hagas ideas falsas… pregunto porque veo se llevan bien…

-Ah, vaya, eso es una lástima…- dijo un tanto dramático, para después sonreír.- Es una amiga.

-¿Qué clase de amiga?

-Una buena amiga… la conozco desde hace tiempo.

-Es muy bonita…- dije. Era cierto, es una chica bastante hermosa.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó. Le mire, lucia molesto, casi celoso… Eso me hizo sentir bien. Momento… ¡Eso no tiene razón de ser!

-No, es empalagosa o eso parece. No me gustan las chicas así…- aclaré. Supongo que te debió quedar en claro si tomas en cuenta quién fue mi ex.- ¿Y por qué no la he visto en la escuela?

-Va a un colegio de señoritas, en seis meses se va a la universidad.

-Oh, ya veo…- eso solo me causaba más intriga.- Y si no es de la escuela, ¿De dónde la conoces?

Francis me observo detenidamente, y sonrió complacido

-¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió un interrogatorio, señor "no son celos"?

-¡Que no son celos, bloody hell! ¡Es solo maldita curiosidad!- bufé molesto.

-Bueno, ella era, y es, una amiga que compartía en común con Jeanne.- explicó. Su mirada se había vuelto melancólica.- Y a Francine la conocí en la primaria, mucho antes de conocer a Jeanne. Es por eso que nos hablamos con tanta familiaridad.

Se hizo el silencio. Hay cosas que no deberían preguntarse.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

No importa cuanto lo niegue. Francis es materno y paterno a la vez. Supongo es por Seychelles, sino mal recuerdo, él la ha cuidado desde siempre.

En fin, pidió un helado para él y otro para mí. Ambos pedimos de vainilla con chocolate encima. Ambos lo comimos tranquilamente, en silencio, mientras caminábamos por el parque. A lo lejos había dos chicos, un rubio y un castaño, jugando en una cancha de arena… No tenía idea de que era, pero por como lo jugaban se veía interesante. Eche a andar hacia donde ellos…

De camino Francis me explico cómo se jugaba el juego y en qué consistía, aun así tenía que verlo y jugarlo para entenderlo, me pare frente a los chicos, cuando capte su atención les pregunté sin rodeos:

-¿Cómo se juega eso?

-No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?- preguntó el castaño. Asentí.- Mira, te explico…

-Como que tipo yo le explico al extranjero, Toris, relájate.- exclamó el rubio.- La cosa va de…

Comenzaron a explicarme el juego, en verdad era sencillo. Después de las explicaciones nos invitaron a jugar. Francis y yo nos miramos, pero al parecer yo era el que tenía la palabra. Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pero supongo puedo tratar.

-Me parece bien…- dije.

-¡Tipo que suerte! Toris y yo somos un equipo y ustedes otro. ¡Será fantástico!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

La tarde se pasó volando. La verdad resulto ser más divertido de lo que creí, y a pesar de que Francis no es un buen lanzador y yo era nuevo en ello, llevábamos una considerable delantera. De hecho, todo iba bien hasta que Bonnefoy, que se anduvo muy misterioso, dijo que era hora de irnos. Eso me disgusto, era un estira y afloja molesto. Primero me obliga a hacer algo, luego me da la opción de elegir y ahora volvemos al inicio.

Al final Francis termino invitando a los chicos, más en ningún momento, al menos que estuviera distraído, les dijo a dónde íbamos… Y eso me estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué se andaba tan misterioso el idiota?

-Y bien… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté sin rodeos una vez en el auto.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Lo mire, incrédulo. Odio cuando responden una pregunta con otra. Francis sonrió divertido y puso el seguro de la puerta… Y fue entonces cuando sentí los nervios ponérseme de punta.

-¿…P-por qué pusiste el seguro, i-idiota? ¿A dónde me llevas?- reiteré.

-…Bueno, ya que estamos solos y no puedes escapar… Te llevo a un lugar muy interesante, donde nos divertiremos mucho…- dijo lascivo.

-¿O sea?

-Te daré una pista tiene cinco letras…

Comenzó a acariciarme la pierna, bien pude soltarle un golpe, pero opte por forcejear la puerta. Prefiero una costilla rota a que me violen… no estoy listo para esto, independientemente de nuestra rara relación… simplemente no.

-Vamos, no te pongas así…- pidió.

- ¡Auxilio, alguien, quien sea, éste imbécil trata de violarme!- grité desde la ventanilla.

-¡Sí es tan imbécil como dices, ¿cómo es que no has escapado?!- gritó un tipo.

Bloody hell, esa es una buena pregunta.

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora…- se acercó a mí peligrosamente.

-¡Mantente alejado, pervertido! No soy de esos que lo hacen solo por hacerlo y mucho menos con alguien que no es nada suyo, así que sácate esas estúpidas ideas…- gruñí cerrando los ojos.

-¿Hacerlo?- exclamó inocente.- Pero eso sería bastante incomodo, ¿No crees?- lo mire, ¿No piensa hacerme nada?-No digo que este en desacuerdo, pero no sabía que fueras así…

-¿De qué estás…?

-Bienvenido…A nuestra última parada, las cinco letras: PLAYA.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Me le quede viendo. El muy imbécil no dejaba de sonreír… le di un puñetazo mientras le insultaba.

-Pervertido, ¿Yo? Disculpa, yo no fui quien pensó en sexo…

-¡Tratándose de ti uno no puede pensar en otra cosa!- protesté.

-Oh, que halagador…- dijo.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- exclamé sonrojándome. Como si quisiera acostarme con él- ¡No te hagas ideas falsas!- Francis solo echo a reír. Yo le seguí golpeando.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

A lo lejos pude ver una fogata y a varios chicos sentados alrededor de este. Entre ellos se encontraban Toris y Feliks, los chicos con lo que había jugado petanca, y Francine. Ésta saludo a Francis con efusividad, yo simplemente fingí no verlos. Además, era obvio que ella lo hacía con intensión. ¿Acaso esperaba verme reaccionar o decir algo? Pues pobre porque él me quiere a mí y me trajo a mí, no a ella. Así que se siente a esperar y… ¿Por qué estoy actuando como una novia posesiva? Brrr… ¡Qué miedo!

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Francine desperezándose.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes?- preguntó Francis.

-Beth nos contaba unas historias de horror de lo más interesantes… -Señalo a una rubia de dos coletas, blusa negra, falda de mezclilla, obviamente se notaba gusta de la música pesada- Por cierto, Arthie…- ¿Con que derecho me llama así?- ella es la chica que te mencione y él es el chico que te comente, Beth…

Beth me miro, yo sostuve la mirada. ¿La chica que me había mencionado? Ah, ya, la que me dijo es de Liverpool cuando le entregábamos los patines…

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, -me presenté- es un placer…

-Soy Elizabeth Wilde, pero todos me llaman Beth. Y también es un gusto…- respondió estrechando mi mano. Tenía un apretón bastante firme. – Y por lo visto estamos aquí por un par de franceses tercos, ¿Eh?

-Tal parece.- respondí.

-Y uno que no puede simplemente decir "deja de joder" por cortesía.- dijo ella.

-Y que lo digas…- Beth sonrió, moviéndose un poco. Tras ella vi una guitarra. ¿Será suya?

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-¿Es eso una guitarra eléctrica?- inquirí señalándola.

-Sep, así es.- la coloco frente mío.- Edición especial de…

Observe con detenimiento ésta… increíble…

-¡Autografiada por los integrantes de The Who!- chillé emocionado.

-¿Te gusta The Who?- preguntó con la misma efusividad.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondí.

-¡De lujo!- dijo ella.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre sus álbumes y estilo de música. Al parecer Beth no solo tiene todos sus discos, sino también autógrafos y de más. Ambos coincidimos en porque nos gusta tanto ese tipo de música, y resulto ser teníamos muchos gustos en común. The Ramones, The Sex Pistols, The Door, Green Day, en fin, bastantes cosas en común. Todos nos miraban extrañados, excepto Bonnefoy y Francine. La segunda nos miraba divertido, Bonnefoy en cambio parecía inseguro. ¿Estaba celoso de Beth? Por favor. No quiero ligarla, pero si quiero perder el tiempo charlando de música con ella.

Seguimos charlando por largo rato, sobre música, cómo nos adentramos a esta, y cosas así. Cuando le pregunté por qué estaba en Francia, Beth respondió que su familia la había mandado porque ya no sabían cómo controlarla. Yo sonreí, y le comente que algo así me pasaba en casa, solo que antes, ahora ya vivía con Alf y mamá. Chocamos las manos festejando ser compañeros de causas iguales.

En fin, al darnos cuenta de que la cosa se ponía aburrida, Beth me sugirió cantara yo algo mientras ella tocaba, acepte sin chistar. Sonaba divertido. Comenzó a entonar "Oh, Love". Mientras cantaba, no despegue la vista de Bonnefoy que charla con Francine. ¿De qué tanto hablaran? En un momento él se volvió hacia a mí y solo atiné a desviar la mirada. ¿Qué se siente? Odio que me tomen de sorpresa.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

-Tipo, ¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto? Pero con más diversión.- sugirió Feliks una vez que terminamos.

Todos accedieron, pero nadie decía nada. Ante esto, Beth fue la primera en levantarse a confesar. ¡Bien, eso es tener agallas!

- ¡Una vez estuve en prisión por armar un disturbio en un pub en un meeting de bandas! Golpee a tres tipos y a uno de esos tres le partí la quijada, además de llevarme una botella especial de Ron añejo.- confesó.

Todos bebimos la mitad de nuestras bebidas, ah, olvide mencionarlo, para volverlo más emocionante, acordamos beber algo cada vez que alguien hacía una confesión, si es que nunca lo habíamos hecho, y en caso de que sí… No habían dicho nada, pero supongo no faltará quien siga bebiendo.

-Sigo yo, o sea como que yo…- dijo Feliks.- Una vez como que tipo es vergonzoso, pero me metí con mi mejor amigo en los baños de la escuela. Tipo nadie se enteró… hasta ahora, claro.

Toris se comenzó a poner rojo.

-¡Prometiste que no lo dirías!

-Tipo, todos son desconocidos, estoy seguro que después de esta noche ni nos volvemos a ver, o sea no te preocupes…

-¡Es que hay un límite para todo!

Okey… eso no fue sutil… Es como si yo contará mis intimidades con Mary, Scott o Francis.

-Bueno, creo que sigo yo… Yo confieso que he salido con más de tres personas a la vez.- esa fue Francine.

-Yo confieso que estoy enamorada…- dijo la chica que estaba con su novio y lo beso. ¡Cursi!

-Yo confieso que…- empecé yo. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no los veré y que a Bonnefoy ya not tiene caso que le mienta.- Una vez salí a beber con unos amigos a la casa de uno… su casa tiene una piscina que hace oleaje… En fin, todos nos pusimos bastante ebrios… El punto es que comencé a cantarle pleito a la piscina, no sé porque, ni como, simplemente sé que quería darme unos buenos con la piscina… Medio recuerdo que me encerraron en un cuarto, y cuando desperté no sabía ni como había llegado ahí… y había otro chico semi-desnudo en mi cama…- un chico llamado Patrick. Bastardo aprovechado.

-¿Tuvieron sexo salvaje?- preguntó Beth sin rodeos.

-O sea que ya no eres virgen…- concluyó Francine.

-Como que tipo, eso es fuerte…- ¿Lo dice quién nos contó que tuvo sexo con su mejor amigo?

-Lo dice el que conto nuestras intimidades…- Gracias, Toris.

-¡No pasó nada de eso…! –dije entre avergonzado y ofendido -Creo… no me dolía el culo…- Y a lo que tengo entendido por lo que me han contado Erik y Pat eso duele mucho.

Todos echaron a reír, yo también. No tenía caso me enojara u ofendiera, ya que a fin de cuentas. Todos estábamos revelando algo importante o vergonzoso.

-Bueno, yo confieso que una vez… Salí con mis amigos a la disco, no recuerdo que mierdas hicimos, solo que al otro día despertamos en un motel, nuestras ropas no se encontraban y los tres vestíamos de colegialas… hasta la fecha sigo sin saber que paso.- dijo Francis. Bueno, cabe decir que yo de eso ya estaba enterado. Una vez Gil me lo conto.

Las confesiones siguieron sobre virginidades perdidas. La verdad se volvía aburrido, así que decidí contar algo.

-… confieso que… tengo un tatuaje…

-¿Es en serio?- chilló Francis levantándose.- No digas mentiras.

-Cállate, bastardo, tú te la pasas jodiendo con mi lado punk pues ahí te va una nueva.- dije, mostrando un poco el tatuaje. ¿Qué no él insistía sobre si tenía o no uno? Pues aquí tiene para que diga.

Francine y Beth se empezaron a burlar del hecho de que Bonnefoy se estaba tomando muy, ¿Cómo decirlo?, de una manera muy paterna el hecho de que tuviese un tatuaje. Yo le espeté molesto a Francis que no entendía cuál era el problema con eso si yo a él nunca le reclamo nada… Y hay mucho de dónde sacarle a él como a mí.

-Tipo, como que no tiene caso que peleen, no es relevante. Mejor dejemos esto de las confesiones y pasemos a los retos.- sugirió Feliks.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Toris.

-Bien, empiezo yo. Ya que como no son novios, creo que esto no les molestara en absoluto; yo los desafío a darse un beso. –Beth me miro, luego a Francis… Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra…- Les hablo a ustedes, Kirk y Francis.- BLOODY HELL!

-Gyah, que lindo. Apruebo la idea. Mil veces aprobada.- exclamó Francine empujando a Francis.

-No voy a besar al bloody bastard… - me quejé mientras Feliks me empujaba, insistente.- ¡Ni siquiera he accedido a esto!

-Oh, vamos, es solo un beso, uno insignificante,- dijo Beth- a menos de que en realidad si sean algo y teman descubrirlo.

-No soy nada de él y no pienso besarlo.

-Perfecto, entonces me dejas en claro que si hay algo por ahí escondido.- exclamó Beth, ladina.

-No lo hay.- dije serio. Y no, no lo hay. Jamás hemos acordado algo, así que no sé puede decir que lo tenemos, ¿Verdad?

-Yo creo que sí y que por eso te da miedo…

-No te preocupes, Arthur, nadie te recrimina el hecho de que seas un cobarde…

-Chicas, por favor, no lo molesten…- pedio Francis, levemente sonrojado.

Las chicas siguieron lanzando bulla. Que molestas… Bueno, supongo que podría darle un beso, algo insignificante, ¡No es que quiera! Solo es para que dejen de joder.

-Les voy a dar su cobarde.

Francis me miro fijamente, yo sostuve la mirada. Creo que al igual que yo pensaba en que está sería la primera vez que nos diéramos un beso más… esto… ¿Realista? Porque bueno, nos hemos besado pero siempre es por impulso, y esta vez es solo por… hacerlo… ¿Eso lo vuelve algo falso y sin valor? No, no creo eso.

Francis cerró los ojos, yo los entrecerré, dirigió sus manos a mis mejillas y las tomo con suma delicadeza, como era de esperarse de alguien tan cursi. No pude evitar sonrojarme, esto era nuevo. No el beso, eso no lo era, sino la forma tan consiente en que estaba ocurriendo. Coloco sus labios sobre los míos, con dulzura… Y yo correspondí. Estaban húmedos, suaves, un poco fríos, pero eso no me molestaba, de hecho, se sentía bien… ¡Solo un poco bien, claro! Deslizo suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, los jalo un poco y yo no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza… Y me crispe. Trate de separarme un poco para tomar aire, pero solo me resbale. Por suerte, Francis alcanzo a jalarme, pero para ello me había tomado de la cintura y ahora estábamos mucho más cerca. Sentí calor. Era un calor agradable tomando en cuenta el frio que hacía, nuestros labios seguían unidos y ahora él acariciaba mi cabello. Se sentía bien. El calor, la dulzura, el hecho de que no me importaba que nos estuvieran viendo. Eso solo lo volvía mejor. Lo rodee por los hombros, tratando de profundizar un poco. ¿Por qué esto me gusta tanto? ¿Por qué si sé que está mal que estemos juntos, siempre estoy con él? ¿No debería simplemente apartarlo? Esto no es bueno. El beso se volvió más profundo, más apasionado. No, incluso si se besó con Gil, dudo mucho que le hubiese besado con la misma vehemencia con la que me está besando justo ahora. Pero esto no quita el hecho de que no es correcto, y aun así… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de besarlo?

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

Me limpie los labios con frenesí. No, eso no podía ser. No somos nada, simplemente no somos nada…

Los demás parecían convencidos de que era así, pero no lo era. Pero aun así siguieron como si eso no hubiese pasado, lo cual era algo que agradecía. Jugamos un rato, reímos y demás. Nos mojamos en la orilla de la playa, Francis no dejo de arrojarme agua y obviamente no me deje, y le di su merecido, y parecía que eso que había pasado con anterioridad ya no era importante, pero aun así… Yo simplemente no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Yo no pensaba divertirme y mucho menos acercarlo a mí, pero al final, la cosa se volvió tan amena que fue inevitable, porque no dejaba de ser él y yo no dejaba de ser el mismo. Y nos tratábamos igual que siempre, analizándolo bien.

-Arthur, son las diez, ¿Ya quieres irte?- preguntó Francis irrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Mire a mi alrededor, la verdad no quería irme, me estaba divirtiendo, pero no me arriesgaría. Dije que sí y añadí como excusa que Alfred me había mandado infinidad de mensajes, eso no era cierto del todo, solo mando dos, uno diciendo que se iba con Matt un rato y otro hace un rato anunciándome que estaba en casa de vuelta.

Así que no le dimos más vueltas y nos despedimos de todas aquellas personas, aun sabiendo que posiblemente no las volveríamos a encontrar, y en cierto modo eso era un alivio. El viento comenzó a soplar, estaba helando, me arrepentí de no haber tomado una sudadera o algo para cubrirme. La verdad, no pensé que fuera a tomarme todo el día.

-Hey, aquí, toma…- dijo Francis de pronto, dándome un abrigo azul, él se acomodó uno rojo.- Está helando.

-Y que lo digas…- solté poniéndome el abrigo. Este despedía un aroma dulce.

Me volví al mar, la vista de noche era mucho mejor que durante el día… Las luces reflejadas en el agua parecían pequeñas hadas. Bueno, nunca he visto un hada, pero imagino que deben de ser así. Di un suspiro. No quería irme, pero no podía quedarme. No por Francis, sino porque tenía que volver a casa… Pero, me sentía tan bien, era como si algo hubiese vuelto a mí. Tal vez era el hecho de que me había divertido.

-Hace tiempo que no hacía algo así…- confesé.

Francis me miro y sonrió con ternura. No entiendo porque hace eso. ¿Cómo puede sonreírme de esa manera después de que lo rechacé y seguí tratándole como si nada hubiese pasado? Simplemente no entiendo cómo puede amarme… no tengo mucho rescatable, o al menos él no conoce esa parte de mí, nunca le he dado la oportunidad.

-Ni yo, aun que a final de cuentas no terminamos de ver la ciudad.- dijo.

-No importa, -aún hay tiempo para verla; no es algo que se recorra en un día, a pesar de usar un auto…- dije.

-Cierto, supongo que después será…

Guarde silencio, me alegraba de la mala iluminación, ya que no podía verme. ¿Es que acaso me pedía una segunda cita?

-Supongo, en otra ocasión…- respondí. Esto supongo… ¿Se interpreta como un sí?

Ambos suspiramos pesadamente. Me miro. Mantuve la mirada fija a sus ojos.

-…Arthur, respecto a lo que paso hace un momento…- comenzó.

-Llévame a casa…- exclamé interrumpiéndole. No, no quiero romper este momento.- Si llego tarde corro el riesgo de que me maten.

-Cierto, cierto…- dijo con cierta desilusión.

Camine tras él, en silencio, sin mirarle… No sé qué está pasando conmigo. Sé que le quiero, pero no lo quiero cerca de mí porque todo lo que amo a la larga termina siéndome arrebatado de las manos. Y no era solo eso, no quería verle sufrir. Ni sufrir. Ya estaba harto de esa historia en mi vida. Incluso si estamos destinados, si hay una oportunidad…

En cuanto mi cabeza toco el respaldo del auto, no supe de mí, sino hasta que sentí una respiración cerca de mi boca y un suave roce bastante familiar.

-Y-yo… yo… yo…- Lo miré. Esto era como la primera vez. Me beso y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo a pesar de ser insignificante. Pero esta vez no estaba molesto con lo que ocurría. No, no podía estarlo.-Esto… puedo… yo puedo…

Si iba a dejarle ir, al menos disfrutaría un poco más del momento, si en serio voy a ponerme en el plan de ser solo su amigo o en el de alejarlo, tengo el derecho de disfrutar de esto. Estiré los brazos y lo atraje a mí, él acaricio mis cabellos, y yo jugueteé con su larga melena. En un momento se apartó a tomar aire y antes de volverme a besar dijo que me amaba. Sentí la sangre arder y congelarse, estaba siendo egoísta con una persona que a pesar de ser molesta, pesada y engreída, me amaba de manera incondicional y sin darle motivos. Una persona que sonreía para mí, que a pesar de las peleas insistía en estar a mi lado… ¿Está mal que la quiera para mí a pesar de no querer atarme? Deslice las manos sobre su espalda, después las metí bajo su camisa, y él me imitó. La verdad es que el idiota besa bien, y sabe lo que hace. Y yo también sé de ello. Me sentía cada vez más embelesado, y la temperatura en mi cuerpo aumentaba, comenzaba a excitarme, la verdad, era que ya no me importaba la confusión o lo que diríamos después… Yo quería algo más… hasta que reaccione. Fue un golpecito en la entrepierna y una mirada rápida a mi casa…

Pensé en Mamá y en Alfred. Pensé en cómo se lo tomarían… Alf al final lo aceptaría pero… no quería seguir dándole pretextos a ella para seguirme molestando. Estoy harto. Incluso si no lo hago de mala manera, nunca estará contenta… Y además, si él y yo lográramos algo… si tuviéramos algo… Le miré, al igual que yo estaba confundido… Si lográramos algo, ella no dudaría en aplastarlo y volverme a alejar de las personas a las que quiero.

No, no puede y no lo permitiré. Yo, este bastardo idiota… Si seguimos así es obvio que en algún momento quedaremos juntos…Y ella nos separara, y no quiero, simplemente no quiero perderlo o hacerlo sufrir. Estoy harto de esa historia en mi vida. Sé que no debería de tener miedo, y debería seguir como Maria me sugirió pero…

-Arthur, yo…- dijo mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y amor. No, Francis, no lo compliques.

-…Bueno… esto… ¡Adiós, bastardo!- solté bajando de ahí. No, es mejor dejarlo ahora que puedo… no quiero perderlo.

Es un idiota, molesto, bastardo, pervertido… la peor persona, mi peor error… Y aun así me importa lo suficiente para saber que lo mejor es no atarlo a mí.

-Te amo…- dije sintiéndome de lo peor.

Lo amo, lo amo mucho… y aun así soy tan desgraciado como para dejarlo ir fingiendo no me importa. ¡Mierda! No sé en qué momento, pero Bonnefoy… lograste tu cometido… Espero estés contento.

**+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::****+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+**

**Fin del capítulo 20.**

**Por fin terminé el Cap. 20, me siento feliz. Últimamente estaba bastante deprimida y no quería escribir trasmitiendo todo lo que sentía… Agradezco todos los comentarios y críticas, las tomaré en cuenta. Espero sigan haciéndolo, ustedes me dan fuerza para seguir con mi amada historia.**

**Bueno, les dejo un adelanto de los próximos capítulos:**

**Capítulo 21: Arthur sigue confundido respecto a Francis, éste último se siente deprimido por ello. Lilly aparece en la vida de nuestro inglés amenazando con destrozar lo poco que ha logrado Francis. ¿Podrán los tres malos cupidos ayudarlos o será que no están destinados a estar juntos?**

**Capítulo 22: ¡2da Cita! Arthur y Gilbert forman un dueto musical para un concurso. Antonio y Roma tienen un avance a causa de Felicia. La posibilidad de que Iván y Gil vuelvan se ve nula. Lilly sigue amenazando la relación de nuestra querida pareja. Arthur tendrá un problema en casa… ¿A quién recurrirá en su desesperación?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hetalia no es mío, este le pertenece a Himaruya, yo no busco lucrar con nada de esto.**

* * *

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap. 21**

Era martes por la mañana y yo me sentía tan falto de energía que cuando la campana del descanso sonó, no me digne a ponerme de pie. No me sentía realmente de humor.

-Fra…- soltó Gil.- Francis…

-Ven, Fra, vamos a almorzar…- pidió Antonio.

-No quiero…- dije dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pupitre.

-Anda, vamos a comer en el tejado y lancemos cosas a quienes pasan, Ke sesese…

-Déjenme en paz…- dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Qué aburrido eres…- se quejó el albino.

-Anda, levántate…- dijo Antonio dándome de tirones.- Tienes mucho que contarnos y no creas lo hemos olvidado… aunque se trate de ese idiota…

-Cierto, yo quiero saber también…- dijo Gil.

-…Mmm, no tengo ganas de levantarme…- me quejé.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar…- dijeron a la par mirándome amenazadores.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ahora, Antonio!- exclamó Gil.

-¡A la orden!- dijo el otro divertido.

Antonio y Gilbert me tomaron por los hombros, y prácticamente me secuestraron mientras yo soltaba pataletas e insultos.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó Antonio mirándome. Di un suspiro.- Estás raro…

-Cierto, estás como ausente…- dijo Gilbert.- ¿Todo en orden?

-Seh, algo así…- le di una mordida a mi emparedado.

-¿Cómo que algo así?- soltó Antonio serio.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El idiota de Arthur te dijo algo? Te hizo una de las suyas, ¿Verdad?

-No, no es eso…

-No me mientas, recuerda que de ser así yo le puedo dar una buena para que se acomode, el imbécil…- dijo mientras apretaba los puños haciendo sonar los dedos.

-¿Qué te pasa entonces? Luces tan poco genial que me aterras…- exclamó Gil preocupado. Sonreí a medias.

-Es que pasaron cosas que me dejaron pensando toda la noche…- expliqué.- Y no dormí bien, por ende me siento mal.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó Antonio.

-¿Estás seguro quieres saber?- inquirí.

-…La verdad no, pero ya estoy metido en esto y no puedo zafarme aunque quiera…- masculló.- Joder.

-Eso sí…- dijo Gil.- ¿Qué paso, Fra? ¿La cita fue un fiasco o algo así?

-No, fue algo decente… ¿Acaso Arthur no te ha dicho nada?- pregunté.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿No te ha dicho nada Mr. Cejotas?- preguntó Antonio.

-No, de hecho, últimamente está muy quedito… Como si le costará hablar conmigo, pareciera está molesto y cada vez que le pregunto me dice que no pasa nada. ¡Qué fastidio!- exclamó.

-En sí él es irritante.- dijo Antonio.- Entonces, Fra, ¿Qué paso?

-Pues fue un día normal, desayunamos, fuimos al parque, comimos helado, jugamos petanca, fuimos a una velada en la playa…

-Una cita tan gay que parecía hetero…- bromeó Gil.

-Pues suena bien…- dijo Antonio.- Es algo, pues, normal. Digo, yo pensé que harían cosas raras o algo así como… ¿Natación extrema? ¡Qué sé yo!

-¿Pues qué mierdas piensas hacen los chicos para divertirse?

-Yo solo lo creí, Gil, soy ignorante en ese aspecto…- bufó.

-…Ah, no sé la verdad que te preocupa, Fra. Y vaya que eres ignorante, Antonio.- dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos.

-Coincido en ambas, pero protesto por lo segundo.- dijo Antonio.- Y la verdad, es algo común, no es cosa para ponerse serio, mucho menos para perder el s…

-Nos besamos dos veces. Y no un beso cualquiera, ambos de lengua.- dije interrumpiéndole.

Gilbert me miro estupefacto. Antonio se puso de todos los colores y empezó a mascullar infinidad de cosas en su idioma.

-V-vaya… eso no lo esperaba, pero que bien.- dijo Gil dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ese maldito inglés, lo odio, lo odio, primero mi hermana, luego mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué se cree?- gruñó Tonio.- Y para colmo su hermano con mi exnovia, simplemente no lo apruebo.- lloriqueó.

-Ajá.- solté con desgana.

-Entones, ¿Ya son pareja?- preguntaron a la par. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Al menos te dijo algo?- preguntó Gil. Negué nuevamente.

-¿Y tú le exigiste una respuesta?- preguntó Antonio. Volví a negar. -Pero entonces, ¿Te preocupa que no esté interesado en ti?

-Eso es una parte…- dije yo.- Creo que arruine algo, pero no sé qué pudo ser.

-¿Tu diste la iniciativa las dos veces?- preguntó Gil.

-No, solo la primera, la segunda fue él…

-¿O sea que cejotas te beso a ti?- preguntó Tonio. Asentí.-… Qué miedo.- se estremeció.

-Cállate, Antonio.- exclamó Gil levemente molesto.- ¿Qué es lo otro que te preocupa?- dijo con un aire gentil.

-No sé si deba decirlo…- me comencé a sonrojar. Era algo tonto, me había venido en la noche y me pareció estúpido tomando en cuenta que la idea la tengo. Lo primero no me era relevante, porque, en cierto modo, si seguía insistiendo tardeo o temprano lograría algo, Arthur solo está confundido, o al menos eso quiero creer. Pero respecto a lo otro.- Es algo un poco… no sé si tocarlo aquí…

-Solo dime, no moriré por ello, soy demasiado genial como para traumarme…- exclamó Gilbert.

-Bueno, Arthur y yo nos besábamos en el auto cuando… pues, ambos…

-¿Ambos?- sugirió indicando que continuara con un ademán.

-…Esto… ambos nos excitamos…

-Ke sesese- Gil me miro lascivo.- Ya veo… ¡Arthur tiene mucho que contarme!

-Oh, dios, dios…- soltó Antonio.- Ese idiota te quito lo poco que te quedaba virgen. –Su mirada se volvió sombría- Voy a matarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- chillé avergonzado.- Por desgracia no se pudo…- desvié la mirada.

-¿O sea que sí estabas dispuesto a… con él?- preguntó Tonio mosqueado.

-…No lo sé, tal vez sí… pero es que, no quiero que se convierta en otras de mis aventuras, por eso me alegro un poco que se detuviera de pronto y… Mierda, ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Por desgracia estás enamorado.- dijeron a la par.

-Bien, supongo que eso a estas alturas no se puede negar…- suspiré.

-Entonces, lo que te preocupa es… ¿Qué se vuelva otro pasatiempo como todas las chicas después de Jeanne?- preguntó Gil.

-En parte, pero es otra cosa, algo realmente estúpido…- dije.- Bueno, es normal, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo estúpido.

-¿De qué jolines se trata?- exclamó Antonio fastidiado.

-No creo que tú quieras oírlo, honestamente…- respondí algo brusco.

-¿Pues qué es o qué?- inquirió.

-…Déjame en paz…- bufé.

Mierda, me choca no saber algo. Lo odio. Me hace sentir idiota.

-Ah, ya sé…- exclamó Gil de pronto. Lo miramos.- ¡Tú quieres saber cómo lo hacen dos hombres, ¿Verdad?!- gritó victorioso señalándome. Antonio palideció, yo enrojecí.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Haberlo dicho antes, Fra! –Se sentó entre Antonio y yo- ¡Con gusto te lo explicó! Pero me permito advertirte que esto no es para cardiacos, homofóbicos y menores de 21…

-O sea que yo me largo…- soltó Antonio levantándose.

-Como que te jodes…- dijo Gilbert trayéndolo de vuelta.- Porque debes de saberlo en caso de…

-¿De qué?- gruñó.

-Porque a lo mejor y te toca ver cosas, más te vale tenerlo en mente.- dijo.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué c…?- lo captó.- ¡Joder, no!- chilló horrorizado.

-Seh, eso mero.

Gilbert se acomodó entre ambos, sonriente, como si el tema no le resultara incomodo en absoluto, yo me sentía completamente idiota y avergonzado, y Antonio… él trataba de huir inútilmente.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-Bien, bien, ¿Listos para mi genial y asombrosa explicación de cómo lo hacen dos tíos?

-No.- dijo Tonio molesto.

-La verdad no lo sé…- dije aun rojo.

-Bueno, comienzo…- exclamó.- Cuando una abejita hombre y otra abejita hombre se quieren mucho, pero mucho, las hormonas se les alborotan… Y no pueden evitar sentir ganas de ensartarse el aguijón el uno al otro, entonces contenido para adultos sucede en eso…Y a veces una quiere dominar y resulta en sexo salvaje con dolor de culo horrible…

-¡Ya no quiero saber nada!- chilló Antonio.- ¡Esto es absurdo!

-Gilbert, por favor, no bromees con el asunto…

-Jo, qué amargados son… uno que trata de animarlos…

-Eso fue de mal gusto…- me quejé.

-Niñitas…- suspiró.- En fin… vayamos con algo gráfico, pero no porno, así que ni se emocionen…

-Oh, rayos…- mascullé.

-Tonto, y luego dices que el inmaduro soy yo… veamos…- dijo buscando con la vista.- ¡Eso!- exclamó señalando la paleta que Antonio relamía.

-Oh, no, mi paleta no va a terminar metida en su contenido sucio…- replicó.

-Me vale, ya está elegida, así que lo siento…- dijo el albino con aire suficiente.- Bueno, imagina que esa paleta es otro pene… En este caso el de Arthie, aunque dudo lo tenga tan pequeño…

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no la quiero…- Antonio se la dio a Gil.- Ya no quiero comer paletas.

-Eso creí…- la tomó.- Es igual al tuyo, pero el tuyo no es así tampoco…

-Oh, genial…- Antonio se hizo bolita.- No lo superaré con terapia…

-Ya cállate, llorón… En fin, primero que nada, los dos deben de estar limpios, lo digo porque te puedes pescar una infección si no lo haces con la higiene correcta… por ejemplo imaginemos que la baba de Antonio es suciedad y se puede quedar en tu entrada o en la de él, desconozco como funcionarían ustedes… después de todo tú has pasado por muchas y él… él es algo… bueno, no entremos en detalles. Y después de hacerlo también debes de lavarte… a menos de que uses condón, pero de igual manera por higiene lávate al menos después de.

-Ya no quiero consumir dulces, ya no sé si consumiré una paleta, ya no quiero vivir…

-Bien, pero eso lo sabe cualquiera… yo digo…

-Espera que no termino… Siempre hay que estar tranquilo… incluso y sobre todo en la primera vez. De lo contrario te dolerá horrible y no te podrás levantar, lo digo por jodida experiencia. Además, tienes que prepararle primero, sino hay lubricante a la mano al menos un poco de saliva, lo que sea… pero no a la seca, nunca a la seca.

-…Está noche no podré dormir…

-¿Lo dices por el hecho de que podría causar sangrado o algo así?- pregunté.

-Ajá, además de que es muy doloroso…- explicó.- Y debes o debe de pensar en la otra persona, es cosa de dos, no de uno. Pero como hombres, bueno, siempre nos olvidamos de eso.

-Cierto…

-Jodidamente cierto…

-Jueguen, acaríciense, explórense, traten de saber que le gusta al otro… y pues de vez en cuando deberían cambiar de lugares para saber que les gusta, porque en su caso ambos experimentan eso por primera vez… Bueno, obvio, en el momento en que llegue a suceder… aunque si a ti te toca estar en posición dominante… Te recomendaría que él arriba y en el caso de ser tú el sumiso de la misma manera… la razón es muy simple… -hizo una O con los dedos de una mano y con la otra hizo el ademán de introducir la paleta.- Estando arriba es más fácil conseguir un ritmo, estando abajo quedas predispuesto a movimientos errados en especial si es la primera vez.-movió la mano un poco- ¿Ves? Mueve a la paleta, no la paleta a la mano.

-Paleta, perdóname…- dijo Antonio con los ojos vidriosos.- Por mi culpa quedaste involucrada en contenido gay adulto…

-O sea que no es muy diferente de hacerlo a con una mujer…- dije.

-En eso te equivocas, es completamente distinto, más que nada porque siempre querrán dominar ambos y es una batalla…- exclamó.- Además de que el ano no se lubrica como una vagina… Ah, hablando de eso…

-¿Me puedo ir de aquí, por favor?

-Nein, nein, nein…- dijo Gil.- Te decía, un dedo primero, previamente lubricado, cuando sientas se expande un poco, dos… Y no más de dos… La introduces con cuidado por más deseo que tengas y excitado que estés, moviéndolos en vaivén y luego como tijeras… Y pues supongo el resto lo imaginas, sino tengo la paleta porno de Antonio para hacerlo…

-Mi paletita…- lloró Tonio.- Ha sido violada…

-O de igual manera podemos ver porno gay en mi celular…

-No, entiendo…- dije.- Y no quiero ni saber qué clase de cosas tienes…

-No quiero oír ese tipo de cosas del tipo que se metió con todas las del salón…- bufó haciendo morritos.- Y lastima, tú te lo pierdes…

-Pero hay algo que sí me gustaría saber…- dije.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Gil.

-¿Aplica igual si digamos fuera yo él que estuviera abajo?- pregunté.

-…Bien, es obvio que sí… yo eso lo sé porque… bueno, ustedes deben imaginarlo, ¿No?

-¿Por qué no me fui a Portugal con mis padres, por qué?

-¿Nunca rolaste con Iván?

-¿Has visto la estatura del tipo, Francis?- soltó Antonio de pronto.- ¡Es inviolable! Agradece Gil aun anda de pie…

-¡HEEEY!- exclamó el albino sonrojado.- Y no, no paso eso… Iván es… es… Bueno, no es ese clase de personas… igual, una vez que te acostumbras no es tan molesto… ¡Pero incluso siendo de esa manera siempre me lucí!

-Dios, ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto? ¡Soy un buen cristiano!

-Un buen cristiano amigo de un gay y un bisexual…- solté.

-…Seh, creo que eso me saco por ser el único hetero del grupo… No me queda de otra más que lidiarlo, pero es que… ¡Es demasiado! ¿Yo para que necesito saber esto, la verdad?- bufó.

-Vivirás con nosotros en un departamento en París, y al paso que vamos Fra y yo lo más seguro es que estaremos solteros, así que tendrás que hacernos el favor, por ende debes saberlo…- dijo Gil.- Pero vele el lado bueno, serán el único hombre entre dos sexys chicos.

-Eso me vale coño.- exclamó.- No haría algo así, tú… pervertido.- le señalo.

-Oh, vamos, piénsalo… si Fra termina como yo no quedará de otra…- bromeó.

-Lamento decirte que sería más fácil que ustedes dos se hicieran novios antes de que eso sucediese… - su mirada se ilumino.- Oigan…

-Eso no pasará, Antonio.- soltamos a la par.

-Ostias, pero les decía, eso no será así…mínimo necesitarían que les salgan un par de tetas para poder tratar de considerarlo…- respondió el castaño.- Pero, tendrían que ser como las de Yekaterina.

-O sea, te pones exigente, ¿Te crees que somos aliens o qué?- cuestioné.

-Pues yo no sé porque tantas limitaciones, Tonio…- dijo Gil.- Ni que Roma las tenga tan grandes, digo, de hecho tiene por decir que tiene.

Se hizo el silencio. Antonio le lanzó una mirada asesina a Gilbert. El albino trago en seco… Y yo también.

-¿Qué dijiste de Roma?

-…Solo denote que tiene atributos… poco desarrollados… de hecho, son como un par de limones…-lo miro- El que te fijes en algo así te hace bastante pedófilo de una manera extraña… Sin intención de ofender.

-No será pedofilia si espero cumpla los 18, para ese entonces yo tendré 22 y no se verá tan mal…

-Pero, ¿Qué no regresarás a España en cuanto termines la carrera?- pregunté.

-Sep, además de que hablas a un futuro incierto y yo te hablo de un ahora donde solo hay limones sin jugo…- objetó Gil.

-¡No insultes los limoncitos de Roma, son bonitos!- exclamó el castaño.

-¡Pero es que no estás teniendo coherencia! ¡Dices que te gustan los senos enormes pero te fijas en las cositas de una cría!

-Gilbert… cállate, por favor…- pedí temiendo por mi vida.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es la verdad! Si no le miras con atención, le puedes confundir con el pecho plano de un chico… No hay nada ahí para tocar, amigo.

-Gilbert…- dijo Tonio con una voz tétrica, mientras un aura obscura le envolvía. -Tienes cinco para correr…

-Te dije que te callaras…- lloriqueé.

-¿Por qué mierdas se lo toma todo tan a pecho?

-Uno…

-Antonio, por favor…

-Dos… ¡Cinco! ¡Date por muerto!- grito abalanzándose.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHH!- gritamos a la par echando a correr.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Después de detener a Antonio y conseguir que Gil bajara de la punta del árbol donde se había trepado, nos dirigimos a clases.

No les había dicho a los chicos, pero otra de las cosas que me tenía inquieto era el hecho de que Arthur me evitaba con la mirada. Siempre me daba la vuelta.

Bueno, lo digo como si fuese mucho tiempo, pero al menos todo el lunes lo hizo y me resulto muy molesto. Pero como todos andábamos bastante ocupados, supongo que no se dieron cuenta de ello… Y hoy era igual. Cuando entre al aula nuestras miradas se encontraron, para que después la suya rehuyera… Esto es frustrante… el no saber que siente por mí, después de que ya lo admití, me es muy frustrante. Pero no me rendiré. Si vale la pena no será fácil, ¿Verdad?

Y yo… bueno, me gustaría un día simplemente pararme frente suyo y preguntarle directamente, como el día que papá nos obligó a salir sin darse cuenta, si eso era un juego o en verdad sentía algo por mí… No me agrada que me evite, cierto, y me gustan las cosas claras, pero también creo que sería como forzarlo si voy tan directamente. Yo he dicho muchas cosas, pero él, realmente…, no ha dicho nada.

…Erg, mi problema es que me gusta ser directo y a la vez sutil… imposible.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a mi clase, no tomen asiento…!- exclamó el profesor Sadiq que esquivaba las patadas voladoras del profesor Wang.

Todos nos quedamos de pie, estupefactos, mirando a través de las ventanas.

-¡Es mi cocina, aru!- tomó una olla entre manos y se la lanzo.- ¡No tienes derecho a tomar las cosas sin mi permiso!

-¿Perdón?- dijo alegre, esquivándola.- Es la cocina de la escuela…

-¡De igual modo, debiste preguntar, aru!

-Lo siento, pero ya lo hice y lo necesito, igual yo me encargo del resto…

-Más vale, Adnan.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-Señor Sadiq…- dije tranquilamente caminando a su lado.

-¿Alumno Bonnefoy?- dijo burlesco. Sonreí.

-Bueno, Sadiq…

-Dime, Francis…

-¿No necesita ayuda?- pregunté señalando con la mirada los 15 platos que cargaba, siete en un brazo y ocho en otro.

-Nah, esto no es nada, es más, me recuerda viejos tiempos…- exclamó contento. Levanto el pie y de una patada abrió la puerta del mini-restaurant- ¡Empecemos con la clase!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-Muy bien…- dijo caminando a nuestro alrededor…- Cada quien tome un plato, que haremos actividad de mesero…

-¡Pero si eso ya lo hicimos!- gritaron todos.

-Pero si no mal recuerdo todos, a excepción de Bonnefoy y Fernández, se fueron a extra.

-Buh…

-No empiecen, ranitas, pasen… Veamos, yo elegiré el primero…

-Apuesto a que dirá mi nombre…- dijo Gil con fastidio.- Siempre lo hace…

-¡Beilschmidt!- exclamó.- Ven y demuéstranos lo que sabes.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Antonio volviéndose al albino.

-Te dije que siempre lo hace, ¿Nunca me escuchan o qué?

-De hecho, sí.- admitió Antonio.

-Jodete…

-¿Piensa pasar o no?- exclamó Sadiq.

-Ya voy…- bufó el albino.- Cielos santos, usted la trae conmigo, ¿Verdad?

-No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-No lo pienso, lo afirmo…

-¡Venga, eso no es verdad!- dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-…Diablos.- soltó Gil con el poco aire que tenía.-…Esto… será peor de lo que… creí…

Bien, después de que Gil pasará, siguieron los demás. Y fue un fiasco total… Incluso Arthur se equivocó. Aunque lo suyo fue un error con la servilleta, lo de los demás fueron cosas demasiado obvias… Y algunos platos y vasos terminaron rotos. El profesor solo se masajeaba las cienes, frustrado.

-Mierda, ¿Me los voy a tener que llevar otro trimestre más?

-Tal parece sí, Prof.- dijo Pascal.

-…Ah, dios me libre… son unos pelados tapados… Hasta en matemáticas…- dijo.- Simplemente no sé cómo Emma no se resignó… Pero si ella pudo, yo puedo.

-No, no puede…- dijeron mis compañeros.

-Pelafustanes tenían que ser…- Y comenzó la cantaleta de todos los días sobre el hecho de que no aprendemos nada… al menos está vez a mí no me queda el saco.

-Chicos…- comenzó Gil ignorando a Sadiq.

-¿Qué?- soltamos a la par.

-Les tengo una propuesta…

-¿Cuál?- pregunté. Comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos.

-Esto…- dijo colocando unos boletos en los pupitres.- Habrá una especie de Rock Festival en el Nuitsblanches… Será algo así como una guerra de bandas, la primera bebida es gratis, habrá DJ y música en vivo, y cosas así. Se pondrá bueno el ambiente, así que, ¿Les gustaría ir?- preguntó.

-…Mmm, a mí no me gusta mucho el rock que digamos, pero suena interesante…- Antonio tomo un boleto.- ¿Cuándo será?

-De éste al próximo miércoles por la noche, si gustan pueden quedarse a dormir en mi casa.- respondió el albino.

-Suena bien…- dije tomando el otro y note quedaba uno.- Momento, ¿De dónde sacaste esto y por qué te sobra uno?- pregunté perspicaz, Gil sonrió, lascivo.

-Cierto, esto es demasiado raro, tú no traes tanta plata encima…

-Bueno, de ahora que Iván y yo ya no salimos, me manda muchas cosas. Esos boletos me los mando él para que fuera y llevará a mis amigos conmigo… Y obvio eso pienso hacer.

-Entonces, ¿el tercero es de Arthur?- preguntó Antonio molesto. Gil asintió.- No quiero ir.

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así… no seas nena…- dijo.- Además Arthur va estar ocupado, ni lo miraras…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté.

-Una porque ya lo metí al concurso de bandas conmigo y dos porque irá contigo…- exclamó el albino dándome el otro boleto.- Tú lo invitaras.

-Pero ni siquiera compre esto, no puedo…- solté devolviéndoselo.

-Fra, tómalo, es un regalo para ti de mí maravillosa persona.- dijo metiéndolo a mi bolsillo.- ¡No puedes perder la oportunidad, menos una como esta!

-…Odio admitirlo, pero Gil tiene razón…- dijo Antonio.- Si en verdad quieres algo con Arthur…

-¿Y qué hay de lo que él quiere?- dije interrumpiéndoles.

-Francis…

-¿Y qué hay de sí quiere o no estar conmigo?

-Fra…

-¿Y qué hay si…?

-¡GYAAAH, mis platos, aru!- exclamó la voz del profesor Wang, de pronto, interrumpiéndome, y de pasada metiéndonos un susto de muerte a todos.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

No pudimos continuar la charla, la clase no lo permitió, sobre todo por el hecho de que el señor Wang soltó insultos y puñetazos al ver la vajilla buena de la cocina hecha mierda en el piso. De hecho, se armó la gorda. Al final el profesor Karpusi y Honda se vieron obligados a separarlos. Así que, aprovechando el caos, me escabullí, con lo que no contaba era con que mis amigos son unos entrometidos y se fueron tras de mí… ¿De cuándo acá les importa tanto mi vida amorosa?

-¡Fra! ¡Francis…!- gritó Antonio, siguiéndome a paso veloz.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con todo eso?

-¡No me digas que estás dudando!- exclamó Gil.- ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo a estas alturas, es poco genial!

-Yo no estoy dudando…- solté.- Es solo que…

-¿Qué?- inquirieron a la par.

-…Es tonto…

-¿Es por qué te ha estado evitando?- preguntó Gil.

-Ah, entonces no fui el único en notarlo…- exclamó Antonio sorprendido.- ¿En serio es por eso? ¡No la jodas, Fra! ¿Qué paso con el chico que no dejaba en paz a su objetivo hasta que lo obtenía?

Me detuve en seco. ¿Ellos también lo notaron? ¿Por qué lo notaron? ¿Están al pendiente de nosotros o qué?

-Arthur no es como las demás, no es un juego, Antonio… -bufé. No, seguramente solo están atentos por mí causa.- Bueno, ellas tampoco fueron un juego, pero no era nada serio, yo sabía que no sentía nada, realmente.- expliqué.

-Yo, por desgracia, ya sé eso…- dijo el castaño molesto.- Pero digo que sí es por eso de que últimamente, bueno, desde ayer, te evita, no deberías ponerte así. Siempre te evita y luego terminan juntos, o al menos eso tengo entendido…

-Bueno, así son este tipo de relaciones, yo me la viví así mucho tiempo con Iván…- dijo Gilbert.- Pero, eso no importa, ahora necesitamos saber… ¿Qué está pasando, ya en serio, entre Arthur y tú?

-No lo sé, me encantaría saberlo, pero no, no lo sé y eso me jode. ¡No es como salir con una chica y ya saber más o menos cómo va reaccionar, y no es como cuando estoy con ustedes tampoco!

-Ah, ya, estás algo inquieto….- dijo Gil.

-No.

-Jolines, Fra, ¿Qué es?- preguntó Tonio exasperado.

-¿Y si solo lo estoy forzando?- dije. Eso me venía rondando en la mente, junto con lo del sexo, desde el domingo.- A mí, por más mala fama que tenga, no me gusta y no tengo la necesidad de forzar nada… Y ahora que lo pienso, a fuerzas, como si el destino se burlase, siempre terminamos estando juntos nos guste o no… Incluso la cita del domingo fue por causa de mi papá, manipulado por Sey… El beso de la playa fue porque los demás nos empezaron a retar… Y el del auto…

-Ese te lo dio él, y no quiero ni me digas como fue, así que nadie lo está jalando a hacerlo, si te beso fue por algo…- dijo Antonio, serio.

-Pero el día que lo invité, por decirlo de un modo, le pregunté y dijo que se sentía presionado…

-De ser así no hubiese ido, Arthur no es así, Fra…

-Cuando fui a su casa, ni se acordaba que iba a pasar por él…- dije.

-Bueno, Mary siempre se quejaba de eso… creo que es algo olvidadizo en algunos aspectos… Y no lo digo por defenderle…- dijo Antonio.- Si por mí fuese el estaría metido en un pozo.

-…Puede ser, pero…- me lleve los dedos sobre los labios.- Cuando me beso paso algo extraño…

-Aw, qué lindo…- se mofaron ambos. Les miré, asesino.

-Por eso me evito contarles ciertas cosas…

-Pues bienvenido a como me sentía yo cuando les hablaba de Iván…- dijo Gil.- No seas nena y termínanos de contar, y le vas a dar el boleto independientemente de eso.- ordenó.

-Es que me besó, sí, pero de pronto… me miro asustado… era como la primera vez que nos besamos… De hecho, fue casi igual, nos besamos y luego me golpeo… Solo que tomo la iniciativa y…- comencé a sonrojarme.- La cosa se subió un poquito de tono. Y pensé en muchas cosas, no dejo de pensar que hice algo mal…

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? Digo, supongo que algo de derecho tienes… ¿No?- cuestionó Tonio.

-Lo dice el que no le puede decir a una niña de trece que le gusta…- dijo Gil.

-Cierra el pico, que tú no dejas tu relación con el sádico ese…- dijo Antonio.- Así que estamos en la misma.

-Yo puedo dejarlo cuando quiera…

-No, no puedes…

-Y yo me la vivo atormentándome por un cejón que tal vez ni siquiera le interesa mi existencia…- solté.- Creo que ninguno de los tres está para dar concejos…

-Bueno, eso no es cierto del todo…- admitió Antonio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Roma si sabe que también me gusta…- confesó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo paso eso?- chillamos a la par.

-Bueno, paso que… Feli también lo sabía… Y ni ella y yo sabíamos eso y simplemente se le salió comentarlo frente nuestro… Lo bueno es que mis tíos no estaban…

-Ahora que lo dices… eso explica porque no las vi juntas hoy…- dije recordando que en la mañana ambas iban por distintas direcciones.- ¿Y qué paso?

-Pues, nada… ¿Qué tenía que pasar? Roma lo negó y yo no supe que decir… Así que no pasa mucho, realmente. Ella tampoco me dirige la palabra. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?

-Bueno, yo también tengo que confesar que… estoy esperando a qué Iván me pida que volvamos… lo cierto es que corto toda comunicación conmigo y solo me manda cosas…. Pero yo preferiría tener las manos vacías. Me molesta, me siento como si tratará de comprarme… Yo prefería más cuando…

-¿Te llevaba a la fuerza dejándonos mal parados?- soltamos entrecerrando los ojos. Asintió.- Masoquista.

-¡No soy masoquista, es solo que…! Ese si era Iván, el Iván que conocí… este es… no sé quién es… Y es difícil porque no es algo de lo que me guste hablar…

Mire a mis amigos. Todos estábamos en líos, y todos tratábamos de aparentar que no pasaba nada. Y de los tres, yo soy el más quejica, por lo visto. Di un largo suspiro.

-Bien, le daré el boleto a Arthur…- dije.- Y trataré de hablar con él…

-¿Eh?

-No voy a ganar nada lamentándome, es mejor tomar acciones…

-¡Bien, eso es todo Fra!- dijo Gil.

-Y por cierto necesito tu ayuda…- dije mirándole.

-Claro, ¿Qué puede hacer el genialoso de yo por ti?

-¿Podrías indagar por mí para saber si le gusta un grupo rock que capto mi atención?

-Por supuesto, dalo por hecho…

-Y Antonio…- el castaño me miro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fra?

-Me gustaría contactarme con Mary en algún momento, ¿Me harías el honor?

-…Bueno, no me agrada mucho la idea, pero no tengo problema en hacerlo.- sonrió.

-Y chicos, una última cosa…

-¿Cuál?

-¡Déjenme el drama a mí, que ustedes no les va!

Después de eso no paso mucho. Nos fuimos a clases y no hicimos nada relevante. Arthur siguió evitándome, pero no me lo tome tan a pecho. Siempre lo hacía, incluso Antonio lo había notado, y al final las cosas continuaban como si nada. Además, no tenía mucho caso preocuparme, no obtendría nada más que una antiestética marca en la frente con ello, y eso tampoco me agradaba.

Solo me quedaba esperar, y animarme de valor, solo así vería que tan lejos podría llegar.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

El miércoles me desperté temprano, y baje a preparar el desayuno, pero justo cuando entré a la cocina me encontré con la sorpresa de que papá se me había adelantado.

-François, buenos días…- dijo al verme, sonriente. Volteo el panqueque.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-…Algo…- respondí restregándome los ojos.- Vaya, me ganaste la idea…

-¿En serio?- soltó asombrado.- ¡Vaya! Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo… Extraño cocinar para alguien…- agacho la mirada, y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Ah, ya veo…- dije.- ¿Y has sabido algo de mamá?

-Anaïs como siempre anda ocupada y rara vez responde…- dijo colocando el panqueque en un recipiente.- Listo, es el último.- exclamó contento. Se volvió a mí.- Pero hasta ahora al parecer todo va bien…

-¿No ha incendiado el departamento en un intento de cocinar?

-Jajaja, no aun no, que sepa.- rio divertido.- Ayúdame a montar la mesa.- pidió.

-¡Claro!

Comencé a poner la mesa, mientras papá sacaba una a una las cosas necesarias de la cocina. Y mientras hacía eso mi mente comenzó a divagar en la salida del próximo miércoles, y por ende, llegue al boleto que más que regalar, tenía que entregar. Y ya en eso recayó en Arthur… y no pude evitar suspirar, agobiado.

-¿Estás bien? Te vez algo decaído últimamente…- dijo papá preocupado.- ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó. Le miré y sonreí a medias.

-Seh, seh, todo bien… tranquilo.- pedí.- No tienes de que preocuparte, es solo cansancio, supongo.

Papá me miro poco convencido, llevo su mano a mi frente.

-No tienes fiebre…- dijo.- Pero aun así esto me preocupa… ¿Pasa algo malo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Peleaste con tus amigos o algo así?- preguntó.- Sí es así dime, yo puedo ayudarte…

-No, no es nada de eso… Es una tontería, no debes preocuparte.- Dije. "Además de que si te digo él que va terminar mal serás tú." Pensé.

-Jo, François…- soltó haciendo morritos.- No te pongas difícil, te estás pareciendo a tu madre, no te guardes lo que sientes y más si es negativo…- se acercó.- Prometo no enojarme si es algo malo, solo dime…

-…Yo, veras… esto…

Ambos nos miramos, fijamente.

-Yo…

-¿Tú?

-¡BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS, MARSELLA!- gritó mi hermana interrumpiéndonos.- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Oh, querida, buenos días, hay panqueques…- y corrió hacia ella a consentirle, como siempre.

Y ahí se fue la única oportunidad de tener una charla padre e hijo.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Después del desayuno, Sey y yo optamos por irnos en la bicicleta, hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

-¿Y de qué hablaban tú y papá antes de que bajara?- preguntó de pronto.

Di vuelta a la calle y deje que la bici anduviera sola por la pendiente.

-Me noto decaído y empezó a preguntar…- respondí.- Y pues llegados a un momento, pensé en contarle que me sentía decaído por Arthur, pero…

-¿Estás loco?- exclamó Sey.- ¡Papá es la persona menos indicada para hablar de tu amor "prohibido"! Eso es una completa tontería, no sé en qué pensaste.- me regaño.

-Oye, oye, tranquilízate, dije que lo pensé, no que se lo iba a decir…- di un suspiro, y retome el control de la bicicleta.- Cielos santos, no sé por qué te das el derecho de regañarme por una idea vaga, ¡Yo también sé que decirle a él es peor que guardármelo!

-…Lo siento.- dijo aferrándose a mi espalda.- Es qué desde que pasas lo de Arthur, me lo he tomado como algo mío y no puedo evitar alterarme… Además, de que tú y yo sabemos, más tú que yo por la edad, que papá es demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Es dramático, Sey, y muy sensible… lo sé.

-Más dramático que tú, de hecho… Y es por eso que es pertinente no decírselo, aún. Porque supongo que sí Arthie y tú llegan a algo… ¿Has pensando en eso?- inquirió.

-…Se los diría de ser así.- dije. Aunque me pesaba de solo imaginar la escena. Papá llorando desconsolado y mamá dándole consuelo, con una expresión indiferente… Bueno, también me hacía gracia.

-Será divertido e irritante ver eso…- dijo Sey.

-Y qué lo digas…- fije mí vista al camino.- Pero eso solo pasará, si en algún momento esto avanza.

Pero a como lo veo, dudo mucho que vaya a ocurrir.

Me despedí de mi hermana y estacione la bicicleta en la parte trasera de la escuela. Eche a andar lentamente al aula, era temprano y no tenía prisa.

Cuando entre al aula, solo estaban Piero y Marcel junto con Berenice, charlando. Al verme me dieron un saludo y yo respondí de la misma manera, y se volvieron a lo suyo. Antonio y Gil no habían llegado, ni tampoco Arthur. Tome asiento y saque el boleto que Gil me había dado.

¿Qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Pedirle que vaya conmigo? Ira con Gil de igual forma, ¿Dárselo simplemente? Entonces solo sería un favor… ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?

Tengo la firme creencia de que el amor es algo que se da, no que se fuerza; y por alguna extraña razón, el darle un boleto para algo en lo que va a participar, más que una invitación me parece algo forzado, sobre todo cuando me ignora de tal manera que…

-Buenos días…- dijo una voz completamente conocida.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda y no pude evitar sonreír. Era Arthur. Ambos nos vimos una fracción de segundo, pero esta vez, antes de que él lo hiciera, fui yo quien desvió la mirada, no por aplicarle la misma, sino porque quería evitarme la desilusión de ver cómo me ignoraba de manera tan poco sutil como solo él sabe hacerlo.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, por no decir aburridas, cuando la hora del profesor Honda llego, me sentí feliz, porque significaba que seguía el receso, y necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Últimamente estar en el salón, más que grato, se había vuelto insoportable. Y yo necesitaba olvidarme por una décima de segundo de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

-Bien, clase, hoy haremos una rutina distinta a la usual, la cual espero sea de su agrado, quiero que habrán su libro en la página 98, ahí encontraran una sección llamada "Frases sueltas". –Abrí el libro, eran más de dos hojas de Frases al azar- Lo que haremos será identificar al autor y explicar lo que trata de decir… ¿Están listos?

Un "sí" agudo resonó en toda el aula… Y la clase comenzó.

Durante el transcurso de esta, todos habían estado hablando y dando sus opiniones, conforme avanzaba, las cosas se fueron calmando. De vez en vez, me volvía a Arthur, con el rabillo del ojo, cuando Gil se distraía para hablar con Antonio de lo aburrida que era la actividad, y en cuanto notaba ya había sentido que le miraba, apartaba la vista bruscamente. Así seguí un rato, hasta que llego mi turno de leer.

-Bonnefoy, hágame el favor de leer la siguiente…- pidió el profesor.

-Con gusto…- dije dirigiendo la mirada al libro. -En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser…- leí. "Yo podría definir eso de "locos intentos" como todo lo que se hace en contra de nuestro ser en búsqueda de lo que deseamos ser. La frase se puede resumir en tres preguntas: Quienes somos, qué queremos ser y si valió o no la pena renunciar a las cosas para lograrlo." Pensé. Y a mí mente vino Arthur y su faceta punk que termino en caballero inglés, y que ahora es una balanza desequilibrada de ambas…

El profesor Honda pidió a Arthur explicará la frase, él respondió aquella pregunta con algo de dificultad. Como si hubiese sobre pensado mucho la respuesta y al final termino dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Después de eso, me pidió siguiera leyendo.

-Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo…

…Okey. Esto pareciera ya una especie de maquinación. Es como si Shakespeare se mofara de mi tragedia a través de sus versos muertos. Si no estuviera enterrado en Holy Trinity Church, iría a soltarle un par de maldiciones…

-Bonnefoy, ¿Podrías explicar eso?- Pidió el profesor Honda, trayéndome a la realidad. Me volví a Arthur… no sé ni porque lo hice, pero no pude evitarlo. El me miro también, serio. Creo que ambos pensábamos en la cruel ironía del momento.

-Ya veo, es una dedicatoria…- dijo de pronto André.

-¡Claro que no!- soltamos a la par.

Por supuesto que no lo era, que diera la casualidad se prestará a todo lo ocurrido, no significaba que yo estuviese siendo tan indiscreto.

-Aw, que tierno, lo niegan al unísono.- dijo Berenice. -Es broma, chicos, yo sé que no…

Todos empezaron a vociferar cosas. Diablos… yo no lo hice con esa intención, pero bueno… ¿Y si retomo algo de cuando nos llevábamos mal?

-Seh, claro, es obvio que yo jamás me fijaría en un cejón amargado como él…- dije con la esperanza de que se callaran. - Bueno, la frase va de…- continué.

-Ni yo en un narizón torpe como tú, Bonnefoy.- respondió de pronto Arthur, con cierto fastidio.

No sé porque siempre le enoja lo que hago. Simplemente no lo sé, sé que se prestó a mal, pero hubiese sido peor lo hubiera dejado a medias, nos habrían seguido molestando.

-Como si me importará.- respondí mirándole serio.

-Me alegra saber que es de la misma manera…- dijo.

Lo mire… Eso en verdad me dolió. Y lo peor es que no sabía si era en serio o era broma. Escuche a Gil decir algo sobre dejar las cosas, y a Antonio mascullar un par de maldiciones.

¿A esas vamos? ¿Quiere seguir como si nada? ¡Pues yo puedo darle su como si nada, también!

-Es tan recíproco como no tienes idea, y qué bueno lo expongas.

Ambos nos mirábamos, molestos. Una palabra más de cualquiera de los dos y terminaría en pleito. Sentía el corazón latir con fuerzas, y los ojos pesados… A pesar de que me dolía, me sentía muy enojado también. Sentía tremendas ganas de exigirle una respuesta.

-…Tú…- susurré.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear o tengo que llevarlos a solucionar sus problemas a la dirección?- amenazó el profesor Honda, dejando mis palabras al viento.

-No, no tiene que…- dijo Arthur, se volvió a mí.- Lo siento, bastardo…

Todos le miraron patidifusos, y de no ser por cómo me sentía, me hubiese echado a reír de sus expresiones.

-¿Tú le acabas de pedir perdón a Francis? ¡Esto es una señal de que el fin está próximo!- exclamaron mis compañeros, alarmados.

-Por favor, déjense de esas cosas…- pidió el Sr. Honda.- Continua, Bonnefoy.

-…Lo siento, debo salir…

Y acto seguido me levante de mi escritorio, saliendo del aula. Me sentía cansado, de hecho, eran oleadas de frio y calor simultáneas. Necesitaba refrescarme un poco.

Cuando volví, faltaba poco para el receso. Cuando la campana sonó, todo el mundo salió disparado, menos yo… Me quede ahí sentado, tratando de comprender ese exabrupto tan poco adecuado.

-Tierra llamando a Fra, ¿Qué paso?- inquirió Gil parándose frente mío.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no les oía discutir de esa manera, parecía muy en serio…- dijo Antonio sentándose a mi lado.- ¿Todo bien?

-…Solo me moleste un poco por algo tonto, ya ven, soy dramático… No me hagan mucho caso.- dije sonriendo.

-…Ya no eres el de antes, Fra. Me preocupas…- dijo Antonio, lo mire.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Soy el mismo de todos los días!- me volví a Gil.- Díselo, Gilbert.

-Está es una de esas raras y bizarras veces en las que coincido con Antonio, Fra.- dijo Gilbert, serio.- Estás algo… distraído, por decirlo de algún modo, no eres tú.

-Esas son tonterías, si yo estoy como siempre.

-No, no lo estás, estás como distante, ajeno… Y no me está agradando.- dijo Antonio.- Si es por Arthur y lo que paso, la verdad me empieza a preocupar.

-…No es…

-Yo puedo preguntarle si siente o no algo y dejarnos ya de cosas, si eso te hace volver a la normalidad.- ofreció Gil.

-…No es por Arthur… es solo que… me sentí molesto, fue todo. Simplemente es todo. Algo de molestia y de frustración, y solo eran unos segundos para salir y aclarar la mente… ¡Cielos! Tanto estar conmigo ha dejado algo de ponderación a su imaginación.

-…Tanto guardarte las cosas después de ser un sin vergüenza está afectando la tuya…- respondieron a la par.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Claro que lo es…

-No, no lo es… ni tampoco es culpa de Arthur, dejen de meterlo.- pedí.- Soy yo. ¿Okey? No me estoy tomando muy bien las cosas, eso es todo. Le estoy dando muchas vueltas. Últimamente todo mundo se mete cuando no les importaba ni pio lo que hacía…- me quejé.- Más que suficiente para que uno se hastié.

-Antes andabas de chica en chica…- dijo Antonio, preocupado.- Ahora vas detrás de un tío que te trae en un asqueroso estira y afloja… Ese es motivo suficiente para preocuparme.

-¿O sea que es eso? ¡El hecho de que según tú ahora se puso negro el asunto!- gruñí.

-Fra, te estas poniendo hostil…- soltó Gilbert, inquieto.- Tranquilízate, por favor.- pidió.- Lo que Tonio dice es que la situación lo amerita…

-¿Y por qué?- exigí saber. Intercambiaron miradas.- ¡Adelante, díganme!

-…Estás empezando a tragarte las cosas igual que como lo hacías con Jeanne…- soltaron a la par.

-Claro que no… es solo qué…

La frase quedó a medias, afuera los chillidos de las chicas eran tales que era imposible ignorarlos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y para que lo buscas?- esa era la voz de Brida, cuando indaga sin discreción alguna.

-¿Qué se traen ahora?- soltó Antonio asomándose discretamente.- Ah, es Lilly.

-¿Y qué hace ella aquí?- inquirí dando un vistazo.

-…Oigan, se están desviando del tema…- dijo Gil asomándose también.- Oh, sí es Lilly.

-Creíste que mentía o qué…- inquirió Antonio ofendido mirándole.

-Para nada, solo que me costaba creer que anduviera por estos rumbos… Es tan mona…

-Lo sé, es muy tierna…- dije yo.- ¡Tan BELLA!

-Y aun así yo soy el hetero aquí…- se quejó Antonio.

-Ironías de la vida.- nos burlamos.

Seguimos observando fuera. Las chicas seguían lanzándole preguntas a Lilly, la cual solo respondía asintiendo o negando con la cabeza, tímidamente.

-Oh, mira, ahí viene…- dijo Berenice.

-Hablando de él…- soltó Brida.

-Los dejamos solos…- exclamaron todas al unísono.

-No sé por qué sospecho que estas arpías se traen algo…- dijo Gil.

-Oh, por favor, Gil… no digas eso de las damas…- pedí.

-…La, la, la….- soltó Antonio.

-¿EH?

Lilly se comenzó a frotar el brazo, mientras mantenía la vista fija a la persona, supongo, que venía. Es tan linda, y nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de parecer respecto a ella…

-¿Arthur Kirkland?- soltó con su tono más dulce, sonrojándose. Se llevó los brazos delante y se tomó las manos. No sé ocupa ser un genio para saber que significa.- ¿Me recuerda? Soy Lilly Zwingli… la chica del otro día…

-Claro que te recuerdo, tú y yo quedamos pendientes respecto a de dónde nos conocíamos anteriormente…- respondió Arthur, como si nada.

-Bueno, de hecho, justamente de eso vengo a hablarle…- saco una chaqueta de la bolsa.- ¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Pero como jamás supe su nombre, me costó mucho encontrarle y yo sé que no es excusa, pero eso me impidió devolverla a tiempo.

-G-gracias… Y tranquila, fue mi culpa por no presentarme apropiadamente. Mucho gusto, Lilly, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland… y lamento haberte dejado a medias aquel día.

Aquel día… ¿A qué se refiere con aquel día? ¿Ya antes habían hablado? Empecé a tensarme, y el corazón me latía tan fuerte que dolía.

-Fra…

-¿Estás bien?

Arthur y Lilly seguían hablando, sobre presentaciones incorrectas y disculpándose. Lilly lo miraba de tal modo que era obvio tiene sentimientos hacia él, y él en cambio lucia indiferente, pero tratándose de Arthur, no puedes deducir algo tan solo por su expresión. Se agacho para escucharla mejor, y yo no pude evitar arder en rabia.

-Creo que no deberías escuchar eso…- dijo Antonio tomándome del hombro.

-Y tampoco tomártelo a mal, digo, se ve raro, pero puede ser…

-¿Quisiera comer conmigo hoy? Hice un almuerzo extra como ellas dijeron y… ¡Pero si no quiere, comprenderé!- dijo Lilly. Mire a mis amigos, inquisidor, ellos se limitaron a encoger los hombros.

Me deje caer, y a pesar de desear una y otra vez que su respuesta fuese no, solo me limite a escuchar lo que estaba seguro seguiría.

-Sería un placer para mí…

Y llego el día que nunca creí llegaría… El día en que empecé a odiar a Lilly Zwingli.

-Francis…

-Oye, Fra…

-…Estoy bien…- solté.- Vayamos a comer algo, ¿Vale?

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-No creo esto sea buena idea, Fra…- soltó Antonio preocupado.

-¿Desde cuándo el comer es una mala idea?- pregunté tomando un trozo de pan.

-No, comer es buena idea, la mala es comer en el comedor con vista a ese par…- soltó Gil molesto, para después dar un largo trago a su soda, sin dejar de señalar a Lilly y Arthur.

-Yo vine a comer, no a verles…- bufé.

-Pero es imposible no hacerlo…- se quejó Gil.- Los tenemos prácticamente al frente.

-¿Ah sí?- solté indiferente.- Como si me importara…

-Fra, sé que estás celoso…- comenzó Tonio.- pero ese no es motivo para…

-Comportarte como una nena, Fran.- termino Gil.

-No me estoy comportando como una chica…- bufé molesto.- Y no es como si estuviera celoso o algo así…- me cruce de brazos, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Gil comenzó a reír por lo bajo, le mire.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Eso sonó tan Arthur… Ke sesese~

-…No es cierto.- me quejé.

-Claro que sí…

-Que no…

-Que si…

-Que…

-Vaya, Fra, me sorprende lo bien que te lo estás tomando…- soltó Antonio, interrumpiéndonos. Ambos le miramos.- Si yo estuviese en tu lugar ya estuviera pensando en donde enterrar los cuerpos.

Di un suspiro, resignado, mirando a Arthur y Lilly charlar.

-Yo se los dije ya, no pienso forzarlo a nada… -sonreí- Tal vez es mejor así. El amor no es algo que debe tomarse a la fuerza, es algo que se da por sí solo… Además, ¿Arthur y yo juntos? ¿En qué pensaba cuando me vino esa idea a la mente?

-Tal vez en lo mismo que yo cuando pensé en darle una segunda oportunidad a Iván…- dijo Gil.

Ambos suspiramos pesadamente, el ambiente se tornaba deprimente.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo.

-No soy de dejar las cosas, pero creo que tienes razón… Ya me cansé de esto.

-Yo también…- solté.

-¿Y si lo dejamos de lado?

-A este paso, creo que es la mejor opc…

-¿…Podrían ya dejar de decir jaladas?- exclamó Antonio de pronto interrumpiéndonos. Ambos le miramos confundidos.- Ya estuvo bueno.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Gil.

-Me pasa que ya me estoy empezando a hartar de la actitud tan nena que están tomando ambos, y con lo que me ha pasado estos últimos días simplemente no estoy de humor.- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Esto es algo que muy fácilmente se puede arreglar…- exclamó poniéndose de pie.- Primero…- me señalo.- Deja de lamentarte, si se va o no con Lilly él se lo pierde. Y no puedes dar por hecho nada aún, así que en lugar de llorar, ve y pelea por lo que es más tuyo que suyo por derecho, Fra. Quiera o no tiene responsabilidad contigo, y tú tienes derecho a explicaciones solo que no las pides y por eso estás como estás. - se volvió a Gil.- Y tú, sino te gusta cómo van las cosas, ¿Por qué no le dices? Tan fácil que es ir a buscarle, porque él no te ha perdido la pista.- nos miró a ambos.- ¡No dejen que esas tipejas les quiten lo que es suyo por derecho y así de simple! Digo, no es gran ciencia… - tomo su almuerzo.- Y si me disculpan, me iré a comer a otra parte, ver a cejotas comer tan tranquilamente con la ternurita de Lilly me enferma… y sus lamentos de nenaza no ayudan…

-…Tienes razón, debemos dejar de exagerar las cosas…- dijo Gil.- Yo debería de hablar con Iván en lugar de complicarme tanto, además, se supone…- me miro.- Tú ya tenías otro regalo en camino, y no creo lo pienses dejar todo a medias por eso…

-No, la verdad no… pero me desmotiva.

-¡Pues que no te desmotive, Fra!- gritó Antonio golpeando la mesa.- ¡Esa tipa no va a ganarte! ¡Tú estás más bueno!

-¿EHH?

-Repite después de mí: ¡No me daré por vencido!

-Antonio, me estás asustando…

-¡Te dije que repitas conmigo, joder!

-… ¿No me daré por vencido…?- dije hundiéndome en la banca.

-¡Con fuerza y convencimiento!

-Yo no me daré por vencido.- dije firme.

-¡Así se habla!- dijo Antonio victorioso. Gilbert comenzó a reír.

Dios mío, creo que me gustaba más cuando era indiferente ante el asunto… La verdad, verle así de positivo con la situación, me asusta.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-Y bueno…- solté mientras andábamos sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela.- ¿Aun está de pie lo del miércoles?

-Claro que lo está, y más les vale que vayan, ¡Tienen que oírme cantar!- exclamó Gil.

-Pues dejando de lado que ira cejotas, no es tan malo. ¿Pero dormiremos en tu casa, verdad, Gil?

-Por supuesto, ya le comenté a Inga y dice que no hay problema.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo… Tú pidiéndole permiso a tu mamá.- se burló Tonio.

-Bueno, tenía que hacerlo…- dijo Gil sonrojándose.

-Después de lo que paso, creo es lo mínimo que podías hacer, ¿Eh?- solté. El albino asintió.

-¿Lo qué paso? ¿Qué paso?- soltó Antonio como si no entendiera. Le miramos, obvios.- ¡Ah, ya! Lo del incidente con la macabra hermana de Iván…

-Eso mero.- dijo Gil.

-Bueno, visto así, creo que sí hay motivo… Y ya hablando de eso…- me miro.- ¿Cuándo piensas darle el boleto a cejotas, Fra?- preguntó Tonio. Me sonroje.

-No sé, creo que mañana en clase de inglés pero…

-¿Pero?- inquirió lanzándome una mirada asesina que prácticamente decía: "Más te vale que no digas que es por lo de Lilly o me encargo en convertirte en una bella del sur con mis propias manos".

-Me siento raro de darle algo que yo ni compre…- me apresuré a decir.

-Bueno, sino lo sientes tan apropiado…- empezó Gil.- solo dile que yo te encargue le dieras la entrada… y ya, asunto arreglado…

-Pero aun así pídele que vaya contigo como si fuese una cita.- ordenó Tonio.

-Sí, ¿algo más?- solté con cinismo.

-No, eso es todo…- dibujo su usual sonrisa.- ¡Ya quiero que sea miércoles, será divertido!

-¡Y qué lo digas!- exclamó Gil.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-¿Y cómo va lo de Roma?- preguntó Gil.

Nos encontrábamos en las escaleras, esperando a que diesen el timbre. Antonio se volvió al albino, tranquilamente.

-Más bien deberías de preguntar cómo fue para vida de entender el cómo va.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo fue lo de Roma y cómo va?- aclaró Gil.

-Pues solo para empezar, nunca pensé que Felicia lo supiese…- dijo dando un pesado suspiro.

-¿Pero en que estuvo qué ella se los dio a saber?- pregunté, confuso.- Si tú no le dijiste, y dudo Roma lo haya hecho, ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, estábamos en la sala, viendo una película… Y como siempre Roma comenzó a quejarse y a hacer morritos… Ah, se ve tan linda cuando hace morritos… -le miramos, fijamente- Bueno, como les decía, entonces Feli comenzó a reírse cuando trataba de animarla… Y no le vi lo malo y comencé a jugar con ella también… La cosa es que Roma se puso un poco mal y trato de separarnos…

-Como siempre…- soltó Gil rodando los ojos.- Esa niña sí que es bipolar…

-¡No es bipolar!- bufó Tonio haciendo morritos.- ¡Es solo que le cuesta admitir lo que siente, es muy distinto!

-Bipolar…- canturreó Gil.

-Cierra el pico o terminaras de vuelta como el otro día…- canturreé yo.

-El punto es que…- siguió Tonio ignorándonos.- Mientras Roma se quejaba y trataba de separarnos y yo le decía que inocentemente que ¿Qué estaba mal?, Feli simplemente se sonrió y dijo: Oh, vamos, hermana… lo del primo Tonio conmigo es solo juego, ya sé que te gusta. Pero no deberías de tomártelo tan en serio… Entonces Roma y yo soltamos un: Espera… ¿Qué? Y ella dijo: Digo, es tan obvio. Además, primo Tonio siente lo mismo, digo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Uh, ahí corrió sangre…- se burló Gil.

-De hecho…- dijo Antonio dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa.- Separarlas después de ese comentario fue todo un show, y para eso los gritos e insultos habían pasado a bofetadas…

-Me cuesta creer que Feli sea capaz de algo así…- dije.

-Cuando ella y Roma discrepan lo es, créeme.- respondió el castaño.- Y pues ahora no se hablan, y yo no sé qué decirle a mis tíos…

-¿Ellos ya saben que tú y Roma?- dijo Gil.

-No, claro que no, aun no y espero que no pronto.- dijo Antonio.- Ya se dieron cuenta de que las gemelas están mal… Y quien no se daría de solo verlas como se lanzan gruñidos y miradas asesinas… Y pues es obvio también que yo sé el por qué… pero explicarlo aún es complicado.

-Pero en sí el pleito fue por ti… ¿no?- dije.

-En parte, de hecho cuando trato de mí, la única que gritaba era Roma… la cosa fue cuando paso a ser de Ludwing… A veces Roma no sabe cuándo medirse…

-Ah, ya veo…- solté mirándole.

-Chicos…- dijo Gil. Le ignoramos.

-La quiero mucho, como no tienen idea, pero a veces es un tanto agresiva y eso es poco lindo. Debería de controlarse, tal vez la malcrió demasiado…

-Tonio…

-Además, es muy chica aún, tal vez debería de buscarme otra novia o algo mientras espero a que crezca o ustedes que di…

-Si serás estúpido…- dijo temblorosa una voz conocida. Nos volvimos a esta, era Roma. Antonio palideció al instante.

-Felicia… esa estúpida me dijo que viniera a arreglar las cosas contigo… ¡Pero tú eres un bastardo que ya le está contando a su par de compinches idiotas lo que pasa entre nosotros!- gritó apretando los puños. Noté como entre unos de estos traía una pequeña cajita de dulces.

-Roma, espera… no es…

- ¡Si serás estúpido!- le lanzó está a la cabeza.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete con quién te dé la gana, no me importa!- gruñó- ¡Che palle!

-Roma, por favor, escúchame…

-¡No me hables!

Antonio se levantó y camino hacia ella, a largos y firmes pasos. Nosotros nos limitamos a mirar, curiosos, la escena. Roma comenzó a insultarlo en italiano, mientras que Tonio solo se limitaba a escucharla.

-Oye…- solté al notar que había alguien más viendo eso.- ¿No son Lud y Feli los de allá?

-Tal parece que sí…- dijo Gil. Hizo un ademán de saludo, Lud respondió.- Entonces si era cierto lo de que Feli los había enviado.- Ambos se acercaron a nosotros, pero Antonio y Roma estaban tan sumergidos en lo suyo que no lo notaron.

-Vaya, yo solo quería reconciliarlos, pero creo que lo empeore…- dijo Feli con los ojos llorosos.- Lud, necesito un abrazo…

-Tranquila, todo estará bien…- dijo Ludwing rodeándola tímidamente.

-Sep, a mí ya ni me sorprende oírla…- dijo Gil. Sonrió.- Y se queja de que "cejotas" te trata mal…- se burló, con suavidad, para que solo yo le escuchará. Le miré.

-Lo sé, pero bueno…- los miré.- La diferencia aquí es que ella y él si están seguros de lo que pasa y hasta cierto punto lo han admitido… Lo que los detiene más bien es una cuestión moral…- suspiré, resignado.- Y lo nuestro, en cambio, parece en ratos más un capricho de ambos…

-¿…Creen que debería meterme?- dijo Felicia de pronto.

-No creo sea buena idea, preciosa…- respondí. Lud me miro feo.- Digo, Feli…

-Tranquilo, Lud, que Fra no lo decía con malas intenciones…- dijo Gil ladino.

-Aw, te encelaste, ¡Qué lindo!

-C-claro que n-no…

-¡Tú dejaste de hablarme y no pude evitar sentirme mal, bastardo!- gritó Roma de pronto atrayendo nuestra atención.- ¡Y-yo… yo estaba preocupada por ti, idiota! Pensé que te habías molestado por las cosas que dije… ¡Pero veo que a ti ni te importa en vista de que les cuentas las cosas a esos y te estás buscando otra!- le señaló.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que te venga en gana, idiota! ¡Lárgate con quien quieras, Antonio, infeliz, muere!

-Pero si la que dejo de hablarme fuiste tú, Roma…- dijo Antonio tranquilamente.

-¡Cállate, bastardo! Igual tú pudiste haberme dicho algo en lugar de dejarme creer que estabas molesto…- dijo dándose la media vuelta. Antonio la tomo de la muñeca y la trajo de vuelta a su lado, dándole un ligero tirón.

-Roma, yo…

-¡Déjame en paz, tú…!

-Roma…

-Ya no sé qué pensar ni esperar de ti… Que complicado, no debí haberme fijado en ti en primer lugar… Bien sabía yo que era una mala idea…

-…Roma, mírame, por favor…- pidió.

-¿Y eso de que servirá, estúpido?

-Quiero solucionar las cosas, así que no preguntes y hazlo…- pidió en tono demandante.

Ambos se miraron, fijamente.

-Te amo.- dijo.

-¿¡Qué!?- soltó ella moviéndose bruscamente.

-Tú me gustas mucho, y es por eso que a veces te hago de lado, no para herirte, sino para protegerte… Eres pequeña y no entiendes muchas cosas…- se agacho un poco, hasta quedar a su altura.

-Déjate de tonterías, no digas cosas solo para hacerme sentir mejor… Si me odias por sentir esto solo dilo en lugar de darme falsas esperanza…

La frase quedo a medias. Gil y yo nos quedamos atónitos ante lo que ocurría frente nuestro, al igual que Lud y Feli. Antonio beso a Roma. Y a pesar de que al inicio puso algo de resistencia, al final cedió. Era un beso suave, sin morbo.

-Bruder, me empieza a preocupar con quien te frecuentas…- soltó Lud antes de tomar a Felicia de la mano y llevársela de ahí.

Por nuestra parte, Gil y yo optamos por marcharnos, también.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-Vaya, que eso no me lo esperaba…- soltó el albino mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Y qué lo digas…- solté yo, aun en mi asombro.- Jamás pensé que Antonio fuese a tomar la directa…

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta los concejos que nos dio, simplemente no podía ser de las personas que dicen las cosas de los dientes para afuera…

-Eso sí.

-Bueno, cambiando un poco de tema… ¿Qué harás respecto a Arthur?- preguntó.

-Yo no sé… puedo seguir pretendiéndolo, pero a vista de que Lilly también está interesada en él, he perdido la motivación…

-¿Es en serio?

-Gil, si tuvieras una oportunidad con alguien como ella, ¿La desaprovecharías?

El albino se quedó serio un rato, me miro y luego soltó:

-Creo que no.

-Yo tampoco.

-Ah, pero igual, no deberías darlo por hecho… digo… ¿En serio crees que eso pueda pasar?

-Yo no sé…- solté comenzando a andar.- simplemente es como un…

-¿Quieres volver a comer conmigo mañana?

Me detuve en seco. Ese era Arthur. Justo frente mío ocurría otra escena. Era como si dios y el sr del Karma se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para dejarme en claro que debía de abandonarlo todo. Me volví a Gil, el cual me miraba preocupado.

-Fra…

-Venga…- solté sintiéndome molesto. Di un giro brusco y comencé a bajar las escaleras. No era nada grave, ni nada romántico, pero aun así el verles juntos me resultaba tan exasperante. Verle ser tan amable con ella, mientras que a mí solo me ignora… Eran celos, sin duda. Pero eran unos celos enfermizos y eso era lo que realmente me ponía mal.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo…- solté volviéndome a él.- ¡AHHH!- grité.

La mano comenzaba a dolerme a horrores. Al parecer, al darme la vuelta me había golpeado con el barandal. Y bastante fuerte, en vista de que ya estaba amoratándose y punzaba horrible.

-Eso te pasa por andar de irracional…- soltó Gil tomándola para verla mejor.- Justo en la vena, perfecto… esto estará hinchado un par de días…- me tomo por la mano sana, comenzando a jalarme.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- inquirí preocupado al verle tan serio.

-A la enfermería a que te pongan algo, simplemente no puedo dejar que andes por ahí así…

-Gil…

-No quiero lo malinterpretes, Francis…- me miro.- Lo hago como amigos, no porque te quiera de esa otra manera…

-Yo jamás dije eso…

-Por la expresión que pusiste cuando Antonio dijo que podíamos mejor quedar juntos, sentí ganas de aclararlo…

-…Bueno, es cierto que no sería mala idea.

Se detuvo en seco. Ambos nos miramos.

-Te besé, -comenzó- porque no quería quedarme con las ganas de saber cómo sería el resto de mi vida, y te lo dije porque estaba muy confundido respecto a Iván. Y no me estoy echando para atrás, te amo, y mucho, pero no de la misma manera. No más. Ahora tengo la mente y el corazón lleno del jodido bastardo de Iván, y no tengo ojos para otra persona como obviamente tú tampoco los tienes para alguien más que no sea Arthur… Sé lo que estás sintiendo justo ahora, ya lo pase…- me dio una sonrisa- Tranquilo…-apretó mi mano- Yo sé que todo saldrá bien…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté.

-Simplemente es mi Awesome intuición que nunca falla…

-Gilbert…

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- soltó Antonio apareciendo. Miro mi mano.- ¡Qué cosa es…! ¿Qué paso?

-Me lastime la mano por idiota.- respondí.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Vio a Lilly y Arthur y se puso mal. Luego te explicamos con calma, lo llevaré a la enfermería…- dijo Gil jalándome.

-Vale, tengan cuidado, cualquier cosa denme aviso.

-Tú sabes…

Antonio se quedó de pie ahí hasta perdernos de vista. Gil seguía tomado a mí, mientras me llevaba a rastras a la enfermería.

Cuando llegamos, Mei me atendió rápidamente, unto un poco de antiinflamatorio, me dio un poco de medicamento para el dolor y vendo la mano. Cuando salimos ahí, quise retomar la charla de las insinuaciones de Antonio, pero Gil siempre las desviaba sacando una charla fuera de contexto con el fin de hacerme sonreír, y siempre lo lograba.

Mientras el albino buscaba que sacarse de la manga con tal de hacerme sonreír, no pude evitar pensar que sí, tiempo atrás me lo hubiese dicho, a pesar del shock no hubiese dudado en decirle que sí, y nuestra relación hubiese sido bastante buena, porque siempre lo ha sido.

Pero si en algo tenía razón era en que yo no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuese Arthur.

-Lastima…- solté.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú y yo…- respondí.- Hubiésemos sido una linda pareja…

Me miro y sonrió.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, hubiésemos sido, pero, bueno… pasaron cosas… El destino no era la misma opinión.- dio un suspiro.- Pero piénsalo, tú gay, yo gay… ¡Sin duda la pareja ideal!- se mofó.

Me eche a reír a carcajadas y me abalance sobre su espalda. Ambos comenzamos a reír, sin importarnos el hecho de que entraríamos al aula… Y que los problemas, aparentemente sin solución, aún estaban ahí… pero a estas alturas preocuparse y molestarse solo había traído desgracia…

Entramos al aula, y nos sentamos al lado de Antonio, el cual al vernos soltó un chiste tonto respecto a la clase del profesor y seguimos riendo. Mire a Arthur, nos observaba curioso y le lancé una sonrisa.

Era mejor no pensar ya en las cosas, por más difícil que fuese. Por qué tuviese o no futuro lo nuestro con las demás personas… ¿Qué caso tenía estarse preocupando?

**+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+**

* * *

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

-La verdad, Arthur, es que simplemente no puedo creerlo…- dijo Mary molesta.

-Es que…- traté de excusarme.

-Cállate.- exclamó.- Es que la regaste y bonito… ¡Es una completa estupidez!

-Mary, estás siendo muy severa…

-Es que es necesario…

-…María…

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo…- bufó.- Solo a ti te ocurre…- suspiró pesadamente. Trague saliva… Ya sabía a qué íbamos- ¡Solo tú puedes confundir harina de trigo refinada con azúcar glas!

-¡Es que no hay diferencia de una a la otra!- gruñí.

-Uno es delicioso endulzante que jamás espesará en una mezcla para crepes y el otro es un polvo que en este caso resulto de moler trigo y si servía para lo que querías…- me espetó.- ¿Y a todo esto por qué quieres hacer crepes?

-…Se me antojaron…- dije molesto mientras tiraba la masa que había arruinado a la basura.- Soy un asco en la cocina…

-Y que lo digas. Y se supone la de los antojos aquí soy yo.- dijo irónica.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral, Mary.- dije sarcástico.

-De nada, Kirk…- respondió de la misma manera. Di un suspiro.- Bueno, cambiando de tema…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté empezando de nuevo el procedimiento.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Francis?- preguntó.- ¿Ya son novios, picarón?- dijo en son de burla.

-Ah, esto…- balbuceé comenzando a sonrojarme. ¿Por qué mierdas me sonrojo?- Pues… salimos el otro día… pero… ¡No te hagas ideas falsas! ¡No era una cita sino una salida común y corriente! ¡Y antes de que digas nada, no pasó nada peculiar, nada he dicho…!- exclamé mientras batía frenéticamente.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un breve silencio.

-Mmm, ya veo…- soltó. No podía verle, pero estaba seguro que se rascaba la barbilla con un aire perspicaz.- Entonces, ¿Cuántas veces se besaron?

-¡…!- sentí un nudo formárseme en la garganta.- ¡…Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldición!- gruñí.- Y jamás dije eso… -desvié la mirada- Cielos, eres una chica rara, Mary.

-¿Eh? ¿Rara? ¿Por qué?- preguntó.- Y mira quien lo dice.

-Jump, cállate.- solté molesto.- Porque creo eres la única exnovia en el mundo que se toma de lo más tranquila el hecho de que su ex sale… digo… Que su ex ha tenido cosas que ver con un chico… ¡Pero aun así eso no significa nada!- expliqué.

-Jejeje, eres tan tierno, Arthur…- No, no lo soy.- Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, creo que sí es un poco raro… Pero siendo honesta, no me molesta ni desagrada, eso no me hace sentir menos, realmente… de hecho… me parece algo lindo.

-Y que lo digas…- suspiré.- Momento, ¿Cómo es eso de lindo?- Se echó a reír, le reste importancia.- En fin, aquí nada de nada…- mentí.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ah, ¿Qué hay de mí?- dijo con aire resignado.- Eso depende de que quieres saber…

-¿Ya le dijiste a Scott qué tú…? Bueno, ya sabes.

-No, no se lo he dicho aún…- dijo.- No he encontrado el modo ni el momento…

-Solo díselo y ya, Mary, por más delicado y complicado… y raro que sea… Debes decírselo…

-Lo dice quién no puede decirle a su mamá que lo tiene harto de manera sutil…

-Ah, no me lo recuerdes…- pedí.

-…Lo siento, pero es que lo considere necesario.- dijo.- pero volviendo a mí, yo no sé, no es que no le quiera decir, pero siempre que estoy a punto de decírselo… Pasa que me entra el pánico, ¡A mí! Este es el peor de los chistes.- bufó.- Puedo soldar bajo el agua sin traje especial, puedo enfrentarme a una pandilla de hombres rudos yo sola, incluso robar un auto… ¡Y no puedo decirle a un chico de 19 que estoy esperando un hijo suyo! ¿Qué puta mierda pasa conmigo?

-Tu misma lo has dicho, tienes pánico… Y es comprensible, es decir, tendrás un bebé…

-Pero, no es excusa, Arthur…- dio un suspiro.- Un bebé trae muchas responsabilidades, incluso yo temo que sea más de lo que pueda soportar, es una personita… una personita que necesita ser cuidada…

-…Mary…

-E incluso si Scott no quiere responsabilizarse, yo comprendo, es muy joven… Su vida y la mía cambiarán considerablemente con eso… Pero es en parte también saber que es mi culpa. Yo pude cuidarme, tomar la del día siguiente, pero pensé que no pasaría nada. No le di importancia, ahora, a pesar de que puedo abortar, no pienso hacerlo, porque… Yo me metí en esto sola.

-Pero estás tomando una decisión precipitada…- objeté.

-Arthur, tomo una decisión precipitada por una acción aun igual.

-Eso es absurdo.- dije molesto.- Es absurdo y estúpido, porque…- fruncí el ceño.- Si lo tienes con toda esa presión vas a terminar odiándolo…-los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas- ¿En serio quieres eso? ¡Porque si eso pasa olvídate de que…!

-Arthur, estás involucrándote de más… y de manera emocional…- dijo tranquilamente.- Cálmate por favor, respira profundo…- pidió. Obedecí.- Amo a mi bebé. Jamás lo odiaría, yo soy yo y él o ella es independiente de mí y de mis errores. De lo único que estoy segura es que tiene el mismo derecho a vivir que yo…

-Maria…

-Aquí lo único que en verdad me asusta es no hacer un buen trabajo…

-Esas son tonterías…- dije firme.- ¿Escuchas lo que dices, siquiera? Creo que harás el mejor trabajo del mundo, por favor, eres Mary Fernández… ¡La chica más ruda, madura y fuerte que conozco y la más comprensiva! ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea!

Mary comenzó a reir, ligeramente, pero era una risa honesta. Y me sentí aliviado. Ella lo hará bien, sé que lo hará. No cometerá errores, y si los comete, encontrara el modo de arreglarlo. No necesita de nadie para ello, por más que flaquee… pero igual estaré para ella si me necesita.

-Eres un gran amigo, Arthie. Te quiero. Ojala mi hijo o hija sea como tú, eso me encantaría…- me sonroje.- Pero con mi suerte creo que será idéntico a Scott… Dios me libre…- dijo dramática. Sonreí.

-Pues sería interesante ver eso, ¿No crees?

-Eso creo.

Ambos echamos a reír.

-Te prometo que te mantendré al tanto de lo que ocurra cuando le diga.

-Está bien, me llamas, no importa si es de madrugada…- dije.

-Eso es todo.- exclamó ella.- Y bien, ¿Cómo vamos con esas crepes?

-Pues ahora sí está espesando.- dije.- Pero aún está grumoso…

-Tienes que batir bien…- dijo ella.- Y recuerda, es una capa delgada de lo contrario la crepe se convierte en panqueque…

-Vale…- dije.- Y de ahí qué…

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Deje de batir. Alfred se asomó.

-¿Por qué estás hablando solo?- preguntó mirándome preocupado.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ah, esto… sí…- dije.- Y no hablo solo…- señale el teléfono.- Tengo una llamada y la estás interrump…

-¡UHHH!- exclamó burlón.- ¿Es acaso que hablabas con la pretendiente misteriosa?- sonrió pícaro.

-¡C-claro que no, idiota!- exclamé.

-¿Quién es la pretendiente secreta?- preguntó Mary curiosa. Alfred miro el teléfono y me miro a mí, esperando una explicación.

-Claro, no es ella…- dijo.

-¡Es que no es ella!- gruñí. Porque solo para empezar la pretendiente secreta tiene voz de hombre… Una voz jodidamente chillona e inconfundible.- Ella es… es…

-Soy su exnovia, Alfred…- dijo ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes…?- preguntó Alf señalándose.- ¿Qué soy yo? Bueno, solo para empezar, ni nos conocemos.

-Arthur me hablaba de ti, supongo que por eso lo intuí…- dijo obvia.- Bueno, ya que no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Mary, vivo en Londres y soy la ex novia de Arthur, aunque obvio eso está de más explicarlo.

-Sí, algo me comento Arthie de ti.- dijo Alf.- Él me dijo que eres bonita, es una lástima no verte para corroborarlo.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Y, ¿Qué más te dijo de mí?- preguntó curiosa.

-Que eres muy fuerte y ruda…- exclamó Alf, mientras que yo solo me sentía cada vez más pequeño.- ¡Y qué eras única!

-Ow, que adorable…- dijo burlesca.

-Por cierto, soy Alfred y antes de venir a parar aquí vivía en New York…

-Es un gusto.

-Para mí también…- Alf me miro y sonrió.- Creo que los dejo para que hablen a solas… Por cierto, Mary, si logras sacarle la información de la novia secreta te lo agradecería… ¡Se anda con rodeos y no me dice nada a mí, su hermano, el HERO!

-¿¡Podrías ya dejar eso!?- pedí.

-No.- respondió.

Maria se echó a reír a carcajadas abiertas.

-Eres justo como te describió Arthur…

-¿Eh?

-Muy alegre y vivaz… Eres lindo.

Alfred se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-G-gracias…

Alfred salió de la cocina. Yo solo me quede en silencio. Mary dio un suspiro una vez que dejo de reír.

-¿Él tiene idea de que la pretendiente es en realidad…?

-No, no la tiene… no sé qué decirle… de hecho, ni siquiera sé que decirle a Francis.

-¿Aun no le has dado respuesta?- preguntó.

-No… yo…

-¿Tienes miedo verdad?- sugirió amablemente.

-Algo así…

-Arthur…- dijo.- Mí único consejo para ti es que… afrontes las cosas y las tomes en cuanto antes… Porque llegará el momento en que mires atrás y sino hiciste nada te arrepentirás de al menos no haber sabido de que iba el asunto…

Ya lo sé. Pensé. Es solo que… no sé si quiero meter a alguien más en mi vida, Sobretodo tomando en cuenta como soy.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en la cita, y el hecho de que no le había dicho a Mary de ello… Me sentía culpable de no decirle nada, pero sentía que era molestarle.

Al día siguiente, Alfred y yo salimos temprano de la casa; Mamá iba y venía desde su viaje de negocios, así que era muy raro verle en la casa, lo cual me tenía realmente tranquilo, porque en cuanto se estableciera bien, un interrogatorio de que hice el fin de semana, no se haría esperar…

Lo bueno es que era miércoles y mamá se volvería a ir de viaje de negocios otro fin, o al menos eso dijo ya que estaba en veremos, por lo cual seguramente no la vería hasta la próxima semana… Lo malo era que ya no sabía qué hacer en la escuela. El lunes por suerte todo había estado agitado con eso de las posibles evaluaciones, tareas, exposiciones, trabajos, universidades, pensar en nuestro futuro… Así que no le dirigí la palabra a Francis, no es tampoco como si deseara hacerlo, y procuré evitarle en mayor medida posible… No sabía realmente como tratar lo del domingo.

Decir simplemente no sería muy poco sutil, pero decir sí… Si yo le dijera que sí… ¿Cómo sería? No, no debo concentrarme en eso. Debo saber qué hacer.

El martes había sido igual de agitado, de hecho el profesor Oxenstierna me había mandado a llamar, quería saber sobre Francis y qué avances había logrado con él. Le comente la mejoría en su fluidez y escritura… Y me pidió que lo preparara para una evaluación, que si seguía así ya no necesitaría mi ayuda… Eso me hizo sentir extraño, bueno, estaba bien ya no tendría que soportar al bastardo, pero me había acostumbrado un poco a no hablar de nada con él, e ir a su casa los viernes… Igual, es algo que no puedo controlar. Nuestras miradas se habían encontrado infinidad de veces, desde aquel día, y yo las evitaba, para después notar cierta tristeza en sus ojos… eso no me gusta… ¡Pero no estoy preocupado, estaba bien antes de mí y lo seguirá estando después de mí! Además, no debería ponerse así… como si no me conociera, al menos un poco.

-Ah…- suspiré agobiado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bro?- soltó Alf mirándome serio.- ¿Por qué ese suspiro tan nostálgico?

-Por nada, solo estoy cansado…- mentí.

-…Mmm… si te pasa algo sabes que me lo puedes decir, ¿Verdad?

-…No me está pasando nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, es que desde el domingo que te fuiste con el estúpido hermano de Sey has estado algo… distraído… ¿Te dijo algo acaso que te pusiera mal? Porque si es así…

-No, no, para nada…- solté fingiendo indiferencia y tranquilidad.- Ese idiota no podría hacer algo para sacarme de mí, solo he estado cansado, eso es todo, así que saca esas falsas ideas de tu cabeza.

-…Mmm, okey.- dijo suspicaz.- Como sea si me entero que te hizo algo…

-¿Podemos cambiar el tema a cualquier otra cosa que no sea Francis Bonnefoy?- pedí molesto.

-Ahí está, si lo pides es por algo.- chilló.- ¿Qué te hizo?

-¡Él no me hizo nada!- gruñí molesto. Bueno, no me hizo nada que yo no hiciese también, y que yo no quisiese… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!- ¡Nada de nada! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerme algo, y si lo hubiese hecho, por qué tendría que importarme? ¡Solo deja de meterlo, no todo lo malo que me pasa es a su causa!

-¿A poco ha hecho cosas buenas por ti?- preguntó. Me sonroje, mientras desviaba la mirada.- ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Seguro estás bien?

-Sí, si lo estoy…- dije apretando el paso.

…Eso no es una mentira. Estoy bien. Tal vez algo distraído por Bonnefoy, por pensar en cómo evitarlo, por ver como lo pone eso, por decirme a mí mismo que no debe importarme… Por ese beso que me gustó tanto… Por lo que estoy dejando ir. Por las palabras, el consuelo, las charlas absurdas, los pleitos… ¡Joder, pero si estoy perfectamente!

-Te vez alterado y gesticulas…- dijo mi hermano de pronto.

-Eso no es c…

-¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRK!- gritó una voz molesta que me resultaba conocida.

-¿GIL?- solté dándome la vuelta, mientras agradecía su intromisión.

-¿Kirk?- soltó Alf como si no entendiera.- ¿Te está hablando a ti, Arthie?

-Sep.- solté.- ¿Qué paso, Gil?

-¡Buenos días!- dijo echándoseme encima.- Hola, soy el asombroso Gil, amigo de tu hermano, mucho gusto. – Estrechó la mano de Alfred con efusividad.- ¿Tú nombre es Alf, verdad? ¿Conoces a mi hermano? Va en el mismo salón que tú. Uno alto, fornido, intimidante…

-Ah, Ludwing… Seh, sí lo conozco.- respondió Alf mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al notar como lo miraba.

-Oye, no pude evitar notar…- Alf se señaló el ojo.- ¿Qué te paso?

-¡Alfred!- le regañe.- Eso no se pregunta así por así.

-Jo… Pensé que mamá no estaba aquí…- dijo en modo de reproché.

-UUUH, UH, Arthur…- soltó Gil en son de burla.

-SHUT UP, IDIOT…- pedí, hastiado.- Y no me parezco a mamá, en absoluto.-repliqué.

-…Cierto, perdón, solo es que el regaño me hizo pensar en ella y…- siguió viendo a Gil.

-Me lastime con unas tijeras… por accidente…- explicó el albino.

-Ah, ya veo…- le siguió viendo. -Tú cabello es blanco, ¡Qué genial! Y tus ojos…- dijo excitado.- ¡Nunca había visto algo así, increíble!

-Gracias…- dijo Gil dibujando una sonrisa esplendida.- ¿Me permites a tu hermano un momento, Alfie?- Alf asintió.- Muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerte… ¡Espero hablemos pronto!

-Igualmente…- dijo mi hermano divertido.- Y si logras sacarle a Arthur que tiene, te lo agradecería mucho, porque a mí, su hermano del alma, no me dice nada…

-¡Qué no tengo nada, bloody bastard!

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-Oye, Arthur…- dijo Gil una vez que estábamos lo suficientemente apartados de Alfred para que este no nos escuchará.- Te tengo una proposición…

-¿De qué tipo?- solté apartándome un poco.

-…Jo, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta eso?

-Bueno, es porque actúas de esa manera…- respondió.- Conmigo andas apático, y no sé por qué si se supone que ya nos arreglamos, a menos de que haya algo pendiente…- dijo.- Y no lo sepa o no me lo quieras decir…

Abrí la boca y la cerré al instante. No, no tiene caso reclamar por algo así… No hay razón. Por más que me moleste, simplemente no la hay.

-Estás gesticulando…- dijo Gil de pronto.

-¡C-claro que no, idiota!- solté.- ¡Mejor dime que es eso que quieres antes de que suene la campana!

-Ah, cierto…- dijo.- ¿Te interesaría entrar a una competencia conmigo? Yo sé que no se necesita ni preguntar, tratándose de mi maravilloso ser, cualquiera diría sí.

-Claro, Gil, lo que tú y tu súper ego digan…- solté entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Y de qué tipo de competencia hablamos?- pregunté.

-Mi "persona" te da envidia, Kirk, admítelo…

-Ajá, claro, lo que digas…- dije rodando los ojos.

-Y se trata de un concurso musical, básicamente un enfrentamiento de bandas en el Nuitsblanches.

-¿Te refieres a tu y yo…?- asintió.- ¿Cómo dueto musical?

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?

-…No sé…- solté. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque tenía tanto sin tocar a Juliet que tal vez no tenía el mismo ritmo que antes.- Esto es…

-Oh, por favor. ¿Acaso debo de darte un anillo de matrimonio para que me digas que sí?

-Yo no usaría nada que me dieras tú…- dije molesto.- Pero siento que hacerlo así, yo sin tanto tiempo…

-No busco ganar, solo divertirme…

-Lo sé, pero yo soy perfeccionista y lo sabes… No haríamos buen equipo.

-Yo sé, pero en verdad me gustaría que fueses tú, Kirk…- confesó.- Participar solo puedo, pero es más divertido con alguien que comparte mi gusto por ello.

-…Bueno, eso es cierto…- sonreí.- Sería muy divertido…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo haré, pero tendremos que ensayar arduamente…- dije.- Quiero que quede bien aunque no ganemos…

-¡Así se dice!- exclamó contento.- ¡Eso es todo, Kirk!- me abrazo por los hombros.

Me pregunto, ¿Cuántas veces Gilbert se ha acercado a Francis de la misma manera u de otras? ¿Qué le dice? ¿Y qué hace él?

-¿Y de qué va y cuándo será?- pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza. Sácate ya esas tonterías.

-De este al próximo miércoles… Y necesitamos tres canciones, no nos cobran por participar, pero debemos pagar la entrada, ya estamos inscritos, de hecho creo seremos uno de los primeros grupos y…

-Espera, ¿Qué?- exclamé.- ¿Me inscribiste sin siquiera preguntarme?- asintió.- Eso es un descaro. Además, es poco tiempo para tres canciones y…

-Yo tengo dos escritas con todo y música, solo me falta una tercera… Supongo que tú también escribes, ¿No?- preguntó. Asentí, avergonzado.- Tomemos una de las tuyas, y asunto arreglado. Será divertido, no te preocupes por las cosas…

-Es imposible no hacerlo… ¿Y qué hay de mi entrada?- pregunté.

-Está cubierta…

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, supongo que así sí podremos hacer algo decente…- comencé a divagar con la mirada.- Y yo veré que tengo por ahí que nos sirva y…

-No importa si es cursi, una de mis canciones, llamada "Einsamkeit" lo es.- dijo.- La otra, "Mein Gott" es mucho más movida… igual necesito otra, no importa mucho como sea.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Yo solo pensé eso, no te pongas nena, Kirk…- dijo burlón.- ¿Y qué te parece si empezamos a ensayar a partir de mañana? Sirve desempolvas a Juliet y la afinas un poco…- sugirió.

-Me parece bien.- solté.- Pero que sea en tu casa… yo la verdad no puedo en la mía.

-Mmm, la cosa es que mi mamá también estará… Y se pone histérica cuando hago ruido… Y "Mein gott", según ella, es ruidosa…

-Bueno, supongo que cerrando bien mi cuarto, no habrá problema…

-¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es todo y…!

-Gil, necesitamos hablar…- dijo una voz conocida, me volví a dónde ésta: Se trataba de Antonio.- Kirkland…- soltó serio.

-Fernández…- respondí.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana a la salida para hacer ya sabes qué, Kirk. ¡Te llamo más tarde de igual modo para ponernos bien de acuerdo!- exclamó mientras Antonio lo jalaba.- Bye!

-Adiós…- solté con un ademán, mientras buscaba a Francis con la vista. No, no se veía por ningún lado… Supongo Antonio andaba solo… Qué raro…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Me dirigí tranquilamente al aula. Al entrar al primero que vi fue a Bonnefoy, mirando un papel entre sus manos, serio. No había rastros de Fernández o de Gilbert. Le mire un momento. ¿Debo saludarle o algo?

-Buenos días…- dije de manera fuerte, para que sonara en general.

-Buenos días…- respondieron algunos de mis compañeros.

Me volví a Francis, este me miro levemente… y sonrió antes de sonrojarse y volver a lo suyo… Bueno, al menos soy el único que anda evadiendo las cosas.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

No sé cuántas veces fueron, no las conté, pero de vez en vez Francis se volvía a mí, de manera discreta y luego me rehuía… era raro tomando en cuenta que yo había empezado con eso. Estábamos en la clase del señor Honda cuando volteo por enésima vez, pero no alcanzo a hacer contacto visual, ya que el profesor lo puso a leer.

La escuela se había vuelto aburrida últimamente, entre las clases de historia, matemáticas y servicios… La única hora buena era la de literatura, pero solo teníamos literatura un par de veces a la semana.

Cerré los ojos y agudicé el oído. Leíamos frases varias y el profesor Honda nos preguntaba sin orden alguno de quién se trataba y qué quería decir. Pero todas empezaban a recaer en Shakespeare.

-En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser…- dije a la par con Francis.

-¿Qué significa eso, Kirkland?- preguntó de pronto Honda, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Esto…- solté sintiéndome nervioso al notar como todos me miraban curiosos.- Se refiere al hecho de que un ser humano nunca es lo que quiere, sino lo que cree debe ser. Cómo personas buscamos la perfección, muchas veces basándonos en lo que los demás piensan de nosotros, y no en lo que somos. Por ende, cuando dice que es una locura, es porque es algo que va en contra de lo que deseamos, a pesar de ser lo que esperamos ser, porque no somos lo que realmente queremos ser…

-Vaya, algo confuso, pero bien explicado…- dijo.- Bonnefoy, continua.

-Está bien…- dijo Francis serio. Lo mire. Esa frase… Nos va en cierto modo. Pero a mí más. Y Francis lo sabe… seguramente piensa eso. Lo mismo que yo, desde su peculiar modo de ver las cosas.- Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo…- se sonrojo, y yo también. ¿Qué acaso esto es una conspiración?

-Bonnefoy, ¿Podrías explicar eso?- Francis se volvió a mí, nervioso. ¿Qué está mirando? Como si fuese a culparlo de que ese libro tiene cosas innecesarias.

-Uh, ya veo…- canturreo André.- Una dedicatoria…

-¡Por supuesto que no!-chillamos a la par.

-Aw, que tierno, lo niegan al unísono.- dijo Berenice.

-…Bere…- solté nervioso.

-Es broma, chicos, yo sé que no…- dijo divertida.

-Seh, claro, es obvio que yo jamás me fijaría en un cejón amargado como él…- dijo Francis. Lo mire molesto.- Bueno, la frase va de…

-Ni yo en un narizón torpe como tú, Bonnefoy.- exclamé.

-Como si me importará.

-Me alegra saber que es de la misma manera…- solté.

-Es tan mutuo como no tienes idea…- exclamó mirándome fijamente. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Estaba molesto… pero a su vez triste.- Que bueno lo digas.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear o tengo que llevarlos a solucionar sus problemas a la dirección?

-No, no tiene que…- solté serio.- Perdón, bastardo…- dije. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.- ¿Qué?

-¿Tú le acabas de pedir perdón a Francis?- asentí. ¿Qué con eso?- ¡Esto es una señal de que el fin está próximo!

-Por favor, déjense de esas cosas… Continua, Bonnefoy.

-…Lo siento, debo salir…- dijo levantándose, saliendo del salón.

-¿Qué le pasa?- soltó Piero.- Francis está raro últimamente. ¿Alguna idea de por qué?- le preguntó a Antonio y Gil. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Es que peleo con Arthur, es más de lo que pudo soportar…- dijo Gustave con sorna.

-Nah, es que mega-drama queen…- dijo André.

-…Bueno, se quedó sin participación del día de hoy.- miro a Berenice.- ¿Podría continuar, señorita?

-Claro…

La clase continúo. Al poco rato un papel me pego en la nuca. Venía de dónde Gil y Antonio. Lo abrí, no era la letra de Gilbert, así que debía de ser de Antonio.

"Bien, hecho. Kirkland."

Lo hice pedazos y lo metí a mi mochila. No me va hacer sentir culpable, cuando Francis fue quién comenzó con la pelea.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Francis volvió al poco rato, faltando unos minutos para que la campana del receso sonara. Se acomodó en su pupitre y siguió escuchando las clases. ¿Por qué diablos hablo de él? En fin, las clases seguían, junto con las explicaciones de frases.

Cuando sonó la campana, el primero en salir fui yo, no tenía hambre, pero necesitaba beber algo… ya iba camino a la cooperativa cuando me di cuenta de que me hacía falta mi cartera. Así que me tuve que devolver al aula. Y justo cuando iba llegando vi a una de mis compañeras hablando con una chica rubia, bajita, de unos doce o trece años. Al verme, mis compañeras me señalaron y se fueron dejándola sola.

-¿Arthur Kirkland?- preguntó tímidamente acercándose. Asentí. Era la chica del club de danza.- ¿Me recuerda? Soy Lilly Zwingli… la chica del otro día…

-Claro que te recuerdo, tú y yo quedamos pendientes respecto a de dónde nos conocíamos anteriormente…- respondí.

-Bueno, de hecho, justamente de eso vengo a hablarle…- se volvió a su bolso, y comenzó a hurgar en éste mientras hacía ruiditos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas, y era bajita y muy mona. Estoy seguro es esas chicas que no importa lo que hagan lucen tiernas, justo como lo hace ahora.- ¡Perdón por tardar tanto!- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia a mí.- Pero como jamás supe su nombre, me costó mucho encontrarle y yo sé que no es excusa, pero eso me impidió devolverla a tiempo.

Mire la chaqueta entre sus manos y por fin la recordé. Era la chica que encontré bajo la lluvia, la chica a la que le había prestado mi chaqueta para que no se mojase… Y la razón por la cual Bonnefoy y yo…

-G-gracias…- solté dibujando una sonrisa. Fuera pensamientos, fuera.- Y tranquila, fue mi culpa por no presentarme apropiadamente…-extendí la mano. Se sonrojo.- Mucho gusto, Lilly, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland… y lamento haberte dejado a medias aquel día.

-No, no hay problema…- balbuceó, respondiendo tímidamente a mi saludo.- Perdone usted por no haber insistido.

-Jejeje, no hay problema.- la mire. Sí que es linda.- De igual manera, muchas gracias por devolvérmela…- dije poniéndomela. Olía a caramelos.- Y veo que la lavaste, no debiste molestarte…

-¡Era lo mínimo que podía hacer!- dijo encogiéndose. En verdad que es linda.- Yo… esto… yo…

-¿Dime?- solté curioso. ¿Acaso pensaba seguirse disculpando por eso?- Si es por la chaqueta, no hay problema, ¿Sabes?

-Yo, esto, gracias, si es por eso, pero no… es que…- se llevó la mano a la boca, nerviosa. Entorno los ojos y me miro.- Yo…

-Dime…- dije agachándome un poco para quedar a su altura. Al verme se puso aún más roja.

-…Mi amigas dijeron que sería buena idea si yo, en modo de agradecimiento… le invitaba a comer algo… así qué… -le mire. ¿Me estaba pidiendo una cita?- ¿Quisiera comer conmigo hoy? Hice un almuerzo extra como ellas dijeron y… ¡Pero si no quiere, comprenderé!

Mire dentro del salón, no había nadie…. Supongo que no habrá problema. ¿Y eso que tiene de importante? ¡Yo no tengo que explicarle a la gente las cosas! Me volví a Lilly. Seguramente para una chica tan tímida como ella era un esfuerzo sobre humano pedir eso. Y negarme sería descortés, aunque realmente no lo encontraba necesario.

-Sería un placer para mí, pero permíteme invitarte algo yo también y cargar con tu bolso, no puedo permitir que andes así.

Ella asintió suavemente pasándome la bolsa.

-M-muchas… g-gracias… Y lo lamento…

-Oh, vamos, no se disculpe…- dije.- Solo para empezar, no es su culpa no me haya presentado debidamente…

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

-¿Y cómo le gustaría que lo llame, joven Kirkland?- preguntó Lilly después de un rato.

-Todos me llaman Arthur…- respondí.- Pero mis amigos me llaman Kirk. Y tú puedes hacerlo de ambas maneras.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sí.- respondí.- ¿Y de qué manera puedo llamarte?

-…Todos me dicen Lilly… no hay nada más corto, así que… Lilly está bien.

-Bueno, yo te llamaré Lilly y tú a mí Arthur, ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece bien, Arthur.- me dio una sonrisa dulce, con un leve sonrojo.

Vaya que es bonita, y pequeña. Como Alf cuando era un niño.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?- pregunté.

-Doce…- respondió.

-Vaya que eres pequeña…- dije. Y vaya que soné estúpido.- Yo tengo 17… 18, en abril.- aclaré.

-¡Vaya, dentro de poco se ira a la universidad, Arthur…!- dijo como si fuese algo sorprendente.- Es un gran paso, debe estar nervioso y emocionado.

-Algo así…- dije.- Estoy más bien ansioso, últimamente el tiempo pareciera pasar lento…

-Bueno, cuando algo nos emociona tiende a ser así…- comentó.- Yo lo siento bastante lento también, de un tiempo en adelante.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí…- admitió.- Pero bueno, supongo que lo mío es ansias por crecer para ayudar a mi hermano.- sonrió.- Quiero mucho a mi hermano.

Le mire… Bueno, supongo que debe ser distinto con ella, porque yo ni aunque me pagaran querría al profesor Zwingli.

-Lo siento, debo estarle aburriendo…- soltó de pronto angustiada.

-No, no, para nada…- dije.- Yo entiendo lo que es eso… tengo un hermano menor… es algo fastidioso, pero me es difícil imaginarme la vida sin él…

-Ya veo, debe ser lindo…

-Bueno, algo…- dije.- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

-Bueno, me gusta cocinar, bailar, leer, escuchar música, dibujar, las artes marciales y la supervivencia…-Momento, ¿Escuche bien?- ¡Ah, yo…! Lo siento, esto, se puede reir si gusta, todos consideran eso algo raro.

-No lo haré…- dije.- Es genial que una chica se defienda…- sonrió, correspondí su sonrisa.- Mira, te diré algo, a pesar de ser apresurado, para estar parejos… -Me miro, curiosa- Yo sé tejer y bordar…- Era cierto, pero era algo que no podía comentar sin terminar metido en burlas del tipo "eres una abuela".- ¿Anticuado, no?

-Oh, claro que no, y no es raro, de lo contrario, es lindo.- dijo alegre.- Muy pocos chicos tienden a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Oh, bien, gracias… supongo que está bien, pero en fin, te lo digo para que veas no eres la única con cosas raras.- dije abriendo la puerta del comedor para que pasará.

-No son raras, yo diría poco usuales…- dijo con gentileza.- Gracias…

Ambos nos dimos una sonrisa cálida. Y de pronto… tuve un buen presentimiento sobre ella.

-De nada.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Lilly y yo estuvimos charlando largo rato. Al parecer Zwingli le dio un entrenamiento intensivo de supervivencia y ella está en un nivel experto, además de que sabe defensa personal. Jamás había escuchado a una chica que supiera tanto sobre eso hablarlo de una manera tan apropiada. Yo le comente sobre como aprendí a tejer y bordar.

-…mi papá sabía así que se tomó la molestia de enseñarme cuando me fui a vivir con él, en cierto modo canalizo mucha de la ira que sentía.- expliqué.

-¿Ira?- inquirió.- ¿Por qué?

-Seh, ira.- dije.- Estaba molesto porque mis padres se habían separado.

-Oh, yo, lo lamento…- dijo.- No debí preguntar…

-No hay problema…- respondí.- Es algo muy común, ya no me aflige tanto.

Lilly agacho la mirada, dando otra disculpa. Saco los almuerzos que había preparado de unas cajas muy peculiares.

-¿Qué son?- pregunté.

-Bentos…- respondió.- Son japoneses…

-Vaya… se ve son buenos…- dije observando el material.- De buena calidad.

-Lo son, hermano se esforzó mucho en conseguirlos…

-Ya veo…- me comencé a sentir nervioso.- ¿Y él…?

-Tranquilo, es buena persona, no creo piense otras cosas, él sabe que lo invitaría a comer, y a pesar de insistir no era apropiado, no me lo prohibió.- explicó.

-Oh, ya…- mire la comida.- Luce deliciosa…- la probé.- Está deliciosa.

-¿En serio? Gracias…- sonrió tomando el suyo.- Buen provecho.

-Buen provecho.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Al terminar el almuerzo, agradecí por la comida y me ofrecí a acompañar a Lilly a su aula. Ella se negó un par de veces, pero al final terminó aceptando.

-¿Y usted ha practicado algo de supervivencia?- preguntó.

-Estaba en los Scouts cuando niño.- dije.- Así que sé lo básico de ello.

-Vaya, sería espléndido hacer un campamento algún día…- la mire, se sonrojó.- con más personas, claro… Elizabeta podría ir.- se apresuró a decir, nerviosa.

-Elizabeta era la chica castaña… ¿Verdad?

-La misma.- dijo.

-Ya veo, no sé, creo que no tendría chiste hacer algo así por aquí, sería irnos a un campo y como dices, con más personas que sepan de ello.

-Podría decirle a mi hermano.

-Sería apropiado…

-Y usted podría enseñarme a tejer… bueno, claro, si gusta…

-Claro…- dije sintiéndome raro. Me han pedido muchas cosas extrañas, pero nunca algo así.- Con gusto.

-Qué divertido suena.- dijo ella.

Mire a los alrededores. Íbamos pasando por el salón. Estaba vacío aun.

-¿Busca a alguien?- preguntó Lilly de pronto.

-No, para nada, ¿A quién buscaría?

-No lo sé, yo solo lo supuse.- dijo.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo culpable y busco no me vean como un vil ladrón? No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo platico con una chica bastante tierna y amable, y linda, sobre todo. Eso no es ningún delito, además, no estoy saliendo con nadie como para que lo sea.

-Tengo ciertas manías…- dije.- Como andar viendo a todos lados.

-Ah, ya veo… -sonrió- A mí me pasa con el equipo de supervivencia, debo de verlo de rato en rato… de lo contrario me pongo a la mar de nervios.

…Ella sí que es agradable. Sabe meterse en los zapatos de los demás. Y tiene personalidad. Lástima que sea tan chica, sería una buena novia. Podría hacer una excepción, pero me gustan de mi edad en adelante, además de que Wy no le tendría piedad donde la lleve a la casa y este ella.

-¿Recordó algo divertido?- preguntó.

-En absoluto, solo pensé en alguien.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Alguien especial?

-…La hija de un amigo mío…- dije.- Es una niña algo ruda, pero simpática.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Es su novia…? Ah, yo, esto…

-No, claro que no, eso sería ilegal…- dije riendo.- Se trata de una amiga, por decirlo de algún modo. Ella está enamorada de mí y me lo ha dicho, pero no es algo correspondido. Me siento un poco mal, pero fingir que le amo no es posible. Sería peor…

-Eso es cierto, nada peor que fingir algo que no se siente…- dijo. Asentí.- Aunque a veces es peor ser indiferente con la gente que queremos. Pero eso no viene al caso, es solo una opinión.

-Seh, cierto…

-Aunque es lindo, ¿No?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté.

-Que ella tenga a alguien especial, le envidio un poco. El admitirlo, debe ser muy bello.- sonrió con dulzura y entrelazo las manos.- Amar a alguien y tener la fuerza para decirlo, es algo admirable.

-¿Tienes a alguien especial, Lilly?- pregunté. Se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear. Lo tenía.- Ya veo, lo tienes… Qué bueno.- sonreí. Al menos sé que no le puedo romper el corazón si hay alguien más.

-G-gracias…-me miro- ¿Y usted tiene alguien especial, Arthur?- preguntó. Se hizo el silencio. ¿Alguien especial? Bueno… yo… no es que no lo tenga, debo tenerlo. Pero alguien así como de quién este enamorado... La imagen de Francis vino a mi mente. ¡Por supuesto que no!- Claro, si no es molestia que se lo pregunté.- se apresuró a decir al verme sacudirme violentamente.- Lo siento, me estoy tomando muchas confianzas con usted… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Seh, claro, perdón… es que recordé algo…

-Ya veo, malos recuerdos, ¿Eh? Perdón.

-No, no…- Claro que no, Francis no es un mal recuerdo. Solo es algo que me provoca jaqueca en ratos.- Solo es confuso. Pero no se puede decir que sea algo especial…- mentí.

-Oh, mal de amores.- dijo.

-Mmm… algo así…- dije.- Pero cambiando de tema, Lilly…- me miro. Pasábamos por las escaleras, las voces de mis compañeros entremezcladas se hacían presentes.- ¿Qué te parece si mañana volvemos a comer juntos?

-¿Es en serio?- dijo sorprendida.

-Claro, eres una persona agradable, me gustaría seguir frecuentándote…- eso era cierto. Tenía tiempo que no tenía una charla normal con alguien. Y Lilly era una gran oportunidad de hacer amistades un poco más decentes. No me avergüenza, Gil, claro, de lo contrario no lo llevaría a mi casa, pero de vez en vez necesito amigos más… ¿Centrados?

-Yo…- dijo sonrojándose.- Acepto. Lo veré mañana… muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada…

La campana sonó. Le di su bolso y me despedí con un ademán.

-Nos vemos mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

-…Lo estaré esperando con ansias.- dijo ella, juntando las manos, emocionada.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Entre al aula. Al solo entrar sentí como varios de mis compañeros me seguían con la mirada… entre ellos Antonio, y me di cuenta de que ni Gil ni Francis se encontraban. De hecho pareciera que Antonio trataba de matarme, cada mirada que me dirigía equivalía a una acuchillada, si se le pudiese comparar con un arma. Ambos nos miramos fijamente buen rato, se levantó.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas…- pidió.

-Tenemos clase…- dije echando a andar. Me tomo por el brazo, con fuerza.

-El maestro no ha entrado, aún hay tiempo…- dijo.- Así que salimos o lo hago aquí, me da lo mismo…- lo mire. Tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Bueno, salgamos… pero suéltame.- gruñí zafándome bruscamente.- No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme…

-Créeme que si por mí fuera solo te hubiese plantado un puñetazo en la cara…- masculló.- Pero la verdad es que no vales la pena lo suficiente como para meterme en líos por tu causa…

-¿Solo vas a estar insultando? Porque si es así mejor me devuelvo al salón, yo tampoco considero de utilidad brindarte de mi tiempo, imbécil…

-Bueno, vale, aquí está bien…- dijo deteniéndose. Se puso frente mío, me miró fijamente, desafiante.

Mire a mi alrededor, la gente pasaba, pero no se detenía a vernos. Era un sitio perfecto para hablar, realmente, si trataba de hacerme algo se darían cuenta, pero si solo hablábamos no le tomarían la menor importancia.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con desdén.

-…Molerte a golpes, pero no puedo y trataré de no hacerlo…- se cruzó de brazos, dio un bufido.- Quiero hablarte sobre algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es sobre Francis.

-¿…Por qué quieres hablar de él conmigo?- dije desconfiado. Tengo entendido Antonio y Gil saben de nosotros, pero aun así no me parece excusa.- Lo que pasa entre ustedes o entre él y yo no es de la incumbencia del otro.- eche a andar, me detuvo por la muñeca y me atrajo de un tirón.- Si me vas a pegar hazlo, no me importa…

-Ganas no me faltan, pero ya te dije que no será así…- soltó.- Escúchame, Arthur; Francis es mi amigo, y lo quiero como a un hermano… Y me duele verlo mal. Y si por ti se está poniendo mal entonces yo me tendré que meter me guste o no porque me importa a pesar de que me desagrada la situación…

-Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, es entre él y yo…- dije.- Y nadie te está pidiendo que te metas…

-Lo hago porque ya me harte de ver que lo trates como mierda…- gruñó.- Él no es tu tapete ni el de nadie, y me jode más ver como se atormenta pensando que él es el que mete la pata cuando es obvio la culpa aquí ya es de ambos…

-¿Vas a seguir sermoneándome?- inquirí. Que molesto. Insisto, a pesar de ser verdad, es cosa entre Francis y yo, además, ¿Por qué me lo viene a decir tan de repente? Idiota. - ¡Si tanto te molesta díselo a él, no a mí!

-Claro que se lo voy a decir, pero primero vengo contigo…- exclamó.- Deja de lastimarlo, si lo quieres, aunque sea un poco, en lugar de evitarle como un cobarde dile en la cara que no quieres nada con él en lugar de darle estira y afloja, eso no es justo. Y si no lo quieres díselo también en lugar de pasearte con Lilly frente suyo... ¡Tenle al menos un poco de respeto!

Trague saliva. ¿Francis nos vio? Bueno, era obvio podría vernos… ¿Y por qué debe de importarme? Digo, si le puso mal… no es mi problema. Desvié la mirada. ¿Era por eso que no estaban ni él ni Gil? Justo ahora… ellos deben de estar…

-¿Dónde está Francis?- le pregunté.

-Gil y él están en la enfermería, cielos santos. Me encantaría que al menos fuera entre ellos, así sería algo chocante, más no complicado, se evitarían ambos tan malas pasadas…- me miro feo.- Pero por desgracia están tú e Iván estorbando.

-¿Y por qué no les dices eso?- solté molesto.

-Se los insinuó todo el tiempo…

-Pero no te sirve porque él me quiere a mí, y Gil, a pesar de querer a Francis ama a Iván, te guste o no así que trágatelo…

-Lo trago hasta donde puedo, pero me jode ver como dejan que los traten… ¡Y por eso es que te estoy diciendo todo esto! Amalo, ódialo, no sé, pero ya basta de hacerlo sufrir. Si piensas seguir con esa chica…

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y ella es solo una amiga, así que díselo a Francis para que deje de lloriquearte!

-¡Él no me lloriqueo!

-¡Entonces, ¿Por qué estás jodiendo?!

-¡Porque me dolió ver toda esa frustración y tristeza en sus ojos!- respondió con amargura.- Y saber que de mí no depende el darle una esperanza o algo… ¡Por eso te digo que si le vas a romper el corazón lo hagas bien, y si no, al menos dile que le darás la oportunidad! Y si piensas seguir así pues Jodete o yo que sé, pero dejalo en paz. Ya han salido, ya se han besado, no sé qué está mal entonces…

La cosa es… no es que este mal. Es el hecho de que una relación así llevaría a muchos inconvenientes. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me destrocen más… María tiene razón, estoy asustado, y por ende veo las cosas más fríamente. Es por eso que a pesar de sentir algo me alejo del idiota, pero es claro que eso es algo que Antonio jamás podría entender aunque lo intentara con la única neurona que tiene.

Yo sí amo a Francis, solo que de una forma bastante peculiar. Es algo complicado.

-Es complicado y dudo que lo entiendas…

-No ocupo entenderlo para saber que en cierto modo va por mal camino. Tú no tienes vergüenza, ni valores…- dijo.- No sé qué vio Mary en ti. Ni lo que ve Fra en ti.

Eso era algo que venía preguntándome desde la cita… ¿Qué vio en mí esa rana torpe? Tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero algo que sí sé a ciencia cierta es que Lilly no es ninguna excusa para lastimar a Francis. Jamás caería en eso, solo en una persona simpática. Si quisiera en verdad destrozarle el corazón a Bonnefoy ya lo hubiese hecho, pero no me atrevo a dañarlo, incluso recordando todas las cosas que me llego a hacer, no consigo sentir el mismo odio para hacerlo…

-Ve a saber, ese es un misterio…- dije fingiendo que no me importaba.

Pero eso es algo que nunca diré, ni a Antonio, ni a Gil y mucho menos al mismo Francis.

-Sé que no son nada de manera oficial, pero se puede decir que es una persona a la que frecuentas, con la que tienes una relación no establecida, más que nada por tu causa. -dijo Antonio, ignorando mis palabras.-Y eso es patético…

-…Cállate…

Y respecto a nuestra inusual relación… A veces solo quisiera no saber nada al respecto pero, como todo lo que uno trata de olvidar, siempre vuelve con más fuerza cuando lo das por superado.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Después de eso no hay mucho que contar, las clases siguieron, Francis apareció junto con Gil después de un rato, y comenzaron a bromear, junto con Antonio, hasta que el profesor les regaño. Yo como siempre me limite a tomar notas. Cuando las clases terminaron esperé a Alf y nos fuimos caminando a casa. Mamá tampoco estaba, para variar, y había dejado el mismo recado de los días anteriores, el típico: "Trabajaré hasta tarde, así que no esperen despiertos".

Subí a mi alcoba y busque el viejo cuaderno de canciones… y lo metí a la mochila. Después saque a Juliet del closet y la sacudí, tenía una ligera capa de polvo, que al ser removida la dejo tan brillante y atractiva como el primer día en que la tuve entre mis manos.

Recuerdo eso… me costó tener que aprender a hablar en francés… ¡Con lo mucho que me importaba! Pero bueno, a final de cuentas valió la pena, no solo por Juliet, sino porque ahora lo necesito todo el tiempo. Pero en aquel entonces jamás paso por mi cabeza que todas esas cosas ocurrirían, creo que, si alguien me hubiese dicho que me iría a Francia en aquel entonces, me hubiese reído lascivamente en su cara. Pero bueno, esas son cosas que simplemente pasan.

Seguí ajustando la guitarra y limpiándola, y me sentí emocionado. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin volvería a usarla.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de un largo día de estudios, un muy grato almuerzo con Lilly, a pesar de no hablar de nada en peculiar; y un montón de miradas extrañas, quede con Gil de irnos juntos a la salida. Y en efecto, saliendo del aula se pegó a mí como un gorrión sin plumas a su madre.

-¿Alguna regla o algo que deba de saber antes de dar el gran paso?- dijo, siguiéndome.

-No, realmente…- respondí.- Solo evita darle ideas locas a mí hermano o de lo contrario me veré en serios líos…

-¿Y respecto a tu mamá?- preguntó el albino.

-Tranquilo, si la suerte nos sonríe, lo más seguro es que hoy tampoco esté en casa.- respondí.

-Oh, está bien… ¡Qué genial!- gritó emocionado.- ¡Tú y yo haciendo música, será fantástico!

-Lo sé.- sonreí.

Gil siguió alardeando sobre lo genial que luciríamos sobre el escenario y sobre como seríamos los más destacados. Yo le miré, vacilante. ¿Debería preguntar o no?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó metiéndome un ligero susto.- ¿Por qué esa mirada tan seria?

-…Bueno, veras… no es algo que me preocupe mucho… es solo que…- comencé a mover las manos de manera insistente.

-Si es por la falta de práctica y la canción que nos falta, no te preocupes…- dijo sonriente.

-No es eso…- dije.

-¿Entonces?

"_Está en la enfermería con Gil" "Eso es patético" "Ojala fuese entre ellos"_ Esas palabras seguían en mi mente desde que Antonio las había soltado, e incluso mientras comía con Lilly, seguían en mi cabeza. De hecho, ella se dio cuenta de que algo me afligía, pero tuve que mentir un poco para tranquilizarle. No quería meterla en nada de esto.

-Tierra a Arthur, ¿Me escuchas?- soltó Gil pasando su mano frente a mis ojos.- WAKE UP!

-…Olvídalo, no es nada.- mentí.

+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+

* * *

Al llegar a mí casa, Gil saludo a mi hermano, el cual correspondió emocionado al saludo. Después me dijo que, para no perder la costumbre, mamá tampoco llegaría temprano. Así que Gil y yo nos habíamos salvado. El albino y yo subimos a mi alcoba y nos adentramos a esta, la cual quedo cerrada de un solo golpe.

-Vaya, que ordenado… Brrr…- soltó fingiendo angustia.

-Oh, cállate…- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.- No es mi culpa que tú no conozcas la palabra orden, desordenado.

-Jo, cállate, que así me amas.

-Claro, como no tienes idea.- sonreí.- Ya déjate de idioteces y déjame ver esas canciones para saber que voy a tocar.

-Claro.- saco el cuaderno.- Pero pásame las tuyas para elegir una ya que tú no encontraste nada.

-Es que nada ahí vale la pena…- dije avergonzado.- Son solo un montón de letras tontas.

-Eso lo juzgaré yo, Kirkland.- dijo Gil tomando mi cuaderno al tiempo que yo tomaba el suyo.

Me puse a leer y quede impresionado. Gilbert tiene talento, bastante talento. No más que Scott, claro, pero lo tiene, y su dominio en idiomas es sorprendente.

-¿Y cuál de todas las adaptaciones que hiciste cantaras?- pregunté al observar que las canciones que Gil me había mencionado estaban en Alemán, Inglés y Francés.- Qué huevos los tuyos de aventarte tantas traducciones…- dije.

-Ya ves…- exclamó hojeando mi cuaderno.-…Mmm, veo que a muy pocas les pusiste música.

-No soy precisamente el tipo de personas al que les gusta mostrar lo que escribe.- dije.

-Eso es típico de las personas que no saben decir lo que sienten.- Le mire feo, sonrió ladino.- Cantaré las versiones originales, para evitarme problemas.

-Vaya, quiero ver y oír eso…

-…Lo harás y…- me miro emocionado.

-¿Qué?

-Está es nuestra tercera canción…- dijo agitando el cuadernillo en el aire.

-¿Cuál? Déjame ver…- pedí tratando de arrebatarle el cuaderno en vano. Me sentía avergonzado, casi todas esas canciones las escribí en mis momentos de depresión. Así que todas eran pura melancolía y eso me apenaba a tal grado de querer desaparecer.

-Eres tan profundo, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- soltó.- Aunque debí haberlo sospechado, a fin de cuentas todos los buenos escritores son ingleses.

-Gil, por favor…- pedí.

-Bueno, bueno, te leo un fragmento a ver si ubicas…- río ladino. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a canturrear.- _Though I´ve been wounded, I´ve silently accepted my wounds, and fought against my own destiny with a clear mind._

-…Esto…- solté poniéndome rojo.- ¡Dame eso!- solté abalanzándomele.- ¡En definitiva no dejaré cantes eso frente a un montón de personas!

-¿Y quién dijo tu canción la interpretaré yo?- preguntó. Le mire, patidifuso…

-¡En definitiva no cantaré **Light of Gold** frente a un público!- grité.- ¿Me has escuchado cantar siquiera?

-Claro que sí, en esa misma disco, precisamente, Do you remember?- preguntó.- No sé qué te preocupa, la letra es muy bonita y tu voz es buena. Y no me puedes decir que es pánico escénico.

-Se van a burlar…- me quejé.

-Vaya, para ser un exrebelde te detienes demasiado en cosas insignificantes.- ambos nos miramos fijamente.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia de cantar lo que escribiste a cantar algo que alguien más escribió?

-El simple hecho de que es algo mío. Y me pondré hecho una fiera si recibe una mala crítica…

-Dudo mucho lo haga…- sonrió.- De hecho, me sentí identificado… Es una especie de despedida. Y a su vez es una especie de proyección de un sentimiento de amor perfecto. Es bonita, creo que se la dedicaré a Francis…- bromeó.

-¿Disculpa?- solté apretando las manos.- ¿Qué le vas a dedicar a Bonnefoy la canción que yo le escribí a mí padre?- gruñí- ¿Y por qué?- inquirí.- ¡En todo caso el único que tiene derecho a dedicar aquí soy yo, porque es mía! Y tú deberías de dedicarle las tuyas a Iván.

-¿Y por qué a Iván, Arthie? Si son mis canciones yo puedo dedicárselas a quién yo quiera.

-¿En serio?- solté tomando el cuaderno.- Si mi alemán no me falla aquí dice: _Soledad, quiero ser encontrado… Mi corazón se abre, aspira ser libre. Y es debido a que estás aquí que puedo ser yo mismo._- lo mire.- No se ocupa ser un genio para saber a quién va.

-Pues creo que tenemos una definición de genio distinta, yo esa canción se la dedico a… Bueno, eso no es importante.- se sonrojo.

-¿A quién?- insistí.

-Bueno, en sí es a varias personas, a Roderich, a Antonio y a Francis. Pero es más a Rode y a Fra.- admitió.

-Ah, ya veo…- dije desviando la mirada, molesto.- Bonnefoy…

-Por eso no quería decírtelo, sabía que ibas a empezar con tus cosas.

-¡No estoy celoso de ti si es eso a lo que te refieres!- me apresuré a decir, pero más que una aclaración, eso parecía una especie de reclamo absurdo.

-Yo diría que sí y no veo el por qué…

-Claro que no…- solté.- Además, si lo estuviera, diciendo que lo estuviera cosa es obvia no, no sería por algo así.

-¿Entonces que lo provocaría?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- solté tomando a Juliet.- Empecemos…- comencé a entonar Mein Gott.

-¿Sería acaso por qué lo besé?- soltó de pronto. Deje de tocar.- ¿Es en serio? ¿Sigues molesto por eso?- inquirió haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y qué si fuese así?- dije fingiendo indiferencia… Pero por dentro me sentía arder, había dado justo en el tino.

No podía negar que después de verle besarse con él, por más que tratará de convencerme eso fue viejo capricho, sentía un recelo irracional hacia Gil, me costaba confiar en él, y eso me molestaba mucho, ya que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Es mi mejor amigo.

-Me parecería la cosa más absurda que hasta ahora haya tenido el honor de escucharte decir.- respondió el albino.- En todo caso yo debería sentirme celoso, no tú…

-¿Eh? ¿Y según tú por qué?

-Porque, a pesar de besarme a mí, no importa cómo ni las veces que hayan sido, es obvio que al que quiere es a ti… a pesar de que lo mandes al demonio… Lo cual me parece ridículo si tú mismo me has dicho que él también te gusta.- respondió tranquilamente.

-Momento, ¿Cómo que sin importar cuantas veces…?

-Bueno, la vez que nos viste no fue precisamente la primera vez. Y ya que estamos siendo honestos, creo es necesario que te diga que ya nos habíamos besado con anterioridad.

-¿C-cómo?- No, no lo ahorques. Espera a que te diga y luego lo matas.

-Sep, la primera vez fue cuando me dijo que le gustabas, poco después de que se besara contigo, la segunda fue una vez que despertamos desnudos en su cama, cuando descubrí que Iván me engañaba y pues…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Y la tercera fue cuando nos viste… ¡Pero ya nunca más ha vuelto a pasar, así que tranquilo!

-¡A mí no me importa que ya no se esté repitiendo! ¿Cómo está eso de que despertaron juntos y desnudos?- exigí saber.

-Nos embriagamos, pero no pasó nada… Tranquilo.

-¡No me pidas que me calme!- gruñí.- ¡Te metiste con Francis tantas veces que ya no sé ni que pensar!

-¿Meterme con él? ¡Jamás nos hemos acostado!

-Pero si se han besado.- reclamé.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¡Malo fuese que te dijera pienso ir tras él o algo así!

-Malo es que hagas esas cosas a sabiendas de lo que está pasando entre nosotros.- objeté.

-…Malo es que lo trates tan mal después de venir a decirme que te gusta y después de haberte besado de tal manera con él en su última cita.- dijo serio.- Eso si es cruel.

-Ahora tú también… ¡Antonio ya tuvo el honor de echármelo en cara, evítame la molestia de oírlo de ti también!

-No es justo y lo sabes.- dijo.- Solo estás orillándolo a alejarse de ti y dudo mucho que eso sea lo que verdaderamente quieres…

-¿Tú qué sabes lo que realmente siento por todo esto? ¡Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo!

Y se hizo el silencio. Uno denso. Había dicho algo que no debía… Gil me miraba energúmeno, mientras apretaba los puños.

-T-tú… idiota… -comenzó tensando los labios.- ¡Si serás estúpido!- gritó.- ¡Qué no sé lo que se siente, ¿Dices?! ¿¡Con quien mierdas crees que hablas!?- soltó tomándome por las solapas. El cuaderno cayó al piso, y en su ira, Gil no se fijó que lo estaba pisando y arrugando.- ¡No sé qué te dijo Antonio, pero tiene razón, si lo vas a tratar así, Fra no debería ni porque sufrirte!- gruñó.- ¡Y antes de que me digas no sé lo que se siente el miedo de meterte en una relación así permíteme recordarte que ya pase lo mismo tres malditas veces y todas terminaron en jodido fracaso, inglés de mierda!

-Venga, lo siento… Simplemente no pude evitarlo.- dije.

-Pues es demasiado tarde, ya me lo tome bastante en serio.- soltó.- ¿Sabes algo? Aléjate de Fra, dejalo en paz, ve y rómpele el corazón y desaparécete de su vista…

-¿Y si no quiero qué?- le reté.

No, por más amigos que seamos, nadie me va a venir a decir que debo hacer respecto a Bonnefoy. Es entre él y yo, siempre será así. Y si a Gil no le parece, lo siento mucho.

-Te la verás conmigo.

-No te tengo miedo.- solté.

Ambos nos miramos, fijamente. Estábamos molestos, llenos de ira. Era por eso que evitaba el tema, sabía terminaría en conflicto… y yo no…

Gilbert tiro el primer golpe. Me toque el labio, el cual sangraba ligeramente. Me levante, me posicioné frente suyo y le tire un golpe, también… Y se disparó todo. Comenzamos a golpearnos y jalonearnos hasta el cansancio, insultándonos en nuestros respectivos idiomas. Al final, después de tanto pelear, Gil se sentó en el piso y yo en la orilla de mi cama, en silencio, respirando agitada y pesadamente.

Genial, ni siquiera se digna a verme. Genial. He perdido al único amigo que tenía, además de Bonnefoy, y todo por mi maldito estado de ánimo aleatorio… Joder, joder, joder… ¡Maldita sea!

-Joder…- soltó de pronto. Le mire.- No entiendo. Tú le gustas a él, él te gusta a ti… ¿Por qué mierdas has de hacer todo tan complicado?- inquirió. A pesar de su expresión molesta, noté la tristeza en sus ojos y el desánimo en su voz.

-…Ah, lo sé.- dije amargamente.- Pero, Gil… ¿Tú alguna vez has amado a alguien de tal manera que te sientes tan asustado al grado de a pesar de querer que se vaya no quieres perderle?- sentí los ojos anegárseme en lágrimas. ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Se supone no pensaba decirle a nadie esto!- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que solo eres bueno para mentir y hacer sufrir a quien quieres? ¿Has sentido que no lo mereces? ¿Has deseado ser la misma persona de antes y no decir las cosas de manera tan lógica?- pregunté. Me miro.-…Porque yo lo siento todo el tiempo y hace que me retuerza por dentro, y por más que lo ame lo único que quiero es protegerlo y no sé cómo… ¡Me castra, mierda!- grité. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.- Y ahora me desquite contigo, genial… Lo siento… pero a pesar de todo, no puedo evitarlo… sentirme tan…

-¿Dueño suyo a pesar de que no lo tienes?- inquirió. Asentí.- Ay, Arthur… ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes? ¡Yo te hubiese ayudado y lo sabes!- soltó. Se levantó del suelo, se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo por los hombros.

-Gil…- lo mire.- Estoy muy asustado, Gil…

-Y tienes razón de estarlo…- dijo.- Es obvio que la situación te tiene bastante alterado, pero no es razón para que hagas ese tipo de cosas… Está bien que pienses en Francis, pero no piensas racionalmente lo que quieres y lo que quiere. Y eso es mucho más importante que evitar problemas que a lo mejor ni siquiera serán así. No sé porque te tienes en ese concepto, pero tú no eres así...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-…El asombroso de yo simplemente sabe las cosas.- sonrió con ternura.- Además, como amigos, nos sabemos alguna que otra cosa, ¿No crees?

Me limpie las lágrimas, le di una sonrisa a medias y asentí.

-Tienes razón, vaya, ahora que lo veo, todo eso solo me hace sentir idiota.

-Pues en eso tú y Fra se parecen…

-¡Oye!- me quejé.

-Es que los dos se limitan a correr un riesgo que como puede que exista puede que no solo por pensar en el otro.- dijo.

Francis… ¿Él también se siente cómo yo? Pensando en posibles problemáticas… él…

-Deja ya de detenerte…- dijo.- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, pero te advierto una cosa, Arthur…- lo mire.- Si sigues con esto, no dudaré ni un segundo en intervenir.

-¿A qué te refieres con intervenir?

-Sino actúas pronto, no será otra persona la que te arranque a Fra de los brazos, sino yo.- amenazó.- Y créeme que lo digo en serio.

Lo mire, sonreí malicioso y le solté un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Antes muerto que dejar eso ocurra.- le dije.

-Eso pensé…- soltó sobándose la mejilla, con una sonrisa ladina.- No podía esperar otra respuesta de ti.

Gilbert se desperezo un poco, se levantó y tomo los cuadernos del suelo, sacudió el suyo y lo acomodo en dónde se encontraban sus canciones.

-¿Aun quieres practicar conmigo?- preguntó.

-Claro que quiero, idiota.- dije levantándome.- Si acepte fue por algo.

-Cierto.

Tome la guitarra y él comenzó a cantar en su idioma. Di un largo suspiro. Era como si nada hubiese pasado, pero aun así me sentía distinto, más liviano. Mire a Gilbert. Ese idiota debe ser un ángel disfrazado de demonio, porque siempre llega justo cuando se le necesita y te dice las cosas de tal modo que lo sientes como un golpe en la cara.

- Das großartige Ich ist das Beste! Das Stärkste! Der, der am letzten lacht, ja! Es ist natürlich das großartige Ich!

Y a pesar de aun estar asustado y confundido… Yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Porque no pienso dejar que me arrebaten lo que es mío por derecho de las manos. Aunque debo decir también que, por tu intromisión poco deseada, Gil…

-Danke!

**+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+::::+**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 21.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, espero sigan haciéndolo. Bueno, como siempre les dejo un pequeño adelanto de que pasará en los próximos caps. y una disculpa por la tardanza. Os quiero y espero seguir leyéndolos. **

**Cap. 22:** **¡2da Cita! Arthur y Gilbert forman un dueto. La posibilidad de que Iván y Gil vuelvan se ve nula debido a la intervención de un chico misterioso. Lilly sigue siendo una amenaza. Arthur y Ashley discutirán por culpa de Zack… ¿A quién recurrirá Kirk ante esta dificultad?**

**Cap. 23: Arthur y Francis se están frecuentando demasiado, y Arthur comienza a conocer más de la vida de Fra, comprendiendo que no es tan sencilla o tan alegre como Francis la hace ver. Y en un momento dado la cercanía se presta a otra cosa. ¿Será que al fin cederán ambos al amor?**


	22. Chapter 22 (1ra parte)

**Hetalia no es mío, éste solo le pertenece a Himaruya-Sensei. Al igual que las citas y canciones que menciono le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo no busco lucrar con nada de esto, solo lo hago con el fin de entretener.**

* * *

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.22**

Pasaban de las cinco de la mañana cuando escuche todo ese alboroto a lo lejos. Unos cuantos sollozos y gritos ahogados captaron mi atención.

-¡F-FRANCIS…!-gritó Sey de una manera tan escalofriante que no pude evitar temblar al escucharla. Salí corriendo de la alcoba, y entre directo a su habitación.- Fra… Francis…- sollozó.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta, de la cama a esta había todo un desastre. Me aterre, pero no podía acobardarme. Entre al baño con paso firme.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté tratando de mantenerme calmado.

Seychelles se encontraba arrodillada frente al sanitario, vomitando. Me agache y sostuve su cabello. El calor que irradiaba era tal, que se podía sentir que quemaba.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté.- El grito que proferiste fue terrible, fantasmagórico…

Sin mirarme, aun dando gruñidos y vomitando un poco alcanzo a soltar.

-N-no… wuaj… no sé, esto… cof, cof… no puedo… d- dejar de vomitar…

-Francis, Seychelles… ¿Qué está pasando ahí?- profirió mi padre preocupado apareciendo en escena.

-Sey está vomitando de manera descontrolada y arde en fiebre…

-Oh, dios mío… oh dios mío…- su rostro se ensombreció en un notorio pánico.- ¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos, qué hacemos…?

-Papá, primero que nada cálmate, prende el auto y yo bajo a Sey. La llevaremos al hospital.- me miro, entre aterrado y sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aun aquí?- inquirí.- ¡Muévete!

-O-Oui…- soltó saliendo a toda prisa.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.- Te cargo entonces…

Tome a mi hermana en brazos, a pesar de que puso resistencia varias veces, y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Ella tenía repetidos espasmos, y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Empecé a sentir pánico, pero no podía darme el lujo de mostrarlo o de caer en el mismo.

Abajo, el abuelo me esperaba con una maleta. Tome está con la mano libre, y con la otra, que era la que tenía lastimada, hice el mayor esfuerzo por mantener a Sey sobre mí.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, hazlo…- dije.

-Sniff, tengo mucho miedo, Fra…- dijo echándose a llorar.

-Está bien, tranquilízate… Iremos al hospital y todo estará bien.

O eso al menos quiero creer, ya que no soportaría otra perdida.

* * *

Papá no dejaba de llorar, desconsolado. Yo solo me limitaba a decirle que todo iba a estar bien, aunque por dentro no tenía estabilidad alguna para decir eso, ni creerlo.

-¿¡Cómo se encuentra mi nena, Doctor!?- chilló en cuanto el medico se asomó por la puerta.

-Ella está estable…- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunté tranquilamente.

-Intoxicación alimentaria, y deshidratación a causa de los efectos de la misma…- respondió.

-¿I-intoxicación?- soltó papá como si no entendiera.- Pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si hemos estado comiendo exactamente lo mismo, todos, y nadie más ha presentado síntomas de una intoxicación.

-Pero pudo haber comido algo afuera…- solté.

-Al parecer ella comió algo fuera de casa ayer, a lo que nos alcanzó a decir en una tienda de autoservicio… Lo más seguro es que estuviera caduco o en mal estado, pero aun así debió ingerirlo.- dijo el médico, pacientemente.- Lo bueno es que ya pudimos controlar el vómito y la cosa no está tan grave, no le tendremos que proscribir antibióticos y eso es un enorme alivio. Pero sí deberán mantenerla en observación continua, se recuperara entre 12 a 48 horas, y si en este tiempo los síntomas vuelven la deben traer de vuelta al hospital.- anotó unas cosas en una receta y se la paso a papá, cuya mano temblaba aun, así que opto por dármela a mí.- Tiene que tomar esto para la fiebre cada seis horas hasta que se vaya por completo…- me dijo.- Y esto otro es para la deshidratación. Ténganla en reposo, de preferencia que hoy no se levante de la cama en absoluto, y muéstrense tranquilos…- dijo serio mirando a papá.- La pobre estaba aterrada, pensaba que se iba a morir y no dejaba de llorar. Por poco entraba en crisis nerviosa.

-…Ah, yo… lo siento…- soltó papá.

-Yo también soy padre y es alarmante ver a un hijo mal…- soltó.- Pero uno debe mantenerse en calma todo el tiempo…- me miro.- Jovencito, mis respetos para ti. Te auto-controlaste perfectamente.

-Gracias…

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa, papá obligo a Sey a recostarse a dormir en mi cama, a pesar de que ella obviamente quería ir a encerrarse en su alcoba. Me repitió infinidad de veces, a tal punto de que ganas no me faltaron de decirle que ya lo había entendido de una manera algo grosera, que cuidará a Sey y estuviera al pendiente de su medicamento.

El abuelo por su parte llamo un par de veces a la casa, solo para cerciorarse de que ambos estuviéramos bien y de que Sey no estuviese vomitando nuevamente. Cuando la paranoia de ambos paso, como unas cuatro horas después, me sentí libre de hacer los quehaceres del hogar a pesar de que la mano herida me comenzaba a doler y punzar de manera insistente.

Comencé a cocinar, no podía hacer algo pesado, así que opte por verduras al vapor, pollo a la plancha y arroz blanco, preparé limonada.

Miré el reloj de la cocina. Dentro de una hora comenzaría la clase de inglés, y yo al final me había quedado en casa ayudando, como siempre, en el cuidado de mi hermana. No me molesta, porque a fin de cuentas siempre ha sido así, pero a veces si me entristece un poco pensar que paso más tiempo en casa de lo que debería. Creo que me estoy empezando a creer eso de que soy una especie de madre que se la vive en su hogar.

-Aunque bueno, a fin de cuentas, nunca tengo que hacer…- mascullé.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Primero fue con "Besos" y luego paso a ser "Engel", era obvio que el primero era un mensaje de Tonio y el segundo de Gil. Sonreí. Se estaban tardando demasiado.

"¡Jolines, Fra!" leí. "Ya nos dijo tu abuelo que paso… ¿Se encuentra Sey bien? Las gemelas le mandan sus mejores deseos, y yo también."

"Hey, Fra, ya nos dijo el viejo lo que paso… ¡Qué poco genial lo de Sey! ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña fastidiosa? ¡Dale mis saludos y mis asombrosos deseos de mejora! ¡Luego te llamo para hablar más seriamente, pero no mucho, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas!"

Sonreí. Era bueno saber que ya estaban al corriente de lo que había pasado, de manera simplificada… Porque yo aún sentía el corazón agitárseme con solo recordarlo, y no tenía muchos deseos de andar contando u explicando lo que paso, ya que hubo un momento, un ligero instante mientras papá no paraba de maximizar el asunto, en el cual pensé en Sey como en Jeanne.

Fue comparar las situaciones y un horrible escalofrió se hizo presente. Fue pensar en una negra caja, en música fúnebre, en el viento frío produciendo un crujido que herriza los cabellos de la nuca… En las lágrimas silenciosas y los ecos de los lamentos… Fue pensar en verla desaparecer, dejando solo un recuerdo vago… Y sentí tremendas ganas de entrar a la habitación a cerciorarme de que no fuese así, pero fue justo en ese momento cuando el medico apareció. Y yo solo pensaba, a pesar de la calma que demostraba, en protegerla para evitar otra situación así. Pero yo no estaré para siempre y ella tampoco.

-Vaya, que vergonzoso…- solté apagando la estufa.- ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Sey morir por algo tan simple? ¿En qué merde pensaba?- Me burlé.- Cuando tenemos miedo la mente divaga de una manera tan absurda…- Si he de saber eso yo.

* * *

Subí a la alcoba, Sey seguía dormida con Iggy a su lado. Al verme, el gato dio un bufido suave y se volvió a acomodar en los brazos de su ama. Pierre armo un pequeño escandalo al verme entrar, pero se calló al instante cuando cambie el agua y alimento. Pero nada de eso la despertó. Toque su frente, la fiebre se mantenía igual, ni alta ni baja. Era igual que cuando salimos del hospital. Pero su respiración no era agitada y los espasmos habían cesado, así que realmente no se encontraba mal, era solo la fiebre.

-Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo…- susurré a pesar de saber que no me escuchaba.- Lo prometo…

Vaya que me estoy empezando a sentir estúpido. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Ella estará bien. ¿Por qué mi mente no deja de divagar y reparar en cosas negativas? Bueno, es cierto que Sey rara vez se enferma y esto realmente nos tomó de sorpresa a todos, pero…

-F-Fra…

-Sey…- solté tallándome los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?- me agache quedando frente a ella.

-Tengo algo de sed… ¿Me puedes traer un poco de agua?- pidió con voz rota.

-Por supuesto, en seguida…

-Gracias…- sonrió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

-¡Voy!- solté dejando el vaso de agua en la cocina.

El timbre sonaba de manera insistente. Perecía que la persona al otro lado estaba desesperada por entrar.

"Papá debió haber olvidado las llaves…" Pensé mirando estas en la mesa. Vi el reloj. "Y como no le he mandado ningún mensaje debe pensar que la cosa aquí está critica"

Di un suspiro. Lo que menos me apetecia era seguir escuchando gritos e histerias. Camine lentamente a la puerta, y la abrí con pesadez.

-Ella está bien, no te he mandado nada porque he estado ocupado. Lo siento.- dije sin ver a la persona frente mío. Me di la vuelta.- Mira, solo no armes alboroto, no quiero que se preocupe.- pedí.- Además de que me pone de nervios y…

-Si estás mal para visitas, solo dilo, bastardo…

Me volví de manera brusca. En el umbral de la puerta. Arthur traía consigo varios juegos de hojas. Suspiro con pesadez.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó. Asentí.- Gil me dijo lo de Sey, así que yo… vine a preguntarte sobre ella y te traje la tarea…- se sonrojó.- Pero solo lo hice porque me pareció una pérdida de tiempo hacer que alguien diera una vuelta cuando yo podía hacerlo quedándome de paso, no te emociones.- desvió la mirada. Sonreí a medias.

-Gracias…- tome los libros.- Ella se encuentra arriba, ¿Quieres verla?- Arthur asintió. -Espera un momento.- entre a la cocina por el vaso de agua.- Ahora sí, acompáñame. Está en mi alcoba.

Me siguió en silencio, el único sonido era el de nuestras pisadas sobre las escaleras, y el de la puerta al abrirse. Sey se encontraba recostada, semi-despierta. Al vernos, sonrió a medias.

-Hey…- soltó.

-Hey, -respondió Arthur, acercándose.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-He estado en mejores…- respondió.- Tengo mucha sed.

-Aquí.- dije dándole el vaso. Bebió todo de un trago.- Vaya, estabas sedienta…

-Algo, tu sabes… deshidratación.- soltó encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y…- se volvió a Arthur- Matt te dijo algo sobre mí?

-En cuanto salga de clases vendrá a verte.- respondió.

-Dios, no…- dijo viéndose al espejo.- Estoy terrible, no quiero me vea así.

-Oh, vamos… solo estás algo pálida…- soltó Arthur.- No es el fin del mundo.

-Exacto, y lo bonita no se te va quitar con eso.- dije yo.

Seychelles se echó a reír.

-Par de mentirosos, bueno, que venga… pero si me termina será su culpa…- se recostó.- Ahora si me disculpan, tengo sueño.- y volvió a dormir.

-Vaya, jamás había visto a alguien dormirse así de rápido…- soltó Arthur.

-Pues, ya lo has hecho.- dije yo.- Sey es rápida cuando se lo propone.

-Eso parece…

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-¿…Por qué no?

* * *

Serví agua caliente, las manos me temblaban, se derramo un poco sobre la mesa. Di un suspiro agobiado. Arthur lo limpio y tomo una bolsita de té, yo me limité a prepararme algo de café.

-¿Te gusta el café?- preguntó. Le mire. - Vaya pregunta, si por algo lo estás bebiendo.

-De hecho, no. El sabor es horrendo y se te queda en la boca. - respondí.- Pero me siento tan cansado que no me queda de otra, o lo bebo o me quedo dormido, y no debo dormir.

-Ah, ya veo…- se hizo un breve silencio.- A mí tampoco me gusta…- comentó.- Otro silencio, sus ojos se movían, pensaba en qué decir.- Pero bueno, es obvio no es cuestión de gustos.

-Seh, tuve una mañana demasiado agitada y no por algo que realmente me hubiese gustado.- expliqué.- De solo recordarlo me pone mal.

-Pero al menos ella se encuentra bien y es lo que importa.- dijo. Otro silencio, miro mi mano.- ¿Qué demonios te paso?- preguntó.

-Me golpee por accidente con el barandal de las escaleras. No me fije, di un giro rápido y… Bueno, es obvio el resto, ¿No?

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó.

Porque te vi con Lilly, quise responder.

-…mmm… simplemente no me fije.

-Si serás torpe.- se quejó.- Aunque eso en ti no es novedad… en fin…- dio un suspiro.- Ah… -me miro detenidamente- esto…- dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Qué ocurre? Por lo general tú no desvarías tanto.- denoté.- ¿Estás un tanto incomodo por mi aspecto?- pregunté al notar que mi ropa estaba sucia y mal acomodada.- No creas que lo hago por gusto, de hecho me molesta, no me gusta lucir desaliñado pero…

-No es eso, el que apestes y estés andrajoso no me es ningún problema comparado con tu sola presencia.- dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Entonces?- inquirí.

-Ah, esto…- suspiró. Ambos nos miramos, fijamente. Se sonrojo.- Yo, lo que quiero decir es…

-¿Es…?

-No es cómo sí… no quiero que te ilusiones, -comenzó a decir, entrecortadamente.- solo es que considero en cierto modo apropiado preguntarlo, es todo… y...- alcé la deja, comenzaba a exasperarme.- ¿Y tú cómo estás a todo esto?- preguntó.

Se hizo el silencio. Arthur me miraba, ligeramente avergonzado. Esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-Bueno, yo…- empecé.- No fue como que… -suspiré- La verdad es que me asusté mucho.- confesé.- Yo no me esperaba nada de eso, y verla tan mal me aterro bastante. Sentí la sangre congelárseme, pero me tuve que retener al notar que las personas a mi alrededor no hacían nada… así que… no me quedo de otra, ¿Sabes?

-Comprendo.- soltó.- Ser el único con auto-control apesta, ¿Verdad?

-Y qué lo digas…- sonreí a medias.- Pero en este caso fue bueno. La verdad siempre ha sido así, Seychelles y yo. Todo el tiempo.

-¿La has cuidado desde…?

-Desde que éramos pequeños, me quede solo con ella a los once, pero en sí siempre he visto por ella.

-Eso explica porque te aterraste tanto.

-Igual, me hace sentir ridículo. Hubo un momento en que maximice mucho las cosas, obviamente no lo demostré…

-Seh, a veces es mejor no mostrar lo que pensamos.- dio un sorbo al té.- pero, bueno, no creo… no es como para sentirse ridículo, bastardo… después de todo, es como si fueran más que hermanos, su relación es bastante estrecha. Supongo que…- se desperezo un poco.- De haber estado en tu lugar, si hubiese sido Alfred… me hubiese puesto igual…

-Posiblemente, -dije- no lo dudo en absoluto. Pero… aun así me siento algo tonto. No por tener control, ni por ser el adulto, ni por quedarme en casa a cuidarle, eso no me molesta en absoluto…

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó.

-Fue el maximizar las cosas, sonará tonto, pero a mí los hospitales no me gustan en absoluto. El solo estar ahí me nubla la razón. Así que cuando llegamos ahí mi mente no pudo evitar divagar y pensé que ella tal vez podría…

-¿Morir?- sugirió con delicadeza. Asentí.- No seas ridículo, Francis. Ella no iba a morir, tampoco es como si estuviera llamándote tonto por pensarlo, puedes ser un bastardo idiota por muchos motivos pero no por eso… - me miro.- A mí tampoco me gustan los hospitales…- comentó.

-Creo que después de lo que nos ha pasado, difícilmente podremos pisar uno sin sentir repudio, ¿Eh?

-Tal parece…- respondió.

-Ah, aun así no puedo evitar darle vueltas y pensar… que pudo haber sido así y entonces…- comencé a temblar.- Ella estaba tan mal, pálida, decaída y lloraba, y tenía fe ciega en cada una de las palabras que le decía, a pesar de su estado…

-Bonnefoy…

-Pero, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo me hubiese equivocado? Si al final ella no hubiese estado bien. Eso me habría vuelto un mentiroso y hubiese fallado… Y la verdad es que no lo hubiese soportado en absoluto…

-Francis…

-…Yo no quiero perder a nadie más y…

Las palabras se quedaron a medias. Sentí su mano tocar mi mejilla, y sus dedos pasar con delicadeza cerca de mis ojos. Le mire con detenimiento, su imagen estaba borrosa… Oh, merde… esto es el colmo…

-Vaya, genial, estoy llorando…

-Como toda una nena…- denotó limpiándome las lágrimas.- Pero te diré algo, ya que no haz abierto tú jodida boca con todas las que me has visto hacer, entonces yo no abriré la mía, ¿Te parece?

-…Seh, me parece bien.

-Y ya deja de llorar…- pidió.- Sí de por sí pareces una chica, llorando ya es difícil saber si en verdad eres chico.

-Cállate, Kirkland…- solté.

-Es la verdad…- desvió la mirada un momento.- Yo…- suspiró.- Sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo pero, no deberías ponerte mal por eso. Sé lo que es pensar en un futuro catastrófico porque lo viví mucho tiempo con mi papá, no dormía, simplemente no podía… casi siempre le pasaban cosas por la madrugada así que dormir no era opción…

-Arthur…

-Sé que ahora te sientes frustrado, pero es algo que no estaba en tus manos. Debes de dejar de ver tanto por las personas y ver por ti, creo que ya antes te lo había dicho, pero te lo repito. Si sigues de esta manera se te van a destrozar los nervios.

-Yo sé…

-Y cargar con recónditos pesares tampoco ayuda, si lo sabré yo.

Ambos nos miramos, fijamente.

-Yo no puedo ser como tú…- dije.- Ser egoísta no es parte mío. Y creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que es cargar con una profunda pena.- suspiré.- Pero, ¿Sabes? En algo tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto por los demás, pero es que… me gusta creer, Arthur, que por lo bueno que haces, siempre habrá algo sosteniéndote cuando lo necesites…

-Ese algo eres tú mismo, jamás habrá otra persona para ti…- dijo, con cierta tristeza.

-…Si algo te pasará, yo estaría ahí para ti.- mascullé, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta de ello.- Yo…

-Tu siempre dices cosas cursis en el momento menos oportuno, ¿Verdad, idiota?- dijo, serio.

-…Lo siento, simplemente quise decirlo…

-Deja de disculparte, no es tan grave, no lo maximices… Cielos, gimoteas por ello pero lo sigues haciendo…- se quejó.

-Lo siento…

-Creí haberte dicho qué no te disculpes por idioteces, bastardo…- soltó molesto.

-Entonces qué quieres que haga…- gemí, levemente irritado.

-No hagas nada, solo desahógate si tienes que hacerlo y ya, así de simple. Si serás dramático…

-Pero aun así viniste a verme, cuando se supone no me soportas. ¿Eso no te vuelve un tanto dramático a ti también?

-…Ah, ya ves… La idiotez es algo que se pega, y por desgracia desde que llegue a Francia me he visto envuelto por puros idiotas…

-Es que los amargados estirados tienen la habilidad para atraerles…

-Cállate y muere…

-Qué tierno eres…

Se hizo el silencio. Las lágrimas estaban cesando lentamente, Arthur de vez en vez las limpiaba, excusándose que le resultaba patético y molesto el verme llorar. Yo solo le decía que a fin de cuentas estaba por voluntad propia y que podía irse si eso deseaba. Pero no sé fue… Y solo nos mirábamos, de rato en rato, fijamente… Como tratando de decir algo.

-Arthur, yo…- Yo te amo. Pensé.

-…Sh, no digas nada, no quiero que eches a llorar más…- dijo acercándose. Me tomo por la cara.- Ya basta con que uno de los dos este deprimido todo el tiempo…

-¿Tú crees?- sonreí.

Nuestras miradas se fijaron, azul con verde, verde con azul. Eran tan profundas que podía asegurar podía leer sus pensamientos. O tal vez eran los míos, porque pensé que él trataba de retenerse de darme un beso. Apreté los labios, el mordió los suyos con suavidad. Me acerque, solo un poco, y tome su mano que aún se encontraba en mi mejilla. Se sonrojó, mas no dijo nada. Y también comenzó a acercarse, lentamente…

Nuestras respiraciones chocaron, los labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando…

-¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!- chilló Iggy de pronto saltando sobre la mesa. Ambos dimos un respingo y nos separamos al instante- ¡MEW, MEEEEEEEW! ¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!- se quejó mirándome.

-¿Qué m-mierdas?- soltó Arthur.- ¿Ese animal del infierno te está hablando?

-¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!- soltó.

-Creo que sí…- dije- ¿Qué te pasa, Iggy?

El gato empezó a soltar varios maullidos, todos en tono de reclamo, se volvió a Arthur y le miro indiferente. Se volvió a mí, luego otra vez a él y soltó un bufido amenazador, acercándosele.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, animalejo?- exclamó el inglés.

Brinco de la mesa, tumbando la taza de té, y siguió profiriendo maullidos, molesto.

-No entiendo a ese gato, juro por dios que no sé qué le pasa…- solté pasmado.

-Ese animal… está loco.- dijo recogiendo la taza de té.- Pareciera te reclamaba…

-Pero si me odia… ¿Y qué tendría que reclamarme?- solté.- ¿Qué estábamos a punto de besarnos?

-Cállate…- soltó Arthur dándome un golpe en la frente.- ¡E-eso no es cierto!- se sonrojo.

-…Mentiroso…- dije sonriendo.

-Muere…

-Bueno, vale, lo que digas…-Dije. Ahí estaba de vuelta el Arthur de siempre.- Dime la tarea para que puedas salir corriendo de aquí.- pedí.

-Te diré lo de la tarea… pero no me puedo ir aún…- dijo. Le mire confundido.- Lo quieras o no seguimos teniendo clase de inglés y…- se aclaró la garganta.- Oxenstierna me dijo ya quiere evaluarte.- masculló.

-Ah… -solté como si lo explicará todo.- Espera… ¿¡Qué!?- solté al caer en cuenta a que iba eso.

* * *

-Bien, tenemos ejercicios de cálculo cortesía de Sadiq…- dijo Arthur poniendo un bonche como de diez hojas sobre la mesa.- Karpusi quiere un ensayo sobre la guerra civil española.- Coloco otro bonche de hojas que era un artículo de la misma.- Tenemos que contestar de la 50 a la 55 para inglés…- tome el pequeño cuaderno de estrella sobre mi escritorio y una lapicera.- Y Honda quiere que hagamos un escrito…

-Ajá…- comencé a apuntar.

-Examen de Ciencias sociales para el lunes y reporte oral de "Qué es etiqueta y qué es protocolo" otra vez cortesía de Sadiq.

-No podía esperar menos de él…- sonreí.

-Ese cuaderno… -soltó Arthur de pronto. Le mire. -¿En serio es tuyo?

-Seh, lo sé, es algo afeminado… al igual que mi alcoba.- solté tranquilamente.

-Vaya,- miro a su alrededor.- ahora que la veo bien, es bastante femenina también.

-¿Quieres decir que jamás le pusiste atención?

-Vengo a darte clases de inglés no a curiosear.

-…Touché.

* * *

Seychelles dormía, tranquilamente. Me limite a tomar asiento junto al escritorio y Arthur en el sofá. Me había explicado ya lo que el profesor Berwald quería evaluar y me puso a hacer ejercicios de lo mismo, mientras que él hacia sus tareas, supongo, ya que saco varias cosas de su mochila y comenzó a escribir. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, a pesar de que no entendía alguna que otra cosa, no me pareció complicado. De vez en vez le preguntaba a Arthur por palabras o frases que no me eran conocidas, y cuando se hartaba de que no pudiera entenderlo, me arrojaba el diccionario de inglés y exigía lo buscará y apuntará hasta que se me quedará en la mente. Espero que jamás estudie para profesor.

En los únicos momentos en los que mi mente divagaba era cuando empezaba a pensar, ya no en Sey, sino en el boleto que Gil me había dado y me sentía culpable. Porque ahora mi prioridad era Seychelles no mi relación amorosa con Arthur.

-No te distraigas, vista al frente y sigue escribiendo, frog.- soltó Arthur de pronto, sin despegar la vista del cuaderno. ¿Es en serio? ¿¡Cómo le hace para darse cuenta!?

-Yo no estaba…

-Estabas curioseando quien sabe qué cosa y no me interesa saberlo, a mí no me engañas…- escupió secamente. ¿A dónde fue el chico semi-dulce que me estaba dando consuelo hace un rato?- Ponte a estudiar y una vez que termines ya podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana…

-¿Inclusive salir corriendo desnudo por la ciudad?- bromeé.

-No me obligues a levantarme…

En serio, ¿A dónde merde se lo llevaron?

* * *

-Terminé.- dije después de un rato.

Arthur alzo la mirada, puso los cuadernos de lado y camino hacia mí.

-Veamos eso…- dijo recargándose en mi espalda.- A ver…- me rodeo por los hombros con el brazo derecho.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo…?- inquirí, nervioso.

Esto es raro, por lo general Arthur no es tan… tan… amistoso conmigo, por decirlo de alguna manera. No es que no me guste, pero me es algo extraño.

-…Revisando tu trabajo, que espero este bien…- dijo a mi oído.- O si no…- me apretó un poco el cuello.- Me las pagaras por hacerme perder en balde mis tardes de viernes, Stupid frog…

Ah, ese es el Arthur de siempre, ¡Qué bueno!... Momento, ¿Eso es bueno?

-…Mmm…- agacho la mirada, sentí su pecho chocar con mi espalda.-… use the correct form to…

Moví levemente el rostro, él estaba concentrado en revisar mis apuntes.

-Here!- soltó.- It is "language" no "idiom"… rookie mistake.

Corregí eso y él siguió con lo suyo. No deje de verle. Arthur, tú… ¿Qué sientes por mí? Me gustaría saber. Tú y yo siempre peleamos, siempre me insultas, siempre dices que me odias, yo también lo digo, pero pareciera que siempre que uno necesita estamos ahí.

Y ahora, tenerte aquí, dando explicaciones, corrigiendo errores insignificantes… Es doloroso.

No por la incomodidad, ni por los nervios, mucho menos por lo que siento, es más bien el saber que, a pesar de todo, está historia pareciera no llegar a ningún lado más que nada a causa nuestra, incluso las terceras personas son insignificantes porque al final siempre decidiremos tú y yo, nadie más que nosotros.

Y ahora, vienes a mí, pero luego te irás, lo sé… Es extraño, ¿No? Dos personas que se reprochan cosas cuando no tienen que reprocharse absolutamente nada. Dos personas que son mucho a pesar de no ser nada.

-Vaya…- soltó alzando las cejas.

-¿Q-qué?- inquirí. Vamos, concéntrate, deja de divagar.

-No hay más errores…- dijo tomando el cuaderno.

-¿En serio?- solté emocionado. Asintió.- ¡HONHONHON! ¡Sí ya decía yo que el tiempo extra que le dediqué a esto valió la pena!- levante los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Jejeje…- se echó a reir sin dejar de ver el cuaderno. Le mire.- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esto no nos llevaría a ninguna parte, has mejorado, aunque me duela en el orgullo creo que debo felicitarte.- me sonrió.- Lo estás haciendo bastante bien para alguien que no mostraba interés alguno, me has sorprendido, pero no te emociones, solo un poco…

¿…Quién eres tú y por qué te has vuelto mi mundo? No es justo…

-Arthur…

-¿Qué?

Yo solo deseo besarte y no soltarte. ¿Es malo todo eso? Le tome por los hombros, el inglés me miro como si no comprendiera que pasaba ahí.

-¿Qué estás…?

-…Gracias por venir.- solté.

-¿Eh? De nada.

Quiero sentirte una vez más.

Le obligue a inclinarse de un tirón, hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Oye, espera, no quieras propasarte conmigo…- dijo levantándose.

-Yo, no, no era eso… lo siento…- me levante.- Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-¿…Puedo abrazarte solo un momento?- pedí.

-…Mmm… esto…- desvió la mirada.- Si es solo un momento, creo que…

Le abrace, con fuerza. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba sentir que estaba a mi lado.

-Frog, no es por ser amargado, porque no lo soy… pero esto es incómodo…- dijo apartándose.

-¿Te genera cierta tensión?

-De hecho…

Le mire fijamente, su mirada estaba fija al piso, su rostro rojo, y tenía una expresión de vergüenza en la cara.

-Arthur…

-What you want, bastard?

-Maybe we should kiss, just to break the tension...- dije.

-Shut up, idiot!- exclamó, más no se movió.

Ambos nos miramos un momento, que parecía una eternidad, y otra vez, las distancias se hicieron nulas, como instantes atrás, antes de que Iggy se metiera. Los labios se unieron, en un suave rose, era demasiado tímido, demasiado doloroso…

-Holy Shit!- exclamó una voz, y se escuchó como algo cayó al piso, quebrándose. Nos separamos al instante.

-¿Qué mierdas fue eso?- soltó Arthur.

-Viene del pasillo…- dije.- Deja me f…

-¡Matt, que haces ahí parado, muévete!

-Alf, no creo que…

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió repentinamente, bueno, aunque no estaba cerrada, solo emparejada. Matt apareció tras ésta, de hecho se cayó justo cuando se abrió, sobre él Alfred.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí y cómo entraron?- pregunté al verles.

-Francis, yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención…- comenzó Matt.

-Venimos a ver a Sey…- dijo Alfred.- Y respecto a lo que se cayó allá atrás, puedo explicarlo, no era mi intensión romperlo además de que estaba mal puesto y… ¡No fue mi culpa!

-…Alfred…- soltó Arthur serio. Le tomo por la oreja, el menor comenzó a quejarse.- ¿¡Cuantas veces debo de decirte que uno no debe entrar a casas ajenas sin permiso!? ¡Eso es de mala educación!

-P-pero, Arthie… ¡La puerta estaba abierta, era una invitación a entrar!

-¡Una invitación que no debiste tomar!- gruñó el inglés. Se volvió a mí.- Lo siento, sea lo que sea, lo pagaremos.

-No hay problema.- dije.- Igual, me sorprende de ti, Matt…

-Lo siento.- dijo el canadiense levantándose.- En verdad…

-¿Por qué te disculpas tanto?- preguntó Alfred como si no entendiera. Arthur le tiro la oreja con fuerza.- Shit, Shit, Shit!- gimió dolorido.

-¿Será por qué se metieron sin permiso a mi casa, a mi alcoba y de pasada quebraron quien sabe qué cosa?- inquirí con cinismo.

-Jo, qué llorón…- se quejó Alf. Mi compañero de dio otro tirón.- Shit, deja de hacer eso Arthur…

-Descaro, típico de los americanos.- dijo Arthur antes de soltarle.

* * *

-Solo fue un florero, insisto, no hay problema…- dije juntando los restos de vidrio roto.

-Insisto, es mi… digo, nuestro deber pagarlo…- exclamó Arthur.- ¿Cuánto costo?- saco la cartera.

-En serio, no quiero que lo pagues.

-Te dije que te lo voy a pagar…

-Que no.

-Cállate y toma mi dinero, bastardo…- exclamó.

-¡Ah, no!- se lo devolví.- En serio, no ocupamos uno nuevo, de hecho ni me acordaba de este…- eché los restos a la basura.

-Déjame al menos traer un reemplazo o algo…- pidió.- A fin de cuentas fue culpa de mi hermano se rompiera éste…

-Si a él parecía no preocuparle, ¿Por qué habría de preocuparte a ti?- dije.

-Porque yo soy distinto a él…- respondió.

Le mire y sonreí. Me miro, un tanto mosqueado.

-¿De qué te ríes, torpe?- inquirió arqueando la ceja.- Por tu bien espero no sea de mí.

-…Yo sé…- dije, entornando la mirada.- Tú eres Arthur.

-…Esto…- se sonrojo, acto seguido desvió la mirada.- ¡Y que no se te olvide!

* * *

-Oye, ¿Podrías esperar aquí un momento?- le pedí. Me miro.- No tardo, te lo prometo…

-Yo no te dije que sí…- soltó.

-Tampoco oí un no…

-No me diste tiempo de decirlo, bastard…

-Pues lo siento…

-Ya verás cuando vuelvas…

Deje a Arthur en la sala. Subí de dos en dos las escaleras, entre a mi alcoba. Sey se encontraba charlando con Matt y Alfred de manera muy animada respecto a todo lo ocurrido en la escuela, y esas cosas. Ni siquiera me notaron, bueno, Matt si me noto, de hecho, me miró fijamente un rato, serio, cuando noto que lo miraba también, se sonrojo un poco, sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviese confundido y opto por sonreír a medias. Yo tome el boleto, le devolví la sonrisa y baje rápidamente.

-Tardaste…- dijo al verme aparecer.- N-no es como si te tomará el tiempo.- se apresuró a aclarar.

-Vale, lo que digas…- solté.

-¿No me crees?

-Digamos que sí y no.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Mira, luego te lo explico, hay algo… mmm… ah…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándome.

¿Cómo le hago? Bueno, se lo tengo que dar de lo contrario le voy a aguar la noche a Gil, y él esta emocionado por ello… Pero invitarle a salir tomando esto como excusa, sigue sin gustarme. Bueno, supongo que para citas hay más ocasiones, ya más con calma y así.

-Y entonces, ¿Piensas tenerme aquí esperando hasta que dejes de pensar o me dirás algo?- preguntó.

-Ah, lo siento, Sr. Impaciente.- saqué el boleto.- Toma.

-¿Y esto es, Sr. Tardío?- preguntó.

-Es un boleto…- dije obvio, me miro feo.

-Creo saber que es un boleto con verlo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué mierdas me lo estás dando?

-Ah, esto, verás, Gil te invito a tocar con él el miércoles en el Nuitsblanches, ¿cierto?- inquirí. Asintió.- Pues esto es tu pase de entrada, así que… que te diviertas.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?- preguntó desconfiado.

-El me pidió…- que te pidiera una cita con esto.- Que te lo entregará por él, ya ves, el buen Gil y sus cosas raras… ¡Nunca le busques lógica a sus acciones!

-O a las tuyas o las de Antonio…- dijo. Se hizo el silencio.- Esto, gracias, supongo… pero…- me miro.- ¿No sería más fácil decirme la verdad en lugar de inventarte cosas tan poco creíbles?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- solté desconcertado.

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto para creer que en lugar de darme el boleto en la mano Gil te pidió me lo dieses tú?- dijo.- Te creo de Gil que te haya dicho de antes que me pensaba invitar, y que tú me compraras la entrada para que fuésemos juntos y después le usases de excusa; ese tipo de cosas tan locas, complicadas y absurdas son muy factibles de Gil…

-P-pero es que… ¡Sí fue como te lo dije!

-Por favor, ¿En serio crees que soy estúpido o qué?

-No, pero es que…

-Si me querías invitar me lo pudiste haber dicho en primer lugar.- dijo.- No veo lo malo, digo, no es como que sea la mejor de las opciones el ir contigo, pero tampoco es tan malo. Es pasable.- confesó.- Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que no debes de darle vueltas, si vas a invitarme a algo, solo hazlo y ya…

-…Pues claro que te invito y con gusto, la cosa es que sí es como te dije…

-No, no, no, basta ya de mentiras.- dijo serio, llevándose las manos a la cintura.- Sino lo haces tú bien, creo que tendré que hacerlo yo. Sinceramente, qué molesto.- se quejó. Abrí la boca para objetar, pero Arthur había metido la directa.- Te espero en mi casa a las cinco, no tardes, ya estaré listo… ¡No me importa si llegas a pie, en tu bicicleta o en auto, solo pasa! Y espero no sigas inventando cosas para el miércoles…

-…Okey, pero…

-¿En serio vas a seguir con eso? ¡Ya te dije que sí, diablos…!

-Yo…- me miro feo.- Olvídalo, paso por ti a las cinco, entonces.

-Perfecto, y más te vale llegar temprano.

-Okey, ahí estaré sin falta… te lo prometo.

Vaya, no fue ni como lo plantee, ni como Gil lo planteo u Antonio… Qué cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me encontraba cocinando y Sey arreglando la sala. Papá había salido temprano y el abuelo aun no volvía de la escuela. Aun no le había contado a Seychelles lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban y ella daba una sonrisa a medias y me miraba suspicaz sospechaba que ya algo sabía.

-Ayer que vino Arthur…- comenzó Sey.- ¿Hicieron algo en especial?

-…No mucho, realmente…- dije.- Solo le he invitado a salir.

-¿En serio?- soltó sorprendida.- ¿Y él que ha dicho?

-Ha dicho sí…- sonreí.

-Estás que no cabes de felicidad, ¿Verdad?- asentí.- Mmm…

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí al verle tan seria.

-Pensaba en algo… pero no, solo debe ser un rumor tonto…- soltó acomodando los cojines.

-¿Rumor? ¿Qué rumor?

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero escuche decir a Monique que escucho a Ely hablar con Lilly…

-Momento, ¿Desde cuándo le hablas a Monique?- solté extrañado.- Sí se supone ustedes estaban peleadas a muerte.

-Pues siendo parte del concejo no me queda otra, o controlo la situación o me salgo. Y no pienso darle el gusto de verme partir…- di un suspiro, agobiada.- Te decía… Ah… ¿Qué te decía?

-Que Monique escucho a Ely hablando con Lilly…- dije, sentí una punzada. No, no es que odie a Lilly, pero cuando pienso en ella y en Arthur no puedo evitar sentir cierto sabor amargo.

-Ah, sí… El punto es que les escucho hablando sobre Arthur… y…Ah, Francis…- se cruzó de brazos.- No sé cómo sentirme porque sé que Monique por más mal que estemos no me miente…

-¿Qué te dijo?- solté, aunque ya me lo estaba sintiendo venir.- ¿Qué a Lilly le gusta Arthur?

-¿…Cómo lo sabes?- masculló perpleja.

-Es tan obvio.- dije evidente rodando los ojos.- Cualquier persona con medio cerebro puede darse cuenta. Y creo que tú también ya lo sabías…

-… De hecho, ya me lo estaba oliendo.- dio un suspiro.- Y me siento un poco mal.

-¿Por?- inquirí.- Tú no lo provocaste…- trago en seco, nerviosa. Le mire inquisidor.- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Sey?

-Es que yo… ¡yo jamás pensé que fuese Arthur!- exclamó.- Así que le alenté a que buscara algo ya que ella decía que le pareció muy interesante desde el primer momento y… y… yo… Lo siento.- soltó.- Ahora por mi culpa los ves a cada rato comer juntos. Eso debe ser doloroso… Sí estás enojado puedes decirlo y tienes derecho de regañarme, debí enterarme primero de quién era el chico misterioso antes de alentarle.

Me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

-No seas tonta, no puedo enojarme contigo porque solo para empezar no lo sabías…- dije.- Además, no le puedo negar a las demás personas enamorarse de Arthur por más que me guste, es absurdo. Sí a Lilly le gusta, por más que me moleste, está bien. No hace un verdadero daño.

-…Eso es cierto, pero…- desvió la mirada.- Tal vez en algún momento podría…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-…Lilly es muy linda, Francis. Es imposible no tomarle cariño… Y lo sabes. Además estudios demuestran que entre amigos de sexos opuestos siempre hay una ligera atracción al menos.- ese era un buen argumento.- ¿Qué pasará si él en algún momento se enamora de ella? Sí se le declara y él dice sí…

-…No creo que eso pase.- dije. Aunque en el fondo comenzaba a tener esa espina, sobre todo desde que se les hizo costumbre comer juntos.- Y si pasa… da lo mismo.

-…Vale.- dijo preocupada.- Pero, de igual forma, hablaré con ella… veré si la hago cambiar de parecer…

-Sey, no hagas eso.- pedí.- ¿Cómo te habrías sentido si alguien te hubiese pedido que cambiaras de opinión respecto a Matt?- abrió la boca, pero no le permití responder.- Sí ya lo comenzaste, lo único que puedes hacer es advertirle, pero no le niegues la oportunidad de intentarlo… El amor es para todos.- Aunque se trate de Arthur y pueda dolerme.

La charla se dio por terminada y comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas, todas sin importancia. Más tarde llegaron mis amigos, junto con las amigas de Seychelles. Para no perder la costumbre Ely y Gil estaban peleando sobre Roderich, y como siempre la cosa termino con el puño de ella en la cara del albino.

-¡BRUJA!- gritó Gil.

-¡IDIOTA!- soltó ella.

-Elizabeta, contrólate, por favor…- pidió Sey.

-Seh, aquí la única agresiva soy yo…- soltó Xóchitl.

-Pero últimamente estás muy tranquila, ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Antonio.

-¿Qué uno no puede estar tranquilo sin que sea motivo de alarma, Toño?- bufó la morena.- Y a todo caso, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Tienes días, serio!

-He hecho tonterías.- dijo alegre.- De las cuales no me arrepiento pero me ponen a pensar.

-¿Ahora que te traes entre manos, Toño?

-Cosas…- dijo giñando el ojo.

-Déjame en paz, largo…- soltó divertida dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Ustedes llevándose bien da miedo…- dijo Gilbert.

-Pero es muy tierno…- soltó Felicia juntando las manos.

-Bueno, pasen, no se queden fuera…- pidió Sey.- Sean bienvenidos.

-Con permiso…- dijo Lilly pasando. Ambos nos miramos. Me sonrió con ternura, le di una sonrisa a medias.- Joven Bonnefoy, buen día.

-…Buen día, Lilly.

* * *

Las risas y gritos en la sala se podían escuchar hasta mi alcoba.

-¡Silencio, escandalosas!- gritó el albino.

-Déjalas ser, Gil. Se están divirtiendo…- exclamó Tonio.

-Eso sí…- dije yo.- Pero igual es algo molesto, dejen cierro la puerta.

-Oye, Fra… - dijo Gil. Cerré la puerta y me volví a él.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me dijo Arthur de "tu gran hazaña"…- se echó a reír.- Mejor dicho su gran hazaña.

-Je, lo sé…- me cruce de brazos.

-¿Hazaña? ¿De qué hablan?- soltó Antonio extrañado.

-De que al final en lugar de que Francis invitara a Arthur, Arthur termino invitando a Francis.- dijo el albino.- ¡Este acto tan maravillosamente inesperado es para festejarse!

-…No los entiendo.- soltó Antonio entrecerrando los ojos.- Simplemente a mí no me emociona… Bueno, me da gusto por ti, Fra, pero…

-Tranquilo, entiendo…- dije sentándome entre ellos.- Como sea, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Solo venimos a ver qué tal están las cosas por aquí, con eso de que faltaste a la escuela…- dijo Gil apretándome la nariz.

-Flojo…- soltó Antonio tirándome el cabello.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- pedí divertido dando un movimiento brusco.- Saben que no me gusta que hagan eso…

-Y eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido.- dijeron a la par.

-Malos amigos…

-¿Malos, dices?- soltó Gil fingiéndose el ofendido.- ¿Escuchaste, Tonio?

-Sí, claro que escuche… y todavía que nos tomamos la molestia de traerte Wurst y Gazpacho…- dijo en un tono dramático el castaño, se volvió al albino.- ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a comerlo por ahí en vista de que no nos aprecian?

-Nadie le dice malo a mi maravilloso ser…

-Uy, que sensibles, y yo soy el del drama…- me lleve las manos a la cintura.

-Ya ves, se contagia…- dijo Gil.

-…De hecho.

-Oigan, dejando de lado esto…- dijo Antonio mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila.- ¿Cómo le haremos el miércoles? No es por ser aguafiestas, pero el jueves tenemos clases…

-Gracias por venir a aguar la fiesta, Toño…- exclamó el albino entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no lo estoy haciendo por eso…- dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.- Es solo que quiero saber cómo nos vamos a organizar.

-Se van a quedar a dormir a mi casa y ya. Nos vamos juntos, todos crudos y desvelados y nos dormimos en las clases, y ya.- respondió Gil tomando una Wurst.- Buenas noches.

-¿Qué clase de solución es esa?- exclamó Antonio.- ¡Y ni siquiera es de noche!

-Son las respuestas ingeniosas de Gil…- me mofe.

-¿Ves? Fra si aprecia lo que digo.- le dio una mordida.- ¡Me quedo delicioso!- exclamó.- Pero falta la cerveza…

-Lo siento, pero no tengo, sino con gusto te daba.- dije. Gil dibujo una sonrisa ladina.- Cerveza, Gil, cerveza…

-Oh, lástima… y yo que ya estaba pensando en dejar las ventanas abiertas para ti…- sonrió pillo.

-¿Qué mierdas…?- soltó Antonio mosqueado.

-Está bien, si quieres lo otro también.- bromeé.

-Sale, te espero está noche…- dijo travieso.

-Te mostraré todas mis habilidades…- giñé el ojo.

-¡Y luego quieren que uno no piense o insinué que debería haber algo entre ustedes…!- exclamó Tonio abriendo el trasto con el gazpacho.- ¡Par de pervertidos!

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y formamos un trio…- dijo Gil.

-Oh, eso suena divertido…- solté.

-Lo siento, soy hetero y no me interesa experimentar, así que paso.- gruñó el castaño.

-Pero bien que le haces con tu prima…- masculló Gil.

-…Eso es completamente distinto…- dibujo una sonrisa tonta.- Ella es tan bella… tan linda… tan… Fu sososo~

-Vaya, así que después del beso todo salió bien, a lo visto…- sonreí malicioso. Antonio asintió.

-Ya tengo una novia… Bueno, no es precisamente así. Primero quiero hacerlo formal así que me estoy reteniendo… Y vaya que es difícil tratar de no besarle o abrazarle como yo quisiera…- suspiró.- Pero no quiero meterla en problemas.

-¿Entonces les dirás a tus tíos?- inquirimos sorprendidos. Asintió sin dejar de sonreír.- ¡Diablos!

-Bueno, espero que tengas suerte con eso…- dije un tanto nervioso. Conozco a los tíos de Antonio, su tía es muy amable y comprensiva y dudo se ponga mal o arme mucho escandalo… Pero el tío de Antonio… ese da miedo.

-Si lo haces y sobrevives a las garras de tus viejos nos cuentas en que termino…- exclamó Gil.- Y si no, procura hacerlo después del miércoles. Así podré ir a tu funeral con la conciencia más limpia.

-Eso no tiene sentido, y claro que no moriré… pero… si me ven con mis maletas en la entrada de su casa, denme asilo, por favor… O al menos dinero para el avión.

-Jajaja…

-No estoy bromeando.

* * *

El fin de semana paso rápido, luego llego el lunes, el martes… y ya pronto sería miércoles. Nosotros no dejábamos de hablar de que haríamos, dónde nos reuniríamos, a qué hora nos iríamos de ahí y si siempre nos quedaríamos o no en casa de Gilbert.

Aunque eso era difícil entre exámenes, tareas, trabajos, clases interminables, un tiempo corto de receso, descansos que no parecían descansos… Y para acabarla Gil siempre estaba ocupado por las tardes practicando con Arthur, así que no me apetecia molestarlos… De hecho, me estaba guardando esa imagen para el miércoles por la tarde, ¡Ya quiero verlos! Seguramente se verán bien juntos en el escenario…

Será la primera vez que vea a Arthur tocar la guitarra en vivo y a todo color, y eso me emociona bastante. Igual lo molestare un poco, no quiero parecer obsesionado o algo así.

El seguía comiendo con Lilly. No me molestaba del todo, pero seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho Sey. Me asusta un poco pensar que ella lo enamoré. Pero no puedo vivir mortificándome por ello. Igual, no debería estar pensando en eso. Sino en mi evaluación de inglés que será el viernes… pero el viernes aún está lejano y a mí me importa más el día de mañana.

* * *

La alarma sonó, y la apague de mala gana. Mire a mi alrededor, había varios libros y cuadernos regados en la cama, junto con lápices y lapiceras. Tenía la hoja de respuestas de ciencias sociales pegada al rostro, y la tarea de inglés aun en la mano.

Levante la mirada hacía el calendario… Era ya miércoles. Sey lo había marcado en rojo y con varias flechas y adornos, y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, yo lo hubiese recordado de igual manera.

-Bien, veamos…- solté sacando el uniforme. Mire mi ropa, había bastante de donde escoger.- ¿Qué será bueno ponerme?

Saque un par de pantalones y camisetas, las coloque sobre la cama; volviendo de la escuela lo meditaría con calma.

Entre al baño y me acicale, cuando salí, me saque el pijama y me puse el uniforme. Me cepille el cabello y lo recogí en una sola coleta. Me mire al espejo.

-Hola, guapo.- solté.- Dame tu número y yo te llamo…- me auto-lance un guiño.

-¿Ahora con tu reflejo? Es oficial, eres un pervertido…- dijo Sey, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta, divertida.

-Es que es imposible no verme sin querer darme un beso…- bromeé.

-Jajaja, buena esa…- rio.- Como sea…- miro la ropa en la cama.- Veo que ya estás pensando en que llevarte.

-Sí, así es…

-¿Y te quedaras en casa de Gil?- inquirió. Asentí.- Genial, entonces hoy me desvelare y nadie podrá detenerme…

-No si te delato…- dije.

-No te atreverías…- soltó seria señalándome.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

-No lo harás, me amas demasiado… Además, si tú me delatas tengo una fotito tuya a mi poder…- me miro, ladina.- Una en la cual usas uniforme de chica…

-Oh, diablos… La olvide por completo.- bufé.- Vale, no digo nada pero no la uses…

-Me parece perfecto.

* * *

-¡A que no me ganas!- me reto Sey echando a correr.

-Muerde mi polvo, tortuga…- exclamé adelantándome.

-El último en llegar es un huevo podrido…

-Ya hueles…- dije.

-¿A dónde van con tantas prisas?- preguntó papá al vernos bajar las escaleras corriendo.- Tengan cuidado, pueden lastimarse…

-Tranquilo, lo hacen todo el tiempo…- dijo el abuelo.- Pero me sorprende verles bajar tan temprano… y tan alegres.

-Pero si nosotros somos unas ternuritas…- exclamamos al par.- ¡GANE!- gritamos victoriosos.

-Eso de hecho fue un empate…- dijo papá.

-Rayos…- echamos a reír.

* * *

El desayuno fue bastante ligero, desde lo de Sey papá no nos dejaba comer nada fuera y nos hacía comer de manera muy estricta cosas sanas, y antes de comerlas se aseguraba las laváramos completamente bien. Dios, dame paciencia, es tan sobreprotector que me estresa…

-No olviden su almuerzo…- soltó echándonos unos topers a la mochila.- No quiero más visitas al hospital…

-Papá, por favor, estaremos bien…- dijo Sey.

-No quiero oír protestas de tu parte, señorita…

-Ah, una va al hospital una vez y se lo echan en cara toda la vida…- bufó molesta. Me tomo de la mano.- Fra y yo nos vamos en la bici…- y acto seguido me arrastro fuera de ahí.

* * *

-No debiste de haber sido tan grosera…- solté pedaleando.- Él solo se preocupa…

-Ay, por favor, no me vengas con que a ti no te exaspera…

-Bueno, sí lo hace, pero es nuestro padre, Sey, y debemos tolerarlo con sus pros y contras.

-Vale, vale, trataré de hacerlo… es solo que me molesta me lo estén restregando a cada rato.

-Lo sé, a mí también me estresa un poco.- ese era un día que por más cosas buenas que tuvo, no me gustaba recordar.- No fue una experiencia agradable.

-Lo sé…- se recargo en mi espalda.- Fra…

-¿Dime?- inquirí dejando la bici andar sola colina abajo.

-Gracias.

* * *

Deje a Sey en la entrada y estacione la bicicleta en el patio trasero de la escuela. Camine hacia el aula, Gil y Antonio se encontraban charlando animadamente sobre lo que haríamos. Al verme ambos me saludaron con un ademán.

-Buen día…- solté respondiendo el saludo. Me senté a un lado de Antonio.

-¿Listo para la gran noche?- exclamó Gil.

-Por supuesto.- exclamé.

-¡Genial!- exclamó el albino contento.

-Buenos días…- soltó Arthur entrando. Le di una sonrisa, él la correspondió.

-HEEEEEEEEEEY, KIRK! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE FUN TONIGTH!?

-Yes, but unfortunately I have to go out with you.- respondió el inglés tomando asiento frente al albino. Este le miro feo.- Es broma, claro que lo estoy.- rio.

-No me hace gracia, tú me estás discriminando…- dijo señalándole.

-¿Y según tú cual sería el motivo para que yo te discriminara?- exclamó Arthur.

-Porque soy afro y zurdo…

Se hizo el silencio.

-Cri, cri, cri~- silbo Antonio.

-…Pfff…- me lleve la mano a la boca, tratando de retener la risa.

-Sí, Gil… sobre todo lo de afro, estás tan negro que no te ves en la oscuridad…- soltó con sarcasmo.

-¡Siempre lo supe, por eso me tratas así de mal todo el tiempo!

-Cierra el pico, tonto…- le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Ves como sí eres racista conmigo!?

-…Eres un completo idiota.

* * *

En sí, el día fue tranquilo. Cuando el profesor llego, Arthur tomo su lugar de siempre, en las filas principales, a pesar de la bulla de Gil la cual parecía no llegarle. Las clases eran como siempre un tanto tediosas, o era tal vez que ya deseaba fuese más tarde para salir con mis amigos y olvidarme un poco de los trabajos y exámenes que cada vez eran más cargados, cosa nada fuera de lo ordinario tomando en cuenta que nos queda un poco más de medio año para graduarnos.

En fin, el día en la escuela no fue distinto a ningún otro. Una clase tras otra, los cuchicheos de todos, bromas pesadas, el receso, y más clases. Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

-Nos vemos entonces a las cinco y media allá.- comenzó Gil.

-Creí que el evento empezaba a las seis y media.- exclamó Antonio. Después checo el horario de clases que tenía pegado en su cuaderno.- Mmm…

-¿Y ahora qué?- soltó Gil en un tono grosero.

-Mañana tenemos examen a la primera hora…- comenzó.

-¿Y de cuando acá te preocupan los exámenes?

-…No es que me preocupe, pero no quiero quedarme dormido.

-Te puedes ir temprano o no ir si tanto te aterra la idea.- dijo el albino.

-Chicos, antes de que comiencen una pelea en la cual no quiero estar involucrado…- les interrumpí.- ¿Ustedes irán por cuenta propia allá?

-Pues en vista que ibas a pasar por nosotros pero irás por Arthur supongo es mejor Tonio y yo nos vayamos en mi motoneta, así que despreocúpate, no pasa nada.- sonrió cómplice.- Disfruta tu tiempo con el inglesito, Fra.

-Miren, yo no tengo problema alguno de ir por ustedes.- dije.- No veo el inconveniente de llevar a Arthur con nosotros, además, papá me presto el auto.

-Bien, sirve que podemos dejar las mochilas y demás ahí…- soltó Antonio.

-¿Seguro no te incomoda?- preguntó Gil.

-Son mis amigos… ¿Por qué habría de incomodarme?

-Bien dicho, Fra.

Antonio se sentó en la banca y observo los autos pasar. Aun no venía ninguna de nuestras rutas o la ruta en común. Dio un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirimos observando al castaño.

-…Esto va en serio, ¿Verdad?- dijo con una expresión monótona. Gil y yo solamos un: "¿Ehh?" Confundidos, ladeando la cabeza.- Nada, olvídenlo.- se puso de pie.- Me voy.

-Pero si aún no pasa tu ruta…- observé.

-Está bien, caminaré.- dijo el castaño tomando sus cosas.- Es bueno para la salud… ¡Nos vemos entonces, Fra, y para que no hagas tanta vuelta, estaré con Gil a la hora acordada, ¿Vale?!

-Vale.- soltamos Gil y yo a la par. El castaño echó a andar hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-¿Soy solo yo o Antonio últimamente se pone raro cuando menciono a Arthur?- le pregunté a Gilbert. El albino sonrió.

-Creo que es obvio está tratando de asimilarlo, dale tiempo, ya verás que vuelve a ser el mismo cuando menos lo esperemos.- me tranquilizo.

-¿Crees que hago mal en mezclar nuestra amistad con mi posible relación? Digo, porque Antonio odia a Arthur, y tú alguna vez…

-A mí no me duele.- me interrumpió.- En todo caso yo debería preguntarme si debería llevarlos a ustedes cuando mi ex estará ahí, trabajando, pero a fin de cuentas ahí… eso se ve peor aún…- se levantó.- Viene mi ruta, nos vemos.- dio un ademán.- Te espero en mi casa…- subió a la ruta. Se asomó por la ventanilla.- Y no te preocupes, solo diviértete.

-Vale…- dije despidiéndome.

* * *

-Hola, Sey…- solté. Mi hermana dio un respingo y soltó la ropa, trato de atraparla, pero se le resbaló de las manos y toda termino regada en el piso.- Es un gusto encontrar una chica tan linda en mi alcoba, lástima que esa chica es mi hermana.- bromeé.- Pero ya en serio. ¿Qué haces?- puse la mochila de lado y me deje caer en la cama.

-Fra, me has metido un susto de muerte, te esperaba más tarde…- dijo levantando las cosas.- Y gracias por el cumplido.- sonrió.- Solo veía tus opciones para esta noche…- dio un chillido de emoción.- ¡Su segunda cita, no puedo creerlo, es tan excitante!- sus ojos despedían cierto brillo.

-Lo es, bastante…- dije.- Pero eso no responde mi pregunta… ¿Qué estás o estabas haciendo?

-Ah, esto… yo… bueno, es que pensé que sería conveniente, ya sabes, ver que podrías llevarte… Tú sabes que me gusta elegir ropa, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué piensas ponerte?

-La camisa tres cuartos azul a cuadros, el pantalón morado oscuro y el chaleco negro, junto con los botines negros…

-¿Usas botines?- preguntó.

-No, pero Gil me los regalo el año pasado y creo que debería de usarlos.- solté. Me levante de la cama y saque los botines del armario. Eran bastante sencillos, cerrados, arriba del tobillo y tenían tres correas atadas por un gran broche dorado. No eran estrafalarios, pero si se hacían notar.- Mira, son estos…

-¡Que bonitos!- soltó arrebatándomelos.- Increíble Gil haya elegido esto.

-Oye, sí Gil no tiene mal gusto…- dije divertido.

* * *

-…Me voy.- solté tomando las llaves. Junto a estás había una nota que decía: "François; conduce con precaución, recuerda, la vista siempre al frente; espero te diviertas. Mañana paso por el auto a la escuela. PD. Te deje 150 francos en la guantera. 50 para ti, el resto de gasolina. Te lo encargo."- Esto no puede ser cierto… No necesito dinero tu dinero, papá…

-Y ahora hablas solo, en definitiva, llamaré al psiquiátrico…- se burló Sey.- Pues si no lo quieres tú, déjamelo a mí, ¿No?

-Claro que no.- solté.- Es mío aunque no me lo gaste.

-Egoísta…

-Avara…

-Jejeje… como sea…- bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.- ¡Qué te diviertas y nos vemos el jueves y… - exclamó haciendo una pose que parecía sacada de Sailor Moon- SUERTE!

* * *

Iba llegando a la casa de Arthur cuando note que éste se encontraba sentado en la entrada, con la guitarra a un lado suyo y una mochila del otro. Traía una camiseta negra, con el estampado de la bandera del reino unido, el pantalón era de mezclilla, oscuro y entubado, traía botas negras, con correas y cabetes rojos, militares, a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Al verme dio una especie de "Hey" y se levantó.

-Adelante…- dije saliendo para abrir la cajuela.- Pásame tu mochila…- le pedí. Obedeció.- ¿Traes algo que se pueda quebrar?

-En absoluto, es solo ropa y los libros de la escuela. La única que me pienso llevar delante es J… mi guitarra.- dijo.

-Está bien.- mire el instrumento.- Es muy bonita. ¿Es difícil tocar la guitarra?- pregunté.

-Claro que no, es sencillo, claro, si tienes la habilidad y el deseo, sino, ni lo intentes.- se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí. Observe que miraba fijamente la puerta del asiento de copiloto. -¿Quieres que te abra?- pregunté dibujando una sonrisa divertida.- Creí que te resultaba molesto…

-¡…Yo jamás dije eso!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las dos cosas.

-Pues no se puede prestar a otra interpretación, vamos, no seas tímido…- dije coqueto.- Yo con gusto abro la puerta para el caballero.- le di una sonrisa afable.

-N-no quiero que la abras, idiota. ¡Como si yo no pudiese!

-Jejeje, estás todo rojo… ¡Pareces una manzana!- no pude evitar sentir ternura.- ¡Tan lindo~!

-¡Déjame en paz!- soltó metiéndose de golpe, dando un portazo tras de sí.- ¡Y no soy lindo, maldición!

Subí al auto y lo eche a andar. Se hizo un breve silencio.

-¿Y es difícil tocar el violín?- preguntó de pronto. Le mire.- ¿Qué?

-…Nada, es solo que… no recuerdo haberte mencionado que toco el violín.- dije.

-Bueno, es solo intuición, eso y que la última vez que estuve en tu casa note que tienes uno. No es que me importe mucho, y no estaba curioseando, simplemente di un leve vistazo y no pude evitar notarlo.- soltó.- Y fija la vista al frente, frog, no quiero morir.

-…Ah, ya veo. Y lo siento…- sonreí.- Pues, no es complicado, realmente. Pero requiere concentración y amor… Si amas la música de este no importa que tan complicada sea la sinfonía, no te costará esfuerzo, y si te cuesta, aun así amaras los resultados.

-Ah, ya veo…- se hizo otro silencio.- ¿Por qué los franceses son así?- soltó de pronto.

-¿Así cómo?- inquirí.

-Siempre hablando de amor y cursilerías…- respondió.- He visto muchas películas francesas y siempre, venga o no al caso, terminan hablando de amor, romances y sexo, siempre, y al final lo que iba en un sentido termina en otro contexto que ni al caso. ¡Pero eso sí, el amor nunca falta!

-¡Es que si no hay amor no es Francia!- escupí divertido.- Digo, eso es obvio… A fin de cuenta, ¿Qué no es París la ciudad del amor?

-¿Pero por qué diablos lo es, digo yo?

-¿Alguna vez has estado ahí?- pregunté.

-No.

-Entonces no hay manera de que lo entiendas, ni aunque te lo explicase. Porque, para saberlo, debes haberlo vivido, haberla pisado…- suspiré. Adoro París, he estado muy pocas veces ahí, pero aun así, esas pocas veces me bastaron para enamorarme profundamente de ella. No como mis padres que la odian por alguna extraña razón. Raro…

-Pero debe de haber algo, un por qué especifico…

-Hay cosas que no tienen explicación, Arthur… como la vida, la muerte, la religión… el amor…

-Sobre todo eso ultimo…- dijo Arthur.- Porque… digo, todos saben que si se enamoran saldrán lastimados, porque a fin de cuentas el amor hurga siempre en viejas herirás y las abre…

-Pero también te hace reír…- objeté.

-Y llorar…- respondió.

-Y es para disfrutarse…

-¿Pero que no dijo Wayland que: "Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido"…?- objeto.- Si al final hace daño, ¿Para qué sirve…?

-…Y que no dice una frase: "Sé que no puedo volar, pero hay alguien que me hace sentir que lo puedo hacer, y esa persona eres tú."- respondí.- El amor sirve porque a pesar del daño que pueda causar, - di un suspiro.- te da la sensación de poder volar a pesar de que estés en el suelo…

-Arrastrándote, lleno de tierra…

-Sep, así es…

-Ya, en serio, ¿Qué te fumas?- soltó arqueando la ceja.

-…No me fumo nada, mon dieu…- solté agobiado.- Más bien, ¿Tú por qué te la vives tanto en la realidad…?

-A veces es mejor ser ácido y realista que dulce y soñador…

-…Ya veo.- sonreí.- Así que, según tú, ¿Yo soy dulce y soñador?

-Un poco… pero solo soñador, no te considero dulce…

-¿No te he dado motivos para llamarte así?

-No, lo tuyo no es dulzura, lo tuyo es acoso disfrazado.

-Claro, lo que digas…- solté.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-A con Gil, pero como aun no es hora… ¿Quieres ir a pasear por ahí?- pregunté.

Arthur se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pensando.

-Vale, vamos por algo de beber, tengo ganas de café.- dijo.

-¿Algún lugar en especial?

-Dónde quieras, da lo mismo.- respondió.

* * *

Pare en la cafetería de la esquina, seh, en la que trabajo durante las vacaciones. Arthur miro el local detenidamente.

-Lo sabía…- masculló dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí.

-Nada, entremos…- soltó tomándome de la muñeca, prácticamente arrastrándome.

Fuimos al mostrador, pedimos un par de capuchinos y media docena de bollos dulces de fresa y manzana. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana. Arthur miro a través de esta, atento.

-¿Y qué le dijiste a tu madre harías para que te dejará salir?- pregunté. Arthur me miro feo.- Lo siento, eso fue un tanto impertinente…- me disculpe.

-Nah, está bien…- dijo. Di un sorbo a su capuchino.- Le dije que me quedaría a dormir en casa de un amigo… Rápidamente pensó que eras tú…

-Creo que no dormirías en mi casa aunque te pagaran, ¿Eh?- solté.

-Exacto.- dijo.- No sé porque pensó eso…

-Será porque soy la única persona que has llevado…

-Bueno, eso no es cierto.

-¿Has llevado a alguien más a tu casa?- pregunté sintiéndome celoso.

-A Gil… pero no lo ha visto. Últimamente no está.- aclaró. Tomo un bollo de manzana.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Presentárselo.

-Posiblemente…- respondió.

-Me parece bien.- sonreí.- Ya verás cómo lo amará.

-Es mi mamá, Francis…- soltó secamente.- Ella no ama a nadie que no sea su persona.

* * *

La charla siguió en nada en especial, la escuela, los ensayos, Gil… uno que otro halago que termino en insultos indirectos. Lo usual. Pague la cuenta, a pesar de que Arthur se negó a que yo lo hiciese, y fuimos por mis amigos. En cuanto Antonio vio a Arthur, hizo una mueca de disgusto, a la cual Arthur respondió con otra igual, pero en cuanto me vio, el castaño trato de dibujar una sonrisa, la cual se veía muy forzada, y paso al auto. Gil, en cambio, saludo a Arthur con toda la naturalidad del mundo y comenzaron a hablar de las canciones y del ensayo y esas cosas. Yo solo apreté el volante y puse en marcha el auto. Sería muy emociónate.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la disco, todo estaba hecho una especie de caos. Todo mundo corría y hablaba a la par, preparando todo para las presentaciones de aquella noche. Gil tomo a Arthur del brazo y se lo llevo prácticamente a rastras apenas dejándonos darles unas palabras de ánimos, aunque no las necesitarían con la experiencia de Arthur y la motivación de Gilbert.

-Desde aquí no se ve nada…- me quejé al ver como las luces bloqueaban la visión.- Ven…- solté tomando a Antonio del brazo.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el castaño un tanto mosqueado.- ¡Está lleno, Fra, aunque nos movamos no obtendremos una buena vista…!- Objeto, seguí andando ignorando sus protestas. Me detuve frente a la barra y le solte del brazo.

-Eso crees tú…- y acto seguid trepe. El barman comenzó a quejarse, pero al ver que le ignore opto por dejarme en paz.- ¡PERFECTO, desde aquí SE VE TODO!- Antonio me miro, estiré la mano hacia él.- ¿Vienes, mon ami?

-Está bien…- dijo tomándola. Le ayude a subir. Sonrió.- Tiempo sin verte tan decidido, Fra…

-Bueno, tú sabes… Es su momento…- miré hacía el escenario.- No podemos perdérnoslo.

Antonio me miro detenidamente, primero extrañado, después con cierto alivio.

-Ahora entiendo- dio un suspiro- porque Gil está tan a gusto con todo esto.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-DE NADA- se volvió a otra parte.- ¡Mira ya va a salir la primera banda!- exclamó señalando el escenario.

* * *

El primer grupo fueron tres chicas que cantaron una versión gótica de **"Poupee De Cire, Poupee De Son", "Comme d'habitude"** y de **"Pourquoi tu vis et où tu vas".** La vocalista tenía una voz potente. Me quede fascinado con la acústica que resonaba en todo el bar, era un eco que se imponía. Cuando las chicas terminaron el lugar estalló en aplausos y silbidos de admiración.

Después aparecieron Gil y Arthur. Gilbert lucia bastante emocionado, Arthur en cambio parecía incrédulo, como si aún le costará entender como es que había terminado ahí. Di un suspiro, tome todo el aire que pude y grité:

-¡ANIMO, CHICOS! ¡GIL, ARTHUR, USTEDES PUEDEN HACERLO! ¡VAMOS!

-¡JODER, GIL, VE Y PATEA CULOS CON TU TALENTO! ¡Y NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS, CEJOTAS…! ¡O TE PEGO!

-¡VAMOOOS, ANIMO! ¡USTEDES PUEDEN HACERLO!- gritamos a la par.- Pero igual te odio, cejotas…- aclaró Antonio. Me eché a reír.

Gil nos miraba y Arthur también, grité con más fuerza y entusiasmo, a pesar que no pudiese escucharme por el ruido de la multitud… Quería supiese que estaba contento con su regreso, aunque seguramente a él le dé lo mismo mi opinión. Nuestras miradas chocaron, él sonrió con orgullo, y entonces la música comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Las primeras dos canciones fueron bastantes melancólicas. Antonio y yo nos extrañamos al escuchar cantar a Gil en un tono tan suave. Cuando nos pusimos a analizar la canción, ya saben, el poco alemán que sé más el poco alemán que entiende Tonio, nos dimos cuenta era una canción un tanto triste. La de Arthur también lo era, pero no tanto… Y era obvio en que momento de su vida la había escrito.

-¿Crees esto sea una indirecta hacía Iván?- preguntó Antonio mientras Arthur cantaba. Le mire.

-No sé.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me volví al escenario.- No lo sé…

La música continuo, cuando Gilbert volvió a tomar el control del micrófono y vimos esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro dedujimos una canción un tanto ególatra venía en camino. No es por criticarlo, pero él siempre ha sido así. La guitarra vibro, Arthur tocaba con ímpetu, la voz de Gil era tal que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Era una canción bastante animada y pegajosa, y a juzgar por lo que dice era obvio que el albino la había escrito. Ambos comenzaron a brincar y hacer movimientos un tanto bruscos, Gil choco la mano con varias de las personas en el público, sin dejar de sonreírles, y varias de las chicas se notaba estaban coladas por ellos, pero ni lo notaban.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a nosotros, no pude evitar abrazarme a Gil emocionado. ¡Lo habían hecho tan bien! A pesar de ser un inicio un tanto apagado, dieron un final bastante bueno. Antonio comenzó a elogiarlo. Me volví a Arthur, nos miraba un poco mosqueado, y era de esperarse, básicamente le estamos apartando del grupo, así que me dirigí a él y le felicite con un abrazo también, al cual correspondió. Me sentía feliz, no solo porque parecía ser volvía a recuperarse, desde que vi su faceta punk con Mary me di cuenta de que lo que le faltaba era dejar de reprimirse, sino porque las cosas entre nosotros, a pesar de los leves conflictos, parecían ir bien.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile, en grupo, las bandas seguían tocando. Arthur y yo nos miramos fijamente, mientras que mis amigos prácticamente me apuñalaban y presionaban con la mirada para que hiciese algo…

Simplemente no entiendo, cuando estoy con una chica mi timidez es inexistente, pero cuando estoy con Arthur me la pienso demasiado. Di un suspiro, vamos, sí se puede.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunté. Arthur me lanzo una mirada despectiva y soltó:

-Ya qué…

Y comenzamos a bailar, aunque a una distancia prudente. Mis amigos nos miraban picaros, y la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor nos miraba un tanto extrañada. Era obvio bailábamos juntos, pero me parecía chocante nos viesen así si no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Mire a mis amigos, pero estos solo respondieron con un gesto cínico y comenzaron a charlar con el mayor de los descaros.

-¿No se ven adorables?- comenzó Gil.- ¿Notaste cómo se miraban?

-¿Y quién no lo notó? Se veía hasta el espacio…

-Antes y no se convirtió en un concierto solo para él en la barra…

-Y que lo digas, poco faltaba…

Era obvio lo hacían para molestar, y les estaba funcionando. Arthur al menos ya se lo estaba tomando a pecho, yo trate de calmar un poco el asunto, pero termino de igual manera un tanto mal, ya que al final el inglés se fue a bailar entre mis amigos, los cuales sonreían satisfechos.

Les mire serio:

-¿Por qué merde hicieron eso?- mascullé aprovechando Arthur estaba distraído.- Primero me hacen lanzarme y luego lo separan de mí, ¿A qué juegan?

-A ver si te animas por ti solo a hacer las cosas…- respondieron a la par.

Seguimos bailando, de vez en vez me volvía al inglés para invitarle a bailar a parte, pero siempre que iba a hacerlo mis queridos amigos encontraban la forma de intervenir, pero seguí intentándolo, y cuando al fin logré acercarme noté como su mirada se dirigía a otra parte.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté. Alzó la mirada indicándome viese frente mío.

Detrás de Gil se encontraba un chico de fachada oriental. Vestía un traje sastre negro bastante formal para estar en una discoteca. Al notar que lo mirábamos, sonrió y nos saludó de manera educada en un muy fluido francés. Respondimos a su saludo de la misma manera.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Gil al notar como le miraba.

El chico respondió que sí y, acto seguido, comenzó a elogiar a Gil. El albino lucia bastante sorprendido y agradeció el gesto. El moreno se presentó, y a juzgar por su nombre era obvio se trataba de un joven hindú. (Su nombre era Rashid, por cierto). Antonio, Arthur y yo solo nos limitamos a ver como intercambiaban palabras… Y entonces, el moreno le pidió a Gil que bailaran juntos y de pasada siguió elogiándolo de una manera sutil pero directa, dejando más que claro que buscaba ligárselo.

* * *

Rashid bailaba de una manera tal que era obvio trataba de seducir a nuestro amigo, Arthur lucia mosqueado, Antonio estaba activando su modo amigo psicópata (refunfuñaba y maldecía de rato en rato mientras les miraba poco confiado) y yo me la estaba pasando bastante bien. Era bueno ver a Gil con la mente despejada disfrutando… Aunque me daba un poco de miedo esto trajera represarías por parte de Iván más adelante.

En fin, eso no importa ahora. Me volví al inglés, es mi oportunidad de retomar lo que dejamos por las burlas de ese par.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pedí sin rodeos.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta eso es lo que estamos haciendo.- respondió con su clásico cinismo.

-Solo tú y yo.- aclaré.

-No me interesa…- dijo desviando la mirada.

Ah, ese es el Arthur de siempre, el que dice que no sin pensárselo. Lo que no sabe es que sus no me motivan a seguir de insistente. Veamos, pensaré en un modo de que acepte le guste o no.

-Dices eso porque te da miedo te deje mal…- le reté. El inglés me miro cortante y se burló de mis palabras, retándome a demostrarle lo contrario a lo cual yo no dude en dar un sí.

Nos abrimos paso entre los chicos, Gil y Rashid lucían interesados en ver lo que pasaría, Antonio tenía su típica expresión de "No sé por qué siempre me toca ver lo raro a mí". Yo solo sonreí y le lancé una mirada retadora a Arthur junto con un chasquido, él respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

Y el duelo, por así llamarlo, comenzó.

* * *

Pasaron varias canciones, dimos nuestros mejores pasos. Arthur me demostró que no solo es un buen músico, sino también un gran bailarín; a pesar de ser movimientos un tanto toscos, eran interesantes e impresionantes. Mis amigos se estaban debatiendo, junto con Rashid (que comenzaba a resultarme de lo más simpático) cuál de los dos era el mejor.

En la última canción, que no recuerdo con exactitud cómo se llama pero sé que es de una tal "Gaga" ambos quedamos frente a frente, a punto de darnos un beso. Le mire coqueto, no lo besaría, ya que sería arriesgarnos a que Antonio nos golpeara, además sería una forma sucia de ganar… cuando era obvio el mejor y más elegante era yo y…

-Je…- soltó Arthur jalándome hacia él, haciendo ademán de besarme, no pude evitar caer ante tal escena.- Te dije que no me ganarías…- soltó orgulloso.

-Eso no es justo, Arthie, jugaste sucio…- me quejé.- ¡TRAMPOSO!

-No hice nada que tú no hubieses pensado.

"…Eso sí." Pensé sonrojándome.

* * *

Arthur y yo bebíamos soda (la responsabilidad ante todo, je) mientras observábamos a Rashid y Gil bailar animadamente. Antonio se había tirado a perder con una chica mayor que le había invitado a bailar, Gil y yo no dejamos escapar eso y le tiramos burla a lo que él solo respondió que no haría nada malo. Arthur y yo comenzamos a charlar, primero sobre Gil e Iván. Al igual que yo creía que todo eso, (las miradas serias, el estar con Rashid) era señal de que se estaba olvidando de Iván, aunque me daba también la impresión lo hacía para demostrarle y demostrarse, aún tenía el toque con o sin él, que no dejaba de ser el mismo. Aunque Arthur lo veía más como el final. A saber cuál de los dos tiene la razón. De ahí la charla se tornó a otras cosas menos interesantes, pero más divertidas.

* * *

Al ya no tener de que hablar, fuimos en busca de los demás para irnos. Encontrar a Gil fue fácil, pero a Antonio no. Dejamos al albino charlando con Rashid en la barra y fuimos a buscar al castaño. Lo que vi cuando al fin di a parar con él no me gusto.

Antonio se encontraba en un rincón con Iván, charlando. Hasta ahí todo bien, eso no era perturbador realmente, lo perturbador era que Antonio tenía acorralado a Iván, sí, lo tenía acorralado, y le hablaba de una manera tan seria y clara que daba miedo. Es decir, me provocaba una sensación de que alguien terminaría en un incidente en cualquier rato, a pesar de que el peli-plateado lucia bastante tranquilo.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, ambos echaron a andar en direcciones opuestas. Corrí tras Antonio.

-¡TONIO!- solté. Se volvió a mí.- ¿Qué mierdas se significa esto? ¿De qué tanto hablabas? Espero que no te hayas metido en un lio gordo. ¿Te dijo algo sobre Gil? No le ha visto con Rashid, ¿Verdad?- se hizo el silencio.- ¿Antonio? ¡Deja de mostrarme el trasero y respóndeme! ¿Qué tanto hiciste?

El castaño se volvió a mí, sonrió infantilmente y soltó:

-Solo apresure lo inevitable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya lo verás, Fra… Ya lo verás.

* * *

-Bien, debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte, Rashid.- Dijo Gil extendiendo la mano. El moreno la beso.

-Esto no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego.- dijo en un tono meloso.- Sé que nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse, tal vez en otra vida, pero así será…

-Eso espero.

-Ten, te daré esto…- extendió una tarjeta.- Es mi número, eres una persona muy interesante, cuando quieras, llámame. Estés o no con alguien más, para mí siempre será un gusto saber de ti…

-Deja te paso el mío…- y acto seguido marco desde su celular.

-Justo como lo esperaba de ti.- sonrió.

-No hay mejor manera.

Yo… esto… parece sacado de una película romántica. Era como la clásica despedida entre dos enamorados que serían separados injustamente por el destino… Suspiré. Tal vez era mejor así. Gil y Rashid se veían bien juntos, pero con Iván su romance se volvería una película de terror.

De pronto, pareciera le invoque, el otro apareció. Pero Gilbert no se inmuto, de hecho le trato de un modo un tanto frío, y siguió en su despedida con Rashid, el ruso lucia molesto de verles juntos, aunque lo tratase de esconder bajo esa sonrisa tan inocente… Ahora que lo pienso eso también lo hace Antonio… ¡Qué miedo!

Cuando al fin terminaron de despedirse, o al menos eso parecía, Gil se volvió a Iván para prestarle atención, pero Rashid volvió a robarse la atención del albino, esta vez para robarle un beso…

Está jodido.

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya largado con él?- solté.- Y en esas condiciones, debimos irnos tras suyo.

-Gil estará bien, Fra…- soltó Antonio tranquilamente.

-No digas pelotudeses, Antonio, como si no supieras que clase de persona es, además, ¿Qué no te preocupaba que le hiciese algo?

-Pues sí, pero no creo se lo haga.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-Jolines, Fra, créeme cuando te digo que: ¡NO LE PASARÁ NADA!- echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó:- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo sueño.- cerró los ojos.- No molestes.

-Si le pasa algo a Gil no me lo perdonaré aunque sea obvio es culpa de este estúpido…- mascullé.

-…No creo Iván le haga daño, y si trata, dudo Gil lo permita…- dijo Arthur de pronto, le mire.- Conozco a Gil menos de lo que ustedes, pero hasta ahora no he sentido temor por lo que le pueda pasar. A pesar de ser tan problemático, Gil siempre se las ingenia para librarse de los peligros…

-…Ah, eso es cierto. Igual, me altera un poco.

-No ganas nada con hacerlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- detuve el auto, no podía charlar de algo tan serio y conducir al mismo tiempo- Pero no puedo evitarlo.- me desabroche el cinturón y me moví al asiento trasero, al lado de Arthur.- Tú sabes que Iván es algo violento.

-Es sádico, pero no creo se atreva a dañarle, lo ama demasiado.

-Recuerda que a veces sin importar el aprecio se hacen locuras…- dije.- Como esa vez que fue por él a la escuela.

-…Cierto,- admitió- pero igual es Gilbert, no le pasará nada. Es como un gato, ¡inmortal!- me tomo por las manos y me miro a los ojos.- Tranquilízate.

Di un suspiro y mire a nuestro alrededor. Lo único que predominaba era la oscuridad, el silencio y el concierto de ronquidos cortesía de Tonio. Mantuvimos las miradas fijas.

-Estamos prácticamente solos, ¿No te da eso ideas?- bromeé para romper el ambiente tenso.

-Largo de mi vista, pervertido… Eres un desvergonzado, tu amigo está frente nuestro…- objetó apartándose un poco.

-Pero está dormido…- objeté.

-Igual no.- dijo sonrojándose. Entorne los ojos, me lanzó una mirada áspera. -A mí no me vas a hacer caer con eso…

-Bueno, tendrá que ser de la otra forma…- le robe un beso, bueno, más bien eso era un rose.

Arthur se limitó a responder a su manera, dándome un tosco jalón, merde, ¿Por qué les encanta jalar mi bella melena? ¡No hice nada malo, solo jugaba un poco! Después, sonrió lascivo al verme sufrir, que malo es conmigo, y me acerco a él de manera brusca, para devolverme el beso. Era un beso un tanto salvaje, me dieron ganas de llamarle EXHOLIGAN SALVAJE (tengo entendido es algo así como vándalo en su país), pero quede tan sumergido en el momento que poco me importo me lastimaba. Me coloque de rodillas, sobre suyo, y profundicé el beso. Arthur aprovecho la oportunidad y entreabrió mis piernas de un solo movimiento, haciendo que obligadamente quedará sentado sobre su vientre. Me sentí un tanto tenso al darme cuenta que la cosa se subía de tono, obviamente no lo demostré, ya que… bueno, Antonio podría despertar y además… yo sobre Arthur, así, creo que es obvio quien de los dos era el que dominaría si pasaba a ser algo más íntimo. No me molestaba realmente eso, no me haría menos hombre, al menos ante mis ojos, porque mis amigos no me bajarían jamás de nena… Era la inexperiencia la que me ponía un tanto ansioso. Mire a Arthur que me besaba de manera apasionada… Sí él que es el nervioso de los dos está tan tranquilo, ¿Por qué debía yo pensarlo demasiado? Seguimos tocándonos, cuando de pronto sentí algo chocar en mi entrepierna, provocando que esta se emocionara también.

Arthur se sonrojo y trato de apartarse. Yo sonreí nervioso, sintiéndome apenado y dije:

-Descuida, estamos igual…- Arthur me miro la entrepierna.

-Esto es raro…

-Lo sé…

Ambos nos dimos una sonrisa tímida y continuamos besándonos, el aire se hacía falto, su mano se deslizo suavemente hasta mis caderas… Dios mío, ¿Qué estamos a punto de hacer? Esto…

-Ajem… Sigo aquí, ¿saben?- Soltó Antonio de pronto metiéndonos un susto de muerte. -Con tanto movimiento uno termina despertándose quiera o no. Si iban a hacerlo, hubiesen ido a otra parte…

Arthur apretó mis manos con fuerza, dañando aún más la que tenía herida, solté un gemido de dolor, pero él estaba tan embobado peleando con Antonio que ni cuenta se dio. Ambos comenzaron a pelear y yo termine dándome un golpe en el hombro cuando Arthur se levantó para darle unos tirones a mi amigo. Mire el techo del auto, dolorido, con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. No tuvimos sexo, no pudimos hablar más, la verdad la noche no me fue suficiente… y ahora estoy herido.

Sí, okey, entiendo… Dicen que el amor duele y eso está bien, pero por qué será que a mí me duele más de manera física y no emocional… Me encantaría saberlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Fin de la primera parte del cap. 22

Gracias a todos lo que dejan reviews, los sigo leyendo, solo que ya no contesto porque la verdad ya no sé qué decirles. Espero sigan haciéndolo, ustedes me animan a seguir.

No hace tanto alguien me dejo un rev pidiéndome permiso para tomar la idea general de la historia, con gusto te digo que adelante. Espero verla pronto por aquí.


	23. Chapter 22 (2da parte)

**que menciono, estas son de sus respectivos dueños. Yo no busco lucrar con nada de esto.**

* * *

** Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

**Cap.22 (Part.2)**

Faltaba poco para el receso, el maestro tuvo que irse de último momento, más eso no significaba que no tuviésemos trabajo. Gilbert se sentó en la banca que se encuentra a un lado de la mía, y comenzó a hablarme sobre los ensayos del día anterior y que necesitábamos mejorar, yo solo respondía en automático, a tal grado que realmente ni escuchaba lo que decía.

Mi mirada seguía fija a la puerta, por ella entraban y salían mis compañeros, todos menos él.

-Hoy si quieres ensayemos en mi casa…- dijo Gil.

-Ajá…- solté.

-Inga no estará hoy, ¡así que será divertido!

-Ajá…

-Mi pene mide cinco metros, ¿Quieres verlo?

-Sí, ajá…

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- soltó Gil pasando la mano frente a mi rostro. Me volví a él.- Y quiero una respuesta que no sea un jodido: "Ajá"

-¿Por qué no vino el bastardo de Bonnefoy?- pregunté.

Al principio creí que llegaría tarde, algo muy común en él, pero después de que paso la primera hora me empecé a preocupar, sobre todo al ver entrar al director a la siguiente para decirle algo al profesor en turno. Su rostro era algo sombrío, parecía preocupado, incluso después de marcharse… O tal vez me estoy haciendo ideas, eso puede ser también.

-No lo sé, Antonio y yo iremos a preguntarle al viejo en cuanto den el timbre de receso…- respondió.- Nosotros también nos encontramos preocupados.

-…Yo jamás dije que estuviese preocupado.- solté desviando la mirada.- Solo te pregunté el motivo de su ausencia…- La cual se sentía como un espacio vacío en el aula.

-Es lo mismo.- respondió Gilbert.- Deja de negarlo.

-No estoy negando nada, solo te aclaro las cosas.- respondí, sonrojándome. Mierda, últimamente me sonrojo con mucha facilidad. ¡Qué fastidio!

-¿Vas a ir a darle la clase de inglés de hoy?- preguntó.

-No sé, necesito saber primero que nada porque demonios falto, ¿No crees?- respondí.- De lo contrario caminaría en balde.

-Bueno, eso sí.- dio un suspiro.- En fin, como te iba diciendo…

-¡Hey, Kirkland!- soltó Gustave de pronto. Gil y yo levantamos la mirada hacía éste.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- solté en un tono hostil.

-Solo preguntarte dónde dejaste a Bonnefoy…- dijo con sorna.

-Yo no lo deje en ningún lado, ni siquiera lo he visto.- exclamé.

-Cierto, desde que lo engañas con Lilly lo has hecho muy feo a un lado, ¿No crees?- inquirió.

-Mira, primero que nada yo no salgo con Lilly, no salgo con Bonnefoy, y ninguno de los dos es mi pareja, así que deja de joder con tus historias imaginarias y déjame hablar en paz con Gilbert que para tu información, porque parece ser que a todo el mundo debo de explicarle mis cosas, es mi amigo no mi pareja ni algo así. ¡Y yo no engaño a nadie por ende, bloody hell!- gruñí.

-…A veces eres muy raro, Kirkland…- soltó Gustave.- Bastaba con decir que no sales con nadie… Además…- entrecerró los ojos.- No puedo creer que te tomes tan en serio las bromas.

-Bueno, es molesto cuando te lían con alguien que ni al caso…- exclamó Marcel apareciendo de pronto, tras él iba Piero con su típica sonrisa estampada en la cara. ¿Por qué siempre está sonriendo?

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Gil.- A final de cuentas Piero y tú…

-¡E-Eso es…! ¡Es distinto, rayos!- exclamó completamente rojo desviando la mirada.

-Oh, te ves tan gracioso con esa expresión, amor…- se mofó Piero.

-¡Cierra el pico, n-no es cierto!- exclamó.

-Igual, yo no le veo lo divertido, ya déjenme en paz, ¡maldición!- pedí interrumpiéndoles.

-Bueno, vale, ya veo que te hace falta…

-No se te ocurra…- amenacé.

-Yo iba a decir que te dejen tranquilo.- se dio la vuelta y anduvo unos cuantos paso, inocente.-…Qué Francis te dé…- se burló. -¡Adiós!- gritó echando a correr mientras yo le lanzaba cosas e insultos.

-Qué fastidioso…- me quejé.

-Vamos, tómatelo tranquilo, Arthur… digo, a fin de cuentas malo fuera si fuese verdad… ¿No?- soltó Piero. Gilbert y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Seh, claro… pero no lo es… así que… igual… yo… ¿De qué me querías hablar, Gil?- inquirí viendo al albino. Piero ladeo un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, Marcel lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo consigo.- Ah, al fin se fueron…

-…Sep, porque por poco y te delatas…- dijo Gil.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestioné.

-A qué tu rostro está rojo.

Me toque el rostro, en efecto, estaba completamente caliente y por ende rojo.

-Uh, alguien recordó lo que hizo anoche con Bonnefoy, ¿Lo dejaste atado a la cama?- se burló André, que pasaba frente mío.

-¡Qué no, mierda!- grité.

* * *

-Iré a la dirección entonces…- dijo Gil.

Ya habían dado el timbre, Antonio esperaba impaciente a Gilbert en las escaleras y me miraba con rotundo odio, el cual es mutuo, obviamente. El albino le hizo una señal para que esperara un poco más.

-Está bien…- dije.- Estaré en la cafetería, así que ya sabes dónde encontrarme…

-¿Comerás con Lilly?- preguntó. Di un bufido y rodé los ojos.- Te lo pregunte no para que te enojaras, sino para saber.

-Sí, estaré con ella. Cielos, que molesto es.- dije.

-Mira, yo no te estoy echando burla…

-Lo sé…

-No te enojes conmigo por lo que te hacen los demás.

-Yo lo sé, pero…

-Y además sé que te gusta Francis, ya lo admitiste, pervertido. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Cierra el pico, Gil!- solté dándole un golpe.

-Como sea, nos vemos en un rato, para hablarte del paradero de tu novio… tranquilo, lo encontraremos… así que no te preocupes.

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy preocupado?- solté rodando los ojos.- Bloody hell… ¡Y no es mi novio!

-Por ahora…- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Ya vete, largo, fuera de aquí, tú… molesto!- grité dándole un empujón.- ¡Y no vuelvas a menos de que me tengas algo bueno!

-¡Es Francis, por ende está bueno!

-¡GILBERT!

-Ke sesese…

* * *

-¿Ocurre algo, Arthur?- inquirió Lilly de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Luce algo preocupado. ¿Todo en orden?

-Seh, estoy bien, gracias…- comencé a batir un poco el puré de papas.- Es solo que pensaba en…- en Bonnefoy. Hell, ¡no! ¡No le voy a decir eso y menos a una chica tan inocente como ella!- En un amigo.

-Oh, ya veo…- dijo.- ¿Su amigo se encuentra mal?- preguntó.

-Él… yo… no lo sé…- desvié la mirada. No lo pensé o más bien no quise pensar le estuviese pasando algo malo. Mierda.- No sé… solo es que… no vino a clases… y me preocupa… Bueno, no es que muera de preocupación, solo me alarma un poco y… Y él es un idiota que solo se mete en líos, ¿Sabes? ¡El punto es que falto!

-Jejeje…

-¿Eh?

-Oh, esto, disculpe me ría, pero…- tomo mi mano. Le mire.- Es solo que me resulta lindo ver como se expresa de este amigo suyo…- sonrió con ternura.- Es muy afortunado de estar relacionado con alguien con usted. Es una buena persona por preocuparse por su amigo.

-…Yo no sé si eso me haga bueno precisamente… Verás, a veces le trato un poquitín mal…- por no decir todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, todos los amigos tienen problemas…- apretó un poco mi mano.- Pero siempre que los solucionen de la mejor manera y sean honestos, eso es insignificante.

-…Sí, tienes razón. –La mire con ternura- Eres una chica muy lista y agraciada, Lilly…- se sonrojo.

-Y-yo… esto… a-ah… GRACIAS…- desvió la mirada, tímidamente, aun sonrojada.- Arthur, yo… yo debo decirle algo…

-¿Ah, sí? Y, ¿qué es?- inquirí curioso.

-Vera, yo…

-¡Lilly perdón que interrumpa, pero esto es serio!- soltó una voz. Era Elizabeta.

-¡Arthur, debo contarte algo!- dijo la de Gil.

-¿Qué ocurre?- soltamos a la par. Yo tratando de fingir tranquilidad, Lilly angustiada.

-Ah, esto... ¿De casualidad interrumpimos algo?- preguntaron a la par.

-En absoluto. ¿Verdad, Lilly?- la rubia asintió soltándome.- ¿Qué pasa?

-S-sí… ¿Qué ocurre, Elizabeta?- preguntó Lilly llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Seychelles se puso muy grave y fue a parar al hospital…- empezó Elizabeta.

-Pero ya está en casa y Fra le está cuidando…- continuó Gil.

-Las chicas y yo quedamos de vernos para planear una visita, ¿Te unes?- preguntó Elizabeta a Lilly. Ella me miro a mí y luego a la castaña.- ¿Por qué tardas en responder, Lilly?- inquirió ésta con aire molesto.

-Creo que está tratando de asimilarlo, no la presiones…- le espeté yo.- Uno piensa cuando escucha ese tipo de cosas…

Lilly guardo silencio. Miro a Elizabeta y al fin logró auricular un par de palabras:

-¿Se van a reunir justo ahora?

-No tenemos otro espacio…

-Cierto… pero…

-¿Qué está pasando, Lilly?- exclamó exasperada la castaña tomándola por el brazo.- ¡Ella es tu amiga, ¿Qué no?!

-…S-sí…

-Oye, tú no deberías de tratarla así.- me quejé.

-No te metas, es entre ella y yo.- respondió.

-Arthur, Ely; cálmense, por favor…- pidió Lilly. Le mire fijamente, se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.- Será en otra ocasión, Arthur… Debo irme.- tomo sus cosas- Perdón por dejarle así pero… Amigos son amigos… ¿Qué no?- sonrió a medias. Asentí. Ambas se fueron tomadas de la mano.

-Esto es grave…- soltó Gil cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Sey?- pregunté.

-En parte… pero también hay algo más…- miro a Ely y Lilly.- Creo que le gustas a ella.

-Oh, por favor, no juegues…- pedí.- Es solo una amiga.

-Para ti, quizá, pero para ella dudo mucho que seas solo un amigo.

-Ah, mira…- di un suspiro.- Si resulta ser así como dices…- nos miramos.- Pues, hablaré con ella. Pero lo dudo, solo es una chica tímida y amable.

-Una chica tímida y amable que quiere algo contigo.- dijo Gil.

-¡Cállate! Que molesto eres…- me quejé.- Mejor explícame lo de Bonnefoy.

-Creí que no te importaba Fra…- dijo dibujando una sonrisa ladina.

-…Bueno, no me importa. Bueno, tal vez sí… ¡Igual no es mucho!- solté. Gil echó a reír.- Como odio decirte las cosas, mal amigo…

-Como amo oír cómo te contradices, inglés cejón.

* * *

Al principio, me alteré un poco, obviamente no se lo demostré a Gil, ya que hubiese bromeado al respecto o tal vez no, pero igual no iba a arriesgarme. La situación se veía bastante mal. Al parecer Sey había pescado una intoxicación alimentaria y les había metido un susto a todos en plena madrugada, y a como Gil me lo había explicado, aunque en ratos tenía que hacerlo repetir porque a sus alaridos nadie le entiende, Francis fue quien tomo todo el control de la situación, cosa curiosa tomando en cuenta que Francis no parece ese tipo de personas, aunque bueno… haciendo memorias, es centrado cuando es necesario… Así que tal vez si es creíble de él. En fin, Francis tomo el control y al final insistió para quedarse a cargo de Sey.

De momento pensé que tal vez lo hizo para evitar que su padre y abuelo detuvieran sus actividades, si es que lo hizo por algo responsable, después, pensando en el Bonnefoy que conocí por primera vez, que solo lo hizo por faltar a clases. Y al final vino a mí el pensar que lo hizo por miedo, no a que los demás lo viesen mal, que yo estaba seguro que lo estaba; sino he de saber de hacerse cargo de un enfermo y los nervios que se requieren para hacerlo y sobre todo el sentido común, sino miedo a que algo pasará mientras estuviese fuera de casa.

Seguramente él estaba aterrado, pero todo revoloteaba alrededor de Seychelles. No digo que le dejen de prestar atención, en verdad la ocupa, pero a veces ser la persona a cargo también requiere de un poco de ayuda.

A veces, lo único que uno desea es que lleguen y le pregunten: ¿Y cómo te sientes a todo esto? En lugar de ¿Y cómo está? (¿No lo estás viendo o es acaso que tu cerebro no entendió la explicación?) ¿Le estás cuidando cómo es? (No, la verdad es que estoy dándole veneno, quiero ver cuánto aguanta, wanker) y ese tipo de cosas. A veces la gente es muy molesta cuando se tratan de ese tipo de embrollos. Uno no necesita pensar en eso, ya tiene suficiente, al menos en el momento.

-Y eso es lo que paso. Antonio y yo estamos pensando en irle a ver el fin de semana…- dijo Gil volviéndome a la realidad.- Hoy visitarle no me parece muy conveniente.

-Seh, lo mejor es dejarle solo un rato.- solté poco convencido. No es que no fuese buena idea, lo era; solo que, si es como lo creo yo, tal vez él necesitaba alguien con quien charlar de nada.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿No me digas que estás pensando en hacerle una "visita"?- dijo con un tono un tanto juguetón.

-Shut up, estaba pensando en que… ¡No será una visita por gusto y lo sabes!- exclamé adelantándomele.- Solo pensé en…- vamos, búscate una buena excusa.- ¡En la tarea!

-Sí, ajá, la tarea…- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y me miro, suspicaz, con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que en el fondo estás preocupado por él?

-Porque no lo estoy, son solo ideas tuyas.- mentí. No es como sí no quiera aceptarlo, solo es que sé que si lo digo no me quitaré la burla de encima. Y odio que me molesten.- Solo es que tengo sentido de responsabilidad, ¿Sabes?- le mire por el rabillo del ojo.- Y en vista que es Sey la enferma y no él, la clase de inglés y los deberes no se hacen de lado.

-Y lo que mi amigo quiso decir damas y caballeros fue: Me preocupa mucho y quiero ver que no esté vuelto un mar de nervios ya que él es todo un dramático, ¿Saben? Así que le llevaré los deberes de la escuela solo para qué crea voy por eso cuando en realidad quiero demostrarle que tiene mi apoyo.

-Cállate y muere, tú, pésimo lingüista…- exclamé.

-Admítelo, sin mí, ni tú sabrías lo que quieres…- se mofó aferrándose a mi espalda.

-E-eso no es cierto…

* * *

-¿Usted l´ llevará l´ tarea a Bon´foy, Kir´land?- inquirió el Sr. Berwald.

-Tal parece…- dije viendo a mis compañeros, molesto. A lo cual respondieron con risitas tontas o gestos inocentes. A excepción de Antonio, que seguía insistiendo tampoco tenía problema… solo que Gil no le permitía expresarlo en voz alta.- Igual la clase de inglés no se cancela, tenemos esa responsabilidad, así que no me es inconveniente en absoluto.

-Eso ´s c´erto…- me miro.- Y hab´ando d´ eso… ¿Cómo va Bon´foy con el id´oma?

-Mmm… Bastante bien, diría yo…- obvio que a él no le he dicho nada de eso.- Aunque su acento sigue predominando, su pronunciación y dicción han mejorado bastante, de hecho, su ortografía y de más también. Lo sorprendente de todo es que él mismo se ha comprometido.

-Vaya, e´o suena a q´ tiene un gran mo´ivo detrás dé p´ra hacerlo.

"Creo es obvio, al menos para mí, que el motivo soy yo, hell." Pensé.

-Tal parece.- fue lo que respondí.- Y a todo eso, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Qué bu´no toca ´l tema, n´ podía e´perar m´nos d´ usted.- sonrió.- La próxima sem´na aplico evalu´cion´s, y a él qui´ro hacerle un´ especial. D´ hecho ´s a ambos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunté.

-Según lo q´ él saque, ´s lo q´ tomaré en cue´ta p´ra calificarle. ¿Qué dice? ¿Está d´ acue´do?- preguntó. Asentí.- Dicen q´ d´l alu´no s´ pue´e evaluar ´l maestro.-Su mirada se tornó a mí, era fría, y fuerte. Pareciera trataba de hacerme dudar.

-Sin intención de ofender, pero si me lo dice para que me asuste, me retracte o yo que sé tenga en la cabeza, lamento decirle que no le va a servir de nada.- solté.- Le aseguro que yo tendré un EXCELENTE en este trimestre y en los que siguen aunque eso dependa del idiota de Bonnefoy.

-¿Ta´to confía en ´l bue´ trabajo q´ hizo?- inquirió.

-Yo hice un buen trabajo…- dije, suficiente.- Pero él hizo todo lo demás así que, honestamente, dudo me deje mal.- sonreí.- Ahora si me disculpa: Adiós…- Y acto seguido, salí del aula.

* * *

Camine hacia la parada del autobús, y esperé hasta que llegará la ruta. Una vez en ésta, me senté cerca de la ventana y fui observando las calles que atravesaba. Ya de tanto ir y venir a la casa del bastardo varias de ellas me eran conocidas y cuando alguna me resultaba nueva siempre veía algo que me ayudaba a ubicarme…

Di un suspiro. Y pensar que meses atrás, me hubiese dado lo mismo lo que le pasara y ahora… No sé qué pensar al respecto. Sé que me gusta, y me resulta un poco difícil aceptarlo y entenderlo, porque fue como una especie de golpe en la cara. Un jodido y revelador golpe en la cara. Y a pesar de todo eso también me es difícil ser honesto con él. Siempre busco el modo de molestarme y discutir, es como si no pudiera aceptar la felicidad en mi vida… jodido sabotaje mental y emocional que me hago.

-Bloody hell…- solté notando que ya había pasado la calle.- ¡Alto, por favor!

* * *

Tras andar varias cuadras hasta dar con la casa de Bonnefoy me di tiempo para pensar, y la verdad era que ya me estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Qué le diría al encontrarnos frente a frente después de tanto ignorarle? ¿Hola? Mierda… Apreté las hojas entre mis manos. No podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero tampoco me sentía aun con ánimos para tocar el tema.

Me detuve frente a la puerta y toque el timbre. Ya algo se me ocurrirá.

-Ella se encuentra bien, no he mensajeando porque he estado atareado, así que disculpa.- exclamó de pronto Francis, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera dignarse a verme. ¿Qué se cree? Y todavía que me tomo la molestia de venir a verle.- Mira, solo no armes alboroto, no quiero angustiarla, además de que me pone de nervios aún y…

-Si estás mal para visitas, solo dilo, bastardo…- le espeté, molesto. Se volvió a mí, y al verme en la puerta su expresión cambio por completo a una de incredulidad, y se puso completamente pálido. ¿A caso tan raro es que haya decidido verle? Digo, no es lo usual, pero tampoco es para poner esa expresión. Di un suspiro.- ¿Puedo pasar?- ¿O me dirás que no?

* * *

Las cosas parecían ir demasiado rápido y a la vez lento. Me sentía incómodo, no sabía que decir. Por mi mente lo único que rondaba era preguntarle cómo se encontraba, él, no Sey. Pero me sentía avergonzado y ajeno a hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Vi a Sey y le salude, ella solo se limitó a saludar y preguntarme por Matt, yo no sabía si él vendría o no, así que me limite a decir una pequeña mentira basada en suposiciones. Ella bromeo un poco y volvió a dormir, dejándome básicamente a solas con Francis.

El idiota me miro largo rato, y yo también. Era obvio que ambos esperábamos el otro dijese algo. Al final me invito a beber algo, y yo acepte. Una vez en la mesa y con bebidas en manos, la conversación se volvió inexistente. Tengo que hablar, decir algo, odio el silencio, me exaspera. Piensa en algo, cualquier observación, ¡lo que sea!

-¿Te gusta el café?- inquirí. Oh, ¡Qué cuestión! Deberían de mandarme a Scotland Yard para hacer ese tipo de indagaciones en sus casos más serios.- Qué pregunta, por algo estás bebiendo.

Francis dio un suspiro, le mire fijamente. Su aspecto era bastante desaliñado, el cabello alborotado, la ropa algo arrugada, un poco sucia, y lucia bastante cansado. Era obvio aún estaba estresado con la situación, y yo haciendo preguntas estúpidas no estaba siendo nada útil.

-De hecho, no. El sabor es horrendo y se te queda en la boca, pero me siento tan cansado que no me queda de otra, o lo bebo o me quedo dormido, y no debo dormir.- explicó.

-Ah, ya veo… A mí tampoco me gusta…- dije, solo por decir. Estúpido cerebro traicionero.- Pero bueno, es obvio no es cuestión de gustos.

-Seh, tuve una mañana demasiado agitada y no por algo que realmente me hubiese gustado.- bromeó.- De solo recordarlo me pone mal.- y la pesadez volvió.

-Pero al menos ella se encuentra bien y es lo que importa.- dije. Comencé a divagar con la mirada, hasta que note otra cosa que capto mi atención.- ¿Qué demonios te paso?

-Me golpee por accidente con el barandal de las escaleras. No me fije, di un giro rápido y… Bueno, es obvio el resto, ¿No?

Levanto la mano. Estaba algo hinchada y roja, más no tenía mal aspecto. Solo algo dañada, eso era todo, pero aun así era alarmante.

-¿Y por qué?

-…mmm… simplemente no me fije.

-Si serás torpe. Aunque eso en ti no es novedad… en fin… Ah… esto…- di un sorbo al café. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hacer una pregunta tan simple? Digo, no es nada malo. Simplemente es… Sé que será obvio con ello demostraré interés, pero…

¡Oh, hell! ¿Por qué, a pesar de poder admitirlo ante mí y los demás, simplemente no puedo ser honesto con él? Me parece absurdo e irónico.

-¿Qué ocurre? Por lo general tú no desvarías tanto. ¿Estás un tanto incomodo por mi aspecto?- inquirió. Of course not, idiot. Quise decir. Ni que me fijara en esas cosas.- No creas que lo hago por gusto, de hecho me molesta, no me gusta lucir desaliñado pero…

-No es eso, el que apestes y estés andrajoso no es problema comparado con tu presencia.- respondí.

-¿Entonces?

-Ah, esto… Yo, lo que quiero decir es…- ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?

-¿Es…?

-No es cómo sí… no quiero que te ilusiones, solo es que considero en cierto modo apropiado preguntarlo, es todo… y... ¿Y tú cómo estás a todo esto?- logré decir al fin.

Me miro, incrédulo. Supongo no esperaba eso. Dio un suspiro, sonrió a medias, me sonroje. Y comenzó a explicarme la situación. No era distinto a lo que me había dicho Gil, pero aquí se denotaban otras pequeñas cosas, por ejemplo, que si estaba algo crispado con el asunto. Aunque eso era obvio. Me conto sobre él y Sey. Su relación con ella no es tan distinta a como es la mía con Alfred. La protege y cuida porque es su trabajo y le importa. Sé lo que es eso. Llegado un momento no pudo evitar confesar que pensó Sey iba a morir, y avergonzado se burló de sí mismo por ser tan precipitado, pero a mí no me lo pareció. No me pareció tonto lo haya pensado ya que en el fondo, ante ese tipo de cosas, pensamos lo peor, sobre todo cuando son tan repentinas.

Yo solo me limitaba a escucharle, soltar un par de palabras y tratar de darle consuelo, pero la verdad es que soy pésimo cuando se trata de animar, y parecía que la cosa en verdad lo tenía alterado, sobre todo cuando menciono que ya no quería perder a alguien más y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Esos ojos desesperados, angustiados, ahogados en viejos recuerdos mezclándose con nuevos, si bien Francis es algo dramático, lo que le pasa ahora no es solo eso. Es dolor. Y sé lo que se siente. No pude evitarlo, más que por inercia, parecía un instinto que me demandaba hacerlo, acerque la mano a su rostro y limpie las lágrimas de sus mejillas, con delicadeza. Me miro, anonadado, con los ojos aun anegados en lágrimas, y su expresión de confusión se volvió aún mayor. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Vaya, genial, estoy llorando…- soltó entre molesto y avergonzado.

-Como toda una nena…- denoté en son de burla.- Pero te diré algo, ya que no haz abierto tú jodida boca con todas las que me has visto hacer, entonces yo no abriré la mía, ¿Te parece?- dije. -Y ya deja de llorar…-le pedí.- Sí de por sí pareces una chica, llorando ya es difícil saber si en verdad eres chico.

-Cállate, Kirkland…- soltó fingiéndose el ofendido.

-Es la verdad… Yo…- suspiré. Quería sonreír para darle un poco de seguridad, pero no lo sentía tan apropiado- Sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo pero, no deberías ponerte mal por eso. Sé lo que es pensar en un futuro catastrófico porque lo viví mucho tiempo con mi papá, no dormía, simplemente no podía…- eran noches en vela, esperando lo inevitable, repitiendo las imágenes del último ataque y palideciendo ante el miedo.- casi siempre le pasaban cosas por la madrugada así que dormir no era opción… Y sé que ahora te sientes frustrado, pero es algo que no estaba en tus manos. Debes de dejar de ver tanto por las personas y ver por ti, creo que ya antes te lo había dicho, pero te lo repito. Si sigues de esta manera se te van a destrozar los nervios.

-Yo sé…

-Y cargar con recónditos pesares tampoco ayuda, si lo sabré yo.

Francis me miró fijamente, analizando cada palabra, o al menos eso creo estaba haciendo, y eso espero, de lo contrario gaste saliva.

-No puedo ser como tú… Ser egoísta no es parte mío.- dijo. Le mire, ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que egoísta? Es realismo, joder, realismo. De la gente no esperes nada.- Y creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que es cargar con una profunda pena. Pero, ¿Sabes? En algo tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto por los demás, pero es que… me gusta creer, Arthur, que por lo bueno que haces, siempre habrá algo sosteniéndote cuando lo necesites…

Ah, ya veo. Estoy tratando con un soñador… No, no es un soñador, es más bien alguien reciproco ante las acciones de los demás.

-Ese algo eres tú mismo, jamás habrá otra persona para ti…- dije. Es algo cruel pero cierto, cuando la situación es verdaderamente difícil del único que puedes depender es de ti y de nadie más. Nadie vendrá con una bandeja de plata a ofrecerte la felicidad. Bueno fuera.

-…Si algo te pasará, yo estaría ahí para ti…- soltó de pronto. Y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho enrojeció.- Yo…

-Tu siempre dices cosas cursis en el momento menos oportuno, ¿Verdad, idiota?- inquirí fingiendo indiferencia, aunque en el fondo, algo en mí, quería creer en esas palabras.

-…Lo siento, simplemente quise decirlo…- explicó.

-Deja de disculparte, no es tan grave, no lo maximices… Cielos, gimoteas por ello pero lo sigues haciendo…- me quejé.

-Lo siento…

-Creí haberte dicho qué no te disculpes por idioteces, bastardo…

-Entonces qué quieres que haga…- gimió molesto.

-No hagas nada, solo desahógate si tienes que hacerlo y ya, así de simple. Si serás dramático…

-Pero aun así viniste a verme, cuando se supone no me soportas. ¿Eso no te vuelve un tanto dramático a ti también?- soltó. Entrecerré los ojos, como odio cuando tiene razón.

-…Ah, ya ves… La idiotez es algo que se pega, y por desgracia desde que llegue a Francia me he visto envuelto por puros idiotas…

-Es que los amargados estirados tienen la habilidad para atraerles…- Estúpido Bonnefoy, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan bueno devolviendo insultos?

-Cállate y muere…

-Qué tierno eres…- dijo.

-Mira quién lo dice… quien parece una chica llorando…- exclamé limpiándole las lágrimas.- Y no te sientas importante, no lo hago por ti, es que luces tan patético que me haces sentir mal…- solté.

-Vaya, ¿En serio me veo tan mal? ¡Qué horror!

-No es horrible, solo patético…- expliqué.

Se hizo el silencio, las lágrimas empezaban a cesar. Le mire, él también me observaba. Su rostro aún estaba rojo, y los ojos llorosos, pero la línea de sus labios era más curveada, parecía una ligera sonrisa. Y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Francis es una persona molesta, pero también es amable. Es tonto, pero es admirable; y tampoco está de mal ver. Solo es idiota, y fastidia, solo eso. A mi mente vino la idea de robarle un beso, pero me retuve. No, no es momento, no es…

Tomo mi mano. Me miro. Era una mirada de súplica… Bueno, si lo desea tanto, ¿Y cómo no si se trata de mí? No es malo que lo haga, ¿Verdad? Mordí mis labios. Da lo mismo. No es como si fuese la primera ni la última vez que caemos en esto. Me acerque a él, inclinándome lentamente, podía sentir ya su respiración… nada podría detener esto, nada…

-¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

BLOODY HELL, WHAT IS THAT?!

* * *

Después de la interrupción, decidimos dejar eso de lado y concentrarnos en la escuela. Le explique a Francis los trabajos pendientes y que tenía que hacer. Cuando le comente que Berwald tenía intención de evaluarnos, digamos que la noticia no le cayó muy bien. Así que, en lugar de dejarlo quejarse o lamentarse, que igual lo hizo, le puse a trabajar en los puntos que consideré más importantes, que no era más que vocabulario y cosas básicas. Ya que realmente, como odio admitirlo, el bastardo no es malo, solo su acento de mierda que arruina mi bella lengua materna.

Y, aprovechando que lo tenía ocupado, yo me puse a hacer la tarea. Pero mi mente divagaba en ratos, en su alcoba y en él.

Lo mire trabajando, estaba ligeramente curvado, escribiendo, con ese lápiz de puntillas color carmín. De vez en vez desviaba la mirada al techo y yo aprovechaba para reprenderle. A veces se estiraba un poco y meneaba la cabeza, y por ende el su cabello ondulado se movía. Se ve tan suave, quisiera tocarlo… ¿Por qué mierdas noto eso? El amor me está volviendo gay e idiota…

Trate de distraerme, avance un poco la tarea, puse cuidado a la habitación. Nunca le había prestado atención, pero realmente esa alcoba no parecía la habitación de un chico. No por el hecho de que fuese afeminada, sino por los detalles. La cama estaba recargada a un mueble con diversos cajones, llenos de libros y felpos. Arriba de este había otros libros, la alarma, una réplica de la torre Eiffel, un marco con la foto de Jeanne, un globo terráqueo. En otro de los muebles había más cosas, cajas con colores, pinceles, incluso el estuche de un violín. Y más fotos, de Antonio, de Francis, de Gil y de Seychelles. Una mesita, un sillón tipo puf, y el sofá donde me encontraba sentado. La lámpara con dibujos de tomates y pollitos era un detalle infantil. Las paredes de un tono verde y detalles en naranja y todos los muebles blancos. La cama llena de almohadas y bien arreglada, que de solo verle te daban ganas de recostarte en ella.

Ese en definitiva no parecía el cuarto de un chico. Pero si era digno de ser llamado el cuarto de Francis.

* * *

Seguí haciendo la tarea, y cuando al fin Francis termino, me dirigí a cumplir con mi obligación de tutor. Así que me coloque tras suyo y comencé a revisar el trabajo. Pude notar como ante mi cercanía se estremeció un poco y sus orejas se pusieron rojas… Torpe. No es como si lo hago con mala intención y mucho menos para insinuarme, es solo que… Bueno, se me hizo fácil hacerlo. Digo, ¿No es malo o sí? Al diablo, mejor me concentro en esto.

Le corregí un par de errores insignificantes y me sorprendí al ver que en verdad estaba mejorando. A este paso ya no me iba a necesitar más.

-Vaya…- solté. Me miro.

-¿Q-qué?

-No hay más errores…- dije.

-¿En serio? ¡HONHONHON! ¡Sí ya decía yo que el tiempo extra que le dediqué a esto valió la pena!- exclamó victorioso.

Tome el cuaderno. Perfecto, la verdad era que había mejorado tanto, y en tan poco tiempo. Bueno, supongo que debo de felicitarle por ello. Pero no mucho, no quiero se le suba el humo a la cabeza.

-Jejeje… Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esto no nos llevaría a ninguna parte, has mejorado, aunque me duela en el orgullo creo que debo felicitarte. Lo estás haciendo bastante bien para alguien que no mostraba interés alguno, me has sorprendido, pero no te emociones, solo un poco…

-Arthur…- empezó.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. Francis me sujeto por los hombros. Le mire anonadado. -¿Qué estás…?

-…Gracias por venir.- dijo. Enmudecí… Era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso. Por lo general a mí me quieren fuera, no dentro de algo. Agradecí algo mosqueado por el gesto repentino, Francis aun me tenía por los hombros, y de un tirón, me hizo quedar a su altura.

-Oye, espera, no quieras propasarte conmigo…- exclamé apartándome.

Ya sé a qué vamos, y no. Sey está haya atrás y no quiero que nos vea haciendo… eso… ese tipo de cosas… es vergonzoso… Francis se levantó.

-Yo, no, no era eso… lo siento… Es solo que…- dijo tratando de excusarse.

-¿Qué?- solté.

-¿…Puedo abrazarte solo un momento?- pidió.

Desvié la mirada. Eso… bueno, no es malo, pero… Tratándose de nosotros…

-…Mmm… esto… Si es solo un momento, creo que…- Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, Bonnefoy se había aferrado a mí, con fuerza. Y yo comencé a sentirme incómodo. -Frog, no es por ser amargado, porque no lo soy… pero esto es incómodo…- exclamé apartándole.

-¿Te genera cierta tensión?- preguntó.

-De hecho…- dije avergonzado.

-Arthur…

-What you want, bastard?- solté levemente molesto.

-Maybe we should kiss, just to break the tension...- bromeó. Le mire serio.

-Shut up, idiot!

Idiota, mil veces idiota, ¡No voy a besarlo! Necesito una buena razón, de lo contrario… de lo contrario… yo… Esto siempre termina así, digo que no quiero, pero aun así… ¿Por qué sigo entre sus brazos? Si no quiero que me bese, si en verdad no quisiese eso, simplemente debería apartarme, y sin embargo sigo aquí. Di un suspiro; solo un beso, uno rápido.

Una vez más las distancias se acortaron. Fue un beso suave, ligero, tierno… Y sin ninguna intención oculta. Y justo cuando estábamos por repetirlo, fuimos interrumpidos por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez no fue un gato histérico, no, fue peor…

-Holy Shit!- exclamó una voz conocida junto al ruido de algo quebrarse.

Me aparte de Francis, rápidamente. ¡Okey, lo quiero, pero Alfred aun no debe saberlo! Después la voz de Matt se hizo presente. Y todo se volvió confuso. De pronto mi hermano y mi primo cayeron tras la puerta, y un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda. Alfred nos miró, Matt también. Ambos se encontraban a nuestros pies, literalmente, yo solo rogaba que no hubiesen visto nada.

Matt comenzó a disculparse por la entrada tan abrupta, y como siempre, Alfred se puso un tanto impertinente. Le regañe y espeté que a las casas ajenas no debía entrarse de esa manera. El solo se quejaba de manera infantil ante mis regaños, Francis y Matt se limitaron a ver la escena. Di un suspiro, no parecía que hubiesen visto la gran cosa, pero ya no me arriesgaré. Hasta que esto se haga formal tengo que tener cuidado de Bonnefoy y lo que hago cuando estoy cerca de él.

* * *

Cuando Sey despertó, Matt no tardo en comenzar a charlar con ella, y Alfred solo les seguía la corriente; tome mis cosas y con una mirada le indique a Bonnefoy que nos fuéramos a otra parte.

Así que bajamos a la sala y seguimos charlando de asuntos relacionados a la escuela, más que nada yo era él quien hablaba, no quería tocar lo ocurrido allá arriba… eso fue… fue… ¡Fue un impulso, solamente! Además, él era el que me andaba acosando, así que obviamente quisiera o no en algún momento iba a pasar, porque, me permito aclarar, yo no soy de los que ceden tan fácilmente, aunque me guste la persona.

En fin, cuando termine de hablar, Francis solo me vio, dio un suspiro y soltó:

-Hey, ¿Podrías esperarme aquí un momento? No tardo nada, lo juro…- y acto seguido echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

-No dije sí…- protesté cruzándome de brazos.

-Y yo no escuché un no…- respondió.

-No me diste tiempo de decirlo, bastard…- reclamé.

-Pues lo siento…- dijo burlón subiendo a toda prisa.

-Ya verás cuando vuelvas…- dije sonriendo.

Comencé a observar las cosas a mi alrededor, no sé porque nunca le había prestado atención a la casa, tal vez porque no soy un cotilla y la verdad no me interesaba, y me di cuenta de que Bonnefoy tiene una sala bastante, ¿Cómo decirlo?, elegante… Bastante, de hecho, con piso de madera y muebles tan finos, una chimenea y una mesita bien limpias y arregladas. En verdad me sorprende el no haberlo notado antes. Aunque bueno, me sorprende más aún que Bonnefoy no ande restregando por ahí que es de familia adinerada…

Y ahora que caigo en eso… Sus padres… yo creí que serían más estrictos o algo así, tomando en cuenta como se expresó de ellos el día que huimos de Zwingli, el maldito día en que inicio todo esto; pero su papá es tan jodidamente amable, digo, ¿Entonces por qué les odia? ¿Por qué dijo eso? No tiene ningún sentido…

Escuché sus pasos y me volví a las escaleras, no se veía trajera algo consigo. O tal vez no era algo que se notase fácilmente.

-Tardaste… N-no es como si te tomará el tiempo.- aclaré.

-Vale, lo que digas…- soltó rodando los ojos.

-¿No me crees?- inquirí. Aunque no es como si me importe me crea o no.

-Digamos que sí y no.- respondió.

-¿Cómo es eso?- exclamé. Honestamente, a veces dice cosas sin sentido.

-Mira, luego te lo explico, hay algo…- desvió la mirada.- mmm… ah…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté. Se hizo el silencio y comencé a desesperarme, odio que me hagan esperar. Aunque tratándose de él, da lo mismo la espera o no, igual no será relevante. -Y entonces, ¿Piensas tenerme aquí esperando hasta que dejes de pensar o me dirás algo?- exclamé cruzando los brazos.

-Ah, lo siento, Sr. Impaciente.- soltó, y acto seguido saco un boleto.- Toma.

-¿Y esto es, Sr. Tardío?- le cuestione un tanto confuso.

-Es un boleto…- dijo obvio, le lancé una mirada fría.

-Creo saber que es un boleto con verlo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué mierdas me lo estás dando?- exclamé, si será idiota.

-Ah, esto, verás, Gil te invito a tocar con él el miércoles en el Nuitsblanches, ¿cierto?- preguntó, asentí.- Bien, esto es tu pase de entrada, así que… que te diviertas.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?- pregunté.

-Él me pidió, que te lo entregará por él, ya ves, Gil y sus cosas raras… ¡No le busques lógica a ello!

-O a las tuyas o las de Antonio…- solté tomando el boleto. Le mire, y mi mente comenzó a trabajar. Ah, ya veo, esto es solo una excusa. Seguro Gil le dijo a Bonnefoy de esto desde antes y entonces me compro el boleto con la esa excusa.- Gracias, supongo, pero ¿No sería más fácil decirme la verdad en lugar de inventarte cosas tan poco creíbles?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- soltó haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto para creer que en lugar de darme el boleto en la mano Gil te pidió me lo dieses tú? Te creo Gil te haya dicho de antes que me pensaba invitar, y que compraras la entrada para que fuésemos juntos y después le usases de excusa; ese tipo de cosas tan complicadas y absurdas son muy factibles de Gil…- Tómala, te descubrí el juego.

Francis comenzó a negar las cosas fuesen como yo estaba diciéndole, señal obvia de que eran así. ¿No puede simplemente pedírmelo y ya? Digo, no es como mi mayor pasión el ir con él, pero tampoco soy tan maldito, creo yo. Simplemente le diría que no en broma para luego darle un tal vez. Así de simple.

-Basta ya…- solté cuando me harte de oír sus excusas.- Sino lo haces tú bien, lo tendré que hacer yo. Sinceramente, qué molesto. Te espero en mi casa a las cinco, no tardes, ya estaré listo… ¡No me importa si llegas a pie, en tu bicicleta o en auto, solo pasa! Y espero no sigas inventando cosas para el miércoles…- Y ya, así de simple. ¿Qué tan difícil te era, Bonnefoy?

-…Bien, pero…yo…

-¿En serio vas a seguir con eso? ¡Ya te dije que sí, diablos…!- exclamé molesto. Cielos, ¿Desde cuándo el bastardo es según él tímido? Allá arriba no lo fue en absoluto.

-Olvídalo, pasó por ti a las cinco, entonces.

-Perfecto, y más te vale llegar temprano.- amenacé.

* * *

-Arthie, ya nos vamos…- soltó Alf apareciendo seguido por Matt.- ¿Vienes con nosotros? Bueno, si ya terminaste con él.- su mirada se dirigió a Bonnefoy.

-Sí, claro…

-Una vez más me disculpo por la intromisión…- dijo Matt. Pero más que avergonzado, parecía nervioso. Francis le sonrió.

-No hay problema…- dijo.

-Bien, nos vamos…- soltó Alf jalándonos.

-Espera…- solté yo. Me miro.- ¿No tienes algo que decir?

-…Ah, ¿No?

-Alfred…- solté cruzándome de brazos.

-Vale…- rodó los ojos.- Lo siento por haber entrado sin permiso a tu casa, a tu cuarto y quebrar esa cosa…- dijo.

-Mucho mejor…- solté sonriendo.

-Pero debes admitir que dejar la puerta abierta estuvo mal de tu parte…

-¡Alfred!

-¡Pero es la verdad!- exclamó. Le di un puntapié.- Shit, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Qué agresivo eres!

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…- soltó Francis entre risas.

-Cállate, rana…- exclamé.

-Jejeje, te enojas porque es cierto, admítelo.

-C-claro que no…- me quejé.- como sea, nos vamos, adiós…

Tome a mi primo y a mi hermano y eché a andar.

-¡Y más te vale no llegar tarde!- grité dándome la media vuelta, sin dejar de andar.

-Vale.- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Tarde a dónde?- preguntó Alf, curioso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dije.- Sigo molesto contigo por entrar de esa manera.

-Cielos, Arthur, no sé cómo con ese carácter tienes una pretendiente…

-E-eso no es algo que te importe…

-Alfred, no creo debería molestarlo con eso…- soltó de pronto Matt.

-Cierto, hazle caso a Matt.- solté. Me volví a éste y le di una sonrisa.- Gracias.

-Ah, sí, de nada…- exclamó desviando la mirada, nervioso.

¿…Ok? ¿Qué le pasa?

* * *

Matt siguió con esa actitud rara todo el camino, y cuando Alf le invito a ir a jugar a la casa, él solo se negó. Alfred dio un suspiro decepcionado y siguió andando conmigo.

-Hoy iré a casa de un amigo, así que llegaré tarde.- dije después de un rato.

-Okey, -soltó- Irás con ese chico albino… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gilbert, Alfred, su nombre es Gilbert. Y sí, iré con él.- confirmé.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Y ustedes salen mucho?- preguntó.- Es que veo se llevan muy bien.

-Es mi mejor amigo, y sí, salimos mucho.- le mire.- ¿Qué opinas de él?

-Pues no le he hablado mucho, pero me resulta simpático.- dijo.- Arthur…

-¿Dime?

-Tengo curiosidad, el otro día escuché música que provenía de tu alcoba y no puedo evitar querer preguntarlo, ¿Acaso ustedes dos son una banda o algo así?- inquirió.

-…No precisamente.- dije. Podría negarlo y decirle que no era cosa suya, pero la verdad es que quiero empezar a contarle a Alf más sobre mis cosas.- Pasa que el miércoles habrá una especie de concurso y él quiere participar, y lo que escuchaste fue un pequeño ensayo. El primero, de hecho.

-¿En serio?- exclamó emocionado.- ¡Pero si parecía que ya lo hicieran de antes!

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro, sincronizan perfecto!- exclamó.- ¡Qué emocionante! ¿Y ese concurso crees lo ganaran?

-Ni idea, solo vamos a participar por gusto…- dije.

-…Vaya, que genial… Oye, ¿El evento será muy noche?

-Será por la tarde, pero terminará a las deshoras, ¿Por qué?- inquirí.

-Ah, dudo que mamá me deje ir…- soltó con decepción.- Y yo que quería verlos…

Di un suspiro. Mamá, ni me acordaba, seguro que ni a mí me daría permiso… Y yo necesito ir porque ya quede con Bonnefoy… ¡Y porque tengo ese compromiso con Gil también!

-Y hablando de ella, ¿Cómo le harás para que te deje ir?- cuestionó.

-Prométeme no dirás nada, Alf.- exclamé.- Porque lo más seguro es que me invente una mentira descarada como que iré a dormir a con un amigo…

-…No me gustan las mentiras, no van conmigo, el héroe…- soltó frunciendo el ceño. Le mire.- Pero haré una excepción por tratarse de ti, Bro… con una condición.

-¿Quieres que te grave el concierto?- pregunté.

-Bueno, que sean dos…- dijo.- Porque la verdad eso me interesa pero no era lo que tenía en mente…

-¿Entonces?

-Es sobre Xóchitl…- soltó.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Es que aún no me da respuesta, y la verdad me estoy estresando… No he querido acercarme porque me da miedo se vuelva a desmayar o algo así…- se sonrojó.- Y yo…- se rasco la nuca y se llevó la mano al bolsillo, hurgando en este. -¿Podrías hacer de cupido por mí, Please?- pidió dándome una hoja.

-¿Y esto es…?- inquirí arqueando la ceja.

-Es una carta…- se sonrojo.

-Ah, ya veo. Quieres que se la entregue mañana, ¿Verdad?- dije. Asintió.- Okey, eso haré…- sonreí con malicia.

-¿Qué?

-El héroe no puede darle la carta a la damisela…- me mofé.

-Shut up, Arthie.- soltó avergonzado.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Gil, me recibió su hermano, como siempre, solo dijo un par de palabras, con esa expresión tan seria en el rostro, y nos dejó solos. Gilbert me llevo a su alcoba.

-¿Dónde está Juliet?- preguntó.

-Diablos, me olvide de ella por completo…- solté llevándome la mano al rostro.- Lo siento, mi cabeza está en las nubes últimamente…

-Bueno, no importa, te puedo prestar a mi Fritz…- dijo abriendo el armario.

-¿FRITZ?

-Sí, mi Fritz.- saco una hermosa guitarra negra.- Casi no le uso, pero está en buenas condiciones. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Es impresionante!- exclamé arrebatándosela de las manos.- Gilbert, está guitarra es increíble, genial, y… y… ¡Es perfecta!

-Como yo.- exclamó halagado.- Puedes usarla, claro, sino te molesta engañar a tu Juliet.

-Juliet no tiene por qué enterarse de esto.- bromeé.

-Je, ¿Empezamos?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

- _Danke! Ihr alle! Kommt her! Lasst uns E-Mail Adressen austauschen. Alleine zu sein ist viel zu lustig. Alles wird in diesen Händen sein! Ihr müsst nur abwarten! Eine Siegesfolge ist sicher!- _cantó Gil con entusiasmo, mientras yo hacía sonar aquella maravillosa guitarra.- _Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater! Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater! Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater!-_ finalizó. Di los últimos acordes. Gilbert sonrió complacido, y me miro.- Lo haces muy bien, aunque era de esperarse de ti.

-Gracias, aunque he de admitir que tu voz ayuda un poco en esto…

-Y dicen que el egocéntrico soy yo…- rio.

-Porque lo eres, yo solo soy honesto.- le mire.- Oye, Gil, una pregunta…

-¿Qué ocurre? Y si es lo que pienso, lo siento, mi corazón le pertenece a otro…

-Ni quien quiera eso…- solté entrecerrando los ojos.- Es sobre la letra de Mein Gott…

-¿Qué con ella?

-¿De quién es el Fritz del que hablas?- inquirí.- ¿Es Federico II de Prusia o es un conocido tuyo?

-La primera respuesta hizo que sonaran moscas tras los oídos…- soltó.

-¿Eh, qué mierdas?- solté.

-¿Nunca has escuchado ese dicho?- negué.- Permítele al maravilloso de yo explicártelo; Cuando dicen que hay moscas tras los oídos significa que tienes una respuesta acertada. Bueno, aunque depende del contexto, porque puede significar algo malo también.

-Ah, ya veo…- exclamé.- ¿Y por qué él?

- Era una persona interesante.- explicó.

-Ah, ya veo…- solté.

-¿Quieres agua?- ofreció de pronto sacando una botella de quien sabe dónde. Le mire extrañado.- Tranquilo, no tiene droga, mucho menos está mala, la compre en la mañana pero no me la tome…- la lanzó hacia a mí. La tome.- Así que… tú sabes…

-Gracias.- di un sorbo.- Piensa rápido…- la arroje. Dio un largo trago.- Oye, Gil…

-¿Sep?

-Respecto a lo del miércoles…

-…No me digas que no te dejaron ir.- soltó interrumpiéndome.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera he pedido permiso y espero por tu bien no estés acertado.- solté. Suspiró aliviado.- Lo que quiero decir es que eres un doble cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que el maravilloso de yo es un traidor?

-No lo digo por eso, idiota.- exclamé.- Te descubrí en tus movidas… vaya que te lo planeaste bien…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ay, Gilbert, deja de hacerle al tonto…

-¿Con qué cosa?

-Mira, no nos hagamos idiotas. Ya sé que le dijiste a Francis me invitara…

-Ah, eso…- exclamó aliviado.- ¿Te invito? Y eso que se negaba a hacerlo…

-Sep, fue raro, no lo había visto tan nervioso…- dije.- Empezó a titubear, y al final tuve que hacerlo todo yo. ¿Y sabes que fue lo más absurdo? Qué se quiso excusar diciendo que tú solo le pediste me entregaras el boleto…- sonreí.- Que excusa tan vaga. Era obvio que ya le habías dicho de antes… Eres un traidor, Gil. Me pediste hacer esto solo para asegurarle la cita a Francis…

-Bueno, sí y no…- soltó nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que yo sí le pedí que te diera el boleto, los invite a los tres al mismo tiempo, solo que contigo hice la pequeña diferencia de no dártelo por mí…

-¿Qué?

-Si Francis te dijo que yo le pedí te lo entregase y no era suyo, lamento decirte no te mintió…

-¿Cómo?

-…Arthur, ¿En serio pensaste que había elaborado un plan tan complicado? Digo, si tengo ese tipo de grandes ideas, pero la cosa es que Iván me dio esos boletos, así que realmente nada fue planeado…

-¿O sea que…?

-Te dijo la verdad…- me miró fijamente.- ¿Estás bien? Estás todo rojo…

-O sea que… ¿Y-yo le invite a salir?

-…Pues no sé qué paso, pero si tú lo dices… así parece.- soltó una sonora carcajada.- Lo invitaste a salir sin querer pensando que solo le estaba dando vueltas a la cosa. ¡Vaya, que divertido!

-¡No lo es!- dije avergonzado.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso…- dije. Gil seguía riendo.- ¡Ya basta!

-Es que es tan divertido, digo, sin querer fue todo lo contrario a lo que los tres teníamos en mente… ¡Eres muy lindo cuando no te lo propones!

-¡No soy lindo, diablos!

-…Si tú lo dices, fingiré creerte.- suspiró. Me miro largo rato, un tanto travieso.- Así que…

-¿Qué cosa?- solté.

-¿Ustedes dos ya van en serio?

-Tal parece…- dije frotándome el brazo. Me sentía un tanto avergonzado de solo pensarlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Entrecerré los ojos, mientras le observaba.

-Qué raro eres…- bufé.

-¿Y por qué según tú lo soy?

-Porque a pesar de que estuviste enamorado de él… no te molesta en absoluto el saber lo que pasa entre él y yo… Que por cierto no te lo cuento para hacerte sentir mal o presumírtelo.- aclaré.

-Yo sé, tranquilo.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que en serio le ames de una manera tal para no sentirte al menos un tanto molesto.

-…Bueno, no tiene caso que me encele, realmente…- dijo.- Además, si es feliz, eso es lo único que me basta…

-No te entiendo.

-Mitte, te lo pongo de ejemplo…

-¿Mitte?

-Es para decir mira pero con estilo.- aclaró.- Después de terminar con María y quedar como amigos, tú le sigues amando de algún modo, ¿O me equivoco?

-Claro que le amo, fue mi novia y mi mejor amiga al mismo tiempo. Y lo sigo haciendo, no con deseo, claro, solo es amor…

-¿Y quieres ella sea feliz?

Di un suspiro. ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? ¡Por supuesto que eso es lo que quiero! Y más ahora con todo lo que le está pasando.

-Por supuesto que le deseo lo mejor…- solté.- Ni que fuera tan maldito.

-Es lo mismo conmigo y Francis…

-Ah, ya…- di un suspiro.- Te seré franco, Gil, es que a veces me cuesta creerte cuando me dices que ya no es como antes. Mi mente no capta que ya no le quieres de esa manera.

-Comprendo, igual, supongo que tengo un poco la culpa…- dijo rodando los ojos, un tanto incómodo.

-¿Un poco…?- dije suspicaz.

-Bueno, algo…

-¿Algo?

-¡Bueno, mucho! ¿¡Contento, Sherlock!?- exclamó mosqueado.

-Sep…- dije dibujando una sonrisa cínica.

-Te estás vengando porque me burle de ti, ¿Verdad?-cuestionó alzando la ceja.

-No, ¿Cómo crees?- dije sarcástico.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó volando. El sábado fui a jugar Futbol, y aproveche para entregarle la carta a Xóchitl… Y terminé metido en bulla por parte de los latinos respecto a eso, y en algo de bronca por parte de Antonio, pero en fin, ya sabía a qué me arriesgaba. Y de ahí a clases de alemán.

Fui a la clase de alemán, solo había nueve personas, el grupo era solo de diez, pero tres clases en diferentes horarios, o sea un total de tres grupos. Cuando el profesor entro, me acorde de lo que Francis me había dicho… Y vaya que tenía razón.

Y respecto a Gil, al igual que el jueves y el viernes, el sábado y domingo fueron de prácticas. Las canciones cada vez se escuchaban mejor y los dos nos estábamos acoplando demasiado bien. El lunes paso rápidamente a pesar de que las cosas en la escuela se empezaban a poner pesadas, aunque no es algo que me moleste, de lo contrario, me empieza a recordar mucho a mi viejo colegio. Que al menos en lo académico no dejaba nada a desear.

* * *

El martes, era nuestro último ensayo. Gil y yo estábamos practicando mi canción, yo me sentía con los nervios de punta, sobre todo cada vez que Gil me miraba entretenido mientras tocaba la guitarra.

- I lose my way in darkness the distant road is so long and hard, but I will keep on walking.- canté. Gil sonrió juguetón. Fingí no me importaba, a pesar de que me hacía sentir idiota, hell. - I am not ashamed of strength in my light of gold. I promise... In my light of gold… I believe from the heart.- tome aire.- I am not ashamed of strength in my light of gold. I promise eternity to that person.

Gilbert comenzó a aplaudir, sonriente. Me sonroje.

-Bravo, Kirk, muy buena canción…- ambos nos miramos.- Muy buena, por poco lloro, pero recordé que llorar es poco AWESOME, así que me retuve de hacerlo…

-C-cállate…- bufé.- Si te estabas burlando de mí… ¡No creas no me di cuenta!

-Claro que no, de lo contrario, me sentía orgulloso.- le mire confuso.- Te he enseñado bien, ahora eres libre de volar, pajarito…

-Gil...- le llamé.- No estás drogado o algo así, ¿Verdad?

-Estoy sumergido en éxtasis, que es distinto…- soltó tomándome las manos. Comenzamos a girar y yo me empecé a sentir mareado.- ¡Nosotros dos juntos, imparables, en ese escenario! ¡Caerán ante mi AWESOMIDAD y ante tus…! ¡Tus…! ¡Tus cejas!

-Deja de joder con mis cejas, idiota… ¿Y te haces llamar mi amigo?- chillé.

-Así es la amistad, te jode brutal pero honestamente. ¡Con mucho amor!

* * *

Me recosté en la cama de Gil. Me sentía bastante nervioso y emocionado. Hacía tiempo que no me subía a un escenario y el miedo andaba haciendo de las suyas, tratando de disuadirme abortara de último momento, pero no lo haría. Esta parte del viejo yo, la que hacía música y salía a divertirse, me estaba haciendo sentir bastante a gusto conmigo mismo, y la verdad era que a pesar de ciertas cosas, no quería soltarla. El albino apareció en la puerta, con dos cervezas en la mano.

-Pensé que ibas por agua…- solté al verle.

-Es que las vi, ahí, solas, frías, tan sensuales… Y no pude decirles que no.

-Eres un alcohólico…- solté.- Pero bueno, pásame una…

-Y tú te la pasas contradiciéndote pero sí bonito…

-…Bueno, contigo no tiene caso que me la pase mintiendo…- dije.- A fin de cuentas siempre me terminas sacando las cosas, que molesto.

-Jejeje, yo no te saco nada… tú solo me lo dices. ¿Sabes?- destapo la suya y le dio un largo trago.- Ah, deliciosa…- hizo unos morritos dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¡Está como me gusta!

Destape la mía y le di un largo sorbo. Estaba bastante buena.

-…Qué rica…- dije lambiéndome la espuma de los labios.- Bastante refrescante.

-¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó. Asentí.- Ven, acércate…

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirí desconfiado.

-Tener sexo brutal contigo…- le plantea una patada en medio del rostro.- Ke sesese, es broma, quiero brindar…- dijo limpiándose la tierra de la cara.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Por nosotros, porque mañana daremos lo mejor y dejaremos a todos fascinados…- levanto la cerveza al aire.- ¡SALUD!

-¡Salud!- dije chocándolas.

* * *

Bebimos un par de cervezas. Lud solo nos miraba feo cada vez que salíamos por más, y regañaba a Gilbert. El albino solo le ignoraba. Bajamos al bar y nos quedamos ahí. Comencé a ver todo a mi alrededor.

-Oye…- empezó. Le mire.- ¿Y qué le dijiste a tu mamá?

-Qué me quedaría en casa de un amigo a dormir.

-Ah, qué bien.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste a la tuya?

-Que mañana tendríamos casa llena.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que estaba bien siempre y cuando no hiciéramos escándalo.

-Suena algo complicado…

-Lo sé… en fin…- sonrió.- ¿Y a qué horas pasa Fra por ti?

-A las cinco.- respondí.

-Vaya, pero el concierto empieza a las seis y media… ¿Qué harán en ese tiempo perdido, picarones?- soltó con una sonrisa sugerente.

-Nada de eso, yo no soy tú, pervertido…- exclamé.- No sé, ya pensaré en algo cuando este con él… tal vez dar una vuelta por ahí, beber algo…

-Mientras no llegues ebrio o con manchas muy visibles, has lo que quieras…- bromeó.

-¡Qué no vamos a coger, mierda!- exclamé. Me sonroje al instante. No quería gritar, y menos de una manera tan indiscreta algo alusivo a un acto así, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Oye, sin intención de que molestes más, aparte del amor, que sé me lo vas a negar, sientes por Fra… ¿Tú sientes alguna otra cosa?- preguntó.- Y si vas a matarme, respóndeme primero, ¿Vale? Prefiero morir sabiendo a vivir ignorante.

-Dirás que eres cotilla, y uno bastante molesto.- solté sonrojándome.- ¿Cómo de qué clase de cosa estamos precisamente hablando?- pregunté a pesar de saber a la perfección que se refería a sexo.

-Tú sabes, deseo, pasión, atracción física, como gustes llamarle… ¿Sientes eso?- preguntó curioso, dando un trago a su cerveza.

-E-eso no es de tu incumbencia…- solté desviando la mirada.

-Anda, solo dime… aunque sea un sí o un no… tengo curiosidad…

-Tu fisgoneo morboso no es mi responsabilidad…- solté dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Anda, anda, no te quedes quedito…- comenzó a jalarme el cabello.- No le diré a Fra si eso te preocupa, te lo prometo…

-Te mataría antes de dejar que tal cosa pasara…

-¿Debo tomar eso cómo un…?

-…Bueno… yo… no he tenido sueños húmedos y esas cosas, ¿Sabes? Me perturbaría un poco si los tuviese… o si me enterase que Bonnefoy los tiene conmigo…- un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.- Pero… bueno, sus besos… son algo excitantes…- respondí. Gil sonrió malicioso.- ¡Y espero que por tu bien te quedes callado, Gilbert, o te mato!

-Mis labios son una tumba…

-Una bien abierta…- solté desconfiado.

-Pero a fin de cuentas, tumba… ¿Qué no?- bromeó.

-Tonto…- sonreí.

Me quede viendo hacia la ventana, la gente que iba y venía. Pensaba en Francis, no en eso que creen, no, no pensaba cosas pervertidas, simplemente pensaba en el bastardo ese de forma inocente, bueno de la más inocente que se puede pensar considerando se trata de él. Pensé en que el miércoles pasaría por mí y me preocupe un poco de que me llevará algún obsequio. No porque Alf o mamá pudiesen verlo, podría inventarme una excusa y fácilmente lograría se la tragasen, sino por el hecho de que no me resultaban cómodas tantas atenciones.

Ah, a veces no sé si soy muy frívolo o solo estoy amargado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- soltó Gil trayéndome a la realidad, le mire.- ¿Por qué esa mirada tan frívola?

-No es frívola, solo me preguntaba… ¿Crees que Francis me lleve flores o algo así?- Inquirí serio. Gil me miro malicioso, con una sonrisa socarrona. -¡No es como si quisiera que me llevará algo así!

-Ajá. Cada vez te hundes más, Arthie…- soltó jalándome las mejillas.

-¡Muere!- chillé dándole un golpe en la frente.

-Ke sesese…

-Eres un tonto, Gil…- solté haciendo morritos.- Bueno, como sea, me voy…

-¿Tan pronto?

-Seh, debo descansar, además… mañana es el gran día y necesito relajarme. Nos vemos…

-¡Vale, hasta luego, gracias por todo!

-Igual, hasta mañana…

-¡Hasta mañana!

* * *

Cuando llego el gran día, no pude evitar sentirme nervioso. No podía recordar las letras ni las melodías, después di un suspiro y trate de relajarme. Dejalo ser, Arthur. Me dije mentalmente. Deja que fluyan. Y poco a poco volvieron a mí haciéndome sentir aliviado.

Ese día no fue muy distinto a otros, fui a la escuela, platique con Gil, los chicos bromearon un poco, comí con Lilly… nada fuera de lo usual, excepto por Matt que no se había quedado a esperar el camión con nosotros, de hecho, parecía nos evitaba por alguna extraña razón. Le pregunté a Alfred al respecto, pero él dijo que debían ser cosas mías, porque a pesar de que ya no nos esperaba, a él le seguía hablando como si nada. Qué raro.

Cuando las clases terminaron, opte por irme caminando a casa. Como siempre, estaba hecho un desastre. En el contestador un mensaje. Presione el botón que parpadeaba de manera insistente.

"Hey, Guys… es mamá… hoy me quedaré en el trabajo, habrá junta del concejo, cosas de almacén, proveedores, planes de marketing, en fin, muchas cosas, y lo más probable es que llegue en la madrugada, o simplemente no llegue a casa. Alfie, como no estaré yo, y Arthur se va con su amigo, ve a casa de tía Maddy a dormir… ya le dije y no habrá problema. Arthur, no hagas jaladas a sabiendas de que estará la casa sola. Y ni se te ocurra llevar chicas, mucho menos hacer algo tonto. TÚ sabes a QUÉ me refiero.- sí mamá, no tendré sexo sin protección.- Los quiero, les veo luego."

-Palabras tan falsas de ti hacia mí jamás mejor pronunciadas…- me burlé.- Como sea, le dejaré nota a Alf…- apunté en el refrigerador lo esencial.

Alfred no llegaría a casa sino hasta las seis, ya que tenía proyecto de biología con unos compañeros y habían quedado en la biblioteca pública. Así que yo tenía la casa libre. Encendí el estéreo y puse un disco de los Ramones. Es una banda americana, pero es aceptable. Su música es buena, claro, jamás serán como The Who, o los Sex, o los Smiths, pero son buenos a su estilo.

Comencé a limpiar la casa, desde la cocina hasta mi alcoba, dejándolo todo impecable. ¡Soy tan bueno en este tipo de cosas! Ser organizado, a pesar de lo que muchos pueden pensar por mis viejos gustos, es lo mío.

Una vez hecho eso, me di un merecido baño. La sensación del roce frío del agua sobre mi cuerpo se sentía bastante bien. Era relajante, y eso era lo que necesitaba.

- **What makes you think she'll go with you? What makes you think you're better than me? You think you can read her mind…-** sonó.- **Maybe you're just looking for a good time…**

SHE BELONGS TO ME… Je, buena canción.

-_Maybe you can give her more._ –comencé a entonar a la par- _Tell me what you're doing this for? Stay away from her, Cause it's making me angry. Don't tell me how to love my baby, She belongs to me~_

Me sentí extraño, de pronto esa canción me hizo sentir algo familiar. Era como si hubiese vivido eso, pero no sabía en qué momento. Después de mucho pensar recaí en que era parecido a lo que pase con Gil respecto a Bonnefoy y me eché a reír. ¡Vaya, que absurdo fue todo eso!

* * *

En cuanto salí de bañarme, me cambie, me puse de hecho lo primero que encontré entre mis ropas viejas. Se veía bastante bien. Tome prestado el secador de mamá y me seque el cabello, es cual quedo todo hacía atrás, me pase la mano entre estos y no tardó mucho en quedar en mi peinado habitual… Tome la mochila y guarde el uniforme en esta. Tome a Juliet, le di por enésima vez una afinada y la guarde en el estuche. Mire el reloj: Faltaba cuarto para las cinco. Así que aproveche para apagar la música, cerrar las puertas y ventanas y salí a la entrada a esperar a Bonnefoy, me senté en las escaleras, a un lado de los rosales.

"Por favor que no traiga rosas, por favor que no traiga dulces, por favor que no traiga nada" rogué.

-O se lo estampo en medio de la cara…- solté.

Escuché el sonido de un auto por la avenida, y no pude evitar levantar la mirada. Y lo reconocí, a pesar de haberlo visto una sola vez reconocí ese auto tan peculiar. Di un respiro, debo actuar con normalidad, si muestro mucho interés se le puede subir a la cabeza. Y no quiero eso. El auto se detuvo frente a mi casa, Francis se me quedo viendo y soltó una sonrisa.

-Hey…- le saludé tomando mis cosas.- Al fin llegas…

Él bajo del auto haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras y abrió la cajuela de éste. Tomo esta y la coloco con cuidado dentro. Al notar que traía la guitarra me empezó a hacer preguntas de esta y me sentí tranquilo, al menos hasta ahora la cosa iba dentro de lo normal, más que una cita parecía una salida de amigos. Hasta que lo arruine…

Por alguna razón, que sigo sin entender cuál fue, me quede de pie frente a la puerta del copiloto esperando a que Bonnefoy la abriera por mí. Cuando el torpe se dio cuenta no pude evitar sonrojarme, y él echarse a reír socarronamente. Tonto, tonto, mil veces tonto.

-Jejeje, estás rojo… ¡Cómo una manzana! Qué lindo…- dijo enternecido.

-¡Déjame en paz, y no soy lindo, diablos!

Y no quiero que tú lo digas. No, en absoluto. No soy lindo, así que deja de decirlo… Tonto. Me molesta que lo hagas, porque… porque… en el fondo… se siente bien cuando lo dices tú. ¡Pero aun así no quiero oírlo!

Francis entro y comenzó a conducir. Había silencio. Mi mente comenzó a divagar, así que le pregunté lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-¿Es difícil tocar el violín?- inquirí. Me miro confuso.- ¿Qué?- bufé. No entiendo por qué me mira así. No dije nada malo, ¿O sí?

-No, nada, solo que no recuerdo haberte mencionado toco el violín…- aclaró.

Ah, era eso. En fin, me tome la molestia de aclararle que en efecto no me lo había dicho, pero había notado tiene ese peculiar instrumento. Él sonrió y respondió que no lo era en absoluto, e incluso cuando lo fuese, si lo hacías con amor valdría la pena. Le mire, suspicaz. ¿Es en serio?

-¿Por qué todos los franceses son así?- inquirí. Me pregunto a qué me refería con eso, respondí:- Siempre hablando de amor y otras cursilerías. He visto muchas películas francesas y siempre terminan hablando de eso venga o no al caso y al final todo termina fuera de contexto, pero el amor nunca falta. En ninguna.

Francis echó a reír y dijo que si no había amor no podía ser Francia, y retomo la gran fama de Paris como la ciudad del amor. Nunca he entendido eso muy bien, y al preguntarle, él solo me dijo que no podría entenderlo hasta estar ahí, y se armó toda una discusión sobre el amor. Cuando me harte, le hice denotar que a diferencia suya yo no soy tan soñador, me gusta tener los pies sobre la tierra… Y después me sentí mal. No tenía mucho de lo Sey y la verdad no debí decir eso. Pero Francis no se lo tomo mal y eso me hizo sentir aliviado. Igual, decidí cambiar el tema y le pedí me llevará a tomar algo por ahí.

Tal vez ya con una bebida en manos la charla se tornaría diferente.

* * *

-Lo sabía…- dije entre labios al ver dónde habíamos parado. Era la cafetería donde me había encontrado a Bonnefoy en vacaciones, me sentí un tanto nostálgico. Tenía días sin saber de Mary, pero tampoco le había buscado.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Bonnefoy.

-Nada,- dije tomándolo por la muñeca.- Entremos.

Después de ordenar, nuestra charla solo se entorno a Gil y ese tipo de cosas, también respecto a cómo había obtenido permiso. En sí, nada en especial. Cuando no teníamos más de qué hablar, me enfoque a solo beber café y escuchar la música de fondo, era una canción al parecer antigua por el tipo de instrumentos. No podía ubicar cual era, pero al parecer Bonnefoy sí, ya que canturreaba unos cuantos fragmentos. Le mire detenidamente, se volvió a mí. Ambos nos mirábamos como si fuese de lo más común esa escena. Sonrió. Fruncí levemente el ceño.

-¿Qué?- solté un tanto tosco. Y no, no estaba molesto, simplemente es que así soy.

-Nada, es solo que…- sonrió con dulzura. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.- Te ves muy adorable.- ambos nos sonrojamos.

Yo… yo… ¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo adorable? Yo no soy adorable. Claro que no. ¡Está ciego! ¿Acaso no me está viendo con atención? Le mire, seguía sonriendo… No era ninguna broma. Hell, odio que me digan eso… ¡Incluso sí él lo dice! ¡Eso lo hace peor! El color se comenzaba a volver más intenso… desvié la mirada.

-Y sonrojarte solo lo hace mejor.

-¡E-eso es solo porque mi rostro es infantil!- solté.- Sí fuese más maduro ya verías quién sería el adorable en esta mesa. Stupid frog.

-Jejeje, cuando te apenas solo logras confirmarlo.

-¡Déjame en paz, maldición!

-…mmm… déjame pensarlo… NO.

-Deja de decir idioteces, por favor…- pedí.- No soy lindo.

-Vale, si tú lo dices, no lo eres, aunque me parece un desperdicio lo niegues.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la disco, después de pasar por Gil y compañía, o sea el imbécil de Antonio, no, no lo odio; pero si estuviera lisiado y cerca de un risco, le daría un pequeño empujón a su silla. Como sea, Antonio y yo no reprimimos nuestro odio al vernos, pero por suerte Gil se interpuso y comenzó a hablar de lo emocionado que se sentía y toda la charla, hasta llegar se tornó a eso.

-Bueno, nosotros estaremos en los vestidores, por dónde el escenario improvisado, atrás.- dijo Gil a Bonnefoy y Antonio. Me tomo por el brazo.- Nos vemos.

-¡Buena suerte, Gil!- exclamó Antonio emocionado.

-Lo harán bien…- dijo Francis.- ¡Van a impactar!

-Danke…- dijo Gil dándole un guiño. Yo me limite a asentir.

-¡Qué se rompan una pierna!- exclamaron a la par.- Pero en serio, te la rompes…- aclaró Antonio. Y Gil me arrastro antes de que sangre española manchara el suelo.

* * *

-Francis se la paso diciéndome que era lindo y eso… ¿Él es siempre de esa forma?

-¿A qué te refieres con forma?- un chico, al parecer del Staff llamo la atención de Gil y le dirigió un par de palabras. Cuando termino de hablar con él, el albino se volvió a mí.- ¿No te gusto que te tratará de manera melosa? Por cierto, somos los segundos en pasar…

-No me gusta cómo se siente…- dije.- ¡Y no es posible seamos los segundos!- chillé. Un coro de "SHHH" hizo aparición. Baje la voz.- Me da cosa.

-¿Ser el segundo o que Francis te hable bonito?- inquirió.

-¡AMBAS!- apareció otro coro.- ¡Como joden!

-Jo, qué molestos…- se volvió a mí.- Mira, lo haremos bien, y respecto a Fra…

-¡Todos a sus lugares!- exclamó otro de los del Staff. Saco un tablón de notas y comenzó a checarlo.- ¡El grupo DELÍRIUM, ¿Se encuentra ya listo?!- un grupo de tres chicas contestaron que sí a coro. Su ropa era bastante provocativa. Una llevaba un violín, otra una guitarra y otra un teclado.- En cinco pasan al escenario, de ahí…- miro la lista.- ¿AMBIGUOUS DUO?- soltó.

-Nosotros…- dijo Gil levantando la mano.

-¿Ambiguo?- inquirí.

-No se me ocurría nada, perdón…- masculló.

-Siguen de ellas… así que atentos.- y siguió dando indicaciones.

En total eran diez bandas participantes y todas se veían venían con todo. Yo solo comenzaba a sentirme nervioso, mientras que Gil, él lucia bastante excitado.

* * *

Las chicas terminaron de tocar, y la verdad fue maravillosa, el suyo era una especie de rock-gótico. La voz de una era tan potente que llegue a pensar que cantaba en operas o algo así. Gil me miro y sonrió.

-¿Listo?- preguntó.

-Eso creo…

Salimos al escenario, las chicas nos desearon suerte, nosotros les felicitamos por el show. Las luces del escenario eran tan fuertes que lastimaban la vista, a tal grado que no podía distinguir a las personas más allá de la tercera hilera. Pero aun así escuchaba claramente los gritos de Francis y Antonio.

-Mitte, mitte…- soltó Gil divertido señalando delante nuestro. Y ahí, justo sobre la barra, se encontraban Francis y Antonio, gritando frases de animo a tal grado que para que escucharan entre la gente debían estar usando todo el aire en sus pulmones. Sonreí.- Bien, te lo pregunto una vez más… ¿Listo?- inquirió.

-Por supuesto.- dije confiado.

Comencé a tocar la guitarra. Gil tomo el micrófono.

-Está canción se llama "Einsamkeit", es algo pop pero igual espero que les guste.- me miro y sonrió cómplice.- Are you ready, Kirk?

- Ich sagte ja, du Idiot.

* * *

La voz de Gil resonaba por todas partes, era un eco melancólico que te recorría hasta el cuerpo. Los chicos le miraban aburrido, las chicas estaban con las lágrimas en los ojos, Francis y Antonio charlaban entre ellos, y a cómo veía, era más que nada traduciéndose entre ellos. Mire a Gil, su mirada no era triste, de lo contrario, era más bien firme decidida, pero no estaba fijada a sus amigos o al público, no, estaba hacia la entrada. Me sentí extrañado y, en un pequeño acorde fácil, eche un vistazo. Ahí, en la puerta, con una expresión de melancolía se encontraba Iván. Ambos se miraban, pero en los ojos de Gil no se reflejaba tristeza alguna, solo decisión, como si para él algo hubiese llegado al final…

¿…Será acaso que la historia entre ellos termino?...

Gil termino su melodía y las chicas chillaron emocionadas, me miro a mí y sonrió. Era mi turno. Trague saliva.

-Nuestra segunda canción es "Light of Gold" interpretada por mi compañero… - me acerqué a tomar el micrófono, pero antes de que lo tocara Gil soltó:- ¡Para una personita especial en el público!- su mirada se dirigió a Francis.

-¡Eso no es cierto, tú, mentiroso!- gruñí.- ¡Deja de decir mentiras y dame eso!- le arrebate el micrófono, echó a reír y tomo la guitarra.

-Uno, dos, tres…

-In the light shifting through my fingers now, my fighting spirit is hidden, the light in my eyes still reflected.- comencé. Un "AW" resonó por partes de las mujeres. Gil sonrió y susurró algo como "No estés engañando a Fra" yo le hice una seña obscena.- I fear the wind´s opposite answer, crying as I continue to gaze at your courage. The truth of kindness and fragments of pain Pierces of my heart and passes away. Inexperience resting in the palm of my hand, an endless tomorrow~

Seguí cantando, no podía ver a Bonnefoy, no porque le dedicará la canción porque no era así, sino por el hecho de que Gil me tenía jodido en burla cada vez que podía y terminaría sacado de mis casillas. Cuando terminé, unos chillidos de emoción y admiración se hicieron presentes; me sentí aliviado, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en los oídos.

-Y por último…- dije divertido.- Tenemos para ustedes una canción más…- le pase el micrófono a Gil, bueno, más bien se lo lance.- ¡No olviden somos de AMBIGUOUS DUO!- grité.- ¡Espero nos hayan disfrutado! ¡Y para finalizar los dejamos con…!- mire a Gil.- ¡MEIN GOTT!- gritamos a la par dando un puñetazo al aire.

- Jemand ruft, Ich werde gerufen. Alles klar, überlasst es mir, los geht's. Mehr! Mehr!- los gritos ahora eran múltiples. Me volví a Francis. Él gritaba con más fuerza que ningún otro. Al verme sonrió, no era una sonrisa mal intencionada, era un tanto orgullosa. Desinteresada. Correspondí esta con otra igual y comencé a tocar con más ímpetu.- Zum Osten und zum Westen. Werde ich laufen. Wenn du dir das auch wünschst, Werde ich kommen und dich liebkosen!

Los gritos se comenzaron a revolver, se unieron hasta formar una especie de aullido. Gilbert lucia fuerte, parecía que resplandecía. Juliet se escuchaba en todo el bar.

Wilde dijo que a veces la podemos pasar años sin vivir en absoluto, y que a veces, de pronto, nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. Durante mucho tiempo viví la vida en Londres con mis amigos, pero está era la primera vez, desde que estaba aquí, que todo parecía concentrarse en un único momento… Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que esa frase aplicará en mí. Justo ahora así lo era. Cuando terminamos, di un suspiro. No quería bajar del escenario, pero nuestro turno se había acabado.

-Ven, vamos, vamos, quiero ver la cara de mis amigos ante la AWESOMIDAD que demostré hoy.- gritó jalándome.- ¡Muévete!

-GRACIAS…- fue lo único que dije antes de ser arrancado del escenario.

* * *

-Estuvieron maravillosos, sublimes…- soltó Francis abrazándose a Gil.- ¡Lo hicieron bien!- me miro un breve momento antes de echarse sobre mí también.- ¡En serio te luciste!- me dijo. Sonreí.

-Gracias, pero Gil lo hizo muy bien.

-Bastante bien…- soltó Antonio dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- ¡Estuviste genial, amigo!

Francis y yo nos miramos. Se separó de Gil para volver a felicitarme y me abrazo. Me quede inmóvil un instante, pero opte por corresponder a su gesto.

-Ambos lo estuvimos…- exclamó el albino arrebatándome del abrazo de Fra.- ¡Pero dejemos eso de lado y vamos a bailar!- acto seguido echó a correr a la pista de baile. Le seguimos sin chistar.

Gil comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, el grupo que siguió de nosotros tocaba algo parecido a un hard rock. Francis y yo nos mirábamos, como esperando a qué el otro le invitará a bailar.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó.

-Ya qué…- solté poniéndome a su lado.

Comenzamos a bailar, como si nada. La gente nos miraba de rato en rato, lo cual me molesto. Solo estaba a su lado, a una distancia prudente, y a pesar de era obvio bailábamos juntos, no estábamos tocándonos o haciendo algo vulgar, simplemente bailar.

-Míralos, ¿no se ven adorables?- comenzó Gil de pronto.- ¿Notaste cómo se lanzaban miradas?

-¿Y quién no lo notó?- prácticamente grito Antonio de modo indiscreto.- Era tan obvio…

-…Antes no se puso a cantarle en la barra…

-Poco y faltaba…

-Ke sesese…

-Fu sososo…

-¿Quieren dejar de divertirse a costa nuestra?- grité molesto.

-Arthur… por favor…- pidió Francis.- chicos, ya les he dicho que no le molesten…

-Pero si es tan divertido…- soltaron a la par.

-…Como los odio.

* * *

Al final, para evitarme disgustos, me coloque entre Gil y Antonio, y Bonnefoy al lado del castaño. Bailábamos en grupo. Dirigí mi mirada a Francis, él me miraba. La desvié a otra parte, no quiero que crea solo lo estoy viendo a él. Observe a las chicas en el bar, eran muy guapas y tenían curvas bien definidas. Estaba bien para verles, no era una mal panorama. Entre ellas note a un chico. Era un chico de cabello corto, con flequillo rebelde, tanto su piel y su cabello eran de tono oscuro. En su frente tenía una especie de mancha. El miraba hacia donde nosotros, anonadado, y sonreía…

Me volví hacia los demás. No, no miraba a Antonio. Ni a Francis, más le valía. Estaba fijado en Gil. Cuando me volví de nuevo a la barra, ya no se encontraba. Y di un respingo al verle tras el albino.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Francis. Lancé una mirada al invitado.- Ah, ya…

-Buenas noches…- soltó en un muy fluido francés.

-Noches…- respondimos. Su mirada se fijó a Gil, este le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó el albino.

-De hecho, sí. Te estaba observando desde que subiste al escenario y quiero decirte lo deslumbrado que me has dejado.- expresó.- Tú sí que sentías la música, lo que cantabas… no solo estabas interpretándolo… es impresionante.

-Gracias…- dijo Gil mirándole mejor. Se sonrojo. Mire al chico, bueno, tan mal no estaba, aunque he visto mejores… ¡Pero eso no significa que me la pase viendo a cada tío que se atraviese en mi camino, tampoco!- Eres un gran conocedor.- Sí, el Sr. Modestia.- Y me gusta la fluidez de palabra que tiene… ah, esto…

-Rashid, mi nombre es Rashid, pero eso no importa ahora, aquí lo único que interesa eres tú.- Me volví a Antonio y Francis, al igual que yo estaban completamente desconcentrados con lo que veían. ¡Ese tipo se estaba tratando de ligar a Gil en nuestras narices! -Bien, creo que le estoy dando muchos rodeos, a lo que quiero llegar es, vine solo aquí buscando compañía interesante y tú has captado mi atención. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a bailar?- preguntó estirando la mano. Gil le miro.

-¿Eh?- soltó.- ¿E-es en serio? ¿Qué es esto? ¿En serio?- se auto señalo. Este asintió.

-Tan en serio como puedo decirte que el interés que desarrolle por ti al verte fue muy intenso.- nos miró.- Veo tienes muchos amigos, espero no les moleste que te robe por un momento, aunque si se sienten incomodos, pueden venir y verificar no haré nada malo. Es más, ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes aunque mi fijación principal se él?- preguntó. Ante la directa no hicimos nada más que asentir.- Bueno, antes que nada, necesito saber… ¿Tú nombre es tan bonito como tu rostro y tan vehemente cómo tu voz?

-Mi nombre es Gilbert, así que júzgalo tú…- dijo en el mismo tono. Tomo su mano.- Aunque te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.

-…Hasta ahora, ha cumplido más de lo anhelado.- sonrió.

* * *

-Bailas bastante bien, es sorprendente… La próxima vez no solo deberías cantar, sino también bailar…- soltó Rashid. Gilbert sonrió.

-Siempre he tenido habilidad natural para todo lo que hago, y tienes razón, debería intentarlo…

-A propósito, esos movimientos… ¿De dónde son?

-Un poco de un país, un poco de otro… Lo usual.

-En India no son muy comunes, me has sorprendido aún más.- le atrajo hacía él.- Aunque admito, sin intensión de sonar un tanto hostigador, me gustaría verle bailar algo de mi país… claro, a solas y con más confianza…

-…Te darás cuenta entonces de que no te miento cuando te digo que tengo una naturaleza habilidosa.

-Yo jamás lo dude.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!- soltó Antonio irrumpiendo, ambos le miraron aturdidos.- ¡Bailemos en grupo, algo en grupo!- pidió alegre. Jalo a Francis y luego a mí y susurró.- No les despeguen la vista, no me da buena espina nada esto.

-Vale…- soltamos a la par.

-¿Qué tanto se traen ustedes?- soltó Gil llevándose las manos a la cintura.- Tanto cuchicheo me desagrada.

-Entonces, ¿Comenzamos?- preguntó Rashid sonriendo amistosamente.

* * *

Esto más que un baile amistoso parecía una especie de coqueteo-competencia. Gil y Rashid se lanzaban miradas de rato en rato, eran miradas un tanto apasionadas. Antonio les observaba fiero. Francis en cambio ni se inmutaba en verles, y cuando les veía sonreía un tanto nervioso y después su expresión cambiaba a una divertida. Ambos nos miramos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta eso es lo que estamos haciendo.- dije.

-Pero eso es en grupo, me refiero a que si quieres bailar conmigo, solo tú y yo.

-No me interesa…- solté cortante.

Francis me miro, pero en lugar de desanimarse, sonrió lascivo.

-Dices eso porque te da miedo te deje mal…- soltó divertido.

-¿Tú dejarme mal a mí? ¡No me hagas reír!- solté.- Adelante, bailemos.

-Me parece bien.

Pasamos en medio de los chicos. Gil nos miró divertidos, Rashid tenía una expresión curiosa y Antonio, Antonio solo lucía un tanto confundido.

Las bandas habían dejado de tocar, y en su lugar solo estaba el DJ. Una canción comenzó a sonar, era: "Moves like a Jager" de Maroon 5. La reconocía porque ese es el grupo favorito de mi hermano. Francis chasqueo lo dedos y me lanzo un guiñó. Yo sonreí y le señale retador.

Y la batalla de baile comenzó.

* * *

-Buenos movimientos, pero no es nada comparado con esto…- solté dando un giro invertido. Se escucharon los silbidos y aplausos de Gil y Rashid.

-¡Vamos, Fra, eso no es nada!- le alentó Antonio.

Francis hizo un movimiento bastante interesante, consistía en un movimiento de manos y pies muy bien coordinado. No sabría explicarlo a ciencia cierta, pero era bastante peculiar. Gil y Rashid gritaron con la misma emoción.

-Creo que tendremos que desempatar…- solté sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por mi frente.

-Así parece…- dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo la cara.

Y seguimos bailando. Pasaron una canción, dos, tres… La gente se empezó a amontonar solo para vernos bailar. Todos aplaudían y había hasta quienes estaba haciendo apuestas. Francis y yo nos mirábamos, satisfechos con lo que hacíamos, de hecho, parecía cada paso de uno complementaba al otro.

Comenzó a sonar una canción de Lady Gaga… bad romance, creo se llama, la verdad ella no es tanto de mis gustos, no me desagrada, tampoco, me es indiferente. Su música era distinta, tenía ritmo, pero no era algo precisamente para bailar. Me detuve y miré a Francis, él me miro.

-¿Dejamos esto como el gran reto final?- me dijo sonriendo retador.

-Me parece perfecto.- solté divertido.

Comenzó a moverse, era un paso básico y muy suave, después paso a un movimiento rítmico de hombros y brazos. Sonreí. Yo hice algo parecido a break dance. Y los chillidos de emoción no se hicieron esperar.

-Tus amigos sí que son interesantes…- dijo Rashid.

-Y qué lo digas…- soltó Gil.

* * *

No sé en qué momento paso. Quizá cuando bailábamos, mientras nos acercábamos más, tratando de intimidar al otro. La canción dio un pequeño giro inesperado, o tal vez nosotros lo dimos.

La canción estaba en un pequeño puente o coro por así llamarlo. Una parte que repetía una frase en una mezcla entre inglés y francés. "Yo quiero tu amor, y tu revancha" alcancé a traducir. Ambos nos miramos, fijamente, estábamos a escasos centímetros, el corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza, Francis me miro entre coqueto y lascivo. Me sentí nervioso, pero no, no me podía echar atrás ni mucho menos darle la victoria. Si quería jugar sucio, le daría juego sucio.

Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y le sonreí, seductor. Acerque los labios, él dio un respingo y se fue de espaldas. Dándome la victoria.

-Je, te dije que no me ganarías…- solté orgulloso.

-Eso no es justo, Arthie, jugaste sucio…

-No hice nada que tú no hubieses pensado.

* * *

Al poco rato Antonio se tiró a perder con una chica mayor que le había invitado a bailar, Rashid y Gil se encontraban bailando animadamente música disco, sigo sin saber quién la pidió, cuanto pago y que eso haya sido posible, Francis y yo nos encontrábamos fuera de la pista, viendo la escena.

-Bailan bien, ¿No crees?- soltó. Asentí.- Aunque me parece extraño, sabes, no sé si notaste como se puso Gil en el escenario…

-¿Te refieres a su mirada llena de decisión?- inquirí. Asintió.- Lo sé, yo también la note, creo que… esto es el final de algo, y continua con algo más grande aun.

-¿Tú crees que sea el final entre él e Iván?- preguntó.

-Estoy casi seguro.- respondí.

-Es que a mí no me lo parece del todo, más bien es como si, hubiese madurado, no sabría explicártelo…- dijo viéndome.

-¿Y cómo explicas este bailando con Rashid de esa manera?

-Creo que Gil trata de probarse que con o sin Iván él tiene atractivo, no sé.

-Yo creo que trata de demostrar que puede hacer lo que quiera.- dije.

-Ah, en fin… eso solo será de verlo pasa saberlo…- me vio.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Es esto acaso una insinuación a algo más?

-Trato de embriagarte…- bromeó.

-Lo siento, está noche no beberé alcohol si quiero ir a la escuela…- respondí.- Además duermo en casa ajena y no lo considero apropiado, mas no sé tú…

-A mí me da lo mismo. Entonces, ¿Me acompañas a beber una soda?- inquirió.

-Vale, pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Está vez yo invito.

* * *

-¿Y te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó.

-A sido una noche muy movida, si es lo que quieres saber.- solté.- Hace tiempo no salía de una manera tan inocente, por decirlo de algún modo, solo entre amigos, pasar la noche fuera, bailar, ¡El resumen de una buena noche!- le mire. A pesar de sonreír, su mirada lucia distante…

-Es bueno divertirse de vez en vez, ¿No?

-Sí… Gracias.- solté. Me miro.- No lo malinterpretes, sé que Gil fue quien te dio el boleto y que básicamente yo te invite a ti y espero esto no salga más allá de nosotros, pero, creo que si solo hubiésemos sido Gil y yo no hubiese sido tan entretenido.

-Lo mismo digo, es bueno tener con quien competir, si solo hubiésemos sido los chicos y yo estaríamos solo bailando sin nada en especial que hacer, o buscando a Gilbert.

-En mi caso, si hubiese sido con él o mis amigos, hubiese terminado ebrio y confundido.- admití.

-Un brindis…- dijo alzando el vaso de refresco de vainilla.- Por que juntos tenemos diversión sana.

-Yo más bien diría semi-diversión. Esto parecía una competencia, de igual manera… ¡SALUD!

-¡Salud!

* * *

Seguimos charlando, sobre viejas salidas. Francis me repitió la anécdota de los uniformes de colegiala, con más detalle, lo le conté de alguna de que otra salida con mis amigos, y cada vez que mencionaba a Scott, sus ojos ardían en rabia, y debo admitir eso me gustaba. En sí, la charla se estaba dando con mucha fluidez, no recordábamos cosas tristes, sino tontas pero divertidas. Echábamos a reír a carcajadas ante nuestras idioteces.

Cuando la charla se terminó, se hizo un silencio, uno amable, uno que significaba que ya no había de que hablar.

-Busquemos a los chicos, ya es tarde y debemos dormir…- dijo levantándose.

-Vale…

* * *

Encontrar a Gil fue fácil, pero a Antonio no. Dejamos al albino charlando con Rashid en la barra y fuimos a buscar al castaño.

-No jodas…- solté de pronto.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-S-seh…

-¿Qué pasa?

Tome a Francis por el rostro y lo desvié hacia donde estaba mirando. Él, al igual que yo, soltó un respingo acompañado de un insulto.

-¿Qué hacen juntos?- me preguntó.

-¿Y yo cómo mierdas quieres que sepa?- solté molesto.

Antonio se encontraba con Iván, charlando, no podíamos escuchar sobre qué, pero el castaño lucia muy decidido. El peli plateado solo le escuchaba atentamente, serio, y asentía de vez en vez. Cuando terminaron e hablar, Antonio se despidió y bajo. Fuimos tras él.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, y Francis le atiborró con varias. A lo que el castaño solo respondió: "Apresuro lo inevitable."

* * *

Salimos de ahí. Gil y Rashid iban juntos, charlando. El albino se volvió a nosotros.

-Debo irme.- le dijo.- Fue un gusto conocerte, Rashid.- extendió la mano. El moreno la sujeto, pero en lugar de responder el saludo, la beso con dulzura.

-Esto no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego. Sé que nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse, tal vez en otra vida, pero así será…

-Eso espero.- sonrió.

-Ten, te daré esto…- extendió una tarjeta.- Es mi número, eres una persona muy interesante, cuando quieras, llámame. Estés o no con alguien más, para mí siempre será un gusto saber de ti…

Gilbert se sonrojo.

-Deja te paso el mío…- y se apresuró a sacar su celular. Se escuchó como sonó otro. Rashid saco su teléfono.

-Justo como lo esperaba de ti.- sonrió.

-No hay mejor manera.

Y justo cuando parecía se precipitaba a una escena más romántica, Iván apareció. Gilbert le miro, era la misma mirada que tenía sobre el escenario, Francis y yo nos mirábamos. Estaba seguro pensábamos lo mismo.

-Necesito hablar…- dijo.

Trague saliva, Francis dio un respingo, Antonio… él sonreía como el imbécil que es. Rashid miro a Gil y a Iván y su expresión, a pesar de ser una tranquila, demostraba a la perfección que se había dado cuenta de lo que había ahí, o al menos tenía una idea.

-Bueno, debo volver a casa. Nos vemos, Gilbert… no me llames, dame el honor de ser el primero. Aunque si tardo, anímame sin importar la hora que sea.- le abrazo.

Cerré los ojos. Esperaba escuchar puñetazos, pero al no escuchar nada violento, abrí los ojos. Rashid seguía abrazado a Gil e Iván solo les observaba.

-Nos vemos…- dijo Gilbert.

-Hasta luego…- echó a andar, pero no llevaba ni cinco paso cuando se dio la media vuelta y se paró frente al albino.- ¡Una última cosa!- gritó.

-¿Cuál?- inquirió Gil.

-Esto…- y acto seguido le planto un beso. Gil se sonrojo, más no se opuso. Cuando se separaron, el hindú se despidió una vez más y se fue.

-¿Ahora sí podemos hablar?- dijo Iván con una expresión afable, aunque apretando los puños.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Gil. Se volvió a nosotros.- Los alcanzó en casa…

-Gil….

-Nos vemos…

Y acto seguido, se fue al lado de Iván, sin inmutarse siquiera.

* * *

Antonio y Francis tenían una acalorada discusión, yo solo les escuchaba, cuando el castaño se hartó de los reclamos del rubio se echó a dormir y le dejo hablando.

-Si le pasa algo a Gil no me lo perdonaré aunque sea obvio es culpa de este estúpido…- masculló Francis.

-…No creo Iván le haga daño, y si trata, dudo Gil lo permita…- solté.- Conozco a Gil menos de lo que ustedes, pero hasta ahora no he sentido temor por lo que le pueda pasar. A pesar de ser tan problemático, Gil siempre se las ingenia para librarse de los peligros…

-…Ah, eso es cierto. Igual, me altera un poco.

-No ganas nada con hacerlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- estaciono el auto unas cuantas cuadras antes.- Pero no puedo evitarlo.- se pasó al asiento trasero conmigo.- Tú sabes que Iván es algo violento.

-Es sádico, pero no creo se atreva a dañarle, lo ama demasiado.

-Recuerda que a veces sin importar el aprecio se hacen locuras…

-…Cierto, igual es Gilbert, dios mío, no le pasará absolutamente nada. Es como un gato, inmortal.- le tome las manos.- Cálmate.

-Oui…- masculló.

Ambos nos miramos. Lo único se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Antonio, la noche era fría, y la calle estaba sola y oscura. Solo se veía a los lejos unos faroles.

-Estamos prácticamente solos, ¿No te da eso ideas?- dijo Francis travieso.

-Largo de mi vista, pervertido…- solté dándole un empujón, si a eso se le podía llamar empujón.- Eres un desvergonzado, tu amigo está frente nuestro…

-Pero está dormido…- objetó.

-Igual no.

Francis entorno los ojos.

-A mí no me vas a hacer caer con eso…

-Bueno, tendrá que ser de la otra forma…- dijo robándome un beso.

Le mire, sentía una mezcla de emoción y de rabia. Le jale el cabello, dio un chillido, y acto seguido fui yo quien le beso. Era un beso un tanto violento, pero no se detuvo. Francis se colocó sobre mí, yo le obligue a entreabrir las piernas, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre mi vientre. Nos seguimos besando, apasionadamente, comencé a hurgar bajo su camisa, y él bajo la mía…

Y de pronto sucedió. Me sentí avergonzado y traté de apartarle. Él solo sonrió, nervioso, tan rojo como yo y soltó:

-Tranquilo, estamos en las mismas…

Sonreímos tímidamente y nos dimos más besos. La cosa se subía de tono. Me sentía asustado, inseguro, más que nada porque Antonio dormía y eso no nos daba verdadera intimidad.

-Ajem…- se escuchó de pronto.- ¿Sigo aquí, saben?- …Y se volvió a nosotros. -Con tanto movimiento uno termina despertándose quiera o no…- soltó un tanto despectivo.- Si en serio van a hacerlo, vayan otra parte…

Apreté la mano de Francis, provocando soltará un chillido de dolor, después lo arroje sin querer mientras me volvía a Antonio.

-¡Eres un maldito voyerista!- exclamé señalándole.- ¡Pudiste a ver intervenido desde antes pero lo dejaste de último momento!

-Bueno, es que ante esto uno no sabe cómo reaccionar. Y en todo caso, ¿Qué hay de ti? Eres un sinvergüenza.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Quieres arreglarlo afuera como los hombres?

-¡Claro!

Y así se armó la eterna disputa entre Antonio y yo.

* * *

Después de la esa noche, Francis y yo no volvimos a hablar. El jueves más que nada porque la cosa en la escuela se puso complicada, y yo estaba estresado por ello, y avergonzado por lo otro. Así que no es como si le huyera, pero no sabía que decir, ya que nosotros estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre… ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo es que no me detuve a pensar en eso? Me volví a Antonio, este me miro asesino. Ese maldito bastardo la jodío. ¡La jodío!

Trague en seco. No sabía que me dolía más, el que nos haya frustrado o el que nos haya visto, pero no tenía cabeza suficiente para pensarlo con tantas cosas en mente.

El viernes fue igual de agitado, al final, Berwald nos canceló la evaluación ya que al parecer su esposa se enfermó, no sabía era casado, y nos dio otro tema más. Nos obligó a quedarnos y me alegre, ya que no me sentía de humor para ir a casa de Francis.

A la hora de la salida no me despedí de nadie, solo salí del aula lo más rápido posible. Me topé con Vladi en la parada del autobús, se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola.- dijo.

-Hola.- solté.

-Veo problemas, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Mejor que nunca.- mentí descaradamente.

-…Veo también palabras atrapadas… ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Estoy bien y no me pasa jodidamente nada. ¿Vale?- gruñí. Vladi sonrió.

-…Si tú lo dices, aunque de igual manera sé que mientes…- se levantó.- viene mi autobús, fue un gusto verte, cuando nos vuélvanos a encontrar, procuraré traer pañuelos…- subió al camión. Se asomó por la ventanilla. Le mire.- ¡Y recuerda que a falta de palabras: Lirios azules!

* * *

Llegue a casa más temprano que de lo usual. Limpie al igual que todos los días, hice la tarea. En sí, fue un día común. Alfred llego poco después, y ensucio todo, no me digne a limpiarlo, yo ya había hecho suficiente. Me bebí un té, le vi jugar videojuegos, le escuche hablar sobre Xóchitl y la respuesta que no llegaba.

Lo único diferente fue que ese día, después de mucho, mamá apareció para comer. Parecía decaída, cansada, venía sola. Le pregunté por Zack, se limitó a verme feo. Alfred y yo nos lanzamos miradas cómplices y llegamos a la conclusión habían peleado.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó mi hermano.

-Pesado, cariño.- respondió dibujando una sonrisa.- Por cierto, espero no hayan cocinado, traje algo de comer…

-¿Qué es?- preguntamos a la par.

-Comida Thai.

-¿…De qué tipo?

-Traje pollo en salsa de maní y camarón.

-Creo que paso…- solté.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó brusca.

-Mamá, soy alérgico al camarón y al maní.

-No comas entonces.

-¿Qué acaso quieres me muera o qué?- solté.

-Mira, no empieces, que no estoy de humor.

-Solo digo que la forma en que me contestaste sonó más aún "no me importa" que a un "está bien". No creo estar siendo grosero.

-Pues lo estás siendo.

-No lo estoy siendo…

-Por favor, no empiecen…- pidió Alf.- Vamos a comer, bueno, comamos tú y yo mamá, Arthur, creo que hay algo de comida en el refrigerador para recalentar y…

-Yo no empiezo, él empieza… honestamente eres insoportable…- soltó.

-¿Soy insoportable por recordarte algo que se supone tú deberías de saber?

-Te recuerdo que tú no vivías conmigo, jamás en estancias largas, al menos…- bufó.- y pude olvidarlo… pero bueno, creo que tú no sabes de dejar las cosas, mucho menos de olvidar…

-¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?- solté.

-No te hagas estúpido conmigo, pequeño impertinente… ¡Ya sé que hiciste estás vacaciones, y no quiero saber que hiciste anoche cuando me hiciste creer que te fuiste a casa de unos amigos!- me señalo.- Dime la verdad, ¿Sigues con esas cosas?

-¿De qué cosas? ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas estúpido, que Zack ya me lo dijo todo…

Sentí la sangre congelárseme… No, eso no podía ser posible, Zack no podía… Él no se atrevería.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunté.

-Qué te fuiste con tus amigos, y yo de estúpida te creí que ibas a dormir fuera… ¡No puedo creer me hayas visto la cara de imbécil! Y no puedo creer lo hayas puesto de tu lado. "Dejalo ser, Ash, él aun es joven" ¿Él que mierdas sabe? ¡No tiene que lidiarte! Dice que ya te compondrás. ¿Es en serio? ¡Dejándote ir así por la vida no vas a lograr nada!

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- solté. Me miro. Zack, sabía no debía confiar en ti.- Fui estúpido en pensar era mi amigo. Incluso si fue a mi favor, fue estúpido.- dije desilusionado.- Y no te lo voy a negar, si fui con mis amigos, pero no hicimos nada malo.

-Qué te crea quien no te conozca, no me quieras ver la cara.- bufó.

-Es que no es lo que piensas, no lo es. Solo hacemos algo de disturbio, pero nunca nada más allá de lo que se pueda considerar vandalismo.

-Seguramente te drogas, bebes, fumas… no quiero ni pensar que más.

-Por favor, lo estás exagerando.- solté.

-Cállate, ya te dije no me quieras ver la cara.

-¡Mierda!- solté molesto.- Por eso no me gusta decirte nada, para ti todo es solo lo que piensas, no se te ocurre pensar que los demás también tenemos motivos… ¡Tú no escuchas!

-¡Y tú no obedeces!

-Te haría caso si me trataras mejor, pero no lo haces…

-Arthur…- soltó Alf preocupado.

-¿¡Así como lo hacía Allan!? No se ocupa ser un genio para saber cómo terminaría eso…

-M-ma-mamá…

Se hizo el silencio. Está vez ambos nos mirábamos, dispuesto a atacar.

-Por favor, ya no discutan…- pidió Alfred.

-…Yo no lo hago, cariño, es tu hermano…

-Eres tú.- solté molesto.- Tú que te crees perfecta, tú que no te interesa nadie más que no seas tú, tú que me culpas de todo lo malo en tu vida. ¡Que me culpas de la muerte de papá!- sentí los ojos anegarse en lágrimas, no, no pienso llorar. No le daré el gusto.

-Pues si tomamos en cuentas que sabías que por su enfermedad no debía pasar estrés, no sé porque te seguías comportando así. Honestamente, tú tuviste culpa en eso.

-Tú también la tuviste, entonces.- dije.- Porque tú me mandaste con él sin importarte me podía cuidar o no…

-Mamá, Arthur, ¡Basta ya!- soltó Alfred.- Ya dejen de pelear, Arthur ya deja de gritar, mamá deja de decir esas cosas tan crueles. Nadie tuvo la culpa de nada. ¡Solo basta!

Mamá me miro a Alfred, me miro a mí.

-¿Estás viendo lo que haces? ¡Estás angustiando a tu hermano!

-¿Yo? ¡Tú también lo estás haciendo!

-¡BASTA!

-¡Lárgate de mí vista, Arthur, y olvídate de las salidas, privilegios, dinero, a partir de hoy te quiero de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa!

-Ja, que gracioso. Estás tanto como para saber si estamos aquí. Apenas y nos dedicas tiempo, a veces dudo te importe estemos o no aquí. ¡Actúas como una señorita soltera! ¡Se te olvida tienes hijos! Se te olvida que tienes una responsabilidad, pero te parece fácil venir y mandar cuando nunca sabes que es lo que nos pasa o lo que pasa aquí…

-Cállate…

-¿Qué es lo que te duele mamá? ¿Qué te hace falta para que puedas sentar ya la cabeza que tanto me pides tome yo? Otra cosa graciosa ya que ni tú misma pones el ejemplo.

-Te estoy diciendo que te calles…

-No me voy a callar, querías reclamar, pues yo también tengo mucho que decir… ¡Yo no soy un santo pero tú no te me quedas atrás! ¡No se te olvide tenemos un pasado juntos…!

-¡Mierda, cállate ya!

El sonido de una bofetada resonaba en mis oídos. Se hizo el silencio. La mejilla me ardía y punzaba. Alfred nos miraba patidifuso. Mamá en cambio llena de rabia.

-Desearía que papá estuviese vivo para no tener que estar viéndote la cara…- solté.

-Y yo desearía no haber sido blanda y haber abortado cuando mis padres me dieron la oportunidad.

-…Mamá…

La imagen se volvió borrosa. Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza… Sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

-…Te odio, -dije- ¡Te odio como no tienes una maldita idea, eres un ser despreciable!

-¡Y tú solo has sido una carga desde el día en que naciste! ¡Maldigo el día en que conocí a tu padre, no debí haber ido a Londres, nunca!

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡Vete tú!

-¡Váyanse los dos!- gritó Alfred. Le miramos patidifusos, no, ese no era mi hermano. Era una bestia, gritando, tirando cosas.- ¡Me tienen hasta la jodida con sus peleas estúpidas! ¡Tú ya eres una adulta, mamá! ¡Y tú deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices, Arthur!- me señaló.- Ambos juntos son un jodido desastre… ¡Uno grita, el otro grita y al final no hay marcha atrás! ¡Pues yo zafo de esta mierda cuando aún puedo!- gritó echando a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Alfred, amor!- mamá me miro.- Mira lo que hiciste…

-…No, mamá, lo que hicimos.- dije.

-…Mierda, lo has vuelto en mi contra…

-¿Qué acaso tu no escuchas?- bufé.- No, no lo haces…- tome mi mochila y abrí la puerta.

-¿Arthur? ¿Arthur, a dónde demonios crees que vas?

-¡A dónde sea, qué más da!- grité.- ¡Creo he hecho suficiente por un día!

-…En eso tienes razón. Vete, no te detendré.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y salí corriendo de ahí. No, no pienso volver, no quiero volver… Ya no hay motivo para hacerlo.

* * *

Marsella… ¿Qué tan grande eres? No más grande que Londres, no más pequeña que Kennington. Pero aun así recorrer tus calles es un camino pesado para unos pies cansados… No, para un alma rota. Paseaba por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. Realmente de lo único que me sentía cansado era de llorar, ya que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme cada vez que lloraba por algo que me preocupaba.

_"Debí haber abortado cuando tuve la oportunidad"_

Esas palabras no se iban de mi mente. Era una especie de mantra que me destrozaba y provocaba el llanto cuando se suponía mis ojos ya estaban secos y no podían más. Mire la mochila, no traía más que 15 francos, una libra esterlina y cuatro peniques. Lo suficiente para tomar un autobús a quien sabe dónde de ida y vuelta dentro de la zona cuantas veces quisiera.

Di un suspiro, más que las palabras, me dolía el hecho de que lo que de niño quise evitar ahora lo había logrado. Alfred había terminado involucrado, escuchando peores palabras que los reclamos de abandono o de negación. Dije cosas que no debí, y ella dijo cosas que no debía. Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás, bueno fuera.

La noche estaba llegando ya, y yo no tenía a dónde ir. No me sentía con ánimos de ir a con Gil, y no podía llamar a Mary, ya que eso no serviría de nada. No podía acampar en el parque, me daría un catarro que terminaría en infección. Así que opte por seguir andando, ya pensaría en algo.

Subí, baje, recorrí calles que no conocía. Vi la iglesia, los parques, playas, restaurantes… Marsella no era tan grande cuando la pena es tu guía. De hecho, era pequeña y bella. Lástima que desde mi llegada no pudiese notar eso.

…Di un suspiro, seguí andando. Las calles me parecían conocidas. Mire el celular, que estaba a una línea de quedarse sin carga, eran las once. Llevaba aproximadamente seis horas andando sin rumbo fijo.

-¿A dónde se supone que voy?- solté.- ¿Qué se supone estoy haciendo? ¿Cuál es el propósito de huir si sé a la perfección no me llevará a ninguna parte?

No importa cuánto corra, cuanto huya, cuanto grite… Al final siempre seré yo, y mi pasado y presente estarán ahí. Un pasado que por más que quiera no puedo olvidar ni borrar. Solo lidiarlo… Cerré los ojos, solté las lágrimas que aún quedaban atrapadas. No importa lo que haga, no puedo seguir fingiendo que con ignorarlo o según yo "lidiarlo" en silencio, llegaré a alguna parte. Me siento solo, necesito ayuda. No puedo pedirla. No puedo huir de mí, tampoco.

Estoy jodido por donde lo mire.

* * *

…Mis pies se detuvieron por inercia frente a esa casa. Era una casa blanca, tejado carmín, grande. Elegante, sin duda. Había una bici en la entrada, un auto en la cochera. Las luces estaban apagadas, excepto en la sala, que se veía el televisor encendido. Me acerque a la puerta, a pesar de ya me dolía hasta pisar. Se escuchaban las risas alegres, una charla sin sentido, voces chillonas que provenían del televisor en un idioma que me resultaba desconocido.

Acerque la mano para tocar la puerta, pero la aparte al instante. No, no quiero molestarle y me avergüenza que me vea en este estado. Además, después de cómo están las cosas entre nosotros, ¿Cómo me atrevo siquiera a venir? Mamá tiene razón, soy un impertinente.

Me recargue en la puerta, está dio un ligero crujido. Debo irme, no debería estar aquí, pasaré la noche en el parque o yo no sé en dónde. Solo seré una carga a dónde vaya. Debo ver por mí.

"…Perdón por el solo hecho de pensar en recurrir a ti." Pensé.

Me erguí, desperezándome un poco, di un largo bostezo. Me di la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme.

-¿…Arthur, eres tú?- dijo una voz familiar. Me volví. En la ventana se encontraba Francis, tras él Sey.- Espera ahí, te abro en seguida.

Pensé en correr, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. La puerta se abrió, Francis salió tras ésta y camino hacia mí, confundido, incapaz de comprender que hacia yo ahí, fuera de su casa, a esas horas de la noche. Aunque sino lo comprendía yo, qué podía él comprenderlo, realmente. Seychelles se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y nos miraba, inquietada.

-Entra a la casa, voy en seguida.- le ordenó Francis. Obedeció.- ¿Todo bien?- dijo volviéndose a mí. No podía hablar, si hablaba echaría a llorar, pero tampoco podía correr.- Arthur, me estás preocupando, ¿Qué haces aquí, tan tarde, sin abrigo…? Algo no está bien. ¿Por qué no me dices qué te ocurre?- preguntó.- Te lo suplicó.

-…No quiero hablar de eso.- solté.- No quiero.

-…Ya veo…- dijo.- ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa? Te haré algo de cenar, y prepararé una tina caliente solo para ti, ven por favor. Solo no te quedes fuera, te prefiero en mi casa aunque no digas ni pio, que fuera donde te puede pasar algo; no lo parece, pero Marsella de noche es peligrosa.

Me tomo de la mano, su mano estaba caliente, y la mía fría. Su expresión era una de angustia, pero cuando notaba que le miraba la cambiaba a una amistosa, cálida. Francis es una buena persona y me siento mal de ser malo con él. Apreté su mano, con fuerza, y entrelace los dedos. Él me miro.

-Arthur… sé que no me lo quieres decir, pero al menos en un simple sí o no… ¿Está todo bien?

-No.- respondí.-… Perdón por venir a deshoras… lo siento, pero no sabía a dónde más ir.

-…No hay problema. Además, ¿Qué no te dije que estaría para ti cuando me necesitases? Y si ahora me necesitas, aquí estoy. Digas o no lo que pasa.

-Eres un bastardo jodidamente gentil…

-Lo sé…- sonrió.

Francis cerró la puerta tras nosotros, Sey nos miró de reojo. Bonnefoy se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre mis hombros.

-Sube al cuarto, en seguida te alcanzo.- me pidió.

Mientras subía escuche los cuchicheos de ese par. No entendía que decían, pero sabía era sobre mí. Entre al cuarto de Francis, y me recosté en la cama, apreté el abrigo. Me sentía aterrado, estúpido y molesto… Pero aun así, me sentía protegido.

Cerré los ojos, y entonces, el resto solo se volvió un vago recuerdo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 22.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, sus reviews siempre me suben los ánimos para seguir con esta historia. Perdón si últimamente tardo o ando desaparecida, pero la cosa en la universidad se pone pesada.**

**Bien, sin más que decir, les dejo un adelanto de los próximos caps:**

**Cap. 23: Arthur y Francis se están frecuentando demasiado, y Arthur comienza a conocer más de la vida de Fra, comprendiendo que no es tan sencilla o tan alegre como Francis la hace ver. Y en un momento dado la cercanía se presta a otra cosa. ¿Será que al fin cederán ambos al amor?**

**Cap. 24: Definitivamente la escuela nunca será un buen lugar para hablar sobre todo si es sobre algo importante. Trabajos en equipo, bulla constante, viejos amores. Y lo peor es que cuando no es Francis es Arthur quien se ve interrumpido… Y justo cuando el inglés tiene que decirle algo tan importante.**

**Cap. 25: Quedaron de verse en el parque, y ni el mal clima los detendría. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentras con tus amigos justo antes de la charla? O peor aún, ¿Cuándo te encuentras con alguien que quiere algo más serio contigo y tú ni por enterado? A veces no hay que creer a todo lo que dice la vista, pero por desgracia no pensamos en eso cuando se nos nubla la razón.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya, yo solo hago esto con fin de entretener, sin buscar lucro.**

**Nota: Hay algunas escenas, una del inicio y otra en la parte de Arthur, que las tome del DOU de LONG NOVEMBER que no hace tanto tradujo Desdraik -La amo con amor del bueno-. Gracias a Erelbrile, por recordarme lo de la nota, se los diré como le dije a ella, simplemente se me paso. Y no busco ni plagear ni ofender a NADIE. Aclarado esto y con el alma libre de culpa me voy por cerveza... Que diga a escribir. Sí, eso. -?- Gracias por su atención y disfruten. Reitero perdón si los ofendí o de pronto les sonó muy plageado, esa no era la intención. Solo quería ser popular -?- Es broma, lo tome porque me pareció que quedaban perfectos para la idea. n.n**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis**

**Cap.23**

Me limite a mirarle, en silencio; él se encontraba sobre la cama, dormido, con una expresión angustiada, aferrado a mi abrigo. Entre bajo las sabanas; a la otra orilla de la cama, y cerré los ojos. Escuché como se dio la vuelta; me gire, lentamente, me miraba.

-Tengo frío...- masculló aferrándose a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Tengo frío, no puedo dormir...- trago saliva con dificultad.- me siento solo...

"En eso te equivocas, Arthur." Pensé. "Tú no estás solo."

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, baje la mirada con tristeza, no importaba si preguntaba o no, no respondería... Y eso me hacía sentir impotente.

Di un largo y pesado suspiro, tome la frazada y le cubrí; entonces le rodeé por la espalda, acercándole más. Cerré los ojos... Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era el hecho de que me necesitaba, y no podía dejarlo de lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Mire a través de la puerta que daba al balcón. La noche había sido fría, las hojas de las plantas estaban cubiertas de rocío. Me volví a Arthur, seguía dormido, pero lucia más calmado.

-Hey…- solté dibujando una sonrisa.- Despierta…

-…HMMMP…

-Anda…- pedí agachándome un poco, para quedar a su altura.- Levántate…

Arthur dio un par de bufidos y abrió los ojos. Al verme dio un respingo, yo solo le di una sonrisa más cálida.

-Buenos días…- dije alegre.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-…ah… ahhh…- se comenzó a sonrojar.

-Cuando duermes -comencé- tienes un semblante demasiado infantil, me arrepiento de no haber tomado una foto para inmortalizar esa expresión… se la hubiese mostrado a mis amigos y…

-Y-yo…- soltó interrumpiéndome, le mire.- Lo siento.- se llevó las manos al rostro. Me senté a su lado, preocupado.- Recuerdo un poco de lo ocurrido ayer y lo demás me es vago…- se descubrió el rostro, pero desvió la mirada.- ¿Hice… hice algo malo?- preguntó.

Ambos nos miramos, él temiendo la peor de las respuestas, yo un tanto contrariado. Sonreí.

-Anoche estuviste realmente adorable…- dije galante. Su expresión cambió por completo a una de sobresalto. – Sólo bromeaba.- aclaré.

-¡…Muere!- exclamó arrojándose sobre mí, y comenzamos a pelear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-¡Tiempo, pido tiempo!- grité tratando de zafarme del agarre de Arthur.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Arthur jalándome de vuelta a la cama.- ¡Comenzaste y ahora te aguantas!

-¡No, déjame en paz! ¡Arthur, duele!- solté.

Comenzamos a forcejear, ninguno de los dos parecía iba a dar su brazo a torcer. La cama rechinaba bastante y todas las almohadas se encontraban ya en el suelo… Pero nuestras risas resonaban por toda la alcoba. Cuando por fin logré soltarme caí de la cama, Arthur dejo de reír y se asomó desde la orilla de esta para ver si me encontraba bien, y dibujo una mueca desconcertada al ver que seguía riendo.

-…Solo un idiota como tú podría seguir sonriendo después de un golpe como ese…

-…Di lo que quieras pero eso no le quitará lo divertido…- me levante.- Pero ya, en serio… tiempo. Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo recargando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela hoy?- pregunté.

Arthur rodo los ojos, dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

-…Debo de hacerlo, pero honestamente no me siento de ánimos.- me miro.- Además, no traje ni mi uniforme, ni el manual de alemán; no tiene caso. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no puedo ir a casa por ellos.

-…Ya veo.- solté.

-¿A qué venía la pregunta?- cuestionó.

-Bueno, es que supongo que no piensas andar con el uniforme puesto todo el día…- dije señalándole.

-De hecho, no…- dijo quitándose la camisa.- Pero no tengo más ropa más que la de fondo.

-Bueno, yo… pensé eso y saque algo de la mía… es vieja, así que supongo te queda…- le mostré la ropa doblada sobre el buró.

-Ah, ya… gracias… supongo…

-Bueno, te dejo para que te cambies. Si quieres bañarte con toda confianza puedes hacerlo…

-¿Y quién me garantiza no te meterás al baño y me espiaras…?

-Créeme, no lo haré; y si lo hiciera no sería solo para mirar…

-¡Fuera de aquí pervertido!- exclamo lanzándome una almohada.

-¡Pero es mi habitación!

-¡Dije largo!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Estaba picando algo de fruta, no tenía ganas de cocinar (más que nada porque la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, y eso me molesta bastante), así que decidí simplemente comer algo ligero. Puse el cereal sobre la mesa, la leche y la fruta picada.

-Bueno, es algo pasable…- di un suspiro.- Hubiese hecho algo mejor de no ser que alguien… - y estoy seguro ese alguien fue o bien papá o Sey.- Dejo un desastre en mi bella cocina.

-¡Esa no fui yo!- escuche gritó Sey desde las escaleras.- Hey…

-Hey… ¿No deberías estar ya vestida?- pregunté al ver que solo traía una ligera blusa blanca y un short de mezclilla corto.- ¿O te piensas ir así?

-Claro que no…- dijo.- Y no tengo prisa, papá dijo que me llevaría hoy a la escuela, ¿Recuerdas? Seguramente viene en camino. Eso espero.- divisé un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.- Dijo que no tardaría…

-Si te lo dijo seguramente lo cumple…- le alenté.- Además, no me ha llamado.

-Eso es un avance.

-Uno enorme.

-Oye…

-¿Seh?

-¿Me prestas ésta?- preguntó mostrándome mi camiseta azul con el grown-up de Mario Bros.

-…Sí, claro…

-¡YAY!- exclamó alegre echando a correr a su cuarto.

Sonreí. Adoro verle tan animada… y callada. No ha preguntado nada de Arthur.

Arthur, él… aun no sé por qué se encuentra aquí. No es que me moleste, por mí se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera, pero me preocupa, porque… si es algo muy malo y se lo está callando, bueno, conociéndole, va a terminar llorando o algo así. Y preguntarle, siento no es aun apropiado.

-Ah, simplemente debería dejar que se tome su tiempo… al final, siempre, él siempre termina contándome las cosas…- me quite el mandil y eche a andar al cuarto de lavado.- No sé ni de que me preocupo…- abrí la lavadora.- Yo…- mire dentro de esta la ropa de mi hermana que le había dicho desde antier por la tarde que lavara, remojándose y para colmo revuelta.- ¡…SEYCHELLES, TE QUIERO AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA!- grité.

-¿Ehh?

-¡Qué bajes!

Esta niña, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto se le va a arruinar toda la ropa y ni cómo salvarla. Que descuidada, si siempre le digo que la separe y además debería ya de tenerla limpia… Y con razón me pidió prestada una camiseta, aquí están todas sus blusas metidas. ¡Pequeña cabeza hueca!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.- Me estaba poniendo los tenis…- dijo mirándose estos que se encontraban mal acomodados.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hace esto aquí aun cuando se supone lo debiste de haber lavado hace dos días?- inquirí cruzándome de brazos.

-Ah, lo olvide… lo siento. Ahora lo hago…

-Seychelles, vas a tener que lavarlo todo de vuelta, todo… mira nada más…- exclamé sacando una de las blusas completamente manchadas.- ¡Te he dicho que la ropa negra puede desteñirse y manchar la de color! – Metí la mano a la carga de blancos.- ¡Y mira esta prenda manchada por el cloro, Sey! ¡En serio no tienes remedio, si te digo las cosas es por algo no solo por joder!

-Tranquila, mamá, no grites que te quedaras afónica…- soltó tranquilamente.- Lo hecho está hecho, la que se salve bueno… y la que no a la basura. Y ya.

-No es un "y ya", Seychelles. Estamos hablando sobre responsabilidades. ¿Qué piensas hacer el día que me vaya de aquí y ya no este para ayudarte?

-Ah, no sé… ¿Ir a la lavandería y comprar la comida fuera?- dijo con cinismo.

-E intoxicarte nuevamente y echar a perder ropa prácticamente nueva…- respondí.

-¿Tú también?- soltó molesta.

-No me sorprende que te pasará, y no me sorprendería te vuelva a pasar. ¡Eres una descuidada!

-Y tú una madre quisquillosa…- dijo.- ¡Deja de gritarme!

-No te gritaría si hicieras las cosas…- solté.- Espero que esto no pase de hoy, porque si te quedas sin ropa no pienso prestarte…

-No ocupo pedírtela para tomarla, pero igual ni quien quiera esa ropa MASCUFEMENINA de mal gusto.

-¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe! ¡Y mi ropa no es de mal gusto!

-Bienvenido al diccionario de la real academia de no me importa, sí lo es, y yo me las invento.

-…Irreverente…

-Mamá gallina…

-Cabeza hueca…

-Marimacho…

-Niño…

-Loca…

-¡OTAKU!

-¡OTAKU tu ABUELA!

-Ajem…- soltó la voz de Arthur metiéndonos un susto.

-A-Arthur…- soltamos Sey y yo a la par.- ¿No habrás escuchado nuestra pequeña…? Disputa, sí, eso, disputa…

Se hizo el silencio, uno cortante.

-¿Qué se te ofrecía?- inquirí forzando una sonrisa, tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente pesado.

-…No importa, ya mejor lo averiguo yo…- soltó dándose la vuelta.

-…Vaya, esto sí que fue vergonzoso…- dijo Sey, me volví a ésta.- Pero igual yo tengo razón… exagerado.

-…Mocosa…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Después de eso las cosas se pusieron más incomodas aun. Papá llamo, como de costumbre, para cancelar… vaya sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo). Y obviamente las rabietas de Seychelles no se hicieron esperar. La verdad es que a mí no me importa mucho que las haga, estoy acostumbrado y hasta cierto punto sé cómo lidiarlas, pero la cosa fue que metió a Arthur en estas.

Era obvio que el inglés buscaba la escapatoria, de hecho parecía que no sabía ni que decir, cuando Seychelles comenzó a atiborrarle de preguntas y sus usuales reclamos. Al final, aun haciendo pucheros, mi hermanita se fue y yo solo me quede con un mal sabor de boca.

Así que opte por limpiar un poco para olvidar un poco la disputa y la manera tan descara en la que había ocurrido frente a Arthur, qué de por sí ya tenía suficiente con lo que le paso en su casa (he de suponer) esto fue el colmo. No puedo creer que nos haya escuchado y visto pelear como niños… Ah, se supone que soy maduro y lo único que hago es…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó de pronto Arthur sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Solo falta sacudir la sala, pero yo puedo hacerlo.- sonreí.- Además, tú eres nuestro invitado.

-Ser invitado no significa que no pueda hacer nada.- rechistó cruzándose de brazos.

Sonreí, era obvio que solo era una excusa para tratar de darme aliento. Es gracioso, Arthur jamás puede ser honesto, pero a pesar de lo irritante que es eso (sobre todo tomando en cuenta que me es difícil saber si le gusto o no) también es lindo. Es su forma particular de actuar, y la verdad es que no me gustaría que cambiase.

-Solo necesita una ligera repasada, nada complicado. –Le di una franela, la tomo.- Merci…- le di una sonrisa cálida, él como siempre se sonrojo y frunció el ceño para soltar su típico:

-No creas que lo hago por ti, en absoluto.

Ambos seguimos limpiando, si bien me seguía sintiendo incomodo me daba gusto ver que Arthur no parecía en absoluto interesado en lo que había pasado con anterioridad. De hecho estaba bastante curioso con las fotos de la chimenea, obvio fingí no darme cuenta de que las miraba cuando de vez en vez me miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Igual, no es como si fuese a encontrar algo impresionante o vergonzoso…

-PFFF…- una risa ahogada hizo aparición.- AJAJAJA…

-¿Qué pasa? Se te escucha hasta en el comedor… ¿Qué eso que te causa tanta gracia?- pregunté saliendo.

Arthur seguía riendo, divertido, mirando una foto. La volvió a mí. Me sentí arder.

Era una foto mía, de la primaria, poco antes de conocer a Antonio; en ésta me encontraba sentado en el césped, con una rosa en manos y sonreía hacía la cámara inocente mente, traía puesta una túnica y sobre el cabello varios lazos, en resumen parecía una niña linda.

-¡Te ves como toda una señorita, Bonnefoy!- se burló Arthur.

-¡D-Déjame en paz! –Exclamé arrebatándole la foto- ¡Y solo para que te lo sepas es una túnica y la use para una obra escolar!- aclaré aunque realmente no había necesidad.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Desde cuándo te molesta que te resalten el hecho de que luces como una chica? Creo que desde que te conozco todo mundo lo dice…- recalcó.

Le mire, sí, eso era cierto. Todo el mundo me lo dice, pero la burla de estás alturas es muy distinta a la de aquel tiempo, y el que se burlen de cómo era antes solo me trae recuerdos. Sé que ese pasado quedo atrás, pero me sigue molestando bastante el recordar "eso" y "aquello"… Aunque de no ser por eso, creo que Antonio y yo jamás nos hubiésemos conocido…

Di un suspiro y medio expliqué a Arthur que me molestaba que antes todos pensasen que era una mujer, en especial los chicos mayores, y demostré mi desagrado hacia la existencia de una foto que yo daba por hecho había tirado. ¡Porqué bien recuerdo la tiré! Mi compañero solo me miro curioso, como esperando le dijera que fue lo que paso para que terminase odiando tanto esas confusiones, pero esa es una historia que al menos por ahora, no pienso contar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Cuando termine lo mío y volví a la sala, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, y Arthur en el sofá sumergido en pensamientos. Vi el reloj, sino me apresuraba no haría las compras de la semana y la verdad era que no podía atrasarlo con el refrigerador tan vacío. Mire de vuelta al cejón y sonreí, le invitaré a salir conmigo, bueno, no es precisamente ese "salir"… Puede que un poco de aire fresco y una visita al supermercado nos despeje un poco la mente.

-¡Hey, Arthur!- solté animadamente acercándomele.

-¿¡Por qué me atacas por la espalda, bastardo!? ¡Eso es de lo más bajo!- chilló metiéndome un susto. ¡Yo no hice nada eso! No al menos intencionalmente…

-Ah, yo… lo siento… no era esa la intención, no pensé te fuese a asustar.- balbuceé apartándome a una distancia prudente.

-Ah, da lo mismo, no importa.- bufó.- ¿Qué quieres?

Y luego el grosero y tosco soy yo.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a hacer las compras? Si quieres, ¡claro!- le dije. Arthur me miro, dio un suspiro y soltó:

-No suena tan mal…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Tome mis cosas y cerré la puerta. Arthur estaba ya en la entrada, esperándome. Saque la bicicleta del garaje, y noté que estaba un tanto sucia; subí a ésta.

-Su carruaje le espera, my lady…- bromeé deteniéndome a su lado.

-¿No podemos irnos en otra cosa que no sea esto?-se quejó.

-Lo siento, no tengo las llaves del auto, además no vamos tan lejos… ¡Cielos! ¡Qué quejita me resultaste, amor!

-¡No soy quejita y no soy tu amor!- gruñó.- ¡Y me da lo mismo en que me vaya, es solo que… que…!

-¿Qué?

-¡Esa jodida bicicleta no me inspira confianza!- soltó cruzándose de brazos.

Le mire detenidamente, al poco rato se volvió a mí. Ambos sostuvimos las miradas.

-Arthur…

-¿Qué quieres, rana?

-…Tú…- fijo su vista en mí.- Tú no sabes andar en bicicleta, ¿Verdad?- solté, noté como dio un ligero sobresalto.-…Oh, vaya…- me lleve la mano a la boca, tratando de contener la risa.- ¿Es en serio?

-¿Y qué más da si fuese de esa manera, que no estoy diciendo lo es, idiota?- bufó.- ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa! El mundo no se detendrá por eso…

-No es la gran cosa, cierto…- respondí.- Pero, debes admitir que es curioso que un chico de nuestra edad no sepa andar en bicicleta… ¿Qué acaso tu papá no te enseñó?

-¡C-claro que lo hizo!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¿Por qué no sabes?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tonto!- soltó subiendo a esta de un brinco, me tomo por los hombros.- Solo vamos antes de que me arrepienta… o te tire un buen golpe por metiche.

-Pero si solo es una pregunta inocente, tú como siempre exageras, amor.- dije un tanto malicioso… Ah, sé que me va ir mal, pero hace tiempo que no le molestaba y he de admitir sigue siendo divertido.

-¡Disculpa, ¿Me lo dice la reina del drama?!

-¿A quién llamas dramático?- me quejé.

-¡A ti, dramático cara de nena!

-¡No eres nada lindo! ¡Ahora, deja de gritarme o ya no te querré!

-¡Cierra el pico, como si eso me importara! ¡Y no me chantajees!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Tome la vía larga hacia el mercado, la que atraviesa el parque, para distraernos un poco. Como siempre estaba lleno y se veía a los niños ir y venir divertidos mientras sus padres les cuidaban. De pronto sentí cierta añoranza, era un vago recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando Sey y yo de vez en cuando nos escapábamos, (papá no podía traernos al parque y como era bastante paranoico jamás nos dejaba salir), a jugar fuera de casa, y yo tenía que cuidarle sin hacer nada más, (Sey siempre fue demasiado imperativa como para dejarle sin vigilancia). Y bueno, si bien he de admitir no fue precisamente la mejor de las infancias, no fue tan mala. Aunque a veces me hubiese gustado no tener tantas responsabilidades…

Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, no gano nada con lamentarme. Es mejor disfrutar de lo que tengo ahora y levantar el ánimo. Bobeé un poco hasta que vi algo que llamo mi atención; detuve la bicicleta y seguí mirando lo que acontecía frente mío.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó Arthur en cuanto me detuve.- Francis…- paso su mano frente a mis ojos.

-…Espera…- mascullé.

-Nada de espera, te hice una pregunta.

-Veo el teatro guiñol…- dije señalando este.

-Ah… ¿Y qué tiene de especial para que nos detengamos?

-…Solo me gusta.- respondí. Era cierto, de pequeño Sey, Jeanne y yo, solíamos armar nuestras propias obras con unos muñecos guiñol algo viejos que teníamos. Siempre me pareció divertido.- ¿Vamos a verlo?

-Da igual.- respondió bajando de la bicicleta.- A fin de cuentas tenemos todo el día.

-…Bueno, no todo…- me baje y eche a andar, Arthur me siguió.- Solo veremos un par de actos y después nos iremos, lo prometo…

-Ya te dije que da lo mismo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

La obra iba sobre una fábula llamada "El conejo y el colibrí"*. Era bastante amena, y se desarrollaba a un buen ritmo. El guiñol del conejo era muy hermoso, y el del colibrí tenía un encanto un tanto exótico. Los diálogos eran poco complejos, lo cual era de esperarse de una obra dirigida a un público infantil y hasta cierto punto te podrías encariñar de los personajes. El colibrí era un tanto fanfarrón y hablaba siempre de la importancia de ser hermoso. Era un perfeccionista inconsciente… (Y he de admitir me recordaba un poco a mí en ratos), y el conejo era el típico personaje al que le cuesta aceptar sus emociones por desconfianza, un solitario cerrado a la vida… (Y sé que está mal pero juraría que era ver a Arthur en el escenario). A veces los parlamentos se volvían un tanto extraños, (o tal vez yo estoy demasiado corrompido), porque juraría que el colibrí y el conejo hasta cierto grado tenían una relación romántica.

Me volví a Arthur un par de veces, las primeras dos, noté que el también miraba la obra, pero más que expectante, su mirada era crítica. La tercera vez nuestras miradas chocaron.

-¿Qué?- soltó.

-Nada.

-Eso creí...

La obra continuó y me sumergí en ésta; la trama se ponía demasiado deprimente, porque si mis analogías eran correctas, era obvio el conejo no terminaría nada bien. Y era cierto. Cuando el colibrí volvió y se encontró con el búho, hasta los niños más perceptivos comenzaron a quejarse, y yo también lloriqueé un poco, para que negarlo, porque era obvio el conejo había muerto por la ignorancia del colibrí.

Los niños se fueron con sus madres, algunos lloraban; yo solo me levante, aun inconforme con el final; Arthur dio un "¿Ya nos podemos ir?" y yo di un "Vamos" por respuesta, mientras echaba a andar.

-No, eso no es justo. No puedo creer le hayan hecho eso a ese pobre conejito, era un amargado pero no se lo merecía…- me quejé mientras subía a la bicicleta. Arthur se detuvo, tenía una sonrisa un tanto enternecida. Le mire extrañado.

-You never really grown up, Do you?-masculló mientras subía.

-¿Disculpa, qué dijiste?- pregunté.

-Eh… yo… ¡N-nada, no dije nada en especial!

-…Mmm…- le lancé una mirada suspicaz, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-Siento que me acabo de perder de algo muy importante…

-Claro que no; ahora, muévete…-se volvió a otra parte sonrojado- Que no tenemos todo el día, ¿Recuerdas?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Pedaleé a través de las calles principales. A la derecha las banquetas estaban atiborradas de personas, a la izquierda se veía el mar tan radiante como siempre, y tras de mí, gritando que me fijara en el camino, Arthur, aferrándose como un gorrión sin plumas a su madre.

-Me estás lastimando…- me quejé.

-Es tu culpa por ir muy rápido… idiota.

-Es la tuya por tenerle miedo a la bicicleta…- me burlé.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo!- gruñó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-Bien, bien, veamos…- solté poniéndole el candado en la llanta a mi bicicleta.- Arthur, ¿Me pasas la lista que se encuentra en la canasta?

-Aquí tienes…- soltó extendiéndola.

Tome esta y la abrí.

-Bien, tenemos que ir primero por verduras, algo de leche… queso. Carnes… Y especias.

-¿Y tienes dinero para todo eso?

-Claro.- solté tomando la bolsa de tela que se encontraba también en el canasto.- Ven, vamos primero por las especias y verduras, luego por lo demás…- le tome por la muñeca.- ¿Te parece?

- Me es indiferente…- dijo mirando las cosas a su alrededor.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?- pregunté. Asintió.- ¿Qué te parece?

-…No es muy distinto de las plazas comerciales en Inglaterra…- comentó. Nos miramos.- Aquí también hay mucho extranjero.

-Bueno, - comencé, echando a andar. Arthur me imitó.- es de esperarse. A fin de cuentas, Inglaterra y Francia son el USA de Europa en cuanto a inmigrantes se refiere.

-Y qué lo digas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-…- Arthur tenía fija la mirada a un puesto en particular.

-¿…Qué ocurre?

-¿No es de pura casualidad el tipo de allá el sujeto extraño que nos da matemáticas y calidad?

-¿Te refieres a Sadiq?- inquirí. Asintió.- Sí, es él… ¿A poco no te comente que los fines de semanas atiende un puesto de especias aquí?

-Es obvio que no, de lo contrario no te estaría preguntando…- soltó.- Además, jamás habíamos venido juntos aquí…- le mire alegre.- No es como si quisiese que me llevases a todas partes.

-Tú no estás a gusto si no me matas un poco las ilusiones, ¿Verdad?

-Es tu culpa por ilusionarte por simples palabras en primer lugar, Frog…

-…Qué malo eres conmigo, Arthur…- lloriqueé.- Me has ofendido.

-Qué molesto y dramático eres, torpe…- soltó mirando a otra parte.- Te ofendes porque quieres.

-Si te dejaras querer…- solté pasándole la mano por la espalda.- No tendríamos este tipo de discusiones…- dije sugerente.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAH!- chilló apartándome de un manotazo.- ¡Déjame!

-Jajaja…

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-…Te escamas porque quieres…

-Idiota…

-¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!- chilló una voz tras nuestro. Ambos soltamos un grito ahogado.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Los dos… ¡Vaya cosas!

-Profesor Adnan…- soltó Arthur llevándose la mano al pecho.

-¡Nada de profesor, fuera de la escuela puedes ser un pelafustán y llamarme Sadiq!- exclamó colgándose entre ambos. Se volvió a mi.- ¡Tengo especias recién llegadas de mi natal Estambul! Y estoy dispuesto a regatear de ser necesario… Si sabes a lo que me refiero. - me lanzó un guiño.

-Jajaja, yo no le hago a eso aún, Sadiq…- Arthur nos lanzó una mirada fría.- Pero si me hace un descuento en buen sentido con gusto acepto.

-Me parece bien, pero demuéstrame tus habilidades primero…

-¿En el buen o mal sentido?- inquirí juguetón.

-En el que quieras. Puede me convenzas, y formes oficialmente parte de mi harem…- sonrió coqueto.

-Jajaja… eso no pasará.

-Oh, lastima. Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Me agrada mucho Sadiq, es uno de esos profesores que siempre encuentran el modo de hacer te reír. Es serio cuando es necesario y divertido cuando debe de serlo. Siempre sale con cosas que jamás se te pasaran por la cabeza… ¡Gran Tipo!

-Pero ya en serio…- dijo soltándonos.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Bueno, tú sé que vienes cada fin de semana a hacer las compras… Pero, es raro verles juntos.

Ambos intercambiamos miradas, y nos sonrojamos levemente. ¿Qué se supone le debemos decir?

-Nos encontramos de casualidad, el bastardo como siempre empezó a molestarme y al final terminamos parando por acá, así de simple.- exclamó Arthur. Vaya, que mentira tan rápida.- Es de esas veces que terminas siguiendo a alguien.

-Ah, ya entiendo… creo… en fin…- se volvió a mí.- ¿Ya viste quién está hoy en la verdulería de la señora Noel?

-¿De casualidad no será su hija menor?- solté volviéndome a esta. En efecto, lo era.

-Esa niña sí que es guapa… ¿No crees?- Asentí. Sonrió malicioso.- ¿Por qué no vas y aplicas algo de lo que te he enseñado? Un par de mentirillas, algo de verbo… Hazte mercadotecnia.

-Bueno…- me volví a Arthur, tenía una expresión que decía a gritos: "Solo hazlo para que veas lo que te va a pasar"- Creo que hoy pasó…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con el fresco que siempre andaba de coqueto con la pequeña Diana Noel? Y en sí cualquiera de las chicas lindas que atienden por aquí… O en la escuela… ¿¡Quién eres tú y adónde te has llevado a Francis, impostor!?

-Je, no me he ido a ninguna parte. Simplemente hoy paso.- dije.

-Ah, ya veo… Qué no te de pena solo porque Arthur está. ¡Estoy seguro él también le encuentra atractiva, ¿Verdad, Arthie?!

Ambos le miramos curiosos.

-…Es algo linda.- masculló.- Yo… iré a ver por ahí…- exclamó echando a andar.

-Arthur…

-Estaré bien, rana. No me iré lejos, sigue con lo tuyo, da igual…- bufó.

Ah, debí medirme… Creo se molestó. Ah, mierda… Pero, bueno, es que… Yo no dejaré de ser un mujeriego, la verdad. A pesar de que amo a Arthur, las mujeres no me dejan de parecer bellas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

-¿Eh?

-…Vaya, sino fuese porque creo conocerlos un poco… Diría que a simple vista pareciera que él está celoso y tú arrepentido…

-¡…Lo bueno es que nos conoce!- exclamé nervioso tomando una bolsa.- ¿Tiene algo novedoso?- pregunté cambiando de tema.- ¡Quiero hacer algo especial!

-Bueno, tengo eneldo…- me lo mostró.- Podrías hacer algo de TZATZIKI… También ocuparas Menta, Ajo, Perejil y otras cosas que curiosamente tengo… ¡Si te decides te hago un descuento! ¿Qué dices? ¡Y te doy la receta! ¡Oferta única, te arrepentirás si no la tomas!- me tomo por los hombros.- Imagina, esa deliciosa salsa, acompañando un delicioso filete de cordero y un arroz blanco… ¡Sublime! ¿A poco no se te antoja? ¡No pierdas la oportunidad de hacer y probar algo nuevo! Y con eso de que eres tan bueno en la cocina…

-Bueno, creo que no estaría mal intentarlo…

-Perfecto…- saco las bolsitas con especias.- Si compras estas te hago también una promoción con el yogurt griego que también lo necesitaras…

-¿Acaso usted estaba esperando a que viniera?- exclamé cruzándome de brazos, dibujando una sonrisa acusadora.

-¡Si cada semana te vendo una receta distinta, ahí date cuenta!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Al final terminé comprando todo para preparar lo que Sadiq me había dicho, me despedí de este y me recordó la tarea. Fui a la verdulería, Diana como siempre me atendió amablemente. De vez en vez pasaba a mi lado sacudiendo el cabello.

-Te ves bien con tu nuevo corte, Diana.- dije. La chica sonrió.- Enfatiza tu bello rostro. En verdad que te va…

-Oh, gracias…

-No hay de qué… Aunque creo no tiene caso te diga lo obvio, es decir… Eres muy guapa.

-Jajaja, basta Francis Bonnefoy…

-Pero si eres muy bella…

Termine de tomar las cosas que me faltaban y pague. Y mire de reojo buscando a Arthur… Más no se veía en ninguna parte. ¿Se habrá ido?

-Aquí, tu cambio…- dijo la pequeña Diana.- Y esto…- tomo un racimo de uvas verdes.- Cortesía de la casa…- se sonrojó.- ¡Espero verte pronto!

-Oh, gracias. Sí que eres amable, Diana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Arthur se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas cerca de los puestos de fríos y lácteos. Al verme dio un pesado suspiro. Abrí la boca para explicarme, pero no pude decir ni pio ya que me interrumpió:

-Vaya, ya era hora… No te encontré con Sadiq así que vine a dónde supuse podrías estar.- comenzó.- Espero hayas terminado de aplicar lo aprendido…- ¿Soy yo o eso sonó a reclamo?- Y no estoy celoso ni nada por el estilo, así que sácate esas ideas, es más, ¡Olvida tuvimos esta conversación siquiera!

-¿Qué conversación?- solté.

-Exacto.

-No, en serio… ¿Cuál? Si aquí el único que hablo fuiste tú….

-…Eso no es cierto…

-Mira, Sadiq es muy confiado conmigo porque…

-No me importa… ya te dije que no estoy celoso…

-Y te creo, solo quiero decir que….

-No…

-Siempre hemos sido muy amigos y…

-Que no me importa…

-Siempre me anda retando y nos llevamos de una manera un tanto…

-No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado…

-¡ARTHUR!

-¡Ya entendí, demonios! ¡No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones! ¡No las necesito!- exclamó.- Me tratas como a un idiota, ¿Acaso crees que tanto tiempo tratándote y no te conozco al menos un poco? Y si me moleste, que no digo que paso, ¿Qué más da? Tú a mí no tienes que darme explicaciones…

-…Te dije que te amaba, claro que te las debo.

Se hizo el silencio. Arthur comenzó a jugar con algo entre las manos. Le puse atención… Era un diminuto ramillete de violetas.

-¿Y esas flores?- pregunté curioso. Se sonrojó.

-Una florista insistente me las vendió… toma… ni siquiera me gustan las violetas…

-¿Esto es una especie de obsequio de tu parte?- pregunté tomándoles.

-No empieces a molestar, Bonnefoy…

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

El regreso a casa fue de lo más tranquilo. Arthur y yo pasamos por el mismo parque. Está vez mi vista se fijó en los columpios… Y para cuando me di cuenta, el inglés y yo ya hablábamos sobre la infancia y sus beneficios. Parecía que de pronto ambos añorábamos esos años en los que no tenías que preocuparte sobre el futuro. Y nuestra conversación giró en torno a eso hasta llegar a casa. Cuando bajamos solo nos limitamos a guardar las cosas y dejar fuera lo necesario para la comida…

-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo…?- preguntó.

-…Ah… esto… es un gesto amable, pero…- apestas en la cocina. ¡No le puedo decir eso!

-Soy bueno con las cosas dulces. Pero si crees que lo echaré a perder me largo de aquí. No necesito demostrarte nada…- soltó mientras separaba, retiraba y acomodaba la fruta.- Te vendría hacer una tarta de manzana. Tienes muchas de sobra.

-¿Tú crees?- solté.- ¿Qué tal si la haces tú? Dices que eres bueno para los dulces…

-Vale, pero después de que hagas la comida, me avisas…- echó a andar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Pero si es mi casa!

-So What?

-RUDE…

-Shut up!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-Arthur, ya termine…- solté. No me respondió.- ¿Arthur?- salí de la cocina.

No se encontraba en la sala. Ni en mi alcoba. Mucho menos en el cuarto de juegos… (Ni siquiera sé para que busque ahí, Arthur ni sabe de su existencia). En el cuarto de lavado… Hasta en el armario y debajo de la cama, pero no había rastro alguno.

-…Bloody hell…- escuché de pronto. Después le siguieron otros insultos. Todo indicaba que Arthur se encontraba en el patio de atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-¿Arthur? ¿Pero qué rayos…?- solté saliendo. El patio estaba completamente solo, y en cierto modo se veía distinto, cómo si hubiese algo nuevo...Pero la verdad no me di tiempo para analizar qué podría ser. - …juraría que…

-Hey, aquí arriba, frog…- exclamó. Me volví al árbol. Arthur se encontraba en una de las ramas más altas. Como a unos tres metros.- ¿Te gusta lo que le hice a tu árbol?- inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿Alguna vez te comenté que fui SCOUT? He ahí el porqué de mis habilidades…- alardeó.

-Lo único que veo es a ti trepado en el árbol… baja o caerás.- le advertí.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás ciego o qué demonios, bastardo? ¡Me he matado haciendo esto para que ni lo notes, eres un idiota…!

-Deja de moverte tanto o te vas a caer…- le mire serio.- Cómo sea… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Un maldito columpio, imbécil.

-¿EHHH?

-A un lado mío, maldición…- exclamó señalando un nudo. Y por fin note que era eso distinto en el patio. Había una tabla sostenida por una cuerda bastante gruesa atada al árbol con unos nudos bastantes peculiares.- Da lo mismo, probemos si esto sirve… La cuerda no me inspira mucho, pero es más bien algo de desgaste, no luce podrida. Así que de igual manera use una eslinga de andamio, que es el más común para fijar.

-…Ah…- solté tratando de entender de qué mierdas hablaba.

-¿No tienes ni la menor idea de que estoy hablando, verdad?

-No.

-Eso creí.- Arthur bajo del árbol de un solo brinco. -Bien, ya que no lo notaste, hazme el favor de poner el culo ahí, ¿Quieres?

-Está bien… grosero.- solté sentándome.

-No empieces, que tú no lo viste para empezar.- se quejó parándose tras de mí.- ¿Cómo lo sientes?

-¿Sentirlo de qué?

-Me refiero a que si lo sientes muy frágil o lo que sea, torpe.

-Se siente como un columpio normal.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Veamos…- se puso tras de mí y comenzó a columpiarme suavemente.- ¿Y ahora?

-Normal…- solté. Sentí como el pecho se me agitaba. Esto era extraño, Arthur estaba actuando lindo después de que me armo una escena de celos. No lo sentía como algo suyo.- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- pregunté.

-¿Qué cosa?- replicó.

-El columpio, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-… Bueno… verás…- dio un suspiro.- Verás… ah, soy malo para esto…- farfulló.- Simplemente creo que fui demasiado tosco, eso es todo… Además, ¿Qué no te estabas quejando de que jamás te habías columpiado en uno?

-No, me quejaba de que jamás nos dejaron tener uno.- dije.- ¿Y por qué tosco?

-…Ah, veras…

-Ah, da lo mismo.- solté volviéndome a él.- Sé a qué te refieres, pero no necesito que hagas esto.

-No lo hago precisamente por ti…- le mire fijamente.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te importo?

-…Cállate.- soltó apartándose.

-Arthur…

-Hagamos una prueba final, Bonnefoy… ¡Prepárate para el gran salto!

-¿Ehh?- Observe como tomo vuelo y hecho a correr hacia mí.- ¡AHHHHHH!

-¡YAAAAAY!- gritó dando un salto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-¡…Jajaja, tú cara!

-¡Eso no fue divertido, en absoluto, Arthur!- gruñí.

-¡Claro que lo fue!

El columpio seguía meciéndose con fuerza de manera descontrolada. Arthur se encontraba de pie, con los pies aferrados a los extremos del columpio, apretándome un poco. Yo tenía las manos aferradas a las cuerdas a tal grado que sentía me lastimaba.

-Por poco se me sale el corazón…

-Pero no lo hizo… ¡Y la cuerda no se rompió! ¡O sea que si va a durar, ¿No te da gusto, frog?!

-¡NO, no me da gusto!

-Niñita…

-Hooligan salvaje…

-¿Qué dijiste…?- soltó clavándome el pie en la pierna.

-¡N-NA-NADA! ¡AUCH!

-Eso creí.

-…Tú no eres para nada lindo…- me quejé.

-Y dale con lo mismo…- bufó rodando los ojos.- Creí que querías esto…

-…Y no estoy diciendo que no lo quiera. Pero es que me metiste un susto…

-¿Qué jamás hiciste algo así?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿E-es en serio?- asentí.- ¿¡Qué clase de infancia se supone fue la que tuviste!? ¡Alf y yo hacíamos esto todo el tiempo…! Bueno, hasta que nos caímos y papá término prohibiéndome lo hiciese… ¡Pero lo hacíamos de igual manera!

-Pero Alf es un chico, recuerda que yo no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas con Sey…

-¿Y qué hay del idiota de Antonio, o Gil?

-A Antonio lo conocí a los once y a Gil a los trece, y realmente a esa edad ya no haces ese tipo de cosas…

-…Qué infancia tan aburrida la tuya…

-Cállate…

-Niña, como sea… ¿Quieres otra?- soltó Arthur bajándose.

-No…

-Anda…- se apartó.

-No te atrevas…

-¡VAMOS!- echo a correr.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

El árbol se estremeció y yo también, el columpio parecía poseído, el sonido de sus risotadas era lo único que se escuchaba. Abrí los ojos y levante la vista, entre las hojas se podía ver los rayos de sol que se infiltraban, dando una tonalidad distinta a las mismas. Y el tronco blanco parecía irradiar algo. Todo contrastaba con un despejado cielo azul. Y Arthur reía, divertido… La intensidad fue disminuyendo y al final solo se mecía lentamente con el viento… Pero aun así seguíamos ahí, en silencio. Mire a Arthur de reojo varias veces, mientras pensaba en nosotros y en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y sentía como el corazón se me achicaba cada vez que lo veía y de pronto tomaba su forma original, dolía pero se sentía bien. Di un suspiro y sonreí; podremos ser completamente distintos, pero estamos bien juntos.

Arthur bajo la mirada, me observó fijamente y soltó:

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora…- se bajó del columpio.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?- solté incrédulo.

-No tarda en ser hora de la comida y dije que haría el postre, ¿Qué no?- soltó obvio.- ¡Qué mala memoria la tuya!- bufó.- Como sea, déjame todo a mí.- sonrió alegre.- Te mostraré que no soy un desastre en la cocina como tú crees.

-Yo no dije eso…

-No, pero lo pensaste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Entramos a la cocina. El comenzó a preparar todo para la tarta… Y yo no pude evitar meterme. No es que estuviese haciendo mal las cosas, pero soy muy especial con la cocina. Cada vez que hacía algo distinto a cómo yo lo hago no podía evitar terminar intentando hacerlo mientras él me soltaba de manotazos y me corría.

-¡Solo déjame cernir eso!- me queje tratando de arrebatarle el colador de las manos.

-¡Ya te dije que te largues de aquí, FROG! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!- exclamó retorciéndose.

-¡AAARTHUR!- me queje tomándole por las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No, déjame hacerlo!

-¡Te dije que largues de aquí, maldición! ¡Actúas como un niño, me estás recordando a mi hermano!

-¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

-Cállate, torpe…- dio un suspiro.- Si que eres terco.- se quejó cediendo un poco. Me quede tras suyo y comencé a cernir a pesar de que aun sostenía el colador.

-Mira quién lo dice…- me quejé.

-…S-solo apresúrate…

-Mira, esto no es cosa de rápido…- le mire. Solo podía ver su nuca, y viéndolo de una manera más técnica, prácticamente le estaba abrazando por la espalda. Note que sus orejas estaban algo rojas… Y sentí mis mejillas teñirse del mismo color.-…mmm…

-…Ah… solo… apúrate… ¿Quieres?- soltó volviéndose a mí. Su expresión era una de fastidio, pero sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y sus ojos se veían bastante tiernos.

-Arthur…

Le di la media vuelta, y le plante un beso sobre los labios; él se limitó a mover un poco las cosas, para después rodearme por los hombros. Era un beso apasionado, escurridizo, tibio, una batalla entre labios que no parecía llegar a ninguna parte. Las manos se deslizaban suavemente, sobre la ropa…

-Arthur…- solté mientras le tomaba por la cintura.-…Te quiero…

-…Yo… yo…

-¡François, ya llegue!- soltó la voz de mi padre de pronto tras la puerta.

Di un respingo; Arthur dio un grito ahogado y un manotazo, tirando todas las cosas para la tarta.

-¡Los ingredientes!

-¡Olvídate de eso, tú papá!- exclamó el inglés apartándome.

-¿Qué pasa?- soltó papá apareciendo.- ¿…Por qué está todo esto en el suelo y…?- notó a Arthur.-…Hey, eres el chico del otro día. Arthur, ¿Verdad?- el inglés asintió.- ¿Qué haces por aquí…?

-Ah, esto, verá…

-¡Él se quedará unos días, papá…!- exclamé.

-Ah, ya veo… ¿Y por qué?

-Porque le invité a quedarse a dormir en lo que…

-¡Fumigan mi casa, sí, eso!

-¡Exacto!

-…Me parece bien, quédate el tiempo necesario. - soltó dibujando una sonrisa.- Y por cierto, François… Limpia eso antes de que se pegue al suelo.

-Vale, papá…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Me sorprendí lo bien que se desarrollaron las cosas en la mesa. Sey a pesar de estar molesta se controló bastante, aunque de rato en rato lanzaba una que otra indirecta a papá (Que se la pasó gran parte del rato hablando de su trabajo). Papá solo hizo unas cuantas preguntas a Arthur, las que todos los padres hacen a los amigos y de ahí en más se limitó también a hablar de sus experiencias en Londres. El abuelo en cambio parecía sospechar que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de que Sey se unió a la mentira y ella es muy buena en ello, pero de igual manera la cosa no paso de un par de miradas suspicaces.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

La tarde paso de lo más tranquila, primero nos pusimos a ver algo de anime, Ouran High Host Club para ser exactos; y mientras yo y Sey chillábamos cómo locos y nos partíamos de risa, Arthur parecía estar a punto de caerse dormido.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos esto para el próximo sábado…- soltó mi hermana sacando el disco.

-¡Pero el próximo sábado será de Sailor Moon!- me queje.- Ya estamos en la Súper S, ¡Y la cosa se está poniendo buena! ¡No cómo en el manga, pero buena!

-…Sailor What?- masculló Arthur.

-Sailor Moon…- soltamos Sey y yo a la par.

-Oh, vamos, Sailor está bien, pero la verdad es que sus cursilerías ya no me entretienen tanto como cuando tenía seis años… Además tú la viste completa cuando la pasaron en TV abierta dos veces… ¿No te cansas siempre de la misma rutina: Se meten en un riesgo por Serena, Darién se mete a salvarlas y al final ellas lo salvan dejándolo como un completo inútil? Es siempre lo mismo, ¡Ellas siempre ganaran! Te harán creer que perdieron, te mataran a una o todas, pero al final las reviven y todos felices volando en un unicornio rosado… ¡ABURRIDO!

-…Primero que nada es Pegaso… y segundo insultar una de mis series favoritas es como insultar a mi madre, Sey…

-…Me das miedo en ratos, Fra.

-…Y a mí me dan miedo los dos.- exclamó Arthur mirándonos con desdén.

-Me entenderías si insultaran a tu amado Potter, Kirkland…- proferí.

-…No metas a Harry en esto, muggle.- respondió.

-Oh, oh, ¿Pero qué veo? ¡Pelea de FANBOYS!- chilló Sey, le miramos.- Okey, no… Como sea, ¿Qué tal si vemos algo que Arthur quiera ver?

-No creo que tengan algo que me interese, gracias por el gesto, de igual manera.

-…Eso crees tú.- dijo Sey dibujando una mueca astuta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Ver a tu hermana y al chico que te gusta gritando como locos y hablando de lo genial que es un libro en comparación de una película y viceversa, mientras él le dice a ella que le prestará los libros y ella a él que le mostrará todas las cosas que tiene de colección es sin duda alguna el momento más incómodo que puede existir en la vida… Y hasta cierto punto comprendía lo que Arthur había sentido momento atrás, pero aun así…

-¡Yo adoro aquella escena en la cual Snape…!- mi hermana se vio interrumpida por una tonadita pegajosa.- ¿UH? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Un teléfono suena!- gritó papá desde su alcoba.- ¡Y no es la primera vez!

-¡…Es el mío, dame un momento y seguimos hablando, Sey!- pidió Arthur subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras. Escuche como mi puerta azotó.

-…Dios, me la estoy pasando bomba, tener a Arthur aquí es genial, ¿No crees?- soltó mi hermana encantada.- ¡No lo entiendas mal, tampoco, es genial estar contigo…! ¡Pero es bueno también tener con quien hablar de lo que a ti no te interesa!

-…Seh, lo sé… a mí también me gusta este aquí, a pesar de que sigue siendo algo grosero y cínico, le noto más tranquilo…

-Oh, Fra, sonríes como bobo…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Y ahora estás todo rojito!- exclamó enternecida.

-¡Déjame en paz!- solté.

-¿Qué hiciste, picaron?- dijo burlona picándome la mejilla.

-Yo no he hecho nada…- solté.

-No te creo, tanto rato y solos…

-Te lo juro…

-A mí no me jures, cuéntame…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Le conté a Sey lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día, al principio si se molestó un poco de la actitud de Arthur, después compartió mi confusión y al final termino encantada por lo del columpio y la cocina.

-¡Ustedes dos son adorables!

-Sh, no grites…- le pedí.- Pueden oírnos, o peor aún… ¡Él puede oírnos!

-¿Aún no sabe que yo sé?

-No le he dicho nada.- solté.- Pero no porque no quiera, no he encontrado el momento.

-Debes de decírselo… y… Fra…

-¿Qué?

-Arthur tiene un buen allá arriba…- denotó.

-…Cierto.

-¿Crees que este bien?

-…No sé. Puede se haya quedado dormido.- dije tranquilamente.- Iré a ver…

-Vale.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Subí las escaleras y vi la puerta de mi cuarto entre abierta, dentro todo estaba oscuro, pero podía visualizar claramente a Arthur; cabizbajo, en la orilla de la cama, con la mano izquierda entre sus piernas, aferrada a la orilla, mientras con la derecha sostenía el celular, el cual le iluminaba el rostro de un azul claro. Tenía una mueca exasperada en los labios.

-Hey…- solté entrando.- ¿Está todo bien?

Ni siquiera se limitó a verme. Seguía con la vista aferrada a la pantalla, presionando botones, soltando gruñidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-¡No seas estúpido, nada está bien!- gritó lanzando el teléfono.- Esa idiota…

-Arthur…- coloque mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¡No me toques!- exclamó apartando bruscamente mi mano.

Ambos nos miramos. Lucia bastante desesperado, pero como siempre pareciera estaba indispuesto a hablar. Y me sentí ofendido. No puedo creer que a estas alturas no podamos hablar o tratar las cosas como personas maduras.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está de mal humor…- dije apartándome. No, no pienso quedarme aquí, si lo hago terminaremos peleando.

-…Francis…

- Me iré a dormir, Sey te espera abajo para ver las películas. Nos vemos mañana.

-Espe…

No lo deje decir nada más, ya que cerré de golpe la puerta tras de mí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

_Vi su torso desnudo, tras una manta blanca llamada neblina. Jamás la había visto desnuda, ni en vida, mucho menos muerta. Sus pechos eran pequeños y puntiagudos, apenas y formarían una copa A. Se volvió a mí, pero no me veía, era como si yo no estuviese ahí._

_-…Supongo que le amas, pero aun así estás algo cansado, ¿No?- dijo de pronto. Di un respingo.- Tranquilo, no es un reclamo precisamente, es más bien una observación._

_-Sí que lo estoy, pero desde que me di cuenta que lo amaba y comencé a conocerle, sabía que lo nuestro iba a requerir mucha paciencia.- respondí.- Pero a veces simplemente no puedo ser paciente… Sé que su vida es complicada, pero me estresa ver como se ahoga en un vaso de agua._

_-Es que no estás viendo bien las cosas, no es su vida complicada… bueno, sí lo es, pero no es solo eso… Él mismo te lo dijo: "Se siente solo y tiene frio" ¿Recuerdas?- replicó._

_-…Yo también me siento solo y no ando por ahí gritándolo._

_-Porque tú siempre encuentras el modo de restarle importancia a las cosas… Pero él, él no puede hacer eso. Es terco, lo has dicho tú. Es rencoroso, no olvida… Y ese es su mayor problema. Es solitario, se aparta para que nadie lo lastime, pero no se da cuenta de lo mucho que las palabras pesan sobre sus hombros. Puede no importarle, y hacer lo que quiera, pero siempre resonaran en su cabeza…_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté. Sonrió con tristeza._

_-Porque al menos una vez en la vida todos actuamos de esa manera…_

_-Jeanne…_

_-…Piénsalo… y suerte, amor mío.- dijo extendiendo los brazos, comenzando a disolverse en la neblina… Dándome un abrazo por la espalda._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-…Francis…- escuché cerca de mi oído, y sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Arthur?

El abrazo se volvió más fuerte, más cercano.

-¿…A-Arthur?

¡AH, DIABLOS! ¿¡Qué es ESTO!? No está medio dormido, eso lo puedo asegurar… ¿Acaso lo está haciendo a propósito…?

-Oye, ni siquiera sabes lo que podría hacerte…- solté zafándome un poco de su agarre.- Te la vives diciéndome que soy un pervertido, pero aun así te metes a mi cama… Que a todo esto… ¿Quién te dijo que estaría aquí?

Arthur agacho la mirada, dio un suspiro y trago en seco, después, con una voz entrecortada dijo:

-… Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota. He dicho que lo siento.- bufó. Le mire.- No me he comportado de la mejor manera… Llegue sin dar explicaciones y me acogiste sin decir pio, me has llevado a muchas partes con tal de no hacerme sentir ni pensar en eso que me hace sentir mal, has estado esperando a que te diga las cosas por voluntad, he sido grosero pero al final siempre ganas a mis insultos con una sonrisa… Y yo simplemente me desquito contigo cuando no te lo mereces, lo siento…- dio un pesado y largo suspiro.- Y Sey fue la que me dijo que posiblemente te encontrarías aquí…

-…Ah, ya veo…

-¿No piensas decir algo más, frog?

-Pues…- di un suspiro igual de largo.- He de admitir que por mi mente están pasando infinidad de diálogos, desde lo más estúpido como la clásica pregunta: "¿Qué bicho raro te pico?" Hasta le clásico de perdón: "Descuida, lo comprendo." Pero, siendo franco, no sé qué decir. Sé que debo decir algo, pero no sé qué.

-Podrías darme un par de insultos, siendo honestos los merezco, bastardo.- sugirió.

-Eres un terco, amargado y bruto…- dije.- Inglés estirado.- le mire.- No sé y sigo sin entender por qué te amo. Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza qué mierdas pasaba por mi mente el día que decidí besarte…- sabía que debía callarme, pero no podía parar.- No sé por qué decidí seguir con esto, me siento cansado…

-…Francis…

-Pero, pero aun así… sigo luchando, porque yo sé, que a pesar de todo lo malo, todos tus defectos que ni las estrellas alcanzan para contarlos…

-¡HEEEEEEEEEY!

-…Yo sé, lo sé con toda mi fuerza, hay algo en ti, algo que en verdad vale la pena. Tú no eres y jamás serás la persona mala y perdida que todos pintan.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Se llevó las manos al mismo y comenzó a llorar, en silencio.

-Vamos, Arthur, no llores… me pondré mal si es por mi culpa…- le descubrí el rostro.

-…Tú…

-¿Yo?

-Eres un completo imbécil, estúpido francés gordo e idiota…

-¡OYEEE!

-…A veces simplemente no se me da ser cariñoso, ¿Sabes? Y yo sé perfectamente que soy un jodido desmadre.- entorno los ojos.- Sé que no soy romántico. Ni siquiera sé cómo regalar unas flores sin terminar fingiendo que no me importa. Siempre digo lo contrario a lo que pienso… Pero aun así, tú estás ahí, diciendo tonterías, sonriendo…

-Arthur…

-…Quisiera poder decir lo que siento, pero siempre se queda trabado en mi garganta, no se me da ser honesto… y yo… estoy tan cansado de eso… yo…

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el viento, atrapadas entre labios. Le di un beso, uno suave, al cual correspondió. Nos apartamos, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Francis…

-¿Sí?

-…Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- dijo serio.- Algo que hasta ahora, jamás me había atrevido a contarle a nadie más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Ambos nos recargamos en la pared que daba a la cama, la cual estaba básicamente encerrada, escaleras arriba, dentro de la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro. Arthur y yo nos encontrábamos sentados a lado del otro, en silencio. Él dio varios suspiros, no sabía cómo comenzar. Yo solo tome su mano, y di una sonrisa. Él sonrió también.

-No sé no cómo comenzar…- admitió.- Y más te vale no decirme qué por el inicio…

-¿Yo? Claro que no.- dije burlón.

-Tonto…- se pegó un poco más a mí.- Bueno, creo que comenzaré por decirte por qué estoy aquí, creo es lo más fácil…

-Te escucho.

-…Pelee otra vez con mamá, vaya novedad, ¿Eh?- dijo un tanto retorico.

-…De hecho…- respondí de la misma manera.- ¿Y esta vez por qué fue?

-Comenzó por algo tan estúpido como una alergia… y al final terminamos hablando de lo mucho que nos odiábamos…

-Ay, Arthur…

-…Admito que lo que dije estuvo mal, no debí decirle que la odio, aunque sea verdad, ni que es una descuidada e incompetente, y no porque no sea cierto, más bien por cuestión de moral, no deja de ser mi madre por más… eso, que ella sea.

-Eso es muy cierto.

-Pero, ella tampoco debió decir esas cosas… igual, no debí tomármelo tan apecho.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunté.- Claro, sí es que se puede saber.

-…- me miro. Parecía inseguro. Trago saliva en seco.- Lo usual, que soy caso perdido…

-Ah, ya veo…

-Y que debió haber abortado…- agacho la mirada.

Se hizo un silencio largo, y cortante. Afuera solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento, un viento helado, que hacia crujir las ventanas y los árboles. Las hojas producían un cantico fúnebre.

-…Esas palabras en verdad me dolieron, he de admitir.- lo mire.- Pero seré honesto contigo, no me sorprende. No es la primera vez que me dice ese tipo de cosas, y no es cómo si yo no supiera ella había tenido esa oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

-…Pero aun así, no debió decirlo, hay cosas que por más ciertas que sean, por más que estén presentes no deben decirse. A menos de que quieras que alguien te odie y se aparte de tu lado, solo en ese momento, las palabras hirientes tienen un lugar…

-E incluso así simplemente no deberían pronunciarse…

-Exacto… Vaya, no sé simplemente cómo puedes soportarlo, ni entiendo por qué te odia tanto…

-…Eso es lo otro que te quiero contar…- dijo. -Tú sabes a la perfección que antes de que mi padre muriera yo vivía en Londres, ¿Verdad?- inquirió. Asentí.-…Y también sabes que, obviamente, mis padres estaban separados…

-Era fácil de deducir…

-Ciertamente…- dio un suspiro.- Mis padres se divorciaron aproximadamente hace cuatro años. Pero se podría decir que ellos ya estaban separados desde antes… Papá conoció a Mamá en Londres, curiosamente, ella fue su alumna. Mi padre le doblaba prácticamente la edad, pero eso no impidió que tuviesen un romance. Mamá tenía que volver a USA, y papá obviamente tenía su vida hecha en Londres. Era obvio que esa historia desde un inicio no tendría un final feliz. Ella solo estaba de intercambio, tenía poco más de veinte años, era joven realmente. Pero el amor te vuelve idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra… Cómo sea, no te agobiaré con detalles… Pasa que poco antes de que se fuera, mamá descubrió había quedado embarazada, y creo que más obvio no puede ser de quién… En fin, - tomo aire.- ella no sabía qué hacer, papá de una u otra manera la convenció de quedarse, los abuelos armaron un escándalo, y le ofrecieron dinero y todo lo indispensable para que tuviese el aborto…

-…Arthur…

-Pero por alguna razón, sigo sin entender cuál, tal vez papá es el responsable de ello, no quiso. Se negó, a pesar de que le era lo más conveniente, y lo ha admitido varias veces.- dio un suspiro.- La vida no fue fácil, en Londres todos son hipócritas y de ojo crítico, ella se destrozó poco a poco. Con el tiempo se empezó a sentir atrapada. Papá lo notó. Las discusiones comenzaron, se embarazo de Alfred…- me miro.- La razón por la cual mi hermano tiene el apellido de ella y no el de papá es porque ella se fue a USA un tiempo, durante su embarazo, cuando a los abuelos se les paso el coraje, solo un poco… Ellos de hecho trataron de convencerla de quedarse allá si solo eran ella y él bebe que esperaba…

-…Eso es tan…

-Aceptó.

Sentí la sangre congelárseme. No quería ni saber que sentía Arthur que estaba tan pálido.

-Papá aun así siguió en contacto con ella, y a pesar de que le parecía estúpido, la dejo ir.- se aclaró la garganta.- Pero me mando con ella. De hecho, yo vivía entre Londres y New York, podría decirte que viví tanto tiempo en uno y determinado en otro, pero solo son cálculos mal hechos, jamás estuve más de un año ni menos de dos meses en un sitio fijo… Mamá simplemente no me quería con ella y los abuelos menos. Alfred era el consentido por default, "Se parece tanto a ti", decían, "Es tan tierno"- se restregó los ojos.- "¿Por qué no puedes ser cómo Alfred, Arthur?" "Es imposible que lo seas, claro, podrías intentarlo…"

-…Mierda, eso es mierda…- me queje.

-…Los únicos con los que tenía cierta paz de estar eran con tía Maddy y Tío Carlos, básicamente ellos eran los que cuidaban de mí. Alf y Matt siempre jugaban conmigo, Alfred jamás me hizo de lado, de hecho me quería y quiere demasiado… Y yo lo quiero, no lo negaré. A pesar de ser tan imperativo, Alfred es una persona muy abierta y acepta fácilmente las cosas por más que lo confundan…- otro suspiro, uno pesado.- En fin, mis padres discutían la gran mayoría del tiempo que esa vida no era vida para mí ni para Alfred, papá solo vio a mi hermano algunas veces de bebe, no más. Ella se negaba a que lo conociera mejor. Yo iba y venía. Papá se comenzó a hartar. Mamá pidió el divorcio… Y mis abuelos estaban complacidos, realmente.

-…- me mordí el labio, apreté los puños.

-Un día, mientras peleaban, yo tenía trece años, me harte. Simplemente me harte. A pesar de que papá me trataba de disuadir no era mi culpa, y mamá no dejaba de culparme, simplemente no pude más… Ese día Alf estaba en casa, y los comenzó a escuchar. Solo me miro y preguntó que pasaba, yo le tome de la mano y salí corriendo al parque. Alfred no dijo nada, me siguió ciegamente, como siempre. – comenzó a temblar.

-…Arthur, no tienes porqué contarme esto…

-No tengo, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo… ya me harte de guardármelo, de solo tenerlo como recuerdo. Quiero contarlo o de lo contrario enloqueceré.- me miro.- Perdona si te incomoda, pero honestamente, bastardo, creo que eres a la única persona a la que puedo decírselo. No sé por qué, simplemente lo siento así.

-…Comprendo, continua.

-Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.- dijo.- Comenzó a gritar, a insultar, a reclamar, una vez que decidimos volver a casa, papá también estaba molesto, pero no paso de una simple llamada de atención… -suspiró.- Yo era la manzana podrida, la causa de todos los males, ¿Tenerme con ella? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Encárgate de él, Allan! No me importa, es tu responsabilidad ahora, la custodia de ese mocoso impertinente no la quiero… Me quedaré con Alf. No mandes dinero, no te necesito. No mandes a Arthur, no pienso cuidarle. Desaparece de mi vida, no me mandes mensajes, no me llames, ustedes están allá… Y ahí están bien. A menos de que sea urgente, solo así podré ceder a verte… Todo esto fue un error.- se restregó los ojos nuevamente.- No recuerdo mucho el divorcio, ni cómo fue, solo recuerdo a Alfred llorando para que no me fuera, el aeropuerto, papá y yo subiendo al avión… Y mi último vistazo a las únicas personas que me importaban en verdad.- nos vimos fijamente.- Después de eso creo que es obvio que en Londres era un desastre total. Papá sin embargo puso toda su paciencia, y bueno… termino muerto. No hay mucho que decir al respecto. Tampoco lo mal entiendas, sé no es mi culpa. Pero lo siento así de igual manera y duele…

-Entiendo…

-Y respecto a por qué te grité hace un momento… fue una tontería, y lo lamento. La razón en verdad es simple y estúpida, - dibujo una sonrisa a medias.- Mary está bastante asustada, me siento estúpido e inútil por no poder hacer algo.- Le mire. ¿Mary? ¿Qué pinta ella en esto?- Me siento una carga. No sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de a dónde voy y a dónde voy a parar… Y también…

-¿También?

-…Vi la foto de Jeanne y no pude evitar sentirme mal. Por un momento, solo por uno muy pequeño, me sentí como idiota por no saber nada de ella, pero realmente no me incumbe…

-…Arthur…

-Está bien, entiendo…

-¿Quieres saber sobre Jeanne?- pregunté. Me miro.- Si es así, no tengo el menor inconveniente en contarte acerca de ella…

-Dejalo, solo fueron celos tontos…- se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-…Yo…

-…En verdad…- solté abrazándole.- No tengo problema en decírtelo… yo también… tengo algo que no le he contado a nadie más…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Le conté a Arthur la historia de Jeanne, la verdadera historia de su muerte. Un historia que mis amigos se sabían a medias y que Seychelles se la sabía en su modo más suavizado. Algo de lo que mis padres y el abuelo desconocían básicamente todo. Al principio él no sabía que decir, no esperaba que dijera mucho tampoco, pero conforme iba avanzando me sentía más tranquilo, más liviano… Y me pregunté si Arthur sintió lo mismo cuando me conto la retorcida historia de su pasado, una historia que estoy seguro tiene muchas más cosas, pero en sí ya es demasiado complicada y dolorosa. Esperaba que fuese así, que su corazón y mente estuviesen más tranquilos después de tal confesión. Cuando termine, ambos seguimos charlando un poco sobre el pasado, y ambos nos dimos cuenta, de una manera bastante peculiar que teníamos el mismo sentir respecto a esas situaciones que solo nos habían dejado un hueco difícil, más no imposible, de llenar. Para ambos, eso fue lo que marcó el inicio de la soledad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

…Pasaban ya de las dos de la mañana, según mi celular. Simplemente no podía dormir. Tenía en mente lo que Arthur me había contado, lo que yo había dicho, y simplemente me daba cuenta de que éramos compañeros del mismo dolor, tal y como Sey había dicho al inicio de todo, (Aquella vez que le conté que Arthur y yo peleamos). Pero eso no era del todo la razón por la cual no podía dormir. Al fondo, en la casa vecina, se escuchaba música, (Seguramente era el hijo de los señores Smith, Alep). Así que no podía conciliar el sueño aun que lo intentase. Me volví a Arthur, él también se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿También te es imposible conciliar el sueño?- inquirí. Se volvió a mí.

-Con esa música no se puede dormir… Tienes un vecino bastante escandaloso.- se quejó.- ¿Alguna vez se han quejado de eso?

-Seh, pero no ha pasado nada.

-…Vaya mierda.

-Lo sé…- le mire.- Oye…

-¿Qué ocurre, frog?

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante…?

-Depende, ¿A qué te refieres con interesante?

Me levante de la cama, y avance un poco de rodillas hasta la parte que daba a las escaleras. En la parte alta izquierda se encontraba un interruptor.

-Cierra los ojos, te haré ver las estrellas sin necesidad de salir o de hacer otra cosa…- dije lascivo.

-…Eres un pervertido.- respondió frunciendo el ceño, mientras se cubría los ojos.

Presione el interruptor, las series de luces blancas que se encontraban dentro se encendieron, revelando la variedad de tonalidades azules de las paredes y un sauce llorón, obviamente pintado, con estrellas colgando. Sonreí. Aún tenía ese efecto mágico. Perecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era la noche dentro de un pequeño cuadro, esas noches que valen la pena ver.

-Ya, descúbrete los ojos lentamente…

Arthur se destapo los ojos, con cuidado. Su expresión se volvió una de asombro. Entre la oscuridad y las historias tristes estoy seguro ni cuenta se dio de los dibujos plasmados y las extensiones adheridas a la pared.

-Esto en verdad es…- balbuceó.- Es increíble… ¡Parece un verdadero cielo estrellado! The person who did it was a genius!- exclamó.

-Yo también lo adoro.- dije sentándome a su lado.

-…Mira todo esos detalles, los colores… en verdad que se esforzó.

-Lo sé.

Ambos nos miramos. Pero la mirada de Arthur era distinta, como engatusada. No dejaba de verme los labios.

-¿Qué pasa…?- pregunté.

-…N-nada… esto…- se aclaró la garganta.- S-solo… solo acércate un poco…- pidió.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú solo hazlo, bastardo.

-…Gruñón.

-FROG.

Di un suspiro y me acerque a su lado.

-¿Así está bien?

-Sí… ahora, solo cierra los ojos y no hagas preguntas estúpidas. Simplemente hazlo.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero deja ya de ser tan grosero.

-Lo siento.

-Vale, no hay problema.- cerré los ojos.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que iba a pasar. Me besaría. Era obvio, pero aun así me era tan emocionante. Es muy raro que Arthur tome la iniciativa, pero cuando lo hace me gusta. Me gusta cómo se siente. Como me tiemblan las piernas, la respiración se corta y el corazón me resuena en los oídos. Ese mini-infarto me encanta.

Se acercó a mí, tímidamente, tomándome por el rostro. Me dio un ligero beso sobre los labios, después uno un poco más largo, al cual correspondí. El tercero fue uno más apasionado. Comenzó a marcar las comisuras de mis labios con su lengua, y poco a poco la introdujo dentro de mi boca.

-…mmm… A-Arthur…

-¿Qué…?- soltó separándose. Un ligero hilo de saliva era lo único que nos unía.

-…No, nada…- me sonrojé.- Simplemente se me salió decirlo, lo siento…

-Torpe…- soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

Se acercó nuevamente y me beso gentilmente. Correspondí el beso. Arthur se colocó sobre mí, con cuidado, me tomo por el rostro y me beso por enésima vez. Seguimos besándonos, a veces tiernamente, otras veces con más pasión. Pero no pasaba de besos. Le rodee por los hombros y le comencé a acariciar el cabello de la nuca. Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo crespo que estaba, y de lo suave que era al tacto una vez que le aplacabas un poco. Nos separamos una vez más, me aferre a él con fuerza y clave el rostro en su cuello. Olía a vainilla y coco. Había usado mi shampoo. Olía a mí. Y me gustaba que fuese de esa manera. Me hacía sentir que de una manera un poco vaga me pertenecía.

De pronto sentí como sus manos se deslizaban bajo mi camisa, aparte un poco el rostro para mirarle, lucia bastante avergonzado, pero su sonrisa era tímida. Yo le di una sonrisa tranquila, y le volví a besar, pasando las manos bajo su camisa, también.

Mi camisa salió de su lugar y la suya quedo a medio des-abrochar. Comenzó a moverse sobre mí, aun besándome y tocando mi torso desnudo, con cuidado, buscando una zona sensible. Beso mi cabello, después el oído (produciéndome escalofríos), paso a la clavícula y después al pecho, para después volver a los labios. Era obvio que estaba un tanto desorientado.

Yo solo di un par de suspiros, podía tratar de guiarle a base de lo que Gil me había enseñado, pero estaba disfrutando del momento. Era la primera vez que alguien más hacia el trabajo, y la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que realmente me gustaba (no es que no quisiese a todas esas chicas con las que me metí, pero con ninguna de ellas buscaba algo serio), y debo admitir yo también me sentía nervioso. Si las cosas continuaban a ese ritmo haríamos el amor, yo estaba más que dispuesto, pero no sabía sí él lo estaba también. No me importaba, realmente, si terminaba estando arriba o abajo, eso no me haría más o menos hombre, lo único que me importaba era estar con él. En verdad es lo único que quiero.

-…Francis…- soltó apartándose levemente, con su mirada fija a la mía, completamente sonrojado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Arthur?- pregunté.

-…Ah…- dio un suspiro.-… Tú quieres… ¿Quieres hacerlo?- preguntó completamente avergonzado, apartando la mirada.- Si no quieres está bien… yo entiendo…

-…Pensé que ibas hacérmelo sin consultar… qué alivio…- bromeé.

-…Eres un idiota, jamás te tomas las cosas en serio.- se quejó.

-Si me lo tomo en serio, pero no lo siento como algo malo o así, simplemente lo haremos y ya. Obvio será distinto, claro…- nos miramos.- Será interesante.

-…A veces no te entiendo…- soltó confundido. –Pero ya que estamos en esto…- dio un suspiro.-Esto... entonces... ¿Dónde quieres estar?- preguntó.- ¿Arriba o a...?

-Realmente eso no me importa, lo que me importa es estar contigo...- respondí interrumpiéndole.

-...Entonces...- sus mejillas irradiaban un hermoso tono carmesí, mas su mirada mostraba determinación.- ¿Puedo yo?

-Como gustes...- dije tranquilamente.

-¿No te da miedo?

-…Ya te dije que lo único que me importa es estar contigo.- solté.- No seas tan indeciso o lo arruinaras…

Volvimos a besarnos, a tocar los torsos. Esta vez logré sacar la camisa de Arthur y la mande a volar. Los pantalones al poco rato salieron, y la ropa interior también. Pero nosotros seguíamos besándonos, tocándonos, esperando alguien diese la iniciativa. El corazón se me salía del pecho. Sabía muy bien la dinámica, pero aun así mis dedos se sentían torpes. No sabía qué hacer, por primera vez el cabello me estorbaba, tuve que escupirlo varias veces y apartarlo de mi cara. Arthur en cambio, se resbalaba en ratos o de pronto daba ligeros respingos. Ambos dimos un largo suspiro, se recostó a mi lado, le mire, agacho la mirada al instante, lucia bastante avergonzado… Como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-Tranquilo,- comencé al verle tan serio.- nadie dijo que la primera vez sería…- sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo el cuerpo. Y su mano… su mano se encontraba en mi miembro, y lo apretaba ligeramente, acariciándole un tanto torpe, pero aun así era placentero.

-No estoy nervioso, simplemente no sabía si hacer o no esto…- dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios. Poco a poco bajo a la clavícula.-…Tu aroma es dulce…- masculló a mi oído y eso basto para que me estremeciera.

Su mano comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido y con más habilidad, los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos. Deslice mis manos sobre su pecho y baje una de estas hasta su miembro, imitándole. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la habitación… Me comencé a sentir nervioso, me aterraba un poco el pensar que alguien podría entrar y vernos, pero esa idea se fue como vino. Con todo lo que sentía, no tenía cabeza para ese tipo de detalles.

Las sacudidas se hicieron otra vez ligeras hasta que cesaron. Arthur se posiciono sobre mí, ambos nos miramos fijamente una vez más. Abrió mis piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. La posición me resultaba incomoda. Tenía el vientre doblado y no estaba muy bien acomodado, el cuello comenzaba a dolerme.

-¿No te gusta?

-No….- solté.- Probemos de otra manera…- me puse en cuclillas.- Siéntate.- le pedí.

Arthur se sentó, con las piernas abiertas, levemente estiradas. Le mire con más detalle. Su piel era blanca, en los hombros tenía unas cuantas pecas, su cabello estaba sudado y alborotado, su pecho se agitaba por la respiración. En verdad me gustaba lo que veía. No me resultaba incomodo ver a otro chico desnudo, mucho menos desagradable, sobre todo porque se trataba de él. Me coloqué sobre él, con las piernas abiertas, quedando frente suyo.

-…Bien, creo que ahora viene…- dio un suspiro.- La parte complicada…

-¿Por qué complicada?

-¿Tienes lubricante…?- preguntó.

-Ah… no…

-Exacto…

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Podrías usar saliva…- sugerí.

-…Supongo…- me miro.- Abre la boca, entonces…

-¿Ehh?

-Justo así…- sonrió malicioso, introduciendo el dedo índice y el de en medio a mi boca. Comencé a lamerles, con cuidado, él solo me miraba, lucia bastante excitado.- Creo con esto es suficiente…

-¿Me podrías pasar mi cartera?- pedí. Me miro extrañado.- Está dentro del pantalón.

Arthur busco esta en los bolsillos y me la dio sin chistar.

-…Dame un momento.- saque un condón de esta y lo abrí.

-…Vaya, no creí que te fijaras en ese tipo de detalles…- soltó sorprendido, para después dibujar una mueca de disgusto.- Un momento, ¿No estarás pensando que estoy…?

-Claro que no, pero no creo que la saliva sea lubricación suficiente y la verdad es que mañana si quiero andar de pie…- me sonroje un poco. Acomode el condón y lo deslice con suavidad sobre su pene, dejándolo como debía de ser.

-Vaya, sí que tienes habilidad… ¿Con cuantas te has acostado?

-…Hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta.- respondí, para después darle otro beso.

Arthur deslizo los dedos hasta llegar a mi entrada, temblé ligeramente. Introdujo el primero de manera brusca, provocando que soltara un alarido de dolor. Ardía terriblemente. Se sentía como si algo se moviera y quemara. Comenzó a moverlo con cuidado en vaivén, después introdujo el segundo con más suavidad… Sentía como mi entrada palpitaba, adolorida. Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos… Y no pude evitar arañarle la espalda.

-Auch…- se quejó.- Eso se verá horrible en la mañana…

-Dicen que si no terminas con marcas no fue buen sexo…- solté riendo a pesar de que me dolía a horrores.

-Entonces espero poder presumir de esto…

Nos besamos una vez más, las lenguas se deslizaron dentro de las bocas y chocaban casualmente. Arthur saco los dedos, abrió un poco más mis piernas. Sentí como su miembro palpitaba a escasos centímetros de mi entrada.

-…Francis…- masculló el inglés a mi oído.

Hacer que la punta entrará fue un logro. No podía deslizar y cuando al fin entro parecía estar trabada. Y dolía mucho, pero trate de relajarme lo más que pude, Arthur en ningún momento soltó mis labios. Poco a poco fue entrando el resto, pero quemaba y lastimaba a pesar de no ser tan brusco. Cuando al fin estaba toda dentro, el inglés comenzó a moverse lentamente. Dolía, solo sentía mucho dolor. Los movimientos eran leves, pero aun así me resultaban de lo más doloroso… Después, comencé a acostumbrarme, el dolor disminuyo, conforme sus gemidos aumentaban. Arthur me miro un tanto preocupado y me pregunto si no lograba sentir nada, yo me limite a decirle que si sentía algo de dolor, pero que me estaba acostumbrando. Entonces me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a moverla, mientras se quejaba de que no le había dicho nada y lo hacía quedar como un bastardo egoísta. ¡Tan tierno él!

Varias envestidas después, logré sentir algo, un ligero roce sobre una especie de semilla, o esa se me figuro era su forma, seguramente era la próstata. Me estremecí por completo y di un gemido bastante fuerte. Arthur se volvió a mover de la misma manera y provoco otra vez la misma reacción. Entonces yo también comencé a mover las caderas. La habitación se hundió en gritos, pero de igual manera nadie escucharía, ya que la música de afuera nos solapaba. Y nosotros nos movíamos a su ritmo, y seguimos así, hasta llegar al final.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Cuando desperté, solo sentía un calor extra. Levante la sabana un poco solo para encontrarme con Arthur aun sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis brazos, aferrado a mí. Recargue mi cabeza en la suya y aspire profundamente. Sentía el cuerpo aporreado, pero no importaba.

Yo solo deseaba estar ahí, un rato más, a su lado… Sin preocuparme por lo que viniera después.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

**Cap. 23**

Lo vi recostado a mi lado, aún no podía auricular palabras para explicar en breve y claro todo lo que había ocurrido… Pero debía decir algo. Debía dar al menos una jodida explicación aunque nadie la estuviese pidiendo. Debía hacerlo porqué podría notar la preocupación y confusión en esos ojos celestes que brillaban de una tonalidad plateada ante el reflejo de la luna.

-Tengo frío me siento solo…- fue lo único que pude decir. Me sentí estúpido. Esas palabras no decían nada, realmente, pero, al menos para mí, eran una explicación breve de cómo me sentía… de como siempre me he sentido.

Me escondí en su pecho, aferrándome con fuerza. Era cálido. Me gusta esa calidez. Desearía… desearía poder estar así hasta el amanecer, sin preocuparme de nada, sintiendo como en cierto modo el vacío se llena.

Porque por desgracia pareciera que él siempre logra calmarme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Rogué a dios, a pesar de no ser muy creyente, que eso solo hubiese sido un sueño. La pelea, el llegar a casa de Bonnefoy entre la madrugada, el haber compartido la misma cama… Los recuerdos borrosos. Pero no era así.

Ahí estaba él, frente a mí sonriendo, dándome los buenos días… y yo… yo no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Así que opte por hacer la única pregunta que al menos en mi cabeza parecía tener sentido común:

-¿Hice algo malo?

Francis me miro un tanto contrariado, después dibujo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Anoche estuviste realmente adorable…- dijo seductor. Di un respingo… ¡Quiero morir, quiero morir, quiero morir…! Nosotros no pudimos. No, solo nos abrazamos, eso fue todo… ¡Estoy seguro de que no hubo sexo! – Sólo bromeaba.- aclaró al ver mi expresión de pánico.

Ese idiota, ese maldito bastardo idiota…

-¡…Muere!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Después de poner en su lugar al bastardo, tome la ropa que me había dejado en el buró y entre al baño. Era enorme. Un baño bastante grande para una sola persona. Coloque las cosas sobre una pequeña mesita y me saque la ropa. Mire una vez más fuera para asegurarme de que me encontraba completamente solo, una vez corroborado esto, me metí bajo la ducha.

Comencé a meditar la situación en la que me encontraba mientras me aseaba.

-No puedo estar aquí para siempre…- dije entre labios. No era como si pensase quedarme, solo para empezar.- Pero no sé a dónde ir además de a con Gil…

No era como en Londres cuando me iba de casa, porque simplemente tenía deseos de descansar un poco, a con Mary a una de sus habitaciones, o al apartamento de Erik a pasar la noche… Con cualquiera de mis amigos menos con Scott. (Jamás con Scott, nunca con Scott, ni loco con Scott… NI EN SUEÑOS CON SCOTT).

Aquí las únicas personas con las que me codeo, Bonnefoy y Gil, viven con sus padres. Simplemente no puedo llegar y decidir quedarme como si no fuese una carga, admitámoslo, lo soy.

-Debo buscar a dónde irme, no puedo quedarme aquí…

Bueno, no es precisamente que no pueda, es más bien el hecho de que no es correcto me quede.

Después de lo que paso en el auto de su papá…Me da miedo que más que se descontrole él, me descontrole yo. No será la primera vez que pasa y la última, pero su nosotros intimamos en algún momento todo se iría al carajo… Y la verdad es que yo… yo… no quiero que eso pase. En verdad, a pesar de que es molesto, estúpido, torpe, pervertido e idiota, la verdad es que… le aprecio un poco… Fue por eso que aquel día, el día que se me declaro en la enfermería, dije todas esas palabras.

No es que no tenga fe en que pueda funcionar, estoy seguro el torpe haría hasta lo imposible, porque lo suyo es esforzarse cuando le importa de manera sobre-humana, pero… si en algún momento, todo terminará de una mala manera, porque siempre cabe esa posibilidad, entonces… ¿Entonces qué sería de la amistad? ¿A dónde iría a parar cuando acabe el amor? Es muy distinto a estar con una chica, somos hombres, somos necios…

-Mierda, estoy armando un drama…- solté molesto mientras sentía el agua helada caer sobre mi espalda. Ojala el agua se pudiese llevar todos los pensamientos que revolotean en mi mente.

"_No me prohíbas amarte, porque lo seguiré haciendo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, lo haré aun que te niegues. Solo quiero que lo sepas. Jamás dejaré de estar para ti."_

Recordaba ese día a la perfección, ese día, ese día estallo la bomba dentro de mí, la parte de mí corazón que se negaba a amar. Yo estaba, y sigo estando, celoso de Gil (Claro no lo admitiré frente a ellos), yo amo a Francis… (Aunque creo que jamás podré decírselo) y yo en verdad quiero protegerle de mí… (A veces soy bastante destructivo sin darme cuenta)… Pero también hay una parte de mí que desea que él lo sepa todo sobre mí, que desea saber todo sobre él, una parte que desea estar a su lado… Pero hay otra parte, la que recuerda la amistad tan rara vivida y teme perderla.

Porque los amigos son para siempre, pero el amor se desvanece cuando menos te lo esperas.

…Deje los pensamientos de lado al escuchar cómo se abrió la puerta y alguien, seguramente ese idiota pervertido que solo me causa dolores de cabeza, hurgaba en el armario. Cerré la llave, tome la toalla y la enredé en mi cintura. Salí de golpe del baño.

-¡Prometiste que te quedarías fuera, bastado! ¡Más te vale no estar pensado hacerme algo lascivo…!- grité. El ruido se detuvo, solo veía unos tenis azul cielo mal puestos… Y unas pantorrillas color canela.

- Lamento decirte que no soy a quién esperabas. - soltó Sey asomándose.- Hola, Arthur, es bueno verte tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Lleno de vida, supongo…- me mostró una camisa con uno de los honguitos de Mario Bros impreso.- Yo solo vine a robar algo de ropa, perdón si te hice creer otra cosa…

-…Ah, esto… yo…

-Está bien, tranquilo, sé de lo tuyo con Fra… ¡No estoy en desacuerdo, permíteme aclarar!

Me sentí helado… Yo ya tenía entendido Sey medió sabía algo, era hasta cierto punto obvio, pero el que lo dijera tan directamente en verdad me ponía nervioso….

-…Te dejo bañarte a gusto…- miro la ropa en la mesita.- Tenía siglos que no veía ese cambio de ropa, ojala te quede… Como sea, ¡Nos vemos abajo para desayunar!

-¿…OKEY?

Esto en realidad es bastante… incomodo. Di un suspiro. Es por eso para empezar, que no deseaba llegar aquí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Di un respingo, dejando caer la camisa color turquesa al suelo. Francis había dado un grito tal que la verdad me había espantado. Bastardo idiota, ¿Ahora por qué estará haciendo escandalo? ¡Ese chillido suyo sí que fue agudo! En fin, di un suspiro, levante la camisa y me la puse. Hice lo mismo con el pantalón beige… Y me di cuenta de que el bastardo tiene una especie de fijación por combinar las cosas.

Y luego por qué uno le dice que es algo afeminado (por no decir que mucho).

Me mire al espejo. Bueno, tan mal no me veo, no es mi tipo de ropa, pero es cómoda… Aunque el pantalón me queda algo flojo… supongo que deberé pedirle un cinturón o algo así.

Abrí la puerta y eché a andar escaleras abajo, cuando llegue a la cocina me arrepentí por completo. Sey y Bonnefoy estaban teniendo una discusión. Lo curioso es que no era la típica pelea entre hermanos, yo sé de eso, era más bien la típica discusión entre madre e hija… Y Francis era la madre.

-No sé porque no me sorprende…- mascullé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Esperé a que se apaciguaran un poco los gritos allá abajo. Cuando cesaron, decidí unirme al desayuno. Sey se encontraba en una esquina y Francis en otra, de vez en vez se lanzaban miradas acusadoras y volvían a lo suyo. Vi un plato solo ya servido y me senté frente a este.

-Buen provecho.- dije.

-Provecho.- soltaron a la par.

…Me sentía incómodo. Ese par parecía molesto, bastante molesto… Pero decidí fijar mi atención en otra cosa, y como no había mucho que ver la fije al cereal frente mío. Un tazón lleno, con poca leche y bastante fruta picada de una manera bastante fina…

Ese fue Francis, estoy seguro. Lo suyo es transformar la comida en arte… en cambio yo, siempre término quemándola… Pero, esperen, ¡No quiere decir que lo admire, ni mucho menos que este celoso de esa habilidad y…!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron a la par viéndome. Volví a la realidad.- Gesticulas bastante.

-…C-claro que no gesticulo…- solté echándome una cucharada a la boca.

-Sí, claro…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Al poco rato la cosa se destenso y ese par siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado. Sey lucia algo desesperada y no dejaba de ver el reloj. Francis solo le pedía tuviese paciencia mientras lavaba los trastos. Yo solo me limitaba a escucharles y a pensar en cómo agradecer y marcharme sin ser tosco o grosero… Pero era complicado.

El teléfono sonó, Francis dejo lo suyo para responder, ya que Sey estaba demasiado ocupada quejándose.

-…Sí, está bien…- soltó Bonnefoy. Le mire, fijamente, y reconocí esa mirada al instante. Era la misma que el día que huíamos de Zwingli y recibió aquella llamada de sus padres cancelando para navidad. Y si no me equivoco…- Yo le digo… está bien… pero recuerda que si se enoja es en parte tu culpa por prometerle… yo sé, yo sé… Comprendo, ¿Vale?- dio un suspiro agobiado. Parece ser que se repetirá lo mismo de la otra vez.- Nos vemos en la noche, entonces. Adiós.

-No vendrá, ¿Verdad?- soltó Sey parándose entre ambos. La miro.- ¿Por qué promete sino va a cumplir? Eso es injusto…- vio el reloj.- Y solo hizo que me atrasara, genial…- se quejó.

-…Tú debías tener un plan B previsto, sabes que en su palabra solo un 40% es de fiarse.

-Y tú y yo siempre en el 60%, bonita cosa…- bufó.

-Venga, no ganas nada con enojarte… Solo una horrenda arruga en la frente. - colgó el teléfono.- Además, mando un taxi a por ti, en unos minutos estarás en la escuela… Despreocúpate.- Se quitó el mandil y lo colgó.- Estarás a tiempo para lo tuyo…

-No es eso lo que me molesta y lo sabes…- gruñó.- Arthur, ¿Crees que es de caballeros faltar a promesas?- preguntó seria.

-…No lo metas en esto, Sey…

-Le estoy preguntando a él, no a ti. ¿Sí o no?- reiteró.

-…Bueno, si uno promete algo, debe de cumplirlo…- di un suspiro.- Pero, si hay razones de por medio para faltar la promesa, bueno, supongo que se puede, dejar pasar…

-¿25 excusas para faltar promesas te parecen pasables, entonces?- cuestionó.

-Seychelles, por favor, deja de armar escandalo…- pidió Francis con una expresión calmada, mas con un tono un tanto demandante.

-Solo le hago una pregunta…

-…Lo estás incomodando…

-Ambos lo hacen…- solté… Y callé al instante. ¿Por qué mierdas dije eso? Ambos me miraban.- E-esto… no es que sea malagradecido, el comentario solo se me salió… yo… Ahhh, es que no soy precisamente la mejor persona para dar una opinión sobre algo así, ¿Saben? Y yo… lo siento… me sentí un tanto hostil metido en esto, eso es todo. Otra vez, lo siento…

-…Está bien, no hay problema.- dijo Francis.-…Nosotros tenemos la capacidad de incomodar a la gente.

-Sep, todo el tiempo lo hacemos, y más cuando peleamos…- Sey suspiro.- Lamento hayas tenido que ver mis rabietas… pero… ¡GAAAAAAAAH! ¡Me castra, me castra, ME CASTRA!- dijo lanzando pataletas y puñetazos.- Nunca cumple con nada, ni estando aquí… ¡Qué fastidio! –Tomo sus cosas- Me voy a esperar el taxi afuera antes de que termine golpeando a alguien…

-Creo sería lo más conveniente…

-Vuelvo por la tarde.

-Está bien…

-Cocina algo rico, mamá…- se burló Sey. Nos miró a ambos.- ¡Y no hagan cosas lascivas!- lanzó un guiño malicioso… Y salió corriendo antes de darnos oportunidad siquiera de protestar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Después de eso, Francis entro a la cocina y comenzó a limpiar esta. Yo me quede de pie, observándole. Estaba bastante serio. Di un suspiro… Finge que no, pero sé a la perfección que también le afectan esas cosas. No como a Sey, que esa niña se lo toma demasiado a pecho, pero le afecta… Después de todo, al final, él es quien tiene que lidiar con ella. Aunque también es por él que ella es como es.

…En fin, no es bueno. Y solo pararme a meditar la situación, no será de mucha ayuda.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- pregunté. Alzó la vista.

-Bueno, falta sacudir la sala… pero yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo un tanto agobiado. Dibujo una sonrisa a medias.- Además, tú eres nuestro invitado.

-Ser un invitado no es sinónimo de no hacer nada…- protesté.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…- tomó un trapo.- Solo necesita una pasada superficial, no es la gran cosa.- me lo dio.- Gracias…

-…No creas lo hago por ti… simplemente no quiero ser una carga.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no ocupo lo digas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Comencé a limpiar los muebles. El silencio predominaba. Me acerque a la chimenea y comencé a sacudir ésta. Había un par de cuadros, los tome con cuidado y comencé a colocarlos sobre la mesita de estar… No pude evitar mirar las fotos. En su mayoría eran del Sr. Bonnefoy en distintas partes del mundo, una de ellas junto al Big Ben. Bueno, al principio pensé que era Francis, pero caí en cuenta que no era así cuando note los lentes y el otro detalle más obvio, el papel y coloración de las fotos. Se les notaba lo viejas. También había fotos de Francis y Sey de niños. En la escuela, en la estación de trenes… Eran fotos bastante simples. Nada impresionante. Lo único a relucir o recalcar es que de pequeño, Bonnefoy si parecía una chica por completo, si hubiese una foto suya con un vestido o algo así, sería un tema de discusión… Bueno, ya, dejaré eso de ser cotilla y seguiré con lo mío.

Seguí acomodando las cosas. Estaba quitando los cuadros cuando uno se me resbalo de las manos y fue a parar al piso. Por suerte no se había roto.

-…Qué bien.- exclamé al ver el vidrio intacto.- Por poco y…- puse atención a la foto, y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?- soltó Bonnefoy apareciendo.- Tu risa se escucha hasta el comedor, ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?

Le mostré la foto. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

-¡…Eso fue para una obra escolar y no es gracioso en absoluto!

-Jejeje, claro que lo es… ¡Te ves como toda una dama!

-¡Déjame en paz…!- soltó tosco arrebatándomela de las manos.-Y para tu información, no es un vestido, sino una túnica… ¡Por si creíste otra cosa!

-Oh, venga…- exclamé.- ¿De cuándo acá te ofende tanto que te resalten que luces como una chica? Te lo dicen todo el tiempo en todas partes. – recalqué.

-Pero ahora es distinto…- dijo.- Ya solo es "lucir", no se me confunde…- hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Antes las personas aseguraban que era una mujer, que molesto…- coloco la foto en su lugar.- No sé por qué conserva el abuelo esta foto, si bien sabe que no me gustan.

-Vaya, no creí que te molestara tanto…- le mire. Lucia bastante fastidiado.- ¿En serio te castra tanto eso, bastardo?

-Ah, no es que me moleste, ya que sé que es verdad… Solo es que verme así no me trae muy gratos recuerdos.- se estiro un poco.- Hay cosas después de esa obra que ocurrieron gracias a esa apariencia que me gustaría olvidar…- le mire, contrariado.- Nada grave, me permito aclarar.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Son tonterías… no importa. Simplemente… Solo olvida que esto paso y ya…- di un suspiro, sonrió.- ¡Cambiemos de ánimo!

-¿…Está bien?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

…Mi mente empezó a divagar, ahora no podía dejar de preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó después de la obra escolar… Él dijo no fue nada grave, pero aun así… Parecía algo serio.

-Hell, ¿Qué pudo ser?

Odio estar en duda, lo odio. ¡Y más por cosas que me piden que olvide! Ah, me he vuelto un cotilla de lo peor, ni siquiera tendría por qué interesarme algo que hasta él clasifico como tonto, pero aun así, aun así…

En verdad me gustaría saber qué ocurrió.

Es como lo de Jeanne, también. Cuando me enteré, bueno, cuando intuí que la chica fantasma y ella eran la misma persona, me entro mucho por indagar al respecto. No averigüe mucho, realmente, y cuando le pregunté a Gil, pensando me daría una respuesta, solo me dijo: "Si tanto te interesa pregúntale a Fra. Ese tema no es algo que no se me está permitido tocar… Bueno, la verdad es que ese tema nadie lo toca." Y me dejo en las mismas.

De pronto, parecía que Francis tenía mucho que contar, que a simple vista uno jamás pensaría lo tendría. Y yo moría por saberlo, aunque me sé controlar y evitaba preguntarlo a partir de las respuestas tan ambiguas. Era como si nadie supiese que paso, realmente… es como si… como si haya decidido simplemente fingir que no existía ese pasado… como si…

-Oye, Arthur…- soltó Francis de pronto, di un chillido.

-¿¡Por qué llegas por la espalda metiéndome un susto, bastardo!? ¡Eso es muy grosero!- me quejé.

-Ah, yo… lo siento… no era esa la intención, no pensé te fuese a asustar.

-Ah, da lo mismo, no importa. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a hacer las compras? Si quieres, ¡claro!- aclaró.

-No suena tan mal…- respondí levantándome.

"De hecho, me vendría muy bien salir un poco." Pensé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-Su carruaje la espera, my lady…- dijo Francis con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-¿No podemos irnos en otra cosa?- pregunté despectivamente.

A pesar de ya haber ido antes con él en esa bicicleta sigue generándome desconfianza. Jamás aprendí a montar una y después de lo que paso en uno de los tanto intentas, jamás lo haré. Francis respondió que eso no era posible y me llamo quejica. Yo le respondí que no lo era, y comenzamos a discutir, vaya novedad, de cosas realmente absurdas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Una vez que por fin accedí a subir, Bonnefoy tomo una ruta a través del parque, según él, para que conociera más de Marsella… Aunque realmente no me interesa en absoluto hacerlo. Así que cruzábamos este, mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor, cuando de pronto Francis detuvo la bicicleta y se quedó mirando un punto fijo. Dirigí la vista hacia dónde él, pero solo pude ver un teatro guiñol… Está bien, Francis podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no creo sea tan infantil y tonto como para distraerse por algo así, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué miras?- pregunté. No respondió. ¡Idiota!- Francis…

-…Espera…- fue lo único que se dignó a responder.

-Nada de espera, te he hecho una pregunta…- dije demandante.

-Veo el teatro guiñol…- respondió tranquilamente señalándolo.

-…Ah…- solté mirándole. Yo quería creer que no era eso.- ¿Y qué tiene de especial?

-Nada, simplemente me gusta.- me miro.- ¿Vamos a verlo?

Le mire, no podía creerlo. ¿En verdad quería ver eso? No me parece algo de él, bueno, no es como si lo conozca del todo, pero…

-¿Vamos?- reiteró.

-Da igual…- respondí, aun incrédulo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

La historia era una bofetada a la literatura en todo el sentido de la palabra. Muy absurda, muy simple, nada complicada… tan obvia. Incluso siendo para niños me parecía demasiado ofensiva, porque digo, los niños no son idiotas.

Me volví a Francis, él miraba fascinado la obra, sumergido en ella, gesticulando de acuerdo a la trama, si algo era un tanto molesto, fruncía el ceño, si era un poco triste la nostalgia en sus ojos aparecía, y si era alegre dibujaba una suave sonrisa… Al igual que los niños que veían la obra con sus padres…

Cuando la obra terminó, como obviamente iba a acabar, algunos niños se fueron lloriqueando con sus padres, en cambio Francis se levantó y comenzó a protestar respecto al final. Qué fastidio. Me limite a verle con el rabillo del ojo. Sus mejillas estaban infladas, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y gimoteaba… No pude evitar sonreír, me hacía gracia ver al chico que muchas veces atrás me había mostrado que, a pesar de ser un idiota pervertido, era maduro comportarse de esa manera.

-You never really grown up…- dije mientras subía a la bicicleta.- Do you?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- soltó.

-Eh… yo…- ¿Por qué dije eso?- No dije nada en especial…

Francis me miro un momento, suspicaz.

-What are you looking at?- bufé.

-Nada, es solo que presiento me he perdido de algo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Cuando llegamos al mercado, el cual se encontraba a la orilla del mar, quede impresionado a pesar de no ser muy distinto a los de Inglaterra. Tal vez era por el hecho de ver a toda esa gente de distintas nacionalidades, el olor a mar, la variedad de cosas que en la zona dónde vivía no se veían o el simple hecho de que se veía demasiado elegante para ser un mercado común y corriente.

Francis echó a andar y yo le seguí, mirando todo a mí alrededor, hasta que di con alguien que me pareció familiar y me detuve para observarle mejor… Era un hombre de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro alborotado y una sonrisa burlona, corpulento… Estoy seguro de que lo he visto en la escuela. Creo incluso es uno de mis maestros… Vaya, ¿Tan mal les paga el viejo Bonnefoy?

-¿Qué ocurre?- soltó Francis de pronto trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿No es de casualidad el sujeto de allá quién nos da clases de matemáticas?- inquirí señalándole.

-¿Te refieres a Sadiq? Claro que es él. ¿Qué no te comente que los fines de semana se dedican a vender especias y otras cosas?

-Creo es obvio que no, sino no te hubiese preguntado.- respondí.- Además, jamás habíamos venido juntos aquí… Y no es como si quisiese fuésemos juntos a todas partes.

-Tú no estás contento si no me matas las ilusiones, ¿Verdad?

-Es culpa tuya por ilusionarte con simples palabras en primer lugar, rana…- solté echando a andar.

-Qué malo eres… Me has ofendido.- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Qué dramático eres…- dije volviéndome a la dirección opuesta. Este es un juego que se puede jugar de dos.- Te ofendes porque quieres…

-…Si te dejaras querer…- sentí como deslizo su mano por mi espalda, y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo por completo.- No tendríamos este tipo de discusiones…- me susurro.

Solté un alarido y le aparte de un manotazo. Francis solo rio burlón y siguió andando. Hasta que el profesor Sadiq apareció metiéndonos un buen susto…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Francis y Sadiq empezaron a charlar, al inicio todo era normal, hablaban de especias y no sé qué otras cosas, y yo solo me limitaba a verles (la verdad es que no sé mucho de ese tipo de cosas), hasta que de pronto, de la manera más obvia Sadiq comenzó a coquetearle al idiota de Bonnefoy, el cual solo le seguía el juego como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo… Me sentí molesto, pero no mucho, solo un poco, ya que parecía que yo no estuviese ahí. Y no pude evitar demostrar el disgusto, reitero que era poco, que me causaba. "Mírame, idiota, mírame para que veas que no me hace ni puta gracia" repetía mentalmente. Francis se volvió a mí al poco rato, si bien digo que la mente es poderosa, y trato de calmar las cosas, pero al parecer ese par son muuuuuuuuuuuy amigos, y Sadiq comenzó a hablar de la fama, de la cual hasta mi primo sabe, de mujeriego que tiene Bonnefoy.

Le sugirió fuera tras una chica, una muy linda, no lo negaré. Francis la miro, detenidamente. La observaba como cualquier chico ve a una mujer guapa, engatusado. Trague saliva, si va a ser tan indiscreto al menos no estaré presente para darle el guato de verme mal.

-Iré a ver por ahí…- anuncie dándome la vuelta rápidamente.

-…Arthur…- soltó Bonnefoy con su típico tono arrepentido. No, no pienso caer.

-No me iré lejos, descuida, es más, sigue con lo tuyo… da igual…- dije de un modo tan sarcástico que si no lo entendía ya era porque de plano no piensa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Me senté en una banca y observe la gente pasar, mientras refunfuñaba maldiciones. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué no me ama? Entonces, ¿Por qué hace esto?... Es toda su culpa… idiota…

Mire hacia la verdulería, ahí se encontraba, eligiendo lo que llevaría. La chica linda que el profesor nos había pedido observáramos le miraba, encantada. Era obvio que habían tenido un pasado, o al menos él había tratado de conquistarle… tonto… como si me importara…

-Buenos días, jovencito…- soltó de pronto una voz femenina, bastante dulce, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Buenos días…- levante la mirada. Era una mujer, no más de treinta, traía el cabello, rubio ceniza, por cierto, recogido en un rodete con trenza. Usaba un vestido gris, ajustado del pecho y suelto hasta las rodillas. Su piel era tostada, seguramente por el sol, y sus ojos azul turquesa, sus labios rojos.- s-señorita… ah…- Demasiado hermosa.

-Jejeje, gracias por el cumplido.- sonrió complacida.- Jovencito, disculpe mi intervención un tanto abrupta, pero no pude evitar notar que está esperando a la jovencita de allá, ¿No es así?

-¿Jovencita?- inquirí confundido. Asintió.

-Sí, esa de allá, no le ha despegado la mirada… la que anda eligiendo fruta…- señalo a Francis.

-Ah, no, espera, esto…- balbuceé. – Ella no es… bueno… no es ella… ah…

-Oh, se ha puesto completamente rojo, debe gustarle mucho, ¿No?

-¡Espera no es…! Tal vez sí, no, no mucho… ah, es que no entiendes… ah… ella, no es ella…

Estúpido Francis, eso te pasa por usar ropa tan andrógina. Te quejas de que te confunden con una chica pero tú no haces nada en absoluto por…

-¿Es su novia o es solo una amiga que le gusta mucho?

-…Bueno, es que espere… usted no entiende…- solté. Me miro, suspicaz, mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo, ustedes tienen una especie de conflicto, ¿No es así?

-…Eh, bueno, sí, pero no es eso lo que…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-…Pasa que, bueno, según "ella" me ama. Pero justo ahora la muy… se puso a coquetear con el sujeto de allá…- señale a Sadiq.- Y ahora andaba viendo muy descaradamente a alguien más…- expliqué.- No la entiendo, simplemente.

-Ya veo…- se recargo en el respaldo, volviéndose a mí.- ¿E hizo algo para demostrar que viene con usted?- preguntó.

-…Pues no, no le vi mucho caso, mejor me aparte… es más fácil…

-Fácil mas no conveniente.- dijo.- ¿Y al menos ella sabe lo que siente?

-… Bueno, no se lo he dicho con palabras, pero creo que se lo he demostrado… la he besado.- me sonroje al recordar el último beso.

-¿Pero no se lo ha dicho directamente?

-…Pues, no…- di un suspiro.- No se me dan las palabras…

-Ahí está el problema…- soltó ella.- Hoy en día todo el mundo besa a todo el mundo, la verdad es que un beso por más serio que sea ya no puede ser señal de nada…- Vaya, jamás lo había visto así.- ¿Qué le da la seguridad de que sus sentimientos son honestos si no se lo ha dicho directamente? Las acciones deben ir seguidas de palabras y viceversa, de lo contrario no sirve de nada… incluso si ella le ama, si usted no le demuestra es mutuo, ¿Cómo m… va saberlo?

-…Bueno, yo…

-¿Cómo?- reiteró.

-Vaya, me ha dado un buen argumento, y mucho en que pensar…- solté.

-Para eso soy buena…- sonrió.- y ya que estamos tan abiertos al dialogo…

-¿Sep?

-Soy florista…- dijo sacando un ramillete de violetas.- Y siento que este pequeño detalle le va pero si bien a su "pretendiente". Como me ha caído bien se lo dejare en 1.5 euros.

-…Usted…- solté arqueando la ceja. He sido trapeado como parte de una estrategia de venta…

-Ya verá cómo ella se vuelve a fijar en usted.- aseguró.

-Bueno, vale…- solté dándole el dinero.- Pero que conste lo hago solo porque me ha caído bien, no porque quiera conquistar a la "chica" en cuestión.

-Jajaja, ya empiezo a ver el porqué de que esta chica ande de coqueta…- soltó divertida.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Esa forma tan linda de decir me gusta ocultando las emociones es encantadora, pero supongo que a la larga debe ser fastidioso… Reiteró, en algún momento, debe de decirle las cosas como son…

-Eso no es de su…

-O la perderá.- dijo dándose la vuelta, echando a andar.

Enmudecí, jamás, jamás me lo imagine. No paso por mi mente nunca eso… Porque yo siempre lo he dado por seguro, incluso rechazándolo, siempre lo doy por seguro… Pero, ¿Y si ella tiene razón? Qué tal si al final lo termino cansando y se marcha… Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

No pare de darle vueltas a la charla con la florista. Cuando caí en cuenta di un repaso rápido a toda la situación con Francis desde que cruzamos palabras por primera vez hasta el día de hoy. Y mi mente no dejaba de divagar en lo de la enfermería, y cada vez que caía que ahí básicamente le dije que no me importaba lo que hiciera me daban ganas de darme de topes en la pared. Sí estoy enamorado de él, ¿Cómo mierdas se me ocurrió básicamente darle pase libre? ¿En qué mierdas pensaba? ¡Prácticamente le dije que era libre! Y ahora, ahora me pongo celoso pero no veo que yo mismo provoque él se sienta con esa libertad de hacer lo que le venga en gana… Mierda, y lo peor es que no puedo aun decirle las cosas… Simplemente me trabo, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué demonios debe ser esto tan complicado? ¿Es por qué somos chicos? ¿Es por qué siento que lo arruinaré? ¿Qué diablos es?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Para cuando Francis volvió, lo primero que quiso hacer fue aclarar el malentendido con Sadiq, que a estas alturas yo había comprendido que era culpa mía, no suya. Así que me limite a tratar de hacer que se olvidase de ello. Apliqué desde la clásica negación hasta los clásicos pucheros de mi hermano, pero él seguía terco a querer explicar lo ocurrido…

-¡Ya entendí, demonios! ¡No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones! ¡No las necesito!- exclamé hastiado.- Me tratas como a un idiota, ¿Acaso crees que tanto tiempo tratándote y no te conozco al menos un poco? Y si me moleste, que no digo que paso, ¿Qué más da? Tú a mí no tienes que darme explicaciones…

-…Te dije que te amaba, claro que te las debo.- soltó.

El corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Mi respiración se detuvo un par de segundos que me parecieron eternidades. No tenía mucho de habérmelo dicho, pero aun así sentía que esas palabras eran lejanas.

"En algún momento debe decírselo directamente o de lo contrario la perderá"

Tome el ramillete entre las manos. No sabía que decir, si por mi fuera se lo arrojaría a la cara. No es fácil, Francis no es una chica, es un varón, y como varón que soy, siento se sentiría ofendido si lo trato como a una mujer.

-¿Y esas flores?- preguntó de pronto. Nos miramos, lucia bastante interesado.

-Una florista insistente me las vendió… toma… ni siquiera me gustan las violetas…- exclamé sin mirarle siquiera. Simplemente me es complicado.

-¿Esto es una especie de obsequio de tu parte?- cuestionó tomándoles.

-No empieces a molestar, Bonnefoy…- bufé poniéndome de pie.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo divertido.

-Has lo que quieras…

-…Vale, conste tú lo has dicho. Es un regalo entonces, lo pondré en la mesa en un florero de cristal para que todos lo vean.

-No te atrevas…

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo… me las diste tú, y quiero presumirlas…

-Eres tan cursi…

-No me importa lo que pienses, son mías…- sonrió.- y por cierto…

-¿Qué?- inquirí cortante.

-Gracias…

Me sonroje… y no pude evitar desviar la mirada.

-No hay de qué.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Volvimos por el camino largo, el mismo que habíamos tomado al inicio. Me aferre a la espalda de Francis cuando pasamos por el empedrado, y juro me sorprendió la bicicleta no se desarmara. Él bromeo un poco diciendo que tome eso de excusa para abrazarlo, yo solo le insulte como siempre.

Me volví hacia dónde estaba el teatro guiñol, pero al parecer ya se habían ido. Ahora solo se veían a los niños, en los columpios. Noté que Francis también los miraba, pero era de una manera extraña, como melancólica, sumido en algún recuerdo.

-…Se ve que la están pasando bien, ¿Verdad?- solté.

-¿Ah? Sí, claro…

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí frunciendo el ceño.- Estás actuando un poco raro… pareciera tienes la cabeza en las nubes, bueno, siempre la has tenido ahí, pero hoy más…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí?

-Nah, olvídalo…

-…Está bien, me dejo de bromas…- dijo.- Es solo que no pude evitar pensar que envidio a esos niños…- confesó.- Tonto, ¿No?

-Algo…- respondí.- ¿Y por qué les envidias?

-Es que, míralos, tan despreocupados, sin responsabilidades, sin pensar en el futuro… Y nosotros a unos cuantos pasos de la universidad… llenos de exámenes… ¡Eso no es vida!

-Visto así, ellos la tienen regalada, pero en algún momento dado crecerán…

-Y también se las verán en las mismas…

-Así es…

-Ah, ¿Sabes? Aun así les envidio, envidio este momento de ellos… Siento que a su lado yo no tuve infancia…- echó a reír.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunté serio.

-Bueno, es realmente tonto, Arthur, olvídalo…- pedaleo más fuerte.

-¿Lo dices por qué tuviste que cuidar de Sey?- intuí. Se hizo el silencio.- He acertado, ¿Verdad?

-Solo dejémoslo, simplemente me puse algo dramático, como dices…

-No, ya empezaste y ahora cantas…-Di un largo suspiro. Íbamos ya por la avenida principal a su casa. -…Francis…

-No es nada malo, la verdad es que a pesar de que soy escandaloso no es como si realmente me guste quejarme…- se echó atrás el cabello.- Solo fue que al ver a esos niños pensé en que a su lado yo no tuve infancia. Simplemente eso.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí curioso.

-Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste, tenía que cuidar de Sey todo el tiempo. Además, con mis padres fuera todo el día y el abuelo de un lado a otro, siempre éramos ella y yo. Papá nos tenía prohibido salir, así que siempre estábamos en casa, y era muy paranoico no puso ningún juego en el patio, decía podía ser arriesgado ya que ningún adulto nos cuidaba. Es solo eso. A veces nos escapábamos al parque, pero Sey era la del goce, no me quejo, soy feliz de que ella haya disfrutado, pero a veces siento que puse los pies en el mundo adulto demasiado rápido.

-…Ah, estos padres delegando obligaciones…

-Comprendo porque lo hacían, te digo no los culpo…

-Pero no era tu responsabilidad…- objete.- Es tu hermana, no tu hija. Desde que te conozco esto parece todo lo contrario.

-Je, ¿Tú crees?

-No creo, lo afirmo…- suspiré.- Igual no es algo en lo que yo debería meter las narices…

-Bueno, igual yo te lo conté, así que no fue tanto como que tú te metieras…- sonrió.- ¿Sabes, Arthur? Lo único que me lamento de mi niñez fue el no tener un columpio en el patio trasero, ese árbol es perfecto para eso…- le mire. En verdad parecía le añoraba.- Y columpiarme ahí hasta perder la noción del tiempo…

-…Yo…- comencé. "Yo podría poner uno sí quieres" pensé.

-¿Tú?

-Ah, nada. Olvídalo. Tienes razón, no debí haber insistido, solo era una tontería.

-Conste te lo advertí.

-Pero igual en algo tienes razón…

-¿En qué?

-Qué vida la de esos pequeños, que ignoran las responsabilidades de crecer…

-Y qué lo digas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Cuando llegamos a su casa, fuimos directamente a la cocina. Como no quería sentir estaba de más me ofrecí a cocinar aun a sabiendas de que Francis no querría. Obvio trato de decirme de la manera más amable que no, pero al final termine convenciéndole de dejarme hacer una tarta alardeando de mi talento con las cosas dulces… El único que tengo, al parecer… ¡Pero no envidio la habilidad en la cocina del bastardo en absoluto!

En fin, mientras Francis cocinaba, decidí ir al patio de atrás a ver qué tan cierto era eso de qué el árbol estaba perfecto para un columpio. Cuando salí me di cuenta de que no mentía, el árbol era perfecto…

-Si solo tuviese una buena cuerda, un tronco y un taladro…- comencé. No necesitaba mucho material y sería fácil. Trepar al árbol no era problema, no me decían "ARDILLA" por nada cuando era un SCOUT. – Aquí habría un columpio que duraría bastante…

Di un suspiro. No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando hacer. Nadie lo pidió, y no tengo la obligación, pero quiero hacerlo. No es que me diera lastima, de hecho tenía razón, era algo tonto, porque si él hubiese querido no se hubiese tomado tan enserio eso de cuidar a Sey. Pero, también comprendo lo que es tener que limitarte por tus padres… Además, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí, porque al parecer ya estoy muy cómodo como para irme así por así, yo también saldré beneficiado de esto… Digo, no es que me encanten ese tipo de cosas infantiles, en absoluto, pero… Bueno, está bien, si me gusta… Ah, ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesto ni conmigo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

-Bien, manos a la obra…- solté entrando al garaje. Si mis suposiones son correctas, encontraría lo necesario en este.- Veamos, debo pensar como un francés…- dije. "Soy tan nenaza que tengo herramientas solo por tenerlas…"- Seguramente en una caja en el rincón.

En efecto, había una enorme caja roja en una de las esquinas, la abrí, dentro de esta había una cuerda de unos seis metros de largo, y el taladro. Solo necesitaba un tablón, pero justo en la entrada había visto uno de buen grosor. Era solo de poner manos a la obra.

Para cuando terminé de poner el columpio, que me sorprendió Francis no escuchara todo el escándalo que hice, me sentía satisfecho. Tenía años que no hacía algo así, y a pesar de ser simple, sentí que me había esforzado de más… No pude evitar sonreír. Deseaba ver su expresión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Después de mecernos un rato, y hacer gritar a Francis como toda una chica, entramos a la cocina. Me disponía a hacer una tarta de manzana, de no ser porque Bonnefoy estaba necio a meter mano, y no lo hubiese dejado, pero su insistencia era tal que al final terminé cediendo... La cosa en un momento dado se subió un poco de tono y comenzamos a besarnos, pero, no sé si llamarlo suerte o desgracia, su papá llego, haciendo que dejáramos eso de lado… Y que los ingredientes para la tarta se fuesen a la m… Al suelo.

Ayude a Francis a acomodar la mesa, y nos dispusimos a comer ya que al parecer el viejo Bonnefoy llegaría tarde. El padre de Francis se la paso preguntándome sobre cuánto tiempo estaría, si mi madre estaba de acuerdo, y esas cosas que preguntan los padres. Yo mentí súbitamente. Seychelles estaba muy atenta a lo que pasaba, al igual que Francis, y cuando me trababa se metían al rescate… Y debo admitir que en un momento dado ya me lo estaba creyendo. Para cuando llego el viejo Bonnefoy, casi terminábamos de comer y la conversación se centraba en el trabajo del padre de Francis y las indirectas tan directas que Sey le arrojaba, las cuales no sé si no las entendía o simplemente las ignoraba. En fin, el viejo Bonnefoy me hizo básicamente las mismas preguntas, pero él no parecía tan convencido de mis palabras, y cuando Francis y Sey se metieron, empezó a mirarnos de manera suspicaz, mas no dijo nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Después de la comida, no paso realmente nada relevante. Francis y Seychelles me invitaron a acompañarles a ver una serie. No recuerdo el nombre, solo un poco de la trama, era una chica con rasgos poco marcados que se hacía pasar por chico. Y por un pequeño error termino metida en un club de casanovas, por decirlo de un modo, en el cual un francés, tenía que ser francés, era el líder. Y todo transcurría a partir de sus vivencias…

La verdad era que no me interesaba. No era una mala historia, de hecho los personajes me resultaban amenos y hasta cierto punto eran interesantes, pero simplemente no era algo que me interesara ver. Así que guarde un silencio educado y me limite a ver sin ver, mientras que Sey y Francis se la pasaban comentando al respecto de la serie emocionados.

Después me interese un poco cuando Sey comentó que tenía la saga completa de Harry Potter en películas, bien recordaba Francis me había mencionado que a ella le gustaba, y nos pusimos a hablar al respecto. Ella jamás había leído los libros, así que me ofrecí a prestárselos. Pero aun así sabia datos y demás cosas de la historia de los cuales valía la pena hablar.

-En lo personal a mí me gustan más los libros, pero no tengo nada en contra de las películas, son buenas a su modo.- dije.

-Una vez que los lea ya te diré que me parece…

-Está bien, espero traértelos pronto…- respondí.

Ambos seguimos hablando sobre la historia. Francis nos miraba completamente aburrido. Hablamos sobre los personajes, los hechizos, lo más bizarro, hasta de las escenas que más nos habían gustado… hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular, y la charla tuvo que quedarse a medias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Subí las escaleras corriendo y no pude evitar azotar la puerta al tratar de emparejarla. El celular no paraba de sonar. Lo tome rápidamente, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Maria… No dude si quiera en contestar.

-Hello?

-_Bueno…Arthur…-_ escuché con dificultad al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mary?- solté confundido.

-_…Arthur… yo… estoy… me iré… Londres… no sé… muy asustada…_

-¿Qué?- exclamé.

-_Viene el tren… debo… no puedo estar más… Scott… el bebé… no sé cuánto tarde… mis papás… aborto… estoy aterrada… no he podido dormir… no he parado… llorar… estoy… rota…_

-¿Mary?- repetí.- ¿Cómo que rota? ¿Qué cosa de aborto? ¿A dónde vas?- inquirí.

-_Voy a…_- y la llamada se cortó.

Me sentí desesperado. Tenía mensajes de Mary, pero todos aparecían en blanco o codificados. Y cada vez que trataba de llamarle o contestarle los mensajes, el celular marcaba batería baja y se apagaba, y cuando lo encendía se ponía en azul y volvía a apagarse…

"A ver, Kirkland, no desesperes…" dije a mis adentros. "No desesperes y piensa… Lo que dijo, lo poco que entendiste a pesar de todo ese horrible ruido e interferencia…" Tren, Irse, Aborto, Llorar, Insomnio… No importaba por dónde lo viese, no sonaba nada bien. Maria seguramente se había hartado, y si ya había hablado con Scott y este no dio una respuesta positiva, ella simplemente opto por tomar camino. Siempre ha sido así… Lo que me preocupaba es que anduviera sola, embarazada, triste y con algo respecto a un aborto por la calle. Sin nadie que le cuidase. Y si tomo un tren era peor aún, porque no tenía ni la más jodida idea de a dónde se había ido.

Me deje caer en la cama de Francis. Pareciera que el universo conspiraba en mi contra. Primero la pelea con mamá, ahora esto… Y me castraba más aun el hecho de no poder comunicarme con ella porque en mi enojo olvide como estúpido el cargador del teléfono…

-Bloody hell… ¡Está mierda no se puede poner peor…!- exclamé tirando un puñetazo al buro al lado de la cama.

Este soltó un pequeño estruendo, y sobre mi cabeza cayó un marco, dándome un buen golpe.

-Shit…- lloriqueé tomándolo.- Eso me pasa por abrir la bocota.

Coloque este sobre el buró y fije la vista a la fotografía, era como si tuviese algo hipnótico. No era una foto fuera de lo común, era Jeanne sosteniendo un sombrero de paja, traía un vestido de manga corta color amarillo pastel. Sonreía. Ella era bonita. No el ejemplo de belleza, pero no era fea en absoluto. Tenía pómulos rosados, una sonrisa blanca perfecta, labios rojizos, ojos vivaces… piel completamente clara… Pero su apariencia delgada y débil delataba que le faltaba condición.

Sentí curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad. Ya no sobre su muerte misteriosa, sobre por qué la reservaban y escondían como si de un tabú se tratase, no, no era eso. Era más bien el hecho de que todos parecían saber algo sobre ella, menos yo. Quería saber de ella cómo persona. Quería saber qué le gustaba y qué no. Quería saber si era hábil, inteligente, torpe o retraída… Sí vivía al día o dejaba las cosas para después. Quería saber cómo fue su relación con Francis. Cómo funcionaban. Qué hubiese pasado si ella siguiera viva… Deseaba haber estado en sus zapatos una milésima de segundo y saber que sentía en el momento que le tomaron la foto… Si era feliz o solo fingía serlo. Si cómo ella sonreía le sonreía él, y si él me sonríe de esa misma manera…

Entonces me di cuenta, sentía absoluto interés y celos hacia alguien que ya no estaba más. Y lo peor del caso era que, a pesar de ello, me sentía bien de saber que no volvería.

-…Esto es una mierda…

No estaba pensando con claridad. No. Tenía a Maria en la cabeza, no podría dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de pelear con el celular de tratar desesperadamente de mandar un mensaje, sacar una llamada, a pesar de saber que eso no pasaría. Y de pronto, cuando trataba de calmarme un poco, pensaba en Jeanne. Pensaba en que no sabía nada de ella, pensaba en lo bonita que era, pensaba en que no era justo que hubiese muerto, pensaba en qué tal vez Francis se sintió como yo, triste y desolado, pensaba en lo que había dicho la florista… Pensaba más que nada si Jeanne alguna vez se vio en la misma situación que yo con él. Y luego volvía a Mary.

Diablos, ¿Por qué soy tan preocupado de todo a mi alrededor?

La puerta se abrió. Escuche el sonido de unos pasos. No le di importancia. Necesitaba en verdad comunicarme con Mary, del resto ya me encargaría después.

-Hey, ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó. Di un ligero, imperceptible movimiento de negación, aun necio a hacer funcionar el celular.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-No seas torpe, nada está bien…-Me percate había gritado, pero no podía contenerme.- Esa idiota…

-Arthur…- dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No me toques…- solté apartándole.

Sentí una punzada. No, eso no… Francis me miraba, era una seriedad tan poco característica en él que me paralizaba. Era… decepción.

-Bien, parece ser alguien está de malas…- dijo echando a andar.

-Francis…- espera, eso no fue lo que quise decir, yo no quería…

-Me voy a dormir. Sey te espera para ver las películas. Hasta mañana…

-Espe…

La puerta se cerró de golpe… Yo… tenía que disculparme. Otra vez dije lo que me vino por impulso y no lo que en verdad pensaba, y me desquite con quien no lo merecía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Baje a con Seychelles, y vimos una película juntos. La morena no dejaba de hacerme comentarios respecto al doblaje y algunos detalles. Yo solo me limitaba a dar respuestas cortas. Esperaba ver a Francis aparecer en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría.

-Sey…

-¿Sí, Arthur?- soltó dando un sorbo a una bebida preparada de chocolate.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu hermano?- pregunté.

-Sí no está en su cuarto debe estar en el cuarto de juegos…- respondió.- ¿Por qué?

-…Ah, solo es que… yo… él… nosotros… necesito decirle algo…

-Ah, ya veo…- apago el televisor.- Pues el cuarto se encuentra al final del pasillo, de hecho está bastante escondido, como dejamos de usarlo hace tiempo pusieron una puerta corrediza que parece parte de la pared, pero solo la corres a la izquierda y veras detrás de esta una puerta verde que desentona por completo con todo el estilo de la casa. Gira la perilla a mano derecha, y listo. La cama está en un mini-cuarto subiendo unas escaleras de madera. Abajo solo verás juguetes… Cuidado con la casa de muñecas, me gusta aunque ya no la use.- advirtió encendiendo el televisor nuevamente.- Francis estaba bastante molesto, lo escuche refunfuñar de camino para allá…

-Tú…

-Perdón por ser entrometida, pero escuche todo lo que se dijeron…- me miro.- Aprende a controlar tu carácter, la única que puede ponerse fiera con él soy yo. Y no mal entiendas, no te lo digo porque me molesto, pero lo lastimaste. Y eso no me agrada. ¿Está claro?

-…Sí, comprendo. A mí tampoco me agrado la manera en que le conteste.

Seychelles cambio su expresión seria por una afable.

-Así se habla…- sonrió.- Ahora ve y discúlpate de buena manera. Chance te perdona y seguimos siendo hermanos…

-…Sabes que no somos pareja, ¿Verdad?

-…Sí, Arthur, claro…- dijo con insolencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Camine a través del pasillo oscuro. Al fondo había una puerta corrediza, tal como había dicho Sey, la empuje un poco, esta dio un ligero crujido, detrás había una puerta verde semi-redonda, bastante curiosa, parecía sacada de una de las novelas de "THE HOBBIT". Abrí esta. Dentro había un montón de cosas tiradas, la gran mayoría juguetes, aunque no podía distinguirlos del todo bien, ya que estaba bastante obscuro. Había un par de ventanas enormes, abiertas, un viento frio entraba por estas, con la ligera luz de la luna.

Vi la escalera que había mencionado la morena, esta daba a una especie de mini-cuarto. Suspire profundamente, y comencé a trepar. Cuando llegue a la cima lo vi. Dormía tranquilamente.

-Oye, Bonnefoy…- le llamé. Di un ligero suspiro y siguió durmiendo.

Entre a la cama, le toque el hombro, moviéndole con cuidado, pero no daba resultado. Le mire: La luz le daba al rostro, solo un poco, haciendo parecer sus cabellos suaves hebras de oro. Su piel era tan blanca como la luz que la tocaba. El corazón me comenzó a latir con fuerza y trague en seco… Tenía tantos deseos de recostarme a su lado, de abrazarle… pero… Me recosté en la cama, le mire infinidad de veces, al final termine cediendo. Le abrace por la espalda, escondí el rostro en su cabello.

-…Francis…

-¿Arthur?

Me paralice… Hice de todo para que se despertase y tenía que venir a hacerlo justo ahora… El color comenzó a subírseme al rostro. ¡Maldición!

-¿A-Arthur?- soltó atónito.

-…Lo siento…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota. He dicho que lo siento.- Se volvió a mi.- No me he comportado de la mejor manera… Llegue sin dar explicaciones y me acogiste sin decir pio, has estado esperando a que te diga las cosas por voluntad, he sido grosero pero al final siempre respondes a mis insultos con una sonrisa… Y yo simplemente me desquito contigo cuando no te lo mereces, lo siento… Y Sey fue la que me dijo que posiblemente te encontrarías aquí…- Me miro, sin dar respuesta alguna.- ¿No piensas decir algo, frog?

-Bueno, admito que por mi mente están pasando infinidad de diálogos, desde lo más estúpido como la clásica pregunta: "¿Qué bicho raro te pico?" Hasta el clásico de perdón. Pero, siendo franco, no sé qué decir. Sé debo decir algo, pero no sé qué.- dijo mirándome. Le sugerí me insultara si eso le hacía sentir mejor.- Eres un terco, amargado y bruto. Inglés estirado. No sé y sigo sin entender por qué te amo. Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza qué mierdas pasaba por mi mente el día que decidí besarte…No sé por qué decidí seguir con esto, me siento cansado…

Le mire. La florista tenía la boca llena de razón, simplemente le estaba cansando con mi actitud tan fluctuante. Tal vez pronto me dejaría de amar, y yo solo me frustraría.

-Francis…

-Pero, pero aun así… sigo luchando, porque yo sé, que a pesar de todo lo malo, todos tus defectos que ni las estrellas alcanzan para contarlos…

-¡HEEEEEEEEEY!- me quejé.

-…Yo sé, lo sé con toda mi fuerza, hay algo en ti, algo que en verdad vale la pena. Tú no eres y jamás serás la persona mala y perdida que todos pintan.

Sentí un vuelco al corazón, de pronto su imagen se volvió borrosa, y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Me lleve las manos a la cara. Me dolía, no porque me lastimara, sino porque no podía creer que en serio tuviese esa opinión de mí… Me sentía feliz. Muy feliz… Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Vamos, Arthur, no llores… me pondré mal si es por mi culpa…- dijo Francis descubriéndome el rostro.

-…Tú…-Comencé. "Eres el bastardo más adorable que he conocido. Como odio tener la fortuna de amarte." Quise decir. -Eres un completo imbécil, estúpido francés, gordo e idiota…- fue lo que dije.

-¡OYEEE!

-…A veces simplemente no se me da ser cariñoso, ¿Sabes? Y yo sé perfectamente que soy un jodido desmadre… Sé que no soy romántico. Ni siquiera sé cómo regalar unas flores sin terminar fingiendo que no me importa. Siempre digo lo contrario a lo que pienso… Pero aun así, tú estás ahí, diciendo tonterías, sonriendo…- confesé. Hasta ahora lo más honesto que he dicho respecto a lo que siento hacia Francis.-…Quisiera poder decir lo que siento, pero siempre se queda trabado en mi garganta, no se me da ser honesto… y yo… estoy tan cansado de eso… yo…

No me permitió decir nada más. Era como aquella vez en la bicicleta. Un beso repentino, pero al mismo tiempo obvio. Un beso suave, sobre los labios, de un par de segundos que parecieron eternidades… Pero esta vez no lo repudie, al contrario, di mi consentimiento.

-Francis…- solté una vez dejamos de besarnos, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Dime?- dijo imitándome.

-…Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- dije. Ya era hora de decir la verdad, ya que se me estaba dando sacar algunas cosas del pecho. Quería decirlo, decírselo a alguien, pero al fin había encontrado a la persona indicada para confiar mí pasado.- Algo que hasta ahora, jamás me había atrevido a contarle a nadie más.

Francis entendió la seriedad del asunto al instante, se recargo en la pared y tomo mí mano, indicándome con la mirada que hablase, y eso fue lo que hice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Primero le conté lo que había pasado la noche que había llegado a su casa. Tanto para él como para mí lo de pelear con mamá a ese extremo ya no nos parecía una novedad. Hasta cierto punto se puso de mi parte, alegando que sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas, que son palabras que solo se usan cuando en verdad odias a alguien. Cuando Francis comentó que no entendía el porqué del odio irracional de mi mamá, fue cuando opte por contarle lo del divorcio. Jamás había hablado con alguien de eso, siempre decía cosas tan simples como que fue desagradable o que me vi separado de Alf o que simplemente me obligaron a ir con papá, mas nunca más allá de eso.

Al principio la voz me temblaba, y me era difícil explicarlo, después las palabras tomaron coherencia. Y a pesar de que dolía, una parte de mí se sentía más ligera cada vez que avanzaba más y más. De pronto no podía parar, tenía que contarlo todo, aunque fuese breve, pero todo, lo que más dolió. Decir cómo es que termine con papá, porque el apellido de Alf es Jones y no Kirkland, cómo los abuelos me comparaban con Alfred… Esas cosas simplemente dolían a pesar de ser pasadas. No dejaban de calarme.

Francis solo soltaba maldiciones, y seguía sosteniendo mi mano. En un momento dado dijo que si me lastimaba no había necesidad que siguiera, pero yo quería decirle todo, bueno, casi todo, quería que supiera cosas de mí…

-Eso fue lo que paso.- concluí.-Y respecto a por qué te grité hace un momento… fue una tontería, y lo lamento. La razón en verdad es simple y estúpida, Mary está bastante asustada, me siento estúpido e inútil por no poder hacer algo. Me siento una carga. No sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de a dónde voy y a dónde voy a parar… Y también…

-¿También?

-…Vi la foto de Jeanne y no pude evitar sentirme mal. Por un momento, solo por uno muy pequeño, me sentí como idiota por no saber nada de ella, pero realmente no me incumbe…- confesé.

-…Arthur…

-Está bien, entiendo…

-¿Quieres saber sobre Jeanne?- inquirió tranquilamente.- Si es así, no tengo el menor inconveniente en contarte acerca de ella…

-Dejalo, solo fueron celos tontos…Yo…

-…En verdad… No tengo problema en decírtelo… yo también… tengo algo que no le he contado a nadie más…- confesó atrayéndome a su lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Francis me rodeo por los hombros y dio un largo suspiro. Fijo la vista hacia un punto en la nada, como si tratase de recordar algo, y se volvió a mí. Sonrió a medias y comenzó a hablar:

-Yo conocí a Jeanne cuando tenía unos nueve años aproximadamente. La conocí en la primaria junto con Francine.- Francine. ¡Cómo olvidarla!- Ambas se habían cambiado de un colegio privado a la escuela pública por una mudanza o algo así. Y como podrás notar, en este distrito no hay escuelas básicas de paga, todas son de gobierno. En fin, no te agobio con detalles. Francine y yo hicimos clic al instante, es gracioso, porque a mí Jeanne la primera vez que la vi no me cayó para nada bien. Me parecía extraña. Era delgada, pálida, actuaba como chico… Y ella me detestaba por prácticamente lo mismo…- rio.- Nos la vivíamos peleando y en la dirección, de hecho papá daba por hecho que quien me golpeaba era un chico mayor que yo.

-Sí que era ruda…

-Sabía defenderse muy bien a pesar de su condición tan débil…- suspiró.- Un día, Jeanne y yo quedamos atrapados en un árbol… Bueno, de hecho ella quedo atrapada por mi causa. Ella subió, yo le dije que no era apropiado, comenzamos a discutir, termine subiéndome, me dio vértigo, ella quiso bajar, me le aferre porque me aterre… Y al final tuvieron que ir a bajarnos…- le mire. Si le creía.- Pero ese día, estando ahí, algo cambio. En un momento dado comenzamos a charlar sobre cosas tontas como nuestros sueños y aspiraciones, Jeanne quería ser una campeona de esgrima, yo un chef reconocido. Ella tomaba clases de piano, yo de violín. Le encantaban los deportes, yo pasaba de ello. A mí me encantaba salir a los parques y demás lugares, ella odiaba rotundamente salir mucho tiempo de casa. Pero ambos coincidíamos en algo… Éramos pésimos en los idiomas. De pronto, comenzamos a ponernos más serios y hablamos de nuestras respectivas familias. La familia de Jeanne era bastante errante, no se podía estar mucho tiempo en un solo distrito. Pero siempre trataban de tenerla en la misma escuela, siempre la trataban como si fuese de porcelana y su opinión no era bien vista. Jeanne estaba siendo criada para ser como el antiguo estereotipo: "Una buena mujer que solo es vista mas no escuchada". Obviamente sus padres no sabían de todo lo que hacía su hija cuando no la miraban.- sonrió divertido.- Y yo… bueno, yo debía cuidar a Sey porque mis padres no estaban así que no salía mucho y no tenía amigos. Era de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa. A veces a con el abuelo al instituto, pero no variaba mucho… En fin, me desvió, el punto es que a partir de ese día nos volvimos muy amigos… Y el romance se dio como a los dos años. Fue muy paulatino, simplemente de pronto, un día, la mire y me pareció la chica más bella con todo y sus miles de defectos.- dio un suspiro.- Recuerdo ese día, tenía once, y no tenía mucho de haber conocido a Tonio por situaciones poco favorables… Me encontraba con Jeanne en el patio escolar platicando mis desgracias cuando ella me dio un golpe en el hombro y me pidió me dejase de quejar como nenita…- ¿En serio esa era Jeanne? ¿Un marimacho?- Hacia viento, y comenzaba a atardecer… No sé si fue la luz sobre sus cabellos color trigo o sus ojos color agua… Simplemente me pareció hermosa. Y no pude evitarlo…

-¿Evitar qué?

-Darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual respondió con un golpe en medio de mi cara.- Marimacho a toda costa.-…Aunque después la suerte me favoreció. Al final terminamos siendo pareja. A todos les hacía gracias porque era prácticamente al revés a cómo debía ser una pareja "normal".- se sonrojo.- Jeanne siempre tenía el control y la última palabra, ella siempre hacia las cosas difíciles, siempre era la que se ensuciaba, la que se olvidaba de las cosas… Y yo era el que siempre recordaba fechas, el de los detalles, quien sugería las cosas…

-O sea que tú eras la chica y ella el chico.

-Así es… igual era divertido, me gustaba mucho.- nos miramos.- Cuando pasamos al instituto, nos volvimos novios de manera oficial… Siempre estábamos juntos, nos sentábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, íbamos de un lado a otro, nos contábamos todo… Éramos muy unidos, de una manera un tanto exagerada. Pero estábamos bien, nunca teníamos problemas… hasta que empecé a notar que todas las chicas eran bellas y que por alguna extraña razón tengo facilidad para entablar amistad con ellas…

-Cuando tomaste tu mala fama de mujeriego…

-Playboy, por favor…- agacho la mirada.- Eso lo jodío todo… Ella no dejaba de parecerme hermosa, la amaba con locura, pero… era ver a las demás y cada una tenía lo suyo. Simplemente ella comenzó a dudar de mí y no la culpo… en fin, un día, cuando teníamos catorce la cosa llego a su punto más crítico. Discutimos por una chica que había en el parque. Yo la mire y rápidamente hicimos conexión, la cosa es que Jeanne estaba ahí también. Ese día terminamos. Nos dijimos muchas cosas, cosas muy feas… que la verdad no me gusta recordar. Me arrepiento todo el tiempo de haberle levantado la voz…- suspiró.

-Es normal que levantes la voz cuando te peleas con alguien, se supone que las disculpas vienen después…

-…Pero, Arthur, ¿Cuándo hay un después si la muerte se te adelanta?- cuestionó. Le mire.- Cuando trate de solucionarlo pareciera que el destino se puso en mi contra. Quise hablar con ella, pero siempre fue muy terca, aunque a mí se me da bien ser insistente… Así que comenzamos a discutir, y a pesar de tratar de aclararlo, parecía caso perdido. Ah, simplemente, no parábamos de discutir, de ver lo que estaba mal, pero jamás nos concentramos en lo que estaba bien. Nos queríamos mucho. La amaba, era mi primer amor… Simplemente siempre fui de vista larga. Y ella siempre fue insegura respecto a sí… Y no la culpo. En fin, no quiso escucharme, pero yo no quise desistir. Valía la pena, siempre lo valió…- apretó los labios.- Trate de tomar su mano…- cerró los ojos.- Ella trato de alejarse…- apretó los puños.- Se fue escaleras abajo…

-…Francis…

-Era débil. A pesar de ser un marimacho no dejaba de ser mujer y no dejaba de estar enferma…- me miro.- Olvide mencionarlo, ella tenía una enfermedad. No recuerdo el nombre, solo sé que la hacía más frágil, más propensa, más vulnerable a cualquier cosa… Los golpes la dejaron mal, tenía algunas fracturas y el cuello quedo dañado. No podía comer, moverse, y hablar le era casi imposible…- dio un largo suspiro.- Todos comenzaron a gritar. Yo baje corriendo desesperado. Zwingli salió corriendo a llamar a una ambulancia… Todo se volvió confuso… Me desmaye.- nos miramos.- De pronto simplemente estaba en el hospital. Buscando su habitación… Pero pareciera que no tenían registros de ella. Como si el accidente nunca hubiese pasado…

-Pero era obvio que si había pasado, digo, tú lo viste…- solté. Asintió.- ¿Qué ocurría?

-Los padres de Jeanne, eso.- respondió.- Jamás les agrade, como jamás les agrado que su hija tuviese cerebro. Ellos… simplemente… no querían que la viese… decían que por mi culpa ella había terminado así y que si entraba solo la terminaría de matar… - otro suspiro, temblaba ligeramente.- Sus padres fueron a mi casa infinidad de veces, se llevaron todo lo que ella me había reglado, no dejaron de culparme, jamás dejaron de hacerlo. Después de su muerte para ellos sigo siendo el responsable…- se restregó los ojos.- Se llevaron todo aquello que pudiera darme tranquilidad. Sus fotos y otros detalles. Por suerte escondí algunas cuantas bastante bien.

-Francis…

-¿Sabes, Arthur? Lo más triste fue que… cuando al fin logre escabullirme y burlarlos, solo la vi un par de minutos… estaba muriéndose… Jamás olvidaré como se veía. Estaba tan pálida que podía ver sus venas, y los moretones en su cuerpo estaban al rojo vivo, su cabello estaba opaco, y aun así… sonrió. Sonrió para mí.- trago en seco.- Y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Trato de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Solo miraba el cajón. Lo abrí… había una cruz de plata. Era muy valiosa para ella, la consideraba de buena suerte. No necesitaba hablarme para saber perfectamente lo que quería… La tome… y justo cuando lo hice… su corazón dejo de latir…- comenzó a sacudir las manos cerca de sus ojos, secando unas lágrimas invisibles.- Los médicos entraron, sus padres también. Comenzaron a insultarme, el padre de Jeanne me golpeo en el estómago, su madre me abofeteo… Pero para mí eso era insignificante. Estaba en shock y no me dolía nada. Solo escuchaba un zumbido y murmullos confusos. Todos los rostros eran iguales… Lo único que quería era salir corriendo y gritar hasta quedarme afónico, lejos, dónde nadie pudiese ver mi dolor. - trague saliva, sabía lo que se sentía eso.- Y eso hice… Tome la cadena, salí corriendo… corrí hasta que mis pies no pudieron más y caí al suelo. Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, grite, maldije… insulte. Pero no tenía caso. Eso no le traería de vuelta.

-¿…Y qué paso después?- me atreví a preguntar.- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Escondí la cadena, sigue escondida, de hecho. Quise asistir al entierro, pero jamás me dejaron pasar… Los padres de Jeanne se mudaron. Francine se cambió de escuela. Por poco me quedo sin amigos… Entre en una depresión de la cual creía jamás saldría.- suspiró.- No dormía, no comía, no pensaba con claridad… Solo quería estar solo, pero a la vez quería que alguien me dijera que todo estaría bien… Pero no quería que nadie se preocupara por mí. Estaba acostumbrado, y lo sigo estando, a lidiar con mis problemas y arreglarlos…

-¿…Y tus padres?- pregunté.

-Trabajando. Demasiado ocupados como para pararse a saber un poco de mí.- me miro.- No quiero culparlos ni mucho menos odiarlos, pero no sabes cuánto los repudio cada vez que recuerdo esto. Porque sentí el abandono que tanto me he esforzado por demostrarle a Sey solo está en su mente.- dijo.- Sabían lo que pasaba, no todo lo que ocurrió, pero lo sabían. No sabían de las fotos, de la cadena, de la culpa, de los golpes… Pero sabían que ella estaba muerta. Y creyeron que era más fácil dejarme solo cuando la realidad era que yo aún era un mocoso idiota y necesitaba consuelo…

-…yo…- no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Al fin comprendía a que se refería con odiarlos. Sus padres no son malos, en absoluto, pero no estuvieron cuando más los necesito.

-…Por suerte Sey si lo entendió. A veces me siento mal por haberle demostrado mi peor faceta.- sonrió.- Amo a mi hermana como no tienes idea, la amo porque no importa lo que pase, ella siempre encontrara el modo de solucionarlo, o de al menos tratar de entenderlo… Ella se encargó de solucionar las cosas con los chicos, y en cierto modo, me hace sentir avergonzado decirlo, de sacarme adelante a base de "Para tu información el mundo sigue girando".

-¿Odio suave?- bromeé.

-Yo diría amor rudo.- respondió.

Se hizo un largo silencio. El viento era frio. Le mire.

-Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite.- cité.

-¿Eh?

-Eso fue lo que hizo, y lo que hace, tu hermana. Y lo que tú haces por ella.- dije.

-Y de ahí deriva el "Quédate con quien te ha amado en la peor de tus facetas, porque es quien vale la pena…"

-Así es.- respondí.

Francis se recostó, mirando al techo. Yo me recosté a su lado, a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Gracias, por compartir esto conmigo.- dije.

-Lo mismo digo, Arthur.- respondió.

Ambos nos dimos la espalda, a pesar de todo, incluso sabiendo tanto y habiendo vivido tantas cosas… Ahora comprendíamos algo, vivimos situaciones parecidas y las afrontamos de distintas maneras.

-¿Mucho dolor el nuestro para la edad que tenemos, uh?- soltó.

-Así parece…

-Pero, ¿Sabes? De todo esto se puede sacar algo bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, yo aprendí que la única manera de no sufrir tanto por una persona es no amándole demasiado, así que comencé a frecuentar a varias chicas, y les quise, más solo un poco, así no serían importantes, y por ende no me harían daño. Comprendí que el amor es bello, pero solo cuando es la persona correcta. No iba a ir por ahí dando mi amor para todos, pero podía amar a otras personas de otras maneras. Así nadie me haría daño…

-Pero eso sería hacer lo que yo hago…- dije.- Rechazar a los demás por miedo a ser herido, fingiendo que me gusta mi soledad… Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido. Será egoísta decir que el amor es solo para unos, pero en mi caso así lo veo.

-Amar es para todos, pero no de la misma manera.- dijo él.

-Pero al final…

-¿Al final?

-Terminaras solo si no es de la manera correcta.

-De igual manera ya lo estamos, ¿No?

-Así parece.

-…No, así es… Y no sabes cómo lo odio. Incluso si es para evitar otra tragedia, lo odio. Odio tener miedo…

-…Yo también lo odio… todo eso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"I WAS SO HIGH I DID NOT RECOGNIZE THE FIRE BURNING IN HER EYES…" escuché a lo lejos. "THE CHAOS THAT CONTROLLED MY MIND". Conocía esa canción, era "THIS LOVE" de MAROON 5.

Me desperece un poco y abrí los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro y helaba. Y yo no podía dormir.

-¿También te es imposible conciliar el sueño?- soltó Francis de pronto.

-Con esa música no se puede dormir… Tienes un vecino bastante escandaloso.- respondí volviéndome.- ¿Alguna vez se han quejado de eso?

-Seh, pero no ha pasado nada.

-…Vaya mierda.

-Lo sé…- dijo.- Oye…

-¿Qué ocurre, frog?

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante…?

-Depende, ¿A qué te refieres con interesante?- pregunté un tanto desconfiado.

Francis se puso de rodillas y camino de esta manera hacia dónde las escaleras. Buscaba algo en la pared.

-Cierra los ojos, te haré ver las estrellas sin necesidad de salir o de hacer otra cosa…- pidió con su típica sonrisa degenerada.

-…Eres un pervertido.- Dije, y aun así me cubrí los ojos.

-Ya, descúbrete los ojos lentamente…- pidió.

Me destape los ojos con cuidado. Y no pude creer lo que vi. Eran varias luces pequeñas de tonalidad azul pastel alineadas de tal modo que parecían estrellas. Iluminaban la alcoba de un modo bastante peculiar. Vi el dibujo detallado de un árbol, el cual rompía la banqueta, por detrás había una cerca de madera; del árbol pendían algunas estrellas que también tenían una pequeña luz en color amarillo pastel. Los colores de la noche, azul marino, morado y negro se entremezclaban de manera tal que si parecía estuviésemos bajo un cielo estrellado. Era el trabajo de un artista, sin duda.

-Esto en verdad es… ¡Es increíble! ¡Parece un verdadero cielo estrellado! The person who did it was a genius!- chillé emocionado.

-Yo también lo adoro.

-…Mira todo esos detalles, los colores… en verdad que se esforzó.

-Lo sé.

Me volví a Bonnefoy. Lucia diferente bajo la luz de las estrellas falsas. Lucia jodidamente bien. Su rostro era más blanco, sus labios más pálidos, su cabello se veía más brillante y sus ojos tenían una luz especial… Sentí enormes deseos de besarle.

-¿Qué pasa…?- soltó.

-…N-nada… esto…- aclaré la garganta.- S-solo… solo acércate un poco…- pedí.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó.

-Tú solo hazlo, bastardo.- bufé.

-…Gruñón.

-FROG.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó acercándose.

-Sí… ahora, solo cierra los ojos y no hagas preguntas estúpidas. Simplemente hazlo.- le pedí.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero deja ya de ser tan grosero.- pidió.

-Lo siento.

-Vale, no hay problema.- cerro los ojos.

Le tome por el rostro, deslizando los dedos desde las mejillas hasta la barbilla y de ahí los pase por las comisuras de los labios. Me acerque lentamente, le di un beso ligero. No cerré los ojos. Quería ver su rostro. Sus pómulos rosados se volvieron rojos, y su expresión cambio a una más inocente. Sentí como dibujo una sonrisa. Di un suspiro, cerré los ojos, le di un beso más largo al cual le siguió uno apasionado. No podía contenerme, me gustaba. Me gustaba como se sentía, me gustaba su expresión, me gustaba sobre todo el tenerle a mi lado.

Susurró mi nombre, me separé de él. Había un ligero hilo de saliva uniéndonos. Al verme se sonrojo aún más. Maldito Francis eres demasiado femenino, demasiado bello, demasiado imperfecto que eres perfecto. Me confundes, haces que te desee de una manera poco apropiada… Pero no es la primera vez.

Le di otro beso y me posicione encima de él. Los besos continuaron, a veces suaves a veces salvajes. Francis me rodeo por los hombros para profundizar, y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. Nos separamos un momento, ambos respirábamos agitadamente, escondió su rostro en mi cuello… Sentí un exquisito y excitante escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo… Sentí mucho calor. Pase mis manos debajo de su camisa, deseaba tocarlo, sentir con las yemas de los dedos esa suave piel que parecía hecha de leche y azúcar. No pude evitar sonrojarme. A pesar de sentir ese enorme impulso incontrolable de hacerle mío, una parte de mi cerebro aún estaba en tono de alarma. Al darse cuenta de eso, solo sonrió. Lucia tranquilo, eso me hizo sentir mejor. Paso sus manos bajo mi camisa, y seguimos besándonos, hasta que entre caricias, besos y suspiros nos deshicimos de estas.

Seguí tocándole, buscando una zona más sensible, moviéndome sobre él, deseoso de hacerle mío. De marcarlo. No quería que nadie más lo tuviese, deseaba que oliera a mí. Me separé lentamente, no, no podía marcarlo si él no quería, y solo había un modo de saberlo…

-…Francis…- el corazón me latía con fuerza… Me sentía nervioso. No era la primera vez que haría el amor, pero aun así…

-¿Qué ocurre, Arthur?- me miro.

-…Ah… Tú quieres… ¿Quieres hacerlo?- solté apartando la mirada al instante. Me sentía tan apenado.- Si no quieres está bien… yo entiendo…- me apresure a decir.

-…Pensé que ibas hacérmelo sin consultar… qué alivio…- dijo divertido.

-…Eres un idiota, jamás te tomas las cosas en serio.- me quejé.

-Si me lo tomo en serio, pero no lo siento como algo malo o así, simplemente lo haremos y ya. Obvio será distinto, claro… Será interesante.- objetó.

-…A veces no te entiendo…- confesé, sintiéndome aliviado ante sus palabras.- Pero ya que estamos en esto… ¿Dónde quieres estar? ¿Arriba o a...?

-Realmente eso no me importa, lo que me importa es estar contigo...

Me sonroje ante tal respuesta. Estúpido y cursi Bonnefoy…

-...Entonces... ¿Puedo yo?- pregunté.

-Como gustes...- dijo con seguridad.

-¿No te da miedo?- inquirí sorprendido. Con su fama de mujeriego, no creí fuese a querer estar abajo.

-…Ya te dije que lo único que me importa es estar contigo. No seas tan indeciso o lo arruinaras…- me advirtió.

Di un suspiro. Volvimos a besarnos. Mi camisa salió, poco después los pantalones y la ropa interior. Pero no nos inhibimos, de lo contrario, nos tocábamos y besábamos con más ímpetu. De pronto parecíamos un par de novatos en el asunto cuando no era así. Francis parecía no saber qué hacer con su melena y yo me resbalaba a cada rato, y maldecía a mis adentros. Ambos dimos un leve gemido y nos separamos. Me recosté a su lado, le mire. Francis trato de darme ánimo, al verme tan callado, pero no sabía que yo pensaba en tocarlo de otra manera. Deslice mi mano hasta su miembro. Le di un beso en los labios, de ahí baje a su cuello… Comencé a mover la mano más rápido, él dio suaves gemidos que iban aumentando de volumen. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse sobre mi pecho hasta mi miembro. Ambos comenzamos gemir bastante fuerte. Pero no importaba, la música seguía sonando fuera, y se mezclaba con nuestros gritos de placer. Me volví a colocar sobre él, abrí sus piernas y coloque sus pies sobre mis hombros… Pero lucia bastante incomodo, así que optamos por tomar otra posición. Me senté, y él sobre mí, de frente.

-…Bien, creo que ahora viene… La parte complicada…- dije.

-¿Por qué complicada?- repitió.

-¿Tienes lubricante…?

-Ah… no…

-Exacto…

-Podrías usar saliva…- sugirió después de un rato.

-…Supongo… Abre la boca, entonces…- pedí.

Introduje el dedo índice y el medio a su boca. Comenzó a lamerlos de una manera bastante erótica, haciendo que me sintiera más excitado. Francis me pidió su cartera y de esta saco un condón. Lo coloco en mi miembro con una agilidad tal que quede sorprendido.

-Vaya, sí que tienes habilidad… ¿Con cuantas te has acostado?- solté.

-…Hace tiempo que perdí la cuenta.

Nos dimos otro beso. Deslice los dedos suavemente hasta llegar a su entrada. No sabía cómo hacerle, aunque tenía la idea por cosas que había escuchado a Scott y Erik comentar. Y algo de una vez que Mary me comento había leído sobre el sexo anal. Igual, jamás creí que lo haría, así que simplemente me limitaba a darles el avión… Ahora me arrepiento por haber sido tan idiota. En fin, introduje el primer dedo, y Bonnefoy dio un chillido adolorido. Quise sacarlo, pero no le vi mucho caso, así que continúe basándome en lo poco que recordaba. Cuando introduje el segundo unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y me araño la espalda.

Le bese para tranquilizarle, fue un beso profundo. Saque los dedos, y acerque mi miembro a su entrada, entreabriendo sus muslos con la mano libre. Trate de introducirlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero parecía una misión imposible. Estaba demasiado estrecho y caliente, difícilmente deslizaba. Me impaciente un poco, y le forcé a entrar. Francis no dejaba de quejarse. Me sentí mal. Trate de tomarlo con mayor calma, y al final entro toda. Se sentía bien, bastante bien. Comencé a moverme lentamente, después con un poco más de furor. Me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos por el mismo placer. Pero él, él no lucia muy cómodo.

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú estás sintiendo algo?- pregunté.

-…Me duele. Pero ya no tanto como hace rato… está bien.- dijo poco convencido.

-…Eres un idiota. ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?- exclamé tomándole por la cintura.- No quiero parecer un maldito egoísta. No lo soy. Creo que ambos estamos en esto.

Seguí moviéndome, ahora deslizaba con más facilidad. Francis comenzó a mover las caderas también, de pronto ambos estábamos gritando. Al parecer al fin sentía algo. Me abrazo con fuerza, haciéndome algo de daño, yo le tome también y seguí embistiéndole. Ya para el clímax le tumbe en la cama, ambos gritamos a la par nuestros nombres, alcanzando el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Me deje caer sobre su pecho, más no le solté. Él me comenzó acariciar el cabello. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, estábamos cansados.

-Te amo…- dijo.

Me levante, aun exhausto, y le di un beso.

-I love you too…- dije sobre sus labios de manera imperceptible.

Me recosté sobre su pecho. Y me quede dormido al instante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Desperté al amanecer, un ligero rayo de sol daba sobre mi cara. Mire a Francis, que seguía durmiendo. Acaricie su frente, él solo dio un ligero suspiro entre sueños. No me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado anoche, de hecho, sentía que lo habíamos estado posponiendo demasiado. Le mire fijamente, un rato más, y sonreí.

Es un bastardo, pero es mío. No permitiré nadie me lo arrebate… Y si es necesario hacerlo oficial para que sea así, así será. Pero no ahora. Debo primero darme un par de días, para estar completamente seguro de que es la mejor decisión…

…Aunque ya lo estoy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::**

**Fin del capítulo 23.**

**Bien, lamento la demora, pero han pasado muchas cosas y apenas me di un respiro para seguir con el fic. Espero lo disfruten y no se pongan como yo cuando escribí el FAIL intento de HARD. -¿?- Ahora descansaré un poco antes de seguir con cualquier cosa. Recuerden, a pesar de ya no contestar los reviews, cualquier duda que tengan con gusto la respondo. **

**¡En fin, les dejo un adelanto de los próximos capítulos y espero dejen sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a seguir el fic! ¡Los quiero, son grandes!**

**Cap.24: Definitivamente la escuela nunca será un buen lugar para hablar sobre todo si es sobre algo importante. Trabajos en equipo, bulla constante, viejos amores. Y lo peor es que cuando no es Francis es Arthur quien se ve interrumpido… Y justo cuando el inglés tiene que decirle algo tan importante.**

**Cap.25: Quedaron de verse en el parque, y ni el mal clima los detendría. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te encuentras con tus amigos justo antes de la charla? O peor aún, ¿Cuándo te encuentras con alguien que quiere algo más serio contigo y tú ni por enterado? A veces no hay que creer a todo lo que dice la vista, pero por desgracia no pensamos en eso cuando se nos nubla la razón.**

**Cap.26: Sobre amigos, enredos, celos, pretendientes, buenos maestros, pleitos y hermanos entrometidos, Arthur y Francis podrían escribir un libro cuya moraleja sería: "Valdrá la pena, mas no será fácil". **

**Cap.27: Se evitan, discuten, lo hacen obvio, pero ya no pueden negarlo más. Es hora de dar el paso definitivo. Aunque las cosas parecen no ir tan bien, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que Arthur tiene una manera tan peculiar de ser, Francis es un dramático… Y tanto mamá Bonnefoy como Mary no son precisamente personas sutiles.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis.**

**Cap.24**

-¿Qué es ese olor?- soltó Arthur de pronto despertándome.

-…Es sangre, sudor y semen, en palabras simples el olor del sexo.- respondí cubriéndome con la colcha. Solo quería dormir.

-No ese olor, idiota. Me refiero a ese aroma dulce…- se quejó.- Y vaya manera de decirlo…

-… Papá debe estar cocinando… Y no siempre soy tan romántico.- dije.- Significa que ya es hora de levantarnos…- me senté y me volví a dejar caer al instante.-…No quiero levantarme.- lloriqueé.

-Nadie te está obligando a hacerlo…

-…Pero debo hacerlo…- respondí de malagana volviéndome a él.

-…Qué nenita eres… Ya cállate.- me ordenó.

-Bueno…- sonreí. Me miro.- Eso puede arreglarse…

Me senté nuevamente, y le di un ligero beso sobre los labios, al cual respondió. Caímos de vuelta a la cama, aun besándonos. Hasta que a Arthur le dio por darme un golpe en la cabeza.

-…Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso?- lloriqueé.- ¡Eres un salvaje!

-…Eso es para que no te emociones.- dijo.- Ya levántate, no podemos estar en la cama todo el día.

-Es domingo, levantarse temprano debería ser ilegal…- me quejé haciendo morritos.

-…Por desgracia no lo es, ahora mueve ese culo…

-Ya lo moví mucho anoche.

-…- se sonrojo.- Qué pervertido e idiota eres.

-Merci.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de una ducha rápida, un pequeño encuentro con Seychelles, y alguna que otra charla de nada en particular, bajamos a comer. Papá se encontraba acomodando la mesa.

-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Durmieron bien?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-Excelente…- respondí dibujando una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, como el dulce ángel que soy…- alardeo Sey.

-Me empiezas a recordar a Gil…- dije divertido.

-Cállate, tonto…- soltó dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Ustedes tan animados como siempre.- sonrió. -¿…Y tú, Arthur?

-Muy bien, Sr. Bonnefoy, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y qué hay de usted?

-Bien, aunque me duele un poco la espalda. Pero esas son cosas de la edad…- tomo un plato y le coloco en la alacena.- En vista de que el abuelo no comerá con nosotros hoy, creo que esto está de sobra. Vaya que se fue temprano, ¿A dónde iría?

-Ni idea…- dije.

-…Yo tengo la teoría de que el abuelo tiene una novia de la cual no nos ha hablado…- dijo Sey.- Eso explicaría porque recientemente va y viene sin decir nada a nadie…

-¿Tú crees?- soltó papá llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Yo digo que sí, de pura casualidad, fuese así, creo es algo que no nos incumbe.

-Pues es cierto, no nos incumbe, realmente.- dijo poco convencido.

-Papá está solo desde hace años, creo que ya es hora se busque alguien más…

-Y yo no estoy diciendo que no deba hacerlo…

-Tu expresión dice otra cosa…

-Jo, tú y tu madre son exactamente iguales. Leyéndome la cara todo el tiempo.- se quejó haciendo morritos.- No me gusta.

-Es que eres predecible…- solté.- En fin, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Waffles… ¿Te gustan los Waffles con fruta y jalea, Arthur?- preguntó. El inglés se limitó a asentir-Bien, entonces a comer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comíamos tranquilamente, con la charla usual de las mañanas, (qué habíamos hecho y si había alguna novedad, y un poco del trabajo de papá) cuando el celular de Sey comenzó a sonar. Ella lo tomo entre manos, sonrió, respondió un mensaje y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa. El celular sonó una vez más, lo tomo, más no volvió a ponerlo en su sitio. Siguió con este dejando la comida de lado.

-Sey…- soltó papá de pronto con sutileza. Me hermana siguió en lo suyo.- Seychelles…

-¿Es Matthew?- pregunté.

-No, no es Matt.- respondió.

-¿Quién es Matt?- preguntó papá.

-Mi novio, conocido de Fra, primo de Arthur, alumno del abuelo… Tu yerno…- respondió mi hermana aun concentrada en lo suyo.

-¿C-Cómo qué novio? ¡Aun eres una bebe!- chilló mirándola.- ¡Deja eso y hazme caso!

-Dame un momento, esto es importante…

-¡Nada es más importante que saber con qué clase de persona sales! ¿Es mayor? ¿Cómo te trata? ¿Es un vándalo tatuado que no hace nada de su vida? ¡Mi pobre nena! ¡No puedo permitir esto…!

-…Disculpe me entrometa, pero creo que conozco un poco a Matt como para salir a su defensa.- intervino Arthur. Papá y yo nos volvimos a él.- Es un chico bastante introvertido, pero a pesar de ello tiene muchas virtudes, es amable y comprensivo. Y no lo digo porque sea mi primo, sino porque es verdad.

-Cierto,- dije.- Matt es un buen chico.

-…Si quieres le pido venga para que lo conozcas, no tengo nada que ocultarte si se trata de él…- respondió Sey.- Pondré el teléfono en silencio…- lo coloco sobre la mesa.- Lamento haber sido tosca, pero una amiga me necesitaba…

-¿Una amiga? ¿Quién?- indagó papá dejando de lado el tema de Matt.-No, espera, déjame hacer memoria… ¿Monique?- Sey se rodeó de un aura oscura.- ¿No?

-No la conocen, - dijo aclarándose la garganta, aun algo molesta.- se llama… Bueno, la verdad es que solo la conozco por su seudónimo del chat, se hace llamar Mery Carry.- explicó.- Y yo me hago llamar Bonn, Vicky Bonn.- bromeó.

-Sey, sabes que eso de los chats es riesgoso, ¿Cierto?- solté.

-Exacto, ¿Quién te dice que no es un tío que se hace pasar por chica?

-…Puede ser, aunque a veces me da la impresión contraria. Igual no hemos intercambiado fotos ni nada así, ni nuestros nombres conocemos.- dio un suspiro.- Pero hemos encajado tan bien que se nos ha hecho costumbre hablar todos los días.

-¿Y de dónde le conoces, precisamente? ¿Bajo qué situación se dio esto?

-Bueno, si tanto quieren saber; la conocí por el FB. Tenemos una página en común, durante un debate que se armó por una imagen nos apoderamos de la publicación, al final eran comentarios nuestros solamente, continuando con temas derivados y cosas que ni al caso. Así que decidimos agregarnos y continuar con la plática… Y pues, ya de ahí pasamos al ámbito personal. En fin, cambiando el tema…- suspiro.- ¿Podrías llevarme al centro comercial? Debo comprar alimento a Iggy y otras cosas.

-…Está bien, no veo el inconveniente…- la miro.- Pero retomando lo otro te pido sigas siendo cuidadosa… Y quiero conocer a ese chico Matt… me molesta venirme a enterar de esta manera tan poco sutil tienes novio.- me miro.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?- dije.- Si ella no te lo comento antes, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo yo? A fin de cuentas es cosa suya.

-Pero como hermano mayor debes de cuidarle.

-Yo le cuido como no tienes idea.

-En eso no puedes contradecirlo.- dijo Sey.- Igual, le llamaré a Matt a ver si puede venir un día de estos… Te caerá bien, es de lo más simpático y es muy adorable.

-…Eso ya lo decidiré yo.- suspiró.

-En fin, entonces, perfecto. Nos vamos terminando de desayunar…

-¿Te refieres a ya?

-¿Por qué no?

-…Francis… ¿No querrán ir ustedes también?- me preguntó.

-Pues a mí me da lo mismo…- me volví a Arthur.- ¿Quieres ir?

-Me da igual, no tengo problema.

-Bien, eso es perfecto, pueden ir al cine y tomarse un helado por ahí, y a acompañar a tu hermana a hacer las compras…

-¿Por qué me suena a que solo me vas a llevar?- soltó ella.

-…Tengo trabajo.

-…Tú siempre tienes trabajo.- se quejó.

El silencio predomino en la mesa, pero no era precisamente incómodo. Era un silencio del tipo no hay qué decir de esto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de la comida, papá nos llevó al centro comercial y nos dejó en la entrada de la plaza, nos dio cincuenta euros a cada uno, y he de admitir fue divertido ver a Arthur negarse a recibir el dinero.

Dimos un par de vueltas y al final terminamos en el cine. Al parecer el cinema estaba ofreciendo clásicas (lo que siempre pasa cuando no hay buenos estrenos), entre ellas estaba "El Pacto de los lobos". Tenía años que no veía esa película, y en cuanto la notamos compramos los boletos. Pasamos por la dulcería y compramos un paquete grande de palomitas, caramelos y bebidas. Cuando entramos a la sala, el pasillero nos guio hasta dónde había tres lugares disponibles. Sey pasó primero, luego Arthur, y yo quede al último, cerca del pasillo.

-¿Y podrían decirme más o menos de que va la trama?- indagó Arthur.- No quiero Spoilers, solo que me digan de que va.

-¿Algo así como un resumen?- preguntó Seychelles.

-Sí.

-Te lo digo yo…- empecé.- La historia transcurre en el 1700, aproximadamente, va de un caballero llamado Grégoire quien es acompañado por un amigo, llamado Mani. Ellos llegan a Gévaudan para resolver el misterio de la Bestia que aterra en la zona.

-Vaya, se escucha bien. ¿Y esta historia si tiene una secuencia concisa o te deja a medias como otras películas?

-No pierde el tema principal ni un solo momento, si es a lo que te refieres.

-Bien, entonces valdrá la pena.

-Claro que lo hará. ¿Por qué creíste no lo haría?

-Bueno, porque las otras que he visto se pierden por completo del tema principal…

-Pues esta no…

-Chicos, callados, si se van a pelear que sea luego que ya va a comenzar.- pidió Sey.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las palomitas pasaban de una mano a otra hasta que se terminaron, lo mismo pasó con los dulces. Los tres estábamos absortos en la película, y solo hablábamos para hacer algún comentario en voz baja. Cuando finalizo, tire la basura y salimos de ahí.

-¡Estuvo increíble, la he visto un montón de veces y no deja de parecerme genial!- exclamó Seychelles.

-Yo sigo insistiendo que la muerte de Mani es injusta…- me quejé.

-Coincido contigo…- soltó Arthur.- Era, junto con Grégoire, uno de los personajes más útiles de la película. ¡Y qué buena historia! Vaya que tenía sentido, y el mensaje es bastante claro…

-¿Qué la gente con poder siempre buscara como oprimir al pueblo?- inquirí. Asintió.- Me alegra ver que no soy el único que noto ese mensaje.

-Es demasiado claro, digo yo…- soltó Sey.- En resumen, la película junto con el mensaje y los personajes es de lo mejor, ¿O no?

-Y qué lo digas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-…Mmm, ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

-¿No piensas aun hacer tus compras?- inquirió Arthur.

-Nah, aún tengo tiempo de sobra… Además, pues algo deberíamos hacer ya que estamos aquí…- miro a sus alrededores.- Veamos… los helados que venden en la planta baja son deliciosos…- Se volvió a nosotros.- ¿Les digo algo y no se burlan?- dibujo una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué cosa?- soltamos a la par.

-Me siento como un mal tercio… Digo, es que estábamos en el cine y luego los mire, y yo ahí de tercera y dije… Como que algo aquí no está bien.

-¡Pero qué tontería es esa!- exclamó Arthur.- Ni que esto fuese una cita o algo así.

-Cierto, cierto, no te pongas mal…- solté yo.- Además…

-Pero, es que, esto está mal. Siento que el karma me castigara por esto. Debí haberles dejado solos e irme a otra sala… Ahora me siento mal, y sé que no debería. Pero… pero…- y mi hermana siguió despotricando respecto al mal que hacía a nuestra "relación". Arthur me miro.

-¿Deberíamos decirle algo?- inquirió desconcertado.

-No, tranquilo, siempre empieza a dramatizar, pero luego…

-…Y si me preocupo de más se me comenzara a caer el cabello y si se me cae Matt ya no me querrá y no nos casaremos y entonces no tendremos a nuestros hijos a los cuales llamaría Marianne y Thomas…- dio un suspiro.- Pero me salgo del tema, el punto es que… bueno, si dicen que no lo soy no lo soy pero me siento así y… ¡Da lo mismo!- vociferó.- ¡Vamos por un helado!- y acto seguido nos tomó a ambos por el brazo y nos arrastró con ella.

-¿Pasa esto?- inquirió Arthur.

-Así es.- sonreí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomamos un helado, platicamos sobre la escuela, la casa, la "novia" que Sey jura y perjura tiene el abuelo, sobre qué más podríamos hacer. Pero realmente la plaza no tenía mucho que ofrecer, así que decidimos mejor ir a hacer las compras de Sey e irnos a casa. Así que cuando terminamos nuestro helado, nos levantamos de la mesa, la cual daba a la fuente principal, y subimos a la veterinaria.

Sey compro alimento y un collar anti-pulgas para Iggy. Arthur y yo no charlamos mucho, solo nos limitábamos a intercambiar miradas, hacer alguna observación y ya. No me sentía incómodo y él tampoco lo parecía, realmente no teníamos de qué hablar. Echó a andar a una tienda de ropa y fuimos tras ella, se detuvo a ver la ropa de bebe y siguió andando; cuando le pregunté por qué hizo eso, actuó un tanto misteriosa. Pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Hey, miren…- exclamó de pronto.

-¿Qué?- soltó Arthur volviéndose a dónde señalaba.

-Las cabinas fotográficas…- dijo.- El otro día vine con Matt a tomarme unas fotos.

-¿Y eso qué?- inquirió el inglés un tanto contrariado.

-¿No quieren tomarse unas fotos? ¡Yo invito la ronda!- exclamo acercándose.

-Seychelles, en serio, esto no es necesario…- comencé, aunque en el fondo me parecía una buena idea. En realidad me gustaría tener fotos de Arthur.

-…Seh, nos vemos todo el día en la escuela, creo que lo que menos necesitamos es una foto del otro, digo, no tiene mucho sentido.- objetó Arthur.- ¿Verdad?

-Pero, -comenzó mi hermana- ¿No sería lindo tener una foto para esos días en los que no se ven en absoluto? ¿Cuándo hasta en la escuela no pueden verse?

-¿Es eso posible?- soltó Arthur alzando la ceja.- Mira, en verdad el gesto es lindo, pero no necesito fotos de Bonnefoy. Digo, ¿Para qué las querría?

-Para ver mi hermosa imagen y darte cuenta de que me amas.

-Jajaja, que gracioso.- soltó con cinismo.- Como si necesitara una foto para eso…- Sey sonrió maliciosa, yo le mire burlón, se sonrojo.- ¡No es como si piense que eres…!

-Te acabas de joder tu solo, Kirkland…- solté divertido.- En fin, sino quieres, está bien.

-¿…Tú quieres?- preguntó desviando la mirada.

-…Pues la idea no me desagrada en absoluto.- confesé.

Arthur soltó un suspiro resignado y me tomo por la muñeca, entonces, echó a andar.

-No lo malinterpretes, no es que lo haga precisamente porque lo has pedido…

-Está bien, si lo haces por hacerlo o por impulso. Da lo mismo.- sonreí. Se sonrojo.- Será divertido.- nos miramos.- Haremos caras chistosas y nos reiremos de ellas cuando las veamos impresas.

-Qué infantil eres…- se quejó.

-Me amas…

-Cierra el pico, tonto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Y cómo funciona una de estas cosas?- preguntó Arthur.

-¿Nunca has entrado a una o qué?

-Siéndote honesto, no. Jamás me llamaron la atención.

-Ah, ya veo. Pues es sencillo… Verás,- señale la pantalla.- Solo tienes que presionar este botón, ahora comenzará una cuenta regresiva…- indiqué presionándolo.- ¿Listo?

-Vale…

Comencé a hacer muecas, Arthur solo me miraba, seguramente preguntándose si era eso posible. Me volví a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, él me aparto de un manotazo. Le hice una mueca, echó a reír. Nos dimos un beso.

"Sus fotos se están imprimiendo…" apareció escrito en la pantalla.

-Y ya, esta es toda la magia…- dije levantándome.

-…Yo pensé que sería algo más interesante.

-Pues no, es mega simple. Pero debes admitir que te divertiste.

-Verte hacer caras graciosas no era divertido, era siniestro de algún modo.- soltó.

-Pero bien que te estabas riendo…

-Era forzado…

-¿Y el beso?

-Ese no lo fue.- dijo levantándose.- Pero eso…- guardo silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tú hermana qué no está fuera esperando a por las fotos…?

-…Sí, ¿Y?

-…Verá entonces cuando nos…

-Tranquilo, -dije llevándome las manos a la nuca.- No dirá nada de igual manera.

-¿Qué acaso no te da pena que nos vea así?

-¿…A ti te da?- pregunté.- ¿Te molesta que la gente sepa que tenemos algo que no podemos nombrar?

-…No es que me avergüence, pero preferiría que entre menos estén enterados mejor. Las relaciones duran cuando la gente desconoce de estas, entre más saben más se meten y al final se arruina por terceros.

-¿…Y tú crees que Sey lo arruinará?

-En absoluto.

-¿Entonces?

-Olvídalo, simplemente me puse paranoico.

-Tú siempre lo haces.

-Cállate.

-…Callándome solo lo reafirmas.

-Sí, Francis, lo que digas…

-Malo…

-Lo dice el que me molesta por gusto.

-Pero lo hago con amor.

-¡No uses el amor como excusa!

-Quiero y lo haré…

-Odioso…

-Gruñón…

-¡Hey, tengo las fotos!- exclamó mi hermana entrando, nos tomó por la muñeca y nos sacó de la cabina. Nos mostró las fotos de rápido, se notaba habían arrancado una.

-Falta una…- soltamos a la par mientras mirábamos, o tratábamos de mirar, el resto.

-Es que es mi favorita, me la quedaré…- la vio con detenimiento y se sonrojo.- Se ven mega adorables…- la guardo en su cartera.

-Sey, me empieza a preocupar que esto te obsesiona más a ti que a nosotros…- dije.- Y dame esa foto….- exclamé tratando de quitársela.

-Es que es tan bello… Y no.- soltó apartándome.

-...Ustedes me dan miedo.- dijo Arthur mirando las fotos. Arranco una y me dio el resto.- Para mi esta está bien…- la guardo.

-¿Cuál es?- inquirí curioso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Frog.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La disputa con Seychelles por la foto que me había arrebatado siguió, cuando vi que era misión imposible, fui con Arthur a curiosear cual se había quedado él, pero no logré sacarle palabra alguna. Así que al final me di por vencido con ambos y opte por ver cuales me habían quedado. Eran dos: En una se veía justo el momento en que le daba el beso en la mejilla a Arthur y la otra era una en la que él me empujaba. Así que por ende faltaba la del beso en los labios y una en la que hacia una mueca.

En fin, salimos del centro comercial y tomamos el autobús directo a casa. Seychelles fue haciéndonos platica todo el camino sobre su amiga virtual, (al parecer la tiene bastante engatusada) y sobre Matt y cuál era la mejor manera de presentárselo a papá. Al final no llegamos a una conclusión concreta, y bajamos del autobús aun discutiendo qué sería lo mejor.

-¿Tú cómo crees se lo tome Matt, Arthie?- inquirió Sey. El inglés la miro.

-Pues, no creo que se acobarde o algo así, aunque tal vez si se ponga un tanto nervioso. No sé, la cosa aquí es más bien como se lo tome tu papá.

-Lo dramatizara, porque es nena. Más nena que Francis.

-¡…Oye!

-Jajaja, entonces sí que será algo memorable.- rio Arthur.

-Y qué lo digas.

-No me hace gracia.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- soltaron a la par.

-…Malos.- hice morritos.

-Idiota…

-Niña… En fin…- nos miró a ambos.- Ya yo me encargaré de prepararlo psicológicamente…

-No creo que Matt lo necesite…- dije.

-Yo diría que por su reacción quien lo necesita es tu papá…- dijo Arthur.- Sin ofender.

-En absoluto, es la verdad.- dijo Sey volviéndose al camino.-…Vaya…- se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al verle tan seria.

-Hay un auto estacionado fuera a la casa.- masculló.

-¿Qué?

-Un auto, ahí…- exclamó señalándolo.

Arthur se detuvo en seco al verlo, y la sonrisa que tenía entre labios desapareció al instante.

-…Es el auto de mi mamá.- dijo.

Los tres intercambiamos miradas.

-¿Cómo supo que estabas aquí?- solté molesto.

-No lo sé, me encantaría saberlo…- dijo él en un tono tosco.

-…No me miren, yo no le dije a nadie.- chilló Sey.

-Bueno, entonces no tiene caso ni mirarnos ni buscar culpables…- di un pesado suspiro.- Mejor pensemos, ¿Qué haremos?

-Da lo mismo lo que hagamos…- soltó Arthur echando a andar.- Si ella ya está aquí, yo no me puedo quedar.

Sey me miro preocupada. Él siguió caminando.

-Se ha resignado por completo, ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.-…Fra, esto no me agrada.

-…Es complicado explicarlo, Sey…- le dije.- Y no es algo que yo debería decirte, tu sabes, es personal. Y a mí tampoco me agrada.

-Entiendo…- me tomo de la mano.- Entonces, al menos, no le dejemos solo en esto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anduvimos a su lado, en silencio, al entrar a la casa lo primero que vimos fue a papá sentado en la sala, frente a él la mamá de Arthur.

-Creí que irías a trabajar…- soltó Sey haciendo morritos.

-A eso iba, pero tuve que venir por unas cosas, y me encontré con la señorita… ¿Jones, Verdad?- inquirió. Ashley asintió.- Y hablábamos de algo muy interesante…

Arthur y Ashley intercambiaron miradas, era obvio no les daba gusto reencontrarse.

-Arthur…- soltó Ashley. Se volvió a mí y dibujo una sonrisa forzada.- Francis.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Ashley, es un gusto verle nuevamente…- mentí.

-Lo mismo digo…- vio a Sey.- ¿Tu novia?- me preguntó.

-Su hermana.- contesto Sey.- Seychelles V. Bonnefoy, encantada de conocerle…

-Ashley Jones…

-Sra. Jones.- repitió ella. Estrecharon las manos.

-Eres muy bonita…-Se volvió a Arthur, seria -Sube por tus cosas, ya nos vamos…

-…Vale…- dijo el inglés echando a andar escaleras arriba. Fui tras él.

Arthur entro a mi cuarto, tomo su uniforme (el cual se encontraba sobre mi cama) y su celular. Dio un largo suspiro y se volvió a mí.

-Seguramente le dijo lo que en "verdad" paso. Espero no te ocasione problemas.

-No te preocupes. Ya sabía a qué me atenía desde el primer momento.- dije.

-¡ARTHUR!-Nos interrumpió Ashley desde las escaleras.- ¡Apresúrate!

-François, la señorita Jones debe irse ya, ¿Por qué demoran tanto? ¿Todo bien?

-Un momento, papá…- dije.

Otro suspiro, un silencio incomodo, un intercambio rápido de miradas.

-Gracias por todo…- soltó.

-No hay de qué.- sonreí.

-Si tu papá te dice algo, dile que no tenías idea, no dudo se lo crea si mamá le dijo algo…- comenzó.- Así te evitas problemas.

-Si mi papá me dice algo le diré que yo ya sabía…

-¿Por qué mierdas harás eso? ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?

-Lo estoy, pero ya te dije que no me importa meterme en problemas…

-Francis…

Otro grito, esta vez era de ambos. Tenían prisa al parecer.

-Anda, apresúrate, que te llaman. Y a mí me espera una buena en cuanto te vayas. No atrasemos lo inevitable.-asintió-Nos vemos mañana… Arthur.

-Hasta mañana, Francis…- me miro.

-¡ARTHUR!

-¡…VOY!- chilló.- Bloody Hell…

Echó a andar a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco en el umbral de esta. Dio vuelta en U, y corrió hacia mí. Me tomo por las mejillas y entonces me plantó un beso.

-I just want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened, nothing at all… Frog.

Y después de esas palabras corrió escaleras abajo, desapareciendo de mi vista, sin darme tiempo siquiera de decirle algo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me quede de pie en la ventana, y vi como aquel auto desaparecía al final de la calle, mientras trataba de procesar aquella despedida tan forzada. Entre más lejano lo veía, más sentía que me faltaba algo. Trague en seco, y me despedí entre labios. Lo vería mañana, de eso estaba seguro… Pero no sabía cómo estaría una vez en casa.

-¿…François?- escuché a mi papá al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Se puede?

-Adelante…- abrí la puerta del balcón para que entrará algo de aire.

-¿…No estás muy ocupado, verdad?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Di un movimiento negativo.-Bien, porque necesito hablar contigo; toma asiento, por favor.- Me senté en la cama.- Es sobre Arthur…

-¿Qué con él?

-¿Tú sabías que se había escapado de casa por un problema que tuvo con su mamá?

-Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que se había ido de casa, sabía que había discutido con su mamá, sabía que se había salido sin permiso, sabía que la discusión era fuerte. Lo sabía.- dije.- Y le encubrí, y te mentí. De eso estoy también consiente.

-¿…Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque es mi amigo y quería ayudarlo. No pensaba dejarlo solo. Además, no creo que ella le estuviese buscando.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Estoy casi seguro.

-Esa no es una respuesta, François.- soltó cruzando los brazos.- Me siento patidifuso, siempre has hecho cosas extrañas e injustificadas; pero esconder a un chico problemático en base a quién sabe que te dijo, está mal. Si crees que su familia no se interesa por él, si no lo busca, no puedes saberlo… Pudo haberte mentido.

-…Papá, de mí puedes decir lo que sea, y no me va a importar porque yo sé hasta qué grado es verdad… Pero de Arthur te pido no digas nada si no sabes las cosas como yo las sé, sino le conoces como yo le conozco.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no miente? ¿Tanto le conoces como para meter las manos por él?

-Sí, le conozco. Arthur podrá ser problemático y le costará expresarse, sí, pero no es mentiroso. Tú no le conoces, no hables de él como si lo hicieras. Es más, ¿Quién dice que no fue ella la que te mintió a ti?

-…Ah, no entiendo porque estás tan a la defensiva, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, si es mentira o no, lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Mentirme, ocultarlo… Eso estuvo mal. Tienes razón, no le conozco; pero eso que hizo no se justifica de igual manera.

-¿Y según tú que fue lo que hizo?

-…No estamos hablando de eso.

-Estamos hablando de eso. Hablamos de Arthur.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? No entiendo.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-Francis, deja de ser impertinente conmigo, te lo advierto.

-Deja de hacerte el misterioso conmigo y yo dejaré de ser impertinente.- objeté.

-…Parece ser que no se puede hablar contigo como un adulto, lastima.- frunció el ceño.- Si quieres actuar como un niño melindroso, entonces te trataré como uno. Estás castigado. No TV, no Internet, -Tomo el computador- el celular te lo dejo por emergencias… Nada de salidas tampoco a menos de que estén justificadas. Tienes que estar aquí antes del anochecer. Toda actividad fuera de casa me la debes notificar…

-Vale, no tengo problema con eso.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-No pasa nada.- dije.- Y si pasara, ¿Qué más da? A ti la atención que nos tienes te dura dos segundos… Da lo mismo si te lo digo o no.- guarde silencio.

-¿…Es eso? ¿Falta de atención?- inquirió. No sabía qué responder, ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso. –Vale, no digas nada, no te forzare a hablar. Solo te pido pienses en tus acciones, recuerda que no eres un niño.

Y según tú, ¿Cuándo lo fui?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para la hora de la comida solo estábamos Sey y yo. Sey me comento lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación, y al parecer Ashley había dejado a Arthur como el malo del cuento. Para cuando el abuelo llego (terminábamos de comer), lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el inglés, indagamos a que venía la cuestión y al fin descubrimos cómo fue a parar Ashley a la casa… Alfred había llamado al abuelo preguntando por su hermano (supongo pensó pudo recurrir a mí por las clases de inglés), y él le dijo que estaba quedándose con nosotros.

Ya en la cena, las cosas estaban tensas, papá lucía un tanto decaído y el abuelo ya a ese punto se fue a enterar de lo ocurrido. Yo no quería discutir, así que me retire de la mesa. Sey me siguió. Le conté lo ocurrido, ella dijo que entendía ambos puntos, pero que le parecía injusto lo que papá había dicho de Arthur. Y así seguimos charlando hasta la hora de dormir.

Cuando me recosté fije mi mirada al techo a un punto indefinido. No podía dormir, no me sentía cansado. Entonces opte por pensar en él, en todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana, y por un momento pude jurar sentí se recostaba a mi lado… Pero no había nadie a mi costado. Él no estaba y me costaba aceptarlo. La visión comenzó a nublárseme y cuando caí en cuenta descubrí que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas… Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Porque la verdad no había un por qué.

…Ah, llorar sin tener un motivo es como estar enamorado y no saber de quién; uno lo siente hasta los huesos pero es la cosa más absurda que puede existir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lunes desperté antes de que sonara la alarma, pero de igual manera me quede recostado. No me sentía enfermo o cansado, simplemente me quede ahí porque me dio la gana. Era temprano, y a pesar de entrar a la primera hora, me sobraba tiempo. Estuve recostado ahí, sin hacer nada, hasta que escuche que la puerta se abrió.

-…Buenos días…- solté al ver a mi hermana a travesar el umbral.

-Buen día…- respondió.- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo… ¿Qué no se supone entras a la segunda hora?

-Sí, así es…- se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Apretó un poco su corbata, se volvió a mi.- Pero hoy, por alguna razón extraña me desperté antes de tiempo, descansada, llena de energía… Así que opte por vestirme y hacer unas cosas ya en eso. He arreglado mi cuarto, organizado mis discos y libros… ah, y por cierto…

-¿Sí?- inquirí mirándome al espejo. Mi cabello era un desastre.

-Estoy castigada.- soltó.

-¿…EH?

-Como escuchaste, castigada.- repitió tranquilamente.- Como me desperté temprano y termine mis cosas rápidamente, fui a con papá y le confesé que yo también había estado involucrada en lo de Arthur…- sonrió.- Aunque a diferencia tuya yo si termine el tema del abandono… -intercambiamos miradas.

-Vaya, me sorprendes…- solté pasándome las manos entre el cabello, se acomodó al instante.- No pensé que fueses a hacer algo así.

-Yo tampoco lo pensé… Pero, ¿Sabes? Me desperté sintiéndome diferente, y simplemente no vacile en hacerlo… Igual, tarde o temprano se lo tenía que decir, mejor temprano.

-Literalmente temprano…- saque el uniforme. Me puse el pantalón y la camisa sin abrochar.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu castigo?

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Eso supuse…- termine de vestirme. Me rocié un poco de perfume.- Oye, yo también me siento de ánimos hoy… ¿Qué dices si nos vamos en la bicicleta?- sugerí. Recogí mi cabello en una sola coleta y tome la mochila.

-Me parece perfecto, y ya que estamos en eso… ¿Qué opinas de ir a comer fuera y saltarnos, bueno, tú, la primera hora?

-Da lo mismo, es la de informática, me puedo poner al corriente con Gil…- respondí.- Pero, ¿Por qué no mejor desayunar aquí?

-No quiero ver la cara de papá mientras como, eso me arruinara el apetito.- exclamó.

-Y decía yo que te lo estabas tomando demasiado bien.

-Aunque si salimos tú me tendrás que invitar, no me dieron mi mesada y el dinero de la escuela debo cuidarlo…

-Vaya, ¿O sea que tu invitas y yo pago?

-_"Lo has pillado, tío"_

-Cálmate, Antonio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salimos de casa sin despedirnos, solo dejando una nota en el refrigerador. Tomamos la bicicleta, y anduvimos por el sendero más largo. Paramos en la única cafetería abierta y compramos un Expreso y un "Créme Lite", junto con algunos bocados salados. Nos detuvimos en el parque. Este se encontraba vacío, el olor de la brisa y la tierra mojada reinaba; sobre las hojas llenas de vida había ligeras gotas resbalando hacía su final. El silencio predominaba a tal grado que el sonido más común era molesto.

-…Amargo…- se quejó Sey mientras daba un sorbo a su expreso.

-Demasiado dulce…- dije yo al probar mi bebida.

-¿Cambiamos?

-Todo tuyo.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú y Arthur ya son pareja?

-No lo sé, no lo sabe, no lo sabemos.- respondí.

-¿Cómo que no lo saben? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- cuestiono indignada.

-No lo sé, simplemente es de esa manera.- Respondí.

-Ustedes sí que son raros…- Di un sorbo a su expreso al tiempo que ella daba un sorbo a mi Créme Lite.-… Solo te diré que no dejen pasar el tiempo, y no me mires así…- pidió al verme entornar los ojos, escéptico.- Sé tengo 14 y no sé mucho de la vida, pero esto sí sé… Si dejan pasar las cosas, y no llegan pronto a algo; se terminaran volviendo un par de extraños con memorias acosadoras de lo que pudieron tener.

-Ah… Yo sé que debo decírselo, que debemos hablarlo… pero aun no es momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será?

-…Eso…- Me vi interrumpido por mi celular. -Dame un momento.- pedí tomándolo.- Hola, Tonio, buen día…

-_¡Qué buen día ni que nada, Fra!- _exclamó.- _Te llame todo el fin de semana y no me respondiste, ni un mísero texto… ¿Por qué tenías el teléfono apagado?_ -Dio un gruñido-_Ah, en fin, tus razones he de suponer tuviste_…- suspiro.- _En cuanto llegues a la escuela necesito hablar contigo y con Gil… Si es que aparece._

-¿Cómo que si aparece?

-_Lo sabrías si me hubieses respondido, pero ahora no lo sabrás hasta que llegues a la escuela._

-Antonio…

-_No, me has hecho enfadar…_

-Pero yo te amo…

-_Ve y ama a la mujerzuela de Arthur…_

-Eso ya lo hice…

_-¿Qué?_

-Nada.

-_Vale, no te tardes… Bye…_

-Bye…

Me volví a mi hermana. Ella solo se limitó a tomar sus cosas y soltar: -No te brincaras la primera hora, no al menos conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No, lo siento.

-Vale, no es el fin del mundo. En otra ocasión será.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que vi fue a Antonio en la entrada. El castaño lucia bastante cansado, se notaba no había dormido bien.

-Luces fatal…

-Me siento fatal…- suspiro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté.

-Mi hermana se tiró una buena ostia con mis padres. Y ahora nadie sabe dónde está.- Le vi detenidamente, incrédulo, ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Con razón Arthur estaba tan molesto. -Justo acabo de llegar de Portugal, resulta que mis papás...

-¿Qué?- chillé interrumpiéndole.- Si acabas de llegar, ¿¡Qué haces aquí, entonces!?

-No quiero estar en casa. La cosa está fea. Todos están molestos con ella. Básicamente la desheredaron…- su mirada se volvió sombría.- Aunque, dudo a ella le quite el sueño.

-…De hecho nunca se llevó bien con ellos, ¿No?- No sabía que decir. Eso sí que era grave por dónde se viese.

-En absoluto…- me miro.- Me preocupa ande por ahí sin rumbo fijo… no quiero ni saber qué anda haciendo.

-Tal vez ya cometió un homicidio o dos…- bromeé. Antonio sonrió. -Como sea, tratándose de ella saldrá bien, no se rinde nunca. Un hueso difícil de roer, decías tú.

-Cierto, lo sé, pero aun así… no sé, siento que algo va a pasar…

-¿Algo bueno o malo?

-No sé definirlo…

-Entonces esperemos sea bueno…

-O en su defecto gris.

-Exactamente…- le mire.- Perdona cambie el tema, pero, ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que si Gil aparecía?

-Tranquilo, igual no quería seguir hablando de ella. Y respecto a tu pregunta, eso es lo segundo que me tiene mal, el gilipollas de Gilbert.- bufó.

-¿Ahora qué hizo?- pregunté apartándome a una distancia prudente.

-Se escapó, también.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso el fin de semana era especial de fugas o qué diantres!?

-No lo sé. Maria, Gilbert… Pareciera se tomaron la molestia de programarse.- me miro.- Pero yo en Portugal no podía hacer mucho…- suspiro.- Inga me llamo justo en plena reunión para decirme no le encontraban. Al parecer desde el viernes se fue… Curiosamente Mary, también. Por eso era que te llamaba, quería indagaras por mí y le buscases, pero jamás me respondiste… Así que lo deje, yo lo hubiese hecho, pero…

-Ya sé, entiendo. Perdón. Te prometo que hoy sin falta nos vamos a buscarle…

-¿A quién?- profirió una tercera voz. Nos volvimos de golpe, a nuestras espaldas se encontraba Gilbert. Traía una camisa negra, sobre esta una sudadera color azul, vestía pantalones de mezclilla gris.- ¿De qué me he perdido?

-¡GIIIIIIIIL!- soltamos echándonosle encima.

-Hey, ¿Pero qué pasa?- exclamó sonriente.

-Qué estabas desaparecido, eso, que si no fuera por Tonio ni me entero. ¡Eres el peor novio de mentiras de la historia!-Reclamé. Echó a reír.

-Ah, eso, pero bueno, estoy aquí y ahora, ya… Y vaya que tuve un loco fin…

-Pues espero que nos lo expliques, o de lo contrario te daré una buena tunda de la que no te podrás ni levantar. ¡Joder, qué me tenías preocupado! ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Tranquila, mamá sustituta, y novio de mentiras.- soltó el albino.- Todo tiene explicación; síganme.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al viejo gimnasio, y nos dejamos caer en el césped. Gilbert se quitó la sudadera y la coloco en el suelo, para después dejarse caer en ella.

-Entonces, -comenzamos Tonio y yo a la par-¿Qué paso?

-…Esto…- nos mostró la mano izquierda. Lo único que se veía ahí era el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Iván.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Bueno, emprendí un viaje a París… - dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona.- Y una vez allá me casé con Iván.

-¿¡…Qué tú qué!?

-Me casé con Iván.

-¿¡Por qué mierdas hiciste eso!?- protestó Antonio irascible.- ¿¡Te das cuenta de la gravedad e impacto que tiene!?

-Bueno, Antonio, ¿Quién te entiende? ¿¡Qué no querías que me reconciliara con él!?

-¡Sí, qué te "Reconciliaras" con él, no qué te "Casaras" con él, lerdo!

-…Bueno, di un paso delante de lo pedido… ¡Alábame!

-¡Bolas que voy a hacerlo!

…Antonio y Gil siguieron discutiendo, y yo… yo no podía contenerme más la risa.

-Francis, no es momento para reír, y menos por gilipolles de este tonto.- protestó el castaño.

-Es que, simplemente no sé si me río por cómo están discutiendo o porque no me la acabo de creer… Creo es más bien por ambas. Pero ya que me he calmado un poco…- mire a Gil, sonreí.- Felicidades.

-…Ah… esto… gracias…- se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo que felicidades?

-Antonio, lo hecho, hecho esta… dejalo ser feliz…

-Pero…

-Dejalo ser…

-…Vale, felicidades. -dijo haciendo pucheros- Pero si ese idiota te hace algo te juro que no respondo…

-Tranquilo, ya sé. Pero no me hará nada, te lo aseguro.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado… Cuéntanos con detalle, ¿Cómo paso?

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que el miércoles después del concierto me fui con Iván y volví a las deshoras a mi casa?

-Cómo olvidarlo, si te estuve esperando despierto.- protesté.

-No me mires así, fue Tonio quién provocó que Iván se decidiera a hablarme.- se quejó. El español dio un bufido.- En fin, ese día fuimos al mirador y estuvimos hablando por horas de todo lo que paso y sobre nuestra relación. No les agobiaré mucho con lo que me dijo, pero les diré que básicamente él esperaba lo mismo que yo: Ser buscado. Entonces, después de una discusión del tipo yo quería volverte a ver pero tú no me buscabas… Soltó la bomba… Me dijo que iría a París…

-¿A qué?- preguntamos.

-Quería volver al sitio dónde nos conocimos por primera vez… qué cursi.- masculló.- Me mostro dos boletos, dijo que el otro era para mí, claro, si es que mi maravillosa persona quería ir… Y qué si no llegaba el viernes por la noche a la estación entendería que ese era el final y me dejaría en paz… Sí, claro, como si olvidarme y desistir es cosa fácil…- rodó los ojos. Antonio y yo intercambiamos miradas.- En fin, el viernes después de pensarlo mucho fui a la estación. Él se encontraba ahí y sonreía emocionado, una reacción propia ante mi presencia… Y me pidió que nos casáramos. Así de simple. Claro que le pregunté qué si estaba seguro, y cuando dijo que sí no chiste; ser genial no es razón para ser apretado, aunque claro uno debe darse a desear.- sonrió.- Así que ya en París nos casamos… y ya… Algo sencillo, un cubículo de gobierno, firmar papeles… Una boda bastante simple. No es que quisiera algo ostentoso, pero si algo más digno de mí. Aunque no me quejo del todo, todo fue básicamente improvisado, lo único previsto era el escaparme con él a París, lo demás surgió conforme a la marcha.

-…Vaya, muy bonita historia y todo Gil, de hecho, me da gusto ver has tenido un final feliz, pero…- Antonio y Gil se miraron fijamente.- ¿Qué fue de Rashid? ¿Acaso no sentiste nada por él?

-…Bueno, Rashid es genial, casi tanto como yo… pero… no estoy enamorado de él, solo lo deseo…- admitió.- Además, yo nunca deje de querer a Iván…- dio un suspiro.- Aunque si me hubiese empezado a involucrar más con él posiblemente a futuro hubiese tenido una casa en Dubái.

-¿Qué mierdas…?- exclamamos Tonio y yo a la par.

-Ah, no les comente. Rashid es heredero de una empresa portuaria en India, tiene tanto dinero que lo puede despilfarrar a su antojo, ¡Maldito suertudo!- Miramos a Gilbert, incrédulos.- ¿Qué son esas expresiones?- exclamó.

-¡Pudimos ser ricos y la jodiste, GIL!- chillamos a la par.- Al diablo Iván, con todo ese dinero pudiste haberte conseguido un harem de tíos iguales a él. Y de pasada nosotros nos pudimos haber olvidado de la escuela y vivir como reyes.

-¡Ese dinero hubiese sido para mí, no para ustedes, par de idiotas! ¡¿Y qué clase de persona se creen que soy?!

-Una idiota, por lo visto… ¡Y como tus amigos nos hubiese tocado algo!

-Nones, cero… no.- soltó el albino.- No me iba casar por algo así de absurdo. Prefiero al sádico… ugh… eso se escuchó tan cursi y poco genial.- suspiró.- Como sea, de haber sido así no me los hubiera llevado conmigo, mantenidos.

-Como sea…- dije yo.- El punto es que ahora estás casado… Y a como tengo entendido tu familia ni por enterada…

-Ni me lo recuerdes…- soltó rascándose la nuca.- Inga me va a matar…

-Y te lo tendrás bien merecido…- dijo Antonio.- Todo por escaparte y casarte con el sádico… Lo bueno es que tienes 18 recién cumplidos, sino también te hubiese matado por casarte antes de la edad… Aunque de igual manera te va a matar; da lo mismo lo que hiciste bien.

-Cierto, tu muy mal, Gil…- palmeé su hombro.- Te extrañaré.

-…Gracias por los ánimos. Que amigos, no los cambiaría por nada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La charla no continuo, no porque no hubiese que decir, sino porque poco después de eso apareció Zwingli y echamos a correr al aula antes de darle oportunidad siquiera de gritar. Ya para eso la clase de Sadiq iba recién comenzando.

-Vaya, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? No se queden parados, pasen ya, muévanse pelafustanes…- pidió.- Tengo un anuncio importante…

-¿Nos dejará de dar clases de Matemáticas?- soltó Gustave.

-¿No habrá tarea toda la semana?- ese era André.

-…EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!- canturreo Piero.

-…No, no… Y buena esa, Rosse…- soltó el profesor Sadiq.- Son dos cosas distintas… La primera es que les tengo ya el trabajo que me deberán entregar para evaluación trimestral y será en equipos de tres o cuatro que ya arme, y esos equipos se usaran en otros trabajos de otras materias que ya les explicaré en la otra clase. Y la segunda es que… -rio, era una sonrisa ladina- ¡SORPRESA!- chilló con entusiasmo. -Mochilas al frente, solo lápiz en el pupitre… Tenemos examen. ¡Qué comience la aventura!

-¿Cuál aventura?- chillamos.- ¡Está clase de tortura debería estar penalizada por la ley!

-No sean niñas, y las chicas no sean más niñas… No serán los únicos que se romperán la cabeza durante el resto de la clase.

-¿Y mientras tanto usted que hará?- se quejó Gustave.

-¿…Yo? Yo tengo una tarea difícil e importante por cumplir, de la cual dependen muchas cosas…- dijo serio, le miramos curiosos.- Debo pasar el WATER TEMPLE de OCARINA OF TIME… -Le miramos, iracundos. Debía estar bromeando. -Y yo que creía que la vida no era difícil, estaba tan equivocado.- No, no estaba bromeando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos lloriqueaban y se quejaban durante el examen. Y no los culpo. Esa cosa parecía estar escrita en otro idioma. Debes en cuando se volvían al profesor para soltar maldiciones pero estaba tan metido en su juego que nos mandaba al carajo. Cuando vio que nuestras suplicas iban en serio, levanto la vista y soltó:

-Vale, tendrán punto extra los que hayan ido a mi tienda a comprar algo… Y un diez para aquel que me diga cómo mierdas pasar esto.

-¡YO!- exclamó Pascal poniéndose de pie.- ¡Yo sé!

-GAMER tenías que ser…- se quejó André.- Eres un FRIKKI, raro…

-Al menos no soy ignorante como tú… yo ya terminé el examen…- se lo restregó.

-UUUH, te la metieron, André, y sin vaselina.- chilló Émile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante el resto de la clase el profesor se dedicó a apuntar en la pizarra los equipos mientras Pascal le explicaba como pasar el juego paso por paso. Levante la vista de mi examen para ver con quién me había tocado. Ojala sean Antonio y Gil.

-Veamos…- murmuré.- Pascal, André, Gustave y Émile… Antonio, Frida, Sofí y Sthefany… - di un suspiro. Al parecer no estoy con Tonio (Bendito entre mujeres, por cierto… No hagas cosas malas, Tonio, sino Roma te matará, honhonhon.), espero al menos sea con Gil, él es muy bueno en matemáticas aunque no lo parezca. Me volví al albino el cual dormía sobre su examen.- Arthur, Piero y Marcel…- Arthur, debo hablar con él. Usaré el descanso.- Gilbert, Francis y Berenice…- Me volví a Berenice. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sonrió tímidamente, respondí de la misma manera.

-Uh, Gustave, dile adiós a tu chica…- se burló Émile.

-¡Esto tendrá un final melodramático, ya lo verán!- soltó Sofí.

-…Venga, Fra, pensé que eso quedo en el pasado…- dijo tranquilamente Antonio.

-Volvemos a empezar, la historia se escribirá de nuevo, a enorme velocidad…- canturreo Pascal.- ¡LO SÉ BIEN!

-FRIKKI!- ese era André.

-Uh, Arthur, te pondrán el cuerno a ti también…- dijo Gustave. Los chicos estallaron en una risotada. -¡Acabas de joderte solo…!- resonó al fondo.

-¿De qué mierdas hablan? ¿Esto es alguna cosa grupal?- cuestionó Arthur, confundido.

-Yo respeto lo que le pertenece a los demás…- dije.

-Eso es poco creíble con tu fama de mujeriego…- dijo Sadiq.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Adnan…- me quejé.

-De nada, haragán pelado; de nada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el timbre del receso sonó agradecí a dios. Después de Sadiq tuvimos clase de Honda, y él tampoco nos tuvo piedad con eso de las evaluaciones… Teníamos tanta tarea de literatura que nuestros nietos y sus nietos podrían heredarla. En fin, me levante con algo de pesadez, y les dije a mis amigos que los alcanzaría luego, ya que quería hablar con Arthur, más no les dije de qué.

-Suerte...- dijo Gil guiñando el ojo.- Y no le digas lo de Iván, eso se lo contaré yo.

-Mantente a una distancia prudente de ese cejón.- pidió Tonio en tono maternal.- Y recuerda te esperamos en el tejado para comer…

-Vale. Nos veos…- solté.

Camine hacia Arthur (que apenas salía del aula), bueno, prácticamente trote, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le susurré al oído:

-Hola~- Él dio un respingo, y se volvió a mí con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO, BASTARDO! ¡Me has asustado!- vociferó.

-Así tendrás la conciencia de sucia…- me burlé.

-Ah, en todo caso eso es culpa tuya… al parecer lo pervertido e idiota si se pega…

-Oh, me siento halagado de tus palabras…

-Eres un caso perdido…- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Solo un poco…- sonreí.- En fin… esto… ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿De qué?- soltó arqueando la ceja. Le mire serio.- Ah, eso… ¿Tú cómo crees?

-¿Te regañaron muy feo?

-…No fue precisamente un regaño, y realmente…- suspiró.- No me apetece explicarlo…

-Oh, ya veo, lo siento…

-Venga, no pongas esa semblante tan dramático…- Me dio un golpe en la cien con el dedo índice.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estoy castigado, de hecho, ni siquiera debería estar hablándote…

-Ya sabía yo que había metido su cizaña…- entrecerró los ojos. Lucia bastante serio, como si quisiera decir algo, pero a su vez otra cosa le preocupara.-… Lo lamento.

-Nah, igual todo bien, no es el fin del mundo…

-Eres asquerosamente positivo…

-¿Es un insulto o un cumplido?

-Da igual cómo te lo tomes…- miro a otra parte.

-¿Seguro está todo bien?- le tome por los hombros.- ¿ARTHUR?- me miro.

-…Yo… yo tampoco debería de estar hablando contigo…- comenzó.

-¿A poco yo también soy el malo en el cuento?- pregunte curioso.

-…No es eso… es… es que… yo…- intercambiamos miradas, se sonrojo. -…Fra, hay algo que debo decirte… es algo importante…- me miro serio.

-¿Y eso qué puede ser?- proferí intrigado.

-…Bonnefoy, yo… ayer paso algo… Y yo quiero decir que… que yo te a…

-Oye, Francis…- irrumpió una tercera voz. Se trataba de Berenice. - Necesito hablarte de la tarea de mates que tenemos y… -Nos miró curiosa, llevándose la mano a los labios.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-De hecho…- comencé.

-No tranquila, no pasa nada…- profirió Arthur.- Puede esperar…

-¿Seguro?- soltó la castaña.- Si es serio yo puedo…

-No, está bien…- me miro.- Además no es un buen lugar… luego hablamos.

-…Arthur…- susurré al verle marcharse.

-Lo siento en verdad…- dijo Berenice viéndome.

-Está bien, es sobre la tarea, no hay problema…- mentí, en verdad quería saber que había pasado.- Dime, ¿Qué pasa?- Berenice comenzó a hablar sobre cómo nos acomodaríamos para el trabajo. Pero no le puse atención, mi mente estaba en Arthur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me encontré con mis amigos en la azotea después de hablar con Berenice. Les comenté a los chicos un poco de lo ocurrido, más no les conté que Arthur estuvo conmigo todo el fin de semana. Gil comenzó a burlarse diciendo que tal vez se trataba de una declaración de amor, Antonio, en cambio, creía que no era nada, realmente. Pero yo seguía creyendo que algo muy importante estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Después del receso tuvimos clase con Sadiq nuevamente. Nos dividió en los equipos que formo en mates y nos puso ahora un proyecto para la materia de servicio. Teníamos que ser una empresa y tendríamos que hacer una demostración de nuestros servicios, con publicidad, diseño de página, incluso diálogos en inglés y otras cosas. Al parecer la gran mayoría de los maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo para esto de la evaluación. Las múltiples quejas no se hicieron esperar, pero a él le iban y venían.

Durante las clases que siguieron traté de hacer contacto con Arthur, me tenía intrigado lo del receso, pero la cosa era que parecía no había tiempo para decir algo entre nosotros. Si no era yo, él estaba ocupado…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Gil, Francis…- exclamó Berenice.- Aquí, tengo lo necesario para la presentación, es solo transcribirlo…

-Y yo avance algo lo de mates… y lo de la página web…- dijo Gil.

-Yo estoy ya algo avanzado con la estrategia de venta y mercado…- solté.- Papá me está ayudando y le emociona bastante…- por no decir que se pone eufórico a tal grado que da miedo.

Los tres soltamos un pesado suspiro que era obvia señal de cansancio y hasta cierto punto frustración. Era miércoles ya y el proyecto se llevaba todo nuestro tiempo libre. No había tiempo para el almuerzo por ir a la biblioteca, las horas libres eran para mates, teníamos aún que pasar en inglés lo que diríamos en la presentación y el contenido de la página, aun no teníamos en claro algunas cosas. Por suerte tomamos algo simple o más bien conocido para nosotros. Usamos el servicio de la florería de la familia de Berenice, que por cierto trabaje ahí un tiempo. Así que al menos el tema para ella y para mí no era complicado… Pero aun así el tiempo parecía ir pitando y nosotros no sentíamos que avanzáramos.

Lo peor del caso era que Arthur y yo no habíamos hablado más. El martes traté de hablar con él, bueno, básicamente tratamos de hablar, pero Piero apareció lloriqueando sobre unas cosas de Mates y Marcel gritando, interrumpiéndonos. Y hoy no le había visto por ninguna parte.

-Quiero que termine el maldito parcial…- bufó el albino.

-Mi cerebro duele…- se quejó la castaña.

-Yo solo quiero terminar esto… aun no hago lo de Honda…

-¡LO DE HONDA!- exclamaron a la par.

-Mierda…- lloriqueamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante las clases de Sadiq nos dedicábamos al proyecto y a lo de matemáticas, en la clase de Honda solo a mostrar avances de nuestros escritos, en informática todo era formulas y diseños…. Y eso era por no hablar de inglés dónde teníamos una parcial pendiente de evaluar más esta… Doble evaluación parcial.

Ya con Antonio ni hablaba, y la cosa entre Gil y yo solo iba de: "¿Entiendes esto?" "Avance esto…" "¡Hagamos esto!" "¿Crees que (Sadiq, Honda, Karpusi, Oxenstierna, el que sea) quiera que pongamos esto?" "A la mierda todo: ¡Quememos ese maldito edificio del demonio!"

Y lo peor es que todas las evaluaciones eran en la misma semana. Y solo nos quedaban dos para entregar todo. No teníamos tiempo que perder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, Honda nos había dado la hora libre para avanzar con los proyectos pendientes, y nosotros no perdimos el tiempo. Creo que nadie lo hizo; por primera vez, todos estábamos en la biblioteca, callados, concentrados en nuestros respectivos proyectos.

-Hey…- soltó Berenice de pronto. Le miramos.- Es nueve de febrero…

-¿Eso que tiene de relevante?- soltó Gil sin despegar la vista del computador.

-Faltan 5 días para San Valentín…- dijo emocionada. Gil le miro condescendiente. Yo sonreí a medias.- ¿Le regalaran chocolates a alguien?

-Yo no regalo, a mí me regalan…- dijo Gil dando un gruñido.

-¿Y tú, Fra?

-Pues si quiero, pero tendré que buscarme un espacio, con tanta tarea ya no tengo cabeza…- dije.

-¿…Recuerdas cuando nos daban dulces por San Valentín?- asentí. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Sí, que bonito… hagan algo… - soltó Gil.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunté.- No eres tan cortante…

-No lo soy, pero esto me tiene tan harto que no puedo dejarlo…

-…Gil, deberías tomarte un descanso, no sé, tal vez en el sur de Francia…- bromeé.

-¡Estamos en el jodido sur de Francia!- gritó, provocando que Bere y yo nos hundiéramos en nuestros lugares.

-Okey, en definitiva no está de buen humor.- susurró la castaña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Berenice y yo nos sentamos tras de Gil y comenzamos a sugerir que podía y que no poner a la página. Era divertido e interesante ver como el albino insertaba unas cuantas ecuaciones y aparecía algo completamente impresionante.

De vez en cuando Bere se volvía a mí y sonreía, no era una sonrisa de compromiso, era una sonrisa alegre, yo sin embargo no dejaba de sentir que a ella le dolía lo que había pasado, pero mientras no me dijera nada, yo no tenía que tocar el tema en absoluto… Eso que paso fue lo mejor para ambos.

En fin, Gil no dejaba de alardear sobre lo maravilloso que era y el buen equipo que hacíamos.

-¿Crees poder meter un catálogo con las flores que manejamos?- preguntó Berenice.

-Eso es pan comido…- dijo el albino.- Solo necesito unas fotos y algo de información en general y te haré un catálogo de lo más genial.

-Suena estupendo…- dijo ella entrelazando los dedos.- Mañana sin falta te traigo todo.

-Genial, entonces creo que para la página será todo por hoy.- soltó el albino guardando los cambios en su USB.- ¿Qué más tenemos?

-Lo de matemáticas, lo relacionado a la mercadotecnia, pasar lo que expondremos en inglés…- dije.- Y pues ya en individual la redacción para Honda, el examen oral de mañana de inglés, la investigación para ciencias sociales… y exámenes y más exámenes… y… ¡Dios, ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto?!- lloriqueé. No iba poder con tanta presión, me terminaría saliendo una horrenda arruga sobre la frente.

-… ¿Dios? Esto fue obra del de abajo, junto con los maestros. Qué se me hace lo venían planeando desde cuando.- dijo Berenice seria.

-Cierto, dijeron: "Hay aplicárselas en la misma semana… MUAHAHAHA"- soltó Gil haciendo una mueca.

-Esos malditos…- chilló la castaña.- En fin, no ganamos nada con lamentarnos… Y aún tenemos tiempo, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues tengo bastante avanzado lo de mercadotecnia…- dije sacando el cuaderno.- Dejen solo voy por un libro que me recomendaron y terminamos con esto de una buena vez…

-Vale.- exclamaron a la par mientras leían los apuntes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camine hacia el estante, sino mal recordaba había visto un par de manuales de mercadotecnia en la parte alta del primer estante junto a la puerta de emergencia. Cuando llegue me encontré con la sorpresa de que Arthur se encontraba ahí también, tratando sin éxito de bajar uno de los libros.

-Un poco más, ya casi…- dijo deslizando las yemas en el reverso de uno de los manuales.- Malditos estantes para gigantes… - refunfuño.

-Permíteme ayudarte…- dije dibujando una sonrisa, mientras estiraba la mano.

-…Y-yo puedo solo, gracias…- respondió sonrojándose. Eché a reír.- ¿Qué es tan divertido, rana?

-¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?- le di una mirada galante.

-El jodido trabajo de historia.- soltó dibujando una sonrisa a medias.

-Ese mismo…- dije yo.

-Entonces, me voy antes de que nos caigan los libros encima.- exclamó apartándose.

-¿Me dejaras solo a mi suerte?- inquirí haciendo morritos.

-Te veo en tu funeral.- respondió.

-Malo.

-Torpe…- dio un suspiro.- Pero aprovechando que estás aquí, haz algo útil y baja un manual para mí también.- pidió.- P-por favor.

-Claro, señorito. Todo por mi amor.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¿Señorito o amor?- cuestioné tomando el manual. Me volví a él y lo extendí.

-Solo dime Arthur y ya. Así está bien.- respondió tomándolo.- No me gustan los sobrenombres, menos los cariñosos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no y ya, son estúpidos y vergonzosos. – se volvió a otra parte.

-Oye…- solté entrecerrando los ojos, serio. Me miro.

-¿Qué?- escupió.

-¿Qué era eso que me querías decir la otra vez antes de que nos interrumpiesen?- inquirí. Jamás había visto, ni creí posible, el rostro de una persona pudiese resplandecer más fuerte que una farola por la noche, pero ahora el rostro de Arthur las dejaba en corto con el carmesí tan brillante de sus mejillas.- ¿A-Arthur?

-…Yo, yo… son muchas cosas… no es… bueno, si es importante… pero… ahhh…

-¿…Qué es?

-…Yo…- dio un suspiro, apretó las manos.- ¡Yo…!

-¡AAARTHUR, qué bueno te encuentro! ¿Ya tienes el manual? Marcel se está impacientando y…- Piero nos miró inocente.- ¿Interrumpo a…?

-En absoluto…- Prácticamente gritó Arthur, tomándole del brazo.- Gracias por la ayuda, nos vemos rana torpe.- y lo arrastro tras de sí, mientras el castaño se despedía con un ademán… Esto en verdad que es extraño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de eso no pasó gran cosa. Volví a la mesa y seguimos trabajando. Las clases continuaron, y nosotros seguíamos trabajando, sintiendo que jamás tendría final.

El viernes por la mañana puse mi tarea en la tostada y no me di cuenta hasta que mordí esta y me supo a tinta. Lloriquee como tonto antes de corregir mi error.

Cuando llegue a la escuela me encontré con Gil y Berenice platicando respecto a juntarnos el fin de semana. Yo quería dar un rotundo no, pero honestamente eso solo lo hubiese empeorado. Así que al final acordamos, muy a mi pesar, de juntarnos tanto el sábado como el domingo en la casa de Berenice, y este mismo día saliendo de clases, para al menos terminar o bien lo de mates o lo de calidad… O lo que fuese.

Al entrar al aula me topé con Antonio, que nos miraba de reojo. Su expresión era una de completo fastidio, a pesar de que sonreía ligeramente. Los tres nos sentamos en la misma fila y nos limitamos a dormitar en la clase de historia…

No sé ellos, pero yo tenía razones para estar cansado. El jueves después de trabajar en los proyectos y tareas pendientes, me dedique a estudiar para inglés… Ya que hoy nos evalúan, y la verdad era que me sentía muy nervioso, ya que no había practicado más con Arthur, y yo temía a quedar en ridículo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las clases pasaron volando sin tregua ni descanso. Estaba harto, otro dato más, por más insignificante que fuese, me terminaría causando un derrame cerebral…

El receso paso y el resto de las clases, sin nada más que seguir avanzando proyectos y lamentos por las tareas pendientes y demás. Y poco a poco se aproximaba el momento de la verdad. El examen de Oxenstierna.

Para cuando el reloj marco las últimas horas de clase y el timbre solo lo confirmo, sentía el estómago revuelto, (y eso que no había comido). El nudo en la garganta, el dolor que se hacía fuerte a cada minuto. Eran nervios. Horrendos y nada agradables nervios. Y estaba seguro que por ser yo, el profesor Edward no tendría piedad.

A fin de cuentas estás tutorías de inglés no son más que mi última oportunidad para no quedarme en cursos por la materia.

-Ah… dios me libre…- suspiré con pesadez.

-Tranquilo, Fra, ya verás cómo saldrá todo bien.- me susurró Antonio.

-¿Bien? Saldrá maravilloso.- soltó Gil.

-Vale, solo espero pasar con buena nota.- dije.

-…Bu´nos días, cl´se.- soltó el profesor Oxenstierna irrumpiendo nuestra conversación.- ¿L´stos pa´a el exam´n?

-…NOOO…- respondieron todos con desanimo.

-Zombi mata, zombi quiere destruir este edificio…- dijo Gil dejándose caer.

-Zombi reprobara si no presenta examen.- se burló Antonio.

-Zombi podría matarme a mí antes de…- mascullé.

-P´ofes´r los reprobará si no s´ pon´n serios…- dijo Oxenstierna. Todos se sentaron derechos muy a su pesar.- Bu´no, ya saben cómo fu´ci´na, ¿V´dad? Doy un tema y ust´des me hablan al re´pe´to de este- miro a Arthur.- Exce´to por u´ted, Kir´land. Está exentó. Haga el favor de retira´se.- pidió el profesor. Arthur asintió.- Y p´ra el re´to…

-PREPARE YOUR A…- comenzó André, le miramos feo.- YOURSELF…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que Gil pasó y salió del salón alardeando lo genial que era, supe que era ya mi turno, así que me levante y camine hacia el profesor. Gil levanto el pulgar en señal de que todo saldría bien, sonreí a medias y me volví al profesor. Él me miró fijamente. Odio los exámenes de inglés, odio hablarlo… No es que no pueda, pero me da miedo hacerlo mal, haber hecho gastar su tiempo a Arthur; no entiendo cómo es que puedo leer, escribir, traducir, pero me cuesta tanto hablarlo. No entiendo ese nerviosismo. Solo con Arthur he logrado hacerlo perfectamente y con nadie más…

-Well, Bonnefoy…- me miró condescendiente.- Tell me, What will you be doing in five years time?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comencé a tartamudear, el profesor Oxenstierna solo me miraba mientras tomaba apuntes, en un momento dado me harté. ¿Qué merde pasaba conmigo? Sí Arthur estuviese aquí seguramente se estaría burlando y reprochándome que solo le hice perder el tiempo… Ese inglés malhumorado… No es así.

Di un suspiro y pedí me diera la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Aclaré las ideas en mi mente y comencé a hablar. Le conté de mis planes universitarios, de compartir departamento con mis compañeros, de todo lo que teníamos pensado hacer. Comenté que terminando la carrera pesaba comenzar desde cero, pero más adelante si tenía suerte y dinero abriría mi propio restaurante, más no dejaría la cocina de lado. Me gusta cocinar y aun teniendo el rango más alto no dejaría de hacerlo.

Le conté todo, pensando en cómo lo habría dicho Arthur, evite las palabras anti sonantes, obviamente. Para cuando terminé Oxenstierna me miraba fijamente, pero tenía una sonrisa dibujada entre labios.

-Has mejor´do ba´tante, me sie´to impre´ionado.- dijo.- Tanto Kirkland c´mo tú han hecho un bu´n trabajo…- comenzó a tomar nota.- Aunq´ necesitas trabajar en ese nervio´ismo…

-…Sí, eso haré. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Ti´nes un ex´ele´te en esta eval´ción.

-¿Es en serio? - exclamé emocionado alzando los brazos.- ¡HONHONHON!

-Bien, es todo, pu´des retira´te.

-Claro, eso haré… Un excelente… no puedo creerlo…- Arthur debe de saberlo.

-Y por cierto…

-¿Sí?

-Jamás había vi´to a un francés usar perfe´tamente un acento inglés.

-¿…Eh?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salí del aula aun dando gritos y saltos de la emoción. Gil estaba afuera, recargado en el barandal, al verme esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-Por tu cara intuyo que todo salió genial.- dijo al verme. Me volví a él emocionado y le levante entre mis brazos.- ¡Oí, recuerda que estoy casado! ¡Ke sesese!

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy feliz…- lo baje.- Pero tienes razón, no quiero Iván me mate. -Di un chillido, emocionando. Seguía sin creérmela.-Como sea, ¿Has visto a Arthur?

-Está en las escaleras. Lo vi hace un rato, pero lucia algo ocupado, así que pase de él.- explicó.- De igual manera, deberías de ir antes de que aparte de cejón y malhumorado se vuelva ratón de biblioteca. No dejes que le siga agregando cosas a su faceta de estirado… Así que ve, Fra, pero muévete…- me pateo en el trasero.- ¡Y no vuelvas!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camine hacia las escaleras, bueno, corrí prácticamente, pero me detuve en seco al ver a Arthur sentado en estas, recargado en el barandal, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Lucia serio, muy concentrado en lo suyo. Dio un suspiro, se estiro un poco y volvió a lo suyo de nuevo. Yo me limité a verle un poco más antes de ir a su lado, en silencio, con la mayor sutileza posible. Quede tras de él, y comencé a acercar mis manos a su cabeza cuando de pronto…

-Ni se te ocurra, Francis…- soltó sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso eres un brujo o algo así? ¡Nunca puedo sorprenderte!

-No soy un brujo, idiota…- cerró el cuaderno y se volvió a mí.- Pero era obvio que eras tú, te escuche correr por el pasillo mientras mascullabas quien sabe que cosas. Eres tan sutil como una patada en el trasero, es por eso que no sirves para esto.

-Jump, eres un grosero…- dije con decepción sentándome a su lado.- Inglés estirado.

-Tú eres idiota que es distinto.- tomo el cuaderno y lo hojeo un poco.- ¿Sabes?- comenzó.- Empiezo a creer que el tonto de Alfred tiene razón. Dios me libre pero creo que tanta tarea es una especie de conspiración por parte de los maestros.

-¿Hasta ahora?- dije un tanto cínico.- Eso era obvio desde un principio.

-…Seh, pero no quise ponerme paranoico. Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Frog? Y si dices que es nada te golpearé.- nos miramos. Sonreí.

-Estoy feliz…

-¿Por?

-Saque un excelente en inglés, Arthur.- sentí el corazón latir con fuerza, la emoción volvía.- Por primera vez en mi vida saque un excelente en idiomas. ¡Estoy que no quepo en mi felicidad!

-Se nota…- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

No pude contenerme más, le abrase con fuerza. Arthur dio un par de gruñidos, pero aun así correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Muchas gracias…

-Vamos, frog, sé que sin mí no lo hubieses logrado…- comenzó.- Pero… bueno, date algo de crédito. No eres tan estúpido, solo torpe, pervertido, narizón y cursi, pero no tan estúpido.

-Oh, que grandes palabras de amor…- me regodeé.

-Uno trata de darte un poco de crédito y lo arruinas…

-Lo siento, pero no la pones difícil.- me separe un poco de él y pegue mi frente a la suya. Nuestras miradas estaban fijas la una a la otra.- En verdad gracias.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme n…

Las palabras se quedaron a medias. Nos acercamos lentamente y nos dimos un beso. Era un beso suave, como siempre. Un ligero rose de labios exquisito.

-Esas manos dónde pueda verlas y una distancia de preferencia de aquí a Marte. Cualquier contacto no autorizado será detenido con violencia.-soltó de pronto una tercera voz. Nos separamos al instante, volviéndonos a esta.

-Fuck the police…- dijo Gil divertido mientras sostenía a Antonio por el brazo, el cual lucia crispado y dispuesto a matar en cuanto el albino le soltara.- Hola, tortolitos.

-Tenían que ser ustedes…- dijo Arthur frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿No tienen otro lugar a dónde ir a hacerle al idiota?

-No, hoy no.- respondió Gil como si nada.- A mí también me da gusto verte, Arthur.

-A mí no.- dijo Tonio zafándose del agarre de Gil. Se sentó entre Arthur y yo… Bueno, de hecho mando a volar a Arthur a la otra orilla y a mí me arrincono en la contraria.- Hey, Fra, tiempo sin hablar…- sonrió infantil.- Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Y eso que podrá ser?

-Tu sabes, estamos en febrero, faltan unas horas para mi cumple…

-¿Y eso a quién le importa?- murmuró Arthur. Antonio le miro fiero.

-Cierto, mañana es doce…- solté apaciguando el asunto.- Felicidades, Tonio, ya al fin los 18.- le di unas palmadas en la espalda.- ¡Hagamos algo!

-Oh, pero si él ya tiene planes, cuéntale.- pidió Gil sentándose al lado del castaño.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Nada del otro mundo, pero tengo listo todo, haré paella, gazpacho, churros, tortilla con patata. Lo clásico de mi país, ustedes saben, la costumbre… Y quiero que vengan a compartirlo conmigo, tú y Gil… Sin Arthur.

-Ni quien quiera ir a comer eso…

-Mejor que la comida inglesa, puedo asegurar…

-Oigan, basta ya. Dejen de pelear por mi atención, es molesto.- solté.

-¡No estamos peleando por tu atención!- exclamaron a la par, sonrojándose.

-Además si fuese así, como amigo tengo más derecho que cejotas.

-…Si fuera sí, que no digo que lo sea, jamás lo dije y no estoy afirmando nada…- comenzó Arthur.- Mi compañía le resulta más grata al bastardo que la tuya… Gilipollas.

-¿Quieres pelear?- bufó Antonio.

-Adelante, no te tengo miedo…

-Chicos, basta ya.- exclamé.

-Cierto, nada de peleas amorosas.- dijo Gil divertido.- En fin…

-Vale, no perderé mi tiempo…- suspiro Antonio.- ¿Nos vemos el sábado por la mañana, entonces?

-Claro, estaré encantado de ir.- sonreí.

-Bien, ahora debo irme. Tengo un montón de tarea…- dijo Antonio dejándonos atrás.- Y nada de contacto no autorizado.

-Vale, policía de la moral…- dije divertido.

-Fra, he terminado lo de la página web y quisiera mostrártelo.- dijo Gil.

-Vale, vamos…- mire a Arthur.- Debo irme…

-Está bien, igual yo debo esperar a Piero y Marcel… Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos… suerte.

-Igual…- me di la vuelta.- Felicidades…

-¿Eh?

-Ya lárgate.

-Antipático…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sábado Gil y yo la pasamos genial en la casa de Antonio. La comida estaba deliciosa y le pedí varias de las recetas a Tonio, mientras que Gil comía como si no hubiese un mañana. El castaño lucia bastante alegre, a pesar de que nos había comentado aun no sabía nada de Maria. ¿Estará bien que finjamos no pasa nada mientras ella sigue sin aparecer? Bueno, si a Antonio no le causa ruido, es mejor no hacer algo que lo ponga mal. En fin, saliendo de casa de Antonio fuimos a casa de Berenice. La castaña nos esperaba en la entrada. Era raro volver a su casa y al antiguo sitio donde trabaje después de casi dos años. En fin, Gil, yo y Bere, subimos a su alcoba, la cual daba al mar, y comenzamos a trabajar. Nos posicionamos en el escritorio que daba a la ventana. Berenice en su cama, haciendo su parte del trabajo. Así pasaron varias horas entre trabajo, silencio y refrigerios.

Ya para en la noche, Gil salió dos veces de la alcoba, su teléfono sonaba como loco, dejándonos a Berenice y a mí solos. Ambos hablamos un poco, pero eran cosas del trabajo, no más. La segunda vez que volvió sonrió a medias, un tanto malicioso, mirándome. Cuando le pregunte que porque hacia esos gestos simplemente dijo nada poniendo la más inocentes de las caras.

Al poco rato mi teléfono fue el que sonó. Era un número desconocido. Me disculpe y salí de la habitación, Gilbert volvió a sonreír malicioso… En dónde sea una de sus bromitas. Di un suspiro y conteste.

-Si eres un amigo de Gil ayudando a sus chistecitos mejor que sea rápido.- se hizo el silencio.- Voy a colgar…

-B-buenas noches…- Me congelé. Esa era la voz de Arthur.- ¿Bastardo, me escuchas?

-S-sí, hola, buenas noches…- respondí.- Qué extraño, admito que me has sorprendido, lo que menos esperaba a estas horas era una llamada tuya.

-Vale, espero no interrumpir… es solo que…. Necesito hablar contigo… obvio no por aquí, eso es muy informal…

-Oh, ya veo.- sonreí.- ¿Es acaso una llamada para pedirme una cita?

-N-no es una… cita… es… un encuentro…

-¿Uno casual?- solté sugerente.

-No seas pervertido.

-Perdón.- reí.- Bueno, entonces es un encuentro.

-Sí, mira…. Es que… han pasado cosas y necesito que hablemos… ¿Mañana puedes?

-No, lo siento. Tengo tarea.

-Cierto, esos malditos trabajos…- dio un suspiro.- ¿Y el lunes por la tarde?

-El lunes sí, no tengo planes aun.

-Perfecto, el lunes nos vemos a las cinco en el parque central, donde la fuente de sodas. Es una cita… es decir, es…

-Está bien, entiendo… pero dime, te he notado algo inquieto. ¿Paso algo malo o…?

-No sé cómo definirlo.- dijo.- Pero supongo que te puedo dar un adelanto…- di un bufido. Había mucha interferencia.- Mira… mamá… sobre nosotros… tengo un plan… solo en lo que se calma… para no levantar sospecha.

-¿Arthur, de qué estás…?

-Viene alguien, luego hablamos. Nos vemos el lunes, bastardo.- colgó.

Algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Tenía la sensación de que esta cita cambiaria muchas cosas… Y no estaba equivocado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

**Cap.24**

-Estaré bañándome en el otro cuarto por si me necesitas…- dijo Francis dejando la ropa doblada sobre su cama.

-Creo que me las puedo apañar solo, gracias…- dije tomando una toalla de su armario.

-No lo dije porque crea eso…- soltó serio. Le mire.- Lo dije por si quieres acompañarme…- dio una sonrisa ladina.

-¡L-lárgate de aquí!- exclamé arrojándole una almohada.

-¡Jajaja, pero si es mi cuarto…!- rio.

-No me importa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí la regadera y deje el agua fría recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Me sentía bastante relajado, lleno de energía. Cuando salí, procedí a cambiarme. Apenas me había puesto la ropa interior cuando él entro al cuarto. Traía ya una playera de fondo y la ropa interior puesta. Se sentó al borde de la cama y siguió vistiéndose. Sentí como en un momento dado su mirada se posó en mi torso desnudo, me puse la camisa… Pero aun así podía sentirla.

-¿Q-Qué tanto miras? ¿Acaso esperas show, bastardo caliente?- me volví a él.

-Non, en absoluto…- respondió de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Entonces?- bufé.

-Es que quiero me des una foto autografiada para pegarla en mi espejo…- bromeó. Le mire fríamente.- No, ya en serio. La verdad es que veía las heridas en tu espalda…

Di un respingo, sentí el color subir por todo mi cuerpo… Contrólate, no hiciste nada malo, fue solo… No sé. Simplemente algo que tenía pasar. Y que yo quería que pasara… Quiero morir. No puedo creer que pasó. No me avergüenza, simplemente no lo concibo del todo.

-¿Y qué tienen de malo?- dije fingiendo indiferencia.

-Nada, realmente. Solo veía lo profundas que son… lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, como si yo no te hubiese hecho daño…- desvié la mirada.

-Bueno es cierto, note unos cuantos moretones y dedos marcados en mi cadera cuando me bañaba, pero…

-Al menos esas no las verán tan fácil…- solté interrumpiéndole.

-¿Y quién dice que no?

-¿Acaso piensas desnudarte en frente de alguien más?- solté cruzando los brazos.- Y no es que me importe, es tu cuerpo y reputación a fin de cuentas.

-…No pienso desnudarme frente a nadie más.- dijo con aire indignado.- Solo digo que si alguien entrara a mi cuarto mientras me cambio, podría verlas y preguntar.

-…Oh, cierto.

-Pero en fin, dudo que pase… ahora ven.- me pidió.

-¿Para qué?- inquirí desconfiado, más que nada por costumbre.

-Te voy a curar esas heridas.- dijo mientras sacaba algodón y antiséptico de uno de los cajones del mueble junto a su cama. Di un suspiro y me senté en el piso. Francis se inclinó y comenzó a curarme en silencio.-…Anoche…- comenzó. Tragué saliva.- Creo que dijimos demasiadas cosas…- dio un ligero desliz sobre una de las herirás más profundas.- Porque pareciera que hoy no tenemos de que hablar.

-Da lo mismo. El silencio no es del todo malo, es simplemente silencio. Además, ¿De qué vamos a hablar?- inquirí.- Al menos de que quieras continuar con lo de Jeanne o lo de mi papá, no tenemos mucho que decir…- callé al instante.- Perdón… - solté después de un rato.- Lo he dicho muy a la ligera. Si tú lo hubieses dicho así me hubiese molestado bastante, no tengo mucho tacto, lo siento…

-…Ah, vale, deja de darme explicaciones, no las necesito y no me las debes. Yo sé qué así eres tú. Además, eso ya es pasado, y el pasado se queda atrás.- explicó mientras empapaba otra bola de algodón.

-Supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo, hasta las heridas más profundas.- susurré. "Y parece que para mí el tiempo no pasa, sino ya hubiese dejado todo atrás." Pensé.

-En eso te equivocas, Arthur…- dijo Francis de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me volví a él, y me recargué en una de sus piernas, mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora. ¿A qué se refería? Es obvio que con el tiempo dejo a Jeanne en el pasado, por eso no le duele.- Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero eso es una mentira. El tiempo no cura nada, solo te enseña a sobrellevar las cosas. Y eso es lo que paso con Jeanne, aprendí a vivir con la carga de su muerte.- le miré. ¿Cómo es posible sea tan inteligente con esa actitud tonta que se carga todo el tiempo?- O al menos ese es mi caso… tal vez a algunas personas el tiempo si les funciona.

-Posiblemente… ¿Tú crees que yo tenga esa suerte?- pregunté.

-…Sino la tienes, entonces yo me encargaré, no te preocupes, mon cherie…- dijo antes de inclinarse para besarme. Correspondí.

-…No hagas promesas tontas.- susurré sobre sus labios.

-No es una promesa, son solo las palabras que definen mis futuras acciones.

-Empiezas a sonar como una especie de filósofo, no te va…- dije serio.

-…Je, lo sé. Soy demasiado torpe y distraído como para decir ese tipo de cosas. En fin…- se levantó.- Ya estás listo.

-…Bien, gracias… ahora hazme un favor y termina de vestirte.

-¿Acaso no te gusto más así?- dijo haciendo una pose sexy. -Admítelo, lo que en verdad deseas es que me desvista.

-En absoluto. Además, no quiero ver tus piernas peludas…

-Pero bien que anoche eso no te importo.

-…Solo vístete.- solté completamente sonrojado.

-Touché.

-¡FRANCIS!

-Ya voy, ya voy…- me pellizco la mejilla.- Gruñón.

-…Torpe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando terminábamos de vestirnos, Seychelles apareció de golpe, dio un saludo de buenos días y entro directamente hacia donde Francis. Mostro su torso desnudo y soltó: -Cierre.- Francis lo subió al instante, con la mayor de las facilidades, como si fuese cosa de todos los días. -Gracias…

-De nada. Oye, Sey…-comenzó mi compañero.- ¿Tu cargador de casualidad servirá para el celular de Arthur?

-…No sé, necesito verle.- dijo lanzándome una mirada.

Tome mi celular del piso (Sorprendentemente aún era en una sola pieza), y se lo mostré. La morena lo examino un momento y lo comparo con el suyo.

-Lo siento, es distinta.

-Vale, no hay problema…- dije.- Ya en casa me encargo de eso…

-¿Seguro?- soltó Francis preocupado.

-…Seh, está bien.

-Bueno, -comenzó Sey- entonces yo me v…

-¿Francis está tú hermana ahí?- profirió el Director Bonnefoy entrando. Se quedó un momento en silencio.- Buenos días.- soltó dibujando una sonrisa a medias.

-Buenos días.- soltamos los tres al unísono.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sey.

-El gato está en mi cuarto, sácalo antes de que me provoque una alergia.- exigió.

-Vale, lo haré…- soltó la morena.- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo él un tanto indiferente.

-Dudo vayas a desayunar con esa fachada tan elegante…- respondió ásperamente.

-Seychelles…- Clamó Francis un tanto materno.

-Tengo trabajo…- respondió.

-¿Trabajo en domingo?- soltó ella suspicaz.

-Me voy, se me hace tarde.- exclamó saliendo de ahí.

-Sí, huye…- gritó. Se volvió a nosotros.- Tiene novia seguro.

-¿…Y qué con eso?- dijo Francis.- Ve y saca a Iggy de su cuarto.

-¿Tú también? Jump, ¡Qué pesado!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos.- Una trata de hacer conversación y la mandan a por el gato…

-Lo tuyo no es conversación… - comenzó Francis.- Es cotilleo…

-Como sea…- soltó.- Iré a por Iggy. Los veo abajo para desayunar.

-Vale

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajamos a desayunar. El Sr. Bonnefoy se encontraba arreglando la mesa. Así que como buen invitado y caballero que se supone soy (Si gente, tengo modales aunque no lo crean, es más, no les debo ni por qué dar explicaciones), le ayude a acomodar la mesa. Una vez que terminamos él me dio una sonrisa cálida y me agradeció en un tono amable por la ayuda. No pude evitar sentirme un tanto apenado, más que nada por el hecho de que su sonrisa era tan inocente que me hacía sentir culpable por haber jugado con su hijo en el cuarto de juegos, valga la redundancia, la noche anterior… Pero bueno, siendo honestos, desde que puse el primer pie dentro de la casa sabía que algo así podía pasar y aun teniendo la oportunidad de irme no lo hice. Lo incite, así que, aunque me duela admitirlo, esto no es culpa de la rana, sino mía.

Aunque realmente, no me arrepiento de nada.

En fin, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo al inicio, pero después se tornó un tanto extraño… Seychelles de pronto echo que salía con Matthew y yo descubrí que lo dramático de Bonnefoy si es de familia. El Sr. Jean-Pierre (Creo así se llama) le armo un tremendo alboroto. Que sí Matt era mayor, que como la trataba, que era un abusivo… Vaya, eso no me lo sabía.

Debo admitir que me dieron ganas de reír, a pesar de que me resultaba molesto, porque la situación lo ameritaba. Ver a Francis con una expresión de "Qué diablos", a Seychelles actuando de un modo tan cínico y el señor Bonnefoy armando todo un cine mental, era de lo más divertido. Pero tuve que contenerme, y hablar en defensa de mi primo. Y a pesar de que no se lo tomo del todo bien, dejo el asunto de lado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De ahí en más no pasó nada. Seychelles le pidió a su padre que la llevará al centro comercial. A pesar de todo el alboroto que provoco, el Sr Bonnefoy no dio un no por respuesta. (Se lo dije a Francis y lo reitero, esa niña está bastante mimada), y ya en eso nos arrastró a nosotros.

-Pórtense bien y lleguen antes del anochecer…- pidió el padre de Francis, mientras bajábamos del auto.- Cualquier cosa llámenme.

-Tranquilo, eso no será necesario.- soltó Sey plácidamente.

-Eso espero…- sonrió.- En fin… - saco su billetera.- Vengan aquí… Cincuenta para Sey.- la morena los tomo mientras daba un grito de victoria.- Otros cincuenta para Françoise… gástalos sabiamente.

-Sabes a la perfección que eso haré.- dijo el rubio tranquilo.

-…Y cincuenta para Arthur…- dijo extendiendo un billete.

-…Esto, yo, no puedo…- exclamé negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Me parece grosero de mi parte el no darte nada.

-Estoy alojándome con ustedes sin consultar siquiera, para mí eso es más que suficiente… Sin ser grosero, Sr…

-Venga, que no te de pena…

Seguí negando y él insistiendo, en un momento dado me volví a Francis es cual reía divertido ante la escena, al notar como le pedía ayuda y a la vez trataba de matarle con la mirada, dio un suspiro y sonrió a medias, mientras lanzaba una mirada que básicamente decía: "No va aceptar un no por respuesta". Aspiré profundamente y termine aceptando muy a mi pesar.

-Diviértanse los tres, cuídense y nada de travesuras. Lleguen antes del anochecer. Los quiero.- Y puso en marcha el automóvil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dimos un par de vueltas por la plaza comercial y al final terminamos entrando al cine. Al parecer no tenían nada que ofrecer más que funciones viejas, igual no me incomoda, siempre y cuando la película mantenga coherencia, e increíblemente esta la tuvo todo el tiempo. Cuando termino, el intercambio de opiniones entre Francis, Seychelles y yo no se hizo esperar. Debo de admitir que a pesar de ser Francesa, la película era bastante buena.

Y así seguimos un rato, charlando, caminando, compartiendo opiniones al azar de cosas en común… hasta que…

-¡Miren!- soltó Seychelles de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté volviéndome a donde la morena señalaba.

-Las cabinas fotográficas. – y comenzó a hablar sobre que había venido con Matt y cosas así… Cosas de chicas que realmente no me interesaban.

Solté un "¿Y eso qué?" sin ocultar mi poco interés en el tema. A ella le dio lo mismo y exclamó de lo más alegre:

-¿No gustan tomarse unas fotos? ¡Yo invito!

Francis y yo intercambiamos miradas. Mi compañero se volvió a su hermana al instante para decirle de la manera más amable que no lo veía necesario, yo le hice segunda explicando que realmente no tenía caso. Pero ella argumento que sería lindo para cuando no pudiésemos vernos… Alcé la ceja, escéptico. ¿Era acaso eso posible? ¡No hay día que no nos veamos! Además, tener una foto sería algo de más… Aunque… bueno… si vuelvo a Londres… No me gustaría olvidar su rostro. Obvio eso ultimo no lo dije, la rana tiende a bromear mucho con mis palabras y decir eso era… un tanto vergonzoso.

-…En fin, Arthur, sino quieres está bien.- dijo Bonnefoy viéndome con cierta decepción. ¿Acaso él si quería una foto mía?

-¿A ti te gustaría?- pregunté sin verle.

-La idea no me desagrada en absoluto.- confesó encogiendo los hombros.

Di un suspiro. Odio cuando pone esa expresión tan linda… ¡No es justo! Ese bastardo se aprovecha de su cara de nena. Tome su mano y lo lleve hasta la cabina, mientras él comenzó a bromear y molestarme….

Y de no ser porque mi rostro irradiaba en rojo me hubiese vuelto solo para golpearle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez dentro el bastardo comenzó a hacer muecas a la pantalla. Le mire serio. ¿Por qué me gusta tanto? Digo, en serio, ¿Por qué? Como sea no pensaré en ello. Él se volvió a mí, divertido, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y le aparte al instante de un manotazo. Entonces hizo una extraña mueca y no pude evitar sonreír. Nos besamos.

La máquina indico que nuestras fotos se estaban imprimiendo y mi compañero solo lo confirmo. Me levante tras él cuando de pronto caí en cuenta de que posiblemente la cámara pudo captar el momento en que nos besamos… Y que Seychelles estaba afuera para recibir las fotos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Francis al verme tan serio.

-¿Tú hermana qué no está fuera esperando a por las fotos…?

-…Sí, ¿Y?- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo qué "Y"?- bufé.- Ella verá cuando nos…

-Cálmate, no creo diga nada por ello.

-¿…Acaso no te da pena nos vea así?- inquirí levemente molesto.

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso a ti te da?- inquirió. Di un respingo, eso me cayó de sorpresa.- ¿Te molesta que sepan tenemos algo a lo que aún no nombramos?

"No, no me molesta. Pero me asusta un poco. No mucho, claro, pero sí lo suficiente para importarme…" Pensé.

-¿Arthur?

-…N-no es como que me avergüence, pero siendo honesto, preferiría que entre menos sepan de esto mejor. Una relación dura más cuando los demás desconocen de esta, entre más saben más fácil es que se arruine.

Francis me miro y cuestiono respecto a si creía que Sey sería uno de esos terceros. Negué. En realidad no creía a la morena capaz de algo así… pero no podía confiar del todo no se lo comentara a alguien.

Y como si la hubiésemos invocado, Seychelles apareció de pronto y nos sacó de la cabina. Nos mostró las fotos rápidamente y notamos como faltaba una, la cual admitió había tomado. ¿Para qué rayos la quería? En fin, mire el resto de las fotografías… Y vi una que atrajo mi atención.

Era la foto después de que Francis me diera el beso en la mejilla. Yo salía mal enfocado mientras le daba el empujón, pero él se veía bien. Arranque la foto y la guarde antes de que alguien más pudiese verla.

- Para mí esta está bien…

-¿Cuál es?- exclamó el curioso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Frog.- dije secamente, apartándole.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de eso nos dimos a la labor de volver a casa… Bueno, a su casa. Durante el trayecto hablamos sobre Matt y Jean-Pierre, y otras cosas sin relevancia. Pero aun así, en ese momento, parecían ser lo único que importaba. Observe a Francis y Seychelles lanzarse indirectas, reír y bromear (Y me resultaba difícil creer que fuesen hermanos tomando en cuenta como se tratan). Sonreí. Me sentía bastante cómodo entre ellos dos… Como si fuesen parte de mí y yo parte de ellos… Lo sé, es algo bastante ridículo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Seychelles menciono algo de un auto frente a la casa y cuando lo vi sentí la sangre helárseme. Era el auto de mi madre.

…Mierda. Maldita mierda. ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo vino a encontrarme?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue un momento incómodo. Y supe que estaba vetado de por vida de la casa de los Bonnefoy en cuanto entre. El aire se sentía denso. Mi mamá dio una sonrisa, y me pidió que recogiera mis cosas para irnos. No sé porque lo hice, pero decidí quedarme callado y obedecer. A pesar de poder haberme negado, haber salido corriendo… Solo asentí. Subí pesadamente los escalones, recriminándome por haber sido tan estúpido e idiota por confiarme y creer no me buscaría…

Francis me siguió hasta la alcoba. Trague en seco, no sabía que decir.

-Seguramente le dijo lo que en "verdad" paso.- logré decir después de un rato.- Espero no te metas en líos por ello.

-Ya sabía a qué me atenía…- sonrió.- No te preocupes.

"No me pidas eso, torpe. Claro que voy a preocuparme. Seguramente ya estás en un embrollo." Pensé. "Me importas y no quiero tengas problemas por mí."

Nuestros padres comenzaron a apresurar mi partida. Di un gruñido. No quería irme, estaba perfectamente. Francis seguía mirándome, con cierta decepción.

-Gracias por todo…- dije a media voz.

-No hay de qué.- me dio una cálida sonrisa. Sentí los ojos vidriosos.

"Tonto…" pensé. "¿Por qué mierdas quieres llorar? No es un adiós, lo verás mañana, como siempre." Pero… aun así… se sentía como si no fuese de esa manera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos despedimos. Bueno, más bien nos vimos obligados a despedirnos. Mamá seguía gritando me apresurada y era obvio el Sr. Jean Pierre quería hablar con su hijo, así que corrí hasta la puerta, pero justo al poner los pies fuera del umbral de la misma me detuve. No, no me iría así como si nada, como en ocasiones anteriores. Di un suspiro y reuní todo el valor que pude. Me volví a él y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Le tome por las mejillas y le robe un beso. Uno un tanto salvaje, un tanto inapropiado… El beso que quería darle desde el momento en que me di cuenta que me gustaba.

-I just want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened, nothing at all… Frog.- dije para después marcharme.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di una mirada rápida a su ventana mientras caminaba a mí destino. Ahí se encontraba él, viendo a través de la puerta corrediza de su balcón… Al igual que yo miraba sin ver.

Tragué en seco. "¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta?" me cuestioné volviéndome a mi madre; la cual se encontraba ya en el auto, deseosa de irse, con un gesto demandante cuya mirada solo reafirmaba. "Adiós" dije para mis adentros al momento en que subí al auto y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ella piso el acelerador, sin dirigirme la palabra (de igual manera no deseaba hablar con ella), mientras que yo (Vaya idiota que soy) miraba aun la casa de Bonnefoy con la falsa esperanza de no verle desaparecer… Esperanza que desapareció al poco rato, justo al dar vuelta a la esquina.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me forcé a preguntar después de un rato al notar que la dirección que tomábamos era la contraria a la habitual para ir a casa.

-A casa, ¿A dónde más?- respondió despectivamente sin mirarme siquiera. – hay algo en la guantera que quiero saques… mas no lo abras.- pidió ásperamente.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo ya!- Demandó bajando la velocidad del vehículo. Di un mohín de disgusto y abrí la guantera de malagana. Dentro había un sobre tamaño carta. Lo observé detenidamente. Tenía escrita la dirección de la casa y no más. La letra era fina y elegante, seguramente de mujer, plasmada en tinta negra, seguramente de un rotulador.- Quiero que tengas eso contigo hasta que te pida que lo abras. – detuvo el auto en un mirador que daba a la ciudad. Escuche el seguro del auto activarse y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse. Me miro, su mirada era fría.- ¿Qué es François Bonnefoy de ti?- Preguntó. Le mire confundido. ¿A qué venía eso tan de pronto?- Arthur, te estoy hablando. No me jodas la paciencia. ¿Qué es Francis Bonnefoy de ti?

-¿A qué viene eso?- cuestioné en el mismo modo cortante.- Él solo es un amigo.

-Tus mentiras me dan asco. No sé cómo duermes con esa conciencia tan sucia que te portas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿En qué maldito momento te mentí? El día de hoy, claro.- enfaticé.

-Sé de lo tuyo con Francis, y la verdad es que me enferma… Quiero que te alejes de ese muchacho antes de que lo eches a perder.- Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Mamá, en serio no sé qué está pasando aquí, de qué estás hablando…- dije nervioso.

-Ah, sigues regio a tus mentiras.- dijo decepcionada.- No quería llegar a este punto, pero no me dejas otra salida. Abre el sobre.- ordenó. Desate el nudo de este y metí con cuidado la mano. Dentro había algunos papeles. Tome uno al azar y lo saque.

-…Esto…- dije quedándome sin aliento al ver la imagen impresa.-…Esto…- el corazón me latía tan fuerte que me retumbaba en los oídos. Esto no podía ser posible.

-Estas son tus mentiras al descubierto…- expresó victoriosa.

Saque un papel tras otro, incrédulo. No podía ser cierto. Esto no debía ser cierto. Era solo un mal sueño… Eran fotos, una tras otra, todas de nosotros. Del día de la cita en la playa, de la disco, en la escuela… una tras otra. Todas eran claras. Nuestra relación poco convencional estaba al descubierto… Alguien nos había delatado.

-Y cómo te iba diciendo, ¿Qué es de ti?- reiteró. "Un buen amigo" dije con voz temblorosa e imperceptible. Me lleve la mano a la boca.- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- sonrió.- Admite, Arthur, te tengo atrapado y no puedes hacer mucho. Los amigos no hacen eso, ya deja de mentir.- saco una hoja del sobre. Era una hoja blanca a raya, esas que se usan para los tablones de apuntes.- Según esto tiene bastante tiempo, al menos aquí dice esto… Así que deja ya de negarlo y de temblar. Que poca vergüenza la tuya. Yo debería ser la que esté asombrada.- comencé a respirar agitadamente. Rayos y centellas… BLOODYFUCKINGHELL!- Siento lastima por el chico…- continuó ignorándome.- Sin duda ha tomado una mala elección… De tan buena familia, amable… y guapo. ¿Esto es acaso un juego? ¿Lo usas quizás? ¿Bajo qué amenaza lo tienes?

-…No es nada de eso…- logré decir con el poco aire que aún tenía.- Yo lo quiero. Él me quiere…- me sonroje.- En verdad lo quiero.

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre querer a alguien? Tú no sabes nada.- Afirmó.- Además, ¿Pretendes te crea un chico como tú logró atraer la atención de un chico como él?

-…Yo no pretendo nada.

-Eso sí que te lo creo…- suspiró agobiada.- Escúchame, pero muy bien, porque esta será la única vez que te lo diga… Aléjate de él. -El corazón me dejo de latir. Mi sangre se helo y de pronto hizo punto de ebullición. ¿Alejarme de él? ¿¡Alejarme de él!?

-¿Y sí no quiero qué?- chillé furibundo.

-Sería una lástima que los padres de Francis vieran esto, ¿No crees? ¿Cuál sería su suerte si lo descubren? Al menos su padre ya sabe la clase de persona que eres... Y dudo que se ande con miramientos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad, y no dudaría en decirle más.

-…No te atreverías…

-Sí, sí que lo haría…

-…Yo, no entiendo… ¿En qué te afecta esto?

-Yo no voy a tener un hijo gay, mucho menos uno que aparte de eso es un vago, vicioso, sin futuro… un rebelde sin causa.- bufó.- Y realmente esto no me afecta a mí, tú a mí no me haces nada… Pero tú hermano está contigo todo el tiempo. Y él sí que me preocupa. No quiero le metas ideas raras, como aquel día que se levantó en contra mía. Si pretendías echarlo a perder, lo estás logrando…

-Yo no busco nada de eso, Alfred se enojó por otros motivos…- solté.- Estoy harto de que lo pongas como pretexto. Solo di que me odias y ahórrate todas esas palabras…- le mire lleno de rabia.- Sí él fuese el gay, ¿Le dirías lo mismo?

-…No, porque sé que él no tendría una intención oculta…

-¿Y yo la tengo?

-¿Me vas a decir que tú compañero fue quién inicio todo esto?- tragué saliva. Negué. A pesar de que era de ese modo, negué.- Eso creí. Aléjate de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo, y para que sepas que va en serio…- saco el celular y me lo mostró.- Aquí tengo el número del Sr. Bonnefoy. En dónde este informante me mande más de ustedes… no titubearé en marcar.

-…Por favor…- pedí.- No…

-Te daré oportunidad Arthur, tienes la semana que viene para terminar esto.- dijo ella.- Pero si me entero de algo, lo que sea… despídete.

Quitó el seguro del auto y lo hizo marchar. No pude retenerme y me eche a llorar lleno de ira, dolor y frustración. La odio, en verdad la odio. Y me odio a mí mismo por permitir me haga esto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La casa estaba vacía. A lo poco que había explicado mamá antes de irse, Alfred se había quedado en casa de Matthew. Estaba bien, de igual manera no quería verlo, no por el hecho de que por él me hayan ido a buscar (En absoluto, a pesar de que me causó molestia el saberlo y le maldije para mis adentros… Eso no me enojaba lo suficiente como para no querer verle la cara a mi hermano.) Era el hecho de que me sentía bastante decaído, lo que provocaba no quisiera verle. Nunca me ha gustado me vean mal, aunque claro, creo que a nadie le gusta mostrar debilidad.

En fin, entre a mi alcoba. Se encontraba echa un completo desorden. Al parecer alguien o algo (estoy seguro fue alguien) había estado hurgando entre mis cosas. ¿Acaso había sido mamá? Di un bufido, fastidiado. No me sorprendería si fuese así. De igual modo, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué diablos era lo que buscaba y qué fue lo que encontró. Note las cartas en desorden, sin acomodar siquiera. Si ella fuese una espía, moriría de hambre. En verdad, que poco profesional y sutil.

"Seguramente leyó las cartas…" Pensé acomodándolas y metiéndolas de vuelta al cajón del escritorio. "Seguramente ahora sabe que yo también estoy al tanto de lo que paso, como REALMENTE paso"

Suspiré profundamente, dejándome caer en la cama. Sé que está mal lo que estoy pensando justo ahora, pero ojala que al leerlas se haya sentido como yo me siento cada vez que las leo. Impotente, miserable y culpable. Sé que está mal odiarla, porque a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho no deja de ser mi madre. No dejo de ser su hijo aunque no nos traguemos. Pero si yo me lamento todo el tiempo, ella debería sentirse peor… Porque es su pasado a fin de cuentas, no el mío. Soy parte de ese pasado, cierto, pero no me pertenece del todo. Yo aún puedo, de algún modo u otro, forjar un camino y redimirme, pero ella no puede redimirse. NO PUEDE. Puede recordar y pensar en el "hubiera", pero de ahí en más, ¿Qué puede hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada… Solo buscar el modo de sentirse menos miserable, y al parecer la manera en que lo logra es echándome la culpa a mí. Ese es el modo en que ella sobrelleva su pasado.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una revelación…

Ahora era más que claro. Ella al igual que yo odia su pasado y le guarda profundo rencor a lo que lo provoco. Ambos nos odiábamos por arruinarnos indirecta o directamente la vida. Al parecer somos un par de rencorosos. Aunque bueno, no negaré que desde hace tiempo que estaba consciente de que todos mis defectos de actitud los había heredado de ella.

Di un par de vueltas en la cama para al final fijar la vista al techo. Había sido un día demasiado largo, demasiado frustrante… De tanto pensar la cabeza me dolía a horrores (la maldita migraña al parecer había decidido volver), y pensar en lo demás solo me ponía peor…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando desperté. Era una de esas madrugadas lluviosas y frías de Marsella. Me levante a cerrar la ventana y tomar una frazada del armario. Escuche un ruidito hacer aparición al otro lado de la puerta, la abrí. Se trataba de Scottie. Al verme comenzó a correr y brincotear en círculos mientras lloriqueaba. He de admitir que a pesar de ser una molesta bola de pelos apestosa y babosa, me resulta tierno.

-Sube a la cama, enano apestoso.- ordené. Él brinco a esta sin chistar. Me recosté a su lado y él opto por acurrucarse cerca de mi estómago.

Admito que, aunque me duela el orgullo, preferiría la compañía de Bonnefoy…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los pensamientos atiborraban mi mente, haciéndome imposible conciliar el sueño. Todo giraba alrededor de mi relación con Francis y la bruja que hace parecer a lord Voldemort una exploradora de uniforme rosado (mejor conocida como mi madre). Y había algo más. Una idea que llegaba de golpe en ratos, renuente a desaparecer.

Si mi padre estuviese vivo y supiera respecto a esta, se hubiese echado a reír y sin más me hubiese alentado a intentarlo, no sin antes darme un sermón, claro.

"No existen malas o buenas ideas. Solo ideas." Solía decir. "Lo único que causa problemas son los impulsos confundidos con ideas, esos nunca llevan a nada bueno"

Extraño a papá y sus frases raras, profundas, algunas veces difíciles de comprender. Extraño a mis amigos y los líos en que nos metíamos. Extraño los conciertos, la música, el alcohol, el perder la noción del tiempo… Extraño ser yo, el verdadero yo, no este chico que se rindió. En verdad extraño eso… Pero, aun así, ya no quiero irme de aquí, me gusta esta ciudad, la gente que he conocido y las cosas que he hecho…

-…Yo, nunca pensé que llegaría el día que diría esto pero… si pudiera tener todo eso de vuelta, quisiera que fuese aquí…

…Estúpido Bonnefoy, es esto tu culpa por completo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lunes me levante antes de que sonara la alarma. Si había dormido una hora era mucho. Pero no me sentía cansado, de hecho, me sentía con ánimos. La casa estaba sola, así que puse mi música a todo volumen, me tome mi tiempo para bañarme y vestirme, y desayune lo que se me vino en gana. Tome el camino largo a clases con la mente aún abarrotada en pensamientos, pero la cabeza no me dolía en absoluto, a pesar de que la noche anterior el dolor era insoportable.

Eso era tal vez debido a que estaba pensando muy seriamente en tomar una decisión respecto al rumbo de mi vida y sobre mi relación con Bonnefoy.

Las calles estaban vacías, ni un auto ni una persona. No había alma alguna. El viento era frío y hacia que mi chaqueta se sacudiera. Era una escena un tanto tétrica y a su vez misteriosa. Aspire profundamente, el aire era húmedo… Creo que terminaré con musgo en los pulmones.

Divise a lo lejos la entrada de la escuela, y di un ligero tropiezo. Baje la vista… Era una lata que giraba sobre su eje por el viento. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente? ¿Qué acaso les cuesta tanto trabajo tirarlas al cesto de la basura? Patee la lata con fuerza… y acto seguido un quejido hizo aparición.

-…Y-yo… ah… Lo siento…- solté corriendo hacia este. En el piso había un chico recogiendo sus libros, con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de la parca.

-Vaya, pareciera que tú y yo estamos destinados a encontrarnos siempre de una manera un tanto… poco sutil, ¿EH?- dijo descubriéndose el rostro.

-…Es tú culpa por estar en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos indicado…- solté.- Vladimir…- El rumano sonrió. Le ayude a recoger sus cosas. -Es demasiado temprano como para andar tan cargando, ¿No crees?

-Nunca es demasiado temprano.- dijo tranquilo.- ¿Me acompañas o llevas prisa?

-Da igual.- solté encogiéndome de hombros.

-…Esa respuesta es muy propia de ti.

-Cierra el pico.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el club de magia, Vladimir encendió la luz y dejo caer los libros sobre la mesa.

-Te vez fatal…- dijo mientras acomodaba las sillas alrededor de la mesa de estar.- Con esas ojeras pareces un panda…

-¡OYE! ¡Ni que tú estuvieras tan fresco!

-Más que tú sí…- sonrió. Abrí la boca para soltar un par de alaridos, pero me robo la palabra.- Tuviste una noche agitada, ¿Verdad? Llena de pensamientos extraños…- le mire.- Estás a punto de tomar una decisión, ¿No es así?

Trague en seco. Vladimir se limitó a sonreír mientras tomaba asiento. Me ofreció una galleta de mantequilla, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes?- dio un mordisco a una.- Es triste ver a un ave enjaulada, porque para empezar está ahí a la fuerza. Las aves cantan no por gusto, cantan porque es lo único que les queda… Añorando lo que se les quito, pero… si se le da la libertad puede ser peor, porque en un momento dado el encierro mata su espíritu, y una vez que el espíritu muere… no importa que recupere lo que tanto añoraba jamás volverá a ser la misma. Pero hay también otros casos en los cuales ella a pesar de las adversidades sobrevive…

-Vladi, ¿En serio crees que entiendo de que me estás hablando?- solté interrumpiéndole. Mentía, sabía a qué se refería, pero su metáfora simplemente no era de mi agrado.

-En absoluto, pero quiero que lo pienses…- rio.- En algún momento, uno muy cercano, esto tendrá sentido…

-…Tú y tus cosas raras jamás tienen sentido…- bufé.- La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que procurarías traer pañuelos contigo, y ni siquiera sé para qué.

-¿Los necesitas?- preguntó sacando unos de la nada.

-¿De dónde diablos…?- mascullé.- En fin, eso no es importante, realmente. Además, ¿Para qué los quiero? ¿Me ves acaso llorando o algo así?

-…No, de hecho, no por ahora…

-…Vladi, ¿Qué quieres decir con "Por ahora"?

-…Yo…- El timbre sonó. Vladimir dio un respingo. -Debo irme ya, luego te explico…

-¡Vladi!- reclamé.

-¡Nos vemos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las clases pasaron rápidamente. Mis compañeros como siempre no perdieron la oportunidad para hacer bulla y molestar con sus comentarios tontos y fuera de lugar. Y como si no fuera suficiente Sadiq nos aplicó examen sorpresa y nos dejó a nuestra suerte mientras jugaba un videojuego (Insisto, todos los maestros aquí son unos locos).

Después de eso, no pasó nada relevante, sino hasta la hora de recreo, que me encontré con Francis. El bastardo no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto me vio lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme respecto a cómo me había ido el día anterior, no quería ser grosero, pero he de admitir me molesto un poco que me preguntará por algo cuya respuesta era obvia, de igual manera le respondí. Él me comento que también había tenido un par de líos en casa, y que no debería de estarme hablando. En un momento dado la conversación se tornó un tanto pesada. Quería decirle lo que había pensado, quería decirle que lo amaba y que necesitaba tiempo… Pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin sentirme como un estúpido. Porque era algo realmente estúpido. No puedes terminar con alguien que para empezar no es oficialmente nada tuyo. Además, quería decirle que me quería independizar. Que quería salir de mi casa, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, porque lo conozco y sé tomaría una actitud estúpidamente materna y me diría que me fuese a su casa, pero yo no quería eso. Yo quiero valerme de mí, y ya no causar molestias a nadie más… Hacer de mí vida lo que yo quisiese, y no verle la cara a mi madre. Pero ¿Cómo decir todo eso? ¿Cómo? Diablos, ojala fuese tan fácil.

-¿Arthur, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-…Francis, hay algo que quiero decirte, yo…

-¿Tú?

-Yo te a…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final no le pude decir nada. Berenice apareció y se lo llevo dejando a media la conversación. Igual, eso me daba tiempo para plantear bien qué podría decirle y como, además, pensándolo bien, la escuela para empezar no es un buen lugar para hablar… Vaya idiota que soy.

-Oh, Arthur, qué bueno te encuentro.- exclamó Piero apareciendo de la nada, y ya en eso sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le di una sonrisa a medias. Tras él se encontraba Marcel vociferando y maldiciendo.

-¿Está bien?- inquirí.

-Seh, solo se lamenta por tener tarea de mates, pero ya se le pasará. No es su fuerte y tiende a dramatizar un poco el asunto…- igual que Francis, pensé. Piero me miro, alegremente. No pude evitar dar una mirada un tanto consternada. ¿Acaso a él no le preocupan los trabajos o qué?

-Yo también estoy ansioso, pero lo oculto en una máscara de alegría.- soltó de la nada.

¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Desde que lo conozco siempre hace eso. ¡Es como si al igual que Vladi leyera el pensamiento!

-Jejeje, no creas que leo la mente ni nada así, pero a veces siento un poco el ambiente. Además, tú gesticulas mucho y al parecer no te das cuenta. Me mirabas consternado, así que era obvio no entendías mi tranquilidad.- explicó.

-De igual manera es extraño…- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?

-No creo, lo afirmo.- dije serio.

-Je, perdón.

-Venga, deja de disculparte. A veces tú actitud pacifista es molesta.- bufó Marcel dejando su drama de lado.

-Y tú actitud drama es peor aún.- dijo Piero volviéndose a él.- Además, hablo con Arthur no contigo, no molestes.- pidió dándole un golpecito.

-¿Qué paso contigo, Piero? ¡Antes eras más callado y adorable!

-Empecé a salir contigo, y todo se fue en decline…- respondió el castaño sonriente. Se volvió a mí.- ¿He cambiado?

-Para mí sigues siendo el mismo sujeto extraño que me trato de defender en las duchas y termino metido en un lio amoroso…

-Qué termino siendo real, jejeje…- rio Piero.

-Seh, sigue siendo igual de rarito…- El rubio le abrazo por los hombros. Piero coloco sus manos sobre las de Marcel y sonrió, levemente sonrojado.

-Saben que sigo aquí, ¿Verdad?- cuestioné auto señalándome.

-Ah, sí, cierto…- exclamó Marcel nervioso soltando a Piero.- Perdón.

-…Ahora el adorable eres tú…- se burló el castaño.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo el rubio sonrojándose por completo. Y comenzaron a discrepar. Yo solo les mire.

Bonnefoy, si tú y yo algún día llegamos a ser pareja, prométeme no seremos tan bizarros, melosos y ridículos como este par… Por favor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese día me quede después de clases en la biblioteca avanzando un poco de lo de matemáticas. Y descubrí algo que jamás me hubiese imaginado, al menos de Piero. No teníamos ni diez minutos de haber comenzado y él ya había terminado su parte de problemas, con ecuaciones, explicación, y todo. Le mire sorprendido.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me gustan las matemáticas!- exclamó emocionado. Chloe lanzó una mirada asesina hacia nuestro lugar y nos indicó con un ademán que bajáramos el volumen. Arquee la ceja, ¿Qué acaso no ve que el único que está gritando es Piero?

-Eres un sujeto raro…- susurré.

-Bueno, para mí las ecuaciones no son cosa complicada. De hecho, me son divertidas…- dijo con un aire modesto.

-En serio, ¿De dónde te sacaron, Piero?- pregunté.

-Su mamá y las autoridades siguen investigando eso…- clamó Marcel.

-¿Disculpa?- dibujo una sonrisa tétrica.

-…Nada.- se retractó el rubio, palideciendo.

Piero tomo las hojas con las ecuaciones de Sadiq y las comenzó a resolverlas como si de cualquier cosa se tratase. Yo seguí con mis problemas, debes en cuando me detenía para estirarme un poco. Y Marcel… parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria. Los tres seguimos así hasta que Marcel termino quitándole las hojas a Piero en un arrebato, y el segundo echó a llorar… Y Chloe termino mandándonos fuera de la biblioteca.

Bien, excelente inicio de semana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al volver a casa seguía igual a como la había dejado, vacía. Había un mensaje de mamá en la contestadora diciendo que no llegaría esa noche. También había uno de Alfred diciendo que estaría haciendo un trabajo de ciencias en casa de un compañero. Así que estuve solo gran parte del día. Prepare la comida y la cena, y reserve un plato para Alf, el cual deje en la mesa, por si llegaba con hambre (cosa nada rara en él).

Para cuando me acosté a dormir, escuche a mi hermano llegar, Scottie salió corriendo de la alcoba a recibirlo vuelto un mar de alegría. Escuche como subía las escaleras de dos en dos, pesadamente, mientras mimaba a Scottie. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente, produciendo un crujido.

Diablos, me siento nervioso… no sé qué debo decir o qué debo hacer…

-Hey, Bro… Bienvenido a casa.- soltó para cerrar de vuelta la puerta.

Cerré los ojos. No pensaba atormentarme por ello, en su momento no tenía caso… Ya mañana… mañana… en algo pensaré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El martes me levante minutos antes de que sonara la alarma. Baje a pesados pasos las escaleras y entre a la cocina. El olor del café se hizo presente en esta. Me restregué los ojos y pude ver a mi hermano sentado en un banquillo frente a la barra, dando un sorbo a su café, una mordida a una dona, mientras leía un comic con la misma seriedad que un adulto leería un periódico. Sin duda, digno de Alf.

Entre en silencio, tome una taza, puse un poco de agua caliente y una bolsita de té rojo en ésta.

-…Hay más rosquillas en la alacena, por si quieres…- soltó Alfred de pronto.

-No gracias, prefiero algo con fruta…

-Tienen jalea dentro, la jalea cuenta como fruta, ¿No?

-…No sé si enojarme o admitir que hasta cierto punto extrañe tus idioteces.

Alf dibujo una sonrisa tonta en el rostro antes de volver a dar otro sorbo a su café. Di un suspiro. Era extraño, estar hablando con él como si hace unos días no hubiese pasado nada aquí.

Como sea, preparé mi té con dos cubos de azúcar y un poco de leche. Alfred seguía leyendo su comic y yo me limite a dar un largo sorbo a mi té…

-Arthur…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué si te llevas tan mal con el hermano de Sey fuiste a quedarte todo el fin de semana a su casa?- preguntó sin despegar la vista de lo suyo. Escupí el té.

-Esto… cof… ah… ¿…A qué viene esa pregunta?

-…Bueno, es algo que me causa intriga.

-Ah, ya veo…

-Sí, bueno, ¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Por qué te fuiste con él?

-Yo debería ser él que debería preguntar cómo es que tú sabías que yo estaba ahí en primer lugar.

-…Es una historia muy larga… así que la resumiré. Le conté a Matt sobre lo que paso aquí, supongo que él le dijo a Sey, porque luego me dijo que Sey le había dicho que tú estabas bien. Entonces él dedujo que estabas en casa de los Bonnefoy, solo me hizo el comentario, yo le comente a mamá… Y ya.

-Ah, vaya, bonita cosa…- dije sintiéndome molesto. Esa niña será muy linda y simpática, pero no sabe tener cerrada la boca.

-¿Por qué luces tan molesto?

-¿…Quién está molesto, Idiota? Yo simplemente estoy… no importa como estoy. Solo pienso que fue impertinente de Seychelles el decirles eso.

-…Pero Matt es su novio, no lo veo a mal que le dijera que su primo estaba en su casa.- se encogió de hombros.

-Igual no debió hacerlo, que fastidio.

-Arthur…

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-¿Está todo bien?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tendría estar mal? A veces no te entiendo.

-…Arthur… seguro que…

- Mira, estoy bien, no de buen humor, pero estoy bien. Vivo y respiro, es más de lo que puedo pedir.- solté interrumpiéndole.

-Vale, pero no tienes que ser grosero ni ponerte a la defensiva.- exclamó molesto dando un sorbo a su café.

Di un suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre he de exasperarme con tanta facilidad? Porque sí. Así soy yo. Además él con sus preguntas tontas y explicaciones ilógicas no ayuda… Pero, de igual modo, ese no era motivo para ser grosero.

-Ok, admito mi respuesta fue un poco insensible y lo lamento. Pero no estoy a la defensiva.

-…Sí que lo estás.- comenzó Alfred.- Pareciera que ocultas algo todo el tiempo.- me miro.- Y para mí eso es estar a la defensiva.

-No digas tonterías… No estoy ocultando nada.

-…No estoy seguro de eso.- hizo morritos.

-¿Cómo que no estás seguro?- mascullé frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No quiero pienses esto es una cacería de brujas, pero… Ese día que le conté a Matt sobre lo que paso lucia muy serio, y cuando me dijo que posiblemente podías estar con los Bonnefoy lucia crispado. De pronto me dio la impresión de que él sabía algo, y que tú también lo sabías por ende. Mamá también actuaba rara cuando le hice el comentario… y pareciera que tú, Matt y Mamá saben algo que es ignoto para mí… - infló las mejillas.- ¡Un héroe no puede vivir en la ignorancia!

-Héroe mis polainas… Y deja ya de ser tan infantil, vas a hacer me vuelvan las migrañas.- dije un tanto irritado jalándole las mejillas. Alfred se quejó.- A Matt ni lo veo como para contarle mis cosas, y aparte de eso, no sé qué se trae conmigo que desde cuando está así. Y por así me refiero a suspicaz conmigo. Y mamá y yo… Eso es personal.- comencé.- Ella simplemente se hace a la idea de cosas de las que no sabe nada y en las que no debería de meterse…

-¿Y ahora qué es?- soltó.- ¿Y por qué frunces el ceño?

-Ya te dije que es personal, cotilla…- le di un golpe en la frente.- No molestes y hazte de tus propios asuntos…

-Jo, Arthur, eres malo, jamás me dices nada a mí, tu BRO.

-Sí, soy terrible, Alfred, lo que digas…- me levante.

-Me molesta esto, que no me digas nada…- me bloqueo la salida, su mirada era seria.

-Si te lo dijera…- desvié la mirada.- No entenderías…

-Tal vez lo haría si me dieras la oportunidad…

Aspire profundamente, varias veces. No era buena idea, realmente no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar y no quería echarme más peso sobre los hombros. Pero conociendo a Alf no me va a dejar en paz hasta que se lo diga, así que…

-Anda, Arthur, confía en mi…- comenzó.- Anda, anda, anda, anda… ANDAAA…- gimoteó.

-Alfred, párale a tu rollo infantil…- me zafé de su agarre.

-…Lo siento…

-No digas cosas que no son ciertas…- me queje.- Sé que en verdad quieres saberlo… y te lo diré…- sus ojos se iluminaron.- Pero no ahora…

-¿Entonces cuando?- hizo morritos.

-En el momento indicado.- conteste.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que será eso?

-No sé, hoy, mañana, la próxima semana…

-Arthur…

-Solo… dame tiempo, no es fácil…

-Arthur…

-…No es como si me guste fingir que no me importa lo que pasa o como si me encantara mentir…

-…Pero me lo dirás en algún momento, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ya te dije que sí.

-¿Tengo tú palabra…?- preguntó extendiendo el dedo meñique.

-La tienes…- respondí, mientras cruzaba mi meñique con el suyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra vez tome el camino largo a la escuela, acompañado por Alfred. Al parecer capto el mensaje y no insistió más. Comenzó a platicarme de todo lo que había pasado durante el fin y de cosas que durante la semana no había tenido chance de contarme, entre ellas que la mexicana seguía sin darle una respuesta, pero que al menos le respondía ya el saludo. Después pregunto por la pretendiente misteriosa, pero le cambie el tema respecto a la escuela y demás.

Al llegar a la escuela Luis Alberto esperaba a Alfred en la entrada, a lo que me conto mi hermano se habían vuelto muy amigos, y se fueron juntos charlando de cosas sin sentido, al menos para mí.

Mientras subía las escaleras de mala gana me encontré con la sorpresa de que no iba solo, al parecer alguien más iba a mi lado, pero tenía el rostro metido entre libros y un aspecto bastante desaliñado… me tomo un rato darme cuenta de que se trataba de Bonnefoy.

-Vaya, ¿En dónde quedo el glamour?- me mofé al verle. Era la segunda vez en la semana que tenía la oportunidad de verle y quería tener algo de conversación "decente" con él.

-Sigue dentro de mí, pero hoy por el divino capricho de dios no quiso mostrarse al mundo para deslumbrarlo…- respondió cerrando el libro. Se volvió a mí y dibujo una amplia sonrisa.- Buenos días.

-Buenos días.- respondí.- Y no culpes a dios por tus tonterías.

-Lucir bien no es ninguna tontería, la facha desaliñada te ira a ti, pero ese estilo no es lo mío.

-Nenita.

-Gruñón.

Caminamos un rato en silencio. Parecía que no había mucho que decir, a pesar de no ser así, en absoluto.

-Es una mañana algo fría, ¿No crees?- soltó de pronto.

-…Y que lo digas…- respondí rodando los ojos.

Enredo los dedos en el cabello, como siempre que está nervioso. Era obvio quería decirme algo pero no sabía cómo.

-Tu cabello está largo, deberías acortarlo…- solté sintiéndome estúpido. Puedo decir muchas cosas, pero no. Mejor noto algo tan vano y torpe como eso. ¡Bien!

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Bonnefoy tomando un mechón.- A mí me gusta así.

-Entonces has lo que quieras… Además, era solo una sugerencia. Me es indiferente si le haces algo o no a esa melena.

-Venga, no es para que te molestes… ni te pongas a la defensiva.- infló las mejillas.

-¿Primero Alf y ahora tú? Es más, ¿En qué momento me he puesto a la defensiva contigo? En esta conversación, justo ahora.- mascullé jalándole el cabello.- No me vengan con eso… ¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva, maldita sea!

-Como siempre te molestas y dices cosas sin sentido…- soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es cierto. Yo no hago eso.

-Lo estás haciendo justo ahora.

-No me molestes, rana.

-Tú te molestas solo, estirado…

-Nenita…- exclamé soltándole.

Otro breve silencio. El sonido de nuestros compañeros charlando al fondo y las pisadas desganadas de los mismos.

-Oye, Arthur…- comenzó.

-¿Qué?

-Tu rostro enfadado es lindo.

-N-no es cierto…- me queje sonrojándome.

-También tu expresión avergonzada.

-¡…Déjame en paz! – Francis rio para luego verme fijamente. -¿Qué rayos miras? ¿Vas a seguirte burlando?

-No, en absoluto, solo me preguntaba, si es posible saberlo, claro…- otra vez se enredó los dedos en el cabello.- ¿Qué era eso que me querías decir ayer?

-…Ah, eso…- di un suspiro. Supongo que puedo decirle un poco tomando en cuenta que apenas inicia el día.- Es algo complicado, verás…

-¡AAARTHUR!- chilló una voz conocida.- ¡ARTHUR! ¡ARTHUR!

-¿Piero?- solté al ver al castaño correr lloriqueando hacia mí.

-¡Marcel me ha quitado de nuevo las hojas de mates!

-¿EEEH?- soltamos Francis y yo a la par.

-¡Nada de lo que te diga es cierto!- exclamó a lo lejos Marcel.

-…Creo que te dejo, suerte…- soltó Francis un tanto resignado.

-Sí, claro, déjame morir solo…- me quejé. Rio. Me volví a Piero y Marcel que peleaban entre sí por las hojas. -… No sé qué creen ustedes, pero yo no pienso ser referí en sus peleas de pareja.- me quejé.

-Solo dile que me de las hojas…- lloriqueó Piero.

-No le voy a dar nada, ya estuvo bueno. Le haces más caso a esto que a mí.

-Por favor, no me digas que estás celoso de las ecuaciones. ¡No seas ridículo!

-¿Y no es ridículo lloriquearles también, otra vez?- cuestioné. Piero me miro serio. -Ah, ya, como sea. Solo dáselas.- pedí.

-Vale…- accedió Marcel de malagana.- Pero no me hables, es más me voy a comer.

-Pero si tenemos clase.- soltamos a la par.

-¡A dormir, dije!

-¿Qué no era a comer?

-Ah, da igual, dormir, comer… Quédate con esas estúpidas hojas.

-Cuando estás molesto no conectas el cerebro con la lengua.- se quejó Piero.- Pues bueno, ese no es mi problema.

-Sí lo es…

Y comenzaron a pelear. ¿Es en serio? ¿…En serio tengo que estar soportando esto?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días pasaban volando. Parecía que las 24 horas de pronto solo se habían reducido a ocho. Y por desgracia esas ocho horas eran las de la escuela. Jamás imagine que los días se pudieran reducir de esa manera… pero así era. Iba en contra de toda lógica, mas no me sorprendía. Desde que llegue a Marsella todo lo que pasa en mi vida ha carecido de lógica.

-Y entonces, sí es un problema de este tipo…- comenzó Piero sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era miércoles después de clases y nos encontrábamos aun sin proyecto para servicio y aun con lo de matemáticas financieras inconcluso.- Lo que debes de hacer es aplicar la siguiente formula.

El castaño recargo su mentón en el hombro de Marcel mientras le explicaba paso a paso como resolver un problema de amortización (Sadiq se había empeñado en poner todo lo visto en varios problemas distintos). Marcel se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear palabras incompresibles, mientras que Piero reía divertido… Si dejaba de lado las peleas entre ese par, no era tan malo el trabajo en equipo. Era, de hecho, increíblemente soportable. El único problema radicaba en qué no teníamos ni la menor idea de qué hacer la empresa que debíamos de promocionar para servicio. Marcel sugería una tienda de música, Piero una tienda de Chocolates (y vaya que tiene una fijación insana por los dulces) y yo quería una Librería… Pero ninguno tenía realmente experiencia en cómo funcionaba cualquiera de las tres y cómo podíamos asociarlas en cuanto a calidad y servicio se refiere… Así que… estábamos bastantes atrasados sin contar además las tareas individuales que no he comenzado…

-…Vaya mierda…- suspiré agobiado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Arthur?- preguntó Piero levantando la vista.- ¿Tú también tienes problemas con las ecuaciones?

-No, en absoluto. No soy tan tarado…

-¡Oye! ¡Si tienes un problema conmigo solo dilo!- chilló Marcel.

-Ah, Marcee, ya deja de lado tus dramas, por favor. Estoy seguro que Arthur se refería a otro tarado. ¿A qué sí, Arthur?- me miro sonriente.

-¿¡De lado de quién estás!?

-…En serio, ya basta ustedes dos.- pedí.- No trago esto de que sean una pareja tan conflictiva. ¿En serio les gusta estar así? Digo, me da igual, a fin de cuentas es su problema, pero esa duda no me deja tranquilo.

-…Bueno, si a conflicto vamos, tú y Francis son casi iguales a nosotros.- dijo Marcel.

-…Ah… esto… ¡Eso no es cierto!- me quejé.

-Marcee, ¿Qué te he dicho de presionar a la gente? Déjalos que se den cuenta por ellos mismos…- le espetó el castaño.

-…Eso no ayuda, en absoluto. Además, ¿Aquí quién está siendo presionado?

-Entonces, ¿En verdad son pareja?- preguntaron asombrados.

-Yo jamás dije eso…- exclamé.- Con su permiso…

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por algo para lo de Sadiq…

-Pero aún no tenemos empresa…

-Da igual.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Hasta ese par de tarados han notado lo que hay entre nosotros? Mierda. Esto está mal… Es decir, no es como si esto fuese a ser un secreto para siempre, pero… Me molesta. Pareciera que todos están conscientes. Qué todos saben algo. Eso no es justo. ¿Por qué se meten en mis cosas sin mi permiso?

No, no es que se metan sin mi permiso… yo… simplemente… me molesta que se diesen cuenta antes que yo. Qué todos den las cosas por hechas antes de que yo lo hiciera. Es eso lo que me molesta.

Cosas como: "Entonces, ¿Ustedes dos son pareja?" "¿Te molesta que sepan tenemos algo a lo que aún no nombramos?" "¿Qué es Francis Bonnefoy de ti?" o "¿Por qué si te llevas tan mal con el hermano de Sey fuiste a quedarte todo el fin de semana a su casa?" Ese tipo de preguntas me joden. Me hacen creer que todo el mundo sabe algo. Pero nadie sabe nada, todos deducen, pero no saben qué pasa, y ese es el problema…

No que ellos no sepan, me da igual si lo saben o no, no vivo de esos idiotas. El problema radica en mí. En que no sé qué está pasando. Quiero a Francis, pero… ¿Por qué no hemos vuelto esto oficial? ¿Por qué tenemos que terminarlo por terceros? ¿Por qué simplemente no…?

-¿…Dejo todo y me quedo a su lado?- susurré deteniéndome frente a los estantes.

Ojala fuera tan fácil como eso… No, la cosa sí es fácil. Soy yo quien pone peros. Soy yo quien siempre encuentra una excusa, porque el bastardo está más que dispuesto. Entonces, ¿Qué estoy esperando?

-…Debería dejar de pensar tonterías, me llevan a otras tonterías y se vuelve un círculo vicioso. Además, yo tengo que tomar otras decisiones. Y todas son importantes y… Estoy hablando solo, genial. - solté estirándome.- ¿Por qué mierdas los libros de Mercadotecnia tienen que estar hasta arriba?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seguí peleando un poco con los estantes para gigantes que en algún momento el Sr. Bonnefoy creyó eran convenientes para la biblioteca, obviamente estaba equivocado, tratando de alcanzar un estúpido libro sin éxito alguno.

-Malditos estantes para gigantes…- me quejé.

-Permíteme ayudarte…- soltó un voz conocida tras de mí.

-Yo puedo solo, gracias.- balbuceé. Era una especie de Déjà vu. Francis se echó a reír.- ¿Qué es tan divertido, Rana?- inquirí volviéndome a él.

-¿No te trae recuerdos?- me lanzó una mirada coqueta.

-Seh, el jodido trabajo de historia.- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese fue el primer encuentro, el primer momento de verdad. Se podría decir que en base a ese trabajo de historia se dio lugar a muchas cosas.

-Ese mismo.

-Bien, entonces me voy antes de que los libros se nos vengan encima.

-¿Me dejaras solo a mi suerte?- se quejó. Como tú lo hiciste en la mañana, pensé.

-Te veo en tu funeral.- dije cínico.

-Qué malo eres conmigo.- dijo hinchando las mejillas.

"Y tú como siempre dramatizas" Pensé.

-Torpe, aprovecharé que estás aquí para que hagas algo útil. Baja un manual para mí, por favor.- pedí.

-Claro, señorito, todo por mi amor…- se burló dibujando una sonrisa tonta.

-No me llames así.- pedí.

-¿Señorito o amor?

-Solo dime Arthur y ya. ¿Ok? No me gustan los sobrenombres cariñosos.- le espeté arrebatándole el manual de las manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, son estúpidos.- me volví a otra parte. Demos esto por terminado, no preguntes más. Por tu bien no digas ni preguntes más bastardo.

-Oye, ¿Qué era eso que me querías decir la otra vez antes de que nos interrumpiesen?

Desvié la mirada. Tenía que preguntar. Justo ahora que las dudas han vuelto a joder a mi mente él tenía que preguntar. Pero, ¿Qué no ya tenía una decisión tomada? Entonces, este no es momento. Solo díselo, mierda, díselo. Sino es ahora, mañana, pero debes decírselo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no haberlo hecho… Y no creo querer andar cargando con otro pesar. Ya tengo más que suficiente.

-Yo te a…

-¡AAARTHUR, qué bueno te encuentro! ¿Ya tienes el manual? Marcel se está impacientando y…- Otra vez Piero justo en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Tiene radar o qué mierdas?- ¿Interrumpo a…?

-En absoluto… Gracias por la ayuda, nos vemos rana torpe.- Tome a Piero del brazo y lo arrastre fuera de ahí. Parece ser que mientras estemos en la escuela no podré hablar con él como es. Que fastidio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viernes llego más rápido de lo que creí. Las cosas en casa seguían un tanto molestas, por lo menos con mamá. Cada vez que Alfred se daba la media vuelta o se iba un momento, ella no perdía la oportunidad de recordarme lo de Francis y que el reloj corría. Y cuando Alfred estaba con nosotros siempre lanzaba indirectas. Era molesto, cargante y fastidioso. Pero, ¿Qué más podía esperar de ella?

Yo solo me limitaba a suspirar profundamente, tragarme mis ganas de contestarle y pensar más seriamente en lo que tenía en mente. No, no iba dejar a Francis, el jueves había recapacitado seriamente al respecto, simplemente iba a posponer el asunto. Sé que se escucha raro y estúpido, pero es sencillo realmente.

Yo no pensaba quedarme más en casa, a pesar de que mi problema era con mamá, me pone un poco mal pensar en Alf, pero no pienso cortar lazos con él, en fin, me desvió. No pienso quedarme más en casa. No pienso estar en un lugar donde solo me hacen sentir miserable, pero no puedo tampoco lanzar todo por la borda. Al menos unos días más tendré que estar me guste o no, soportándola muy a mi pesar. Así que tengo que hacerla creer que le estoy siguiendo el juego y que aún me tiene atrapado, y para eso necesito poner a Francis al corriente de todo. Así que simplemente sería un pequeño espacio de "no contacto más allá de amigos" en lo que las cosas se calmaban y yo conseguía un lugar dónde quedarme y trabajo para poder pagármelo. Así de simple. Una vez que lo logré, podré darme el lujo de hacer lo que me venga en gana. Obviamente sé que la cosa no será fácil, pero prefiero partirme el alma a tener que seguir aguantando a esta mujer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred y yo tomamos el autobús juntos. El comenzó a charlar sobre cómo iban las cosas con Xóchitl. Al parecer no habían avanzado mucho. Yo le comenté un poco sobre la escuela y los trabajos en equipo. Al perecer no era el único en ese tipo de cosas. Alfred también tenía mucho que hacer en ese aspecto.

Ambos dimos un suspiro agobiado y nos recargamos en el asiento.

-Pero al menos…- comenzó.- Tú tienes a tu pretendiente secreta… Yo con Xóchitl parece no voy a llegar nunca a nada…- se lamentó.

-No llegas porque no quieres, si tomaras la directa…- callé al instante. Me estaba mordiendo la lengua y con fuerza.

-No es tan fácil. Si supiera que le gusto del modo en que me gusta sería más fácil. Además, como héroe que soy, no soportaría el rechazo…

-Ponlo de excusa Alfred, además, lo de los héroes es la vida solitaria, no temor al rechazo, y dudo que un súper-villano vaya a raptarla…

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe…

-Esto es el mundo real.- solté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, soy yo quien no lo soportaría.

-Pues tendrás que soportarlo, esto igual te está torturando y mucho peor que un no.

-Mmm, lo dices como si fuese tan fácil…

-Deja ya de ser tan quejica, no lo es. Puedes preguntárselo a Matt y él te dirá lo mismo.

-Deja de recordarme que los dos ya tienen o han tenido novia, por favor.- hizo morritos.

-Haz tanto berrinche como quieras, igual sabes es verdad.- me levante.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó.

-Pues no sé tú, pero yo a la escuela.- toque el timbre.

-Oh, cierto, hemos llegado…

Bajamos del autobús y cruzamos la calle. La entrada estaba más atiborrada que de costumbre, y por ende más ruidosa. A travesé la multitud como pude, sin fijarme siquiera si mi hermano iba tras de mí o no.

-Arthur, WAIT FOR ME!- exigió una voz chillona tras de mí.

-Vale.- respondí deteniéndome en seco.

-¿Por qué traes tanta prisa?- preguntó mi hermano alcanzándome. Eché a andar.

-No traigo prisa, tonto. Eres tú el que camina muy lento.

-Yo no soy lento, tú siempre vas a las carreras, que es distinto.

-Tómalo como quieras eso no te quita lo lento.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan cínico? ¿Es acaso un requisito para ser inglés?

-Podría decirse.- solté encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oye…

-What?

-Qué te parece si saliendo de la escuela comemos algo por ahí, ¿Te apetece?- cuestionó.

-Me da igual, si quieres salir, no tengo ningún problema.

-…mmm, ya veo…- agachó la mirada con cierta tristeza.

Le mire fijamente. Mi hermano estaba empalagoso conmigo desde que había vuelto a casa, y regio a hablar de lo que fuera. Era como si temiese saliera corriendo en cuanto no me viera. Eso me causaba cierta molestia, pero no podía culparlo de todo. Ya le había dado razones varias veces para dudar de mí. Y por si fuera poco, siempre que hablábamos yo le regañaba de uno u otro modo. No es como si estuviese enojado con él, aunque admito que su idiotez en ratos me exaspera, simplemente me sentía un tanto nervioso, eso era todo… Pero parecía que se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal… Resople un par de veces.

-…Alfred.

-¿Qué?- masculló en un tono infantil.

-Si me apetece salir después de clases…- solté desviando la mirada.- Pero no quiero una jodida hamburguesa, no sé tú, pero yo quiero vivir un par de años más… y…- mi hermano me miraba sonriente.- ¿Qué?

-Y yo creyendo que estabas enojado conmigo o algo así…

-Idiota, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Te quiero, BRO.- me abrazó.

-Sí, sí, Alf, yo también te quiero, a pesar de que seas tan irritante… como todo americano.

-Bueno pues, ¿Acaso es requisito el insultar y ser cínico para los ingleses?- masculló un tanto molesto apartándose.

-Seh, como lo es no conocer el mapamundi, tener complejo de héroe y tomarse todo personal, para los americanos.

-¡OYE!

-Lo siento, pero tú le seguiste…

-¿Seguro que no estás enojado conmigo?

-Ya te dije que no.

-Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco lo estoy.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo me dieron ganas de decirlo…

-¿…Vale?- exclamé arqueando la ceja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…El aula estaba envuelta en un aura oscura, tan densa que solo podía ser cortada con una sierra eléctrica. Algunos de mis compañeros tenían las narices hundidas entre libros y apuntes, otros demostraban su lado religioso, algunos dormían, y otros tenían unas bolsas bajo los ojos que parecían panda. Otros no lucían preocupados en absoluto, pero de esos eran pocos… El estrés era peor del que se podría encontrar en un pabellón de heridos, y la depresión era peor que la que se tenía después de ir a un funeral. En efecto, se notaba que era temporada de evaluaciones.

-Buenos días…- dije.

Todos dieron un respingo espantado, pero al verme solo dieron un resoplido junto con una mirada indiferente y se volvieron a sus asuntos. Los di por caso perdido y tome asiento, saque un libro de mi mochila y continúe leyéndolo.

-Eso es todo, Arthur, luciendo tu genialidad con esa mascara de indiferencia total.- dijo Gil atrayendo mi atención. -Te he enseñado bien.

-…Ah, solo eres tú.- solté volviéndome a lo mío.

-Tenemos toda la semana sin vernos y es lo único que piensas decir. ¡Mal amigo! ¡Has causado deshonra a nuestra amistad! ¡Deshonra a ti mismo! ¡Deshonra a tus cejas!

-¿…Qué pretendes causando alboroto tan temprano?- inquirí dando un suspiro pesado, cerré el libro.- Y ya sé que tenemos casi una semana sin vernos, pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Fiesta?

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Se trata del maravilloso de yo!

-Te doy unas galletas que me robe de casa y me estoy arriesgando.

-…Malo.- se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Listo para el examen de inglés?- Arqueé la ceja y le lance una mirada escéptica.- Solo bromeo.

-¿Tú lo estás?- pregunté. Gil respondió con su típica sonrisa burlona.- Eso creí…

-¿Y cómo has estado?- preguntó.

-He tenido mejores días, he de decir…- comencé.- Pero si pudiese describir está última semana en una palabra sería "Movida" y si pudiera definir el estado de emoción que tengo sería una mezcla entre "Apático", "Decidido" y "Estresado".

-¿Y eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Problemas con mamá, mucha tarea, lo usual…- le mire.- Necesito que hablemos seriamente en algún momento. Sí es que puedes con lo de "Seriamente", claro.

-Fíjate que curioso, yo también necesito contarte mis nuevas lo más pronto posible. ¡Te asombrara todo lo que he hecho, pero claro, es de esperarse, se trata de mi maravilloso ser!- alardeo.

-¿…Qué te parece este sábado?

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Gil.-…No, espera. No puedo el sábado. Estaré ocupado.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Haciendo qué?

-…Cosas con mis amigos… lo siento.

-Vale, no hay problema… ¿Y el domingo?

-Por la mañana.

-Me parece bien.

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-Preferiría en un café o algo así. No me parece conveniente hablar en mi casa.

-Genial, porque en la mía no se podrá de igual manera.- dijo Gil.- Bueno, debo dejarte…

-¿Y eso por?- cuestioné.

-Tengo un pequeño problema con el trabajo de Sadiq que sino arreglo ahora… no lo haré nunca.

-Parece que estamos iguales.

-Así parece ser… ah, por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-¿…Cómo crees le vaya ir a Fra con su examen de Inglés?- Preguntó. Mire a Gil obvio. Alcé la ceja y di un leve resoplido.

-No me hagas preguntas inútiles…- comencé.- Le ira perfectamente al bastardo, yo lo sé…- sonrió malicioso.- Conmigo como maestro, cualquiera podría aprobar, - me apresuré a decir- y más le vale por su bienestar físico y emocional pasar la materia, o de lo contrario le haré pagar por haberme robado mi tiempo…

-¡Ke se! Tú siempre tan lindo cuando se trata de Fra…- se mofó Gil.

-...Cuando se trata de la escuela ser lindo no es parte dé.

-¿Entonces fuera de ella sí lo es?- cuestionó.

-…Vete a tu lugar…

-Eso me suena a que le di al blanco…

-¡Ya vete a sentar y deja de molestar, Gil!

-…Aguanta al domingo, te voy a sacar la verdad.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes siquiera.

-No me retes, Arthur. No me retes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llego la hora para aplicar el examen de inglés, todos tenían la misma expresión de un condenado a la silla. El Sr. Oxenstierna, como siempre, tenía un aura un tanto intimidante rodeándole, lo que tensó más las cosas en el aula (Ahora sí solo con un diamante se podría romper esto). Como siempre, coloco sus cosas en la mesa, y comenzó a explicar de lo más tranquilo como sería el examen. Me volví a Francis, que se encontraba entre Gil y el tarado de Antonio, se notaba que estaba bastante nervioso…

"Anda, bastardo, cálmate, si pudiste conmigo y mis estrictos y raros métodos de enseñanza, puedes con algo tan simple como seguirle la conversación a Oxenstierna, digo, no eres tan idiota y el hecho de que no se le entienda nada al tipo no es verdaderamente un inconveniente" pensé. "Anda, sé que puedes… más te vale que puedas… yo… yo…"

-…Yo creo en ti… pero no mucho, para que ni se te suba, bastardo engreído- mascullé.

Y otra vez, señores, hablo solo. Se me está empezando a volver costumbre, una muy mala, en mi opinión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salí del aula por órdenes del profesor, y me fui directamente a las escaleras a continuar con el trabajo pendiente. Vi a mis compañeros salir de salón, todos hablando de la angustia que sintieron al tener la mirada atemorizante de Oxenstierna encima. Llorones. Poco a poco, uno a uno, después Gil apareció, me miro, dio un ademán de victoria total y se quedó en el balcón, mirando hacia el aula. He de suponer esperando a sus amigos… Mirando cómo le haría Francis… Ese maldito, más le vale solo estar mirando lo qué está haciendo y no otra cosa…

Diablos, eso sonó a celos, y yo no estoy celoso. ¡No tengo por qué! Gil ya me dijo que no quiere ya nada sentimental con Francis… ¿Por qué mierdas me cuesta tanto tragar eso…?

Ya, basta, no me agobiaré. Seguiré con la tarea, sí, eso haré… confiaré en Gil y seguiré con lo mío… él me dio su palabra, debo confiar en él…

"Hey, mira" dijo entre labios al notar que le miraba. Arqueé la ceja. ¿Qué quería que mirara? "Tiene buen trasero, ¿No?" dijo haciendo un ademan de manosearlo. Apreté los dientes. "Bromeo, bromeo… ¿O no?" Ahora era una nalgada. "Dat Ass"

Me volví otra parte. No iba a ser parte de ese juego tonto… Y no, no pienso levantarme, no voy a darle el gusto al inmaduro de Gil de hacerle saber que me molesta esa actitud suya. Mejor esperaré al domingo para darle un recordatorio…

Lanzándolo frente a las vías del tren.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…Escuché sus pasos y su risa tonta inundar el pasillo. Me pase la mano entre el flequillo, volví mi vista a lo que hacía y fingí no darme cuenta de que venía a mi encuentro. Sentí como se acercaba lentamente por mi espalda… Sonreí.

-Ni se te ocurra, Francis…

- ¿Acaso eres un brujo o algo así?- chilló indignado.- ¡Nunca puedo sorprenderte!

-No soy un brujo, idiota…- dije tranquilamente volviéndome a él.- Era obvio que eras tú, tu voz chillona resonaba por todo el pasillo.- sonreí malicioso.- Eres tan sutil como una patada en el trasero, es por eso que no sirves para esto.

-Jump, eres un grosero… Inglés estirado.

-Tú eres idiota que es distinto.- Respondí.- ¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que el tonto de Alfred tiene razón. Dios me libre pero creo que tanta tarea es una especie de conspiración por parte de los maestros.- comenté.

-¿Hasta ahora? Eso era obvio desde un principio.

-…Lo sé, pero no quise mostrarme obsesivo ante el asunto.- nos miramos.- Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Frog? Y si dices que es nada te golpearé.

-Estoy feliz…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Por?- inquirí alzando la ceja.

Francis empezó a alardear sobre su nota en inglés. Al parecer había impresionado a Oxenstierna de tal modo que termino obteniendo un excelente. Le mire. ¿Significa que las lecciones de inglés terminaron? No es que me sienta triste de que terminen, en absoluto, significa que tendré de vuelta mis viernes libres… Pero… digo, mejoro mucho, pero no es un as en esto del idioma. Oxenstierna está mal del cerebro si le quita las tutorías ahora. ¡Tendré que hablar seriamente con él en privado! Y no es por Francis, sino por mí. Soy un buen maestro y tengo compromiso… así que él no p… Se arrojó sobre mí, me apretaba con fuerza. Todo lo que pensaba se fue al diablo. Di un leve gruñido… pero al final termine cediendo… y me aferre a él también.

Aspire profundo, pase mis manos por su espalda suavemente… su olor seguía siendo el mismo, vainilla y avena. Su cabello se sentía suave y daba cosquillas en la nariz. Era cálido, su abrazo era cálido…

"Te quiero" pensé, y automáticamente volví a la realidad. Estamos en la escuela, ponernos melosos no es buena idea. La persona que da alerta a mamá podría estar aquí. Debo de ser cauteloso, vigilar todo a mí alrededor.

-Vamos, frog, sé que sin mí no lo hubieses logrado. Pero bueno, date algo de crédito. No eres tan estúpido, solo torpe, pervertido, narizón y cursi, pero no tan estúpido.- solté apartándome un poco.

-Oh, que grandes palabras de amor…- dijo cínico.

-Uno trata de darte un poco de crédito y lo arruinas…- solté fingiendo molestia.

-Lo siento, pero no la pones difícil.- recargo su frente sobre la mía, nuestras miradas quedaron fijas. Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo grandes y brillantes que son los ojos del bastardo.- En verdad gracias.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme n…

Y ahí se fue mi intento de ser modesto… y mi intento de ser cauteloso. Nos besamos, era un beso tímido, ligero, como si fuese el primero… y dolía. De un modo extraño, ese calor, ese alivio me causaba dolor. Era una melancolía difícil de explicar, una emoción absurda que no venía al caso… era…

-Esas manos dónde pueda verlas y una distancia de preferencia de aquí a Marte. Cualquier contacto no autorizado será detenido con violencia.-soltó una voz que conocía a la perfección.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final Francis se fue con Gil, Antonio a quién sabe dónde (Como si me importará ese odioso gilipollas) y yo me fui a la biblioteca a reunirme con Piero y Marcel. Tuve que cancelarle a Alfred y pedirle mover eso de comer juntos para otro día, no creo sea necesario decir que me armo un alboroto, pero al final entre berrinches accedió.

Como sea, ese día determinamos al fin que sería nuestro proyecto. Haríamos una especie de "Cafetería" y "Librería". "Cafebrería" según Piero, que no dejo de gritarlo emocionado hasta que nos terminaron sacando de la biblioteca.

Una vez fuera de esta nos fuimos a esperar el autobús. Estando ahí, con el sonido de los autos al fondo y Marcel golpeteando la banca a un ritmo bastante pegajoso, decidimos también qué haríamos el fin de semana.

-Yo sugiero que lo usemos para nuestros trabajos, proyectos y demás cosas individuales, hemos trabajado mucho en estos proyectos y la verdad es que ya estoy algo cansado…- comentó Marcel sacando su billetera del bolsillo.- ¿Traes para el pasaje?- le preguntó a Piero.

-Me parece una muy buena idea…- comencé.- En verdad tenemos mucho pendiente, y yo también estoy cansado…- me estiré.

-Págame el pasaje a casa y yo el lunes te lo devuelvo…- dijo tomando el dinero.- al menos de que quieras otro tipo de pago…- bromeó. Le miramos anonadados.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso uno no puede bromear?

-Es que debes admitir eso fue un poco raro…- dijo Marcel.

-Mucho…- dije yo.

-En fin, a mí también me gusta la idea…- se estiró.- Honestamente ya estoy cansado de verles…- confesó.- No se ofendan, pero es la verdad. Igual los sigo queriendo.

-Vaya consuelo…- exclamamos Marcel y yo a la par.

-Bueno, al menos no mentí.- se levantó.- En fin, debo irme, ahí viene mi ruta…- se volvió a nosotros.- Nos vemos el lunes, cuídense. Pórtense bien, hagan la tarea, tengan cuidado… coman frutas y verduras…

-¿Algo más, mamá?

-¡Se bañan!- exclamó subiendo.- ¡Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego…- soltó Marcel.- Bueno, me voy…

-No viene ningún bus…- dije.

-Yo vivo dos calles abajo, no necesito tomar autobús…- explicó.- Hasta el lunes, Arthur.

-Hasta el lunes.- exclamé viéndolo partir.- Vaya, al fin solo…- mire al cielo.- Este será un largo fin de semana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sábado comenzó como cualquier otro… Con la música de mi hermano a todo volumen, tal vez está demás decirlo, pero yo estaba dormido cuando él la hizo sonar sin consideración alguna. Me senté de malagana en la orilla de la cama y di un largo y cansado bostezo. Vi el reloj. Las siete en punto.

-…Insisto, ¿A quién mierdas le gusta levantarse temprano los fines de semana?- mascullé poniéndome de pie. Eche un par de maldiciones y entre al baño.

Mire a la persona en el espejo, lucia pálida y decaída. ¿En serio ese soy yo? ¡Esa escuela de locos está acabando conmigo! …En momentos como este es cuando más me apetece una cerveza a lado de Gilbert conversando de nada en especial… Pero el idiota seguramente debe de estar con los sus amigos y… ¿Para qué mierdas me levante si sabía perfectamente que no tenía actividad hoy en el club…?

"…TO TEN MILLION FIREFLIES, I'M WEIRD, CAUSE I HATE GOODBYES. I GOT MISTY EYES AS THEY SAID FAREWELL…" sonó en la habitación contigua.

-…Ah, cierto…- solté obvio. Golpeé la pared.- ¡Alfred, son las siete de la mañana, bájale el volumen a eso, por favor!

-¡VAAALE!- exclamó mi hermano.- ¡Gruñón!

-Te escuche…

-Eso quería, es muy temprano para que empieces… Te vas a hacer viejo a este paso.

-Será tu culpa por poner música tan temprano a todo lo que da. Eres un egoísta.

-No lo soy…

-Claro que sí…

-No, y punto final.

-Lo que sea, solo bájale.

-Ya voy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Baje a desayunar más que nada por costumbre. La cocina despedía un suculento aroma a tocino y huevos revueltos. Tome asiento en un banquito junto a la barra y vi a mamá cocinando… Ah, por favor, que no me diga nada…

-¿Ya hablaste con Bonnefoy?- preguntó.

-Buenos días para ti también, mamá…- bufé.

-Ah, sí, buenos días… WHATEVER… ¿Hablaste ya con Bonnefoy o no?

-…Ah…- que te importa, me dieron ganas de decir.- No, aun no, no he tenido tiempo…

-¿No has tenido o solo le has hecho al estúpido?

-No he tenido tiempo, mamá.- solté. Y también he tonteado, pero eso no te lo pienso decir.- Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo una agenda apretada.

-Claro, sí tú lo dices, debe ser así…- dijo cínica.- Recuerda el trato, Arthur. Sino haces nada lo haré yo… Y no volverás a ver a ese chico nunca…

-¿Bajo qué regla es eso?- inquirí.

-Bajo el simple hecho de que mientras vivas bajo mi techo cumplirás mis reglas…

-¿Y si no viviera aquí?- proferí retador.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasaría si yo no viviera aquí? Ya no aplicaría, no podrías hacer nada.

-Ay, por favor… ¿Quieres amenazarme o hacerme sentir mal con esa idea patética? Tú no tienes el valor para hacerlo… además no durarías nada solo. Tu jueguito de me escapo para que aprendan a estas alturas ya no es creíble.

-Yo jamás dije que estuviera jugando…

-…Di todas las tonterías que quieras, Arthur, no te creo nada…

-…No me creas…

-¡Buenos días mundo!- gritó mi hermano bajando las escaleras.- ¡El HERO está listo para salvar el día como siempre!

-Buen día, Alf…- solté.

-Buen día, cariño. Ven y siéntate, el desayuno está listo…

-Buenos días…- soltó alegre sentándose a mi lado.- ¿Qué haces en pijama aún?

-¿Qué acaso no te enteraste?- inquirí. Negó.- No hay práctica el día de hoy, es cumpleaños del idiota de Antonio, y por ende canceló.

-No puede ser… ¡Podría estar en la cama justo ahora!

-Yo también.

-Pero tú ya sabías, ¿Por qué te levantaste temprano?

-No es como si quisiera levantarme temprano…

-¿Costumbre?

-Sí, la tuya de poner la música a todo lo que da.

-…Jo, supéralo.

-No.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El desayuno paso sin contratiempos. Mamá no intercambio palabras conmigo, solo con Alf para despedirse.

-Al parecer sigue molesta contigo…- comenzó mi hermano.

-No considero la palabra molesta el termino apropiado, pero sí, así parece.- dije levantándome. Tome su plato y el mío y me dispuse a lavarlos.

-¿Entonces?

-Ah, considero más bien que está en el plan de restregarme en cara que está en lo correcto. Pero bueno, no es nada nuevo.- coloque los platos en la alacena.

-Tal perece…- dio un bufido.

-¿No piensas defenderla?- pregunté extrañado.

-No, hoy no…- ¿Qué la pasa?- En fin, oye, ya que ayer no pudiste salir por lo de la escuela, ¿Qué dices si tú, yo y Matt vamos al centro hoy?- preguntó dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo para qué o qué?- pregunté.

-Bueno, me dijeron que hay una tienda de comics en corto y quiero comprar algunos números que me faltan… Matt tiene que ir a comprar unos artículos de mantenimiento para su piano y unas cosas que le pidió tía Maddy, y pues… tú ven y ya te buscas que hacer.

-Si con esa seriedad le dices las cosas a Xóchitl, ya no me sorprende tanto el hecho de que no tengas novia.

-¡ARTHUR!

-…Jajaja, bueno, está bien. Iré. Pero primero haré la tarea.

-¿Quién hace la tarea en sábado?

-Quien no quiere terminar lloriqueando el domingo por la noche porque no se dio tiempo…

-Has ganado esta por hoy, Arthur…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me di mi tiempo. Limpie la cocina por completo y le di una limpieza leve a la casa en general, a pesar de que no es mi obligación siempre termino haciéndolo, me estresa ver la casa hecha un desastre y que nadie haga nada… que no sea dejarla más sucia. (Sí, Alf, hablo de ti…). En fin, arregle mi cuarto, y ya en eso hasta me dedique a limpiar el refrigerador y sacar lo que no servía… (Vaya que se desperdicia comida en esta casa). Y ya, para cuando termine con todas las labores pendientes me di tiempo para la tarea.

Serví una taza de té, saque mi cuaderno de literatura, y mi agenda.

-Veamos…- comencé a hojearla.- Reporte de un libro… ya lo leí, hacer una auto-descripción, eso es rápido… un micro cuento, investigar una fábula… ah…

¿Soy yo o nos quieren tener encerrados todo el fin de semana? Y aún falta lo que tenemos aparte con Sadiq, en Informática (Avances de la página web), Sociales (Un reporte sobre las distintas etnias en Marsella con fotos), Historia (Informe sobre… no me acuerdo, pero era un informe…) y otro montón de cosas más… Estos maestros…

-¡Ya, nada de quejas, eso es para vagos y maricas!- solté tomando el lápiz.- ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iba a la mitad de mis trabajos cuando Alfred llamo. Deje las cosas en el escritorio (ya volviendo dedicaría la noche para terminarlos), me vestí y salí de la casa… Scottie me siguió hasta la puerta… Ah, supongo que se lo merece, todo el día está encerrado. Tome su cadena y collar y me lo lleve conmigo.

Llegue al centro poco antes de las tres de la tarde. Alfred y Matt se encontraban tomando un helado en una de las bancas, al verme me dieron un ademán de saludo.

-¡Trajiste a Scottie, cool!- exclamó Alf tomándolo entre brazos.- ¡No es tarde de chicos sin el mejor amigo del hombre!

-¿Tarde de qué…?- Mire a Matt, se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene rato diciendo eso…- dijo.- Yo solo me limito a seguirle la corriente.

-Seh, tienes razón, hay cosas que es mejor no rebuscar.

-Bueno, entonces… vamos…

-¡A divertirse, se ha dicho!- exclamó mi hermano victorioso colgándose entre ambos.

Fuimos a la tienda de comics, de ahí por las cosas de Matt, paseamos por el parque, Scottie se soltó de su correa y tuvimos que seguirlo dos cuadras abajo. Cuando al fin lo atrapamos descubrimos una pequeña fuente de sodas y nos adentramos a este, obviamente tuvimos que esconder a Scottie, Alfred lo oculto bajo su parca.

-¿No es… esto… g…genial?- dijo entre sorbos Alf.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues hay una tienda de videojuegos unas calles abajo, y nosotros pensábamos en ir…- dijo Matthew.

-¿Y después?- pregunté.

-Hay una cancha en corto de Petanca, sea lo que sea, quiero jugarlo…

-Ah, yo eso lo he hecho ya, es divertido….- Y vaya que lo es… ese día, con Francis…

-Iremos a la playa, también…- dijo Matt.

-Claro, compraremos algo de botana y unas bebidas, normales, claro, nadie aquí tiene carnet…

-Puede que encontremos a más personas, nos podemos unir a una lunada…

-¿No es genial?

"Bienvenido… A nuestra última parada, las cinco letras: PLAYA."

-¿Arthur?

"Esto… puedo… yo puedo… Je t'aime…"

-¿Arthur, se encuentra bien?

-…Es un idiota…- sonreí. Levante la vista. Alfred y Matthew me miraban anonadados. -Es decir, sí, estoy bien, vamos, vamos….

-¿Quién es un idiota?

-¡Nadie, olvídenlo…!- saqué el celular.- Váyanse adelantando, vengo en un momento…- solté echándome a correr. No puedo más, debo de hablar con él. ¡Pero YA!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Apúrate, Gil, contesta ya, mierda-bufé molesto.

-Hey, Arthie, qué milagro que me llamas… ¿Qué p…?

-Gil, el número de Francis, lo tienes, ¿Verdad?

-…Sí lo tengo, pero me sorprende que me llames para eso… digo… pensé que ustedes han salido… ¿Por qué no lo tienes?

-…Esto… no se lo he pedido, ¿Sí? Pásamelo, debo hablar con él.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Solo dámelo, Gil, por favor…

-Arthur, estás bastante ansioso, seguro estás…

-Te prometo que mañana te digo, por favor, solo dame el número.

-Vale, está bien… Lo haré porque en verdad parece te urge…

-¡No es como que me apure!

-Perfecto, te lo doy otro día, entonces.

-¡GIL!

-Ya voy, voy… era broma.- soltó. Acto seguido me dio el número.- ¿Algo más?

-No, gracias, es todo… Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Arthur...

-Adiós.- colgué.

Di un suspiro y me la pensé varias veces. No puedo creerlo… está será la primera vez que lo busque… Yo, maldito Bonnefoy, me hace actuar raro… ¿Por qué me hace actuar raro? Yo… entre más rápido haga esto, mejor. Debo de apresurar esto, no debo seguir postergándolo. Si quiero hacer todo bien, yo no debo postergarlo más.

-Aquí vamos…- marque el número, aspire profundamente.- No hay marcha atrás y…

-Si eres un amigo de Gil ayudando a sus chistecitos mejor que sea rápido.- se escuchó de pronto al otro lado de la línea. Me paralice por completo. El corazón me latía con fuerza… ¿Por qué? ¡Es solo su voz!- Voy a colgar…

-B-buenas noches…- grité. Silencio.- ¿Bastardo, me escuchas?- inquirí.

-S-sí, hola, buenas noches…- respondió. Estaba nervioso, menos mal no soy el único. - Qué extraño, admito que me has sorprendido, lo que menos esperaba a estas horas era una llamada tuya.- comentó.

-Vale, espero no interrumpir. Sea lo que sea qué estés haciendo. Es solo que, me acorde de ti, no pienses que me la vivo pensando en ti, fue una serie de eventos y… bueno, no importa, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. En verdad, aunque obvio no por aquí, eso es muy informal…- diablos, ¿Por qué estoy tan acelerado? ¿Tan abrumado? ¡Es solo una llamada para…!

-Oh, ya veo ¿Es acaso una llamada para pedirme una cita?- inquirió. No podía verlo, pero estoy seguro sonreía burlonamente.

-N-no es una cita, torpe. Es un encuentro…

-¿Uno casual?- insinuó.

-No seas pervertido.- pedí. Aunque si eso se da cuando nos veamos… ¡Ah, ahora el pervertido soy yo! ¡Estúpido Francis!

-Perdón.- dijo volviéndome a la realidad.- Bueno, entonces es un encuentro.

-Sí, mira es sobre lo del fin de semana. Han pasado cosas y necesito que hablemos lo más pronto posible. Es serio. ¿Mañana puedes?

-No, lo siento. Tengo tarea.

-Cierto, esos malditos trabajos. ¿Y el lunes por la tarde?

-El lunes sí, no tengo planes aun.

-Perfecto, el lunes nos vemos a las cinco en el parque central, donde la fuente de sodas. Es una cita… es decir, es…

-Está bien, entiendo… pero dime, te he notado algo inquieto. ¿Paso algo malo o…?

-Otro con eso. –Bufé.- Ah da igual, no sé cómo definirlo. Pero supongo que te puedo dar un adelanto. Mira pasa que mi mamá, esto, ella sabe sobre nosotros…- ninguna reacción. No debí decirlo así.- Tengo un plan, no es el mejor, pero es el más conveniente, solo en lo que se calma todo, es más que nada para no levantar sospecha. No quiero meterte en líos… -escuché un ruido tras de mí. Francis dijo algo pero no le puse atención. -Viene alguien, hablamos luego. Nos vemos…

Me volví rápidamente. Si era un ladrón no se las iba a acabar, y si era mi hermano… Le voy a regañar por no hacerme caso.

-Ah, Matt…- solté aliviado al ver a mi primo.- Eres solo tú… ah, es decir, ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algo que decir, es muy importante… yo…- desvió la mirada.- Pero en otra parte, aquí no es apropiado.

Matt echó a andar sin decir nada más. Caminamos hasta un punto alejado, dónde nadie pudiese vernos. Dio varios suspiros, inquieto. Le mire.

-Y bien, ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirí ansioso. Su actitud misteriosa me estaba crispando los nervios.

-Yo… esto no es fácil, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo más.- me miro decidido.- Sé lo de Francis.- escupió sin rodeos.

-¿Ehh? Yo, ¿De qué hablas, Matt?- balbuceé deseando haber escuchado mal.

-Sé lo que tienen… de su relación… y… se lo dije a alguien más… Perdón.

Matt me miro, preocupado. Yo solo sentía el corazón latir con fuerza, la garganta secándoseme… No podía creerlo. Mi primo, él… él le dijo a mamá… Matt lo sabe, Piero lo sabe, Sey lo sabe… Mamá también… ¿Quién más lo sabe?... ¿Quién?

-¿Arthur? ¿E-está llorando?- preguntó.

Me lleve las manos al rostro… yo… ¿Qué se supone debo decir o hacer?

-¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien? Yo, no era mi intención, pero…

-¿Por qué mierdas dios está tan ensañado conmigo, Matt?- grité tomándolo por los hombros. Mi primo me miro completamente aterrado.- ¿Por qué, Matt?

¿Por qué la vida me odia tanto?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capítulo 24.**

**Al fin he terminado el cap. 24, y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que he estado bastante ocupada con la tesis y la escuela, y pues dense una idea. Pero en fin, ya me daré un tiempo para todo y conseguiré una agenda… Estudio administración y no administro mi tiempo…. Esas cosas de la vida.**

**En fin, agradezco a todos los que me leen y comentan, y también a los que solo me leen, espero sigan así. Los quiero.**

**Y por cierto, si después de este capítulo no hacen un club de todos odiamos a Ashley, no sé qué les pasa. Es broma, pero yo al menos pienso hacerlo. **


	26. Chapter 25 (1ra parte)

**Hetalia no me pertenece, este solo es de Himaruya. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y pasar el rato.**

**Cap. 25**

**Desde el punto de vista de Francis**

Afuera el viento mecía los árboles, desnudándolos. A veces con delicadeza, otras violentamente. Pétalos de flores, hojas secas y algo de basura era lo único que se veía pasar por ahí, como si de una película independiente se tratase; una a la cual le faltaba una banda sonora, tal vez algo de violín o una guitarra solitaria. Mire las nubes, esas nubes grises que amenazan con soltar en cualquier momento una tormenta, pero no una cualquiera. Sino era una tormenta violenta sería una nevada. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el clima, aquel día no era favorable… y hasta cierto punto, estaba de más, tomando en cuenta que era San Valentín; nada iba menos para un día tan romántico, como ese clima violento que advertía con desatarse fuera.

Di un suspiro y me talle los hombros. Tenía una extraña sensación en todo mi cuerpo, una especie de escalofrió que aparecía de pronto… como si de un mal presagio se tratase, pero eso era imposible. Si bien Arthur se escuchaba extraño cuando me llamo aquel día, y no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar, eso no significaba algo malo fuese a pasar, ¿O sí?

…No, no pienses de esa manera, Francis. No incites al karma, a dios, a buda, el osito del pan bimbo o lo que sea que este allá arriba, no vaya a ser que…

-¿A dónde vas?- profirió Antonio de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Francis?

Me volví a este que me lanzaba una mirada entre reproche y preocupación. Gilbert también nos miró un momento, pero al ver que no era algo meramente de su interés se volvió a su revista.

-Ya te dije, a una cita con Arthur…- respondí al tiempo que tomaba el cepillo del tocador de mi amigo.

-¿Y a qué horas pretendes llegar?- inquirió.

-En una hora, dos, no sé…- sostuve mi cabello en una coleta alta.- Espero que no pronto.

-¿Con permiso de quién?- se paró frente mío. Ahora su expresión era una completamente maternal.

-…Por favor, Antonio…- me volví a Gil.- ¿Me pasas el chaleco que está sobre mi mochila?

-Claro…- exclamó el albino arrojándolo sin despegar la vista de aquella revista. ¿Pues qué leía que era tan interesante?

-Gracias.- me lo puse.- Perfecto, listo para mi cita… como siempre, me veo tan guapo…- me lancé un guiño.- Saldría conmigo de no ser que ya quede con Arthur, y es de mala educación cancelar de último momento…

-Oh, Fra, empiezas a sonar como yo…- dijo Gil.- Me siento orgulloso…- limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

-Y es ahora cuando sueña la música conmovedora…- ambos echamos a reír.

-¿Me vas a traer algo?- interrogó Antonio, un tanto infantil, echándose sobre mi espalda.

-No me esperes…- dije tranquilamente dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Le prometí a papá llegar a casa antes de la cena, más tardar después de esta. Así que no llegaré aquí. Igual les llamo para contarles.- Y dicho eso eche a andar escaleras abajo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto, Fra? ¡Nos abandonas! ¡Nos cambias por el cejas de azotador ese!- chilló Tonio siguiéndome hasta la puerta.- ¡Dile algo, Gil!- exigió al albino que iba saliendo de la alcoba.

-¡Qué te la pases genial, Fra…! ¡Tráeme algo!- sonrió lascivo.- ¡Usa protección!

-…Alemanes, los mejores amigos… ¿Eh?- bufó molesto.

-Me voy aquí antes de que se maten…

-Sí, claro, vete…- comenzó Antonio en tono de reproche.- déjanos hablando solos…

-Solo te está dejando hablar solo a ti…- aclaró Gil.

-Tú cállate.- dijo el castaño. Se volvió a mí.- Que malo eres Fra, desde que estás con Arthur nos ignoras terriblemente…

-Oh, vamos Antonio…- comencé.- Claro que no los ignoro…

-Claro que sí, desde que sales con Arthur a mí siempre me cuentas las cosas a medias y a Gil ya ni lo tocas. ¡Te has vuelto un mal amigo y un pésimo novio de mentiras…!

-… Por favor, Tonio. Déjate de dramas, que ese es mi trabajo.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Pues ya ni eso haces… nos has dejado en el olvido y…

-No le hagas caso, Fra. Está en su momento de novia psicópata… ya se le pasará. Tú ve y diviértete…- dijo Gil sonriente.

-Yo no estoy actuando como una novia psicópata…- protesto el castaño.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas…- le dio la vuelta y lo encamino a la casa.- Hagamos unas palomitas y veamos una película, y quien sabe, chance y si nos queda tiempo nos hacemos manicura…

-Ay, Gil… no ma…

-Bye, Fra….- le interrumpió Gil lanzándome un guiño.- Vamos, Tonio, vamos… mueve tu sexy culo…

-Gah, Gil, aléjate de mí…- se quejó el castaño. Eche a reír. Ese par no tiene remedio.

Camine cuesta abajo, por una de las calles más inclinadas. A lo lejos se veía el parque en todo su esplendor, y a pesar del mal clima la gente iba y venía, sin detenerse. Los autos pasaban uno tras otros, rápidamente; como siempre tenía bastante concurrencia.

Mire el reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para las cinco… Tenía tiempo de sobra para dar una vuelta… pero preferí quedarme en una bella banca que daba frente al mar, a esperarle pacientemente.

Tome mi mochila y la deje caer a un lado. Me desperece un poco, di un lago bostezo, mientras me deslizaba en la banca, hasta el respaldo. Metí las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía frío… podía ver mi aliento y sentir la nariz enrojecer…

Torne mi vista al mar. El cielo gris, el viento ligeramente violento, las pocas hojas de los arboles opacas, y el mar meciéndose lentamente sin perder su encanto. Esa escena era tan surreal que cualquiera podría decir solo se podría crear en una historia escrita por un adolecente, pero era real y se encontraba ahí, frente mío.

Di un largo bostezo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, tome mi mochila y saque una pequeña caja… La abrí para verificar que el contenido de esta aún se encontrará en buen estado. En efecto, los Macaroons de té rojo que me había tomado toda la noche preparar se encontraban enteros, con un aspecto apetecible y con un aroma dulce y esquicito que incitaba a comerse uno.

Sonreí plácidamente, complacido ante mi creación, y me estiré un poco y vi pasar a la gente… Esperando pronto verle aparecer entre la multitud.

Pasados ya quince minutos comencé a sentirme impaciente. Arthur siempre ha sido muy puntual, y un retraso suyo me parecía algo alarmante. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Tome el móvil de mi mochila y marque el número del inglés, pero este después de sonar eternidades me mando al buzón.

-Arthur, soy Francis…- comencé.- Estoy esperándote en la banca frente al mar, a un lado de la calle que da a la fuente de sodas… Llámame.- colgué.

Di un par de vueltas cerca de la banca, me recargue en el barandal de mirador, me puse a jugar con el celular... Y así pasaron otros diez minutos sin verle aparecer. Volví a marcar, me mando a buzón… no deje mensaje. Eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta formarse. ¿Estaría todo bien? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Acaso el autobús se había retrasado? ¿Venía a pie y se lastimo o canso? ¿Por qué no me ha mandado un mensaje? ¿Por qué no me respondía? ¿Se quedó sin batería? ¿Tal vez sin señal? ¿O simplemente no se le pego la gana de llamarme?

- Contesta de una buena vez, cejón odioso…- Bufé esperando a que me contestara, pero nuevamente me mando a buzón.- ¡Carajo!- proferí fastidiado introduciendo bruscamente el teléfono a mi bolsillo.- ¿Acaso esto podría ponerse peor?- chillé molesto. Sentí una gota fría, a tal grado que quemaba (vaya ironía) sobre mi mejilla. Rodé los ojos.- ¿Por qué te la traes conmigo, Dios?- inquirí mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido. La lluvia vino con más intensidad.- ¿¡En serio!?- tome mis cosas y eche a correr.

La lluvia se intensifico. Los senderos del parque se volvieron charcos, después pequeñas lagunas, y por ultimo arroyos. Sentí mi cabello húmedo caer sobre mi rostro, trate de apartarlo sin éxito alguno.

-Genial, estoy empapado, he perdido completamente el encanto… y lo peor es que manche de lodo mi ropa… ¡No es justo, va a ser un embrollo limpiarla!- me queje molesto.- ¡Qué fastidio!- apreté la mochila.- Seguramente Arthur se burlará de mí…- "Si es que lo encuentro" Pensé.

Di un suspiro y seguí andando asegurándome de no pisar en ningún charco o algo en donde pudiese resbalarme terminando o más empapado, o más sucio o peor aún herido (y yo por alguna extraña razón atraigo a los golpes… No sé qué te traes conmigo Jesús, pero ya párale un rato, ¿No?), hasta que llegue a mi destino.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la fuente de sodas, y tome un respiro, correr bajo la lluvia mientras refunfuñas es más agotador de lo que parece. Abrí la puerta y me introduje al establecimiento en busca de un asiento confortable y una bebida caliente que calmase los espasmos que el frío me producía.

Al verme una de las meseras me ofreció unas toallas de papel para sentarme y tomo mi orden. Pedí un chocolate caliente y me fui a sentar a una de las mesas del rincón.

-Aquí tiene su chocolate caliente. Que lo disfrute…- dijo la mesera apareciendo al poco rato, dándome una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias…- respondí viéndola marcharse a atender a otro cliente.

Di un sorbo a mí bebida mientras que observaba a las personas a mí alrededor. Eran en su gran mayoría parejas que compartían una bebida, un postre o un momento. Al notarme solo entre éstas no pude evitar sentirme un tanto nostálgico e imaginarme con Arthur, bebiendo algo y charlando de tonterías. Pero esa idea me hizo reír. Arthur no es precisamente romántico, y cuando yo quiero ponerme meloso con él se fastidia completamente… Y eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él… ¿Seré una mala persona porque me gusta hacer enojar al chico que me gusta? Nah, no creo. Más bien soy un tanto fastidioso y burlesco, más no mala persona. Además, Arthur se lo gana por gruñón, ¿no?

Di una risa ligera y seguí observando a las personas presentes. Una tras otra, imaginando sus historias. Algunas trágicas, otras melosas, algunas cómicas… Pero estaba seguro que ninguna historia como la nuestra.

En fin, después de otro sorbo y otra ojeada al lugar, saque mi celular esperando ver un mensaje suyo o alguna llamada perdida, pero no había nada.

Recargué mi mentón sobre mi mano y di un suspiro resignado… me había dejado plantado. Sacudí la cabeza al instante. No, no podía ser eso. Él no es alguien que falta a su palabra. Hasta ahora siempre que quedamos de vernos nunca ha faltado, así que simplemente no podía haber decidido empezar ahora, ¿Verdad?

Otra exhalación profunda. Otra mirada rápida al local. Otra vez un montón de dudas en mi mente. Otra vez una mirada al celular… Otra vez nada. Lo repetí una y otra vez hasta que me detuve en seco… en una de las mesas había alguien que me era completamente conocido. De hecho, eran dos personas que me resultaban familiares… Al identificarlas lo único que atine fue a sentir una apuñalada en el estómago.

-Mis ojos me deben estar jugando una mala pasada…- gruñí.

Me levante de dónde me encontraba, pague en caja mi bebida y me encamine minuciosamente hacia la mesa, lo más cerca posible para ver sin ser visto. Vi a Lilly, retorciendo las manos nerviosa, completamente sonrojada y abriendo y cerrando la boca, indecisa, como si no supiera que decir.

Me acerque un poco más, arriesgándome a ser descubierto, pero no me importaba. Me planto, no me dijo que llegaría tarde, me preocupe, y lo vengo a encontrar aquí, con ella… Creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué prefirió quedarse a su lado en lugar de llegar a nuestra cita, ¿O no?

Lo único en ese momento que me separaba de Arthur y Lilly era una pared. Una pared mitad de concreto y mitad de cristal. La mitad de mi cabeza asomaba por la parte de cristal, mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo se veía oculto por el concreto.

Arthur preguntó algo a Lilly que apenas pude percibir entre todos esos murmullos. Ella le miro, con los ojos llorosos, completamente sonrojada y hablo… no se ocupaba ser un genio para deducir que había dicho, ya que con solo ver a Arthur (el cual le miraba, anonadado, como si eso le resultara tan irreal como a mí me resultaba sentir celos de una chiquilla de doce años) resultaba obvio.

Él se levantó y dijo algo, seguramente una excusa por lo rápido que movió los labios; ella se levantó también. Lo tomo por la manga, haciendo que se volviera a ésta y ella volvió a repetir lo mismo, o al menos eso creo ya que el rostro de Arthur tomo el mismo semblante que tenía con anterioridad…

Y entonces, volviéndolo todo más absurdo aún, lo beso. Sí, lo beso. Fue un beso corto, suave. Como solo lo son los primeros besos. Yo solo les mire anonadado… En cuanto el beso termino, ambos se separaron lentamente. Arthur tomo a Lilly por las manos y dijo una frase entre labios. La chica, que tenía la mirada gacha, solo asintió; y yo no podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro. El la tomo por los hombros y después la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Mi reacción después de eso fue bastante aleatoria. Primero entre en shock, sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba en un estado de confusión que no me dejaba ver o pensar más allá de los hechos. Cuando paso eso, vino una especie de negación. No, eso no tenía ningún sentido… Él no se siente atraído por ella, no tengo porque estar mal. Luego vino la ira. ¿¡Por qué mierdas dejo que lo besará!? ¿¡Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza!? Luego la aceptación… bueno, ya lo hizo, lo beso, no puedo cambiarlo… Y justo después de eso vino algo que ni yo me esperaba… una sensación de pérdida y vacío. Y entonces supe que yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_-No sé cómo definirlo. Pero supongo que te puedo dar un adelanto… Mira… mamá… sobre nosotros… tengo un plan… solo en lo que se calma… para no levantar sospecha."_

Esas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿A qué se refería con plan? ¿A qué se refería con sospechas? ¿Qué diantres pintaba Ashley? Di un bufido. Esto solo me confundía más. No dejaba de darle vueltas al fin de semana que habíamos compartido juntos ni a la llamada, en busca de un indicio, de lo que fuera que me explicara un poco la situación. Así que opte por dejarlo, y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin importarme el hecho de estar bajo la lluvia, de arriesgarme a pescar un resfrió. Tenía que haber una explicación, de eso estaba seguro, pero me sentía tan traicionado que…

-¡Fra! ¡Francis!- gritó una voz trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Me volví en busca de esta. A lo lejos vi a Gilbert seguido por Antonio. Ambos traían puestos sus impermeables. Me detuve en seco a esperarles.

-¡Jolines, tío, ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!- soltó Antonio deteniéndose frente mío.- ¡Qué estás empapado hasta la madre!

-…A puesto a que no te lo esperabas, ¿Eh?- dijo Gil hurgando en su mochila. Desvió la mirada un momento de lo suyo.- ¿Dónde está Arthur, por cierto?- preguntó contrariado.

-Cierto, ¿Dónde está el muy gilipollas?- preguntó Antonio con cierto fastidio.- Anda Gil, saca eso ya o va a pescar una pulmonía.

-Cierto, toma…- exclamó el albino sacando un impermeable azul cielo. Lo coloco sobre mí.- Vamos por Arthur y vamos a casa o algún lugar dónde puedas vestirte…

-Yo te prestaré algo de ropa…- soltó Antonio.- No importa si te queda grande, el chiste es no te nos enfermes y…- se hizo un breve silencio.- ¿Francis, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-…Luces decaído…- dijo Gil mirándome del mismo modo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mire a ambos, y ellos me sostuvieron la mirada. Sus ojos exigían una respuesta, y yo no sabía que decirles. Di un suspiro, me acomode el impermeable y, mientras me dejaba caer sobre una banca, solté:

-Lo vi con Lilly…

-¿EHHH?- soltaron mis amigos de pronto sin comprender de qué hablaba… y no los culpo.

-Estaba con Lilly.- reiteré.- Arthur estaba con Lilly… Yo lo vi con ella, se estaban besando… - mi voz se quebraba poco a poco, y yo me sentía idiota por no poder decir las cosas tal cual habían sido. Dicho así solo sonaba como un delirio tonto.

-¿¡Qué mierdas!? ¿¡Qué él hizo qué!?-inquirió Antonio irascible.

-…Francis, esto… ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Gil sentándose a mi lado. Mire al albino y me dispuse a contestas cuando Antonio rugió:

-¿¡Pues tú como crees se siente!? ¡Como plato de segunda mesa!

-Tonio, cálmate; la pregunta era para él, no para ti…- dijo el albino con la mayor calma posible. Se volvió a mí, dejando a Tonio en sus injurias imperceptibles, y soltó: - ¿Y bien?

-…Creo que está bien…- comencé.- Quiero creer que lo estoy malinterpretando…- suspire amargamente.- Justo ahora siento algo de decepción… y mucho cansancio…- sentí la frustración venir de golpe a mi estómago.- Más que nada me siento harto de la situación… de amar, de ilusionarme, de rogar, de que siempre que vamos avanzando pasen cosas de este tipo.- me sincere.- Estoy harto…- sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, y note como, poco a poco, la imagen de mis amigos se iba distorsionando.-… pareciera que no voy a ningún lado, y eso me castra… en verdad.

Me deje caer con pesadez en una delas bancas, y oculte mi rostro entre las manos. No quería que me viesen mal, realmente, pero me sentía tan frustrado de pronto. Siempre, siempre es lo mismo. Vamos bien y de pronto todo se va abajo. Siempre que las cosas van en buenos términos, aparece algo o alguien que lo arruina. Scott, Ashley… pero hasta ahora ninguno me había pesado tanto como Lilly.

-Fra, está bien…- dijo Gil abrazándome.- Tranquilo…

-No quiero seguir con esto. Mi cabeza me dice que por más que lo ame, por más que quiera buscarlo y exigir una explicación, no debo búscalo más. Que he dado demasiado… y me duele porque yo… yo le prometí que estaría a su lado. Me siento como un mentiroso, pero a su vez me siento estafado. ¿Debería hacerle caso a mis pensamientos y simplemente dejarlo?

-Vamos, sea cual sea tu decisión, estará bien… así que solo respira…- pidió Antonio tomándome del brazo.

Ambos me daban consuelo y animo a su modo. Tonio no dejaba de maldecir y decir que Arthur se las pagaría por ponerme mal. Gil decía que llorar era poco genial y que no me favorecía. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba hasta que lo menciono… y me sentí avergonzado. No quería que ellos me viesen mal, eran mis problemas, y creo tener la madurez suficiente para lidiarlos solo, no quiero causarles ninguna molestia.

-Cielos, Fra, te ha pegado duro… - dijo Antonio después de un rato. -… Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, y que ahora te sientas así… si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo.

-…Igual yo lo siento…- dijo Gil.- No debí incitarte a hacer todas esas cosas… Disculpa por alentarte sin pensar bien las cosas. Si quieres reclamarme estás en tu derecho, y si quieres mi ayuda, no importa la hora, pídela.

-…Venga, no se pongan mal…- dije sintiéndome peor. No necesitaba que se sintieran comprometidos por mi tristeza, o al menos eso sentía. Yo sabía que en el fondo lo decían porque les importo, pero aun así no quería incomodarlos más.- No es tan malo, tenía mucho sin enamorarme y admito que me siento feliz por ello, es solo que… ahora la desilusión no me deja pensar con claridad, pero estaré bien… siempre lo estoy… esto solo será otra herida más a la que me acostumbraré…

-Entonces…- comenzó Gil preocupado.

-¿Se ha terminado?- completo Antonio sin expresión alguna.

- Solo para empezar seamos honestos, ¿Cómo puede terminar algo que nunca comenzó? ¿Cómo se puede perder a alguien que nunca te perteneció? – Comencé- … Además, ni siquiera sé motivos y razones; y puede que yo solo lo esté dramatizando…

-Así es, Fra, eso es… no pienses negativamente, puede que todo este mal enfocado o…

-O puede que en serio sea tan mala leche como para hacerlo…- delibero Antonio.- Sin pensar en ti, el muy egoísta…

-¿De qué maldito lado estas Tonio?- soltó Gilbert molesto.- Uno trata de animarlo a groso modo y tú dices eso que aparte de poco genial es hiriente…

-No estoy diciendo nada malo, puede que también sea el peor de los casos. Y claro que estoy de parte de ustedes dos…

-Pues no lo parece…

-Pues si lo estoy. Me duele verle mal. Me duele como me dolió en su momento saber que Iván te hizo a ti una de las suyas. Aunque se haya aclarado...

-Antonio…- soltamos Gil y yo a la par.

-Son mis amigos y por ende soy leal a ustedes, pero también son mi familia y por eso debo cuidarlos y protegerlos.- nos miró.- Esto va más allá del hecho de que sean homosexuales, o de que odie a sus respectivas parejas… va del hecho de que me duele lo que les pasa y no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer… así que solo atino a ser honesto y lo siento. Ese soy yo… amable solo con quienes lo merecen hasta que me muestran que no valen como personas… y es ahí cuando me muestro violento y racional aunque no me guste… podría seguir sonriendo tranquilo y decir que todo estará bien… pero te veo llorando y sé que no es así…- me señalo.- No sabes cómo me duele verte mal y no poder hacer absolutamente nada…

-… A mí también me duele verlo mal, Tonio; y es cierto que tengo ganas de partirle la cara a Arthur a pesar de ser mi amigo, pero no podemos ser tan extremistas… digo, lo conozco un poco, no puede ser solo que se le dio la gana y lo hizo…- comenzó Gil.- A mí me duele porque también lo considero, como a ti, parte de mi grupo y parte de mí, y quiero que los traten como se merecen ser tratados. Genialmente, todo el tiempo, porque ustedes son así.- suspiro.- Pero debo dar un buen escenario, el pesimismo no nos llevará a nada… ni la violencia, por grata que resulta para desahogar la ira, tampoco. Ahora es la impresión las que nos hace ver mal las cosas, la que nos da el peor de los escenarios…- me miro.- Pero cuando pase, pensaras mejor las cosas… porque no eres para nada tonto.

-… Aunque igual no creo sea pronto…- solté. Ambos me miraron.- Gracias, por todo chicos, en verdad me siento bien de saber que piensan eso de mí; para mí también son mi familia, pero no quiero hablar de esto, no aun. No me siento meramente con ánimos, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza…

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?- preguntaron a la par.

-Quiero estar solo y pensar, solo eso…

-Pero…

-Chicos, si en verdad jactan de conocerme entonces ustedes saben bien porque quiero irme…

-…No quieres que sigamos viéndote llorar como nenaza, ¿Verdad?- dijo Gil sonriendo tristemente.

-Y mucho menos quieres ponerte como loco frente a nosotros y terminar diciendo cosas de las que te arrepentirás como con lo de Jeanne, ¿No es así, tío?- soltó Tonio agachando la mirada.- Perdón por mencionarla, por cierto.

-No hay problema… ya no soy aquel chiquillo, ya puedo escuchar su nombre sin volverme una bomba de tiempo…- di la vuelta.- Gracias por todo, en verdad… yo… los veo luego…

Di un par de largos y pesados pasos, y solo volví mi vista atrás una vez, para ver como ambos trataban de detenerse mutuamente para no seguirme. Sonreí tristemente, puede que no tenga el amor que quiero… pero al menos tengo un par de malos amigos que harían lo que fuese por mí, y eso es algo para estar agradecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camine, solo eso hacía. Caminaba colina arriba por la calle principal. Hace algunas cuadras que había pasado mi casa, pero no podía detenerme. Mientras caminaba más pensaba en él, y entre más pensaba en él más ira sentía, y entre más ira sentía más recordaba… Y entre más recordaba más largos y pesados se volvían mis pasos, y más largo se volvía el camino sin rumbo a dónde mis emociones me llevaban.

En un momento dado, después de seguir andando hacía ninguna parte me detuve. Al darme cuenta que estaba perdido me sentí como un niño pequeño. Me sentí impotente y las lágrimas aparecieron. Las seque amargamente. No lloraría, llorar no solucionaría nada. Debía seguir caminando…

Pero no podía, de pronto mi cabeza solo estaba llena de recuerdos. La primera vez que nos vimos, en el aula de clase. El trabajo de historia. Escapar de Zwingli. Navidad. La playa. La disco. Nuestras citas. El fin de semana… Todo estaba ahí. Lo bueno que compartimos, las risas, los malos chistes, los gustos… Lo malo, las lágrimas, las historias, el pasado… Todo eso a pesar de ser diferente era algo que compartíamos en común, que seguimos compartiendo…

Todo eso es precioso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me di cuenta un auto me seguía después de andar una cuadra. Era un auto compacto color gris, algo viejo. Seguí andando sin darle importancia. Justo unos metros antes de llegar a la esquina el dueño de este me grito:

-Hey, ¿Te llevo?

-Amigo, - respondí sin dejar de caminar- por si no te has dado cuenta soy un chico, no una nena solitaria.

-Eso ya lo sé, y me da igual.- respondió.- Sube, te llevo…- abrió la puerta.

-Déjame en paz, pervertido…- solté apresurando el paso.

-…No aceptaré un no por respuesta y lo sabes…- dijo.

-Pues mira como me paso tu invitación por el arco del triunfo…- respondí.

Justo daba vuelta en la esquina cuando sentí como una mano me tomo por el hombro y de un tirón me adentro al auto. Di un respingo mientras empecé a gritar todas las obscenidades que venían a mi mente por la ira. Mi captor solo reía divertido. Cuando me volví para afrontarlo me quede en shock. En definitiva hoy era el día de los encuentros inesperados:

-Hey, ranita…- exclamó galante.- En serio no pensaste te iba a hacer daño, ¿O sí?

-Hey…- solté sin ganas.- ¿Usted qué cree?- arquee la ceja.

-Oh, que delicado…- hizo morritos.- Como sea, ¿Qué hacías tan solo a estas horas y en esta zona? Eso sí que es imprudente…

-Tan imprudente como introducirme en su auto a la fuerza…- respondí. Rodo los ojos.- No estaba haciendo nada en particular, simplemente me dieron ganas de caminar… y para cuando me di cuenta estaba un poco perdido…- entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.- Bueno, está bien, muy perdido…

-Eso creí, y perdona por hacerlo de esa manera.- suspiró.- Pero bueno, ve el lado amable, no soy un pervertido sexual sino un buen samaritano.- retomo el volante.- Así que abróchate el cinturón y dime: ¿A dónde te llevo?

-…A dónde usted quiera…- respondí. Me miro un tanto confundido.- No tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi casa, siendo franco. Y de vagar bajo la lluvia ya me harte. Creo que por hoy le dejo mi camino en sus manos…- sonrió.

-En buenas manos lo has dejado.- lanzo un guiño.- Dime, ¿Alguna vez has comido en un restaurant turco autentico?- negué.- Pues hoy es tu día de suerte.

-…Así parece.- solté encogiendo los hombros.- Vamos entonces.

-¡Bien dicho!- exclamó dándome una fuerte palmada en la espalda.- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡No te arrepentirás!

Y dicho eso último dio un giro en seco… metiéndose a una zona de la ciudad que hasta aquel entonces, me era completamente desconocida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sadiq, ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté nervioso al observando las calles vacías, las casas descuidadas, los edificios grises y viejos, los perros y gatos callejeros hurgando en los basureros. Una sirena sonó a lo lejos.- ¿Este lugar es seguro?

-Bueno, si con seguro te refieres a que nunca me ha pasado nada; sí, lo es.- dijo tranquilo.- Aunque de vez en cuando hay redadas y cosas por el estilo, es normal ver patrullas rondando por aquí… ¡Pero no tengas miedo! Si nos confunden con pandilleros o algo así, solo tenemos que correr hasta que nos pierdan de vista…

-…Esto no me hace sentir cómodo…- chillé cruzando los brazos.- Creo que mejor iré a mi casa…

-¡Oh, venga!- exclamó rodeándome por los hombros con fuerza.- ¡No seas aguafiestas! Ya has venido conmigo hasta acá como para que de último momento te arrepientas… ¿En serio quieres dejar pasar la oportunidad?

-…No es que no quiera conocer el restaurant, pero aún tengo suficiente sentido común como para saber que no quiero terminar en una celda…

-Oh, venga, eso no pasará…- me tomo por la muñeca.- Ven, es por aquí…

A travesamos la calle hasta llegar al fondo de ésta, había varios edificios con un aspecto abandonado y peligroso. Las personas que se visualizaban por las ventanas de estos tenían cara de pocos amigos. Apreté la mano de Sadiq con fuerza y le seguí a pesar de que en mi cabeza sonaba una alarma de que no era buena idea. Entre los edificios se visualizaba unas escaleras bajo tierra. Eran estrechas y pequeñas. Era algo difícil poner los pies en los peldaños. Igual baje como pude, sin soltarme del turco. Como sacado de una película de terror, se veía un pasillo sombrío, y al final de este se visualizaba una lívida luz, que atravesaba unas extravagantes cortinas color rojo con adornos en dorado.

-Sígueme, ya casi llegamos…

-Eso tiene diciéndome desde que llegamos a esos edificios de mala muerte…

-¿Insinúas que te llevaré a un lugar de perdición?

-No quise decir eso…

-Lo haría, pero eres demasiado joven y tu abuelo es mi jefe. No pienso arriesgarme por más tentador que sea…

-¿EH?

-Espero que haya mesas…- dijo cambiando el tema.

-Mamá, ayúdame…- mascullé.- No sé en qué lio acabo de meterme…

Sadiq empujo las cortinas, dibujo una sonrisa burlona, y con paso decidido entro llevándome a cuestas. Dirigí mi vista del suelo al lugar en general y quede maravillado. ¡Parecía había entrado a la habitación de un jeque árabe! Las mesas eran de madera, algo bajas y resplandecientes. Los sillones tenían cojines con un tapiz en rojo y bordados dorados exóticos, algo de muy buen gusto. Había unas alfombras en el piso que combinaban perfectamente con la decoración en el techo y las paredes (en el techo había unas lámparas de metal con figuras que se reflejaban en las paredes debido a la luz que se infiltraba entre estas; mientras que en las paredes había cuadros sobre una mezcla de tapizado y piedra. Había unas cuantas ventanas, pero se encontraban cubiertas por unas cortinas blancas que impedían el paso de la luz). El techo era de madera, también con tapiz, y las lámparas. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento, era demasiado fantástico como para ser real.

Al frente, dónde se encontraba la barra y a su vez la caja, se podía ver un letrero mediano en rojo, con letras blancas que rezaban: "ISTAMBUL" y la U de este era conformado por una cuarto lunar y una estrella (Papá moriría ante tan simple pero bien definido logo).

No cabía duda que todo se había planificado perfectamente para que la experiencia fuese única sin perder la esencia.

-Sadiq, pero que gusto verte…- exclamó una voz femenina de pronto. Ambos nos volvimos a esta. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de no más de 30 años. Cabello castaño sostenido por una especie de tiara formada por esferas doradas, ojos miel delineados de tal modo que lucían profundos y enigmáticos, sus labios eran finos y rojos, su tez tostada como el café; vestía un top negro, con unos brazaletes del mismo color en los brazos, una falda color rojo hasta los tobillos, y sobre los hombros una especie de capa color verde militar.

-Hasret preciosa, el gusto es mío.- dijo Sadiq haciendo una leve reverencia.- ¿Cómo se encuentra la más bellas de las flores?

-Hermosa y fragante como siempre, gracias. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Lleno de vida, como podrás ver.- sonrió.

-Así parece… ¿Y quién es este encantador jovencito que viene contigo?- preguntó curiosa acercándose.- Sí que es lindo…- esbozo una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es François Bonnefoy… y es un gusto conocer a una dama tan refinada como usted.- le di un beso en la palma de la mano.

-Oh, pero que lindo. Se nota que es amigo tuyo, Sadiq querido…- le jalo la mejilla.- Tomen asiento, en seguida les mando servicio…- se quitó la capa.- Usa esto, querido…- pidió colocándola sobre mis hombros.- Que estás helado. Y los hombres para mi agrado deben de ser como el café…- lanzó un guiño coqueto para después echar a andar, contoneándose de una manera sutil y sensual; me sonroje.

-Creo que le has gustado…- dijo Sadiq echando a andar. Lo seguí.- Que mal, no me gusta tener amigos-rivales…- rio.

-¿Qué?- inquirí.

-Nada, vamos, acabo de ver una disponible.

Nos sentamos en el rincón, cerca de una especie de escenario. Al poco rato apareció un mesero con una botella de alguna especie de licor, dos vasos y una especie de taza con tapadera de metal con un diseño único, meramente arábico.

-Cortesía de la señorita Hasret…- dijo el mesero.

-Dígale que es muy amable de su parte.- respondió Sadiq.- ¿Podría dejar una carta? El chico es nuevo por estos rumbos… y para mí, joven, lo de siempre.

-Como ordene…- soltó el mesero dejando una carta sobre la mesa, para después retirarse.

-¿Viene aquí con frecuencia?- pregunté.

-Mucha más de la que crees…- tomo la botella, y sirvió el contenido de este en el vaso que se encontraba vacío en una cuarta parte. Después tomo uno con agua y vació este en el que contenía licor hasta dejarlo a la mitad, haciendo que el licor incoloro tomara una tonalidad blanca, un tanto lechosa. – Deberías de beber eso antes de que se enfrié, lindurita…- dijo burlón. Hinche las mejillas.- Je, ya en serio. Deberías tomarla caliente…- puso su mano sobre mi frente.- En verdad que estás frio… ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó.

-Bueno, he estado mejor. Pero no quiero amargar la noche hablando de eso…- tome el vaso de metal.- ¿Y esto cómo se abre?- pregunté curioso.

-Sencillo…- respondió tirando la tapadera. Está salió al instante. Dentro de la tasa de metal se encontraba una taza de la misma medida de cerámica.- Mmm… Un delicioso Kahve, y no uno cualquiera, te lo mando Orta, - lancé una risilla.- ¡ORTA, FRANCIS BONNEFOY; ORTA! – Exclamó tratando de contener la risa.- Cielos, que esto no pasaba en Turquía…- echó una carcajada.- Traducido para ti, te lo mando estándar…

-Así pierde todo su chiste…- dije.- ¿Cómo que estándar?- pregunté.

-Ligeramente endulzado. Cuando es amargo es SADE y cuando es dulce se le llama SEKERLI, pero este es un estándar.

-Dígalo como es…- le reté.

-Contigo aquí, ni hablar….- dijo divertido. Ambos nos miramos, largo rato.- ¿Qué ves, ranita? ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Eso quisieras, pero no. Creo que este amor seguirá siendo unilateral un tiempo más…- dije observando el contenido de la tasa. Por alguna razón todo dentro de este pequeño restaurant parecía tener un misticismo que no conocía las barreras del tiempo. Sonreí.- Me preguntaba, si podría hablar contigo de algo sin que me juzgues loco… porque bueno, a fin de cuentas eres un adulto, uno raro, pero un adulto y pues pensé…

-Oh, gracias por dejármelo en claro.- Dio un sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía y después uno al Raki.- ¿Sobre qué necesitas concejo?- preguntó.

-Es un mal de amores…

-Oh, dios, jamás creí que llegaría el día que te oiría repetir eso…- exclamó fingiendo asombro.

-Pues llego el día, bienvenido.- respondí.

-Jajaja, así parece…- se dejó caer sobre el sofá a sus anchas y se volvió a mí.- ¿No que no te querías amargar la noche?

-Pues no quiero, pero siento que voy a enloquecer si no se lo cuento a alguien…

-Bueno, sí es así, adelante. Soy todo oídos… y la noche es nuestra.- me miro.- Pero advierto que quiero escuchar la historia desde el inicio, con detalles, de lo contrario lo que diga será inútil.

-Bueno, vale…- solté.- Pero solo si promete una cosa…

-¿Y qué podría ser?- inquirió.

-Esto no saldrá de aquí…

-Perfecto, tienes mi palabra, ranita. Además, lo que se dice en Istambul, se queda en Istambul.

-¿Qué no era lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas?

-Eso, pero me entendiste.- exclamó.- Y bien, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte…?

-Bueno, comencemos entonces… con el primer día de escuela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Resumir una historia jamás ha sido cosa fácil, más cuando es una historia larga en la cual más que los hechos cuentan los pequeños detalles que la fueron forjando. Al principio era difícil explicar cómo no toleraba verle y como me parecía estúpido los demás lo aclamaran y el abuelo lo compadeciera. Después era una mezcla entre amistad y odio. Era hablar sobre trabajos, riñas, malos entendidos… Cuando llegue a la parte del amor-odio fue cuando no sabía cómo explicar las cosas o como resumirlas. Eran demasiados detalles, demasiados momentos, demasiadas… palabras y emociones.

La cronología de seis meses (es sorprendente el tiempo que ha transcurrido), todo lo que puede pasar en ese tiempo. Desde el primer encuentro hasta ahora. Y todo lo que se relacionaba, las historias alternas dentro de la misma. De pronto esto parecía una especie de libro que no iba a más de la mitad.

Sadiq solo asentía mientras bebía tranquilamente su licor, creo se llama Raki. Mientras yo me mostraba asombrado al ver que no le movió en lo más mínimo saber de quién hablaba.

En el momento que mencione el nombre de Arthur, juro que esperaba del profesor Sadiq una reacción como la de Gilbert aquel día en el tejado… o la de Antonio en su casa. ¡Cielos, incluso esperaba que me diera una patada en la cara como Arthur la primera vez que le besé! Pero no, su reacción sin duda fue completamente distinta, Seychelles quedaba como una maldita perturbada en comparación. Él solo me miro, levanto levemente la ceja y reiteró: "¿Arthur?" cuando lo confirme solo dio otro sorbo a su bebida y dijo: "Interesante, ¿Y después que pasó?", como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo.

Seguí con la historia. Le hablé sobre aquella vez que Arthur me presto su sombrilla y yo termine llevándolo en mi bicicleta, así es, le hablé sobre el primer beso. Sobre cómo se lo tomaron mis amigos y mi hermana. Le hablé de cómo la cosa continua un tiempo como si nada, le hable sobre el día que habíamos escapado de Zwingli y lo que había sentido… Le hable sobre los amigos de Arthur, sobre los celos que sentí de Scott, más que de Mary. Le conté sobre como Arthur tomo un lugar que creí jamás sería tocado nuevamente desde que Jeanne había muerto. Sobre como en un inicio, en base a lo que paso en el restaurante, creí que Arthur tenía una relación con Alfred y como eso me importaba desde un inicio. También le hablé de cuando lo fui a visitar porque pesco un resfrió, en parte mi culpa y en parte suya. A todo esto, el reaccionaba de lo más tranquilo, como si le estuviese hablando del clima o que se yo. De hecho, sus reacciones eran más maduras de lo que me imaginaba… Y eso me ponía un tanto nervioso.

Aunque también podría ser el hecho de darme cuenta de lo inmaduro que actuó al lado de Arthur y lo paterno que suelo ser con él lo que me ponía un tanto inquieto.

-¿Sabe?- di un largo sorbo mi Kahve. Su sabor era bastante amargo (y eso que se supone era ligeramente dulce), iba solo, sin leche o azúcar; completamente oscuro.- Yo le odiaba.

Él me miro. Su mirada era afable, y a la vez seria, como si estuviese asimilando aun lo que acaba de escuchar. Tomó un trago de su Raki, dio un suspiro de satisfacción y sonrió.

-Tal vez tú no lo odiabas. Tal vez desde el principio te atrajo, pero fue tan fuerte la atracción que la interpretaste como rivalidad y a su vez como odio. Tal vez siempre te gusto, solo que no querías verlo. Créeme, tiende a pasar, y es más común de lo que crees.- dijo.

-…Posiblemente, pero ahora me siento como al inicio. Lo amo de corazón, pero le odio con toda mi inteligencia.

-Entonces, basándome en lo que has dicho, no le odias mucho…- se burló.

-¡HEEEY!

Sadiq se echó a reír, alegremente. Dibuje una sonrisa, su risa era contagiosa, pero no mucho, ya que la melancolía vino de vuelta a mí.

Y no pude evitar recordar la situación que me llevo a parar a este restaurant turco, con el único profesor que me llevo bien, a las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de los distritos más peligrosos…

- Pero esto no es ni la mitad de la historia, ¿Verdad?- soltó Sadiq sacándome de mis pensamientos. Negué.- Eso pensé… ¡Camarero! Otro Kahve y una botella de Raki por aquí. ¡Y un LAHMACUM para el muchacho!-Ordenó. Di el último sorbo a mi Kahve. Me volví a Sadiq. -… Entonces, en lo que esperamos, ¿No te apetecería continuar con la historia?

-…Ah, siendo honesto no.- deslicé los dedos en la orilla de la tasa. Pero, ya comencé y sería descortés dejarle a medias… además, esto es solo el inicio…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llego la segunda ronda de bebidas y lo que el profesor había pedido desde que habíamos llegado, (algo llamado Kebab), me dispuse a continuar la historia desde el punto en que la había dejado. Entonces continué hablando, ahora sobre lo que paso después de la llegada de The Chaos Theory a la ciudad. Sobre Ashley y su actitud tan aleatoria con Arthur, sobre ese tal Zack del cual no volví a escuchar nombrar. Sobre la increíble revelación que vino con el encuentro de Antonio y su hermana… Me sentí ingenuo, porque en ese entonces yo no creía a Arthur capaz de hacer algo así, o de haber hecho algo así… Vaya que estaba equivocado.

Recordé esa navidad una vez más… recordé el lado de Arthur que jamás creí vería al descubierto. Su padre y lo que se rompió con la muerte de este, y lo triste que estaba ese día por el pleito que tuvo con su madre. Recuerdo que cuando lo vi marcharse con Alfred pensé que este, Alfred, era afortunado por estar al lado de Arthur, porque en aquel entonces yo seguía pensando eran pareja.

Recordé también que le preste mi pañuelo y que hasta la fecha no me lo ha devuelto, pero eso es un detalle menor.

Ese día me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él, como cuando te estas quedando dormido. Lentamente de inicio, y de pronto de golpe.

Luego paso lo de la discoteca y lo de Scott, otra confirmación más de que me había prendado del cejón. Ese día fuimos a parar a casa de Iván, y entre Mary y yo cuidamos a Arthur de las garras de la amenaza roja.

Después descubrí que cada uno de los amigos de Arthur era peculiar a su modo… y paso el malentendido con Gil… Del cuál hasta Antonio sabía y yo no. ¡Vaya estúpido!

Después vino el momento de decirle la verdad a Antonio, otro momento glorioso para nuestra amistad… fue cuando nos enteramos Gil y Arthur eran amigos, también. Y vino a ocurrir lo de Iván para rematar todo.

Después paso lo de las clases de inglés debido a una mala lectura en clases. Ese día también ocurrió algo que jamás me hubiese esperado, Arthur se metió a defenderme del ataque de Iván… para después besarme en la enfermería. Ahora que lo pienso, ese beso fue tan impulsivo… como si Arthur… no, eso es imposible… ¿Arthur celoso de Gil? ¡Por favor!

Recuerdo también rompí con Anna, por aquellos tiempos… y ella juro venganza. Venganza de la cual hasta ahora no he visto nada. Curiosamente también me reencontré con Monique, la cual aún me demostró sigue molesta conmigo por algo que fue meramente provocado por ella y Seychelles.

Después de eso vinieron las citas, cada una especial a su modo. La primera fue en la playa, bueno, no meramente en la playa. Ese día fuimos a muchos lugares, a desayunar, a patinar, jugamos petanca… y Arthur se emocionó bastante, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase… y de ahí terminamos en la playa. Ese día nos besamos en el auto, ese día de pronto se comportó extraño… ese día me di cuenta de que estaba asustado de lo que estaba pasando… Del mismo modo en que lo estaba yo.

De pronto me sentía nervioso e inseguro. ¿No estábamos forzando las cosas? Todo era tan desconocido para nosotros. De pronto me di cuenta de que me había lanzado al vacío sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que podría traer en consecuencia. Actué conforme a mi edad y no conforme a lo que una persona con sentido común hubiese hecho. Tal vez debí pensarlo más… forzarlo menos. No debí creer que era tan fácil como parecía en mi cabeza… pero en ese momento… no me pareció de esa manera… y yo…

Pero bueno, eso lo seguí teniendo en mente con el tiempo. Incluso después de que…. De lo que paso en el cuarto de juegos… Yo sabía que algo no estaba marchando bien… pero nunca pensé que llegaría al punto en que…

-Creo que estoy listo…- solté aun sumergido en recuerdos.- Para decirle que es lo qué está pasando…

-…Entonces, adelante. Que la noche es nuestra aliada.- pidió dando un bocado de su platillo. El mesero llego con una especie de pizza para mí y la coloco en la mesa.- ¿Quieres comer? Dicen que las penas con pan son menos…

-Entonces las disminuiré… en cuanto termine con esto…- le mire.- Jamás me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recordar nuevamente todo lo que paso en el día no fue nada agradable, porque no podía soltar media oración sin detenerme a pensar en que palabras usar, en qué decir. Sadiq estaba bastante calmado, escuchando pacientemente. Cuando al fin terminé, el siguió comiendo, así que opte por hacer lo mismo a pesar de no tener mucho apetito.

Cuando ambos terminamos de comer, y yo con mi segunda taza de Kahve; Sadiq tomo un vaso limpio de la mesa contigua, le puso la mitad de agua y la otra parte de Raki y lo puso frente mío. Le mire anonadado.

-Sé que no tienes edad para beber, pero si me vienes a decir que no has bebido en tu vida te golpeare a media frente. ¿Entendido?- asentí.- Mmm… no sé cómo empezar, porque honestamente siento que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar…

-Da igual como lo diga…- solté tomando un largo trago de Raki, vaya, tiene un sabor muy parecido al anís. – Porque, solo para empezar, recurrí a usted en busca de un concejo, no de palabras bonitas que me hagan sentir mejor. Quiero sentar cabeza, no engañarme…

-…Vaya, no sé cómo sentirme al ver que estás depositando tanta confianza en mí.- comenzó. Ambos nos miramos largo rato.- Primero que nada, permíteme decir que no te ganas nada con estar tratando de no pensar las cosas…- di un suspiro.- Porque solo las pensaras más y más al grado en que te obsesiones. Dejalo que fluya, que este lo que tenga que estar, y que se vaya o se quede según le corresponda. Segundo, tienes 17 años, maldita sea. Eres aun un niño, deja de presionarte como si fueses un adulto, lo mismo va para él que no lo tengo en frente pero espero los oídos le zumben. – dio un trago a su Raki.- Tercero… veo aquí una relación muy decadente, en la cual una mano se bate desesperadamente mientras que la otra se mantiene estática, esperando a que algo la impulse, y dudo que eso pase…- sentí un nudo formárseme en la garganta a pesar de no tener muy en claro el concepto al que se refería.- Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Que duela lo que tenga que doler, deja ya de reprimirte… Ah, es triste ver que a tu edad lidies con ese tipo de cosas… es triste ver en sí como tú, él y tus amigos lidian con cosas que no les corresponden…- dio un trago a su Raki y yo di otro al mío.- Francis, lo que te voy a decir, como te advertí en un inicio no te va a gustar, pero lo hago por tu bien… O tú te alejas y esperas a que Arthur reaccione, o sigues aguantando las cosas. Tú decides, a estas alturas has dado demasiado como para seguir en una relación tan unilateral como es mi amor de harem por ti…- di una risilla… a pesar de no estar tan seguro si eso era o no una broma. – Es bueno verte sonreír después de notarte tan pesaroso… ese es el chico que recuerdo y creo que a todos nos gustaría siempre ver… pero bien sabes lo que dicen, ¿No? Detrás de una sonrisa hay una historia triste…- levanto su Raki.- Brindemos, Francis…

-¿Eh, por qué?- inquirí levantando mi vaso.

-Por Arthur, que ha hecho que vuelvas a la vida, por ese amor que estás sintiendo… y por el dolor también. Por todo lo bueno que has obtenido durante estos seis meses. Por los errores que se han vuelto sabiduría y por los que se volverán… ¡Brindemos porque estamos vivos y aún podemos gritar!

-¡Salud!- gritamos a la par.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seguimos bebiendo mientras hablábamos del tema. Al parecer Sadiq estaba viendo las cosas de una manera más objetiva de lo que yo las había visto. Me hizo entender que estaba empezando a tener lastima por Arthur y que eso no estaba bien. También comprendí, entre copas y charlas, que estaba siendo muy egoísta conmigo mismo y que estaba pidiendo demasiado. De pronto me di cuenta de muchas cosas de las que no estaba consciente y que era necesario analizara.

Pero eso no sería esta noche ni mañana… no, sería cuando estuviese listo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comencé a escribir (y para no ser interrumpido apague mi celular), tome un cuaderno de mi mochila y comencé a escribir como desquiciado. De pronto, sentí deseos de decirle a Arthur todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba pensando. También escribía, porque quería reducir la pena y quería (por si llegaba a olvidar las cosas) recordar todo lo vivido esta noche.

Las botellas de Raki y los bocadillos pasaron una y otra vez por nuestra mesa. En un momento dado Sadiq comenzó a cantar y yo a gritar mientras escribía que amaba a Arthur, que lo amaba a pesar del sufrimiento, porque había muchas cosas buenas en nuestra relación que rescatar. Mientras escribía lloraba, mientras más lloraba más escribía, como si las lágrimas liberaran las ideas en mi mente.

Sadiq en cambio seguía cantando, y por alguna razón me sentía identificado con la canción a pesar de no entenderla…

-"ŞIMDI AĞLAMAK GELDIYSE IÇIMDEN, ¡NE FARKEDER, NE FARKEDER! BAŞLAMAZ BITEN, EN GÜZEL YERINDEN… BU KAHREDER BU KAHREDER. BUNUN ADI KAHPE KADER"

Firme aquella carta y guarde el cuaderno nuevamente. Di un último trago a mí Raki y me dispuse a levantarme cuando escuche a lo lejos un sonido bastante particular… y después vi cómo la gente comenzaba a gritar cuando de la nada apareció Hasret diciendo:

-Genial, otra vez nos vienen con algo de sus estúpidas redadas, todos calmados que aquí nada de lo que se hace es ilegal…

Mire a Sadiq y él me miro a mí.

-Ranita, toma tus cosas y vámonos de aquí…

-Pero Hasret dijo…

-Hasret no le di alcohol a un menor de edad…

-Buen punto…- solté.

Salimos por la puerta trasera del local, Sadiq se despidió de la hermosa dama la cual nos agradeció nuestra visita. Esta puerta daba a otras escaleras que iban a dar a una salida a dos cuadras del establecimiento. Tuvimos que caminar de vuelta por el auto, pero para cuando llegamos la redada se había acabado y pudimos ver a lo lejos a Hasret, algo molesta, contestando preguntas de rutina.

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien, eso pasa todo el tiempo…

-Eso espero…- dije recargando mi cabeza en el tablero.

-¿Todo bien?

-Me siento fatal…

-Es el efecto del Raki en un novato…- rio.- Relájate un poco y duerme, que ha sido un día demasiado pesado para ti…

No dije nada más y obedecí a su orden… dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siempre creí que el peor error que pude cometer a lo largo de mi joven vida fue aquel de salir a beber con mis amigos a una discoteca aquella noche del 14 de Julio; a mis quince años. Esa noche en la que bebí de tal modo que terminé despertando en un motel, sin memoria alguna de lo que había pasado y vestido de colegiala (que admito me iba muy bien), sin rastro alguno de mi otra ropa.

… Pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Justo ahora, sin recordar lo que me tenía tan mal el día anterior; di un respingo un tanto aturdido al notar que ese cuarto no era mío. De hecho, me era completamente desconocido.

Tenía una apariencia mediterránea oriental meramente griega. Los adornos, el color, las ventanas… hasta el olor. En fin, era nuevo para mí.

Entonces, mientras indagaba tratando de recordar lo vi: Justo a mi lado izquierdo había un enorme bulto cubierto hasta la cabeza. Este dio un largo suspiro y se movió un poco. Trague saliva en seco temiéndome lo peor… así que, tomando el poco valor que tenía en ese instante, descubrí ligeramente el rostro de la persona a mi lado…

Ver a Sadiq, semidesnudo; me dijo, casi con el mismo impacto de un golpe en el estómago, que al fin había llegado el evento que le daría una patada en el culo a mi aventura de secundaria...

No podía ser posible. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior excepto que habíamos ido a un restaurant turco y que me había invitado de comer. Después de eso mi memoria era una película muda y empolvada, fuera de contexto y con los cuadros revueltos. Di un amargo suspiro.

-Esto no podría ser peor...- mascullé completamente crispado dándome la vuelta para no tener que verlo… y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había una tercera persona en la cama. Y al parecer era otro hombre con el torso desnudo. - Debería aprender a cerrar la boca...

¡Oh, merde! ¿En qué lío me he ido a meter ahora? ¡No quiero ni saberlo…! Ah, y lo peor de todo es que me duele la cabeza, siento ganas de llorar y no recuerdo absolutamente nada… puta merde, puta merde… Estoy jodido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me fingí el dormido. Para mi sorpresa Sadiq no tardo en despertar a la par con el segundo hombre misterioso. Escuché como mi profesor comenzaba a reclamar respecto a unos gatos, y como los animales se estaban apoderando de la casa. El otro hombre no profería respuesta alguna y viéndose ignorado Sadiq opto por seguir armando alboroto hasta obtener una respuesta… aunque creo se quedará esperándola. En fin… me fingí dormido hasta que los escuche salir del cuarto. Entonces, puse manos a la obra y me levante rápidamente, aun crispado y tratando de recordar a marcha forzada, y sin éxito alguno lo qué había pasado.

¿Había sido acaso parte de un trio gay? Y de ser así, ¿En dónde me toco estar? Apreté los labios. En verdad no quería saberlo, y no pensaba indagar de ser así… Porque no tenía mucho caso rebuscar en una teoría sin fundamentos ni pruebas. Además, okey, había tenido algo de sexo, mientras no me pegaran algo o embarazada a alguien podía ser una aventura sin importancia de la que NADIE debía de saber.

Me senté y comencé a brincotear en esa misma posición sobre la cama. No, no me dolía el trasero, no me sentía cansado… solo me ardían los ojos, como si hubiese pasado gran parte de la noche llorando. Y no recordaba meramente el porqué, solo sabía que aún me sentía triste…

-Algo paso y parece ser que lo bloquee…- dije levantándome.- ¿Qué pudo haber sido?- me pregunté mirándome al espejo.-…Pero, ¿Qué rayos?- exclamé al verme. Traía un pijama rosado hasta las rodillas, con los hombros descubiertos y manga larga, que rezaba parís en la parte de enfrente. – Esto de mal gusto en definitiva no es mío…

Me deje caer en la cama y fije la vista al techo… me seguía sintiendo confundido y la cabeza me punzaba… además de que tenía un sabor amargo en la boca junto con una sensación seca en la misma. ¿Cuánto bebí anoche? No, más bien, ¿Qué fue todo lo que paso anoche?

-…Buenos días, Bonnefoy…- irrumpió una voz profunda, algo somnolienta y un tanto amigable; la cual me era muy conocida, trayéndome a la realidad.- Le taje un… café…- escuché la tasa chocar suavemente sobre el pretil.

-…Mmm… gracias… esto…- solté sentándome solo para comprobar que sí se trataba de él.- Profesor Karpusi…

-…De nada… y esto…- me miro. Como siempre su rostro tenía un semblante tranquilo.- Fuera de la escuela puede llamarme Karpusi solamente, no hay necesidad del "profesor".

-…Ah… sí, está bien. G-gracias…- dije tímidamente. Maldición… ¿Qué merde paso?

Karpusi se quedó de pie, frente mío, como esperando que hiciese algo. Tome la tasa de café y di un ligero sorbo; y abrí los ojos por completo, fascinado. No daba el gusto del típico café instantáneo, de hecho, tenía un sabor diferente, delicioso… y conocido.

-¡Heracles, tú, pequeña rata…!- exclamó una segunda voz, la cual me era inconfundible. Se trataba de Sadiq, sin duda. - ¿¡Dónde está mi café!?

Se escucharon unos largos y pesados pasos atravesar la casa, después el turco se hizo presente en la habitación… Su rostro denotaba molestia.

-…Se lo di a Bonnefoy.- respondió tranquilamente. Trague en seco.- Y deja de hablarme de ese modo, bigotudo… Sí quieres café, aún queda mucho en la cocina. Solo sírvete otro.

-… Jo, ¿Cómo quieres que cambie si tú no lo haces?- soltó llevándose las manos a la cintura.- Te has ganado la peor de las torturas por tomar mis cosas sin mi permiso a pesar de que se las dieses a un invitado…- comenzó a picotearle las costillas repetidamente.- ¡La tortura de las mil agujas!

-…Eres molesto…

-¡Me detendré solo hasta que me sirvas otro café, Heracles…!- soltó.- ¡Yo no pienso irme hasta escuchar un sí!

-…No voy a servirte nada, ¿Estás acaso buscando pelea? Porque es lo que te estás ganando.

-Como si pudieses ganarme…

-En ese aspecto podrás decir lo que quieras, pero yo puedo decir mucho más…

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, idiota?

-Oigan…- dije levantándome.- Sí el problema es el café, yo puedo…

-¡Nuestro invitado no va ir por ahí atendiéndose por cuenta propia, ahora siéntate y espera!- exclamaron a la par.

-Yo a ti no te tengo que decir nada. Seria perder el tiempo…

-Bueno, entonces, ¿No lo harás? ¡Tendremos que pelear como los hombres para resolverlo!- masculló Sadiq.

-En serio, yo puedo…- comencé en vano.

-Hagámoslo ahora…

-Bien, bien, no tengo problema con eso…

-…Esto…

-¡Eres molesto, deja de hablar y pelea!- soltó arrojándosele encima.

Sadiq solo sonrió mientras le tomaba por los hombros. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama dándome un golpe en la espalda. Esto es todo, hasta aquí llego mi paciencia. ¡Se acabó!

-¿¡Pueden parar un momento, por favor!?- grité. Se volvieron a mí.- ¿Alguien puede ser tan amable de decirme qué hago aquí? ¿Qué paso anoche? ¡Lo que sea!- exigí.- Después de eso si quieren matarse háganlo… ¡Pero es ridículo, se trata de un café!- di un suspiro.- Ustedes tienen problemas de convivencia…

-Pfff… Jajaja…- chilló Sadiq en un tono escandaloso.- ¡Has sacado las uñas, Francis…!- me golpeo en la espalda con fuerza… Creo que algo dentro de mí se rompió.- ¡Venga, venga, quítate esa horrenda pijama y en la sala te espero con bocadillos para hablar con claridad!

-Y perdón por el golpe, nosotros… siempre discutimos… no es problema de convivencia… Es así como convivimos.- aclaró Karpusi, se volvió a Sadiq.- ¿Horrenda?

-Admítelo, lento, pudiste comprar algo mejor…

-Ya no te compraré nada, bigotudo molesto…

-Como si eso importara…- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué tal si preparas unos dulces?

-Hazlo tú, tú lo sugeriste…

-¿Vas a empezar?

-Tú eres el que empieza…

-Venga, los haré yo… ¡Pero no te daré nada aunque pidas y llores!

-…Eso no va a pasar…

-…Dios, ¿En serio todo el tiempo son así?- mascullé observando como ese intercambio de diálogos iba transformándose en una pelea… Nuevamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que se armara otro pleito en la cocina; Sadiq apareció con una charola, perseguido por gatos. De hecho, había gatos en todos lados: En el sofá, en la mesa, en la cocina, en el balcón… Todos de diferentes colores, tamaños y razas, como si los coleccionaran o algo por el estilo. Uno se froto en mis piernas y soltó un ronroneo, le acaricie la cabeza.

-Hey, tú sí que eres simpático… no como el gruñón de Iggy…- dije dándole una sonrisa. El gato respondió ladeando la cabeza.- Aw, sí que eres lindo…- le frote la barbilla.

-¿A ti también te gustan los gatos, Bonnefoy?- soltó Sadiq. Me levante.- No, no, no, siéntate. Eres mi invitado.- obedecí.- Creí que Heracles era el único que hacia eso… ahora veo que hay más locos en este planeta…

-¡Hey!

-Los gatos son geniales y adorables, no es de locos hablar con ellos…- escuche dijo a lo lejos Karpusi.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas…- rodo los ojos. -Je, es broma…- puso la charola en la mesa de estar, para después frotarme el cabello.- ¿Quieres otro poco de café?- me preguntó.

-Sí, gracias…- respondí tomando la taza que me ofrecía.-…Hey, eso se ve rico…- dije mirando los dulces hojaldrados que se encontraban en un plato blanco con detalles en azul marino.

-Se llama Baklava… es hojaldre con jarabe y pistacho. Espero no seas alérgico…

-En absoluto…- tome uno y le di una ligera mordida.- Está delicioso…

-Gracias…- dio un sorbo a su café.- Así que… ¿No recuerdas nada…?- preguntó cambiando abruptamente el tema. Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Nada de nada?- volví a negar.- ¿¡Cómo es posible eso!? ¡Tan joven y con tan mala memoria!

-No es que tenga mala memoria… pero cuando bebo mucho tiendo a bloquear las memorias…- respondí. Prueba de ello esa noche en la disco con mis amigos que termino en un cuarto de hotel con nosotros vestidos de colegiala (Me sigo preguntando qué pasó ahí).

-No le eches la culpa al alcohol, uno solo olvida por dos motivos: O es muy relativo o muy doloroso… Bueno, por tres si la vergüenza entra.- comenzó.

-…Pues estoy seguro de que no hice nada vergonzoso, y que el asunto no era algo relativo…- solté un tanto ofendido.

-Entonces lo olvidaste porque era algo doloroso para ti.- tomo un Baklava.- Y el alcohol solo contribuyo un poco.- le dio un mordisco.

-Sadiq, no tengo ni idea de lo que paso anoche. Así que disculpa vaya tan a la directa, pero…- ambos nos miramos.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-…Ah, ayer te encontré caminando por la calle… lucias bastante desanimado, decepcionado…- miro su café.- Pensé que necesitabas compañía así que te subí al auto…

-…Ah, sí, recuerdo eso…- exclamé.- ¡Por poco me mata del susto, pensé iban a secuestrarme!

-Bueno, no lo hice. Además si no era yo, alguien más te iba a subir a su auto… Tuviste suerte de terminar despertando aquí y no en una tina sin un pulmón.

-…No sea cruel, por favor…- pedí.

-…Venga, que poco aguantas… Así no podrás ser parte de mi harem… en fin…- dio otro sorbo.- ¿En que nos quedamos?

-Me subió a su auto…- respondí.- Y yo soy el que tengo mala memoria…- rodé los ojos.

-Era solo para verificar estuvieses escuchando, no tienes que ser tan pelafustán, ranita.- me miro.- Te lleve a comer algo en…

-¡ISTAMBUL!- solté recordando el exótico lugar.

-Así es… y bueno, quise ser un buen comensal, pedí algo de Raki. Bebimos… y tú comenzaste a hablarme de algo conforme pasaba el tiempo.- le mire.

-¿Sobré qué?- pregunté.

-Tal vez esto te sirva para recordar…- me extendió un cuaderno.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté contrariado.

-Pues no estoy seguro, pero parece un cuaderno.- Le mire feo, dio una sonrisa ladina para después dar otro sorbo a su café.- Anoche te pusiste escribir como loco en él. Así que supongo que la respuesta a lo que buscas está ahí… Pero algo te advierto: Lo que bloqueaste está ahí con todo su dolor.- mire el cuaderno y pase las yemas de los dedos sobre la portada del mismo.- La cuestión es: ¿En verdad quieres leerlo?

-…Yo… honestamente no lo sé, pero…- lo abrí.- No se puede huir de los problemas.

-…Ese es un buen punto.- tomo otro Baklava.- Entonces, adelante caminante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Arthur;_

…_No sé dónde estoy, ni a dónde voy a parar… Solo sé que este no es mi lugar ni mi momento. ¿Sabes? Antes de ti creí en el amor, pero por alguna razón extraña se me fue arrebatado. Después de eso no quise saber más._

_Las relaciones me parecían dolorosas, pero contradictoriamente el amor me parecía maravilloso. Sí, el mundo es raro y la vida no tiene sentido, si lo pones de esa manera. En fin… hablaba del amor._

_De esas mariposas, los sonrojos, el sentirse torpe, ebrio sin necesidad de alcohol… el morir poco a poco por el deseo de una caricia. Sentir estallar el corazón ante un susurro, unas palabras, un mensaje escrito… una suave sonrisa. El reír ante las tonterías, el llorar ante el dolor._

_El ansiar que las horas pasaran rápido para volver a ver a la persona amada._

_Todo eso lo había olvidado hasta que apareciste tú. Hablando de pronto, un tanto indiferente, un tanto tímido; siempre distante y cortante. Eras justamente el tipo de persona a la que no podía tragar, y curiosamente el tipo de persona de la que siempre me enamoro._

_Conforme te conocí descubrí que compartíamos ciertas sensaciones en común, vivencias parecidas y que cada quién se lo había tomado a su modo. Yo quise seguir adelante a pesar de estar destrozado, cubrir la herida, no llorar y no rascarla para que dejara de sangrar; aunque de vez en cuando solía hacerlo como recordatorio de lo doloroso que era y de que jamás debería repetirlo._

_Pero tú, tú eres un caso curioso en verdad. No sueltas el pasado. No lo sueltas, te niegas a hacerlo, como si creyeras que al soltarlo no tendrías nada atrás, que no quedará nada de ti. Como si fuese a borrarse, a desaparecer, como si las personas que te hicieron daño quedaran eximidas de sus pecados con el simple hecho de hacerlo. Tú no te permites querer a los demás, no permites que los demás te quieran, tampoco. Los quieres y te asustas. Y luego, consciente o inconscientemente, los alejas. Los atraes con palabras y gestos dulces y después los alejas con las palabras ásperas con las que les trataste desde un inicio._

…_No lo malinterpretes, no te estoy reclamando. No aun. Primero quería dejar en claro esto, esto que me viene rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo sobre ti._

_Cuando te conocí eras una persona fría, que no sonreía, que no hablaba, que se creía más que los demás y no buscaba relacionarse con nadie. Conforme nos tratamos más, descubrí que estabas solo y asustado. Me di cuenta de tu mirada triste tras todas esas actitudes que usabas como coraza para que nadie más te dañara. De pronto, te involucraste más, buscaste a más personas, reías más a menudo… pero aun así, esa mirada triste no se iba. Aun así, el Arthur cariñoso, amable, quién gustaba de la compañía no salía… Porque estaba el otro Arthur, el que estaba lleno de miedo por su pasado, enojado consigo mismo por hacerse daño y permitir que los demás se lo hicieran…_

_Y yo creí, torpemente, que podía cambiarte. ¡Vaya estúpido! ¿Cómo yo podría cambiarte si ni siquiera puedo arreglarme a mí?_

_¿Qué tan idiota puede ser una persona enamorada? ¿Qué tanto daño puede permitir que le hagan y qué tanto puede hacerse? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_Permití que hicieras muchas cosas y yo hice muchas otras. Me adapte a ti y deje pasar de largo tus desprecios e insultos. Porque te amo. Sí te tuviera frente a mí, justo ahora, solo me verías, con tu eterno ceño fruncido, con tus ojos melancólicos, con esa mueca torcida entre labios, radiante como una farola roja y dirías: "Ese es tu problema, no el mío, bastardo idiota"._

_Y tendrías razón, porque siempre tienes razón. Incluso cuando te equivocas tienes razón… Y volvemos a lo que te digo. ¿Cuánto puede humillarse una persona por amor?_

_Esto no es amor, Arthur, no sé qué es, pero no es amor. Era amor, pero metí cosas que no debí haber metido, dije cosas que no debí haber dicho y… Estoy asustado._

_Tengo miedo de que nunca me ames, de nunca saber qué pasa por tu cabeza cada vez que dices esas frases sin sentido fuera de lugar cuando yo te doy un te amo. Miedo de no entender esas expresiones, miedo… de sentirme tan solo queriéndote._

_No, no es como si perdiera la fe en ti. Yo sé que puedes cambiar, pero no cuando yo lo quiera, cuando yo meta las manos, sino cuando tú entiendas lo qué está pasando y decidas hacer algo; solo hasta ese entonces lo que yo diga y haga para ayudarte ira a alguna parte y no se quedará como un te amo vacío más._

_Pienso que tal vez me apresure. Me sentí enamorado y ante el retorno de un sentimiento que daba por perdido me emocione y me lance al vacío, sin pensarlo siquiera y ahora no sé cómo salir. Debería detenerme, por primera vez desde que comenzó todo a pensar en que…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Toma…- dijo Sadiq sacándome de pronto de esa realidad. Le mire… su imagen estaba deformada, como si estuviese debajo de una pared de hielo, hundiéndose en las heladas aguas, perdiéndose y distorsionándose conforme iba más a fondo.- Y no te detengas…

-Gracias…- tome el pañuelo, seque las lágrimas. Trague en seco. La garganta dolía, la cabeza punzaba, el nudo en el estómago se acrecentaba y las lágrimas en mis ojos se anegaban una vez más… amenazando con manchar la negra tinta de ese papel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pensar en que este tipo de cosas no son tan fáciles. Las relaciones siempre llevan algo consigo y siempre se llevan algo. Una relación no es solo sexo, no solo besos y caricias, no es solo te amo. No son solo sonrisas y felicidad como las películas las pintan. Es saber escuchar, ser estable, estar al lado del otro… saber que no siempre vamos a coincidir en todo pero no por ello huir o decir es imposible, sino aprender de lo que la otra persona nos expone._

_Eso es amor, Arthur, para mí eso es amor. ¿Qué es el amor para ti?_

_¿Me lo dirás si te lo pregunto? ¿O te lo guardarás como siempre lo haces y se lo dirás a alguien quien ni siquiera te conoce, a alguien que no ha pasado lo que yo he pasado contigo? Me siento traicionado, siento que he hecho mucho para ganarme tu confianza… Entonces, ¿Por qué vas diciéndoles a los demás lo que debes decirme a mí?_

_Sí, ahora sí te estoy reclamando. Tú no me escuchas. Cuando te digo algo eres indiferente, y lo comprendo. Siempre finges que los demás no te importan, pero aunque los escuches no te das cuenta de que tu indiferencia no te deja ver más allá de lo que dicen. Y yo, bueno, yo idealizo; sueño. Así soy. Y aunque escuche a los demás, mi mente terminará divagando, soñando, creando escenarios de lo que quiero que suceda (como una colegiala adolecente), y al final pasaré por alto muchos detalles. No soy perfecto, tú tampoco lo eres… nadie lo es. Caigamos juntos de esta nube ahora que podemos y no cuando sea tarde. Pongamos los pies sobre la tierra y veamos la realidad. Estamos asustados, no me tienes confianza, creo que puedo cambiarte, te la vives molesto con el mundo, me la vivo soñando… Y no vamos a ningún lado._

…_Y yo… no sé si quiera seguir sin ir a ningún lado…_

_Esto es tonto, no tiene sentido… esto es… nuestra forma de matarnos lentamente. Amándonos sin conocernos si quiera, sin saber siquiera lo que realmente pasa. No sabes mi cumpleaños y ni yo sé el tuyo. No sabes de mi familia, ni la conoces, y yo de la tuya no sé nada. Solo sabemos las cosas tristes de cada uno. Pero, Arthur, no solo estamos hechos de tristeza, sino también de alegría, de memorias, de miedos, de incertidumbres, de lecciones valiosas… Estamos hechos de lo que el mundo y la vida han querido darnos y de lo que decidimos tomar durante el camino._

_Quisiera que me tuvieras la confianza suficiente como para pensar que si estás triste en lugar de aislarte me busques. Incluso si estamos mal. Que entiendas que yo quiero estar para ti… que quiero que hagamos muchas cosas. Quisiera que me dijeras que es lo que realmente quieres de mí. Quisiera no sentirme tan miserable y tan celoso. Tan aturdido y tan ansioso… Quisiera saber que puede salir algo más que palabras duras de ese corazón tan árido._

_Pero esos quisiera no serán sino hago algo primero, ¿No? Pero, ¿Qué? En mi dolor pienso en la salida fácil, pienso en olvidarte. Pero Sadiq dice que no tiene sentido me fuerce a olvidar. No tiene sentido, porque entre más quiera olvidar menos podré. Él dijo que entendía que me doliera el hecho de querer aplaudir y que solo una de mis manos se batiera… (Aunque no entendí mucho el sentido de esa oración). Él dijo que dejará que mi corazón llorara lo que tuviese el tiempo que deba ser, de manera natural y no provocada y que una vez que estuviera con la mente en claro, pensará en lo que realmente debería hacer por mí, primeramente y después por los demás._

_Pero siéndote franco, Arthur, amo todos tus defectos y virtudes y te seguiría a todos lados aun sabiendo de tus inseguridades. Aunque todos los días me preguntará: ¿Por qué la gente oculta lo que en verdad siente en lugar de solo expresarlo? Yo te seguiría porque se trata de ti. Te seguiría sin seguirte… porque te amo. Lo repetiría y lo gritaría… Espera, lo estoy haciendo, Sadiq acaba de pedir otra ronda para que gritemos más fuerte… je…_

_Perdón, como te decía… yo te amo, pero necesito saber que esto va a una parte. Solo eso. Necesito saber que no soy solo un distractor, algo que está solo cuando lo requieres de manera unilateral. Solo eso. Solo que esa duda se aclaré… y necesito saber que…_

_Que no necesito saber nada más._

_Porque de algo sí estoy seguro Arthur: "Si seguimos ocultando nuestros sentimientos, o pretendemos que no los vemos, nada cambiará"._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, o por el momento…. porque estoy ebrio, de prisas, y una patrulla ha llegado…_

_Con cariño;_

_François E. Bonnefoy._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-…Cuando estás ebrio matas el romance muy rápidamente…- dijo Sadiq tras de mí. Di un respingo.- Así tendrás la conciencia… Y hablando de eso, ¿Ya recordaste?- preguntó. Asentí.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No…- dije.- Solo quiero volver a casa… y descansar…

-Me parece bien, porque…- me miro.- No es que quiera ser grosero, pero debo abrir ya la tienda…

-Es cierto, es tarde…-Solté mirando el reloj, para después levantarme.- No lo entretengo más…

-Hey, hey, ¿A dónde vas aceleracienta?- inquirió.- Dije que tenía prisa, no que te iba a dejar a tu suerte.- tomo sus llaves.- Ven, te llevo…

-Sadiq…

-No puedo dejar a uno de mis mejores alumnos solo en una situación así…- sonrió.

-…Gracias.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino de su casa a la mía fue largo y silencioso. Lo único que se escuchaba al fondo era la música en la radio. Era una canción un tanto moderna, aunque con un toque clásico Mediterráneo. No entendía ni pio de lo que decía el cantante, pero en ese momento, realmente no podía concentrarme en algo…

En fin, el auto se detuvo.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó señalando mi casa.

-Sí, así es…- respondí.- Otra vez gracias por todo…

-No es nada…- sonrió.- Aunque si quieres pagarme, aún hay vacantes para mi harem…

-¿No prefiere un pastel, mejor?- inquirí.

-Que sea un Burma y trato hecho.- río. Asentí a pesar de no tener ni la remota idea de qué era eso.- En fin, qué tengas un lindo día, y que descanses…

-Igual usted, gracias por todo. Y también al profesor Heracles…- agregué.

-Vale, yo le digo a esa rata-caracol.- nos miramos un largo rato.- Cualquier cosa, la que sea, sin importar la hora… llámame. Apunte mi número en tu celular…- señalo este. Lo encendí y supe que estaba en problemas, no porque estaba su número en mi directorio… sino porque tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas.- Suerte… nos vemos.

-…Estoy frito.- lloriqueé caminando hacia mi funeral.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres de esas llamadas eran de Gilbert, cinco eran de Antonio, siete de papá, cinco del abuelo, y diez de Seychelles. Trague por enésima vez saliva. Estoy frito. Mega- frito… tan frito que me pueden poner ya sal encima y comerme.

Como sea, lo hecho, hecho esta… y no tiene caso lamentarme porque de igual manera recibiré mi merecido castigo.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo e introduje la de la puerta principal a la cerradura. Abrí la puerta lentamente, la cual produjo un chirrido molesto. Necesitaba aceite. En fin, me adentre, dando pasos ligeros, pero el silencio era tal que resonaban por toda la casa.

-Debieron salir…- dije dando un gran suspiro de alivio. Eso no evitaba problemas, pero los retrasaba un poco.

Deje mis cosas en el perchero y entre a la cocina. Necesitaba un gran trago de agua fría y algo de comida con urgencia antes de tomar un analgésico (Seh, me seguía doliendo la cabeza). Así que iba tomando la jarra de agua fría de la nevera cuando, al darme la vuelta para tomar un vaso, note la tetera sobre la estufa.

-¿Olvidarían lavarla?- solté tomándola.

La tetera seguía caliente. Si mis suposiciones eran correctas, no tenía más de cinco minutos que la habían puesto a hervir.

-¿Acaso habrá…? ¡No, imposible!- solté.- No tiene sentido, la puerta está cerrada con llave.- Me encogí de hombros.- Seguramente llegue poco después de que se fueran, debió ser eso…- tome una manzana del frutero y una pastilla del botiquín. Camine hasta la sala y deje las cosas sobre la mesa de estar. Pero la manzana cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar por el mismo, así que tuve que agacharme a tomarla. Bueno, tendré que lavarla nuevamente… pero no ahora. Mejor me tomaré la pastilla primero.

Así que me senté nuevamente, y escuche a lo lejos el sonido de unos tacones… Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

-…Buenos días…- soltó una voz femenina, profunda y un tanto cortante. Me volví a mis alrededores… no había nadie.

-…ah… ah…- apreté la manzana. Solo lo estoy imaginando, lo estoy i…

-Te he estado esperando…- susurro tétricamente a mi oído.

-¡AHHH!- grité arrojando la manzana por los aires. Trate de levantarme pero, tropecé y caí al suelo.

-¿Por qué gritas?- replicó sin perder la compostura. Me volví a la persona a mis espaldas. Era alta, morena e imponente… su cabello largo y rizado caía sobre mi rostro confundido… Su mirada era seria, pero su mano estaba extendida para darme socorro.

-¿M- mamá?- chillé.

-Cielo santo, François, ¿Qué no me estás viendo?- inquirió tomándome de la mano, para levantarme de un jalón.- Siempre has sido torpe, como tu padre sin duda… y tu tío Sesel…- entrecerró los ojos un tanto fastidiada.- No entiendo qué pasa con los hombres que me rodean…

-Mamá, no es por ser grosero, pero…- le miré.- Por poco me causas un infarto, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- inquirí. Sonrió.- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que te habías quedado en Paris!

-Me pareció divertido devolverte el susto.- soltó.-…Tú sabes, por desaparecerte ayer… hacer que tu padre se pusiera al borde de la histeria y me hiciera venir…- empecé a sentir que empequeñecía conforme hablaba.- Tuve que tomar un avión, François, odio tomar vuelos…- se cruzó de brazos.

-Y-yo…

-Ah, no balbucees, piensa antes de hablar…- dijo tranquilamente tomando asiento.- Y cómo puedes notar, a menos de que tú te hayas ido a Paris en tu juerga de anoche; estoy aquí.

-No me fui de juerga, mamá…- logré decir al fin.

-Ven acá…- exigió con una expresión aburrida.

-Mamá, no…

-Ven…

-Mamá, eso es vergonzoso…

-Ven…

-Pero…

-¿Me vas a decir que no te lo mereces?

-No es como si no…- me miro.- ¡Ya no tengo cinco años, mamá!

-Vienes o me levanto, tú decides, es la misma distancia y no me incomoda.

-Mamá… okey…- me senté a su lado. Me tomo por los hombros y me puso boca abajo sobre sus piernas.- Esto es por preocupar a tu padre…- dijo dándome la primera nalgada. Enrojecí. Esto es tan… estúpido.- Esto es por hacerme venir desde Paris…- me dio una segunda.- Y está es por tus malas acciones…- dio la tercera y última. Me senté nuevamente.- No me pongas esa expresión de niño mimado… te las has ganado.- me miró fijamente una vez más.

-¿Qué?- solté molesto haciendo morritos.

-Sirve dos tazas de té, la mía rojo con un cubo de azúcar… nos vemos dentro de cinco minutos en la terraza trasera… Tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar.- Y con esas palabras supe que mi sentencia de muerte estaba cerca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella cruzo las piernas suavemente; el vestido blanco cayo suavemente sobre sus rodillas, enmarcando sus curvas. Su cabello caía con la misma delicadeza sobre sus hombros, algunos tocaban sus piernas, otros el respaldo de la silla.

Tomo la taza de té y dio un sorbo ligero; una vez hecho esto lo dejo caer sobre la mesa, procurando poner el dedo meñique debajo de la taza para no provocar el menor sonido de esta al encontrarse con la fina madera de esa antigua mesa de roble.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó mirando el inmenso árbol en medio del patio.

-…Salí con unos amigos…- proferí dando un sorbo a mi té.

-¿Y por qué no llamaste para decir que te quedarías fuera?- dio otro sorbo a su té.

-Porque no estaba dentro de los planes… simplemente… bueno… paso… no pensé de momento que…

-Jean dijo que tenías el teléfono apagado cuando te marcaron.- me miro.- ¿Se descargó o lo apagaste?

Pude haber mentido y librarme de problemas… pero no podía mentir. No por algo moral, meramente, sino porque ella me miraba fijamente, con esos enormes pero a la vez serios ojos oscuros, unos ojos que parecían observaba más allá de tu alma, una mirada que rebuscaba entre palabras en busca de mentiras. Di un sorbo nervioso y trague con dificultad. No quería hablar con nadie de eso… pero tampoco podía mentir del todo.

-Lo apague…- admití.

-Ah, ya veo…- me miro largo rato, inquisitiva. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Venía un interrogatorio? ¿Me castigaría? Trate de sostenerle la mirada, pero no pude (jamás he podido). Dio un suspiro pesado, cansado, para después dar otro sorbo.- La próxima vez…- comenzó.- Al menos manda un mensaje y evítame tener que venir en plena madrugada.- inclino un poco la espalda.- Si bien entiendo ya no eres un niño y tienes libertades, debes de tener en claro que debemos mínimo saber dónde estás.- se echó el cabello detrás de los hombros en un movimiento sutil y cautivador.- Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es asunto mío, realmente. El por qué apagaste el teléfono honestamente no me concierne porque he de suponer tus razones tuviste…

-A ver, déjame ver si entiendo… ¿No te interesa saber dónde estuve ni qué estuve haciendo ni mucho menos porque no me reporte?- pregunté a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-¿Estás herido?- preguntó, negué.- ¿Drogado? ¿Enfermo terminal? ¿Tienes alguna pierna rota?- volví a negar.- ¿Estás muerto acaso y estoy charlando con tu espíritu (en los cuales no creo, por cierto)?- indago jalándome las mejillas un tanto brusca.- No te traspaso…

-No soy un alma en pena, mamá. Estoy vivo y sano.- me queje, tallándolas. En verdad dolía.

-Entonces…- comenzó ella.

-¿Entonces?- repetí entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sino me afecta directa o indirectamente, ¿Por qué debo ponerme histérica?- inquirió.

-…Porque…

-Y si hubiese algo y no me lo quieres decir, da igual. Él que sufre eres tú, no yo.- dio otro sorbo a su té. ¿Tengo a una chica de mi edad como madre o qué mierdas está pasando?- Me gustaría plantar unas gardenias en esa parte vacía de allá…- comenzó, señalando con la mirada un punto en el patio.- O tal vez unos pensamientos.- se volvió a mí.- ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Deberías preguntarle a Sey, que a fin de cuentas dan directamente a su ventana.- dije.- Pero, si por mí fuera, unas rosas blancas o unos lirios azules se verían hermosos.

-Yo preferiría unas violetas… aunque los lirios también me agradan.- acaricio su cabello.- Cuándo tu padre llegue se va a poner histérico.

-Lo sé.- dije.

-Pero bueno, tú tendrás que lidiar con eso…- se levantó.

-¿Disculpa?

-Me voy por cosas para el jardín por si te pregunta…- me lanzó un guiño.- Nos vemos~

-…Mamá… ¿Por qué rayos siempre me dejas morir solo?- me queje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de esa charla no pasó gran cosa. Fui a la cocina por algo de comida y agua, tome el analgésico y me dirigí a mi alcoba. Una vez dentro me acerque a la jaula de Pierre y la limpie como era debido. Pierre batió las alas y se apresuró a comer su alimento.

Pobre, si no hubiese venido pronto, creo que habría muerto de hambre. En fin…

Me senté en la cama y al poco rato me deje caer en la misma, a pesar de haber comido y tomado aquella pastilla seguía sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, adolorido, la cabeza hecha un caos; mis ojos pesaban, pesaban de tal modo que era difícil mantenerlos abiertos.

La garganta dolía… pero no era de extrañar, a fin de cuentas grite un poco.

Eso fue tonto, ahora que lo pienso, lo dramatice demasiado, pero aun así no deja de doler. Actué como un niño y lo sé, y sé que debe haber una explicación a lo que pasó pero… ¿Por qué me atormenta tanto?

-Porque me importa, por eso…- solté entre labios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-François Epine Bonnefoy…- escuché a lo lejos. Después de eso vino el sonido de un portazo, seguido por el de unas fuertes pisadas escaleras arriba. Era papá, estaba seguro de ello.- Ya me dijo tú madre que estás aquí, así que no te hagas el occiso y sal de dónde sea que estés…

-…Estoy en mi alcoba…- escupí secamente tratando de levantarme, pero aún me sentía pesado.

-…Quítale el seguro porque de lo que te voy a decir no te salvas…- advirtió.

-…No tiene seguro… estás girándola del lado equivocado…- mascullé levemente molesto viendo como la perilla se movía violentamente.

-…Ah, esto…- soltó.- Yo… yo ya lo sabía…- entró.

"Sí, claro, ajá…" pensé entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me juzgues…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, también.- Que con el susto que hiciste me pasará ayer, François, no tengo cabeza para nada… no dormí buscándote, y tú no te dignabas a responder el teléfono, ¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió, abrí la boca, dispuesto a responder; pero él había metido la directa.- ¿Sabes lo que pensé? ¿Asesinatos, robo, tratado de blancos, drogas…? ¡Lo último que quería era irte a encontrar a la morgue!

-Papá, estás exagerando… yo…- guarde silencio. Bueno, anoche me había seguido la policía, así que no podía decir que ese tipo de situaciones jamás me sucederían… porque de poco en poco, desde que mis amigos y Arthur entraron a mi vida, tener al peligro de frente ya no era algo fuera de lo común.- Yo no hice nada ayer que me pudiera poner en tal riesgo…

-Pero aun así nadie te garantiza que no pudiese haber pasado, y lo sabes…- reclamó.- Se supone que ibas a casa de un amigo a pasar el rato y que volverías antes de la cena.- se cruzó de brazos.- Cuando paso de esa hora me empecé a preocupar… y cuando te llame y no respondiste no sabes lo que sentí, fue horrible…- apretó los labios hasta que estos formaron una línea tensa. Quería gritarme, estaba seguro, gritarme y regañarme por todas las molestias. Decirme que es muy viejo para eso, que yo soy muy joven para aquello… y tal vez lloraría un poco para después castigarme, porque esa es su costumbre.- Creí que te había pasado algo muy malo…- se restregó los ojos.

-Perdón, papá. No fue esa mi intención.- dije aun tratando de levantarme. Diablos, ¿Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo?- Yo… no pensé nada en ese momento, estaba…- suspiré.- Molesto por algo que ahora a pesar de parecerme triste y doloroso también me parece tan absurdo que…

-¿…Y qué cosa era esa?- preguntó.

-Arthur…- respondí, y me cubrí la boca al instante. Lo había dicho, lo había… Fije mi vista a mi padre, pero él me miraba confundido y decía algo que era imperceptible para mis oídos. Lo vi repetir esas palabras varias veces, pero seguía sin entenderlo. Incluso le pedí hablara más fuerte, pero no le escuchaba, (y parecía él no me escuchaba a mí); de pronto se acercó un poco, estirando la mano y la puso en mi frente. Su expresión preocupada se agravo. Pasó su mano frente a mis ojos, pero se veía borrosa… y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola a tod s, primero que nada para desearles unas felices fiestas y un gran final de año. Espero que todos sus planes se cumplan con éxito, les mando un abrazo y un beso con cariño desde Manzanillo.**

**Segundo, perdónenme por tardar tanto, no quiero agobiarlos con mis cosas que en un momento dado llegan a sonar como excusas... pero bueno, tuve un par de malos meses que junto con la escuela me dejaron bastante decaída y por desgracia hasta mi lado creativo lo resintió y mucho. Pero aquí les traigo la continuación (aunque sea la primera parte) del fic. Espero subir la segunda para Enero, ya que posiblemente después de la primera semana de este no este un tiempo. Tuve la suerte de que un buen samaritano me comprara un boleto a Quintana Roo y pues no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad y posiblemente vuelva hasta Febrero.**

**Tercero gracias por sus revs, en verdad me subieron el ánimo. Os quiero, son grandes. :3**

**Y por último, cree un club de todos odian a Ashley (Les dije que lo haría). Así que aquí les dejo el enlace (Vía Facebook): groups/614141258649694/**

**(Sino búsquenlo como: Everybody hates Ashley Jones... aparece como un grupo cerrado)**

**¡Qué tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!**


	27. Chapter 25 (2da parte)

**Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, estos son solo de Himaruya. Le pedí a Santa me diera los derechos por Navidad pero me mando un costal de carbón… Hice carne asada después de eso. **

**Dedico este capítulo a Javiera, puesto a que se lo prometí como regalo de cumpleaños. Perdona la tardanza, pero aquí está mi regalo para ti. También se lo dedico a Irene, por apoyarme cuando más la necesite.**

**Cap. 25 (2da Parte)**

**Desde el punto de vista de Arthur.**

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Era una mañana bastante fría, aunque no era de sorprender, ya que el invierno aún seguía en Marsella. Levante la vista: el cielo era gris y contrastaba con el prado verde, y los arbustos torcidos. El perfume de las flores, junto con la música, se perdía entre los murmullos. _

_Vi pasar a unos chicos en bicicleta (y no pude evitar pensar, solo un breve momento, en Francis), unas chicas con sus compras, unos perros callejeros jugueteando, y unos cuantos autos. A lo lejos, entre una ligera neblina, se veía el parque._

_Me pase los dedos entre el cabello, y me cruce de brazos, en un intento vano de mantener el calor. Tome asiento en una de las bancas, y abriendo un libro que me había adjudicado en caso de que la demora fuese larga, esperé pacientemente por el albino._

_Iba ya para el tercer capítulo del libro cuando unas manos tan frías como el hielo cubrieron mis ojos. Escuche una risa bastante particular, y por desgracia desde hace tiempo conocida para mí. Entonces, con una voz que era un intento barato de sensualidad, soltó a mi oído:_

_-Hola guapo, ¿Sabes quién soy?_

_-Te doy cinco minutos para que me quites las manos de encima, Gil. - advertí.- ¿Y qué con esa voz?_

_-¡Es mi voz seductora…!- quitó sus manos de mi cara y me rodeo por los hombros, recargando su mentón en el izquierdo. Me volví a él.- ¿Te gusta?_

_-Mmm, ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?- inquirí entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Admítelo, la amaste. Amaste la sensación que te provoco, es más, estoy seguro de que tuviste un orgasmo…- me abrazó. Entrecerré los ojos un tanto hastiado y le mire fijamente. _

_-…A veces no sé por qué somos amigos, Gil. Sigo sin saber qué pasaba por mi cabeza cuando creí que eso era una buena idea.- confesé._

_-Ke sesese.- rio divertido.- Es que te sentías solito y necesitabas algo de amor…- restregó su rostro en el mío.- ¿Me extrañaste a mí y a mi awesomidad?_

_-En serio, ¿En verdad quieres que responda eso?- inquirí._

_-Sino contestas daré por hecho que si me extrañabas y mucho…_

_-Quítate…- comencé divertido empujándolo.- ¡Cree lo que te venga en gana!_

_-¡Entonces no solo me extrañaste, sino también descubriste que me amas!_

_-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso…_

_-…Tu boca dice no, pero tus ojos dicen sí…_

_-Quítate de encima, Beilschmidt…_

_-¡Oblígame!- me reto dejándose caer con todo su peso sobre mí. _

_Gil y yo comenzamos a forcejear en la banca, y a pesar de ser algo absurdo e infantil, era también un tanto divertido… aunque solo un poco. _

_-¡Pegas como niña!- chilló el albino divertido._

_-Shut up!- solté empujándole._

_Gilbert trato de sostenerse de mí, mientras yo le empujaba con más fuerza, al ver que no tenía escapatoria se aferró a mí con fuerza, y yo resbale. Ambos quedamos recostados, entonces. Él sobre mí en una pose un tanto sugerente._

_-¿Mami, qué están haciendo esos muchachos?- inquirió una voz dulce e infantil, (mas algo chillona)._

_Gilbert y yo nos volvimos hacia esta. Frente a nosotros estaba una niña pequeña, de unos seis años cuanto mucho. Tras ella estaba su madre que nos miraba estupefacta._

_-¿Ustedes son novios?- preguntó llevándose la mano a la boca._

_-Bueno, él es al casi novio de mi amigo, así que por ende si vamos a lazos y a que amar es compartir…- la expresión de la madre que se encontraba tomando la mano de su pequeña se endureció aún más.- Tal vez él es como mi…_

_-¡Cierra el pico, Gilbert!- clamé molesto.- Esto no es… no le hagas…_

_-¡Camina, Debbie, no mires atrás!- exigió la madre jalándola abruptamente.- ¡Estos jóvenes de ahora!_

_-¡Espere, esto no es lo que parece!- chillé desesperado, pero ya iban demasiado lejos para escucharme. Me volví molesto al albino y le plante un golpe en la cabeza._

_-¡AUCH! ¿Por qué fue eso?_

_- Ahora esa niña se ira con esa idea en la cabeza y seguro que la madre la manda al psicólogo…_

_-Oh, venga. No deberías tomártelo tan mal…- tomo un poco de vuelo y de un salto tomo asiento a mi lado.- Además, ella pregunto, digo… Tan inocente la mocosa no era…_

_-¡Cómo quieres que no lo haga si en lugar de negarlo dejaste que lo creyeran! _

_-Pero es que no entiendes, Arthur…- inquirió tomándome por las manos, serio. Le mire indeciso. ¿Entender qué cosa?- Hemos pasado la prueba más importante en cualquier amistad, no deberías estar enojado, sino feliz._

_-¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?- cuestioné confuso._

_-Ya sabes, esa prueba…- su expresión se tornó más seria, más demandante. ¿Qué era eso? Ese no es Gilbert en absoluto.-…Dicen que es amistad verdadera solo si: "Hay momentos tan gays que hacen que los demás duden de tu sexualidad"- sonrió.- ¡Hemos pasado la prueba con honores! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado!_

_-…- entrecerré los ojos.- ¿Qué clase de prueba absurda se supone es esa? ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a pegar?- gruñí._

_-Di lo que quieras, la hemos pasado…- rio un poco._

_-Sí, sí, lo que te haga sentir mejor…_

_-Ese sarcasmo es tan típico de ti…- comenzó alzando la vista al cielo, despreocupadamente.- Es un lindo día. Frio, así me gusta._

_-Yo los prefiero lluviosos…- Le mire.- ¿Quieres un café?_

_-Hasta la pregunta ofende… _

_-Perdona, pero no leo la mente…_

_-Tranquilo, si sigues de ratón de biblioteca como hasta ahora tu cerebro se desarrollara tanto que algún día lo harás… pronto, lo siento aquí…- se llevó la mano al pecho. _

_-Eres un insolente…_

_-Pero mira quién lo dice…_

_Caminamos poco menos de una cuadra cuando nos detuvimos en el primer café que vimos, pedimos dos expresos bien cargados y nos adentramos en el local en busca de un lugar cómodo un tranquilo para charlar. _

_El establecimiento era pequeño, pero tenía una pequeña terraza por fuera de lo más interesante, llena de plantas invernales, con mesas de madera. Gil y yo tomamos asiento. Coloqué el café en la mesa y comencé a batirlo con la cuchara para enfriarlo un poco. Gilbert solo soplo un par de veces sobre este, y sin pensarlo dio un sorbo._

_-Diablos…- soltó colocándolo en la mesa.- Sino me despertó la cafeína, la quemada que me di sí que lo hizo… Auch…- lloriqueo sacando la lengua._

_-Solo a ti se te ocurre…- comencé.- Iré por hielo…- exclamé levantándome._

_-N-no te aplesures…- dijo tomándome por la manga.- Puelo estal así…_

_-No, no puedes…- solté zafándome de su agarre.- Y no estoy preocupado. _

_-Yo no dije eso…_

_-Solo lo aclaró…_

_Corrí hasta la barra y pedí un té frio con hielo extra. El chico en la barra me miro extrañado, y no lo culpo. Pedir algo frío cuando está helando es una completa insensatez, al igual que lo es darle un sorbo a un café recién salido de la máquina, (¿Verdad, Gilbert?) Volví a la mesa y se lo di al albino._

_-Dale un sorbo…- exigí. Obedeció a mi orden sin chistar.- ¿Mejor?- pregunté tomando asiento._

_-… ya no arde tanto, aunque duele un poco… mi Awesome lengua. - lloriqueó._

_-Eso te pasa por andar haciendo todo a la carrera, tenemos tiempo de sobra…- comencé._

_-Je, tienes razón.- me sonrió.- Supongo que he estado tan a prisas toda la semana que aún no me he desprogramado._

_-Yo también he estado a prisas, pero procuro no perder la cabeza…_

_-¿Más?_

_-Sí, más.- dije._

_-Y bueno…- comenzó.- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que nos encontramos reunidos aquí?_

_-Eso sonó como a misa…- no pude evitar denotar. Gilbert sonrió, di un suspiro.-…Ah, son demasiadas razones.- comencé dando un sorbo a mi café._

_-Entonces empieza con la más importante.- dijo.- A fin de cuentas, como acabas de decir… tenemos tiempo de sobra._

_-En eso tienes razón.- admití.- Pon algo de miel en tu lengua, le hará bien…- sugerí._

_-Creí que mamá Francis no estaba aquí…- bromeó. Le di una patada bajo la mesa.- Auch, está bien, no bromas…- me miro.- Y bien, qué es, entonces. _

_-…Bueno, ah…- suspiré pesadamente. Había estado evitando pensar en ese día y en todo lo que paso, pero no podía estar así para siempre.- El domingo pasado, ocurrió algo que realmente no me esperaba. Y no, no fue algo bueno… aunque es de esperarse, conmigo nunca es nada bueno._

_-Oh, venga…- soltó sacando la lengua mientras empinaba el tarro de miel.- No seas tan dulo contigo mismo…_

_-¡…Arg, Gil! ¡Eso es asqueroso!- protesté.- Lo estás llenando de baba…_

_-Agladece no le estoy ponienlo la miel a otra cosa…_

_-…Y pervertido. En fin, decía…- procedí tratando de ignorarle.- Paso algo malo._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Mi mamá se enteró de lo que hay entre Francis y yo.- dije al fin._

_-¿Qué?- soltó incrédulo escupiendo la miel. Un poco fue a parar a mi mejilla. Bloody hell…- ¡Debes estar bromeando!_

_-Mira mi expresión…- solté señalándome.- ¿En serio crees que esto es una broma? Me encantaría que lo fuera, pero no lo es…_

_-¿…Pero como es que se enteró?- inquirió. _

_-…No lo sé… Matthew parecía un obvio culpable pero…_

_-Espera, párale a tu rollo un momento y barájamela más despacio.- pidió Gil interrumpiéndome.- ¿Que Matt, qué? ¿Qué mierdas está pasando? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¡MAMÁ!_

_-Si dejaras de divagar y armar escándalo y me escucharas por una milésima de segundo lo entenderías…- comencé.- Deja te lo cuento desde un principio a ver si logras captarlo. _

_-Vale, pero bien y sin rodeos…- soltó tomando el café.- Y no estoy distraído, tu eres el que va a mil por hora…- Dio un sorbo.- ¡MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDA!_

_- ¿¡Ves como si estás distraído!?- grité.- ¡…Carajo, dame eso!_

_Después de ese pequeño arrebato, le conté a Gilbert respecto al encuentro con Matt._

_-… Y él me dijo: "Sé lo de Francis. Sé de lo que tienen, de su relación… y se lo dije a alguien más"…_

_-Entonces, ¿Fue él quién te delato?- preguntó el albino interrumpiéndome.- ¡Que poco genial de su parte! _

_- No, Gil, lamento desilusionarte, pero no fue él quien me delato…- proferí.- Ni siquiera se podría decir que hizo algo parecido a delatarme… Lo cual deja todo igual que al inicio... Maldición.- bufé molesto. Ambos nos miramos.- Aunque admito es bueno saber que no fue Matt. _

_-¿Entonces?- cuestionó.- Sino fue él quien le dijo a tu mamá, ¿Quién le dijo? Esto solo abre más interrogantes. _

_-Lo sé, gracias por recalcarlo.- di otro sorbo a mi bebida. Realmente no estaba enojado, y sabía que mi actitud con Gilbert no era la correcta. Pero de pronto, recordando todo eso me sentía como al inicio, atrapado. Y eso era algo insoportable.- En fin, deja te lo explico a detalle…_

_-Espera un momento…- Pidió. El albino se volvió a su mochila y de esta saco una patata dulce.- Procede…- le mire. ¿Desde cuándo trae eso ahí?_

_-¿En realidad eso es necesario? Comer mientras te platico…- inquirí.- Me hace sentir como si estuviésemos en el cine._

_-Pues tu vida es un drama que debería ser llevado a la pantalla grande…- le di un golpe en la cabeza.- Auch, okey, no. Amargado…- masculló.- Pero sí, es necesario… ¿Qué no ves, según Xóchitl y Antonio, que las penas con pan son menos? ¡Entonces yo estoy comiendo para que la cosa se aligere! ¡Se agradecido por mi maravillosa intervención!_

_-¿…Esta bien?- solté.- Fingiré que no vi, ni oí, eso…- di un suspiro.- Bueno, como te decía… comencé a reclamarle respecto al asunto, y perdí el control… _

_-¿Lo golpeaste?- preguntó._

_-No, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo.- Lo bueno es que no lo hice. No me perdono el haberle gritado, mucho menos me hubiese perdonado lastimarle de otra manera, pero en ese momento… cuando lo dijo de esa manera, no digo que tenga él la culpa, pero hay modos de decir las cosas… Y lamentablemente ese no fue el modo. _

_-Oh, ya veo…- dio un ligero mordisco y un trago a su té.- ¿Y entonces a quién se lo dijo?- inquirió._

_-Adivina, anda, no es para nada difícil…- Y me siento idiota por no haber pensado eso. Digo, se trata de Matt. Eso era obvio, era ella o Alf, pero nadie más podría ser. ¡Si seré idiota!_

_-¿Seychelles?- inquirió._

_-Bingo._

_-¡YAY! ¿Y qué me gane?_

_-…La continuación de la historia._

_-…Bueno, esperaba dinero. Pero eso también está bien. En fin, ¿Y después?_

_Di un suspiro y seguí hablando a pesar de que el simple hecho de recordarlo me resultaba desagradable. Era simple el motivo: Jamás me ha gustado recordar, porque recordar duele, y eso es insoportable. Trataba de ser despectivo con las palabras de mi madre, para así no sentirlas tan apecho de nuevo; pero entre más recordaba los diálogos y todo lo ocurrido ese día, más la odiaba. _

_Le conté a Gilbert sobre el día en que la confronte. Al recordarlo, me pareció una reverenda idiotez discutir por algo tan simple como una comida y mis alergias (aunque sigo insistiendo ella debía estar al tanto de ello), y después me pareció más estúpido aun cuando esa pequeña deficiencia termino en un pleito de tamaño catastrófico._

_Una vez más las palabras: "Debí haberte abortado" no dejaron de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Jamás se lo dije a Francis, y tampoco se lo diría a Gilbert, pero en ese momento (durante un pequeño instante de locura, depresión o qué se yo que era) desee que lo hubiese hecho._

_Recordé una vez más, entre palabras temblorosas, el cansancio de mis pies al recorrer una ciudad tan pequeña (vista al menos desde el mapa) como Marsella; y recordé también lo enorme y solitaria que en ese momento lucia a través de mis ojos. Me vi una vez más frente a la casa de Francis sintiéndome un descarado (el cínico que todo el mundo dice que soy) y deseando tocar. De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, el calor de su mano, la dulzura de sus palabras volvió._

…_Me detuve un momento, mientras le contaba a Gil que había pasado la noche en casa de Bonnefoy. No me detuve por la carga de emociones que me causaba (Puedo soportarlo) sino porque recordé, estúpidos celos que me dan una memoria infalible, que el albino alguna vez estuvo enamorado de él. Así que levante la mirada hacia este por primera vez desde que comencé. Lucia meramente tranquilo, o eso quiero creer, ya que su expresión era de lo más serena. Así que deje mis ideas tontas de lado y continúe contándole lo ocurrido. Todo lo que paso el fin de semana, excepto por una cosa… Jamás le conté sobre esa noche de intimidad que hubo entre Francis y yo, ya que, incluso a estas alturas, seguía causándome cierto pudor, además, bromear respecto al sexo es una cosa; andar divulgando todo lo que has hecho y con quién, es otra. _

_Aunque a juzgar por su mirada, era obvio que sabía había pasado algo más. Pero mientras no me preguntará, yo no tendría por qué decir nada respecto al asunto._

_En fin, de ahí seguí con lo que paso en el coche. El cólera que sentí ese día volvió con la misma intensidad que volvía cada vez que mamá indaga respecto a cómo iban las cosas entre Francis y yo. Ahí no me anduve con rodeos, lo que exprese y el modo en que lo hice carecía de sutileza alguna. _

_Una vez que termine, sintiéndome nuevamente con el orgullo herido y enardecido por la rabia, di un suspiro y, para no perder la maldita costumbre, fingí no darle importancia._

_Después me desvié un poco retomando lo de Matt, diciéndole a Gil que ahora mi primo no me dirigía la palabra por mi abrupto._

_-…Al parecer la he arruinado, como siempre.- concluí._

_-Tal parece…- bromeó. No le mire, no podía dejar de pensar en Matt y sentirme mal. ¿En qué mierdas pensaba cuando creí que él podría traicionarme? Mil veces estúpido.- Venga, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo…- puso su mano sobre mi hombro.- Te dejaste llevar por el momento, eso a todos les pasa. Como la vez que nos agarramos a golpes en mi casa por Fra, ¿Recuerdas?_

_-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dije._

_-…Pero en fin… ¿Qué fue después de eso?_

_-…La misma mierda de siempre en mi casa, como sea… no importa…- fije la vista al mar.- No he hablado con Matt, y creo que Alfred está empezando a sospechar. No deja de preguntarme sobre la pretendiente misteriosa y si ha pasado algo malo…_

_-Si supiera que la pretendiente es en realidad "el pretendiente"…_

_-A estas alturas, realmente me da lo mismo… pero no quiero tomar el asunto a la ligera…- confesé.- Y eso no es todo…_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Después de que mamá se enteró de lo que pasa entre Fra y yo… ha entrado en una molesta insistencia en que debo de terminarlo o de lo contrario se encargara de joderme la existencia…_

_-¿Más?_

_-Sí, Gil, más… porque aunque no lo parezca para ella todo es posible. Y no solo a mí, sino también a Bonnefoy. Ya conoció al padre del idiota…_

_-…Ay, no jodas. Esto no pinta para nada bonito._

_-Lo sé… maldita sea, lo sé…_

_-…Eso es más que obvio Arthur, pero, la cuestión aquí es… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- Ambos nos mirábamos, fijamente. __- Solo para empezar, ¿Francis sabe respecto a todo esto?_

_-No le he dicho nada, pero quiero hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, el bastardo se ve afectado del mismo modo en que me veo yo, seria egoísta no decirle… aunque admito que a__l principio pensé en terminar con él- Gil abrió la boca dispuesto a reclamarme.- pero no es algo que quiera en verdad, y carece de mucho sentido.- agregué antes de que pudiese soltar palabra alguna.- y ahora solo pienso en irme de casa… pero sé que es complicado… en verdad, es algo tan fuera de lugar, absurdo… es… no es como que este escapando, el problema va a seguir pero… yo no…- Gilbert me tomo de las manos. Le observe abrumado, su imagen se deformaba poco a poco frente mis ojos. _

_-Has lo que tengas que hacer, entonces.- soltó.- Sí eso te parece lo correcto, entonces lo es. No voy a juzgarte, ¿Con que derecho? Y si pienso que es genial o poco awesome, ¿Qué más da? ¡Es muy tu decisión y no debería importarte eso!_

_-…No es como si le diera mucha importancia a lo que dirán, realmente… Porque lo que piense la gente de mí no es asunto mío.- dije.- Simplemente es que… me siento tan impotente de no poder protegerlo ni de dejar aun las cosas claras y tan estúpido por haber pensado en terminarlo… y todos estos líos que ha ocasionado el que ella sepa esto… me siento tan…_

_-Tranquilo…- pidió dibujando una sonrisa cálida.- La cosa es ahora el tomar una decisión definitiva…_

_-Yo ya tome una decisión.- solté.- La maleta está hecha, lo único que no entiendo y me sigo reclamando a mí mismo es…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿¡Por qué sigues ahí!? ¡Muévete, haragana!

Abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad. La música que antes taladraba mis oídos ahora se escuchaba lejana, y la voz del, supongo, dueño de aquella florería la opacaba por completo. Me volví hacia éste y vi como seguía regañando a una chica con un aspecto algo andrajoso sobre su lentitud ante el trabajo sobre todo en un día tan importante. La chica, cuya voz por un segundo me sonó familiar, solo asintió y cabizbaja siguió con lo suyo, aunque con algo más de prisa.

El tipo salió refunfuñando de la tienda mas no sin antes gritar:

-¡Pero muévete que este joven tiene más de diez minutos sin ser atendido!- y dio un portazo.

-…Yo lo s…- empezó levantando ligeramente el rostro. Solo pude ver de su nariz hacia abajo.

-Está bien.- le interrumpí.- Aun no me decido, de igual modo. Tú tranquila.- sonreí. Ella se sonrojo.- Cuando te necesite te aviso, ¿Okey?

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_*FLASH BACK*_

_-¿Quieres que te diga lo que quieres escuchar aunque sea poco awesome o te digo lo que realmente necesitas oír?- abrí la boca, pero él estaba ya en la directa y nada podría pararlo.- Tú no tienes nada que hacer ahí, y lo sabes. Si te quedas te destrozan, si te vas al menos te evitas el que siga dañándote de una manera tan descara y directa. Será difícil, claro. Te vas a arrepentir un montón de veces pensando que es la peor decisión, lo harás… Pero, ¿Qué es mejor?- inquirió.- ¿Seguir viviendo al lado del verdugo o salir corriendo a pesar del riesgo que representa? En ambos casos vas a sufrir, pero en uno de los dos saldrás adelante, eso depende de ti… Arthur…_

_Desvié la mirada. Gilbert podrá ser estúpido la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero esta vez se estaba tomando el asunto en serio. Lo cual no me tenía sorprendido, pero si me hacía pensar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irme de una buena vez o esperar lo imposible?_

_-Arthur…- soltó Gil.- ¿Qué piensas hacer? A…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Arthur?

Una pequeña mano que jalaba con cierta insistencia, pero sin ser brusca, la manda de mi camisa, junto con aquella dulce y tímida voz me hicieron desprenderme de esos recuerdos para volver a abrir los ojos a la realidad, por segunda ocasión.

Dirigí mi atención hacia la dueña de esa mano y me encontré con la sorpresa de que era la pequeña Lilly, tan imperceptible como siempre con su vocecita tan suave y actitud tan tímida. Traía puesto un vestido rosa pálido de encajes hasta las rodillas. Traía unas medias, unos zapatos, y un abrigo color vino. Como siempre portaba orgullosa su lazo azul oscuro. Le sonreí. Lucia realmente tierna.

-Hey, ¡Es bueno verte fuera de la escuela!- exclamé.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- inquirí. Después caí en cuenta me encontraba en una florería, era catorce de febrero y que simplemente se prestaba a comprar compulsivamente por la presión que presta el hecho de que sea el "día del amor" a todo aquel que le tengas el más mínimo cariño solo para demostrar que te importa (Que ridículo). ¿Y que los demás días del año no puedes hacerlo? ¡Hurra por la mercadotecnia! Seguramente el padre de Francis ha de estar riendo maquiavélicamente en este instante.

-Compro flores, como de costumbre…- comenzó.- ¿Y usted?- se hizo un breve silencio. Se sonrojó.- Vaya pregunta tonta la que acabo de hacer…

-Venga, podría estar haciendo muchas cosas, como, no sé… - comencé.- Estar solo perdiendo el tiempo en un lugar que tiene calefacción en vez de congelarme afuera…- Dije. Lilly hecho a reír.

-Eso suena muy plausible… pero, sin ánimo de ofender, no me parece sea el caso…

-No me ofendes, de hecho tienes razón. Yo solo decía que eso podría ser un caso.- me encogí de hombros.- Como sea… ¿Y a quién le estás comprando flores?

-¿Yo? Bueno, no es a nadie en especial, realmente… simplemente vengo por aquí cada semana por un par de lirios como siempre para adornar mi cuarto. ¿Y usted?- preguntó.

-Bueno, es especial, no lo niego, pero es algo… como un dolor de cabeza…- balbucí.- Realmente no sé qué llevarle, igual no es… Digo, las flores duran una semana. ¡Vaya regalo!

-Bueno, los chocolates duran solo un día, los felpos van al olvido o a la basura… creo que si a eso vamos, las flores son mejores. Ella seguramente será muy feliz con lo que le dé…- sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no era meramente de felicidad. Hasta cierto punto parecía triste y fingida.- Su novia es muy afortunada…

-Si tú lo dices…- Realmente yo creo que es lo contrario.- Aunque ella no es mi novia… aun.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió esperanzada, dibujando una enorme sonrisa. Después se llevó la mano a la boca.- Es decir, ¿Aun no? ¿Por qué?

-Esa es una buena pregunta…- respondí.- tal vez sea…

-Oh, perdone, no debí preguntar eso. Es algo privado. - soltó interrumpiéndome.- Ha de pensar que soy una entrometida…

-Yo no pensé eso.

-Igual disculpe…- soltó tomando unos lirios.- No quería molestarle…

-Está bien, no es molestia, Realmente es una buena pregunta.- admití. Tome un ramo que había captado mi atención, era media docena de rosas rojas en conjunto con unos lirios blancos.- No tienes por qué disculparte.- Lilly colocó los lirios nuevamente en su lugar y se volvió a mí. Comenzó a retorcer sus manos, como si algo la angustiara. -¿Todo bien?- inquirí.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer saliendo de aquí?

-Bueno, dentro de media hora tengo una cita importante, pero de ahí en más todo el espacio está disponible, ¿Por?

-Bueno, es que mi hermano pasará por mi dentro de una hora, y la verdad es que ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer…- agacho la mirada.- ¿No quiere ir a beber algo por ahí? Conozco una fuente de sodas donde sirven un chocolate caliente muy bueno y otras cosas. Podríamos ir a comer algo ligero en lo que nos llegan nuestras respectivas citas.

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?- solté sonriendo.- Solo pago esto y nos vamos, ¿Te parece?

-Está bien…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final resulto ser que la chica a la cual el dueño de la tienda le estaba gritando era ni más ni menos que Berenice, que no solo trabajaba ahí, sino también resultaba ser hija del dueño. Al verme la castaña comenzó a hacer un montón de preguntas sobre para quien eran las flores y que si quería las arreglara de un modo especial o les pusiese un mensaje (Y no importaba lo que dijese yo estaba seguro que el lunes todo el saló sabría que Arthur Kirkland compro flores y la burla no se haría esperar). Yo me limite por el tradicionalismo. No se me da ser romántico, así que las flores me parecían suficientes para expresar algo. No se necesita nada más que eso. Lilly coloco sus lirios al lado de estas y también los pague a pesar de que ella no lo quería. Insistí diciendo que esto era un regalo de mi parte, y al final acepto.

Salimos de la florería y caminamos calle abajo, directamente a la fuente de sodas. Durante el camino no dijimos absolutamente nada. Lilly no dejaba de ver sus flores y sonreír (en verdad le han de gustar los lirios), y yo… Yo no dejaba de pensar en la charla que había tenido con Gilbert, como tampoco dejaba de pensar en Matt.

A lo lejos pude ver la fuente de sodas. Deje de lado todos esos pensamientos. No tenía caso estarme martirizando sobre todo cuando en un momento más tendría una cita con el bastardo de Bonnefoy y… bueno, al fin yo…

-…Gracias por las flores…- soltó Lilly. Me volví a ella.- Son muy lindas…

-De nada, aunque tú las elegiste, yo solo las pague.- respondí.

-Igual fue un gesto dulce de su parte, las atesorare.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta. Abrí ésta, y le cedí el paso como todo buen caballero. Ella agradeció por enésima vez y entro, yo fui tras ella dejando que la puerta se cerrara por sí misma.

Dentro el ambiente era completamente diferente. Cálido, con un aroma dulce y bullicioso.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una camarera al vernos.- Al fondo a su derecha hay mesas disponibles. En un momento les atiendo, tomen asiento y póngase cómodos.

-Gracias…- respondimos a la par.

A lo lejos, cerca de una ventana y a un lado de un muro mitad concreto y mitad cristal se encontraba una mesa para dos disponible. Tomamos asiento en esta y esperamos a la camarera.

Cuando esta llego pedimos un par de chocolates calientes y unos panecillos hojaldrados con fruta. La camarera tomo la orden a toda velocidad y se fue no sin antes desearnos un feliz día (tal vez pensando que Lilly y yo somos pareja… Cosa más fuera de la realidad no pudo pensar esa mujer).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las bebidas llegaron primero. Di un sorbo a la mía y observe a Lilly, tenía rato callada, seria, como si algo le molestase. ¿Fue tal vez un error comprarle esas flores? Posiblemente ese gesto amable la pudo molestar, pero… ¿Qué iba yo a saber si casi no hemos hablado en estos últimos días? Aunque, sino mal recuerdo, ella comento tenía alguien especial. ¿Acaso también estará esperando a ver a esa persona? Deje los pensamientos de lado y abrí la boca, dispuesto a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

-Le estuve buscando…- comenzó Lilly rompiendo el silencio que yo me disponía a quebrantar.- Le estuve buscando durante el receso estos últimos días…- nos miramos.- No lo malinterprete, no es como si le estuviera reclamando… es solo que me he preguntado, ¿Qué ha sido de usted, Arthur, en todo ese tiempo?

-Ah, eso…- comencé restándole importancia.- He estado trabajando en un proyecto de servicios en la biblioteca, a veces en el centro de cómputo. Es por eso que ya no frecuento tanto el patio o el comedor como antes. Últimamente mi vida se ha tornado a ello. ¡Qué fastidio!- protesté.

-Oh, ya veo…- dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Un poco de espuma quedo en sus labios.- Yo he estado en la biblioteca también trabajando en un proyecto de matemáticas. Me parece extraño no nos hayamos cruzado.

-¿Qué días tiendes a estar ahí?- pregunté mirando el reloj. Tenía ya el tiempo contado.

-Los viernes.- contestó.- Siempre es los viernes; a veces los lunes, pero eso no es seguro. Depende de lo que Sadiq diga. Hay días en los que simplemente no tolero eso.

-Sadiq, ¿Huh?- solté haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Así que… ¿A ustedes también los trae con sus proyectos de mates para evaluación?

-Sí, así es. Desde que Emma está en casa por su embarazo, él la ha suplido. No tengo meramente nada en contra del profesor Sadiq, me permito decir.- explicó.- Solamente es que a veces llego a sentir lo que nos pide es excesivo… Y me apena preguntar cuando no entiendo ya que es alguien bastante imponente. No sé, suena tonto, pero… me asusta un poco.- sonrió tímidamente. -¿Vaya tontería no?

-Sinceramente, sí que lo es.- respondí.- Él no es imponente, Lilly. Solo es escandaloso… y muy prestado a cosas…- bufé. Recordé aquel día en que Francis y yo fuimos al mercado y no lo encontramos. El bastardo tuvo la culpa por seguirle la corriente, pero Sadiq tuvo más culpa aun por andar insinuado.- Es molesto.

-…Dicho así, pareciera ustedes dos tienen cierta fricción; incluso podría llamarla rivalidad.- dijo la rubia dando una ligera lamida a la crema batida de su chocolate.

-… ¿Rivales? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué podríamos estar peleando?- mentí.- Como sea, cambiando de tema… ¿Para qué me buscabas?- inquirí esperando dejará eso de la rivalidad de lado.

-Oh, cierto… esto…- agachó la mirada.- Realmente ya no sé si sea tan buena idea como creí o tan apropiado en este momento, pero…- apretó su bolso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Esto…- respondió sacando un pequeño sobre blanco a rayas rojas. En la punta tenía un corazón pequeño que lo mantenía cerrado. – Es un regalo de San Valentín de mi parte…

-Oh, vaya…- solté tomándolo. Era extraño recibir algo así después de que… bueno, la última vez que recibí un regalo de San Valentín tenía ocho años y fue una galleta a medio comer de una niña que le coqueteaba a todos los del salón.- G-gracias, creo…

-Espero que a su novia no le moleste.- agregó.

-No creo que le importe mucho.- dije. Comencé a abrir el sobre.

-Pero, después de todo, ella es especial, ¿Qué no?

-Lo es y mucho.- respondí.- Pero, realmente, en nada le afecta me den algo… digo, no es como si tú y yo tuviésemos algo. Solo somos amigos, no es el fin del mundo.- al abrirlo el sobre quedo como un corazón. Debo admitir que aunque es cursi y empalagoso, es algo ingenioso, también.

-…Pero, esto podría volverse un problema a la larga, ¿No cree?

-Lilly, no entiendo de qué estás…- ambos nos miramos fijamente. Y al ver sus ojos supe que algo no pintaba bien. Dirigí mi atención a la carta y lo supe. De pronto, como un puñetazo en el estómago, me quito el aliento. Jamás lo vi. Jamás lo creí… tal vez porque yo le miraba como una hermana menor… No, eso sería una excusa, meramente. Era el hecho de que yo estaba ya prendado por aquel bastardo cuando ella vino a aparecer en mi vida. De haber tenido un orden distinto, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Tal vez. Pero no era así. No era el caso… Y a estas alturas, jamás lo sería.

-¿E-estás segura?- balbucí después de un rato sin dejar de releer uno y otra vez lo escrito en tinta purpura.- ¿Completamente?

-…S-sí…- respondió tímidamente.

-…Ah… esto… mira… mmm… a veces confundimos las cosas… y… ¿Estás segura?- insistí aun a sabiendas la respuesta no cambiaría en absoluto. Pero no quería herirla, no quería ser directo con una persona que hasta ahora me ha tratado tan bien por motivos obvios que mi estupidez y falta de concentración no vinieron a notar sino hasta ahora.

Ella asintió suavemente, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa. Comenzó a tallarlas poco a poco, formando círculos. Me deje caer sobre el asiento dando un largo y amargo suspiró. Mierda, ¿Qué se supone debo decir? No es la primera vez que rechazo a alguien, pero… Es la primera vez que rechazo a alguien con quien me llevo bien.

Lilly levanto la vista. Su mirada era firme, pero revelaba temor. Y, con la voz rota, sin despegar la vista de mí, soltó:

-Estoy completamente segura de que estoy enamorada de usted. ¿Usted siente lo mismo por mí?-Se hizo el silencio. Era incomodo, realmente. Muy cortante, muy frío… lleno de incertidumbre. -¿Qué es lo que siente usted por mí?- reiteró rompiéndolo.

Nada. Pude haber dicho y levantarme de aquella mesa, fingiendo demencia ante sus palabras. Porque no la amo, solo siento aprecio.

-Lilly…- comencé tratando de ser claro, pero sutil.- A veces cuando las personas nos tratan bien tendemos a pensar que las cosas van hacia otro rumbo. Y no siempre es así.- tome aire.- A veces solo confundimos las cosas… tú aun eres pequeña, no creo que realmente estés muy segura de lo que es estar enamorada de alguien. Solo para empezar, ni siquiera me conoces bien…

-…No quiero sonar grosera, pero le hice una pregunta y quisiera una respuesta, no divagaciones. Incluso si me duele, creo que merezco saberlo…- soltó. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-…Tienes razón, lo lamento. Lilly, lamento si alguna vez te di la impresión equivocada respecto a lo que realmente es nuestra relación. Si alguna vez dije algo pudiste haber malinterpretado fue meramente culpa mía. Quiero que entiendas algo antes que nada y eso es que te aprecio y por eso te digo todo esto…- di un largo suspiro.-…You love me, and that is okay. But this love, this feeling does not flowing in the both ways.- dije.

-Arthur…

-Yo te quiero, pero no de esa manera.

-…Yo te amo…

-Y eso está bien, pero sería injusto darte esperanzas si yo amo a alguien más. Sería volverte un juego, y tú no tienes por qué ser el juego de nadie…

Lilly hecho a llorar amargos lagrimones; se llevó las manos al rostro, pero aun así estos salían de entre sus dedos. La camarera llego a preguntar si se nos ofrecía algo más, pero basto una mirada de: "Ni se te ocurra no es buen momento" para que se marchara vuelta un mar de disculpas.

-Vamos, Lilly, sé que no me vas a hacer mucho caso, pero no llores. No al menos por mí. No valgo tanto la pena…- le tome del hombro.- Piensa en esto como una oportunidad, amaste a alguien y volverás a amar a alguien más. Alguien mejor, alguien que valga la pena en verdad. No me necesitas, ni para respirar ni para vivir…

-…Pero duele… yo lo quiero a usted y duele…

-Lamento tenga que ser así para ti. Mi intención no es la de lastimarte, pero debía ser honesto. No quiero que vivas engañada.

-…Yo sé que lo hace por mi bien, pero aun así…- se restregó el brazo sobre el rostro. Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin.

-…Sé que sonará atrevido de mi parte, pero sé lo que duele que te rechace alguien, curiosamente alguien mayor que tú.- dije recordando que cuando me le declaré a Mary ella básicamente me dijo lo mismo.- Todo el tiempo quieres llorar, te preguntas que está mal en ti, te dan ganas de gritar… todo eso es normal porque te sientes frustrado. Pero con el tiempo entiendes que hay cosas que son así por alguna razón. El amor, la vida y la muerte son cosas que… bueno… simplemente uno tiene que aprender a aceptar así como vienen.- nos miramos.- Una vez un muy buen amigo, alguien algo molesto pero muy inteligente, me dijo que el tiempo no cura nada, pero nos sirve para aprender a vivir con las cosas. Para aceptarlas. Aprender a vivir con ellas. Y tú eres una chica lista y sé que podrás hacer lo mismo. Así que…- le limpie las lágrimas del rostro.- Debes aceptar el hecho de que no todas las personas van a sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por ellas. Que no siempre las cosas son reciprocas o como nos gustarían que fuesen.

Fije mi mirada fuera. No me di cuenta en que momento empezó a llover. Pero era sin duda una de las tormentas más fuertes que ha azotado a Marsella, al menos desde que vivo aquí. Me volví a Lilly, que seguía sollozando, cabizbaja. Mire mi celular. Era muy tarde. Tenía que irme en busca de Bonnefoy, no podía retrasarlo más. Me levante.

-…Yo, no quiero ser grosero, Lilly. Pero debo irme y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si quieres llama a tu hermano y dile que vas a casa. Yo te pago el taxi de ser necesario.

-…No, está bien. Me quedaré. Mi hermano sabe que estoy aquí y no tarda en venir por mí.

-¿Segura?- inquirí.

-Solo porque he llorado por usted, no debería sentirse responsable de mí.

-…Tú sabes que no es eso, Lilly…

-Sí que lo es, no tiene por qué hacerlo… no necesito que me compadezca. Le dije que lo amo…- ella se levantó también.- Y tal vez esto dure un día o dos o para siempre… pero…- nos miramos.- Perdone mis rabietas…

-Está bien, estás enojada. Estás en tu derecho.

-Pero aun así no es excusa.

-Bueno, tienes razón. En fin, creo que debo irme…

-…Está bien, comprendo.

-Adiós…

Tome mis cosas y me levante de la mesa. Pero al recordar que dejaba el ramo de Bonnefoy en la mesa, me dispuse a dar la vuelta… Digo me dispuse, porque la mano de Lilly fue la que concreto la acción que tenía en mente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-…Perdón, pero me gusta mucho, Arthur…- dijo plantándome un beso en los labios.

Me quede en shock. No tanto por el beso, sino porque era una especie de Déjà vu.

-…Lilly, deja ya de rebajarte de esta manera. Entiende que yo no siento lo mismo. Yo amo a otra persona y quiero hacerlo oficial. Le he hecho sufrir demasiado y ya no pienso hacerlo más.- le abrace.- Yo lamento en verdad el no poder corresponderte.

Duramos un rato así, abrazados. Hasta que la solté y me fui de ahí. No volví en ningún momento la vista, porque sabía muy en el fondo, que hacerlo era darle la indirecta a seguir luchando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_*FLASH BACK*_

_-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, entonces?- preguntó Gil dando el ultimo sorbo a su café.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?_

_-…Primero que nada, ya no salir contigo a lugares públicos, que me haces pasar vergüenzas…- dije en son de broma.- Y segundo… ya dejar de darle vueltas a esto. Gil, durante toda mi vida he ido por ahí, llorando mis desgracias. Pero realmente nunca hago nada por solucionarlo. Me doy cuenta he sido patético… y ya no quiero serlo más…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Me iré de casa, a pesar del problema que represente… y…- me sonroje.- Al fin haré oficial lo mío con Bonnefoy…_

_-…Espera, ¿Qué?_

_-Como escuchaste, sordo. Le pediré al bastardo de Bonnefoy que sea mi novio._

_-¿…Quién eres tú y dónde mierdas está el amargado de mi amigo? ¡Confiesa, impostor!_

_-Gilbert, eres mi amigo y te quiero muy a mi pesar, pero eres un idiota._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Corrí hacía el parque, bajo la lluvia que distorsionaba mi vista. El camino se volvía resbaladizo y difícil de recorrer. Pero no me importaba, estaba decidido. Le declararía mi amor, claro, no de manera cursi y tonta, porque eso no se me da, pero iría por primera vez después de tanto tiempo (tiempo que siento he desperdiciado) a la directa.

Le diría la verdad. Le diría que lo amo. Le daría las rosas... Y más le valía decir que sí.

Estaba todo planeado. Llegaría fingiendo indiferencia respecto al retraso (un retraso que no estaba en el plan) le daría las rosas y le diría que solo se trataba de un detalle por San Valentín, no es como si estuviese ansioso por verle, solo algo alusivo a la fecha. Entonces, tal vez después de una pequeña burla de su parte, le callaría declarándomele.

Sin duda sería algo para recordar.

En fin, dejando el plan de lado y después de tanto correr llegue a la banca donde habíamos quedado… pero él no se encontraba ahí. Revisé mi celular en busca de mensajes, pero en este no había nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera un correo de voz, o una llamada perdida.

¿Acaso se había hartado de esperarme y se fue así sin más? No, eso no podía ser. Francis jamás ha sido así. Será nenaza de vez en cuando, más no tan grosero como para irse sin dar aviso. Eso no es propio del bastardo.

-Venga, con esta lluvia lo más seguro es que busco donde refugiarse…- solté de pronto para mí. Claro, era obvio. No quería mojarse ni lucir desaliñado para mí, entonces fue a buscar a donde esconderse mientras pasaba la tormenta. Sino lo conociera. Seguramente se encontraba en el quiosco bufando y refunfuñando sobre la lluvia y su ropa arruinada, como es tan típico de él.

Apreté el ramo y seguí corriendo, buscándolo por el parque. No dejaba pasar ni los más remotos lugares, podría estar en cualquier parte. Conforme avanzaba y seguía sin notarle, la preocupación venía a mí… ¿En verdad se había ido sin dignarse siquiera a despedirse de mí? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya me estoy empezando a parecer a él con tanta paranoia. Concéntrate, Arthur, concéntrate. Lo vas a encontrar, no es tan listo como para esconderse en un lugar indescifrable, ni tan poco educado como para no darte aviso. Es Bonnefoy. Un chico bastante afeminado en ratos, ligeramente malicioso, pero jamás descortés… no al menos cuando se trata de mí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No me sentía nervioso, ni asustado, pero después de la tercera vuelta en el parque, comenzaba a dudar de si había llegado si quiera. Quería darle el beneficio de la duda, pero todo de pronto indicaba que tal vez simplemente se evitó el venir.

Pero eso era absurdo… ¡Habíamos quedado y él idiota dijo que sí! Y él no es de esas personas que dice una cosa y hace otra… vamos, él no es yo.

Deje de correr y comencé a andar… jadeando. Estaba cansado, y la lluvia (que si bien admito es mi adoración) me empezaba a fastidiar. Quise seguir el sendero que había tomado, pero al final opte por andar entre el bosquecillo. Chance y lo encontraba, y sino… algo tendría que hacer. Simplemente no pudo dejarme plantado, y si lo hizo, supongo una explicación puedo pedirle… porque ni un mensaje ni una llamada suya hay explicando la razón de su ausencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seguía caminando, ya dispuesto a irme, lleno de rabia porque al parecer me habían dejado plantado, sacudiendo las rosas por los aires y refunfuñando un montón de insultos, cuando de pronto vi a lo lejos una silueta que me resulto familiar… No, no era la silueta de Bonnefoy, pero sí de alguien cercano a él. Era Antonio, que al parecer discutía con alguien por la forma tan violenta en que se movía, y la manera en que gesticulaba. Después, mientras me acercaba, visualice a Gil, a un lado del castaño, con una expresión un tanto culpable… y entonces me preocupe. ¿Acaso estaban discutiendo? Y si era así, ¿Sobre qué? Más le valía al bastardo español ese no estar regañando a Gil por alguna de sus tonterías respecto a la homosexualidad del primero. Porque si era así… no se la iba a acabar conmigo.

Eche a andar, a paso firme y seguro, dispuesto a confrontarlo de ser necesario, pero lo que mi cabeza estaba formulando, sin duda era lo más alejado de la realidad posible.

-Lo vi con Lilly…

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que toda mi decisión se fuese a la mierda… junto con mi valor y todo lo que daba por hecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya antes he sentido mi sangre congelarse y arder al mismo tiempo. Ya antes tuve la suerte de conocer esa horrenda sensación que te paraliza el cuerpo. La tuve por primera vez cuando el divorcio fue definitivo y me tuve que separar de Alfred en un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, la tuve cuando Scott trato de ir más allá de amigos por primera vez, a los trece. La tuve cuando vi a Mary besarse con aquel chico y yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella. La tuve cuando papá murió. La tuve cuando puse los pies por primera vez en Marsella y decidí mandar al diablo mi pasado… Y ahora la tenía al escuchar las palabras que tiempo atrás desee y que ahora ni de broma hubiese pedido salieran de sus labios.

Me sentía terrible, estúpido e impotente. Mi cerebro gritaba que me moviera, pero mi cuerpo parecía estar en una huelga absurda, la cual consistía en mandar todo al carajo.

"Maldita sea, Kirkland, mueve…" me decía mentalmente. "Haz algo. Lo que sea. Grita, llora, lánzales una piedra, lo que sea… pero haz algo… ¡Con un demonio, reacciona!"

-Yo lo vi con ella, se estaban besando… - Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, más sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a mis oídos.

- ¿¡Qué él hizo qué!?- demandó saber Antonio colérico.

-…Francis, esto…- Soltó Gil. Conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz. Es el tono que usa cuando sabe que las cosas no van para nada bien.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó. Francis no tuvo la oportunidad de responder a esa pregunta, porque justo después de que Gil termino de formularla, Antonio grito a modo de respuesta: -¿¡Pues tú cómo crees se siente!? ¡Como plato de segunda mesa!

-Tonio, cálmate; la pregunta era para él, no para ti… ¿Y bien?

Se hizo un corto silencio, que me pareció una eternidad. Sentía mi corazón latir con una fuerza descomunal, de hecho podía escucharlo resonar en mis oídos, dejándome más aturdido aun.

-…Creo que está bien. Porque quiero creer que lo estoy malinterpretando…- sollozó con aflicción.- Justo ahora siento algo de desesperanza… y mucho cansancio…- otro suspiro, uno pesado y largo. Esos suspiros que solo se dan cuando estás a punto de admitir una verdad que duele.- Más que nada me siento harto de la situación… de amar, de ilusionarme, de rogar, de que siempre que vamos avanzando pasen cosas de este tipo.- Tragué en seco. Esas palabras fueron una fuerte bofetada mental… Yo… yo jamás pensé que él…- ¡Estoy harto de no ir a ningún lado con esto, y eso me castra en verdad!

Mis manos se abrieron lentamente, dejando caer las rosas. Los pétalos de estas revolotearon por cielo nublado, siendo impulsadas por el viento frio que ahora acompañaba a una ligera llovizna. Era una escena tan propia de Hollywood que daban ganas de vomitar. Esas escenas que hacen a los chicos querer salir de las salas, y a las chicas llorar como mártires…

Había docenas de pétalos volando en el aire, mientras que yo observaba a Bonnefoy detrás de unos arbustos, escuchando cobardemente de sus propios labios algo que no esperaba oír. Algo que jamás pensé fuese de esa manera. Y ese algo me golpeaba en la cara, en la mente y en el corazón, mientras me gritaba lo que soy: ¡Un estúpido!

Él se encontraba frente a mis ojos, llorando desconsolado. Y yo le observaba torpe, incrédulo e incapaz de comprender. Queriendo acercarme a abrazarle, a decirle que estaba equivocado, que no era nada de lo que parecía… que lo amaba con locura. Pero mis pies estaban clavados al piso por temor…

Y por enésima vez nuestros ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, pero (por desgracia) por primera vez estaban anegados a la par, en sincronía perfecta.

-No quiero seguir con esto.- dijo Francis haciendo sentir mi corazón paralizarse. Esto… esto no…- Mi cabeza me dice que por más que lo ame, por más que quiera buscarlo y exigir una explicación, no debo búscalo más.- ¿Es en serio? ¡Esto debe ser una broma! Yo… yo… ¿Estoy escuchando bien? Debo tener mal los oídos, esto…- Que he dado demasiado… y me duele porque yo… yo le prometí que estaría a su lado. Me siento como un mentiroso, pero a su vez me siento estafado. ¿Debería hacerle caso a mis pensamientos y simplemente dejarlo?- ¿Esto se ha terminado? No, esto no puede terminar, no puede, debo hacer algo, yo… yo… ¿Lo he perdido?

Di un bufido y me sentí molesto, estaba llevando las cosas al límite, pero mi molestia disminuía entre más lo miraba. Lo estaba llevando al final, cierto, estaba actuando como siempre lo hace, dramáticamente. Pero, no era su culpa, no del todo, porque yo… yo jamás deje nada en claro. No existe amor donde no hay verdad; y yo jamás fui honesto con él. Y ahora lo pagaba viendo como perdía su fe en mí.

Debí desde un inicio decirle las cosas, lo que paso con mamá, la razón por la que estuve tan distante, si desde un inicio hubiese aclarado todo eso… Pero, ahora, eso no venía al caso. Incluso si volviese atrás y le explicara, eso no justificaba lo de Lilly, que fue en parte culpa mía… Porque yo jamás puse un alto. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a ponerle un alto a algo que era completamente desconocido para mí? Yo que iba a saber que el maldito destino me las iba a jugar otra vez.

-Entonces…- inició Gil sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿Se ha terminado?- concluyó Antonio.

Trague saliva. No quería escuchar la respuesta, pero mi cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. Apreté los ojos, con la esperanza vana de que eso sirviera de algo. Pero era como pedirle peras al olmo, absurdo. Era ridículo, lo iba a escuchar aunque rehuyera, y me iba a doler.

- Solo para empezar seamos honestos, ¿Cómo puede terminar algo que nunca comenzó? ¿Cómo se puede perder a alguien que nunca te perteneció?

Un golpe en la nariz me hubiese dolido menos que esas palabras. Y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirme miserable por ellas, porque estaban llenas de razón. Yo había pensado lo mismo cuando mi madre me pidió que dejara a Francis si quería estar en buenos términos con ella. Cosa que me era relativamente insignificante, porque de ser de la manera contraria, solo para empezar, no hubiese pensado ni en declarármele, ni en huir de casa… Pero, no tenía caso insistir con algo que para él era desconocido por mi decidía, más que nada.

¿Y qué fue lo que hice para impedirlo? Quedarme ahí hasta que terminaron de hablar. Hasta que él se fue, excusándose, diciendo que no necesitaban se preocupasen. Quedarme ahí, tratando de entender cada una de esas palabras, tratando de tragarlas, pero no había nada con que hacerlo.

…Había perdido a la única persona (después de Papá y Mary) que me ha amado de verdad. La perdí por mi indecisión y mi indiferencia. Por mi estúpida paranoia, y mis ideas aún más absurdas de que no necesitaba decirle nada para tenerlo a mi lado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Gil una vez que Francis desapareció.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, Gil?- inquirió Antonio.- ¿El que Francis haya renunciado o el que ese imbécil le haya roto el corazón?

-…Ambas, simplemente no me cuadra, Arthur no es así… alguna razón debe haber… es que…

-Admitámoslo, Gil; Y acéptalo de una buena vez.- soltó el castaño molesto.- Ese idiota simplemente le dio largas a Francis…

-…Es que tú no lo entiendes, Antonio…- soltó el albino.- ¡Él me dijo que lo amaba, me dijo que lo haría oficial…! ¡Es por eso que para mí esto está mal! ¡Es por eso que no puede simplemente terminar así…! ¡Es…!

-¡Yo sé que es tu amigo, pero mira las cosas, abre los malditos ojos!- exigió el castaño.- Lo destrozo, jamás había visto a Francis tan triste desde lo de Jeanne… ese maldito, incluso si era cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué dejo que ella lo besara? ¿Por qué dejo que lo besará cuando ya tenía un compromiso aquí, con él?

-Tal vez simplemente no lo vio venir…

-Tal vez, pero eso no lo remedia, eso no lo excusa.- dijo Antonio.- En verdad te juro que…- se froto los brazos.- Yo esperaba otra cosa. A pesar de que lo odio, esperaba que ya por fin la cosa entre ese par quedará clara y establecida. Pero ahora… ¡Quisiera tenerlo enfrente para molerlo a golpes! ¡Dejarlo plantado, exhibirse frente a él…!

-…Yo también quisiera golpearlo, pero…- comenzó Gil.- Quiero darle el beneficio de la duda, también… porque puede que sea, como otras veces, solo otro malentendido.

-…Pero este mal entendido, amigo mío…- ambos se miraron.- A diferencia de los otros, dudo que quede en el olvido para Fra…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-…Porque al ver sus ojos me di cuenta… algo simplemente se volvió a quebrar dentro de él.

-¿…Como con Jeanne?

Antonio negó, con una expresión de tristeza.

-No, no es como lo de Jeanne, esto es peor. Jeanne está muerta, y ella aunque Fra se lamente no la volverá a ver jamás a la cara más que en sueños. A Arthur lo verá hasta que acabe el semestre… será una tortura más cruel. Porque sigue viéndole la cara, y no puede simplemente decir: Al menos no le veré más… Es hacerse a la idea de que lo perdió, pero de que aun así lo seguirá viendo.- tomo aire.- Es como morir de hambre y que a propósito te pongan la comida en la cara sin dejarte probarla… una verdadera crueldad.

Después de esas palabras se hizo un largo silencio. Gilbert desvió la mirada un par de veces, pero siempre recaía en Antonio. Al final el albino simplemente opto por decir:

-Tenías razón…

-¿Eh?

-Ese día que dijiste que era mi culpa…

-Oh, no, vamos Gil, no…

-No debí decirle a Fra que siguiera adelante… es mi culpa…

-No, Gil, no es tu culpa. No del todo.- dijo Antonio dándole una palmada. Ambos se miraron fijamente, el castaño dio una sonrisa melancólica.- Yo también debí haber hecho algo, pero no lo hice. Si a culpas vamos, al menos tú trataste de ser de ayuda, yo simplemente lo repudie…

-Antonio…

-Eso fue peor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí de pie bajo la lluvia con la vista fijada al mar. Sé que fue el tiempo suficiente para que mi cuerpo se entumeciera, porque, cuando al fin las señales de mi cerebro estaban rindiendo frutos, tropecé torpemente sintiendo unos terribles calambres en las pantorrillas… Para cuando pude reaccionar, lo primero que hice fue tomar las rosas y tirarlas al cesto de basura más cercano. Estás ya se estaban marchitando, y algunas ya estaban completamente enlodadas o destrozadas. Ni siquiera sé para qué las compre.

Sonreí con amargura. "Vamos, anímate." Pensé. "No es la primera vez que esto te pasa. Lo superaras, siempre lo haces. Dejará de doler y solo se volverá un poco de acidez más, otra razón para protestar y quejarte de lo miserable que es la vida…"

No.

Francis no es una razón para quejarme de lo miserable que es la vida. Ese idiota, ese maldito imbécil que lo malinterpreto todo, ese idiota incapaz de… Ese idiota al que no puedo odiar. Ese idiota que lo tiene justificado todo… Víctima de mis intentos de protegerlo. Él no es una razón más para decir que la vida es miserable, porque a su lado, mi vida hasta ahora ha estado llena de muchas más emociones, no solo miseria.

En todo caso, soy yo el problema. Yo, el chico del que todo el mundo se ha acostumbrado a esperar lo malo, que ya hasta no le sorprende que siempre termine así. Me he convencido durante mucho tiempo de que lo único que puede venir de mí son problemas, lo he escuchado todo el tiempo de todo el mundo… que ya no puedo esperar nada más.

Me acostumbre a la desdicha y me eché en un sillón a esperarla pacientemente, creyendo que no podía obtener algo mejor.

Es por eso que simplemente lo deje ir. Estúpido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fui hasta la parada del autobús a esperar mi ruta. Después hora y media una se dignó a pasar. El chofer se detuvo, y me miró fijamente. Estaba seguro me negaría el servicio al verme empapado, pero no fue así. Solo me pidió me fuese a la parte trasera y que no tomase asiento. De igual manera, no quería sentarme, porque si lo hacía miraría el paisaje a través de la ventana, y solo atinaría a filosofar y deprimirme.

En fin, fui al fondo del autobús (el cual se encontraba completamente vacío) y me aferre con ambas manos a una agarradera de cuero sintético.

-Hey, muchacho…- soltó el chofer.

-No voy sentado en sus preciosos asientos…- protesté sin mirarlo.

-Vaya, que humor…- bufó.- No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Te importa si pongo algo de música?- preguntó. Le miré.

-Haga lo que quiera.- solté en un tono que básicamente decía "¿Me importa? No realmente. ¿Me apetece? ¡No, maldita sea! Pero da igual porque hará lo que le venga en gana de todos modos."

El chofer encendió la radio. Una voz chillona se hizo presente, la cual hablaba animadamente sobre lo maravilloso que es el amor y que este día era para los amantes… Como desearía partirle la cara, a él y a todos. Después de ese largo y tedioso monologo cursi pasó a la música que resonaba en todo el camión, a pesar de que el volumen era moderado. "Genial, canciones cursis para mejorarme el humor" pensé.

**Te has ido de nuevo, y yo todavía sigo aquí.** **Me siento mal y no sonrió más, pero quiero estar contigo. **Suspiré. Francia y sus cursilerías. **Dijiste que sería sólo un tiempo. Dijiste debía ser paciente… Y desde ese día estoy esperando que vuelvas. **Mordí mi labio superior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pareciera como si alguien me hiciera una mala jugada, como si el locutor la tuviera en contra mía y quisiese hacerme llorar… Pero era obvio que no era así. Que solo estaba exagerando. Me sentía triste y lo relacionaba todo con Bonnefoy, sí, debía ser eso. Solo una coincidencia.

**Me di cuenta que nunca sería lo mismo (sabes que te extraño). Desde la ruptura (que no me esperaba) todo se ha complicado. Realmente deseo que podamos seguir (por favor, ven a mí). Tengo tantos remordimientos (no puedo vivir sin ti). Sí pudiéramos empezar de nuevo.** "Pero no se puede comenzar de nuevo." Pensé sintiendo mis piernas flaquear una vez más. El nudo en mi garganta que tanto me esforcé por suprimir aparecía nuevamente. Cerré los ojos y me lleve la mano a la cara. "Maldita sea, no llores. No seas idiota… No tienes derecho a hacerlo. Porque esto fue algo que tú mismo provocaste." **A cada paso que doy, no hay nada peor que verte partir. A cada paso que doy, todo empeora.** Es algo que tú pudiste prever y sin embargo te atuviste. **Te veo partir y me siento impotente. Todo se ha complicado. **Cierto, todo se ha complicado una vez más… pero esta vez no veo salida. No veo una solución. **Mis sentimientos no cambian.** **Te odio y te amo.** Francis, yo… **Estoy sangrado y sanando.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Introduje la llave en la puerta y la abrí de malagana. Esta crujió un poco. Cuando me adentré la cerré de golpe y eche a andar a largos y pesados pasos. Me dolía la cabeza, terriblemente, y para acabarla de amolar los ojos me ardían. Pero era de esperarse, después de un montón de canciones de desamor y un par de sollozos, quien no terminaría de la misma manera.

Di un amargo suspiro, y me adentre a la sala. El contestador tenía un mensaje, era como para no perder la costumbre de mamá. No me tome la molestia de escucharlo. Sería lo mismo de siempre: "Llegaré tarde, compren la cena, se portan bien… los quiero" Mentiras. Tú no me quieres. Y no me sorprende porque yo tampoco te quiero. Te odio, pero me odio más a mí porque soy tu maldito clon. Te odio porque lo que estoy haciendo es lo mismo que tú haces todo el tiempo… destrozar a las personas.

En serio, mamá, gracias por heredarme algo tan útil. No sabes cómo me encanta estar solo.

Nótese el fucking sarcasmo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Subí las escaleras de tres en tres, rápidamente. Solo quería llegar a mi alcoba, dejarme caer en la cama y que al fin dios se apiadase de mí haciendo que la tierra me tragase; pero eso no fue posible.

Justo a unos pasos de llegar a mi habitación pude ver a Scottie entretenido con un trozo de tela. Era un trozo bastante grande. Como sea, lo traía en el hocico y lo sacudía con mucho frenesí, gruñéndole y jalándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, bola de pelos?- pregunté acercándome.

Scottie me miro como un ratón miraría a un gato y hecho a correr con el trozo de tela. Pero un perro tan pequeño no cuenta con la fuerza ni velocidad suficiente para huir con algo tan grande como eso. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando tropezó dándose en la nariz, pero eso no impidió que el trapo siguiera en su hocico.

-Sí que eres torpe, empiezo a sospechar que si es cierto eso de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño.- me acerqué, él retrocedió. Bajo la luz de la farola de la calle que se filtraba por el tragaluz de la casa, pude notar que no se trataba de un trapo cualquiera, sino de una chaqueta. La chaqueta de Alfred. Esa que siempre carga consigo al grado de no lavarla porque según él perdería la buena suerte que tiene. Estos americanos y sus tonterías…

Mi hermano y su maldita costumbre de dejar sus cosas en el suelo.

-Dame eso, Scottie, no es tuyo.- solté. El cachorro solo retrocedió con esta.- No estoy jugando, Scottie, dámela…- echó a correr por el pasillo.- ¡Perro cabeza dura, dame eso!- proteste siguiéndole. Continuó corriendo hasta la habitación de Alfred que tenía la puerta entre abierta.- ¡Solo espera a que te atrape, de mis regaños no te vas a escapar!- exclamé abriendo la puerta de golpe, violentamente.

-¿…Pero qué rayos?- exclamó Alfred volviéndose a mí entre la oscuridad, y de pasada metiéndome un susto de muerte (¡No lo creía en casa!). Lo único que le iluminaba era la pantalla del televisor, en el cual se visualizaban unos gráficos. Mi hermano pauso el juego y se quitó los auriculares.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué no eres tú el que se queja de que entro sin tocar?

-…Esto…- comencé mirando a Scottie acusador.- ¡Esto es completamente diferente! ¡Tú te cuelas sin tocar y sin un buen motivo siquiera, yo en cambio seguía al perro porque tiene tu chaqueta favorita la cual seguramente dejaste en el piso para variar!- reclamé.

-Ah, eso…- dijo mirando a Scottie.- Que regañón eres…- exclamó tomándolo entre brazos.- ¡Nosotros somos uno bebe hermoso que aún no sabe que es bueno y que malo, no seas gruñón, Arthie, yo te quiero…!- dijo moviendo al perro por los aires.

-¡Ese perro ya no es un bebe, creo que ya va para el medio año! ¡Y si hace esas cosas es porque tú lo malcrías…!- solté molesto.- ¡Y no soy gruñón!

-Oye, tranquilo.- exclamó aplaudiendo. La luz se encendió.- Ah, mis ojos…- se quejó. Rode los ojos: "Idiota".- Estás muy alterado…

-Tú también lo estarías sí…- callé al instante. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?

-¿Lo estaría si?- inquirió bajando al perro.

-Lo estarías si te encontraras con algo así…- solté.

-En serio, ¿…Qué tan torpe crees que soy?- cuestionó serio.

-¿Quieres que en serio responda esa pregunta?- dije cínico.

-Ya en serio, Arthur, fuera de bromas…- ¿Y quién está bromeando, idiota?- Es obvio que estás molesto, ¿Está todo bien?

-Si según tú estoy molesto, creo que está demás que preguntes si estoy bien. ¿No crees? ¡Y no estoy a la defensiva!

-Sí claro, entonces… ¿Por qué estás molesto?

-No dije que lo estuviera…- solté cruzando los brazos.

-No necesitas decirlo, a ti todo se te nota en la cara…- respondió.- Venga, ¿Es algo que se soluciona con un abrazo?

-No quiero que me abraces, Alf…- exclamé.

-¡Anda, eso te hará sentir mejor…! ¡A mí siempre me hace sentir mejor!

-Yo no soy tú, y reiteró: ¡No quiero y ni se te ocurra abrazarme!

-Jo, gruñón…- exclamó levantándose. Me tomo del brazo y me atrajo.- Venga, dale un vergonzoso abrazo familiar a tu, Bro.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no q…!- me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Verdad que es reconfortante?- dijo.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

…Me quede en silencio, sintiéndome atrapado, pero a la vez reconfortado. Era muy extraño. Quería ese abrazo, y no lo quería. No quería consuelo de él.

-Arthur- soltó mi hermano preocupado.

-¿Qué carajos quieres?

-¿Estás llorando?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- exclamé. En efecto, era verdad. ¡Mis malditas emociones me estaban traicionando!- P-por supuesto que no… no seas ridículo…- solté.- ¿Por qué habría de llorar? ¡No hay motivo!

-¡No digas mentiras! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- exigió saber, apartándose un poco. Su mirada se clavó a la mía.

-Nada…- dije evitando el contacto visual.- Estoy bien…

-Tú siempre dices eso. ¡Ya parece cinta grabada! ¡Estoy bien, muy bien!- remedó estúpidamente.- ¡Es obvio que no estás bien, te estoy mirando! ¿Qué sucede?

-Honestamente, Alf… ¡Eso no te importa!

-Claro que me importa, tienes días extraño…

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Eres mi hermano y me preocupas!- gritó. Le mire.- Eres mi hermano, y me interesa saber qué te pasa porque siempre me apoyas cuando te necesito. A eso se le llama ser reciproco. Además de que te quiero.- suspiró amargamente.- ¿Por qué no crees en mí? ¡Creo que no he hecho nada malo para perder tu confianza!

-…No lo entenderías…

-Otra vez con eso… digo… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-…Tú no entiendes, no soy la persona que crees…

-¿Y cómo se supone que según tú yo creo que eres?- preguntó.

-Una buena persona…

-Pero si tú eres una buena persona…

-¡NO!- chillé molesto.- ¡No lo soy!- exclamé apartándole violentamente.- ¡Solo hago sufrir a la gente con mis mentiras e intentos de protegerles!- grité.- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás? ¿Por qué no soy como esas personas que admiten lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué siempre termino perdiendo? ¡No es justo!

-¿De qué estás hablando…?- soltó acercándose. Retrocedí.

-Tú no sabes lo que es eso. ¡Tú si eres una buena persona! ¡Tú siempre hablas con la verdad, siempre sonríes…! ¡Haces lo correcto perfectamente!

-¿Estamos hablando de mí?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-¡Da igual de qué estamos hablando! ¡Tú o yo!

-No, no da igual, porque eso que dices que soy no es en absoluto como crees.- dijo molesto.- ¡Yo no soy perfecto!

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Para todos siempre serás mejor que yo! ¡Yo soy escoria a tu lado!- exclamé. Alf abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo ya había metido la directa.- ¡A diferencia tuya yo soy un simple error, o al menos eso siempre dicen todos! ¡Dicen que nunca debí haber existido! ¡Por eso mamá me odia tanto y los abuelos también!- sollocé.- ¡Si yo fue como tú Francis no se hubiese hartado de mí!

-¿…De qué estás?

-¡Pero claro, ¿Qué esperaba?! ¡Siempre doy todo por hecho y simplemente no soy sincero! ¿Cuántas veces le sonreí? ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero seguro fueron menos de las veces que lo desprecie o me vio llorar!- negué con la cabeza.- Seré estúpido… ¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer? ¡No puedo arreglarlo! ¡Él simplemente ha optado por largarse!

-¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti? ¿Qué pinta él en esto?- exigió saber mi hermano.

-¡Porque lo amo!- grité. Se hizo el silencio. Mi hermano me miraba sin ver, incrédulo. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban. Yo en cambio no dejaba de llorar. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y tomé un enorme peluche en forma de ballena, el cual apreté con fuerza.- yo lo amo…- balbuceé sintiéndome idiota.- pero no fui ni inteligente ni valiente…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- balbuceó.- Pero, ¿Qué?

No dije nada más. Había vomitado verdad, verdad distorsionada, pero verdad. Y ahora ya no tenía que más decir. Mi hermano solo agacho la mirada y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir camino nuevamente a mí, se inclinó para tomar su chaqueta y la dejo caer sobre mi cabeza.

-Sé que no te gusta que la gente esté al corriente de que te encuentras mal, y es por eso que aparentas…- dijo.- Sé también no te agrada te vean llorar.- exhalo por la nariz.- Sé qué piensas que no te conozco, y tienes razón; pero en esta casa yo soy quien mejor te conoce, al menos.- y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Apreté más fuerte aun la ballena, a riesgo de sacarle el relleno, y me eche a llorar como idiota por algo de lo cual sabia no tenía derecho. Scottie dio un aullido dolorido y subió a la cama, echándose a mi lado, lamiendo suavemente mi mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hey, ¿…Puedo?- se escuchó después de un largo rato. Levante la mirada. En la puerta se encontraba mi hermano, con una manta sobre los hombros y una canasta en manos.

-Haz lo que quieras…- dije fijando la vista a la ventana.- Es tu habitación, a fin de cuentas.

-Tú y tu inglesa costumbre de fingir que no te molesta porque no es tu plaza.- soltó haciendo morritos. Coloco la canasta frente a mi.- Traje muchos dulces… y helado…- exclamó poniéndome un bote de helado napolitano.- Toma una cuchara.- soltó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté al ver como sacaba más y más comida chatarra de la canasta.- ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

-En parte de la alacena, en parte de un escondite secreto que tengo y la otra parte de la tienda a dos calles de aquí.- respondió. Tomo la frazada, la puso sobre mí, apago la luz y se metió bajo esta.

-¡Alfred, no veo nada, esto no es divertido!- me queje.

La luz de una lámpara hizo aparición. Era una linterna muy peculiar, tenía la forma de una lámpara de gas butano antigua, con su cadena y todo. Solo que esta funcionaba con baterías.

-Tú no hubieses durado ni una semana en los Scouts.

-Te recuerdo que dure dos meses y 4 días…- me corrigió con orgullo.

-¿Y te sacaron porque…?

-…Le di un flechazo en la pompa izquierda al jefe. – Sonrió.- El mismo día que metí una serpiente en su saco para dormir.

-…Yo también te hubiese sacado así.

-¡Pero era una falsa coral! ¡Honestamente que poco aguante!- levante la ceja, suspicaz. -Jo, forget it.- exclamó echándose un chocolate a la boca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-So…- comenzó mi hermano abriendo una bolsa de papas.

-So?- inquirí yo indicándole que continuara.

-…Esto…- sonrió nervioso.- Así que… eres de esos chicos que… Ajem…- se sonrojó.- Tú y Bonnefoy…

-Por favor, no quiero hablarte de eso…- exclamé avergonzado.- Solo olvídalo.

-Quisiera olvidarlo, pero no puedo y así que no lo haré.- soltó.

-¿Qué acaso eres una mala imitación de Sheldon Cooper?

-¿Ves The Big Bang Theory?

-¿Eso importa?

-…No… No realmente.- se hizo un corto silencio.- Lo siento.- profirió rompiéndolo.

Alce la vista, un tanto contrariado. Okey, dijo algo estúpido, pero ese no era realmente un motivo para disculparse.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Vamos, dijiste una tontería típica de ti, claro, pero no es para tanto. A la larga uno se acostumbra.- solté.

-…No me estoy disculpando por eso…- soltó hinchando las mejillas.

-¿Entonces?- cuestione cruzándome de brazos.

Mi hermano se movió debajo de las sabanas, sin dificultad alguna (años de prácticas de leer comics a escondidas, he de suponer), quedando frente mío.

-Lo siento por no saber antes lo que sé ahora.- Le mire anonadado. ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?- Bueno, sí sabía algunas cosas… pero no todas.- soltó desviando la mirada.- De haber sabido todo eso no hubiese insistido tanto… lamento no haberlo visto antes.

-¿De qué tanta incoherencia estás hablándome?- inquirí colocando mi mano sobre su frente.- Alfred, ¿Estás seguro que tanta azúcar no te atrofio el cerebro? ¡Si bien sabía que no es bueno mezclar helado, soda y chocolatinas!

-…Vamos, Arthie, que en verdad me estoy esforzando en ser serio…- soltó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Y yo me esfuerzo en entender de que me hablas.

-…Sobre lo qué paso el fin de semana… yo… lo que trato de decir…

-Alf, ya deja de estrujarte el cerebro con eso. Mira, solo tuve un mal día, ¿Sí? Y lo siento si te hice sentir mal, que obvio lo hice… no le busques más… tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal o culpable… Es cosa mía y tú no pintas nada en eso.

-No es meramente por lo que paso entre mamá y tú… bueno, si tiene que ver con mamá pero… es que yo… y luego tú… y…

-Se claro, Jones.- solté exasperado al ver que no dejaba de balbucear.- Y ve directo al grano.

-…Yo…- suspiró larga y pesadamente.- Descubrí muchas cosas de ti el día que te fuiste… y al parecer no termino de descubrir todo, por lo visto…

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestioné. Me miró fijamente.- ¿Qué te dijo mamá?- chillé.

-Ella no me dijo nada, vamos… Ella jamás me habla de ti lo mismo que me ha dicho de papá hasta ahora: Nada útil.- soltó cortante.

-¿Entonces?

-…Yo entre a tu cuarto… el día que te fuiste…- comenzó. Le mire…- Me sentía muy aturdido por tantos gritos, y mal por lo que le grite a ambos en mi desesperación de ver que no paraban de pelear. Es que sé que no estuvo bien, pero es frustrante tratar de guardar la calma y ver que los demás…

-Es tan simple como reservarse los comentarios y dejar de jugar al héroe.- exclamé.- Como sea, entraste a mi cuarto, bien, allanamiento de morada… ¿Y luego qué?

-…Ah, eres tan complicado.- soltó inflando las mejillas (sí, aún más, por más humanamente imposible que sea eso).- Y no necesito me digas "Di algo que no sepa"- se apresuró a decir.- Como sea, cuando paso lo de la pelea… la verdad es que me sentí muy ofendido y molesto con mamá. Ella no debió decirte eso, Arthur…

-Pero lo dijo, Alfred. Y no te ganas nada con molestarte, porque no es tu PROBLEMA.- recalqué.- Deja de darle vueltas, entraste a mi cuarto… ¿Qué paso ahí?- Se hizo el silencio. Su mirada recorrió todo lo que pudo, como si buscará las palabras que quería decir en alguna parte de aquella oscura habitación.

-…Leí las cartas en tu cajonera.- dijo al fin.

-Y yo pensando que fue mamá.- solté.

-…Pues no, fui yo.- nos miramos.- Lo siento.

-Deja de sentirlo, eso no cambiara nada.

-Lo sé, pero debo decirlo…- se quejó.- Me siento mal porque sé que no fue correcto meterme en tus cosas a pesar de la situación. Simplemente no se excusa…

-Bueno, al menos tienes suficiente cabeza para admitirlo. Con tanto comic, dulces y televisión pensé que ya no quedaba nada de sentido común en ti.

-…Pues sí lo queda.- me miró.- No entiendo…- dijo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con todo eso en tu cabeza todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo puedes pasarlo por alto? ¡Yo simplemente no podría!- exclamó.- ¿Cómo es posible que no la odies por todo lo que te hizo?

-Alfred, creo que no tienes muy en claro las cosas…- comencé.- Yo sí la odio. Mucho, como no tienes idea…

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Yo debo odiarla también?

-No sé, ¿Deberías?

-No lo sé…- dijo abrazando sus piernas.- Cada vez que pienso en todo lo que te ha hecho admito que… la odio como a la madrastra de la Cenicienta o la Reina de Blanca Nieves…- Buena comparación, Alfred, pero mamá está al nivel de Lord Voldemort.- Pero de pronto pienso en que yo conozco a una persona tan diferente… y simplemente no puedo. No me parece correcto odiarle a pesar de que se lo merece. Es como cuando ella dice que papá nos abandonó, pero yo no recuerdo nada de él y pienso es absurdo. Y sé que no debo compararlos porque no existe un punto…

-Si lo existe…- solté.- él no estuvo contigo como ella no estuvo conmigo. Ella no me quería cerca, él no podía acercarse… pero eso no justifica la ausencia realmente. Mira, Alfred, sé que quieres ayudar, pero… yo jamás te obligaría a odiar a alguien solo porque yo lo odio y más cuando ese alguien es importante para ti y te mostro algo completamente distinto. No sería justo, aunque me encantaría lo hicieras, no sería justo. Sería egoísta pedírtelo, como lo es el solo pensarlo. Yo comprendo perfectamente que tu verdad sobre ella es distinta a la mía, pero es cosa de puntos de vista, solamente. Y la verdad ciertamente es algo relativo.

-Yo sé que tu jamás me pedirías algo así, pero… ¿Cómo borras todas esas palabras de tu cabeza?

-Uno no las borra, vive con ellas.- solté.- una vez alguien muy sabio me dijo que el tiempo no cura nada, pero que nos sirve para aprender a aceptar las cosas. Eso pasa entre mamá y yo. Las palabras me duelen como la primera vez… siempre será así. Pero con el tiempo simplemente aprendí a aceptar lo que no se puede cambiar. Y ella no va a cambiar, no conmigo, al menos.- Así como papá no va a volver… Y mi inconsciencia hacia Francis hizo que éste se fuera.

-¡Es que eso no es justo, ella no tiene derecho!

-No lo tiene, cierto. ¿Y eso qué?

-Es que…

-¿Qué te ganas con quejarte? ¿Con decir lo que es cierto? ¿Qué te ganas por preocuparte por algo que no te incumbe? Es más, solo dime, ¿Qué te ganas con preocuparte por mí?

-…Es que tu no entiendes…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya no soy ese niño torpe e ingenuo que no veía lo que pasaba frente a sus narices, el que no comprendía del todo la situación. Si bien es cierto no es mi problema y no debería jugar al héroe. Esto no es un juego para mí, y sé que no soy el héroe de nada.- sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.- Pero eres mi hermano mayor, sin importar todo lo que paso, el tiempo que estuvimos separados… eres mi hermano mayor. Quien me daba su helado cuando tiraba el mío, quien ataba mis cordones, quien iba a buscar la pelota, quien me contaba historias fantásticas de mundos inexistentes… quien me defendía de los brabucones aunque le llevaran el doble de tamaño…- nos miramos.- Eres mi hermano mayor, el mejor que tengo, el único que tengo… ¡Y quiero que seas feliz! ¡No sabes cómo me duele verte así! ¡Bien, lo siento, y sé que no debía meterme en tus cosas, pero cuando leí todo eso no pude simplemente parar, no pude dejar de pensar!

-Alfred…

-No dejaba de preguntarme: ¿Cómo puede cargar con tanto? ¿Cómo siendo tan pequeño podía aceptar eso y no hacer nada con tal de que yo no me diese cuenta? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo debí haber hecho algo! Y en cambio solo siento que te deje sufrir solo…- se restregó las lágrimas con el antebrazo.- ¡Y tú no tenías por qué hacerlo solo!

-Pero debes entender, Alfred que si yo no te lo dije fue para protegerte.

-¡Al diablo con protegerme!- exclamó.- Eso solo me lastimo más de lo que me ayudo. ¡Dejémonos de esas cosas, no juegues conmigo al héroe cuando te molesta tanto que lo haga yo! ¡Solo sé directo, y dime las cosas! ¡Ya sabré si me duele o no! ¡Lo único que quiero es que sepas que no estás solo! Quiero que entiendas que a pesar de "las verdades relativas" como tú las llamas, estoy de tu lado… Porque pareciera que no lo sientes así.

-…Te equivocas…- dije colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza.- Alfred, yo sé perfectamente eso. Incluso aunque no me lo digas, yo lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Y si no te dije las cosas es porque en aquel entonces no estabas listo.- revolví sus cabellos.- Tú siempre has sido un gigante manso, un idiota amable… el tipo de personas soñadoras a las que una verdad cruel les destroza el alma.- sonreí con tristeza.- Y yo no quería que eso en ti se destrozara… como me ocurrió a mí.

-Arthie…

-Gracias, en verdad…

-A…

-Desde el divorcio, incluso desde antes… me he sentido muy atrapado. Siempre viendo por ti, no es reclamo… pero siempre lo hacía porque no quería que sufrieras. Tienes razón, jugué a ser eso que tanto te recrimino por temor a herirte, y hasta cierto punto lo hice por temor a perder lo único que me quedaba de una familia…- su mirada se tornó triste.- Sé que fue estúpido pero estaba asustado, y sigo asustado. Y no es excusa… pero… Ya no sé qué hacer, no sé qué debo hacer… últimamente solo me quedo sentado viendo cómo pasan las cosas. Me doy cuenta de que solo me eche en un sofá y no me he levantado de ahí, pensando que la vida es miserable… Y ciertamente lo es… la mía lo es porque no hago nada más que quejarme…

-…Es que algo en ti se quebró…- soltó quitando mi mano de su cabeza, mas no la soltó.- Una vez alguien me dijo que no se puede vivir de mentiras y lamentaciones. Que estar triste no es sinónimo de no hacer nada, como siempre sonreír no es sinónimo de no estar al tanto de las cosas. Que las personas siempre andan buscando la felicidad y que si realmente quieres ser feliz más vale fingirte idiota a estar al tanto de todo.

-…Vaya, ¿Quién fue el imbécil optimista que te dijo eso? Influyo bastante, realmente.- Alfred sonrió.

-Ese idiota optimista, como lo llamas, fue nada más y nada menos que tú.- Le mire anonadado. ¿Cuándo demonios dije eso?

-Vaya que tenía la cabeza en las nubes…

-Pero la boca llena de razón.- soltó.- Tenias trece, ¿Recuerdas? Escapamos al parque porque mamá y papá peleaban… tu lucias muy turbado y yo sabía que era por los gritos a pesar de no comprender aquellas palabras.- soltó mi mano.- Te pregunté qué pasaba y tú solo tomaste mi mano y me llevaste lejos de ahí. Recuerdo que ese día fuimos a los columpios y estuvimos ahí hasta que oscureció. Entonces volvimos y tanto papá como mamá estaban histéricos. Recuerdo que ella me mando a escuchar…

-…Pero tu escuchaste a hurtadillas…- dije al fin recordando ese día.

-Entonces escuche cuando ella le dijo a papá que te llevará a su lado… que no quería que estuvieses más… dijo muchas cosas feas, y las dijo frente a ti que fue lo peor…

-…Recuerdo que entre al cuarto bastante molesto y azote la puerta…

-Te acuerdas que comenzaste a buscarme y te espantaste porque no me encontrabas.

-Estabas bajo la cama…

-Tú te metiste bajo esta también y te pregunté…

-¿Es esto el final?- cuestioné del mismo modo en que él lo hizo.

-No puede ser el final. Dijiste. Es solo un nuevo comienzo. Uno donde todos seremos felices.

-¿Pero por qué para ser feliz tienes que irte con papá? ¿No puede ser feliz él solo?

-Él me necesita, está enfermo. Mentiste. Pero te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos. Te prometo que volveré.

-¿Y cómo seré feliz yo mientras tanto?

_Venga, Alfred, no seas tonto. ¿De lamentarte qué carajos vas a sacarte? Absolutamente nada. No podemos hacer que papá y mamá estén juntos, porque no son felices viviendo una mentira. Sé que la separación es dolorosa, pero a veces necesaria. En este caso lo es. Yo me iré, cierto, pero eso no significa que por ende te debas quedar echado en el sofá, triste sin hace nada. La tristeza no es sinónimo de pereza como la felicidad no es sinónimo de perfecto. Además…Tal vez es mejor que este al lado de papá en lo que el encuentra la felicidad en lugar de amargarse, igual tú con mamá. Aunque posiblemente jamás sea feliz del todo, porque la única gente que es feliz es la gente que es idiota o le hace al idiota. El punto es que, no dependas de mí. Se feliz por mí. Te prometo que volveré… yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Sé que luce muy difícil ahora, pero…_

-Con el tiempo entenderás es lo mejor…- soltó sacándome de mis memorias.- Y lo fue, pero… eso no quita el hecho de que te haya extrañado todos esos días… Eso no quita el hecho de que yo siempre me haya preguntado si eras feliz cada noche.

-Tranquilo…- dije.- Lo fui en momentos, en otros no…

-Pero ahora, ¿No crees que ya te toca serlo más tiempo?- sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta. ¿No crees que tal vez ya es justo sueltes todas esas mentiras y ataduras y seas un poco idiota de vez en cuando?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Afuera, como si el mismo cielo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con la trama de la situación, una ligera llovizna azotaba la ciudad. Fije mi vista a la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, donde las gotas chocaban contra el cristal de la misma. En mi mente, las palabras dichas por ese tonto americano mejor conocido como Alfred F. Jones, no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

Normalmente las palabras de mi hermano me generan ciertas cuestiones a pensar, sí, pero por lo general son del tipo "si su estupidez radica en hecho de que es americano o su tan obvio déficit de atención"; pero ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alfred había dicho algo que me había hecho cavilar en verdad, algo que debía reflexionar profundamente (Y no sé si deba asustarme por ello).

-… Oye, dejando todo esto a parte…- comenzó Alf, le mire.- Te llamo alguien…

-¿Ah, sí?- solté.- ¿Quién?

-Tu ex.- respondió. Le mire consternado. Tenía semanas de sin saber de ella.- Y m…

-¿¡Qué te dijo!? ¿¡Está bien!? ¿¡De causalidad te comento dónde se encuentra!?- chillé tomándole por los hombros.- ¡Apúrate y contesta, Alf, que es importante!

-A eso voy, deja de sacudirme…- soltó haciendo morritos. Lo solté.- Me dijo que te dijera que se encontraba bien, y que ya pronto te contactaría de nuevo.

-…- entrecerré los ojos, fastidiado.- No puede ser que te haya dicho solo eso.- Esa Maria se está volviendo muy imprudente… Okey, me acabo de morder la lengua. ¡Pero lo suyo y lo mío están en diferentes niveles!- Esa tonta…- bufé.- Se desaparece y reaparece como si fuera cualquier cosa… ¡Ya verá cuando la vea, no se va a escapar de…!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- cuestionó Alf de pronto dejando mi monologo a medias.

-…Porque la quiero.- respondí obvio.

-Pero creí que tú ahora quieres a Francis…- dijo. Me sonroje.

-¡N-no seas e-estúpido!- chillé sobresaltado.- ¡Eso es completamente distinto! ¡Y te prohíbo que toquemos ese tema, ¿De acuerdo?!- pedí. Aunque más que una petición, parecía una orden.

-Está bien, realmente me da igual. Tengo cuestiones, pero son muy fluas y a fin de cuentas es tu vida…- rodó los ojos.- Yo solo decía porque noto que tú le quieres demasiado, no me parece normal.

-…Se nota que aun eres un niño.- dije sonriendo.- Pero bueno, ¿Qué esperar de alguien que se comporta como uno?

-¡Yo no soy infantil!- farfulló haciendo morritos mientras sacudía los brazos.- ¡No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy!

-…Seh, claro… retiro lo dicho pero cállate.

-Vale… malo.

-Ah, como sea, da igual.- solté.- Si ella te dijo que me buscaría de nuevo, supongo que lo hará… pero me sorprende que no me llamara al celular.

-Ah, eso hace que recuerde algo más que me dijo…- comenzó.- Me dijo que si te llamo al celular pero no le respondías.

-Eso no puede ser posible, lo he traído todo el día conmigo. No tengo ninguna llamada suya.

-Pues ella eso me dijo…- se encogió de hombros.- En todo caso arréglense entre ustedes.

-Eso haré…

Otro ligero silencio, un par de miradas rápidas.

-Oye, Arthur…- comenzó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.- Respecto a Francis…

-Creí que habíamos acordado no hablaríamos de ello…

-Ya sé, es solo que quiero decirte algo sobre él.- comenzó.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- escupí secamente cruzando los brazos.

-… No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes ni cómo comenzó, y como te dije no estoy muy interesado en saberlo… - Gracias, Alfred, que lindo eres.- Pero, respecto a lo que paso… o lo poco que entendí, yo creo que sería conveniente que aclarasen las cosas, ¿No?

-…Ojala fuese tan fácil, el dejo muy en claro que no quiere hablar conmigo.

-Pues no lo conozco pero si en serio hay algo bien entre ustedes… Supongo que eso fue solo una mentira. No sé, yo solo digo que deberían hablar. Si la cosa no se soluciona, pues al menos puedes darte el gusto de decir que lo intentaste, ¿No?

-La cosa aquí es que nunca hubo algo en serio, Alf… y en verdad dudo que él quiera hablar conmigo…- sentí un nudo en la garganta y la irritación previa en los ojos antes de que las lágrimas hagan aparición. Él lucia muy triste, muy herido… y yo no hice nada. No me gusto lo que vi, jamás me ha gustado ver a la gente llorar, me desagrada del mismo modo que a mí me desagrada me vean llorar. Verle llorando por mí y saber que posiblemente no era la primera vez, me parecía lamentable.- Tampoco sé que podría decirle.

-Dile lo que sea, lo que pienses… y si no quiere escucharte pues dale tiempo.- dio un suspiro.- Igual me sorprende que no haya nada en serio. Digo, los ingleses además de por amargados son conocidos por su amor a los buenos modales y el compromiso.

-…Pues bien, parece que me salí del estereotipo.

-¿…Y qué estás esperando para entrar de vuelta?- inquirió. Le lancé una mirada que prácticamente rugía: ¿A ti que te importa, bloody wanker?- Yo solo decía, como te dije, realmente no es asunto mío… al menos hasta que tú me vuelvas parte de él.

-Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar.

-Jo, ¿Por qué siempre me excluyes, Arthie? ¡Así no se puede!- protestó.

-Porque se me da la gana…- solté sonriendo. No pensaba hablar más de él sobre eso, pero me sentía más tranquilo.- Así de simple. Como sea, dejando de lado a…

-¡Al innombrable!

-Dejándolo de lado…- continué.- Me voy a dormir…- me puse de pie y eché a andar hasta la puerta.

-Está bien, que descanses…

-Igual…- solté abriendo la puerta. Me volví a mi hermano.- Gracias, por cierto.- me sonrojé.

-De nada. Y ya sabes, cuando quieras y me necesites, aquí estaré para ti.

-Eres un idiota cursi…

-Yo también te quiero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Esa noche tuve un sueño de lo más raro. Estaba en mi cama, durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto sentí la helada brisa marina tocar mi rostro. Ligeramente húmeda, con su sabor salino tan peculiar… con ese indescriptible aroma que aflora en uno el deseo de dejar caer el cuerpo en las profundas aguas del mar. _

_Abrí los ojos, visualizando a lo lejos un hermoso cielo estrellado. Me senté en la cama como si esa escena fuese de lo más común. _

_A lo lejos vi un faro, un viejo y desgastado pero aun funcional faro. En la ventana de este se veía a una persona, cuya silueta a pesar de la distancia me era conocida. La persona me miraba a mí también. _

_Frente al faro había una casa, fuera de esta en una pequeña mesa mi padre y mi hermano se encontraban sentados frente a frente, jugando una partida amistosa de póker. Al verme ambos me saludaron y me invitaron a unírmeles. Sonreí y me levante, pero justo al dejar caer mis pies sobre esa tierra tapizada en trigales dorados, y me comencé a hundir como si de agua se tratase… _

_De pronto algo debajo de estos me empujo haciéndome caer nuevamente en la cama e hizo que esta se alejara de la casa y del faro. Me asome como un niño curioso lo haría para ver de qué se trataba. Y ahí, de rodillas en el filo de la cama pude ver la aleta dorsal de un tiburón. Esta subía y bajaba, amenazante… Con miedo y asombro acerque mi mano a esta… y entonces, de la nada… salto una extraña criatura. Mitad tiburón, mitad humana…_

_Se trataba de mi madre._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿¡Pero qué carajos!?- grité levantándome. Sudaba a mares, a tal grado que la cama estaba mojada.- ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?- solté aun confundido. -Ni idea, pero no más azúcar para mí. No al menos antes de dormir.

Me levante de la cama y fui al cuarto de baño. Me lave un par de veces el rostro, tratando de quitar la sensación pegajosa del sudor de este. Cuando lo logre, me lave los dientes y pase los dedos entre mi cabello, dejándolo como siempre.

Salí del cuarto, estirándome, sorprendido de que la casa estuviese tan sospechosamente tranquila. No se escuchaba el ruido ni de Alfred con su música, ni el de mamá gritando que el desayuno ya estaba listo y de lo tarde que era.

Aun en pijama baje a la cocina. Esta estaba completamente iluminada. Afuera el sol resplandecía como si la noche anterior no hubiese llovido.

Como sea, fije la vista en el reloj y me di cuenta del motivo por el cual todo estaba tan silencioso. ¡Ya pasaban de las diez y yo aún seguía en casa! Di un gruñido. Carajo, ¿Por qué nadie se dignó a levantarme? ¡Me he pedido ya de tres horas de clases y realmente no tiene caso que me vaya a la escuela! Que fastidio. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-Desconsiderados… - farfullé acercándome al refrigerador en busca de algo que desayunar. No tenía caso que me fuese, así que ya que más me quedaba.

Justo cuando colocaba la mano en la manija de este para abrirlo vi una nota. Una nota mal hecha, pero a fin de cuentas una nota. La tome.

"_Bro, si estás leyendo esto es porque ya estás despierto"_ ¿En serio? ¡No me digas! _"Como sea, sé que te preguntaras por qué nadie te despertó. La cosa es que si iba a hacerlo, pero cuando entre te veías tan cansado que no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Además, con todo lo que te paso ayer creí conveniente te serviría tomarte el día"_ ¿Y quién te dio derecho a decidir sobre mí?_ "Así que mejor te preparé el desayuno y te deje seguir descansado. Por cierto, hay comida en el microondas. Son un par de huevos con tocino y pan tostado. Por cierto que los huevos no están quemados… solo están dorados en exceso…"_ Abrí el microondas, en efecto había todo lo mencionado…

-No la jodas, Alf. Hasta yo sé que esto está quemado.- solté mientras quitaba el exceso de dorado en palabras de mi hermano del huevo. Comencé a comerlo mientras seguía leyendo la nota.

"_Así que come y relájate. Ya mañana te pondrás al corriente de la escuela. Nos vemos luego. Te quiere; Alf. PD. Te llamaron en la mañana, pero no dejaron recado."_

Releí eso ultimo un par de veces. ¿Quién me llamo? ¡De mensajero sin duda este hombre se moriría de hambre! Di un pesado suspiro. Da igual, no gano nada con lamentarme… ni mucho menos con enojarme. Ya después me encargaría de averiguarlo, de momento, mejor haría algo productivo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Limpie la casa mientras pensaba por enésima vez en todo lo pasado el lunes (sí, esas memorias acosadoras no piensan dejarme en paz). Entre más lo hacía más impotente y torpe me sentía, pero curiosamente ciertas cosas se me aclaraban, mientras que otras se oscurecían.

Igual trataba de no pensarlo mucho. Como siempre.

Así que mientras limpiaba la sala, exactamente mientras sacudía los cuadros, decidí dejar todo de lado. Así que fui nuevamente a la cocina, preparé un té, tome unas galletas y me fui directamente a la terraza del patio trasero.

Ya otro día limpiaría, ya otro día me preocuparía por la escuela… Lo único que hoy me importaba era hacer algo por mí. Así que me tomaría mi día libre para hacer lo que me viniese en gana. Y de momento lo que se me venía en gana era dejarme de tanta mierda y tomarme un té en la terraza, y eso haría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tal vez el me busque mañana" pensé dando un sorbo a mi té. "Tonto, claro que no lo hará. No seas estúpido" me dije. "No creo que te quiera ver la cara… tal vez te rehúya" Como cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de mí, después de ese beso bajo la lluvia. "Tal vez yo solo esperé que lo solucione como siempre, y tal vez él se pregunté qué fue lo que paso. Y al final tal vez jamás se solucione nada…"

Deje el té de lado y tome una galleta. Enfoque mi mirada al cielo azul… y recordé sus ojos. Esos enormes ojos que me siguen siempre, que me miran tiernamente. Odio admitir que tiene su atractivo, odio admitir que me gusta… y odio admitir que una vez más lo he arruinado.

Odio admitir que simplemente no veo una solución.

Ah, ojala Mary estuviese aquí. Admito que aunque es molesta, ruda, y grosera, siempre tiene una solución para todo. Es que ella no tiene la cabeza echa líos, ella si sabe pensar con claridad.

Como la envidio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentado, contemplando el cielo hasta que se nublo y una ligera llovizna vino nuevamente. Permanecí de igual modo ahí (a pesar de que se me mojaban los pies), haciéndome mil y una preguntas, obteniendo mil respuestas negativas, de las cuales solo se desprendían más cuestiones confusas.

Después todo lo deje en blanco. Era extraño, me sentía mal, muy mal… pero no salía nada de mí. Ni lágrimas, ni emociones de tristeza que moviesen mi pecho, o de enojo que me hicieran arrojar las cosas con ira, ni de amor suficiente como para ir a su encuentro…

Era frustrante ver como simplemente estaba ahí, inerte, pensando en todo y sin hacer nada.

Esto no es natural, este tipo de sentimiento de turbación oculta en una máscara de indiferencia total simplemente no debería existir.

Pero ahí estaba, llenándome de cuestiones, envidiando personas, amando a otras… Con una expresión de absoluto aburrimiento en el rostro.

¿Es que en serio no voy a hacer n…?

-¡HEY!- soltó una voz alegre de pronto tras de mí, trayéndome a la realidad.- ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?- preguntó. Levante la vista. Ahí se encontraba ella, bajo la lluvia con una radiante sonrisa. Como si mis pensamientos la hubiesen invocado, como si hubiese escuchado mis suplicas.

Estaba ahí, frente a mí. Apareciendo en el momento más oportuno… Como era y es tan propio de ella. Como si de una habilidad especial que solamente ella posee se tratase.

Y entonces sonreí, porque con ese pequeño Déjà vu de palabras lo supe: Ella volvía a aparecer para entrar en mi vida una vez más, y renovar mi punto de vista.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin de la segunda parte del capítulo.**

**Perdonen por la demora, realmente durante estos meses han pasado muchas cosas. De pronto algo en mí se sacudió afectando todo lo que hago, de manera tanto como positiva como negativa. Pero ahora que las cosas vuelven a su cauce, he terminado un capítulo más de esta historia que tanto amo, con tapujos y dolores de cabezas y emociones en el pecho, pero lo he hecho por el compromiso y amor que le tengo. Espero que lo disfruten y me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza.**

**Respecto al cap. anterior, solo quiero decir que me sorprendió mucho el modo en que la carta de Francis las conmovió. A decir verdad esa carta me nació del corazón, pero jamás pensé que fuesen a sentirla tan a fondo. **

**Bueno, ya dejo de darles largas. Como siempre les agradezco por los reviews y que me lean. Son grandes. Las quiero chicas.**


End file.
